Draco Sinister
by G. Granger
Summary: COMPLETA! Continuação de Draco Dormiens. Quando Hermione é sequestrada, Harry e Draco devem se juntar para resgatála de um mal de mil anos que ameaça o mundo mágico. Espadas amaldiçoadas por demônios, poções do amor, viagens no tempo, Dementadores..
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01 - Sonhos Ruins**

**NA: Continuação de Draco Dormiens, da Trilogia de Cassandra Claire. Draco Dormiens pode sem encontrada em meu perfil. Como já disse em Draco Dormiens, não consegui encontrar a fic completa no fanfiction, então fui atrás e encontrei as duas primeiras aqui: ****.com**** e estou dispondo aqui pra quem quiser ler. Estou no momento traduzindo Draco Veritas, que não encontrei em lugar algum em português. Quem quiser me ajudar, por favor, podem entrar em contato comigo, meu e-mail encontra-se no perfil. São mais de 1000 páginas para traduzir, então se quiserem pronto antes de estarmos velhinhos de bengala e dentadura, eu realmente precisarei de ajuda! hahaha, fiquem com a fic agora. Um beijo, G Granger. hr **

E novamente, o mesmo sonho: morte, sangue e terror. Ele deitava na lama num campo de batalha, e em volta dele, havia cenas de um pesadelo: duendes com espadas afiadas corriam perto dele, carregando cabeças decapitadas de bruxos em seus punhos. Gigantes, gritando, arrancavam cada membro dos homens com apenas a força de seus braços, e jogavam essas partes de corpo pelo campo como se fossem confetes cadavéricos. Por todo canto havia gritos dos que morriam e dos que estavam mortos. E sangue, muito sangue, ele estava coberto por sangue.

Um cavalo negro empinou-se sobre ele, tocando o céu com suas patas. Não havia cavaleiro ou amazona sobre ele, mas havia um emblema: um dragão prateado sobre o fundo negro. Ele cobriu seu rosto com seus braços, e as patas desceram lancinantes...

Draco acordou bruscamente, suando frio, e se sentindo nauseado. Ele rolou pela cama e apoiou sua cabeça sobre seus braços. Não era a primeira vez que ele tinha um pesadelo do gênero; eles haviam se tornado cada vez mais freqüentes desde que ele deixara Hogwarts e fora para a escola de Magid. Ele sentou-se na cama, deixando a gelada luz do luar tocar seu rosto. Se ao menos houvesse alguém com quem ele pudesse falar, a quem ele pudesse contar...

Harry? Não. Não Harry. Sua mãe? Ela estava saindo de férias com Sirius, isso só a iria preocupar. Sirius? Draco considerou a idéia por um instante. Sirius estava sempre cheio de conselhos e era difícil ele ficar chateado. Mas ele poderia contar à Narcisa.

E então havia Hermione.

Draco sentou-se e procurou sua varinha, que estava na mesa de cabeceira da cama.

- Lumos - ele sussurrou, e uma brecha de luz brotou da ponta da varinha.

Ele poderia, logicamente, ter conseguido luz sem o uso da varinha, mas Magids sem treino não deveriam executar feitiços sem varinha, ou assim ele havia sido avisado.

Ele pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta, e equilibrou-o em seus joelhos, pensativo. Escreveu o nome dela, Hermione, e então, parou. E se ela contasse a Harry? Não. Ela não faria isso. Mas o que ele poderia contar a ela? Hermione, eu estou tendo pesadelos, o mesmo sonho todas as noites, eu não sei por quê. Ela pensaria que ele estava ficando louco, e talvez estivesse mesmo. Como seu pai lhe havia dito, havia loucos na família. E, considerando que o seu pai era um paciente do Centro de Tratamento St. Mungo's para Criminosos Insanos, Draco não estava muito longe disso.

Draco permaneceu sentado por bastante tempo, encarando a folha de papel em branco, incapaz de pensar em nada para escrever. Finalmente, ele amassou o papel e o jogou pela janela. E então, deitou ainda acordado, olhando para o teto até o amanhecer.

Querida Hermione,  
Obrigado por me escrever tão rápido... foi ótimo ter uma carta esperando por mim quando eu cheguei, e diga à Sra. Weasley que eu adorei a suéter que ela me mandou, mesmo estando um calor infernal aqui, e o chocolate também, mesmo Draco tendo o comido sem permissão. Eu mencionei que ele e eu dividimos o mesmo quarto? Nós somos os únicos garotos ingleses aqui para o programa, então, nos enfiaram juntos. Eu disse a eles que eu preferiria ficar no quarto de um garoto da Transilvânia, que sequer fala inglês, e que não sai à luz do dia, mas não teve jeito.

A escola é bastante parecida com Hogwarts, em alguns aspectos: fica num castelo, na verdade, um forte que pertencia a Godric Gryffindor. Eu aposto que Godric tinha muitos inimigos e não se importava que soubessem disso: os canhões estão posicionados para todos os lados, e também há um fosso, e alguns caldeirões bem grandes, que ele provavelmente usava para jogar óleo quente nas forças inimigas.

Até agora, nós só tivemos uma aula, e ninguém disse nada sobre nos ensinar a usar nossos poderes, eles só falam em controle, em controlar as nossas emoções para não acabarmos destruindo um quarteirão inteiro... ou transformá-lo em neve azul... mas, em todo caso, Draco já sabe como controlar suas emoções, então eu não sei o que ele acha que vai aprender aqui. Eu acho que ele só não queria ficar zanzando pela Mansão o verão todo, e a casa dele está cheia de Aurores, de todo jeito. Sirius e Narcisa disseram que ele poderia viajar com eles para a Grécia, mas eu acho que ele também não queria isso. Não posso culpá-lo por isso, até porque eu também não iria querer vê-los se agarrar pelas Ilhas Gregas. Eu acho que eu simplesmente vou ter que aceitar o fato de que uma vida sem Draco é provavelmente impossível, especialmente já que vamos ser parentes logo, e vamos ter que nos ver em casamentos e funerais pelo resto de nossas vidas. Falando nisso, Narcisa e Sirius marcaram a data para o dia 15 de Agosto, então comece a se programar para estar lá, porque vai ser a primeira vez que eu vou te ver em quase dois meses. Eu mal posso esperar, eu sinto sua falta o tempo todo.

Adivinhe quem também está aqui dando aulas? O professor Lupin! Eu acho que não é tão estranho, já que é o Dumbledore quem dirige essa escola, e ele é um dos únicos diretores do mundo que daria um emprego ao Lupin. Contudo, é ótimo tê-lo aqui; eu estou, de fato, esperando ansioso as aulas começarem, agora. A única outra pessoa aqui que você deve conhecer é Fleur Delacour. Aparentemente, ela começou a manifestar seus poderes meio tarde: ela já tinha dezoito anos,e agora tem dezenove, então é o primeiro ano dela aqui. Eu acho que essa coisa de Magid é mais comum entre pessoas com ascendência veela, o que explica Draco estar aqui, também.

Eu espero que você esteja se divertindo na Toca, enquanto os seus pais estão viajando. Dê minhas melhores estimas aos Weasley, e pergunte ao Rony se a vassoura nova que eu dei a ele está funcionando bem, era pra ser uma das boas. Gina já voltou da França? Diga a ela que eu lhe mandei um oi.

Me responda logo.

Com todo o meu amor,

Harry

Hermione sorriu para si mesma, dobrou a carta de Harry, e a colocou em seu bolso, para ler novamente mais tarde.

Gina olhou para ela, curiosa, e perguntou:

- E então? Alguma notícia interessante?

Pitchinho, que estava piando loucamente pela sala toda, desde que havia entregado corretamente as cartas de Harry, pulou no pires de Gina, espalhando café por toda a mesa bem lavada dos Weasley.

- Píchi, não! Sai daqui!

Rony pegou Pichinho com a mão.

- Não é pra pular no café, Píchi! – ele disse, sorrindo para a corujinha alvoroçada - A Gina não gosta disso!

- Enquanto isso, você ama essa sua coruja sabor café. - disse Gina, fazendo uma careta para Rony. Então, ela virou-se para Hermione, que estava com o queixo apoiado nas mãos e olhava sonhadoramente para o nada - O que Harry diz, Hermione? Está tudo bem?

- Claro que está tudo bem, ele está bem. - falou Hermione - E ele disse oi para você.

Gina ruborizou ligeiramente. Ela ainda mantinha vestígios da sua queda excessiva por Harry, embora estivesse genuinamente feliz por Hermione. Essa era Gina, pensou Hermione, ela era uma pessoa tão legal que seria impossível não gostar dela, apesar das duas garotas nunca terem sido próximas. Para Hermione, Gina parecia ser uma garota feminina - mais interessada em roupas e garotos do que ela própria podia se imaginar sendo, mesmo que o ano de intercâmbio em Beauxbatons tenha dado à Gina uma gravidade.

- Bem, então diga oi a ele por mim quando você for escrever de volta. - disse Gina, ficando de repente muito interessada em limpar o café que Pichinho tinha derramado.

Rony estava examinando sua própria carta de Harry.

- Ele diz que Fleur é estudante lá. - ele falou - Eu acho que, na verdade, Gui já havia me contado algo sobre isso. Eu havia esquecido.

- Ela e Gui ainda estão juntos?- perguntou Hermione.

Rony deu de ombros, e falou:

- Sei lá. Eles estão juntos, momentos depois se separam, é difícil dizer. Mas eu acho que eles estão separados agora.

Hermione franziu a testa. Ela não gostava da idéia de haver uma Fleur livre e desimpedida a menos de 20 quilômetros de Harry. Ou de Draco. Se bem que Draco era parte veela e podia evitá-la melhor que Harry. E também, não era da conta dela o que Draco fazia ou deixava de fazer, ela pensou com seus botões, mas na verdade... ele podia conseguir alguém melhor que a Fleur, ela simplesmente sabia que ele podia.

Dando de ombros mentalmente, ela pegou a segunda carta que Pichinho havia lhe trazido. Estava amarrada com uma fita de veludo preto e seu nome estava escrito numa letra inclinada e quase familiar. Porém, enquanto ela lia o conteúdo, seu queixo caiu de surpresa.

- Nossa, que estranho!- ela exclamou.

- O que é estranho?- perguntou Gina.

- É de Vítor Krum.- respondeu Hermione

Dessa vez, Rony olhou para ela.

- Ele está em Londres. - continuou Hermione - Ele quer se encontrar comigo para tomar um café no Caldeirão Furado. Ele vai ficar lá por alguns dias. Ele diz que tem algo importante para me dizer.

- Oh, o Harry vai amar saber disso!- disse Rony, rindo.

- Não seja bobo, Rony.- disse Hermione, largando a carta e franzindo as sobrancelhas - Eu não o vejo faz dois anos. E, pelo que eu ouvi, ele tem uma namorada.

- Você tem certeza de que ele não quer te encontrar para dizer que te ama novamente?- brincou Rony .

- Certeza absoluta. - disse Hermione, ainda carrancuda - Bem, eu não irei me importar de ver Vítor... e Gina, você não disse que queria fazer compras em Londres? Nós podíamos ir juntas.

- Claro. - concordou Gina

E Rony adicionou rapidamente:

- De todo modo, eu tenho que ir ao Beco Diagonal para comprar um estojo de manutenção para a minha vassoura nova. Nós todos podemos ir.

- Certo. - concordou Hermione - Deixa só eu escrever uma carta rápida.

Ela subiu as escadas correndo, e entrou no quarto de hóspedes que estava ocupando. Embora os Weasleys não tenham se mudado depois que a loja de brincadeiras de Fred e Jorge se tornou um sucesso, eles adicionaram um número de quartos extras. Do lado de fora, a casa parecia mais do que nunca como um bolo de aniversário inclinado. O quarto de Hermione era um dos novos, e ela gostava bastante dele: era circular, com uma janela ornamental de vidro tingido - a pintura era de uma doninha dormindo sobre uma rocha sob o sol.

Ela sentou-se à mesa, pegou um pedaço de papel, e começou a escrever Querido Harry... e parou. Ela não era muito boa em escrever cartas de amor, mas ela queria escrever algo um pouco mais afetuoso que "querido". Especialmente se ele estivesse andando com Fleur. Não faria mal em fazê-lo lembrar exatamente de quem ele era. Ela tentou Amado Harry, mas ficava muito idiota. Então, ela tentou Harry, meu amor, mas ficava horrível, e ela amassou a carta, transformando-a numa bola, e a jogou no chão. Ela tentou novamente, com um novo pedaço de papel, Queridíssimo Harry...

Bem, isso parecia ter ficado legal. Ela escreveu o resto da carta rapidamente, escreveu um bilhete rápido para Draco, e correu para fora do quarto, quase colidindo com Rony na escada.

- Hermione! Olhe por onde anda!

- Rony, posso pegar o Píchi emprestado? - ela perguntou rapidamente - Me desculpe ter pisado no seu pé. - ela adicionou, numa reflexão posterior.

- Eu acabei de mandar uma carta para o Fred e para o Jorge usando o Píchi. Mas você pode pegar a coruja da mamãe emprestada. Ei, Hermione, o que é isso?

- O que é o quê?

- Isso. - disse Rony, colocando sua mão sobre o pescoço de Hermione, onde terminava a gola da camisa dela. Demorou um pouco para ela perceber que ele estava tocando no fino cordão de ouro em volta de sua garganta - Você não costuma usar jóias.

- Oh! - ela disse – Isto – e puxou o pingente que estava pendurado no final do cordão - É o Feitiço Essencial de Draco. - ela disse, um pouco confiante - Ele deu para mim.

Rony arregalou seus olhos.

- Isso não é um pouco esquisito? - ele perguntou - Quero dizer, e se você derrubar isso, ou esquecer em algum lugar, ou...

- Rony! - Hermione olhou penetrantemente para ele - Como se eu fosse fazer isso! De todo modo, Dumbledore enfeitiçou isto aqui, então ele não pode ser perdido ou confiado em mãos erradas ou danificado. Eu mesma não posso tirá-lo, e ninguém pode tirá-lo de mim exceto Dumbledore ou o próprio Draco.

- Eu acho que você deveria apenas ter entregado isso a Dumbledore. - disse Rony, olhando o feitiço, desconfiado – ou Draco deveria ter ficado com isso. Ele não pode carregar com ele seus próprios pequenos objetos nojentos e letais?

- Eu tentei entregá-lo a Dumbledore, mas ele disse que Draco era quem decidiria com quem ficaria o feitiço. E eu não acho que Draco queria ficar com isso, pois, provavelmente, lembra-o de coisas horrendas, como do pai dele. - ela estremeceu.

Rony tirou sua mão do pescoço dela, e começou a descer as escadas.

- Eu já te falei hoje o quão extremamente feliz eu fiquei por você não ter terminado namorando o Malfoy?

- Só umas seis zilhões de vezes. - respondeu Hermione, atrás dele - Sinceramente, eu acho que você está mais feliz do que o próprio Harry.

- Eu tenho os meus motivos. - disse Rony, e, antes que Hermione pudesse pedir maiores explicações, ele gritou para Gina se apressar e não esquecer de trazer o pó de Flú porque já era hora de partir.

A coruja-de-igreja castanha entrou subitamente pela janela aberta e pousou, piando, sobre a mesa ao lado de Harry, que estava sentado no Salão de Estudantes, almoçando. A coruja tinha duas cartas amarradas em sua pata esquerda, ambas foram enroladas, e viraram dois tubos caprichados, e amarrados com fitas de cores diferentes.  
Harry olhou rapidamente para a mesa e para Draco, que estava distraído conversando com Fleur Delacour.

- Cartas, Malfoy. – Harry disse.

Draco olhou para ele e sorriu.

- Joga para mim a minha!

Harry desafivelou uma das cartas e a atirou para Draco. Ambos sabiam quem era o remetente das cartas; mesmo sem que alguém lhes tivesse contado. Hermione era uma garota eminentemente justa. Quando ela escrevia, ela escrevia sempre para ambos: uma carta para Harry, e outra para Draco. A carta de Harry era amarrada com uma fita vermelha, e a de Draco, com uma prateada. Às vezes, Harry desejava que ela lhe mandasse duas cartas para cada uma que ela enviava a Draco, só para que pudesse ter vantagem, mas isso não era da natureza de Hermione. Ela era uma pessoa com escrupulosos.

Harry observou Draco abrir sua carta, lê-la, e metê-la no bolso, tudo sem sequer mudar de expressão. Harry teria dado um saco cheio de galeões para ver o que havia escrito naquela carta, mas ele preferiria morrer antes de admitir isso. Afinal de contas, ele confiava em Hermione. Ela era a sua namorada. Ela o amava. Certo?

Fleur olhou de Harry para Draco com cintilantes olhos azuis. Harry sabia que ela estava provavelmente quase tão interessada quanto ele em ver o que Hermione havia escrito para Draco. Ela grudara em Draco desde o primeiro dia que chegaram à escola. Vendo-o perto de Harry, ela correu até eles, gritando:

- Ola, Arry! Você não vai me apresentar o seu amigo?

Harry fez as apresentações, e Draco apertou a mão de Fleur enquanto ela sorria exultantemente para ele, e jogava os seus cabelos louros platinados.

- Malfoy - Fleur havia dito - Eu conheço esse nome, é francês. A sua família é francesa?

Draco confirmou, provavelmente era.

- Você é parte veela, não é? - Fleur continuou – Eu também sou. Tenho certeza de que somos parentes, eu tenho irmãos que se parecem muito com você. Eu vi você pela primeira vez, agora, no corredor, e pensei comigo mesma: "Esse garoto é lindo, ele deve ser meu parente!".

Fleur disse isso sem nenhum traço de humildade. Ela era tão convencida quanto Draco, o que, na opinião de Harry, deixava bastante credibilidade de que eles fossem da mesma família.

- Eu acho que ela gosta de você. - Harry disse a Draco, logo que Fleur se foi, mas Draco balançou a cabeça.

- Nós dois somos parte veela, somos imunes aos feitiços um do outro. - disse Draco - Ela só gosta de mim porque eu me pareço com ela.

Se eles gostavam um do outro ou não, pensou Harry, olhando para eles, eles formavam uma efetiva sociedade de admiração mútua. Draco raramente ia a qualquer lugar, nesses dias, sem Fleur no seu pé. Era quase engraçado, Harry pensou, afinal de contas, ele tinha a mesma idade de Draco, e não foi há muito tempo que Fleur o considerou um garoto muito "novinho" para ser levado a sério...

A coruja piou novamente, fazendo Harry voltar à realidade. Ele deu à coruja um nuque, pegou sua carta de fita vermelha, e a abriu ansiosamente.

Queridíssimo Harry,

Eu não posso escrever muita coisa porque eu estou correndo para ir a Londres, mas eu vou te enviar outra carta mais tarde, pelo Píchi. O Rony e os Weasleys estão bem. O senhor e a senhora Weasley foram ao litoral para uma viagem romântica, e Fred e Jorge estão em Hogsmeade na loja de brincadeiras, então, só estamos eu, o Rony e claro, a Gina, que está de volta da França e manda lembranças.

Adivinhe quem me mandou uma carta do nada? Vítor Krum, de todas as pessoas imagináveis! Eu tinha pensado que ele andava muito ocupado para escrever para qualquer pessoamas ele está em Londres agora, então eu vou dar uma passada lá no Caldeirão Furado para vê-lo. Eu direi a ele que você disse oi. E, por favor, mande um oi ao Professor Lupin por mim.

Não posso esperar para te ver no casamento de Sirius e Narcisa. Estou contente que Sirius será feliz, pois ninguém merece isso mais que ele.

Com todo o meu amor,

Hermione

Harry dobrou a carta, sentindo-se desconfortável. Quando ele olhou para cima, ele viu Fleur e Draco o observando.

- Qual é o problema, Arry? - perguntou Fleur, com uma alegre interesse - A sua namorada te trocou por outro? Ela está grávida?

A carta voou da mão de Harry.

- O quê? - ele perguntou atabalhoadamente - Isso é ridículo. Como ela estaria grávida?

Fleur e Draco sorriram maliciosamente para ele.

- Talvez seja a hora de ter aquela conversa sobre as leis da vida, Potter... - disse Draco, ainda sorrindo.

Droga, pensou Harry, eu caí nessa de bobeira.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy! – Ele disse – Eu já sei tudo sobre sexo, obrigado.

Fleur estava rindo compulsivamente atrás de sua mão.

- Me tranqüiliza ouvir isso. - disse uma voz atrás de Harry.

Harry virou-se e viu o Professor Lupin atrás dele, sorrindo fracamente.

- Olá, Harry. - ele disse.

Harry sorriu para Lupin, quem, ele pensou, estava com uma aparência bem melhor do que há três anos. Ele parecia ter menos linhas no rosto, embora isso pudesse se dever ao fato de que ele estava bronzeado pelo sol de verão. Todos estavam ficando bronzeados, até mesmo Draco, o que, na opinião de Harry, era contra todas as leis da natureza. Certamente não era possível ter um cabelo tão louro, e olhos tão claros e ainda não se bronzear ao sol? Mas, ainda assim, Fleur era igualzinha. Ela e Draco estavam agora muito bronzeados, com cabelo da cor de açúcar refinado. O próprio Harry havia ficado mais moreno, e havia revelado uma série de sardas pelo seu nariz, que ele mesmo não sabia que tinha. Ele esperava que elas não fossem muito esquisitas. Hermione tinha sardas no nariz, e ele as achava adoráveis, mas isso podia ser diferente com garotos.

- Professor Lupin, - disse Harry, tirando de sua cabeça o tópico Hermione e seu nariz - Que bom te ver! Você quer se sentar? Já almoçou?

- Na verdade já. - disse Lupin - Eu estava procurando por você, Harry. E o seu companheiro de quarto.

Ele inclinou sua cabeça para Draco, que levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

- Procurando por mim? Por quê?

- Algo que Dumbledore me contou. - respondeu Lupin, soando um tanto quanto evasivo - Eu estava pensando se podíamos ir ao quarto de vocês por um momento? Eu gostaria de perguntar algo a vocês dois.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam, deram de ombros, e se levantaram.

- Claro. - disse Harry - Por que não?

- Te vejo mais tarde. - disse Draco a Fleur, que estava brandamente indignada por estar sendo abandonada.

Lupin andou na frente deles nos corredores e na escadaria de pedra que levava até o dormitório dos garotos.

- Hermione te contou que ela vai encontrar Vítor Krum em Londres? - Harry perguntou a Draco, e foi recompensado ao vê-lo fazer pouco caso.

- Enorme idiota búlgaro crescido. - disse Draco - O que ela vê nele?

- Ele não é tão ruim. - falou Harry, sentindo-se repentinamente magnânimo perto de Krum. Provavelmente devido ao fato de que ele sabia algo de Hermione que Draco não sabia. - Professor Lupin! - ele gritou, apertando o passo - O nosso quarto é esse daqui!

Draco abriu a porta e eles entraram. Era um espaçoso quarto de pedra, grande o suficiente para abrigar seis ou sete garotos, embora Harry e Draco fossem seus únicos ocupantes. Havia duas lareiras, uma em cada lado do aposento, uma larga janela de sacada com um assento feito de rocha, e duas camas com tapeçarias de veludo. O malão de Harry estava no pé de sua cama, e o de Draco, ao pé da dele.

Lupin sentou-se em uma cadeira, enquanto Harry e Draco sentaram-se na ponta de suas respectivas camas. Lupin, Harry pensou, estava estranhamente constrangido, embora tenha sorrido para Harry quando o avistou olhando para ele.

- É bom revê-lo, Harry. - ele disse, sorrindo - Eu não sei se já te disse isso.

- Eu estou ansioso para ter aulas com você durante toda a semana. - disse Harry, sorrindo de volta para Lupin - Até agora, só tivemos aulas com o Professor Emble, e ele diz a mesma coisa toda hora.

- Existem três palavras que todo Magid deve levar a sério - falou Draco, imitando o Professor Emble - Controle, controle e controle. - ele sorriu para Lupin - Eu disse a ele que era a mesma palavra repetida três vezes, mas ele não deu a mínima.

- Controle é importante. - disse Lupin gentilmente.

- Sim, eu sei. - disse Draco, impenitente – Mas eu já sou bom nisso, então...

- O que me faz lembrar - Lupin falou - Draco, o professor Dumbledore escreveu para mim dizendo que você tinha posse da espada de Salazar Slytherin. Ele me pediu para dar uma olhada nela.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Se você quiser. - ele fechou a cara - Mas as suas mãos...

- A espada queima humanos que não sejam Magids. - disse Lupin calmamente - Sendo um lobisomem, eu posso tocá-la.

- Ah é, você é lobisomem. – disse Draco com um interesse cândido – Isso realmente deve ser uma merda.

- DRACO! - disse Harry num tom de cautela.

Mas Lupin, surpreendentemente, estava sorrindo ao olhar para Draco.

- Você me lembra muito Sirius quando ele era mais jovem. Isso é realmente estranho.

- Ele também era lindo e charmoso? - perguntou Draco.

- Sirius me contou que quando ele estava na escola, ele era detestável. - disse Harry.

- Ele era tudo o que já foi dito. - disse Lupin, ainda sorrindo. Harry tinha de admitir que era bom ver Lupin contente. Isso iluminava todo o seu rosto e fazia seus estranhos olhos verde-dourados brilharem - Agora, Draco...

- Certo. - disse Draco, saltando para fora da cama, e andando até seu malão, que ele logo abriu.

Ele tirou a espada, e a segurou por um momento para observá-la. De certo modo, era um objeto muito bonito; a luz do sol, que vinha da janela, deslizava na lâmina como água, e as três jóias verdes do cabo de ferro faiscavam.

- Aqui está. - disse Draco, andando pelo aposento e entregando a espada a Lupin.

Lupin a pegou e a girou, tocando a lâmina suavemente com a mão.

- Isso é um objeto mágico muito poderoso. – disse Lupin.

Draco parecia satisfeito.

- Você se importa de eu fazer uma experiência na espada?- perguntou Lupin, girando a espada, e examinando-a.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Contanto que você não a quebre.

Lupin virou a lâmina, tocando-a com seus dedos magros e flexíveis. Então, ele disse:

- Indicio!

Harry e Draco se inclinaram para ver melhor quando escritos começaram a aparecer sobre a lâmina, gravada no metal. Estava escurecido com a idade, e parecia estar lá desde sempre. "Descensus averno facilis est."

- O que isso quer dizer? - perguntou Draco, curioso.

Lupin parecia também não entender completamente.

- Está em latim. - ele falou - Significa: Fácil é o declínio para o inferno.

- Que animador! - disse Harry.

- Você tem certeza de que isso não significa: "tenha um bom dia"? - perguntou Draco, esperançoso - Ou "essa espada vale muito dinheiro"?

- Ou "isso pertence a um completo idiota"? - sugeriu Harry.

- Não. - respondeu Lupin - Significa o que eu disse que significa.

Harry e Draco pareciam embaraçados.

- Eu não sei a que isso se refere. - disse Draco – Mas soa ser algo ruim.

- Salazar Slytherin não era um cara legal. - disse Lupin, levantando-se - Com a sua permissão, Draco, eu gostaria de levar essa espada até a minha sala e examiná-la mais atentamente.

- Vá em frente. - disse Draco, que estava olhando agora para a espada com suspeitas - Mas não corra no corredor! - ele disse, quando Lupin virou as costas para sair - Esse troço é afiado!

Quando estavam perto do Caldeirão Furado, Gina consultou seu relógio. Ela e Hermione prometeram a Rony que estariam de volta na Floreios & Borrões às três horas da tarde, e já eram duas horas, o que não deixava à Hermione muito tempo para tomar café com Krum.  
Gina olhou obliquamente para Hermione, que estava muito bonita e parecia bastante inteligente num casaco vermelho curto. Ela parecia ligeiramente nervosa, assim como Gina supôs que também estaria se fosse encontrar com alguém que não via tinha dois anos, e que já esteve perdidamente apaixonado por ela, e, como todos sabiam, ainda podia estar. Mas é claro, até onde Gina sabia, ninguém nunca esteve perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Nem Harry, a quem ela ainda amava... nem ninguém.

- Chegamos. - disse Hermione, parando em frente à placa do Caldeirão Furado - Você vem comigo, não vem?- ela adicionou, olhando para Gina esperançosa.

- Claro!- disse Gina, e começou a subir as escadas junto com Hermione.

Elas entraram no salão principal do Caldeirão Furado, que estava quase vazio. Gina estava olhando furtivamente em volta, seus olhos se ajustando vagarosamente à escassez de luz, quando uma figura enorme repentinamente surgiu da escuridão.

- Her-my-own-ninny!- disse uma voz grave.

Hermione segurou a mão de Gina e a apertou nervosamente.

- Vítor!- ela cumprimentou - Que bom te ver!

O decorrer de três anos não mudou muito a aparência sombria e obscura de Vítor Krum. O máximo que pode-se dizer é que o tempo deixou seus traços mais marcados. Ele andou até as duas garotas, com um olhar ameaçador sob suas grossas sobrancelhas negras.

- Her-my-own-ninny! - ele disse de novo - Eu gostaria de falar com você. - ele olhou significantemente para Gina - A sós.

Ela olhou para Hermione, que olhou de volta para ela, surpresa.

- Eu não vou sair e deixar Hermione sozinha aqui! - disse Gina, indignada - Ela não vai saber voltar sozinha!

Mas Vítor ainda estava olhando para Hermione.

- Por favor - ele disse - Só cinco minutos. Lá. - ele espichou a cabeça para o lado, indicando um aposento menor que o principal.

Hermione olhou para Gina, e então, deu de ombros.

- Está bem. Cinco minutos. - ela falou - Gina, se você não se incomodar de esperar aqui...

Gina balançou a cabeça, e respondeu:

- Claro que não me importo.

Ela observou quando o gigantesco Krum conduziu a minúscula figura de Hermione pela saída distante e fechou a porta atrás dele. Gina balançou sua cabeça. Ela não sabia o que Krum queria falar para Hermione, mas, pela expressão dele, dificilmente seriam boas notícias. Na sua opinião, Hermione jamais deveria ter aceito se encontrar com ele, ele não parecia confiável, e Harry devia ser levado em consideração. Se Harry fosse o seu namorado, Gina achava que jamais... não, ela disse a si mesma, tire essa idéia da cabeça! Isso nunca aconteceria.

A porta do aposento, no qual Hermione e Krum estavam, abriu-se, e de lá saiu Hermione, parecendo bastante perturbada. Ela caminhou até Gina e segurou suas mãos. Gina quase gritou; as mãos de Hermione estavam muito geladas.

- Gina - Hermione disse - Eu preciso ficar aqui e falar com o Vítor. Vá na frente e encontre o Rony. O Vítor pode me deixar na Toca mais tarde.

Espantada, Gina arregalou os olhos, e perguntou:

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho. - disse Hermione, firmemente.

- Mas Hermione... - começou Gina, abaixando o tom de voz - Eu não me sinto bem te largando aqui. Será que ele... não pode ir conosco até a Toca e falar com você lá?

Hermione balançou sua cabeça, e respondeu:

- Você entenderá mais tarde, Gina. - ela disse, e como Gina parecia estar incerta, adicionou, irritada - Eu sei o que estou fazendo, está bem?

Gina fitou Hermione quando ela virou-se, caminhou, e desapareceu novamente no aposento onde Vítor estava, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sentindo-se ligeiramente aturdida, Gina saiu do Caldeirão Furado e encontrou a luz do dia no Beco Diagonal.

Saindo de um sonho repleto de sangue e fogo, Draco acordou, encontrando-se sendo sacudido fortemente, pelos ombros. Ele piscou os olhos, tentando enxergar na escuridão.  
- Potter? - ele grasnou - Ei! O que você está fazendo...?

E parou no meio da frase. Os olhos que o observavam na escuridão não eram verdes, mas vermelho-escuros com veias amarelas.

Draco berrou. E se jogou para o lado da cama, caindo no chão. Ele caiu ao lado de seu malão, e se ajoelhou. A escuridão do quarto era quase da cor de piche, mas ele podia ver o vulto encurvado de algo, algo do tamanho de um cachorro, agachado no pé de sua cama, olhando para ele com ferozes olhos vermelhos.

Na outra cama, Harry acordou e pôs seus óculos.

- Malfoy, o que...?

Ele parou a frase no meio. Draco não tinha certeza de que Harry tivesse visto o vulto escuro, e de fato, não se importava muito com isso. Ainda ajoelhado, ele remexeu na tampa de seu malão, e o abriu. Ele enfiou sua mão lá dentro, e então lembrou-se, com um cambaleio revoltante em seu estômago, que ele havia deixado Lupin levar a espada naquela tarde. Sua varinha, onde estava a sua varinha...

- Lumos. – disse Harry

Uma luz brotou da ponta da varinha que Harry estava segurando, e iluminou o quarto com um brilho azulado. A luz iluminou Harry, sentado em sua cama, Draco, agachado no chão, e a criatura, seja lá o que fosse que deu um grito estridente e afastou-se da luz.

- Não me machuque! - a criatura berrou, num inglês perfeitamente compreensível, embora sua voz parecesse mais com estalidos de fogueira que com voz humana - Por favor, não me machuque!

Harry olhou para Draco. Draco retribuiu o olhar. Nenhum dos dois disse uma só palavra, mas ambos estavam pensando obviamente na mesma coisa: não poderia ser um monstro tão horrível assim se estava com medo de dois garotos de pijama.

- O que é isso? - perguntou Draco, olhando espantado para Harry.

- Não faço idéia. - respondeu Harry, levantando-se.

Draco também se levantou, e ficou ao lado de Harry, os dois observando o monstro, Harry com sua varinha em punho.

O o-que-quer-que-fosse era do tamanho de um cachorro, com pele cinza escamosa, e uma cabeça perfeitamente redonda e sem orelhas. A criatura também não tinha nariz, e sua boca era um longo corte. Estava com as duas mãos cinzas e com longos-dedos para cima.

- Está tudo bem. - disse Harry, olhando a criatura – Nós não vamos te machucar. Só... se acalme.

- Uma ova que não vamos machucá-lo! - falou Draco, que ainda estava trêmulo - O que você queria pulando em cima de mim no meio da noite desse jeito? O que você quer?

A criatura respondeu, na mesma voz de estalido de fogueira:

- Me machuque, se quiser. Eu só vim aqui buscar o que é meu.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam, confusos.

- Repita, por favor. - pediu Harry educadamente.

- Eu vim buscar o que é meu. - repetiu a criatura – A minha outra metade! - a criatura soluçou secamente e olhou desprezivelmente para Harry e Draco - Por muitos anos, minha metade esteve escondida de mim. E então, eu comecei a sentir que ela havia retornado ao mundo. Eu a procurei por mares, céus e terras. E a achei aqui. É minha! - berrou a criatura – E estava perdida há mil anos!

- O que é exatamente essa sua outra metade? - perguntou Draco - Quero dizer, você parece totalmente completo para mim, sem faltar nenhuma parte, a menos que o fato de você não ter orelhas conte. Você está procurando por suas orelhas?

A criatura olhou para ele com desprezo, e falou:

- Você é um garoto mortal muito idiota! E se eu tivesse comigo agora a minha outra metade, e meus poderes todos, eu te devoraria!

Draco parecia furioso. Harry o conteve com uma mão sobre o seu ombro.

- Ninguém vai comer ninguém aqui. - disse Harry – Você poderia nos contar mais sobre essa... hã... outra metade que você esqueceu onde guardou?

A criatura estava encolerizada.

- Eu não esqueci de nada! Minha outra metade foi tirada de mim a força por um bruxo maligno, e escondida de mim. Eu procurei por todos os lugares, e ela está AQUI!

Harry estava olhando para a criatura com sua cabeça inclinada para um lado, pensativo.

- Você é um demônio, não é?

A criatura parecia desonesta.

- Eu não sou um demônio! – ela falou.

- Ah, você é sim!- falou Harry, ganhando mais convicção - Nós estudamos demônios no ano passado, em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Eu também sei como bani-los. - ele apontou sua varinha para a criatura - Dispelle...

- Nãããããão! - o demônio berrou, batendo seus punhos contra o travesseiro de Draco, como uma criança raivosa, e Harry interrompeu o feitiço - Eu te conto, é minha! Vocês não têm o direito de mantê-la longe de mim! Eu procurei por milhares de anos...

- Você procurou debaixo do sofá do INFERNO? - gritou Draco, que parecia estar farto daquela ladainha.

O demônio fez um rosnado fúnebre:

- Eu não procuro as coisas como os mortais. Eu sinto o que é meu. Tudo o que é meu chama por mim, e eu escuto. Por mil anos, minha outra metade se manteve em silêncio. Há pouco, eu ouviu o chamado, e fui atraído até aqui. E agora... - ele olhou em volta, impaciente - Agora está em silêncio novamente. Mas estava aqui! Tenho certeza disso!

Harry olhou obliquamente para Draco, e sussurrou:

- Você sabe pelo que ele está procurando, não sabe? Por aquela espada...

- Shhh!- disse Draco, advertindo, e virando-se para o demônio - Não há nenhum objeto demoníaco ou do outro mundo aqui nesse quarto. - ele falou, sem mentir - A menos que você esteja contando com o Potter, eu sempre tive as minhas suspeitas sobre ele, e você pode levá-lo a vontade, se quiser.

O demônio olhou para Harry, sem muito interesse.

- O garoto Potter não me interessa.

- Ei! - gritou Harry, que estava acostumado a ser o centro das atenções, e se sentiu menosprezado – Olhe - ele disse ao demônio - vá em frente, se você não acredita no que o Draco disse sobre não termos nenhum... hã...objeto demoníaco aqui. Você não tem nenhum, tem? - ele sibilou no ouvido de Draco.

Draco revirou seus olhos.

Mas o demônio, sem esperar por ademais permissões, começou a arrancar tudo do quarto, a virar cadeiras, a revirar as cinzas da lareira, a escancarar as mochilas dos dois garotos antes de virar de cabeça para baixo o malão de Harry. Harry observou chocado seus pertences voarem para todos os lados. Draco abaixou-se rapidamente quando as roupas de Harry voaram sobre a sua cabeça e atingiram a parede oposta.

Não achando nada no malão de Harry, o demônio dedicou sua atenção ao de Draco. Os dois garotos observaram, resignados, o demônio esparramar todas as roupas e livros de Draco pelo chão.

- Sabe - disse Draco a Harry num sussurro - eu sempre imaginei demônios mais violentos, severos e assassinos. Esse se enfiando no meio de nossas coisas... é meio... brega!

- Eu realmente concordo. - falou Harry.

- Você pode expulsá-lo. - disse Draco, esperançoso.

- Eu acho que é melhor convencê-lo de que não temos o que ele quer, senão, ele vai voltar. - disse Harry - Ele não parece ainda poder sentir onde está a sua "outra metade". Eu espero. - ele adicionou, pensando em Lupin.

- Certo. - falou Draco - Mas se esse bicho rasgar uma de minhas roupas, ele está fora daqui.

- É tudo culpa sua! - disse Rony, olhando para Gina severamente. Seus olhos azuis estavam incendiando, e seu cabelo ruivo estava arrepiado em vários topetes esquisitos, exatamente como o de Harry - Como você pôde abandoná-la no Caldeirão Furado com aquele... aquele...  
- Isso não é justo! - Gina gritou, seus olhos relampejando - Você não a ouviu, Rony! Você não estava lá! Ela não teria me deixado ficar lá, ela mesma me mandou ir embora e deixá-la sozinha!

- Já é meia-noite! - disse Rony, que estava tão zangado quanto preocupado - Onde ela está?

- Eu sei - disse Gina, sentando-se, desgostosa a mesa da cozinha - Eu sei, mas, Rony... tente ser mais perspectivo. Talvez eles só estejam conversando e perderam a hora.

- Ela teria enviado uma coruja, ou alguma coisa. Hermione não é assim, ela...

- Não sou assim como? - perguntou Hermione, entrando pela porta da cozinha e olhando os dois curiosamente.

Rony e Gina ficaram embasbacados.

- Hermione! - ofegou Rony, aliviado - Você está bem!

- Eu te disse que ela estava bem! - disse Gina, que estava extremamente aliviada por ver Hermione. Ela virou-se para a amiga - Você está bem, não está?

- É claro que estou bem! - falou Hermione calmamente - Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu preciso ir lá para cima por uns minutinhos. Volto já.

Ela virou-se, ainda muito calma, e subiu as escadas. Rony e Gina a observaram partir, boquiabertos.

- Você acha que ela está perturbada por alguma coisa? - perguntou Gina, logo que pôde achar palavras.

- Acho que não. - respondeu Rony vagarosamente – Ela parece o oposto de perturbada. Estranhamente calma. Acho que talvez fosse melhor se você fosse lá em cima falar com ela. - ele adicionou, desgostoso - Conversa de garotas.

Gina balançou sua cabeça, e falou:

- Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai preferir falar com você.

- Acho que você tem razão. - Rony suspirou.

Então, ele se levantou, e subiu as escadas, onde ele parou no meio ao avistar Hermione, que estava vindo da direção oposta carregando sua pequena maleta de viagens. Ela passou por ele ao descer as escadas, e caminhou até a cozinha. Rony correu atrás dela.

- Hermione, - ele disse, lutando contra um crescente sentimento de alerta - Você tem certeza de que está bem?

- Estou bem. - disse Hermione, que estava andando pela cozinha, agora - Eu só decidi passar uns dias com o Vítor, só isso.

- Você o QUÊ?- exclamaram Rony e Gina juntos.

- Hermione, você não pode estar falando sério. – falou Gina.

Hermione virou-se e olhou para eles. Ela parecia pequena, pálida e determinada. Mechas de seu cabelo estavam para fora de seu coque e caindo em volta de seu rosto.

- Eu estou falando sério. - disse Hermione - Por que eu não iria? Por que eu não faria o que eu quero fazer?

- Você perdeu o juízo? - perguntou Rony.

- E Harry? - perguntou Gina.

Hermione deu de ombros.

- Ele vai entender.

- Ele decididamente NÃO vai entender - disse Rony - Hermione, sente-se, por favor. Você está brava com o Harry? Ele fez alguma coisa? Você está tentando dar o troco nele? Nesse caso, eu te imploro, faça outra coisa. Gina, me ajude aqui!

- Você podia ter um caso com o Rony. - sugeriu Gina, prestativa - Isso decididamente iria chatear o Harry.

- Obrigado, Gina. - falou Rony, olhando ameaçadoramente para a irmã.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, olhando para Rony com olhos castanhos arregalados.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com ele. Eu tenho que fazer algo importante. Vocês dois podem se acalmar? Eu volto em alguns dias.

- Alguns... dias? - repetiu Rony fracamente.

- Se vocês vão reagir assim, talvez eu não volte mais! - disse Hermione rispidamente, virou-se, e escancarou a porta, saindo por ela.

Rony e Gina se entreolharam, horrorizados, então, Rony levantou-se e seguiu Hermione pelo jardim.

- Hermione! - ele chamou.

Ela estava andando pela grama em direção a uma figura sombria e alta, sentada numa vassoura. Com um sentimento de intenso presságio, Rony começou a correr.

- Hermione! - ele chamou novamente.

Mas, sem ao menos olhar para trás, ela montou na vassoura, agarrou Krum pela cintura, Krum deu um impulso, e voaram, pairando bem acima da Toca. Rony olhou para cima, e observou-os diminuir até desaparecer pelos céus.

- Mas Hermione detesta voar! - disse Rony, entorpecido, ainda olhando para o ponto onde eles sumiram - Ela não voa nem com o Harry!

- Parece que ela mudou de idéia. - falou Gina secamente, atrás dele.

- Algo aqui está muito, muito errado. - disse Rony, virando-se para encarar sua irmã - Pegue o Píchinho! - ele pediu - Nós precisamos mandar umas cartas agora. Precisamos avisar papai e mamãe... e os pais de Hermione...

- Não podemos pegar o Pichinho. - disse Gina.

Rony a encarou.

- Por que não?

O rosto de Gina estava muito pálido sob o luar, e ela encarou de volta com olhos arregalados e desgostosos.

- O Pichinho não está aqui. - ela falou - Eu acho que Hermione acabou de mandá-lo entregar uma carta.

- Meu Deus! - disse Rony finalmente - Harry.

- Eu não acho que devemos contar a ele. - disse Draco num sussurro sibilante.  
Eram oito da manhã, e eles estavam do lado de fora da porta da sala de Lupin. Não tendo achado nada, o demônio deixou o dormitório deles às 3 da manhã, prometendo retornar para reaver sua "outra metade" em breve. Nem Harry nem Draco conseguiram voltar a dormir adequadamente mais tarde, e a conseqüência foi que, ambos estavam muito cansados e sobressaltados.

- Mas ele é um lobisomem, Malfoy! - protestou Harry, passando uma mão sobre o próprio cabelo, que estava arrepiado - Ele está acostumado com todo esse troço de Magia Negra!

- Pode ser. - disse Draco - Mas ainda assim, ele é um lobisomem adulto. Um lobisomem professor. Se nós contarmos a ele que há demônios em nosso quarto, ele vai se sentir moralmente obrigado a fazer alguma coisa sobre isso.

- Nem nós podemos contar a ele que há demônios em nosso quarto. - disse Harry - Podemos contar a ele que apareceu um demônio em nosso quarto. Só um.

- Eu acho que os professores devem considerar até mesmo um demônio no dormitório como um problema administrativo. - falou Draco - Quer apostar que ele vai direto para o Dumbledore?

- E se ele for, Malfoy? - perguntou rispidamente Harry. - Você só está com medo de que ele tome o seu brinquedinho... a sua espada de você.

- Nós não sabemos se era isso que ele estava procurando!

- E de que diabos você acha que ele estava atrás? Das suas meias? Da sua coleção de produtos para tratamento capilar? Ah, esqueci que ele não tem cabelo! Você quer saber por quê? Por que ele é um DEMÔNIO!

- Está bem, mas não grite no meu ouvido! - exclamou Draco, irritado - Você quer contar a ele? Muito bem! Vá em frente e conte a ele!

- Está bem. - disse Harry, sentindo-se estranhamente vazio - Eu vou contar!

E ele bateu à porta da sala de Lupin, que abriu-se. Os dois garotos entraram, Draco logo atrás de Harry. O Professor Lupin estava sentado a sua mesa, lendo o Profeta Diário. A fria luz do sol matinal, filtrada pela janela, fazia com que seu cabelo ficasse dourado escuro. Logo que os garotos entraram, ele os encarou, sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que dobrava o jornal e o guardava na gaveta.

- Eu estava me perguntando se vocês estavam planejando entrar ou se iam só ficar parados na frente da porta, brigando um com o outro a manhã inteira.

Draco e Harry se entreolharam, com uma culpa melancólica.

- Ah, não se preocupem! - disse Lupin - Eu não escutei o que estavam conversando. - ele olhou para Draco - Eu estou feliz que tenha vindo porque, de fato, eu...

- Você já examinou a minha espada? - perguntou Draco rapidamente.

- Examinei. - respondeu Lupin.

Ele se levantou, caminhou pelo quarto até uma caixa de cristal que estava pendurado na parede. Harry viu que o Professor Lupin havia colocado a espada de Slytherin dentro dessa caixa. Lupin pegou o objeto da parede, e o carregou até sua mesa, onde ele o soltou, e o examinou calmamente.

- Draco - ele falou - Quando esta espada estava sob a posse de sua família, onde era guardada?

- Numa caixa de cristal na nossa sala de esgrima. - respondeu Draco prontamente.

- E alguém já a usou?

- Não. - respondeu Draco, após uns pensar um pouco - ela estava sempre na caixa. Ninguém jamais a abriu, que eu tenha visto.

- Dumbledore me disse que a caixa em que esta espada estava guardada foi despedaçada por um Feitiço Furacão produzido por algum tipo de objeto demoníaco. -disse Lupin, e Harry e Draco fizeram que sim com a cabeça - Uma estranha combinação de circunstâncias. Eu tenho certeza, embora não tenha provas, de que essa caixa na qual o seu pai guardava a espada, não era uma caixa qualquer. E essa espada também não é uma espada qualquer.

- Claro que não. - disse Harry - Dumbledore nos disse que essa é uma espada de Magid.

- Mais que isso. - disse Lupin - Essa espada é o que chamamos de lâmina demoníaca. Você pode matar absolutamente qualquer coisa usando ela: demônios, vampiros, monstros imortais, a até os mortos ressuscitados.

- Que legal! - exclamou Draco - Isso vai ser muito divertido em festas. "Oi, eu sou Draco Malfoy e eu posso matar absolutamente qualquer coisa, o que VOCÊ pode fazer?".

- Você não vai levar essa espada a festas. - disse Lupin severamente - Na verdade, você sequer a tocará novamente por um bom tempo.

Draco olhou para Harry como quem queria dizer Eu te disse.

- Mas é minha! - Draco protestou, virando-se para Lupin - Está na minha família desde sempre!

- Quando eu digo que é uma lâmina demoníaca, - explicou Lupin - Eu não quero dizer que é uma espada feita por um demônio ou para um demônio. Eu quero dizer que ela é um demônio. Esta espada está bem viva. E é também muito maligna.

Draco estava de braços cruzados olhando para Lupin.

- Como você sabe que essa espada é maligna?

- Eu não sei. - admitiu Lupin – Eu precisarei aprender mais sobre ela, fazer mais testes... – ele interrompeu – Sinto muito Draco. Eu precisarei mantê-la comigo pelo menos até eu terminar os testes.

- E é menos maligna se você mantê-la no seu escritório? – disse Draco, mordendo o lábio.

- Não é o fato de estar no meu escritório. – disse Lupin – E sim por estar guardada nessa caixa. Eu posso estar enganado, mas eu imagino que o seu pai a guardava numa caixa bem parecida com essa. - Draco e Harry olharam para a caixa, que parecia a ambos, feita de um vidro qualquer - Não é vidro. - disse Lupin, interpretando corretamente os olhares dos garotos para a caixa - É Adamantina. Um material que resiste a maior parte dos tipos de interferência mágica, e - ele adicionou, olhando para Draco - é quase inquebrável. Talvez outro forte Feitiço Furacão possa despedaçá-la, mas eu não recomendo tentar.

- Em outras palavras, sem chances de tentar pegá-la de volta. - falou Draco, com um sorriso gatuno – Nem se eu usasse um Feitiço de Atração?

- Sem chances. - respondeu Lupin animadamente – A espada não pode ser magicamente localizada enquanto estiver na caixa.

Draco e Harry se entreolharam. Não era de se espantar que o demônio não conseguisse achá-la.

- Você a terá de volta quando eu tiver certeza de que ela não é perigosa. - disse Lupin a Draco, e em seguida, virou-se para Harry - Você tinha alguma coisa a me dizer, Harry?

O olhar de Harry foi de Lupin, que estava demasiado investigativo, para Draco, que estava olhando pela janela, nervoso. Harry sabia que, se ele ao menos mencionasse que um demônio histérico apareceu em seu quarto na noite anterior, dizendo que estava procurando por sua "outra metade", que agora Harry não tinha duvidas de que era a espada de Slytherin, Draco nunca mais veria sua espada.

Harry fez que não com a cabeça.

- Não, Professor Lupin. Nada.

- Oooh! - exclamou Draco quando eles deixaram a sala de Lupin e entraram num dos corredores - Você mentiu para um professor, Potter. E com a maior cara de santo! Logo, logo, você vai se transformar em mim.  
- Já tinha feito isso antes. – disse Harry.

Draco sorriu para ele.

- Fala sério, você gostou de mentir! Admita...

Ele parou de falar porque uma corujinha voou rente a sua cabeça, alvoroçando-se toda.

- Ei! - exclamou Harry, esticando o pescoço para ver a ave - Pichinho! - ele esticou o braço, e Pichinho aterrissou nele, piando cansadamente - Pobre Píchi... - disse Harry - Indo e voltando da Irlanda duas vezes em dois dias. Você tem uma carta para mim?

Pichinho esticou sua pata, na qual estava um papel branco enrolado, amarrado com uma fita vermelha. Harry pegou a carta e soltou Píchi, que voou e pousou sobre o seu ombro.

Draco estava olhando para ele, curioso. Harry se perguntou se ele tinha ficado chateado por Hermione não ter lhe enviado uma carta também. Admitidamente, isso não tinha a cara de Hermione. Ela devia estar com a cabeça cheia de coisas. Harry abriu a carta, começou a ler, e ficou de repente muito pálido.

Draco olhou para ele, curioso.

- Está tudo bem, Potter?

- É... é de Hermione. - gaguejou Harry.

- Eu sei disso. - falou Draco, cujos olhos estavam revelando uma ponta de alerta - Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

- Ela está bem. - respondeu Harry, numa voz estranhamente reprimida - Ela está... bem.

- Então, qual é o problema?

- Ela foi embora para passar o verão com o Vítor Krum. - respondeu Harry, perplexo, ainda olhando para a carta - Na Bulgária. Ela está dizendo que se deu conta de que esteve apaixonada por ele por todos esses anos. - ele olhou para Draco com a expressão de quem acaba de entrar num pesadelo - Ela está... ela está rompendo comigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02 - Tinta, sangue e irmandade**

- Ela está terminando comigo. - disse Harry

- Ela o quê?

- Está terminando comigo. - repetiu Harry, com o mesmo tom de completo espanto.

- Ela não está fazendo isso, - replicou Draco, com convicção – Você leu errado. Dê-me aqui.

Ter entregado a carta a Draco fazendo um esforço mudo de segurá-la era, sem dúvida, uma prova do quão chocado Harry estava. Draco a puxou com força, e a leu rapidamente.

Caro Harry,

Eu vi Vítor esta tarde e me dei conta de que eu realmente o amei durante todos esses anos e ainda o amo. Estou indo com ele para sua casa na Bulgária onde podemos ficar juntos. Você sempre será um amigo muito querido, mas eu descobri que o meu coração pertence só ao Vítor. Por favor, não tente entrar em contato comigo.

Hermione

- Não há muito que interpretar aí. - disse Harry numa sentença fadada – Ela foi bastante franca.

- Ela não pode estar apaixonada por Vítor Krum. Simplesmente não pode, - protestou Draco, examinando a carta novamente, na tentativa de achar outra analise para a pequena carta de Hermione – Quero dizer, eu sempre imaginei que, se ela um dia te largasse, seria para ficar comigo. Me desculpe. - ele adicionou ao olhar para Harry – Mas, sério... Vítor Krum?

Harry só olhou para ele inexpressivamente.

- Por que não Vítor Krum?

- Porque ele é um grande homem de Neanderthal idiota que não consegue nem pronunciar o nome dela!

- Isso não importa. - disse Harry num tom abafado – Ela não me ama. Isso é o que importa. - ele pegou a carta de volta de Draco, olhou para ela como se fosse um objeto estranho, e a amarrotou no bolso – Eu acho que é melhor irmos para a aula.

- O quê?

- Aula. – disse Harry. - Nós temos aula com o Lupin as nove horas.

- Você quer dizer que você vai para a aula como se... como se nada...

Mas Harry já havia dado as costas e já estava andando pelo corredor. Draco o fitou, incrédulo. Ele não podia entender porque Harry estava agindo como se tivesse acabado de ter recebido o Beijo do Dementador. Se isso tivesse acontecido com ele próprio, ele já estaria gritando e quebrando objetos pesados. Será que Harry estava em estado de choque? Draco havia lido sobre pessoas em estado de choque. Você devia fazê-las deitar no chão e cobri-las com um cobertor pesado. Porém, derrubar Harry no chão e atirar um cobertor sobre ele parecia impraticável.

- Olá, Draco! - disse uma voz atrás de seu ombro.

Fleur. Exatamente quem ele não queria ver.

- Fleur, eu tenho que ir pra aula exatamente agora...

- Você tem aula com o Lupin, estou certa? Eu tenho a mesma aula. Podemos ir juntos! - ela anunciou gloriosamente, pegou o braço dele quando começaram a andar.

Draco apertou o passo, até que estava andando lado a lado com Harry, que ainda estava sem expressão alguma.

- Olá, Arry! - cumprimentou alegremente Fleur.

Harry não respondeu.

- O Arry está bem? - perguntou ela num tom baixo a Draco.

Ele estava se privando de responder, quando ela notou o professor Lupin vindo de um corredor transversal em direção a onde eles estavam. Ele os cumprimentou com um sinal de cabeça assim que os avistou, e em seguida, entrou na sala de aula.

- Ele é muito bonito. - disse Fleur, complacente – Não é como os outros professores. O Lupin tem um certo...

- Magnetismo animal? - sugeriu Draco.

- Exatamente. - concordou Fleur sorrindo.

Draco ficou aliviado quando ela soltou seu braço e entrou na sala de aula, logo após Lupin. Ele virou-se rapidamente para Harry, e perguntou:

- Potter, você tem certeza de que...?

- Estou bem, Malfoy.

Draco queria dizer a Harry que ele não estava bem. Harry parecia, na verdade, que ia ficar doente. Mas não teve oportunidade. Os alunos haviam começado a entrar na sala, e Harry os acompanhou. Draco foi atrás de Harry, e sentou-se onde pudesse ficar de olho nele. Ele não sabia o que essa estranha calma de Harry indicava, mas tinha certeza de que não era nada de bom.

O próprio Draco sentia-se um tanto atordoado. Hermione, fugindo com Krum? Apaixonada por Vítor Krum? Isso era tão estranho quanto se Hermione tivesse esquecido de estudar para as provas finais. Ninguém conhecia Hermione como ele, a observava como ele, via o modo com que ela olhava para Harry como ele. Tantas vezes Draco a contemplou contemplando Harry... Ela não podia não estar apaixonada pelo Harry, ao final das austero, mas mesmo assim, eram alicerces, e se Hermione tivesse mesmo fugido com Vítor Krum, então, tudo viria abaixo. Que diabos ela estava pensando?

-... muito feliz em estar lecionando para essa classe. - a voz de Lupin interrompeu a linha de pensamentos de Draco, e ele olhou para o professor.

Lupin estava atrás de sua mesa, onde havia um grande globo de vidro e uma pilha de livros. Ele havia acabado de escrever o título da aula na lousa: FUNDAMENTOS DE TRANSFORMAÇÕES MÁGICAS PARA MAGIDS.

Fleur estava sentada na fileira da frente, olhando fixamente para Lupin. Draco começou a imaginar o que aconteceria se Lupin percebesse. O olhar direto de Fleur tendia a fazer com que homens de quase todas as idades começassem a agir de modo excêntrico.

- Agora - continuou Lupin – Vocês todos, como Magids, sabem que têm acesso a habilidades que outros bruxos não têm. Se vocês escolherem utilizar esses poderes em sua totalidade ou não, isso é com vocês, mas vocês têm o potencial. Primeiramente, de todo modo, vocês têm que aprender quais são essas habilidades.

Ele virou-se, e escreveu outra palavra na lousa: TELEPATIA MÁGICA.

Um tênue sussurro de surpresa correu pela sala. Pensativo, Draco virou-se para olhar para Harry, que estava olhando fixamente para sua pena de escrever, como se ela guardasse todos os segredos do universo, e não pareceu ter ouvido uma palavra que Lupin havia dito.

- Costumava ser chamada de a Arte de Falar Silenciosamente. – Lupin continuou – Mas por muitos anos, foi considerada um mito. Contudo, para um Magid...

Draco parou de ouvir Lupin; ele estava olhando para Harry de novo. Harry ainda estava encarando a sua pena sem nenhuma expressão. Draco inclinou-se de lado em direção a ele, e disse, do canto da boca:

- Eu estava pensando sobre esse lance da Hermione, Potter, e eu...

Bang!

O pote de tinta de vidro da mesa de Harry explodiu como uma mini-bomba. Voou vidro e tinta para todo lado, borrando a mesa e as roupas de um Harry assustado. Draco levou a mão ao seu rosto, e ela voltou preta e vermelha: tinta e sangue. Um caco de vidro havia cortado sua bochecha.

Algumas pessoas sentadas perto de Harry e de Draco começaram a sussurrar entre si, surpresas. Ignorando-as, Draco olhou para Harry com um alerta repentino. Harry não era nada bom em matéria de controlar suas emoções, na verdade, ele era terrível nisso. O efeito do choque estava começando a gastar-se quando...

BANG!

O globo de vidro da mesa de Lupin quebrou-se. Lupin pulou para trás, e vários alunos se esquivaram quando grandes cacos de vidro voaram por cima de suas cabeças e se despedaçaram na parede oposta. Draco se levantou e agarrou as vestes de Harry.

- Vamos, Potter! - ele disse.

- Mas eu não...

- Vamos!

Meio que arrastando Harry, Draco saiu da sala de aula enquanto Lupin e o resto da turma olhava para eles, assustados. Logo que se viu no corredor, Draco fechou a porta da sala e soltou Harry, que sentou pesadamente no chão e olhou para Draco com uma expressão de atordoamento.

- Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo, Potter? - berrou Draco, soltando fumaça. Ele estava coberto de tinta e cacos de vidro, e tinha quase certeza de que sua camisa estava permanentemente arruinada – Se controle!

- Eu não fiz nada! - replicou Harry, furioso e aos gritos.

CRASH!

Uma das janelas de vitral quebrou na parede sobre as cabeças deles, deixando chover cacos de vidro.

- Pare com isso! - gritou Draco, protegendo sua cabeça – Você quer a escola inteira reclamando com a gente, seu pirralho estúpido?

Harry parecia começar a ficar preocupado.

- Mas eu não tive a intenção de... - ele parou quando outro estalido ameaçador veio da direção de outra janela.

Draco estava seriamente alarmado. Visto as já provadas habilidades de Harry de fazer chover corujas e neve azul, ele temia que a qualquer momento fosse chover sapos. Ou tijolos. Ou objetos pontudos, afiados.

- Potter - ele disse – Eu queria que você soubesse de uma coisa. Sem brincadeira, é para o seu próprio bem.

- O quê é? - perguntou Harry, olhando para Draco, confuso.

- Isso. - disse Draco, chutando Harry com força nas costelas.

- Uhh! - disse Harry, ou algo bem parecido com isso, se contorcendo e ofegando. Quando ele tomou fôlego, olhou para Draco com raiva – Você é um babaca, Malfoy! - disse ele, levantou-se, e deu um soco no olho de Draco.

Não era da natureza de Draco apanhar sem dar o troco. Ele virou-se para Harry e o atingiu no queixo. Isso era conclusivo, entretanto, uma proposta de perda; Draco era mais alto e tinha um maior alcance, mas Harry tinha a força vinda de uma raiva cega, não só de Draco, mas da vida, em geral. No momento em que Lupin e o resto da classe haviam saído da sala para ver o que estava acontecendo, Harry estava sentado em Draco, batendo nele com os dois punhos.

- Harry! – Fleur gritou estridentemente; ela não gostava de ver garotos brigando, a menos que fosse por causa dela – Não bata no Draco, você vai arruinar o rosto dele!

- HARRY! - berrou Lupin, cuja voz parecia gotejar gelo – DRACO. EXPLIQUEM-SE.

Harry parou de bater em Draco e olhou para Lupin, atordoado.

- PARA O MEU ESCRITÓRIO, AGORA! - ordenou Lupin

Harry levantou-se, e o mesmo fez Draco. Ambos estavam sangrando, embora Draco estivesse bem pior que Harry. Eles relutantemente seguiram Lupin até seu escritório, pelo corredor, cientes dos olhares curiosos dos outros alunos as suas costas. Lupin abriu com força a porta de seu aposento, conduziu-os para dentro, e sibilou:

- SENTEM-SE E NÃO SE MEXAM ATÉ QUE EU VOLTE.

E bateu a porta.

De repente, tudo ficou muito quieto, exceto pelo suave tique-taque do relógio da parede. Draco olhou parta Harry pelo canto de seu olho. Harry olhou para Draco pelo canto de seu olho. E viu que ele estava sorrindo.

- O que é engraçado, Malfoy? - ele perguntou, num misto de curiosidade e indignação.

- Te impedi de enterrar a todos nós numa montanha de estilhaços, não impedi? - falou Draco, que só podia sorrir com um lado da boca, o que deu a ele um ar assimétrico e vagamente psicótico – Te distraí no momento crucial. Está se sentindo melhor, agora?

Harry, que de fato se sentia melhor, olhou para suas articulações sangrentas, e depois para Draco, e sentiu-se repentinamente culpado.

- Malfoy - ele falou, hesitante – Eu sinto muito mesmo pelo que eu...

- Esqueça isso! - exclamou Draco alegremente – A cara que você fez quando eu te chutei nas costelas, fez valer a pena!

O sentimento de culpa de Harry desapareceu na hora.

- É irrelevante pedir desculpas para você, não é?

Draco mexeu a mão num gesto de rejeição.

- Eu nunca peço desculpas, por que você deveria?

- Você não pede desculpas? Do mesmo modo que você não desmaia?

- Exatamente. - disse Draco.

- O que mais você não faz?

- Eu não choro. - disse Draco – E eu não danço. Detesto dançar. - ele estremeceu – E eu também não acho que a Hermione está apaixonada pelo Vítor Krum.

Harry pestanejou e disse:

- Podemos não falar sobre isso?

- Qual é, Potter! - falou Draco, que havia caminhado até a mesa de Lupin e estava casualmente examinando os objetos que lá estavam – Pensa um pouco. Isso não faz nenhum sentido. - ele parou de falar – Ei, Potter! Veja isso!

Harry foi até lá para ver o que Draco estava vendo, e olhou pelo ombro dele. Um livro grande um tanto quanto mofado estava aberto sobre a mesa de Lupin. Harry o tocou com cautela; o livro tinha uma espessa capa de couro, bem dura, e as páginas estavam velhas, amareladas e empoeiradas. O livro estava aberto numa página que mostrava ilustrações de gravuras em madeira de vários objetos: um que parecia uma luva rústica de armadura, outra que parecia um crânio de aparência asquerosa, e, abaixo de tudo, um desenho de uma espada. Não estava detalhada, mas as jóias no cabo eram definitivamente muito verdes.

O título no topo da página dizia: Artefatos Demoníacos: Manual do Usuário. A Lâmina Vivente. Era difícil ler o que havia escrito abaixo disso, pois as letras estavam manchadas com cera de vela e ocasionalmente com a duvidosa mancha de tinta marrom.

... Visto que esta espada foi ou ainda é, alguma parte ou pedaço do corpo ou espírito de um demônio... qualquer indivíduo que possua tal lâmina deve conhecer sua natureza. Tal lâmina pode nascer; mas a grande custo ao portador, seja esse custo de corpo, ou de alma, na natureza de uma Troca. Qualquer indivíduo que se depare com tal objeto deve saber que ele é um Talismã do Mais Puro Mal, e só deveria ser usado de modo que levasse a sua destruição.

- "Mais Puro Mal." - disse Harry pensativo – Isso não soa nada bem.

- O que não soa nada bem é que ele vai destruir a minha espada. - disse Draco, furioso – Eu jamais deveria tê-la emprestado a ele... o que eu estava pensando?

- Você não sabe se ele vai destruir sua espada. - falou Harry sensatamente – Ela pode nem ser uma dessas... Lâminas Viventes.

Draco olhou para Harry. Harry parecia envergonhado.

- Certo, certo. Provavelmente é. Mas se sua espada é um Talismã do Mais Puro Mal, você ainda vai querer ficar com ela?

- Claro que sim! - respondeu Draco.

Harry balançou sua cabeça.

- Eu não te entendo, Malfoy.

A porta do escritório se abriu e os dois garotos pularam alguns passos para trás. Era obviamente Lupin, parecendo muito ameaçador. Ele entrou no escritório, fechou a porta atrás de si, e sentou-se a sua mesa. Ele olhou de Harry, que estava curvado numa parede, para Draco, que estava curvado na parede oposta, e disse:

- Me desculpem por ter gritado com vocês. Vocês... me assustaram. Eu não sou muito fã de violência física, e, Harry eu pensei que você também não era.

- Ah, geralmente ele não é! - disse Draco alegremente – Mas Hermione pisou no coração dele com botas cravadas, então ele está um pouco irritado.

- Hermione...? - Lupin ecoou, pasmo. Harry, que havia ficado vermelho, franziu as sobrancelhas e não disse nada – Certo. - continuou Lupin – Deixe para lá. Eu sempre achei lamentável que os poderes de Magid de um indivíduo, que estão intimamente ligados tanto aos poderes de bruxaria desse indivíduo quanto ao controle de suas emoções, tendam a aparecer exatamente na adolescência, quando essa pessoa tem muito pouco tanto de controle quanto de poderes. Harry, pare de franzir as sobrancelhas! Tenho certeza de que Hermione jamais... hã... faria nada para... - ele parou – Certo, isso não é da minha conta. Mas se você está mesmo chateado, Harry, não seria melhor que você fosse falar com o Sirius?

- Oh! - exclamou Harry – Acho melhor não.

- Na verdade, não é má idéia. - disse Draco – Ele podia bater no Vítor Krum por você, Potter!

- Vítor Krum? – repetiu Lupin, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Hermione foi para a Bulgária com o Vítor Krum ontem. - disse Draco, que parecia determinado a agir em coro grego – E ela enviou uma carta ao Harry, mas eu estou dizendo a ele que eu não acho que ela quis dizer isso, porque... se você já viu alguma foto do Krum, ele só tem uma sobrancelha, e o Potter aqui pode não vencer nenhum concurso de beleza, mas...

- Isso é impossível! - exclamou Lupin, exasperado e entretido.

- Não é, não! - disse Draco – Ele realmente só tem uma sobrancelha.

- Eu quis dizer... - disse Lupin – que Hermione... hã... ter fugido com Vítor Krum é impossível.

Harry sobressaltou-se e perguntou:

- Por que você diz isso?

- Porque...- respondeu Lupin – Vítor Krum está em Londres. Ele levou o time de Quadribol da Bulgária a uma atordoante vitória contra a Suíça esta exata manhã. Eu escutei o jogo pelo Rádio Bruxo. Ele definitivamente - Lupin continuou – NÃO está na Bulgária.

- Percy, qual é! - pediu Rony, exasperado – Você não pode ser prestativo pelo menos uma vez na vida?

- Percy, por favor! - Gina adicionou, com um olhar suplicante direcionado ao seu irmão mais velho, ou para, ao menos o que estava visível dele: sua cabeça flutuando na lareira. Rony e Gina estavam ajoelhados em frente a lareira, tentando não tossir por causa da fuligem.

- Não. - respondeu Percy firmemente, parecendo bastante mal-humorado – Eu NÃO vou dar a vocês o endereço da casa do Vítor Krum na Bulgária. Vocês sabem que tipo de problemas eu poderia ter com o Departamento de Esportes e Jogos Mágicos?

- Nós não vamos capturá-lo e fazer uma carnificina, Percy. - disse Rony, irritado – Nós só queremos enviar uma coruja para a Hermione, ver se ela está bem.

Percy fez um barulho irritado e falou:

- Olha, Rony, eu sinto muito que sua namorada fugiu com o Vítor Krum, mas ele é muito famoso e rico, e você não pode culpá-la. Tente encarar bem a situação como um bom garoto, certo?

- Hermione não é minha namorada. - disse Rony, rangendo os dentes – Ela é namorada do Harry.

- Bem, - disse Percy num tom de voz condescendente – agora ela é namorada do Vítor Krum, não é?

- É exatamente isso! - exclamou Rony, precipitando-se sobre sua afirmação como Pichinho por um saboroso camundongo – Eu não acho que ela seja pelo menos não voluntariamente. Eu acho - ele prosseguiu, abaixando o tom de voz – que ela está sob o efeito de algum feitiço... ou Poção do Amor!

- Rony! - disse Percy, horrorizado – O uso de poções do amor é completamente ilegal, você sabe disso! Vítor Krum jamais faria isso, ele é... ele é... uma imagem famosa mundialmente!

- Voldemort também é! - disse Gina, esquisita.

- Não fale esse nome! - Percy e Rony gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Por que não? Harry sempre fala!

- Você não é o Harry! - disse Rony, virando-se em seguida para Percy novamente – Percy, o fato dele ser um jogador de Quadribol famoso não quer dizer nada. Ele era obcecado por Hermione há dois anos atrás, e isso era realmente nojento, ele é muito mais velho que ela...

- Rony! - Percy interrompeu – Você tem idéia do quão ocupado eu estou? O Ministério está um tumulto! As ruas estão um caos! Esta manhã, o Ministro Fudge recebeu quinhentas corujas! Quinhentas! E adivinhe quem tem que respondê-las? Eu!

Rony e Gina entreolharam-se, e depois olharam de volta para Percy.

- Quinhentas corujas? - perguntou Rony, surpreso – Por quê? O que está acontecendo?

Percy tomou uma cor roxa apopléctica.

- Você não lê mais os jornais?

- Nós estávamos muito preocupados com Hermione. - respondeu Gina, assustada.

- Bem, leiam! - Percy falou rispidamente – E não me aborreçam novamente antes de terem feito isso!

E desapareceu.

Gina e Rony se entreolharam, e em seguida, se levantaram. Sem dizer uma única palavra, Gina caminhou até a porta da frente, pegou o Profeta Diário, trouxe-o para dentro, onde ela o abriu sobre a mesa da cozinha.

- Oh! - ela exclamou fracamente, ao ver a manchete – Rony!

Rony caminhou pelo aposento até chegar perto dela, em seguida, observou a primeira página do jornal, na qual estava escrito, em letras grandes:

DEMENTADORES ABANDONAM AZKABAN.

O Ministério da Magia confirmou dessa vez que os dementadores, há muito guardiões da prisão mágica de Azkaban, abandonaram seus postos de protetores de mais de duzentos prisioneiros. Segundo Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia, não se tem idéia de onde eles podem ter ido. "Parece que eles simplesmente desapareceram. Não temos idéia de onde eles foram; de todo modo, nenhum prisioneiro escapou, e os dementadores foram substituídos por bruxos altamente qualificados da Agência Mágica de Cumprimento da Lei." Fudge reforçou que a comunidade mágica deveria permanecer calma; todos os prisioneiros permaneciam intactos em Azkaban, e não havia nenhuma notícia de fuga. "Há muito tempo, vínhamos discutindo a substituição dos dementadores por bruxos qualificados, aqui no Ministério" enfatiza Percy Weasley, assistente do Ministro da Magia "De fato, isso é até bom, porque nos dá a oportunidade de implantar nosso novo programa".

- Percy, seu imbecil! - disse Rony, sob a própria respiração – Como ele pode dizer que isso é uma coisa boa? Dementadores andando por aí, livres, leves e soltos pelo país...

- Mas eles não estão! - exclamou Gina – Aqui diz que eles desapareceram!

Rony, que estava mordendo o nó de seus dedos, pensativo.

- Assim como Hermione. – disse Rony.

- Sinceramente, você não acha que essas duas coisas estão relacionadas, acha? Ou você acha que todos os dementadores também fugiram com o Vítor Krum?

- Claro que não, mas se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi nesses anos todos sendo amigo de Harry Potter foi que quando coisas estranhas começam a acontecer ao mesmo tempo, elas estão na maioria das vezes ligadas. Isso, e uma aranha gigante, não é amiga de ninguém.

Gina balançou a cabeça observando o céu que ainda não havia trazido Pichinho de volta.

- Eu só queria ter notícias de Harry. - ela disse, irritada – Eu queria saber o que ela falou para ele.

Rony olhou para ela com o canto de seu olho.

- Se ela realmente terminou com Harry – disse Rony, devagar - você estaria tão chateada, Gina?

Ela não respondeu.

- Se você continuar a andar desse jeito, Potter, - disse Draco, sem abrir seus olhos – Eu vou pregar seus pés no chão. E não pense que não vou.

Harry virou-se e olhou para Draco, que estava deitado em sua cama, com roupa de dormir, e na exata posição na qual ele costumava dormir: de barriga pra cima, com os braços cruzados sobre seu peito.

- Como você pode dormir assim? - Harry perguntou, estranhando – Você dorme como um vampiro em forma de morcego. Isso é... fora do comum.

- Mamãe costumava dizer que eu dormia como um anjinho. - disse Draco, sem se perturbar.

Harry começou a andar compassadamente de novo. Ele estava andando desse jeito de um lado para o outro do quarto desde que eles saíram do escritório de Lupin, e já eram cinco horas da tarde. Draco respirou fundo, sentou-se e descruzou seus braços. Ele, na verdade, não estava com vontade de dormir, estava francamente com medo de ter outro pesadelo daqueles.

- Potter...

- Eu não posso acreditar que Rony ainda não me mandou uma coruja. Quer dizer, ela estava passando uns dias com eles na Toca, se ela tivesse ido a algum lugar, ele devia saber sobre isso...

- Bem, ela usou a coruja dele essa manhã para te enviar aquela carta. Talvez ele não tenha outra coruja.

Harry suspirou e tirou seu cabelo de cima de seus olhos.

- Eu acho que é possível. - ele olhou para Draco – Sabe do que mais? Você está certo. Andar desse jeito é idiotice. Eu não vou mais andar assim.

- Ainda bem. - disse Draco, aliviado.

- Em vez disso, eu vou voar até a Toca.

- O quê? Essa é a idéia mais idiota... - Draco interrompeu a si mesmo – Na verdade, - ele falou de má vontade – isso faz bastante sentido. Não vai levar mais de quatro horas até lá via vassoura. Se sairmos agora, podemos chegar lá às nove, e estar de volta aqui a tempo do café da manhã. É bem melhor do que ficar aqui esperando por uma coruja idiota.

Harry estava olhando para Draco, num meio sorriso.

- Nós?

- Eu vou com você. - disse Draco, levantando-se, e pegando sua capa de viagem em seu malão.

Harry pegou sua capa e falou:

- Essa é a parte em que você me fala que agora somos um time?

- Não. - respondeu Draco, se endireitando – Essa é a parte que eu te falo que se você não me levar contigo, eu vou direto pro Lupin dizer que você viajou para a Inglaterra, e quando você voltar, será expulso.

Harry pegou sua vassoura.

- Você não me deduraria, não é, Malfoy?

- Eu tenho uma longa e brilhante carreira dedurando você, Potter. Não pense que eu pararia agora.

Quando escutou a batida na porta, Gina correu para atender, meio que esperando que fosse Hermione, que teria tomado juízo e voltado para A Toca.

Mas não era Hermione.

Ela reconheceu a pessoa atrás da porta imediatamente. Odiando alguém tanto quanto ela o odiava, tinha feito que ela tivesse uma imagem dele guardada na memória. A aparência dele era diferente da de um ano atrás: ele estava mais alto, bem mais moreno, e se possível, ainda mais louro. Definitivamente era Draco Malfoy, vestido com uma capa de viagem preta, e segurando uma vassoura em uma de suas mãos.

- Olá. - ele cumprimentou, olhando para ela como se ele não lembrasse de quem ela era – Você é a Gina, não é? Seu irmão está em casa?

Ela bateu a porta na cara dele, e ficou olhando-a depois disso.

Por um momento, houve um atordoante silêncio vindo do outro lado da porta. Então, outra voz falou. Era uma voz muito familiar, que fez Gina pular.

- Gina. - disse Harry, cautelosamente – Sou eu. Estou, hã... aqui fora com o Malfoy. Você se importaria de deixar-nos entrar?

Se Harry tivesse pedido que Gina incendiasse a casa, ela provavelmente teria obedecido. Ela abriu a porta e olhou, desconfiada, para os dois garotos que estavam a sua frente: Draco, um tanto assustado, e Harry, cansado e pálido, mas ainda familiarmente Harry, com os mesmos olhos verdes, com o mesmo cabeço bagunçado, e com a mesma cicatriz em forma de raio. Ele também estava mais alto, e estava segurando sua Firebolt em uma de suas mãos.

- É bom te ver, Gina. - ele cumprimentou, embora estivesse um pouco desconfiado – Está tudo bem?

Gina sentiu seus lábios tremerem.

- Harry. Oh, Harry! Nós estivemos tão preocupados! Hermione...

Rony apareceu atrás de Gina. Ele viu Harry, e depois viu Draco. Ele não sorriu, mas falou:

- É melhor que vocês dois entrem.

Draco olhou para Harry, que parecia assustado, em sua opinião. Harry deu de ombros, e os dois deram um passo sobre a soleira, e foram atrás de Rony e Gina até a cozinha.

- Aposto que vocês se encontraram com a coruja que enviamos no ar. - disse Rony.

Os quatro estavam sentados em volta da mesa da cozinha da família Weasley, tomando chá. Draco também estava metodicamente tentando pegar uns amendoins de dentro de uma tigela pequena. Harry que não estava com fome, havia acabado de trocar informações com Rony e Gina, considerando os acontecimentos dos últimos dois dias, desde a manchete do Profeta Diário até o conteúdo da carta de Hermione a Harry.

- Píchi estava muito cansado para voar de novo até a Irlanda, então usamos uma coruja municipal do correio da cidade. - continuou Rony.

Harry parecia mal ouvir isso, parecia perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Então, quando ela saiu, ela parecia estranha, pra você?

- Eu já te contei isso! - disse Rony com um sinal de impaciência – Quer dizer, fora a enorme estranheza dela fugir com Vítor Krum, sim, ela parecia estranha.

- Eu acho que ele deu uma poção do amor a ela. - disse Gina firmemente – Eu sei que isso é ilegal, mas ele tem muito dinheiro, e conhece muita gente, aposto que ele podia conseguir uma!

- Mas se tudo o que ele queria era que Hermione se apaixonasse por ele, então por que inventar toda essa maluquice deles irem pra Bulgária, quando na verdade, ele está bem aqui, em Londres? E se ele está em Londres, então onde está Hermione? - questionou Draco.

- Talvez ela não queira que saibamos onde ela está. - disse Harry - Talvez ela queira que deixemo-la em paz.

- Não seja ridículo! - disse Draco asperamente – Olha aqui, se ela realmente estivesse apaixonada pelo Vítor Krum durante esse tempo todo, então... - ele interrompeu-se ele estava pra dizer "Então ela teria visto Krum no espelho de Ojesed, e não você". Mas ele não sabia se Rony e Gina sabiam da história do espelho, e isso era um tanto pessoal para Harry. Era estranho saber algo sobre ele que eles não sabiam – Bem, então porque ela não ficou com ele na Bulgária quando ela teve a chance, há dois anos? Ao invés de ter feito Rony ir busca-la? Ela não devia estar se divertindo muito.

- Ela só tinha catorze anos! - disse Harry em tom muito baixo.

- Por que será - falou Draco, cuja voz ficava cada vez mais impaciente – que de todos nós, VOCÊ é o único que parece preparado a acreditar que ela saiu daqui por livre e espontânea vontade?

- Não é bem assim. - disse Harry, irritado – Eu só não acho que ir atrás do Vítor Krum num ódio ciumento vai...

- Ir atrás do Vítor Krum num ódio ciumento era exatamente o que você deveria estar fazendo! - replicou Draco – A pergunta que não quer calar é: ela fugiu ou não com o Vítor Krum? E quem sabe a resposta melhor que o próprio cara? Eu sugiro irmos atrás dele, a toda pressa, e perguntarmos com educação. Se ele não cooperar, nós acabamos com ele, e ameaçamos raspar a sobrancelha dele.

Rony limpou sua garganta.

- Eu concordo com o Malfoy. - ele disse, olhando meio enjoado para seu próprio estômago, como se a frase "Eu concordo com o Malfoy." harmonizasse com ele tanto quanto ajuda dupla de um grupo de baratas – Quando lemos no jornal que o Vítor Krum estava em Londres, afinal de contas, logo entramos em contato com o Percy, que nos disse que todos os jogadores internacionais estão no Clube Mundial de Quadribol, no Beco Diagonal. Eu acho que deveríamos ir lá falar com ele e...

- Eu já estive lá - disse Draco – com meu pai. Há muitos seguranças, quer dizer, essas estrelas do Quadribol são verdadeiras celebridades. Nós não podemos simplesmente passear lá.

- Bem, eu pensei que eu poderia fingir ser o Percy. - disse Rony, esperançoso – Quero dizer, nós nos parecemos um pouco, e eu poderia dizer que eu era o Percy Weasley precisava falar com o Vítor Krum...

- Por quê? - interrompeu Draco. Ele estava olhando para o Rony com os olhos espremidos – Por que você precisa falar com o Vítor Krum?

- Bem, - disse Rony – eu ainda não pensei nisso, mas...

- É por isso, - disse Draco – que você deveria deixar que eu bolasse o plano.

- Você? - perguntou Rony, levantando-se e olhando para ele.

- Eu sou o único aqui que é da Sonserina. - disse Draco friamente, levantando-se do mesmo jeito e retribuindo o olhar – Eu sou o astuto, o que sabe ser clandestino aqui. Eu que traço os planos engenhosos, e não você. Você não reconheceria um plano engenhoso nem se o pintassem de azul e dançasse pelado, cantando "Aqui tem planos engenhosos"!

- Isso não é verdade! - berrou Rony, perdendo a cabeça – Eu tenho muitos planos engenhosos!

- Você está na Grifinória! - gozou Draco – Sua idéia de planos engenhosos é "Todo mundo quando eu contar três"!

Rony deu um passo à frente para bater em Draco, exatamente quando Harry se posicionou entre os dois. Rony colidiu com Harry, arremessando-o para o fogão, e machucando seu próprio cotovelo no processo. Uma porção de panelas e frigideiras caiu no chão fazendo um barulho irritante, e então, o espelho que ficava pendurado na parede do fogão, gritou:

- Veja o que você fez, seu desastrado!

Rony massageou seu cotovelo machucado.

- Que droga, Harry! - ele reclamou, furioso – Por que você tinha que fazer isso?

Harry levantou-se, parecendo furioso.

- Certo, Rony. Precisamos conversar. Lá fora. Agora.

Ainda massageando seu cotovelo, Rony foi atrás de Harry até o jardim escuro, deixando Gina e Draco sozinhos na cozinha, inseguros. Harry e Rony haviam dado cerca de dez passos para fora da casa, quando Harry virou-se e falou:

- O que diabos está acontecendo com você, Rony? Pra deixar o Malfoy te atacar desse jeito? Você sabe que ele só está tentando te deixar irritado! Ele provavelmente sequer tem um plano!

- O que diabos está acontecendo comigo! - indignou-se Rony. Geralmente, quando ele ficava com raiva, ele ficava tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo, mas parecia que ele havia passado do estado de mera raiva para um lívido estado de fúria no qual cada sarda sobressaia-se em seu rosto branco como um borrão de tinta – O que diabos está acontecendo com você, Harry? Por um acaso, eu te dei permissão para trazer o Malfoy até a minha casa? Dei? Você sabe o que o pai dele fez pro meu! Você sabe o que a minha família sente a respeito dos Malfoy! O que você acha que meus pais diriam se soubessem que ele esteve aqui?

Harry ficou pálido.

- Ron, eu não pensei que...

- É exatamente isso, você não pensou! Você sequer pensa mais! O que aconteceu com você, Harry?

- Além da minha namorada ter fugido com um jogador de quadribol búlgaro de três metros?

Rony jogou suas mãos para o ar.

- Nem tente usar como desculpa a fuga de Hermione. - ele disse rispidamente. Ele estava positivamente tremendo de raiva – Você chega aqui, todo amiguinho do Malfoy, "Oh, o Malfoy é o meu companheiro de quarto, o Malfoy é o meu melhor amigo, o Malfoy vai ser meu irmão, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy". O pior é que você sabe o tipo de gente que ele é!

- Ele salvou a minha vida! - retrucou Harry.

- Ele só salvou sua vida para impressionar a Hermione. - replicou Rony, num tom de voz gelado.

- Não funcionou, então. - retrucou Harry, tentando sorrir.

- Você não sabe disso. - disse Rony categoricamente.

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu.

- Isso não é engraçado.

- Eu não estou tentando ser engraçado. - berrou Rony – Estou tentando te fazer acordar e ver sensatamente! Ele não é seu amigo!

- Eu sei que ele não é! - disse Harry.

Rony parou e olhou para Harry, surpreso.

- Ele não é meu amigo. - continuou Harry – Eu não sei o que ele é. Mas eu sei que posso confiar nele, pelo menos até onde Hermione está envolvida. E onde eu estou envolvido. Ele estava disposto a morrer por mim. Você não pode dizer isso sobre muitas pessoas. – Harry respirou fundo e passou uma mão sobre seu cabelo, que estava realmente para cima, de maneira gótica – Você é o meu melhor amigo. - ele disse – E você sabe por quê? Porque eu te escolhi para ser meu amigo. Eu não escolhi o Malfoy para fazer parte da minha vida, mas ele faz e não tem nada que eu possa fazer para impedir isso.

Boa parte da raiva tinha deixado a expressão de Rony. Ele parecia cansado, agora, encostado num lado da casa, com sua mão esquerda embalando seu cotovelo machucado.

- Eu só não entendi onde o Malfoy é confiável.

- Por duas razões. - disse Harry – Primeiro: Hermione o ama, e como todos nós sabemos, ela não é burra.

- Você está me confundindo de novo. - disse Rony – Por que está tudo bem Hermione amar ele?

- Eu disse que ela o amava, e não que ela estava apaixonada por ele. Ela também te ama, e nem por isso eu vou te bater.

Ron respirou fundo.

- Ou você é muitíssimo confiante em si mesmo ou está deploravelmente iludido. - ele disse – mas eu ainda não tenho certeza de qual.

- O segundo motivo, - disse Harry com um dedo estendido – e o mais importante... - ele abriu sua jaqueta, abriu o fecho de um bolso interno, e tirou de dentro um objeto bem usado, velho, o qual ele entregou a Rony.

Rony examinou o objeto.

- O Bisbilhoscópio... aquele que eu comprei pra você no Cairo! Eu nem sabia que você ainda tinha isso.

Harry estava sorrindo.

- Ele nunca apita quando o Malfoy está por perto. - ele disse – Isso quer dizer que o Malfoy é confiável.

- Não, quer dizer que está quebrado. - disse Rony, que sorriu de má vontade.

- Não não. - disse Harry – Ele apitou várias outras vezes. Quando Malfoy e eu estávamos falando com o Lupin; e eu tenho certeza que tinha muita coisa que ele não estava contando pra gente.

- Sério? - perguntou Rony, interessado – Como o quê?

- Bem, várias coisas. Quando entramos na sala dele, ele empurrou seu exemplar do Profeta Diário para dentro de sua gaveta. Eu acho que ele não queria que eu lesse sobre essa história dos dementadores desaparecerem.

- Bem, ele sabe que você é meio... alérgico a dementadores. - disse Rony.

- Verdade. - afirmou Harry – Mas eu não acredito que ele ache que eu sou tão frágil assim. Quer dizer, depois de tudo o que eu passei. - ele olhou para Rony – depois de tudo que nós passamos, devo dizer. Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por você. - Harry parecia um pouco envergonhado, mas continuou corajosamente – Quando Sirius e Narcissa se casarem, Malfoy será meu irmão, tecnicamente... mas você que é meu irmão. Quer dizer, se eu pudesse escolher um irmão, seria você.

Rony estava um pouco rosado em volta das orelhas, mas parecia satisfeito.

- Bem, - ele disse – Digo o mesmo de você.

Harry olhou para ele e sorriu.

- E agora? Nós nos abraçamos?

Rony balançou sua cabeça.

- Acho que somos muito inibidos. - ele deu um tapinha leve no ombro de Harry – Invés de abraçar a gente faz isso. – disse ele se referindo ao tapa.

- Certo! - concordou Harry, dando um tapinha igual em Rony – Agora acho melhor voltarmos lá para dentro antes que sua irmã rasgue o Malfoy com um garfo.

Harry não estava tão longe assim ao imaginar como seria a interação entre Gina e Draco. Logo que Harry e Rony deixaram a cozinha, Gina andou até a mesa, sentou-se em uma cadeira, cruzou seus braços, e olhou para Draco.

Ele retribuiu o olhar, sem se perturbar. Ele estava acostumado a ser admirado.

- Você está diferente. - ele disse.

- Diferente pra melhor ou pra pior? - perguntou Gina, com uma curiosidade involuntária.

- Pra melhor. - disse Draco – Você acabou de voltar de algum programa de intercâmbio, não foi?

- Foi. - confirmou Gina, que estava brincando, distraída, com seu pires – Você já esteve em algum?

- Não, a não ser que você conte a vez que meu pai tentou me vender para trolls viajantes?

Gina franziu suas sobrancelhas para Draco, que estava olhando para ela com uma cara de tênue entretenimento.

- Você está tentando ser engraçado? - ela perguntou.

- Se eu estivesse tentando ser engraçado, - Draco garantiu – você estaria rolando no chão de tanto rir.

- Pelo que vejo, você ainda se acha o melhor. - disse Gina – O velho Malfoy de sempre.

Os olhos de Draco relampejaram.

- Pelo que vejo, você ainda está apaixonada pelo Harry. - ele disse com suave malícia – A velha Gina de sempre.

Vermelha, Gina jogou seu pires em cima da mesa e levantou-se.

- Não me espanta que Hermione tenha preferido o Harry a você. - ela disse, o mais detestavelmente que podia – Você é nojento!

E ela saiu correndo.

Draco observou-a partir.

- Será que foi alguma coisa que eu disse? - ele gritou, mas os ouvidos dela já estavam fora de alcance de som, então isso foi em vão.

Nesse exato momento, a porta de tela abriu-se, e Rony e Harry entraram. Rony olhou diretamente para o espaço vazio na mesa, onde sua irmã estivera sentada.

- Onde está a Gina?

Draco não estava mais com cara de raiva, estava agora com a cara mais inocente que podia fazer, disse:

- Ela saiu correndo.

- O que você fez para assustá-la, Malfoy?

- Nada - respondeu Draco afavelmente – Ela está com medo de seu amor por mim.

Ron parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry o interrompeu:

- Podemos voltar ao assunto? Sobre Hermione e para onde ela foi?

- Certo. - responderam Rony e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

Harry respirou fundo.

- Ok. Teremos que dar uma olhada nas coisas de Hermione. Procurar alguma pista de onde ela possa estar. Mas eu... hã... não quero fazer isso. Draco... como você se sente de dar uma olhada nas coisas dela sem permissão?

- Eu me sinto bem em fazê-lo. - respondeu Draco.

- De alguma maneira, isso não é surpreendente. - disse Harry.

- Certo, então. - disse Draco, levantando-se – Estou indo.

E ele saiu correndo pelas escadas. Eles o escutaram abrir a porta do quarto de Hermione e fecha-la. Depois, silêncio.

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Você está pensando o que eu estou pensando? – perguntou Rony.

- Sim. – disse Harry levantando-se. Eles subiram as escadas e pararam na frente da porta do dormitório de Hermione.

- Malfoy! - berrou Harry – Você já achou alguma coisa?

- Não! - respondeu Draco, aos berros – Mas eu já li o diário dela e também já experimentei todas as roupas dela!

Revirando seus olhos, Rony abriu a porta. Draco estava parado no meio do quarto, de braços cruzados, e uma expressão muito estranha no rosto. O quarto estava bem arrumado, como ela deixara. O malão dela permanecia intocado, sobre a cama.

Harry não podia deixar de sorrir.

- Você não conseguiu fazer isso! – disse Harry, num tom de satisfação.

De fato, Draco parecia estar bastante mal-humorado.

- Eu tentei. - ele disse – Eu tentei mexer nas coisas dela, mas aí eu comecei a sentir umas coisas estranhas na barriga.

- Aqui na Terra, nós chamamos isso de escrúpulos. - disse Rony.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! - exclamou uma voz impaciente. Era Gina. Ela passou meio espremida por entre Harry e Rony e andou pelo quarto – Deixem-me fazer isso. Eu sou uma garota, ela é uma garota, isso é para o próprio bem dela. Agora, saia de perto, Malfoy! - ela disse rispidamente, e Draco, para sua própria surpresa, obedeceu, dando espaço a Gina para destrancar o malão de Hermione, e mexer nele.

Ela mexeu no malão, e, como não achou nada, transferiu sua atenção para a escrivaninha, cujas gavetas estavam todas vazias. Sob a escrivaninha, ela achou um pedaço de papel amarrotado, o qual ela desdobrou, leu, e entregou, muda, a Harry.

Ele os examinou, e mordeu seu lábio. Era a carta que Hermione havia começado a escrever no dia anterior e nunca terminara, por não ter achado uma apelação adequada a Harry. Tudo o que havia era: Queridíssimo Harry... Amado Harry... Harry, meu amor...

Ele desviou seu olhar da carta e encontrou os olhos de Gina, do outro lado do quarto.

- Você não acha que há nem uma pequena chance dela ter fugido com o Vítor Krum por livre e espontânea vontade, acha? - Gina perguntou, soando cansada – Harry? Você acha?

Ele examinou as cartas novamente, depois as dobrou e as colocou dentro de seu bolso.

- Vamos conversar com o Vítor Krum. - ele disse

- Hurra! - exclamou Draco – Vamos lá dar um chute na bunda do Vítor Krum!

- Nós não vamos lá chutar a bunda dele. - disse Rony – Nós vamos lá pedir informação.

- Certo. - concordou Draco alegremente – E se isso não der certo, então o chute na bunda é o nosso plano B.

- Falando em planos... - disse Harry, virando-se para Draco – Qual era o seu brilhante plano para nos fazer entrar no Clube Londrino de Quadribol?

- Hã... oi! - disse Harry ao segurança bruxo da recepção do Clube de Quadribol, que na verdade era um grande e belo edifício, estilo hotel, fora do Beco Diagonal. Ficava longe da estrada, mas eles o reconheceram pela bandeira que estava sobre seu telhado: duas vassouras cruzadas num fundo vermelho, rodeada por um circulo de estrelas douradas – Eu sou Harry Potter e eu quero falar com o Vítor Krum.

O segurança riu com desdém.

- Eu me dou bem com você. - ele disse, sem olhar para o garoto.

Harry virou-se e olhou para Rony e Draco, que estavam logo atrás dele, tentando encorajá-lo. (Gina ainda estava na Toca, para o caso de Hermione tentar comunicar-se com eles.).

Harry virou-se novamente para o segurança.

- Eu sou Harry Potter. - ele repetiu – E eu quero falar com o Vítor Krum. Ele está me esperando.

- Você não é o... - disse o segurança, mas ao olhar para Harry, de seus óculos até sua cicatriz, parou a frase no meio – Nossa! - ele exclamou – Você é o Harry Potter, não é?

- Há dezesseis anos, eu sou. - confirmou Harry imparcialmente.

- É verdade que você deve estar jogando Quadribol pela Inglaterra no ano que vem?- perguntou o bruxo, olhando boquiaberto para Harry.

Harry piscou para ele e falou:

- É bem possível. Vítor ficou de me apresentar a uns jogadores ingleses, você sabe. Tentar exercer alguma influência.

O segurança parecia extasiado.

- Harry Potter, jogando Quadribol pela Inglaterra! - ele exclamou.

- Bem, não conte a ninguém. - pediu Harry, encostando um cotovelo na mesa – Isso é para ser um segredo.

- Certo, claro! - acatou o segurança apressadamente – E eu vou te anunciar ao senhor Krum agora mesmo. - ele continuou ansiosamente – Ele disse que não queria ser incomodado, mas sendo você, Harry... posso te chamar de Harry?

- Claro que pode. - disse Harry, sorrindo benevolentemente.

Normalmente, ele odiava tudo o que tivesse a ver com sua fama no mundo mágico, mas no momento, ele até gostou de ser famoso.

O segurança virou-se para a parede atrás dele, na qual havia um painel com fileiras de botões. Ele apertou um com sua mão, e falou:

- Senhor Krum? O senhor está aí?

Uma minúscula imagem do rosto de Vítor Krum apareceu sobre a lisa superfície do botão. Ele parecia estar mal-humorado.

- O que você quer?

- Harry Potter e...- ele olhou com olhar questionador para Draco e Rony.

- São meus amigos.

- ... e seus amigos estão aqui para falar com o senhor.

Houve um breve silêncio. Então Krum falou:

- Muito bem. Eu vou falar com ele.

Harry respirou aliviado quando o segurança virou-se para ele, sorrindo, e falando:

- O time búlgaro está no segundo andar. O quarto de Krum é o da primeira porta a sua direita. E... me dá um autógrafo?

- Viram! - disse Draco, quando eles começaram a subir as escadas – Os melhores planos são os mais simples. Assim como as melhores mentiras nascem de uma semente de verdade.

- Isso é um ditado da família Malfoy? - perguntou Rony – Eu gostaria de ouvir os outros.

- O meu favorito sempre foi "Você ganha mais com uma palavra amável e um pau bem grande do que só com uma palavra amável. - disse Draco alegremente – Meu pai costumava dizer isso. Oh, vejam! Chegamos!

Harry bateu na porta, que foi aberta segundos depois por Vítor Krum, vestindo suas vestes do time búlgaro de quadribol, e parecendo irritado.

- Harry - ele falou, olhando e reconhecendo Rony e olhando e desconhecendo Draco – é bom te ver, mas já é um tanto tarde, não?

- Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa, Vítor. - disse Harry – É... é sobre Hermione.

Assustado, Vítor deu um passo para trás e deixou que todos os três entrassem em seu quarto, o qual, visto todo o luxo do resto do Clube, era um tanto espartano. Havia uma cama simples, assim como uma mesa e algumas cadeiras, e equipamento de Quadribol por todos os cantos.

Vítor não os convidou a sentar e nem soou hospitaleiro em nenhum momento.

Ao invés disso, ele virou-se, de braços cruzados, e resmungou:

- Bem? O que vocês querem de mim?

Olhando para Krum em frente a Harry e Draco, Rony começou a ver a imprudência inata do plano. Depois de toda a ladainha de Draco, de chutar o traseiro de Krum, isso parecia agora algo meio difícil. Harry e Draco eram fortes do mesmo modo: os dois eram encorpados e esbeltos. Vítor Krum, por outro lado, era extremamente alto e extremamente forte, e não gordo, mas sim, robusto. Ele poderia ter amassado Harry e ainda teria forças para jogar Draco de lado a distância de uma piscina olímpica.

Sem palavras, Harry mexeu em seu bolso, tirou a carta de Hermione, e entregou-a a Vítor Krum, que a tomou de sua mão e a leu. Quando ele olhou para eles, novamente, era visível o atordoamento em seu rosto.

- Essa carta - ele perguntou – é mesmo de Her-mi-ô-nini?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça e disse:

- Eu reconheceria a letra dela em qualquer lugar.

- Então, é uma piada. - concluiu Vítor, devolvendo a carta a Harry – Eu não a vejo há dois anos, - ele deu de ombros – Quando eu falo que não a vejo, eu digo eu nunca a vi – ele encolheu os ombros - Bem, como podem ver, eu não estou na Bulgária. Eu não sei qual o significado dessa carta.

- Você escreveu para ela pedindo-lhe que te encontrasse no Caldeirão Furado? - perguntou Draco.

Krum balançou sua cabeça, e respondeu:

- Não.

- Eu vi Hermione. - disse Rony – Ontem a noite. Ela disse que estava indo para a Bulgária com você. Ela montou numa vassoura, que você estava dirigindo... bem, estava escuro, mas aquilo parecia muito com você.

Vítor estava distintamente constrangido.

- Eu não sei onde ela está. - disse ele – E repito: eu não vejo Her-mi-ô-nini faz tempo... eu não me lembro de tê-la visto...

- Então se você não se importa com a minha pergunta - perguntou Harry. - onde você estava na noite passada?

Vítor abriu sua boca, depois a fechou novamente. Ele olhou de Harry para Draco e de Draco para Rony. Todos eles o estavam olhando. Então, ele disse:

- Não me lembro.

- Não se lembra? - perguntou Rony.

- Não. - respondeu Krum, parecendo um tanto chateado – Ontem, eu tive treino de quadribol pela manhã. Depois, voltei aqui, pro quarto. Eu acho que talvez, eu tenha ido dormir, pois quando acordei hoje de manhã, não me lembrava nada a respeito de ontem. Talvez eu estivesse gripado, ou excessivamente cansado.

- Você está me dizendo que não se lembra de nada que aconteceu ontem ou na noite passada? - perguntou Harry, incrédulo.

- Exatamente. - disse Krum.

- E no dia que a expressão "desculpa esfarrapada" for reinventada, - disse Draco – todos ficaremos parados, aterrorizados, assistindo.

- Eu estou falando a verdade! - gritou Krum, agitado – Eu não me lembro de ontem! E quando acordei hoje, fiquei muito assutado por causa de...

- Por causa de quê? - perguntou Harry, apertando seus olhos.

A expressão de infelicidade de Krum intensificou-se. Era evidente que ele estava lutando contra alguma coisa dentro de si. Finalmente, ele suspirou, e disse, meio que para si mesmo:

- Eu acho que devo... acho que provavelmente...

- O quê? - instigou Harry, que estava quase desesperado, de tão aflito.

- Quando acordei pela manhã, eu vi isso. - disse Krum, arregaçando suas mangas.

Ele deixou que inspecionassem seus braços.

Havia profundos arranhões no antebraço de Krum, e seu punho esquerdo estava com cinco entalhes vermelho-escuros, em forma de meia-lua. Harry se deu conta imediatamente do que eram aqueles entalhes. As marcas de unha que haviam sido deixadas no punho de Krum... por alguém que tentou tirar as mãos dele de perto? Ele imaginou, repentinamente, Hermione fazendo um esforço violento, quando Krum tapou a boca dela, e sentiu-se, de repente, violentamente fraco.

Mas foi Draco quem reagiu primeiro. Ele já estava com a varinha apontada para Krum, antes que Harry ou Rony tivessem sequer pensado em se mexer.

- Já disse - falou Krum, desesperadamente infeliz, e ainda deixando a mostra seus punhos retalhados – Eu não me lembro de nada!

- Bem, veremos! - exclamou Draco, apontando sua varinha para o peito de Krum – Veritas!

Acordar foi como erguer-se vagarosamente por uma água escura e suja. Hermione permaneceu deitada por algum tempo, perambulando entre o dormir e o estar acordada. Imagens vagas passaram pela mente dela: fumaça preta, uma clareira no meio da escuridão, árvores úmidas, um trem. Rostos que ela não reconhecia. Então, o rosto de Harry, cansado e preocupado. Mas por quê?

Hermione abriu seus olhos. Eles demoraram um pouco para focalizarem o ambiente. Então, ela sentou-se e olhou em volta, assustada.

Ela estava sobre o chão de um pequeno quarto circular, nada maior que seu quarto na Toca, embora o teto deste aposento tivesse pelo menos uns de cinco metros. Mas esse quarto era feito de blocos de pedra, que pareciam muito antigos. Havia uma porta de carvalho com tiras de ferro em uma das paredes, que parecia ser quase tão velha quanto as paredes. Uma janela, cheia de grades, bem acima da cabeça dela, deixava entrar um pouco de luz acinzentada. O aposento estava completamente sem mobília, havia somente um pouco de palha no chão. Era nessa palha onde Hermione estivera deitada.

Ela sentiu-se desnorteada, como nunca se sentira antes. Esse ambiente não só não lhe era familiar, como alienígena, e de modo algum correspondia ao lugar onde ela esperava ter acordado: seguramente esparramada em sua cama na Toca. Hermione remontou o que havia feito, mentalmente, desesperada... onde ela poderia estar? A última coisa que ela lembrava-se de ter feito era ter entrado no Caldeirão Furado com a Gina, encontrado com o Vítor lá, e entrado com ele num aposento dos fundos e então...

Escutou-se um alto barulho crepitante. Hermione olhou em volta, em estado de pânico, e viu a maçaneta da enorme porta começar a virar. Ela tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu, suas pernas ainda estavam muito trêmulas. Então, ela se arrastou para trás, montada em seus cotovelos, para longe da porta.

Pela porta passou uma figura alta e encapuzada. Ele - se é que era ele - vestia vestes de bruxo feitas de um veludo verde bem grosso, com uma facha prateada na altura do pescoço, e luvas de cetim preto.

Hermione abriu sua boca para perguntar onde estava, como havia chegado lá, mas sua garganta parecia ter se fechado, e nenhum som saia de lá.

O bruxo ergueu sua mão vagarosamente, e tirou o capuz de sua cabeça, jogando-o para trás.

Hermione berrou.

N/T: aqui a frase em inglês é muito mais forte do que eu pude traduzir: He just saved your life to get in Hermione's pants. Só por curiosidade mesmo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03 - Visível Escuridão**

- Almofadinhas! - chamou Remus sutilmente olhando para os borralhos de fogo na lareira de seu escritório – Você está aí? Pode me escutar?

Ele estava sentado a sua mesa, no escuro, com um cálice de vinho na mão, vazio. Ele não estava bebendo, ele não bebia muito, muito menos quando estava sozinho, mas ele gostava de sentir o cálice em sua mão, gostava de observar a luz da lua que passava pela janela através do vidro do cálice como um dardo de fogo. Ele colocou a taça sobre a mesa, se espreguiçou e pegou um peso de papel de cima da mesa. Sirius o havia dado a ele no ano anterior. Era um globo de vidro transparente, dentro do qual, reclinava-se a figura de uma pequena e bela ninfa de cabelos ruivos, sobre uma pedra em miniatura brincando com um oboé. (Como era um globo mágico, a neve caia toda hora, sem ser preciso balançá-lo) Lupin sempre achou que a ninfa lembrasse um pouco Lílian, embora nunca fosse dizer isso a Sirius.

A ninfa largou seu oboé e olhou para ele.

- Vá dormir, Remo. Está tarde.

- Estou esperando pelo Almofadinhas. - ele disse suavemente – Nós temos que conversar. - ele colocou o globo na mesa, levantou-se de e foi até a lareira onde fogo estava quase no fim. Encostou-se ao tijolo da lareira, fechando seus olhos – Sirius Black, onde você está agora?

- Estou aqui! - disse uma voz vinda de perto de seu cotovelo.

Lupin abriu seus olhos, virou-se, viu os ombros e a cabeça de Sirius no fogo, e sorriu.

- Perdão. - desculpou-se Sirius – Eu demorei um pouco para achar alguma casa de bruxos com uma lareira. Não há muitas lareiras nessa parte da Grécia. É muito quente.

- A Grécia parece te fazer bem. - disse Lupin

Era verdade: Sirius estava saudável, moreno e sorridente, e o olhar assombrado e lúgubre de Azkaban parecia ter quase desaparecido de seus olhos. Quase desaparecido... Lupin duvidava que esse olhar fosse desaparecer algum dia.

- Verdade. - concordou Sirius, focalizando Lupin com seus olhos negros – Você disse que queria conversar comigo sobre o Harry. Ele está bem?

- Harry está bem. - disse Lupin – Bem, ele está bem na medida do possível. Afinal de contas, ele tem dezesseis anos, acabou de descobrir ter um monte de poderes, e ainda não sabe como lidar com eles. Ele ainda está longe de seus amigos, e claro, a todo ano da vida dele, desde dos onze anos, alguém tentou matar ele. Eu acho que ele está se sentindo um pouco deprimido e ressentido.

- Ele não está longe de todos os seus amigos. - disse Sirius – Ele tem Draco.

- O garoto Malfoy? - perguntou Lupin, surpreso - A mim, pareceu que eles se odeiam. Essa tarde agora, eu tive que apartar uma briga dos dois. Harry quase transformou Draco em pasta. Muito estranho da parte de Harry. O garoto Malfoy nem ligou, disse que Harry estava chateado por ter rompido com sua namorada.

- O que? Com Hermione?

- Ah, então você já sabia? - perguntou Lupin, interessado.

- Harry não chegou a me contar. - respondeu Sirius, sorrindo – Me parece que seria mais fácil ele agüentar o Feitiço Cruciatus a me falar sobre sua vida amorosa. Mas... - Sirius deu de ombros – Eu adivinhei.

- Como?

- Intuição canina. - disse Sirius – E também devido ao fato de que, sempre que ele via Hermione, parecia que alguém o havia atingido com um Balaço. Tiago costumava olhar para Lílian desse jeito. É uma prova inconfundível.

Lupin estava sorrindo novamente.

- Eu lembro que quando você tinha dezesseis anos, você...

- Ah, não! - interrompeu Sirius firmemente – Não estamos falando de mim. Estamos falando de HARRY.

- Na verdade, era sobre o garoto Malfoy que eu queria te falar. - disse Lupin – Draco. Nome horroroso, a propósito. Pobre garoto.

- Ao passo que "Remo" está ganhando popularidade. - falou Sirius.

Lupin sorriu.

- Agora você está falando como o Almofadinhas novamente. Você deve gostar do jovem Malfoy. Perdão, Draco.

- Verdade. - disse Sirius – Ele não é como o pai. Ele parece comigo quando eu tinha a idade dele.

- Em outras palavras, ele é uma bomba-relógio mal-ajustada, teimoso que odeia o mundo e todos que vive nele?

- Não a todos. - disse Sirius, soando divertido – Agora me diga, Aluado. Por que me chamou? Ele está metido em confusão?

- Não sei. - respondeu Lupin, pensativo – Ou ele não está metido em confusão alguma ou então, ele está na pior que possamos imaginar.

- Aluado... - Sirius soou exasperado.

- Está bem. - Lupin pegou um livro de cima de sua mesa, apoiando-o em seus joelhos. Era o mesmo livro que Harry e Draco haviam visto em sua mesa no dia anterior, mas não havia jeito dele saber disso – Eu fico me perguntando se é mesmo uma boa idéia deixar aquele menino ficar com a espada de Magids.

- Eu não deixei ele ficar com ela. Foi uma decisão de Dumbledore.

- Acredito que ele tinha seus motivos. - disse Lupin, suspeito – Mas aquela espada... se é a espada que eu acho que seja... é um objeto muito poderoso e maligno.

- É a espada que pertenceu a Slytherin, não é?

- Bem, há a possibilidade de ser uma cópia ou imitação. Posso ver porquê os Malfoy, ou qualquer família de bruxos, reivindique a posse de alguma coisa assim. Diz a lenda que Salazar Slytherin vendeu sua alma a um poderoso demônio em troca de uma espada que faria seu portador invencível.

- E funcionou?

- Certamente. Slytherin venceu todas as batalhas das quais participou. E então, um dia, ele desapareceu. Simplesmente desapareceu. Nunca mais foi visto. E a espada também foi tida como perdida. Na verdade, diz a lenda que ele trapaceou em seu trato com os demônios; ele não devia ficar com a espada para sempre, mas se recusou a devolvê-la na data marcada, então... - Lupin deu de ombros – Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu a ele, mas geralmente dizem que não foi nada bom.

- Ele não devia ter lido seu Livro do Chefe Supremo do Mal. - sorriu Sirius – Regra 54: Eu não vou quebrar um pacto com um demônio, nem tentar trapacear simplesmente porque quero ser teimoso.

Lupin revirou seus olhos.

- Sirius...

- Me desculpe, eu só não consigo ver o que essa história toda tem a ver com o Draco.

- É uma espada demoníaca, Sirius! - disse Lupin, irritado – Ela tem muitos poderes e inteligência própria! Se essa inteligência é benigna ou maligna, eu não sei. É preciso vontade, força e habilidade para lidar com uma coisa dessas, e ele é só uma criança.

- Quando tínhamos dezesseis anos, não nos considerávamos crianças.

- Mas nós éramos. Pense como as coisas podiam ter sido diferentes se tivéssemos sido um pouco mais espertos, um pouco mais pacientes, um pouco menos confiantes. Pedro não teria ficado como ficou, e Tiago... Tiago poderia estar...

- Não. - interrompeu Sirius – Não diga isso.

Lupin suspirou.

- Tem mais uma coisa.

- Ah, não! - falou Sirius determinado.

- Que foi?

- Eu te conheço. Sempre que você diz "Tem só mais uma coisa", significa que você guardou as piores notícias possíveis para o final. "Está tudo muito bem, só mais uma coisa. Harry foi devorado por um basilisco." Esse tipo de coisa. - Sirius respirou fundo – Bem, continue. Conte-me.

- Há uma profecia sobre a espada.

- Claro que tem! - exclamou Sirius, de mau-humor – Bem, o que é?

Lendo o livro, Lupin falou:

- Quando, novamente, a espada é manejada numa batalha por um descendente de Slytherin, o próprio Slytherin voltará a vida, e ele e seu descendente vão se unir para trazer destruição e terror ao mundo mágico.

- Às vezes, eu me pergunto como você pode dizer esse tipo de coisa com a cara lisa, Remo. Perdão! - Sirius adicionou, ao ver a cara que Lupin fez – Bem, acho que ainda não temos com o que nos preocupar. Ao que eu saiba, Draco não usou a espada em batalha. Harry que a usou contra Lúcio.

Lupin respirou aliviado.

- Que bom! Era o que eu queria saber.

- É só mantê-lo longe da espada. - disse Sirius.

- Ah, claro! - replicou Lupin – Você se lembra quando nós tínhamos dezesseis anos e as pessoas nos diziam para se afastar de alguma coisa? Do quão obediente nós éramos?

Os olhos de Sirius faiscaram, e ele sorriu. Em sua vida toda, Lupin só havia visto Sirius sorrir desse jeito para pouquíssimas pessoas. Para Tiago. Para Lílian. Para ele, Lupin. E para Harry. Talvez, ele sorrisse assim para Narcisa, Lupin não sabia. Mas esperava que sim.

- Nós éramos terríveis, não éramos? - falou Sirius.

- Não, - respondeu Lupin, retribuindo o sorriso – Nós não éramos terríveis. Nós éramos demais.

Hermione berrou.  
E se arrastou para trás, montada em seus cotovelos, o mais longe possível da coisa horrível que estava bloqueando a passagem da porta. Ela atingiu a parede e se empurrou contra ela, apertando os olhos para mantê-los fechados.

Acalme-se, ela disse a si mesma. Seja corajosa. Seja como o Harry. Harry já viu coisas piores do que isso. Seja como o Harry.

Ela abriu seus olhos.

E viu o que já havia visto antes. O bruxo que entrou no aposento ainda estava parado onde havia estado, imóvel, com o capuz puxado para trás, permitindo a visão de seu rosto. Era o rosto de um homem da idade de Sirius, tão branco quanto sal, com maçãs do rosto enormes e proeminentes e cabelos pretos foscos e desgrenhados. Esse homem tinha um nariz grande e adunco, sobrancelhas finas e a sua boca era uma inflexível linha. Ele era incrívelmente magro, mais ainda que Sirius ao deixar Azkaban. Tatuada em cada bochecha estava a nítida imagem de um crânio com uma serpente saindo de sua boca. A Marca Negra. Era horrível olhar para ela, mas esse não foi o motivo do grito de Hermione.

Era porque ela sabia quem ele era. Como ela poderia não saber? Havia estátuas dele, fotos dele, por Hogwarts inteira. Ainda assim, isso era impossível.

Magia negra ela pensou. Teria que ser muita magia negra. Ele estava morto. Morto há mil anos. E para ressuscitar os mortos existia a necromancia o pior tipo de magia negra existente.

Ele deu uns passos em direção a ela, e ela olhou para os pés dele, revestidos em grossas botas negras, porque ela não conseguia olhar de novo para aquele rosto horroroso, tatuado e cheio de cicatrizes. À medida que ele chegava perto dela, ela sentiu um poderoso cheiro que vinha das vestes dele. Um cheiro parecido com conhaque abrasador.

Ouviu-se um barulho tipo tuque-tuque quando ele se ajoelhou perto dela.

- Olhe para mim. - ele falou. Sua voz zumbia como se sua garganta esquelética estivesse cheia de moscas ou de gafanhotos – Olhe para mim.

Hermione olhou para ele, embora não quisesse. Ela tentou limpar sua garganta, mas não conseguiu, e falou, numa vozinha que parecia ter sigo sugada de um canudo:

- Quem é você?

- Você não me conhece, Rowena? - perguntou a voz de zumbido – Eu sei minha aparência não é a mesma de antes. Mas você ainda devia reconhecer o seu Salazar.

- Veritas!  
Krum engasgou quando o Feitiço da Verdade tomou conta dele. Draco sabia exatamente como ele se sentia; conhecia a dor agonizante de tal feitiço, o sentimento de ser rasgado e exposto, mas não tinha nem tempo nem inclinação para sentir pena de Vítor Krum.

- Onde está Hermione? - ele perguntou.

- Eu... não... sei... – disse Krum rangendo os dentes.

- Malfoy – chamou Rony num sussurro sibilante – é ilegal usar o feitiço Veritas. Você pode ir pra Azkaban por isso.

- Não me importo. - respondeu Draco, sem olhar para Rony, mas para Harry, que retribuiu o olhar com a mesma expressão que ele próprio tinha certeza de ter estampada em seu rosto: determinação inflexível.

Era a mesma expressão que Harry tinha quando jogava quadribol e estava terminantemente determinado a pegar o pomo. Quando eles jogavam um contra o outro, essa expressão facial de Harry deixava Draco nervoso. Agora, ele a achava estranhamente tranqüilizante.

- Vá em frente, Malfoy. - disse Harry.

- Por favor. - Vítor Krum interrompeu inesperadamente – Eu... eu também querro saber a verdade. Por favor, me pergunte o que for necessárrio.

Draco encarou Krum, suspeito. Krum estava pálido e mordendo seu lábio com dor, mas parecia sincero.

- Certo. - concordou Draco, ainda segurando firmemente sua varinha – Conte-nos o que se lembra de ontem.

Krum falou, baixo e com esforço:

- Pela manhã, jogamos contrra a Romênia. – ele grunhiu - Perdemos, e estou muito zangado por causa disso. Também estou zangado porque eles não puserram segurrança nas tendas dos jogadorres. Quando volto parra a minha tenda, há um homem lá, e eu tenho que enxotá-lo.

- Que tipo de homem? - perguntou Harry numa voz tensa.

- Um homem bastante comum. - respondeu Vítor – Entenda, temos pessoas em nossas tendas a toda hora: fãs e similares, eles invadem. Esse carrinha querria me dar uma garrafa de vinho da Bulgárria. Então, eu bebi um pouco, e ele saiu. Eu voltei ao meu quarto, e... eu acho que adormeci. Não me lembrro de mais nada.

- Vítor - disse Draco firmemente – O que aconteceu quando você voltou ao seu quarto? Você não foi dormir. O que você fez?

Krum estava pálido e suando.

- Não me lembrro.

Draco estava segurando sua varinha tão forte, que as juntas de seus dedos ficaram brancas.

- O que você fez?

Krum balançou sua cabeça, apertando seu peito como se estivesse machucando-o, e respondeu:

- Eu não me lembro!

- Ele está mentindo! - exclamou Harry.

- Não dá pra mentir quando se está sob o efeito do feitiço Veritas. - disse Draco em tom baixo, virando sua cabeça para olhar para Harry – Tenho certeza disso.

- É um feitiço da memória, então. - murmurou Rony – Ele está contando o que ele acha ser verdade.

- Você pode acabar com o efeito de um feitiço da Memória. - disse Harry, no mesmo tom de voz determinado – Malfoy. Dê-me a sua mão.

- Por quê? - perguntou Draco, cautelosamente. Na última vez que Harry pediu que Draco lhe desse a mão, ele havia rasgado sua palma com um canivete.

- Porque... - respondeu Harry – Se nós dois segurarmos a varinha, e fizermos o feitiço, ele deve ser forte o suficiente para quebrar o feitiço da Memória.

- Deve mesmo. - concedeu Draco – Também deve ser forte o suficiente para reduzir o melhor jogador de quadribol da Bulgária a um louco tagarela com o poder mental de um bebê de quatro meses.

- Não acho. - disse Harry – Não se nos concentrarmos.

- Isso é o que eu quero dizer sobre deixar os grifinórios planejarem as coisas. - estourou Draco. Ele e Harry estavam tão perto agora, que ele podia ver seu reflexo nos óculos de Harry. Ele parecia aflito e híbrido – Que tipo de plano é "se concentrar"?

- Harry - interrompeu Rony, aflito. Ele não escutava nada do que os dois estavam conversando de onde ele estava, mas a expressão de Harry o estava deixando nervoso – Harry, eu não acho que...

Ignorando-o, Harry agarrou a mão esquerda de Draco (alguma vez você duvidou que Draco fosse canhoto?), entrelaçando seus dedos em volta da varinha. Quando ele fez isso, a cicatriz de sua mão encostou na cicatriz da mão de Draco, e ele sentiu o solavanco de uma lança fria em sua pele. Ele viu os olhos de Draco virarem-se pra ele, nervosamente. Draco também havia sentido aquilo.

- Isso não é uma boa idéia. - disse Draco, pressagiando.

Com outro olhar soturno, Harry virou a varinha, agora segurada pelas mãos dos dois, em direção a Vítor, e murmurou:

- Veritas.

Draco sentiu sua mão dar um solavanco como se alguém a tivesse puxado. A varinha vibrou em suas mãos, e ele a segurou com mais força, quando um raio de luz preta saiu da ponta de sua varinha e atingiu Krum no tórax, quase derrubando-o de lado. Krum berrou de dor, agonizando, e caiu ajoelhado, com a mão no peito.

Rony estava horrorizado.

- Harry, o que é que você fez?

Harry tinha soltado a varinha, e estava agora ajoelhado junto a Krum, com a mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Vítor, - ele chamou impacientemente – Eu quero tirar esse feitiço de você o mais rápido possível, mas você tem que nos contar o que te aconteceu ontem. Onde você estava na noite passada?

- Depois do jogo, eu volto ao meu quarto. - respondeu Krum, assustado ao som da própria voz. Draco sabia como ele se sentia; o feitiço Veritas não somente te forçava a dizer a verdade, mas te impelia a falar, a falar e a falar – Eu deito na cama. Estou me sentindo meio estranho e acho que é o vinho. Então, batem na minha porta. Eu me levanto para atender. É o homem que estava na minha tenda. Ele aponta sua mão para mim e diz Imperio.

Uma expressão de assombro toma conta do rosto de Vítor. Ele obviamente não tinha noção de nada disso.

- Então ele me dá um... um... kak shte kazhesh tova na Angliyski...

Rony, Draco e Harry se entreolharam, visto que nenhum deles sabia nada de búlgaro para falar. Mas Vítor parecia ter voltado a história.

- Um copo, uma garrafa, de um líquido, ele me fez beber isso e me deu instruções. Eu visto minha capa e ando até o Caldeirão Furado. Eu fico lá esperando até vê-la, Her-mi-ô-nini, entrar pela porta. - Vítor soava melancólico – Ela está muito feliz e bonita. Eu a convido para entrar e para falar comigo um pouco. Entramos no quarto dos fundos. Ela se vira pra me perguntar alguma coisa, e eu a agarro. Eu tapo a boca dela, para que ela não gritar, e a obrigo a beber a poção.

Os olhos de Krum estavam arregalados de horror. Draco, Rony e Harry estavam olhando para ele, chocados, e com um medo crescente.

- Agora ela está quieta, está dócil. Ela faz o que eu digo a ela para fazer. Ela se livra da garota de cabelo vermelho. Ela volta ao quarto. Esperamos juntos e o homem entra. Ele aponta sua mão para ela e diz "Imperio..." - Krum parou – Ela está chorando. Ele tem que repetir o feitiço. Finalmente, saímos, Her-mi-ô-nini e eu. Voamos para a Toca e eu espero ela pegar suas coisas e escrever uma carta pro Harry. Então, montamos em minha vassoura e voamos para a Estação King's Cross. - a voz de Vítor estava ficando rouca agora, não se sabe se era de dor física ou de choque. Harry não sabia dizer – O homem está esperando lá, vestido de trouxa. Ele toma Her-mi-ô-nini de mim. Então, eu saio, e volto para cá. Então, eu acordo... - ele balançou sua cabeça – E não me lembro de nada.

- Harry - sibilou Rony, com urgência. Agora, ele estava em pé perto da porta, ainda mais aflito – Harry, alguém vai vir... alguém deve ter escutado o Krum gritar...

Mas Harry ainda estava encarando Vítor Krum.

- Para onde ele a levou?

- Eu não sei! Eu não sei! Você tem que acreditar em mim. Harry, você sabe que eu nunca faria nada que trouxesse mal a Her-mi-ô-nini!

Harry levantou-se, afastando-se de Vítor, que ainda estava meio sentado, e meio em pé, encostado no pé da cama, completamente perturbado. O próprio Harry estava quase tão mal... parecia que ele ia vomitar. Ele deu um passo em direção a Draco.

- Eu acho que devemos repetir o feitiço. – disse Harry, num sussurro - Talvez haja algo... talvez ele saiba...

- Não! - exclamou a voz de Rony, inesperadamente.

Os dois viraram-se para ele, que estava encostado na porta, com uma expressão que misturava raiva e pânico.

- Por que quem quer que seja que capturou Hermione ia deixar Krum saber pra onde eles estavam indo? Obviamente só estavam usando-o. Se ele não fosse tão famoso, provavelmente o teriam matado. Se ele diz que não sabe, eu acredito nele. E Harry... você o está machucando! Isso não é você. Sinto muito, mas vocês dois ficam enlouquecidos por tudo em que Hermione está envolvida, então acho que eu devo tomar essa decisão. - Rony ergueu sua varinha, apontando-a para Krum – Finite...

- Espere! - pediu Harry, apressado – Só mais uma pergunta. Só uma. - ele virou-se para Krum – Você disse que o homem apontou sua mão para Hermione quando executou a Maldição Imperius. Sua mão, não sua varinha. Ele não usou uma varinha?

Krum balançou sua cabeça.

- Não. Ele usou só sua mão. – disse ele áspero.

- Era um Magid, então. - concluiu Draco.

- Não era uma mão qualquer. - continuou Krum – Ele era um homenzinho bem comum. Pequeno e gordo. Mas sua mão era feita de prata.

Harry olhou para Rony e para Draco, que estavam olhando para ele com idênticas expressões de terror. Mas foi Harry quem falou primeiro:

- Rabicho!

- Rowena? - arfou Hermione, incrédula.

- Minha bela Rowena. - chamou o bruxo, que se auto-denominava Salazar.

Ele estendeu uma mão coberta por uma luva e tocou os cabelos de Hermione. Ela não se mexeu, apesar do cheiro de álcool abrasador fazer sua garganta doer.

- Esse não é o meu nome. - disse Hermione – Eu sou... você pegou a pessoa errada. A garota errada.

- Eu não discordaria dele se fosse você. - disse uma voz maliciosa e cortante. Hermione virou sua cabeça, e com pouca surpresa, viu a figura familiar de Rabicho, gorda e baixa, parada na porta. Ele estava usando vestes cinzas, sua mão metálica vinha da manga direita. Havia um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto – Você sabe com quem você está falando?

Hermione manteve seus olhos fixos em Rabicho quando replicou. Ele não era nenhum ganhador de concurso de beleza em carro alegórico, mas pelo menos, ele ainda tinha seu rosto todo.

- Como eu cheguei aqui? - ela perguntou, esforçando-se para manter a voz firme.

- Rabicho te trouxe para mim. - disse a voz de zumbido a sua esquerda – Ele é um servo muito leal.

- Não tanto. - disse Hermione para Rabicho numa voz trêmula – Considerando que há apenas duas semanas ele estava servindo ao Lord das Trevas!

- Agora, eu sirvo ao mestre do meu mestre. - disse Rabicho – O maior dos Quatro Grandes de Hogwarts, o mais temível bruxo que já tenha segurado uma varinha. - ele sorriu vaziamente para ela – Você sabe de quem eu estou falando? Hogwarts decaiu tristemente se eles sequer dão a seus alunos um aprendizado de história apropriado.

Hermione fechou seus olhos.

- Salazar Slytherin está morto. – disse ela. - E os mortos não podem voltar.

- Me machuca ouvi-la dizer isso, meu amor. - disse a voz de zumbido em seu ouvido. A voz de Salazar Slytherin. Sua mente não queria aceitar isso, não podia aceitar isso. Algo tão terrível não poderia estar acontecendo a ela. A mão de luva preta dele fechou-se sobre o ombro dela, e o choque do toque dele foi a sensação mais desagradável da vida de Hermione. Ele a levantou, sobre suas pernas trêmulas, e virou-a, de modo que ela pudesse vê-lo – Depois de tantos anos vagando no espaço cinzento. Você me trouxe de volta ao mundo.

- Eu fiz o quê? - arfou Hermione.

- Foi você quem criou o feitiço que quebrou o encantamento que me deixava cativo. - respondeu Slytherin – Certamente, fez isso de propósito?

Ela virou seus olhos desesperadamente de modo que não o visse, e acabou vendo Rabicho olhando-a.

- Seu Feitiço Furacão. - ele disse – Muito inteligente aquilo. Mas talvez, não completamente sensato. Poderiam ter havido... conseqüências involuntárias.

- Eu não entendo. - ela ofegou, olhando de um para o outro.

- Não se lembra? - perguntou Slytherin, olhando para ela pelos seus olhos vazios – De quando eu te disse que jamais morreria de verdade?

- Não! - exclamou Hermione cortante – Eu não me lembro porque eu não sou quem você pensa que eu sou. - ela olhou desesperada para o rosto esquelético que a encarava – Rowena Ravenclaw está morta. Ela está morta há mil anos.

Em resposta, uma das mãos enluvadas agarrou seu pescoço. Por um momento, ela pensou que ele fosse estrangulá-la. Então, ela se deu conta, horrorizada, de que, ele havia pego o Feitiço Essencial, e estava segurando-o com a mão fechada.

- Você tem a vida do meu descendente em volta de seu pescoço. - ele disse – Como uma vez, Rowena teve a minha. Quando acordei, a primeira coisa que vi foi seu rosto, pelos olhos dele. E vi que ele te amava, assim como uma vez eu a amei. A História se repete. Eu também vi o Godric, pelos olhos dele. - disse Slytherin, com um rosnado – Quando ela me deixou pelo Godric, ela destruiu tudo pelo que eu tinha batalhado, tudo que eu tinha quase concluído. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo, meu amor.

- Eu não sou o seu amor. - disse Hermione, numa fúria desesperada.

- Talvez ainda não. - disse Salazar Slytherin – Mas vai ser.

Gina estava sentada na cozinha ouvindo o tique-taque do relógio, quando a porta se abriu, e Harry, Rony e Draco entraram, carregando suas vassouras e parecendo completamente exaustos. Pelo menos, Draco e Rony pareciam exaustos. Harry estava um grau pior que exausto, como se tivesse acabado de passar por uma terrível provação.  
Rony e Draco jogaram suas vassouras em um canto. Harry colocou a sua cuidadosamente na parede perto da porta. Gina o observou da cozinha. Seu coração palpitava com um reprimido desejo de correr e pôr seus braços em volta de Harry: ele parecia tão triste...

Rony caminhou até ela, e colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Alguma coisa?

Gina balançou sua cabeça, em resposta.

- Nenhuma palavra dela.

Nenhum deles parecia surpreso.

- Obrigado por esperar, Gina. - agradeceu Harry numa voz fatalmente cansada.

- Vocês... descobriram alguma coisa? - perguntou Gina, ansiosa.

- Sim e não. - Harry deu de ombros.

- Ela está bem?

A resposta a essa pergunta foi um silêncio lúgubre. Harry disse:

- Eu vou tomar banho. Volto logo. – ele virou-se e subiu as escadas.

Gina olhou miseravelmente para Rony.

- O que aconteceu?

Rony suspirou. Ele olhou para Draco, que estava encostado na parede da cozinha.

- Falamos com o Krum. - ele disse, e contou a Gina exatamente tudo o que aconteceu – Acho que tivemos bastante sorte. - ele disse depois de ter terminado de contar a história – Ninguém nos pegou, e quando eu tirei o feitiço do Vítor, ele parecia bem. Ele não podia se lembrar de nada que nos contou sob o efeito do Feitiço Veritas. Não se lembrava nem de por que estávamos lá.

- Eu tive que pegar o autógrafo dele. - disse Draco, tentando soar leve – Foi muito embaraçoso.

- O Harry está bem? - perguntou Gina, olhando para seu irmão. Ela tentou ler seus olhos, como costumava poder fazer quando era mais nova. Nesse momento, eles diziam Harry não está bem e eu queria que você não se importasse com isso.

- Ele precisa dormir. - concluiu Gina – Vocês todos precisam dormir.

- Boa sorte ao tentar convencer Harry disso. - disse Rony.

- Ele está muito chateado com por causa da Hermione, não é? - disse Gina

- Ele está chateado por causa do Vítor. - disse Draco – Ele está chateado pelo que ele é capaz de fazer quando está pressionado.

Rony olhou para Draco amargamente.

- O que você sabe? – ele disse.

- Mais do que você imagina. - respondeu Draco, com um toque de sua antiga fala desdenhosa.

Ele deu de ombros e passou pela porta, batendo-a forte bem atrás dele.

- Eu vou ver se o Harry está bem. - disse Gina, já subindo e ignorando a expressão de Rony.

Draco permaneceu no jardim dos Weasley, deixando a luz prateada do luar escorrer por ele como chuva leitosa. Era uma noite fria e úmida, e o jardim cheirava a menta, lama e alecrim. Não tinha nada a ver com o jardim da Mansão Malfoy, que sempre cheirava a metal, folhagem e sangue.  
Ele virou-se para o sul, direção da sua casa, e ao pôr a mão dentro do bolso, percebeu, em repentina irritação, Eu não estou com a minha varinha. Logo depois, pensou: não importa. Magids de sua idade não deviam executar feitiços sem varinha; isso era verdade. Mas também, Magids de sua idade não deviam fugir da escola na calada da noite com o propósito de executar feitiços ilegais em atletas internacionalmente famosos. Magia sem varinha parecia ser menos pior. Pro diabo com essa regra idiota, ele pensou, e ergueu sua mão esquerda, pondo-a bem na frente de si próprio. A luz do luar iluminava a cicatriz em forma de raio da palma de sua mão, deixando-a meio que prateada, como se tivesse sido desenhada por mercúrio líquido.

É estranho que a mão que Harry decidiu cortar era justamente a que eu uso pra fazer magia. Ele também cortou a mão que ele usa para a magia. Será que ele fez isso consciente?

Ele deu de ombros, deixando para lá a pergunta, e concentrou-se firmemente, pensando no objeto que queria, imaginando onde ele estava da última vez que o viu. Para um feitiço de atração funcionar, não importa a distância do objeto atraído, mas sim, saber onde ele estava, e Draco sabia: na escrivaninha de seu pai. Ele imaginou o escritório de seu pai da última vez que o viu, construindo a imagem em sua cabeça, até mesmo o cheiro do lugar: livros, conhaque e magia negra. Ele fechou seus olhos e ergueu sua mão esquerda.

- Accio!

Gina achou Harry no antigo quarto de Percy, sentado no canto da cama, que estava intocada desde a última vez que Percy tinha estado lá, com seus lençóis azuis sem estampa e bainhas de hospital. Ele havia tirado seus óculos, e estava sentado com suas pernas puxadas para cima, com a cabeça nos joelhos.

Gina sentou-se ao lado dele, sentindo a cama afundar com o seu peso.

- Harry, - ela disse – Você precisa dormir um pouco.

Ele ergueu sua cabeça vagarosamente e respondeu:

- Não estou cansado.

Ela sempre ficava espantada pelo quão diferente ele ficava sem seus óculos. Mais jovem, é claro, mas menos meigo de certo modo; mais frio, e mais capaz de atitudes duras. Havia, agora, uma linhazinha esboçada entre suas sobrancelhas, que se desfez quando ele olhou para ela, tentando sorrir. Ela se perguntou quantos anos demoraria para aquela linhazinha virar uma linha permanente entre seus olhos, que nunca desapareceria, estando ele sorrindo ou não. Ela se perguntou se estaria por perto para poder ver essa mudança.

- Claro que você está cansado! - exclamou Gina – Você está acordado há horas, voou vários quilômetros! Você precisa dormir. Você não vai servir de nada a Hermione se cair de sua vassoura de tanto sono, e se afogar no Canal.

- Eu não sirvo de nada a ela de qualquer jeito. - disse Harry amargamente – Foi tudo culpa minha.

- Não foi culpa sua! - revoltou-se Gina – Como poderia ser culpa sua? Foi mais culpa minha do que sua... eu jamais deveria tê-la deixado sozinha no Caldeirão Furado com o Vítor Krum...

- Não. - interrompeu Harry, balançando a cabeça – Não há outra razão para que Rabicho queira raptá-la que não seja para chegar a mim. Ela só está em perigo pelo quê ela representa para mim. Assim como Sirius esteve, assim como Rony, e todos com quem eu me preocupo.

- Bem, - disse Gina, tentando soar leve – pelo menos o Malfoy está a salvo.

Harry forçou um riso.

- Acho que está. – ele disse, tirando uma mecha dos cabeços de cima de seus olhos - Mas, Gina...

- Por favor, Harry. Me prometa que você irá dormir. Nós podemos acomodar o Malfoy no antigo quarto do Carlinhos e você pode ficar aqui. Amanhã de manhã faremos o que for preciso.

Harry hesitou por um momento, então, fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você está certa. - ele disse – Eu sei que você está certa. - ele sorriu para Gina, e ela sentiu um frio na barriga – Só mais uma coisa, Gina, se você não se importar; eu não gostaria de ficar sozinho agora, então...

- Sim? - Gina olhou para ele, e perguntou numa voz baixa.

- Você poderia pedir ao Rony que subisse? Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem para descer as escadas, mas eu queria muito falar com ele.

- Oh, - disse ela, levantando-se – Oh, claro! Eu vou... eu vou ir buscá-lo agora mesmo.

No início da escada, ela passou por Draco, que estava carregando um livro verde bem grosso em suas mãos. Ela sentiu um desejo repentino de chutar o tornozelo dele, mas sabia que isso seria injustificado, então, se conteve.

- Você está naquele quarto. - disse ela, apontando o quarto de Carlinhos, que era ao lado do dela, pelo corredor – Há cobertores no armário. E nem me peça para fazer sua cama, porque eu não vou!

Ele olhou para ela, curioso.

- O que está te incomodando? – perguntou ele. - Está com Potterites de novo?

Draco não havia mudado em nada sua expressão facial, mas Gina podia dizer, pelo sorriso estampado no rosto dele, que havia um sorriso desdenhoso dentro da cabeça dele, que estava só procurando um lugar para sair.

- Eu tenho uma violenta aversão a você. - ela disse – Eu achei que você deveria saber disso.

- E estou realmente não me importo. - retrucou Draco, andando elegantemente até o quarto de Carlinhos.

Gina ficou lá parada por um instante, observando-o. Por algum motivo, que ela não podia decifrar, ela se sentia pior agora do que antes.

Ele estava em uma câmara que estava em algum lugar sob o solo – ele não sabia como sabia disso, mas sabia. Ele usava vestes pretas com verde e prata, e botas pretas de couro de dragão. Ele podia dizer, sem ao menos olhar para baixo, que alguns centímetros foram adicionados à sola de seus sapatos para dar-lhe altura extra. Mas ainda assim, ele podia sentir o calor que se espalhava do chão, queimando a sola de suas botas.  
Ele não estava lá sozinho. Eles estavam em um semicírculo. Havia sete deles. E Draco os reconheceu imediatamente; reconheceu suas longas mãos de dois únicos dedos, suas cabeças calvas e sem orelhas. Demônios. Só eles vestiam longas vestes de preto e vermelho, e o mais alto deles, aquele que estava no centro do semicírculo, carregava algo em suas mãos estendidas.

Uma longa espada de prata em cujo cabo havia uma multidão de pedras preciosas da cor verde.

- Você veio aqui para fazer uma troca conosco. - disse o demônio mais alto.

E Draco ouviu a si mesmo dizer, numa voz que não parecia a sua própria, mas sim, a de um homem muito mais velho:

- Sim, eu vim.

- E você sabe no que essa troca acarreta?

- Eu te darei o que você deseja, - disse o Draco-que-não-era-Draco – E você me dará a espada.

- Com essa espada, um homem pode fazer milagres. - disse o demônio.

- Milagres não me interessam. - disse o Draco-que-não-era – Poder, sim, me interessa. Me disseram que essa espada me daria poder. É verdade?

- Tem uma coisa que chama muito poder. - disse o demônio.

E o Draco do sonho riu e falou:

- Não acredito nisso.

- Você deve ao menos acreditar que há um equilíbrio natural para todas as coisas. - disse o demônio – Para cada benefício em uma coisa, há pagamento em outra. Você terá um ganho estupendo usando essa espada, mas primeiro, precisa pagar.

E Draco sentiu suas mãos – que pareciam sólidas e reais, bem diferentes de mãos de sonhos – irem até seu pescoço, e tirarem o pingente de lá. Ele tirou a capa e a camisa que estavam sob tudo, e seu peito ficou nu.

- Tome seu pagamento. - disse ele.

O demônio pegou o objeto com suas mãos de espátula, e flexionou seus dedos longos. Então, como um boxeador socando uma parede de cartolina, o demônio enfiou sua mão no peito de Draco. A agonia foi imediata, intensa e terrível, mas durou só um segundo. Draco gritou, e o demônio tirou sua mão de lá. Ela estava apertando alguma coisa em seus dedos sangrentos, algo que brilhava e fulgurava de modo bruxuleante, como luz de vela através de uma tela.

O demônio sorriu, seus dentes eram longos, afiados e pontudos.

- A espada é sua. O inferno está satisfeito agora.

- Malfoy! Malfoy! Acorde!

Alguma coisa o segurava pelos ombros e o estava sacudindo. Ele se contorceu, pondo suas mãos sobre seu rosto. Ele estava vagamente ciente de alguém estar gritando. Havia mãos puxando seus braços, tentando tirá-los de cima de seu rosto.

- Acorde! - repetiu a voz, desesperadamente, e então – Malfoy, por favor!

Ele abriu seus olhos. A gritaria acabou, e tudo ficou, repentinamente, muito silencioso. Era eu quem estava gritando, percebeu Draco, era eu.

Estava escuro no quarto. A única luz que havia era a luz prateada da Lua, que entrava pela janela, e que iluminava a garota em frente a ele, sua aflição, olhos escuros, e cabelos longos e encaracolados. Na quase-escuridão, ela parecia...

- Hermione? - ele sussurrou, meio acordado, meio dormindo.

- Não, é a Gina.

Ele tirou seus braços de seu rosto vagarosamente.

- Claro. - ele disse – Não dava para ser ela. Ela me chama pelo meu primeiro nome. - ele piscou e olhou para Gina – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? - repetiu Gina, irritada – Você estava berrando feito um lobisomem, por isso eu estou aqui! Eu achei que alguém estava te matando! Olhe onde você está, Malfoy!

Draco sentou-se, e olhou em volta, surpreso. Ele não estava mais na cama, mas sim, deitado no chão, num emaranhando de lençóis. Ele não se lembrava de ter caído da cama, mas ele também não se lembrava de ter berrado. Ele só se lembrava de seu sonho. Ele puxou o ar pelos seus dentes, e ele lembrou-se da dor, da mão do demônio entrando em seu peito. Do calor. Da espada.

Quando Gina falou de novo, sua voz estava vacilante:

- Malfoy...

- O quê?

- Você está sangrando...

Assustado, ele olhou para baixo, e viu, na parte da frente de sua camisa, exatamente onde se localiza o coração, uma mancha vermelha, do tamanho de um prato de jantar. Draco pôs sua mão sobre a mancha, e seus dedos voltaram vermelhos. Não era sangue velho, era novo.

Ele olhou para Gina.

- Chame o Harry. - disse, rouco.

Gina levantou-se rapidamente e andou até a porta.

Quando ela estava no meio do caminho, Draco a chamou:

- Espere!

Ela virou-se. Draco estava ajoelhado no meio dos cobertores. Ele havia tirado sua camisa e estava olhando para seu peito, que estava bem mais pálido que o resto dele, sob a luz da Lua. Seu peito também estava completamente sem marcas, não havia nenhum ferimento lá.

- Deixe pra lá. - ele falou – Parece que eu estou bem.

- Aquilo não era... seu sangue? - ela perguntou, aturdida.

Ele olhou para Gina, e a luz da Lua fazia com que faísca frias saltassem de seus olhos acinzentados.

- Eu não sei. Mas acho que estou começando a ter uma idéia. E não estou gostando nada, nada disso.

- Isso tem a ver com o seu pesadelo?

- Sim, - ele disse, para logo depois balançar sua cabeça – Quer dizer, não. Não tenho certeza se isso foi um pesadelo. Eu acho que foi um flashback. Ou, quem sabe, um delírio. Ou talvez, eu tive um flashback no meio de um delírio. Isso é possível?

Gina podia sentir seus olhos se arregalarem.

- Eu devo ir lá chamar o Harry. - ela sugeriu, mas Draco balançou sua cabeça.

- Não incomode o Potter. - ele disse – Só sente-se aqui comigo por um minuto.

Gina hesitou. Era muito difícil ler os olhos de Draco. Na escuridão, os olhos dele refletiam a luz como olhos de gato. Lentamente, ela andou e sentou-se perto dele, sobre os lençóis. Mas ela não queria olhar para ele, pois ele estava sem camisa, e isso fazia-a sentir estranha. Então, ela fixou seu olhar na noite, e disse a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu:

- Está doendo?

- Doía enquanto eu estava dormindo. - ele respondeu – Mas não dói mais.

Ele estava olhando para sua camisa agora, cuja parte da frente estava manchada de vermelho escuro. Também havia sangue em suas mãos. Gina olhou para elas curiosamente, percebendo algo esquisito. As mãos de Draco eram praticamente iguais às de Harry: o mesmo formato, as mesmas unhas roídas, os mesmos dedos longos, e as mesmas articulações agudas de ossos. Ela havia olhado vezes o bastante para as mãos de Harry, e com atenção o suficiente para tê-las memorizado; ela as reconheceria em qualquer lugar. As cicatrizes iguais só aumentavam a estranheza.

Gina estendeu suas mão e tocou a cicatriz da palma da mão esquerda de Draco.

- Como você e o Harry conseguiram isso?

Draco olhou para ela.

- O Rony não te contou?

Ela balançou sua cabeça.

Draco voltou a olhar sua camisa.

- Acidente com um baralho de cartas bem afiado. – ele disse. - Não gostamos de falar disso. É muito doloroso.

Gina fez uma careta.

- Você sabe o que eu odeio em você, Malfoy?

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

- Estou chocado. – ele disse - Chocado por só haver uma coisa que você odeia em mim. Eu imaginava que você tinha uma lista de queixas, talvez até numeradas.

Gina subitamente sentiu seu rosto se contorcer num sorriso, e ficou horrorizada. Por que ela estava sorrindo para Draco Malfoy? Isso não era nada bom. Repentinamente, ocorreu a ela o que pareceria a Rony essa cena se ele aparecesse de súbito: ela estava sentada no chão com Draco Malfoy sem camisa, no meio de um bando de lençóis e cobertores embolados, e eles estavam sorrindo um para o outro como velhos amigos.

- Eu vou chamar o Harry. - ela disse apressadamente, levantando-se.

- Não faça isso. - disse Draco – Não é muito importante.

- Você está sangrando sangue fantasma. - disse Gina – E eu acho que vale a pena acordar o Harry por isso.

- Esqueça isso. - disse Draco, cujo tom de voz revelava que não haveria discussão – Só me traga uma outra camisa, ok?

- Uma camisa? - repetiu Gina, incrédula.

- Sim, uma camisa. Você tem um bando de irmãos, deve haver um monte de roupa nessa casa.

Gina apertou seus lábios, que se transformaram numa linha estreita, e saiu do quarto. Ela voltou com algo que ela jogou no colo de Draco. Era um dos famosos suéteres da senhora Weasley.

- Rosa! - ele exclamou, mal-humorado – Eu detesto rosa!

- Boa noite, Malfoy. - disse Gina, fechando a porta.

Gina e Rony já estavam acordados quando Harry desceu para o café na manhã seguinte. Ele estava vestindo um dos suéteres verdes que a Sra. Weasley lhe dera anos atrás. O agasalho estava muito pequeno nele, agora, e as mangas não chegavam nem até seus magros punhos. Ele sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado de Gina, pegou uma colher, e pegou um pouco, indiferentemente, do mingau de aveia que ela passou para ele. Rony olhou para eles seriamente, e mexeu a cabeça; ele estava ocupado lendo o Profeta Diário.  
- Alguma notícia? - perguntou Harry.

- Os dementadores ainda estão sumidos - respondeu Rony, com a boca cheia de torrada – Há alguns relatos deles terem sido vistos perto de uma cidade de bruxos em direção ao sul, mas não foi dado crédito a isso... - ele bufou – pelo Percy. É sempre o Percy, não é?

Gina deu de ombros, e falou:

- Imagine ver dementadores em sua própria cidade. Em seu próprio jardim...

Todos eles olharam, aflitos, pela janela.

- Gina, não. - disse Rony, irritado.

Mas Gina já havia pensado em outra coisa sobre a qual ela queria falar:

- Harry, tem algo errado com o Malfoy.

Rony e Harry olharam para ela, curiosos. Ela estava passando manteiga em uma torrada, e parecia determinada.

- Algo além do que está normalmente errado com ele? - perguntou Harry.

- Sim. - respondeu Gina, em tom firme – Ontem à noite, ele estava berrando tão alto enquanto dormia, que me acordou. Eu nunca havia ouvido alguém berrar desse modo, antes. Então, quando eu entrei no quarto dele, ele estava caído no chão, e havia sangue pela camisa dele toda.

- Ele estava sangrando? - perguntou Harry.

- Você entrou no quarto dele? - perguntou Rony, subitamente alarmado.

- Sim e sim. - respondeu Gina – Mas a parte de ter ido ao quarto dele não é a parte importante da história. A gritaria e o sangue, sim. - ela deu de ombros – Eu sei como Magia Negra é. - ela disse, em tom mais baixo – E estava por ele todo.

- Você ficou no quarto com ele? - perguntou Rony.

- Rony você está ouvindo o que eu estou falando? - perguntou Gina rispidamente.

- Você ficou, não ficou? - perguntou Rony novamente, horrorizado – Gina! O Malfoy?

- Eu meio que gosto da sonoridade disso. - disse sua irmã, com um sorriso sarcástico – Gina Malfoy.

- Gina! - crepitou Rony – Eu quero que você me diga nesse exato momento, me prometa, que você não irá... não iria... não com o Malfoy!

Gina deu uma mordida em sua torrada, deu de ombros, e disse:

- Nosso amor é proibido.

- Gina, pare de irritar o Rony. - disse Harry, que na verdade estava contendo um riso – Rony, pare de ser um chato. Tenho certeza de que a Gina não ficou sozinha no quarto com o Malfoy mais do que o necessário. Gina, o que você quis dizer quando falou que havia Magia Negra por ele todo?

Gina franziu as sobrancelhas, e respondeu:

- É só uma sensação. Desde que estivemos na Câmara Secreta, eu sinto essa sensação fria quando estou perto de Magia Negra. Eu senti isso na Hermione no Beco Diagonal, logo depois que ela viu o Vítor. E eu sinto isso com o Malfoy, também.

- Bem, isso não é tão surpreendente. - disse Rony – Quer dizer, ele esteve rodeado de Magia Negra a vida inteira. Ele é uma Travessa do Tranco ambulante!

- Talvez... - disse Harry, que estava mordendo a junta de um de seus dedos, algo que ele fazia quando estava pensativo.

- Você acha que ele é perigoso? - perguntou Rony, soando esperançoso.

Um tanto de má-vontade, Harry pensou na espada, o Talismã do Mais Puro Mal, e na onda de frio que veio da mão de Draco quando ele fez o feitiço Veritas no Krum.

- Eu acho que não. - respondeu Harry.

- Ainda assim, - falou Rony, pegando o prato de torradas – há a definitiva possibilidade dele ser um perverso e sangue-frio...- Gina chiou, Rony olhou para cima e viu Draco na porta, vestindo uma das suéteres felpudas rosa, e segurando um livro verde bem grosso – Oh. Hã... torrada? - disse Rony, pouco convincente, oferecendo o prato a Draco.

- Eu já fui chamado por uma porção de nomes, na minha vida. - disse Draco olhando para o prato – Mas nunca fui chamado de torrada perversa e sangue-frio.

Rony teve a graça de ficar envergonhado.

- Me desculpe, Malfoy. – disse ele. - Mas, a Gina...

- Te contou sobre ontem à noite. - completou Draco, olhando para Gina com uma certa frieza.

Gina retribuiu o olhar. Ele estava certo sobre o rosa, pensou Gina. Não era cor apropriada para ele. Não combinava com sua pele clara e cabelos louros, fazendo-o parecer nada mais que um bolo de aniversário rosa congelado.

- Eu tive um pesadelo. - ele continuou – E daí?

- Eu tenho pesadelos o tempo todo. - disse Harry – Mas eu geralmente não acordo coberto por sangue.

- Coberto é um pouco forte. - falou Draco, sentando-se à mesa – O mais apropriado seria... manchado.

- Certo. - disse Rony, com forte sarcasmo – Deixe pra lá então, não é estranho de modo algum.

- Exatamente. - disse Draco, ignorando a expressão de imensa irritação por parte de Rony – Potter, eu tive uma idéia. - ele fez um gesto para Rony, que parecia estar prestes a falar alguma coisa – E sem comentários irônicos, por favor.

- Certo. - concordou Harry – O que é?

- O Feitiço Essencial. - disse Draco – O meu Feitiço Essencial. Nunca foi testado, mas teoricamente, onde quer que eu esteja no mundo, Hermione pode me achar usando isso. Eu sei que ela podia me achar em qualquer lugar que eu estivesse, lá em Hogwarts, ela fez isso várias vezes.

- Mas isso só funciona quando é ela quem quer te achar. - disse Harry – E não o contrário.

- Quando só há um Feitiço Essencial, é verdade. - disse Draco. Ele ergueu o livro verde que estava segurando, o objeto que atraíra para si na noite anterior. Era a cópia de Elaborações Essenciais de Bruxaria de seu pai - Mas se fizermos um outro feitiço, os dois podem se achar.

Harry, Rony e Gina olharam para ele.

- Outro Feitiço Essencial? - perguntou Harry fracamente – Mas ele não é extremamente complicado e perigoso?

- Não tanto. - respondeu Draco – Eu estou um pouco velho demais para que o Feitiço tenha tanto efeito, mas terá efeito o bastante para isso. E eu vou dar um pedaço de mim de boa vontade, e isso irá ajudar.

- Isso significa que teremos que arrancar um dente seu? - perguntou Rony, interessado.

- Eu estava pensando em uma mecha de cabelo. - retrucou Draco – E eu queria ver você tentar arrancar um dente meu, Weasley.

- Hem-hem! - exclamou Harry – Temos o que precisamos para o feitiço?

- Não tudo. - respondeu Draco – Ainda não. Nós precisamos de um pouco de erva de bagunceiro, um pouco de veneno de lobo, e de um Orbe de Thessala.

- Um o que de quê? - perguntou Gina.

- Um Orbe de Thessala. - repetiu Draco – É usado em magias de Transfiguração e Transformação. Tem a ver com transferência de alma. Não é difícil de usar, e sim, difícil de passar. Eu acho que meu pai deva ter um, mas eu não tenho a menor idéia de onde ele o guardou.

- Então onde vamos achar um? - perguntou Harry – É o tipo da coisa que se pode simplesmente comprar no Beco Diagonal?

- Na verdade, não. - respondeu Draco – Mas é o tipo da coisa que o nosso professor de Transformações deve ter em sua sala.

- Lupin. - disse Harry – Ele jamais nos emprestaria algo assim.

- Verdade. - concordou Draco – E é por isso que teremos que invadir e pegar escondido. Teremos que voltar pra escola de qualquer jeito, e enquanto estivermos lá...

Harry piscou.

- Temos que voltar?

- Claro que temos! - disse Draco, como se isso fosse óbvio – Precisamos pegar a minha espada!

Harry empurrou sua cadeira de perto da mesa com um barulho.

- De jeito nenhum! - ele disse terminantemente – Nós não vamos trazer aquela coisa conosco!

Os olhos acinzentados de Draco deixaram escapar faíscas raivosas.

- Por que não?

- Porque - disse Harry, como se isso fosse óbvio – ela é maligna. É uma coisa maligna e eu não a quero perto de mim.

- É uma arma muito poderosa. - disse Draco – Ela tem poderes que sequer podemos imaginar.

- Exatamente. - concordou Harry – Porque são muito, muito terríveis.

- Você não sabe se são mesmo. - disse Draco, firme – Nem o Lupin sabe. Ele disse que precisava terminar de testá-la. É uma lâmina de Magid, e eu sou um Magid e essa espada pertenceu aos meus ancestrais, está na minha família há gerações, e, portanto, eu a quero!

Harry subitamente ouviu a voz de Hermione na sua cabeça, lembrando-se de algo que ela lhe disse há duas semanas... fazia só duas semanas? Dumbledore não te contou que as pessoas querem o que é pior para elas?

Sim, Harry havia respondido. Mas não todas as pessoas.

- Malfoy, - ele começou a falar, mas Draco havia levantado-se de sua mesa e estava olhando para todos, enfurecido.

– Olhe, - ele disse. - eu não sei com o quê exatamente estamos lidando, e nem você sabe disso. Mas se o que já vimos até agora serve como indicação, estamos lidando com Magia Negra muito, muito poderosa. Essa espada é um presente, Potter. Ela pode matar qualquer coisa. O próprio Lord das Trevas poderia ser destruído por ela. O Lupin nos disse isso.

Agora Harry estava bravo.

- Você não se lembra do livro? – ele disse rispidamente – Você pode usá-la, mas há um preço a ser pago!

- Eu sou um Malfoy,- ele disse - Nós não perguntamos preços. - ele sorriu pouco alegre – Eu posso pagar.

- Eu não acho que você possa. – disse Harry.

Gina olhou de um para o outro. Draco e Harry estavam se encarando; Draco com o rosto avermelhado nas bochechas, e Harry muito pálido.

- E se não for você quem vai pagar o preço, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry num tom fatal – E se acaba sendo que outra pessoa tem que pagar por isso? E se essa pessoa acaba sendo... – ele quase disse "Hermione", mas ele não queria ser como Draco, ele não queria usar Hermione como uma vantagem contra o seu oponente - ...eu?

Os olhos de Draco brilhavam.

- Vou arriscar a chance. – disse ele.

Dessa vez, foi o Rony quem falou:

- Você é um patife, Malfoy.

Draco não olhou para ele; ainda estava olhando para Harry.

- E se ela estiver em perigo e a espada for nossa única chance de salvá-la? – ele perguntou – Você está disposto a correr o risco de deixar algo acontecer a ela sendo que você poderia ter evitado isso se não fosse tão nojentinho?

As mãos de Harry estavam apertando a mesa com força, e quando ele falou, foi com esforço:

- Nojentinho? – Harry repetiu gélido - Espero que você se lembre de me dizer isso quando você acabar por deixar um de nós morrer.

Por um momento, ninguém falou nada. Por fim, Draco falou, sem no entanto olhar para Harry:

- Se você não confia em mim, talvez prefira continuar com isso sem mim.

E o tom que ele disse isso tinha ao mesmo tempo uma nota de melancolia, e outra de raiva. Gina duvidava que ele soubesse que soou sequer um pouquinho melancólico; se ele soubesse, provavelmente teria permanecido calado.

- Eu não confio em você, Malfoy. – disse Harry num tom baixo – Mas eu também não quero ir sem você.

Os ombros de Draco caíram um pouco em alívio.

Harry olhou para sua mão com a cicatriz, depois voltou para Draco

- Se o que fizemos ao Krum é algum indicador, os poderes que temos juntos são muito maiores que os poderes que temos sozinhos. Talvez você esteja certo sobre ter todas os recursos à mão.

- Eu estou certo. – disse Draco, embora também parecesse aliviado. A atmosfera de tensão estava desaparecendo tão rápido quanto aparecera – Você vai ver. – ele disse a Harry – Nós vamos para a escola pegar a espada e então, iremos em busca da Hermione.

Ele se levantou e falou com uma determinação um tanto fria:

- Eu não me importo com o que eu precisar fazer; não ligo se for o próprio Lord das Trevas quem estiver com ela... se ele fez qualquer coisa para machucá-la, vou transforma-lo em pó, tão fino que vai servir para fazer sopa instantânea.

Draco parou. Harry, Gina e Rony estavam olhando para ele com expressões peculiares.

- OK, - ele continuou – Isso soou muito nojento, não foi?

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sopa não é exatamente assustador, Malfoy.

- Fora isso, você foi bastante convincente – afirmou Gina, encorajadora.

- Eu ainda acho que estou certo. – disse Draco, embora boa parte da força tivesse saído de sua expressão.

- E eu ainda acho que você está maluco. – disse Harry – E talvez até maligno, mas você está obviamente muito determinado, e eu meio que admiro isso. – ele sorriu pela primeira vez no dia – Isso combina com você, Malfoy.

- Combina, mesmo. – concordou Gina inesperadamente – Mas definitivamente o suéter não combina.

- Olha, Rony! – exclamou Gina, sorrindo – Essência de Malfoy. É magenta.  
Ela cutucou a poção que estava fervendo no caldeirão com sua varinha e olhou para Rony. Ele estava sentado no canto da cama de Harry, amassando casca de besouro, não-muito-industrialmente, com um pilão e buscando forças para não bocejar. Eles tinham ido direto do café da manhã para suas vassouras, e haviam chegado à escola de Magids muito cedo. Todas as quatro vassouras estavam agora apoiadas contra a parede perto da cama de Harry.

Os próprios Harry e Draco, usando a capa de invisibilidade do pai de Harry, já haviam descido para a sala do Lupin. Gina pensou em perguntar o que eles fariam se o Lupin estivesse na sua sala, mas mudou de idéia. Isso, ela imaginou, era problema deles. Fazer a poção, por outro lado, era problema dela. Ela sempre foi boa nessa matéria na escola, e essa poção era surpreendentemente simples.

A parte difícil viria mais tarde, dado que o processo do Feitiço Essencial era uma combinação complexa de uma Poção, um Feitiço e uma Transfiguração. No momento, a poção, que era o primeiro passo, ainda precisava de vários ingredientes importantes, embora já tivesse um pouco do sangue de Draco nela, e o feitiço seria feito com o cabelo dele (ele havia dado a ela um cacho, tão belo e platinado que pouco parecia cabelo humano).

- Isso não é magenta – afirmou Rony, olhando para a poção e bocejando novamente – isso é fúcsia. E muito feio.

- Rony, você tem que amassar os besouros, não só matá-los.

- Não me chateie! – reclamou Rony – Eu não posso deixar de pensar que isso tudo é pro bem do Malfoy, e, não importa o que o Harry diga, eu não vou com ao cara desse cara.

Gina respirou fundo e disse:

- É pelo bem da Hermione, Rony. Por que você não me deixa amassar os besouros um pouco e você fica mexendo a poção no meu lugar? Você parece estar exausto.

Rony concordou amigavelmente, e eles trocaram de lugar assim que a porta do quarto se abriu, e Harry e Draco entraram, irritadíssimos.

- Ele está lá! – exclamou Harry, jogando os braços para o ar, chateado – Por que ele está lá? Ele não deveria estar dando aula?

- Patife! – xingou Rony – O que ele pensa que está fazendo dentro da própria sala?

Harry estava pensativo, mordiscando a dobra de seu dedo.

- Nós precisamos fazê-lo sair de lá. – disse ele – Mas como? Se um de nós fizer isso, ele vai achar que só queremos entrar lá escondidos para pegar a espada! E vai estar certo.

Draco parou de andar compassadamente e falou:

- Estou tendo uma idéia! – ele disse. - Ah, agora estou tendo mais outra!

Rony virou-se para encará-lo curioso, e acabou por cutucar um canto do caldeirão, deixando cair um pouco do conteúdo no chão.

- Agora estou simplesmente aborrecido! – reclamou Draco – Weasley, tire suas mãos retardadas dessa poção! Essa é a minha alma que você está bagunçando! É a essência da minha vida, é a minha existência, é...

- Um fabuloso novo produto de limpeza! – anunciou Rony, olhando para a a poção havia caído, havia agora um buraco no tapete e mais um pouco além, no piso de pedra – Eu nunca vi nada assim, é completamente tóxico.

Todos olharam curiosos.

- Eu me recuso a considerar isso um reflexo da minha personalidade! – exclamou Draco, olhando para o tapete carbonizado.

- Esse é a seu privilégio. – disse Harry – E qual é a sua idéia?

Draco olhou para ele, demasiado divertido, e falou:

- Você vai descobrir, Potter. – ele andou até a porta – Espere aí, já volto.

Fleur tinha um quarto só para ela na escola, e que no momento estava cheio de pequeníssimas e delicadíssimas borboletas que ela havia conjurado para se divertir. Logo que Draco entrou, quinze borboletinhas azuis pousaram em seu cabelo, e outras várias cor-de-rosa, em seu ombro.  
- Oh! – exclamou Fleur, olhando para ele – Adorável!

Com esforço, Draco impediu a si mesmo de dizer Tire essas malditas borboletas de cima de mim!

- Eu preciso que você me faça um favor. – ele disse, por fim, olhando com seriedade para Fleur, que estava agora sentada em sua cama, com as pernas esticadas na frente de si, tocando cada uma de suas unhas do pé com sua varinha, colorindo-as com vários tons de rosa – Eu preciso que você faça o Professor Lupin sair da sala dele. Só por uns minutos. – ele completou, ao ver a expressão duvidosa que estava estampada no rosto dela – Vamos lá, eu achei que você gostasse dele!

- Eu gostava. – disse Fleur, deixando sua unha do dedão do pé esquerdo violeta – Mas eu mudei de idéia. Ele é bem bonitão, mas é um pouco... enfadonho demais pro meu gosto.

Draco mordeu o lábio, em frustração.

- Fleur, o cara é um lobisomem. Como ele pode ser enfadonho?

- Ele é chato – disse ela firmemente - Ele é chato e desinteressado e inglês. Diferente de você. – ela completou rapidamente – Você é um garoto inglês com instintos franceses. – ela sorriu – e tem sangue veela. Você não é chato. Mas o Lupin me enche de tédio.

- Esse é só o lado professor dele. - disse Draco, torcendo para parecer saber sobre o que estava dizendo – Enfadonho de dia, talvez, mas de noite ele é só bebidas, prostitutas e confusão.

Fleur torceu seu narizinho.

- Eu não acredito em você. – ela disse.

- Qual é, Fleur! Faça isso por mim! – ele pediu, tremendo por dentro. Só Deus sabe o que ela ia querer em troca – Por favor!

Ela o examinou dos pés a cabeça, levantou-se, sacudindo seus longos cabelos platinados.

- Está bem. – ela concordou, um pouco aborrecida – Vou fazer isso por você. Mas você... – ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele, e talvez acabou deixando sua mão lá mais tempo do que o necessário – Você fica me devendo essa, Draco Malfoy!

- Você tem certeza de que acha isso uma boa idéia? – perguntou Harry, suspeito.  
Draco se mexeu inconfortavelmente sob a capa de invisibilidade. Com a largura que ela tinha, foi bem difícil manter os quatro cobertos durante a espera no corredor.

- Por que não seria uma boa idéia? – replicou Draco.

- Bem, - disse Harry – ou não dá certo, o que no caso teremos problemas, ou dá certo e nesse caso...

- E nesse caso Lupin ganha um pouco de ação na vida dele. – disse Draco. – Nós estamos fazendo um favor a ele, na verdade. Está tudo bem.

- Não está NADA certo! – disse Rony num tom desengonçado.

- Por que não?

- Porque ele é velho pra cacete e isso é vulgar! – respondeu Rony, firmemente.

- Ele não é tão velho. – replicou Gina.

A capa se mexeu quando Harry, Rony e Draco tentaram se virar para olhar para Gina, antes de se darem conta de que isso era impossível. Harry tinha quase certeza, de todo modo, pelo tom de voz dela, que ela estava sorrindo.

- Ele não é tão velho. – ela insistiu.

- Gina! – advertiu Rony.

- Pra dizer a verdade, ele é até bem atraente. – disse ela.

- Será que poderíamos voltar a falar sobre dementadores no nosso quintal? – sugeriu Rony – Porque esse papo está me enchendo.

Nesse exato momento, Fleur apareceu num canto do corredor. Ela havia vestido vestes justas e prateadas, e deu uma piscadela na direção geral deles quando parou em frente à porta da sala de Lupin e bateu. Eles a observavam quando ela abriu a porta meteu a cabeça para dentro do aposento. O que quer que ela tenha dito, não foi escutado por eles, mas em pouco tempo, Lupin foi até a porta, tão distraído quanto levemente surpreso.

- Por que não podemos falar do seu dever de casa no meu escritório? – ele perguntou, pondo os pés para fora da sala e fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

- É que é muito mais agradável conversarmos durante uma caminhada. – respondeu Fleur, segurando o braço dele.

- Se você está dizendo... – concordou Lupin, embora sua voz indicasse extrema desconfiança.

- Ninguém nunca te disse que você é um excelente professor? – perguntou Fleur, puxando Lupin pelo braço que agarrava até o final do corredor.

- Sim, sim, me dizem isso sempre. – respondeu ele ao passar por Rony, Draco, Harry e Gina sem tomar ciência disso.

- E também já te disseram que além de excelente professor, você também é MUITO atraente?

- Bem, Dumbledore me disse uma vez, mas foi depois de uma festa de ano novo e ele estava levemente embriagado com cerveja amanteigada.

E eles desapareceram.

Embora não pudesse ver os rostos em volta dele, Harry podia sentir os outros três balançando de rir. Até Rony estava rindo. Era como ser surpreendido por um mini-terremoto.

- Shhh! – ele sibilou, tentando segurar o próprio riso – Shhh... esperem até entrarmos na sala...

Logo que entrou na sala, Harry tirou a capa de invisibilidade de cima de todos, permitindo que Draco, que estava praticamente chorando de tanto rir, desabasse na mesa.

- Eu quase amo a Fleur! – ele disse por fim, recompondo-se – E também já te disseram que além de excelente professor, você também é MUITO atraente?

Gina estava balançando sua cabeça.

- O pobre coitado não merecia esse tipo de abuso.

- Foi por uma boa causa, Gina. – disse Rony, rindo. Qualquer vestígio de ciúmes por Fleur parecia ter desaparecido – Ei, Malfoy! – ele continuou – O que você está fazendo?

- Pegando os nossos ingredientes. – respondeu Draco, que estava agora agachado no chão perto da estante de livros de Lupin – Está aqui... peguei! - ele pegou um pequeno frasco azul, tirou a tampa, cheirou o líquido e fez uma careta – Veneno de Lobo. – ele entregou o objeto para Harry, que o olhou de esguelha e passou para Gina – Erva de Bagunceiro, nós temos lá em cima... e aqui está... o Orbe de Thessala.

- Isso é só um globo de vidro, daqueles que cai neve de mentira, Malfoy. – disse Harry – Boa tentativa.

A ninfa do globo piscou para Draco quando ele a pôs no chão.

- Ops, desculpa. – disse ele, e continuou a procurar – Muito bem – ele disse, por fim – Achei.

E ele entregou algo a Harry, algo que parecia uma bola de tênis feita de vidro escuro.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Harry, olhando para Draco com severidade.

- Se isso não for um Orbe de Thessala, sou eu quem vai explodir. – respondeu Draco – Sim, eu tenho certeza.

- Explodir? – repetiu Gina, que estava muito pálida quando Harry lhe entregou o Orbe.

Draco fez um aceno.

- Quase nunca acontece. – disse ele – Termine logo e faça o feitiço direito e todos nós estaremos bem.

Gina olhou para Rony, que estava igualmente nervoso.

- Eu não sei...

- Faça! – pediu Draco, que estava procurando algo embaixo da mesa de Lupin – E faça logo, precisamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Por que vocês não voltam para o nosso quarto e nos encontramos lá em alguns minutos? Levem a capa da invisibilidade. – ele olhou por cima da mesa; viu os três outros se preparando para sair, e adicionou apressadamente – Potter, você fica aqui comigo.

- Está bem. – disse Harry, parando de andar e voltando à sala.

Rony e Gina viraram-se para olhar para ele; ele deu de ombros, e eles puseram a capa sobre si próprios, desaparecendo de vista.

A porta da sala abriu-se e fechou logo atrás deles. Harry virou-se para Draco, que estava levantando-se de debaixo da mesa de Lupin, com a caixa de Adamantina que continha a espada de Slytherin. Havia um brilho em seus olhos, e Harry sentiu uma pontada de apreensão.

- Vamos lá, Potter. – disse Draco – Me ajude a abrir essa coisa.

- Eu achei que a Marca Negra fosse um símbolo do Voldemort. – disse Hermione, olhando para Rabicho.  
Ela achou que não havia motivo para não dizer o nome de Voldemort, visto que ela havia sido seqüestrada pelo único bruxo na historia que tinha conseguido ser ainda pior que o Lord das Trevas.

Slytherin, que parecia não estar com nenhuma varinha (claro que não, ela pensou, ele é um Magid, assim como o Harry), havia ligado a mão dela à de Rabicho, e ordenou que ambos fossem atrás dele para

ora do quarto. Estavam todos andando por um corredor de pedra, cujo destino Hermione podia somente imaginar. Slytherin seguia na frente e ela e Rabicho atrás dele.

- Voldemort não inventou a Marca Negra. – disse Rabicho, presunçoso – Ela pertenceu primeiramente a Slytherin. Quase tudo que o Lord das Trevas fez ele copiou de Slytherin.

- Você é tremendamente presunçoso. – disse Hermione – Você não está preocupado que Voldemort fique bravo com você por tê-lo traído?

- Não. – respondeu Rabicho. Seu sorriso havia se estendido a um olhar medonho e nada atraente – Slytherin é duas vezes mais poderoso que Voldemort era, até na sua juventude. – disse ele, e riu. - A história se repete, se você ainda não reparou. Não há motivos para lutar contra isso, já estava previsto. Dumbledore sabe disso. Por que outro motivo você acha que ele...

Ele parou de falar quando Salazar Slytherin parou de andar e virou-se para eles. Seu rosto esquelético não tinha nenhuma expressão. Eles estavam no final do corredor, que dava numa sala circular cheia de tapeçarias.

- Rabicho – disse Slytherin, cuja voz de zumbido ecoava pelas paredes de pedra – Por favor, nos espere longe do Saguão de Entrada. Eu quero mostrar algo à minha convidada. – ele acenou para Hermione, e as cordas que a uniam a Rabicho desapareceram – Venha cá. – ele disse a ela, sendo prontamente obedecido por ela, que mal estava ciente de Rabicho saindo de perto.

- Eu queria que você visse isso. – disse Slytherin apontando para a mais larga das tapeçarias, que estava pendurada na parede mais distante – Talvez isso te ajude a entender.

A tapeçaria mostrava quatro figuras juntas sob uma passagem em arco. Eles eram jovens; tinham lá pelos seus vinte anos, no máximo, e encaravam Hermione, sorridentes, como se estivessem posando para uma foto. Ela reconheceu o homem da esquerda imediatamente; havia um quadro dele no Salão Comunal da Grifinória: alto e belo, com cabelos e barba negra, vestido em vermelho e dourado. Godric Gryffindor, parecendo muito com Harry.

Depois, havia uma mulher rechonchuda e ruiva, que parecia amigável e bondosa e estava vestida de amarelo. Ela a lembrava da Sra Weasley. Era obviamente Helga Hufflepuff.

Depois, havia outro homem: ele não era tão alto quanto Godric, e parecia estar bastante ciente disso. Ele também tinha cabelos negros, e um olhar carrancudo estava estampado em seu rosto. Se ele não estivesse franzindo a testa, ele também pareceria bonito. Ele vestia verde e prateado, e serpentes esculpidas em prata envolviam seus braços. Seus olhos eram prateados também. Ele era aquele que Rabicho havia chamado de o melhor dos Quatro Grandes de Hogwarts, mas não parecia estar ciente da própria grandeza, posto que parecia estar desesperadamente infeliz.

Mas era a quarta pessoa na tapeçaria que havia chamado a atenção de Hermione. Ela estava entre Slytherin e Gryffindor, e vestia vestes azuis escuras. Havia vários livros em suas mãos, e seus cabelos extremamente encaracolados estavam arrumados em tranças. Havia uma mancha de tinta em sua bochecha, mas isso não parecia um erro na tapeçaria. Ela era bonita, embora não extraordinariamente, então, de certo modo, parecia bastante... viva. Ela se parece comigo? Hermione perguntou-se mentalmente. Um pouquinho, ela concedeu. Certamente, não havia grandes semelhanças entre as duas. Os olhos de Rowena Ravenclaw eram azuis. Mas tinha alguma coisa. Definitivamente, havia alguma coisa.

Obviamente, isso não deixou Salazar Slytherin – ou o que restava dele – nem um pouco menos louco.

Ele virou-se para ela, e ela viu as tatuagens da Marca Negra – lívidas e terríveis – sobre seu rosto descarnado. Ela quis estremecer, mas não era o mesmo estremecimento que Voldemort havia causado nela. Salazar Slytherin era completamente horrendo, e por vários motivos, tinha sido mau além do acreditável, e não havia dúvidas de que ele a aterrorizava. Ainda assim, Hermione percebeu que sentia, de certo modo... pena dele.

Não muita. Só um pouquinho.

- Agora – disse ele – Quero lhe contar uma história.

Draco tirou seu cabelo suado da frente de seus olhos e praguejou sob sua respiração. A caixa de Adamantina não havia se rendido a nenhum de seus feitiços. Draco havia tentado Feitiços de Arrombamento, Feitiços de Amassamento, e chegou até mesmo a tentar executar um Feitiço de Quebramento com ele e Harry segurando a varinha ao mesmo tempo. E nada. Draco quis até tentar um Feitiço Furacão, mas Harry disse que esse tipo de feitiço não podia ser controlado muito bem, e que acabaria por atirar os dois para fora da janela.  
Draco acabou desistindo de tentar abrir a caixa com mágica, e havia começado a tentar quebrá-la pela metade, jogando-a contra a parede de pedra. Isso não fez nada além de lhe dar uma dorzinha aguda nos punhos. Furioso, ele jogou a caixa no chão e começou a pular sobre ela, com os dois pés e praguejando.

Quando ele olhou, por fim, para Harry, este estava sorrindo para ele.

- O que foi? – perguntou Draco, irritado.

- Você está ridículo. – disse Harry, balançando a cabeça.

Draco parou, pensativo.

- Estou?

- Não tem problema. – garantiu Harry – Poucas coisas me fazem rir nos últimos dias.

Draco parou de pular e olhou para Harry com uma expressão peculiar.

- Eu te faço rir?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Não é para ficar todo animadinho com isso, não, Malfoy.

- Eu só... – Draco suspirou – me sinto culpado.

- Culpado? – indagou Harry – Por quê?

Draco saiu de cima da caixa, abaixou-se para pegá-la, e aproximou-se de Harry, parecendo estar bastante aflito.

- Potter – disse ele – eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

Harry olhou para ele, surpreso. Draco estava segurando a caixa junto ao peito como se ela fosse um bebê, e seus olhos estavam arregalados e aflitos. Harry jamais havia visto, em toda a sua vida, uma expressão como essa estampada no rosto de Draco. Ele parecia ter engolido uma unha.

- O...o quê é que você tem pra me contar, Malfoy? – ele gaguejou – Você está bem? Está morrendo? O quê?

- É sobre Hermione. – respondeu Draco – É que... você tem sido tão... bem, confiante a respeito de Hermione e eu sermos só amigos, e eu comecei a me sentir culpado. Quer dizer, não foi nada muito importante, foi só uma vez...

Harry arregalou os olhos e quase gritou:

- Uma vez só O QUÊ?

Draco parecia estar fortemente envergonhado.

- Por favor, Potter, não me faça dizer com todas as palavras.

- Não. – disse Harry friamente – Diga com todas as palavras! Desembuche, Malfoy! Eu não estou entendendo.

- Olha, – disse Draco – foi só uma vez, eu acho que ela se sentiu muito mal depois. Você sabe, isso não significa que ela não te ame.

- Se você está querendo dizer o que estou pensando. – disse Harry rapidamente – Eu não acredito em você. – ele deu de ombros. – Não mesmo.

- Não? – perguntou Draco, sorrindo felinamente – Então por que o seu pequeno detector de mentiras não está apitando? O seu... Bisbilhoscópio?

Harry olhou para o próprio corpo violentamente. Era verdade. O Bisbilhoscópio estava completamente silencioso.

- Eu sinto muito, Potter. – disse Draco – Essas coisas acontecem.

- Você sente muito? – perguntou Harry numa voz reprimida – Sente muito? Isso é tudo que você tem pra dizer? Por que... por que nenhum de vocês me contou antes?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Nós não sabíamos como te contar isso. – ele disse. - Hermione acabou decidindo que era melhor que você nunca soubesse de nada. Talvez ela estivesse certa. – ele disse, olhando para Harry, desconfiado – Você não parece estar aceitando isso nada bem...

Manchas negras estavam dançando na vista de Harry. Ele se lembrava de ter estado com tanta raiva poucas vezes em toda a sua vida, geralmente com Voldemort. Draco está mentindo, disse Harry a si mesmo, mas então, por que o Bisbilhoscópio não apitou? – Eu sempre achei que fosse ser o primeiro – o único – isso explica porque ela está escrevendo para ele durante esse tempo todo, uma carta por dia, eu sabia que isso não era normal...

- Ei! – chamou Draco, cuja voz parecia vir de muito longe – Lembre-se, Potter! Controle, controle, controle...

BANG!

O globo de vidro na mesa explodiu como uma bomba, espalhando água e neve artificial pelos papéis de Lupin. A ninfa do globo gritou. Draco sorriu quando a janela se partiu, e quando a taça de cima da mesa virou caco. Fique bem bravo, ele rezou, Fique bravo o suficiente...

CRACK!

E Draco esquivou sua cabeça quando a caixa de Adamantina que estava em suas mãos se partiu ao meio fazendo um barulho que parecia de ossos se rompendo. Deu certo! Ele soltou a caixa e a espada que havia nela, deixando os fragmentos de Adamantina caírem no chão como uma chuva de pedras, e agarrou a parte frontal da camisa de Harry.

- Eu estava mentindo! – ele berrou, em meio ao som de vidros se quebrando e ventos uivantes – Eu estava mentindo!

Harry olhou para ele selvagemente.

- Você estava o quê?

- Eu estava mentindo! Claro que eu estava mentindo! Agora, pare!

- Você está só com medo. – disse Harry, apertando os olhos quando um peso de papel voou pela sala e bateu numa parede perto da cabeça de Draco.

Draco teve a leve impressão de que Harry estava gostando de certo modo do estrago que estava causando.

- Não seja idiota! – gritou Draco – Você não acha que se eu tivesse dormido com a Hermione, eu estaria contando vantagem há muito tempo? E quando nós tivemos tempo para isso? Vocês dois estão sempre grudados! Ponha a cabeça no lugar, Potter!

- E o meu Bisbilhoscópio? – gritou Harry teimosamente – Por que ele não apitou, então?

- Por que ele está na sua jaqueta, lá em cima! – berrou Draco – Mongol!

Houve um breve silêncio, quebrado somente pelo leve tinido dos últimos cacos de vidro caindo no chão, e pela furiosa vozinha da ninfa do globo de vidro, que estava xingando os dois. Harry não escutou nada; ele estava olhando para Draco, chocado.

- Mas por quê...?

Ele seguiu o olhar de Draco até o chão da sala de Lupin, agora coberto por água, pedaços de papel e restos da caixa quebrada. A espada estava no pé de Draco; brilhante e prateada como na noite em que a acharam. Draco agachou-se e a pegou com sua mão esquerda, dobrando seus dedos em volta do cabo. Ele a ergueu, mostrando-a a Harry, que a fitou.

- Oh! – exclamou Harry, assim que lhe caiu a ficha – Oh! – ele olhou para Draco, aborrecido – Seu babaca infeliz! – ele exclamou, mas sem muita energia em seu tom de voz – Você não podia ter arranjado outro jeito?

- Me desculpe. – disse Draco, num tom que sugeria que ele não estava nada, nada arrependido – Você disse antes que devíamos usar qualquer recurso que estivesse à mão.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Detesto facilitar as coisas para você, Malfoy. Detesto mesmo!

- Fácil como tirar doce de criança! – exclamou Draco, sorrindo, e que, em seguida, olhou para suas mãos, que estavam sangrando, pois foram atingidas por cacos de Adamantina – Bem, - ele corrigiu-se – Tão fácil como tirar doce de uma criança muito grande e muito brava.

- Eu estou muito cansado para bater em você, Malfoy. – disse Harry calmamente – Mas de resto, esteja certo de que você vai se ver comigo.

Draco não sabia se ele estava brincando ou não.

- Pode deixar! – ele replicou – Agora, vamos embora, vamos sair daqui antes que o Lupin consiga se livrar da Fleur e volte. – ele deu de ombros – Ou pior, antes que eles voltem juntos.

Quando eles voltaram para o quarto que dividiam, eles acharam Rony e Gina ajoelhados no chão perto do caldeirão. Gina estava cuidadosamente tirando alguma coisa lá de dentro. Ela virou-se ao ouvi-los entrar, e fez um gesto para que se aproximassem.  
O Feitiço Essencial que ela havia feito não era nem de longe tão bonito ou tão mortal quanto o que havia sido feito por Lúcio Malfoy. Este era um pouco assimétrico, não era um círculo perfeito, parecia ter sido alongado em um dos cantos. Draco olhou para o objeto, desconfiado.

- Ainda não está pronto. – disse Gina – Toma! – ela entregou-o a Draco – Segure isso. Eu preciso fazer o resto do Feitiço.

Ele segurou o Feitiço Essencial em sua mão, enquanto ela apontava sua varinha para aquilo. Uma longa mecha de cabelos ruivos caiu sobre o rosto dela quando ela começou a falar, e ela a colocou atrás da orelha impacientemente.

- Ullus res muta. Anima irreti. Sanguinum ad vitrum transmuta!

(tradução do latim para o português: Transforme o objeto. Apanhe a alma. Transmute sangue em vidro!)

Houve um lampejo de luz, e o Feitiço sacudiu na mão de Draco.

- Está pronto. – anunciou Gina.

Draco levantou-se, olhando para o Feitiço Essencial, que, como o anterior, era transparente, sendo que este tinha um cacho de cabelos ao invés de um dente. Agora há dois objetos no mundo que podem me matar instantaneamente, ele pensou amargamente, Hermione tem o primeiro. Em quem mais eu confio tanto a ponto de dar esse aqui?

Ele podia sentir os olhos das outras três pessoas observando-o quando ele andou até a janela, segurando o Feitiço na sua frente, e parou lá, olhando para o que havia do lado de fora. Então, ele fechou seus olhos, deixando tudo passar, assim como ele havia aprendido quando criança, trancado no armário do seu quarto. Ele podia sentir o Feitiço palpitando em sua mão como um pequeno coração, e, embora soubesse que aquilo não era nada além da própria pulsação, ele concentrou-se nisso, segurando o Feitiço Essencial bem apertado... apertado.

Uma torre circular, circundada por árvores. Os muros são de pedra antiga, e negros em algumas partes, como se já tivessem sido queimados. Não haviam pássaros. Imagens passadas rápido: uma saleta sem nada além de um pouco de palha no chão, um homem cuja mão era feita de prata, um corredor cheio de tapeçarias, e Hermione, seus olhos castanhos cheios de angústia, olhando para ele.

Onde você está? Onde você está?

Ele abriu seus olhos, virou-se, e encontrou o olhar de Harry.

- Sul – disse Draco – Seguiremos ao sul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04 - Dementadores, demônios e dilemas mortais**

Ao voar, Draco descobriu que o Feitiço Essencial funcionava quase que como um compasso. A cada cerca de 30 quilômetros, ele tinha que parar para ajeitá-lo, e os outros tinham que parar e observar, pairando no ar.

Como era o comandante, Draco voava na frente de todos, que iam logo atrás dele. A ordem era: Draco, Harry, Gina e Rony. Draco estava, de fato, curtindo o vôo. Eles estavam voando por uma floresta bastante densa por horas, só deslizando por cima das árvores, e o solavanco vindo do Feitiço Essencial crescia gradativamente. Quando, depois de uma hora, ele parou e tocou o Feitiço novamente, imagens surgiram em sua cabeça como uma torrente irresistível: a floresta, o castelo incendiado, a torre circular. E Hermione. Ele tinha quase certeza absoluta de que a floresta das visões era a mesma que sobrevoavam agora.

Olhou para Harry, Rony e Gina, que flutuavam a apenas alguns metros dele, e sentiu-se um pouco superior. Eles não conseguiriam fazer isso sem mim. Nem mesmo o grande Harry Potter.

Ele estava prestes a avisar os outros de que tinha certeza de que estava perto, quando um movimento bruxuleante vindo de mais abaixo chamou sua atenção, e ele olhou para baixo. E olhou com surpresa. Era difícil ver por entre os grossos pálios de galhos entretecentes, mas Draco achou que viu uma fila de vultos negros, como uma fileira de formigas, caminhando por entre as árvores. Será que eram pessoas? Parecia uma fileira de animais – era difícil definir.

Draco inclinou-se, na expectativa de enxergar melhor, e congelou, quando uma ressequida onda de frio tomou o seu corpo. Ele se mexeu abruptamente, mas o frio não passou – era um frio diferente de todas as variações de temperatura que já sentira, era um frio que queimava e cortava suas vísceras como se fosse um facão. Repentinamente horrorizado, ele tentou gritar para Harry, mas ele não conseguia ouvir a própria voz em meio às outras tantas vozes que de repente, começaram a berrar em sua cabeça.

Você não é meu filho. Era seu pai falando. Era claro que era ele.

Eu ainda sou jovem; posso ter outros filhos.

Draco agarrou-se à sua vassoura. Eu não me importo, ele disse, teimosamente, a seu pai, Eu não me importo, mas a voz de Lúcio Malfoy foi subitamente dissolvida ao som crescente e gritante de outras vozes – vozes que Draco não conhecia. Vozes que gritavam de dor, afogadas em sangue, vozes das quais ele se lembrava por causa de seus sonhos, chorando de agonia... e uma voz masculina, a mais alta de todas, rouca e furiosa: Você mentiu pra mim! Você mentiu pra mim!

Eu nunca menti pra você! Uma voz feminina gritava sua resposta: Você só acreditava nisso porque era nisso que você queria acreditar!

Você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso! Não pense que eu não vou te ferir. Ninguém pode te ferir como eu posso.

NÃO! NÃO! A mulher desconhecida estava berrando agora. O que você fez com ele? Onde ele está?Salazar, o que você fez?

Draco tapou as orelhas, mas a gritaria continuou dentro de sua cabeça, e pior que a gritaria era o terror, puro terror tomando conta dele como uma densa nuvem negra. Dedos congelados de frio o agarraram, soltando suas mãos da vassoura, e empurrando-o para trás. Ele viu o mundo virar de ponta-cabeça, o céu junto aos seus pés, e então, ele viu tudo ficar preto.

- Harry? Harry! Está tudo bem?

Harry olhou para cima e viu Rony olhando para ele com solicitude.

- Eu acho que sim. – respondeu, ciente de que deveria estar pálido e com aparência infeliz – Se eu não fosse tão entendido no assunto, eu juraria que havia dementadores por perto. – ele pousou sua vassoura, levou as mãos ao rosto, tirou seus óculos e esfregou os olhos.

Rony parou perto dele, e, um pouco depois, Gina fez o mesmo. Harry estremeceu e disse:

- Está tão frio...

Rony balançou sua cabeça.

- Não sinto nada disso.

- Nem eu. – Gina fez coro.

Harry vestiu seus óculos e continuou:

- Provavelmente é porque... – parou de falar – Malfoy! – ele gritou – Você está bem?

Tanto Rony quanto Gina viraram-se para acompanhar a direção do olhar de Harry, bem a tempo de ver Draco, inclinado sobre sua Firebolt como se estivesse prestes a vomitar e caiu para o o trio assistiu à cena, horrorizado, Draco se caiu pra valer, e sua vassoura foi logo depois dele. Gina ofegou, sua mão voou até sua boca, e virou-se para olhar para Harry – mas Harry não estava mais lá. Apontando sua vassoura para o chão como se fosse fazer uma finta de Wronski, mergulhou por entre as árvores, desaparecendo de vista.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Gina fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas Rony segurou-a pelo punho.

- Gi, não...

- Rony, precisamos segui-los...

- Sim, - ele disse pacientemente – Mas nenhum de nós é o Harry e nenhum de nós consegue voar como o Harry. Você acabaria morta.

Com a mão dele ainda agarrando seu braço, ele apontou sua vassoura para baixo, e ela o seguiu. Logo, percebeu o que seu irmão quisera dizer; as árvores eram tão densamente juntas que era necessário saber voar muito habilmente para que se pudesse desviar, não conseguindo bater, nem se prender nos galhos. Ela lembrou-se da velocidade com que Harry voou para baixo, e estremeceu. Por favor, faça com que ele esteja bem, ela rezou.

E Draco. Faça com que ele esteja bem também.

- Deixe-me te contar uma história – Salazar Slytherin disse.

Hermione viu seu rosto quando ele examinava cautelosamente a tapeçaria dos quatro grandes de Hogwarts pendurada na parede. Ela não sabia se ele estava olhando para Rowena ou para Godric, ou mesmo para o próprio retrato. Seus dentes estavam cerrados.

- Rowena – ele disse.

Sem saber se ele estava falando com ela, Hermione permaneceu imóvel.

- Nós crescemos juntos. – ele continuou – Eu a conheci desde que ela nasceu. Eu a vi em seu berço. Eu tinha cinco anos, então. Eu a conheci e a amei a cada momento de sua vida. Eu a vi crescer com poder e sabedoria. Eu próprio tinha pouco dom para magia, por falar nisso. Antes de completar quinze anos, eu era a vergonha da minha família. Foi quando eu contei a Rowena que a amava. E ela me disse que me amava também.

"Isso fez com que algo dentro de mim desabrochasse. Eu descobri que não apenas era capaz de usar a magia, como também tinha poderes e dons incomparáveis; eu era um Magid. Eu podia falar a língua de feras e animais, eu podia controlar o tempo, executar feitiços sem o uso de uma varinha. Mas só enquanto eu estava com Rowena."

Slytherin, que estava andando compassadamente, olhou para Hermione, com olhos tristes e cheios de ardor, e ela sentiu o mesmo bruxuleio de pena que sentira antes. Eles cresceram juntos; se apaixonaram enquanto crianças. Assim como eu e Harry.

Mas ele não é nem um pouco parecido com o Harry.

- Ela era a minha Fonte – ele continuou – Você provavelmente não sabe o que é isso. Isso é mágico e misterioso. Sem Rowena, eu tinha menos poderes que um bebê. Com Rowena ao meu lado, eu poderia ter dominado o mundo.

- Mas ela não queria que você dominasse o mundo, - Hermione afirmou vagarosamente, - queria?

- Eu fazia tudo o que ela me pedia – disse a voz rouca de Slytherin – Eu concordei em fundar a escola que ela queria fundar comigo. Eu deixei que ela chamasse Gryffindor e Hufflepuff para serem fundadores também, mesmo os dois sendo grandes tolos. Eu fiz o que podia para ficar cada vez mais poderoso... – ele fez um barulho que lembrava uma vaia – Eu recrutei jovens bruxos que possuíam força e ambição, e entre eles, procurei por um que pudesse ser uma Fonte para mim, como Rowena fora. Mas não havia ninguém, nunca houve alguém senão ela. E quanto mais eu precisava dela, mais ela se afastava de mim. Comecei a perceber como ela olhava para Godric. – ele parou de andar compassadamente e olhou para Hermione com olhos furiosos – Ela olhava para ele como, quando éramos crianças, ela olhava para mim. Um nascido-trouxa imundo, era isso o que ele era. Eu sabia por que ela se voltou para ele. Tudo porque eu era fraco, porque sem ela, eu não podia executar nem um simples Feitiço Convocatório.

Hermione muito duvidava que esse fosse o motivo pelo qual Rowena havia parado de amar Slytherin, se ela tivesse mesmo parado, mas achou melhor manter a boca calada.

- Quando ela tirou seu amor de mim, eu perdi também o meu refluxo de força, e com isso, meu desespero só fez aumentar. Eu não podia suportar ser fraco; que ela poderia me ver tão fraco era intolerável para mim. Eu fiz tudo... tudo o que eu podia... para ficar mais poderoso...

- Você fez Magia das Trevas. – Hermione disse vagarosamente.

- Eu apelei aos poderes do inferno. – disse ele – Resolvi que não mais confiaria nela, que fortificaria meus poderes, para que assim, eu pudesse enfrentar Godric sem precisar tê-la ao meu lado e que ela soubesse que eu podia ser poderoso sem ela. Eu invoquei os poderes do inferno, e eles me devolveram o que ela havia tomado de mim quando me deixou para ficar com o Godric.

- Ela deixou de ter amar porque você estava fazendo Magia Negra, não por causa do Godric! – Hermione disse rispidamente.

- Ela deveria ter me amado de qualquer jeito! – ele gritou em sua voz de zumbido rouco – Assim como eu a teria amado, independentemente de qualquer coisa que ela fizesse!

Balançada pelo rancor da voz e do rosto de Slytherin, Hermione deu um passo para trás.

- Com o poder que ganhei, eu era invencível. – Slytherin continuou vagarosamente – Estava determinado a mostrar a ela que eu havia me transformado no maior bruxo do mundo. Eu criei exércitos de monstros; e exércitos de homens se desmanchavam enfrentando-os. Dominei raio e relâmpago; eu poderia ter partido a Terra ao meio, se quisesse. Mas eu não destruiria um mundo onde Rowena estivesse. Eu ainda a amava, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela fez para mim. Um dia, eu resolvi procurá-la para mostrar a ela o que eu havia feito de mim, ver seu orgulho por mim. Mas ela estava com o Godric; ela não me amava mais. Ela preferiu Godric a mim. Ela me mandou embora e pediu que os deixasse em paz.

Hermione olhou para o rosto dele, seguiu seus olhos até a tapeçaria, e repentinamente soube, sem sombra de dúvida, o que devia ter acontecido.

- Você o matou. – ela disse numa voz que guinchou.

- Mas é claro que eu o matei!

Hermione estremeceu, um tanto porque, na cabeça dela, Godric Gryffindor parecia bastante com Harry.

- Ela deve ter te odiado. – Hermione disse com selvageria, e prosseguiu, com um suspiro – Ou você também a matou?

- Eu não a matei. – respondeu Slytherin, virando-se da tapeçaria – No final, eu não podia tirar a vida dela, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela tirou de mim. Eu não podia matá-la e, ainda assim, a minha própria vida não significava nada para mim. Eu me isolei, executei feitiços difíceis e perigosos. Feitiços que me asseguravam que eu ressuscitaria, ganharia poder novamente, quando houvesse uma nova Rowena no mundo, uma nova fonte para alimentar meu poder...

- Eu não sou a Rowena. – disse Hermione numa voz trêmula – Ela morreu há mil anos, assim como Godric, e assim como você também! Você não deveria ter ressuscitado!

Os olhos negros e vazios de Slytherin pousaram sobre ela por um momento. Parecia quase que ele ia sorrir.

- Mas eu voltei por você.

- O seu poder acabou quando Rowena deixou de te amar – Hermione disse, desesperada – Então, a fonte tem que te alimentar por livre e espontânea vontade!

- Verdade.

- Bem, eu não estou aqui por livre e espontânea vontade, e nada que você fizer vai me fazer sentir o contrário. Mesmo que você me torture...

- Rude e desnecessário. – disse Slytherin – E sem vigor. Torturar você provavelmente te partiria ao meio, mas não te faria querer me alimentar de poder. Quando você se transformar em minha Fonte, será por amor.

- Amor? – repetiu Hermione, quase completamente cheia de náuseas – Isso é tão... nojento...

Nesse momento, ele sorriu e falou:

- Você se parece tanto com ela, e quando eu terminar de te aprontar, você será a própria. Uma Rowena melhor do que a que eu tive, mais fiel e verdadeira. – ele ergueu sua cabeça e chamou, olhando além da cabeça dela – Rabicho!

Em poucos segundos, Rabicho estava a seu lado, sorrindo para Hermione, e com os olhos, que mais pareciam bolhas, faiscando.

- Já é hora, Mestre?

- Quase. – respondeu Slytherin – Leve-a de volta ao quarto e a tranque lá. Muito em breve, - ele continuou – muito em breve já será a hora.

Voando quase completamente por instinto, Harry atirou-se para baixo, de algum modo – miraculosamente – conseguindo deixar de se chocar violentamente com galhos, ou batendo de cabeça numa árvore. Ele passou pelo último dos galhos, viu o chão se aproximar para encontrá-lo, e freou a sua Firebolt tão abruptamente que ele caiu dela, a trinta centímetros do chão, a vassoura caindo no chão logo depois dele.

Ele levantou-se em poucos segundos, e olhou em volta; estava numa pequena clareira, no meio de árvores muito altas. Estava quase escuro lá; a escuridão era perfurada apenas por alguns raios de luz poeirenta, infiltrados em pequenas brechas por entre as folhas, mas os vivos olhos de apanhador de Harry rapidamente descobriram a vassoura quebrada de Draco, partida ao meio e no meio da clareira. E a vários metros dela, havia uma figura desordeira e escura no chão.

Harry sentiu algo estranhamente parecido com pânico. Talvez fosse pânico mesmo; ele forçou seus pés a andarem, quase correndo pela clareira até a figura amarrotada de Draco. Quando chegou mais perto, viu o outro garoto deitado sobre as próprias costas, e por um momento, quando ele ajoelhou-se perto do outro e viu seus olhos abertos, teve certeza absoluta de que Draco estava morto.

Quando os olhos acinzentados viraram-se para ele, e Draco, com um suspiro engraçado e forçado disse:

- Beleza, Potter?

- Malfoy... você está bem?

- O vento me levou a nocaute, - respondeu Draco, tentando levantar-se com a ajuda de seus cotovelos até estremecer – E minha perna está quebrada.

- Quebrada? Você tem certeza? Está doendo? – perguntou Harry, sentindo que soava como uma avó preocupada, mas também ciente de que não conseguiria agir de modo diferente.

Draco o encarou.

- Bom, primeiro, ardeu um pouco. – ele disse – Por sorte, parou de arder quando começou uma dor ressequida.

Ele deixa as coisas de um modo que é muito difícil sentir pena dele, Harry pensou, irritado. Porém, talvez, fosse exatamente esse o motivo.

- Eu ouvi a minha perna estalar - Draco acrescentou, com um sobressalto – Parecia uma vassoura quebrando.

- Por falar nisso, a sua vassoura está quebrada. – disse Harry.

Draco olhou para ele com uma expressão de completo e absoluto terror.

- Isso não é tão terrível. – disse Harry rapidamente – Você pode usar a mesma vassoura que um de nós até que...

- Potter, - disse Draco numa voz estrangulada. Ele tinha ficado da cor acinzentada do barro antes de ir para o forno – Olhe para trás.

E Harry virou-se. E gelou.

Eles estavam a uma boa distância, do lado oposto da clareira, mas não havia dúvidas de quem eram; vinte ou trinta criaturas de vestes e capuzes escuros, com quase quatro metros, pingando como veneno lento de fora das brechas das árvores para dentro da clareira. Aproximando-se.

Harry sentiu seu coração virar do lado do avesso.

Dementadores.

Draco fez um barulho de sufocação; Harry virou-se novamente e viu que o garoto estava com as mãos na cara e estava balançando e se revirando como um peixe na ponta de uma vara de pescar.

- Malfoy? – chamou Harry, num misto de admiração e temor, e a primeira onda de frio o atingiu, quase o derrubando em cima de Draco.

Ele inspirou com dificuldade, tentando limpar a o nevoeiro cinzento crescente em seu cérebro, e brigando violentamente com seus pés, virando-se e encarando os recém-chegados dementadores, tentando não vacilar mediante ao muro de frio congelante que eles traziam, e que parecia um iceberg.

Harry estava vagamente ciente da presença de Draco, que ainda fazia barulhos estrangulados atrás dele, quando ele pegou sua varinha com dedos que agora mais pareciam um feixe de galhos amarrados em seu punho. Os dementadores estavam no meio da clareira agora, aproximando-se dele como uma firme maré de água venenosa. O fato de eles estarem em silêncio enquanto chegavam cada vez mais perto só serviu para aumentar o sentimento de estar preso num pesadelo, que Harry sentia.

Ele tentou manter sua mão, que tremia violentamente, firme, e nunca sentiu-se tão incapaz de pensar em algo feliz como sentia-se agora. Ele não conjurava um Patrono desde o seu terceiro ano, e as lembranças felizes que lhe serviram então – partidas de quadribol e vitórias nos campeonatos inter-casas – de repente pareciam muito pequenas e tolas. Ele concentrou-se em algo feliz e pensou, obviamente, em Hermione; nela contando-lhe que o amava, mas o problema era que, isso agora lhe causava mais dor do que qualquer outra coisa. Concentrou-se em pensar em algo que não fosse espelhos, chuvas e beijos de Hermione, e repentinamente, pensou num dia, ao redor do lago, estando com a carta de Sirius na mão e observando Hermione e Draco rindo. E lembrou-se de que a risada deles fora tão contagiante que ele próprio riu, especialmente de Hermione, que normalmente já ria o bastante, mas raramente daquele jeito – raramente tanto e com tanta força que precisava sentar-se, raramente com tanta vivacidade e felicidade incontroláveis. Ele sentiu sua boca contorcer-se num sorriso e lembrou-se se como ela havia puxado-o para perto dela e afundado seu rosto no ombro dele, ainda rindo.

Ele ergueu sua varinha e ouviu a própria voz como se ela viesse de muito longe dizer:

- Expecto Patronum!

Sua varinha contraiu-se em sua mão e a familiar luz branco-prateada saiu de sua ponta. Tremendo de alívio, Harry caiu ajoelhado e a luz prateada transformou-se num cervo, cujos chifres assemelhavam-se a um raio bifurcado, que investia silenciosamente até os dementadores. Sob a luz pálida, o cervo prateado brilhava como uma nova lua, e os dementadores intimidaram-se com seu brilho, quase evaporando ao abrigarem-se à sombra das árvores. O cervo atirou-se até eles, virando-se na borda da clareira para Harry, que ergueu sua mão numa fraca saudação, e desapareceu, mergulhando na floresta em sua perseguição.

Ainda ajoelhado, Harry virou-se para ver Draco, que havia parado de se balançar, mas ainda tapava o rosto com as mãos, e disse:

- Eles se foram.

- Potter, - disse Draco, ainda com o rosto enterrado nas mãos – a espada...

- O que tem ela?

- Tire-a de mim.

Harry segurou o cabo da espada, o qual Draco tinha preso em seu cinto (e que miraculosamente falhou em parti-lo ao meio durante a queda), e quase gritou. O toque nela causava um frio pavoroso, quase que como gelo. Ele rangeu seus dentes e fechou sua mão em volta do cabo, tirando-o de Draco. Ele sentiu o frio que ela irradiava com a força de unhas congeladas perfurando suas veias, e ainda assim, quando ele a ergueu com suas mãos, ele sentiu-se, de repente, poderoso.

Uma vozinha fria falou no fundo de sua cabeça.

Harry Potter?

A espada não estava mais fria; havia tomado a temperatura da pele dele. Parecia ser feita de sua própria carne, salvo pelo fato de ser mais resistente e mais homogênea.

Harry, disse a voz em sua cabeça novamente.

Então, a voz disse outras coisas.

- Harry! – era a voz de Rony.

Harry seguiu a direção da voz com os olhos e viu Rony e Gina vindo na direção deles, pálidos e preocupados. Os dois estavam cobertos por folhas e haviam galhinhos nos cabelos de Gina – eles devem ter se prendido no meio das árvores. Os dois Weasley estavam segurando as suas vassouras.

- Harry... foram...?

- O feitiço Patrono. – respondeu Harry sucintamente – Dementadores.

Rony, que parecia estar cinza, disse:

- Nós precisamos dar o fora daqui.

- A perna do Malfoy está quebrada. – disse Harry no mesmo tom sucinto.

Rony soltou sua vassoura e olhou para Draco, então, para Gina, e perguntou:

- Você pode dar um jeito?

Ela balançou sua cabeça e disse:

- A matéria do ano passado foi cortes e hematomas. Nada sobre ossos, então, eu prefiro não arriscar. Se eu cometer um erro, eu vou acabar deixando-o com dois ossos na perna ao invés de um só, ou deixá-lo torto, ou...

- Deixá-lo sem osso algum. – disse Harry, lembrando-se de Lockhart.

- Exatamente. – concordou Gina.

- Isso quer dizer não, então. – concluiu Rony – Certo. Harry, venha cá, preciso trocar uma palavrinha com você.

Harry foi atrás de Rony, seguindo-o até uma pequena distância, e olhando para ele interrogativamente. Rony estava com uma expressão resoluta, que algumas vezes significava algo de bom, e outras, não. Harry admirava a determinação de Rony, mas era difícil tirar alguma coisa da cabeça dele quando ele se determinava a fazê-la.

- Você está bem? – Rony perguntou, examinando Harry – Os dementadores e tudo o mais... você está bem?

- Aham. – foi a resposta de Harry, que para a surpresa do próprio, era verdade – Eles afetaram o Malfoy muito mais do que me afetaram.

- O que é muito estranho.

- Concordo. Mas não tenho certeza se isso quer dizer alguma coisa. Risque o que eu disse. Isso quer dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não sei o que é.

- Bem, você vai ter tempo para descobrir.

- E você quer dizer exatamente?

- Eu quero dizer exatamente que Gina e eu devemos ir buscar ajuda, e que você deve ficar aqui com o Malfoy. Nós não devemos deixá-lo aqui sozinho com uma perna quebrada, por mais que eu o odeie, e eu certamente não o deixaria sozinho com a Gina enquanto você e eu saíssemos...

- Mesmo com a perna quebrada? – Harry sorriu – Ele não ia conseguir pegar a Gina se ela corresse.

- E se ela não corresse?

- Você está paranóico. – disse Harry.

Em resposta, os olhos de Rony viraram-se, meio que apontando, para algo atrás dos ombros de Harry, que ao virar-se, viu Draco apoiado numa árvore, e Gina, solícita, ajoelhando-se perto dele.

- Isso não quer dizer nada. – disse Harry.

- Eu não vou deixá-la aqui brincando de enfermeira com o Malfoy. Porque... bem... porque...

- Porque brincar de enfermeira acaba fazendo com que brinquem também de aeromoça sacana?

- Harry! – exclamou um Rony indignado.

Harry balançou os braços e falou:

- Você que começou e não parece sensato nesse assunto.

Rony deu de ombros.

- Eu cresci aprendendo a odiar o nome Malfoy e a cuidar da minha irmã caçula. Então me diga o que eu deveria fazer!

- Está doendo agora? – Gina perguntou, aflita, tirando uma mecha de cabelos da frente de seus olhos.

Ela estivera ajudando Draco a sentar-se apoiado contra o tronco de uma árvore. A perna quebrada dele estava esticada compactamente na frente dele, e ele segurava a espada de Slytherin no colo.

- Claro que está doendo. – respondeu Draco, irritado – A minha perna está quebrada, claro que dói! Ninguém aqui conhece algum feitiço analgésico? O que há de errado com vocês?

- Você conhece algum? – perguntou Gina bruscamente.

- Não – ele respondeu, sem nenhum traço de embaraço.

- Meu Deus, você é chato até de perna quebrada. – ela falou, mas não havia rancor em suas palavras – Olha, fique só sentado, está bem? – ela pôs a mão em seu ombro delicadamente e fê-lo recostar-se no tronco.

- Obrigado – ele agradeceu, fechando os olhos.

- Por nada. – ela respondeu ternamente, olhando para ele.

Por um lado, Gina estava feliz que ele estava de olhos fechados, assim poderia olhar para ele sem ter de desviar o olhar. Ele estava pálido, provavelmente devido à dor, o que fazia os lívidos cortes que os galhos haviam causado em seu rosto realçarem mais sua pele, assim como seus cílios, que eram grandes e escuros o suficiente para fazer Lilá Brown morrer de inveja.

- Não faça isso. – ele disse, sem abrir os olhos.

- Não faça o quê? – perguntou Gina, contraindo-se de culpa.

- Não olhe para mim, isso me deixa nervoso. – ele abriu os olhos e estudou a expressão dela por um momento, depois fechou-os novamente como se a visão dela lhe causasse dor, e disse terminantemente – Esqueça isso, não vai dar certo.

Gina, que estava confusa, perguntou:

- O que não daria certo?

Ele suspirou.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando. – ele disse – A mesma coisa que você estava pensando ontem à noite. "Ei, olha o Malfoy! Bonitinho, indefeso e legal à moda dele. Ele não é malvado; ele só está magoado e amargurado. Tudo o que ele precisa é de amor e então, estará curado." Bom, adivinha só? – ele continuou, indiferente á expressão de horror estampada no rosto dela – Eu não sou legal e também não preciso de amor e também não quero ser curado. Muito menos por você.

- Eu nunca... – crepitou Gina, sem palavras – Eu certamente não...

- Ótimo. – disse Draco – Ponha isso na cabeça. Porque se você quer arrumar um namorado legal, é melhor que continue com o que você tem agora: o Harry Potter imaginário.

Gina estava tão furiosa que queria bater nele. Mas ele estava com a perna quebrada, ela disse a si mesma. Não se pode bater em alguém que está com a perna quebrada. Ela queria dizer algo bastante detestável e cortante, algo realmente perverso. Ela queria dizer a ele que não era de se espantar que seu próprio pai não o quisesse, ou que antes um Harry Potter imaginário do que um Draco Malfoy de carne e osso, qualquer dúvida, pergunte à Hermione.

Mas ela não poderia.

Ao invés disso, ela disse, no tom mais tranqüilo que conseguiu arranjar:

- Malfoy, você já ouviu falar de jogo de cintura?

Ele abriu seus olhos e olhou para ela, que assustou-se ao ver o quanto as pupilas dele estavam dilatadas. Ela não sabia se isso ocorrera devido ao choque ou à dor. Suas íris pareciam negras, rodeadas apenas por um finíssimo anel azul acinzentado.

- Jogo de cintura é o mesmo que mentir, pra gente grande. – ele disse num tom igual ao dela.

- Esse é um dos famosos provérbios do seu pai?

- Não. Esse fui eu mesmo que fiz.

- Gaitas de foles. – disse Sirius, com firmeza no tom de voz.

Narcisa balançou sua cabeça, sem tirar os olhos da revista de noivas que lia.

- Nada de gaitas de foles. – ela retrucou, colocando um travesseiro atrás de sua cabeça.

Ela estava sentada na cama do quarto de hotel em que eles dormiam, rodeada por recortes de revistas, livros, e pedaços de papel, nos quais ela havia feito rascunhos de possíveis convites de casamento.

- Eu sou escocês. – insistiu Sirius – Eu quero um casamento à escocesa!

A boca de Narcisa se contorceu num sorriso, ainda assim, ela não tirou os olhos da revista.

- Eu te disse que você poderia ir de saia, se quisesse. – ela começou.

- Kilt. – Sirius corrigiu-a, mas foi ignorado.

- E francamente, eu estou pouco me lixando se você quiser usar também suspensórios e salto-alto para combinar. E eu também te disse que podemos servir haggis, e se você quiser passar a tarde inteira se balançando numa casinha no quintal, isso também está ótimo. Mas eu não posso submeter os meus amigos e entes queridos à música de gaita de foles! Pense no que o Draco iria dizer.

- Pense no que ele vai dizer quando você contar a ele que ele vai ter que vestir aquele terno que você comprou.

- Aquele terno é bonito. – disse Narcisa, que estava sorrindo completamente agora, e dessa vez, ela olhou para ele e sorriu, recebendo um sorriso de retribuição.

Assim como o cabelo do filho, o cabelo de Narcisa ficava mais claro com o efeito do sol, e agora estava caído sobre seus ombros, branco da cor do sal. Ela estava igualzinha a como costumava ser na época da escola, ele pensou. E ela era muito parecida com Draco, exceto pelas curvas de seu rosto, que era mais redondo que o dele, e seu queixo, menos pontudo, mas os olhos acinzentados que inclinavam-se nas bordas eram iguais.

- Ele vai odiar isso. – afirmou Sirius.

- Como é que você sabe?

- Sabendo.

Narcisa revirou seus olhos.

- Você deve parar de pensar que o Draco é uma cópia exata de você na idade dele, Sirius. – ela disse – Concordo que você teria odiado o terno, mas o Draco gosta de se vestir bem, sempre gostou e...

- E eu aposto com você cinqüenta galeões que ele põe fogo nesse terno antes de concordar em vesti-lo.

Narcisa ficou muito interessada em sua revista, de repente.

- Você não quer apostar, não é mesmo? – Sirius sorriu – Que tal, se eu ganhar a aposta, tocamos gaita de foles?

- Nada de gaita de foles. – Narcisa disse numa voz abafada.

- Ou gaita de foles ou vai ter de sangue! – exclamou Sirius.

- Se tiver, vai parecer o meu último casamento. – disse Narcisa, com um sorriso malicioso.

Quando ela sorria desse jeito, Sirius pensou, ela ficava muito parecida com o filho.

- Hã... – disse uma voz que não era nem de Narcisa nem de Sirius e que vinha de um canto do aposento. Tanto Sirius quanto Narcisa pularam em sobressalto – Eu sinto interromper, mas...

Sirius levantou-se e olhou para a lareira.

- Remo?

- Eu sinto muito. – repetiu um Lupin triste, cujos ombros e cabeça eram visíveis na lareira ornamental do canto do quarto – Eu não iria incomodar vocês se não fosse importante. – seus olhos foram até a cama – Me desculpe, Narcisa.

Ela largou as revistas e olhou aflitamente de Lupin para Sirius.

- O que está acontecendo de errado?

- Harry. – disse Sirius, que ajoelhava-se para perto da lareira – Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Harry?

- Ele foi embora. – disse Lupin gravemente, e sentiu-se ainda mais culpado ao ver Sirius empalidecer.

- Embora?

- Ele foi embora, a vassoura dele sumiu, a minha sala está destruída, e a espada da qual eu lhe falei, ela sumiu também.

- Draco – Narcisa falou rápido – Você perguntou a ele onde Harry está?

- Não posso. – respondeu Lupin – Ele também sumiu.

Narcisa ficou tão pálida quanto Sirius havia ficado.

- Então, eles estão juntos. – disse Sirius – Você tem certeza de que foram eles que destruíram a sua sala?

- Absoluta. – disse Lupin – Lembra daquele globo que você me deu? Aquele com a ninfa ruiva dentro? Bem, ela viu quando eles entraram. Eles pegaram alguns ingredientes meus – um orbe de Thessala e mais algumas coisas. E levaram a espada também. – ele estremeceu – Eles quebraram a caixa em que eu a coloquei. Era de Adamantina e eu não tenho idéia de como eles fizeram isso, pois eu não conseguiria fazê-lo.

- Eles são Magids. – disse Sirius com a voz rouca.

- Eles são crianças. – disse Narcisa, levantando-se – Eles levaram a espada, o que isso significa? Eles vão se ferir?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei. – respondeu Lupin – Eu estive pesquisando nos meus livros o dia inteiro em busca de maiores informações, de alguma idéia do que pode ter acontecido. Não achei nada além de profecias dúbias. – ele esfregou os olhos com a parte de trás de suas mãos e Sirius viu que seus dedos estavam sujos de tinta – Mas se você está me perguntando se é possível que eles venham a se ferir por causa da espada, a resposta é sim. Sim, eles devem estar em perigo.

- Nós estamos voltando para casa. - disse Sirius – Agora mesmo.

Os ombros de Lupin cederam em alívio.

- Obrigado, Almofadinhas.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com agradecimento. – retrucou Sirius, olhando aflito para Lupin – Estamos falando de Harry. Minha responsabilidade. E de Draco. Minha responsabilidade também. Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção no que você me disse da última vez em que nos falamos, deles poderem estar em uma enrascada pior do que possamos imaginar.

- Eu realmente não imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer. – disse um Lupin derrotado – Eu não tenho idéia do que eu vou dizer ao Dumbledore, eu não sei nem se ele sabe quais são as possibilidades de...

Sirius parecia ter acabado de ter uma idéia.

- Remo – ele interrompeu – Há quanto tempo você não vai pra Floresta Proibida?

- A... a Floresta? – perguntou Lupin, pálido – Meu Deus, há séculos.

- Se eu te disse aonde ir, você poderia – você poderia ir até lá por mim e encontrar-se com alguém que eu acho que poderia nos ajudar?

- Ir para a Floresta Proibida e encontrar-me com alguém por você? – Lupin repetiu, parecendo confuso.

- Eu iria te pedir isso se não fosse importante?

- Iria. – respondeu Lupin firmemente.

- Aluado...

- Está bem, está bem. – disse Lupin – O que você quer que eu faça?

- Pare com isso! – exclamou um Harry irritado – Isso é extremamente irritante!

Ele olhou para Draco, que retribuiu com uma careta. Nas duas horas em que Rony e Gina haviam saído, Draco descobriu que, se ele deixasse a mão levantada com a palma virada para a espada de Slytherin, ela voava do chão até que ele a pudesse segurar. Isso o tinha ocupado como um truque interessante, e ele não parava de jogar a espada para depois fazê-la saltar até ela, repetindo sempre o processo. Isso estava deixando Harry com dor de cabeça.

Por outro lado, Harry pensou, com uma ponta de culpa, a dor de uma perna quebrada devia ser horrível e mesmo assim, Draco ainda não tinha reclamado.

- Malfoy...

- O que é? – Draco perguntou, olhando para Harry.

- Quando os dementadores chegam perto de você, o que você ouve?

Draco apertou os olhos e encarou Harry.

- Música gospel – disse por fim – eu odeio música de igreja.

- Muito gozado. Agora sério, o que você escuta?

Draco não conseguiu evitar um pequeno estremecimento.

- Coisas horríveis. – respondeu.

- Bom, se você parar de ficar brincando com essa sua espada, eu te ensino a se ver livre deles.

Draco hesitou por um instante e, em seguida, colocou a espada cuidadosamente no chão perto de si. Ele olhou para Harry, que levantou-se de onde estava sentado, andou e sentou ao lado de Draco, tentando se lembrar exatamente como Lupin o havia ensinado a conjurar o Feitiço Patronus.

- Muito bem – disse Harry – Primeiro, você tem que pensar em uma boa recordação que tenha. Uma lembrança feliz.

Draco pestanejou.

- Pensar em quê?

- Numa lembrança feliz. Isso é muito importante. A melhor recordação que você possa pensar, e você tem de se concentrar nela.

Draco fechou seus olhos e pensou. E pensou. Uma lembrança feliz. Quando ele tinha sido feliz? Certamente não com os seus pais. Nem na escola. Ele pensou no armário, de volta à Mansão Malfoy, quando estava trancado lá com Hermione comendo sapos de chocolate e se beijando. Pensou na noite em que impediu seu pai de matar Harry, e quando, mais tarde, ele havia deitado na grama com Hermione, Sirius e Harry em volta dele e Hermione lhe dizendo que ele havia sido muito corajoso. Mas essas lembranças estavam agora ilustradas pelo fato de que agora, ele sabia que ela não o amava de verdade, e embora ele conhecesse e aceitasse o fato, mexer nessas recordações ainda dava uma pequena agonia dentro dele, como a dor mensageira de um dente quebrado.

Ele abriu seus olhos prateados e olhou para Harry:

- Eu não tenho nenhuma.

Harry parecia surpreso.

- O que você quer dizer?

- O que acabei de falar, eu não tenho uma lembrança feliz. – Draco deu de ombros – Não se ache demais por causa disso, Potter.

Harry estava espantado.

- Com certeza deve ter alguma.

- Bom, teve aquela vez quando a Sonserina ganhou o Campeonato entre as casas no meu primeiro ano. Ah, espere... você apareceu e acabou com essa, não foi? E nós nunca ganhamos uma partida contra você, então não adianta nada também. O que eu posso dizer? Você arruinou todas as lembranças felizes que eu podia ter.

Draco havia fechado seus olhos novamente. A presença invisível de Hermione sentou-se entre eles. E pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, Harry sentiu uma ponta de culpa por ter sido bem sucedido em pontos que Draco não teve a mesma sorte.

- Vamos lá, Malfoy. – disse, hesitante – Quer dizer, você deve ter ganho alguma coisa. Talvez um concurso, qualquer coisa.

- Bom, teve aquela vez em que a minha mãe me inscreveu no Concurso do Garotinho Mais Fofo de Chipping Sodbury quando eu tinha 7 anos, e eu tive que vestir uma roupa que ela fez, e eu acabei de me dar conta de que nada nesse mundo vai me fazer te contar o resto dessa história, então, esquece. Não, Potter, eu nunca ganhei concurso algum. – Draco remexeu-se contra o tronco da árvore – Parece que você vai ter que pensar em outro feitiço.

- Não há outro feitiço, - disse Harry, quebrando a cabeça em busca de outra solução – Malfoy... – disse vagarosamente – como anda a sua imaginação?

- A minha o quê?

- A sua imaginação. Você pode imaginar uma lembrança feliz? Inventar alguma coisa? Uma fantasia.

- Uma daquelas coisas onde eu estou sentado no topo de uma pirâmide vestindo vestes do Deus do Sol e sendo mimado por sacerdotisas virgens e semi-nuas?

- Se isso vai te fazer feliz... – disse Harry, parecendo suspeitoso – Eu devo te lembrar, Malfoy, que nós vamos ficar felizinhos e não, hã...

- Certo. – disse Draco, abrindo seus olhos e sorrindo – Feliz. OK. – ele fechou seus olhos com força novamente e se concentrou.

Harry observou a luz da lua sobre o rosto de Draco, formando semi-círculos escuros sob os olhos dele, como efeito da sombra feita pelas folhas e pensou, "ele vai ser meu irmão. Meu irmão." Harry tentou fazer isso parecer real para si mesmo, mas não conseguiu.

- Pronto. – disse Draco, abrindo os olhos – Consegui uma.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Harry, curioso – Como é?

- Se eu te dissesse que minha fantasia envolve a Hermione, um colar de penas e a música tema de "A Summer Place", você ficaria bravo?

- Ficaria.

- Então, não pergunte. – retorquiu Draco.

Ele fez um esforço para sentar-se de coluna reta, e sem sentir, Harry ofereceu-lhe uma mão para ajudá-lo. Também sem sentir, Draco aceitou a mão e deixou Harry ajudá-lo a sentar-se direito.

- OK – disse ele – Estou pronto, vamos tentar o feitiço.

Eles praticaram o Feitiço Patronus por mais de uma hora, até que Draco conseguisse alcançar sua "lembrança feliz" tão claramente de modo que ela quase parecesse real para ele, e Harry começou a bocejar com tanta freqüência que Draco começou a sentir-se culpado.

- Olha, Potter – disse – Se você quer tirar um cochilo, vá em frente.

- Mas o feitiço...

- Você não me adianta de nada desse jeito – continuou Draco – Você fica falando "Expecto Patroooooooooooooonum" – imitou um enorme bocejo.

- Eu não preciso dormir – disse Harry, teimoso – Eu só preciso deitar por um minuto.

- Então, deite. - Draco sorriu quando Harry deitou-se, afundando o rosto nos braços e caindo em sono profundo instantaneamente.

Draco o estudou por um instante, curioso, lembrando-se do garoto magricela e aparvalhado que conhecera havia seis anos na loja de vestes do Beco Diagonal. Havia olhado para Harry, visto seu cabelo bagunçado e óculos remendados e pensado, "bolsista, estuda por caridade". Quase havia ignorado o menino, mas alguma coisa fê-lo puxar assunto. Havia alguma coisa em Harry que te impelia a prestar atenção nele; Draco não sabia exatamente o quê, mas de algum modo sabia que era isso, essa qualidade peculiar e indefinida, essa qualidade que ele, Draco, sempre invejara. Harry ainda a tinha mesmo quando estava exausto, mesmo quando estava dormindo e provavelmente babando em suas vestes, também, pensou Draco, olhando para ele de modo irritado. Era isso que Hermione tanto amava nele?

Suspirou, olhando para a espada em seu colo, e depois, novamente olhou para cima. O vulto de algo se movendo chamou sua atenção. Olhou para Harry, que permanecia parado e quieto, e depois, com uma inquietude bastante distinta, virou-se e mirou.

Dois olhos vermelhos com veias amarelas o observavam na escuridão.

Draco saltou com violência, e sentiu uma dor ressequida em sua perna.

- Olá – disse o demônio. Meu Deus, pensou Draco logo que o demônio se aproximou. Olhou para os lados ferozmente, viu Harry ainda dormindo a sono solto, com o braço jogado no rosto.

Essa espada é maligna e eu não quero essa coisa perto de mim, Malfoy. Você vai acabar fazendo com que um de nós morra.

Draco voltou a olhar para o demônio, que ainda o observava com olhos vermelhos rodopiantes. Vou só... sentar bem reto, pensou. Talvez essa coisa vai pensar que eu não consigo me levantar.

Limpou a garganta, torcendo para que sua voz não soasse como um guincho.

- Você de novo – disse – você não devia aparecer desavisado desse jeito.

- Eu vim buscar a minha outra metade. – retorquiu o demônio, olhando para a espada no colo de Draco de um jeito que parecia desejo frustrado.

- Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. – disse Draco.

- Por mil anos, eu a procurei, por mar, por terra e por...

- OK, OK – disse Draco, a dor em sua perna o deixando impaciente – Já ouvi isso antes. "Eu a procurei por mil anos, é a minha outra metade, blá blá blá, eu sou um demônio malvado, me dê a espada"

Os olhos do demônio lampejaram.

- Você entendeu a essência da minha missão.

- Agora me corrija se eu estiver errado, - disse Draco, estendendo o braço, com a espada de Slytherin em punho e firme. O demônio arregalou seus olhos –Eu posso matar qualquer coisa com essa espada, não é mesmo? Humanos... monstros... – apontou a espada para o demônio, que pulou para trás – demônios...

- Você está me ameaçando, garoto? – perguntou o demônio numa voz sibilante.

- Então eu posso te ferir. – disse Draco, satisfeito.

- Você não pode ter certeza. – disse o demônio evasivamente.

- Não... é só um tiro no escuro. O que é mais ou menos o que você vai ganhar no próximo minuto se não começar a ser mais prestativo.

O demônio arreganhou os dentes, mas deu mais um passo para trás.

- Há mil anos, - disse ferozmente – eu permutei meus poderes, sob a forma dessa espada, a um bruxo que barganhou com a minha gente. Ele usou essa espada para se tornar o maior bruxo do seu e de todos os tempos. Tudo isso era parte do pacto, mas estava escrito no contrato que ele fez que ao final do prazo, ele teria de devolver a espada. – o demônio balançou sua cabeça – Ele nunca a devolveu, e sumiu do alcance desse mundo. Sumiu ainda em débito comigo! Ainda me devendo minha outra metade!

- Não acho – disse Draco – que ninguém que estava envolvido nessa transação foi prevenido o suficiente para pedir um recibo.

O demônio o encarou confuso.

- Parece que não mesmo. – Draco suspirou.

- Essa espada não lhe servir de nada – a criatura rosnou, fixando seus olhos parcialmente coloridos em Draco – Você não pode ser tão presunçoso a ponto de achar que pode dominar ou controlar essa espada, fazê-la servir a você. Certamente você viu em seus sonhos o que acontece àqueles que usam insensatamente?

Draco podia sentir o cabo frio da espada em sua mão.

- Não. – mentiu – Não tive nenhum sonho dessa espécie.

O demônio se levantou e Draco segurou a espada com mais força, sem saber o que iria fazer se a criatura pulasse nele – não sabia como lutar enquanto estivesse sentado.

- Você não tem direito a essa espada. – o demônio resmungou – que direitos você acha que tem?

Draco refletiu por um momento e disse calmamente:

- Herança. Esta espada pertenceu ao meu pai, e ao pai do meu pai e assim por diante. Seu pacto não foi com a minha família, tampouco comigo. Sendo assim, não te devo absolutamente nada.

Por um tempo, o demônio permaneceu calado e Draco ficou desapontado. Havia pensado que tinha feito um ótimo discurso. Bastante Malfoy.

- Você está determinado a reter a espada. – disse o demônio, por fim – está decidido?

- Estou. – disse Draco.

O demônio deu de ombros.

- Certo – ele disse soando razoavelmente jovial – Fique com ela. Nos avise se mudar de idéia.

E desapareceu.

Draco olhou horrorizado para o ponto onde o demônio deveria estar, se sentindo repentinamente bastante desconfortável. Pensou, meio que ao acaso, em algo que seu pai havia dito – um dos muitos conselhos utilíssimos de Lúcio Malfoy. Se uma tarefa difícil de repente fica muito fácil, alguém está armando contra você. Fique em alerta.

- Droga! – disse suavemente – Eu fiquei.

Seus olhos passearam pela clareira, procurando por algum sinal do demônio – será que ele voltaria? Será que ele voltaria com mais outros?

A clareira parecia bastante vazia, escura e silenciosa, e então, com o rabo do olho esquerdo, ele percebeu alguma coisa se movendo entre duas árvores. Sentiu suas mãos tremerem – isso estava ficando exagerado, muito exagerado.

Com a sensação de algo irreal, ele viu duas figuras de vestes e capuzes escuros aproximarem-se da clareira, silenciosamente. Tentou chamar por Harry, mas som algum saiu de sua garganta. Deixou a espada cair de sua mão, e pressionou suas costas com força contra o tronco da árvore.

A única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar era que precisava, de algum modo, levantar-se. Segurando o cabo da espada, ele a virou de cabeça para baixo e enterrou a ponta na terra. Então, vagarosamente, ele usou a espada como suporte para levantar-se, agonizante, tentando pôr a menor quantidade possível de peso sobre a perna quebrada. Pensou ter ouvido os ossos rangerem uns contra os outros, e sentiu sua mão tão melada de suor que esta quase escorregou do cabo. Mas agora, ele já estava de pé. Segurando com força o cabo da espada, com as costas apoiadas na árvore mantendo-o reto, mas ainda assim, em pé.

Abriu os olhos, e, entre tolas manchas coloridas dançando em seus olhos, ele viu os dois vultos chegando cada vez mais perto. Mais perto dele e de Harry, que ainda estava em sono profundo.

Draco puxou o ar por entre seus dentes, e tentou manter sua mente longe da clareira, da dor na perna, das mãos trêmulas, e bem concentrada em ficar feliz. Feliz, disse a si mesmo ferozmente, feliz. Fechou seus olhos e sentiu sua mão onde ela estava, sobre o cabo da espada. Estava muito frio sob a palma de sua mão, muito frio e muito cheio de poder. Seu batimento cardíaco diminuiu quando seu aperto no cabo ficou mais intenso, e quando ergueu sua mão esquerda, ela havia parado de tremer.

O mais concentrado possível em sua lembrança feliz, com os olhos fechados com força, ele gritou bem alto:

- Expecto Patronum!

Algo grande, algo branco platinado, saiu de seus dedos como um raio de luz no verão. A força do feitiço empurrou Draco para trás, e por um momento, tudo que ele viu ao cair no chão foi uma folha de luz branca cortada por manchas pretas de agonia.

Minha perna... como dói, Meu Deus, como dói!

- Harry... – tentou dizer, mas sua voz sumiu ao mesmo tempo em que o mundo todo parecia parar e desaparecer por um instante, tudo rodopiando e se tornando escuridão atrás de seus olhos.

Não vou desmaiar. De jeito nenhum.

Forçou seus olhos a ficarem abertos, e viu três rostos muito pálidos olhando para ele. Harry, Rony e Gina, todos eles brancos de choque e surpresa. Fez força para se apoiar nos próprios cotovelos.

- Os dementadores...

- Malfoy, - disse Harry, esticando a mão para encostá-la no peito do rapaz, fazendo-no deitar-se novamente – Não tinha nenhum dementador.

- Mas eu vi...

- Você viu o Rony e a Gina. – disse Harry, com algum divertimento em sua voz – eu sinto muito.

Draco olhou de Rony e a Gina. Os dois assentiram.

- Droga! – exclamou, chateado.

- O feitiço foi legalzinho. – disse Gina – E você estava bem assustador e tal, pelo menos até que você deu esse gritinho, caiu e desmaiou.

- Num exame mais apurado, você descobriria que foi um berro, não um gritinho. – disse Draco num olhar furtivo para ela – Vocês dois estão bem?

- O Feitiço Patronus serve para te defender do que seriam ameaças. – disse Harry – Rony e Gina não são ameaças, portanto o seu Patrono meio que... sumiu.

- E eu nem vi meu feitiço! – lamentou-se Draco – Foi maneiro?

- Foi. – o rosto cansado e poeirento de Harry se contorceu num sorriso – Parabéns, Malfoy. - disse – Seja lá qual foi a sua lembrança feliz, funcionou.

Draco estava muito cansado para retribuir o sorriso, mas disse:

- Sabe, Potter, na verdade, ela não envolve Hermione e um colar de penas, e...

- Eu sei. – Harry o interrompeu. Rony e Gina estavam com caras extremamente curiosas agora. – Eu sei que você só estava querendo me encher o saco, Malfoy. OK. – acrescentou rapidamente, parecendo que se lembrava da destruição do escritório de Lupin. – Na maior parte do tempo.

Gina estava fitando Draco, aflita.

- Você está tremendo. – disse sob a respiração.

- Tremer é um efeito colateral do medo. – disse Draco – Não se preocupe.

Harry olhou para Rony e perguntou:

- Você achou alguma coisa?

Rony balançou a cabeça.

- Nada. Absolutamente ninguém em quilômetros. Nenhuma cidade, nenhuma casa. Voltamos porque estava escurecendo. – trocou com Harry um olhar aflito – Eu estava pensando... – diminuiu o tom de voz – talvez nós pudéssemos fazer algum tipo de maca ou qualquer coisa assim. Pendurar entre vassouras. Não podemos ficar aqui, temos muito que fazer.

- Eu fico nervoso quando você fala de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. – disse Draco.

- Um problema facilmente resolvido. – disse Rony, agarrando Harry pela camisa e puxando-o para algum lugar uns metros distante, onde começaram a conversar em sussurros inaudíveis.

Draco se ergueu sobre seus cotovelos e olhou para Gina. Ela retribuiu o olhar, indiferente.

- Weasley... – começou, sendo interrompido por ela.

- Foi um dragão. – disse.

- O quê? – Draco perguntou, assustado.

- O seu Patrono – disse ela imparcialmente – foi um dragão. Prateado. Eu achei que você devia saber.

Draco abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi novamente interrompido, desta vez por um grito rouco de Rony e outro grito de surpresa de Harry. Ignorando a dor chamuscante em sua perna, ele se virou para ver o que estava acontecendo. Viu Rony e Harry com as varinhas em punho, e mais adiante, o vulto de um homem alto. Um estranho havia aparatado na clareira.

Lupin virou-se desconfortável no meio do arvoredo iluminado pela lua, com os ouvidos em alerta por algum barulho. Ele não vinha à Floresta Proibida fazia muitos anos, mas ela havia mudado surpreendentemente muito pouco e ele não teve problemas para seguir as instruções de Sirius. Obviamente, ele e Sirius já haviam passeado por aquelas trilhas em quatro patas quando crianças que já era de se esperar que as lembranças ainda estivessem frescas em sua memória.

A Floresta, sendo um local selvagem, falava não somente a seus sentidos humanos, mas também a seus sentidos lupinos. Por entre o estreito corredor de árvores, ele sentiu mover pequenos animais – o motejo de suas patinhas, o verde pálido como lampejo de olhos. Inspirou o ar fresco da noite e o da floresta em anexo de mofo, musgo e bicho, de coisas crescendo e morrendo. Ele sabia que essa floresta não era o lar somente de arganazes e veados, mas também de aranhas gigantescas, vampiros, hipogrifos, centauros e unicórnios, todos os tipos de criaturas mágicas, nenhuma delas causara medo em sua forma lupimórfica.

Como homem, porém – obviamente ele nunca fora um homem por completo, nunca fora um humano por completo. Portanto, não foi completamente o que pode ser chamado de uma surpresa o fato dele já ter percebido o centauro se aproximar muito antes deste se tornar visível, vindo do meio de árvores e chegando perto dele. Era um espécime macho, de aparência jovem (embora isso não signifique muita coisa), com cabelos louros quase-brancos e um paletó. O centauro carregava uma bolsa a tiracolo e ao se aproximar de Lupin, seus olhos estavam cheios de suspeitas.

- Você me convocou. – disse – Mas você não é Sirius Black.

- Sirius Black pediu que eu viesse. – disse Lupin rapidamente – Ele me disse que você deve-lhe um favor. Eu sou amigo dele e ele me mandou aqui para que o favor seja pago em nome dele.

As narinas do centauro balançaram.

- A sua espécie e a minha são velhas inimigas, lobisomem. – disse – Você deveria considerar um favor o fato de que eu não vou te esmagar com os pés até a morte. Se houvesse mais de nós aqui...

- Sim – disse Lupin – Onde estão os outros da sua espécie? Sirius me pediu para que chamasse por Ronin, e Bane,...

- Eles se foram. – retorquiu o centauro com um riso rouco – Fugiram de medo, todos eles.

- Medo do quê?

- Medo daquele-que-ressurge. – disse o centauro – Ele acabou de ressurgir, ainda que não tenha voltado a possuir seus velhos poderes, mas isso é questão de tempo. Nós vimos isso no movimento dos planetas, lemos isso nas inscrições antigas.

- Que inscrições antigas?

O centauro o ignorou.

- Agora ele só tem poder o suficiente para atrair sua cria até ele. Eles já deram início à jornada.

- Os dementadores. – disse Lupin – então é pra lá que eles foram.

O centauro levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Em breve, você mesmo sentirá os chamados, lobisomem. Onde estão os outros da sua laia?

- Eu não ando freqüentemente com os outros do meu tipo – disse Lupin - Mas eu não senti nenhum chamado.

- Ainda não. – retorquiu o centauro.

- Mas já que ele está fraco... já que carece de seus antigos poderes...

- Ele carece de uma Fonte. – disse o centauro – Ele não pode fazer nada sem uma Fonte. Mas ele encontrará uma nova. Está escrito. E quando ele a encontrar...

- Uma Fonte? – Lupin interrompeu-o, perplexo.

O centauro suspirou.

- Eu não tenho tempo para instruir lobisomens ignorantes. – disse rispidamente – eu tenho a floresta inteira para manter em ordem, e estou sozinho. – mexeu na bolsa que carregava, pendurada no ombro, retirando um livro meio dilapidado. Entregou-o a Lupin, que o pegou, pensativo, e ficou pasmo. – Leia as inscrições e saberá tudo que eu sei.

- Essas inscrições irão nos ajudar?

O centauro riu, sem alegria.

- Nada irá te ajudar. – disse, virou-se e pôs-se a galopar.

Lupin o observou partir e olhou para o livro. Sabia que devia deixar a floresta o mais rápido possível, mas não pôde se conter: abriu o livro com dedos frenéticos e fitou as páginas.

Elas estavam cheias de caracteres incompreensíveis. Se era uma língua, ele nunca a havia visto antes.

- Bosta! – praguejou Lupin, aborrecido.

- Rony? – exclamou o estranho, estupefato – Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Rony deixou sua varinha cair.

- Carlinhos?

Houve um longo e chocante silêncio. Eventualmente, Harry teve a presença de espírito de levantar sua varinha e dizer "Lumos" para que ela ascendesse, numa luz branca, iluminando um Carlinhos assustado.

Para Harry, ele não tinha mudado nada: estava vestido num couro bem pesado, um pouco queimado, como se tivesse escapado por um triz de ser torrado por fogo de dragão. Mas havia algo de diferente nele, a cara de susto que ele fez ao avistar seu irmão caçula.

- Rony? – perguntou novamente.

Rony fez um barulho parecido com um gorgolejo, parou, e tentou novamente:

- Eu... o que você está fazendo aqui, Carlinhos?

- Eu vim... eu vim aqui porque... havia um dragão aqui, não havia? – disse Carlinhos, olhando para com selvageria para os lados – Eu achei que havia um dragão bem aqui, então eu aparatei, eu o vi por um segundo, mas ele desapareceu... Rony, que diabos de brincadeira é essa? O que você está fazendo no meio dessa floresta, a quilômetros de distância de casa, caçando dragões? Você está louco?

Rony parecia furioso. Harry deu um passo adiante rapidamente.

- Não havia dragão nenhum, Carlinhos. – disse – Quer dizer... havia, mas não era de verdade. Foi um Patrono.

- Um o quê? – perguntou Carlinhos, fitando-os – Risque isso. – acrescentou apressadamente – Eu sei o que é um Patrono, mas por que você conjuraria um? – olhou para Harry – Harry, você...

- Não. – disse Harry com firmeza – O Patrono não era meu. – apontou a varinha iluminada para a árvore onde Draco estava encostado, com Gina ao lado – Era dele.

Carlinhos ficou boquiaberto, embora não estivesse olhando para Draco.

- Gina?

- Oi, Carlinhos! – cumprimentou Gina em voz baixa.

Carlinhos correu até a árvore, sentou-se ao lado de sua irmã caçula, a segurou pelos ombros e perguntou:

- Gina, você está se sentindo bem?

- Estou sim, Carlinhos, estou bem, foi só um arranhãozinho...

- Oh – disse Draco numa voz dolorida – Ei, por favor não sente na minha perna quebrada.

Carlinhos pulou para trás, e então olhou para Draco como se o visse pela primeira vez.

- Quem é você?

- Draco Malfoy.

- O filho de Lúcio Malfoy? – perguntou Carlinhos,chocado.

- Sou. – retorquiu um Draco amotinado.

- E aquele Patrono foi seu?

- Foi.

O rosto de Carlinhos se contorceu num sorriso quando ele disse:

- Aquele dragão estava demais.

- Eu não cheguei a ver o Patrono. – disse Draco, ainda amotinado, embora um pouco menos.

Gina o interrompeu:

- A perna dele está quebrada, Carlinhos.

Carlinhos parou de sorrir.

- Como aconteceu?

- É uma longa história... – disse Rony, nervoso.

- Caí da vassoura. – disse Draco brevemente.

- Aparentemente a queda não foi longa. – disse Carlinhos, ajoelhando-se perto de Draco – qual perna?

Draco apontou para a perna quebrada. Enquanto Rony, Harry e Gina observavam – Rony com surpresa; Harry e Gina com atenção – Carlinhos sacou sua varinha e tocou a ponta desta suavemente sobre a perna de Draco, pouco abaixo do joelho.

- Fratura exposta. – disse brevemente – Parece que você se empenhou bastante em machucar sua perna, jovem Malfoy. Quebrada e deslocada. É melhor que vocês venham comigo para o meu acampamento... não é muito longe daqui. Todos vocês. – olhou diretamente para Rony.

- Como? – perguntou Harry – O Malfoy não pode voar com a perna desse jeito.

Carlinhos tirou do bolso da camisa uma pequena caixa prateada, do tamanho de um maço de cigarros, que ele abriu, revelando uma pequena orbe de metal, do tamanho de uma bolinha de gude.

- É uma chave de portal. Nós todos temos uma.

- E quando chegarmos ao seu acampamento, você pode curar a perna do Malfoy? – perguntou Gina, aflita.

- Quando se trabalha com dragões, é comum lidar com ferimentos horrorosos. – disse Carlinhos jovialmente – Um dos nossos medibruxos pode dar um jeito nela. E enquanto isso, - olhou com severidade para Rony – você pode me contar exatamente como e por que veio parar aqui.

Hermione, que até então estivera apoiada contra a parede de pedra da torre, olhou para a porta quando esta estava sendo aberta. Para sua surpresa, era Rabicho, e não Slytherin. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e virou-se para encará-la, e ela percebeu que ele carregava um cálice de prata talhada, cujo conteúdo soltava fumaça.

Ela sentiu uma pontada fria no estômago.

- Olá, Hermione. – disse calmamente.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou com rispidez e frieza.

- Eu simplesmente não entendo como uma garota inteligente como você não aprendeu boas maneiras.

- Você sabe o que eu não entendo? – perguntou Hermione – Como Sirius e o pai do Harry conseguiram a proeza de serem seus amigos. Você é nojento.

Ela pensou, embora não pudesse ter certeza, que o viu encolher-se. Um segundo depois, porém, o sorriso dele se alargou, e ele deu vários passos para perto dela. Ela percebeu, com uma sensação horrível, que na mão em que Rabicho não segurava o cálice, ele portava sua varinha.

- Meu Mestre me deu permissão para te ferir. – disse – Só me dê um motivo para que eu faça isso.

Hermione ficou em silêncio.

- Quietinha agora, não é mesmo? Garganta seca? Tome isso. – estendeu o cálice a ela. – Beba um gole.

Ela olhou para o líquido vermelho que soltava bolhas e fumaça dentro do cálice prateado. Havia um cheiro muito forte, não que fosse ruim, era até bom, de rosas, limões e pão fresco.

- Não estou com sede. – ela disse com firmeza.

Rabicho sorriu e disse:

- Você que decide. – deu de ombros – Ou você bebe isso por bem, ou eu te rogo a Maldição Cruciatus até que você perca completamente o movimento de seus membros. Então, eu te forço a beber essa poção de qualquer jeito. Se você quiser ser idiota e corajosa, eu bato palmas. Porque eu estou realmente louco de vontade de te torturar.

Hermione podia sentir seu coração dando pancadas fortes em suas costelas. Lembrou-se de quando Lúcio usou a Maldição Cruciatus nela na Mansão Malfoy, tentando fazê-la contar-lhe onde o Harry estava... lembrou-se de como queria morrer naquele momento. Não era nada fácil de se esquecer.

Vagarosamente, ela estendeu a mão e deixou Rabicho entregar-lhe o cálice. Considerou deixá-lo cair no chão, mas Rabicho a fitava com uma cara que parecia terrivelmente fome. Ele estava desejando ardentemente machucá-la, era fácil perceber.

Encostou o cálice na boca e bebeu o conteúdo.

O gosto era de um açúcar amargo, doce e ardente. Tossiu, observando Rabicho examiná-la avarentamente enquanto ela engolia a poção.

O mundo pareceu parar a sua volta. Em algum lugar, Rabicho dava gargalhadas, mas Hermione mal podia escutá-lo. Um zumbido importunava seus ouvidos; parecia haver mil borboletas presas tentando sair de sua cabeça. Ela podia sentir a poção queimando em seu percurso até o estômago, como se ela tivesse engolido fogo ou luz pura; ela quase podia esperar que sua pele brilhasse como uma tocha. Estava horrorizada, e ao mesmo tempo, sentiu um prazer estranhamente vertiginoso e doentio, o que era quase pior.

- Isso é... – ela arfou – isso é veneno?

Rabicho gargalhou asperamente.

- De modo algum – disse, inclinando-se habilmente para pegar o cálice dos dedos trêmulos da garota – Isso, minha cara, é comumente chamado de poção do amor.

As pálpebras dela estavam tão pesadas que pareciam pedras, mas de algum modo, ela as manteve abertas para olhar para Rabicho com um horror obtuso.

- Poções do amor... não são de verdade... não funcionam...

- Ah, são sim, funcionam sim. – retrucou Rabicho – Essa era uma das mais antigas. A utilização é obviamente ilegal. Prisão perpétua em Azkaban. – ele de ombros – mas isso não faz diferença.

- Não consigo... – disse Hermione – não consigo me manter acordada.

- Muito bem. – disse Rabicho numa voz melodiosa – A poção demora algumas horas para funcionar. Quando você acordar, você vai amar desesperada e incondicionalmente a primeira pessoa que vir. Eternamente. É magia negra. – sorriu, arreganhando seus dentes de rato – Não há nada igual a isso. Bons sonhos, anjinho. – acrescentou ao que Hermione desabou sobre o monte de palha – Quando acordar, o rosto de Salazar Slytherin será a primeira coisa que verá.

- Então... papai e mamãe fazem idéia de onde vocês estão? – perguntou Carlinhos olhando para Rony com um olhar tão aterrorizante que Harry ficou quase feliz por não ter irmãos mais velhos.

Quando chegaram ao acampamento, – que era mesmo um acampamento, cheio de barracas de todos os tamanhos, a maior parte das quais eram ocupadas pelos colegas especialistas em dragões de Carlinhos – a primeira coisa que Carlinhos fez foi chamar um monte de medibruxos, que prontamente levaram Draco para a barraca que aparentemente servia como enfermaria.

Isso deixava Harry, Rony e Gina sozinhos para ouvir a música. A música, no caso, era um Carlinhos Weasley extremamente irritado, que não queria nada além de mandar uma coruja imediatamente para seus pais para contar que Rony e Gina estavam, na verdade, não em casa, mas passeando por uma floresta distante com Harry e o filho de Lúcio Malfoy, sendo que estes dois últimos deveriam estar na escola.

- Carlinhos, não faça isso – suplicou Rony, desesperado – eles estão viajando no Distrito do Lago... eu não queria encher o saco deles.

Carlinhos balançou a cabeça.

- Você está tramando alguma coisa, Rony. Lembre-se de que eu sou tão parente do Fred e do Jorge como você, eu conheço essa cara de quem está aprontando alguma.

- Até parece que você nunca aprontou nada. – disse Rony, com raiva – e todas aquelas vezes quando eu era criança e você me fazia jurar segredo, eu nunca te delatei, nenhuma vez.

- Você ainda é uma criança, Rony. – disse Carlinhos – Sua segurança é minha responsabilidade. Sua segurança e da Gina.

- Não fale de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui! – Gina protestou – E você está sendo extremamente injusto com o Rony.

Carlinhos parecia surpreso.

- Ele não é nem Fred nem Jorge, - ela gritou – quando o Rony faz alguma coisa, e porque ele tem seus motivos. Ele não corre riscos à toa. Muito menos o Harry!

- Papai e mamãe não ficariam nada contentes se...

Mas Gina interrompeu o sermão de Carlinhos com um gesto manual.

- Eu lembro de quando você resolveu que iria trabalhar com dragões e a mamãe chorou por uma semana. – disse asperamente – Ela tinha certeza de que você ia ser morto. Eles não gostam do seu trabalho, nem do cabelo do Gui, nem do fato do Percy ser maníaco por trabalho, mas eles confiam em nós, em todos nós, e especialmente no Rony. Por que você não faz o mesmo?

Carlinhos abriu a boca para retorquir, com cara de quem sabe que há uma brecha na lógica que acabou de ouvir, mas não sabe o que exatamente é.

- Gina...

- Eu só te peço que nos dê um voto de confiança, Carlinhos. – pediu ela.

Abatido, Carlinhos esfregou seus olhos cansados. Então, suspirou e perguntou:

- Alguém quer vir conhecer os dragões? – ofereceu, um tanto abruptamente.

- Eu quero. – disseram Harry e Gina simultaneamente. Gina porque gostava mesmo de dragões, e Harry porque este tinha a sensação de que esta era a melhor maneira de chegar no lado bom de Carlinhos.

Rony, ainda ameaçador, concordou relutantemente.

O trio seguiu Carlinhos pelo acampamento, trocando olhares inquietos pelo caminho. A despeito da oferta repentina de Carlinhos, eles ainda tinham a sensação de que ele ainda estava com o humor apreensível.

A vários metros de distância da última barraca, havia uma área do tamanho de cerca de dois campos de quadribol bastante iluminada, cercada por barreiras mágicas. Dentro desse espaço, haviam vários dragões, nenhum deles tão grande quanto o Rabo-Córneo Húngaro que Harry enfrentara em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Harry pensou ter reconhecido um deles como um Focinho-Curto sueco. Carlinhos apontou para o dragão em questão e disse:

- Foi aquele dragão que me falou sobre o Patrono do Draco.

- Dragões falam? – perguntou Rony, surpreso.

- Bom, é preciso aprender dragonês para falar com eles, e não é lá muito recompensador – disse Carlinhos – O bafafá é na maior parte das vezes sobre os bons velhos tempos, quando aldeões deixavam garotas amarrada

para eles comerem, ou então são reclamações sobre o fato deles não voarem mais com tanta freqüência, e sempre querem que digamos o quão bonitas são suas escamas. Porém – acrescentou – de vez em quando, eles tem alguma informação interessante. Como hoje.

- Nós te contamos. – disse Rony – Não era um dragão de verdade; era um Patrono.

- Me ajudou a encontrar vocês, não é verdade?

A cara que Rony fez revelava que ele não sabia se isso era uma boa coisa ou não.

- Uau! – exclamou uma voz atrás deles. Era de Draco, que acabara de sair da barraca da enfermaria. Suas roupas estavam tão rasgadas e sujas como estiveram antes, mas os cortes e arranhões em seus braços tinham praticamente sumido, e sua perna, obviamente, já voltara ao normal, embora os medibruxos tiveram que cortar a parte abaixo do joelho do lado esquerdo de sua calça, presumidamente para alcançarem o osso quebrado. Draco não parecia ter se importado, porém. Ele tinha uma expressão embevecida no rosto quando olhou para os dragões – Eles são fantásticos!

Carlinhos ficou repentinamente radiante.

- Não são?

- Não sei porque nunca demos dragões em Trato com Criaturas Mágicas. – reclamou Draco, olhando para cima.

- Provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que nunca tivemos aulas sobre certos feitiços fatais nas aulas do Flitwick. – disse Rony num tom azedo – Classificação letal.

- Malfoy, - chamou Harry, curioso – aquele dragão está olhando para você!

Ele estava certo. O Focinho-Curto sueco azul estava com seus olhos do tamanho de pratos de jantar fixados em Draco, fitando-o com algo que podia ser chamado de carinho. Carlinhos ficou impressionado:

- Eu acho que ela gostou de você. Isso quase nunca acontece.

- Talvez ele tenha cheiro de comida. – murmurou Rony.

Draco se aproximou da barreira, o mais perto que ele conseguira, e olhou para o dragão, que retribuiu o olhar, emitindo uma fumaça de aparência alegre pelas narinas.

- Bom, - disse Carlinhos, ainda impressionado, virando-se para Draco – você quer... você quer me ajudar a dar comida para eles mais tarde? Eu não pediria isso, mas é tão raro que eles se apeguem a pessoas... então, eu pensei...

Draco assentiu:

- Claro.

Carlinhos parecia emocionado. Enquanto Rony parecia ressentido, ele deu tapinhas nas costas de Draco fraternalmente e disse:

- Isso é muito legal da sua parte. Muito legal mesmo! – então, parecendo se dar conta das roupas maltrapilhas de Draco pela primeira vez, disse apressadamente – Parece que eu vou ter que te emprestar algumas roupas.

- Calças. – disse Draco imediatamente – eu não gosto muito da idéia de ser o pioneiro na moda da calça de uma perna só, mesmo estando no meio do nada.

- Você pode ficar com algumas das minhas roupas antigas – disse Carlinhos amigavelmente – venham comigo, todos vocês, vocês podem se lavar nas barracas.

- Só um minuto – disse Draco – eu quero dar uma palavrinha com o Harry.

- Nós vemos vocês lá. – disse Harry a Rony, que deu de ombros e saiu com Carlinhos e Gina.

Harry olhou para Draco, curioso, e perguntou:

- O que foi, Malfoy?

- Estamos bem perto – disse Draco numa voz fraca, porém animada – o Feitiço... desde que chegamos aqui ele começou a, não sei como dizer... vibrar. Nós não podemos estar a mais de uma hora de qualquer que seja o lugar onde a Hermione está.

Harry olhou para Draco com severidade ao perguntar:

- Você tem certeza?

Draco sorriu.

- Eu já te deixei na mão?

- Você quer que eu responda ou eu devo só arregalar os olhos?

- Olhe pra outro canto. – disse Draco – Eu ainda estou bem. Eu acho que deveríamos ir imediatamente... bom, logo que eu conseguir roupas novas, mas relativamente logo. E eu acho que devemos levar conosco a menor quantidade de Weasleys possível.

Harry parecia abismado.

- Ir sem o Rony e a Gina? – perguntou.

Draco assentiu.

- Isso é ridículo, Malfoy. O que aconteceu com o princípio de que a força cresce com o número?

- Dois é um número. – retrucou Draco.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum sem o Rony. – disse Harry.

- Por que não? Levá-lo só te faria ficar preocupado com ele a toda hora...

- Você não sabe nada sobre ele! – gritou Harry.

- E você acha que sabe?

- O que você quer dizer?

Draco olhou para ele com firmeza e disse:

- Nada se você não está a fim de escutar.

- Eu não o escuto quando ele fala mal de você. – disse Harry – por que eu deveria escutar a você quando você fala mal dele?

Draco estava espantado. Provavelmente nunca lhe ocorreu que Harry pudesse defendê-lo.

- Eu estou de saco cheio de vocês dois falando mal um do outro. – disse Harry – Estou de saco cheio dessa briga idiota entre as suas famílias. Continue, se quiser, mas eu vou te ignorar.

- OK. – disse Draco – quando nada der certo, a sua grande má vontade em enxergar os fatos vai ser como um tapa na cara.

- Você não vai me deixar irritado. – disse Harry, indo embora – Não agora.

Draco foi atrás dele, ainda argumentativo:

- Muito bem, Potter, fuja...

- Eu não estou fugindo. Eu indo pra longe de uma conversa chata. E não funciona se você me seguir, então, dê o fora, Malfoy, vá encher o saco do Carlinhos. Pelo menos ele gosta de você.

A barraca do Carlinhos era longe das outras, e, como muitas outras barracas de bruxo, era muito mais espaçosa por dentro do que parecia por fora. O interior era como um apartamento de solteiro bem organizado. A porta dava numa pequena cozinha, dentro da qual, Draco esperava enquanto Carlinhos lhe buscava algumas roupas. Ele podia ver outros aposentos que davam em um corredor estreito, cada um decorado com caprichados móveis de madeira cuja aparência era de que haviam sido feitos a mão. Sobre a lareira da cozinha, havia uma fotografia da família Weasley, acenando e sorrindo, e ao lado dela havia um espelho com moldura de prata quadrada.

Draco olhou para o espelho, estremecendo ao ver o quão sangrento, sujo e machucado ele estava.

- Mui-to interessante. – disse o espelho numa voz que era decididamente feminina, fazendo Draco pular – Muito promissor. Mal posso esperar para te ver tomando banho.

Carlinhos, que havia voltado ao quarto carregando uma pilha de roupas, riu com desdém.

- Deixe-o em paz, Audrey – disse duramente ao espelho – ele só tem dezesseis anos!

- Faço dezessete daqui a um mês. – disse Draco automaticamente, saindo de perto do espelho. Ele estava acostumado a espelhos falantes, mas não a espelhos tão francos.

- Aqui. – disse Carlinhos, deixando as roupas que trouxera em cima da mesa – Algumas roupas minhas, eu não sei se elas vão servir em você, mas... eu te trouxe algumas jaquetas antigas também, para o caso de você querer vir comigo alimentar os dragões. Eles realmente parecem gostar de você. Você já pensou em estudar dragões, depois de se formar? Você podia conseguir um estágio.

- Nunca. – disse Draco, confiante, tirando seu casaco e pegando as roupas que estavam sobre a mesa.

Carlinhos assobiou:

- Essa espada é muito bonita.

Draco olhou para a espada de Slytherin, que estava presa em seu cinto.

- Obrigado – disse – está com a família há séculos.

- Posso ver? – pediu Carlinhos, estendendo uma mão.

Draco balançou a cabeça e disse, desapontado:

- Está encantada. Iria carbonizar os seus dedos.

- Bom, quem não encantaria uma espada dessas? – disse Carlinhos, fascinado – Mas – acrescentou – você está segurando-a da maneira errada. – riu da cara de Draco – Não há por que deixá-la pendurada no cinto desse jeito, ela vai ficar batendo na sua perna a cada passo que você der. Você deveria carregá-la atrás dos ombros, assim é só pegar quando precisar, sem que ela te atrapalhe.

- Você parece saber muito sobre o assunto. – disse Draco.

- Eu gosto de espadas – disse Carlinhos – tem um pouco a ver com o fato de eu gostar de dragões. Eu tenho bastante equipamento, posso te emprestar alguma coisa.

- Obrigado.

- Na verdade, - disse Carlinhos, pensativo – se você vai alimentar dragões, vai precisar de todo o equipamento certo. Espere um minuto, já volto.

- O seu irmão parece gostar do Malfoy. – disse Harry quando ele e Rony lavavam seus rostos sujos na barraca que Carlinhos lhes arranjara.

- Os dragões gostam do Malfoy, então o Carlinhos gosta dele. – disse Rony, dando de ombros – Ele gostaria até do Lorde das Trevas se ele se desse bem com Rabos-Córneos Húngaros. Pelo menos ele nos esqueceu um pouco.

Harry olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho sobre a pia. Ele havia tirado a maior parte da sujeira e do sangue com um esfregão de banho, revelando um rosto muito pálido e muito triste, cujos olhos verdes estavam manchados de exaustão. Recolocou seus óculos e se ajeitou, passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado.

- Anime-se, amorzinho – disse o espelho gentilmente – Nada é tão ruim assim.

Fora da barraca, eles encontraram Gina, que, como não estava tão imunda como os garotos, havia se lavado com muito mais rapidez. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam úmidos por terem sido lavados. Sorriu para Rony, depois olhou aflita para Harry, perguntando:

- Está melhor?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Só estou um pouco cansado.

Rony sorriu para sua irmã, e quando olhou para os lados, seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

- Bom, vocês olhariam para o Malfoy. – disse.

Gina e Harry viraram-se para olhar para onde Rony apontava. Draco estava andando até eles pela clareira. Carlinhos havia lhe dado roupas bem parecidas com as suas próprias. Parecia ser a roupa padrão de quem lidava com dragões, se é que qualquer coisa que tivesse a ver com dragões podia ser considerada padrão. Sobre a própria camisa, Draco vestia a jaqueta de couro de dragão preto de Carlinhos, e uma calça de couro preta bem justa. Carlinhos também havia dado a Draco um par de firmes botas pretas, que eram um pouco grandes demais para ele, e um cinto preto com a fivela em forma de dragão. Contrastando com toda aquela cor preta, seus cabelos louros platinados e pele clara ficavam realçados. Ele parece mais velho, pensou Gina, e de algum modo, diferente, com as roupas de couro antigas de Carlinhos. Elas davam margem a olhares cobiçosos, e davam a ele uma rigidez, um ar sombrio, que ele jamais tivera.

- Céus! – exclamou Gina, sem tomar completamente ciência de que estava falando alto – O Malfoy está muito gostoso! – pôs a mão sobre a boca – Vocês ouviram eu dizer isso?

Rony assentiu.

- Meu Deus! – disse Gina, sem graça – Alguém me mate, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não quero mais viver.

Harry teve um ataque de risos.

- Gina, cale essa sua boca. – disse um Rony exasperado – Ele está muito mongol, isso sim.

- Não está, não. – disse Gina, pasma – ele parece... um desenho, ou uma pintura...

Harry teve outro ataque, dessa vez de nojo.

- Eu posso ver o letreiro em néon – disse – Ainda Há Vida Com Babaca de Calça Ridícula.

Gina o ignorou, e pôs a mão na boca na boca quando Draco aproximou-se deles acenando. Quando os alcançou, ele olhou para ela, curioso, e perguntou:

- Alguma coisa de errado?

Gina guinchou, virou-se, e saiu correndo na direção oposta.

Draco olhou curioso para Rony e perguntou:

- O que há com ela?

- Couro. – respondeu Harry, olhando para Gina correndo com uma expressão que misturava diversão e surpresa – Ela odeia couro, é vegetariana.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- É pele de dragão. – disse – Tirada de dragões depois de mortos, eu devo acrescentar. Dragões são valiosos demais para serem mortos por couro.

Rony fez um barulho abafado.

- Vocês querem que eu vá dizer isso a ela? – perguntou Draco, exasperado.

- Não precisa. – disse Rony – Ela quer ficar sozinha, com seu, hã...

- Vegetarianismo. – disse Harry.

Draco olhou para eles imparcialmente e disse:

- Vocês são os dois piores mentirosos que eu já vi. E eu incluo Neville Longbottom nessa lista.

- Então você sabe que eu não estou mentindo quando digo que você está ridículo. – disse Harry – Calça de couro, Malfoy?

- Pele de dragão retarda queimaduras e é extremamente útil. – disse Carlinhos, que apareceu atrás deles, sorrindo – O Draco vai me ajudar a alimentar os dragões.

- Não, ele não vai te ajudar coisa nenhuma. – disse Rony com firmeza – Nós temos que ir agora. Se você quiser ficar para dar comida aos dragões, Malfoy, problema seu. Só nos dê o Feitiço que iremos sem você.

Carlinhos olhou de Draco para Rony e Harry. Abriu sua boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas fosse o que fosse, ele calou sua boca ao olhar para a expressão que Harry fez.

- Certo. – concordou – eu não sei o que vocês estão tramando. Rony, eu vou pôr um Feitiço Rastreador em você. Se não voltar em três horas, eu vou aparatar para onde quer que vocês estejam. Está claro?

Rony assentiu.

- Claríssimo.

- E a Gina fica aqui. – acrescentou Carlinhos.

- Ela não vai gostar nada, nada disso. – disse Harry.

- Não me importa. – disse Carlinhos com um fraco sorriso – Já vou ter problemas o suficiente se a mamãe souber que eu deixei o Rony sair para fazer Deus-Sabe-O-Quê com vocês. Acrescente a Gina, e eu nunca mais vou poder pisar em casa.

Eu não vou dormir, não vou.

Hermione deitava sobre a palha no quarto da torre onde Rabicho a havia deixado. Assim que ele deixou o quarto, ela começou a murmurar sob sua respiração, repetindo um Feitiço Despertante, que ela usava de vez em quando para estudar até tarde. Vagarosamente, muito vagarosamente, o seu cérebro começou a aumentar o ritmo e raciocínio, as cores dançantes atrás de suas pálpebras haviam desaparecido, e ela não corria mais o risco de ficar inconsciente. Ela teria gostado de pensar que uma vez que houvesse domado o feitiço para dormir, a poção do amor não teria mais efeito, mas ela tinha muito poucas esperanças de que isso seria verdade.

Para evitar que entrasse em pânico, ela tentou pensar em coisas agradáveis, coisas que a haviam feito feliz. Fechou seus olhos com força, pensou em seus pais, na escola, nas visitas a Hogsmeade com Rony e Harry, e depois, só em Harry. Os momentos mais felizes de sua vida foram as últimas duas semanas com Harry na escola. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, ela queria ouvir a voz de Harry novamente. Pôs ele na cabeça, lembrou-se da última semana de aula, sentiu sua cabeça espremer a lembrança, como se a pressão pudesse fazê-la tomar forma agora.

Harry estava sorrindo para ela, segurando sua mão, e a puxando para um corredor fora do salão comunal da Grifinória. Harry, eu tenho dever de casa, protestou, rindo. Harry, você não pode usar o Mapa do Maroto só para procurar armários pouco usados para nos agarrarmos!

Harry riu, Por que não? Consultou o Mapa. Que tal esse armário? É um ótimo armário.

Harry, todos os armários são praticamente iguais.

Na-não. Esse é diferente. Ele a pegou no colo e a carregou até o armário, colocando-a no chão cuidadosamente e chutando a porta para que fechase. Muito bem, aqui estamos. Armário legal, não é?

Harry... estamos aqui por algum motivo?

Nós tivemos provas a semana inteira e eu sinto que tudo o que eu fiz foi estudar e arrumar minhas coisas e fazer tudo aquilo que eu não gosto. Eu quase não te vi. Eu acho que tudo o que eu queria era ficar sozinho contigo. Sério. Tudo o que eu quero é olhar para você.

Bom, eu não fico dentro de armários só para me divertir.

O que você está tentando dizer?

Estou tentando dizer que é melhor você me beijar logo, Harry Potter, ou então, eu vou pôr o Feitiço da Perna Presa em você e vou te deixar aqui até que o Filch te encontre.

Harry jogou o mapa para o alto, deliciado. Finalmente alguma coisa que eu quero fazer!

Seus dedos, pressionados com força contra os seus olhos, não conseguiam impedir as lágrimas de caírem. Harry parecia estar a milhões de léguas de distância; o mundo todo parecia estar a milhões de léguas de distância, como se tudo tivesse acontecido há mil anos, não há duas semanas.

Draco estava certo; eles estavam muito perto. Eles voavam havia menos de quarenta e cinco minutos quando Draco fez um gesto para indicar a Harry e Rony que podiam descer.

Eles se acharam sobre o que devia ter sido uma enorme clareira, embora agora estivesse cheia de árvores. Os muros em ruína que Draco havia visto quando segurou o Feitiço Essencial aparecia sombriamente na frente deles; dentro dos muros, meio ocultos pelas sombras, ele havia reconhecido a torre e os jardins mal-cuidados que a circundavam quando eles baixavam vôo pelo ar.

Estava úmido, sombrio e lúgubre sob as árvores. Harry, Draco e Rony se entreolharam, inquietos.

- Acho que devemos escalar os muros. – disse Harry por fim.

- Podíamos voar até lá. – sugeriu Rony.

- Muito visível. – disse Draco – É como marchar para a porta da frente.

- E se nós... – Rony começou.

- Estou me suicidando – perguntou Draco – ou as palavras "eu tenho um plano" estão marchando com confiança desmerecida em direção a essa conversa?

Harry olhou para Draco, como quem dá uma advertência. Rony simplesmente o ignorou.

- Como eu ia dizendo, e se nós...

Ele foi interrompido por um barulho repentino que veio do lado oposto do muro – um barulho que parecia música. Harry, com um solavanco no coração, achou que fosse música de fênix. Tinha a mesma doçura etérea, mas quando ele a ouviu de fato, deu-se conta de que era mais alta e ainda mais penetrante, e parecia levá-lo adiante, adiante... até o muro.

- Ei! – reclamou Draco, olhando para Harry e Rony, que tinham se atirado ao muro e pareciam estar tentando escalá-lo. Esticando os braços, agarrou os dois pela parte de trás das vestes e os puxou para baixo – Saiam daí! – gritou, desgrudando-os do muro. Por sorte, a canção estava começando a sumir. – Vocês dois!

Rony puxou suas vestes para longe da mão de Draco e falou, num rosnado:

- Sair de onde?

- Vocês estavam escalando o muro. – disse Draco.

- Não estávamos, não. – protestou Rony.

- Estávamos, sim. – admitiu Harry, cujas vestes ainda estavam sendo seguradas por Draco – O que foi aquilo, Malfoy?

- A canção? Aquilo foi música de veela. – disse Draco – Bonita, não é?

- Veela? – repetiu Rony, estarrecido.

- Parece que o lugar é protegido por veelas. – disse Draco – Uma idéia inteligente.

Rony deu uma risada e perguntou:

- O que elas poderiam fazer? Nos beijar até a morte?

Draco olhou para ele com repulsa.

- O que é? – resmungou Rony, irritado.

- Você não sabe nada sobre veelas, não é mesmo, Weasley? – disse Draco – Veelas de verdade vêem apenas dois sentidos em relação a homens: procriação... e comida.

- Comida? – estranhou Rony, parecendo enfraquecido.

- Comida. – repetiu Draco, sorrindo – Eu li o diário da minha tataravó, certa vez. – disse – Havia uma passagem sobre um homem que a convidou para jantar, a coisa engraçada foi que ele não percebeu que ela achou que ele ia ser o jantar. E ela foi pega de surpresa sem nenhuma faca de trinchar. Por sorte, ele tinha uma vasta coleção de canivetes, e como eu sei que ninguém está amando esta história, vou calar minha boca agora mesmo. É suficiente dizer que veelas são perigosas. Elas são criaturas das trevas.

Harry parecia horrorizado quando murmurou:

- Lupin.

- Ah, Fleur é só um quarto veela. – disse Draco com equanimidade – O máximo que ela vai fazer é mordiscar a orelha dele.

- Eu podia ter entendido sem essa imagem. – disse Rony.

Mas Harry estava olhando para Draco.

- O que fazemos? – perguntou.

- Bom, - disse Draco – você pode tanto ir andando até lá para virar sopa de veela em dez minutos, ou pode esperar enquanto eu falo com elas.

- Você não vai ser comido? – perguntou Rony, soando bastante esperançoso.

- Eu sou parte veela. – disse Draco – elas não vão me incomodar.

Harry o fitou.

- Tem certeza?

Draco respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Tenho. Você pode me ajudar a subir o muro?

Harry sacou sua varinha.

- Posso. – deu um passo para trás e apontou a varinha para Draco – Wingardium Leviosa!

Draco voou vagarosamente, e aterrissou no topo do muro, apoiado em suas mãos e joelhos. Olhou para Harry, que estava embaixo com a varinha em punho, os olhos verdes tensos e firmes.

- Malfoy! – disse Harry.

- Que foi?

- Você vai voltar, não vai?

- Vou. – disse Draco, pulando para o outro lado do muro, que dava num jardim.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, uma onda de ar frio, com cheio de poeira e pétalas de flores murchas, passou por ele. A luz ia desaparecendo, embora o sol ainda estivesse aparecendo no céu. Era como se uma cortina sombria tivesse caído sobre seus olhos, ele via fileiras empoeiradas de canteiros de flores, entremeadas com flores pálidas. À distância, ele podia ver o muro cinza assustador da torre.

Draco ainda podia escutar a música de veela, embora tudo estivesse um pouco indistinto, como se seus ouvidos estivessem tapados com algodão. Quando ele começou a andar, mesmo o barulho da suas botas sobre o cascalho vinha muito fraco a seus ouvidos. Tudo estava muito calmo, parecia não haver movimento algum – até que ele percebeu uma luz branca bruxuleante pelo canto de seus olhos, como percebendo vagamente a asa de uma borboleta branca, virou-se e as viu.

Elas apareceram, vindo dos cantos dos arbustos; brancas na escuridão, uma meia dúzia delas, altas, claras, lindas mulheres com cabelos longos que brilhavam como prata à meia-luz. Mesmo com todo o seu papo, Draco nunca havia visto uma veela sangue-puro de tão perto. Sentiu como se um punho frio tivesse apertado seu coração, sentiu horror e admiração em doses iguais. Ficou parado enquanto elas se aproximaram – não parecia haver motivos para fugir.

Elas se aproximaram vagarosamente, sem pressa alguma – era difícil dizer quantas delas haviam de fato – elas pareciam se movimentar de um lado para o outro como borboletas. A mais alta de todas, que estava no centro do grupo, parecia andar mais rápido. Draco imaginou que ela fosse a chefe das veelas, e a suposição logo se tornou fato quando elas pararam de andar, a apenas trinta centímetros dele, e a veela mais alta fez um gesto que silenciou as demais.

- Você foi insensato ao vir aqui, humano. – disse a Draco, seus lábios vermelhos divididos pelos dentes muito brancos e afiados, olhando para ele.

- Olhe para mim. – disse Draco, tentando manter a voz firme – Eu pareço humano para você?

A veela pestanejou.

Uma vela disse, numa vozinha de ouropel:

- Ele não é tão feio quanto a maioria deles, é?

- O cabelo dele é igual ao nosso. – disse outra.

- Eu estou terrivelmente faminta. – disse uma terceira, fazendo com que Draco pulasse uns trinta centímetros para trás.

- Só há um jeito de saber. – disse a chefe das veelas, dando um passo para perto de um Draco assustado, e beijando-o com força na boca.

Foi mais como ser pego por um furacão, ou por algum tipo de ocorrência metereológica do que qualquer beijo que ele já tinha experimentado ou imaginado antes. Pareceu-lhe que um vento devastador passou por sua cabeça, sentiu-se rodopiar, cegou-se por listras prateadas giratórias. Em algum lugar em seu cérebro, ele podia escutar Rony dizendo, O que elas poderiam fazer? Nos beijar até a morte? Um ponto para o Weasley, pensou, imaginando se iria desabar.

A veela o soltou, e a nauseante tempestade de rodopios e gemidos cessou abruptamente.

Ela sorriu, anunciando:

- Ele é um de nós.

As outras veelas, guinchando deliciadas, pularam no pescoço dele como uma associação de tias malucas – mexendo nos cabelos dele, afagando a lapela de sua jaqueta, apertando qualquer pedaço de pele exposta que elas conseguiam alcançar...

- Ai! Quem me mordeu? – gritou Draco, indignado, tentando sem sucesso fugir das mãos delas.

Não devem existir muitos homens parte-veela, ele pensou ao dar um tapinha numa mão que tentava mexer na fivela de seu cinto. Queria que alguém tivesse me DITO isso antes.

- Ei! Parem com isso! – a voz de Draco, grossa por dois anos inteiros, havia escolhido esse exato momento para subir várias oitavas – Tirem as mãos de mim! – guinchou advertidamente – Ai... mãos... mãos em outros lugares está tudo bem, mas isso não é mesmo necessário... larguem do meu cabelo! Se acalmem, pelo amor de Deus, tem muitos Dracos Malfoys por aí, vocês sabem...

Ele parou de falar quando as veelas soltaram e deram um passo para trás, silenciando-se de repente. A veela chefe olhou para ele, surpresa, e perguntou:

- Você é o Draco Malfoy?

Draco estava abismado. Claro, ele sempre sonhara que um dia ele seria tão famoso que a simples menção ao seu nome silenciaria uma sala cheia de gente. Ele simplesmente não tinha percebido que isso acabara de acontecer.

- Você devia nos ter avisado! – exclamou a veela chefe, soando indignada.

- Eu devia... o que? – Draco crepitou deselegantemente, mas as veelas, insolentes, já haviam começado a ir embora.

Draco olhou para elas, boquiaberto em choque. Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que acabou de acontecer, pensou. Idéia alguma. Um dia, eu ainda descubro por que esse estardalhaço todo.

Mas não agora.

Ele começou a andar de lado até os muros da torre, meio que esperando que uma veela fosse tentar impedi-lo. Mas nenhuma delas fez absolutamente nada. Elas pareciam ter esquecido até de que ele estava lá.

Continuou a andar até que não podia sequer mais vê-las. Então ele parou, se ajeitou, e olhou para os lados.

E sentiu seu coração bater de surpresa.

Havia reconhecido onde estava. A torre cinzenta com seus muros negros de queimados e árvores mortas – era isso que ele havia visto em sua mente quando usou o Feitiço Essencial. Devia estar muito perto de Hermione. Começou a andar mais rápido, animado, contornando o muro, e, quando viu de perto a familiar torre de paredes queimadas, ouviu a voz de Harry na sua cabeça, Malfoy, você vai voltar, não vai?

Draco começou a andar mais vagarosamente. Será que Harry quisera dizer voltar depois de resgatar Hermione? Ou será que ele quisera dizer para voltar depois que Draco tivesse se livrado das veelas, para poderem ir adiante juntos? Draco sabia o que Harry queria, era óbvio. Harry não iria querer ser deixado de lado em nada nesse resgate, ficaria ressentido se fosse abandonado para esperar do lado de fora do muro enquanto Draco ia buscar Hermione. Alguém por quem Draco não tinha nenhum direito de verdade.

Eu devo voltar, pensou. Eu devo voltar para buscar o Harry e o Rony. O rosto de Harry apareceu na frente de seus olhos repentinamente, lívido e ansioso como estivera pelos últimos dias.

Ai!

Ele havia topado com uma parede do castelo. Deu um passo para trás, massageando o cotovelo onde o havia batido e olhou para cima. Estava exatamente embaixo de um muro em ruínas, cujo lado norte estava escurecido como se tivesse pego fogo. Sentiu a emoção e excitação do reconhecimento.

Estou aqui.

Na metade do muro, ele podia ver uma janela retangular cheia de grades. Ele podia sentir o Feitiço em volta de seu pescoço, pulsando quente e frio contra sua pele. Ela estava lá; estava perto. Se ele fechasse os olhos, podia ver o rosto dela. Podia ver a si mesmo resgatando-a, vê-la olhando para ele, dizendo-lhe que ele foi fantástico, corajoso.

Esqueça, disse a si mesmo severamente, ela escolheu o Harry. Ela também não vai ficar feliz em ser resgatada, especialmente por mim – ela é muito independente, ela não vai se atirar no meu pescoço e me dizer que eu fui corajoso. Ela provavelmente só vai me dar um chute no tornozelo.

Você vai voltar, não vai? Dizia a voz de Harry na sua cabeça.

O que importa o que ele quis dizer? Disse outra voz, mais aguda. O Harry sempre se sai melhor, o herói. Ganha todos os jogos, fica com a garota. Sempre vai ser assim; nunca vai mudar. Ele ganhou a última batalha, isso não vai fazer muita diferença pra ele. Mas essa é a sua chance de mostrar que é melhor. Melhor ou ao menos tão bom quanto.

Ergueu sua mão, sem pensar, e apontou para a janela cheia de grades.

- Accio!

Fez-se um barulho violento, e as grades se libertaram da pedra e voaram até ele com tanta força que ele pulou para trás, deixando-as se espatifar barulhentamente na grama. Olhou para os lados com selvageria, mas os jardins estavam tão vazios quanto antes.

Agora suba, disse a si mesmo.

Ainda demorou bastante até que ele pudesse forçar seus pés a se mexerem.

Rabicho sorriu para si mesmo, satisfeito, quando ele abriu a porta de pedra e entrou no aposento circular. Estava exatamente como ele o havia deixado: escuro, palha por todos os lados, e Hermione, deitada inconsciente sobre sua cama de palha, sua mão servindo de travesseiro para sua bochecha. Ajoelhou-se perto dela, checando se os olhos dela estavam mesmo fechados, tirou um pedaço de pano do bolso e envolveu-o em volta dos olhos dela, amarrando com força. Não seria nada bom se ela visse alguém antes da pessoa que deveria ver. Se, pensou, era mesmo possível chamar Salazar Slytherin de pessoa.

Ele tinha acabado de se inclinar para ver se o laço atrás da cabeça dela estava bem feito quando percebeu movimento com o rabo do olho. Virou a cabeça, e para seu grande espanto, viu a mão de Hermione emergir de seu bolso – mas ela estivera inconsciente – com a sua varinha na mão.

Arfou involuntariamente, e viu a mão trêmula dela inclinar-se para apontar a varinha para ele.

- Estupefaça! – ela sibilou.

Por um segundo, Hermione achou que o feitiço não havia funcionado. Então, ela ouviu o baque quando Rabicho caiu no chão, aterrissando pesadamente sobre sua perna esquerda. Revoltada, ela sacudiu a perna violentamente para o lado, ainda com a varinha na mão, e ficou em pé com alguma dificuldade. Deu um passo para frente, e seu pé bateu em algo muito sólido e pesado – o corpo de Rabicho.

Sentindo náuseas, ela deu um passo cambaleante para trás, com as mãos esticadas atrás de si até que atingiu a parede. Começou a se guiar pelo tato na parede, os olhos bem fechados atrás da venda de olhos e os dedos tateando a pedra tosca. Seus ouvidos estavam alertas por qualquer som vindo de Rabicho, mas o aposento estava completamente silencioso.

Seus dedos acharam a madeira – bem mais macia – da porta, escorregaram por ela, e acharam a maçaneta. Ela tentou abrir, mas era inútil. Desesperada, ela sentiu o cadeado, agarrou-o, mas era impossível para seus dedos trêmulos entenderem a complexa configuração do metal sem vê-lo de fato. Por fim, ela desamarrou a venda, Não vou olhar para trás, não vou, viu o cadeado, torceu-o abruptamente e abriu a porta.

E viu Draco, espantado, do outro lado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05 - O país desconhecido**

Por um segundo, Hermione achou que o feitiço não havia funcionado. Então, ela ouviu o baque quando Rabicho caiu no chão, aterrissando pesadamente sobre sua perna esquerda. Revoltada, ela sacudiu a perna violentamente para o lado, ainda com a varinha na mão, e ficou em pé com alguma dificuldade. Deu um passo para frente, e seu pé bateu em algo muito sólido e pesado – o corpo de Rabicho.

Sentindo náuseas, ela deu um passo cambaleante para trás, com as mãos esticadas atrás de si até que atingiu a parede. Começou a se guiar pelo tato na parede, os olhos bem fechados atrás da venda de olhos e os dedos tateando a pedra rústica. Seus ouvidos estavam alerta para qualquer som vindo de Rabicho, mas o aposento estava completamente silencioso.

Seus dedos acharam a madeira – bem mais macia – da porta, escorregaram por ela, e acharam a maçaneta. Ela tentou abrir, mas foi inútil. Desesperada, ela sentiu o cadeado, agarrou-o, mas era impossível para seus dedos trêmulos entenderem a complexa configuração do metal sem vê-lo de fato. Por fim, ela desamarrou a venda, Não vou olhar para trás, não vou, viu o cadeado, torceu-o abruptamente e abriu a porta.

E viu Draco, espantado, do outro lado.

**

Do mesmo jeito que Draco estava espantado de ver Hermione, ele estava mais espantado ainda com o olhar em seu rosto. Ela parecia tão horrorizada como se tivesse visto um fantasma, e não qualquer fantasma. O fantasma de alguém que ela amasse.

"Hermione?" ele disse. "Você... você está bem?"

Ela olhou pra ele, ainda com a mesma expressão terrível, vazia. "Ah, não" ela disse. "Você não".

***

Draco olhou pra ela.

"Eu suponho que você está aqui pra me resgatar" ela disse enfaticamente, parecendo que ia começar a chorar.

"Eu... bem, sim" ele respondeu sentindo-se derrubado. "Eu devo voltar num horário mais conveniente?"

"Por que não foi o Harry?" ela disse, ainda olhando distraidamente pra ele. 'Está tudo bem com ele? Por que ele não está aqui?"

Draco olhou abismado pra ela. Ele não havia esperado uma festa de boas vindas, mas isso era ridículo. "Tinham essas veelas..." ele começou, sentindo-se estranho. "E Harry está bem, ele está esperando lá fora. E… meu Deus, Hermione! O que você fez com Rabicho?" ele disse, olhando por cima do ombro dela.

Hermione virou-se, seguindo o olhar dele e viu o corpo de Rabicho esparramado no chão, em cima da palha, de barriga pra cima. Aparentemente, quando ela o chutou, acabou atingindo-o no rosto. A palha ao redor da cabeça dele estava manchada de sangue. "Eu bati nele" ela disse brevemente.

"Eu diria que você bateu mesmo" concordou Draco, parecendo um tanto impressionado. Aí, ele chacoalhou a cabeça, como se estivesse se livrando das teias de aranha. "Era ele quem estava te mantendo presa aqui?" ele exigiu.

Hermione balançou a cabeça apaticamente. "Não".

"Então existe mais alguém aqui, alguém mais perverso, mais poderoso?"

Hermione afirmou com a cabeça.

"Tudo bem" disse Draco e a pegou pelo braço. "A gente tem que sair daqui". Hermione não pareceu querer se mexer, então Draco começou a arrastá-la atrás dele até o final do corredor. Ela seguiu contra a vontade, olhando pra trás a cada momento, como se esperasse que eles estivessem sendo seguidos.

"Você sabe como sair daqui?" ele perguntou a ela, ofegando um pouco enquanto puxava seu braço. "E você poderia se apressar?"

"Não, eu não sei como sair daqui" ela respondeu em um tom pesado. "Eu não acho que haja uma saída, e eu acho que ele está em algum lugar por aqui, ele não vai simplesmente nos deixar sair..."

"Quem é ele? Voldemort?"

Ela riu de um jeito sinistro. "Voldemort? Não".

Eles alcançaram o topo de uma escadaria bem larga, esculpida em pedra, que levava para o que parecia ser algo que um dia tinha sido um hall de entrada. Draco podia ver o fraco contorno de pilares quebrados e um chão de mármore quebrado. Ele se virou e olhou para Hermione, que ainda tinha um olhar vazio, incrédulo e triste. "Você consegue descer as escadas?"

"Eu estou perfeitamente bem" ela disse, em uma voz presa.

"Okay..." Ele olhou pra ela transtornado, balançou a cabeça, e começou a descer as escadas. Ela o seguiu, caminhando vagarosamente. Ele teve que resistir à vontade de apressá-la a sua frente. Eu não sei pelo que ela tem passado, ele lembrou a si mesmo. Qualquer coisa pode ter acontecido, qualquer coisa. Ele olhou-a pelo canto dos olhos. Ela parecia bem: cansada, claro, e com os olhos inchados, o que significa que ela esteve chorando. Tinha um corte no lábio dela, como se ela mesma tivesse mordido, mas, além disso, ela parecia inteira. "Hermione" ele disse de repente, virando-se pra ela. "Olhe, você não precisa conversar comigo, mas me diga pelo menos se você está bem. Pode só mexer a cabeça, tudo bem?"

"Tanta preocupação" disse uma voz atrás deles. "É tão comovente".

Os dois viraram; Draco rapidamente, Hermione mais devagar, como se ela temesse o que ela pudesse ver.

Era Salazar Slytherin que estava no fim das escadas.

***

Lupin olhou pra cima ao ouvir uma batida em sua porta.

"Só um segundo!" ele disse, enquanto olhou a sua volta apressadamente. Ele não tinha tido tempo pra arrumar sua sala desde que ele a achou destroçada no dia anterior. Ele tinha varrido a maioria dos cacos de Adamantina para um canto e passado algum tempo separando seus papéis em duas pilhas: "arruinados" e "não arruinados". Alguns encantamentos tinham consertado as janelas e retornado o globo com a ninfa-que-se-parecia-com-Lílian a algo que se parecia com a sua forma original (apesar de que agora a neve de dentro do globo tinha uma tendência a parecer um pouco azul).

Lupin esticou sua mão e puxou uma cópia do Profeta Diário em sua direção, cobrindo as páginas de um livro que ele estava lendo, ou tentando ler. Era o livro que o centauro tinha dado a ele na Floresta Proibida e até agora ele não tinha tido nenhuma sorte para decifrar em qual língua ele foi escrito. Ele já tinha tentado Troliano, Serêiaco, Gigantês, e até Élfico, mas sem nenhum sucesso.

"Entre" ele chamou.

Era Fleur. Ela entrou sorrindo, a luz refletindo em seu cabelo prateado, tornando-o mais vistoso. "Olá, Prrrofessor! Você querrria me verrr?"

"Fleur" ele respondeu com precaução. "Sim. Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa".

Ela sorriu pra ele. "Sim?"

"Você sabe onde estão Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy?"

O sorriso dela desapareceu, para ser substituído por um beiço. "Não, eu não sei" ela disse. "Por que eu deveria saber?"

"Certo". Lupin esfregou os olhos, cansado. Ele estava quase certo que podia sentir o início de uma dor de cabeça vindo. "Eu mencionei que eu sei perfeitamente bem que eles te mandaram aqui no outro dia pra me distrair e me tirar da minha sala? Pareceu possível pra mim que eles teriam te contado o resto do plano deles".

"Talvez" disse Fleur, piscando os olhos. "Era só porque eu gosto de você".

Lupin suspirou. "Fleur", ele disse. "Eu já te disse. Eu sou um lobisomem. Essas táticas de veela não funcionam comigo. Além disso, eu tenho o dobro da sua idade e eu sou seu professor".

"Eu poderia fazer uma aula diferente", Fleur sugeriu.

"Eu ainda seria um professor aqui nessa escola", disse Lupin. Agora ele tinha certeza de que estava tendo uma dor de cabeça.

"Um bom no que faz, na verdade", disse uma voz que vinha do canto.

Tanto Lupin quanto Fleur se viraram. Era Sirius, claro, sua cabeça e ombros estavam visíveis na lareira. "Eu preciso falar com você, Remo", ele disse.

Aliviado, Lupin virou-se para Fleur. "Você pode nos dar licença?"

Fleur deu um olhar apreciativo para Lupin. Então, ela deu o mesmo olhar para Sirius. Seja lá o que ela estava pensando, isso a fez sorrir de orelha a orelha. Ela se virou, sacudiu os ombros e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Garota bonita", disse Sirius.

"Muito", disse Lupin em um tom que sugeria que esse caminho da conversa estava acabado. "Você está de volta em casa, Sirius?"

"Eu estou na mansão com Narcisa", disse Sirius, que parecia cansado. "Nós voltamos ontem à noite. Já mandei os Aurores empacotarem as malas agora e caírem fora, eu estive acordado a noite inteira. Eu mandei uma coruja para Dumbledore..."

"Eu também".

"E eu também mandei uma coruja para os amigos de Harry. Eu mandei uma mensagem para Rony Weasley ontem à noite, uma vez que ele é o melhor amigo de Harry e eu acho que ele deve fazer alguma idéia de onde ele deve ter ido".

"O que Dumbledore disse?

"Ele acha que Harry está bem", disse Sirius. "Ele não está preocupado".

"Bom", disse Lupin, tentando soar mais otimista do que ele realmente estava.

"Você foi até a Floresta Proibida?"

"Fui", disse Lupin. Ele pegou o livro e o levou até o fogo, onde ele o mostrou a Sirius e explicou o que o centauro havia lhe dito. Sirius olhou para o livro e balançou a cabeça. "Nunca vi nada igual a isso", ele disse. "Nem mesmo durante o meu treinamento de Auror. Tem certeza que isso é uma língua? Parecem ser só rabiscos".

"Ah, é uma língua sim", disse Lupin. "Existem padrões reconhecíveis. Mas eu juro que nunca vi nada como isso antes. E considerando que eu só tenho metade dos meus livros aqui, e metade dessa metade foi arruinada..."

"Falando de livros", interrompeu Sirius. "Olhe, eu estive falando com o Ministério sobre você..."

"Sobre mim?" disse Lupin, surpreso.

"Eu queria muito que você viesse e ficasse conosco aqui na Mansão".

Lupin só olhou. "O que isso tem a ver com o Ministério?"

Sirius suspirou. "Os Aurores passaram um pente fino por aqui, eles levaram os papéis de Lúcio e todos os itens de Magia Negra que ele colecionava. Mas eles nem tocaram na biblioteca. Existem milhares de livros na biblioteca daqui, e muitos deles são as únicas edições existentes. Levaria meses para separar e catalogar, e muitos dos Aurores admitiram que nunca viram metade das línguas representadas aqui. Então eu pensei em você. O Ministério está disposto a pagar você para ajudar a catalogar a biblioteca de Lúcio..."

"Eu não sou um Auror", protestou Lupin.

"Nós não precisamos de um Auror", disse Sirius. "Nós precisamos de alguém que é especialista em estudos sobre Arte das Trevas. Alguém que lecione. Alguém como você".

"Eu tenho um emprego aqui, Sirius. Eu não posso simplesmente sair".

"Esse emprego paga melhor", disse Sirius. "E Dumbledore está feliz em te deixar ir. Ele disse que ele está pronto para encontrar um substituto disposto a pegar as suas aulas".

"Quem?" disse Lupin curioso.

"Snape", disse Sirius, sorrindo mais do que nunca.

Dessa vez, Lupin sorriu de volta. "Eu posso até ver Fleur tentando tira-lo da sala..."

"O quê?"

"Nada".

"Então você vem?"

"Claro que eu vou".

*****

"Essa é uma mudança de planos interessante", disse Slytherin em sua voz cruel e perturbadora. Ele estava em pé calmamente ao pé das escadas, parecendo pálido e mortal. Ele estava com vestes diferentes das que ele havia vestido mais cedo, estes eram de um verde muito mais vivo e caía em pregas pesadas até a barra, a qual era contornada em ouro. Eu imagino se ele se arrumou todo pra me impressionar, Hermione pensou, sentindo-se nauseada.

Ela olhou rapidamente para Draco, esperando vê-lo horrorizado, chocado ou simplesmente surpreso. Mas ele não parecia estar tendo nenhuma dessas reações. Havia um olhar em seu rosto que se parecia estranhamente com... reconhecimento. Como se ele tivesse trombado com alguém que ele conhecesse, alguém que ele não tinha esperado ver nunca mais.

"Você", ele disse, olhando para Slytherin. "Eu te conheço. Mas... você está morto. E você é baixinho".

Slytherin deu a ele um sorriso frio.

"Ah, claro", disse Draco, em um tom de quem está lembrando de algo. "Botas plataformas, certo?"

"Draco", sussurrou Hermione, avisando-o. "Não faça isso".

"Então", disse Draco, que parecia estar gostando da conversa. "Como essa história de vender a sua alma pro Diabo funciona pra você no final das contas? Porque eu posso te dizer que, aqui de fora, isso não pareceu ser uma jogada muito brilhante".

"Você", disse Sytherin, não se movendo, "você sabe quem eu sou, então?"

"Você é meu ancestral", disse Draco. Ele colocou as mãos atrás de si e tirou a espada de sua bainha, segurando-a em sua frente. "E eu acho que isso seja seu".

"É sua", disse Slytherin. "Você tem meu sangue em você, garoto. E agora você tem os meus sonhos e memórias. Logo você se tornará eu".

Draco sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu realmente não consigo ver isso acontecendo", ele disse, ainda segurando a espada na sua frente. Apesar de seu horror, Hermione estava impressionada. Ele realmente segurava-a como se soubesse como usá-la.

Slytherin sorriu novamente, ainda mais friamente. "Você é uma criança", ele disse. "Você não consegue reconhecer como o destino funciona. Você pensa que foi o acaso que trouxe essa espada até você? Ou que te trouxe até aqui? Ou que te trouxe pra ela?" ele disse, olhando para Hermione. "Eu tinha pensado que ela me amaria. Mas que ela viria a te amar, isso é até melhor. A História se repete, do jeito que deveria ser".

"Okay, tem algo que não funciona nisso tudo", disse Draco, olhando para Slytherin. "Você é um lunático estrondoso".

Slytherin continuou a sorrir.

"Hermione não me ama", disse Draco. "Ou ama?" ele disse, virando-se e olhando pra ela.

Hermione não disse uma palavra.

"Considere isso como um presente", disse Slytherin, olhando pra Draco. "De mim pra você. Só um pequeno exemplo do que eu posso te dar".

"Hermione?" disse Draco novamente, parecendo chocado. Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, ao mesmo tempo que ela se virou em direção a ele e o cabo da espada colidiu com o braço dela.

Ela gritou e deu um pulo pra trás, segurando seu pulso, onde uma faixa vermelha estava aparecendo.

"Rowena", latiu Slytherin, no que quase soou como um aviso.

Ele começou a subir as escadas, parecendo agitado.

"Volte", sussurrou Hermione, olhando pra ele com repulsa. Ela deu um passo pra trás, levando com seu braço ileso a manga de Draco, quase o colocando atrás dela, como se ela estivesse tentando colocar-se entre ele e Slytherin. "Só volte".

Slytherin parou, olhando pra ambos com olhos negros e vazios. Então, ele pegou algo de dentro de sua manga volumosa e tirou o objeto que brilhava sobriamente na meia-luz. Ele segurou-o firmemente por um momento, olhando pra Draco. Então ele disse, "Pegue isso, garoto". E jogou-o rapidamente, diretamente no rosto de Draco.

Automaticamente, Draco levantou a mão que não estava segurando a espada e pegou o objeto do ar. Aí, ele sobressaltou-se assim que sentiu um puxão inesperado por trás de seu abdômen. O mundo se repartiu de repente pelo centro e sua visão foi inundada com uma mistura de cores. Chave de portal, ele pensou vagamente, sentindo-se tonto. Ele estava consciente que Hermione estava ao lado dele, ainda agarrando sua manga. Aí, o chão atingiu os seus pés e ele caiu de joelhos, quase não conseguindo evitar ser despedaçado na lâmina da espada enquanto caía pra frente.

Ele olhou a sua volta, viu grama verde crescendo entre as fendas na rocha, viu uma parede em ruínas que lhe era familiar, viu a linha de árvores que demarcavam o começo da floresta. E acima da parede, ele viu a mesma torre da qual eles tinham acabado de sair. Slytherin os tinha enviado pra fora dos muros.

***

Hermione olhou em volta, confusa. Ela podia dizer que agora eles estavam fora das paredes da torre, mas por quê? Ela olhou para Draco, que tinha derrubado a espada na grama e estava olhando a sua volta, parecendo estar furioso.

"Maldição!" ele gritou de repente. "Eu não acredito que eu caí nessa! 'Olhe, pegue!' Esse é o truque mais velho do livro, da mesma época do 'Olhe, atrás de você!' "

"Aquela coisa que ele jogou pra você", ela disse, atordoada. "Aquilo era uma chave de portal?"

"Deve ter sido", ele disse, olhando pro objeto que estava segurando na sua mão. Ele vagarosamente abriu os dedos e observou. Era um pedaço de prata desgastada, no formato do que parecia ser um X, meio torto e de lado. Um anel no topo mostrava onde uma corrente poderia ser colocada. "Parece ser uma peça de bijuteria barata".

"Eu não consigo acreditar que ele só nos deixou ir", ela disse de repente.

Draco olhou pra ela, franzindo a testa. "Hermione, ele é mais louco que... bem, eu não consigo pensar em nada no momento, mas ele é mais maluco que alguém bem, bem maluco. Ele é completamente e totalmente pirado. Provavelmente por ter estado morto por tanto tempo".

"Ele é louco", ela disse calmamente. "Mas ele também é muito determinado".

Draco se levantou, chacoalhando a grama das suas roupas, e ofereceu uma mão para ajuda-la a se levantar também. Ela aceitou.

Foi como um choque elétrico. Ela sentiu uma descarga correr por ela quando a sua mão tocou a dele, sentiu a poção no seu sangue responder com uma onda de calor e uma explosão repentina e incontrolável de desejo.

Ela se levantou lentamente, olhando fixamente para ele. Ela podia sentir a confusão, preocupação e irritação dele; de fato, ela sentia que cada centímetro do corpo dela estava sensível ao que ele devia estar sentindo. O choque esmagador que ela tinha sentido ao ver que tinha sido ele a ir resgatá-la estava começando a desaparecer, para ser substituído por um peso terrível, doloroso e insuportável. E uma voz fraca e fria no funda da mente dela estava dizendo pra ela que esse peso iria embora se ela simplesmente fosse até ele e...

Não.

Ela tirou sua mão bruscamente. "Não me toque".

Ele olhou pra ela, surpreso e com uma fúria crescente nos olhos. "O que tem de errado com você, Hermione?"

"O que tem de errado comigo?"ela repetiu, com uma gargalhada sem divertimento. "EU te amo, é isso que está errado comigo".

Draco olhou pra ela, parecendo que ele achava que não tinha escutado corretamente. "Você o que?"

"Eu te amo".

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não..."

"Eu estou apaixonada por você", ela disse.

Ele ficou pálido, assustadoramente branco. Parecia mais que ela tinha batido nele ao invés de ter dito que o amava. Ela se sentiu tão culpada como se tivesse batido nele.

"Não", ele disse. "Você está apaixonada pelo Harry".

"Isso é verdade", ela disse, fechando os dedos das mãos em punhos de tanta ansiedade. "É verdade, mas... Você não ouviu o que Slytherin disse, lá nas escadas?"

"Eu pensei que nós tínhamos entrado em acordo que ele tinha bebido uma meia dúzia de drinques a mais", disse Draco. "E francamente, eu estou começando a duvidar de você também, então eu acho melhor você se explicar. Rápido".

"Slytherin me deu uma poção do amor", ela disse, sem nenhum tom na voz. "Ele tinha a intenção de que eu me apaixonasse por ele. Essa poção faz você se apaixonar pela primeira pessoa que você vê depois de beber. Acontece que a primeira pessoa que eu vi", ela respirou fundo, "foi você".

Ele olhou pra ela, parecendo completamente incrédulo. "Uma poção do amor", ele repetiu, incerto.

Ela concordou. "Sim".

"E agora você está apaixonada por mim? Por causa de uma poção?"

"Sim", ela disse novamente.

"Mas você não me amava antes", ele disse, e agora havia um tom melancólico adicionado à voz dele que ela nunca tinha ouvido antes. "Você não me amava... antes da poção?

Hermione balançou a cabeça vagarosamente. "Não desse jeito".

"Oh", ele disse simplesmente, e depois, "Quanto tempo isso supostamente deve durar, Hermione?"

"Eu acho", ela disse, "que foi feita para ser permanente".

"Oh", ele disse novamente. Ele ainda parecia incrédulo.

Incerta, ela foi até ele e pegou seu braço levemente. O couro de pele de dragão era tão áspero quanto areia sob os dedos dela. Ela olhou para o rosto dele, e seu coração virou de ponta cabeça. Era como olhar para Harry, o mesmo sentimento de desejo tão intenso que tinha uma forma e uma cor própria. Ela nunca achou que se sentiria dessa forma ao olhar para um par de olhos que fossem de qualquer cor menos verde, ao olhar para qualquer rosto, que não o de Harry. "Eu vou arranjar um contra-feitiço para isso", ela disse desesperadamente. "Eu sei que existe um jeito. Mas nós não podemos contar pro Harry..."

Draco pareceu inquieto. "Hermione, nós temos que contar pra ele", ele disse e ela se afastou.

"O quê?"

"Você realmente espera que ele não note?"disse Draco com uma voz forçada. "Hermione, ele te ama. Ele nota tudo que você faz. Você acha que ele não vai notar isso?"

"Notar o quê?"disse Hermione teimosamente. "Não há nada pra ser notado. Nada vai acontecer, exceto que eu vou ter que sofrer esse... esse terrível engano... até que nós cheguemos em casa e eu possa descobrir o contra-feitiço".

"Terrível engano?"disse Draco, com um sorriso fraco e insincero. "Ai".

"Tudo bem, talvez eu não tivesse que ter dito 'horrível'. Talvez só 'engano' ".

"Ainda não fez nada pra melhorar o meu ego, mas eu vou deixar essa passar. Hermione, eu sei que você não quer magoá-lo, mas ele entenderia que isso é temporário e que não é sua culpa..."

"Ela vai ficar nervoso comigo", disse Hermione. "Mas eu não ligo. Eu estava pensando em você".

"Em mim?"

"Eu não quero que Harry o odeie. Porque ele precisa de você".

"Harry não precisa de mim".

"Sim", ela disse. "Ele precisa".

"Hermione…" Draco esfregou os olhos e suspirou. "Minha nossa, como você é teimosa".

"Ele precisa de você", ela repetiu, sua voz se alterando para um tom quase histérico. "Você sabe que isso o magoaria, e o fato de ser você torna tudo muito pior... tudo já está tão frágil, e com isso..."

"Harry não é frágil desse jeito", ele disse.

"Bem, nem eu", disse Hermione. "E eu posso lutar contra isso. E eu vou lutar".

"Você acha que pode lutar contra isso?"disse Draco, e agora ele parecia furioso. "Você acha que pode lutar contra o que você sente, cada segundo de cada dia, e fingir que tudo está bem, e isso vai ser fácil?"

"Não é pra sempre", ela disse. "É só até que eu possa reverter o feitiço".

"E se ele não for reversível?"

"Todo feitiço pode ser revertido", ela disse.

"Avada Kedavra não pode", ele disse, e ela teve um calafrio.

"Isso aí é morte", ela disse. "Isso aqui é só uma poção do amor".

Ele foi até ela e colocou uma mão no queixo dela, levantando-o para forçá-la a olhar pra ele. Ele tinha quase a mesma altura de Harry, ela tinha que olhar pra cima, mas não tão pra cima, para ver os olhos dele.

"Como isso te faz sentir?" ele disse.

"Como o que me faz sentir?"ela perguntou, embora ela soubesse o que ele quis dizer.

"O feitiço", ele disse.

Ela ouviu a própria voz, como se viesse de muito longe. "Quando eu olho pra você, eu quero morrer".

Ele ainda estava segurando o rosto dela em suas mãos, e quando ele olhou pra ela, ela viu os olhos dele se tornarem mais calmos, o prata se tornando cinza. "Não olhe pra mim", ele disse. Sua voz era calma também, uma voz que ele não usava com ninguém a não ser ela. "Não olhe pra mim, não fale comigo, nem se aproxime de mim. E eu não me aproximarei de você. É o único jeito".

"Tudo bem", Hermione disse tristemente. Ele estava certo; ela não via nada mais que poderia ser feito.

Ele se afastou dela, e ela deu um passo pra trás, afastando-se mais dele.

"Vamos", ele disse.

*****

Enquanto eles contornaram o lado da torre, Hermione viu Harry e Rony na frente do muro, olhando ansiosamente para cima dele, como se esperassem que ela ou Draco aparecessem em seu topo a qualquer momento. Rony estava dizendo alguma coisa para Harry, e Harry estava sacudindo a cabeça, não veementemente, mas ela podia dizer mesmo à distância que ele estava discordando firmemente – e ela parou por um momento, apenas olhando para eles – seus dois melhores amigos no mundo, os quais ela havia temido nunca mais ver de novo. Até a visão dos dois discutindo entre si pareceu completamente amável.

Ela olhou para Draco, que estava observando ela com uma expressão indecifrável. Ele capturou o olhar dela e depois apontou seu queixo na direção de Rony e Harry, obviamente indicando que ela deveria mostrar sua presença a eles. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, e se virou na direção dos dois garotos.

"Rony!" ela chamou, e depois, mais alto, "Harry!"

Rony se virou primeiro, e a viu, e seus olhos azuis se arregalaram. E depois Harry se virou, e ela viu seu rosto; e subitamente uma felicidade selvagem refletiu pelo rosto dele quando ele a viu, as pernas dela cederam e ela sentou forte no chão.

Ela viu Harry se lançar a correr, e depois ele se jogou ao seu lado e estava ajoelhado na grama. Ela o viu através de olhos desfocalizados – uma sombra com o formato de Harry, com uma mancha de cabelo despenteado – e então os braços dele estavam em volta dela, e ele estava apertando-a tão junto a ele que ela não conseguia respirar. Ela jogou seus braços em volta dos ombros dele, sentindo-o tremer, e percebeu – com uma mistura de admiração e horror – que ele estava chorando. Harry, que nunca havia chorado, nem mesmo quando ele tinha onze anos, nem mesmo em situações que fariam a maior parte das crianças berrarem como bebês.

"Harry", ela murmurou.

"Eu pensei que você estava morta",ele disse, dentro do cabelo dela. "Eu estava certo disso."

"Não... Harry, eu estou bem... Eu estou perfeitamente bem".

Ele se afastou dela, longe o bastante para tocar o seu rosto com a mão, correndo seu dedo pelo seu rosto, descendo até a boca dela. "Você não sabe como isso foi –"

"Shh," ela disse, puxou a cabeça dele para baixo, e o beijou ardentemente. "Eu estou bem."

Em resposta, ele a segurou mais apertada, correndo suas mãos em círculos pelas suas costas, e a beijando, com grande entusiasmo e pontaria irregular, por todo o rosto dela e pescoço e mãos. Ela o apertou de volta, sentindo um pouco do medo venenoso que pareceu ter vazado no seu sistema com a poção se enfraquecendo. A familiaridade do abraço do Harry era completamente confortante, porque, ela pensou, quão poderosa poderia ser uma poção do amor quando você já estava apaixonado por alguém? E o amor dela por Harry não havia diminuído nem um pouco; ela sabia disso sem nem mesmo pensar sobre isso. Ele era tão parte dela como sempre havia sido. Ela levantou seu rosto para ser beijada, segurando-o apertado enquanto o fazia, e pensou, Eu posso agüentar isso. Isso vai ser fácil.

***

"Oh, isso é revoltante", disse Rony, que estava com Draco perto do muro. Eles haviam virado as costas, então não teriam mais que olhar Harry e Hermione, mas podiam ainda ouvi-los, e nenhum dos dois estava muito feliz por isso.

"Amor é uma coisa bonita, Weasley", falou Draco, fitando o céu.

"Não quando são os seus dois melhores amigos", disse Rony. "Eca, eu consigo ouvir o barulho dos beijos".

"Tente pensar em outras coisas"

"Ah, eu tenho várias coisas para pensar a respeito", disse Rony, e agora havia uma margem para sua voz. "Como você, e por que você não voltou pra nos buscar, como Harry te pediu".

"Não havia tempo" disse Draco, brevemente.

"Eu não acredito nisso", disse Rony.

"Eu não me importo", disse Draco.

"Não pôde se preocupar em voltar pra nos buscar, pôde, Malfoy?" disse Rony. "Não pôde resistir à oportunidade de tocar sua própria trombeta".

"Pelo menos eu tenho uma trombeta", disse Draco, "Ao contrário de certas pessoas".

Rony pareceu irritado, mas antes que tivesse a oportunidade de dizer alguma coisa, houve um suave *pop* e Carlinhos Weasley aparatou na clareira.

"Oi, Carlinhos", disse Rony sombrio.

Draco estava alarmado. "Não foi tanto tempo assim, foi?"

"Não," disse Carlinhos, que estava segurando alguma coisa em sua mão. Uma carta, Draco viu. Pareceu que Carlinhos já a havia aberto e lido. "Mas isso chegou pra você, Rony."

"Correio coruja?" disse Rony, apanhando a carta com curiosidade.

"É de Sirius Black", disse Carlinhos, parecendo levemente exasperado. "Ele estava procurando por Harry. Ele não imaginava para onde todos vocês haviam partido, claro. Eu finalmente espremi algumas informações de Gina e escrevi uma longa carta de volta, mas eu ainda prefiro que Harry escrevesse por ele mesmo. De qualquer forma, onde está Harry ... Meu Deus!" exclamou Carlinhos, avistando Harry e Hermione por sobre o ombro do Rony. "Essa é..."

"Hermione", disse Rony monotonamente.

Carlinhos ainda estava olhando fixamente, atônito "Eu sabia que vocês vieram aqui procurando por ela, mas eu não sabia que Harry e Hermione eram..." Ele piscou. "Harry e Hermione?"

"Eu presumo que você deixou sua assinatura do Semanário das Bruxas expirar", disse Draco. "Ou você já saberia disso"

"Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?"

"Séculos",disse Rony, revirando os olhos.

"Mais ou menos quinze minutos", disse Draco

"Não o ãnh... beijo. Eu digo, o relacionamento. Quer saber, deixa pra lá. Eu realmente não preciso saber. Apesar disso, eu tenho que dizer", ele falou, um fraco sorriso estremecendo no canto da boca, "Eu não acho que eu tenha beijado alguém assim quando tinha dezesseis. Eu não tenho certeza nem que sabia que você podia beijar alguém assim quando eu tinha dezesseis".

"Pelo menos eles só estão se beijando", disse Rony. "Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado".

"Nós realmente deveríamos voltar ao acampamento", disse Draco.

"Certo", disse Carlinhos

Ninguém se mexeu.

"Você vai lá, então", disse Rony, sorrindo maliciosamente para Carlinhos. "Você é o in loco parentis por aqui".

"Não pode ser mais assustador que um monte de dragões raivosos", Draco adicionou.

"Não sei, não", disse Carlinhos. "Eu prefiro negociar com um monte de dragões raivosos a ter que separar dois adolescentes cheios de hormônios à solta". Ele olhou para Rony. "Eles são os seus melhores amigos, você vai lá separá-los".

"É verdade, Weasley", disse Draco. "Você está com medo de quê?"

"Nada", disse Rony. "Bem, de aranhas, mas..."

Ele se calou. Eles se entreolharam. Então, Carlinhos se virou, e, assim como Rony e Draco, não estava mais encarando o casal. "Vamos esperar só mais um pouco", ele disse.

"Nós vamos ficar aqui por um loooongo tempo, não vamos?" disse Draco, com um tom de renúncia.

***

Harry, Hermione, Carlinhos, Rony e Draco sentaram-se em volta da pequena mesa de cozinha da barraca de Carlinhos. O próprio Carlinhos estava num silêncio completo enquanto os quatro contavam a ele tudo o que havia acontecido. Harry e Hermione sentaram juntos em um dos finais da mesa, suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre o braço da cadeira de Hermione. Rony estava no lado oposto ao deles, e Draco havia empurrado sua cadeira para trás, para longe da mesa, virou-a e dobrou os braços sobre as costas da cadeira. Ele parecia despreocupado, mas Hermione havia percebido que até agora ele não tinha olhado para ela nenhuma vez. Então ele estava cumprindo com a sua parte do acordo, ela pensou. Mesmo que ela não estivesse. Não completamente.

"Salazar Slytherin", disse Carlinhos, sacudindo sua cabeça em surpresa. Ele olhou para Draco. "Bem, eu suponho que de agora em diante você pode dizer que derrotou o maior bruxo das trevas da história".

"Suponho que sim", disse Draco, parecendo mais animado. "Isso se você dizer 'derrotar' no sentido de 'ter conhecido' ".

"Ele nos deixou ir", disse Hermione, num tom desanimado. "Nós não o derrotamos".

"Apesar de que eu ter feito um monte de observações sarcásticas, e eu estou certo que magoei seus sentimentos profundamente," Draco ressaltou.

"Ah, sim," disse Harry. "O 'blá-blá-blá' chegou para duelar."

"Deixou vocês irem?" disse Rony, parecendo confuso. "Por que diabos ele os deixaria ir?"

"Não faço idéia", disse Draco.

Hermione olhou para ele, e rapidamente desviou o olhar. Até agora, eles não haviam mencionado a poção do amor, ela havia deixado isso inteiramente fora de sua versão dos fatos, contudo ela tinha contado a eles todo o resto. Isso pesou nela; na verdade, ela sentiu como se ela estivesse carregando um enorme tijolo com as palavras VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO PARA HARRY escritas. Mas ela não viu o que mais ela poderia fazer. "Talvez ele percebeu que eu não seria uma boa Fonte, finalmente", ela falou fracamente.

"Talvez ele não gostou da aparência dessa espada", disse Harry, apontando com o queixo para Draco. "Lembra o que Lupin disse, essa espada pode matar qualquer coisa, até os ressuscitados".

Hermione deu de ombros.

"Talvez", disse Rony calmamente, "Malfoy o convenceu a deixá-los ir."

Todos eles olharam-no atônitos.

"Você esteve sozinho lá por muito tempo, não esteve, Malfoy?" disse Rony, na mesma voz tranqüila. "Você fez algum tipo de pacto com ele?"

Até Draco pareceu chocado. "Pacto?" ele disse, vagamente.

"Bem, você não voltou para nos buscar", disse Rony, ainda olhando para Draco "Você deve ter feito alguma coisa nesse tempo todo".

"Rony," disse Harry. "Se Malfoy não voltou para nos pegar, tenho certeza que ele teve uma boa razão". Harry olhou diretamente para Draco. "Não teve?"

Hermione viu Draco pelo canto do olho enquanto toda a cor escoava do rosto dele. "Eu não pude", disse ele pausadamente. "As veelas..."

"Certo", disse Harry, sem rancor. "Isso não tem importância mesmo, tem?" ele emendou, olhando para Rony, "Se Hermione está bem?"

Em resposta, Rony empurrou sua cadeira para longe da mesa e saiu do aposento.

Harry o assistiu ir, mordendo o lábio. "Ele está agindo tão estranho" disse ele de repente, aflito. "Alguma coisa está incomodando-o".

"Deixe-me adivinhar," disse Carlinhos. "Ele está mau-humorado, irritável, bravo com todo mundo, e passa muito tempo olhando raivosamente para o espaço."

"Sim", disse Harry. "O que ele tem?"

Carlinhos encolheu os ombros. "Ele tem dezesseis", disse.

"Eu também tenho dezesseis", disse Harry. "E Malfoy também".

"Sim, bem, nenhum de vocês é exatamente normal, é?" ressaltou Carlinhos.

"Touché, Carlinhos",disse Draco, com um meio-sorriso.

"Ah, vocês sabem. O famoso Harry Potter, e Malfoy, você também está tão famoso nesses dias, ainda mais com os recentes acontecimentos. Eu posso ter deixado a minha assinatura do Semanário das Bruxas expirar, mas eu leio o Profeta Diário. Vocês dois freqüentando a escola de Magids foi notícia de primeira página".

Hermione olhou para Harry, e viu que ele estava sorrindo. "O quê?" disse ela, curiosa. "Isso é engraçado?"

"Não", disse Harry, "é só que..." ele parou, e olhou para a mesa. Ela teve a sensação que ele estava relutante em dizer o que queria com Draco ali, mas pareceu determinado em seguir em frente de qualquer jeito. "Quando nós percebemos que alguém havia seqüestrado você", ele disse a Hermione, sem realmente olhar para ela, "Eu supus que fosse pra me atingir."

"Não teve nada a ver com você, Harry", disse ela rapidamente.

"Eu sei" disse ele. "É por isso que eu estava sorrindo. Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas é um alívio para mim saber que quando você estava em perigo, não foi por minha causa, ou por causa de quem eu sou."

"Aham", disse Carlinhos, parecendo embaraçado. "Talvez eu devesse deixar vocês dois falarem a sós?"

Hermione olhou rapidamente, e viu, com uma pontada de choque que Draco havia ido, havia deixado o aposento tão silenciosamente que nenhum deles havia percebido sua saída.

"Tudo bem, Carlinhos," ela disse. "É sua cozinha, não é? Além do que, eu estou tão cansada, tudo o que eu quero fazer é ir dormir".

Carlinhos afastou sua cadeira. "Certo. Eu vou te levar para a sua barraca, então."

***

Quando Rony entrou na sala de estar de Carlinhos, encontrou Gina curvada no sofá lendo um exemplar da Bruxa Semanal Teen que ela havia pegado debaixo do sofá de Carlinhos. Ela havia se recusado a sentar na cozinha com o resto deles; ela ainda estava furiosa por ter sido deixada de fora da expedição.

"Oi, Gina" disse Rony.

Gina olhou para a sua revista com os olhos estreitos e escuros. "Você é um grande idiota, Rony", ela disse sem olhar para cima. "E eu te odeio".

"Gina... eu te falei que eu sentia muito. Carlinhos disse que teríamos que ir sem você".

"Bem, não foi tão ruim".O rosto de Gina, antes carrancudo, se abriu num sorriso relutante. "Eu fui alimentar os dragões".

"Sozinha?"

"Não, com dois amigos de Carlinhos. Lindos bruxos jovens em calças de couro. Digamos que não foi o pior dia que eu já tive".

Rony revirou os olhos. "Estou feliz por você ter estado longe de confusão ."

A expressão alegre de Gina se enfraqueceu ao franzir as sobrancelhas, e ela olhou para a cozinha. Carlinhos parecia estar muito sério, Harry apenas um pouco menos. Hermione simplesmente parecia exausta . "É verdade, sobre Salazar Slytherin ter voltado?" disse Gina a Rony, quase num murmúrio. "Eu estava ouvindo, mas eu não tinha certeza se eu escutei direito".

"Isso é o que Hermione diz", disse Rony. "E ela não é de exagerar. E Malfoy a apóia", ele deu de ombros, "não que isso signifique nada, realmente, já que ele mente com a mesma freqüência que a maioria das pessoas respiram. Mas eu não vejo nenhuma razão para ele estar mentindo agora".

Gina encolheu os ombros. "Eu me lembro da estátua de Slytherin da Câmara Secreta... ele tinha uma cara tão cruel, horrível".

Rony olhou para longe dela, em direção ao espelho prateado na parede que lhe devolveu o seu próprio reflexo: cansado, pálido e preocupado.

"Meu Deus, você é alto", disse o espelho, numa voz ronronante. "Você sabe o que dizem sobre homens altos".

Rony pulou apressado para trás, fora da linha de alcance do espelho. Quando ele fez isso, Draco saiu da cozinha, deu a Rony um olhar desagradável, e ostentosamente se inclinou sobre as costas do sofá para ver o que Gina estava lendo. "Aquele Garoto Lindo da Aula de Poções – Sete Feitiços Simples Para Fazê-lo te Enxergar," ele leu, e ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela.

Gina corou. "Feitiços de amor são um mito, de qualquer forma," ela disse.

"São?" disse Draco, e retirou a revista cuidadosamente das mãos dela. "Não haveria nada nisso aí sobre como reverter feitiços de amor, haveria?"

Gina bufou. "Por que alguém iria querer fazer isso?"

"Boa pergunta", disse Draco. "Obrigado pela revista", ele emendou, agitou a revista para ela e saiu da barraca.

Gina olhou para Rony. "Ele pegou minha revista", ela disse, surpresa.

"Certo", disse Rony. "Eu vou espancá-lo até ele devolver, então", e saiu da barraca atrás de Draco, os gritos de Gina de "Rony, Eu só estava brincando!" seguindo atrás dele.

Era quase o pôr-do-sol, e o céu sobre o acampamento estava começando a escurecer com linhas pálidas como marcas dentro de uma concha. Draco estava andando tão rapidamente para longe da barraca que Rony, cujas longas pernas o permitiam andar mais rápido que qualquer um, demorou muito para alcançá-lo.

"Malfoy", ele disse. "Espere".

Draco continuou andando.

"Malfoy," disse Rony, mais fortemente, alcançou-o e colocou a mão no braço de Draco.

Draco desviou dele. O seu rosto estava sem expressão, contudo se Rony o conhecesse tão bem quanto Harry ou Hermione, teria visto pelos seus olhos que ele estava querendo uma briga.

"Por que você está fingindo que não consegue me escutar?" provocou Rony.

"Talvez porque você sempre diz meu nome como se significasse 'dê o fora daqui' ", sugeriu Draco.

Rony ignorou isso. "Eu quero uma palavra com você, Malfoy".

"Depende", disse Draco. "Você vai falar algo útil, ou só vai olhar para mim e ficar todo misterioso?"

"Na floresta", disse Rony. "Eu estava prestando atenção em você."

Agora o coração de Draco deu um pulo engraçado. Será que Rony queria dizer que o tinha visto com Hermione?

"Me assistindo fazer o quê?"

"Eu estava te observando quando você estava no jardim", disse Rony. "Vi você falando com as veelas. Depois você foi embora. Você foi embora", ele repetiu, sua voz aumentando. "Você deveria ter voltado pra buscar Harry e eu. Pelo menos pelo Harry".

Draco sorriu. Com o humor que ele estava, a idéia de brigar com Rony deu a ele um entusiasmo para humor negro. "Não é da sua conta o que eu faço, Weasley", ele disse. "Certo?"

"É da minha conta", disse Rony. "É dos meus amigos que estamos falando. E talvez você possa enganar Hermione, ela tem uma venda maciça nos olhos em tudo que diz respeito a você, e você pode enganar Harry, porque ele confia em todo mundo, e você pode até enganar Carlinhos com seus dragões estúpidos, mas você não consegue me enganar. Malfoy. Eu sei o que você é".

"E eu sei o que você é", disse Draco. "Um triste, ridículo idiota com um complexo de inferioridade do tamanho de Brighton. Me conte, quando você vai admitir que tudo isso é porque você está com ciúmes?"

Rony ficou branco. "Eu estou com ciúmes? Você é que está apaixonado por Hermione. Eu aposto que quase te matou o fato dela ter escolhido Harry, não foi? E você mal pôde esperar pela primeira oportunidade que apareceu para tirá-lo do caminho..."

"Eu disse que você tinha um complexo de inferioridade?" interrompeu Draco. "O que eu quis dizer é que você é simplesmente inferior. Vamos lá, Weasley, você não é nada melhor em guerra psicológica do que em planos engenhosos. Eu sugiro que você saia daqui antes que se machuque".

"O que você vai fazer?" zombou Rony. "Me bater com o seu exemplar enrolado da Bruxa Semanal?"

"Oh, eu não vou bater em você," disse Draco, a voz dele animada com ameaça. Ele estava olhando para Rony com uma expressão que Rony não via no rosto de Draco há algum tempo. "Eu não perderia tempo batendo em você. Nenhum de nós pode perder tempo com você, não notou? Você pensa que ver Harry e Hermione está me matando? Eu acho que isso está matando você. Você nunca importou pra ninguém, durante toda a sua vida você nunca importou pra ninguém; a única coisa que sempre importou sobre você é Harry. Se alguém na escola sabe o seu nome, é por causa de Harry. Se alguma vez você ganhou pontos para a sua casa, é por causa de Harry. Se você já passou em alguma matéria, é porque Hermione te ajudou. A única coisa que já foi especial ao seu respeito, Weasley, são os seus amigos. E agora eles têm um ao outro e não precisam mais de você, nem te querem por perto..."

"Cale a boca!" gritou Rony, cerrando suas mãos em punhos aos seus lados. "Só cale a boca, Malfoy, ou eu juro, eu vou destroçar a sua garganta!"

"Certo", disse Draco. "Bem, eu vou te dar notas melhores por isso, Weasley. Destroçando a garganta, isso é um visual forte, não é misterioso".

Houve um barulho atrás deles. Os dois viraram, para ver Gina, parecendo muito pálida na escuridão, se aproximando deles. "O que está acontecendo?" ela disse. "Sobre o que diabos vocês estão gritando?"

Rony a ignorou. "Um dia desses", ele disse para Draco, "Todos eles irão perceber como você realmente é; Harry, Hermione, até Sirius. E eu estarei lá para assistir".

"Rony", disse Gina, chocada. "Não..."

Mas Draco a interrompeu. "Está tudo bem, Gina", ele disse, ainda olhando para Rony.

Ele virou nos calcanhares e foi embora, desaparecendo rapidamente de vista assim que o preto de suas roupas se misturou na escuridão das sombras ao seu redor.

Rony estava olhando para Gina. "Não vá atrás dele, Gina..."

Mas ela já havia ido.

Rony suspirou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, assistindo-a ir.

***

"Narcisa!"

Sirius veio derrapando pela esquina do hall para encontrar Narcisa, o cabelo dela em tranças, com vestes remendadas e uma expressão determinada, apontando sua varinha a um dos enormes retratos em moldura de ouro que forravam o corredor. Quando ela o avistou, seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa.

"Sirius! O quê?"

Sirius parou na frente dela e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, recuperando a respiração. "Essa casa é definitivamente muito grande", ele reclamou. "Eu acho que ela cruza um meridiano. Quando são três horas na sala de desenho, são seis horas na biblioteca".

"Harry e Draco estão bem", disse Narcisa, imediatamente.

Ele se endireitou. "Como você adivinhou?"

"Porque de outro modo você não estaria fazendo piadas. Você recebeu notícias deles?"

"De Carlinhos Weasley", disse ele, entregando uma carta a ela. "Eles estão com ele no acampamento de dragões. Não tão longe daqui, aliás. Ele diz que todos estão perfeitamente bem. E segue um pouco mais detalhado, na verdade... leia".

Ele assistiu algumas das linhas de tensão desaparecendo do rosto dela enquanto ela lia a carta. Quando ela tinha terminado, entregou a carta de volta para ele e sorriu. "Bem, tchau", ela disse.

Sirius piscou os olhos. "Tchau?" ele repetiu. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Bem, você está indo correndo atrás do Harry, não está? Para ter certeza de que ele está bem. Está certo. Você deve ir".

"Não", disse Sirius. "Eu não vou".

Narcisa piscou os olhos. "Não vai?"

"Não", disse Sirius. "Certo", ele admitiu, "Eu queria muito, muito ir. Mas não irei".

"Por que não? Não há mal nenhum em ser protetor".

Sirius suspirou e apoiou as costas na parede. "Eu sei", ele disse. "E a maior parte de mim quer ir correndo para lá, arrastá-lo para cá, e trancá-lo em seu quarto até que ele tenha 30 anos de idade. Mas o único efeito disso é que ele teria muito tempo de prática para usar as suas habilidades Magid para sair de lá. Eu tenho que mostrar que confio nele, Narcisa".

"Ele não acabou de trair essa confiança?" ela perguntou, parecendo curiosa.

"Não exatamente". Sirius pareceu pensativo. "Ele tem agido de acordo com sua natureza. A impressão que eu tenho é que ele pensou que sua amiga estavam em encrenca. Não só sua amiga, mas sua namorada. Ele nunca aprendeu a procurar os adultos para pedir ajuda, e eu penso que a essa altura, ele está velho demais para aprender isso. Ele não é só um garoto, ele é Harry Potter. Ele pode ser uma criança, mas ele tem problemas de adultos, ele sempre teve, e até agora ele lidou com esses problemas sozinho. E lidou bem. Tudo o que eu realmente posso dar a ele é apoio, e talvez um pouco de disciplina. Ele nunca vai ter uma vida normal; não há propósito em tratá-lo como um adolescente normal".

"Não é fácil", disse Narcisa, compreensivamente, "ser padrinho de um herói, não é?"

"Não", disse Sirius. "Eu preferia muito mais que ele fosse algum tipo nerd intelectual que nunca saísse da biblioteca".

Narcisa riu, "Sirius! Você odiaria isso!"

Sirius sorriu. "Sim, eu odiaria". Ele olhou-a com curiosidade. "Eu tinha a intenção de perguntar antes", ele disse. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Eu estava marcando os objetos que eu quero vender", disse ela calmamente, e tocou a ponta de sua varinha numa pintura de um homem aparentemente severo e pálido com uma longa capa preta. Imediatamente, a moldura começou a brilhar numa cor azul tênue. "Tome isso, tio Vlad."

"Você está vendendo as pinturas? Por quê?" perguntou Sirius. Era em ocasiões como essa que ele era lembrado fortemente que realmente não conhecia Narcisa tão bem assim. Contudo, ela parecia decidida com seu cabelo em tranças.

"Eu te disse antes", disse Narcisa, indo até o fim do hall e marcando outro retrato. "O patrimônio Malfoy vale uma grande quantia, mas a maioria desse valor está investida em objetos. Pinturas, mobília, ouro... Eu quero ter algum capital líquido para Draco usar."

"Quando ele entra em posse de tudo isso?" perguntou Sirius, parecendo ao redor, curioso.

"Metade quando ele tiver dezoito, o resto quando ele tiver vinte e um".

"Dezoito?" Sirius assobiou. "Isso é bem jovem para merecer..."

"Setenta e cinco milhões de galeões", disse Narcisa.

Sirius engasgou. "Setenta e cinco milhões?"

"Isso contando com o valor dos bens na Transilvânia e Turcomenistão, é claro", ela disse calmamente.

"Meu Deus", disse Sirius, e se apoiou de novo na parede. "Você acha que tem alguma coisa que podemos fazer para protegê-lo de virar um completo esnobe?"

Narcisa pôs as mãos nos quadris. "Meu filho não é um esnobe", ela disse.

"Ainda não", disse Sirius. "Mas todo esse dinheiro e poder..."

"Nem começam a compensar por todas as coisas que ele não teve!" disse Narcisa, sua expressão tempestuosa.

"Você está se sentindo culpada", disse Sirius.

Narcisa olhou para ele por um momento, depois suspirou e correu as costas da mão pela testa. "Eu sei que estou".

"Está tudo bem", disse Sirius. "Eu me sinto tão culpado quanto você sobre todas as coisas que Harry não teve".

"Mas você estava na prisão..."

"E você também", disse Sirius.

Narcisa encolheu os ombros. "Suponho que isso seja verdade".

"Eles dois", disse Sirius lentamente, "são garotos realmente maravilhosos. E se nós podemos protegê-los de se matar..."

"Ou matarem um ao outro", incluiu Narcisa.

"Então, eles irão se criar sozinhos".

Eles se entreolharam. Sirius foi o primeiro a sorrir, e Narcisa sorriu de volta. "Estamos em grandes apuros, não estamos?" ele disse.

"Sim", ela concordou. "Quando eles virão pra casa?"

"Amanhã de manhã. E eles estarão com seus amigos. O garoto Weasley, a irmã dele e Hermione, é claro. Isso não será um problema, será?"

"Essa casa tem trinta e sete quartos", disse Narcisa. "Não há problema algum".

***

Gina finalmente encontrou Draco esparramado no topo de uma grande pedra plana um pouco longe das barracas. Ele estava deitado de barriga e aparentava estar calmamente lendo o exemplar dela da revista Feitiço!. Ela sabia que ele a tinha visto, contudo como ela sabia disso ela não conseguiria dizer.

Ela escalou o topo da pedra e sentou perto dele, olhando para o topo da cabeça loira-prateada dele, que estava apoiada em suas mãos.

"Então", ela disse. "Aprendeu alguma coisa dessa revista?"

"A não usar listras horizontais", ele disse. "Elas me farão parecer mais gordo."

"Por favor, você não poderia nunca parecer gordo. Você é... ah, deixe para lá, você não estava falando sério, estava?"

"Não, mas eu estou muito sério sobre fazer esse Teste Semanal de Personalidade. O tópico dessa semana: Você é Sexy, Sensual, e Sem Medo de Mostrar Isso?"

"Quanto você marcou?"

"Bem", disse Draco gravemente, "aparentemente eu sou completamente brega".

Gina espiou sobre o ombro dele e sorriu. "Bem, você não deveria ter marcado que acha que calcinhas pretas de seda e um sutiã tomara-que-caia fazem um vestuário apropriado para uma noite na cidade".

"Ah, mas eu acho. Mais garotas deveriam se vestir assim de noite. De dia também." Ele fez uma careta. "Você percebe que essa revista é um perfeito trapo, certo? Olhe para as coisas que você pode encomendar atrás. 'Por favor, enviem-me o meu Feitiço de Melhoria 24 Horas. Somente 12 galeões e dura o dia inteiro. Por favor, assine na linha pontilhada para confirmar que você é maior de dezoito, mesmo que seu QI não seja' ".

Gina explodiu em gargalhadas.

Draco olhou de lado para ela. "Viu só", ele disse. "Eu te disse que se eu alguma vez tentasse ser engraçado, você estaria rolando no chão rindo".

"Eu não estou rolando", disse Gina, tentando se compor.

"E eu não estou realmente tentando", disse Draco, fechou a revista, e sentou-se, esticando as pernas na sua frente. Ele olhou para ela, e, ainda que ele não mudasse sua expressão, ela de repente se sentiu sóbria.

"Rony estava sendo um idiota antes", ela disse. "Me desculpe".

Draco não respondeu. Ela olhou para ele e viu que ele estava fitando vagamente a linha escurecida de árvores na distância.

"No que você está pensando?" ela perguntou.

"Eu estava meditando sobre as palavras imortais de Júlio César quando ele disse 'Brutus! Você me apunhalou pelas costas, seu bastardo' ".

"Eu não acho que me lembro disso na minha edição de Shakespeare," disse Gina, segurando um sorriso.

"Eu estou adaptando".

"Harry não acha que você fez nada errado", disse Gina. "Não deixe Rony te persuadir a se sentir culpado".

"Eu não me sinto culpado", disse Draco, numa voz muito abafada.

"Eu tenho seis irmãos mais velhos", disse Gina, com aspereza. "Eu sei como os garotos são quando estão se sentindo culpados. Eles rastejam para longe e se curvam em miseráveis bolinhas e insistem que querem ser deixados sozinhos... que é o que você está fazendo".

"Eu não te falei para me deixar sozinho", disse Draco.

Gina o olhou de lado. Imperialmente falando, ele era mais bonito que Harry, ela pensou, contudo, no rosto dele faltava a 'transparência-de-quebrar-o-coração' do rosto de Harry: era impossível falar o que Draco estava pensando, impossível de dizer se ele estava se divertindo, chateado, ou magoado. Ou talvez seria só porque o rosto dele era novo para ela, e ela já havia memorizado o de Harry. Comparações são bobas, ela disse a si mesma severamente. Pare com isso.

"Você parece cansado", ela disse.

"Sim", ele disse. "Eu estou cansado".

"Você ainda está tendo pesadelos?" ela perguntou, numa voz pequena.

Quando ele falou de novo, foi num tom vazio, e ela soube imediatamente que ele estava mentindo. "Só o sonho 'aprenda-por-experiência-própria' ", ele disse. "Fracasso Acadêmico. De repente se dando conta que eu fui para a escola sem roupa e eu tenho que andar pelos corredores completamente pelado. Eu tenho esse sonho o tempo todo".

"Eu também", disse Gina, sob sua respiração.

Draco olhou para ela curiosamente. "O quê?"

"Oh", disse Gina, abanando a mão. "Nada".

Draco suspirou. "Tudo bem", ele disse. "Eu só estou tendo um daqueles momentos que você tem quando percebe que não há esperança da sua vida seguir de acordo com o plano".

"Nós somos jovens para termos a vida planejada", disse Gina gentilmente. "Quer dizer, você faz idéia do que quer fazer depois da escola? Bem, eu suponho que você nunca vai ter que trabalhar para pagar contas..."

"Não", ele disse. "Eu nunca terei que trabalhar para subsistência". Ele ainda estava olhando na direção das árvores. "Vejamos. Eu planejo ser jovem e selvagem, e depois eu planejo ser da meia-idade e rico, e depois eu quero ser velho e incomodar todo mundo fingindo que eu sou surdo. É mais ou menos isso. Eu quero ter um monte de vassouras rápidas, boas roupas, e possivelmente um dragão de estimação".

Gina riu. Ele a olhou de esguelha, um sorriso no canto da boca. "Você tem uma boa risada", ele disse.

"Obrigada", disse Gina, sentindo de repente uma agitação no fundo do estômago. Ela sorriu para ele. "Você não tem nenhum dizer eficaz ou citações úteis do seu pai que seriam de ajuda agora?"

"Por alguma razão, o único dos dizeres do meu pai que parece estar pregado na minha cabeça agora é quando ele me falou: 'Sempre há uma luz no fim do túnel. É claro, geralmente é um trem vindo que vai te deixar achatado' ".

"Isso não é muito encorajador", disse Gina duvidosamente.

"Não", Draco concordou. "Não, realmente não é".

*****

Hermione foi para dentro da barraca que iria dividir com Gina, e olhou em volta cansadamente. Dentro, era um confortável e pequeno aposento com duas camas pequenas, e uma escrivaninha num canto, com um rachado, mas limpo espelho circular pendurado sobre a mesma. Movendo-se vagarosamente, cada osso no corpo dela doendo com cansaço, ela andou até a escrivaninha e se sentou. Ela podia ver seu reflexo no espelho, embora não muito bem. Uma longa rachadura no meio do espelho dividia seu rosto em duas partes desiguais. Sou eu. Ela pensou desanimada. Dividida ao meio.

Ela tirou uma das gavetas de dentro da escrivaninha e encontrou o que estava procurando: um pergaminho, um frasco de tinta e penas. Ela os dispôs na escrivaninha e olhou fixamente para eles. De alguma maneira, a visão era confortante; sempre foi de grande ajuda ter algo concreto para ocupar suas mãos e mente. Ela apanhou a pena, mergulhou-a no tinteiro e começou a escrever.

Ela estava em sua terceira folha de pergaminho quando a porta da barraca se abriu e ela se virou vagarosamente, esperando ver Gina.

Era Harry.

Ela o olhou fixamente, o vendo realmente, ela pensou, pela primeira vez naquele ela havia o visto anteriormente, estava muito confusa com o choque de vê-lo novamente para realmente absorver alguma coisa sobre ele, e na cabana de Carlinhos ela estava se concentrando muito em não olhar para Draco. Mas Draco não estava aqui agora; ninguém estava aqui agora. E pela primeira vez em três semanas, ela estava sozinha com Harry.

Ela deveria estar contente, ela pensou. Mas em vez disso, ela estava... apavorada. Não ajuda, ela pensou ressentida, o fato de que ele aparentava ter ficado mais alto nessas semanas que passaram, se isso era possível. Ele atravessou o aposento até ela e se apoiou nas costas da cadeira, olhando por sobre o ombro dela, para o reflexo deles no espelho. Ela podia ver o rosto dele refletido, e pensou que ele até parecia um pouco mais velho. Menos com ele mesmo, e mais como uma fotografia dele mesmo, ou uma fotografia de Thiago.

Ele a viu olhando para ele no espelho e sorriu. "O quê?"

"Você está mais alto", ela disse, sem pensar. "Como você pode ter ficado mais alto em apenas duas semanas?"

"Esforço concentrado".

"E você está tão bronzeado", ela disse. "E você tem sardas no seu nariz".

"Eu sei", ele disse, parecendo abatido. "Elas são horríveis?"

"Não. Eu gosto delas. Mas você parece tão cansado".

"Três dias de tristeza insuportável e tormento fazem isso", ele disse, franziu as sobrancelhas e se inclinou para cima. "Eu acho que tenho um cabelo branco, na verdade. Eu ia dar o seu nome pra ele".

"Oh, muito engraçado", disse Hermione. Ela se virou na cadeira e olhou para cima para vê-lo. "Eu sinto muito que você esteve preocupado", ela disse, mais seriamente. "Eu passei os últimos seis anos me preocupando com você, então eu sei como é isso".

Harry não parecia ter escutado ela. "Eu me livrei de Carlinhos por alguns minutos porque eu queria te dizer uma coisa", ele disse. "Na verdade, eu queria te mostrar uma coisa".

Ela sorriu para ele. Ela esperou que não aparentasse ser um sorriso de nervoso. "E eu aposto que você diz isso para todas as garotas".

Harry não sorriu. Aparentemente ele não estava no humor para isso. Ele tinha a expressão que ele sempre tinha quando estava tentando juntar coragem para falar algo sério. Não, ela rezou. Agora não. Algo sério não. Agora não.

Ele colocou uma mão no bolso de sua jaqueta e tirou um pedaço de papel dobrado, que ele entregou a ela. O papel estava enrugado e amassado de tanto ter sido lido e relido. Hermione pegou-o curiosamente, desdobrou-o, e piscou.

Era a carta que ela tinha escrito sob a Maldição Imperius, contando a Harry que ela o estava deixando por Vítor. Ela não tinha lembranças de escrever as palavras, e viu sua própria caligrafia trêmula com curiosidade: eu vi Vítor Krum nessa tarde, e percebi que eu realmente o amei por todos esses anos... Você sempre será um querido amigo meu... Por favor, não tente entrar em contato comigo.

"Harry!" Ela exclamou, olhando para cima, para ele com horror. "Você não pode me dizer que acreditou em uma palavra disso por nem mesmo um minuto!"

"Bem, é exatamente isso", disse Harry. "Eu acreditei".

Hermione estava espantada. "Você acreditou?"

"Primeiramente eu estava apenas chocado. Eu não queria acreditar nisso, mas todo o tempo eu dizia a mim mesmo que era impossível. Eu comecei a temer que eu estava ponderando. Sendo arrogante. Fazendo suposições sobre você, como eu costumava... supondo que você se sentia de uma certa forma, quando realmente..."

"Mas o Espelho, Harry..."

"Sim, mas não estávamos falando daquela ocasião, estávamos?" Ele disse simplesmente. "E eu pensei, talvez você me vendo no Espelho apenas significasse que você queria a amizade de volta do jeito que era, e não... algo mais".

"E depois o quê?" Disse Hermione, exasperada. "Eu estava apenas muito embaraçada para corrigir sua impressão errada que eu te amava, então eu continuei com isso?"

"Bem", disse Harry, aparentando como se ele se sentisse bem menor, "Sim".

"Harry, se você pensou isso, você é completamente estúpido", disse Hermione, firmemente. "Deixe-me adivinhar. Rony te convenceu que você estava sendo um idiota".

"Na verdade, foi Malfoy".

"Draco?" disse Hermione fracamente. Oh, por que Harry tinha que traze-lo à tona? De todas as coisas que ela não queria falar.

"Sim. Ele estava... por alguma razão... completamente positivo que você não estava agindo livremente. Ele me chamou de um monte de nomes... me chutou um pouco por aí... bem, você sabe como ele é. Mas eu acho que era só o que eu precisava. Eu estava..."

"Sendo completamente ridículo?" disse Hermione, com um sorriso abatido.

"Assustado", disse Harry. Ele respirou fundo, e disse apressadamente, "Eu estive aprendendo muito sobre mim mesmo, Hermione, para saber o que realmente me dá medo. E essa é só uma das coisas. A idéia de perder minha família... novamente. E são Rony, e Sirius... e você. Vocês são a minha família, Hermione. Vocês são tudo para mim".

Hermione caiu em lágrimas.

Harry parecia completamente pálido. "Hermione... "

Hermione sacudiu sua cabeça violentamente. Ela estava temporariamente incapaz de falar, o que, pensando bem, provavelmente não era algo ruim. Desajeitadamente, Harry colocou a mão no cabelo dela e no lado do rosto, e ela rapidamente quis saber por que Harry estava desajeitado com ela, mesmo agora, quando Draco nunca esteve, nunca fez um único movimento que não parecia proposital e significativo, ou um único gesto hesitante, e por que ela tinha que pensar nele logo agora quando ela deveria estar pensando em nada além de Harry?

"Me desculpe", ele disse gentilmente. "Depois de tudo que você passou, e eu estou tagarelando sobre cartas, e Malfoy e nada muito importante..."

"Eu não quero falar sobre Malfoy", interrompeu Hermione chorosa, ficou de pé, e beijou-o. Ela sentiu as mãos dele deslizando para cima dos seus braços, a pressão familiar enquanto ele colocava as mãos nas costas da cabeça dela, erguendo a mão para empurrar os hachis do cabelo dela e os pondo de lado, deixando o cabelo dela cair ao redor deles. Ele ainda era Harry, tão familiarmente Harry naquele modo que arrasava o seu coração; o tato dele sendo o mesmo, os ossos finos das mãos dele e pulsos e rosto, o cabelo desarrumado que tocava as mãos dela como seda. Ela deslizou seus dedos pela superfície das maçãs do rosto dele, cruzando suas têmporas, descendo para seus ombros, seus braços, correndo expostamente pelas suas costas e o sentiu se arrepiando junto a ela. Não importa o quão familiar tudo sobre Harry era para ela, beijá-lo ainda parecia novo: estando perto dele o bastante para sentir o seu coração batendo ainda era novo, que ela poderia fazê-lo se arrepiar ao correr suas mãos pelas costas dele... isso era novo, também...

Ela fechou seus olhos firmemente, pressionando as palmas de suas mãos estendidas contra as costas dele. Se eles pudessem apenas ficar assim para sempre... Se ela nunca tivesse que deixar a barraca, nunca tivesse que ver Draco, nunca tivesse que sentir aqueles sentimentos de novo... mas então, a idéia de não vê-lo também não era agradável...

Isso é pior que a Maldição Cruciatus, Hermione pensou miseravelmente. Isso é terrível.

"Hermione", disse Harry suavemente, se afastando dela.

"O quê?"

"Você está chorando".

"Me desculpe..."

"Não. Não se desculpe". Ele a puxou mais perto dele, enroscando suas mãos no cabelo dela, e beijou seus olhos e a ponta de seu nariz. "Está tudo bem", ele disse. "Eu nunca mais vou desconfiar de você novamente".

Mas não está tudo bem, Harry, ela pensou miseravelmente. Isso é não é 'nada bem'.

Eles dois ouviram a porta sendo aberta ao mesmo tempo, e viraram suas cabeças para verem Carlinhos entrar, carregando o que parecia uma pilha de roupas. Ele olhou-os, e disse resignadamente, "Nisso de novo, não estamos?"

"Nós não estamos 'nisso' ", disse Harry, com dignidade, contudo ele deu um passo para longe de Hermione. "Nós estávamos apenas conversando".

"Claro", disse Carlinhos, com um sorriso largo. "Vocês apenas ficaram conversando, repentinamente tropeçaram e caíram nos lábios um do outro. Acontece o tempo todo". Ele jogou a pilha de roupas na cama, e disse, "Hermione, eu trouxe para você e para Gina algumas camisetas velhas para dormir. Me desculpe se elas são um pouco grandes, mas é tudo o que eu tenho. Harry, acabe logo com isso. De volta à barraca dos garotos."

"Boa noite, Harry", disse Hermione, um pouco rápido demais. Ela sentiu, mais do que viu, Harry olhá-la com uma expressão confusa no rosto, mas ela não retribuiu o seu olhar.

Ele se baixou e a beijou na têmpora. "Durma bem", ele disse.

***

Remo Lupin nunca havia estado na Mansão Malfoy antes, mas se ele estivesse, ficaria atônito ao chegar lá, com sua mala de couro gasto nas mãos, de ver o quanto havia mudado.

As aranhas gigantes haviam sumido, assim como os ataques dos enfeites de jardim ferozes, a porta levadiça espinhosa, as minas-terrestres mágicas e o Quebra-cabeça Enfeitiçado. O Abismo Sem Fundo ainda estava lá, contudo Aurores do Ministério da Magia haviam cercado-o com sinais brilhantes onde se lia: 'Perigo: Não Se Aproxime'. Os Mosqueiros de Vênus e a cerca-viva negra com flores aparentemente malignas haviam sido repostas com bordas de arbustos que iriam algum dia brotar margaridas, se dependesse de Narcisa.

Quando Lupin aparatou na sala de desenho, ele encontrou Sirius esperando por ele lá, vestido com uma camisa branca, calças pretas, e um so

riso de orelha a orelha. "Harry está bem!" ele anunciou, como uma saudação. "E Draco também."

"Eles estão bem?" ecoou Lupin, atônito e aliviado "Como você soube disso?"

"Eu mandei uma coruja para Rony Weasley ontem", disse Sirius, pegando a mala de Lupin e indicando que o amigo deveria seguí-lo para o andar de cima. "Eu imaginei que se alguém deveria saber onde Harry estava, seu melhor amigo saberia. De qualquer forma, eu recebi uma resposta de Carlinhos Weasley nessa manhã, eles estavam com ele no acampamento de dragões que ele trabalha. Eu mandei uma coruja de volta para ele, e ele está mandando-os para casa amanhã de manhã. Ele diz que estão todos perfeitamente bem".

"Eles foram procurar por Hermione", Lupin disse, sentindo-se aliviado e inquieto. "Não foram?"

"Sim, e ela está com eles agora", disse Sirius, virando uma esquina. Enquanto eles passavam pelos corredores da Mansão, Lupin notou suspeitosamente quadrados mais claros que manchavam as paredes onde vários retratos haviam sido retirados. "E de acordo com Carlinhos, eles estão todos em saúde perfeita. É claro, quando Harry chegar aqui amanhã, eu vou mata-lo, então a questão é debatível".

Apesar de seu sentimento de ansiedade, Lupin riu.

"Que foi?" disse Sirius.

"Você", disse Lupin. "Sendo um disciplinador".

"Eu sei", disse Sirius melancólico, parando na frente de uma grande porta de carvalho e puxando um molho de chaves do seu bolso. "O que eu posso dizer a ele? 'Quando eu tinha a sua idade, eu nunca teria sonhado em fugir da escola no meio da noite e sem contar a ninguém onde eu estava indo.' Ha!"

"Você devia deixar a parte do 'ha!' de fora," disse Lupin. "Isso enfraquece o seu argumento".

"E também tem Draco", Sirius continuou, ainda mais melancólico. Ele encontrou a chave correta e a colocou na fechadura. A porta se abriu. "Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que dizer a ele, e Narcisa não será de muita ajuda. Ela se sente tão culpada sobre Lúcio e tudo o que aconteceu que ela não diria nada nem se ele colocasse fogo na casa inteira."

Lupin assobiou enquanto eles andavam para dentro do aposento pela porta. Era a livraria de Lúcio Malfoy; um enorme aposento hexagonal com um teto que desaparecia na escuridão e partículas de pó que não acabavam mais. Imensas prateleiras de livros contornavam as paredes, tão altas sobre suas cabeças que as prateleiras mais altas só poderiam ser alcançadas subindo-se pelas escadas esculpidas de mogno, mantidas em pé por mágica, que estavam espalhadas pelo aposento em intervalos. Lupin podia dizer somente olhando os lados dos livros que muitos deles eram incrivelmente antigos e raros.

"Os Aurores têm fuçado esse lugar", Sirius observou, seguindo o olhar de Lupin. "Levaram a maioria dos papéis de Lúcio, seus brinquedos de Artes das Trevas, todos os tipos de aparelhos nojentos de tortura. Mas Dumbledore os convenceu a deixar os livros aqui".

Lupin olhou para ele. "Por quê?"

"Eu acho que ele esperava que você fosse encontrar algo aqui que ajudasse a explicar o que tem acontecido ultimamente", disse Sirius calmamente. "Você sabe como ele é; ele não vai falar nada diretamente. Mas eu sei que ele acha que todos esses acontecimentos recentes estão relacionados: o desaparecimento dos dementadores, os tumultos na Floresta Proibida, e agora tudo isso sobre Salazar Slytherin retornando..."

"Você tem aquele livro com você?" interrompeu Sirius, parecendo repentinamente curioso.

Lupin tirou o livro da mala e o entregou a Sirius, que o pegou e atravessou o aposento até uma das longas janelas de vitral (verde e azul, elas mostravam um complexo desenho de letras "M"). Ele o abriu e franziu as sobrancelhas para as páginas. "Você estava certo", ele disse. "Eu nunca vi algo assim antes". Ele olhou para cima. "Firenze disse que isso iria ajudar a explicar as coisas?"

"Sim",disse Lupin, hesitante, lembrando das verdadeiras palavras do centauro com um arrepio de presságio. Nada vai ajudar vocês agora. "Embora ele não parecesse extremamente otimista..."

"Não, eles raramente são", disse Sirius, fechando o livro e pondo-o na escrivaninha. "Eles são um bando desanimador, mas muito sinceros em relação a restituir favores. O que me lembra", ele emendou, sentando-se na escrivaninha e colocando seu queixo em sua mão. Ele olhou pensativo para Lupin. "Eu estava pensando em dar uma festa de aniversário para Harry".

"O quê?" disse Lupin, espantado com a súbita mudança de assunto.

"Até onde eu sei, ele nunca teve uma festa de aniversário, nunca nem teve o seu aniversário reconhecido antes. E ele vai completar dezessete. É uma idade um bocado importante..."

"Bem, então dê a festa", disse Lupin. "O que isso tem a ver comigo?"

"Bem, você lecionou em Hogwarts, eu pensei, se você pudesse recordar quem eram qualquer um de seus amigos..."

Lupin bufou. "Não tente me envolver no planejamento da festa, Sirius", ele disse. "A última festa em que eu estive foi à despedida de solteiro de Thiago, e isso foi a vinte anos atrás."

"E eu ainda lembro como se fosse ontem", disse Sirius, com um sorriso.

Lupin ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu estaria chocado se você se lembrasse de qualquer coisa. Na minha memória, você se embebedou completamente, ficou de ponta-cabeça no jardim da frente, e cantou dezoito versos de uma música intitulada 'Eu Devo Ser Um Minúsculo Limpador de Chaminé Mas Eu Tenho Uma Enorme Vassoura'. Depois, nós tivemos que te carregar para casa."

"Aquela música", disse Sirius com dignidade, "tem apenas quinze versos".

"Então você inventou os três últimos".

"Eles rimaram?"

"Sirius..."

"Você que trouxe isso à tona", disse Sirius, e fez uma careta. "Veja, é disso que eu estou falando. Como eu posso dar supostamente qualquer espécie de exemplo moral para Harry? Eu nunca tive um exemplo moral quando eu tinha a idade dele, com exceção talvez de Thiago, e o que eu posso dizer sobre isso? 'Seja como o seu pai'?"

"Ele poderia fazer bem pior", disse Lupin.

"Eu sei", disse Sirius. "Mas ele nunca conheceu o pai, então isso vai realmente significar algo para ele?" Ele suspirou. "Eu quero que ele seja feliz aqui, Remo, mas eu não sei. Eu até pensei em colocar um campo de Quadribol no jardim de trás. Há lugar suficiente".

"Eu nunca pensei que você fosse muito fã de Quadribol", disse Lupin.

"Não, mas eu pensei que era algo que Draco e Harry gostariam de ter," disse Sirius.

"Meu Deus, eles irão morar aqui juntos, não vão?" disse Lupin, parecendo que esse conceito tivesse somente ocorrido à ele agora. "Vai ser preciso mais que um campo de Quadribol para manter a paz entre aqueles dois. Eu suponho que a extensão de oito campos de Quadribol farão isso, mas só se Harry estiver em uma ponta e Draco na outra".

Sirius sorriu para ele. "Você realmente não acredita que eles sejam amigos agora, acredita?"

Lupin deu de ombros. "Não é a mim que você tem de convencer", ele disse. "É a eles".

***Draco dormindo***

Ele andou através dos jardins da torre da floresta, só que agora ela estava inteira e não em ruínas e os jardins estavam vivos com flores. Nada disso parecia ser estranho para ele, apenas completamente familiar, como se ele estivesse revisitando um lugar que ele tinha estado várias vezes.

Ele estava ansioso para entrar, o porquê ele não tinha certeza. Ele andou rapidamente através dos jardins, subiu os degraus que da última vez foram vistos por ele rachados e quebrados, e entrou pelas portas duplas abertas da torre para dentro de uma ante-sala forrada com tapetes e que irradiava com a luz das velas.

Hermione estava esperando por ele lá. Ele sabia que era Hermione, embora ela parecesse muito diferente. Seu cabelo estava com tranças no topo da cabeça dela, com mantos esmeralda-cintilante bem grossos, e ela vestia um longo vestido verde de seda ornado com ouro. Ela parecia quase completamente, embora não inteiramente, diferente. Ela se levantou nas pontas dos pés e beijou-o, como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, como se ela o beijasse todos os dias.

"Olá, amor", ele se ouviu dizer. Não era isso o que ele planejava dizer. Ele queria perguntá-la por que ela estava toda arrumada, será que eles estavam indo a algum lugar? Mas não foi isso que saiu quando ele abriu a boca. "Você sentiu a minha falta?"

"Eu sempre sinto a sua falta quando você não está", ela disse, retrocedeu um pouco, e fez uma careta. "Mas olhe – você está coberto de sangue".

"Sim", ele se ouviu dizer. "Isso não quer sair de forma alguma".

Ela levantou sua mão e tocou o rosto dele, e ao fez isso, ele viu que havia uma cicatriz na parte de dentro de seu pulso. Ele tentou se inclinar mais perto para ver, mas seu 'eu-do-sonho' não estava cooperando. "As coisas estão melhor agora", ele se ouviu dizer. "Não estão?"

"Você quer dizer, desde que matou ele?" disse Hermione, parecendo alegre. "Ah, sim. As coisas estão bem melhores agora".

Ele pulou para longe dela. "O quê? Quem eu matei?" ele perguntou, e não era mais o seu eu-do-sonho falando, era ele mesmo agora. Ele viu os olhos dela arregalados em surpresa, e depois ela se virou para longe dele, desaparecendo junto com a escadaria ricamente decorada, as paredes, e o resto do sonho.

Ele abriu os olhos. Ele estava fitando o céu negro da noite forrado com estrelas. Quando ele se virou, viu que estava deitado no chão na base da pedra em que ele esteve sentado com Gina, mais cedo. Ele não se lembrava de ter adormecido ali, não se lembrava do fato de ter nem mesmo adormecido. Um de seus braços estava embaixo de sua cabeça, o outro, esticado perto dele, agarrado ao punho da espada de Slytherin.

Ele se sentou devagar, consciente de que estava ensopado de tanto suar frio. Ele olhou para a espada. "Eu pensei que tínhamos acabado com toda essa coisa de pesadelo", ele falou à espada. "Será que eu vou conseguir outra noite de sono pacífica enquanto eu tiver você?" As pedras preciosas verdes no punho resplandeceram para ele como olhos piscando.

"Quem eu matei?" ele perguntou à espada. "Quem eu matei?"

Mas ele sabia.

*****

Não muito tempo depois de Harry e Carlinhos ter partido, Gina entrou na barraca, assoviando levemente e flutuando. Hermione, que já tinha vestido um dos suéteres de Carlinhos e estava deitada na cama, virou-se de lado e olhou pra Gina curiosamente. "Você parece terrivelmente feliz, Gina", ela disse.

Gina deitou-se na cama oposta a ela e tirou os seus sapatos. "Eu estou, um pouquinho", ela confessou. "De fato, tem algo que eu queria te dizer". Ela parou, e parecia se sentir culpada. "Apesar de você ser a pessoa que devia estar falando", ela disse apressadamente. "Digo, foi você que passou por tudo isso..."

"Não", disse Hermione, automaticamente. "Não, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso".

Gina engatinhou para debaixo dos cobertores com roupas e tudo, parecendo duvidar. "Tem certeza?" ela perguntou.

"Tenho certeza absoluta", Hermione disse. "Na verdade, se você tem algo bom pra me contar, eu adoraria ouvir. Eu preciso de algo pra me animar um pouquinho".

"Okay", disse Gina, e adicionou rapidamente, "Eu acho que estou começando a ter uma queda pelo Malfoy".

"O quê?" Hermione quase caiu da cama. "Como? Por quê? Tem certeza?"

Gina ficou tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo. "Eu sei, é meio esquisito", ela admitiu.

"Esquisito?" disse Hermione, consciente de que sua voz estava ficando com um tom mais alto do que pretendia. "Gina, ele é... Quer dizer, ele não é... Bem, ele não é muito legal, não é?"

"Eu sei, eu sei. Ele é desagradável, cruel, sarcástico, durão e meio estranho. Mas eu realmente acho que gosto dele".

"Oh", disse Hermione simplesmente. "Tem certeza de que não é só a roupa de couro?" ela elaborou, esperançosa.

"Não, eu gostava dele antes disso", disse Gina, e contou a Hermione sobre como ela tinha chegado no quarto dele lá na Toca quando ele tinha tido um pesadelo, e como ele tinha pedido a ela para ficar lá com ele. "Eu não sei, tinha algo diferente no modo que ele me pediu pra ficar. Foi a primeira vez que eu senti... simpatia por ele".

"Oh", Hermione disse de novo. Ela estava consciente que estava lutando contra a vontade de gritar. "Bem", ela disse, vagarosamente, "Você acha... você acha que ele tem uma queda por você?"

Gina mordeu o lábio. "Eu realmente não sei", ela disse. "Às vezes eu acho que lê pode até ter. Ele com certeza está disposto a conversar comigo, o que diz muito, se tratando dele. Mas aí, ontem..." E ela repetiu para Hermione o que Draco tinha dito a respeito de não precisar de amor ou de querer ser consertado, especialmente por ela. "Então, isso foi meio desencorajador".

Hermione podia sentir seu estômago dando um nó de ansiedade. Pare com isso, ela disse furiosamente a si mesma. Não é da sua conta. "Na verdade, não é desencorajador", ela disse, meio que contra a vontade. "Isso significa que ele gosta de você o bastante pra não querer que você tenha expectativas não-reais a respeito dele. Você tem que entender, ele não vai mentir. Não pelo menos a respeito de como ele se sente. Ele é sempre", ela engasgou-se um pouco nas palavras, "dolorosamente honesto".

"Com ênfase no 'dolorosamente' ", disse Gina, com uma risada.

"Gina... você tem certeza? Quer dizer, ele é terrivelmente... complicado", Hermione disse, pausadamente.

"Eu tenho certeza", disse Gina, com sono. "Digo, eu posso dizer isso agora, uma vez que eu não me sinto da mesma forma... mas depois de todos esses anos tendo uma queda pelo Harry... Eu sinto muito Mione, mas, quer dizer, você já sabia disso... É um alívio ter esses sentimentos em relação à outra pessoa, só pra variar. Alguém que não tenha", e agora Gina bocejou abertamente, "uma namorada..."

"Certo", disse Hermione, olhando com os olhos arregalados para o teto da barraca. Ela sentou-se, de repente, sentindo seu coração batendo forte contra suas costelas, e colocou as pernas no lado da cama.

Gina piscou os olhos, sonolenta. "Você vai se levantar, Mione?"

"Eu me esqueci", disse Hermione rapidamente. "Eu pretendia mandar uma coruja… eu volto já".

"Você quer que eu vá com você?

"Não… não, tudo bem".

Gina não respondeu. Ela caiu no sono, pensou Hermione, aliviada. Bom. Ela levantou-se e cruzou o aposento nas pontas dos pés até a cadeira, onde ela havia deixado suas roupas dobradas cuidadosamente. Ela tirou a camiseta de Carlinhos e colocou o vestido vermelho que ela tinha usado nos últimos dias. Ela nem se preocupou em encontrar seus sapatos, e saiu descalça em direção à porta e passou por esta, fechando-a cuidadosamente atrás de si.

Estava fresco lá fora, mas não estava frio; o ar estava tão claro que parecia transparente. O acampamento estava banhado na luz branca do luar; ela podia ver os contornos fracos da barraca de Carlinhos, e além dela, a linha irregular de árvores à distância.

Carlinhos tinha avisado a ela mais cedo onde as corujas eram mantidas quando ele levou-a a sua barraca. Ela encontrou a pequena barraca redonda sem muito esforço, achou uma pequena coruja marrom, e deu a ela a carta que ela havia escrito, endereçada a Sirius Black na Mansão Malfoy. Ela saiu, assistindo à coruja à medida que ela voava para distante floresta, um pequeno ponto branco desaparecendo na escuridão.

E então, ao olhar tristemente em direção a floresta escura, um reflexo prateado captou seu olhar.

Ela andou em direção a ele, nem pensando realmente no que estava fazendo ou porque estava fazendo isso, porque ela sabia que não tinha nenhum bom motivo para estar ali fora. Ela andou pelo silêncio, pelas tendas escurecidas, passou a tenda de Carlinhos onde Harry estava dormindo, passou a arena onde os dragões esperavam, acordados, com seus olhos dourados brilhando como mini-sóis contra o céu negro. Isso poderia, dentro das circunstâncias, tê-la assustado como uma visão lúgubre e tenebrosa, mas ela mal os viu. Ela estava indo a algum lugar, ela estava decidida, ela estava procurando por...

Draco. Ele estava na mesma clareira onde Gina o havia achado mais cedo, apesar de que Hermione não poderia saber disso. Ele tinha tirado sua jaqueta e estava em pé, de costas para a pedra. Ele parecia estar engajado em arremessar violentamente a espada de Slytherin contra o tronco de uma árvore, vê-la enfiar-se no tronco, retomá-la e repetir o processo. Ele nem olhou em direção a ela quando Hermione entrou na clareira, mas ela viu que os ombros dele ficaram mais tensos e sabia que ele tinha escutado sua aproximação.

"Quem está aí?" ele chamou, sem se virar. "Você de novo, Weasley? Voltou pra outro round de nomes feios e palavras rudes? Nossa, eu venho aqui pra ficar sozinho e é como se tivesse um grande concerto de rock".

"Você andou brigando com Rony?" Hermione perguntou. "Por quê?"

Draco se virou, um olhar de surpresa passando pelo rosto dele ao vê-la. "Oh", ele disse. "Você". Ele olhou para a espada, enfiada em ângulos retos no tronco da árvore, e suspirou. "Sim, eu andei brigando com Rony", ele disse. "O que há de novo nisso? Os Weasleys e os Malfoys têm sido inimigos mortais desde 1325, quando um Malfoy pegou um Weasley nas suas terras e arrancou a cabeça dele com um machado. Bem sensíveis esse bando de Weasleys. Desde lá, tem sido brigas de escola, xingamento profissional e ódio geral por todo lado".

"Carlinhos não te odeia", disse Hermione. "E Gina certamente não te odeia".

Draco deu um olhar desconfiado a ela. "Ela te disse isso?"

Hermione olhou para o chão. "Ela pode ter comentado algo comigo".

Draco olhou-a mais desconfiado ainda. "Você está com ciúmes", ele disse.

Hermione levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. "Não estou, não!"

"Ah, está sim", ele disse brevemente. "O que é muito engraçado, na verdade. Você está competindo em que, Hermione? Grande Prêmio da loteria de Ironia do Destino?"

"Eu não estou com ciúmes", repetiu Hermione, furiosamente.

Ele deu alguns passos pra trás e de apoiou contra o lado da pedra, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Então por que você está aqui?"

Hermione abriu a boca, e fechou logo em seguida. Então, ela disse, fracamente, "Eu estava preocupada com você. Gina me disse que você tem tido pesadelos".

"Então você se levantou pra vir aqui me checar?"

"Ela me disse sobre o sangue", Hermione continuou. Você sabe, sangramento descorpóreo... isso pode significar um monte de coisas... Magia Negra, possessão..."

Ele olhou para ela, e ela sentiu seus joelhos enfraquecerem, do mesmo jeito que eles ficavam quando Harry olhava pra ela, só que era diferente, mais essencialmente físico e, de algum modo, fora de controle. Isso não é real, ela disse a si mesma, nervosa.

"Então você veio checar se eu estou ou não possuído? Me parece bastante desnecessário".

"Por que você está tão nervoso?"ela exigiu.

Ele parecia exasperado. "Por que eu estou nervoso? Porque, durante o dia todo eu tenho tido que fingir que não há nada de errado. Ao que, francamente, eu estou acostumado. Mas isso está sendo demais pra mim. Eu tenho me concentrado tanto em não olhar pa você que eu acho q se eu me concentrar um pouco mais, eu vou começar a sangrar pelas orelhas".

"Bem, eu estou grata", ela disse firmemente.

"Ah", ele respondeu. "Gratidão. Exatamente o sentimento pelo qual eu esperava".

"O que você quer que eu faça?" ela disse furiosamente.

"O que eu quero que você faça? Bem, que tal – e na verdade eu estou me chutando violentamente por dizer isso, mesmo que você não possa ver – ser honesta com Harry?"

"Eu te disse o porque eu não..."

"Certo", ele interrompeu. "Esqueça. Vá pra cama, Hermione. Você não deveria estar aqui".

"Não", ela disse, teimosamente.

Ele piscou os olhos. "Bem, ou você vai embora ou vem pra cá", ele disse. "Eu não vou ficar gritando pela clareira com você".

Firmemente, ela cruzou o espaço que os separava e se apoiou na pedra perto dele. Essa é uma má idéia, disse uma fraca voz na cabeça dela.

Ela ignorou a voz.

"Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta", ela disse.

"E eu, é claro, não tenho nada melhor para fazer do que respondê-la".

"Por que você me ama?"

Ele se engasgou. "O quê?"

"Por que você me ama? Eu quero saber".

Por um momento, ele ficou sem palavras, uma rara circunstância para Draco. "Eu não sei, Hermione", ele disse finalmente. "É como perguntar porque eu sou canhoto. Algumas coisas não têm motivo".

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Você está certo. Me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter perguntado".

Ela olhou para ele de soslaio. A luz prateada do luar caía sobre o seu rosto virado, seu cabelo, tornava seus olhos prateados, as sombras sob eles mais escuras. Ele estava franzindo as sobrancelhas ao dizer, "Por que você me perguntou isso?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei".

"Eu sei", ele disse. Ele se virou em direção a ela, apoiando o braço direito na pedra, e colocou a sua mão debaixo do queixo dela como ele havia feito antes, levantando sua cabeça e forçando-a a olhar pra ele. "Você queria me ouvir dizer que eu te amo".

"Eu só queria saber o porque..."

"Bem, eu te amo", ele disse. "Agora, volte para a sua cama".

Ela não se moveu.

"Não é tão fácil, é?"ele disse, com um triunfo amargo. "Eu te disse que isso não seria fácil".

Foi como num sonho, Hermione pensou. Uma vez atrás da outra, ela se imaginou se afastando, andando para longe dele e da clareira cheia da luz prateada da lua, andando de volta para a barraca; aí a realidade voltaria e ela estava de pé aqui, se encostando à pedra com as mãos nas costas, porque se elas não estivessem nas costas, ela já as teria colocado ao redor dele e...

"Eu tenho que ir", ela disse.

"Então vá", ele disse.

Ela ouviu sua própria voz, como se viesse de muito longe, ela se ouviu dizendo, "Como você pode apenas me deixar ir?"

Ele olhou para ela. E pensou: isso não é real, mas parecia uma espécie de pensamento distante e insignificante, não tão imediato quanto a sensação da pele dela, não tão real quanto o som da voz dela. Ele tinha um enorme autocontrole, mais do que a maioria dos garotos com 16 anos de idade, mais do que a maioria dos adultos com o dobro da idade dele. Mas todos têm um limite. Até mesmo os Malfoy.

"Eu não posso", ele disse, e a beijou.

Ele a pegou pelos ombros e virou-a em direção a ele, levando sua boca à dela, suavemente de início, depois com força suficiente para machucar os lábios dela, mas ela não parecia se importar. Ele sentiu o corpo tenso dela tremendo, e então suas mãos se entrelaçaram atrás do pescoço dele, seus dedos se enroscando no cabelo dele, e eles começaram a andar para trás. Hermione enroscou seu calcanhar na raiz de uma árvore e eles meio que caíram, aterrissando no chão com força suficiente para tirar o ar dos pulmões de Hermione.

Mas ela não ligou. Ela sentiu o peso dele por todo o seu corpo, pressionando-a contra o chão. Sentiu-se sendo esmagada, e isso doía, e as pedras cravando nas suas costas doíam, e as mãos dele nos ombros dela tão fortes que doíam, mas ela dificilmente sentiu alguma dor. Ela só sentiu os choques elétricos que passavam pelos seus nervos à medida que ele a tocava, tudo isso alimentado pela mágica da poção e do alívio de não lutar mais contra o que não podia ser lutada. Era quase a mesma sensação tonta que ela tinha sentido sob a Maldição Imperius, só que aquela tinha sido uma espécie de alegria fria, e essa... queimava. A dor e a intensidade foram se acumulando como uma tempestade dentro dela; ela ouviu um chiado nos seus ouvidos, a circulação do sangue no seu corpo, sentiu-se queimada, esmagada, aniquilada, e ela queria isso, queria desaparecer completamente dentro dessa sensação e esquecer de tudo que existia.

Ela ouviu a voz dele no seu ouvido, ou talvez fosse na sua cabeça. "Estou te machucando?"

"Sim", ela disse. "Não pare".

"Aqui". Ele deslizou um braço por baixo do pescoço dela, apoiando sua cabeça. "Isso ajuda?"

"Não fale também", ela disse, colocou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, puxando-o pra baixo e cobrindo sua boca com a dela.

Ele já tinha sido beijado antes, mas não desse jeito; ele já tinha beijado ela antes, mas nada como isso. Antes, os sentimentos dela nunca tinham sido os mesmos que os dele, tinha sido sempre ele beijando ela. Mesmo durante o último beijo deles, debaixo da árvore perto do lago, na escola, ele tinha sentido a relutância dela, seu desejo de voltar para o castelo e para Harry. Mas agora, seu entusiasmo era o mesmo que o dele, todo o seu desejo, esperança, ardor e confusão refletidos nela; foi o braço dela que estava no pescoço dele trazendo-o para junto dela para que ele se deitasse em cima dela, as pernas dela que se enlaçaram atrás dos joelhos dele, as mãos dela que se agarravam no tecido da camisa dele, tirando-a tão violentamente que alguns botões foram arrancados. "Hei", ele disse num protesto suave, e ele a sentiu sorrindo contra a boca dele. Ela deslizou suas mãos dentro da camisa aberta e ele sentiu seus dedos pequenos, frios e delicados correndo pra cima e pra baixo pela sua espinha e sua cintura, as unhas dela arranhando levemente sua pele. O coração dele estava batendo de um modo que parecia querer escapar de dentro dele e ele não conseguia ar suficiente, mas isso não importava. Tudo que importava era ela, a sensação do toque dela e o sabor da boca dela; ela estava beijando ele tão fortemente que ele podia sentir o gosto de sangue também, mas aquilo não importava também.

E então, uma voz forte e inconveniente no fundo da mente dele falou. Você não deveria estar fazendo isso. Isso não é certo.

Draco estava furioso. Não é certo?

Você deveria parar.

Eu não vou parar. Isso é um milagre, isso sim, uma chance em um milhão, e você quer que eu simplesmente desista?

A voz pequena e fria na sua cabeça soava arrogante agora. É o que Harry faria.

Eu não sou Harry! Eu não quero ser Harry!

Por um momento, a voz fria foi silenciada, e ele apertou seu abraço ao redor de Hermione. Ele beijou sua boca, beijou seus olhos, beijou seu pescoço e o pulso falho que havia ali. Ele podia, na verdade, ouvir o coração dela batendo, ele nunca havia estado perto dela o suficiente para escutar como agora. Nunca havia estado perto de ninguém o suficiente para escutar o coração de alguém como agora.

A voz falou novamente, e agora era muito mais fria. Quando eles tirarem o feitiço dela, ela vai te odiar por isso. Ela vai te odiar pra sempre.

Ele congelou. Hermione olhou para ele, afastando o cabelo de seus olhos. "Draco, está tudo bem?"

"Não", ele disse, e rolou de cima dela, aterrissando de costas na grama. "Nós não devíamos estar fazendo isso".

Ele ouviu a respiração aguda dela. "O quê? Por quê?"

"Você sabe porque", ele disse, olhando fixamente para o céu. Ele tinha a sensação de que se ele se virasse e olhasse para ela, nem que fosse uma só vez, sua convicção desapareceria como fumaça. "Isso não é real", ele disse pausadamente. "Essa não é você".

"Isso dói", ela disse.

"Eu sei", ele disse, com uma faísca de fúria, "Você acha que eu não sei? A diferença entre o que você sente e o que eu sinto..."

"É qual?" ela exigiu.

"É que você pode dizer pra si mesma que o que você está sentindo não é real, e você pode se livrar disso com um feitiço. E eu não. Agora, dê o fora daqui, Hermione. Eu falo sério. Caia fora daqui".

Ele ouviu a respiração aguda dela, ouviu ela se levantar e ficar de pé. "Você está certo" ela disse em uma voz abafada. "Eu sinto muito".

"Não se desculpe", ele disse. "Apenas vá".

Ela não disse mais nada depois disso. Ele se virou e enterrou seu rosto nos braços, escutando pelo chão os ecos dos passos dela à medida que se afastava, ficando mais e mais fracos e finalmente desaparecendo de uma vez dentro do silêncio.

***

Lupin tirou seus óculos e esfregou as costas das mãos contra os olhos. Ele se sentiu meio-cego com a exaustão, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente incapaz de dormir. O luar brilhante fluiu pelas janelas, colorido de verde-pálido e azul-pálido pelo vitral, lançando blocos de cor sobre suas mãos conforme ele virava as páginas de livro após livro.

Ele estava sentado atrás da escrivaninha onde uma vez havia sido a biblioteca de Lúcio Malfoy, empenhado no que parecia mais e mais uma pesquisa infrutífera por alguma forma de traduzir o livro do centauro. Guias para linguagens mortas espalhavam-se pela escrivaninha e pelo chão, mas nenhum deles forneceu algum tipo de Rosetta Stone que poderia permiti-lo entender o sentido dos rabiscos inexpressivos.

Foi uma cãibra no ombro dele que finalmente o incitou a se mover. Ele ficou de pé, esticando seus braços, e ao fazer isso, derrubou o livro do centauro no chão. Suspirando, ele se abaixou para apanhá-lo. Enquanto ele levantava o livro, este se abriu na última página do texto. Só que não era apenas texto. Havia também uma ilustração.

Lupin se sentou abruptamente, fitando o livro aberto em completa incredulidade.

Ele não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ele deve ter ficado sentado ali, olhando fixo. Seu espanto fascinado foi finalmente interrompido pelo som da porta da biblioteca sendo aberta.

Era Sirius, em pijamas pretos de seda, piscando sonolentamente. "Aluado, que infernos você está fazendo acordado?" ele disse, sendo direto. "É o meio da noite".

Lupin não ainda estava fitando, atônito, o livro na frente dele.

"Eu sei que você é uma criatura da noite", continuou Sirius, com um sorriso cansado. "Mas você realmente deveria dormir um pouco".

Lupin limpou sua garganta, tentando forçar sua voz para funcionar. "Você está acordado", ele argumentou.

"Porque eu recebi uma coruja", disse Sirius. "Pousou na minha cabeça. Me acordou".

"De Harry?"

"Não. Hermione Granger", disse Sirius, "É uma bela duma carta." Ele mostrou a Lupin. "Cinco folhas de pergaminho."

"O que ela tinha a dizer?" perguntou Lupin, que teve uma estranha sensação de que já sabia.

"O que ela tinha a dizer?" disse Sirius. "Ela queria me contar o que diz que foi seqüestrada por um bruxo alegando ser Salazar Slytherin. Rabicho estava trabalhando para ele. Ele a arrastou para umas ruínas na floresta e Harry e Draco a encontraram lá."

"Um bruxo dizendo ser Slytherin?" repetiu Lupin, sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Bem, qualquer um pode alegar ser Slytherin," disse Sirius defensivamente. "Você iria ficar surpreso. Eu perdi a conta, na época quando eu era Auror, de quantos vampiros de aparência insignificante eu despachei que andavam por aí chamando a si mesmos de Drácula."

"Indo mais à questão," disse Lupin, "O que esse bruxo quis com Hermione?"

"É onde isso fica interessante," disse Sirius. "Aparentemente ele tagarelou sobre essa mitologia bastante barroca, envolvendo Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, vários demônios..."

"Ela está contando a verdade, Sirius," disse Lupin, em poucas palavras.

"Bem, claro que ela está. Hermione não mentiria. Eu estou apenas dizendo que homens crescidos que seqüestram garotas adolescentes e as arrastam para florestas escondidas geralmente têm uma coisa em suas mentes. Talvez ele pensou que dizer a ela que era Salazar Slytherin iria impressiona-la."

"E talvez ele realmente fosse Salazar Slytherin," disse Lupin. "A profecia disse que ele voltaria. Os centauros dizem que ele está de volta. De um-em-um, as criaturas que ele trouxe à existência – os dementadores, as veelas, os vampiros – estão desaparecendo. E nós sabemos que Pedro – que Rabicho sempre se esquiva para a sombra do bruxo mais poderoso.E qual outro bruxo poderia ser mais poderoso que Voldemort?"

Sirius pareceu duvidoso.

"Afinal, por que ela está te contando tudo isso, Sirius?" Lupin continuou.

Sirius pareceu mais duvidoso. "Eu não estou exatamente certo," ele disse. "Ela parece estar convencida que Slytherin tem algum tipo de conexão com..."

"Com Draco?" disse Lupin.

"Sim," disse Sirius. "Ela está convencida de que ele está em algum tipo de perigo, mas ela não quer que eu conte a ele que ela acha diz que quando eles confrontaram Slytherin, Draco o cumprimentou como... como se ele soubesse quem era."

"Talvez ele soubesse," disse Lupin. "Ele é um descendente de Slytherin, não é? E eu te disse sobre a profecia, que Slytherin iria se levantar e com a ajuda de seu descendente, iria causar destruição e terror no mundo mágico?"

"Você não vai me dizer que você pensa que Draco vai sair por aí causando destruição e terror no mundo mágico," disse Sirius duvidosamente. "Ele só tem dezesseis."

"Eu não disse isso," disse Lupin. "Mas as coisas estão começando a se encaixar."

Sirius olhou para ele indeciso. "Por favor, me diga que esse lugar é perto daqui," ele disse. "Porque eu não vou te seguir."

Lupin olhou de volta para o livro que ele estava segurando e disse, "Sirius, você já viu alguma vez um retrato dos Quatro Fundadores?"

"Bem, eu já vi imagens, estátuas e coisas assim."

"Mas nunca uma imagem deles quando jovens."

Sirius fitou-o. "Onde você quer chegar?"

"Venha aqui," disse Lupin, e chamou-o com a mão. Sirius ficou de pé e mudou de direção para ficar atrás da cadeira de Lupin. Ele seguiu o olhar do amigo sobre a escrivaninha, onde o livro que os centauros haviam lhe entregado estava apoiado, aberto na última página. Metade da página estava tomada por mais rabiscos ilegíveis. Na metade de baixo da página estava uma ilustração. Amarelado com o tempo, o pergaminho parecia tão velho que certamente teria se destacado se não tivesse sido mantido com feitiços. Mas foi, e a ilustração, feita com nítidos traços de tinta, continuava plana e clara.

Era um retrato em grupo de quatro pessoas – quatro crianças. Dois garotos e duas com simples vestes pretas, eles foram instantaneamente reconhecidos, "Harry," disse Sirius vagamente. "Draco – e Hermione."

"E Gina Weasley," disse Lupin. "Só que não é Gina Weasley, claro. Esses são Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, e Salazar Slytherin."

Sirius olhou fosse o artista desconhecido do retrato, havia capturado não só a aparência, mas o espírito dos quatro. Salazar com o queixo levantado, parecendo arrogante; Rowena parecia pensativa; Helga agitada, e Godric encarava o observador com um olhar direto e desafiador.

"O que isso significa?" disse Sirius.

"Quer saber?" disse Lupin. "Eu não faço a mínima idéia."

***

Quando Hermione voltou para a barraca e se sentou na cama, descobriu que estava tremendo como reação, quase como se ela tivesse acabado de passar por alguma experiência terrível. Ela ainda podia sentir a poção correndo pelo seu corpo como veneno, dando nós no seu estômago com confusão e ansiedade. Ela se inclinou para frente e pôs o seu rosto em suas mãos.

"Hermione?" disse a voz de Gina.

Hermione tirou depressa as mãos do rosto e se levantou. "Me desculpe. Eu te acordei?"

"Não," disse Gina. "Eu estava acordada. Na verdade, eu estava preocupada com você, então eu fui te procurar."

Houve um curto silêncio.

Hermione disse, "Bom, eu estou bem."

"Sim", disse Gina. "Eu certamente acho que você esteja."

Foi como se uma mão fechada tivesse apertado seu coração. Ela sabia. "Gina..."

"Se você me disser," disse Gina, numa voz muito fria, "que não era o que parecia ser, eu mato você."

Hermione engoliu as palavras que chegavam aos seus lábios, e ao invés disso, sussurrou, "Eu gostaria de explicar."

"Eu não quero uma explicação," disse Gina. "Eu quero esquecer de vez que vi alguma coisa."

"Me desculpe," disse Hermione, num sussurro.

"Não é a mim que você deve pedir desculpas," disse Gina. "É a Harry."

"Eu não posso," disse Hermione."Você não entende."

"Cale a boca, Hermione. Vá dormir. Eu não quero falar com você. Agora, ou de novo na minha vida."

***

Pela manhã, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina se encontraram na frente da barraca de Carlinhos com suas vassouras. Eles eram um grupo abatido e silencioso, Rony parecendo zangado e Gina e Hermione evitando o olhar uma da outra. Harry olhou em volta preocupadamente.

"Onde está o Malfoy? Ele deve ter acordado antes de nós, porque ele não estava na barraca nesta manhã. Ele sabe que devemos partir agora."

Gina olhou para Hermione, que estava parecendo branca e doente, e olhou fixamente para a outra direção.

"Eu não sei," disse Rony, azedo. "Eu voto para que o deixemos aqui e ele pode nos alcançar depois."

"Nós não podemos encontrar a Mansão sem ele," disse Harry rabugentamente. "É imapeável."

Gina suspirou. "Eu acho que sei onde ele está," ela disse, derrubando sua vassoura no chão. Todos eles olharam para ela, Rony com uma pergunta nos olhos, Harry com curiosidade, e Hermione com um tipo angustiado de olhar suplicante, o qual Gina ignorou. "Eu vou buscá-lo," ela disse. "Eu volto já."

Ela estava ciente dos olhos de Rony seguindo-a enquanto ela ia embora, e se sentiu amargamente ressentida. Ele não tem motivos para suspeitar de mim, ela pensou. Se ele ao menos soubesse...

Ela apareceu na clareira em que ela viu Draco e Hermione na noite anterior. Ela viu a espada primeiro, suas pedras preciosas verdes cintilando na luz da manhã, presa pela lâmina numa árvore de carvalho. Depois ela olhou para baixo e viu Draco, curvado no chão, a cabeça dele em seus braços, aparentemente adormecido. Ela se aproximou dele vagarosamente. Ele havia tirado sua jaqueta e usado-a como travesseiro, o cabelo dele parecia muito branco contra o material preto. Os olhos dele estavam fechados, ela podia ver as sombras azul-escuras embaixo deles, como se ele estivesse exausto. Ele parecia patético, mas ao todo muito amável.

"Certo", disse Gina, levantou seu pé e o chutou com força nas costelas.

Ele gritou e se revirou, dobrando-se ao meio. "Ai!" ele ofegou, olhando para ela. "Gina! Por que você fez isso...?"

"Levante-se", ela disse com selvageria. "Estamos todos esperando por você".

Ele piscou os olhos, e se sentou, apoiando-se em suas mãos.

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus", ela disse, olhando para ele.

"O quê?" ele disse, ainda piscando cansadamente.

"Você tem marcas de mordidas por todo o seu pescoço", ela disse, num tom gelado. "O que vocês dois estavam fazendo na noite passada, mastigando um ao outro? Esqueça, não responda isso."

Draco pôs sua mão em seu pescoço, rapidamente. "Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que eu fui atacado por um esquilo furioso?" ele perguntou.

"Esse seria o mesmo esquilo que comeu os botões da sua camisa?" respondeu Gina acidamente.

Draco olhou para si mesmo. "Maldição," ele disse. Ele olhou para Gina. "Todos sabem... sobre ontem à noite?"

"Ninguém, além de mim," disse Gina, com repugnância. "E eu gostaria de não saber. Eu não vou contar a Harry," ela continuou, antecipando a pergunta dele. "Não para o seu beneficio, mas porque ele merece melhores amigos que você."

Draco não disse nada, apenas se levantou e tirou a sujeira de sua camisa. Depois, enquanto Gina assistia, ele correu sua mão esquerda pela frente de sua ele a tirou, uma fileira perfeita de botões manteve a frente unida. Ele olhou para ela.

"Você sabe algo de magia medicinal," ele disse. "Não sabe?"

"Sim," disse Gina, sabendo o que estava por vir.

"Você pode tratar do meu pescoço," ele disse. "Você vai?"

Gina sentiu seus dentes rangendo de raiva. "Malfoy..."

"Eu não consigo fazer isso em mim mesmo," ele disse, ainda olhando para ela calmamente.

Gina fechou sua mão em torno da varinha em seu bolso, respirou fundo, e disse. "Tudo bem. Não se mexa." Ele obedeceu à ela enquanto ela se aproximava dele e puxava o colarinho de sua camisa para o lado. Ela inclinou a cabeça dele para o lado, pegou a varinha e deslizou-a pelo pescoço dele, e as marcas na pele sumiram. Ela deu um passo para trás e examinou seu trabalho.

"Você parece bem," ela disse.

"Obrigado," ele disse, se abaixando para pegar sua espada do chão. Ele se endireitou para encontrá-la olhando para ele, os braços dela cruzados sobre o peito.

"Só para você saber, eu não estou fazendo isso por você," ela disse. "Eu estou fazendo isso porque eu não quero ver Harry magoado."

"Sério?" Draco olhou para ela com uma expressão que ela não conseguia bem ler... Raiva? Divertimento? Culpa? Absolutamente nada? "Melhor investir em algumas vendas para olhos, então," ele disse, e de afastou dela, na direção de onde os outros estavam esperando com suas vassouras.

***

A tentativa de Sirius de ser rigoroso e disciplinar foi sumariamente arruinada pelo fato de que quando Draco, Harry, Hermione, Rony e Gina entraram na ante-sala da Mansão Malfoy, segurando suas vassouras e parecendo precavidos, Sirius explodiu em gargalhadas. "Draco!" ele exclamou. "O que você está vestindo?"

Draco olhou para baixo vagamente, e depois para cima de novo. "Roupas do Carlinhos," ele disse.

"Há!" disse Sirius, ou alguma coisa muito parecida com isso, e continuou a rir.

"Eu acho que ele está uma doçura." disse Narcisa, que estava ao lado de Sirius na escada com seus braços dobrados. Incapaz de conter um sorriso, ela descruzou-os, desceu as escadas, jogou os braços ao redor de Draco, e o beijou na testa.

"Mãe!" ele exclamou, parecendo apenas menos horrorizado do que quando ele confrontou Salazar Slytherin.

"Essas calças não devem ser confortáveis", ela disse. "Elas são tão..."

"Elas estão ótimas," disse ele, por entre os dentes.

Ao mesmo tempo, Harry estava olhando para Sirius atônito. Ele raramente havia visto Sirius rir tão intensamente. Sirius apanhou seu olhar, e viu a surpresa e a ansiedade contidas nele. Ele parou de rir, desceu as escadas, e ficou olhando para Harry por um momento, notando de repente que Harry agora estava quase tão alto quanto ele.

"Olá, Sirius," disse Harry, parecendo nervoso.

Sirius ficou parado, olhando para o seu afilhado, vendo os olhos verdes de Harry arregalados com ansiedade por trás de seus óculos. Depois ele se inclinou para frente, e como Narcisa fez com seu filho, beijou Harry na testa. "Bem-vindo ao lar, Harry," ele disse.

***

Levou muitas horas onde todos falavam em vozes empolgadas e altas, para Sirius e Lupin começarem a entender a história que esteve acontecendo.

Todos eles estavam na biblioteca (com exceção de Narcisa, que havia permanecido no andar de baixo para falar com os Aurores que haviam vindo para pegar o resto da coleção de Artes das Trevas de Lúcio.) Era o começo da tarde agora, e as janelas de vitral jogavam porções vacilantes de luz colorida sobre todos enquanto Hermione, a última e mais relutante em falar, contou a eles o que ela conseguia lembrar do que acontecera a ela. Lupin estava de pé com suas mãos agarradas ao lado da escrivaninha enquanto Sirius escutava com seus olhos apertados e dedos dobrados sob o seu queixo.

Quando Hermione terminou, Sirius abaixou suas mãos até a mesa e sacudiu a cabeça. "Bem," ele disse "Vocês todos passaram por um bocado. E vocês todos têm," ele continuou, "sido muito corajosos, se não impetuosos demais. Mas eu acho que vocês também sabem que toda essa – situação – vai muito além de vocês. É muito, muito sério."

Hermione fechou os olhos. Uma terrível dor de cabeça martelante havia começado logo atrás de sua testa. Vagamente, ela ouviu Sirius falar,

"A real questão, claro, é se efetivamente era Salazar Slytherin, e então se..."

"É claro que era Slytherin," disse Draco, numa voz comprimida. "Quem mais seria?"

"Essa é a questão," disse Sirius. "Nós não podemos descartar que isso poderia ser algum plano de Voldemort. Ele poderia pensar que o nome de Slytherin fosse imprimir tanto medo no..."

"Aquele não era Voldemort," interrompeu Draco, novamente. "Voldemort teria nos matado se ele nos tivesse tão perto. Ele não nos deixaria partir."

"O Lord das Trevas não iria querer você," interferiu Rony, meio inesperadamente. "Ele iria querer Harry. Talvez foi por isso que ele os deixou ir. Se ele seqüestrou Hermione, ele iria esperar que Harry aparecesse. Não," ele continuou, com desgosto, "você."

"Certo," disse Hermione, irritadamente. "Porque Voldemort lê a revista Feitiço e sabe tudo sobre a minha vida amorosa."

"Além disso, eu já encontrei Voldemort," continuou Draco, numa voz um pouco tensa. "E aquele não era ele."

"Algumas vezes," disse Rony, se inclinando para frente e olhando para Draco zombadamente, "você sabe, vilões, na verdade se disfarçam. Para dizer a verdade, eles são conhecidos por isso."

"Era Salazar Slytherin!" gritou Draco com repentina e inesperada violência. "Duvide o quanto você quiser, ele vai te fazer se arrepender disso..."

Ele parou.

Todos estavam olhando para ele.

Harry foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio. "Malfoy," ele disse. "Você está se sentindo bem?"

"Eu estou bem." Disse Draco, contudo ele pareceu alarmado.

"Você tem certeza?" disse Sirius, olhando para ele com preocupação.

"É melhor você contar a eles, Sirius," disse Lupin, repentinamente. Ele havia ficado muito quieto até aquele momento e estava parecendo apreensivo.

Sirius olhou para Lupin, e depois de volta a Harry e os outros. "Amanhã, Professor Dumbledore e Cornélio Fudge virão aqui para falar com vocês," ele disse, para todos eles. "Como eu disse anteriormente, essa é uma situação séria. Talvez possamos deixar de especular até que..."

"Me desculpe," disse Hermione repentinamente, e ficou de pé. "Eu não estou me sentindo bem. Ela estava consciente de Harry olhando para ela, e da sala balançando em volta dela numa mancha cintilante de cores, mas na maior parte ela estava ciente da dor na sua cabeça. Ela sentia como se dois dedos vermelhos e quentes fossem pressionados contra seu globo ocular. "É a minha cabeça."

Ela estava vagamente a par do murmúrio de vozes, e da voz de Harry em particular. Ela se ouviu dizendo a ele que estava bem, apenas cansada. Ela ouviu Lupin dizer alguma coisa num tom preocupado sobre choque e stress, e ela ouviu Sirius dizer que ela deveria se deitar. Depois ela estava ciente de uma mão no seu braço, e que a mão parecia ser ligada a Draco. "Eu vou mostrá-la onde fica um dos quartos," ele disse. Ela pensou em protestar, mas a cabeça dela doía demais. Ela ouviu Harry puxar sua cadeira para trás, e depois ouviu Sirius dizer, "Harry, espere só um minuto," e estava agradecida, mesmo com culpa, de que Harry não pôde segui-la.

Draco virou para ela na direção da porta. A visão dela clareou um pouco enquanto eles atravessavam o aposento. Enquanto eles passavam por Lupin, ela o viu retroceder rapidamente para longe de Draco. Ela piscou em surpresa, olhando de volta por cima do ombro. Agora por que ele faria isso? Ela pensou, enquanto a porta da biblioteca se fechava atrás deles.

***

"Harry, quer parar de se remexer por apenas um segundo?" disse Sirius exasperado.

Harry fez um esforço enorme para ficar quieto. Ele estava preocupado com Hermione, ela havia parecido muito pálida e doente agora mesmo. E, é claro, mandando-a com Malfoy para procurar quartos também não parecia cair tão bem para ele.

Sirius olhou para Rony e Gina. "Eu mandei uma coruja para seus pais nessa manhã," ele disse.

Rony e Gina deixaram escapar idênticas lamentações de horror. "Sirius!" disse Rony, parecendo traído. "Como você pôde?"

Sem querer, Harry sentiu um pequeno sorriso se formar lentamente na sua boca. Rony não estava acostumado com o novo, mais paterno Sirius; ele era acostumado ao Sirius correndo das autoridades, um Sirius que vivia em uma caverna, comia ratos, e nunca, jamais, havia mandado uma coruja aos pais de alguém.

"Bem, eu não recebi resposta ainda," disse Sirius.

"Talvez a coruja se perdeu," disse Rony, esperançosamente. "Talvez não consiga encontrá-los nos feriados."

"Rony, correio-coruja não se perde," disse Gina, irritada.

"Mas até lá, você pode sonhar," ressaltou Sirius.

"E nós deveríamos te contar, Harry," disse Lupin, andando ao redor da mesa e olhando para Harry com seus braços cruzados, "que você foi expulso da escola de Magids."

Harry fez um tipo de barulho de abafamento. "Expulso?"

"Bem," Lupin apontou gentilmente. "você quebrou cerca de trinta regras escolares, fugiu enquanto as aulas estavam acontecendo, e destruiu pertences da escola."

"Expulso," Harry repetiu, perecendo horrorizado. Depois ele olhou para Lupin, e perguntou, "Malfoy está expulso também?"

"Er, sim," disse Lupin, piscando em surpresa.

"Ótimo," disse Harry, com imensa satisfação.

"Realmente, Harry, isso é tudo com que você se importa?" disse Sirius, parecendo entretido.

"Bem," disse Harry. "Na verdade, sim."

Sirius olhou para ele e disse, "Harry. Se você realmente o odeia, você não precisa morar aqui com ele, você sabe."

Houve um silêncio curto e agudo. Rony e Gina olharam para longe, assim como Lupin.E Harry parecia meramente atônito. Finalmente ele disse, num tipo surpreso de vos, "Eu não o odeio." Ele olhou em volta, um pouco defensivamente, e deu de ombros. "Não mesmo."

Sirius olhou para Lupin, incapaz de esconder um sorriso levemente triunfante. Rony pareceu duvidoso. E Gina repentinamente saiu às pressas, anunciando num tom de voz reprimido que queria ver Hermione, e deixou o aposento.

***

Logo que a porta da biblioteca se fechou atrás deles, Hermione arrancou seu braço do aperto de Draco e olhou para ele.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela sibilou.

"Levando você ao seu quarto," ele disse, e começou a andar pelo corredor.

Ela o seguiu, carrancuda. "Você sabe que não devemos ficar juntos sozinhos."

"Correção. Você não pode ficar sozinha comigo. Eu posso me controlar perfeitamente bem perto de você."

"Oh, então aquilo foi apenas eu na noite passada," ela começou irritavelmente, percebeu como ela soava, e parou. "Esqueça. Não é sua culpa, eu sei que você não escolheu isso."

"Exatamente o que Freud teria dito, apenas possivelmente sem esse ar sabe-tudo."

Hermione estava aliviada em notar que a poção do amor não a prevenia de ficar muito, muito irada. "Qual o seu problema?" ela falou rispidamente. "Como se nós não tivéssemos o suficiente para lidar."

"Nós?" ele ecoou, e parou de repente, olhando para ela. "Isso não é problema meu. Isso é problema seu. Esses são seus amigos. Essas são suas mentiras. Você," ele disse, e agora sua voz falou rispidamente com raiva, "tem que perceber, Hermione, que existem repercussões. Existem conseqüências para seus atos. Existem-"

"De que raios você está falando?"

Ele jogou suas mãos para cima em exasperação. "Esqueça isso," ele disse. "Eu estou de partida,de qualquer modo."

"De partida?"

"De partida," ele disse, e começou a se retirar do corredor, para longe dela. "Eu tenho uma tarefa a fazer."

Ela fitou-o. "Você não pode apenas ir," ela protestou. "Sirius-"

Draco deu de ombros. "Então me dê cobertura."

"O quê?"

"Me dê cobertura. Eu tenho te acobertado desde ontem. Agora você me dá cobertura. Eu volto mais tarde, talvez essa noite. Apenas... distraia-os se perguntarem por mim."

"Pra onde eu supostamente tenho que dizer que você foi?"

"Você é esperta," disse Draco. "Você vai pensar em algo."

Ele virou-se e começou a andar para longe dela, pelo corredor.

"Eu não vou inventar mentiras para você!" ela chamou por ele, sua voz quebrando um pouco.

Ele olhou de volta para ela por cima do ombro, e deu de ombros. "Sério?" ele disse, com um imenso

desdém. "E eu que pensei que você me amava."

Dobrando suas mãos em punhos de raiva, ela o assistiu ir sem mais uma palavra. Depois ela se virou, e percebeu,para o seu horror, que ela estava completamente perdida. Ela olhou a sua volta. Ela estava em um hall contornado por retratos, muito parecido com as outras dúzias de halls na Mansão. E ela estava tão ocupada com sua discussão com Draco que ela não se lembrava se tinha vindo da esquerda, ou da direita. Dando de ombros mentalmente, ela virou à direita e andou pelo estreito corredor, tentando lembrar se algum dos retratos parecia familiar. Era difícil de dizer – retrato depois de retrato de Malfoys pálidos, loiros, aparentemente arrogantes olhavam de volta para ela. E todos eles, ela pensou sem esperanças, pareciam muito uns com os outros.

Ela virou num canto, e depois em outro, e deu em um hall que ela tinha certeza que nunca havia visto. E lá, no meio do corredor, estava Gina.

Gina olhou para cima e a viu, e seus olhos escureceram. Ela começou a virar para ir embora, mas Hermione, que estava começando a sentir como se todos tivessem começado a odiá-la, pegou-a pela mão. "Gina, não."

"Deixe pra lá, Hermione. Eu não quero falar com você."

"Você não entende. Realmente não era o que parecia ser."

Agora Gina parecia ansiosa. "Essa não é bem a hora para..."

"Bem, então quando é?" Hermione falou rispidamente, sua voz levantando. A dor na cabeça dela fez a sua própria voz parecer aguda aos ouvidos. "Eu tenho que te explicar, ou então eu vou entrar em pânico, temendo todo o tempo que você vá contar a Harry. E você não pode contar ao Harry, você tem que me prometer..."

"Hermione, não," Gina interrompeu, balançando a cabeça para Hermione, mas Hermione a ignorou.

"Gina, eu te prometo, eu juro que isso é importante. Eu nunca havia mentido para ele antes, você acha que eu mentiria para ele sobre qualquer coisa?"

"Hermione! Cale a boca!" Gina explodiu, mas era tarde demais. A porta em que ela havia estado na frente se abriu, e com um choque que foi como se a boca de seu estômago houvesse caído, Hermione viu Rony parado ali, fitando as duas atônito. Atrás dele, ela pôde ver o aposento familiar, a escrivaninha, as prateleiras de livros, as janelas de vidro – de alguma forma ela havia andado em um círculo completo e voltado à biblioteca. E era bem evidente pela expressão no rosto de Rony que a biblioteca de Lúcio Malfoy não tinha isolamento acústico. "Sobre o que," disse Rony, olhando de Hermione para sua irmã, "vocês duas estão gritando?"

"Eu," disse Gina firmemente, "não estava gritando."

Hermione limpou sua garganta. Ela estava começando a se sentir uma coisa que ela nunca havia sentido antes na vida.

Estúpida.

"Não é nada," ela disse.

"Não é nada, uma ova", disse Rony, e parou quando outra mão tomou conta da porta que ele estava segurando e a abriu por inteiro.

Harry.

Ela podia vagamente ver as formas de Lupin e Sirius atrás dele, e não podia decifrar suas expressões, e realmente não se importava com isso. Ela estava olhando para Harry, e vendo não apenas Harry, mas a destruição da frágil estrutura que ela esteve tentando tão empenhadamente em preservar.

Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

"Você está mentindo para mim?" Harry disse, olhando para ela surpreso e como se estivesse se sentindo estúpido. "Mentindo para mim sobre o quê?"

***

"Você tem certeza disso?" perguntou o bruxo guarda, olhando ansiosamente para o garoto na frente dele. O rosto dele lhe era familiar das fotos do Profeta Diário, e é claro, havia a semelhança evidente também. Mas as fotos não tinham mostrado uma expressão tão fria e fechada. Nem tinham mostrado o medo nos olhos do garoto. "Se você não se importa que eu diga, você não parece tão bem assim..."

"Eu estou perfeitamente bem", disse o garoto, em um tom superior de alguém que está acostumado em conseguir as coisas do seu jeito. Apesar de ele estar enrolado em uma capa preta de viagem, e de não ser um dia muito frio, seus dentes estavam tremendo. "Eu sou autorizado, estou certo?"

"Bem, é claro que é, mas..."

"E você vai estar assistindo?"

"Sim".

"Então me deixe entrar".

"Tudo bem", disse o guarda, e pegou sua varinha. A fechadura na pesada porta de ferro era menos uma fechadura e mais uma série de barreiras mágicas que requeriam uma seqüência de encantamentos para desarmar. O processo levou algum tempo, durante o qual o garoto ficou olhando pra ele, pálido e parecendo impaciente.

"Você já terminou?" ele exigiu.

"Sim", disse o guarda, e empurrou a porta para abri-la. O garoto passou sem olhar para ele e a porta se fechou atrás dele. À medida que se fechava, se tornou transparente, para que o guarda pudesse assistir o que se passava na sala, apesar de seus ocupantes não conseguirem ver o lado de fora.

Levou algum tempo para que os olhos de Draco se ajustassem à meia-luz de dentro da cela. Não havia nenhuma janela, nem nenhuma lâmpada. A luz que havia lá parecia vir das paredes, fracamente azul e fluorescente. Por essa iluminação, ele percebeu a forma da sala pequena e quadrada, um colchão no chão, e uma mesa baixa encostada na parede. Um homem estava sentado à mesa, segurando um livro no seu colo. Ele havia levantado a cabeça quando a porta se abriu, e seus olhos caíram em Draco com um olhar frio e calculista, mas totalmente desprovido de surpresa.

"Eu sabia que você viria, cedo ou tarde", ele disse.

Draco sentiu suas mãos se torcerem fortemente por debaixo da sua capa.

"Olá, Pai", ele disse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06 - Filhos Afortunados**

- Olá, pai – disse Draco.

Lúcio Malfoy lentamente abaixou o livro que estava segurando, embora ele não se levantasse para cumprimentar seu filho. Ele parecia o mesmo, pensou Draco. Mesmo na prisão, Lúcio havia conservado muito da sua dignidade sarcástica; ele parecia limpo e elegante em suas vestes cinzas bem engomadas.

- Draco – disse seu pai, inclinando a cabeça.

- Eu não pensei que eles me deixariam entrar – disse Draco, em uma voz mais contida.

- Eu deixei instruções para que eles deixassem você entrar quando chegasse – disse seu pai. – O nome Malfoy ainda conta para alguma coisa, apesar do que você e sua mãe fizeram para arruiná-lo.

- Então você os subornou – disse Draco. – Típico.

Lúcio olhou para ele. Draco se perguntou brevemente o que seu pai viu, embora ele não parecesse nada diferente.

- Eu me pergunto às vezes – disse Lúcio – será que eu criei um filho que é ingrato, ou simplesmente estúpido? – Ele inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, seus olhos fixos em seu filho. Draco viu que suas mãos estavam firmemente entrelaçadas no seu colo. – O que acha, Draco?

- Quais eram as alternativas mesmo?

Lúcio estreitou os olhos.

- Eu havia me esquecido – disse ele – o quanto você se acha engraçado. É por isso que você veio aqui? Para me impressionar com a sua sagacidade?

- Não – disse Draco no mesmo tom de voz – eu só esperava que nós pudéssemos continuar nossa tradição familiar de tristeza avassaladora e abuso verbal. Me diga: ia matar você, só dessa vez, dizer 'Oi filho, sobre o que você queria conversar?'.

A expressão de Lúcio não mudou, mas ele se encostou e cruzou seus braços sobre seu peito. Ele chutou severamente com seu pé esquerdo, acertando a cadeira oposta com um pontapé e mandando-a para o outro lado do aposento na direção de Draco, que teve que desviar para evitar ser acertado. A cadeira caiu no chão aos seus pés.

- Sente – disse Lúcio.

Lentamente, Draco se abaixou e colocou a cadeira de pé. Ele se sentou, mantendo um olho vigilante em seu pai.

Qualquer pessoa que os olhasse teria ficado alarmada, primeiro por causa da semelhança entre eles: as mesmas feições fortes, refinadas e pálidas, apesar dos olhos de Lúcio serem pretos; e segundo, pela hostilidade que pairava entre os dois como descargas elétricas.

- Então, filho – disse Lúcio Malfoy – sobre o que você queria conversar? Você queria me perguntar se eu estou adorando este lugar? A companhia adorável, a comida excelente, o tratamento gentil?

- Não – disse Draco. - Eu queria perguntar algo sobre nossa família.

Lúcio levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você disse a Harry que havia um histórico de loucura na nossa família – disse Draco. – Eu queria saber... que tipo de loucura? Há quanto tempo vem acontecendo?

Os olhos de Lúcio traíram-no mostrando um momento de surpresa que logo se transformou em indiferença.

- Você acha que está ficando louco?

- Não tenho certeza.

Lúcio olhou para seu filho e por um momento viu o rosto pálido e familiar despido de suas defesas, viu a dor e o pânico por trás dos olhos. Ele pensou na sua mulher, que deu ao filho deles seus incríveis olhos prateados e sua tendência de sentir as coisas com intensidade. E ainda assim. Desde que seu filho tinha quatro anos, ele nunca tinha chorado. Pelo menos não que Lúcio se lembrasse. Estranho, sua mulher havia dito, uma criança que não chora.

Draco levantou-se de repente, e colocou as mãos nas costas da cadeira. Ele parecia tão jovem.

- Eu tenho tido... sonhos. Não são sonhos meus. São de outra pessoa. Há batalhas, muito sangue e matança. Uma mulher. Às vezes ela é Hermione, às vezes não é. Uma bandeira com um dragão nela...

- Olhando para a esquerda – disse Lúcio. – Um dragão prata em um fundo preto.

Draco piscou os olhos.

- Você sabe de quem são esses sonhos – ele disse – não sabe?

Lúcio estava examinando suas unhas.

- Eles são o seu destino, garoto – ele disse, parecendo entediado.

- Meu destino? – bradou Draco. – Eu não tenho um destino. É Harry, ele é quem tem um destino.

- Pelo contrário. – Lúcio estava olhando para ele agora, mas também não era um olhar muito bom. – Você certamente possui um destino, Draco. Na verdade, eu posso ir mais longe e dizer que este possui você.

- Sobre o que você está falando?

Lúcio sorriu.

- Deixe eu te dizer uma coisinha, garoto. Quando um homem se junta aos Comensais da Morte, ele se dá ao Lorde das Trevas. E o Lorde das Trevas, em troca, tira algo dele. Para ser aceito nesse círculo, você deve oferecer algo que é puramente seu. Pode ser uma memória específica, ou um dom com línguas, uma habilidade em esportes. A escolha é dele. Quando eu me juntei a ele, ele me pediu você.

O rosto de Draco estava branco de incredulidade.

- Mas eu nem era nascido! Você tinha dezesseis anos!

- Não, você não era nascido. Mas ele sabia que você ia nascer. Nós estamos entre as últimas famílias que possuem o que restou do sangue de Slytherin, e você... o timing era perfeito. O Lorde das Trevas me mostrou como fazer alguns feitiços e encantamentos perigosos e difíceis para ter certeza que você nasceria como ele havia lhe projetado. Com algumas qualidades. Poderes de Magid. Perversidade e charme. Falta de empatia. Competitividade. Crueldade... você seguiria os passos dele, e eu...

Draco o interrompeu.

- O que aconteceu? Os feitiços não funcionaram?

- Ah, eles funcionaram – disse Lúcio – mas foi quando o Lorde das Trevas foi derrotado. Você ainda não tinha nem um ano de idade. E não havia ninguém para direcionar sua criação, para continuar os feitiços e as poções e o treinamento. Só havia eu. E eu fiz o que podia, mas de alguma forma você escapou de mim. Você foi feito com um propósito, mas eu não sei que propósito é esse. Eu acho que nunca soube. Quando o Lorde das Trevas retornou ao poder, ele se recusou a me dizer. Ele disse que eu saberia na hora apropriada... – Lúcio encolheu os ombros – Eu acredito que agora seja a hora certa.

Draco ficou branco, encarando-o.

- Pense nisso como um despertador – disse seu pai, encostando-se na cadeira. – O que quer que você carregue dentro de você esteve dormindo, até agora. Até que seus poderes de Magid começassem a funcionar, até que você estivesse quase crescido, até que você achasse a espada.

- A espada? – Draco ecoou.

- A espada é a chave – disse Lúcio, brandamente. – O Lorde das Trevas a deu para mim quando você nasceu. Claro, eu não podia tocá-la – ele adicionou, soando ligeiramente amargo – então, eu nunca me senti... tentado. – Ele olhou para seu filho – Ela te dá visões?

- Pesadelos - disse Draco, em uma voz contida.

- Visões - disse seu pai novamente. – Você vê o que quer, o que você precisa, o que foi e o que será.

- Ela não me mostra o que eu quero! – exclamou Draco, revoltado. – Ela me mostra... coisas horríveis...

Lúcio sorriu.

- A primeira vez que você a viu – ele disse – você queria, não queria? Você a tirou de Harry, a manteve perto de você, e resistiu a todos os esforços para se privar disto. Você a leva onde quer que vá... Você está com ela agora. Você não suporta se separar dela. – Ele olhou para seu filho. – É seu futuro, garoto. E você não poder correr dele.

- Eu posso – disse Draco, cuja boca havia ficado seca.

- Você não pode – rugiu Lúcio, levantando-se de repente de sua cadeira. – Você foi feito, não consegue entender isso? Você foi construído para atingir um propósito. Até seu nome... – ele parou e voltou à sua cadeira, parecendo cansado. – Até seu nome foi escolhido pelo Lorde das Trevas. O dragão...

Draco se sentou imóvel. Sem olhar para seu pai, disse:

- E isto estava tudo bem por você?

Lúcio não disse nada.

Draco levantou sua cabeça.

- Seja lá o que mais eu for, eu sou seu filho. Do seu sangue. Eu me pareço com você. Eu tenho o nome da nossa família. E você me trocou com Lorde das Trevas por um pouco de poder?

- Poderia ter sido um poder imenso – corrigiu Lúcio. E olhou para longe – Eu nunca quis um filho – ele disse. – Foi tudo parte do Plano.

Draco olhou para suas mãos onde elas se agarravam uma a outra.  
- Nos meus sonhos – ele disse, rouco – ele me diz que eu tenho que matar Harry.

- Então mate Harry – disse Lúcio. – É para isso que você foi feito.

******

- Uma poção do amor?

Hermione ouviu a voz de Rony como se viesse de muito longe. Ela olhou para cima, cansada. Todos estavam a encarando, exceto Harry: Sirius, apoiando-se na estante com um olhar de descrença no rosto, Lupin, com um leve embaraço, Rony, que parecia chocado, e Gina. Ela parecia preocupada. Em algum momento durante o que pareceu a Hermione como uma explicação interminável sobre a poção do amor e suas conseqüências (menos a cena com Draco na clareira - aquilo, ela pensou, ela contaria a Harry mais tarde) Gina colocou seu braço em volta da cadeira de Hermione, pegou sua mão, e a apertou. Hermione continuou a apertar firmemente a mão dela enquanto falava, e estava muito agradecida pelo contato.

Harry estava sentado na mesa, com seus braços cruzados em seu peito, olhando fixamente por cima de todas as cabeças para um dos vitrais na janela. Até agora, ele tinha estado inteiramente calado.

- Eu sempre pensei que poções do amor fossem uma piada – Rony continuou, cheio de surpresa. – Irreais.

- Elas são reais – disse Lupin, que parecia bastante abalado. - E são ilegais, é claro.

Sirius estava balançando sua cabeça.

- Isso não faz sentido - ele disse. – Eu estava pensando nisso antes, e agora...

Agora Harry olhou para ele.

- Para Slytherin querer Hermione como sua Fonte. Somente um Magid pode ser Fonte de outro Magid. O dreno nela poderia tê-la matado.

- Rowena era uma Magid – disse Hermione. – Acho que ele presumiu que se ela era, eu poderia ser uma também.

- Uma suposição que poderia ter sido o seu fim – disse Sirius, parecendo tenso.

- Eu preferiria ter morrido – disse Hermione, com uma voz baixa mais forte – a estar apaixonada por aquele... aquele demônio...

- Ah, mas estar apaixonada pelo Malfoy não faz mal? – interrompeu Rony, balançando sua cabeça.

Agora Harry falou, e ao tom de sua voz calma, todos se assustaram, como se uma bomba tivesse explodido.

- Deixe-a em paz, Rony – disse ele.

Todos ficaram surpresos, Hermione mais que qualquer um. Ela tentou pegar seu olhar para lhe dar um sorriso grato, mas ele não olhou pra ela. Ele estava olhando para Sirius, e suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas em seu colo.

- Existe algum meio de reverter isso? – disse ele. – Existe um contra-feitiço?

Foi Lupin quem respondeu.

- Eu tenho certeza de que deve haver, Harry – ele disse, apesar de que sua voz não soar nada certa.

- Todo feitiço é reversível – disse Hermione, com uma voz aguda.

- Não – disse Lupin, calmamente. – Nem todo feitiço.

Todos olharam para ele.

- Mas a maioria é – ele acrescentou rapidamente. – Hermione – ele abriu a gaveta da mesa, e tirou de lá uma pena e um pergaminho, entregando a ela. – Eu vou precisar que você escreva tudo se lembrar sobre a poção: como parecia, que gosto tinha, como lhe faz sentir, qualquer coisa que nos ajude a identificá-la. Desse jeito podemos descobrir mais rápido se é ou não, de fato, reversível.

Hermione pegou o pergaminho e o colocou em sua frente, e ecoou fracamente:

- Como... eu me sinto?

- Anh... sim – disse Lupin, e fez um gesto nebuloso à pena que ela estava segurando. - Escreva, você não precisa nos dizer.

Inadvertidamente, todos olharam para Harry, que corou e virou o rosto novamente. Hermione curvou sua cabeça e começou a escrever com a pena.

Lupin olhou de soslaio para Sirius, que olhou de volta. Era evidente que essas novas informações sobre as intenções de Slytherin para Hermione deu-lhes muito no que pensar. E era igualmente evidente que eles estavam longe de estarem dispostos a discutir isso na frente de Harry e Hermione. Especialmente Harry, que estava começando a parecer que quase não estava agüentando. Gina e Rony transferiram seus olhares preocupados para ele.

A porta da biblioteca abriu e Narcisa entrou, parecendo corada e um pouco preocupada.

- Sirius... – ela começou, e parou, uma vez que Harry pulou da cadeira como se tivesse sido baleado, encarando-a com um olhar vazio, e anunciou – Eu tenho que ir. – Ele correu para fora do aposento, passando por Narcisa, e batendo com força a porta atrás ele.

Hermione começou a se levantar, olhando para onde Harry havia ido.

- Eu deveria...

Um som de explosão abafada veio do corredor. Rony agarrou o braço de Hermione e a puxou de volta.

- Porcaria! – disse Sirius com finalidade. – Poderes de Magid. Eu quase havia me esquecido disso.

Narcisa olhou para todos com os olhos arregalados.

- Que raios está acontecendo?

Rony continuou a segurar o braço de Hermione enquanto Sirius, com admirável concisão, explicou. Seu discurso foi pontuado por sons de explosões ocasionais de fora da biblioteca, cada um fazendo Hermione retrair-se.

- Uma poção do amor? – Narcisa ecoou com descrença, quando ele terminou.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça.

- Certo – disse Narcisa, e levantou seu queixo. Naquele momento, pensou Hermione, ela se parecia muito com seu filho: determinada, desafiante, até mesmo um pouco arrogante. – Eis o que vamos fazer. Rony – ela disse, virando-se para ele. (Rony corou. Era a primeira vez que ela falava diretamente com ele.) – Vá atrás de Harry. Assegure-se de que ele está bem. Se as coisas começarem a voar, agarre-o.

Rony piscou e concordou com a cabeça.

- Sirius – ela disse, voltando-se para a mesa. – Eu quero que você escreva para Severo Snape.

O queixo de Sirius caiu.

- Snape?

- Ninguém no mundo sabe mais sobre poções do que ele – disse Narcisa. – O próprio Lorde das Trevas costumava chamá-lo para assistência, quando ele era um Comensal da Morte. Se a poção é reversível, Severo saberá.

Agora Narcisa se virou para Hermione, que estava suportando Rony segurando seu braço com pouca graça. Ela estava, de fato, encarando-o. O que na verdade estava bem, uma vez que se qualquer um no mundo poderia ficar olhando-a no olho, era Rony; eles estiveram praticando isso por cinco anos.

- Hermione – ela disse, mais gentil. – Eu quero que você venha comigo.

A cabeça de Hermione virou-se pra ela, e ela disse rapidamente:

- Eu tenho que falar com Harry...

- Não – disse Narcisa. – Você não pode.

- Mas...

- A última coisa que ele precisa – disse Narcisa, calmamente – é ficar mais bravo. Ele obviamente nunca feriria você, mas se seu temperamento ficar fora de controle, ele pode se tornar um perigo para si mesmo assim como para objetos quebráveis ao redor dele.

Hermione empalideceu, mas concordou.

Narcisa se virou para Lupin.

- Faça Sirius escrever aquela carta. E enquanto ele a escreve, você pode continuar traduzindo aquele livro. Concorda?

Lupin levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, sem dúvida.

Narcisa estendeu sua mão para Hermione, que olhou para Rony. Ele relutantemente a soltou, e, com Narcisa segurando seu braço, elas foram embora.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Gina soltou um suspiro exasperado.

- E eu? – ela disse, virando-se para Lupin e Sirius. – Eu não recebo ordens também? Ou eu não sou útil?

Sirius colocou sua cabeça nas mãos.

- Gina... – disse ele, cansado. – Agora não...

- Oh, tudo bem! – ela disse irritada, se levantou e saiu da sala, batendo a porta atrás dela.

******

Logo depois que Gina saiu da sala, Sirius virou-se para Lupin.

- Agora me diga a verdade – disse ele, olhando duramente para ele. – Você acha que essa poção do amor é reversível?

- Eu não sei – respondeu Lupin, que estava pegando um grande número de livros das prateleiras e colocando-os na mesa.

- Eu vi a sua expressão mudar. Você sabe de algo.

Lupin pegou um livro cuja espinha estava estampada com letras douradas: Poções Muy Potentes (O quê? Você pensou que só havia uma cópia?).

- Eu não sei de nada ao certo – disse ele, irritado. – Mas o que eu sei é que poções do amor não são exatamente magia benigna. Há uma razão pela qual elas são ilegais.

- Por que elas são muito, muito irritantes? – perguntou Sirius, pegando o pergaminho que Hermione esteve escrevendo e examinando as poucas linhas que ela escreveu.

- Qualquer magia que contradiz a natureza essencial de alguém é magia negra por definição – disse Lupin. – Poções do amor são simplesmente uma variação da Maldição Imperius. Um encantamento que submete a vontade do alvo...

Sirius sacudiu sua cabeça.

- Hermione é uma garota teimosa.

- É com isso que eu estou preocupado – disse Lupin, virando as páginas do Poções Muy Potentes ao acaso. – Você já viu o que acontece com quem tenta resistir à Maldição Imperius. Loucura... se tiver sorte...

- Não – interrompeu Sirius, esfregando as costas de sua mão nos seus olhos. Ele pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, levantou sua pena e o encarou carrancudo.

- O quê? – disse Lupin, olhando para o topo da cabeça dele.

- Snape – disse Sirius, melancolicamente.

- Sim, o que tem ele?

- Ah, por favor, Aluado! Se eu escrever pra ele pedindo um favor, você realmente acha que ele vai topar? Ele me ODEIA!

- Provavelmente pela lembrança de que você bateu nele por cinco anos seguidos quando nós estávamos na escola – disse Lupin, os cantos da sua boca estremecendo.

- Sim, ele é meio rancoroso assim – concordou Sirius. Então seus olhos brilharam de repente e ele sorriu.

Lupin lhe deu um olhar muito suspeito.

- Algo acabou de lhe ocorrer, não foi?

- Bom – disse Sirius, com um sorrisinho em sua boca. – Snape não me faria um favor... nem a você, porque vamos admitir, ele te odeia também – e ele preferiria ter sua perna comida por um explosivim do que fazer um favor a Harry, mas tem uma pessoa de quem ele gosta...

- Draco – disse Lupin, e fez uma pausa. – Mas ele não está aqui. Hermione disse que ele saiu para ficar sozinho.

- Não posso culpá-lo – disse Sirius. – Como eu tenho certeza que ele não vai me culpar por isso – e pegou uma pena, começando a escrever furiosamente.

- Você está forjando uma carta do Draco? – perguntou Lupin, com um suposto interesse.

- Sim – disse Sirius – Me dê o carimbo da família Malfoy, está na terceira gaveta...

- Isso é um tanto desonesto – disse Lupin, dando-lhe o carimbo.

- Não é, não – respondeu Sirius, escrevendo loucamente.

- Você está se passando por outra pessoa, é essa a definição do dicionário para desonestidade.

Sirius jogou a pena na mesa e encarou seu amigo.

- Você tem uma idéia melhor?

Lupin pensou por um momento.

- Na verdade, não.

- Você viu a cara de Harry, não viu? E Hermione... Não é justo, eles são só crianças, eles não deveriam ter que...

- Sirius – interrompeu Lupin, puxando a pena da mão de seu amigo. - Sua...

- Aluado! – protestou Sirius, irritado. – Eu vou mandar essa carta, e nada do que você disser...

- Sua mão está tremendo, era isso que eu ia dizer. Me dê o pergaminho, eu conheço a letra de Draco da época que eu lhe dava aulas. Deixe-me fazer isso.

******

- Eu não posso – disse Draco.

A boca de Lúcio se apertou.

- Você é fraco – ele disse. – Isso é parte minha culpa.

Draco não respondeu. Sem ter percebido, ele tinha recuado pra longe de seu pai, até estar com as costas contra a parede.

- O que acontece se eu não fizer nada? – ele disse finalmente, em uma voz seca. – Eu enlouqueço?

- O que você acha? – disse Lúcio. Ele começou a andar na direção do seu filho, bem devagar, parecendo pensativo. – Assim como você sabe sobre ele, Slytherin agora sabe de sua existência. Ou você se junta a ele, ou ele te mata.

Ele estava bem perto de Draco – perto o suficiente que Draco podia ver a luz em seus olhos. Ele sabia o que essa luz nos olhos de seu pai significava, e nunca era bom. Ele olhou para baixo, mas era muito tarde: a mão de Lúcio pegou seu queixo, forçando sua cabeça para cima.

- Existe um mecanismo elaborado dentro de você, garoto – disse ele. – O Lorde das Trevas fez você como as engrenagens de um relógio e o colocou nesse caminho. Poderia ser um caminho para o sucesso. Essa poderia ser sua segunda chance. Nossa segunda chance. É pra isso que você foi projetado. Quantos homens podem dizer que nasceram com um propósito? Mas você...

- E se eu lutar contra isso? – disse Draco, sua voz adotando um tom levemente rebelde. – O que acontece?

- O que acontece com um relógio quando você o gira para trás? – respondeu Lúcio. – Quebra.

Draco respirou fundo como se ele tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Lúcio nem notou.

- De qualquer forma, por que você iria querer lutar contra isso? – ele exigiu, ainda encarando seu filho. – Está tentando ser bom?

Lúcio tinha seu jeito único e especial de falar a palavra bom; não como se fosse um adjetivo, descrevendo um bom garoto, ou um bom cachorro, mas certamente como um substantivo: Bom, e nada de agradável nesse substantivo. Draco, é claro, sabia exatamente o que ele quis dizer.

- Não – disse Draco, rapidamente, e logo depois – Eu não sei. – Ele encarou seu pai – Eu só quero ter uma escolha.

- Você acha que você tem uma escolha agora? Você não tem escolha. Você é um escravo do que você acha que quer, como todo mundo. Você acha que eu não vi o seu rosto, na Mansão, quando você olhou para eles, e para ela, e o rosto dela quando ela olhou para vocês dois? Você quer arriscar seu destino pela amizade de um garoto que nunca irá gostar de você e por uma garota que não lhe ama? Para se aliar a pessoas que nunca vão lhe encarar com nada mais que suspeita e desconfiança? Eles não são o nosso tipo de gente, e nunca irão ser. Você nunca será aceito entre eles.

Enquanto ele falava, Lúcio assistia a mudança de cores no rosto de seu filho – primeiro branco, depois muito vermelho, depois branco de novo. Ele percebeu que Draco estava lutando pra esconder o que estava sentindo, e com isso, pôde ver que estava machucando-o. O que era exatamente como deveria ser. Ele era seu filho, seu filho para ajudar ou para machucar como ele achasse apropriado.

- Você não pode mudar o que você é, Draco. – disse ele, sua voz mais calma e menos insistente. – E eles sabem disso. Dumbledore, Sirius Black, até mesmo seu novo amigo Harry Potter... Eles sabem que existe algo que eles tem e você não, algum átomo essencial faltando em sua alma que faz com que você seja diferente. Chame de moralidade ou o que quiser. Mas você não pode mudar isso. Você nunca será como eles. Você pode vestir o disfarce de moralidade, mas por dentro você é o que eu fiz você ser.

Por um momento, Draco contemplou o rosto de seu pai sem se mover. Então seus olhos escureceram, e ele puxou sua cabeça, retirando a mão de Lúcio de seu queixo.

- Me largue – disse ele.

Eu o perdi, pensou Lúcio, surpreendido, enquanto seu filho, sem olhar em seus olhos, deslizou pela parede pra longe dele. Eu quase o tive. Teve algo que eu poderia ter dito, algo que teria funcionado, que o faria ceder. Mas eu o perdi.

Decepção e raiva tornaram sua voz dura quando ele falou:

- Eu deveria ter lhe matado quando tive oportunidade.

Draco parou de se movimentar pra longe de seu pai e fez uma pausa. Ele ainda estava encostado contra a parede, e algo sobre o jeito que ele estava encostado fez Lúcio pensar se a parede era a única coisa que estava mantendo-o ereto.

Ele levantou sua cabeça e olhou para seu pai. Medo e dor e raiva fizeram seus olhos ficarem quase pretos, e por um momento, os dois realmente se pareciam.

- Você me quer morto? – disse Draco. – Tudo bem. – Ele levou sua mão e pegou o Feitiço Essencial que estava pendurado em seu pescoço, e, sem um momento de hesitação, retirou-o e jogou para seu pai. Por reflexo, Lúcio Malfoy levantou sua mão e pegou o objeto brilhante e circular no ar. E olhou para ele. E o encarou.

- Para você, Pai – disse Draco. – Vá em frente. Quebre-o. Esmague-o. Eu estarei morto antes que o guarda entre aqui. – Lúcio não se moveu. Somente encarou seu filho, que o encarou de volta com olhos brilhantes e sussurrou – Do que você tem medo? Você já vai ficar aqui para o resto da sua vida. Eles nunca te deixarão sair. Vá em frente – faça!

- Não – disse Lúcio, fechando sua mão ao redor do pingente gentilmente.

Draco encarou-o.

- Eu não o quero morto, garoto. – disse Lúcio, com um pequeno sorriso. – Mudei de idéia. Eu quero a satisfação de saber que você está vivo e sofrendo. De que você cresça e sofra, sabendo o que você fez para destruir nossa família e como você me condenou a apodrecer neste inferno. Espero que tudo isso o coma vivo. – Ele encarou seu filho. – Agora saia daqui. Estou cansado de olhar pra você.

Draco se afastou. Então, ele se virou e bateu na porta da cela. Ele parou por um momento, esperando, de costas para seu pai. Então, enquanto ele ouvia as barreiras mágicas do outro lado da porta sendo destrancadas, ele se virou bem devagar e olhou para Lúcio.

- Esse não é o Inferno, Pai – ele disse. – Quando você chegar no Inferno, eu acho que você vai achar muito mais gente do 'nosso tipo' por lá.

Então a porta se abriu, e Draco foi embora.

******

Se Rony estava preocupando-se em encontrar Harry, suas preocupações foram logo dissipadas assim que ele deixou a biblioteca. Isso se mostrou ser apenas uma questão de seguir os sons de quebra e explosões. Rony andava nervosamente pelos corredores cheios de curvas, parou em frente a uma larga porta de carvalho com dobradiças de metal – através da qual ele agora podia ouvir o que soava como vidro estilhaçando, respirou fundo – e a empurrou.

Seus olhos encontraram uma visão bizarra. Por um segundo, ele pensou que estava de alguma maneira, impossivelmente, nevando no aposento. O ar estava cheio de formas brancas flutuantes; ele podia ver Harry em pé no centro do aposento, uma fina sombra escura em meio a um tornado branco cheio de plumas. E 'cheio de plumas' estava certo, ele percebeu, caminhando mais pra dentro do quarto. Eram penas; penas de pelo menos uma dúzia de travesseiros, os quais Harry havia de alguma maneira conseguido rasgar em pedaços. Restos de fronhas estavam espalhados pelo aposento e muitas pequenas penas brancas estavam presas no cabelo escuro de Harry.

- Harry – disse Rony, indeciso entre simpatia e surpresa. – O que você fez?

- O que você acha? – disse Harry, cruzando seus braços sobre o peito como um rebelde de cinco anos de idade.

Rony olhou em volta com suspeita e lento reconhecimento. Eles estavam obviamente num quarto. Havia uma cama de quatro colunas e um enorme guarda-roupa empurrado contra a parede oposta.

- Em que aposento nós estamos? – ele perguntou.

- O quarto do Malfoy – anunciou Harry, com uma satisfação sombria.

- Foi o que eu achei – disse Rony.

- Eu estou redecorando – anunciou Harry, e Rony assistiu em assombro enquanto um par de castiçais de vidro flutuava pelo aposento e se partia completamente na parede oposta.

- Sirius vai matar você – ele disse, boquiaberto.

- Bom – disse Harry – Uma morte rápida e indolor soa como o que o médico receitou agora mesmo.

- Harry – disse Rony, tomando vantagem da pausa momentânea na tempestade para deslizar um pouco mais para perto de Harry, apenas para o caso de precisar agarrá-lo. Apesar dessa idéia lhe parecer extremamente desagradável, muito em parte por causa da enorme quantidade vidro quebrado no chão. – É só um feitiço! Ela não tem nenhum sentimento real por Malfoy!

Harry apenas olhou para ele.

- Ok – disse Rony de má vontade. – Talvez ela tenha algum, muito leve, na verdade extremamente adolescente, sentimento por ele. Mas nada significante.

- Você viu o rosto de Lupin. – disse Harry, tirando penas de seus cabelos. - Ele não acha que há um contra-feitiço. Eu percebi.

Rony estava chocado.

- Claro que existe um contra-feitiço.

- Não, não existe – disse Harry, soando resignado. – Ela vai passar o resto da vida apaixonada por Malfoy... e eu posso tanto tentar mantê-la comigo e vê-la desejar que estivesse com ele, ou apenas deixá-la partir com ele e eles irão se casar e ter crianças de cabelos loiros e cacheados, e eu serei o 'Tio Harry' e talvez eles irão até nomear uma das suas horríveis crias com o meu nome e...

- HARRY! – Rony interrompeu desesperadamente. – Por favor, esteja ciente de que o subtexto aqui está rapidamente se tornando um texto.

Bang! Um dos fofos travesseiros na cama subiu rapidamente no ar e explodiu, espalhando penas em tudo.

- É só um feitiço – disse Rony, de novo, melancolicamente tirando as penas de seu ombro. – Não significa nada.

- Então porque ela não me contou? – disse Harry, encarando Rony, as penas, e tudo mais no aposento. "Ela poderia ter contado, mas escolheu não fazê-lo. Ou ela não me contou porque ela não queria que eu soubesse, então ela poderia aproveitar toda a experiência de estar apaixonada por Malfoy, ou ela não confia em mim o bastante para saber que eu poderia lidar com isso, o que é ridículo.

- Certo – disse Rony, incapaz de evitar o comentário – porque você está lidando com isso TÃO BEM agora mesmo.

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram.

Naquele momento, a porta se abriu. Era Gina. Ela parecia irritada, e seus olhos se iluminaram imediatamente em Rony, e ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não sou inútil... – ela começou.

- Gina! – interrompeu Rony, meio chocado. – Eu estou um pouco ocupado agora!

- Mas... – Gina olhou de Rony, para Harry, para a multidão de penas flutuantes e seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. – Eu pensei... – ela começou, incerta.

- Gina, saia daqui – continuou Rony, nervosamente.

Mas agora Harry estava olhando para ela com olhos estreitos.

- Não – ele disse. – Fique. Por que não? Você gosta de mim, não gosta, Gina?

- Uh... - disse Gina, alarmada. – Claro que eu gosto de você, Harry...

- Você quer sair comigo?

A boca de Gina formou um pequeno "O" de surpresa.

- O quê?

- Você quer sair comigo? – gritou Harry, que agora estava tão coberto em penas que parecia como se ele havia sido atacado por pombos em época de troca de penas.

- Tudo bem, já chega! – anunciou Rony e, num clássico gesto usado por irmãos mais velhos através da história, deu um passo à frente e firmemente fechou a porta do quarto na cara da sua irmã. Depois ele se virou para Harry, e olhou para ele severamente.

- Você está bêbado. – ele disse.

Harry olhou para ele.

- Eu não estou bêbado.

- Sim, você está – disse Rony sobriamente - Bêbado de poder. – Ele apontou para a cama. – Sente-se, Harry.

Muito para a surpresa de Rony, Harry se sentou.

- Aquilo não foi muito legal da minha parte, foi? – ele disse, carrancudo, fitando o chão.

- Não – Rony concordou, andou até a cama, e se sentou próximo a Harry. – Você deve desculpas à Gina. Mas isso é para mais tarde. Agora, eu acho que você se sentiria melhor se não pensasse sobre Malfoy...

- Eu não estou tão chateado assim com Malfoy – disse Harry.

Rony, percebendo que sua boca estava aberta, fechou-a apressadamente.

- Bem, se você não está chateado com Malfoy, com quem você está tão zangado?

- Hermione – disse Harry, entre dentes.

Rony desviou a cabeça enquanto uma jarra de vidro com uma asa esculpida na forma de uma cobra passava depressa adiante de sua cabeça e se despedaçou contra a parede oposta.

- Putz, Harry – ele disse, com admiração relutante. - Aquilo foi maneiro!

- Sim, se ao menos eu pudesse fazer esse tipo de coisa quando eu não estivesse totalmente irado! – gritou Harry, enquanto a porta do guarda-roupa rachou aberta e as roupas dentro explodiram para fora como uma explosão de fogos de artifício.

Elas voavam pelo ar como pássaros maníacos e Rony olhou para baixo quando alguma coisa se chocou contra seu ombro. Era uma pilha de meias e roupas íntimas de Draco.

- Bem – ele disse. – Eu acho que isso responde a eterna questão 'cuecas ou samba-canção?', não é mesmo? – Ele sorriu largamente para Harry. – Lilá e Parvati ficarão tão satisfeitas em saber que Malfoy veste...– ele observou atentamente a etiqueta –...Samba-Canção Calvin Klein para Bruxos. Quem diria?

Ele olhou para Harry, que parecia tanto furioso quanto como se estivesse tentando não rir.

- Vamos lá, Harry, solte um sorriso; não vai te matar. – Ele deixou a samba-canção de lado, e olhou para o seu amigo. – Eu sei que você disse que não está irado com Malfoy, mas você escolheu o quarto dele para ter seu acesso de raiva, não foi?

Agora Harry sorriu – um pouco relutantemente, como se machucasse.

- Sim, bem, eu não disse que eu exatamente tinha sentimentos fofos e quentinhos pelo cara, disse?

Rony não respondeu.

Harry encarou-o curiosamente, e assustou-se. Rony estava olhando, com um olhar fixo de alarme, para um ponto vago no outro lado do quarto.

- O que...? – Harry começou a falar, mas Rony, com reflexos surpreendentemente rápidos, colocou a mão em sua boca.

- Shh – ele murmurou, desnecessariamente. – Olhe para o guarda-roupa.

Harry olhou. O guarda-roupa, uma larga e pesada peça de mobília do tamanho de três Hagrids, estava balançando para trás e para frente em seus quatro pés entalhados. Harry olhou rapidamente para Rony.

- Tem alguma coisa ali – Rony murmurou.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Ou alguém... – ele tentou falar, por trás dos dedos de Rony.

Rony tirou a mão da boca de Harry.

- O que você acha...?

O guarda-roupa deu outra, forte chacoalhada, quase como se pudesse virar.

- Varinhas a postos – sussurrou Rony, ficando de pé e atrapalhando-se com suas vestes. Harry o seguiu, pegando sua própria varinha e segurando-a na sua frente.

Movendo-se tão silenciosamente quanto podiam, eles margearam através do aposento, Rony apenas levemente à frente de Harry, e pararam na frente do guarda-roupa. Rony, parado na frente, levou a mão a uma das portas. Ele olhou de lado para Harry, que, se sentindo muito bobo – o que possivelmente poderia estar lá? – concordou com a cabeça.

Rony abriu as portas.

Por um momento, nada aconteceu.

Depois alguma coisa explodiu para fora do guarda-roupa com a força de uma bala de canhão, e se jogando sobre Rony, levou-o ao chão. Sua varinha voou de sua mão e ele gritou de dor, jogando seus braços para cima para proteger seu rosto do intruso, o qual, Harry viu, tinha pele cinzenta e semelhante a couro, olhos vermelhos e tempestuosos, e dedos longos e espatulados que estavam ao redor da garganta de Rony.

Era um demônio.

******

Furiosa, Gina andava a largos passos descendo o corredor, encontrou as escadas, e desceu batendo os pés, fazendo tanto barulho quanto era possível ao arrastar os sapatos na pedra. Não que houvesse alguém em volta para ouvi-la. Inútil, ela pensou. Todos eles pensam que eu sou inútil. Até Rony, fechando a porta na minha cara; Sirius e Lupin, me dizendo pra ir achar o que fazer...

E ainda tinha o fato de que Harry a havia convidado para sair. Bem, certo, ela tinha que admitir, não havia sido uma oferta sincera. Mais como um trágico apelo por ajuda. Não que ela se importasse; ela estava surpresa em descobrir isso, que na verdade ela não ligava nem um pouco, fosse o pedido sincero ou não.

Ela cruzou a larga, vazia sala de desenho, andando (sem saber disso) sobre o alçapão que levava às masmorras. Ela não tinha uma meta particular em mente, ela sabia; pelo menos, não uma meta material. Ela estava simplesmente esperando ver Draco; esperando que se ela virasse outra esquina, ele poderia estar lá, parecendo alto e pálido e irritante, mas talvez aberto a aceitar desculpas? Porque agora ela queria muito se desculpar com ele por tê-lo chutado nas costelas. E se tivesse sido eu, um ano atrás, ela pensou, e tivesse sido Harry quem tinha bebido a poção do amor e aparecesse à minha porta de repente. Eu seria capaz de mandá-lo embora por amizade a Hermione?

Ela duvidava muito disso.

Ao deixar a sala de desenho, o som de vozes prendeu sua atenção. Ela estava no corredor do lado de fora da sala de jantar, e virando sua cabeça, ela pôde ver Hermione e Narcisa sentadas à enorme mesa, sob a tapeçaria do escudo da família Malfoy. Hermione estava brincando ansiosamente com uma xícara de chá, e Narcisa estava olhando para ela com simpatia.

- Eu apenas sinto muito, mesmo. – Hermione estava dizendo, numa voz amortecida. – Eu deveria ter contado logo a verdade ao Harry. Eu só pensei que poderia lidar com isso sozinha. Eu me sinto horrível sobre o que ele deve estar pensando agora. E Draco... – ela olhou acima para Narcisa preocupadamente. – Não deve ter sido agradável para ele, também.

Oh, boa percepção, pensou Gina, irritadamente.

- Ele deve se importar bastante com você – disse Narcisa – para ter lhe dado isso. – e ela apontou para o Feitiço Essencial ao redor do pescoço de Hermione.

Hermione pareceu infeliz. E Gina, sentindo-se igualmente infeliz agora, virou-se e sumiu pelo corredor.

******

Draco voou como nunca havia voado antes, fazendo sua vassoura correr através de aglomerações de nuvens, contra um céu lentamente escurecendo até a cor de carvão. Se Harry pudesse tê-lo visto, teria ficado surpreso, até impressionado – não era apenas que ele voava rápido, mas indiferentemente e com precisão, tocando os topos das árvores, passando levemente sobre a superfície de lagos, virando sua vassoura de lado, ficando de cabeça para baixo simplesmente porque ele podia. Até que ele reduziu a velocidade finalmente, e mergulhou na direção do chão, derrapando numa parada.

Ele estava no terreno da Mansão Malfoy de novo, à margem do Abismo Sem Fundo. O céu estava da cor do ferro, riscado com marcas desbotadas de carvão como as marcas no interior de uma concha, e o Abismo esticado à sua frente, fundo, negro e sem fim. Ele andou até a beira, se ajoelhou, e violentamente, e muito inesperadamente, vomitou. Quando as convulsões em seu estômago pararam, ele se afastou e levou a mão, sem pensar, à espada atrás de seu ombro.

Ele havia posto um feitiço nela, para mantê-la invisível. Parecia improvável para ele que até mesmo a um Malfoy fosse permitido entrar sem ser convidado numa instituição mental carregando uma enorme espada. E agora, sem pensar, ele correu sua mão esquerda pelo objeto, tirando o feitiço. A espada saltou à vida sob suas mãos, prata brilhante sob o crepúsculo, as pedras preciosas do punho brilhando como olhos.

Você a quis desde o momento que a viu, que a tocou, você sabe o que é: é o seu futuro, e você não pode fugir disso.

É o que você é.

Draco rolou para o lado, ainda segurando a espada em suas mãos, e deslizou sua mão pelo punho, até a lâmina, e apertou forte, sentindo o fio da espada, afiado como um sussurro, cortando sua pele e o sangue começando a escorrer. Só doeu um pouco, mas o bastante fazê-lo ficar de pé.

Ele andou até a margem do abismo, olhou para baixo, viu apenas escuridão. Ele levantou a espada com sua mão esquerda e segurou-a na sua frente...

Visões do que foi, do que é agora, do que será se você assim quiser...

... E a jogou.

Obviamente, não houve barulho enquanto desaparecia na escuridão, virando de ponta a ponta, brilhando e virando e sumindo, engolida pelo Abismo.

Sentindo-se extremamente cansado, ele deu as costas ao Abismo e caminhou até a sua vassoura. Quando ele se inclinou para apanhá-la, viu alguma coisa brilhando na grama.

Não.

Era a espada, lampejante, brilhante e perfeita. Draco estava com a mão esticada para sua Firebolt. Agora a espada sussurrou, tremeu e pulou em suas mãos, repousando lá. Como se ali fosse seu lugar.

Você não pode fugir disso.

É o que você é.

******

- Rony! – gritou Harry, e tentou correr até seu amigo, mas ele escorregou no vidro quebrado e nas penas e caiu para frente em suas mãos. Uma dor aguda passou por suas mãos ao fazerem contato com o chão coberto de vidro. Sua varinha escapou de suas mãos, rolando pelo chão de pedras. Eu não preciso dela mesmo, ele pensou, levantando-se rapidamente.

Rony estava conduzindo uma boa briga. Ele havia rolado de costas com o demônio em cima dele, e estava chutando-o com os pés. Suas mãos estavam na sua garganta, tentando afrouxar o aperto na sua traquéia. Ele havia derrubado a varinha, Harry viu...

Sem pensar, Harry levantou a mão direita e apontou para o demônio.

- Impedimenta! – ele gritou.

Uma luz branca saltou de seus dedos e atingiu o demônio no peito, arremessando-o para trás. Rony imediatamente se jogou para o lado, rompendo o aperto na garganta, e levantou-se, andando de costas na direção de Harry. Uma de suas mãos estava em sua garganta, que estava coberta com lívidas marcas vermelhas.

Harry olhou de lado para ele.

- Você tá legal?

Rony acenou com a cabeça, aspirando o ar em ofegos.

Harry se virou e fitou o demônio, que estava se ajoelhando no chão, olhando para eles por olhos vermelhos e tempestuosos. Ele soube imediatamente que esse não era o mesmo demônio que havia invadido o quarto dele e de Draco na escola – como Harry sabia disso, ele não sabia dizer. Mas era certamente um da mesma raça. Tinha os familiares dedos longos e espatulados, cada um acabando em uma unha fina e pontuda, e os mesmos olhos vermelhos.

- Harry Potter – disse, e a voz era como a voz do outro demônio, um som estalante de fogueira.

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram.

- Você sabe quem eu sou?

O demônio fez um som sibilante.

- Logo você irá morrer, Harry Potter – anunciou.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

Rony pareceu indignado.

- O que você está querendo dizer? - ele exigiu numa voz rouca, massageando sua garganta.

Os olhos do demônio pararam em Harry.

- Você sabe – sibilou.

- Não sei, não – disse Harry, numa voz desagradavelmente calma. – E eu sugiro que você explique, ou eu irei redecorar essa parede atrás de você numa interessante nova cor chamada 'Nuance de Cérebro'.

O demônio olhou para eles.

- Sem senso de humor – disse Rony, sacudindo a cabeça.

De uma só vez, o demônio deu o bote em Rony, suas mãos esticadas. Rony desviou para o lado, e o demônio aterrissou de quatro, virou e encarou-os.

- Harry Potter...

- Cale a boca! – gritou Harry, colocando-se entre a criatura e Rony. Ele sentiu uma onda de raiva – cada grama de raiva que ele havia sentido nas últimas horas cristalizando numa lâmina fina e gelada que se torcia violentamente dentro de seu peito. Ele sentiu algo se libertar; algo dentro dele se desamarrar, uma coisa importante. Ele jogou sua varinha de lado, apontando sua mão para a criatura que estava ameaçando-o; e então, o que quer que fosse isso dentro dele que esteve crescendo, se libertou. Ele sentiu isso passar rasgando pelo seu sangue, suas veias e sua mão e lançar-se de seus dedos como um jato de luz branca.

O raio de luz atingiu o demônio no peito. Ele deu um grito choroso e surpreso ao voar para trás e bateu forte na parede com um desagradável barulho de esmagamento. Debilmente, caiu no chão e ficou lá como um monte de trapos.

Mas Harry não havia terminado. Ele ainda podia sentir a luz branca queimando em suas veias e ele queria fazer alguma coisa; algo destrutivo, algo violento, algo...

Seus olhos brilharam em direção ao guarda-roupa. O guarda-roupa, na verdade, no qual ele havia encontrado Hermione beijando Draco. Grande, pesado, feito de carvalho, pelo menos 3 metros de altura.

Ele se virou e direcionou suas mãos a ele, e o armário levantou alguns centímetros do chão. Ele sentiu o enorme peso do armário em algum lugar dentro dele mesmo, como se ele estivesse puxando numa roldana.

Vá, ele pensou. Vá.

Com um rangido insistente que ele podia sentir dentro de si, o guarda-roupa voou pelo ar, e agora estava fora de seu controle, como se ele houvesse lançado-o de uma catapulta. Lançou-se pelo quarto, colidiu na parede oposta, virou-se e aterrissou em cima do corpo imóvel do demônio com um barulho final.

- Harry! – ele ouviu Rony gritando, como se fosse de uma grande distância. – Chega!

Ele sentiu as mãos de Rony em seus ombros, sacudindo-o, e abaixou as mãos. Ele repentinamente não parecia conseguir ar suficiente, e cambaleou para trás, quase caindo na cama.

- Harry... – Rony fitou seu amigo, que parecia branco e esgotado, seu cabelo e roupas ensopadas em suor, como se ele tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Ele estava respirando em grandes ofegadas de ar, se inclinando para frente, com as mãos nos joelhos. Vagamente ciente que alguém estava batendo na porta do quarto, se inclinou para baixo para olhar para o rosto de Harry. – Harry, você está bem?

Harry concordou com a cabeça sem olhar para cima.

- Respire – Rony o instruiu, e depois imaginou se isso era um bom conselho. Harry não parecia estar tendo problemas em respirar, na verdade ele parecia estar respirando demais; hiper-ventilando. – Vamos lá, se acalme, Harry – ele disse. A batida na porta estava ficando mais forte. – Você vai ficar bem?

Naquele momento, a porta, que havia estado sacudindo nas dobradiças, se abriu com um som como estalos de fogo de artilharia.

Sirius, Narcisa e Lupin entraram, Hermione atrás deles. Ela parou no vão da porta, uma mão sobre a boca, enquanto os adultos corriam até Harry e Rony.

- Que diabos aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius, pondo uma mão no ombro de Harry.

- Havia algo no guarda-roupa... alguma coisa... – disse Rony. - Me atacou.

- Eu bati nele – disse Harry brevemente, ainda tentando controlar sua respiração.

- Com o quê? – disse Sirius, fitando com os olhos arredondados os destroços.

- Com a parede – disse Harry.

- E depois com o guarda-roupa – disse Rony, utilmente. – Foi muito legal! – ele emendou, e então, pegando o olhar dominante de Sirius, adicionou apressadamente. – Num modo mau, destrutivo, e provavelmente ilegal.

- Era um demônio – disse Harry, ainda soando engasgado e ofegante.

Todos eles olharam na direção do corpo do demônio. Apenas um braço de couraça estava visível, protuberante debaixo dos destroços do guarda-roupa semidestruído.

- Bem, eu acho que você o matou – disse Rony. – Bom pra você, Harry!

- Se isso foi um demônio – apontou Lupin – Então tecnicamente, já estava morto.

- Bem, ele o matou mais morto – disse Rony, olhando para Lupin como se pensasse que ele estava sendo um desmancha-prazer.

- Não, ele não fez isso – disse Sirius. – Seus dedos estão se movendo.

Muitas coisas aconteceram de uma vez.

Narcisa virou-se. Lupin, parecendo repentinamente ansioso, pegou sua varinha. Rony virou para olhar o guarda-roupa atônito. E Harry de repente se endireitou, fitou os destroços do guarda-roupa e o braço estremecente do demônio, ficou de uma cor esverdeada delicada e não sem-graça, e anunciou:

- Eu vou desmaiar, eu acho.

Sirius, pulando para trás, chegou a tempo de pegá-lo enquanto ele caía.

******

Hermione viu Sirius correr para segurar Harry e pegá-lo em seus braços. Ela havia estado em pé congelada no vão da porta, mas a visão de Harry caindo foi como uma descarga elétrica, e ela correu para dentro do quarto, quase tropeçando em fragmentos destroçados de guarda-roupa em sua pressa para chegar a Harry. Ela viu Sirius pegá-lo em seus braços, Harry repentinamente parecendo muito pequeno e muito mais jovem, e o depositá-lo na cama de Draco, se curvando sobre ele, Lupin e Narcisa ao lado dele, e quando eles a fecharam da visão de Harry, uma mão veio sobre seu braço e ela ouviu uma voz dizer:

- Hermione, não.

E depois ela estava sendo arrastada para o corredor, e a porta do quarto de Draco bateu com um agudo barulho e final. Ela se virou e viu quem a tinha pelo braço: Rony.

- Deixe-me ir – ela sibilou, tentando puxar seu braço, mas ele a segurou.

- Não, Hermione – ele disse.

- Você tem que me deixar! Eu tenho que ver se ele está bem!

- Ele está bem, você não ouviu Lupin, ele disse que ele estava bem, apenas gastou muita energia levantando aquele guarda-roupa...

- Eu não ouvi nada! – ela guinchou.

- Porque você não está escutando! – ele gritou de volta. – Você está histérica! E é por isso que você não pode entrar lá!

Eles estavam parados apenas a centímetros de distância, gritando um com o outro. Hermione teve um repentino flashback para as muitas, muitas vezes que eles haviam feito isso antes. Reconhecimento, entretanto, não abrandava seu temperamento; ela se sentiu completamente cheia de raiva, da vida mais que de Rony, mas aqui estava ele.

- Quem é você para me dizer o que posso fazer? – ela disse a ele.

- Depois de todas as coisas estúpidas que você tem feito ultimamente, você deveria se considerar sortuda em ter alguém para te dizer o que fazer! Porque você obviamente não tem o mínimo entendimento de si mesma!

Hermione sentiu suas mãos se fecharem em punhos.

- Eu odeio você! – ela gritou a ele.

Rony rompeu em gargalhadas.

Hermione pôs as mãos em sua boca.

- Oh, meu Deus – ela disse. – Eu realmente disse isso?

- Você viu meu ponto de vista – ele disse, ainda rindo.

- Me desculpe - ela disse, sua raiva se esvaindo para ser reposta por um absurdo desejo de chorar. Rony olhou para ela, e um pequeno sorriso tremeu no canto de sua boca. – Ok – ele disse. – Venha aqui.

Ele estendeu um braço, e Hermione quase tropeçou em sua pressa de chegar perto dele; ele pôs seus braços em volta dela e a abraçou, e ela o abraçou em resposta, sentindo sua presença sólida e quente e extremamente confortante. Ela podia ouvir o coração dele, batendo uniformemente debaixo da camisa de algodão usada que vestia.

- Você me promete – ela disse – Lupin disse que Harry está bem?

- O Garoto Anão está bem – disse Rony. – Eu juro.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça para cima e olhou para ele.

- Eu tenho que falar com ele.

- E você pode – disse Rony. – Mais tarde.

- Eu não quero esconder nada dele. Eu tenho que contar tudo pra ele. Eu tenho que...

Rony soltou os ombros dela e colocou suas mãos em suas orelhas.

- Não me diga! – ele ganiu. – Eu não quero saber algo sobre você que Harry não saiba. É nesse caminho que está a loucura, e mobília voadora.

Hermione quase sorriu.

- Oh, tudo bem. – Um olhar pensativo passou pelo seu rosto. – Rony?

- Sim?

- Nós somos exatamente parecidos ou totalmente diferentes, você e eu?

Ele pareceu estar pensando sobre essa pergunta ridícula, o que ela apreciava.

- Nós somos parecidos – ele disse finalmente. – Porque ambos passamos nosso tempo seguindo Harry, nos preocupando com ele, e depois o apanhando e limpando a sujeira quando ele faz coisas estúpidas e quase se mata.

- É isso que você esteve fazendo? Limpando a sujeira dele?

Rony franziu as sobrancelhas para ela.

- Mais como colando os caquinhos dele – ele disse. - Hermione...

- O quê?

- Nada. – Ele inclinou sua cabeça para trás, contra a parede. – Por que tinha que ser Malfoy? – ele disse, falando para o ar sobre sua cabeça. – De todas as pessoas no mundo você poderia ter visto naquele momento, por que ele?

Ela quis contar a ele que na sua opinião era destino, alguma coisa determinada, algo sobre o qual ela não tinha uma escolha, algum tipo de punição, contudo se era uma punição para ela ou para Draco, ela não tinha certeza. Em vez disso, ela apenas disse, numa voz abafada na camisa dele:

- Ele não é tão ruim. Você não pode julgar um livro pela capa, Rony.

- E você não pode confundir Malfoy com um livro – disse Rony. – Pra começar, um livro tem espinha.

Ela o acertou levemente no ombro.

- Nada legal. - Depois ela se soltou dele, dando um passo para trás, e olhou na direção da porta do quarto.

- Hermione... - ele disse preventivamente.

- Eu não vou entrar. – ela disse, endireitando sua blusa. – Eu estava pensando numa coisa que Narcisa me contou.

- O quê?

- Que eu seria mais feliz sendo útil – ela disse. – Útil para o Harry. - Ela deu a Rony um sorriso fraco. – Suponho que eu sempre tenha sido mais feliz quando o estava ajudando de algum modo. Até mesmo se ele não souber disso. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer?

Apoiando-se contra a parede, Rony sorriu para ela.

- Raramente, se alguma vez eu soube.

Ela mostrou a língua para ele, virou-se e começou a afastar-se pelo corredor. Rony a assistiu ir, meio divertido, e meio exasperado.

- Onde você está indo? – ele chamou atrás dela.

- À biblioteca! – ela gritou de volta, sem se virar. – Se quiser ser útil, você poderia vir e me ajudar.

Rony sacudiu sua cabeça, e começou a segui-la.

- Mas é claro.

******

Draco aterrissou no jardim, antes do portão decorado com os desenhos de serpentes e M's. Ele desmontou de sua vassoura, apoiou-a contra o muro, e olhou em volta.

Havia começado a chover: não forte, mas uma garoa fina e delicada. O terreno da Mansão Malfoy estava prateado-escuro com o luar nebuloso. Mesmo na escuridão Draco podia ver os sulcos negros ao longo do chão onde plantas mágicas e venenosas haviam sido arrancadas, e de onde objetos pesados haviam sido retirados. Era esquisito estar no terreno e não ter que lembrar como enganar as dúzias de azarações, bruxarias e horríveis feitiços-surpresa letais que haviam um dia cercado o lugar como uma cerca mágica invisível. Sem eles, o lugar parecia desconhecido. Estranho.

Eu não pertenço a esse lugar, também.

Deixando sua vassoura inclinada contra a parede, ele andou na direção da casa, desviando-se dos ramos úmidos das árvores (ao menos eles não haviam colocado estas abaixo). Ele passou pela clareira onde uma vez havia uma família de aranhas gigantes, atravessou a ponte em forma de dragão que uma vez fora equipada com Feitiços Explosivos, virou a esquina da casa, e quase gritou quando uma mão saiu da escuridão e agarrou sua manga.

Anos de prática de esgrima e Quadribol haviam dado-lhe reflexos rápidos. Ele se virou, apanhou o braço, e usou-o para arremessar o intruso, que decididamente pôs muito pouca resistência, no chão.

O intruso aterrissou na grama com um lamento indignado e amortecido. O capuz caiu para trás, revelando um rosto pálido emoldurado por cabelos prateados, olhos azuis escuros oblíquos e uma boca familiar, brava.

- Fleur? – Draco disse, descrentemente. À medida que a adrenalina se esvaía de seu corpo, suas pernas começaram a tremer, e ele se encostou contra a úmida parede de pedra. – Você não deveria ser tão gatuna com as pessoas assim – ele completou, severamente. – Você deveria bater os pés, ou cantar, ou algo assim.

Fleur continuou a contrair os lábios.

- Você me jogou no chão – ela disse. – Isso não foi muito legal.

- Eu não sabia que era você – ele argumentou. – Se você começar a ficar à toa nos jardins dos outros, em vestes com capuz e parecendo misteriosa, suas razões serão mal-interpretadas. É algo que costuma acontecer.

Agora ela sorriu para ele. Pingos de chuva se prendiam em seu delicado cabelo prateado e enfeitavam as pontas dos seus cílios. Era um efeito encantador. Ela estendeu uma mão para que ele segurasse. Mesmo estando sentada no chão numa poça de lama, ela conseguia parecer imperiosa.

- Me ajude a levantar – ela ordenou.

Ele pegou sua mão e a ajudou a se levantar. Ela olhou para suas vestes prateadas enlameadas, franziu as sobrancelhas, e passou sua mão direita por elas.

- Abstergo! – ele a ouviu murmurar, e em um momento, suas vestes estavam brilhando de tão limpas.

- Bom trabalho – ele disse, com admiração genuína. – Mas por que você está aqui?

Ela levantou o olhar para ele e sorriu.

- Eu acho que você sabe - ela disse. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, realmente não.

- Eu acho que sim. Você se lembra? – ela adicionou sugestivamente. – Você e eu... no meu quarto... havia borboletas em cores bonitas...

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Isso deveria ser algum tipo de jogo de palavras? Porque eu odeio eles. Esse é aquele com o anão e o bloco de gelo?

Fleur bateu o pé.

- Agora você está sendo deliberadamente estúpido – ela disse.

- Na verdade não, mas eu estou lisonjeado por você pensar assim.

Ela fez beiço.

- A escola é muito chata sem você.

- Eu tenho certeza de que isso é verdade, mas...

- E você me deve um favor – ela disse.

Aquilo o alertou.

- Eu o quê? - Então ele se lembrou. Borboletas multicoloridas, Fleur batendo forte no seu ombro e dizendo, Você me deve, Draco Malfoy.

Oh, não.

- Como você acha que eu te encontrei? – ela adicionou. – Isso é magia antiga. Você me deve um favor, isso forma uma conexão entre nós. Eu posso te achar em qualquer lugar.

Draco esfregou as costas de suas mãos contra seus olhos.

- Agora realmente não é uma boa hora, Fleur. Eu tive um dia muito, muito ruim.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, não – ela disse. – Você não escolhe quando vai pagar favores, Draco. Essa não é a natureza dos favores. Você me deu sua palavra.

Ele a olhou de esguelha. Era fácil de esquecer que uma inteligência bastante inquieta vivia atrás dos olhos grandes e do beiço decorativo, mas ele sabia que era verdade.

- Você nunca teria encontrado aquela garota sua se não fosse por mim – Fleur argumentou.

- Ela não é minha garota – ele disse, automaticamente. Então ele pensou duas vezes, e a encarou. – Como você sabia sobre isso?

- Lembra das veelas no jardim da torre?

- Sim, vividamente.

- Aquelas eram minhas primas.

- Aquelas veelas? Elas eram suas primas? Como você sabe?

Fleur encolheu seus elegantes ombros.

- Elas me contaram que te conheceram. – ela sorriu. – Elas gostaram muito de você.

- Estou emocionado em ouvir isso. Como elas sabiam quem eu era?

- Eu contei a elas sobre você, é claro! – disse Fleur, abrindo seus olhos azul-escuros bem arregalados. – Eu havia pedido à minha prima Flora para checar a árvore genealógica da família Malfoy. Eu queria ter certeza de que você e eu não éramos muito... proximamente relacionados.

- Muito 'proximamente relacionados' pra quê? Casamento? – ele disse, com sarcasmo. Depois, vendo a expressão dela, ele se alarmou. - Casamento? Você está louca? Eu tenho dezesseis anos!

- Não para sempre.

- Na verdade, eu provavelmente não viverei para ter dezessete do jeito que as coisas vão indo, então de alguma forma eu terei dezesseis para sempre, mas isso é meio depressivo, então vamos seguir em frente. Você quer dizer que aquelas veelas me deixaram ir porque elas sabiam que você queria se casar comigo?

- Sim – disse Fleur, com uma incrível simplicidade.

Draco esbugalhou os olhos para ela.

- Isso é ridículo!

- Não há nada ridículo em relação a casamento – disse Fleur, parecendo brava.

- Você ainda quer casar comigo?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Destino ou não, acontece que nós somos primos muito distantes. Então isso não daria certo.

- Isso é tão ruim – ele disse, com imenso alívio.

- De qualquer forma – ela disse, parando repentinamente e se virando para pôr uma mão no ombro dele – nós ainda podemos fazer sexo. Contanto que ninguém saiba disso.

Ele quase tropeçou numa raiz de árvore.

- O quê?

- Ainda existe o pequeno detalhe de que você me deve um favor.

Draco piscou os olhos.

- Você quer que eu transe com você? Como um favor?

Fleur sorriu para ele, deu de ombros e acenou com a cabeça.

- Sim.

- Você... tem certeza? – ele disse, em descrença. – Digo, você poderia me pedir qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa. Dinheiro? Eu tenho montes de dinheiro.

Em resposta, Fleur cruzou seus braços e olhou para ele com uma expressão fechada. Ele não tinha muita certeza, mas parecia que ela estava batendo o pé impacientemente no chão.

- Eu não quero dinheiro – ela disse. – Eu quero você.

Draco olhou para ela em completa descrença.

- Agora? Aqui?

- Sim. Por que não?

- Oh. – ele piscou os olhos. Ela era muito bonita na meia-luz, e isso era bastante lisonjeiro, e bem, ele tinha dezesseis anos.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Então tá, tudo bem.

******  
Já consciente, Harry acordou repentinamente, com uma sensação de como se estivesse sufocado. Ele ofegou por ar, e imediatamente, havia mãos em seus ombros e uma voz feminina lhe dizendo que se deitasse novamente, e respirasse. Uma mão fria tocou sua testa, penteando seus cabelos para trás. Ele piscou com força, incapaz de enxergar sem seus óculos.

- Hermione? – ele disse fracamente, contudo ele soube imediatamente que não era ela, ele conhecia o toque da mão dela de cor, essa era outra pessoa.

- É Narcisa – disse a voz, gentilmente. – Deite-se de volta.

- Não – disse Harry, amotinado. Ele se esforçou em ficar na vertical e se encostou contra a cabeceira, piscando.

Narcisa o assistiu com preocupação. Ele parecia bem, mas muito pálido. Ela podia sentir que ela estava se segurando para não fazer o que queria, que era pôr seus braços em volta desse garoto – que a lembrava de seu filho apesar do fato de que ele não parecia e nem soava em nada como ele – e confortá-lo e ajeitar seu cabelo. Mas fazer isso seria fazer dele uma criança, e ela podia ver apenas ao olhá-lo que ele quase não era mais isso.

Mesmo nas duas das três semanas desde que ela havia o visto pela primeira vez – relutante, mas determinadamente enfrentando Voldemort e uma multidão de Comensais da Morte na sala de esgrima de Lúcio – ela podia ver mudanças em seu rosto. Suas feições haviam começado um processo de refinamento que, quando acontecia, acontecia tão rapidamente, e iria transformá-lo de criança a adulto dentro de um ano. Ele já não era mais uma criança e, enquanto ela poderia ter abraçado e beijado uma criança, ela certamente nunca teria abraçado um homem que não conhecia. Então ela se conteve de tocar Harry, apenas pegou seus óculos e os colocou gentilmente em sua mão.

- Você pode se sentar?

- Sim – ele disse, empurrando seus óculos em seu nariz e piscando. – Eu estou bem. – Para demonstrar, ele se sentou, empalidecendo apenas levemente ao fazê-lo. – Eu me sinto bem – ele disse, novamente. – Onde está Sirius?

- Nas masmorras – ela disse trivialmente. – Ele e Lupin foram examinar aquela coisa que lhe atacou. Estão pondo proteção mágica em uma das celas agora.

- Ele não morreu?

Narcisa sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não morreu, mas está inconsciente. Sirius espera que quando Dumbledore chegar aqui, ele possa ajudá-los a descobrir o que é.

- Eu posso ajudá-los a descobrir o que é – disse Harry, fazendo um movimento para se levantar. – Eu já vi um antes.

Agora Narcisa o tocou – ela pôs uma mão em seu ombro e o empurrou gentilmente contra os travesseiros.

- Apenas descanse um minuto, Harry. Você precisa conseguir seu vigor de volta. Depois do que você fez...

Ela parou quando os olhos dele se arregalaram, e ela o viu olhando ao redor do aposento, notando os incríveis escombros do cômodo: o guarda-roupa esmagado, os castiçais e garrafas estilhaçados, os travesseiros rasgados.

- Eu... – ele começou, parecendo estupefato. – Eu pagarei por tudo isso, eu tenho dinheiro, eu posso...

- Não, você não vai – disse Narcisa, firmemente. – Esta é sua casa, Harry. Não que eu esteja dizendo que você pode sair por aí quebrando toda a mobília, e Sirius provavelmente irá te fazer desgnomizar o jardim até o Dia do Juízo Final, mas não haverá nenhum pagamento. Entendeu?

Harry acenou com a cabeça, parecendo levemente confuso.

- De qualquer forma – ela adicionou – Eu acho que você se puniu o suficiente. Você entende porque desmaiou, não é?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Para fazer o que você fez... gastar tanta mágica de uma só vez... bem, essa energia tem que vir de algum lugar. É parte do propósito de uma varinha; a maioria dos bruxos não tem mágica suficiente neles mesmos para fazer feitiços sem algum tipo de ajuda. Varinhas também te ajudam a focar energia. O que você fez foi apenas derramar magia de você mesmo, e sem ao menos uma varinha para canalizá-la, ela simplesmente fluiu de você... drenou sua energia. Se você tivesse continuado, você poderia ter se nocauteado, ou se matado. Você tem que ser cuidadoso, Harry.

Harry olhou para baixo, juntando suas mãos nervosamente.

- E você tem que ensinar meu filho a ser cuidadoso também – ela acrescentou, num tom menos controlado.

Harry olhou para cima rapidamente, parecendo atônito.

- Malfoy? – ele disse, e se corrigiu. – Digo... ele já é muito cuidadoso. Ele é uma das pessoas mais... cuidadosas que eu já conheci.

- Você não gosta dele – ela disse.

- Claro que gosto – disse Harry, fracamente. – Eu acho que ele é...

- Um idiota convencido – disse Narcisa imparcialmente. –Tudo bem. Algumas vezes ele é.

Ela sorriu para Harry, que olhava para ela, boquiaberto.

- Há alguém no corredor que esteve esperando você acordar – ela continuou, baixando a voz.

Harry pareceu como se imediatamente soubesse exatamente quem ela queria dizer: Hermione, é claro. Ele fechou a boca, e a apertou os lábios em uma linha fina.

- Eu não quero vê-la.

Narcisa olhou para Harry, que levantou o queixo desafiadoramente. E naquele momento, ela pensou, ele realmente parecia, de alguma forma, com Draco. Em sua teimosia, se nada mais.

- Nem mesmo por um minuto?

- Não.

- Você terá que vê-la eventualmente...

- Não sozinho.

- Ela te ama.

Harry agora parecia terrivelmente desconfortável.

- Eu não penso...

- Claro que não, como poderia?

Harry piscou, sentindo-se desgraçadamente confuso e um pouco importunado.

- Como eu poderia o quê?

- Pensar. Como você poderia pensar em algo, exceto o quão horrível é essa situação, o quão completamente terrível é para ambos?

- Uh – disse Harry. - Isso é um conselho? Porque eu realmente não acho que...

- Você não acha que eu sei do que eu estou falando – disse Narcisa, firmemente. – Porque eu não te conheço. E de certo modo, você está certo. Eu não te conheço muito bem, Harry. E o adulto em mim quer te dizer que você tem dezesseis e que você irá superar Hermione, pra seguir em frente e não se assustar. Mas como uma pessoa que viu vocês dois juntos, tudo o que eu posso dizer é que durante a minha vida eu nunca vi alguém olhar para outra pessoa do

jeito que ela olha pra você. A não ser que seja o jeito que você olha para ela. Eu não jogaria isso fora se fosse você.

Harry, que tinha ficado alternadamente vermelho e branco durante esse discurso, olhou para Narcisa com olhos arregalados à medida que ela se levantou, pousou uma mão gentil em seu ombro, e o apertou levemente.

- Tenha isso em mente – ela disse, e saiu do aposento, fechando a porta atrás dela.

******  
- Por que eu? – Draco perguntou, enquanto Fleur começou a tirar a jaqueta dele.

Ela parou e olhou para ele.

- Por que não você?

- Bem, você é muito bonita, sabe, e você poderia muito bem ter qualquer um. E eu sou mais novo que você. Digo, reconheço que sou fabulosamente atraente e também muito rico, assim como charmoso, elegante, inteligente e magnífico em tudo e... espere um instante, tudo isso está começando a soar muito convincente. Não é à toa que você gosta de mim.

- É porque você é um Magid – disse Fleur, curvou o pé atrás do tornozelo dele, e o empurrou. Ele caiu para trás e aterrissou no chão, levantando o olhar para ela. – E eu gosto de você. – Ela franziu a testa para ele. – Mas você está começando a me irritar. – Ela se ajoelhou perto dele, graciosamente colocando suas vestes ao seu redor enquanto o fazia. – Você sabe o que acontece àqueles que quebram uma promessa sagrada feita a uma veela?

Ele se apoiou em seus cotovelos, que afundaram na terra molhada, e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Se você pensa que me ameaçando você pode me convencer a fazer o que você quer... – ele disse, e parou - bem, aí é onde você está certa. Mas - e eu não estou dizendo isso porque eu não gosto de você - há uma abundância de Magids na escola; eu sou dificilmente o único.

Fleur pôr as mãos nos quadris.

- Como quem?

- Bem – ele disse – Que tal o Harry?

Fleur pareceu surpresa.

- Harry?

- Por que não Harry? – disse Draco, que não conseguia acreditar que estava dizendo isso. – Digo, não há nada errado com ele. Eu não vou sair por aí e comprar o calendário 'Harry Potter Em Trajes de Banho', mas você sabe, ele é alto, e tem cabelo escuro, e garotas gostam disso, e... você está desamarrando as minhas botas?

- Bem, você não pode continuar com elas, pode? – ela disse moderadamente, retirando um sapato. – Oh, olhe, você tem patinhos nas meias! Isso é tão fofo. E sim, Harry também é muito atraente. Mas ele está apaixonado demais pela namorada dele.

- Eu também – Draco argumentou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não é a mesma coisa.

- Por que não? – retrucou Draco irritado, enquanto ela tirava seus sapatos.

- Porque ela não corresponde seu amor – disse Fleur, e puxou o outro sapato.

- Obrigado pela observação – ele disse, rispidamente. - Você gostaria de pegar uma faca, enfiá-la no meu peito e rodá-la um pouco? Porque eu não acho que estou deprimido o bastante no momento.

Em resposta, Fleur colocou a mão no peito dele e o empurrou para baixo, forte. Abaixando o capuz de sua capa, ela engatinhou pra cima dele, deixando seu longo cabelo prateado cair em volta deles como uma jaula de fios luminosos.

- Você não deveria estar deprimido – ela disse, o cutucando nas costelas com o dedo. – Você é um Malfoy. Você é rico e famoso, e quando você crescer um pouco vai ser muito atraente. Você tem poderes com os quais a maioria das pessoas apenas sonha, e você é parte veela, o que é uma coisa muito boa de ser. Você não tem nada para ficar deprimido.

- O que você quer dizer com quando eu crescer um pouco? Eu sou atraente agora! – ele protestou, se apoiando nos cotovelos.

Fleur deu risadinhas. Por causa do modo em que estava sentada, com as mãos em seu peito, ele sentiu as risadinhas vibrarem através de suas costelas.

Não era uma sensação tão ruim.

- E você não faz idéia do porquê eu estou deprimido – ele adicionou. – Não faz idéia.

- Então me conte.

E, meio que para sua completa surpresa, ele o fez, começando com o vôo para encontrar Hermione, continuando através da poção do amor e terminando com sua visita ao seu pai naquela tarde. Quando ele havia acabado, ele se sentiu levemente, embora não inteiramente, melhor.

- E aí você tem tudo – ele terminou. – Meu pai é um maníaco e eu sou algum tipo de cria do Lord das Trevas e agora eu deveria provavelmente te matar antes que você possa ir ao Ministério, mas francamente, eu estou cansado demais.

- Você não me machucaria – disse Fleur, curvando seus lábios num sorriso misterioso. – A menos que eu te pedisse.

- Isso é bastante otimista de você. Você perdeu a parte da estória onde eu sou mau?

- Oh, mau – disse Fleur, fazendo um gesto de pouco-caso com a mão. – Isso não existe. – Ela se inclinou para frente e começou a correr seu dedo em meditação para cima e para baixo no tórax dele. - As coisas não são tão 'preto no branco' como você as faz ser.

- Oh, maravilha. Um sermão no relativismo moral, justamente o que eu não preciso. Meu pai diz que eu sou mau que ele é o expert nesse departamento, então eu acho que estou perfeitamente justificado em estar preocupado, e Fleur, isso está começando a beirar toques impróprios aqui, o que você está fazendo? Pare! – ele agarrou sua mão, que esteve se movendo para baixo. - Você não ouviu nenhuma parte do que eu acabei de te contar?

- Certamente, eu ouvi.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- É como falar com uma parede – ele disse, para ninguém em particular. – Só que você consegue mais atenção de uma parede.

Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para ele, mordendo seu lábio no que parecia ser meditação ou inquietação, ele não tinha certeza. Ela era extremamente bonita; na verdade, provavelmente, a garota mais bonita que ele já tinha visto. Bonita num modo inteiramente diferente de Hermione, que era bonita no brilho da sua personalidade e inteligência que ela demonstrava em tudo que fazia.

- Você está me dizendo não? – ela disse.

Ele apertou os olhos.

- Eu estou te dizendo... – ele começou, e depois parou. Ele teve um estranho ímpeto de rir, mas o reprimiu. – Esqueça isso. Nada disso importa de qualquer modo.

- Então o que você quer que eu faça?

Agora ele sorriu.

- Bem, se você vai sentar aí assim, o mínimo que você poderia fazer por mim é rebolar um pouquinho.

Ela lançou um olhar cortante.

- Você está brincando?

- Não tenho certeza.

- Vamos descobrir - ela disse, se inclinando para beijá-lo.

Primeiro, o beijo aterrissou meio desajeitado no lado da boca dele, então ele pegou os ombros dela para colocá-la numa posição melhor. Ele se sentou um pouco mais para frente, se inclinando para o beijo, deslizando suas mãos pelos cachos de seda do cabelo dela –a boca dela estava fria, e tinha gosto de limão – e ele estava apenas começando a aproveitar quando um barulho explosivo e trovejante passou pela clareira.

Ele se lançou para longe de Fleur, que, desequilibrada, caiu para o lado, aterrissando em seus joelhos.

- Ooof – ela disse, irritadamente. - O que há com você?

Mas Draco estava olhando para trás dela, na direção da ponte em forma de dragão que arqueava sobre a lagoa agora seca. Um pedaço grosso do parapeito de ferro havia, sem razão aparente, se rompido e caído de lado, aterrissando em um monte de metal retorcido no chão enlameado. Era esse o barulho que ele havia escutado.

- O que...? – ele começou.

- Oh – disse Fleur, seguindo o olhar dele. - Sim, isso é porque nós dois somos Magids, sabe? Quando emoções são geradas entre nós como isso... – ela fez um gesto muito expressivo, muito francês com as mãos – Boom!

- Boom? – disse Draco, fitando-a em descrença. – Eu beijar você causa um tipo de... raio mortal... e tudo o que você consegue dizer é "boom"?

Ela deu risadinhas.

- Também é porque nós dois somos parte veela. É uma combinação muito pouco comum, você sabe. Eu acho que nós deveríamos aproveitar isso ao máximo – ela piscou para ele. – Isso poderia ser muito, muito divertido.

- Fleur, – ele disse, se sentindo repentinamente aborrecido – quando eu penso em mim mesmo fazendo algo muito, muito divertido, normalmente não termina comigo muito, muito morto. O que eu acho que é o que vai acontecer aqui, então eu lamento, mas eu vou ter que continuar lhe devendo um favor.

Ela sorriu de lado.

- Não necessariamente – ela disse.

Ele olhou para ela.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Há – ela disse – outra coisa que você poderia me dar...

******

Quando Lupin entrou na biblioteca, ele encontrou Rony e Hermione sentados à escrivaninha, com livros até as orelhas. Hermione havia designado a Rony a tarefa de pesquisar a história de Salazar Slytherin. A cabeça vermelha dele aparecia acima de uma pilha de livros com títulos como Slytherin Através dos Tempos, Bruxos Negros do Mal e as Coisas Más que Fizeram, o Guia para Senhores do Mal, e Planos Realmente Astutos: Um Panorama, do próprio Salazar Slytherin.

Hermione mesma estava cercada por livros com títulos como: Contra-Feitiços: Um Comentário, Poções do Amor: Lenda ou Realidade, e Feitiços Reversos Rápidos: Quando Você foi Realmente Atingido e Precisa de Um Rápido Concerto.

Hermione estava olhando monotonamente para Rony.

- Encontrou algo?

- Nada – disse Rony, detrás dos livros – Na verdade, um bocado de nada, coberto com 'não dou a mínima' e recheado de coisa alguma. Você?

- Nada útil. - ela virou seu olhar para Lupin enquanto a porta se fechava atrás dele e disse – Onde está Sirius?

- Olá para você também – disse Lupin, chegando perto para olhar a pilha de livros na escrivaninha. - Ele está com Harry.

- Desculpe, Professor – disse Hermione, com um sorriso fraco. – E desculpe por bagunçar a biblioteca... – ela fez um gesto extenso com uma mão, indicando a bagunça que ela e Rony haviam feito, e quase derrubou um livro da mesa enquanto o fazia.

Lupin o pegou com uma mão.

- Cuidado - ele disse. – Esse é o livro que eu estive tentando traduzir.

Hermione olhou para o livro, e um olhar curioso cruzou seu rosto.

- Deixe-me ver isso – ela disse.

Sem palavras, Lupin o entregou para ela. Ela o abriu, olhou para uma página, e o devolveu.

- Quando Harry chegar aqui – ela disse – mostre-o isso.

Lupin pareceu confuso.

- Mostrar a Harry?

Rony riu desdenhosamente.

- Apenas faça isso – ele disse. – Hermione está com aquele olhar que ela tem quando sabe de algo. Melhor concordar.

- Eu não fico com um olhar - disse Hermione, reclamando.

- Fica sim – disse Rony, e essa esplendorosa troca poderia ter continuado indefinidamente se a porta da biblioteca não tivesse sido aberta naquele momento, permitindo a entrada de Sirius, e com ele, Harry.

Hermione olhou furtivamente para Harry por cima do seu livro. Eu não acredito que fui reduzida a isso, ela pensou tristemente, ocultando olhares ao meu próprio namorado e esperando que ele não perceba. Ele parecia, como Rony havia dito que estava, perfeitamente saudável, mas cansado: ele estava um pouco pálido, e parecia amarrotado, provavelmente por ter acabado de acordar. Ele deu um aceno geral com a cabeça na direção de Hermione, Rony, e Lupin, e voltou a olhar para a janela.

- Sirius – disse Rony, abaixando o livro que esteve lendo. – O que aconteceu com o demônio?

- Está na masmorra, em coma em uma das celas – disse Sirius. - Está cercado por proteções – ele olhou para Lupin. – Isso deve segurá-lo até Dumbledore chegar aqui.

- O que você acha que ele queria? – disse Rony.

Foi Harry quem respondeu.

- Aquela maldita espada do Malfoy – ele disse. - Estou quase certo de que é isso que ele queria.

Sirius olhou para ele.

- Como você sabe?

Harry suspirou, e começou a contar a história da visita inicial do demônio. Quando ele havia terminado, Lupin e Sirius trocaram olhares sombrios.

- Eu disse ao Draco que aquilo era mau – disse Lupin, tristemente – Eu disse a ele que aquilo era um objeto possuído. Por que ele achou que tinha que mantê-la consigo?

Rony bufou.

- Dizer ao Malfoy que algo é mau é como dizer ao Duda que algo é feito de caramelo. Isso traz todo o lado primitivo 'devo ter aquilo' dele. – Ele captou o olhar de repreensão de Hermione, e o devolveu. – Você não viu a reação dele quando Harry estava dizendo a ele que não deveria trazê-la – ele disse. – Foi assustador.

Lupin olhou para Harry.

- Você disse a ele para não trazer a espada e ele ficou... assustador? – ele disse.

Harry parecia como se quisesse se encolher.

- Houve um certo fator assustador – ele admitiu – Mas ele, na maior parte do tempo, apenas parecia pensar que ela era muito poderosa, e necessária. – ele se virou para Lupin. – Você acha que o demônio queria a espada?

- Difícil dizer – disse Lupin. – Demônios são criaturas estranhas, destinadas a semear discórdia. Mas eles raramente atacam ou matam humanos. Eles são com certeza mais propensos a sugerir barganhas elaboradas. Eles são mais gananciosos que perigosos.

Rony levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sugerir barganhas, uh?

Hermione olhou para ele.

- O quê?

Rony estava tamborilando os dedos na mesa.

- Bem, se alguém parece adequado para ser o tipo para sair por aí e fazer barganhas com forças das trevas...

- Rony. Você está pulando pra conclusões precipitadas - disse Hermione, um pouco rápido demais.

- Não estou, não – protestou Rony. – Eu dou um pequeno passo, e lá estão as conclusões.

- Fazer barganhas em troca do quê? – disse Hermione, exasperada.

Rony olhou para ela. Assim como Sirius, Lupin, e até Harry, apesar de desviar o olhar rapidamente.

- Bem – disse Rony, formulando o que provavelmente todos eles estavam pensando – Você. Ele lhe tem apaixonada por ele agora. Não é isso que ele sempre quis?

******

Depois de deixar Harry, Narcisa considerou ir procurar Sirius. Ela queria vê-lo, mas parecia para ela que ele tinha muita coisa para lidar naquele momento. A casa está cheia de crianças, ela pensou, virando-se para ir para o andar inferior. Era uma ironia agradável de um modo, já que ela sempre quisera ter mais crianças além de Draco, mas Lúcio havia tornado isso, como muitas outras coisas, impossível. A casa está cheia de crianças, ela pensou novamente, Exceto a minha.

Ela estava preocupada com Draco. Não em pânico, já que ela sabia que ele podia tomar conta de si mesmo. Ele sempre pôde. Mas preocupada. Claro, era um hábito dele sair sozinho quando algo o incomodava. Era o que o estava incomodando que a preocupava.

Alcançando o final das escadas, ela virou à direita e entrou através da sala de desenho até um aposento menor logo depois. Este era um cômodo que sempre havia sido um dos favoritos dela: era muito menor que a maioria dos outros na Mansão, e tinha uma lareira enorme. As paredes eram cobertas por prateleiras de livros; livros normais, não os encantados que só ocupavam espaço na biblioteca de Lúcio. Haviam muitas poltronas estofadas espalhadas pela sala, parecendo gastas, mas muito confortáveis. Narcisa cruzou a sala até uma prateleira de livros, retirou um álbum azul desbotado, e se sentou numa cadeira oposta à lareira. Ela abriu o álbum, mas estava muito escuro para ver, então ela pegou sua varinha e apontou-a para a lareira vazia.

- Incendio! - ela murmurou.

Imediatamente, vívidas chamas vermelho-alaranjadas apareceram, aquecendo a sala e a iluminando. Estava agora claro o bastante para Narcisa ver que, na verdade, ela não estava sozinha na sala. Gina Weasley estava encolhida no sofá, sua cabeça nos braços. Narcisa pegou sua varinha novamente para diminuir o fogo, mas era tarde demais, Gina já estava se sentando, piscando sonolenta. Quando avistou Narcisa, ela corou.

- Desculpe – ela disse, se sentando e alisando o cabelo para trás. – Eu não tive a intenção de cair no sono na sua sala de estar... É que eu estava tão exausta...

- Tudo bem – disse Narcisa, com um sorriso. – Vocês todos devem estar exaustos.

Gina abaixou a cabeça, e seu cabelo caiu para frente cobrindo seu rosto.

- Eu estava me perguntando – ela disse, e parou. – Draco, uh, já voltou?

- Não, ainda não – disse Narcisa, voltando sua atenção para o álbum, que estava cheio de fotografias mágicas. Ela olhou para Gina. – Eu estava apenas olhando algumas fotos antigas... você gostaria de ver?

Gina afastou os cabelos do rosto e sorriu.

- Tem fotos de Draco quando ele era bebê?

- Montes – disse Narcisa.

- Oh, sim – disse Gina fervorosamente, e foi sentar-se perto de Narcisa no sofá.

Narcisa passou pelas fotos mais antigas, que mostravam sua formatura em Hogwarts.

- Esse é Sirius? – Gina perguntou, observando as pessoas ao fundo.

- Sim, é ele – disse Narcisa. – Quando ele tinha dezesseis.

- Nada mau – disse Gina, com o tom de uma expert no assunto.

Não havia fotos de Lúcio ou do casamento deles, mas, como Narcisa havia prometido, havia uma porção de fotos de Draco. Ele havia sido, como Gina havia suspeitado que tivesse sido, um bebê muito fofo. Ela havia visto fotos de Harry quando ele era bebê. Ele havia sido extremamente gordo e de aparência raivosa. O que também era adorável a seu modo, mas Draco havia sido realmente a caricatura de um perfeito bebê, com grandes olhos cinza-azulados e cabelos prateados que se levantavam em topetes selvagens ao redor de sua cabeça.

- Awww – disse Gina, se derretendo.

- Eu deveria perguntar – disse uma voz da porta – o que vocês duas estão fazendo?

Era Draco, a versão adulta, olhando para elas com sobrancelhas levantadas. Ele estava ensopado, e havia lama em suas botas e na parte de trás de sua jaqueta, como se ele tivesse deitado no chão. Quando molhado, seu cabelo prateado era quase branco, uma forma incolor de não-cor. Seus olhos contraíram-se enquanto ele olhava de sua mãe, para Gina, e de volta novamente.

- Olá, querido – disse Narcisa, parecendo levemente culpada. – Nós estávamos apenas olhando as suas fotos de bebê.

- Fotos de bebê – disse Draco, sem emoção, e sacudiu a cabeça. - Bem, se isso não é a cereja da crueldade no topo do sundae de desgraças que tem sido o meu dia até agora, eu não sei o que é. Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu vou procurar umas roupas secas.

- Oh, querido – murmurou Narcisa, assim que ele se virou e saiu. Depois ela olhou de lado para Gina. - Oh, vá em frente – ela disse, gentilmente. – Vá atrás dele. – ela sorriu. – Antes você do que eu.

Gina não precisou ser avisada duas vezes. Ela se levantou rapidamente e correu para fora da sala, alcançando Draco perto das escadas.

- Malfoy – ela chamou. – Espere um minuto.

Ele parou ao pé das escadas, virou-se, e olhou para ela.

- O quê? – ele disse, meio que desagradavelmente. – Você quer que eu deite, pra que você possa me chutar nas costelas de novo?

Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você está um pouco atrasado – ela disse gentilmente, e foi até ele na escada. Era estranho que ele estivesse tão molhado, Gina pensou, não estava chovendo tão forte lá fora. Ele deve ter ficado lá fora por um bom tempo. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo sobre não ter senso o bastante para sair da chuva, mas a fechou rapidamente ao olhar no rosto de Draco.  
– Espere um pouco – ela disse, soltando o cardigã que estava vestindo ao redor da cintura. Ela o levantou e com um jeito de irmã, começou a secar o rosto e o cabelo dele com isso. Ele olhou para ela desconfiado rapidamente, mas passou pela experiência com razoável dignidade. – A propósito, onde você esteve? – ela perguntou.

- Por aí – ele disse.

- Você não parece muito feliz – ela disse.

- Eu não estou – ele disse – Eu estou molhado, estou com frio, tenho lama na parte de trás da minha camisa, e eu estou quase certo que alguém bastante sórdido me quer morto.

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram.

- O que você vai fazer? – ela disse.

- Morrer, eu acho – ele disse, parecendo pensativo. – Nos próximos dois dias, provavelmente. Bem, eu suponho que eu fui avisado com certa antecedência, mais do que a maioria das pessoas. Normalmente é só: 'Olha o ônibus!' 'Que ônibus?' 'Splat''

- Isso não é engraçado!

- Eu achei que fosse.

- Bem, não foi. Ao contrario do que você possa pensar, eu não te quero morto.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Hermione nos contou – ela disse. – Sobre a poção do amor.

- Por quê?

Ela estava chocada pela veemência dele.

- Harry nos ouviu conversando – ela disse. – Eu acredito que ela realmente não teve escolha.

- Harry – ele disse, pressionando a palma de sua mão contra a testa como se ele tivesse uma dor de cabeça. – E todo mundo também? Sirius? – ele adicionou, soando um pouco esperançoso.

- Bem, todos nós. Mas nós sabemos que não é sua culpa...

- O que o seu irmão diz?

O rosto de Gina caiu.

- Foi o que eu pensei – disse Draco. – E Harry?

Gina mordeu o lábio.

- Ele não está...

- Não está com humor para se juntar os seus amiguinhos, eu imagino? – disse Draco, levemente. – A não ser que a união envolva um tubo de supercola e um hamster enraivecido?

- Na verdade ele não... – ela começou, e parou, sacudindo a cabeça. – Fale com ele você mesmo – ela disse. – Eu acho que eles estão na biblioteca.

- Tá bom – disse Draco, sem se mover. – Eu irei.

- Lamento por ter chutado você – ela disse, rapidamente. – Eu não sabia sobre a poção, e eu pensei...

Ele piscou, surpreso. Ela pôde sentir, com suas mãos nos ombros dele, que ele estava tremendo muito levemente de frio.

- Você lamenta? – ele disse. – Ou você lamenta por mim?

Quando Gina não respondeu, ele virou a cabeça para olhá-la. Ela começou a se afastar, sentindo-se embaraçada, mas ele pegou sua mão esquerda, a que não estava segurando o cardigã, e a levantou, roçando a boca contra as costas dos dedos dela tão rapidamente e levemente que se ela tivesse piscado, não teria percebido.

- Obrigado – ele disse, soltando a mão dela e se virando para ir.

- Pelo quê? – ela olhou pra ele, confusa, enquanto ele se subia as escadas. – Pelo quê?

Mas ele já estava fora da linha de audição.

******

- Draco não faria isso – disse Hermione, decidida.

Rony se virou para ela.

- Você está brincando? – ele disse rapidamente. – É sobre o Malfoy que estamos falando aqui. Ele faria isso com certeza. Ele foi construído para fazer isso. Ele é o Cara Que Faz Isso!

Sirius interrompeu.

- Eu concordo com Hermione – ele disse. – Ele não faria isso. Ele é muito orgulhoso. Amor induzido não é algo que iria atraí-lo.

- Não normalmente, talvez. – disse Lupin, parecendo grave. – Mas como eu disse a ele, aquela espada é uma coisa viva, tem sua própria inteligência maligna. Contato prolongado com ela poderia deformar a mente e a personalidade de seu possuidor, forçá-lo a fazer coisas que não faria normalmente. Torná-lo um perigo... para ele mesmo e outras pessoas ao seu redor.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não é de um mesquinho de baixo nível que estamos falando – ela disse, calmamente. – Ele não colocaria nossas vidas em perigo, eu realmente acredito nisso.

- Lamento, Mione – disse Rony, gentilmente. – Mas já que você está apaixonada por aquele cara, você não é a mais imparcial pra julgar o caráter dele. Não é sua culpa, mas é assim.

Hermione concordou e ficou em silêncio, parecendo furiosa.

- Na verdade – acrescentou Rony, os olhos escuros – e se ele fez algum tipo de... de pacto com Slytherin? Ele se juntou a ele, ofereceu algo, e em retorno, conseguiu Hermione. Ela nem iria saber. Faz sentido que ele ofereceria algo assim ao Malfoy... O Malfoy não estaria interessado em dinheiro, ou poder mágico, mas isso é algo que ele não conseguiria ter por si só. Slytherin provavelmente tem seu próprio exercitozinho de demônios, então ele mandou um deles pra fazer uma visita a domicílio ao Malfoy, mas ao invés disso ele encontrou a mim e Harry...

Hermione olhou desesperadamente dos rostos sérios de Lupin e Sirius para Harry, que estava parecendo chocado.

- Harry – ela disse, e ao som da voz dela dizendo seu nome, ele pulou levemente, e virou–se para ela. – Você não acredita nisso, acredita?

- Eu não sei – disse Harry vagarosamente. – Eu não sei no que acreditar...

- Talvez vocês devessem me perguntar – disse uma voz baixa e tranqüila da entrada. – Ou vocês não querem saber o que o Cara Que Faz Isso tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Era Draco.

Ele permaneceu na entrada, encostado contra o batente de um modo relaxado –, mas Hermione percebeu, pela tensão nos ombros dele, que ele estava longe de estar relaxado.

Harry abaixou as mãos e olhou para Draco.

- Há quanto tempo você tem estado em pé aí, Malfoy?

- O bastante – disse Draco casualmente. – Eu posso ser um poço de sangue frio, mas eu tenho um timing impecável.

- Draco... – Hermione começou, indo pra frente.

Rony pegou o braço dela.

- Vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer em sua defesa, Hermione – ele disse.

Todos os olhos no aposento viraram-se para Draco. Ele não se moveu, não mudou sua expressão, mas seus olhos prateados faiscaram raivosamente.

- Eu não tenho nada a dizer – ele rosnou. – Exceto que se vocês acham que eu venderia minha alma por isso, vocês têm muito menos imaginação do que eu lhes dava crédito.

- É preciso muita imaginação pra te dar crédito de ter uma alma em primeiro lugar, Malfoy – disse Rony.

Por um breve momento, Draco quase pareceu como se estivesse prestes a rir.

- Você ficaria surpreso – ele disse.

- Draco – disse Sirius, se inclinando para frente na escrivaninha, sua voz baixa tensa. – Você tem que nos contar o que está acontecendo. Harry nos contou coisas muito perturbadoras, e nós precisamos saber que...

- Você não é meu pai – disse Draco em um tom frio, olhando para Sirius. – Eu não tenho que te dizer nada. O que é que você acha que precisa saber? Que eu não sou perigoso? Bem, eu não posso te prometer isso, especialmente se...

- Ninguém acha que você vendeu sua alma – interrompeu Lupin, contornando a escrivaninha e se aproximando de Draco com cautela, como se ele fosse uma bomba que poderia explodir. – Você está sendo melodramático. Nós tememos por você, não...

- Cale a boca, lobisomem. – disse Draco, imparcialmente. – E não venha para perto de mim.

Hermione viu com o coração partido o quão enraivecido ele estava. Ela não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas essa não era a primeira vez que ela havia dado de cara com o orgulho dele numa situação em que ele se sentiu levado a se defender. Ela tentou capturar o olhar dele do outro lado da sala, mas ele não estava olhando para ela; ele estava olhando para Harry. E Harry estava olhando para ele, com um estranho tipo de olhar vago, o qual ela não conseguia ler totalmente.

- Malfoy – ele disse, finalmente. – Se realmente não há nada errado com você, então nos dê a espada. – Ele estendeu uma mão. – Entregue-a para mim.

Draco deu um passo pra trás.

- Foda-se, Potter – ele disse, e virou-se como se fosse sair rapidamente do aposento. Mas Lupin, que podia se mover muito, muito rápido quando necessário, bloqueou seu caminho.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum – ele disse, e esticou seu braço para pegar o braço de Draco.

Draco, tentando livrar seu braço das mãos de Lupin, virou-se de lado, quase colidindo com Lupin enquanto o fazia.

Lupin deu um grito de repente, como se sentisse uma dor extrema. Ele caiu para trás, tropeçando, e aterrissou no chão.  
Draco recuou para longe dele, com o rosto branco, segurando o braço dele e olhando com os olhos arregalados, com uma expressão que poderia ser surpresa, ou horror, ou culpa.

- Malfoy…! – disse Harry.

E Draco se virou e saiu do aposento, sem se importar em bater a porta atrás dele.

Sirius, que havia caído de joelhos no chão próximo a Lupin, olhou de modo selvagem para Rony, Harry e Hermione.

- Vão atrás dele! – ele gritou.

Eles não precisaram ser avisados duas vezes. Fervorosamente, os três saíram da biblioteca para o corredor.

Que estava vazio.

Harry olhou para um lado e para o outro do corredor brevemente, e disse:

- Vamos nos dividir. Vão, vocês dois – e foi pela direita. Hermione e Rony seguiram pela esquerda, mas em caminhos separados no fim do corredor, Rony correndo descendo as escadas enquanto Hermione virou à direita, antes que ela parasse de repente e pensasse: O que eu estou fazendo? Eu sou tão idiota!

E pegou o Feitiço Essencial ao redor do seu pescoço.

******

- Sai, Sirius. Eu estou bem – disse Lupin irritado, empurrando as mãos de seu amigo pra longe enquanto se empenhava para sentar. Ele se recostou contra a prateleira de livros, colocando seu braço direito contra o peito. – Eu estou bem! – ele repetiu, com ênfase.

- O que aconteceu? – Sirius exigiu. – O que ele te fez?

Os olhos de Lupin se arregalaram.

- Draco? Ele não me fez nada.

- Bem, pareceu que sim. Você o agarrou, e depois você gritou e caiu. Ele te golpeou? Pareceu que ele nem se moveu.

- Não, ele não me golpeou, ele nem ao menos me tocou – disse Lupin. – Foi aquilo.

E ele apontou para um objeto sobre o chão a poucos metros de distância que emitia um fraco reflexo prateado.

- Ele devia ter isso no bolso – disse Lupin pensativo.

Sirius olhou desconfiado.

- O que é isso? É perigoso?

- Não para você – disse Lupin. – Vá em frente. Pegue-o.

Parecendo em dúvida, Sirius apanhou o objeto reluzente e o segurou na direção da luz. Era o pingente de prata que Slytherin havia arremessado para Draco, que havia agido como uma Chave de Portal, porém não havia como Sirius saber disso. Ele olhou para a forma singular do objeto – quase um X em diagonal, quase, mas não completamente uma cruz.

Ele voltou até Lupin, que ainda estava sentado no chão, segurando seu braço. Sirius se ajoelhou perto dele, segurando o X prateado para ele, mas Lupin sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu não posso tocar isso. – ele disse.

- Por que não?

- É um Licanto – disse Lupin. – Mágica antiga. Proteção contra lobisomens.

- Eu pensei que fosse um crucifixo – disse Sirius, parecendo desconfiado. –Crucifixos não te incomodam, certo?

Lupin pareceu ofendido.

- Eu sou um lobisomem, não um vampiro – ele falou bruscamente. – É um Licanto, como eu disse. Não um crucifixo. Totalmente diferente. Magia muito, muito antiga.

- Formato estranho – disse Sirius, virando-o em suas mãos.

- Na verdade, não – disse Lupin, e deu um engraçado meio-sorriso. – Digamos que você esteja andando pela floresta à noite – ele disse. – Sozinho. Nenhuma ajuda à vista, e você não tem uma varinha. Então um lobo pula da escuridão, direto até sua garganta. O que você faz?

Sem pensar, Sirius levantou os braços: um cruzando sua garganta e o outro cruzando o outro, protegendo seu rosto. Fazendo um X na diagonal.

- Certo – disse Lupin. – Licanto. Mágica antiga. Como eu disse.

Sirius piscou e abaixou os braços.

- A questão é – refletiu Lupin - por que Draco iria ter algo como isso? Eles eram comuns centenas de anos atrás, quando lobisomens eram um problema, mas agora...

Ele parou quando a porta da biblioteca se abriu. Sirius pulou de pé e se virou, obviamente esperando que Harry, Hermione e Rony houvessem conseguido trazer Draco, mas era Narcisa.

Ela estava muito pálida.

- Sirius... – ela disse, incerta. Ela estava segurando duas cartas nas mãos: uma, amarrada com uma fita verde e cinza; que Sirius soube imediatamente, que era a resposta de Snape. A outra ela já tinha aberto, e estava segurando desdobrada em sua mão direita trêmula. Sirius podia ver, mesmo do outro lado da sala, que era um pedaço de papel com aparência oficial, e estava margeada com preto. – Sirius – ela disse novamente. – É Dumbledore... Ele e Fudge estavam a caminho daqui e foram atacados... dementadores... oh Sirius, eu sinto muito...

******

Draco, que havia descido uma escada pouco usada que ele tinha certeza que os outros não conheciam, emergiu no jardim, e começou a ir em direção ao portão onde dele havia deixado sua vassoura. Ele estava na metade do caminho, não correndo, mas andando rapidamente, quando ele ouviu passos no caminho atrás dele.

Harry, ele pensou. Ele não poderia dizer como, mas por alguma razão, estava certo de que era Harry. Fazia sentido, não fazia, que Harry viesse atrás dele, afinal de contas, Harry sabia. Ele diminuiu o ritmo para uma caminhada.

- É como você disse, Potter – ele disse, sem se virar. – Eu estou fugindo. Não dá certo se você vier comigo.

Houve um pequeno silêncio, e os passos atrás dele ficaram mais lentos. Então, ele ouviu uma voz dizer:

- Draco, sou eu.

Ele se virou, e viu Hermione, e sentiu algo que ele nunca havia esperado que pudesse sentir ao vê-la. Mas lá estava.

Desapontamento.

Isso atravessou por dentro dele como uma ponta de aço afiada, e fez sua voz ficar áspera quando ele falou.

- Você não deveria ter vindo atrás de mim – ele disse.

- Onde você está indo? – ela exigiu. – Para onde você pensa que pode correr?

- Eu estava muito concentrado em 'pra longe', e imaginando que iria preencher o resto mais tarde.

- Isso vem do cara que diz que Grifinórios não sabem planejar? – Hermione pôs suas mãos nos quadris e olhou para ele. – Você não pode ir – ela disse. – Esta é a sua casa, onde você pertence. Onde mais você encontrará pessoas que podem te ajudar?

- Talvez eu não queira ajuda – ele disse, sabendo que soava como se ele tivesse sete anos, mas incapaz de evitar.

- Talvez isso apenas prove que você precisa de ajuda – ela disse.

- E você está completamente imparcial, mesmo que eu fique aqui ou vá embora, eu suponho?

- Deus, você soa exatamente como Rony – ela disse, soando mais surpresa do que crítica. – Claro que eu não estou imparcial. Mas eu estaria te dizendo isso mesmo se... mesmo se eu não estivesse apaixonada por você.

- Você não está apaixonada por mim – ele falou bruscamente. – Isso é apenas um feitiço. Um feitiço que te faz pensar que se importa comigo. Mas isso não é verdade.

Hermione pareceu como se ele houvesse batido nela.

- Não diga isso. Eu ainda sou sua amiga.

- É por isso que você veio me procurar? Amizade?

- Eu não sou a única que veio correndo atrás de você! – ela disse bruscamente. – Todo mundo está preocupado...

- Então onde estão eles?

- Procurando por você! – ela gritou. – Mas eles não sabem pra onde você foi, idiota. Eu sou a única que pode te encontrar, por causa disso... – e ela mostrou o Feitiço Essencial, em sua fina corrente de ouro, segurando-o entre eles. – Eu sempre sei onde você está – ela disse. – Eu não tenho escolha sobre isso, nem você.

- Por que você deveria ter uma escolha? – ele quase gritou. – Eu não tenho! Eu não tenho uma escolha sobre minha família ou minha vida ou meu destino, isso se eu realmente tenho um. E eu não tenho escolha sobre te amar, embora eu ache pessoalmente que você foi posta nesse mundo para me causar dor. Digo, eu sei que não sou uma pessoa legal, mas eu bati numa carreta cheia de freiras numa vida passada, ou o quê?

Hermione respirou estremecendo.

- Quando eu descobrir como tirar esse feitiço, se há algum modo de reverter amor, ou mudá-lo, você quer que eu o use em você, também? Então você não irá...

- Então eu não irei mais amar você? – ele estava olhando para ela em absoluta descrença. – Deus, essa é a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi. Isso... isso nem é você – ele disse. - Isso não é como você é. Aquela poção está lhe transformando em outra pessoa. - ele riu, de uma maneira não prazerosa. – Isso é irônico, não é? O você que eu amo ama Harry. Esse você... esse é alguém que eu nem conheço. – Ele olhou para ela, e algo na expressão do rosto dela fez sua voz abrandar levemente. – Deixa pra lá. – ele disse. - Não é sua culpa.

- Eu apenas pensei...

- Esqueça – ele disse, andou até ela, e colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros. Ela mordeu o lábio. Ela sabia perfeitamente bem que se ele fosse beijá-la, ela o beijaria de volta. Ela havia sempre se orgulhado do seu autocontrole, e agora, não ter nenhum era mais assustador para ela do que estar repentinamente cega, ou surda. Ela odiava isso e, em algum lugar sob o amor induzido pela poção, ela podia dizer que estava começando a odiá-lo também, pelo que ele podia fazer a ela.

Ele a puxou em sua direção, e pôs seus braços em volta dela, mas não fez nenhum movimento para beijá-la. Apenas a segurou lá, seu rosto no cabelo dela, suas mãos fechadas em punhos contra as costas dela. Era um abraço muito desajeitado, a primeira coisa realmente desajeitada que ela havia visto ele fazer, como se ele nunca tivesse abraçado alguém antes. Talvez ele não tivesse. No momento em que ela levantou as próprias mãos - para abraçá-lo ou empurrá-lo, ela não tinha certeza - os braços dele ficaram rígidos e ele a empurrou para longe dele. Ela sentiu uma dor aguda e repentina atrás de seu pescoço, viu rapidamente um lampejo de ouro enquanto ele deu um passo para longe dela, e avistou o Feitiço Essencial brilhando na mão dele. Ele o tinha arrancado do pescoço dela.

- Agora você não pode me achar – ele disse.

- Seu idiota – ela exclamou, e foi na direção dele, agarrando sua manga e a apertando fortemente. Ela aumentou a voz, e gritou - Harry! Rony! Estamos aqui! Harry! Qualquer um!

- Hermione, cala a boca! – ele exclamou, tentando livrar seu braço de seu aperto, mas ela o segurou com determinação. – Me larga.

- Não. – ela disse.

Ele olhou para ela.

- Me desculpe, então. – Ele disse, e levantou a mão, o Feitiço na corrente em volta de seus dedos, e os apontou para ela – Me desculpe, Hermione – ele repetiu. –Estupefaça!

Ela nem mesmo teve a chance de parecer surpresa, apenas caiu de costas, inconsciente, na grama. Ele quis se abaixar próximo a ela, ter certeza de que ela estava bem, mas houve o som repentino de passos correndo pelo cascalho, e ele olhou para cima, vendo Gina, no caminho, olhando de um para o outro.

- Você a deixou inconsciente? – ela disse, parecendo completamente pasma – Draco, por que diabos...?

- Foi preciso – ele disse brevemente, e começou a andar costas na direção da parede, tateando atrás dele pela sua vassoura. O som de mais pés correndo era audível agora. Harry e Rony, ele pensou, e suas mãos se fecharam em torno de sua Firebolt. Ele montou, e olhou novamente para Gina, em pé perto de Hermione no chão molhado. – Quando ela acordar, diga... – Draco começou, e sentiu sua garganta fechar repentinamente. Gina estava olhando para ele, sua expressão ilegível à meia-luz. - Ah, esquece! – ele terminou monotonamente. – Pense em algo legal. Diga a ela que eu falei.

E com isso, ele deu um pontapé, inclinando-se para frente para segurar sua Firebolt fortemente, elevando-se rapidamente, sumindo no céu noturno.

******

Havia iluminação suficiente na cela para que Lúcio Malfoy visse o círculo que ele havia desenhado no chão com seu sangue. Eles não permitiram, obviamente, deixar que ele possuísse uma varinha; ele teve de morder uma das veias em seu pulso, aberta com seus próprios dentes para ter o que precisava. Mas isso estava distante da pior coisa que ele já havia sido forçado a fazer.

Movendo-se cautelosamente, ele sentou-se no centro do círculo, arrumando suas vestes cuidadosamente à sua volta. Depois ele pôs suas mãos na sua frente, na mão esquerda, o Feitiço Essencial de seu filho pendurado frouxamente, seu opaco brilho dourado na luz tênue.  
- Vocatio – ele sussurrou, e parou. Ele ainda se lembrava de como fazer isso? Sim. Sim, claro que ele se lembrava. – Vocatio – ele começou novamente, as palavras do feitiço Convocador vindo mais facilmente para ele agora: Mestre, eu tenho algo para você...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07 - O Caminho Mais Fácil É Para Baixo**

- Enervate – Gina sussurrou, e os olhos de Hermione se abriram. Por um momento ela parecia entorpecida, seus olhos refletindo as estrelas e a luz da lua, então ela se sentou e segurou-se em Gina. Surpresa, Gina quase caiu, mas abraçou-a de volta. – Está tudo bem, você está bem. – ela disse.

Hermione continuou segurando em seu braço, e Gina viu que, no fim das contas, o brilho nos seus olhos não era o céu noturno refletido, e sim lágrimas.

- Ele se foi?

Gina repetiu sem ânimo.

- Ele se foi.

Hermione soltou o braço de Gina. Várias emoções passaram rapidamente pelo seu rosto: esperança, sofrimento, anseio, confusão. Gratidão.

- Eu estou feliz que ele se foi. – Hermione disse ardentemente.

- Certo – disse Gina, se levantando e estendendo uma mão para puxar Hermione depois dela. – Vamos lá, levante-se.

- Certo. – Hermione disse, e segurou uma fungada. Ela levantou sua mão para pegar a de Gina e perguntou – Ele disse alguma coisa? Você o viu antes dele partir?

Gina suspirou.

- Não exatamente...

- Deixa pra lá. – Hermione disse, rapidamente. – É melhor eu não saber.

Gina segurou a vontade de falar duramente com Hermione, que estava começando a parecer lacrimosa novamente. Era estranho, ela pensou, Hermione sempre tinha sido não só a mais velha, mas também tão compenetrada, competente, e controlada que Gina sempre teve um pouco de ciúmes. Agora que ela parecia ter sido reduzida a uma ruína do que tinha sido, Gina encontrou-se sentindo menos ciúme e mais desespero para ter a antiga amiga de volta. A antiga Hermione saberia o que fazer. Essa aqui só queria sentar no chão e chorar por causa de Draco. Gina pensou que se Hermione dissesse mais uma coisa sobre Draco ela a sacudiria até o seu cabelo encrespar novamente.

Ela ajudou Hermione a se levantar no momento que Harry e Rony explodiram do meio dos arbustos para dentro da clareira. Ambos os garotos estavam sem ar e cobertos por folhas e gravetos. Rony falou primeiro.

- Hermione, você está bem, nós ouvimos você gritar...

- Eu estou bem. – Hermione disse, virando-se para olhar para eles. – Estou bem.

Gina viu o olhar de pânico no rosto de Harry ser substituído rapidamente por alívio, que depois foi substituído por outra coisa: um olhar meio vazio e parado. Ela olhou rapidamente para Hermione, que não estava olhando para Harry e tinha perdido a interação de emoções em seu rosto. Então ela olhou de volta para Harry. Porque Draco nunca olha para mim da maneira que ele olha para ela?, ela pensou de repente. Não é justo.

- Cadê o Malfoy? – Rony perguntou.

- Ele se foi. – Hermione disse, em uma voz fina. – Saiu voando.

Rony xingou, e chutou o tronco de uma árvore.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não acredito que você simplesmente o deixou ir. – ele disse, não olhando para Hermione, mas obviamente falando com ela.

A expressão de Hermione tornou-se sombria.

- Como eu acho que o enorme galo se formando rapidamente na minha cabeça pode atestar: – ela disse em sua voz mais fria. – eu não o deixei ir.

- Ainda assim ele foi, – Harry disse, encarando-a. – não foi?

Hermione encarou de volta.

Rony olhou de Harry para Hermione, então revirou os olhos.

- Ah, sim, vamos começar a discutir um com ou outro sobre de quem é a culpa por Malfoy finalmente ter se mandado, como ele vinha tentando fazer o dia todo de qualquer forma. Isso vai ser produtivo.

- Esperem! – Gina exclamou ansiosamente, e virou-se para Hermione. - O feitiço... nós podemos usá-lo para achar Draco!

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Ele o levou com ele.

- Ele levou? – Rony ecoou, incrédulo. – Por quê? Por que ele faria uma coisa estúpida como essa?

- Eu acho que é bastante óbvio porque ele levou. – disse Harry, parecendo exausto. – Ele não quer que nós o encontremos.

Gina sentiu seu coração se contrair.

- Mas nós temos que encontrá-lo. – ela disse, numa voz tremida. – Ele está com problemas.

- Eu acho que você está misturando estar com problemas com simplesmente ser um problema. – disse Rony, mas sem muito rancor.

Harry estava parecendo desesperado.

- É melhor nós irmos falar com Sirius.

Mas ao chegarem na biblioteca, Sirius e Lupin tinham ido embora. Narcisa, sentada atrás da mesa e parecendo terrivelmente esgotada e preocupada, explicou o que tinha acontecido com Dumbledore e Fudge no caminho para a Mansão. A pronunciamento oficial do Ministério tinha dito apenas que dementadores eram suspeitos no ataque. Fudge estava morto; Dumbledore estava em condições sérias. O Ministério tinha indicado que, antes de ficar inconsciente, Dumbledore tinha requisitado a presença de Sirius.

- Eles aparataram para o São Mungos. – Narcisa disse, parecendo estar tentando esconder o quão infeliz ela se sentia. Seus olhos passaram do rosto de Harry para o de Hermione. Com muita calma, ela perguntou – Onde está Draco?

Ouve um silêncio rápido. Então Harry disse:

- Ele foi embora. Eu realmente sinto muito. Nós tentamos... – ele parou e olhou para baixo, escondendo sua expressão, mas Gina sentiu o quão infeliz ele estava. – Eu realmente sinto muito. – ele disse novamente.

Narcisa mordeu seu lábio. Ela estava muito pálida.

- É melhor eu garantir que eles informem Sirius. – ela disse, se levantando e indo rapidamente até a lareira. Ela pegou um punhado de pó do seu bolso e jogou nas chamas, que brilharam roxo brevemente.

Gina a ouviu dizer 'Hospital São Mungos, por favor' antes de se virar para Rony e Harry. Harry tinha seus braços cruzados sobre o peito e parecia tanto furioso quanto infeliz. Rony estava dando tapinhas em suas costas distraidamente.

- Sirius vai ficar fulo da vida. – Harry disse, melancolicamente.

- Você acha que Draco vai ficar bem? – perguntou Gina, também estendendo a mão para dar tapinhas no braço de Harry.

Ele olhou para ela, e ela o viu tentando sorrir.

- Eu não sei, Gin. – ele disse, e parecia que estava prestes a dizer algo mais quando seus olhos se direcionaram para o lado. Gina virou-se para ver uma luz fraca no ar quando Anton, um dos fantasmas da família Malfoy, passou calmamente pela parede. Ele cintilou gentilmente para dentro do aposento, tornando-se mais sólido e menos transparente enquanto o fazia, e pausou perto de Narcisa.

- Madame, – ele disse – temos convidados lá embaixo.

Narcisa virou-se do fogo e o olhou com olhos surpresos.

- Quem são?

Anton limpou sua garganta transparente e disse.

- Molly e Artur Weasley.

Rony e Gina olharam um para o outro, horrorizados.

- Mamãe e papai? – Rony gemeu. – Eu esqueci que eles estavam vindo!

***

Fora de um sonho de dragões, Carlinhos Weasley acordou de repente, sentando-se ereto na cama com uma estranha inquietação. De onde essa inquietação se originou, ele não poderia dizer. Não era exatamente uma ansiedade nascida de qualquer coisa racional, mas algo o estava perturbando, inquieto no fundo de sua mente; algo, ele sabia, que não ia deixá-lo descansar até que estivesse resolvido.

- Droga. – ele xingou levemente, e girou as pernas sobre o lado da cama, buscando pelas roupas que ele havia separado para usar no dia seguinte (um hábito enraizado nele por sua mãe bem organizada) e as colocou apressadamente. Então pegou sua varinha da mesa perto de sua cama e, murmurando Lumos, saiu de sua tenda.

Carlinhos seguiu a luz da sua varinha através do campo, escuro e silencioso à essa hora, além das últimas tendas e para a arena dos dragões. O campo estava calmo, mas uma leve palpitação de inquietação vibrou no estômago de Carlinhos. Dragões dormiam de pé, olhos fechados e cabeças encostadas juntas. E eles deveriam estar dormindo à essa hora, o cercado que os segurava silencioso e escuro, mas ao invés disso estava banhado em uma leve luz bronze: a luz refletida dos olhos abertos de cerca de oito dragões, que estavam acordados no centro do cercado.

Carlinhos moveu-se o mais perto que podia para a parede de feitiços de segurança que cercavam a arena dos dragões e a encarou. Através de seu brilho leve, como neblina quente, ele podia ver dentro do cercado.

Seu coração se contraiu.

Havia alguém dentro da arena dos dragões.

Com a boca seca, Carlinhos procurou por sua varinha e começou a murmurar freneticamente os encantos que criariam uma abertura nos feitiços de segurança grande o suficiente para ele engatinhar através dela.

- Alohomora...pariei transe...

A abertura rachou-se em sua frente e ele se jogou através dela, rolou, e se pôs de pé, encarando ao seu redor. Sua boca parecia ter sido enchida de algodão. Era completamente contra as regras, assim como todo bom-senso para qualquer pessoa entrar na arena dos dragões sozinho e desprotegido. Dragões eram indomáveis, maus, e dada a oportunidade, iriam comer alegremente até o bruxo que os alimentava.

Sussurrando um encanto de proteção, Carlinhos começou a andar vagarosamente até o centro do cercado, movendo-se tão calmamente quanto a ansiedade e o completo terror permitiam. Ele podia ver o intruso mais distintamente agora, podia ver mais claramente um esboço de braços e pernas e cabelos claros cinza-louro...

Draco.

Carlinhos botou uma mão sobre a boca para impedir-se de gritar o nome de Draco.

O que diabos ele está fazendo? Tentando se matar?

Apesar de seu assombro, os pés de Carlinhos continuaram a se mover, carregando-o para mais perto do centro do cercado e para mais perto de Draco. Carlinhos podia vê-lo claramente agora na luz da lua, clara e prateada. Ele parecia estar simplesmente de pé, parado no centro do círculo de dragões, que se levantavam acima dele como estátuas que respiravam, suas escamas transbordando de luz das estrelas. Ele tinha suas mãos nos bolsos de suas calças de couro (minhas calças, pensou Carlinhos com irritação irracional) e estava se balançando sobre seus calcanhares, sua cabeça jogada para trás, olhando para as criaturas enormes que se erguiam acima dele como se não fossem nada mais que formações rochosas extremamente altas e extremamente interessantes.

Carlinhos prendeu sua respiração enquanto entrava no círculo de dragões e andava até Draco. Ele colocou uma mão no ombro do garoto, rezando para que ele não gritasse de surpresa.

Draco não gritou. Ele também não pulou ou pareceu surpreso, apenas virou-se e olhou para Carlinhos com olhos grandes, escuros e sem curiosidade.

- Olá, Carlinhos. – ele disse, em um tom perfeitamente normal.

- Olá para você. – Carlinhos falou com voz rouca, e segurou o braço de Draco.

Usando os músculos que surgiram de carregar equipamentos pesados todos os dias, ele puxou o garoto para si, segurou-o pelo estômago, e o arrastou para trás.

Para sua surpresa, Draco resistiu muito pouco enquanto Carlinhos o carregava para longe dos dragões, que assistiam com o que parecia ser distante interesse. Eles alcançaram a rachadura nos feitiços de segurança e Carlinhos entrou nela, puxando Draco atrás de si pelo braço. Uma vez que tinham passado, ele soltou o braço do garoto e o empurrou o mais forte que podia contra a árvore mais próxima.

A parte de trás da cabeça de Draco bateu no tronco da árvore com uma força que parecia que devia ter doído, mas ele não mudou de expressão, apenas levantou sua mão esquerda e friccionou sua garganta.

- Oi, Carlinhos. – ele disse calmamente.

- 'Oi, Carlinhos?' O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Draco? Para ser mais direto, o que diabos você estava fazendo?

- Eu queria ver os dragões. – Draco disse, nada perturbado. – Eu queria vê-los mais uma vez.

- Você queria ver os dragões? Bom Deus, você não pode inventar algo melhor que isso? Se você queria ver os dragões porque não ficou do lado de fora dos malditos feitiços de segurança e olhou para eles?

- Eles não me machucariam. – disse Draco, ainda estranhamente calmo. Então ele sorriu. – Mas eu sei não quanto a você...

- Eles não o machucariam? Você é simplesmente uma lancheira ambulante para eles, seu garoto estúpido. Você é como um sanduíche sobre pernas. Deus, se eu não tivesse acabado de acordar, eu mesmo bateria em você até lhe transformar numa polpa por tentar algo como aquilo. Sorte sua que eu estou muito cansado.

- Não deixe esse detalhe o incomodar. – Draco disse. – Que tal você simplesmente levantar seu punho e eu correr na direção dele com meu rosto? Poupe sua energia.

- Muito engraçado.

Draco lhe deu um sorriso angelical.

- Eles pareciam que iam me machucar?

Carlinhos encarou Draco, não querendo realmente responder aquilo. Ele parece diferente, ele pensou de repente. Fisicamente ele ainda era o mesmo, é claro, mas havia algo – como uma luz dentro dele que tinha sido acesa, algo que queimava através de sua pele como a luz de uma lâmpada através de uma sombra. O ar ao seu redor parecia estalar com eletricidade reprimida.

- Uh... – Carlinhos disse, sentindo-se de repente ainda mais preocupado. – Draco, você está se sentindo bem?

O sorriso de Draco não enfraqueceu.

- Eu me sinto bem. - ele disse, tirando suas mãos dos bolsos e olhando para elas como se fossem estranhos objetos extraterrestres. – Eu sinto como seu eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo. Eu pareço diferente?

- Não. – disse Carlinhos decididamente – Você parece cansado, isso é o que você parece. Você parece acabado. Quando foi a última vez que você dormiu?

- Dormir? – Draco disse, e agora havia uma fraca nota de alarme em sua voz. – Uma boa noite de sono, oh, eu não tenho uma dessas faz tempo. Talvez duas semanas.

Carlinhos suspirou.

- O que você precisa, meu garoto, é dormir. Você pode ficar com o sofá na minha tenda; eu lhe darei alguns cobertores, e nós mandaremos uma coruja para Sirius de manhã...

- Não. – Draco interrompeu bruscamente, seu sorriso desaparecido agora.

- Não o quê?

- Não, eu não preciso dormir no seu sofá. Dormir é a última coisa que eu preciso. Eu não quero sonhar – eu não posso sonhar. Mais um vai acabar comigo.

Carlinhos piscou, confuso.

- Mais um o quê?

- Mais um sonho. – Draco tinha começado a andar para longe do cercado, na direção das árvores. – Você não entenderia.

- Olhe aqui, – Carlinhos disse, procurando e segurando a manga de Draco, virando-o para que eles pudessem ficar frente a frente. – que tipo de pílulas você tomou? Azul, vermelha ou verde? Oh, ou você tomou a do tipo parecido com um doce com as cores do arco-íris? Jorge tomou uma dessas uma vez e passou uma semana achando que ele era uma motocicleta.

- Eu não acho que eu sou uma motocicleta. – Draco disse irritado. – Olha, você poderia largar a minha jaqueta? Eu estou perfeitamente bem.

- Você não está bem. – Carlinhos disse decididamente, embora ele tenha soltado o braço de Draco. – Você praticamente se matou. E essa é minha jaqueta.

- Oh, o quê, você quer de volta agora?

- Não, eu não quero de volta. Eu quero que você pare de ser um completo imbecil, volte para a tenda e durma um pouco. E coma alguma coisa. E talvez fazer uma lavagem estomacal. Você não parece bem.

- Mas eu me sinto bem. – disse Draco, abrindo exageradamente seus olhos cinza-pretos. – Eu me sinto ótimo. Eu sinto como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Eu poderia voar, eu poderia montar um dragão, eu poderia... – ele se interrompeu e olhou para Carlinhos decididamente. – O que você diria se alguém lhe oferecesse poderes que lhe permitiriam a você governar todo o mundo mágico?

- Eu diria que governar o mundo não é tão bom quanto parece ser. – Carlinhos disse gentilmente. – Longas horas, acenando para as pessoas o tempo todo, nunca o seu próprio chefe...

- E agora com a zombaria.

- Eu não estou zombando de você – disse Carlinhos, calmamente. – Eu estou preocupado com você. Tentando ser comido pelos dragões, me perguntando coisas malucas; eu sei que você tem passado por muita coisa ultimamente, mas...

- Você não sabe. Nem mesmo eu sei. Eu nem posso acreditar que eu estou confuso sobre isso. De um lado, morte certa. Do outro lado, poder e vida eterna e todos os meus desejos realizados. Eu poderia ser jovem e bonito eternamente. Nem todo mundo pode dizer isso. – ele olhou para Carlinhos e balançou sua cabeça. – Eu odeio o Harry. Isso é tudo culpa dele.

- O que diabos tem tudo isso a ver com o Harry? – Carlinhos disse, exasperado. –Tudo bem, isso é o bastante. – ele pegou o pulso de Draco, com a intenção de puxar o garoto para longe de sua vassoura – e respirou fundo, em surpresa. Sem pensar, ele exclamou. – O que aconteceu com você?

A cabeça de Draco se levantou, seus olhos se estreitando.

Carlinhos podia sentir o sangue correndo no pulso que ele segurava, sangue frio, embaixo de uma pele ainda mais fria – alguém com uma temperatura corporal tão baixa deve estar morrendo, ele pensou.

Draco olhou para ele, e seus olhos mostravam ansiedade, mas nenhuma surpresa.

- Eu lhe machuquei?

- Você está congelando. – Carlinhos disse. – Como gelo… você está doente?

- Está acontecendo rápido, – disse Draco – não está?

Carlinhos apenas o encarou.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Draco disse, puxando seu pulso de volta. Carlinhos permitiu que o fizesse. – Não conte a ninguém que eu estive aqui.

- Draco – Carlinhos disse, tentando soar paciente. – Eu não posso fazer isso. Você praticamente se matou hoje, não percebe isso?

Draco olhou para Carlinhos, a luz da lua liberando faíscas brancas e geladas de seus olhos. Ele disse:

- Não me force a fazer você esquecer que me viu.

Carlinhos piscou.

- Eu preferiria – ele disse vagarosamente, sem muita certeza que estava falando a verdade, mas querendo que fosse a verdade – que você não fosse embora.

- Você sabe que eu posso fazer isso. – Draco disse, como se Carlinhos não tivesse falado. – Prometa-me.

- Eu... – Carlinhos limpou sua garganta, sentindo-se de repente tanto transtornado quanto inquieto. – O que o faz acreditar que eu manteria uma promessa como essa?

- Você é um Weasley. – Draco disse, elevando sua Firebolt. – Você não mentiria.

- Tudo bem... – disse Carlinhos. – Eu prometerei. Com uma condição.

- O quê?

- Deixe-me pegar comida e uma muda de roupas para você, pelo menos.

Draco olhou para ele sem expressão por um momento, antes de concordar com a cabeça. Carlinhos correu até sua tenda, sua mente correndo ainda mais rápido que seus pés. Alguma coisa muito estranha está acontecendo, ele pensou, enquanto ele jogava juntas uma pequena trouxa de comida e algumas roupas: alguns jeans e uma pilha de suéteres; o garoto estava obviamente congelando. Mas é junho, disse uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça. Por que ele está tão frio?

Ele estava quase certo que Draco teria ido embora quando ele voltasse, mas ele ainda estava lá, uma calma e estranha pilha de roupas escuras e cabelos pálidos e bagunçados, sentado ao pé da árvore, segurando sua Firebolt no seu colo como se fosse uma arma.

Carlinhos parou e o encarou.

- Draco, – ele disse – cadê a espada? O Sirius a pegou ela?

- Eu a dei. – disse Draco, levantando-se e dando a Carlinhos um sorriso que ia lhe dar pesadelos por muitos anos. – Ela voltará. Está comigo agora, mesmo quando não está comigo. – Com cada afirmação sem sentido ele estendeu os braços e pegou o pacote de roupas e comida das mãos sem resistência de Carlinhos.

- Tenha cuidado. – Carlinhos disse, percebendo o quão inadequado aquilo soava. – Volte se você precisar...

- Obrigado, Carlinhos. – Draco interrompeu, subiu em sua Firebolt, e foi embora.

Carlinhos estava ao mesmo tempo triste e contente de vê-lo partir.

*******

Lupin seguiu Sirius ao longo do corredor lotado no Hospital St. Mungos para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Quando se aproximaram do quarto onde haviam sido informados que Dumbledore estava, eles viram uma multidão de pessoas reunidas lá. Repórteres – Lupin reconheceu as vestes amarelo-banana e óculos cintilantes de Rita Skeeter –, médicos, e burocratas do Ministério parcialmente histéricos se agitando como formigas.

Sirius e Lupin se espremeram através do nó de pessoas, apenas para serem parados na porta por um medibruxo de jaleco branco, usando óculos e uma expressão incômoda. Ele estendeu um braço para impedir o progresso dos dois.

- Essa área é proibida.

Sirius cruzou os braços sobre o peito e encarou.

- E quem é você?

O medibruxo parecia insultado.

- Eu sou Dr. Simon Branford. Eu sou encarregado deste andar e esse quarto é proibido para todos exceto...

- Eu sou Sirius Black. – Sirius interrompeu. – Eu fui enviado. Pelo Ministério.

- Você é Sirius Black? – o medibruxo abaixou seu braço, olhando de esguelha para Sirius. Houve um tempo quando o rosto de Sirius tinha sido familiar para toda a comunidade bruxa, mas é claro que ele parecia muito diferente agora. – É melhor você entrar. – ele disse – Nós estávamos a sua espera.

Sirius estava prestes a dizer algo rude quando Lupin interrompeu apressadamente.

- Obrigado – ele disse ao médico, que balançou a cabeça em entendimento e rapidamente abriu a porta, guiando Sirius para dentro, na sua frente. Dr. Branford entrou depois dele, e Lupin o seguiu.

Eles se encontraram em um corredor estreito, com uma única porta levando para fora dele.

- Há duas coisas que eu preciso lhes falar. – disse o médico, virando-se para olhar Sirius e Lupin. – Uma é que sua mulher mandou uma mensagem para o nosso Administrador para eu dar a você. – ele olhou duvidosamente para Sirius, que não se incomodou em corrigi-lo em relação a Narcisa, apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. – Ela disse que Draco foi embora e que eles não sabem onde encontrá-lo. Eu suponho que isso significa alguma coisa para você?

- Sim. – Sirius disse, um pouco rápido, e trocou um olhar rápido com Lupin – Isso significa algo para mim.

- A segunda coisa – continuou o medibruxo. – É que o professor Dumbledore está em um estado que nós chamamos de coma mágico. Apenas um número limitado de mágica pré-aprovada pode ser realizada na presença dele. Por favor, mantenham suas varinhas em seus bolsos. Entendido?

Lupin e Sirius concordaram com a cabeça e seguiram o Dr. Branford através da única porta, para dentro de um quarto de hospital médio com paredes de pedra brancas e limpas. O móvel central do aposento era uma cama grande na qual estava deitado Alvo Dumbledore, uma coberta branca puxada até seu tórax, seus olhos fechados. O coração de Lupin se contraiu ao ver o quão velho e indefeso ele parecia. Sirius estava ao lado da cama, suas mãos entrelaçadas, seu rosto sem expressão. O médico, segurando seu prontuário e parecendo muito infeliz, ficou de pé ao lado de Sirius.

Lupin aproximou-se do centro do aposento, os nervos ao longo de sua espinha formigando. A aura de Magia Negra, fraca, mas palpável, pairava sobre a cama e sobre o homem de aparência frágil que ali estava deitado. Lupin olhou para o médico.

- Ele vai morrer?

- Nós não sabemos. Ele não está morrendo agora. Não exatamente. Ele está em coma. Seus sinais vitais estão estáveis, mas ele não pode ser acordado, nem responde a estímulos...

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Sirius interrompeu, sem tirar seus olhos de Dumbledore. – A carta dizia dementadores. Mas Dumbledore poderia ter dado conta de dementadores. Havia algo mais?

- Uma observação muito astuta, Black. – veio uma voz sarcástica da porta.

Lupin e Sirius viraram, e encararam, Lupin com assombro e Sirius com horror.

Era Severo Snape.

Ele não havia mudado desde a última vez que Lupin o tinha visto, há três anos, no Salgueiro Lutador, em Hogsmeade. O mesmo rosto pálido, dominado por olhos encobertos e uma expressão amarga. Ele usava vestes pretas engomadas, o braço esquerdo amarrado com a faixa verde que o marcava como Diretor da Casa da Sonserina, o direito enfaixado com a amarela que significava que ele estava em assuntos do Ministério. Lupin viu os olhos de Sirius fazerem um movimento rápido em direção ao braço de Snape e soube que ele também tinha notado.

- Professor Snape. – disse o medibruxo, soando aliviado.

Snape passou direto por todos eles sem lhes dar nem mesmo um olhar, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ao lado da cama de Dumbledore, e começou a remover itens dos bolsos de suas vestes – Lupin viu rapidamente um morteiro e um pilão, um saco do que poderia ser casca de besouros, e algum tipo de frasco.

Sirius imediatamente sentou-se em outra das cadeiras, e encarou o Mestre de Poções.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Snape?

- Assuntos do Ministério, obviamente. – Snape olhou para Sirius com suave malícia. – Eu acho que a pergunta é, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- O Ministério também me procurou. - Sirius respondeu bruscamente – Dumbledore estava indo me ver quando ele foi atacado. Eu acredito que eles pensaram que eu poderia iluminar um pouco a situação.

Snape olhou para o médico, que concordou com a cabeça.

- Talvez ninguém lhe contou. – disse Snape, que tinha começado a fazer algo com seu morteiro e pilão que Lupin não conseguiu definir bem; os gestos de Snape eram escondidos pelas volumosas mangas de suas vestes. – Dumbledore estabeleceu com o Ministério ano passado que se algo desfavorável viesse a acontecer com ele, eu deveria estar encarregado da investigação dentro das circunstâncias. Ele me deu instruções estritas, as quais estou seguindo. – ele lhes deu um sorriso fino. – Eu acredito que vocês não estão planejando em desafiar a autoridade dele nesse assunto?

- O que aconteceu com Fudge e Dumbledore? – perguntou Lupin, tentando manter a suspeita e hostilidade fora de sua voz. – Nós ouvimos falar que dementadores...

- Fudge está morto. Você sabe disso, é claro. Eles estão no processo de escolher um novo Ministro nesse exato momento. E não foram dementadores. Ou pelo menos, não foram somente dementadores. Eles foram atacados por o que pareciam dementadores, mas o Ministério acredita que eles eram na verdade bruxos disfarçados. E um deles, pelo menos, era muito poderoso.

- Então quem era? – Sirius disse bruscamente.

Lupin pôde ver, pelo leve tique nervoso no canto do olho de Sirius que sempre aparecia quando ele estava irritado, que ele estava forçosamente se contendo de investir no outro lado da cama e fisicamente arrancar as respostas que ele queria de Snape.

- Nós não sabemos – Snape disse. – É isso que eu estou aqui para descobrir.

- Descobrir através de quem?

- Através de Dumbledore. – Snape disse calmamente.

- Mas ele está... – Sirius estendeu uma mão na direção da forma propensa de Dumbledore, engoliu em seco, e disse – Ele está em coma. Não responsivo.

Snape deu a Sirius uma encarada velada.

- Talvez se você não estivesse sempre no mundo da lua na aula de Poções, – ele disse friamente – você teria uma idéia melhor de porque estou aqui.

O olho esquerdo de Sirius tremeu novamente, mais violentamente dessa vez.

- Idiota metido e inútil! – ele explodiu, olhando fulminante para Snape.

- Eu preferiria que você dispensasse os xingamentos. – disse Snape, olhando fulminante de volta – Não serve para propósito algum.

- E eu preferiria que você engasgasse até a morte com sua própria imbecilidade metida, mas nós nem sempre conseguimos o que queremos, conseguimos? – disse Sirius, ignorando os olhares dominantes de Lupin.

- Eu não acho que imbecilidade é uma palavra. – apontou Lupin calmamente.

- Oh, cala a boca, Aluado! – Sirius exclamou, estreitando os olhos, exasperado.

- Aluado? – as sobrancelhas de Snape se ergueram. – Vocês dois ainda se chamam pelos apelidos de infância? Que adorável, de uma maneira um tanto triste e retarda.

Lupin rapidamente foi para o lado de Sirius e pôs sua mão firmemente no ombro do amigo. Isso era em parte para mostrar seu apoio e em parte para lembrar Sirius que, se necessário, Lupin poderia segurá-lo e forçosamente impedi-lo de pular sobre Snape. No quinto ano da escola, Lupin tinha uma vez jogado Sirius através do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Era fácil para seus amigos esquecerem o quão forte ele realmente era.

- Professor Snape, – disse Lupin calmamente – Nós todos estamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo. Vamos tentar impedir que isso se torne uma briguinha pessoal.

Snape o ignorou, ocupado em terminar seja lá o que fosse que ele estava fazendo com seu morteiro e pilão. Ele se virou agora, segurando em uma mão um frasco parcialmente cheio de líquido, e na outra um pequeno saco transparente de pó preto. Ele despejou o pó dentro do líquido, balançou o frasco muitas vezes, e olhou para cima.

- Muito bem, Lupin... – ele começou.

E foi interrompido por uma repentina onda de barulho vinda do corredor do lado de fora do quarto. Lupin, cuja audição era bastante sensível, pode distinguir uma mistura de vozes, todas falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Os repórteres. – disse Sirius sucintamente.

- Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo. – disse o médico, que parecia feliz frente a uma desculpa para sair de perto de Snape e Sirius por um tempo. Ele se safou para fora, ainda segurando sua prancheta.

Snape não percebeu sua partida. Ele tinha enrolado suas mangas volumosas para cima, e estava dobrado sobre Dumbledore, segurando o frasco. Inclinando-se para frente e pondo uma mão no ombro de Dumbledore, – um gesto curiosamente gentil, Lupin pensou – ele começou a despejar o conteúdo do frasco na boca não-responsiva de Dumbledore.

Os ombros de Sirius tentaram se livrar da mão de Lupin.

- O que você está fazendo?

Snape sentou de volta, segurando o frasco agora vazio e encarando a forma flácida de Dumbledore com olhos grandes e brilhantes.

- Apenas esperem.

Lupin encarou. Por um momento, não houve nada – então ele viu a tensão nos ombros de Snape se tornar mais aguda, ouviu Sirius ao seu lado arfar levemente em assombro. Pois o corpo de Dumbledore estava se movendo, as suas mãos se fechando em punhos, suas costas formando um arco. Uma pluma cinza de fumaça repentinamente explodiu do seu tórax e subiu, traçando trilhas de poeira prateada. Ao invés de se dissipar, a fumaça começou a se condensar e endurecer. Começou a esculpir-se em uma forma. Lupin viu olhos se formando, um nariz, uma boca, uma mecha de cabelo prateado, um par de óculos parcialmente transparentes. A forma fantasmagórica da cabeça de Dumbledore, seus ombros. Ela rodou levemente para poder vê-los e Lupin, estupefato com assombro, viu a boca meio transparente sorrir.

- Severo, – disse Dumbledore, olhando abaixo para Snape – Sirius. E Remo. Vocês estão todos aqui.

Snape olhou de relance para as expressões atônitas de Sirius e Lupin, e um sorriso tremeu no canto de sua boca.

- Nós estamos aqui, Diretor. Mas não temos muito tempo.

Dumbledore inclinou sua cabeça.

- Então vamos começar.

******

Narcisa pôs uma mão na boca.

- Seus pais – ela disse, virando para Rony e Gina, que pareciam que tinham levado um choque elétrico. Hermione podia ter jurado que o cabelo de Rony estava em pé com alarme.

- Mamãe e papai? – Gina suspirou, parecendo tanto surpresa quanto horrorizada. – Oh, eu aposto que eles vão nos matar.

Anton, o fantasma, parecia preocupado.

- Não haverá nenhum assassinato aqui. – Narcisa disse ativamente, e fez um gesto para dispensar Anton – Anton, vá e diga a eles que nós estamos indo. Rony e Gina, venham comigo. Harry e Hermione, vocês esperem aqui.

- Não – disse Harry, rapidamente – Eu vou com...

- Você vai esperar aqui. – disse Narcisa, numa voz dura como tiras de ferro. Com uma aparência extremamente imperiosa, ela rodou suas vestes ao seu redor, e começou a sair do aposento, empurrando Rony e Gina em sua frente como patinhos. Quando ela passou por Hermione, tirou uma mão das longas mangas e pressionou algo dentro da mão de Hermione. Hermione olhou para cima em rápida surpresa, viu Narcisa dar-lhe um meio-sorriso, e então ela e os Weasleys foram embora e Hermione ficou sozinha no aposento com Harry.

Ela olhou para ele e viu que ele estava com uma mão na mesa. Ele parecia estar cuidadosamente examinando um dos livros que ela e Rony tinham lido mais cedo, embora ela tenha notado que estava segurando-o de cabeça pra baixo. Não tendo certeza se devia falar com ele ou não, ela olhou para o objeto que Narcisa tinha posto em sua mão.

Era a carta de Snape.

Hermione sentou-se apressadamente numa poltrona próxima e encarou a carta. Era um rolo de pesado papel cor de creme, amarrado com uma fita verde e cinza.

- Harry – ela disse roucamente e segurou a carta onde ele pudesse ver – É a carta do Snape... sobre a poção.

Harry botou o livro para baixo com um ruído, mas não se moveu.

- Então abra. – ele disse, sem expressão.

Vagarosamente, ela puxou a fita e desenrolou a carta, examinando a página cheia com a letra familiar e espremida de Snape. Ela leu uma vez, daí novamente, com olhos arregalados.

Depois ela estendeu a carta para Harry pegar.

Ele andou ao redor da mesa vagarosamente e puxou a carta da mão dela, depois se retraiu para a distância de vários metros antes de abrir e lê-la. Ela observou enquanto os olhos dele examinaram a página, sabendo o que ele estava lendo lá:

Sr. Malfoy,  
Considere-me impressionado que você escolheu passar suas férias de verão pesquisando poções obscuras e seus contra-feitiços. Dito isto, eu sugiro que você procure alguma outra poção para fazer seu projeto de pesquisa. Eu reconheço a poção em questão pela sua descrição, embora esteja confuso sobre onde você poderia ter encontrado uma referência a ela. É uma receita muito antiga, e bem ilegal; eu encontrei uma referência nos meus próprios materiais como sendo chamada a Poção Imperio ou alternativamente o Encanto Omnia Vincit - da expressão Latina que o amor vence tudo.  
Quanto às reversões ou contra-feitiços não existe nenhum a não ser a morte ou do sujeito ou do objeto da afeição induzida. Explicado então, meu conselho é que você ache outra poção para o projeto. Entre em contato comigo se quiser ajuda com uma lista.  
Cordialmente,  
Professor Severo Snape.

Harry terminou de lê-la em silêncio, levantou sua cabeça, e piscou.

- É isso, então. – ele disse em uma voz descolorada.

Em um violento gesto não característico, ele amassou o papel em sua mão e jogou-o na lareira vazia. Então ele se virou. Ela podia ver a tensão em seus ombros enquanto ele andou através do aposentou e parou na frente da estante de livros, menos como se ele quisesse estar ali do que como se ele simplesmente tivesse perdido o interesse em continuar seu progresso através do aposento.

Ele estava debaixo dos vitrais, que jogavam um rico padrão de quadrados verdes e azuis através do seu rosto e de sua camisa branca. Ele olhou para cima e para ela e ela pôde ver a infelicidade em seu rosto; Harry, que sempre tinha sido uma pessoa naturalmente feliz.

É minha culpa, ela pensou amargamente.

Hermione ficou de pé, mas não se moveu na direção de Harry.

- Não é isso. – ela disse, sua própria voz parecendo fina aos seus ouvidos. – Harry, só porque Snape diz que não tem uma maneira de tirar a poção, não quer dizer que seja verdade. Eu tenho certeza que tem uma maneira. Tem que ter.

- Nem todo problema tem solução, Hermione. – ele disse, seu tom calmo cortando a raiva da sua voz. – Eu sei que isso pode ser difícil pra você acreditar.

- Eu não vejo porque nós deveríamos acreditar. Eu não vejo sentido em desistir.

Mas Harry parecia não estar ouvindo. Ele estava encarando um ponto vago acima da cabeça dela.

- Eu sinto sua falta – ele disse, a propósito de nada. – Eu já sinto sua falta e só se passaram algumas horas. Eu fico pensando, o quanto eu vou sentir sua falta amanhã, e no dia seguinte, e no dia depois desse? Porque eu não acho que vai melhorar. Eu acho que tem coisas que simplesmente não melhoram e essa é uma delas.

- Harry... - ela começou, andando em sua direção.

Ele estendeu uma mão para impedi-la.

- Não torne isso pior do que já é.

- Pelo menos me deixe explicar. – ela disse, tão rápido que as palavras quase tropeçaram uma sobre as outras. – Deixe-me explicar e pedir desculpas e essa é a última coisa que eu pedirei pra você, eu juro.

- Eu não quero um pedido de desculpas. Eu quero saber.

- O que quer que você queira saber, eu vou lhe falar. – ela disse, e estava sendo sincera.

- Porque você se incomodou em fingir? – ele quase gritou – Quando eu lhe vi, do lado de fora da torre, aquela primeira vez, porque você fingiu que estava feliz em me ver? Por que se incomodar? Qual é o sentido? Eu posso entender você não me contando a verdade sobre a poção. Mas porque a performance? Eu a beijei e não era só eu a beijando. Você beijou de volta. Eu nem notei... – ele se interrompeu, e olhou para longe novamente. – Eu nem notei a diferença.

Hermione olhou para ele em espanto. É claro, ela pensou, ele não sabe...

- Você acha que a poção significa que eu não te amo mais? – ela disse.

Ele não respondeu, só continuou a olhar para longe dela.

- Harry, essa é a última coisa que significa. Meus sentimentos por você não mudaram de maneira alguma e se eu não te amasse tanto eu não teria mentido pra você. Eu sei que isso soa estúpido, mas é verdade. Eu não podia suportar a idéia de te magoar...

Ela se interrompeu, sabendo como soava. As palavras certas pareciam estar lhe escapando, como tantas coisas tinham-na escapado ultimamente. Ela sabia que era o efeito da poção, que não só tinha lhe dado sentimentos que ela não queria, mas também estava tirando dela as mesmas qualidades que permitiriam que ela lutasse contra aqueles sentimentos: vontade, claridade, força de propósito. Era gradual, mas estava acontecendo; ela podia sentir.

- Eu não estou mentindo. – ela sussurrou, mas a expressão de Harry não mudou, e ela pensou, desesperadamente: ele nunca vai acreditar em qualquer coisa que eu lhe fale, não agora, não depois disso. E porque ele deveria?

- Harry, venha aqui. – ela disse

Por fim, ele olhou para cima, e quando ela viu a expressão em seu rosto ela quase desejou que ele não o tivesse feito.

- Venha aqui. – ela disse, novamente – Por favor.

Movendo-se relutantemente, ele atravessou o quarto e ficou em frente a ela, parecendo desafiador. Seu queixo estava erguido, seus olhos verdes impossíveis de ler. Ela procurou e segurou seu pulso direito, e puxou a mão dele em sua direção, colocando-a no seu peito, acima do coração.

- Eu preciso que você acredite em mim. – ela disse – Faça o que tem que fazer.

Por um momento ele parecia não ter entendido. Então entendimento passou pelo seu rosto e seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ele andava pra trás, tentando retirar sua mão.

Mas Hermione segurou firme.

- Por favor – ela disse. – Ou eu mesma faço.

Ele levantou seus olhos até eles encontrarem os dela, e ela viu algo se desfazer atrás de seus olhos, resolução temporária dando lugar à curiosidade e necessidade de saber a verdade.

- Veritas. – ele disse

Ela sentiu uma leve implosão dentro do seu peito, e procurou por ar. Doía, mas não tanto quanto ela tinha pensado que ia doer, lembrando da agonia nos olhos de Draco quando ela pôs o feitiço nele. Mas ali ele tinha lutado contra o feitiço, e ela não estava lutando. Ela fechou os olhos, pressionando-se contra a mesa, deixando a dor correr através dela como fios de prata.

- Pergunte, Harry. – ela disse.

Ela ouviu a hesitação na voz dele.

- Você me ama?

Ela abriu seus olhos.

- Sim.

Ela viu um pouco da tensão abandonar seus ombros, embora a pergunta não tivesse deixado seus olhos.

- Pergunte se eu estou apaixonada por você. – ela disse.

- Você está apaixonada por mim?

- Sim. Completamente.

Harry olhou para baixo rapidamente, escondendo sua expressão.

- Certo, então... – ele disse em uma voz contrita, e limpou a garganta. – Você está apaixonada por Malfoy?

Hermione segurou a borda da mesa com suas mãos.

- Sim.

Ele não tremeu ou mudou de expressão, mas realmente não era algo que ele já não sabia.

- Mas é a mesma coisa?

- Não. É diferente. Não é real. Eu posso perceber. Não significa que eu não sinto...

- Você realmente acha que há um contra-feitiço?

- Sim. – ela disse, ouvindo sua própria voz com algum assombro. – Eu realmente acho.

Harry moveu-se um passo mais perto dela, não tirando sua mão do seu local de descanso acima do coração dela. Ela podia ver a si mesma refletida nas pupilas dos olhos dele, viu as sombras hesitantes lá.

- Me pergunte outra coisa. – ela disse, desesperada para achar o que quer que fosse que ia o assegurar completamente. – Me pergunte qualquer coisa, eu não me importo.

Harry desviou sua cabeça. Ela poderia ter quase jurado que o viu sorrir, brevemente...

- Qualquer coisa? – ele perguntou.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- As vestes novas que Sirius comprou me fazem parecer uma garota?

- O quê? – Essa era a última pergunta que Hermione tinha esperado ele perguntar, mas o feitiço não distinguia entre verdades significantes e insignificantes. – Não. Você fica muito bonito nelas. – ela disse, e quase sorriu ao ouvir as palavras saírem de sua boca. – Viu? Eu te falei.

- Então tá certo. Você realmente gostou do presente que eu te dei de Natal ano passado?

- Não. – disse Hermione, e ficou vermelho brilhante. – Digo... – mas era inútil. – Você me deu meias, Harry! Garotas não querem meias! Elfos domésticos querem meias! Eu sei que a gente não estava saindo na época, mas honestamente!

Harry fez um barulho meio abafado.

- Eu vou lembrar disso – ele disse – Agora. Você realmente acha me assistir jogando Quadribol interessante ou você só vai aos jogos para garantir que eu não morra?

- Eu só vou aos jogos para garantir que você não morra – disse Hermione, e gemeu. – Eu acho que Quadribol é a coisa mais chata em todo o mundo, pior do que assistir tinta secar. Harry, pare.

- Você disse que eu podia lhe perguntar qualquer coisa. Então, você está apaixonada pelo Rony?

Hermione encarou.

- Harry! O quê? Não!

- Você está apaixonada por Viktor Krum?

- Nem remotamente. Onde você quer chegar com isso?

- Professor Snape?

- Oh, isso está ficando nojento. Não.

- Professor Lupin?

- Você está perturbado. Não!

- Sirius?

Hermione parecia solene.

- Bem, ele é muito sexy.

Harry parecia horrorizado.

- Hermione!

Ela de repente começou a rir fracamente, não conseguindo se conter.

- Não pergunte se você não quer saber a resposta.

Harry sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro, do tipo que ela não tinha visto em seu rosto nem sabia há quanto tempo. Naquele momento, ela teria lhe contado qualquer coisa, mesmo se ela não estivesse sob a maldição Veritas.

- Então – ele disse. – Já que estamos no tópico de romance, eu acho que você deveria me contar porque exatamente você me acha tão devastadoramente atraente. Leve o tempo que quiser e sinta-se livre para usar palavras grandes.

- Ah, não, isso não é justo. – ela protestou, sentindo seu rosto queimando.

- Vamos, responda a pergunta. Porque você me ama?

Hermione sentiu as palavras saindo de sua boca incontrolavelmente.

- Eu te amo porque...

E então a mão de Harry estava sobre a boca dela. Ela ouviu-o dizer Finite Incantatum, e sentiu a dor atrás de suas costelas desaparecer. Ela olhou para cima e viu Harry olhando para ela, não mais sorrindo, mas também sem raiva.

- Eu sinto muito. – ele disse, tirando sua mão da boca dela. – Aquilo foi injusto.

- Eu mereci... – ela disse. – E muito mais que aquilo.

- Doeu?

Ela cerrou o maxilar.

- Não importa. Nada importa, a não ser que você acredite em mim. Você acredita em mim?

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim, eu acredito, eu realmente acredito. – ele procurou e puxou-a em sua direção, passando seus braços ao redor dela e descansando seu queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Ela podia sentir o cheiro familiar de sabonete, e o ar frio da noite preso nas suas roupas. – Contanto que você acredite que há realmente um contra-feitiço...

Ela levantou seu queixo e olhou para ele, determinada.

- Eu tenho que acreditar.

- Eu sei.

- Harry, eu...

Mas ela não conseguia encontrar as palavras para expressar o que ela queria dizer, a importância e a seriedade de quanto ela o amava. Então ela colocou as mãos em seus ombros, puxou-o em sua direção e o beijou; tentativamente, no início, já que ela raramente tinha beijado-o antes, normalmente ela esperava para ser beijada, e depois com maior urgência, ficando de ponta de pé para ficar tão perto dele quanto possível.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem até sua cintura, e então ele a tinha levantado e ela estava sentada na mesa e ele estava beijando-a de volta, beijando-a tão forte que quase doía. Ela estava um pouco surpresa; estava acostumada a beijos doces de Harry, acostumada ao seu cavalheirismo quase tímido; ela tinha pensado que esse tipo de energia e tipo quase-doloroso de paixão estava reservada para... mas não, aparentemente não. Ela estava feliz que estava sentada, porque os ossos em seus joelhos pareciam ter se transformado em manteiga. Ela sentiu-o empurrá-la para trás até ela estar praticamente deitada na mesa, sentiu suas mãos escorregarem para cima para abrir os botões de seu suéter. Ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, estendendo suas mãos para puxá-lo para ainda mais perto e...

Crash!

Hermione pulou ao repentino barulho de estilhaços, quase caindo da mesa em seu assombro.

- O que foi aquilo? – ela respirou contra o ombro de Harry. – Aquilo era algum tipo de... coisa de Magid?

Ela sentiu Harry rir suavemente.

- Não exatamente. – ele disse, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos e olhando para ela. - Você derrubou um peso de papel da mesa.

- Oh – Hermione disse, ficando rosa. – Eu acho que eu fiquei um pouco entusiasmada demais. Desculpa.

- Eu tenho esse efeito nas mulheres. – Harry disse, parecendo modesto.

- Você certamente tem esse efeito em mim.

Harry ruborizou. Essa era a diferença entre ele e Draco, Hermione pensou, não criticamente, mas com interesse. Draco não teria ruborizado.

- Aquilo não foi nem mesmo meu melhor esforço. – Harry disse.

- Isso é um fato? – Hermione replicou. Ela gentilmente removeu os óculos dele, colocando-os cuidadosamente no lado da mesa. – Então vamos ver você dar o melhor de si, não vamos?

****

Narcisa fechou a porta da biblioteca apressadamente e virou-se para a Sra. e o Sr. Weasley, Rony e Gina, que a estavam fitando com uma curiosidade educada.

- Er... – ela disse – Acho que é melhor voltarmos mais tarde.

- O Harry não está lá? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley, rosa de preocupação maternal – Eu queria ver ele...

- Eles estão conversando – disse Narcisa, saindo da frente porta e caminhando pelo corredor – Melhor dar-lhes um pouco de privacidade. – ela olhou novamente e viu o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley seguindo-a, curiosos. – Eles parecem ter discutido. – Narcisa explicou – Vocês sabem como os casais adolescentes são. Eles brigam, eles reatam; é melhor deixá-los discutir o assunto e depois nós podemos voltar mais tarde e ver como eles se ajeitaram.

Ela ouviu uma gargalhada de trás deles que era provavelmente Rony, e sentiu suas bochechas ficarem rosadas. Oh, Deus, ela pensou, Isso não soou nada bem.

*******

- Quanto tempo nós temos? – a forma gasosa de Dumbledore perguntou a Snape, parecendo educadamente curioso.

- A poção deverá permitir que você converse conosco por aproximadamente 10 minutos – disse Snape – Talvez um pouco mais que isso. E só pode ser usada uma vez.

Sirius podia jurar que viu os olhos de Dumbledore brilharem.

- Então é melhor começarmos logo.

- Diretor, - Sirius perguntou, urgentemente – Você sabe quem os atacou?

- Um bruxo das trevas muito poderoso – disse Dumbledore – Não, eu suponho, Voldemort.

- Você acha que foi Slytherin? – perguntou Sirius, ciente do olhar incrédulo que Snape lançou-lhe, e mais incrédulo ainda quando Dumbledore disse:

- Poderia ter sido. Sabe-se tão pouco sobre Slytherin que é difícil dizer. O nosso agressor estava vestindo uma capa, parecendo um dementador. Era certamente muito poderoso, mas acredito que eu agüentaria o choque se Cornélio não tivesse tentado bancar o herói – A voz de Dumbledore soava arrependida – Pobre Cornélio.

- Ele era um idiota. – sibilou Snape – E quase o matou, Diretor.

- Agora, Severo – disse Dumbledore em um tom de reprimenda e Snape se aquietou – Eu não vi o rosto do bruxo – Dumbledore continuou – O que não importaria, já que ele é certamente poderoso o bastante para disfarçar-se, e além do mais, ninguém exceto Draco e Hermione o reconheceria, não é mesmo?

- Sim, isso mesmo.

Snape estava olhando de Dumbledore para Sirius com uma luz intensa e amarga nos olhos.

- Suponho que seria uma total perda de tempo se eu perguntasse do que isso se trata.

- Salazar Slytherin retornou. – disse Dumbledore, simples – Isso é tudo o que sabemos com certeza. Há também o problema de uma espada encantada. Uma das quatro Lâminas Viventes criadas. Duas foram destruídas. Uma está em meu escritório, em uma caixa de adamantina. A outra está na posse do jovem Mestre Malfoy. Eu não posso enfatizar o quão importante ela é.

Snape piscou, surpreso.

- Draco Malfoy? – ele ecoou.

A porta do quarto abriu, e o Dr. Branford enfiou a cabeça através da fresta. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver a forma flutuante do professor Dumbledore acima da cama, mas ele permaneceu como estava.

- Professor Snape – ele disse, nervoso – Algo aconteceu... você poderia vir aqui fora por um minuto?

Snape estava histérico.

- Não pode esperar?

- Bem – disse o médico – na verdade, não.

- Está perfeitamente bem. – disse Dumbledore – Deixe-nos, Severo. Você fez o que veio aqui para fazer.

Parecendo raivoso o bastante para cuspir pregos, Snape saiu do quarto atrás do médico. Lupin não lamentava sua saída. Quando ele saiu, Sirius virou-se para Dumbledore.

- Draco fugiu. – ele disse

Dumbledore ficou sério.

- Eu achei que ele o faria. – ele disse

- Você acha que ele está bem?

- Eu realmente não sei. – Dumbledore ainda estava sério – Ele é um garoto forte; tão forte quanto Harry, e poderoso em sua própria maneira. Mas aquela espada é um dos mais poderosos objetos mágicos já criados. E nós não sabemos seu real objetivo.

- Bem – disse Lupin – É um objeto de Slytherin, não é? Faz o seu feitio?

- Essas são as perguntas para as quais eu não tenho as respostas. Eu estava até esperando que o jovem Mestre Malfoy pudesse me dar as respostas. Será a espada um objeto de Slytherin, ou seu inimigo? Estará ele trabalhando através dela, ou serão os dois opostos, batalhando um com o outro?

- Mas a espada trouxe Slytherin de volta à vida. – Lupin apontou.

- Sim. Mas talvez não como uma recompensa. Talvez como uma punição. Ele tem uma grande dívida com as forças que fizeram daquela espada o que ela é. Se o trouxeram de volta, pode ser para pagar o que deve.

- E ele não quer pagar? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não – disse Dumbledore – se ele conseguir que Draco pague por ele. Tudo o que ele tem que fazer é se sentar e ver a espada fazer o seu trabalho.

Lupin estreitou os olhos.

- Mas qual é o seu trabalho?

- A espada foi feita para realizar desejos. É o que ela faz, esse é o poder que a tornou tão cobiçada por Slytherin, em primeiro lugar. Ela está tentando mostrar a Draco que ela pode lhe dar tudo que ele sempre quis. Triunfar onde Harry falha. Conseguiu o amor, através da poção...

- Mas foi tudo um acidente. – interrompeu Lupin – Ele só estava lá; ela o viu...

- Há forças que não consigo compreender completamente trabalhando – disse Dumbledore – Eu imagino que a espada, com sua conexão com Slytherin, sabia da poção do amor e arranjou para que Draco estivesse lá no momento. Certamente, teria muitos aspectos para considerar e a situação poderia ter ido de um jeito ou de outro. E eu posso estar errado sobre a tentativa da espada de realizar os seus desejos com a poção do amor e seus resultados. Talvez ela estivesse simplesmente tentando atormentá-lo. Talvez estivesse simplesmente se divertindo. A espada é um demônio, afinal de contas. Tem um senso de humor, apesar de ser um que muitos não apreciariam.

- Agora ela o ama. – disse Sirius lentamente – Mas eu não diria que isso o fez feliz.

- O que pensamos querer não é sempre o que realmente queremos. – disse Dumbledore – E lembre-se, a força que está tentando realizar os seus desejos é maligna. Ela vê que ele quer que Hermione o ame... Desejo concedido: ela o ama. A espada não sabe que há mais no desejo do que a aparência superficial de devoção; não sabe que o amor induzido não é e não pode ser satisfatório.

- O que a espada quer?

- Uma vida. – disse Dumbledore, simplesmente – O que foi tirado dela quando Slytherin fez a magia que o tornou imortal. Especificamente, a vida de um Magid. Mais especificamente ainda, a vida de um Magid com o sangue de Slytherin. Esse foi o trato original. Se a espada não puder ter a vida do próprio Slytherin, tirará a vida de um de seus descendentes.

- A vida de Draco – disse Sirius, ficando pálido.

- Não necessariamente a de Draco – disse Dumbledore, ficando muito sério – Poderia muito bem ser o Harry.

Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Harry? Mas o Harry é o descendente de Gryffindor.

- Godrico Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin eram primos. – disse Dumbledore, parecendo muito calmo. Tudo muito bem para ele estar tão calmo, pensou Sirius irracionalmente, Ele nem mesmo está aqui. – O sangue de Harry funcionará tão bem quanto o de Draco para realizar o trato.

De repente, Lupin pulou da cadeira e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Isso explica tanta coisa – ele disso, excitado.

- Explica? – disse Sirius, na esperança de que não parecesse tão perdido quanto estava. Toda essa conversa sobre o sangue e a vida de Harry estava começando a deixá-lo em pânico, e ele raramente agia bem quando estava em pânico. Ele superou um pouco o sentimento e olhou para Lupin. – O que isso explica?

- Eu estive tentando saber o que reanimou a espada em primeiro lugar; isto é, o que a trouxe de volta a vida. A profecia diz que a espada deve ser empunhada por um descendente de Slytherin para que o seu poder retorne, mas você me disse que Draco nunca a usou, só a carregou por aí. Mas Harry usou a espada; Harry atacou Lúcio Malfoy com ela. Tirou seu sangue.

- Correto – disse Dumbledore.

- Então por que a espada não persegue o Harry? – perguntou Sirius, esperando que a pergunta fizesse sentido. – Por que parece que ela está ligada a Draco?

- Ela se ligaria ao mais fácil de manipular – disse Dumbledore – A espada está no negócio de realizar desejos. O que mais Harry precisa? Certamente ele quer os pais de volta, mas a espada não pode reviver os mortos. Ao contrário dos desejos de Draco. Bem mais simples. Tornam-no mais fácil de controlar.

- Então, o Harry, ele está em perigo assim como Draco?

Dumbledore ficou sério.

- Ele está em perigo por causa de Draco. Se Draco, como você diz, fugiu, eu imagino que ele o fez para, de alguma maneira, proteger Harry. Ele deve saber o que é pedido dele.

O queixo de Sirius caiu.

- Você não está dizendo que ele está com medo de que possa matar Harry, está?

Dumbledore só olhou para ele. Apesar de translúcido, seu olhar ainda era penetrante.

Sirius xingou.

- Ele até que disse que não prometia que não podia ser perigoso. – disse Lupin, suavemente.

- Nós temos que achá-lo. – disse Sirius.

- Concordo – disse Dumbledore, tranqüilamente – É imperativo.

Lupin limpou a garganta.

- Creio que a espada permita-o dificultar sua localização, em algum grau. Eu tentaria um Feitiço Localizador, mas tenho quase certeza que não funcionaria.

- Não – disse Dumbledore. Sua voz estava fraca. Olhando para cima, Sirius viu que sua forma estava começando a embaçar nas pontas – Não, isso não resultaria em nada. E ele levou o Feitiço Essencial com ele, não levou? Um jovem meticuloso... – a voz de Dumbledore ondulou e tornou-se inaudível, como se fosse sufocado em névoa. Ele parecia estar ficando mais e mais transparente... Sirius pensou ter visto as pedras da parede oposta através da forma ondulante do diretor. Nós estamos perdendo-o.

Sirius inclinou-se para frente, apertando os braços da cadeira.

- Professor...

Por um momento, a ondulação da projeção do diretor ficou mais clara.

- Harry – ele disse – Harry pode achá-lo. Eles podem ter escolhido fechar a conexão que existe entre eles, mas ainda está lá. Harry pode reabri-la, se quiser.

Sirius ouviu sua própria voz quebrar-se.

- Como ele pode fazer isso?

Mas quando Dumbledore falou novamente, sua voz saiu como a de uma pessoa debaixo d'água, irreconhecível. Sirius lutou contra a vontade de ficar de pé e tentar pegar a forma gasosa do diretor... Ele pensou ter visto Dumbledore olhar pra ele e piscar antes que o que restou da névoa se dissolvesse no ar.

Os olhos de Sirius caíram e olharam a forma do homem na cama, cujo peito subia e descia de acordo com sua respiração. Ele sentiu a mão de Lupin em seu ombro novamente, agora mais como um gesto de simpatia do que de restrição.

- Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que fazer, Aluado. – Sirius disse, com a voz baixa – Diga-me o que fazer.

- Eu suponho que a primeira coisa que deveríamos fazer é falar com Harry. Ele precisa saber o que está acontecendo. Se ele quiser nos ajudar a achar uma pessoa que esteja ou não esteja impelida de matá-lo... E eu sei que você vai dizer que não é culpa de Draco, mas aí é que está... Eu acho que a decisão deveria ser do Harry. Não concorda?

Sirius não respondeu.

- Você acha que o Ministério deveria ser avisado sobre o desaparecimento de Draco?

Lupin hesitou. Sirius sabia que ele desconfiava bastante do Ministério e seus burocratas, que até 1950 tinha a política de "matar primeiro e perguntar depois" quando se tratava de lobisomens.

- Eu acharia melhor ver se Harry pode localizá-lo.

Os dois viraram quando a porta abriu, e Snape entrou. Sirius sentiu a guinada familiar e incontrolável de desgosto em seu estômago que sempre sentia quando o via. Snape parecia indiferente ao constatar que Dumbledore não estava mais lá; ele foi até a mesinha-de-cabeceira e começou a recolher seus pertences – morteiro, pilão e fracos –, colocando-os em seu bolso.

Sirius fitou-o, um olhar confuso em seu rosto.

- Está silencioso, de repente – ele disse

Lupin limpou sua garganta, olhando para Snape.

- Parece que os repórteres foram embora – ele disse – Você.. er.. se livrou deles?

O Mestre de Poções balançou sua cabeleira oleosa, em sinal negativo.

- Não. Não me livrei. Eles acharam uma matéria mais interessante no final do corredor.

Lupin piscou.

- Uma matéria mais interessante...?

Snape endireitou-se e deu-lhes um sorriso amarelado.

- No final do corredor, é a ala onde ficam os loucos criminosos. Nesta manhã, há um a menos.

Sirius olhou-o, sem expressão.

- Lúcio Malfoy está morto. – disse Snape – Assassinado em sua própria cela.

*******

- Sai pra lá e deixe de me seguir, Black.

Sirius estava seguindo o corredor até a ala do St. Mungos onde ficavam os loucos criminosos. Snape estava ao seu lado, o fogo abafado em seus olhos pretos traindo a sua fúria. Ele se virou, andando de costas, mirando Sirius com um olhar de puro ódio.

- Vá para casa. Isso é assunto do Ministério.

Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda andando.

- Eu não vou para casa. Eu tenho que ver o que aconteceu com Lúcio Malfoy. Tenho esse direito.

- Você não tem nenhum direito. Os guardas nunca o deixarão entrar. A morte de Lúcio Malfoy não é do seu interesse.

- É do meu interesse, sim! – Sirius sentiu a fúria borbulhar em seu peito. – Ele é pai do meu filho. Quero dizer, ele é o pai do meu filho adotivo. Olhe, isso não é nem um pouco do seu interesse, seu cara de fuinha com peito de pavão. Por que você não sai daqui e volta para o buraco do inferno do qual surgiu?

Eles estavam chegando ao fim do corredor, agora; Sirius pôde ver um grupo de bruxos do Ministério apertados em frente à porta de uma cela numerada. Snape fitou-os, e depois olhou friamente para Sirius.

- Eu estou aqui representando o Ministério. Informar-me sobre a morte de Lúcio Malfoy é parte do meu trabalho aqui. Você, ao contrário, é um mero ponto na paisagem, não contribuindo em nada.

Sirius não fazia idéia de quando ele tinha perdido a paciência, mas ela havia definitivamente sumido.

- Como um Auror, eu tenho muito mais lugar aqui do que você. Por que você não volta para sua masmorra de Poções para punir injustamente garotinhos, porque você gosta tanto disso que parece até ser bom nisso.

- Não é que eu não goste. Eu sou um professor. Eu faço o meu trabalho.

- Que bom para você que o seu trabalho também seja seu hobby.

Snape sorriu desdenhosamente.

- Eu só gostaria de lhe dizer que aqueles doze anos que você passou em Azkaban foram os melhores da minha vida. Toda manhã eu acordava com um sorriso no rosto e uma música em meu coração só em saber que você estava lá.

- E qual seria a música? "Eu Posso Ser Um Cara-de-Fuinha Mas Tenho Uma Vassoura Enorme Enfiada No Meu...

- Foda-se, Black.

- Olhe, Snape. Eu lhe espanquei na escola e ficaria mais do que feliz em fazê-lo de novo. Se você pensar em tentar me impedir de ir naquela cela, se você falar para aqueles guardas para não me deixarem entrar, eu vou arrancar a sua traquéia e lhe bater até a morte com a ponta da amídala. E eu não me importo se me mandarem de volta para Azkaban, porque valeria a pena. Entendeu?

Snape fitou-o, e Sirius sentiu-se desconfortável ao ver um sorriso frio formar-se no rosto de dele.

- Tudo bem – ele disse – Espero que você goste do que verá.

*******

Ao Aparatar para a biblioteca da Mansão Malfoy, Lupin viu algo bem inesperado.

- Caralho.– ele xingou, involuntariamente.

Com uma exclamação alarmada e um baque alto, Harry e Hermione caíram da mesa de Lúcio e desapareceram de vista, para o alívio de Lupin.

Um momento depois, Harry apareceu do outro lado da mesa, endireitando a camisa e ficando bem rosado no rosto. Ele tateou sobre a mesa pelos seus óculos, colocou-os, e olhou para Lupin com um sentimento de culpa.

- Er... Olá, professor. – ele disse – Nós não estávamos esperando...

- É. Isso é bem óbvio.

Hermione apareceu ao lado de Harry, abotoando o suéter, suas bochechas vermelhas.

- Professor, olá, como vai?

- Tudo bem, exceto que eu quase me parti em pedaços – disse Lupin, sério, tentando não sorrir frente a expressão de culpa dos dois jovens. – graças a vocês.

- Nós só estávamos nos beijando – disse Harry, um pouco defensivamente.

- Sim, e estou muito feliz que você fizeram as pazes. Embora essa mesa não seja nem um pouco sólida. Tentem não se machucar. Enquanto isso, eu preciso falar com Narcisa, se vocês me derem licença...

- Professor, espere – interrompeu Hermione, puxando nervosamente os cabelos para trás das orelhas. – O senhor pode ficar por um momento?

- Claro! – disse Harry, então ele piscou, confuso. – Digo, não. Não fique! Espere, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, digo...

- Pare de falar bobagem, Harry. – disse Lupin, sem parecer rude, e virou-se para Hermione que, ainda com as orelhas rosadas, estava mexendo nos livros espalhados na mesa. – Está tudo bem, Hermione, eu não quero atrapalhar. Eu estou atrapalhando? – ele adicionou, virando-se para Harry.

- Só no sentido literal. – murmurou Harry.

- Oh, shh. – disse Hermione, passando pela mesa. Lupin viu que ela estava segurando o livro do centauro em suas mãos. Ela foi até Harry e o deu. – Olhe aqui, Harry.

Harry olhou.

- É um livro.

- Sim – disse Hermione, com um pouco de impaciência em sua voz.

- E daí?

- E daí, em que língua está escrito?

- Você não me disse que queria que eu lesse. – Harry abriu o livro, passou umas páginas ao acaso e deu de ombros – É inglês.

Lupin pulou.

- É o quê?

Harry olhou, confuso.

- Inglês.

Lupin não sabia se gaguejava ou gritava. Ele quase correu até Harry, postou-se atrás dele, e olhou para as páginas por cima de seus ombros, vendo os mesmos rabiscos incompreensíveis que ele se lembrava. Ele apontou um dedo na página.

- Leia essa parte para mim, Harry. – ele disse.

Harry deu-lhe um olhar que dizia claramente "Certo, você está louco, não está, mas eu vou ler pra você de qualquer maneira porque você parece basicamente indefeso."

Lupin insistiu, ainda com o dedo na página enquanto Harry lia:

Sábado, catorze de outubro. Bebi muito, noite passada. Acordei com uma terrível dor de cabeça só para achar o maldito do Godrico marchando por aí e gritando. Deus, ele nunca pára de gritar. É ótimo para assustar os camponeses, mas nem um pouco agradável se você está tentando somente comer o seu desjejum. Então, na reunião hoje, ele não gostou da idéia de deixar a escola fechada para os estudantes que não têm sangue puro. Não escutaria nenhum dos meus argumentos. Toda vez que eu tenho uma decisão própria, Godrico faz um escândalo. Idiota detestável. E ele se sentou muito perto de Rowena no jantar de hoje, novamente. Se ele continuar...

Harry parou de ler e olhou para Lupin.

- O que diabos é isso? O que está acontecendo?

Lupin indicou com um movimento de seu queixo que Harry devia continuar lendo.

Harry passou mais algumas páginas e leu:

Disse para Godrico essa manhã, em confidência, que estava pensando em vender minha alma para ganhar poder e governar o mundo dos bruxos. Ele disse: "Eu não acho que essa seja uma boa idéia, Sly". Eu lhe disse que era um ótimo plano. Na verdade, sem falhas, mas ele ficou com raiva e me chamou de baixinho deplorável. Eu realmente não sei o que Rowena vê nele.  
Estou muito ansioso é para matá-lo. Muito.

Harry parou de ler novamente e olhou para Lupin com os olhos arregalados.

- Esse é o diário de Salazar Slytherin?

- Bem – disse Lupin – como um historiador profissional e acadêmico, eu d

ria que teríamos de fazer testes para confirmar isso, talvez um Feitiço Verificarum, mas, bem... – ele parou, então sorriu para Harry e Hermione, certo de que o alívio em seus olhos era evidente. – Certamente, parece que sim.

- Bem, ele parece tão idiota e deplorável que dá até vontade de rir, não acham? – disse Harry, olhando para o livro em descrença.

Lupin deu de ombros.

- É muito difícil dizer o que motiva as pessoas a fazerem o que fazem. – ele disse,  
diplomaticamente.

- Quando vocês olham para esse livro – Harry disse, indicando a página com o dedo – não parece ser inglês para vocês?

- Não é inglês, Harry. – disse Hermione, parecendo pouco afetada – É a língua das cobras.

Lupin sorriu para ela.

- Nem me ocorreu que podia ser uma linguagem escrita. Provavelmente não é, na verdade, mas o livro poderia ser facilmente encantado para que somente alguém que sabe a língua das cobras pudesse ler. Muito bom, Hermione, muito bom mesmo.

Hermione sorriu alegremente como se ela tivesse tirado a maior nota em um exame, enquanto Harry, atingido por um pensamento, franziu as sobrancelhas exageradamente.

- Quer dizer que vou ter que ler o livro todo em voz alta? – ele exclamou, olhando para Lupin, angustiado. – Porra!

*******

Se alguém tivesse me dito essa manhã, Sirius pensou sombriamente, que à meia-noite eu estaria num asilo para loucos com Severo Snape, tentanto juntar os pedacinhos de Lúcio Malfoy, eu o teria batido na cabeça e chamado-o de cretino idiota.

Mostra o que eu sei.

Os guardas do Ministério estavam surpreendentemente dispostos – na verdade, mas que dispostos – a deixarem Sirius e Snape entrarem na cela e ver o que restou de Lúcio Malfoy. Uma parte disso havia sido por causa da reputação de Sirius como um Auror de primeira classe e outra havia sido por causa da posição de Snape no Ministério e outra porque ninguém queria entrar lá.

Foi fácil ver o porquê. Ao entrar no aposento, Sirius, que havia visto pouquíssimas coisas nojentas em seu mandato de Auror, quase sentiu suas pernas pararem de funcionar. Não havia nenhum corpo... ou pelo menos nada de Lúcio Malfoy que poderia ser determinado como um corpo. O sangue ensopava os móveis, manchava as paredes e fazia poças no chão. O fino círculo que Lúcio havia desenhado no chão, usando o sangue do corte de seu pulso, estava quase obscurecido por longas tiras de sangue e carne, e havia também outras... coisas... espalhadas pelo chão, misturadas com o sangue e alguns pedacinhos brancos do osso: coisas que Sirius não queria olhar de perto. Coisas que pareciam com órgãos e membros mutilados.

- Bem,– disse Sirius, sentindo-se tonto – eu acho que podemos excluir 'suicídio' da lista.

- Não necessariamente – disse Snape, que não mudou muito de expressão desde que entraram na cela.

- O quê? Você acha que ele ficou tão deprimido que se mutilou todo?

- Não exatamente – disse Snape, friamente. Ele apontou para uma das paredes com sua varinha – Você olhou aquilo?

- Mancha de sangue. – disse Sirius – E daí?

- Suponho que fui otimista ao esperar que não suspeitasse nada, Black. Olhe para as manchas de sangue. Elas parecem...

- Escrita – disse Sirius, finalmente entendendo. Ele olhou a parede com os olhos contraídos. – Olhe, continua até o chão.

- Parece ser algum tipo de linguagem rúnica – disse Snape, que tinha tirado um bloco de notas e uma Pena de Repetição Rápida e parecia estar copiando que estava escrito. – Talvez um tipo de código.

- Você acha que Lúcio escreveu isso com seu próprio sangue?

Snape deu de ombros.

- Quem mais estaria escrevendo com sangue na parede de sua cela?

- Alguém precisando desesperadamente de uma caneta? – sugeriu Sirius.

Snape ignorou-o.

- Elas parecem com letras-de-fogo. – ele murmurou para si mesmo – Talvez, uma conseqüência do Feitiço Convocador... Imagino o que ele estaria querendo convocar... Pena que está tão difícil de ler.

- É, parece mesmo ser meio rabiscada. – concordou Sirius – Se ele tivesse sido um pouco mais prestativo, ele teria usado os intestinos como pontuação. Talvez ele devesse ter usado o baço como o ponto final. Olhe, ali está.

- Não tente ser engraçado, Black. Você não é divertido. E aquilo não é um baço, e sim um rim.

- Eu estava tentando evitar vomitar aqui. Você provavelmente está acostumado com esse tipo de carnificina dos seus dias super-divertidos de Comensal da Morte, mas eu... – ele parou, de repente, e olhou para Snape. – Você está, não está?

- Estou o quê?

- Acostumado com isso. Você sabe o que é.

Snape fitou-o com olhos sombrios.

- Eu me lembro muito bem do Lorde das Trevas dando uma punição naqueles que o desobedecessem. – ele disse – O Feitiço Irruptus. Ele...

- Explode pessoas – Sirius disse, numa voz oca.

- Exato.

- E é difícil de fazer?

- Muito.

- Algo a acrescentar nesse assunto?

- Na verdade, não.

- Isso não te enoja?

Snape olhou para ele.

- Como disse?

- Lembrar o que você foi. – disse Sirius, duramente, e estava grato por ver a expressão de Snape ficar tensa. – Eu sei que Dumbledore me disse que você deixou de trabalhar para o Lorde das Trevas, um grande risco para você mesmo. Ele parece confiar muito em você. Mas eu lhe direi, o resto de nós não confia. Sem ele para falar por você, quem na comunidade mágica vai conseguir acreditar em um Comensal da Morte fracassado que não conseguiu manter sua lealdade nem ao Lorde das Trevas?

- Melhor um Comensal da Morte fracassado – disse Snape – do que um Fiel do Segredo fracassado!

Sirius sentiu uma guinada em seu estômago e sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de bater em Snape. Ele deixou o sentimento de lado.

- Você é tão assassino quanto eu – ele disse, sua voz determinada.  
Snape fechou o bloco violentamente. O bloco e a pena desapareceram nas mangas de seu robe enquanto ele andava para a porta, passando por Sirius, que não se moveu. Na porta, Snape virou-se e olhou para ele com seus olhos de besouro cheios de raiva, e algo mais.

- Todos somos culpados. – ele disse – Todos somos cúmplices.

Ele saiu, a porta fechando-se atrás dele.

Sirius, sentindo que iria vomitar e um pouco tonto, passou as costas das mão sobre os olhos e xingou em voz baixa. Eu perdi a discussão?, ele pensou, Isso era mesmo uma discussão? Ele ouviu a voz de Snape novamente em sua cabeça, Fiel do Segredo fracassado, ela dizia. Ele empurrou os pensamentos de Lílian e Tiago para o fundo de sua mente, porque aquele era o caminho para a escuridão, e para o Abismo e as dores de cabeça que durariam horas e horas. O cheiro de cobre do sangue já estava deixando-o nauseado. Ele andou uns passos para trás e sentiu seu pé pisar em algo que fez um barulhinho não muito agradável. Meu Deus, ele pensou, olhando para baixo, isso é... um dedo?

Sirius saiu correndo.

*******

Gina olhou tristemente para o fogo que crepitava na lareira. Embora fosse junho, a Mansão Malfoy podia ser tão fria que o calor do fogo estava longe de ser inoportuno. Rony, sentado próximo a ela de braços cruzados, parecia pensativo e, ao mesmo tempo, levemente irritado.

- Sobre o que você acha que eles estão conversando? – ele disse.

Gina sabia imediatamente sobre quem ele estava falando: os pais deles, que foram com Narcisa para outro aposento para terem uma "conversa de adultos". Rony estava mais irritado por ter sido ignorado dessa conversa do que Gina. Gina sentiu um frio na espinha quem nem o calor do fogo parecia ser capaz de dissipar. Ela ainda via Draco em sua mente, no jardim, aquele olhar de angústia terrível em seu rosto. Ele não queria ir. Por que ele foi?

- Eu disse, - Rony repetiu com irritação, - sobre o que você acha que eles estão conversando ali dentro?

Gina olhou para seu irmão sem expressão, ainda vendo o rosto de Draco em sua mente.

- O quê?

Rony balançou a cabeça.

- Eu disse que eu estou me divertindo muito aqui na Terra. Como é aí, onde você está?

Gina sentiu seu lábio tremer.

- Eu estou tão preocupada, Rony – ela disse. – Acho que ele está em grande perigo.

Rony sentiu-se meio confuso.

- Quem, Harry? – ele perguntou, ainda soando um pouco irritado. – O único perigo em que Harry está é de sufocar até a morte com a Hermione pregada no seu rosto.

- Não o Harry. Draco. Eu acho que ele está em perigo.

Rony parecia estar lutando para não dizer 'E daí?'

- Não diga 'E daí?' – adicionou Gina sobriamente.

- Eu não ia dizer - mentiu Rony. - Olhe, o Malfoy tem o Sirius e a Narcisa para cuidarem dele. Eu tenho certeza de que eles encontrarão algum jeito de achá-lo, mesmo que tenham que usar dinheiro, o nome Malfoy ou as conexões com o Ministério para isso.

- Não vão achá-lo. Não se ele não quiser ser achado.

- Pare de ser tão pessimista. É irritante. Aliás, por que você se importa com o que aconteça com o Malfoy?

- Porque... – começou Gina, e parou.

Rony olhou para ela, seus olhos azuis, de repente, se arregalaram.

- Gina, - ele disse, - você não está. Com o Malfoy? O que foi que eu lhe disse...

Gina olhou teimosamente para ele.

- Não é da sua conta, é?

Rony estava exasperado.

- O que há entre você e rapazes emocionalmente indisponíveis? Primeiro o Harry, e isso já era o ruim o suficiente. Agora o Malfoy, que não está só gostando de outra pessoa, mas é o lixo moral em pessoa. Eu suponho que o melhor que se pode dizer sobre ele nesse assunto é que pelo menos ele não é gay. – As sobrancelhas de Rony juntaram-se pensativamente. - Que nós saibamos – ele adicionou.

Gina fez um som parecido com um rosnado.

- Você – ela disse friamente,– é o único entre nós que ainda o odeia.

- Entre nós? Quem é 'nós'?

- Bem, Hermione...

- Hermione está sob um feitiço – disse Rony firmemente.

- O Harry gosta dele.

- Harry me disse que ele não considera Malfoy um amigo – disse Rony, o que era bastante verdade.

Ginny surpreendeu-se, mas se recuperou rapidamente.

- Sirius – ela disse, triunfantemente. – O Sirius gosta dele.

Rony parecia solene.

- Sirius era doidão quando era da nossa idade.

- Rony!

Rony sorriu.

- Tudo bem, talvez não. Mas ele definitivamente tinha um lado maluco, talvez seja por isso que ele se identifique tanto com Malfoy. Me lembro que papai me falou que Sirius foi para a formatura de Hogwarts dele usando nada além de um par de óculos de natação e luvas de couro.

Gina esqueceu momentaneamente que estavam falando sobre Draco.

- Isso é verdade?

- Sei lá. Harry e eu procuramos as fotos de velhos álbuns de formatura na biblioteca, mas aquele ano está faltando. Aposto que alguma garota o roubou.

- Bem, ele ainda gosta do Draco – disse Gina firmemente. – Pronto.

- Gina – Rony disse igualmente firme. - Você é melhor que o Malfoy. Tudo bem?

Naquele momento, Gina fez algo que não havia feito em anos, e pisou, bem forte, no pé de Rony.

- Aaaai! – ele gritou, pulando e dando-lhe um olhar ofendido. – Por que você fez isso?

- Você não pode esquecê-lo por um segundo? – Gina disse, quase chorando. - Você não consegue pensar em uma coisa boa para dizer sobre ele?

- Uma coisa boa sobre Malfoy? Bem, de vez em quando, ele sai do aposento. Vendo a expressão furiosa de Gina, ele suspirou e pegou sua mão. – Olhe, Gin. Eu não posso evitar. Admito que o Malfoy realmente parece se importar com Hermione, e, até certo ponto, isso o torna humano. Mas eu não consigo confiar nele, e mais do que qualquer coisa, eu não quero que você se machuque. Entendido?

- Eu entendo, mas não sou eu quem está correndo perigo no momento – Gina disse, em voz baixa. - Ele, sim. – Ela olhou para seu irmão. – Ele está em perigo, Rony. Eu ainda posso sentir Magia Negra, sabe, e eu a senti vindo dele da última vez que o vi. Como ondas geladas. Vindo não dele, mas dos arredores dele. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo com Draco, ou alguém o manipulando, como eu com aquele diário...

Ela parou assim que a porta abriu e seus pais entraram. Molly e Artur Weasley pareciam um pouco mais do que só "chocados", e quando Molly abraçou Gina, foi com uma intensidade inesperada.

- O que está acontecendo, mãe? – perguntou Ginny, desvencilhando-se do abraço.

- Sirius acabou de chegar do hospital – disse o Sr. Weasley.

Os olhos de Rony estavam arregalados.

- Dumbledore está bem?

- Ele está em condição estável – disse o Sr. Weasley. - Mas Lúcio Malfoy está morto.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- O pai de Draco? – ela sussurrou. – Ele morreu?

- Assassinado na própria cela – disse o Sr. Weasley. – Extremamente desagradável.

- Eu acho que é hora de irmos para casa – disse a Sra. Weasley. – Essa é uma hora para a família e eu não consigo parar de achar que estamos nos intrometendo.

- Sem mencionar que eu tenho que ir ao Ministério – adicionou o Sr. Weasley. – Já recebi várias corujas de Percy...

- Nós já vamos? – perguntou Rony, ainda com os olhos arregalados. – Mas e o Harry? E a Hermione?

- Essa é a casa de Harry agora, querido – disse a Sra. Weasley firmemente. - É aqui que ele pertence e deve ficar. E eu já perguntei para Hermione se ela gostaria de voltar conosco, mas ela disse que preferiria ficar com Harry.

- Já fizeram as pazes, hein? – perguntou Rony.

- Parece que sim.

Rony olhou para Gina. Gina olhou para ele, tristemente.

- A gente pode se despedir do Harry e da Hermione? – ela perguntou.

A Sra. Weasley suspirou.

- Estou certa de que vocês irão vê-los de novo em breve – ela disse. – Mas vão, e digam 'tchau'. Pelo que parece, nós não chegaremos em casa antes de amanhecer.

*******

A atmosfera na biblioteca estava deprimente. A partida dos Weasleys deixara Harry e Hermione confusos, como se eles não acreditassem que seus amigos haviam ido embora. A Sra. Weasley abraçou Harry dúzias de vezes e convidou os dois para irem para A Toca, mas Harry recusou firmemente e disse que queria ficar com Sirius, e Hermione disse que ficaria com Harry. E foi isso o que aconteceu. Agora os dois estavam sentados, de mãos dadas, na mesa, parecendo, Lupin achou, uma pintura de duas crianças órfãs com olhos grandes e tristes. Sirius levara Narcisa para a sala de visitas para falar sobre a morte de Lúcio e o que Dumbledore havia dito sobre Draco, mas eles ainda não haviam retornado.

Lupin, enquanto isso, estava folheando o livro que começara a achar que era o diário de Slytherin, embora não houvesse como provar tal fato. Agora que ele sabia que estava escrito em língua das cobras, ele tinha certeza que seria capaz de traduzi-lo. Era o único ponto positivo entre as circunstâncias atuais.

- Você precisa de ajuda com o livro, professor?

Foi Harry quem perguntou. Ele parecia cansado e um pouco perdido e ansioso.

- Obrigado, Harry. Eu talvez precise daqui a pouco. Estou considerando alguns feitiços de tradução. Até agora eu só consegui transformar poucos parágrafos em uma forma que desse para ler.

Hermione olhou para Lupin.

- Alguma coisa interessante?

- Não, na maioria são apenas reclamações sobre Godrico e, er, observações sobre Rowena. Ele reclama muito.

- Ah, eu não sei, - disse Harry, inesperadamente. - Quero dizer, não parece que Godrico foi assim, tão legal, com ele. Parece que ele estava sempre atormentando ele como... como Snape.

Lupin e Hermione olharam para Harry, com assombro.

- Isso me lembra, – disse Lupin, lembrando-se, de repente. – Você obteve uma resposta de Snape sobre a poção do amor?

Hermione e Harry coraram.

- Sim, recebemos. – disse Hermione, um pouco contra sua vontade. – Ele disse que não tinha como reverter o feitiço... que ele saiba, – ela adicionou apressadamente.

- Ah – disse Lupin, embora seu coração estivesse apertado. – Bem, ele não sabe de tudo.

- Ele disse que só podia ser revertido pela morte. – adicionou Harry.

- Bem, a maioria dos feitiços é. – Lupin disse – Até ser um lobisomem pode ser curado pela morte. Eu dificilmente chamaria isso de útil.

Hermione ergueu o queixo.

- Eu acho que ele só estava tentando nos desencorajar.

- Ele gosta de ser 'do contra' – disse Lupin neutralmente, embora intimamente ele discordasse. Se tem uma coisa que sobre a qual Snape nunca mentiria, seria sobre suas amadas poções. – Agora – ele disse, querendo mudar de assunto. – seria melhor nos concentramos em achar Draco. Quando o acharmos, eu ficarei feliz de escrever para os professores de Poções em Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Eles poderiam ajudar.

- Eu estava pensando, professor... – disse Harry, de repente. – Se Narcisa tiver alguma coisa de Draco de quando ele foi um bebê - como cabelo, ou alguns dos dentes-de-leite dele, ou qualquer coisa assim - nós poderíamos fazer outro Feitiço Essencial e usá-lo para achar o Draco?

- É uma boa idéia, Harry. Eu sugeri isso ao Sirius. Mas dado o apego de Lúcio pelas Artes das Trevas, ele achou que era pouco provável que Narcisa tivesse guardado algo assim. Seria facilmente usado contra Draco. Não, eu acho que teremos que usar outros meios para achá-lo.

- Outros meios? – ecoou Hermione. – Como o Ministério?

- Não – disse Lupin, desejando que Sirius voltasse logo para ajudá-lo a explicar. – Para falar a verdade, nós estávamos achando que você poderia nos ajudar com isso, Harry

Harry piscou os olhos.

- O que eu posso fazer?

- Bem, só você pode decidir isso, Harry, mas...

A porta da biblioteca abriu e Sirius entrou com Narcisa. Ele olhou para Lupin; seus olhos diziam: você já lhe disse?

Lupin olhou de volta. Bem no meio da explicação. Pode me ajudar?

Sirius atravessou o aposento e sentou-se na mesa, de frente para Harry. Ele olhou para Harry intencionalmente. Sem nenhum preâmbulo, ele disse:

- Você se lembra que, depois que você e Draco tomaram a Poção Polissuco, você, até certo ponto, sabia o que ele estava pensando?

- Sim – disse Harry, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Mas isso acabou quando o efeito da poção passou, não foi? – disse Hermione, que, como sempre, soube sobre o que Sirius estava falando antes de Harry. – Não foi?

Agora Harry parecia um pouco desconfortável.

- Bem – ele disse – não exatamente.

Todos olharam para ele.

Harry tirou seus óculos e pressionou a ponte de seu nariz, cansado.

- Olhem – ele disse. – Eu não sei o que Malfoy está pensando, se é isso que estão perguntando. E eu certamente não sei onde ele está. Mas, de vez em quando, eu posso sentir o que ele está sentindo e, er, às vezes, eu posso ver o que ele está sonhando. O que ultimamente tem sido bem ruim, isso eu posso dizer.

Hermione estava atônita.

- Por que você não disse isso antes?

- Porque eu acho que isso é estranho e perturbador. E porque está acabando. Está mais fraca a cada dia.

- Mas podemos reverter isso – disse Sirius. Ele olhou para Lupin. - não podemos?

Lupin estava pensativo.

- Essa conexão que vocês dois tiveram através da Poção Polissuco. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, historicamente. É bem parecida com a conexão entre um Magid e sua Fonte. O que quer que tenha ligado vocês dois, não foi inteiramente dissipado, somente fechado. Você pode abrir a linha novamente, eu acho. Se você quiser. Todos entenderíamos se você não quisesse, porque-

- Por que ele é perigoso? – disse Harry. – É, eu sei que ele acha que é.

- É mais do que isso, Harry – disse Sirius. – Ele não é apenas perigoso a qualquer um, mas especificamente a você. Você pode localizá-lo para nós, mas você não poderá ir conosco atrás dele. Nós teremos que fazer isso.

Harry estava meio confuso.

- Por quê?

Sirius suspirou, e explicou. Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, mas ele não parecia tão surpreso quanto Lupin havia esperado.

- Sangue de Slytherin – ele disse, finalmente parecendo sério. – Então é por isso que o Chapéu Seletor queria me colocar na Sonserina.

- Você não é um sonserino, Harry – disse Hermione firmemente – Qualquer que seja a sua... herança genética.

- É, eu sei – disse Harry calmamente.

Lupin olhou para ele por algum tempo, achando que Harry parecia ser, em muitos aspectos, surpreendentemente confiante na sua idade; ele se perguntou se aquele seria uma revelação recente, e o quanto disso veio de sua relação com Hermione - a qual, ironicamente, parecia ser a única coisa em que ele não era confiante.

- Eu acho que essa é umas das desvantagens de ser um Magid – Harry disse – Quero dizer, a espada nunca teria interesse em mim se eu não fosse um, teria?

- Com o poder sempre vêm desvantagens – disse Lupin. – É bom saber.

- Não dê ouvidos à ele sobre ser poderoso – disse Hermione, cutucando o lado de Harry com o dedo. - Você já tem uma cabeça grande o suficiente.

Harry parecia solene.

- Poder? Ambição? Os Jedi essas coisas não buscam.

Hermione riu. Sirius e Lupin olharam para Harry como se ele estivesse doido.  
Harry forçou seu rosto a voltar a uma expressão séria.

- Esqueçam. Vamos começar.

Já estava amanhecendo quando Severo Snape chegou em casa. Ele teve que ficar por mais um tempo no St. Mungos, falando como os medibruxos sobre o tratamento de Dumbledore, e mais tempo ainda com suas ocupações no Ministério. Ele subiu os degraus para sua casa lentamente, vendo a luz vermelha do sol nascente encobrindo a escuridão acima de umas árvores à distância. Era manhã, e como normalmente acontecia quando ele estava muito cansado, a Marca Negra em seu braço doía como uma ferida que ainda precisava sarar por completo.

Ele sentiu algo levemente estranha no momento em que ele atravessou o umbral. Sua casa ainda estava como ele a havia deixado: escura, sem luz - mas havia algo sutilmente errado.

Snape tirou sua varinha de sua manga e andou silenciosamente pelo corredor, suas orelhas atentas a qualquer barulho.

Ainda no corredor, ele ouviu um barulho. Mas não era nenhum tipo de barulho que ele esperava.

Era música.

E estava vindo da sala de estar.

Curiosidade e indignação enterraram seu cuidado característico, e Snape atravessou o corredor em poucas passadas, não se importando em tentar abafar o som dos passos. No final do corredor, ele virou à esquerda e abriu a porta.

Uma visão bizarra encontrou seus olhos. O aposento estava do jeito que ele havia deixado – mobiliado com cadeiras de madeira pesadas, rígidas e desconfortáveis; as paredes cheias de livros, o chão cheio de poeira, qualquer raio de luz que conseguisse passar das janelas, bloqueado por pesadas cortinas. A única diferença era que no meio do aposento, no centro do pequeno tapete persa, que ele gostava bastante, estava Draco Malfoy.

Levou um momento para Snape reconhecer seu aluno preferido sem suas vestimentas pretas de Hogwarts, vestindo apenas um jeans e uma camiseta, os dois um pouco grande nele. Ele parecia calmo e nem um pouco surpreso em ver Snape. Ele tinha uma mão à sua frente, e, por causa da pouca luz que havia no quarto, Snape levou um momento para decifrar o que ele estava fazendo – e então, ele entendeu. Draco estava com a palma da mão para cima, e flutuando a alguns centímetros acima de seus dedos encontrava-se um disco preto – um disco de vinil. O disco estava girando rapidamente, como se estivesse numa vitrola, e música estava saindo dele.

Snape não podia evitar. Ele olhou fixamente para o disco.

- Bach – disse Draco, olhando calmamente para Snape. – As Variações de Goldberg. Você tem uma boa coleção de música trouxa. Eu nunca adivinharia que você é um grande fã dos Bay City Rollers.

Snape olhou para o seu aluno favorito e balançou a cabeça.

- Sr. Malfoy, – ele disse friamente. – Você poderia me dizer o que você está fazendo aqui? Desesperado em pesquisar mais sobre poções do amor? Ou você estava simplesmente curioso sobre a minha coleção de discos?

Draco ficou sem expressão por um momento, então sorriu. Tem alguma coisa estranha sobre esse sorriso, Snape pensou. Não era o sorriso de um adolescente. Não era nem o sorriso normal de Draco. Era algo mais, novamente.

- Achei que você poderia me ajudar. – Draco disse.

Snape balançou a cabeça de novo.

- Ajudá-lo? Por que eu iria querer ajudá-lo? Como você conseguiu entrar?

Draco sorriu.

- Eu posso fazer muitas coisas – ele disse, olhando para o disco em sua mão, que ainda estava girando. – Muitas coisas que eu nunca sabia que podia fazer. Como com esse disco, por exemplo. – Ele olhou para Snape pelo canto dos olhos. – Eu quebrei a fechadura na sua porta da frente. Depois eu a consertei. Está tão boa como sempre esteve. Não fiz dano algum.

- Essa não é a questão. A questão é que você não deveria estar aqui. Não consigo imaginar o que você está fazendo aqui, mas não me importo. Você pode ser um dos alunos da minha Casa, mas isso já é demais, você não acha? Eu sugiro que você volte para casa.

- Eu não posso voltar pra casa – disse Draco, que parecia ter arranjado a 'sem-vergonhice' do real desespero. – Você tem que me ajudar.

- Por que você quer a minha ajuda?

- Porque – disse Draco, simplesmente – você não vai contar a Sirius Black onde eu estou.

- Black estava preocupado com você hoje – disse Snape, em um tom nada gentil. – Eu acho que ele e o resto de sua família estariam perfeitamente felizes em ajudá-lo. Por que você não os procura?

- Porque eles não entendem. – disse Draco, ajoelhando-se. – São todos iguais, Sirius, Harry, e o resto, são todos bonzinhos, sempre foram. Eles não sabem outra maneira de ser. Para eles, o mal é algo que deve ser desprezado e ficar a distância, não algo que anda ao seu lado todo dia e toda noite da sua vida. Eles não sabem como lutar contra isso porque eles nunca tiveram que lutar. Mas você sabe – e quando ele olhou para cima Snape viu seu rosto ficar mais jovem por causa do choque e da exaustão. Snape lembrou do bebê que Draco foi, quinze anos atrás, quando seu pai o havia levado enrolado em cobertores para as reuniões de Comensais da Morte, e até Voldemort havia falado da cor peculiar do cabelo do garoto, e da cor prateada de seus olhos. Este aqui está marcado para algo especial. Não tão especial, Snape pensou, pois um termo usado pelo Lorde das Trevas, necessariamente nunca significava algo bom. – Você era mal, mas voltou pro lado do bem. – disse Draco. – Achei que você entenderia. Achei que você me diria como fez isso.

Snape olhou para ele. Seu aluno favorito, um garoto que ele sempre havia gostado, por nenhuma razão que ele podia decifrar dado que ele odiava o pai de Draco. Mas ali estava ele. Talvez era porque Draco o lembrava dele mesmo naquela idade, assim como Harry o lembrava de Tiago. Mas talvez isso fosse só um desejo de sua mente; Draco não parecia nem um pouco com ele aos quinze anos. Eu não era um guerreiro, ele pensou. Levei anos para aprender que deve haver algo no mundo pelo qual valha a pena lutar.

Draco ficou em silêncio, olhando o disco de vinil girar preguiçosamente acima de sua mão, uma luz escura e meio inquietante em seus olhos. Ele tinha um meio-sorriso sonhador em seu rosto, como se estivesse pensando em algo mais agora, em algum lugar que ele gostaria de estar. Era o mesmo sorriso que causaria pesadelos em Carlinhos Weasley, mas meramente deu a Snape uma pausa para pensar.

- Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo. Mas primeiro há uma coisa que você deve saber.

- O quê?

Com uma calma brutal, Snape disse:

- Seu pai está morto. Morreu ontem à noite.

Draco não se moveu, mas ficou muito branco repentinamente. A luz negra em seus olhos que tinha inquietado Snape pareceu dissipar por um momento, deixando seus olhos limpos, janelas do choque e da perda. O disco de vinil partiu-se em dois, com o som de um osso se quebrando, e os pedaços caíram no carpete.

Draco olhou para Snape, seu rosto parecendo o de uma criança, novamente, com uma desolação surpreendente.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim – disse Snape, pronto para sair do aposento. – Fique onde está, Sr. Malfoy. Eu vou lhe trazer um café.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 08 - Demônios e Anjos

Draco brincou com a comida em seu prato meio sem vontade. Não era que a comida não fosse boa; para a imensa surpresa de Draco, Snape, entre suas outras realizações, parecia ser capaz de produzir um bolinho de amoras razoável. Mas seu estômago estava amarrado em nós tão apertados que cada mordida era como engolir um pedaço afiado de metal.

Não ajudava, é claro, que Snape, sentado oposto a ele na mesa da pequena cozinha azul, estava encarando-o com um olhar penetrante que Draco achava muito desconcertante. Draco sempre fora da opinião que laceração por meio de olhares era uma expressão um tanto vulgar, mas no momento os olhos besouro-preto de Snape fizeram-no sentir como se o mestre de Poções pudesse passar direto através de sua testa e atingir o fundo do seu crânio.

- Então, – disse Snape, esmagando um pedaço de bolinho distraidamente entre seus dedos indicadores. – agora que nós já revisamos isso centenas de vezes, eu ainda estou incerto. Você veio a mim porque pensou que eu podia ajudá-lo, ou porque você sabia que eu não contaria a Sirius Black que você está aqui?

- Bem – Draco disse com a boca cheia de bolo. – Você não contará, certo?

- Considerando que eu não urinaria nele se ele estivesse pegando fogo, essa é uma suposição acurada, sim. Porque você se importa que ele saiba que você está aqui?

- Ele tentará me levar pra casa – disse Draco, como se isso fosse óbvio. – Ele pensa que pode me ajudar, mas não pode. Nenhum deles pode me ajudar. Embora eu ainda ache que você possa.

Snape olhou distraidamente na direção da pequena janela da parede leste. Uma pálida luz matutina fluía através das cortinas. Draco olhou para longe; ele havia descoberto que, ultimamente, a luz machucava seus olhos.

- Eu não me importo em não contar a Sirius Black onde você está. Mas parece um tanto imoral esconder de sua mãe a notícia do seu paradeiro. Talvez você devesse mandar uma coruja a ela, e contar porque você não sente que pode ir pra casa?

Draco revirou seus olhos.

- E dizer o que? 'Oi, Mãe, eu não posso ir pra casa porque eu acho que estou ficando louco. Não só um pouquinho louco, mas um completo abirobado estilo batendo-minha-cabeça-contra-a-parede, espumando-pela-boca, eu-acho-que-sou-Napoleão. Mas olhe pelo lado positivo, pelo menos você sabe o que me dar de Natal: uma lobotomia dupla e dez rolos de forro de parede de borracha. Com amor, Draco.'

- Você não está ficando louco. Enlouquecer seria um problema relativamente fácil de lidar. Isso é muito mais complicado. Você não é um garoto comum...

- Eu sei, obrigado, meu pai me falou. – Draco disse, desviando o olhar. Sua mente não parecia aceitar a idéia de que seu pai estava morto, muito embora Snape tivesse lhe dado os detalhes e mostrado uma cópia do Profeta Diário com uma manchete sobre a morte de Lúcio. Ele não tinha certeza de como se sentia – não de luto exatamente, mas certamente um tanto entorpecido. Ele lembrou do quão vazio Harry tinha parecido depois de receber a carta de Hermione, quando ainda estavam na escola; lembrou de ter pensado que Harry estava em choque. Ele meio que esperava que seu choque durasse mais tempo que o de Harry, já que ele não estava exatamente ansiando pelo que poderia acontecer uma vez que o choque passasse.

Snape parecia pensativo.

- Eu admito que eu estou surpreso que seu pai tenha lhe contado os planos originais do Lorde das Trevas.

- Por quê?

- Porque seu pai era um mentiroso. Ele mentia para todo mundo, mesmo quando não havia nenhum benefício para ele. Ele mentia porque ele amava mentir. Eu estou surpreso que ele tenha lhe contado a verdade.

Draco não sabia bem como responder. Não importava o que ele sentisse em relação a seu pai, o orgulho familiar o impedia de insultá-lo na presença de estranhos, ou quase-estranhos. Ele se lembrava de ter dito para Harry uma vez que odiava Lúcio, mas aquilo havia sido diferente porque ele havia estado quase certo de que estava prestes a morrer na hora, e de qualquer forma, aquele tinha sido Harry. Snape chamando o seu pai de mentiroso era outra coisa. De acordo com o Código de Conduta da Família Malfoy (comprimento: trezentas páginas, contendo 1.376 regras englobando desde "as cores das vestes da família Malfoy são preto, verde e cinza, com exceção de situações de estado, quando é permitido usar vermelho, cinza e preto" até "Malfoys são expressamente proibidos de praticar Feitiços de Desejo inapropriados em membros do reino animal, especialmente no Jardim Temático[*Nota da Tradutora: São aqueles jardins onde os arbustos são cortados em várias formas, como peças de xadrez, etc.]. Isso é pra você, tio Heitor.") ele devia, para salvar a honra de sua família, ficar de pé e socar Snape no olho. Mas ele não estava com muita disposição para tal, então se contentou em encarar furiosamente a sua xícara de chá parcialmente vazia e murmurar:

- Leite.

- Como?

- Leite – Draco repetiu – Para o meu chá. Eu preciso de um pouco de leite.

- Pegue você mesmo. – Snape disse brevemente.

Draco se pôs de pé e foi até a geladeira. Parecia uma geladeira normal do exterior, mas quando a abriu ele descobriu que estava estocada com dúzias de frascos de vidro transparente, cada um organizadamente etiquetado na letra espremida e articulada de Snape; "sangue de morcego", "olhos de salamandra", "mundigo seco", "orelha de lagarto" e "pudim de mandioca." O pudim de mandioca parecia bastante com as orelhas de lagarto secas. Draco fechou a porta bruscamente.

- Eu não queria leite tanto assim. – ele disse, meio para si mesmo, e voltou para a mesa.

Snape o encarou.

- Eu pensei que você fosse pegar leite.

- Eu decidi que não queria.

- Bem, eu quero.

Draco, que estava se sentindo tonto, e realmente não queria se levantar de novo, encarou Snape de volta, e levantou seu braço esquerdo. A porta da geladeira se abriu com força, o frasco de leite voando para fora. Ele girou na direção de Draco e se chocou contra sua mão. Ele o colocou na mesa com um estrondo e levantou seus olhos para ver Snape encarando-o mais do que nunca.

- Não se exiba. – o Mestre de Poções disse friamente.

Draco abriu seus olhos largamente.

- Por que não?

Bang.

Snape deitou sua mão contra a mesa com uma força que fez a prataria tremer.

- Você acha que tem todo esse poder de graça? – ele rosnou – Nada é de graça. Toda vez que você o usa, você perde um pedacinho da sua própria alma.

Draco se encolheu contra sua cadeira. Ele se sentia... repreendido, de uma maneira que nunca havia se sentido antes, nem mesmo por Sirius. Isso dissipou um pouco da fumaça nebulosa que cercava seu cérebro, e ele piscou para Snape em surpresa.

- Mas eu...

- Cale-se! – Snape disse vivamente, e se levantou, empurrando sua cadeira para trás. – Sente-se aqui. – ele disse – Não se mova. Se você usar qualquer mágica enquanto eu estiver fora, mesmo que para levantar o coador de chá, eu vou forçá-lo a beber uma poção que o transformará em um castor.

- Primeiro uma doninha, agora um castor! – Draco disse irritadamente – Porque todo mundo olha para mim e pensa 'roedor'?

- Você realmente quer uma resposta para essa pergunta?

- Não. Pra onde você vai? – Draco percebeu que ele soava melancólico, e não se importava. Ele não queria ser deixado só; tinha ficado só o dia todo e era o suficiente, especialmente com o seu cérebro passando a sensação de que estava prestes a se despedaçar como um carro velho dirigido rápido demais.

- Para o meu escritório. – disse Snape – Preciso pegar algo.

- Deixe-me ir com você.

- Você não comeu nada. Eu não quero você desmaiando por toda parte. Eu tenho muitos equipamentos extremamente frágeis e quebráveis naquele aposento.

Draco pegou os restos do seu bolinho e meteu-os em sua boca, mal se importando em mastigar.

- Hmmpph. – ele disse, fazendo um gesto largo e expansivo com seus braços que indicava que ele tinha terminado de comer.

Snape olhou para ele, e Draco poderia jurar que viu um breve tremido de divertimento puxar o canto de sua boca amarga.

- Tudo bem. Venha comigo.

O escritório de Snape acabou sendo muito mais um laboratório que um escritório. Draco suspeitava que ele provavelmente só chamava de escritório porque não queria parecer um cientista maluco. Ainda assim, o aposento teria deixado um cientista maluco orgulhoso: era de teto alto e mal iluminado, e em todo canto havia caldeirões borbulhando sobre fogos baixos, altos frascos de vidro cheios de substâncias que brilhavam, vaporizavam e chiavam, sacos rotulados e pacotes cheios de ervas esmagadas, cascas de besouro, pele de répteis em tiras e outras substâncias que Draco não poderia nomear. Ele andou de uma mesa para outra enquanto Snape se ocupava em uma mesa no canto do aposento, encarando frascos, vidros e filtros transparentes cheios de líquidos multicoloridos.

- O que essa faz? – Draco perguntou, apontando para um béquer cheio de um líquido borbulhante verde-lima.

- Livra-se de pêlos do peito. – disse Snape. (Finalmente! Uma explicação!)

- O que essa faz?

- Faz crescer pêlo do peito por todo o seu corpo.

- Eca!

- Algumas pessoas querem coisas estranhas.

- Você vende essas coisas?

- Às vezes. – Snape replicou, sem olhar para cima. – Você acha que alguém conseguiria sobreviver com o salário que nos pagam em Hogwarts? A maioria de nós faz trabalho de consultoria. Agora se sente naquele banquinho ali e cale-se por um minuto.

Draco, obediente, se sentou no banquinho, que estava perto de uma longa mesa com várias amostras de lixo descartado. Rolos de barbante, pequenas jarras de olhos de salamandra passados da data de validade, penas partidas, um pedaço de espelho quebrado. Tinha-se passado um bom tempo desde a última vez que ele havia olhado para seu próprio reflexo, Draco pensou, esticando-se para pegar o pedaço de espelho quebrado. Só aquilo já era causa de alarme em relação a seu estado mental.

Ele levantou o pedaço de vidro quebrado e olhou a sua própria imagem refletida em um estado perto de desânimo. Eu estou horrível. O seu bronzeado de verão havia desaparecido, e sua pele parecia tão branca e semi-translúcida quanto papel. Ele devia ter perdido peso também; podia ver as lâminas afiadas de sua clavícula mostrando-se acima da gola da camiseta muito grande de Carlinhos. Em seu rosto branco, seus olhos, sempre de um pálido cinza-prateado, pareciam quase pretos, as íris diminuídas para finos aros de prata ao redor de suas pupilas dilatadas. Não era de espantar que a luz na cozinha havia ferido seus olhos. As sombras debaixo de seus olhos eram de um azul doentio e seu cabelo -

Draco repentinamente gritou e derrubou o espelho.

Snape, que tinha estado investigando o conteúdo de uma gaveta da mesa se ergueu e correu até Draco, com cuidado para não derrubar o conteúdo do frasco que ele estava segurando. Ele parecia alarmado, ou pelo menos mais alarmado do que nunca.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu?

- Eu tenho um cabelo branco! – disse Draco, pegando uma mecha de fios prateados e olhando para cima para encará-los. – Eu só tenho dezesseis anos e eu tenho um cabelo branco!

O olhar alarmado de Snape rapidamente mudou para um de divertimento desgostoso.

- Com o cabelo que você tem, eu não vejo como você pode notar a diferença.

- É claro que eu posso notar a diferença. O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu estou morrendo? Você tem que me ajudar. Dê-me alguma coisa... qualquer coisa.

- Um pacote de tinta para cabelos? – Snape sugeriu com um sorriso frio – Sua vaidade é impressionante, Sr. Malfoy, mas eu acho que seu penteado é o último dos seus problemas. Tome. Beba isso. – e enfiou o frasco que estava segurando na mão direita de Draco.

Draco olhou para baixo. O frasco estava cheio de um líquido preto de aparência grossa que borbulhava, soltava vapor e cheirava vagamente como asfalto molhado.

- Er... – ele disse – E o que é isso quando está em casa?

O mestre de Poções apenas olhou para ele. Na luz tremeluzente dos muitos fogos no escritório, o rosto de Snape parecia uma máscara dele mesmo, contornada em sombras vermelhas. Era estranho, Draco pensou, olhando para ele: Snape era da mesma idade de Sirius, ainda assim o rosto de Sirius carregava obviamente as marcas do garoto que ele um dia foi; Snape parecia alguém que nunca teve infância.

- Beba. – Snape disse outra vez. – Vai ajudá-lo.

Draco mordeu seu lábio.

- Você beberia? – ele disse, olhando de esguelha para Snape – Se você fosse eu?

- Eu bebi. É um preparo que eu fiz especialmente para meu uso pessoal, muitos anos atrás.

Draco baixou o frasco e encarou.

- Por quê?

Snape suspirou, e se inclinou contra a parede, encolhendo seus ombros angulares dentro de suas vestes pretas, sua expressão impossível de ler. Então ele esticou uma mão e lentamente levantou sua manga esquerda. Ele estendeu seu braço para Draco, com a palma para cima, para que Draco pudesse ver claramente a Marca Negra marcada em sua pele.

Draco encarou, e então levantou seus olhos para Snape.

- Sim. – ele disse vagarosamente. – Meu pai tem uma. Tinha uma. – ele se corrigiu, impacientemente.

- Esse não é a única lembrança que eu carreguei da minha associação com o Lorde das Trevas. – disse Snape, olhando para seu braço. – Quando nós éramos dele, nós éramos amarrados a ele, corpo, sangue e mente. Essa é parte da razão pela qual ninguém jamais saiu de seu serviço. Se ele não o encontrava e matava, loucura era o resultado normal, e inevitável.

- Mas você saiu.

- Eu saí. E quase enlouqueci. Eu procurei refúgio com Dumbledore, e ele me protegeu de danos físicos nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas. Mas ele não podia salvar minha mente. Aonde quer que fosse, todo dia, toda hora, eu ouvia a voz do Lorde das Trevas na minha cabeça, prometendo que se eu voltasse a seu serviço tudo seria perdoado. Dumbledore havia feito de mim parte de seus planos. O Lorde das Trevas me prometeu que se eu desse a ele as notícias desses planos, ele me daria clemência. Sua voz falava em meu ouvido todo dia, e a noite toda em meus sonhos.

Draco o encarou, sua boca parcialmente aberta.

- Você quis voltar? Você acreditou nele?

- Ah, sim, eu quis. Mas não, eu não acreditei no seu perdão prometido. Pois isso é a essência do seu estilo de crueldade; traia-o, e nenhuma misericórdia será mostrada a você.

- Então o que você fez?

- Eu fiz isso. – Snape disse brevemente, apontando para o frasco que Draco segurava. – Eu não fazia idéia, no começo, se iria me ajudar ou me matar. Mas eu trabalhei duro, e fui bem-sucedido. A poção bloqueou as vozes na minha cabeça e restaurou minha força de vontade. Eu só posso esperar que vá fazer o mesmo para você.

Draco olhou de volta para a poção, que ainda estava rodopiando e borbulhando.

- Eu adicionei uma Poção Despertadora à mistura. – ele ouviu Snape falar, soando muito distante. – Vai lhe impedir de dormir, e sonhar. Pelo menos por alguns dias.

Draco concordou com a cabeça.

- Saúde. – ele murmurou, e levou o frasco a boca. Ele inclinou sua cabeça para trás e engoliu com força; apesar do seu cheiro de asfalto, a poção realmente tinha quase nenhum gosto. Ele a sentiu passar pelo fundo de sua garganta, e atingir o seu estômago quase vazio, onde se revirou.

Uma onde de calor o atingiu, quase fazendo-o derrubar o frasco, e então uma energia alerta e ardente tomou conta dele como febre. Machucou, um pouco, mas era também curiosamente quente, e ele tinha estado tão frio nos últimos dias...

- Oh... – ele disse calmamente, e reclinou-se devagar até que sua cabeça estava descansando em seus braços dobrados sobre a mesa. Ele sentiu Snape se aproximar e puxar o frasco dos seus dedos sem vida. Ele de repente sentiu falta de Sirius, que teria colocado uma mão em seu ombro, ou alisado seu cabelo, ou qualquer coisa. Ele ouviu a voz de Snape como se viesse de muito longe:

- Você está bem, Sr. Malfoy?

- Sim. – ele sentou, esfregou os olhos. – Estou bem.

- Pode queimar um pouco sua garganta, mas não vai lhe machucar. Deve levar mais ou menos uma hora para todos os efeitos serem sentidos. Você gostaria de ir se deitar?

- Eu não estou cansado.

- Não, você não estaria. A Poção Despertadora funciona imediatamente.

Draco não disse nada, apenas sentou-se com a base das mãos pressionada contra seus olhos. Ele podia sentir a poção espalhando seu calor para fora do seu estômago, passando por suas veias, fazendo seu coração bater desenfreado. Ele respirou fundo e ouviu Snape dizer:

- Sim, eu sei que dói. Respire através dela, a dor não vai durar.

- Eu estou respirando. – Draco falou, irritado. – Como seu eu fosse parar de respirar...

- Bem, nunca se sabe quais serão os efeitos colaterais. – disse Snape, e Draco olhou de esguelha e se perguntou se o professor de Poções estava fazendo uma piada. Ele não sabia a diferença. – Olhe, – Snape adicionou constritamente – você ficará bem. Você obviamente tem uma grande força de vontade, do contrário não teria sobrevivido até agora. Você devia ter desistido. Mas não desistiu, apesar dos ferimentos e da exaustão. Deveria estar orgulhoso de si.

- Ferimentos? – Draco murmurou, tirando suas mãos dos olhos. – Eu não tenho nenhum machucado, eu não tenho nem mesmo um arranhão em mim.

Snape inclinou-se para frente, e pressionou seus dedos nas têmporas de Draco. Para a surpresa de Draco, ele não teve vontade de desviar-se, apesar de não gostar muito de ser tocado – o gesto era estranhamente paternal.

- Eu quis dizer feridas mentais. – disse Snape, dando tapinhas na têmpora esquerda de Draco com um dedo magro. – Essas são as feridas de guerra dos feiticeiros. Eu mesmo as tenho. Você está travando uma batalha, jovem Sr. Malfoy. Mesmo que ainda não tenha percebido.

***

- Eu não entendo. – disse a Sra. Weasley, quando ela se juntou a Rony e Gina na mesa de café da manhã, segurando um prato de torrada. Eram quase onze horas, e eles estavam tomando café tarde, mas a Sra. Weasley achou que era recomendável deixar seus exaustos filha e filho mais novo dormirem um pouco mais depois do que eles haviam passado na última semana. Como conseqüência, só estavam os três na mesa do café, o Sr. Weasley já tendo partido para uma reunião no Ministério. – Qual é exatamente a situação do garoto Malfoy. Sirius disse que ele estava desaparecido...?

- Ele está desaparecido. – Rony concordou suavemente, estendendo o braço para pegar a torrada. – Essa é a situação.

- Eu lembro de tê-lo visto na Floreios & Borrões vários anos atrás, com seu terrível pai. – Sra. Weasley falou, meio para si mesma. – Ele parecia uma coisinha pálida, subnutrida...

- Ele cresceu bastante desde aquela época. – Gina disse no que esperava ser um tom neutro, e procurou pela geléia.

- Ele se parece com Lúcio? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley. – Não é para falar mal dos mortos, mas...

- Sim, ele é igualzinho a ele. – disse Rony, no mesmo tempo que Gina disse: "Não, de maneira alguma."

A Sra. Weasley parecia confusa.

Rony revirou seus olhos.

- Você terá que perdoar Gina. – ele disse para sua mãe em um tom de quem sabe de tudo. – Ela tem uma queda por ele.

A colher da geléia voou da mão de Gina.

- Rony, cala a boca. – ela disse, lançando um olhar fulminante para seu irmão.

- Bem, você tem. – disse Rony. – Você tem uma queda louca por ele. Admita.

Gina estava consciente de sua mãe observando essa conversa com interesse vivo, e ruborizou um vermelho brilhante.

- Eu pensei que você tinha uma queda pelo Harry, Gin. – disse a Sra. Weasley alegremente. – Eu estou fora de época.

- Harry é água passada. – disse Rony, com um sorriso que era meio malícia, meio mal-criação. – Descartado, jogado pro escanteio, 'O Garoto Que Levou O Fora'. Não que vocês namorassem. – ele adicionou para Gina. – Mas você entende o que eu quero dizer.

- Permita-me responder a isso com uma encarada. – disse Gina, e fez exatamente isso.

- Rony, – disse a Sra. Weasley em um tom dominante, embora seus olhos estivessem dançando. – deixe sua irmã em paz.

Rony virou-se para ela, parecendo magoado.

- Mas mãe, ele é um Malfoy!

- E daí? – disse a Sra. Weasley – Não seja tão medieval, Rony. – Rony arregalou os olhos para sua mãe como um peixinho dourado fora d'água enquanto ela pegava o bule de chá serenamente. – Você terá que aprender a se dar bem com ele, não vai? – ela disse para o filho. – Se ele vai se tornar o meio-irmão de Harry.

Rony murmurou algo que soava como "Não se ele nunca aparecer de novo."

Gina o encarou, e virou-se para sua mãe.

- Esse é um bom argumento, mãe. Se o Harry gosta dele...

Rony fez um som impaciente.

- O Harry não gosta dele.

A Sra. Weasley parecia curiosa.

- Você não descreveria Draco como um amigo do Harry?

- Não. – disse Rony. – Eu o descreveria como um idiota vestindo calças ridículas.

- Essa, - disse a Sra. Weasley, em um tom que dizia que ela não queria discussão – não é a impressão que eu tenho.

- O quê, você é uma fã de calças de couro também, mãe? – Rony perguntando, mal-interpretando-a de propósito e sorrindo enquanto o fazia.

A Sra. Weasley pareceu surpresa, e então sorriu.

- Calças de couro? Você sabe, Sirius costumava ter calças de couro no tempo que ele tinha a motocicleta. Antes de... bem, vocês sabem. Quando ele estava fazendo seu treinamento de Auror no Ministério. Algumas vezes – ela adicionou, parecendo levemente nostálgica – ele as usava até para trabalhar.

- MAMÃE! – Rony exclamou, parecendo chocado.

A Sra. Weasley limpou sua garganta.

- Esqueçam. Agora, do que nós estávamos falando? Ah, sim, eu tinha uma pergunta para vocês dois. O que vocês acham do professor Lupin?

Essa abrupta mudança de assunto fez tanto Rony como Gina piscarem em surpresa. Rony se recuperou primeiro.

- Lupin? Ele é ótimo. – ele disse – O melhor professor que nós já tivemos.

Gina balançou a cabeça, concordando.

- Ele sempre tinha chocolate. O que há para não gostar?

- Ele me fez uma pergunta muito estranha. – disse a Sra. Weasley. – Ele queria saber se nós tínhamos algum ancestral da Lufa-Lufa.

Rony e Gina trocaram olhares; Rony falou primeiro.

- O que você disse, mãe?

As orelhas da Sra. Weasley ficaram levemente rosadas.

- Eu não disse nada. Por sorte seu pai estava falando com Sirius, ou ele teria começado a tagarelar sobre como a doninha da família Weasley parece bastante com o símbolo da Lufa-Lufa, e como a Toca costumava ser um castelo-

- E a adega era uma masmorra. – disse Rony em um tom entediado. – E a pedreira nos fundos era um fosso. É tudo besteira de qualquer forma.

- Bem, tem algemas lá na adega. – Gina apontou.

- Sim, – disse Rony, sua voz derramando sarcasmo. – Porque Fred e Jorge as colocaram lá para que eles pudessem algemar Percy quando ele devia estar de babá.

A Sra. Weasley estava horrorizada.

- Fred e Jorge algemaram o Percy?

Rony parecia que estava ciente de ter dito algo que não deveria.

- Bem, era tudo por pura diversão e eles nunca usaram os ferros das pernas nele...

Rony foi poupado de mais explicações quando, com um *pop* suave, o Sr. Weasley aparatou na cozinha.

- Artur! – a Sra. Weasley pulou, assustada pela visão de seu marido. Gina também olhou para ele curiosamente; ele nunca tinha visto seu pai parecendo tão bagunçado. Suas vestes estavam enrugadas e desarrumadas, seu cabelo vermelho apontando para todas as direções, seu rosto amassado em linhas de cansaço e desânimo.

- Artur. – A Sra. Weasley disse novamente, correndo em sua direção. – Qual é o problema? O que você está fazendo de volta de Londres tão cedo?

- A reunião acabou. – disse o Sr. Weasley, sem tom. – Eles escolheram um novo Ministro da Magia.

Rony virou-se no seu na sua cadeira para olhar para seu pai.

- Quem é?

O Sr. Weasley engoliu visivelmente.

- Bem, - ele disse vagarosamente. – eu.

*** (É, todos nós sabíamos que isso ia acontecer, não é?)

Hermione, Sirius e Lupin estavam tomando o café da manhã na biblioteca quando Harry entrou, com cabelos desarrumados e gemendo. Hermione olhou para cima e sorriu quando o viu, embora o seu sorriso tenha diminuído um pouco quando ela percebeu o quão cansado ele parecia estar. O suéter azul-escuro que ele usava combinava tristemente com as sombras azuis debaixo dos seus olhos.

- Oi. – ele disse olhando ao redor em surpresa. – Há quanto tempo vocês estão acordados? Porque ninguém foi me acordar?

Sirius olhou para cima dos papéis que ele estava lendo atentamente.

- Nós achamos que era melhor deixar você dormir.

- Devem ser umas três da tarde. – disse Harry irritadamente, andou até Hermione, beijou-a um tanto superficialmente na orelha, e se jogou numa cadeira. – Onde está Narcisa?

- Ele teve que ir ao Ministério; há um inquérito sobre a morte de Lúcio. – Sirius respondeu.

- Eles não querem falar com você também? Quero dizer, você esteve realmente na cela onde ele...

- Explodiu? – Hermione terminou docemente para ele. Ela se sentia um pouco culpada por não sentir mais pena pela morte de Lúcido, mas não podia controlar o sentimento que, supondo que eles conseguissem trazer Draco de volta, em segurança e inteiro, era a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido a ele.

- Não me lembre. Sim, eu irei ao Ministério amanhã. – ele passou uma página, suspirou irritadamente, e encarou na direção de Lupin. – Você tem certeza que essa chave de tradução que você me deu está correta? Eu não consigo fazer esse feitiço ter sentido.

- Você conseguiu uma chave de tradução para a Língua das Cobras? – Harry perguntou curiosamente.

- Eu consegui tirar a Língua das Cobras do livro. – disse Lupin, empurrando o Diário na direção de Harry e Hermione. – O problema é que a parte mais útil do livro, que é onde Slytherin listou todos os feitiços que ele usou, foi duplamente codificada... ele aparentemente era muito suspeito que alguém poderia tentar roubar seus feitiços. Ele escreveu em Serêiaco, Trolês, Francês...

- É uma pena que Fleur não está aqui para te ajudar. – disse Sirius, e deu um grande e antipático, sorriso para Lupin.

- Gigantês, Grego – cala a boca, Sirius – e algo que parece com escrita espelhada. Talvez não o seu melhor esforço...

Sirius, enquanto isso, estava encarando de olhos revirados um dos pedaços de pergaminho que tinha um feitiço em Serêiaco copiado.

- "Despreze a canoa de bife"? Isso não pode estar certo.

- Sirius... – Hermione fez uma careta para ele, se inclinou e pegou o pergaminho da mão dele. – Diz fallax proefini...imago mole... É Latim, não um feitiço que eu conheça, mas significa algo sobre projetar imagens... – ela olhou para Lupin – Esse é o de Magid?

- Qual de Magid? – Harry ordenou.

Lupin suspirou.

- Há um feitiço que Slytherin afirmou permiti-lo encontrar sua Fonte... essa seria Rowena... onde quer que ela estivesse, e se projetar para lá.

- Mas Draco não é minha Fonte. – Harry disse simplesmente.

- Não, mas a ligação mental que vocês têm é muito parecida com a que existiria se ele fosse. Vale a pena tentar de qualquer forma. – disse Sirius, levantando sua cabeça. – Eu colocarei um Feitiço Localizador em você, e uma vez que nós o mandarmos para onde Draco está, eu irei atrás de você.

Hermione olhou para cima rapidamente.

- Isso vai ser perigoso para Harry?

- Não. – disse Lupin um pouco distraidamente, e deitou o livro que tinha estado segurando. – Ele ficará bem, principalmente porque-

- Mas nós nem sabemos se a ligação mental está funcionando. – Harry interrompeu, tirando uma mecha de cabelos escuros impacientemente da frente dos seus olhos. – Não é como se eu soubesse onde ele está...

Lupin colocou a mão no bolso e retirou sua varinha.

- Dê-me sua mão, Harry, sua mão direita.

Harry estendeu a mão e Lupin a virou, palma para cima, e colocou a ponta de sua varinha contra a cicatriz que corria diagonalmente através da palma de Harry. Harry tremeu, como se isso lhe causasse dor, e seus olhos encontraram os de Hermione no outro lado da mesa.

- Essa cicatriz conecta vocês dois. – disse Lupin – Da mesma maneira que a cicatriz na sua testa conecta você a Voldemort.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Eu sei.

- Fique parado. – Lupin disse.

***

Draco queria dormir, mas a poção Despertadora não o permitia. Ele tinha agradecido no princípio a energia alerta e ardente que lhe deu, mas agora ele estava cansado disso. Não que ele quisesse dormir e sonhar... ele certamente não queria isso. Mas estava entediado. Snape havia ido brincar com suas poções em seu laboratório e Draco ficou andando sem rumo pela casa. Ele havia descoberto muito pouco, exceto o fato de que Snape tinha um gosto musical muito peculiar e que, se o que estava dobrado em cima da máquina de lavar era alguma indicação certa, ele dormia com pijamas de flanela azul, decorado com coraçõezinhos vermelhos. Nossa, Draco pensou.

Ele pensou novamente no Profeta Diário com o artigo da morte de seu pai, e decidiu pedir a Snape para que pudesse vê-lo outra vez. Ele marchou pelo corredor até o laboratório do Mestre de Poções, e abriu a porta.

Os caldeirões estavam borbulhando harmonicamente à distância, mas Snape, sentado em sua escrivaninha, parecia estar dormindo, sua cabeça em seus braços, uma pena quase caindo de seus dedos. Vendo o Profeta Diário dobrado no canto da mesa, ele estendeu a mão, e parou. Havia um bloco de notas a uns quinze centímetros da mão de Snape, e nele ele viu escrito seu próprio nome.

É raro uma pessoa ver seu nome escrito por uma outra pessoa e não querer investigar. Movendo-se silenciosamente, Draco arrastou o bloco em sua direção e o virou para ver o que estava escrito na letra espremida de Snape... Dei a poção ao jovem Malfoy, e ele não foi machucado, então ele não está tão longe quanto eu havia pensado. Ainda assim, ele já possui aquele olhar, o presságio de uma morte violenta. Não estou certo do quanto posso ou devo lhe dizer sobre a poção: que como muitas drogas, com o seu uso os efeitos podem ser reduzidos, tornando-se quase insignificante em meses. Se não fosse pela derrota do Lorde das Trevas, a poção não poderia ter me salvado... Queria que Dumbledore estivesse aqui para me aconselhar...

Draco empurrou o bloco para longe, virando-se para longe da escrivaninha; um enjôo em seu estômago. Ele saiu do quarto e seguiu pelo corredor, virou cegamente para a direita, abriu a porta que havia ali e encontrou-se na sacada iluminada por uma luz radiante.

A luz penetrou em seus olhos como facas, e ele se sentou meio que repentinamente, suas costas contra a parede da casa, trazendo seus joelhos ao peito.

Então a poção era só um recurso provisório, se isso. Snape parecia não ter certeza nenhuma de até quando ela iria funcionar. Estava certamente funcionando agora, Draco podia sentir, havia sentido ela fazer efeito há pouco tempo. A mudança havia sido imediata. Era como se alguém houvesse derrubado uma âncora de ferro pesada entre ele e o clamor e a onda de ordens que haviam sido suas constantes companhias. Os sonhos-acordado haviam sumido, a visão embaçada, a sensação de que seus ouvidos estavam sempre zumbindo. Ele não havia percebido o quão silencioso o mundo era, o quão quieto e pacífico.

Mas havia sumido, também, a alegria, o conhecimento de que com a espada, ele poderia fazer coisas que ele sabia que nunca teria podido fazer caso contrário, até mesmo sendo um Magid. Dentro do cercado de dragões, ele sabia que tinha o poder dentro dele para afastar todos os dragões e tinha feito isto, ao elevar suas mãos para afastá-los como se eles fossem não mais que sombras, e ele havia se sentido poderoso. O poder sugou sua energia como o fogo consumindo oxigênio, deixando somente as cinzas para trás. E usá-lo provia um prazer sombrio e esquisito. Tão esquisito que doía, e tão sombrio que assustava.

Quando ele fechou os olhos, pôde ver a sombra dos sonhos imprimida em suas pálpebras interiores. O que você quiser, seu pai disse, o que você pode ter, e o que poderia ter. A explicação de seu pai sobre seu nascimento e propósito tinha feito sentido para ele. Se nada mais, explicava a tentação que ele sentiu ao segurar a espada, a elasticidade interna inominada em direção a algo fora de alcance. É o seu destino. Ela o possui.

Ele havia sido oferecido mais que poder, mais do que qualquer coisa que ele pensava querer: Hermione e seu amor, glória, um lugar no mundo. Ele tinha sido oferecido algo que Harry tinha e que ele sempre havia invejado: um propósito, uma razão para viver, um destino. A atração era forte; a atração era... embriagante. Não era à toa que Carlinhos havia pensado que ele estava drogado.

- Para ter resistido até agora, você deve ter muita força de vontade – Snape havia dito – Você devia ter desistido. Mas não o fez.

Mas eu sei a verdade, ele pensou amargamente, eu não sou forte. Se eu tenho alguma coisa dentro de mim, em minha mente ou minha alma, que luta com a espada e suas promessas e os sonhos negros que me dão, não é a minha própria força. É a do Harry. Todo pedacinho de Harry que restava nele, tudo que a Poção Polissuco tinha deixado, aquela voz no fundo de sua cabeça dizia que aquilo não é certo. Harry, que conseguia enfrentar o Feitiço Império... eu nunca poderia fazer isso. Harry, que era bom sem tentar.

Harry, quem ele devia matar.

E iria, se tivesse a chance.

Draco estendeu a mão e pegou a espada, seus dedos envolvendo-a pelo punho suave familiar e levemente amassado. Ele a trouxe para si e para o colo, as pedras verdes piscando para ele como um olhar de cumplicidade. O padrão do punho da espada era de cobras, as esmeraldas, seus olhos; uma das pedras, Draco viu, virando a espada, estava faltando... ele se perguntou por que não havia notado isso antes. A espada era pesada em suas mãos. Eu vou morrer, ele havia dito à Gina. Pelo menos é mais aviso do que as pessoas geralmente recebem.

Ele olhou para cima. Era final de tarde, o céu um quente azul-metálico. Ele se levantou rápida e decididamente, segurando a espada, e entrou na casa, indo para o armário onde tinha colocado as roupas de Carlinhos e sua Firebolt.

***

Gina olhou inconsolavelmente para seu reflexo no espelho do corredor. Seu cabelo precisava de um corte, ela pensou; ele passava por cima de suas orelhas e por suas costas em curvas e cachos incandescentes, e entre toda essa cor ela achou que seu rosto parecia muito pálido e pequeno. Meio que distraidamente, ela começou a trançar seu cabelo. Ela estava preocupada, não só por Draco, mas por seus pais também. Longe de ficar alegre por causa da promoção do Sr. Weasley, a Sra. Weasley havia ficado aterrorizada e furiosa.

- Olhe o que aconteceu com Fugde! – ela havia gritado com seu marido – Eles só estão procurando alguém para armarem uma armadilha, alguém dispensável. Não aceite, Artur!

O Sr. Weasley não havia concordado, e a discussão levou horas. Eventualmente, seus pais haviam decidido Aparatar em Londres para conversar com Percy, cujas ligações com o Ministério haviam provado-se valiosas antes. Eles haviam saído, e Rony e Gina ficaram sozinhos em casa.

Gina terminou de trançar seu cabelo, suspirou, decidiu subir as escadas e conversar com Rony. Ela ainda estava com raiva por ele por ter sido tão irritante no café da manhã, mas não importava, ela estava entediada e talvez ele quisesse jogar Snap Explosivo com ela.

Ela estava atravessando a sala de estar, caminhando para a escada, quando ouviu o barulho.

Whap!

Gina enrijeceu-se com o som: um baque surdo no vidro, como se um pássaro tivesse voado direto para a janela da sala de estar. Ela parou e olhou, e ouviu o barulho novamente, mais forte dessa vez: whap!

Mais curiosa do que apreensiva, Gina atravessou o aposento em direção à janela, afastou as cortinas... e gritou alto em surpresa.

Draco Malfoy estava fora da janela aberta pela metade, tentando entrar. Quando ela gritou, ele pulou para trás, e acenou desesperadamente para que ela fizesse silêncio.

- Gina! Shhh!

Gina tapou a boca com a mão, com os olhos arregalados. Era Draco, decididamente Draco, parecendo quase igual à última vez que o tinha visto, embora agora ele parecesse aborrecido.

- Você tinha que gritar? – ele sussurrou.

- Você tinha que quase me matar de susto?

Draco parecia ofendido.

- Eu bati!

- É, na janela! – ela sussurrou – Por que você não podia ter vindo pela porta como uma pessoa normal?

- Eu não queria ver o resto da sua família. Eu queria ver você. Estava esperando você ficar sozinha. Agora, você vai me deixar entrar ou não?

Gina olhou para ele meio incerta, mas suas palavras ecoaram em seus ouvidos: eu queria ver você. Ela levantou o resto da janela, deixando-o entrar. Ele passou pelo parapeito e aterrissou em pé, levantando-se devagar. Gina fitou-o, surpresa. Para alguém que geralmente parecia tão limpo, ele estava surpreendentemente desarrumado; seu cabelo assanhado, lama e sujeira nos joelhos de suas calças pretas (todo mundo sentiu tanta falta delas, então elas estão de volta. Vamos imaginar que ele as lavou na máquina de lavar do Snape, ok?). Havia até um grande corte na frente de sua jaqueta de pele de dragão. E além de tudo isso, ele ainda estava com o lábio ferido e um olho roxo que já estava ficando com 5 cores do arco-íris. Gina fitou-o com os olhos arregalados.

- O que aconteceu com o seu rosto? Você se meteu em uma briga?

Draco tocou levemente no canto do olho.

- Você não acreditaria se eu dissesse.

- Tente.

Draco sorriu e pareceu como se fosse fazer um comentário azedo, quando os dois ouviram o som de passos no corredor e a voz de Rony chamando:

- Gina?

Ele ouviu o grito, ela pensou, virando-se para Draco, que agarrou seu ombro, e então houve um movimento repentino e a próxima coisa que ela sabia era que eles haviam rolado para debaixo do enorme sofá excessivamente estofado e ela estava deitada de costas com Draco em cima dela, suas pernas entrelaçadas com as dela, a mão cobrindo sua boca. Ele não precisava ter se incomodado; ela estava assustada e irritada demais por ter sido jogada no chão para até pensar em fazer um barulho. Ela podia sentir o coração de Draco batendo fortemente contra o dela. Ela olhou para cima, e seus olhares se encontraram: ela pôde ver tanto ansiedade quando divertimento em seu olhar antes que ele o desviasse.

A porta da sala de estar abriu, e Rony entrou. Tudo o que ela podia ver de seu irmão eram os sapatos, que atravessaram o aposento rapidamente em direção à janela. Ela podia imaginar Rony olhando para ela, parecendo intrigado e se perguntando...

- Ei! – ele chamou novamente – Gin! Cadê você?

O corpo de Draco ficou tenso contra o dela, quando Rony se virou da janela e foi para o meio do aposento. Ele estava tão perto do sofá onde eles estavam que Gina pôde ver que um de seus cadarços havia sido rasgado e remendado. Sentindo-se repentinamente culpada, ela virou a cabeça para o ombro de Draco. Ela sentiu o cheiro de couro de sua jaqueta... cheirava estranhamente como Carlinhos.. mas, fora isso, ele cheirava como sabonete, e sangue, e ar gelado da noite. Era um tipo de cheiro bem de menino, e isso a fez ficar um pouco tonta.

- Gina! – Rony chamou novamente, soando desesperado – Olhe, eu sei que você está por aqui, eu ouvi você. Você ainda está fula comigo pelo que eu disse no café da manhã?

Uma mecha do cabelo platinado de Draco caiu sobre seu rosto, fazendo seu nariz e sua boca coçar, fazendo-a querer espirrar. Seus músculos ficaram tensos, e Draco se afastou dela levemente; ela podia ver o canto de um olho cinza agora, sua bochecha macia, e o brilho de uma corrente dourada que era o Feitiço Essencial em seu pescoço.

- Gina! – Rony chamou de novo, e suspirou – Tá bom, certo, que assim seja. – ele falou bruscamente, e ela viu os sapatos dele se movendo enquanto ele cruzava o aposento em direção à cozinha. Ela começou a se mover para fora do sofá, mas a mão de Draco apertou mais o seu braço, e ela o ouviu sussurrar:

- Espere.

Um momento depois eles ouviram o barulho familiar da porta da cozinha sendo fechada com um estrondo. Rony havia ido para o jardim.

Gina girou sua cabeça para o lado, para que pudesse ver Draco melhor. Ele a estava encarando, sua expressão séria, mas seus olhos dançando.

- Agora você pode se mexer. – ele disse, não sussurrando, mas falando suavemente. – Se você quiser.

Todos os cabelinhos que Gina tinha no pescoço se arrepiaram, e ela se tremeu toda; se era o olhar nos olhos dele ou só nervos mesmo, ela não tinha certeza.

- É claro que eu quero me mexer. – ela sussurrou de volta – Você está me amassando e a estúpida fivela do seu cinto está machucando a minha perna.

Draco olhou para ela com olhos inocentes e límpidos.

- Como você sabe que isso é a minha fivela?

- Muito engraçado. – Sentindo-se corar, ela desviou o olhar, e conseguiu se libertar dele e sair do sofá. Ela se levantou, tirando a poeira dos seus jeans, e encarou Draco enquanto ele saía de baixo do sofá – irritantemente, ele conseguia fazer até sair de baixo do sofá parecer um movimento tanto gracioso quanto intencional. Embora, quando ele levantou, ela ficou feliz de ver que havia um pouco de poeira na jaqueta de couro.

Olhando-o de lado, ela perguntou.

- Você quer subir até meu quarto? A gente pode conversar lá.

- Não. – ele disse com um muxoxo.– Eu quero ficar aqui na sala de estar e esperar os seus seis irmãos voltarem pra casa, me acharem com você, me matarem e fazerem animais de balão com os meus intestinos.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Todos os meus irmãos, exceto o Rony, não estão aqui mesmo. E os meus pais estão em Londres.

- Bem, você poderia ter me dito isso antes. Se eu soubesse que era só o Rony, eu teria ficado atrás dele e batido na cabeça dele com a minha vassoura, daí nós poderíamos conversar livremente.

- Você não iria... – Gina começou automaticamente, e balançou a cabeça – Certo, é você, então talvez você iria. Mas eu não quero pensar sobre isso. Agora fique quieto e me siga.

Para sua surpresa, Draco obedeceu, seguindo-a silenciosamente pelas escadas e corredor até o seu quarto. Uma vez dentro, ela fechou a porta rapidamente atrás deles e a trancou.

- Luminesce – ela sussurrou, e o quarto escuro foi iluminado por um brilho suave.

Ela se virou e olhou para Draco, que estava olhando em sua volta, parecendo vagamente surpreso. – Então – ela disse para ele rapidamente, antes que houvesse um silêncio desconfortável entre os dois – você vai me contar o que aconteceu com o seu rosto, ou não? Você está horrível.

- Você vai inflar meu ego desse jeito.

- Tô falando sério, Draco. O que aconteceu?

- Neville Longbottom – ele disse, enunciando claramente – me bateu no olhou com o seu Lembrol. – ele massageou o olho mencionado lamentavelmente, então olhou para a cama dela. – Posso me sentar? – ele perguntou e foi logo se sentando na colcha florida sem mesmo esperar pela resposta. Ela havia, ela tinha que admitir, tido várias fantasias sobre Draco em seu quarto, mas nunca havia parado pra considerar o quão 'fora de lugar' um Draco de calças de couro realmente parecia em meio ao papel de parede florido, tapete branco felpudo e animais de pelúcia encardidos como fundo.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Estou feliz que você ache o meu olho roxo tão divertido.

Gina parou de sorrir.

- Eu não acho. Bem, talvez um pouquinho. Neville Longbottom? Como isso...?

- Eu estou com essa idéia na minha cabeça – disse Draco, movendo uma mão preguiçosa em gestos eloqüentes. – que eu devia dar umas voltas e meio que... pedir desculpas às pessoas com quem eu errei. Não sei porque, exatamente. Às vezes, eu tenho essas idéias e elas parecem muito bestas só de lembrar, mas, de qualquer jeito, eu meti na cabeça que devia sair por aí e pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz. Então eu fiz uma lista com as pessoas que eu errei, e era muito, muito longa, então eu joguei fora e fiz uma lista mais curta com as pessoas com que eu realmente errei, que também não moram tão longe. E Neville foi o primeiro da lista.

- Então por que ele lhe bateu com Lembrol? O que você fez com ele?

Draco parecia magoado.

- Nada! Eu fui na casa dele, toquei a campainha, Neville olhou pra mim uma vez e jogou o Lembrol na minha cabeça. Me acertou no olho. Suponho que eu deva estar feliz que ele não estava com um par de tesouras para jardinagem senão ele teria cortado as minhas orelhas e feito delas um troféu.

- Você conseguiu se desculpar?

- Nah... eu fui embora, mas sabe, eu tenho a impressão que o Neville se sentiu melhor, então não foi uma tarde totalmente desperdiçada. – Draco parecia aflito – Agora, Hagrid era o próximo na minha lista. Ele é bem maior do que o Longbottom – ele adicionou, pensativo – mas eu sou mais rápido que ele. Acho que terei tempo suficiente para dar uma passadinha lá, me desculpar, e fazer uma saída limpa antes que ele tenha a chance de me pisar até eu ficar da consistência de mingau de aveia.

Gina percebeu que ela estava lutando para não rir. Isso é tão injusto, ela pensou, irritada. Há um ano atrás, se alguém a perguntasse por três palavras que caracterizassem Draco Malfoy, ela teria escolhido "completo", "idiota" e "bastardo". Agora palavras como "atraente" e "engraçado" e até "charmoso" vinham à sua mente. Sem mencionar "fica bem em couro". Calada!, ela disse a si mesma, duramente.

- O que foi? Você parece que está com dor de cabeça. – perguntou Draco.

- Acabei de perceber por que você veio aqui. – ela anunciou, colocando as mãos na cintura e encarando-o um pouco mais do que necessário – Você quer que eu conserte o seu olho, não é? Como se eu fosse algum tipo de pronto socorro municipal dos Malfoys. Eu já consertei sua perna quebrada, suas marcas de mordida e agora...

- Não foi por isso que eu vim – ele a interrompeu, divertimento apressando sua voz – Eu lhe disse. Estou tentando pedir desculpas às pessoas.

Isso a botou de pé.

- Você veio aqui para se desculpar para mim?

Agora ele parecia levemente envergonhado.

- Bem, não. – ele admitiu – Na verdade, eu pensei que você poderia dizer uma coisa ao Harry por mim.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

- De jeito nenhum. Diga-o você mesmo.

- Eu não posso – disse Draco, um leve alarme em sua voz.

- Por que não?

- Eu não posso. Você vai ter que acreditar em mim.

- Não – disse Gina

- O quê?

- Não – ela repetiu, e foi sentar perto dele, na cama. Ele ainda estava encarando-a sem acreditar. – Eu não confio em você. Por que deveria? Você nunca me deu razão para fazê-lo. Eu gosto de você, mas não confio em você. E depois do que você fez ontem, Sr. Eu-Vou-Fugir-Sozinho-E-Não-Vou-Contar-Pra-Ninguém-Pra-Onde-Eu-Vou...

- Sim – ele a interrompeu, com um sorriso fraco – sabe, no momento eu atendo pelo nome de 'Draco'.

- Que seja. Olhe, eu não vou dizer nada para o Harry por você. Você mesmo tem que dizer. Ele estar preocupado com você. Aposto que gostaria de vê-lo.

- Ele terá muito mais para se preocupar se me ver – disse Draco, mas não parecia inclinado a explicar. Ele se encostou na parede. – Acho que você não iria dizer nada pra Hermione também...

- Certamente que não.

- Ou Sirius?

- Já disse que não.

- Isso aqui está se provando ser uma visita altamente desnecessária.

Gina contraiu os olhos.

- Você é um idiota às vezes, não é? – ela sussurrou

Ele realmente pareceu arrependido.

- Oh, Deus. Olhe, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – ele a olhou com seriedade, ou pelo menos mais do que normalmente marcava seu semblante. – Os últimos dias têm sido muito estranhos. Meu pai... – ele gesticulou à expressão de simpatia dela – Não, não fique assim, eu não lamento, por que você deveria? Toda essa coisa de poção do amor, e sem poder contar ao Harry, brigando com o Sirius, duas sessões de amassos meio confusas, sabe, tudo isso é muito... – ele parou, percebendo que Gina o estava encarando com uma expressão muito estranha – O que foi?

- Duas sessões de amassos meio confusas? Você andou beijando a Hermione de novo? O Harry vai te matar, sabia...

Draco estava realmente corando, suas bochechas tornando-se vermelho escuro.

- Não, eu não andei beijando a Hermione de novo.

Gina o encarou.

- Então foi outra pessoa? Draco, quando você acha o tempo?

Draco suspirou e se encostou de novo na parede.

- Foi Fleur DeLacour.

- Fleur? A namorada do Gui?

- Eu tinha me esquecido disso... olhe, havia circunstâncias especiais. Eu tinha que fazer isso.

- Tinha? – Gina o encarou, descrente. – Você é mesmo só lixo, não é?

Draco parecia ferido.

- Você diz 'lixo' como se fosse uma coisa ruim.

Gina jogou um travesseiro nele, o qual ele não se moveu para bloquear.

- É claro que é uma coisa ruim!

Draco pegou o travesseiro de seu colo e o colocou atrás da cabeça.

- Olhe, eram circunstâncias extremas. Eu tinha ido ver o meu pai, e quando estava voltando pra casa, ela estava me esperando no jardim. E ela me implorou por sexo... espera isso não soou nada legal...

Gina colocou as mãos nos ouvidos e o encarou mais ainda.

- Essa história pode esperar? Se possível até depois que eu estiver morta?

Draco sorriu de repente, o que era muito irritante, porque Gina havia sempre pensado privadamente que ele tinha um sorriso muito bonito. Ele era estranhamente parecido com Harry nisso: quando ele sorria, ele sorria com todo o rosto... não só com a boca, mas com os olhos. É claro, ele sorria menos freqüentemente que Harry, mas a semelhança estava lá.

- Você se importa com o que eu faço, de qualquer maneira?

- Não – disse Gina, e então... – Bem. Talvez. – ela suspirou – É que você é tão...instável.

- Instável? Eu não sou instável.

- Sim, você é. Você deveria estar babando pela Hermione, mas você flerta comigo – sim, senhor, e não negue – e no meio tempo você está se amassando com a Fleur. Você é instável.

- De jeito nenhum. Eu posso lhe assegurar que assim que achar o pequeno grupo de garotas certas, essas sete ou oito mulheres que estão na Terra por mim, meus dias de procura estarão acabados.

- Não tem nada sobre o que você não faça piada?

Draco parecia divertido.

- O que você esperava de mim? Eu sou um lixo. – então ele estendeu uma mão e tocou gentilmente uma das tranças dela. – Seu laço está desamarrando. – ele disse, rapidamente amarrou-o de volta e se encostou novamente.

Gina olhou para ele. Havia sido um estranho – bem, fraternal não era a palavra, pois nenhum de seus irmãos haveria notado algo de errado em seu cabelo – gesto, além de afetuoso. Ela piscou, levemente perdida.

- Eu não quis realmente dizer que você era um 'lixo' no sentido de 'lixo', mas mais no sentido de...

- Fibra sem um pingo de moral? Disposto a dormir com qualquer coisa que fica parada o suficiente pra eu conseguir segurar?

- Eu ia dizer 'não sendo honesto', mas pode ser.

Os olhos de Draco escureceram de repente.

- Eu não minto.

Isso deu a Gina uma pausa momentânea. Ele não mente, ela pensou, mente... Ele não mentiu sobre a poção do amor... só não a mencionou, e ela tinha certeza que Hermione o havia feito prometer que não diria. Ela mordeu o lábio e estava para responder quando ouviu uma batida aguda em sua porta.

- Gina! – veio a voz cortante de Rony – Eu sei que você está aí. Eu ouvi você.

- Vai embora, Rony! – Gina gritou de volta.

- Não. – disse Rony, teimosamente – Eu não vou sair daqui. Vou lhe dar um minuto e então vou arrombar essa porta.

Gina olhou, agitada, para Draco e então pegou seu braço e o puxou até seu armário. Ela abriu a porta com força e o empurrou para dentro. Sentando em uma pilha de sapatos, ele olhou para ela com um olhar de dor.

- Isso é realmente desconfortável. – ele choramingou.

- Você não reclamou quando me puxou pra debaixo do sofá.

- Aquilo era diferente. Eu tinha você como companhia. – ele deu um sorriso largo – Não é o mesmo que estar trancado num armário sem ninguém.

- Hora para aprender a se divertir sozinho. – disse Gina, quase fechando a porta.

Seu sorriso largo transformou-se em um safado.

- Minha mãe sempre me disse que isso dava cegueira. – ele disse solenemente.

- Argh. – respondeu Gina, e fechou a porta.

Ela virou rapidamente, apontou sua varinha para a porta e disse "Alohomora!"

A porta abriu violentamente e Rony quase caiu. Ele recobrou seu equilíbrio rapidamente, ajeitou-se, e a encarou.

- Qual é o seu problema, Gin? Não me ouviu gritando por você pela casa toda, pela última meia hora?

- Não – ela mentiu – eu estava dormindo.

- Eu ouvi você gritando.

- Estava tendo um pesadelo.

A informação teve o resultado contrário ao que ela havia esperado, pois Rony apressou-se para dentro do quarto, parecendo preocupado.

- Você tem certeza que está bem? Quer que eu fique aqui com você?

- Estou bem – ela disse, irritada – Eu não tenho mais doze anos, Rony.

- Eu sei disso. Mas você é muito sensível à Magia Negra, e nós estivemos perto dela por muito tempo, ultimamente. Não me diga que isso não a preocupou.

Gina suspirou, dividida entre a vontade de tirar Rony de seu quarto e a vontade de fungar e receber um tapinha de Rony na cabeça. Entre todos os seus irmãos, Rony era o favorito. Fred e Jorge eram os que mais a faziam rir, mas Rony tinha uma doçura séria, que o tornava muito bom de se estar por perto.

- E olhe – adicionou Rony, aproximando-se levemente – eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse sobre o Malfoy hoje no café da manhã.

Gina olhou boquiaberta para ele, em horror.

- Rony, agora não é a...

- Não – ele disse, levantando uma mão – Me deixa terminar. Eu não gosto do Malfoy, nem nunca gostarei; eu acho que ele é um traidor barato. Mas se você gosta dele tanto assim, eu... er... eu vou me esforçar pra achar algo nele que valha a pena. E eu não vou falar mal dele na frente da mamãe. Tudo bem?

- Rony, eu... quero dizer, vai em frente e fale mal dele, sério, está tudo bem, eu não me importo.

Rony sacudiu a cabeça.

- É, que seja, Gin. Sabe, meio que tira a graça de falar mal dele se você fica aí, com essa expressão triste, provavelmente pensando nos seus três tópicos favoritos: Draco. Grandes. Amassos.

Gina emitiu um gritinho de puro horror e ultraje.

- Amassos?

- Olhe, não há porquê ficar com vergonha. Tá, tudo bem, porque é o Malfoy e é nojento, mas você sabe, ele é muito, muito sortudo que você goste dele e...

Boquiaberta em horror, Gina calou seu irmão no meio de seu discurso bem-intencionado, porém pobremente articulado, ao balbuciar:

- Rony! Cala a boca!

Ele olhou para ela.

- Calar a boca? – ele ecoou – Por quê?

- Porque eu nunca disse nada sobre Draco... Eu nunca disse nada sobre nada. Nunca! Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando! Agora eu estou com uma dor de cabeça e acho que você deveria sair!

E com isso, Gina empurrou seu irmão ainda estupefato para fora o corredor, bateu a porta atrás dele e inclinou-se na mesma, cobrindo seu rosto com as mãos. Sua esperança que Draco não havia ouvido a discussão com Rony foi por água abaixo quando ele saiu do armário e olhou-a solenemente.

- Amassos, né? – ele disse, com um olhar levemente interrogador – Não tenho certeza se estou disposto para grandes amassos, mas talvez...

- Ah, fica queito. – Gina disse, cansada, e para sua surpresa, ele se calou, com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando-a por trás de seus cabelos, que haviam crescido bastante ultimamente e o qual ela tinha uma vontade incontrolável de empurrar para atrás das orelhas. – Eu acho melhor você ir embora – ela se ouviu dizer.

Parecendo alarmado, Draco tirou as mãos do bolso.

- É, está bem, se você deseja – ele disse, um pouco friamente.

- Desculpa – ela disse – É que ser completamente humilhada tende a piorar o meu humor.

- Gina – ele disse, e ela viu um brilho de solidariedade em seus olhos cinza-preto – Olha...

- Não. – ela disse. – Só... vem aqui por um minutinho.

Ele atravessou o quarto até ela e parou em sua frente, sua expressão, questionadora. Ela olhou para seu rosto, se perguntando como ela poderia se sentir tão atraída por uma pessoa em que não confiava nem um pouco, e então, se perguntando por que ela não confiava nele. Talvez seja a atração que ela tinha por ele, ou até porque ela o achava atraente; afinal, o garoto mais bonito que ela havia conhecido tinha sido Tom ela não confiasse em homens bonitos. Mas ela sabia que também não era aquilo; era a frieza que o rodeava, um frio gélido que ela sentia até em seus ossos. Ela estendeu a mão, quase não pensando sobre o que estava fazendo, e a colocou no rosto de Draco, enfiando a mão no bolso com a outra mão e tirando sua varinha.

Sua pele estava tão fria que queimava sua palma. Ele não se moveu quando ela levantou sua varinha e tocou a ponta levemente em sua pele.

- Asclepio. – ela disse, e o hematoma em seu olho desapareceu.

Ela abaixou a varinha.

- Melhorou?

Draco parecia estranhamente abatido.

- Sim. Obrigado.

- Eu não sei o que há de errado com você, Draco, – ela disse, finalmente dizendo o que ela queria dizer a noite toda. – Eu não sei o que é isso em você, mas é alguma coisa, e é algo mal e sombrio. É como veneno em seu sangue. Você tem que ir falar com o Sirius ou alguém e você tem que pedir ajuda ou-

Ele a interrompeu.

- Ou eu morrerei. É. Eu sei.

- Vá para casa. – ela disse – Por favor, não tenta fazer isso sozinho.

- Eu não posso.

- Por favor. – ela disse – Por mim.

Ele parecia surpreso, como esse pedido o houvesse surpreendido, e logo depois da surpresa veio o olhar de arrependimento.

- Gina... – ele estendeu as mãos e a pegou pelos braços. Suas mãos estavam tão frias que era como se tivesse dois braceletes de metal congelados em contato com sua pele. – Eu sinto muito – ele disse – Eu realmente sinto muito – e de repente, a tensão entre os dois se alterou de uma maneira que ela não podia dizer; ela viu a expressão meio-assustada dele enquanto ela levantava seu rosto, viu os olhos dele fecharem enquanto sua boca ia de encontro à dela; ela sentiu o cabelo dele tocar levemente sua bochecha, e então sua boca fria na dela. Seus lábios pareciam gelo, primeiramente, mas rapidamente aumentando para a temperatura de seu sangue -

Não. Ela o empurrou com tanta força que ele até fez um barulho de surpresa, uma mistura de uma arfada e um "uufe". Ele a olhou em assombro.

Ela sentiu como se não pudesse respirar, mas tentou falar normalmente.

- Você vai para casa?

- Gina – ele suspirou – Você sabe que não.

- Então não pode me beijar. – ela disse, e cruzou os braços no peito. – Não é justo. E não me espere ficar agradecida. Eu não estou. Talvez eu me importe com você, mas isso não me torna estúpida.

Draco só olhou para ela. Finalmente ele disse, muito friamente:

- Sim, torna sim. – ele recolheu os ombros dentro da jaqueta como se estivesse com frio – E me torna ainda mais estúpido. E estúpido por vir aqui.

- Draco...

- Só.. esquece. – ele disse, e atravessou o quarto até a janela. Ele se inclinou sobre o parapeito, estendendo uma mão, e ela o ouviu chamar – Accio Firebolt!

Um momento depois, sua vassoura estava em sua mão. Levantando-a, ele passou por cima do parapeito, passou a perna por cima, e sem dizer nada à Gina, desapareceu na escuridão.

***

Hermione cruzou a biblioteca até a janela onde Harry estava, olhando para fora. O sol estava se pondo, a bola incandescente descendo contra um céu de tons de sangue e âmbar. Na luz meio rosa bronzeada, Harry parecia sério e pensativo, as sombras sob seus olhos escurecidas como machucados.

- Harry – ela disse. – Como você está se sentindo?

- Estranho – ele respondeu, se virando para olhá-la – Como se alguém tivesse posto uma luz no canto da minha cabeça.

- Você parece um pouco diferente

- Ótimo. Eu tô começando a parecer o Malfoy de repente? Não seria irônico...?

- Não, você não se parece com ele. Você parece... mais você que antes, pra falar a verdade, se isso faz sentido.

Ela estava consciente de Lupin e Sirius sentados à mesa atrás deles, muito longe para ouvirem o que eles falavam, mas ela sabia que eles estavam estudando Harry ansiosamente. Havia levado horas de esforços em chegar ao feitiço antes de Harry repentinamente pôr as mãos na têmpora e dizer:

- Pare. Pare. Está funcionando.

Depois ele se levantou abruptamente, andou até a janela, e olhou fixamente para fora.

- Não faz sentido, mas está bem. – disse ele, descruzando os braços. Ele pôs um dedo embaixo do queixo dela e inclinou o rosto dela para cima, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos. Hermione sentiu seu estômago afundar – era ao mesmo tempo agradável e assustador ser observada tão perto, especialmente por Harry, que podia ler cada expressão dela tão facilmente quanto ele podia ler Língua das Cobras.

- Você quer que eu conte onde ele está, – ele disse – não quer?

Hermione não disse nada, e Harry tirou a mão do queixo dela.

- Bem, eu não sei onde ele está. – ele disse – Eu posso dizer que ele não está se sentindo muito bem, e eu posso lhe dizer que ele está congelando de frio, e posso dizer que ele está pensando em... – e ele sorriu repentinamente, estranho – Gina. Bem, não é interessante?

Hermione estremeceu, delicadamente, mas Harry viu.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Você não gosta de ouvir isso, não é?

Ela sentiu um frio apertando seu estômago. Era uma sensação familiar, uma que ela havia se acostumado a ter nos últimos dias, um embrulho gelado. Era bizarro, ela pensou, o amor induzido por Draco que ela sentia não se manifestava por si só na sua cabeça ou seus pensamentos, mas em seu corpo, mexendo com os músculos de seu estômago, apertando como um laço em torno de seu coração. Era constante, como se alguém houvesse fixado uma âncora fria em seu estômago, tão constante que ela quase se acostumou a isso, exceto em horas como essa, quando a atormentava.

- Harry... você sabe...

- Eu sei – ele disse, e adicionou abruptamente – e você sabe, não é? Que se não pudemos tirar esse feitiço de você, não há como nossa relação durar?

Hermione olhou para ele, pálida.

- Mas você disse...

- Eu sei o que disse. Mas sejamos realistas. Eu não vou passar o resto da minha vida com alguém que sempre estará apaixonada por outra pessoa. Eu mereço mais que isso, Deus, qualquer um merece mais que isso.

- Ninguém disse nada sobre o resto da sua vida – disse Hermione, e instantaneamente se arrependeu disso – Me desculpe – disse ela, rapidamente – é só que – e seus olhos ficaram molhados – você apenas soa como ele, como Draco, você soou como ele agora...

- Quê, você não gosta disso? – ele rebateu, se virou, e andou em direção a Lupin e Sirius, se jogando em uma cadeia de braços e esticando suas pernas. O que, Hermione pensou, era como Draco sentava. Argh!

Ela seguiu Harry até a escrivaninha, e se sentou próxima a ele. Sirius e Lupin, que estavam numa conferência sussurrada, viraram para olhá-los.

- Vamos fazer isso – disse Harry.

- Agora? – perguntou Lupin, abaixando os papéis que esteve segurando e olhando para Harry sobre os óculos.

- Por que não agora? – disse Harry trivialmente – Você disse que ele estava em perigo. Ele não estará em menos perigo em uma hora, ou duas.

Lupin e Sirius trocaram olhares. Hermione soube exatamente sobre o que eles estavam pensando: Harry está agindo estranho, não está?

Pode apostar que sim, ela pensou sombriamente. As palavras ásperas de Harry quando eles estavam na janela haviam mexido com ela. Ela sabia que quando ele estava ligado a Draco, como sob o efeito da Poção Polissuco, ele tendia a dizer coisas desagradáveis.

Ele também tinha a tendência de dizer coisas que eram verdade.

- Certo – disse Sirius, vindo ao redor da escrivaninha para sentar perto de harry – Nós descobrimos o segundo estágio do feitiço. Não deveria ser tão difícil de fazê-lo. Remo? – ele emendou, olhando Lupin, que parecia estar perdido em pensamentos.

- Ah...sim – disse Lupin, vagarosamente reunindo alguns papéis e dando a volta para o lado de Harry da escrivaninha. Quando ele puxou sua varinha, Hermione viu, para sua surpresa, que a mão dele estava tremendo. Ela pensou se ele estaria preocupado por causa de Harry, e sentiu uma repentina punhalada de medo em seu coração.

Ele segurou a varinha em sua frente, e pôs a ponta na testa de Harry. Harry olhou para ele com seus firmes olhos verdes. – Certo – disse Lupin – agora, Almofadinhas, esteja pronto também. Imago moli- - ele começou, parou, pareceu hesitar, e começou novamente – Imago moli-

Houve um ruído quando a varinha caiu da mão de Lupin e ele de repente caiu pra trás, pesadamente, contra a mesa. Harry olhou pra cima alarmado.

- Professor, por que você...

Sirius o interrompeu.

- Remo? – ele olhou para o seu amigo, o vacilo de surpresa em seu rosto virando susto de repente. Ele abaixou o livro que estava segurando e veio para perto de Lupin, pondo uma mão em seu braço. – Remo, você está...

Lupin levantou a cabeça, e olhou para Sirius. – A Transformação – ele disse.

- O que, agora?

- Não deveria ser agora, não em meus cálculos, não até amanha à noite. Mas eu sei o que é isso, Sirius – Lupin olhou para cima, e Hermione podia ver as linhas de tensão no canto de seus olhos e boca. – Me leve lá pra baixo e me tranque – ele disse.

Sirius hesitou.

- Nós falamos sobre isso – disse Lupin, com margem na voz – as masmorras...

- Mas é muito cedo...

-Sirius.

Sirius, pego no meio do discurso, fechou a boca e olhou Lupin com olhos escuros e apreensivos. Lupin olhou de volta, franzindo a testa, e se pôs de pé. Hermione lembrou-se estranhamente de seus pais quando eles não queriam brigar em sua presença.

Sirius encolheu os ombros.

- Certo – ele disse – Certo... olhem, vocês dois... eu volto em dez minutos. Não vão a lugar algum.

- Não podemos fazer o feitiço antes? – perguntou Harry abruptamente. – Eu acho...

- Quando eu voltar. – disse Sirius, uma margem em sua voz, e Harry cai

em silêncio. No momento em que eles se foram, de qualquer modo, ele se virou para Hermione. Ela ficou surpresa com a expressão dele – seus olhos tinham um tipo ímpar de luz, e sua mandíbula estava rígida teimosamente.

- Eu acho que deveríamos fazer isso – ele disse.

- O que, logo aqui na escrivaninha? – perguntou Hermione com um sorriso pálido. – Você sabe que Lupin disse que ela não era muito resistente.

- Não tente me distrair – disse Harry, mas ele quase sorriu. – Você sabe o que quero dizer.

- Fazer o feitiço? Mandar você bem pra onde Draco está? Harry, essa não é uma boa idéia.

- Você pode fazer isso, Mione, eu sei que você pode. A parte complicada do feitiço já está pronta, tudo o que você tem que fazer é dizer as palavras e me mandar.

- Eu posso lhe mandar – ela disse – mas Sirius é quem pode lhe trazer de volta.

- Sirius estará de volta em dez minutos!

- Então por que você não pode esperar?

- Porque eu não posso! – gritou Harry, e Hermione ficou tensa. Harry quase nunca gritava com ninguém. – Isso é importante – ele disse – e nós não estamos apenas falando sobre qualquer coisa aqui, estamos falando sobre se ele vai viver ou morrer.

A âncora fria no estômago de Hermione deu um puxão torcido.

- Eu confio em você, – disse Harry – eu confio em você embora ultimamente você não tenha me dado muitas razões para tal, no que se refere a qualquer coisa. Por que você não pode confiar em mim?

Hermione hesitou, depois vagarosamente, e com um senso de relutância que a consumia, alcançou o pergaminho que Sirius havia deixado na escrivaninha.

*****

Ele havia retornado à sala de esgrima na Mansão Malfoy, encarando seu pai ao longo do piso de pedras. Eles já estavam praticando por quase uma hora e ele estava mortalmente cansado, suor pingando em seus olhos, roupas ensopadas. Sentia como se seus músculos fossem tiras de borracha estendidas demais. Seu pai, claro, parecia pouco cansado, mas então, Draco pensou ressentido, seu pai não era um garoto de treze anos usando uma arma muito maior e mais pesada que ele. Eu só quero que isso acabe, Draco pensou desesperadamente, mas sabia que seu pai não iria parar o treino até que ele tivesse desarmado seu filho ou tê-lo feito sangrar. Não havia questão em Draco desarmar Lúcio, claro, seu alcance não era grande o bastante, e de qualquer modo, toda manobra de ataque que ele já havia aprendido fora ensinada por seu pai.

Mas eu ainda podia tentar, ele pensou... Ele se lembrou de um movimento extremamente habilidoso que havia aprendido de seu pai há um ano e havia treinado em segredo, envolvendo golpe, uma finta em quarta, uma finta em sexta, e um bote guinando num ataque na mão da espada do oponente. Ele se lançou na seqüência e viu os olhos de Lúcio arregalados em surpresa; sentiu uma breve onda de vitória quando a ponta de sua espada incidia na mão de Lúcio – então seu pai, mais veloz e com enorme alcance, se atirou pra frente e bateu com a superfície da arma contra o pulso de Draco. Draco encarou em desânimo seus dedos dormentes soltando a lâmina, que caiu com um estrépito nas pedras enquanto seu pai, pálido e parecendo irado, pegou a frente da camisa de seu filho e o moveu para cima contra a parede. A cabeça de Draco bateu nas pedras com força suficiente para escurecer sua vista. Lúcio puxou seu braço para trás e pôs a ponta de sua espada contra a garganta do garoto.

- Vai tentar usar minha própria manobra contra mim novamente, vai? – ele disse, sua voz fina no ouvido de Draco. – Isso foi estúpido, muito estúpido. Como se eu fosse lhe ensinar um movimento que eu não possa contra-atacar; você deveria saber melhor. Você estava apenas se exibindo, não estava, garoto, esse é o seu pecado constante. Apenas lembre... – a ponta fina da espada de Lúcio cortou na garganta de seu filho e Draco sentiu o sangue começa a fluir – um aprendiz convencido é apenas um tolo, mas um esgrimista convencido é um homem morto.

Draco fechou os olhos. – Sim, pai.

- Sim, pai, o quê?

- Sim, pai, eu entendo.

Lúcio retirou a lâmina, mas a expressão fria não deixou seus olhos.

- Entende? – ele disse – Eu realmente imagino. Algumas vezes eu até imagino se você por acaso quer morrer.

- Não, pai. Eu não quero morrer.

Draco abriu os olhos e encarou a água negra a quinze pés abaixo dele. Ele estava na margem da velha pedreira atrás da casa dos Weasley. Ele a havia descoberto totalmente por acidente; voando, ele havia visto a luz da lua cintilar na água e desceu para dar uma olhada. Do ar, parecia muito mais com o fosso que Sr. Weasley dizia que era. Mais perto, lembrava um grande buraco rachado no chão, caindo repentinamente e finamente na frente de seus pés, suportados por pedras desiguais. O fundo da mina estava cheia d'água, que o devolvia seu reflexo, escuro e turvo, iluminado por trás por uma branca lua cheia. Desse ângulo, Draco pensou que ele parecia com seu pai: alto, frio, distante...

- Indo nadar, Malfoy?

Draco se virou, quase deslizando; recuperou seu equilíbrio, e encarou. Harry estava a alguns metros de distância dele, quase onde Draco havia deixado sua Firebolt, sob a sombra de um agrupamento de árvores. Draco havia sempre pensado que pessoas que diziam não poder crer no que seus olhos viam estavam exagerando, mas nesse momento ele realmente não podia, não queria acreditar que ele realmente estava vendo Harry. Mas ele estava. Quando Harry saiu da sombra, o luar traçou a concavidade sob seus olhos, o formato de seu rosto, sua expressão rígida e inflexível. Ele tinha suas mãos dentro de seus bolsos, mas sua postura não estava casual, ele estava olhando para Draco com uma expressão desafiadora nos olhos.

- Potter, – disse Draco cansadamente. – Você de novo. E não, eu não vou nadar. Eu não sei nadar, para começar, e as roupas de Carlinhos pesam cerca de uma tonelada. O que você está fazendo aqui, de qualquer maneira?

Harry não abriu sua boca, mas Draco ouviu sua voz ecoar em sua cabeça. O que você pensa que eu estou fazendo aqui?

O maxilar de Draco caiu.

- Como você fez isso?

Harry pareceu satisfeito. "Truque maneiro, não é? Lupin reabriu a ligação mental que nós tínhamos graças à Poção Polissuco... eu suponho que pudéssemos ter feito tudo isso se nos importássemos em tentar. Não se preocupe, ele adicionou, sua boca se curvando nos cantos, Eu não posso ler sua mente mais do que você pode ler a minha.

- Eu não estava preocupado. – Draco mentiu.

Os lábios de Harry se curvaram ainda mais. Sim, você estava. Mas não tema, suas fantasias sobre o Professor Flitwick em um biquíni de couro estão completamente a salvo de mim.

Draco bufou. Professor Flitwick?

Viu, é isso aí. Você também consegue. É uma coisa Magid, sabe.

Draco suspirou.

- Sim, eu acho que consigo, mas e daí? – ele disse em voz alta, e viu uma expressão vagamente machucada cruzar o rosto de Harry. – Me escute, Potter. Este não é um bom lugar pra você estar agora. Aparate de volta pra casa.

Você acha que eu não sei por que você quer que eu vá? Você quer que eu continue a lhe deixar em paz. Bem, eu não vou embora.

- O que eu faço não lhe diz respeito.

O caramba que não me diz respeito...

- Droga, Potter, fale em voz alta! – Draco gritou, seu temperamento excêntrico estalando. – Saia da minha cabeça!

Harry deu um passo pra trás, agora parecendo mais que apenas vagamente machucado, mas nem um pouco menos teimoso. – Tá, mas...

- Mas nada! – Draco gritou – Você sabe, é um mistério pra mim como você conseguiu ficar vivo todos esses anos, andando alegremente em perigos horríveis a cada chance que tinha. Aposto que você acha que é bonito e divertido e heróico. Bem, não é. Você é apenas estúpido, é o que você é! Você é estúpido, e vai morrer de um jeito estúpido e inútil, e se não fosse por Hermione e Sirius, você já estaria morto cem vezes. E você sabe disso. E é por isso que eu não posso acreditar. Porque sua vida, na verdade, significa algo, Potter; você foi posto nesse planeta por uma razão, e você só quer jogar tudo isso fora! Você me enoja.

Os olhos de Harry faiscaram com raiva.

- Eu jogando a minha vida fora? Isso é muito, vindo de você. Não há sentido em estar com inveja de mim quando...

- Quem diz que eu estou com inveja de você?

- Você está, – disse Harry calmamente – assim como eu estou com inveja de você.

- Bem, claro que você tem inveja de mim – disse Draco – eu tenho carisma dos pés à cabeça e PhD em ser bonito e maravilhoso, enquanto você é um idiotinha que não consegue arrumar o cabelo.

- Certo. Você está totalmente satisfeito. É por isso que parece que você perdeu um quilo semana passada, por isso que você tem sombras sob os olhos e suas mãos estão tremendo e você está pensando em se matar...

- Eu não ia fazer isso. – estalou Draco – Todos pensam em...

- Eu não. – disse Harry firmemente – Nunca.

Draco olhou para Harry, que tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e estava olhando-o com o mesmo tipo de expressão estável de observação que tinha algumas vezes ao procurar o pomo. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, quando sentiu um repentino choque frio desferido contra seu braço esquerdo, olhou pra baixo e viu a espada se repelir em seu punho. Ele olhou para Harry, seu coração batendo mais rapidamente agora.

- Você ainda é estúpido. – ele disse asperamente – Andando para armadilhas...

Harry parecia confuso.

- Andando para armadilhas? Que armadilhas?

- Eu.– disse Draco, e a espada em sua mão repeliu-se forte contra sua mão, como metal puxado por um magnetismo poderoso. – Eu sou a armadilha. Eu pensei que você soubesse disso.

Harry deu um passo na direção dele. Você não iria me machucar.

- Oh, sim – disse Draco. A espada deu outro solavanco em sua mão, mais insistentemente dessa vez, como um cachorro querendo ser libertado de sua coleira. Draco olhou-a, depois de volta para Harry enquanto um frio se espalhava como poção através de suas veias. – Sim, eu vou. Eu não quero, mas vou. Saia daqui, Potter. Eu estou lhe avisando.

- Você está fazendo barulho por nada – disse Harry, dando outro passo na direção dele. Draco não podia acredita no quão obtuso Harry estava sendo. Ele queria largar tudo e correr, mas suas pernas se sentiam como se estivessem cheias com chumbo e havia um estranho e crescente zumbido em seus ouvidos. É a poção , ele pensou, a poção do Snape, drenando do meu sangue. Eu estou perdendo-o, perdendo o controle.

Mas seu aperto na espada, pelo menos, continuava firme. Ele teve o repentino sentimento selvagem de que ela havia se soldado a sua mão, e ele não poderia tê-la soltado se quisesse. Draco falou rapidamente, sem olhar para Harry.

- Olhe, eu sei que não tenho lhe dado muitas razões para confiar em mim. Mas você tem que acreditar em mim. Não chegue mais perto.

- Malfoy...

- Eu estou implorando, Harry, e eu não imploro, Deus, eu nem peço, mas estou lhe implorando, por favor vá embora.

Ele ouviu Harry rir.

- Hey. Você realmente disse meu nome. É um começo, não é?

Draco levantou a cabeça rapidamente, encarando Harry, agora a menos de um metro de distância dele, em descrença – como alguém podia ser tão estúpido?

- Você poderia parar de ser alegre e sair daqui? – Draco gritou, mas era tarde demais, ele sentiu seu braço, que havia estado tenso ao seu lado, sacar-se para frente sem qualquer vontade dele, a espada firmemente segura em seu punho. Era o que ele mais temia e mesmo assim havia sido inteiramente inesperado – ele sentiu seu braço, completamente fora de seu controle, dar um bote pra frente, a espada fria em sua mão enquanto a lâmina lançava-se diretamente no lado esquerdo do peito de Harry.

*** e eu ia deixar acabar assim, mas depois pensei... naaaah***

Eles estavam no meio do caminho ao longo do corredor que levava às masmorras quando Sirius repentinamente percebeu que estava andando sozinho. Virando em confusão, ele levantou a varinha, irradiando sua luz ao longo do corredor escuro.

- Remo? – ele chamou.

- Estou aqui – disse uma voz fraca

Sirius levantou sua varinha ainda mais alto e viu Lupin parado no meio do corredor, levemente inclinado para a frente, suas mãos nos joelhos. Sirius foi apressadamente até seu amigo e pôs uma mão em seu ombro.

- Qual é o problema?

- Eu não sei – disse Lupin, num tom imaginativo. Ele tossiu, e se pôs reto, olhando para Sirius, que viu que os olhos usualmente cinza de seu amigo estavam acesos com um tipo mudo de pânico.

Sirius sentiu um punho frio de medo se desdobrar em seu estômago. Lupin raramente ficava com medo, e certamente nunca em pânico.

- Você está sentindo dor? – ele disse. – Da Transformação?

- Sim, mas essa é normal, você sabe. Esta não é a Transformação, Sirius. Isso é algo mais. – e com isso Lupin de repente se arremessou para frente, tropeçando em Sirius e derrubando a varinha de sua mão. Sirius pegou seu amigo ao redor dos ombros enquanto ele caía; o abaixou vagarosamente até o chão e se ajoelhou próximo a ele.

O rosto de Lupin estava cinzento, sua respiração difícil. Seus olhos procuraram o rosto de Sirius, alerta agora com algo além de pânico.

- Sirius...

- Aluado, o que está acontecendo?

- Eu não sei. – Lupin ficou tenso num espasmo de dor, olhos ainda arregalados. –Algo está acontecendo. – ele inspirou, levantou as mãos e encarou-as. Sirius olhou também, sabendo o que iria ver: as mãos de Lupin eram sempre as primeiras a mudar. Elas já haviam começado o processo, as unhas crescendo e se tornando como vidro, dedos se empenando e curvando. – Sirius... eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. É a Transformação, mas não é. Você tem que me pôr numa cela.

- E lhe trancar? Assim? De jeito nenhum.

- Sirius, eu acho que estou sendo Chamado.

- Chamado? – Sirius ecoou inexpressivamente.

- O centauro, – disse Lupin sem fôlego – ele me disse que Slytherin iria chamar todas as criaturas que ele fez. Ele me avisou...

- É isso que está fazendo você se Transformar?

- Sim, eu acho...

- Mas você não é uma criatura das trevas.

- Eu sou, Sirius. – e Lupin de repente arqueou suas costas e gritou muito alto, quase um urro, e depois de novo, quase um berro. Ele de repente alcançou e pegou o colarinho da camisa de Sirius, suas unhas contra o material, quase na garganta de Sirius.

Sirius pegou as mãos de Lupin.

- Aluado...

- Me leve para a cela, Sirius! Ande!

Sirius foi repentinamente lembrado do garoto que ele havia conhecido na escola, ainda assustado com sua própria habilidade de se transformar, ainda temeroso pelo processo agonizante. Ele havia mostrado a Sirius, uma vez, onde sua pele estava cicatrizada, ao longo de seus braços e pernas: "A Transformação quebra meus ossos e os reforma. Se eu me agitar demais, algumas vezes os ossos cortam a pele. Meus pais costumavam me amarrar enquanto eu me Transformava. Isso ajudou um pouco". Mas isso quando Lupin era uma criança, ainda crescendo; ao passar dos anos o processo havia se tornado mais fácil. Então por que ele estava em tanta agonia agora?

Sirius pôs seu braço em torno de Lupin e o levantou até ficar de pé.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá.

***

A lâmina entrou no peito de Harry, e depois o punho da lamina, e depois o braço de Draco seguiu, e seu corpo todo; ele caiu através de Harry e no chão, seus joelhos batendo dolorosamente contra as pedras, a espada caindo com um estrépito no chão a sua frente. Ele a encarou ansiosamente, sem querer se virar, sem querer ver o que tinha feito, ou o que não tinha feito. Ele ouviu o próprio coração bater em seus ouvidos como um motor de uma locomotiva; era ensurdecedor. E depois, como se de um lugar muito longe, ele ouviu alguém atrás dele limpar a garganta.

- Um... Malfoy...

Draco se virou em seus joelhos, e encarou.

Harry estava na sua frente. Ele parecia ileso, sereno, inalterado. Se ele parecia algo, seria levemente embaraçado. Depois Draco percebeu algo – ele podia, embora com dificuldade, ver através de Harry, ver o contorno das árvores atrás deles através de sua camisa, ver os alfinetes fracos que eram as estrelas através de seus olhos. O coração de Draco, que estava batendo como uma locomotiva, agora parecia ter desaparecido inteiramente, restando apenas um grande espaço vazio em seu peito. Ele inspirou, ofegante, e se ouviu sussurrar

- Você é um fantasma? Você está morto? Eu lhe matei?

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não estou morto, Malfoy. E creio que se você tivesse me matado, iria saber disso.

Draco não pôde pensar em uma única observação esperta para fazer. Ele apenas continuou encarando Harry.

- Você parece morto.

- Você já pareceu melhor também.

- Você está transparente, Potter. – disse Draco numa voz que parecia oscilar em seus próprios ouvidos – Se você não está morto, você deve ter uma boa explicação quanto ao porquê.

Harry passou uma mão pelo cabelo e sorriu.

- Eu sou uma aparição. – ele disse

- Essa não é bem a palavra que eu usaria...

- Eu não estou realmente aqui – explicou Harry – Havia um feitiço no livro de Salazar Slytherin que explicava como fazer isso e Lupin achou que poderia ser uma boa idéia. É quase como aparatar, exceto que meu corpo está na Mansão. Você pode me ver aqui, eu posso andar e falar, mas eu não posso tocar em nada e eu não tenho nenhuma substância. E eu não posso ser morto. – ele estendeu uma mão para Draco – Aqui, pega a minha mão.

Draco alcançou a mão de Harry e estava apenas um pouco surpreso quando seus dedos passaram através dos de Harry como se Harry não possuísse mais massa que uma nuvem. Harry baixou seu braço e Draco se levantou. Suas pernas pareciam com um espaguete cambaleante, mas elas o agüentaram. Ele olhou para Harry.

- Eu não acredito que Sirius deixaria você fazer isso, Harry. Mesmo que você não possa se machucar.

Harry pareceu levemente mais embaraçado.

- Bem, "deixar" pode não ser a palavra certa... ele viria comigo. Mas ele não estava lá, e eu ouvi o que você estava pensando... – ele levantou o queixo, deu um olhar desafiante a Draco - então Hermione fez o feitiço e me mandou.

- Eu poderia me matar agora mesmo e não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso. – Draco evidenciou – Você não está nem aqui, Garoto Transparente.

- Você poderia não me chamar assim?

- Desculpe, distrai falar com você quando eu posso ver através de sua cabeça.

- Já lhe ocorreu que talvez Slytherin queira que você morra? – disse Harry abruptamente.

Draco olhou para ele.

- Não. Ele me quer vivo.

- O jovem Sr. Malfoy está certo. – disse uma voz de trás deles.

Harry e Draco estavam tão absortos em encarar um ao outro que nenhum deles viu a figura de robes negros se aproximar. Draco se virou, seus olhos arregalando-se ao ver o homem baixo e redondo no caminho que levava à pedreira, seu capuz abaixado, a luz da lua refletindo em sua careca, sua mão prateada brilhando...

Próximo a ele, Draco ouviu Harry dar um pequeno ofego de surpresa – Rabicho.

***

Hermione olhou para cima quando Harry virou abruptamente para o lado, sua cabeça movimentando-se para lá e para cá por um momento antes de acalmar-se. Ela deixou o livro em seu colo deslizar para o chão enquanto ia até Harry e sentava ao seu lado, no braço da cadeira.

Ele estava quieto novamente, assim como o feitiço disse que ficaria; ele não deveria nem estar se movendo. Ele estava imóvel, respirando muito superficialmente, mas ela podia ver seus olhos indo de um lado para o outro debaixo de suas pálpebras fechadas como se ele estivesse sonhando. Onde você está, Harry?, ela pensou. O que você está vendo? Você o encontrou? Ele está bem? Aquele sentimento voltara novamente, aquela sensação de como se alguém tivesse derrubado uma âncora gelada bem no meio de seu estômago, ou como se ela tivesse engolido pedacinhos irregulares de vidro. Era diferente quando Draco estava por perto, próximo a ela; aquilo era como se ela tivesse engolido fósforos ainda queimando. Mas a sensação era ruim do mesmo jeito: ela sentia sua falta com uma dor aguda, e ao mesmo tempo, queria desesperadamente não vê-lo, porque ela sabia o que aconteceria se o fizesse.

Ela estendeu a mão e gentilmente tirou o cabelo de Harry de seus olhos. Ele não se moveu, não parecia sentir sua mão, mas pelo menos deu a ela uma sensação momentânea de conforto só de tocar-lhe. Era torturante se preocupar com Draco. Era ainda pior se preocupar com Harry. Mas se preocupar com os dois ao mesmo tempo era o pior tipo de tortura que ela podia imaginar. Se essa poção do amor foi feita para servir de punição, ela pensou, com certeza está funcionando.

***

A porta da cela fechou com um barulho atrás de Sirius, clicando ao travar-se. Seu braço ao redor dos ombros de Lupin, ele meio-carregou, meio-arrastou o amigo até um banco baixo de pedra que percorria uma das paredes e o deitou lá.

Lupin rolou, ficando de costas, olhou para Sirius e gemeu:

- Quando eu disse para me levar para uma cela e me trancar dentro, eu não quis dizer que você deveria se trancar aqui comigo, Sirius.

- Eu já lhe acompanhei durante uma Transformação. Farei isso de novo. Sempre posso me transformar, se for preciso.

- Não. – Lupin esforçava-se para sentar, e Sirius estava muito preocupado com maneira que ele parecia. Pálido e suando, Lupin estendeu sua mão, tirou seus óculos e pressionou os olhos com as palmas das mãos. – Eu lhe disse, essa é diferente.

- Ele tem razão. – disse uma voz atrás deles, e Sirius pulou, seu coração batendo tão forte em suas costelas quanto um balaço arremessado inexperientemente. Ele se virou e viu um rosto pressionado contra as barras da cela oposta: um rosto cinza e enrugado com dois olhos vermelhos brilhantes como jóias. O demônio, ele pensou. Aparentemente ele tinha se recuperado de ter um guarda-roupa jogado em sua cabeça. Ele parecia querer estender as mãos por entre as barras, mas as proteções que Sirius havia colocado o proibiam.

- E o que você sabe sobre isso? – ele disse bruscamente.

- O lobisomem tem razão. – disse o demônio novamente, sorriso de um jeito maníaco. – Ele está sendo Chamado. Se ficar nessa cela com ele, ele o rasgará em pedaços tentando sair.

- Cale-se. – Sirius lhe disse, e virou-se para Lupin, que estava deitado no banco com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Sirius estremeceu. Ao seu redor, toda a masmorra estava mortalmente gelada, e toda sombra parecia uma besta que estava para aparecer.

***

- 'Ele está certo'? – Harry ecoou, fitando Rabicho. – O que você quer dizer com 'ele está certo'? E como você nos encontrou?

Rabicho sorriu friamente.

- Nos? – ele repetiu – Isso meio que pressupõe que eu estava procurando por vocês dois, não é? E o triste fato é, Sr. Potter, que eu estou tão surpreso de vê-lo quanto você está de me ver. Era Draco quem eu estava procurando.

Harry olhou de esguelha para Draco, que havia ficado muito pálido, mas não mostrava nenhuma surpresa.

- Como – Draco disse, numa voz contida – você me achou?

- Primeiramente, meu Mestre o observou por aquela Chave de Portal que ele lhe deu. Então você muito estupidamente a deixou para trás, e nós o perdemos brevemente. Felizmente – Rabicho deu risadinhas e segurou algo em sua mão de metal que brilhava como um pequeno ponto de fogo. O Feitiço Essencial. – Seu pai foi gentil o suficiente para oferecer isto ao meu Mestre em troca de-

- De ser borrifado por toda a cela com uma pintura de Jackson Pollock? – disse Draco bruscamente, sua vez tremendo – Seu Mestre não dirige um acordo tão justo, não é?

- Ele é eminentemente justo para com os que o servem lealmente. – disse Rabicho friamente.

Draco deu um passo para trás. Harry experimentou uma vontade estranha de pôr a mão no ombro do outro garoto, mas não o fez, já que sabia que sua mão simplesmente atravessaria Draco, uma sensação que ele particularmente não gostava. Era muito estranho estar presente e sentir-se real, e ao mesmo tempo não ser capaz de afetar o seu ambiente de forma alguma. Ele se perguntou se era assim que um fantasma se sentia.

- Me dê o Feitiço. – disse Draco, olhando firmemente para Rabicho.

Rabicho olhou firmemente para ele, e então fez algo tão bizarro que Harry pensou, por um segundo, que estava imaginando coisas. Movendo-se devagar e estranhamente, Rabicho ficou de joelhos na grama, ainda olhando firmemente para Draco enquanto o fazia.

Draco olhou de esguelha para Harry, e Harry ouviu a voz de Draco em sua cabeça:

O que ele está fazendo?

Harry deu de ombros mentalmente. (não é tão difícil de imaginar se você pensar a respeito.)

Não tenho idéia.

Talvez ele queira brincar de pular carniça?

Teoria interessante, mas acho que não.

Harry sentiu Draco pular ao seu lado, e olhou para cima para ver que um círculo de fogo havia repentinamente os cercado, rodeando os três em um anel de grama queimada. Também não parecia com um fogo comum, mas queimava em um dourado brilhante e cruel como olhar o sol através de vidro. Harry viu Draco estremecer e desviar o olhar. Rabicho falou, então, e sua voz era a sua voz, mas ao mesmo tempo, não era.

- Draco Malfoy, – ele disse, um fraco zumbido pontuando seu discurso – Você é o Herdeiro de Slytherin. Chegou a hora de você subir ao lugar que é seu por direito de sangue e herança. Chegou a hora de você aceitar o seu patrimônio.

Draco parecia alarmado.

Eu não tenho filhos. Eu acho não que tenho filhos. Eu lembraria de algo assim.

Patrimônio, idiota, não paternidade... Significa o seu legado, seu destino... olhe, o que quer que seja, você não quer. Diga que não.

Draco virou-se para Rabicho.

- Não.

Rabicho olhou furiosamente. O fogo intenso brilhando ao redor deles tornando-o assustador; Harry nunca o havia achado particularmente assustador antes.

- Meu Mestre está preparado para lhe oferecer um poder maior do que você jamais poderá imaginar...

- Isso é muito vago. – apontou Draco – Porque é sempre "um poder maior do que você jamais poderá imaginar" e não uma coisa específica, como ingressos para a os melhores lugares em uma Copa Mundial de Quadribol e uma assinatura anual da revista Playbruxo? Digo, porque não algo que eu vá usar?

- ... poder sobre o tempo, – Rabicho continuou, fitando Draco furiosamente como se odiasse ser interrompido – sobre as mentes humanas, sobre dragões e Poderes do Além...

Dragões?, Draco parecia levemente tentado. Poder sobre dragões...

Malfoy!

Oh, está bem.

- ... sobre a vida e a morte. Ele lhe oferece a chance de dividir o Trono das Trevas com ele e sentar à sua esquerda.

- E eu preciso fazer o quê? – disse Draco bruscamente, sua voz impaciente – Desistir da minha alma? Isso é um pouquinho negro demais pra mim, muito obrigado.

- Oh, não. – disse Rabicho – Você não tem que desistir de sua alma. O que o meu Mestre iria querer com a sua alma? Almas são úteis somente para demônios, que não têm nenhuma. Não, meu Mestre quer a sua cooperação e lealdade... só isso.

Draco virou-se para Harry, seus braços cruzados em seu peito, e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que não estou acreditando nesse cara, Potter. – ele disse – Por que você acha que isso acontece?

Harry deu de ombros, pensativo.

- Ele não tem muita credibilidade.

Draco virou-se para Rabicho e sorriu. Era o mesmo sorriso misterioso que havia assustado Carlinhos na noite anterior. Harry não teria como saber disso, mas ele sentiu a sua nuca se arrepiar como se algo frio o tivesse tocado.

- Eu teria que dizer que concordo com Potter. – ele disse, com tom desagradável. – Eu sugiro que vá embora... e não se esqueça de deixar a porta bater no seu traseiro ao deixar a cidade. É claro, com um alvo desse tamanho...

Rabicho parecia rígido.

- Não há razão para insultar.

Draco gargalhou.

- Eu acho que há todas as razões para insultar. Você seqüestrou uma amiga minha e disse que a não ser que ela bebesse uma poção do amor ilegal, você a mataria. Você também matou os pais de Harry, tentou matá-lo e, oh, sim, há algum tempo atrás você também tentou me matar. Agora você vem me dizer que ou eu vou com você para servir o seu Mestre, ou então... bem, você não vai dizer o que vai ser, mas conhecendo você eu diria que é... que surpreendente... matança. Até agora você não fez nada para conquistar o meu afeto, mas me chateou profundamente. Pra falar a verdade, eu acho que você nunca mais vai conquistar o meu lado bom.

A expressão de Rabicho tornou-se sombria.

- Você está dizendo que não virá por vontade própria?

Draco sorriu educadamente.

- Desculpe-me, mas que parte de 'vá embora, seu gorducho idiota' você não entendeu?

Rabicho parecia que não havia escutado isso. Ele estava fitando Draco e havia um brilho em seus olhos que Harry não gostava nem um pouco.

- Você é o Herdeiro. – ele disse para Draco – Não há ninguém igual a você. Assim sendo, você tem o direito de receber... um tratamento especial.

Draco sentiu um misto de fascinação e repulsa.

- Que tipo de tratamento especial?

- Três vezes eu devo lhe perguntar. – Rabicho disse, como se isso fosse algo que tinha aprendido por repetição – Três vezes eu devo lhe perguntar se você vem por vontade própria antes de poder forçá-lo. Pela última vez: você virá comigo para servir ao meu Mestre?

Draco olhou para Harry, voltou para Rabicho, e balançou a cabeça.

- Não, não irei.

A boca de Rabicho curvou-se em um sorriso feio.

- Então eu terei que forçá-lo.

- Me forçar? – O rosto de Draco adquiriu aquela expressão tensa e levemente maníaca que, Harry sabia, só aparecia quando ele não estava 'muito', e sim, extremamente furioso. Ele estendeu sua mão esquerda e a espada voou da grama para a sua mão. Ele girou-a para a frente, a lâmina na direção de Rabicho. – Se vier para perto de mim, e eu lhe apresentarei ao lado pontudo de Clarence.

- Clarence? – Rabicho disse, piscando.

- Você deu um nome à sua espada? – Harry disse

- E...? – disse Draco

- Você a chamou de Clarence?

- Bem, ou era isso ou colocar um nome muito comum como Durendal ou Greyswandir ou Drynwyn e por que estamos falando nisso agora?

Rabicho estava rindo.

- Ah, sim. – ele disse – A Lâmina Vivente. Feita de metal demoníaco, por demônios. Uma grande arma para um jovem com você, não acha? Não seria melhor um estilingue?

Harry olhou para Draco, e viu uma tremulação de confusão em seus olhos.

Ele só está blefando, Harry pensou. Distraia-o. Sirius estará aqui a qualquer minuto. Ele deve vir por mim.

Rabicho ainda estava sorrindo enquanto, lentamente, ficava de pé. O fogo em volta deles apagou tão repentinamente como havia surgido e Harry arrepiou-se, não pelo frio real, já que ele não podia sentir nem frio nem calor no estado em que estava, mas de apreensão.

- Você deve saber – Rabicho disse – que existiram três Lâminas Viventes na História. A sua, que uma vez foi a de meu Mestre. Godric Gryffindor também tinha uma, apesar de que a dele não era de origem demoníaca. E tinha uma terceira. Não existe mais. Ela foi derretida pelo Lorde das Trevas para fazer outra arma. – ele levantou sua mão direita e Harry viu o luar cintilar na superfície polida de sua mão de metal – Essa arma. – disse Rabicho, e de repente sua mão estendeu-se em sua frente, seus dedos alongando-se rapidamente, juntando-se, derretendo e reformando-se em uma lâmina vivente, brilhante e muito afiada, quase igual a Draco segurava, embora o punho da espada fosse o pulso de Rabicho.

Harry sentiu seus olhos arregalarem e fitou Draco, que parecia igualmente surpreso, mas que permanecia rígido, seus olhos em Rabicho.

- Se você quisesse me matar – ele disse, contido – só teria que esmagar o Feitiço. Slytherin me quer vivo. Você não vai me matar.

Rabicho deu de ombros, empunhando sua espada-braço alongada, que brilhava como a carapaça de um inseto metálico.

- Ele lhe quer vivo, – ele concordou – mas nunca mencionou que você teria que voltar intacto. Você servirá seu propósito do mesmo jeito, mesmo se perder suas pernas ou seus braços. Pelo menos foi isso que entendi.

Draco não parecia estar com medo, só furioso.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse – Então venha me pegar.

Rabicho investiu contra ele bem na hora que Draco levantava sua espada. As duas lâminas sibilavam mais do que tiniam quando se encontravam.

Harry viu Draco fitá-lo rapidamente, viu-o dar um sorriso insignificante, como para dizer não se preocupe, antes de voltar para a luta.

Que saco!, Harry disse a si mesmo, eu me sinto completamente inútil. Sirius, cadê você? E então, enquanto assistia, seus olhos arregalaram-se em assombro. Sirius... você devia ver isso... você não iria acreditar...

De repente, Harry lembrou-se da sala de esgrima da Mansão Malfoy; as paredes cheias de armas assustadoras, e Lúcio Malfoy jogando-lhe uma espada. Teste seu temperamento, garoto. Ele odiava ter que admitir, mas o treinamento de Lúcio aplicado sobre seu filho havia mostrado resultados. Draco sabia lutar. Harry sabia muito pouco sobre esgrima; nunca havia se interessando por isso, mas o Quadribol havia lhe dado um bom olho para notar habilidade, e Draco a possuía. Ele se movia mais rápido do que Harry pensava que ele podia, e pelo que Harry via, ele parecia estar se divertindo ao fazê-lo.

Rabicho, meio que obviamente, não sabia lutar, mas também não se importava. Sua espada-mão estava fazendo todo o trabalho por ele: saltando, cortando, estocando, e investindo com uma rapidez incrível. Rabicho seguia a espada como uma lata presa na traseira de um carro. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando a espada fez um movimento brusco de varredura na direção de Draco, que bloqueou, e quase tropeçou quando a espada se movimentou para cortar a perna de Draco. Draco pulou e desviou da espada e virou-se para Rabicho, segurando a espada de Slytherin em sua frente.

- Você é patético. – ele sibilou – E vai se cansar primeiro. E então? O seu braço vai se soltar e vir atrás de mim?

Os olhos de Rabicho arregalaram-se como se aquilo não tivesse passado por sua mente.

- Vamos ver. – disse Draco, e o atacou com força com a espada de Slytherin. Rabicho gritou e pulou para trás, sangrando de um corte no ombro. Ele parecia estar recuando, mas a espada não o deixaria; ela saltou para frente, investindo contra Draco com um vigor renovado. Draco desviou, mas não rápido suficiente para sair totalmente ileso, e a ponta da lâmina de Rabicho abriu um rasgão em sua bochecha. Sangue manchou sua camiseta branca.

Você está bem? Harry pensou para ele rapidamente, Consegue continuar?

Conseguirei por pouco tempo. Ele não sabe lutar, mas aquela espada pode. Cadê o Sirius?

Harry estava desesperado.

Eu não sei. Não há nada que eu possa fazer? Me sinto completamente inútil.

Você é completamente inútil.

Valeu...

Você é tão inútil quando uma máquina de camisinhas no Vaticano.

Cala a boca, Malfoy.

Não posso evitar. Ai!

Rabicho havia atacado novamente, dessa vez no braço de Draco. Não havia perfurado o couro grosso da jaqueta, mas Draco parecia irritado assim mesmo.

- Imbecil. – ele sibilou, e girou a espada para baixo, com força. Rabicho rolou para o lado, escapando do golpe por centímetros. Ele estava molhado de suor agora, sua cabeça careca brilhando, seus olhinhos redondos cheios de medo. Ele parecia querer estar em outro lugar, mas a Lâmina Vivente não o deixaria ir. Harry olhou em assombro quando Rabicho foi levantado à força e investiu contra Draco, seus olhos quase fechados de terror. Draco fez um movimento com sua espada que, para Harry, parecia pequeno e extremamente rápido ao mesmo tempo, e Rabicho recuou bruscamente, seu pulso sangrando. Eles estavam atingindo a borda do fosso.

Tome cuidado, Harry pensou para Draco.

Eu sou sempre cuidadoso—

O pensamento de Draco foi interrompido, pois Rabicho estava investindo com o braço estendido. Draco se defendeu com uma estocada alta e larga; Rabicho pendeu para a frente, a ponta de sua espada prendendo-se em duas pedras. Harry viu-o puxar fortemente com seus ombros, e ele levou um momento para perceber que a Lâmina Vivente de Rabicho estava parcialmente presa, e que ele não podia se mover.

Draco virou-se, viu o que havia acontecido, e elevou a sua espada, a lâmina brilhante cintilando como se fosse o luar refletido num espelho. Rabicho emitiu um som de terror estranho; ele estava agarrando o pulso direito com a mão esquerda, puxando fortemente, mas em vão.

Draco olhou para Harry e Harry viu que ele estava muito branco à luz fraca. Seus olhos faziam uma pergunta e Harry respondeu, mantendo seu olhar firme:

Acabe com ele.

Harry podia ver a inquietação de Draco quando este respondeu:

Você quer dizer... matar ele?

Sim.

Eu nunca matei ninguém.

Nunca?

Uma centelha brilhante da irritação de Draco apareceu como uma lâmpada atrás dos olhos de Harry.

Obrigado pelo voto de confiança, Potter. Não, eu nunca matei ninguém!

Foi mal...

Draco elevou a espada de novo e Rabicho gritou alto. Harry viu Draco contrair-se e dar um passo para trás e Rabicho, vendo seu movimento, puxou mais uma vez a espada e, com um som de rasgo, ela se libertou. Rabicho tropeçou para trás, jogando suas mãos para o alto—

Malfoy, cuidado! Harry pensou rapidamente... mas era tarde demais: uma das mãos de Rabicho atingira o estômago de Draco. Com um "huf" surpreso, ele tropeçou para trás... e caiu da borda da pedreira.

Paralisado de choque e horror, Harry viu os olhos de Draco arregalarem-se em surpresa, suas mãos para o alto, a espada saindo de sua mão enquanto ele caía para trás e fora de vista.

Um momento depois, Harry ouviu o "splash" de Draco ao atingir a água.

Ele ouviu a voz de Draco em sua mente:

Eu não sei nadar, pra começar.

Harry começou a correr. Ele mal se lembrava de Rabicho, que contorceu a cara ao ver o que tinha feito e desaparatou; estava completamente inconsciente que havia passos atrás dele, alguém correndo tão rápido quanto ele. Ele só estava prestando atenção na luz no fundo de sua mente, que começava a perder firmeza e piscar fracamente como o fogo de uma vela que foi assoprada.

Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

Ele alcançou a borda da pedreira, abaixou rapidamente, e olhou para a água preta inerte e firme. Não havia nenhum sinal de nada, de nenhuma vida, nem mesmo uma onda na superfície.

- Malfoy! – ele gritou, sabendo que era inútil, ouvindo somente o silêncio – Malfoy! – ele olhou para cima, desesperadamente, olhou para as estrelas – Sirius, cadê você?

***

No quarto na Mansão Malfoy, Hermione repentinamente sentiu Harry apertar sua mão convulsivamente, seus dedos apertando seu pulso tão forte que era agoniante.

- Harry. – ela sussurou, inclinando-se em sua direção – Harry...

Seus músculos ficaram tensos, suas costas saindo da cama, sua mão largando a dela. Hermione tapou a boca com uma mão.

- Harry... o que está acontecendo...?

Ela se deixou cair ao lado de Harry, tentou segurá-lo pelos ombros, mas ele a livrou com um puxão, movimentando freneticamente seus braços. Ela segurou uma de suas mãos, apertando-a firmemente e estendeu a outra mão para tirar o cabelo preto suado dos olhos de Harry. Onde ele está? O que aconteceu com ele?

- Está tudo bem, Harry. – ela sussurrou – Você está bem, nada pode lhe machucar.

Harry sacudiu sua cabeça para o lado e gritou; o primeiro som que ele havia emitido desde que ela o havia enfeitiçado.

- Sirius, cadê você?

Hermione olhou ao redor apressadamente. Sirius.. Tenho que achar o Sirius, ela pensou. Mas eu não quero deixar o Harry... Ela se levantou, deixando a mão de Harry hesitantemente, e recuou da cama, os olhos ainda em Harry. Ele ainda se mexia inquietantemente, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Oh, Deus, ele está bem? Nada pode machucá-lo; Lupin disse que nada poderia machucá-lo.

Ela hesitou, olhando para ele... e então sentiu ela desaparecer.

Ela. Aquela sensação no fundo do estômago, a âncora gelada que tinha sido depositada ali, aquela sensação que estivera ali por todos os segundos de todos os minutos de todos os dias desde que ela havia engolido a poção que Rabicho lhe dera.

Ela sumiu.

Sumiu.

Hermione colocou a mão no estômago, não ousando a acreditar. Sumiu, ela pensou, desenfreada, o feitiço saiu de mim.

Draco...

Ela correu até a porta do quarto, abrindo-as com tanta força que ela ouviu as dobradiças rangerem, e saindo do quarto, gritando do topo de seus pulmões, gritando por Sirius, apesar de ela saber, sem sombra de dúvidas, que se o feitiço havia acabado já era tarde demais...

***

Referências:

1) - Sim – ele a interrompeu, com um sorriso fraco – sabe, no momento eu atendo pelo nome de 'Draco'. Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros.

2) Um golpe, uma finta em quarta, uma finta em sexta, e um bote guinando num ataque na mão da espada do oponente. – Esse é o famoso passo de desarmamento do Príncipe Corwin em Nine Princes in Amber.

3) Um aprendiz convencido é apenas um tolo, mas um esgrimista convencido é um homem morto. Eu não faço a menor idéia. Parece ser um ditado. Se você sabe a origem, me fale.

4) Durendal, Greyswandir, Dyrnwyn - Durendal é a espada de Roland em Chanson de Roland[não sei a tradução, desculpem.], Greyswandir, de novo, pertece à Nine Princes in Amber[Nove Príncipes em Âmbar, traduçção literal.] and Dyrnwyn foi um dos Treze Tesouros da Bretanha coletados por Merlin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09 - O Rio **

O corredor era de pedra, iluminado com luz de tochas sem fumaça em intervalos irregulares, seus castiçais esculpidos na forma de serpentes. A mulher de olhos azuis não lhes dava atenção enquanto ela se apressava pelo salão, seus passos não faziam nenhum barulho no descoberto chão de pedra.

Ela parou em frente de uma porta, bateu uma vez. Ela foi aberta por uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos com olhos cansados que estavam iluminados com um brilho azul escuro quando ela viu quem tinha batido "Rowena" ela disse "Você veio...ele tem perguntado por você".

"Ele está morrendo, Helga?"

"Eu não sei. Uma destas cobras com que ele brincava interminavelmente, usando em suas experiências...ela o mordeu no braço. Eu tentei um feitiço ante-veneno, mas nada pareceu funcionar".

"Eu quero vê-lo"

Helga suspirou "Continue".

Dentro do quarto, Rowena ficou de pé por um longo tempo, olhando o jovem homem na cama. Seus olhos estavam fechados, sombreados como uma meia-lua sobre os seus olhos, sua cabeça estava apoiada sobre os podia ver a marca negra da picada no interior do seu ante-braço, negra e parecendo venenosa, má. Ela não se moveu, não tinha certeza se ele estava acordado ou não.

Finalmente, ele abriu seus olhos e olhou para ela. "Você pode se aproximar de mim" ele disse "É veneno de cobra, eu não sou contagioso"

"Eu não sei se você quer que eu me aproxime de você" ela disse, e foi sentar-se em um banco próximo a sua cama. Ela olhou para ele pelo canto de seus olhos. Seu cabelo prateado esta emplastado na sua cabeça com o suor, seus olhos cinzas brilhavam com febre. A doença o tinha feito parecer mais jovem, de alguma forma indefeso.

"Quem poderia mandar buscar você, senão eu?" ele perguntou.

"Ninguém me mandou buscar. Eu ouviu que você estava doente".

"Muito recomendável de você ter pena de mim. O que Godric tem a dizer sobre isto?".

Ela expeliu um suspiro "Godric não sabe. Como está sua esposa?"

Ele olhou furiosamente para ela "Ela não é minha esposa. Eu disse isto para você".

"Não, apenas outra destas criaturas que você criou. Como você a chama..."

"Uma veela" , disse o homem na cama impacientemente,"Ela não é minha esposa, mas ela é obediente, ela é amável, ela é todas as coisas que você não é. E ela está me dando um herdeiro".

"Sim, e quando você tem raiva dela, cresce nela um enorme bico e ela tenta ferir seus olhos".

"Nenhuma experiência é perfeita"ele disse, quase soando divertido, e tentando ajeitar-se sobre os travesseiros. "O lobisomen, de qualquer forma, eu estou especialmente orgulhos do que eu tinha feito com ele".

"Você não acha isto cruel? Criando estas raças de criaturas que não são homens, não são animais, mas estão em algum lugar? O que acontecerá com eles, quando você tiver ido?".

"Em nenhum momento, eu estou planejando em ir"

"Oh, Lord, isto de novo não. Você tem que parar isto, tudo isto, estas experiências terríveis com as artes da ê não pode convocar os poderes do Inferno e esperar que isto não tenha nenhuma repercussão. Seja sensível".

"Certo" disse Rowena estendendo sua capa sobre ela, mas ele, de repente, movimentou sua mão rapidamente para a frente e agarrou seu pulso, fazendo ela recuar. "Isto não é justo", ele disse. "Desde que nós éramos crianças, nós sempre confiávamos um no outro".

"Mas eu não confio mais em você" ela disse chorosamente, e ele largou seu pulso, deslizando sua mão, unindo os dedos dela aos seus. Sua pele estava queimando ardentemente com febre. "O que você quer de mim, Salazar?".

"Eu estou morrendo" disse ele. "Mas se você me quiser vivo, eu viverei. Veneno, doença, ferida de alguma batalha - nada será capaz de me ferir. Eu me tornarei imortal por você".

Ela olhou longe, pestanejando duramente. "As pessoas não tencionam viver para sempre. Por que você não tenta fazer alguma coisa boa com todo o seu poder, seu conhecimento? Você poderia ser um remédio como Helga, você poderia reconstituir as pessoas ao invés de desmonta-las e fazer experiências com as partes...".

Então, ele sentou, a fitou no olhos, seus olhos cinzas brilhando com uma febre tão intensa que eles pareciam quase azuis. "Eu poderia" disse ele. "Eu poderia, se você me ajudasse. Fique comigo, Rowena, e eu juro, eu prometo, eu abandonarei as artes das trevas, eu queimarei meus livros, destruirei minhas experiências –" ele parou, a puxou para a frente dele através das mãos unidas. Ela deixou-se ser puxada para a cama junto dele, se inclinou sobre ele, seu rosto contra o côncavo de seu ombro. Através do elo que os amarrou, ela pode sentir que o peso dela contra sua pele estava causando nele uma dor excruciante. Ela também sabia que ele não queria que ela se afastasse.O veneno nele era negro e o estava queimando. Ela achou que estava receosa por ele e então, por um momento, não mais receosa. "Eu irei te dizer uma coisa"ele disse. "Eu deixei que a cobra me picasse".

"Salazar, por quê?"

"Eu pensei que se eu estivesse morrendo, você poderia vir me ver. Não ria - eu estava certo. Aqui está você".

"Eu não estava começando a rir".

"E eu não vou morrer. Não agora que você está aqui. Não me deixe" ele disse, e ela podia sentir seu coração batendo rapidamente através da roupa de cama. Ele estendeu sua mão direita, tocou sua face, correu seu polegar pela maça do rosto dela, desceu para a sua boca. "Você é a coisa mais importante para mim, a única coisa que eu nunca desistiria".

"Sim, você poderia" disse ela. "Você deveria desistir de mim junto com todo o resto".

"Não Você. Nunca".

"Nós veremos".

***

"Sirius!" gritou Harry. "Sirius, onde você está?".

Não havia resposta, mas neste momento, ele conscientizou-se do som de passos correndo atrás dele, e virou-se para ver Ron - ainda em seu pijama, descalço, mas correndo tão rápido quanto sua longas pernas podiam carregá-lo. Ele estava segurando sua varinha.

Ele se jogou próximo a Harry na beira da pedreira. "O que está acontecendo?" ele perguntou, ofegante.

"Malfoy desabou, " disse Harry sinteticamente. "Eu não posso fazer nada – Hermione me mandou aqui como uma Aparição. Ron, você pode-".

Mas Ron já estava ajoelhado perpendicularmente, apontando sua varinha para baixo na pedreira. "Accio!" ele disse firmemente e a água pareceu irromper, abrindo e se virando de dentro para fora. Harry viu a água brilhar nas cores negra e depois prateada, e então o corpo de Draco voou para fora dela, subiu no ar, e aterrizou entre eles na grama, amarrotado como um brinquedo abandonado.

Ron olhou para Harry. Seu rosto estava muito branco à luz da lua, cada sarda sobressaía como um ponto de tinta separado."Cheque seu pulso".

"Eu não posso. Eu não posso tocar nada".

Ron xingou, e levou sua mão em direção a Draco. O coração de Harry despencou. A pele de Draco estava branco-azulada, uma cor nada encorajadora, e as pálpebras de seus olhos fechados estavam roxas. Contra sua pele pálida, a cicatriz em sua mão esquerda se sobressaiu, negra como se tivesse sido borrada. Malfoy, Harry pensou experimentalmente, mas ele não podia arremessar o pensamento; ele ecoou no vazio, como se ele tivesse jogado uma bola e percebido que não haveria ninguém lá para pega-la.

Ron pressionou seus dedos no pescoço de Draco, ergueu os olhos e sacudiu sua cabeça. "Nenhum pulso".

"Nenhum pulso" Harry imitou em desgrença. "Mas ele não esteve lá embaixo durante muito tempo-".

"Nenhum pulso, isto é o que eu disse". Para a surpresa de Harry, Ron, então, levantou sua varinha e apontou sua ponta para o tórax de Draco. "Suspiro", ele disse.

O tórax de Draco deu um solavanco, e desceu.

Ron olhou preocupado. "Suspiro!" ele disse de novo, apertando com força a ponta da varinha no pomo-de-adão de Draco. Desta vez, o corpo de Draco não se moveu de maneira nenhuma. Ele continuou deitado lá, seu cabelo jorrando sangue e água, seu tórax imóvel. De repente, Harry lembrou do primeiro corpo morto que ele podeira recordar ter visto - Cedric. Recordou-se olhando para Cedric, e tendo certeza de que ele estava morto, não sabendo como ele sabia, mas sabendo. E era a mesma coisa agora.

De qualquer forma, ele estava insubstancial, ele sentiu o fundo do seu estômago retrair-se. Ele sentiu um estranho, apavorado tipo de sentimento que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Não - ele tinha sentido isto antes, quando, ele tinha sido amarrado ao túmulo do pai morto de Voldemort, ele tinha visto Rabicho vindo até ele com sua faca, e Harry tinha sentido um momento de pânico primitivo, positivo que ele estava perto de perder uma parte de si mesmo - um braço, uma mão – que poderia nunca ser recolocada, que era um ferimento para ser causado nele do qual ele nunca poderia curar-se.

"Ron", ele disse, "faça alguma coisa-".

Olhando desesperado, Ron tentou de novo. "Suspiro vivicus," ele disse, com ênfase. "Suspiro vivicus totalus!".

Nada continuou acontecendo. Draco deitado lá, parecendo frio e vulnerável e muito, muito morto.

Ron olhou para Harry, e Harry viu o choque em seus olhos azuis. "Harry..." Ron disse de forma irregular, tremendo com o ar frio da noite. "Ele está morto".

Harry sacudiu sua cabeça. "Tente de novo".

"Não há porque. Ele está morto. Se ele não estivesse, ele teria respondido ao feitiço. Seu coração não está batendo –".

"Deixe cair sua varinha, Ron".

"O quê?"  
"Coloque-a no chão"

Ron fez.

"Agora, faça exatamente o que eu dizer para você". Ron estava olhando para Harry como se ele fosse louco, e Harry não estava, também, de forma alguma certo que ele não estava. Ele sentiu como se estivesse segurando com muita força alguma coisa muito escorregadia. Sentiu-se, de fato, como se a qualquer momento, ele pudesse se afundar em histerias, mas ele sabia que não podia se permitir a isto. "Tudo certo", ele disse, enunciando cada palavra com perfeita precisão. "Abra sua boca".

Ron fez isto, olhando com dúvida na direção de Harry enquanto ele dizia isto. "Eca. Ele está congelado, frio".

"Encline sua cabeça para trás. Certo. Assim. Agora coloque sua boca na dele e respire dentro de seu pulmão-".

Ron jogou-se para trás. "O quê?".

"APENAS FAÇA".

"Okay, okay".

***

"Deve ter alguma coisa que eu possa fazer".

"Você pode sair da cela, Sirius," disse Lupin, que estava deitado de costas com suas mãos cobrindo seu rosto. Cada vez, no momento em que ele gemia e se enroscava, seus braços se juntavam em torno do meio do seu corpo. Sirius não podia dizer exatamente onde a dor se originava, ele estava sensível por toda parte.

"Olhe, Aluado, eu apenas me transformarei se eu for obrigado".

"Eu não estou certo se isto ajudará. Maldição," adicionou Lupin brandamente, demonstrando medo enquanto ele tirava suas mãos de seu rosto e olhava furioso para a ponta de seus dedos, dos quais unhas afiadas como navalha tinham surgido. "O que está acontecendo?".

"Como é sentir a Transformação?".

Lupin sacudiu sua cabeça. "Como se alguém comandasse a Transformação e esticasse, esticasse, esticasse. Isto nunca dura por muito tempo, você sabe disto-" ele parou por causa de uma contração, olhou para o Sirius. "Sirius...até quando eu irei permanecer desta maneira? No meio?".

"Está tudo certo," disse Sirius, dando um tapinha desajeitado nas suas costas. "Eu ouvi dizer que dentes e unhas estão sendo usados compridos nesta estação".  
Lupiu riu de verdade, uma breve respiração cortada por outro espasmo de dor. Ele recuou e afastou-se de Sirius para encarar a parede.

"Faça isto", murmurou Sirius, e tateou seu bolso onde estava sua varinha, lançando seu pensamento de volta a Hogwarts; ele tinha estado antes com Lupin quando ele se Transformava, mas geralmente foi - de qualquer forma doloroso – sem interferência, e nunca tinha sido doloroso por causa de um feitiço.

Sirius parou.

Seu bolso estava vazio.

Sirius xingou. Ele estava se igualando as pragas, blasfêmias de Draco, apesar d'ele fazer menos isto.

Ele ouviu uma gargalhada, e balançou sua cabeça para um lado e para outro para ver o olhar fixo do demônio, seu rosto pressionado contra as barras de sua cela. "Apenas um idiota pode ficar trancado em uma cela com um lobisomen," ele disse. "Mas apenas o herdeiro para o trono do reino dos idiotas poderia ficar fechado em uma cela com um lobisomen sendo Chamando pelos poderes da escuridão".

Sirius olhou furioso para ele, esperando nada mais do que um momento, então para atravessar o espaço que os separava e para golpear a face do demônio com seu olhar fixo. "Se você não calar a boca", ele ameaçou em um tom bem calculado, "eu terminarei o que Harry começou".

O demônio revelou seus dentes para ele e assobiou. "Você não sabe nada", ele rangeu entre os dentes para Sirius.

"Eu sei que você tentou matar meu afilhado".

Os olhos do demônio giraram, círculos centralizados de preto e vermelho. "Eu não estava tentando mata-lo", ele começou com raiva, e então seus olhos vermelhos se arregalaram e Sirius virou em torno de si para ver o lobo na suas costas.

*** ***

Harry, Draco tentou dizer, mas sua voz parecia sem som. Ele abriu seus olhos, e por um momento ele perguntou a si mesmo se tinha ficado cego. Ele não podia ver nada, apenas escuridão.

Estendendo suas mãos, ele arrastou os pés para dentro da escuridão. Não havia som nenhum, nenhum cheiro, nenhuma sensação de calor ou frio. Ele sempre se perguntou se a morte não era um nada, e achou esta idéia reconfortante. Agora ele percebeu quão terrível o nada podia ser.

"Harry!" ele gritou. Desta vez, ele escutou sua própria voz, um eco frágil. Ele seguiu o som disto até ele escutar um outro som, um frágil gotejar, como água caindo.

Ele projetou suas mãos, e ao mesmo tempo bateu em alguma coisa dura. Uma parede. Apalpando ao longo da parede, ele adiantou-se para perto e perto do som da água. Finalmente ele viu uma estreita faixa de luz e percebeu que era o final de um túnel.

Eles sempre dizem que há luz no fim do túnel, ele pensou com raiva. Mas alguém, isto não é o que eu estava esperando.

Ele se espremeu na sua entrada através de uma estreita lacuna de pedras, e encontrou a si mesmo sentando em um banco de um rio que se move ligeiro. Ele permaneceu no banco que era viscoso e verde, mas do lado oposto do banco era cinza e seco como poeira.

Ele desceu para dentro do rio. A água gelada serpeava em torno do seu tornozelo. Foi como atravessar com dificuldades um melaço. Ele deu uma espiada para baixo, e gritou um ruído de terror – havia rostos na água. Brancos, encarando os rostos com grande olhos de rãs, que o encarava de volta, de maneira acusadora.

Com um grito rouco, ele começou a voltar, mas isto já era tarde. Uma mão úmida agarrou seu tornozelo, dedos brancos compridos o arranhavam segurando suas calç cabeça, negra e lisa como uma foca, irrompeu da água, e devagar, uma mulher ergueu seu pé antes dele. Seus cabelos eram longos e negros, jorrando água, e seu longo vestido de veludo ensopado aderido no seu corpo.

"Salazar?" ela disse.

Draco congelou. E a fitou nos olhos. Enquanto ela o fitava de volta, seus olhos azuis se enchiam com um tipo terrível, indecifrável de lembranças e medo, ele percebeu que conhecia sua voz. Era a voz que tinha gritado na sua cabeça quando os dementadores se aproximaram dele, gritando, o interrogando o que ele tinha feito. "Rowena", ele disse, sabendo agora quem ela era. "Rowena Ravenclaw?".

Seus olhos o fitaram com medo. Neste momento, duas outras mãos irromperam da água, e dois outros rostos se ergueram para juntar-se a ela. Ambos estavam molhados como ela estava, e ambos fitaram os olhos dele como ela tinha feito, um homem com cabelos negros, o encarava com raiva e ódio, enquanto a mulher atrás dele, pequena e redonda com um ramo de ervas nos cabelos vermelhos o olhava tristemente. Godric, pensou Draco, e Helga.

O homem de cabelos negros - Godric Gryffindor - colocou-se na frente de Rowena como se para protege-la, seus olhos fixos em Draco. Eles estavam cheios de ódio. "Então, finalmente, você está morto," ele disse. "Nós temos esperado por mil anos que alguém lhe dê a punição que você merece e que finde a sua inútil e roubada existência-".

Especialmente, Godric o olhou como se ele pretendesse continuar nesta posição por bastante tempo, então Draco o interrompeu. "Eu não sou quem vocês pensam que eu sou," ele disse "Eu não sou Salazar Slytherin".

Os três o olharam com dúvida.

"Olhe para mim", insistiu Draco.

Rowena, que tinha estado com sua mão sobre sua boca, a abaixou devagar. "Godric.. .Ele não pode ser Salazar. Ele é apenas uma criança.

Todos os três o fitaram nos olhos. Draco estava revoltado. "Eu tenho dezesseis. Eu terei dezessete em poucas semanas".

"Eu não apostaria dinheiro nisto", disse Godric, com bastante maldade.

Draco o encarou. Ele descobriu que não era como Godric. Ele também descobriu que para ser livre do Trágico e Destrutivo ciclo da História que se Repete, ele teria que tentar arranjar uma maneira de ser como Godric.

Mas ele não queria ser como Godric. Godric, ele pensou, era um burro.

"Você está morto, garoto", disse Godric com imensa satisfação, fortificando o desgosto de Draco em relação a ele. "Encare isto - você nunca terá dezessete".

Havia alguma coisa sobre o jeito convencido dele falar que fez Draco lembrar-se de Harry. Agora, ele podia começar a ver o quanto Godric é parecido com Harry, um Harry crescido. Um Harry crescido que tinha passado muito tempo trabalhando com objetos pesados. Seus braços eram enormes. Draco estava satisfeito que Godric não parecia ser capaz de cruzar o rio também. Ele não sabia o que poderia experimentar semelhante a ser esmurrado no rosto na vida-após-a-morte, e ele não se importava muito em descobrir.

Rowena continuava olhando para Draco com uma corrente de emoções misturadas cruzando seu rosto. "Você soa com Salazar," ela disse. "E você parece, neste momento, com ele...".

"Eu sou seu herdeiro", disse Draco, parecendo não ter nenhuma razão para não divulgar esta informação.

"Então, você está amaldiçoado", disse Godric. "E sortudo por ter morrido".

Draco olhou para ele de modo irritante. "Você já disse alguma coisa agradável?".

"Godric," disse Helga, em um tipo de tom de advertência. Godric olhou de Rowena para Helga, e fez um tipo de pequena desordem com o seus pés. "Bem, ele está amaldiçoado," ele resmungou. "Se ele for realmente um herdeiro de Salazar...". Ele virou-se para Draco. "Como você sabe que é herdeiro de Slytherin?" ele perguntou.

"Por que Slytherin me disse," Draco falou entre os dentes.

"Ele te disse?" sussurrou Rowena, com seus olhos arregalados. Assim como com Godric, a intensa emoção parecia fazer sua forma clarear, também. Draco poderia agora ver como ela se parecia muito com Hermione. Isto era muito enervante. Ele tinha freqüentemente jogado com fantasias através de sua cabeça onde por sorte ele dava de cara com a Hermione inexplicavelmente em vários lugares. A vida após a morte, no entanto, não tinha sido nada disto. "Você quer dizer que ele está vivo - ele anda entre vocês, como um homem?".

"Ele está vivo. Eu o vi. Mas ele não é muito poderoso. Ele não tem uma Fonte".

O espírito de Rowena começou a caminhar em um círculo estreito. "Ele não quis você por achar que ele era fraco, não queria você para saber como sua eventual derrota estava completa. Helga e eu não poderíamos matá-lo, mas nós interviemos em seus poderes". Ela levantou seus olhos, olhou Draco. "Conforme você deve, se eu te contar como ele pode ser derrotado, você fará isto?".

"Olhe, eu teria adorado derrotar Slytherin para você, mas há um leve problema com este plano," disse Draco resignado. "Eu estou morto".

"Você não está morto até você ter cruzado este rio," disse Rowena impetuosamente. "O banco verde é o banco dos com vida, e o banco cinza é o banco onde os espíritos de assassinados e sem-vingança vagam mortos. Você está entre um e outro, criança".

Ele olhou para ela. "Mas vocês estão mortos," ele apontou. "E este é o suposto rio para fazer esquecer...".

"Este não é o rio do Esquecimento Total," disse Rowena, "mas o rio onde os espíritos destes nem verdadeiramente vivem, nem verdadeiramente vivem a morte. Nós todos não podemos morrer enquanto Salazar não morrer, mas também não podemos viver. É um terrível destino, ele nos tem amaldiçoado com encantos e feitiços".

Draco estava curioso. "Ele matou todos vocês?".

"Não exatamente," disse Rowena. "Salazar, de fato, matou Godric - me desculpe, Godric querido, mas você sabe que é verdade-".

"Bastardo," resmungou Godric. "Ele esquivou-se para trás de mim".

Rowena balançou sua cabeça. "Eu suponho que Salazar acredite que sua defesa-própria estava em algum caminho deformado," ela acrescentou na direção de Draco. "Todos nós acreditávamos que deveríamos conduzir o passo para proteger a nós mesmo contra ele. Juntos, nós forjamos uma arma mágica, cada parte manipulada, criada por um de nós - Salazar deve ter descoberto nossos planos. Ele atacou primeiro Godric. Depois, ele nos atacou - Helga e eu. Nós estávamos prontos para ele. Nós propomos absolutamente uma luta, mas ele era muito poderoso. Ele atacou Helga enquanto eu lutava contra ele, então ele veio sobre mim. Mas, finalmente, ele hesitou -" a voz de Rowena balançou um pouco. "E eu era capaz de trabalhar nosso feitiço sobre ele. Ele estava ficando impotente, mas a drenagem nos meus poderes de Magid foi tão grande que isto me matou. Assim, nós todos estamos aqui".

"E então você o quer morto," justificou Draco.

Rowena balançou sua cabeça. "Se ele pode ser assassinado, isto está além dos meus conhecimentos para dizer como. Eu posso dizer a você apenas como prendê-lo e esvaziá-lo de seu poder. E para isto, você precisa dos outros três herdeiros, e suas Chaves. Diga-me, eles ainda estão vivos, os outros Herdeiros dos Fundadores?".

Draco hesitou, olhando em volta para o banco verde e para o oposto, o banco cinza da morte. "Você não sabe? Certamente, devem haver outros...espíritos aqui que morreu antes de você, que poderia te dizer-"

Rowena balançou sua cabeça. "Sem uma pessoa viva para nos olhar, nós ficamos sem forma, quase sem pensamento. Tempo não significa nada aqui, discurso quase não há".

"Vocês não podem falar um com o outro?" Draco perguntou, revoltado. "Esta voz me contou que isto não era o Inferno... mas isto soa como Inferno para mim".

Para a sua surpresa, foi Godric quem respondeu. "Há uma diferença," ele disse. "O Inferno é para sempre. Nós estamos aqui apenas até nós sermos vingados".

Helga tinha dado lugar para os outros, e volto agora, seus olhos negros vazios. "Há espíritos sobre o banco que gostariam de falar com o garoto," ela disse.

Draco deu uma olhada atrás dela com surpresa. O banco parecia vazio para ele, cinza e árido. "Não há ninguém lá".

"Você não pode vê-los," disse Rowena. "Eles estão verdadeiramente mortos. Apenas sangue com vida pode fazer com que eles falem".

"Eles dizem," disse Helga, "que você é o filho de Lucius Malfoy, e que eles conheceram seu pai".

Draco deu uma olhada em si mesmo. Sua camisa estava dura com sangue, mas ele tinha secado. Ele olhou para Godric, que exibia uma espada até o seu joelho, a gêmea da do Harry. Um milênio nas águas do rio da morte não pareceu ter a enferrujado. "Corte minha mão," Draco disse, e com um feroz e asqueroso riso forçado, Godric tirou sua espada e cortou uma linha fina e irregular atrás da articulação dos dedos de Draco. "Você se divertiu muito com isto, não," disse Draco, colocando sua mão para trás.

Godric meramente forçou um sorriso.

Draco caminhou através da água para juntar-se a Helga no banco. Sua mão estava ferida familiarmente agora. Ele arremessou isto, mandando um salpico de gotas escarlate voando na direção do banco cinza do rio.

Ele ouviu um som, como se mil suspiros fossem dados de uma vez só. O banco do rio parecia surgir para cima, e com isto aparecerão mil, cem mil, um milhão de formas deformadas, cinzentas e translúcidas diante dele. Ele nunca tinha imaginado um tal público, nunca imaginou um número tal de pessoas. Havia uma grande massa reunida até onde seus olhos podiam ver, e mais longe.

"Eu nunca imaginei que a morte tinha desfeito tantos," ele disse.

"Desfeito," uma voz de mulher murmurou. Cinza e sombria como todo o resto, ela ajoelhou-se no banco do rio. Onde seu próprio sangue tinha sido respingado no tórax dela, a pigmentação estava se espalhado como se tivesse sido jogada uma aquarela na água. Ele observou seus longos cabelos tornarem-se vermelhos, seus olhos verdes. Ela estendeu sua mão para pegar a mão da figura ajoelhada atrás dela, espalhado a cor para ele também.

Ele era um homem alto com cabelos negros desarrumados e óculos, e seus olhos, também, eram negros. Draco respirou profundamente. Mesmo que Draco não tivesse visto a foto que Sirius mantém em sua mesa, mesmo que ele não tivesse visto seus rostos nos velhos livros do ano de Hogwarts, ele saberia quem eles eram.

Eles pareciam com os pais de Harry.

*** *** *** ***

"Cruze suas mãos. Coloque-as no seu tórax e dê um empurrão, forte".

"Okay".

"Forte, sim".

"Eu quebrarei suas costelas, fazendo isto -".

"Você está tentando fazer seu coração bater, quem importa se para isto você precise quebrar suas costelas? Faça de novo".

Outra voz. "O que está acontecendo?".

Harry olhou. "Oh inferno. Ginny -".

"O que está acontecendo com Draco?" sua voz tremendo. "Ele está morto?".

Ron olhou para cima. "Talvez ela poderia fazer isto?".

"Não, você é forte," disse Harry positivamente. "E não pare, Ron, você acredita ter respiração nele, vamos, continue-".

"Você não entende isto, Harry. Ele está morto".

"Faça" disse Harry e Ginny juntos, e Ron obedeceu.

***

Hermione devorou os corredores que levavam às masmorras, escorregando numa pedra irregular do piso ao fazer a curva com uma impulsividade afobada que a alcançou quando ela circundou uma esquina, ela escorregou em um objeto que tinha sido deixado no chão e ela sentiu precipitadamente seu joelho bater no chão. A dor era aguda e imediata e ela rolou, agarrando sua perna com força, arrastando seu pé com força, e olhando para baixo para ver no que ela havia derrapado -.

Uma varinha. Parecia a varinha de Sirius. Ela a pegou para devolvê-la, e quase caiu de novo quando um uivo de gelar o sangue cindiu a atmosfera subterrânea. Foi como ter sido atingida no rosto com uma onde de vento ou água de gelo frio; noite e frio e solidão fizeram-se audíveis e assustadores.

Lupin.

Esquecendo a varinha, ela começou a correr de novo, avançando com dificuldade um pouco agora, para o som do uivo. Ela contornou outra esquina, tropeçou, e chegou no portão da masmorra que estava fechado. Ela puxou com violência a porta, a abriu e correu para dentro, chamando por Sirius.

"Eu estou aqui," veio uma voz resumida da cela no fim do corredor.

Hermione correu para lá - repentinamente surgiu.

Sirius estava na cela, apoiado contra a parede oposta - e entre ele a porta da cela estava um lobo do tamanho de um pequeno pônei, listado como um tigre de cinza e prateado, dos lábios saiam dentes que rangiam, orelhas colocadas para trás contra sua cabeça.

Não é,ela se lembrou, Ele. É ê o tinha visto transformar antes.

Mas certamente, quando ele tinha se transformado antes, absolutamente ele não estava...tão grande? Ou com uma aparência tão furiosa.

"Sirius," ela assobiou, "transforme-se para a forma animal – você disse que ele é apenas perigoso para humanos!".

"Tentei isto," disse Sirius imediatamente. "Não funciona. Hermione-".

"Não me fale para sair daqui, eu não sairei daqui e deixarei você aqui ser comido!" ela falou entre os dentes irritadamente.

"Ele não irá me comer-" Sirius começou, parou enquanto o lobo emitiu um outro resmungo de gelar os ossos. "Bem," ele emendou, avançando um pouco paternalmente em direção ao lobo, "se ele fizer isto, ele ficará muito arrependido mais tarde".

"Oh, ele comerá você certamente," o demônio interrompeu. "Logo que o Chamado tornar-se suficientemente mais forte. Eu te dou.. cinco minutos".

Hermione ignorou isto. "Sirius - há algo mais-".

"O Lycanthe," disse Sirius rapidamente. "Esta coisa do Draco de prata - que foi usada para ser uma Chave de Portal - eu preciso dela. Você pode convocá-la para mim?".  
Hermione já estava com sua varinha na mão. "Accio Lyncanthe!"  
Houve um curto silêncio. Ela esperou, o coração esmagado, a briga do lobo nos sues ouvidos, um silêncio mortal e mau se aproximou de Sirius. De repente, um retrato espiritual de Harry chegou até ela, colocado no campo durante a Primeira Tarefa, estendendo sua mão para sua Firebolt, e esperando, esperando...

Clink.

O Lycanthe voou até ela, ricocheteando as barras da cela oposta, e Hermione a alcançou e a pegou. Seus dedos se fecharam em volta dela; ela virou-se para Sirius -.

Uma escuridão tão intensa foi cegando o brilho atrás de seus olhos. Ela abalou-se, apalpou suas costas atingida pela parede de pedra atrás dela, quase foi lançada por terra. A escuridão inundou sua visão.

E então a luz chegou.

Em sucessões rápidas, uma série de imagens correram por detrás de suas pálpebras. Ela viu um castelo cercado por torres, um grande globo de vidro na qual tremia uma chama, uma mesa na qual descansava um copo, uma adaga, e uma bainha, e a superfície de um espelho polida na qual reflete apenas escuridão.

Sua visão clareou e de repente ela estava de volta às masmorras, fitando os olhos de Sirius e do lobisomem através das barras da cela, ainda encerrada na cena chocante e terrível que havia encarado. Sentiu seus joelhos fracos e havia um zunido nos seus ouvidos, mas ela sabia o que tinha acontecido

Ela escutou Sirius berrando seu nome, mas ela ignorou isto. Em vez disto, ela caminhou para a porta não fechada da cela, a achou livre, e caminhou para dentro. Ela não sentiu de jeito nenhum medo, até mesmo quando o lobo virou-se resmungando de Sirius para encará-la, nem quando ele mostrou seus dentes, seus olhos estreitados, músculos tensos -.

"Hermione, saia daqui!" ela ouviu Sirius gritar com desespero, e então ela levantou sua mão com o Lycanthe prateado nela e o segurou no alto em frente do lobisomem.

O lobisomen se contraiu e soltou um uivo sobrenatural e choroso.

Hermione deu um profundo suspiro, e levantou o Lycanthe mais alto. "Tutamen mali intus," ela gritou, dirigindo a luz do Lycanthe para o lobisomen como se fosse uma varinha. "Cum monstrum colloquor, repulsus! Repulsus!"  
O lobisomen endureceu-se - suas pálpebras se inclinaram, seus lábios tremeram - e então, ele foi de encontro ao chão amontoado e se deitou silencioso.

Hermione arfou, e a luz da chama desaparecendo da sua mente, como uma luz chicoteada de leve.  
Tremendo, ela deixou a sua arma cair ao seu lado e olhou para Sirius.

Ele estava branco como sua camisa, a fitando nos olhos. "O que você fez? E como-?"

"Eu não sei," ela sussurrou, fitando nos olhos de volta, e então, lembrando porque ela estava lá, estendeu sua mão para agarrar a de Sirius, que estava frio como o gelo, e começou a puxá-lo para a porta. "Sirius - você tem que vir - é sobre Harry e Draco...".

***

Com o coração esmagado, Draco se virou para encarar os pais de Harry, sentindo de certo modo que estar diante deles diretamente era a última coisa que ele poderia lhe acontecer. Seus olhos fixados nos do pai de Harry - quem dificilmente já pareceu pai de alguém, ele parecia tão jovem, uma versão um pouco mais velha de Harry. É claro, ele tinha apenas cinco anos a mais do que Harry tinha agora, quando morreu.

Draco sentiu um frio passar por ele.

James Potter levantou seus olhos para os de Draco e eles não eram verdes como eram os de Harry, mas sim negros. Ele disse, "Eu me desculpo por interromper sua conversa".

"Oh," disse Draco. "Oh. Tudo - tudo bem".

Cor e vida estava chegando aos rostos dos Potters ao mesmo tempo em que Draco os olhava, a mulher ajeitando-se, sua face corando, seus olhos fixos em Draco. Mas foi o homem quem primeiro falou.

"Você é apenas a segunda pessoa viva que nós já vimos neste lugar," disse James. "E você ser filho de Lucius Malfoy - isto parece um acaso muito estranho. Eu acredito que eu deveria dizer para você que seu pai e eu éramos velhos inimigos".

"Está tudo bem," disse Draco. "Meu pai e eu somos velhos inimigos também".

O espírito de Lily Potter puxou a manga de seu marido. James olhou para ela, então voltou-se para Draco ligou-se, sabendo sobre o que James estava por dizer.

"Se você é filho de Lucius, você deve estar em Hogwarts. E se você vai para Hogwarts - você deve conhecer nosso filho? Seu nome é –".

"Harry," Draco terminou. "Harry Potter".

Lily prosseguiu à frente. Ele estava agora sentada na frente de James. "Então você o conhece?" Sua voz era clara e cintilante e muito bonita.

"Sim, eu - ele - todo mundo conhece Harry Potter," disse Draco. O que está acontecendo? disse um pequena voz atrás da sua cabeça. Diga a eles mais; diga a eles que você o conhece bem, que ele é quase seu irmão, que ele é seu amigo - e mais do que isto - que ele é seu inimigo - porque ele é isto também.

Eu não posso, ele disse em resposta. Eu apenas...não posso.

"Todo mundo o conhece," Draco disse de novo, derrotado. "Ele é famoso".

"Sim," disse James. "Isto é o que a última pessoa que conversou conosco disse. Mas ele sabia muito pouco". Ele pareceu suspirar. "Não há tempo neste lugar. Uma hora pode ser um minuto, um momento, um ano. Eu não pode acreditar quando ele disse que Harry já tinha onze anos". Ele levantou seus olhos negros para Draco. "Se ele está na escola, ele deve ser ainda uma criança...quantos anos ele tem agora?".

Draco não pode olhá-lo. "Minha idade. Dezesseis".

"Por favor," Lily interrompeu. "Você poderia nos dizer algo sobre ele? Apenas um pouco?".

Draco olhou para ela, e viu como o seu sangue tinha dado a ela uma aparência de quase vida. Seu rosto tinha clareado, seus cabelos, vermelho flamejante, quase da mesma cor dos da Ginny. Os olhos verdes com os quais Harry olhava para ele, implorando, suplicando por algo que ele não acreditava poder dar.

Ele limpou sua garganta. "O que vocês querem saber?".

"Tudo," disse ela rapidamente. "Ele está feliz? O que ele faz em um dia comum? Do que ele gosta?".

Draco fixou seu olhar para baixo no rio que corria transparente, desejando que ele pudesse apenas desaparecer nele.

"Eu - bem, eu realmente não o conheço tão bem, e-".

Lily emitiu um eco, chorando desapontada. "Mas você vai a escola com ele - você deve saber pelo menos do que ele gosta?".

Ele levantou os olhos e olhou para Lily, e depois para James, percebendo que ele lhe enviava um olhar transparente também, um olhar terrível, assustadoramente como o de Harry, e ambos os espíritos tinham olhado para ele com uma expectativa esperançosa.

Oh, Deus, isto é horrível, pensou Draco. O que eu posso dizer? Por que não poderia ser Ron ou Sirius, alguém que de fato o conhecia, alguém que se preocupava com ele, eu sou a última pessoa que ele gostaria que falasse com os seus pais. A ÚLTIMA pessoa.

"Harry é...". Ele olhou para outro lugar. "Ele joga quadribol pela grifinória," ele disse "Ele foi o mais jovem Apanhador do século. Ele será capitão no próximo ano, e...".

Draco esgotou-se. A propósito, ele podia dizer que pelo modo com que os espíritos olhavam para ele que isto não era o tipo de informação que eles queriam.

Ele ficou mudo, o que raramente acontecia. Se fosse eu, ele pensou, o que eu quereria escutar? Mas isto o atrapalhou, ele nunca tinha sido pai (felizmente, ele pensou) ele não poderia até mesmo imaginar. Então, ao invés de tentar chamar Harry em sua mente - nao o modo como ele via o Harry, mas o modo que Harry era, a memória do que ele acreditava ser o modo de ser de Harry, o mais perto possível do que Harry era.

Ele fechou seus olhos. "Meu pai," ele disse, escutando a sua própria voz ecoar como um sussurro na água que corria, o sussurro impaciente dos espíritos. "Meu pai costumava falar muito sobre honra, a honra de nossa família, a honra de nosso sangue e de nosso nome. Mas na minha vida, eu nunca vi meu pai fazer uma coisa honrável. Eu acreditava que honra era apenas uma palavra, como linhagem e patrimônio, isto significa que você tinha estado por perto, em torno por um tempo, por um momento. Mas é algo genuíno e verdadeiro, ter honra. E Harry tem isto. Harry é a primeira pessoa que eu gostaria de ter ao meu lado em uma luta, e a última pessoa que poderia fazer algo clandestino ou mentiroso. Harry tem mais integridade do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu conheça".

O espírito de Lily se afastou dele, e interou seu rosto sem substância no peito sem substância do marido. Sentindo como se ele tivesse dito cruelmente a coisa errada, Draco olhou apreensivamente para James, que o olhou de volta, piscando e meio transparente, e colocando seus braços em volta da esposa chorosa. "Você é um amigo dele," ele disse. "Você não é?".

"Algumas vezes," admitiu Draco. "Me desculpe," ele acrescentou, não exatamente certo se ele estava se desculpando, ou simplesmente expressando tristeza.

"Não se desculpe," disse James. "Eu entendo".

E Draco, particularmente, percebeu que James havia entendido.

"Você está pálido," James continuou, olhando para Draco de mais perto. "Alguém está chamando você de volta".

"Me desculpe," disse ele de novo.

"Não. Isto é uma coisa boa. Você pode levar uma mensagem com você?".

"Eu posso falar para o Harry que vocês-"

"Não. Não diga ao Harry que você nos viu. Isto apenas causaria dor nele. Há um homem chamado Sirius Black; ele é o padrinho de Harry, você deve tê-lo visto buscando Harry na plataforma 9 ¾ no fim do período letivo. Encontre o. Diga a ele para ir na sua caverna no Gringott's e tirar de lá o que eu dei a ele antes d'eu morrer, e dar isto a Harry. Eu nunca disse a ele que era para Harry, mas é. Harry é o herdeiro de Gryffindor, ele irá precisar disto logo. E diga a Sirius que eu-" e então o terreno deu um solavanco sob os pés de Draco e uma explosão macia espalhou o mundo, voando no seu rosto como espelho partido. Ele circundou os braços em torno de si para se proteger, mas uma dor dilacerante atravessou rasgando seu tórax, aumentando, e ele estava tossindo, tossindo com grande violência, respirando profundamente, tossindo e cuspindo água sobre toda a grama úmida e escura do jardim dos fundos dos Weasleys.

Ele piscou os olhos e os abriu. Ele estava deitado de costas, na grama, sob o céu escuro. Harry estava ajoelhado perto de seu ombro, Ron perto dele, muito pálido sob suas sardas, com a parte de dentro do seu pulso pressionado contra a sua boca como se ele tivesse tentando evitar gritar ou estando enjoado. E do seu outro lado estava Ginny, com olhos enormes que parecia um grau pior do que seu irmão - não apenas pálida mas com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Draco perdeu o fôlego. Ele podia ouvir seu tórax rangendo como um radiador furado, e doía respirar, mas fora isso...

"Você está vivo," disse Ginny, olhando e soando surpresa. Ele virou-se para o irmão. "Ron! Você fez isto!"

"Mmppph," disse Ron, ainda olhando para Draco como se ele não acreditasse no que via.

O que está acontecendo? Draco tentou dizer, mas descobriu que captar o ar que o permitiria falar, fazia seu tórax doer mais uma vez. Ele concentrou-se em respirar e voltou seus olhos para Harry.

Hey, Potter...

Harry inclinou-se para frente tão rapidamente que uma de suas mão sem-substância atravessou o tórax de Draco. Draco olhou furioso para ele.

Harry o olhou pesaroso. Desculpe.

Não importa. O que aconteceu?

Você se afogou. Ron reviveu você.

Ele fez o que? Como?

Harry forçou um sorriso. Respiração boca-a-boca, Malfoy.

O que? Os olhos de Draco encararam os de Ron, alarmados. "Oh meu Deus, quê repugnante," ele disse, em voz alta, antes que ele pudesse consertar. Isto produziu um outro espasmo de tosse. Quando ele se recuperou, ele viu o olhar irritado de Ron para ele.

"Bem, não foi nenhum pic-nic para mim, no entanto não serei mau-agradecido com você," ele disse. "Pelo menos você estava morto nesta experiência. Agora eu desejo verdadeiramente que eu estivesse".

Draco tossiu de novo. Ele começou a sentir como se estive tossindo seus próprios pulmões. Ele colocou uma mão sobre o seu tórax e sentou-se, o que pareceu liberar a pressão sobre suas costelas quebradas.  
"Você pode respirar corretamente?" perguntou Ginny ansiosa, correndo para perto dele, e colocando a mão na sua testa. "Você está congelando". Ela colocou suas mãos para trás, sujas de água e sangue dos cortes na face de Draco.

"Eu estou congelando," Draco disse, e tentou tirar sua jaqueta, mas seus dedos não queriam obedecê-lo. Ele aparentava não poder fazer os trabalhos corretamente; os dedos tateavam o couro úmido de dragão e o soltavam.

"Deixe me," disse Ginny, e o ajudou com a jaqueta. Ela virou-se para o irmão. "Ron, me dê a parte de cima de seu pijama".

Ron olhou furioso para ela.

"Ótimo," ela falou entre os dentes. "Ou isto, ou eu irei dar a ele a parte de cima do meu pijama".

"Eu prefiro a opção número dois," Draco disse, falou através dos dentes.

Ron suspirou, e retirou a parte de cima de seu pijama. Ele a atirou para Ginny, que a usou para enxugar os cabelos de Draco. "Nós precisamos sair destas roupas úmidas," ela disse.

Neste ponto, Draco repetiu um espasmo de tosse, e enquanto ele se ajeitava, oportunamente eles deixaram de focalizar o seu olhar por alguns instantes. Por um momento, ele não poderia contar a Ron de Ginny, eles pareciam grandes manchas, com Harry, a sua direita, parecendo um tipo de mancha negra, ele estava perturbado, para falar o mínimo. "Vagabundo," ele disse, e sua voz soou como uma água fresca borbulhante. "Eu não consigo enxergar corretamente".

Ele estava vagamente ciente da bolha-Ron olhando com alarme para a bolha-Ginny, e então houve um suave *pop* enquanto alguém Aparatava no jardim.

"Sirius," Draco escutou Ron murmurar com um suspiro, soando aliviado. "Graças a Deus".

Houve uma pancada e Sirius ajoelhou-se no gramado próximo a Draco que tinha começado a tremer de novo, e com cada tremor sua visão escurecia mais um pouco. Eu não irei desmaiar, ele pensou de mau-humor. Eu não irei. Ele sentiu os dedos de Sirius no seu pescoço, checando seu pulso, então uma mão contra sua testa, fez lembrá-lo sua mãe checando sua febre.

"Schock hipotérmico," ele escutou Sirius dizer calmamente, "Ele ficará bem se nós o levarmos para dentro". Draco viu uma mancha enquanto ele virava. "Harry, eu estou mandando você de volta".

Draco escutou a voz de Harry distante. "Tudo bem," então ouve uma respiração mais profunda de Ron. Draco presumiu que isto significava que Harry tinha desaparecido. Um dos dois, ou o feitiço tinha saído horrivelmente incorreto e levado Harry para dentro de uma salamandra. De qualquer modo, Draco não estava certo de que ele também não teria se emocionado. Tudo parecia como se tivesse sido escoado de um longo e longínquo caminho. Ele sentiu a mão de Sirius no seu pulso, e a voz de Ron dizendo alguma coisa sobre um dano pulmonar, e Ginny perguntando se ele ficaria bem.  
"Ele ficará bem. Eu posso arrumá-lo se nós o levarmos para dentro". Sirius curvou-se sobre Draco. "Eu vou levantá-lo agora. Abrace-me, tudo bem?".

Draco confirmou com a cabeça, e sentiu a mão de Sirius deslizar sobre suas costas, a outra sobre o seu joelho, o levantando. Ele não se lembrou de já ter sido carregado assim antes, não pelo seu pai de qualquer maneira, e foi uma surpresa perceber que ele não se incomodava muito. Ele jogou um braço em torno do pescoço de Sirius, olhando para os lados, viu o rosto branco e preocupado de Ginny, a lua atrás dela, então todas as formas do mundo correram como água colorida e Draco fez algo que ele tinha jurado que nunca faria, desmaiou.

***

Wham. (ruído forte).

Harry abriu seus olhos, sentindo um pouco como se tivesse sido golpeado pelo trem do Expresso de Hogwarts. Ele piscou, focando seus olhos, e viu que ele tinha voltado para poltrona na biblioteca dos Malfoys, fitando o teto, que se achava com o desenho de uma constelação folheado a ouro.

Ele fez várias tentativas até conseguir sentar e flexionar seus dedos. Todo o seu corpo doía com alfinetas e agulhadas. Ele conscientizou-se que estava sendo observado, e virou sua cabeça para os lados para ver Hermione sentando-se no braço de sua cadeira, olhando para ele de olhos arregalados.

"Oi," ele disse.

"Você está bem," ela disse, e isto era tanto uma pergunta quanto uma constatação.

Ele confirmou com a cabeça.

"Eu nunca teria enviado você lá," ela disse sem-cor. "Eu nunca teria. Eu não acredito que eu fiz algo tão estúpido".

"Hermione-".

"Eu continuo dizendo que não era realmente eu," ela continuou com a mesma voz sem-cor. "Eu não tenho sido eu por algumas semanas ou não. Eu nunca teria feito algo tão idiota. É meu trabalho evitar que você faça coisas estúpidas, não ajudá-lo e ser sua cúmplice. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com você, isto seria minha culpa e isto poderia ter matado você, Harry, isto poderia ter matado você".

Ela estava ainda o fitando com os mesmo olhos arregalados e de repente ele lembrou da maneira como ela olhou para ele depois que ele enfrentou o Rabo-Córneo-Húngaro no seu quarto ano, lembrou como ela segurou seu rosto com tanta força ao sentir medo por ele, tanto que ela tinha deixado marcas de unhas na sua pele. Às vezes, isto o surpreendia; que alguém pudesse se interessar pelo o que lhe aconteceu; isto sempre o surpreendia. "Hermione não," ele protestou, e em um gesto incoerente, ele estendeu a mão para ela.  
Em menos de um segundo, ela estava fora do chão, seus braços enrolados no pescoço dele. Ele enterrou seu rosto contra o dela, na curva de seu pescoço perto do seu obro. O cabelo dela cheirava como sempre foi, um cheiro que lembrava chá de hortelã de Marrocos. Ele sentiu seu peito arfar, e então ela estava chorando de encontro a ele, com um tipo de desespero silencioso e seco que o alarmou. O que se passava...?.

"Oh, Harry, eu realmente não posso acreditar nisto, e eu tenho certeza que você fez tudo o que era possível. Não é sua culpa".

Harry chegou para trás e a olhou, confuso. "O que não é minha culpa?".

"Draco. Ele está morto, não está?"

Harry olhou para ela, profundamente assustado. "Como você –".

"A poção do amor em mim," ela disse, simplesmente. "Eu a senti passar". Lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelo seu rosto, e Harry acreditou que de alguma forma ela parecia estar muito calma, que ela estava muito Hermione. "O que aconteceu?" ela explodiu finalmente, sua voz inconstante. "Como ele - não, não importa, não me diga, eu não quero saber". Ela esfregou a parte de dentro da sua mão sobre seus olhos. "Harry, eu me sinto tão culpada, há poucos dias, eu desejei que houvesse alguma coisa para que este estúpido feitiço fosse tirado de mim, e agora ele acabou, mas eu nunca quis-".

"Hermione," disse Harry com delicadeza. "Cale a boca por um minuto, okay? Eu tenho algo para te dizer, e você não irá acreditar nisto..."

***

"Ron? Ron salvou sua vida? Você está brincando. Eu não acredito nisto. Eu aposto que Ron também não está acreditando no que fez. Ele deve ter tido pena. Onde está o pó de Flu? Nós temos que ir até a Toca? Eu gostaria de ser capaz de Aparantar. Onde está o maldito pó de Flu?".

"Hermione, pare de correr. Há cinco minutos, você estava chorando histericamente e agora você parece a professora McGonagall na velocidade. Eu estou ficando com dor de cabeça. De qualquer maneira, eu acho que o pó de Flu está atrás das escadas na cozinha.

"Vá e pegue, então".

"Não seja idiota. Accio pó de Flu".

"Harry, você não está supondo fazer mágica sem varinha - oooh, funcionou. Ótimo Encanto Convocatório".

"Minha especialidade, obrigado".

"Todas as suas especialidades, você deve a mim, bobo".

"O que não é ter uma namorada convencida".

"Não tente ser esperto, apenas me dê o pó de Flu".

"Não".

"O que você quer dizer com não?".

"Venha e pegue"

"Venha e pegue? Quantos anos você acha que nós temos, doze?".

"Você está com medo da minha força superior".

"Eu não estou com medo da sua força superior. Você é que está com medo do meu intelecto superior. Não me olhe assim, Harry Potter. Tudo bem, eu faço isto".

"Faz o que? Ow! Ow! Onde você tem aprendido como segurar alguém assim? Você parece um linebacker (batedor: faz referência ao Futebol Americano) americano, apenas, é claro, mais bonita e um tanto menos forte".

"Bajulação não irá ajudá-lo. Eu estarei sentada aqui, sobre você, até você me dar o pó de Flu. O que você fez com ele, de qualquer jeito?".

"Eu o escondi em algum lugar do meu corpo. Você quer procurar por ele?

"Você está me desafiando?".

"Eu talvez esteja...".

***

"Enervate".  
Draco voltou a consciência instantaneamente, abriu seus olhos saltados, fixando o rosto de Sirius. "Onde eu estou?".  
"No quarto de Percy Weasley. Desculpe-me por acordar você; eu quero que você beba isto. É uma Poção de Aquecimento. Você precisa de ajuda para se sentar?".  
Draco hesitou, então concordou com a cabeça. Sirius esticou a mão e o ajudou a se sentar, sobressaltando-se um pouco com a frieza da pele de Draco. Ele enxugou as roupas do garoto com um Feitiço Dessicarus e o cobriu com cada coberta sobressalente que ele encontrou, mas isto não pareceu elevar a temperatura de gelo do seu corpo.  
Draco pegou a caneca de Sirius com os olhos sonolentos e a aceitou sem questionar de completa exaustão. Ele a bebeu, segurando cuidadosamente a caneca com as duas mãos, e a entregando de volta para Sirius, que a colocou na mesa ao lado no momento em que Draco se recostava nos travesseiros, pressionando os nós de suas mãos nas suas têmporas. De repente, Sirius se lembrou de estar na infermaria com Harry depois da última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo; quanto exaurido Harry parecia estar, quantos lugares, fronteiras ele cruzou e que Sirius não pôde segui-lo, tanto quanto ele supunha, ele precisava, tanto quanto ele teria querido. Ele teve uma repentina urgência de se aproximar de Draco, dar uns tapinhas no seu ombro, ou despentear seu cabelo, mas não o fez.  
"Onde estão os outros?" Draco perguntou, suas pálpebras se fechando de cansaço.  
"Eles estão todos lá embaixo. Mas você não deve ser visto por nenhum deles até amanhã. Daqui a pouco, eu trarei a sua mãe. No momento eu não posso enviar uma coruja, pois ela está no inquérito, mas eu acredito que ela não irá se importar se eu aparecer em pessoa. Não se isto for sobre você".  
Draco prosseguiu um pouco irritado com um pilha enorme de cobertores o cobrindo. "Mas eu quero ver-".  
"Não," disse Sirius firmemente.  
Draco olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. Arrumou as cobertas, ainda estava tão pálido que cada cílios de seus olhos sobressaia-se como se tivesse sido individualmente marcado com tinta, ele olhou para o nada. "Eu estava morto, Sirius," ele disse. Eu vi os Fundadores - todos exceto Slytherin - eu falei com eles e-".  
Sirius firmemente olhou por cima do ombro para ele. "Draco," ele disse. "Você precisa dormir. Seu corpo precisa descançar. Seja o que for que você tenha a me dizer...nós...veremos...amanhã. Tudo bem?".  
Draco estreitou os olhos. "Você não acredita em mim".  
Sirius suspirou, e falou. "Honestamente? Não, é claro que não. Você estava muito perto da morte, Draco. Seu corpo estava em colapso. Quem sabe o que sua mente acredita ter visto? Mas se isto o fizer feliz, você pode me falar tudo isto – amanhã".  
Os olhos de Draco se fecharam. "Eu imaginei que todos ficariam curiosos sobre o que acontece depois que você morre," ele disse, suas palavras moduladas pelo cansaço. "Eles não estão".  
"Sim, mas diferente de você, nós todos não nos colocamos em missões de renascimento para descobrir isto. E isto é tudo que eu vou dizer sobre isto. Vá dormir, Draco".  
Sirius se levantou. Ele estava a meio caminho da porta do quarto quando Draco falou de novo:  
"Eu vi os pais de Harry, também," ele disse.  
A caneca voou da mão de Sirius e caiu no chão, trincando uma tábua do piso. Ele virou-se para Draco. "Você quer dizer Lily e James?".  
"Sim".  
Sirius estava ciente que seu coração palpitava de maneira irregular sob seu peito. "O que você quer dizer, você os viu?".  
"Foi o que eu disse," replicou Draco, com uma voz vaga e meio sonolenta. "Eu estava em um lugar cheios de fantasmas. Tinham mil deles. E os pais de Harry estavam lá; primeiramente, James pensou que eu fosse meu pai, e veio até mim...".  
"Você parece com o Lucius," sussurrou Sirius, e então: "O que você disse?" Ele escutou uma aflição de angústia em sua própria voz, e retrocedeu. "Não importa," ele disse duramente. "Você estava meio-morto, Draco, você estava alucinando".  
"Por que eu estaria tendo alucinações com os pais de Harry?" Draco disse razoavelmente.  
Sirius pressionou as pontas de seus dedos no seus olhos. "Eu não sei, Draco. Por que alguém tem os sonhos que eles tem?"  
"Eles estavam lá. O pai de Harry parecia com ele, e sua mãe-.  
"Draco, eu sei que você já viu fotos deles, isto não que dizer muita coisa. Por Deus, não se enlouqueça com isto".  
"O pai de Harry disse que havia alguma coisa na caverna de Gringott's para Harry, alguma coisa que ele deu a você antes dele morrer-".  
"James não me deu nada antes dele morrer," disse Sirius sem rodeios. "Vá dormir, Draco".  
Ele escutou um suspiro de derrota do garoto na cama, e depois um suspiro abafado, "Boa Noite, Sirius".  
"Boa Noite. E Draco?".  
"O que?".  
"Não diga nada disto para o Harry, tudo bem?".  
Um silêncio curto. "Tudo bem".  
Sirius saiu do quarto, fechou a porta atrás dele, e se recostou contra ela, suas mãos sobre seus olhos. Por que ele tinha mentido para Draco sobre algo que tinha sido deixado por James, ele não tinha certeza. De uma coisa ele estava certo, ele pensou. Ele teria que ir a Gringott's amanhã.

Ron e Ginny sentaram-se com Harry e Hermione (recentemente chegados via Pó de Flu) na mesa dura dos Weasley's, na cozinha amarela-clara, bebendo chá e comendo biscoitos digestivos tirados diretamente do pacote.  
"Ele está realmente bem?" Hermione perguntou pela oitava vez, e pela oitava vez, Ron confirmou com a cabeça.  
"Ele está bem...infelizmente".  
Hermione jogou um biscoito nele. "É karma, Ron".  
Ron pegou o biscoito e o entregou para Ginny que forçou um sorriso para ele. "Eu não estou preocupado com o meu carma," disse Ron de forma convencida. "Levando em consideração".  
"Verdade," assinalou Harry. "Você salvou a vida do Malfoy. Ainda que você tenha hesitado um pouco no início...".  
"Não foi. Bem, um pouco. Ele parecia tão morto, aquilo parecia sem propósito".  
"Ele estava morto," disse Hermione, comendo um biscoito. "Clinicamente, de qualquer jeito, ele devia estar morto. Nenhum pulso, nenhum batimento cardíaco... nenhuma onda cerebral, talvez..."  
"Malfoy já teve algum dia ondas cerebrais?" investiu Ron, mas Hermione o ignorou.  
"É interessante," ela acrescentou, seus olhos brilhando, "que o fato de Draco estar clinicamente morto foi suficiente para cancelar a poção do amor. É uma interjeição de mágica e ciência, eu realmente não tinha levado isto em conta antes, e as possíveis implicações-".  
"Tome um outro biscoito, Hermione," disse Harry, firmemente, empurrando um na mão dela.  
Ela sorriu para ele. "Eu estou sendo chata".  
Ele beijou sua orelha. "Sim, mas de um modo muito interessante".  
"É do interesse de Ginny," disse Hermione, apontando para Ginny, que tinha o queixo sobre a mão e estava sorrindo.  
"Não, eu não estou," disse Ginny docemente. "Eu estava apenas pensando que Ron teve até agora, oficialmente, mais ação com Draco do que eu". Ela virou-se para seu irmão com um sorriso ofuscante. "Parabéns, Ron!".  
Ron empalideceu. "Eu tenho que ir escovar meus dentes," ele disse, fazendo como se você se levantar, mas Ginny agarrou seu braço e o puxou para baixo.  
"Você já escovou seus dentes doze vezes e isto não te ajudou," ela disse. "Encare o fato. Você beijou Malfoy, e não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isto!".  
"Agora, Agora," disse Harry, dando uma risada como um louco. "Foi um procedimento médico. Um procedimento médico que apenas parece muito com uma transa".  
"Você era o único que estava todo histérico!" disse Ron, apontando o dedo tremido para Harry. "Eu teria apenas deixado ele lá!".  
Harry revirou seus olhos. "Não, você não teria feito isto, Ron, por que você é um bom rapaz e bons rapazes não deixam as outras pessoas morrerem, até mesmo um purgante completo como o Malfoy".  
"Argh," disse Ron, e deitou sua cabeça na mesa.  
"Tenha cuidado, Ron," Ginny murmurou, saltando para salvar o leite do outro lado da mesa. "Ron, tenha cuidado...".  
"Eu odeio todos vocês," disse Ron, em um resmungo.  
"Ah, vamos. Nós estamos apenas mexendo com você. Hey, como você sabia todo aquele feitiço anti-afogamento, de qualquer forma?" Harry acrescentou curiosamente. "Não que eles funcionaram, mas ainda, foi impressionante".  
"Bem, eles teriam funcionado se ele já não estivesse morto," disse Ron. Então ele examinou Ginny, que olhava para trás dele, e suspirou.  
"Nós tivemos um irmão," ela disse, olhando para suas mãos. "Entre Percy e Charlie. Ele se afogou na pedreira quando tinha três anos de idade. Nós nunca o conhecemos, mas Papai e Mamãe insistiam para que todos nós aprendêssemos o feitiço anti-afogamento, apenas para o caso de alguma coisa acontecer".  
Hermione espiou Harry, que parecia surpreso. Aparentemente, nenhum deles sabia deste fato da família de Ron. Entretanto, ambos podiam dizer que questões como esta não pareciam ser bem-vindas. "Por que eles não obstruem a pedreira?" espantou-se Hermione.  
Ron deu de ombros. "Você não pode. Eles tentaram. Há algum tipo de proteção mágica nela - ela é obstruída, mas reaparece no dia seguinte. Então, eles colocaram proteção ao redor. Elas apenas acabaram quando Ginny fez doze anos, calculando que nós já éramos todos suficientemente velhos para cair lá, e todos nós podíamos nadar, então... Harry, como você sabia este outro troço?".  
"CPR?" disse Harry, e o encarou. "Eu aproveitava que tinha que ir com o Dudley à aula de natação, mas na verdade, não me era permitido assistir as aulas com ele, por que custava dinheiro. Então, eu aproveitei para sentar nas aulas de CPR. Eu devo ter visto a mesma aula cinco vezes".  
Hermione deu uma risada para ele. "Eu aposto que você copiou isto do programa 'Baywatch".  
Harry parecia indignado. "Eu nunca assisti 'Baywatch!".  
"Aposto que você assistiu".  
"Eu não assisti".  
"Sobre o que vocês dois idiotas estão falando?" Ron perguntou, levantando sua cabeça de seus braços.  
"Garotas de biquínis," disse Hermione.  
"Eu não estou completamente certo de que poderei deixar este meu desespero," disse Ron melancolicamente.  
"Desespero?", Hermione saltou, deu a volta na mesa, segurou com força os ombros de Ron, e o beijou firmemente nas bochechas. "Você salvou a vida de alguém, Ron Weasley," ela anunciou. "Eu acredito que isto faz de você um herói. E o fato de que você não gosta dele, faz de você ainda mais herói. Viu."  
Ron ruborizou-se.  
"Está certo!" concordou Ginny, descendo para dar um abraço em Ron. Hermione jogou seus braços em torno de Ron pelo outro lado. "Hey," Ron protestou com delicadeza embora parecesse que ele estivesse tendo um ótimo momento. "Garotas! Vocês estão bagunçando meu cabelo!" Harry os examinou, deu uma risada, levantou, e se juntou ao grupo, os abraçando com tanto entusiasmo que Ron caiu de sua cadeira e todos os quatro desmoronaram no chão em um monte gracejante.  
"Bem, bem," disse uma voz divertida da entrada. "Eu estou atrasado para o tumulto ou eu cheguei a tempo?".  
Ginny olhou para cima, ruborizou sorrindo, e pôs a mão sobre a boca em surpresa. "Charlie!".  
Os outros três também olharam para cima. Era certamente Charlie Weasley, com cabelos longos e despenteados, e olhos cansados. Ele estava vestindo suas roupas de pele de dragão, e havia uma mochila empoeirada atirada sobre suas costas. "Olá, a todos," ele disse.  
Ron saltou sobre seus pés. "Charlie! Como você chegou aqui? Dragão?".  
Charlie revirou seus olhos. "Eu já te falei antes, Ron, pessoas não montam em dragões. Isto é apenas um mito bobo. Eu Aparatei, o que você acha?".  
Ginny inclinou-se e estendeu sua mão para puxar Hermione para cima. "Você veio por causa de Draco?" ela perguntou a Charlie, parecendo curiosa.  
Charlie olhou para o vazio. "Por causa de Draco...?".  
Houve um barulho nas escadas e Sirius entrou na cozinha, parecendo desgrenhado e imensuravelmente cansado. Seus olhos se alegraram quando ele viu Charlie, de qualquer forma. "Charlie," ele disse avidamente, cruzando o cômodo para apertar a mão de Charlie, "você receber minha coruja, então? Maravilhoso, eu realmente preciso voltar à Mansão e -".  
Charlie estava balançando sua cabeça. "Eu não recebi nenhuma coruja endereçada por você. Eu vim pois minha mãe me escreveu e me disse que meu tinha sido eleito Ministro, e que eles iriam ficar em Londres por alguns dias e ela me perguntou-". Ele deu uma espiada em volta de novo, como se visse Harry e Hermione pela primeira vez. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, antes de tudo?".  
Houve um curto silêncio. Harry olhou para Ron. Ron olhou para Ginny. Ginny olhou para Sirius. Sirius olhou para Charlie, e suspirou.  
"Venha para a sala de estar por um segundo, Charlie," ele disse. "Eu te darei todos os detalhes".  
"Tudo bem," disse Charlie lentamente, colocando sua mochila nas costas.  
Sirius voltou-se para os outros quatro. "Eu quero que um de vocês fiquem com Draco, apenas para o caso de alguma coisa acontecer - nada irá, ele está bem, mas apenas como uma precaução".  
"Eu irei," disse Ginny imediatamente.  
"Obrigado". Sirius voltou-se para Charlie. "Vamos".  
Enquanto Charlie seguia Sirius para fora do cômodo, Hermione o escutou dizer, "Eu trouxe comigo uma velha garrafa de uísque de fogo de Ogden.  
Sirius deu um tapinha em suas costas. "Abençoado seja você, Charlie Weasley".

"Aqui está o livro que eu tinha falado para você," disse Ron, entrando na sala de estar na qual Hermione estava sentada em um grande sofá, suas mãos circundando a caneca de chá. Harry estava deitado de costas na poltrona, sua cabeça no colo de Hermione, um braço jogado sobre o rosto dele.  
Hermione deixou sua caneca de lado e pegou o livro ofertado, parecida um livro mofado e encapado com couro bem espesso com letras douradas estampadas no seu dorso: A vida dos fundadores de Hogwarts. "Obrigada, Ron".  
Ron se sentou no braço da cadeira próximo a ela. "Ele adormeceu?" ele perguntou, esticando seu queixo para Harry.  
"Mmmph," disse Harry sem se mover.  
"Isto significa não," disse Hermione, abrindo o livro e começando a scanear as páginas. "Eu acho".  
"O que você está procurando neste livro?" Ron perguntou curiosamente.  
"Não estou certa, exatamente. Informações sobre suas vidas... eu quero seriamente saber mais sobre o relacionamento de Slytherin e Rowena.  
"Não há nada sobre isto no diário de Slytherin?".  
"Sim, mas ele era bem maluco sobre um monte de coisas e simplesmente endoidando e endoidando sobre a sorte e o destino e particularmente sobre o destino e sorte dos lagartos. O que era interessante sobre Slytherin...bem, para mim, de qualquer jeito, era o paralelo com Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Eu quero dizer que Voldemort tomou muitas idéias de Slytherin, eu acredito - desde a Marca Negra até todo o processo pelo qual ele tentou alcançar a imortalidade. Eu não sei o que isto significa, mas-".  
"Isto significa que o mau é mau, Hermione," disse Ron, um pouco amargo. "Em qualquer período, se tem um".  
Hermione voltou sua cabeça para ele, mas não pode ler sua expressão. "Você está bem?".  
Antes que Ron pudesse responder, a porta da sala de estar se abriu e Sirius e Narcissa entraram. O rosto de Narcissa estava escondido pelo capuz de sua capa, mas Hermione podia ver o quanto ansiosa ela parecia. De qualquer jeito, sem nenhum aviso, ela alcançou Ron, e o beijou. Pela segunda vez nesta noite, Ron tornou a ruborecer.  
"Sirius me contou o que você fez por Draco," ela disse para ele.  
"Erm," disse Ron, afundado no seu assento. "Não foi nada".  
"Não foi nada! Isto foi tudo. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, brava e incrível, Ronald Weasley, e eu estou muito agradecida com você".  
Ron, ainda experimentando todas as sombras de vermelho que foi possível ruborizar, mostrou não ter nada para dizer disto.  
Sirius parecia muito cansado, mas ele forçou um sorriso. "Vamos, amor," ele disse. "Draco está lá em cima com Charlie e Ginny".  
Libertando Ron com um último olhar de gratidão, Narcissa seguiu Sirius para o andar de cima.  
Hermione sorriu para Ron. "Você ganhou muitos beijos esta noite, não?".  
Ron piscou, sua cor voltando ao normal. "Tudo bem," ele disse com rancor. "Eu ainda não gosto do Malfoy. Mas sua mãe, tudo bem".  
Hermione tentou não rir para não perturbar Harry. "Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, brava e incrível, Ronald Weasley," ela disse com voz rouca. Ron fez uma careta para ela. "Talvez ela possa convencer o Ministério a te dar uma medalha – ooh, ou sua própria figurinha no Sapo de Chocolate".  
"Bah," disse Ron, mas parecia que estava levando isto em consideração. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira, se inclinou, e beijou Hermione na têmpora. "Eu estou indo para a cama. Vejo você de manhã".  
"Até mais".  
"Mpph," disse Harry de novo, com fraqueza apontando alguns dedos na direção de Ron.  
"Isto significa "boa noite"" Hermione traduziu para o benefício de Ron. Ele acenou da entrada e foi embora, fechando a porta atrás dele.  
Com distração, acariciando o cabelo de Harry, Hermione voltou-se para o seu livro. "Ei, Harry, você quer que eu leia em voz alta para você?".  
"Mppphkay".  
"Tudo bem, então. Uma lenda popular sustenta que o Lycanthe foi inventado por ninguém menos que Rowena Rovenclaw em pessoa," ela leu, para

negociar com a peste dos lobisomens que tinham naquele tempo invadido a Ilha Britânica - isto graças ao Slytherin, eu estou certa - foi feita de prata, um metal odiado pelos lycanthropic. Pode ser facilmente encantado para criar uma Chave de Portal, purifica água, e...torna as roupas das garotas invisíveis. O que você pensa disto, Harry?".  
Harry não respondeu.  
"Você está dormindo, não está?" Hermione suspirou, olhou para baixo, para o topo de sua cabeça.  
Isto foi uma questão retórica. Harry, de fato, tinha dormido, seus olhos seguramente fechados, sua mão esquerda segurando a beirada do pequeno casaco de lã dela. Ela suspirou de novo e colocou o livro de lado.  
"Harry...". Ela correu seus dedos pelo cabelo dele, maravilhando-se, como sempre, com a eterna desordem, era tão suave.  
Com cuidado para não incomodá-lo, ela alcançou seu bolso e pegou sua varinha. "Quiesce," ela murmurou suavemente, gentilmente acariciando a bochecha dele. "Dulce somnolus", e já o sentiu relaxar encostado nela. Ela tinha criado ela mesma o feitiço, um encantamento para um sono tranqüilo e sossegado, especialmente para Harry. Ela o tinha visto cair no sono diversas vezes, sobre os livros dele na biblioteca, na sala Comunal da Grifinória, ela sabia que seu sono era raramente contínuo. E ela usou isto nele muitas vezes antes, ainda que ele nunca tivesse sabido disto. Isto foi por que ele tinha pesadelos: isto ela sabia pois Ron tinha dito a ela. De fato, ele tinha estado tão mal que Seamus Finnegan tinha uma vez sugerido a Ron que eles perguntassem a Harry se ele poderia se mudar para outro quarto, ou até mesmo que ele tivesse o seu próprio quarto, então ele não mais os acordaria. E então, Ron falou para ele que se ele, Seamus, sugerisse alguma coisa deste tipo de novo, ele, Ron, o jogaria no lago.  
Hermione suspirou. Ela sabia que devia acordar Harry, mandá-lo dormir no quarto de Ron enquanto ela iria para o de Ginny, mas era um privilégio especial, ela pensou, ficar observando seu amor dormir, e ela dificilmente observava Harry dormir tranqüilamente. E foi duas vezes mais precioso pois nestes momentos enquanto ele dormia, ela estava certa de que ele não estava em perigo nenhum, que ele não seria, de repente, jogado no perigo, ferido ou morto ou horrivelmente mutilado. Ela colocou o livro na mesa do lado para poder se recostar na poltrona, se inclinar sobre Harry e colocar seus braços em torno dele, deixando seu cabelo cair como uma cortina em torno deles, escondendo-os do resto do mundo.

Draco despertou, mantendo seus olhos fechados, chocado por ter dormido e não ter sonhado. Ele virou-se, abriu seus olhos e viu um borrão de cores que ele reconheceu rapidamente como o brilho do papel de parede amarelo do quarto de Percy, um quadrado do céu azul do lado de fora da janela, a poltrona vermelha próxima a cama, e uma poltrona manchada de preto, branco e verde que cintilaram uma vez e se transformaram em Harry.  
Harry estava sentando com o queixo em sua mão, um de seus pés sobre a cama. Ele parecia totalmente acordado e horrivelmente alegre, e do lado de sua capa, brilhando claramente com os raios de sol que jorravam da janela, estava a espada de Slytherin.  
Draco sentou tão rápido que sua cabeça latejou. "Potter, o que você acha que está fazendo?"  
Harry olhou para ele estranhamente. "Eu estou sentado na cadeira. Há alguma coisa de incomum nisto?"  
"Você está realmente aqui? Isto é, verdadeiramente aqui e não apenas uma projeção de si mesmo?".  
Em resposta, Harry chutou o lado da cama. "Yep".  
"De que modo? Dados os eventos de ontem? Eu estou surpreso que Sirius tenha deixado você ficar aqui comigo".  
"Eu não falei com ninguém sobre ontem".  
"Você não falou com ninguém? O que - por quê não?".  
"Duas coisas," disse Harry, inclinando sobre a espada e a apoiando na parede na qual ela brilhava sem harmonia contra o papel de parede amarelo de Percy. "Um: no estado que você esta, você não poderia nem ter me atacado com um pedaço de espaguete pois isto seria muito pesado para você. Dois: você não sonhou com nada na noite passada. Sonhou?"  
"Não," disse Draco, olhando cautelosamente para Harry. "E daí?".  
"E daí que a poção do amor não foi, talvez, o único feitiço quebrado pela sua morte".  
"Potter," disse Draco duvidoso. "Esta é uma hipótese muito instável".  
"Bem, então me diga alguma coisa, então".  
"O que?".  
"Você está sentindo vontade de me matar agora, neste momento?".  
"Erm. Bem. Não, na verdade".  
Harry deu de ombros. "Lá você teve". Ele apoiou a espada contra a parece, a largou, pegou um copo de água na mesinha de cabeceira, e o ofereceu a Draco. "Aqui. Beba isto. E sossegue.  
Draco se sentou e pegou a água, e deu uma olhada para si mesmo. Ele parecia estar vestido com um par de pijamas marrons. Suéter dos Weasleys , ele pensou de mau-humor. Marrom era uma cor que parecia apenas um pouco menos ruim nele do que rosa. "Quanto tempo eu dormir, de qualquer maneira? E quem decidiu que seu horrível rosto seria a primeira coisa que eu viria quando acordasse?".  
"Você quer dizer quanto tempo você este inconsciente?" replicou Harry. "Dezesseis horas. E nós temos nos revesado para observar você".  
Draco olhou para ele com uma profunda suspeita. "Quem colocou este pijama em mim?".  
"Ron colocou. Oh, e ele deu em você um banho de esponja. Ele tornou-se muito ligado em você. Isto é realmente meio fofinho, engraçadinho".  
Draco cuspiu água sobre a cama. "O quêeee?".  
"Estou apenas brincando," disse Harry claramente. "Não tema, Ron ainda odeia você com a mesma ardente paixão. E sua mãe colocou estes pijamas em você. Ela ficou sentada aqui com você durante toda a noite e toda manhã, mas ela teve que voltar ao Ministério esta tarde. Ela deixou para você amor e beijos, os quais eu me privarei de pessoalmente entregar".  
"Bom," disse Draco, dando a Harry um olhar sombrio. "Você está repugnantemente alegre esta manhã, Potter. O que aconteceu com você?"  
Harry se apoio em sua cadeira e sorriu para Draco. Draco pensou que fazia semanas ele não via este olhar alegre de Harry. Isto foi um pouco desconcertante. Tinha tornado-se usual para ele ver Harry com uma permanente expressão de mau-humor ou um permanente olhar preocupado. "Bem, Malfoy, é sobre a poção do amor".  
Draco se sentiu ruborizar um pouco. Ele colocou o copo na mesinha de cabeceira com uma pancada. "Oh. Sim?".  
"Você não sabia que era irreversível exceto pela morte?".  
"Não. E?"  
"Bem, você morreu".  
"Então eu morri". Draco pestanejou de assombro. "Eu morri," ele disse de novo, tentando sondar sua mente para ver como ele se sentia diante deste novo acontecimento.  
Harry estava em silêncio. No que diz respeito a isto, Harry era um pouco como Sirius, Draco refletiu. Ele sabia quando falar e quando ficar quieto.  
"Eu posso falar com ela, então?" disse Draco, finalmente.  
"Hermione? Uh, sim," disse Harry, com apenas um traço de hesitação. "Por quê não? Oh," ele foi para atrás de Draco, e levantou um pacote de papel marrom embrulhado na mesinha de cabeceira. "Eu quase me esqueci. Você recebeu uma coruja".  
"Sério. De quem?".  
"De Snape," disse Harry, segurando o pacote como se ele fosse uma bomba pronta para explodir. "Malfoy, por que Snape mandaria para você um pacote tão bem cuidado?".  
"Eu estive com ele. Longa estória". Draco rasgou as cordas que mantinham o pacote fechado, mas seus dedos ainda não queriam totalmente fazer o que ele queria.  
Aqui.  
Draco olhou para cima enquanto Harry tirava alguma coisa do seu bolso e o atirava para ele. Ele o pegou e o trouxe para si. Era o canivete de Sirius, o mesmo que tinha feito a cicatriz na mão de Draco. E uma igual na mão de Harry.  
Obrigado.  
Ele deu uma pancada de leve abrindo a lâmina e cortou a embalagem abrindo-a. Um frasco cheio de um líquido cor de betume e um bilhete dobrado caiu no seu colo. Ele enviou o bilhete no bolso da frente de seu pijama, e girou a tampa do frasco, e bebeu o fluído, fazendo caretas só um pouco para o gosto agora familiar da poção de Força-de-Vontade.  
Harry olhava para ele como se ele esperasse que de repente fosse brotar escaravelhos de dentro de suas orelhas. "Eu não posso acreditar que você bebeu isto. Você sabe o que isto era? Poderia ser veneno. Você esteve com Snape?".  
Draco deixou o canivete na mesinha de cabeceira e deu de ombros. "A diferença entre nós, Potter - bem, uma das muitas diferenças entre nós - é que Snape gosta de mim. Ele não me mandaria um veneno. E sim, ele esteve comigo. Tipo. Eu o deixei sem dizer para onde eu estava indo".  
"Eu estou surpreso de ver cor em seu rosto. Isto é tão diferente de você, Malfoy".  
"Livre-se da culpa agora mesmo. Eu recebi bastante isto de Sirius. Olhe, eu ainda acho que eu fiz a coisa certa".  
"A coisa certa? Malfoy, você morreu. Eu acho que as palavras "Eu falei para você" são uma insignificância redundante nesta conjuntura".  
"Oh, muito engraçado".  
"Eu apenas achei que nós estávamos-".  
"O que? Amigos? Nós não somos amigos".  
"Eu ia dizer "já que nós estávamos nisto juntos" mas tudo bem, este é o seu estilo".  
Draco olhou para Harry. Foi sua imaginação, ou Harry parecia muito insultado como se o seus sentimentos tivessem sido feridos? E daí? ele pensou para si mesmo, e então, com mais pesar, bem...  
"Nós não podemos estar juntos em alguma coisa," ele pontuou, um pouco menos desagradável. "A primeira vez que eu vi você ontem, eu apunhalei você. Eu acho que isto tira qualquer possibilidade de um relacionamento tipo Batman e Robin".  
"Olhe, Malfoy, meu objetivo não era que fosse vadiasse por aí dando vazões para as suas compulsões homicidas no que concerne a mim. Meu objetivo é que você nos incluísse no seu pequeno plano. Você acha que Sirius iria impedir você de falar com Snape se isto fosse para te ajudar? Ele teria escrito para ele por você, ele teria arrastado toda sua tropa do Ministério; Lupin teria dado a você o encantamento da Força de Vontade...".  
"Ou eles teriam me içado, me acorrentando na masmorra com instrumentos de tortura". Como meu pai teria feito.  
"Você apenas não sabe em quem confiar, não é mesmo?".  
"Eu não confio em mim mesmo," disse Draco em poucas palavras. "Ele é o ponto".  
"Bem, eu confio em você," disse Harry, olhou de cara feia, e pareceu como se ele fosse acrescentar "pelo menos", mas reprimiu-se.  
"E isto é uma coisa estúpida para se fazer," disse Draco sem rodeios.  
"Eu não sou o único que faz coisas estúpidas. Este é o seu departamento".  
Draco cruzou seus braços e olhou furioso para Harry. "Eu não faço coisas estúpidas".  
"Oh, eu que sei. Primeiro você insiste em pegar um objeto que você sabe perfeitamente bem que é um Talismã do mais puro mau. Então você não fala para ninguém que a espada está te dando pesadelos ou que está falando para você matar seus amigos. Então, você repreende Lupin quando ele está tentando te ajudar, brigou com Sirius, e foi embora noite adentro com sua espada do demônio e tentou se dar de comida para um grande e feio grupo de dragões. O que foi que você planejou fazer ainda? Colocar-se no topo da morte durante uma tempestade de raios vestindo uma armadura molhada e gritando "Todos os deuses são bastardos" a plenos pulmões?".  
Draco explodiu em risadas e a tensão ruim entre eles, que tinha se formado rapidamente, se quebrou.  
Harry sorriu com raiva.  
"Isto foi de fato muito engraçado, Potter. E aqui, eu sempre pensei que você tinha o senso de humor de uma tigela de tapioca molhada".  
"Então você admite que você pode estar errado".  
Draco olhou para Harry.  
Harry olhou de volta com os olhos verdes resolutos e firmes.  
"Okay," disse Draco. "Em algumas coisas eu errei. É claro," ele admitiu, "sobre como muitas vezes o céu torna-se verde e a Terra começa a revolver-se, mas, você sabe...".  
"Eu tomarei isto como uma total admissão de culpa, incluindo de desculpas. Agora, é sua vez de fazer alguma coisa por mim".  
"Oh, sim? O que?".  
"Me diga alguma coisa de Snape," disse Harry, particularmente de modo inesperado. "Alguma coisa...má. A forma como ele olhava furioso para mim nas aulas de poção com seus pequenos olhos cinzas, eu posso imaginar por mim mesmo, "certo, amigo, vá em frente e olhe, mas eu sei que você está de fato em uma piscina com um tubarão no Três Vassouras onde eu faço qualquer um chamar você de "Jimbo"".  
Draco balbuciou com jovialidade. "Potter! Você soa como eu!"  
"De modo algum. Vamos, Malfoy, conte. Você estava na casa dele. Você deve saber alguma coisa. Ele tortura pequenos animais? Ele mantém fotos da professora McGonagall sobre seu travesseiro? Ele se veste de mulher quando não tem ninguém por perto?  
Draco deu uma risada. "Snape? Um travesti? Com aquele nariz?".  
"Vamos, Malfoy, deve haver alguma coisa".  
"Bem," Draco permitiu, "eu o escutei cantando "Hooked On A Feeling" no choveiro".  
"Você está brincando".  
"De fato, ele soou muito bem. Ele atingia notas altas e tudo".  
Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. "Isto não é realmente o que eu tinha em mente".  
"Eu não estou certo se posso fazer melhor".  
"Faça alguma coisa," Harry sugeriu.  
Draco olhou para ele sombriamente.  
"Oh, certo. Você não mente. Você tem sempre sido assim ou esta é a parte completamente nova e melhorada de Draco Malfoy?".  
Draco bocejou e estendeu a mão para um travesseiro extra. "Não se preocupe, Potter," ele disse, colocando o travesseiro atrás da cabeça. "Eu provavelmente não minto, mas eu ainda sou um grande fã de todos os outros pecados: ira, sexo, música alta...você pode tatear a mentira daqui".  
"Por que você pegou todos os pecados legais?"  
"Porque eu sou um tipo legal de cara?".  
"Se você acha-".  
Harry foi interrompido por uma batida na porta, inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, e sorriu. "Hermione," ele anunciou. "Ela deve ter vindo cuidar de você".  
Draco olhou para ele com curiosidade. "Como você sabe que é ela?".  
Harry deu de ombros levemente.  
"Você sabe que foi ela quem bateu?".  
A orelha de Harry tornou-se vermelha (rosa), e ele olhou para Draco audaciosamente. "Não me diga que você não sabe".  
Antes que Draco pudesse responder, a porta se abriu e Hermione entrou. Ela olhou para Harry, e depois por cima dele, e depois sorriu de maneira hesitante. "Então você acordou. Como você se sente?".  
Draco sorriu angelicalmente. "Eu me sinto bem".  
Ela parece realmente uma gracinha, ele mentalmente falou para Harry. E esta saia. Muito curta. Eu não acredito que ela veste algo assim.  
Harry fez um barulho como se engasgasse. Hermione olhou para ele surpresa. "Harry, o que foi?"  
Harry fez um gesto de demissão. "Nada. Aspirei uma pouco de poeira".  
Tome esta de volta, Malfoy.  
Hermione ainda sorria para Draco. "Quando você acordou?".  
"Oh, penas há alguns minutos," ele disse, com um exagerado bocejo. Olhe como ela sorriu para mim. Ela me faz realmente fantasiar. Oh, não com este tipo de amor-eterno que vocês, garotos têm tido, mas com um tipo primitivo de atração animal. Olhe, ela me despiu com seus olhos.  
Ela não despiu você com os olhos dela.  
Hermione estava preocupada. "Harry, está tudo bem com você? Você parece que está com dor de cabeça".  
Draco olhou com uma curiosidade suave. Tem usado recentemente a velha desculpa da dor-de-cabeça, de novo.  
Harry fez outro barulho como se engasgasse. Cale a boca, Malfoy. Ou irá acontecer um acidente.  
Que tipo de acidente?  
Do tipo em que eu acidentalmente te estripo com um descascador de cenoura.  
"Nhai...," investiu Hermione, soando impaciente. "Por que vocês estão apenas sentados aqui, se encarando? Eu interrompi alguma coisa?".  
"O quê?" Harry voltou, e pestanejou para ela. "Oh. Não. Está tudo bem".  
Atrás dele, Draco fez um barulho tipo uma bufada. Cai fora, Potter, e nos deixe sozinhos por um momento, sim?.  
De jeito nenhum.  
A reação de Draco tinha um tom de lamentação. Mas você prometeu...  
Harry deu as costas para ele, então parou e olhou culpado para Hermione que fitava ambos com uma expressão irritada. "Você acabou se tornando totalmente anti-social e esquisito?" ela disse em um tom cortante. "Por que Ron disse que precisava falar com você, Harry".  
Harry levantou-se relutantemente, cruzou o quarto, parou em frente a Hermione, então, sem nenhum aviso, a segurou e a beijou. Não apenas um beijo casual também, mas um tipo de beijo que poderia ter derretido aço sólido. Quando ele a libertou, Hermione encostou-se contra a parede e olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. "Harry?".  
Ele lhe devolveu um olhar inocente. "Sim?".  
Hermione pegou seu braço e o puxou para ela, falando baixinho no ouvido dele. "Você não, um, tem algum problema eu falar sozinha com Draco, tem?".  
Harry virou seus olhos para Draco, que tinha apanhado o copo de água da mesinha de cabeceira e o estava examinando com um grande interesse. "Oh," disse Harry. "Não. Tudo bem. Vocês dois tenham uma boa... conversa".  
Hermione beijou Harry na bochecha. "Eu te amo".  
Ele a beijou de volta, em seu estado de distração atrapalhada sua bochecha e deu um beijo no seu nariz. "E eu te amo. Vejo você mais tarde," ele acrescentou, virando e acenando para Draco. Toque nela uma vez, Malfoy, e eles terão que colher pequenos pedaços de Malfoy do carpete este ano.  
"Até mais tarde, Potter". Draco retornou o aceno. E se você não nos encontrar quando você voltar, nós estaremos trancados no banheiro, jogando o jogo da garota de escola má e do diretor malicioso.  
Harry passou sua cabeça pela porta enquanto ela fechava atrás dele. Me faça lembrar por que nós salvamos sua vida de novo?  
Por que vocês são bons garotos.  
Nós consideraremos isto.

Quem quer que seja que chamou isto de "Beco da Memória" foi um cretino, Sirius pensou, olhando em volta dele. O Beco invocou a imagem de uma estrada rural bonita ladeada por flores, céu azul, trinado de passarinhos. Talvez isto deveria ser assim se você tivesse sorte. Até o ponto em que ele se interessava, entretanto, a memória era uma estrada escura ladeada por espinhos cruéis, pavimentada com rochas irregulares, delimitada por lápides dos seus amigos.  
Sirius olhou em volta devagar. Estava no frio cofre em Gringott's número 711 e sua respiração expirada saiu como uma nuvem de geada. Fazia anos que ele havia descido ali; de fato, suas retiradas e depósitos tinha sido feitas pelo correio corujal, e não houve necessidade de sua visita pessoal. E nenhum desejo de ver os restos de sua antiga vida.  
Lá em um canto estava sua motocicleta, brilhando e perfeita graças a um feitiço anti-enferrujamento. Havia a arca que guardava suas velhas roupas, seus livros de escola, álbuns de fotos, seu certificado de Auror. Havia uma grande quantidade de ouro, a multa em dinheiro que o Ministério tinha sido obrigado a pagar para ele quando a sentença original que o tinha enviado para Azkaban foi derrubada. Mil Galeões para cada ano que ele tinha ficado na prisão. Isto foi bastante dinheiro. Sirius quase não o tinha tocado.  
Ele andou para um canto do cofre e ajoelhou-se entre os vários livros e papéis. Ele os pegou por um momento e os embaralhou para achar o que ele veio procurar.  
Um livro. Muito grande, encadernado com couro, o seu dorso impresso em prata. Interpretações dialéticas da Arte e da Ciência da Aritmancia, por K. Fraser.  
Sirius fechou seus olhos, e escutou a voz de James, astuta e divertida, falando para ele que este foi o título que soava mais tediante que ele poderia encontrar.  
Ele abriu seus olhos, suspirou, e pressionou com força seu polegar no F em "Fraser".  
-pop-  
A capa do livro se abriu, expondo espaço escavado lá dentro. Uma vez, este foi o primeiro esconderijo do Mapa do Maroto, antes de sua confiscação. Agora, ele continha alguma coisa mais.  
Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram. "James," ele sussurou, sua respiração escapando de sua boca em pequenas fumaças brancas. "Que diabos você espera que ele faça com isto?".

No momento em que Harry saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, um estranho silêncio se instalou entre Draco e Hermione. Hermione olhava para o chão. Draco olhava para a janela.  
Finalmente, Draco suspirou. "Oi," ele disse.  
Hermione limpou sua garganta. "E oi para você também," ela replicou, e hesitou.  
Ele estava meio sentando na cama, as cobertas caídas sobre ele, e embora ele estivesse vestindo ridículos pijamas muito grandes, e embora seu cabelo estivesse de pé, como uma versão platinada do de Harry (espontaneamente, Hermione experimentou de repente uma visão de Harry com seu cabelo louro branqueado, e quase gritou), mesmo com tudo isto, havia ainda nele um estranho ar de dignidade. "Você pode se aproximar de mim, você sabe," ele disse. "Eu me afoguei, isto não é contagioso".  
Ela tentou rir para ele. "Eu não sabia se você ia querer me ver," ela disse, e andou para se sentar na cadeira recentemente vagada por Harry.  
Draco sacudiu sua cabeça. "Eu não estou com raiva de você, se é isto que você quer dizer".  
"Eu pensei que você estaria," ela começou hesitante. Quase inconscientemente, ela levantou sua mão e tocou o Lycanthe de prata que ela tinha amarrado com uma corrente em volta do pescoço; de alguma maneira, ela achou que fazendo isto, ela ganharia forças. "Porque eu fui absolutamente terrível com você e eu estou muito triste com isto. Eu não sei o que dizer exatamente, que isto não fui eu de verdade. Eu nunca teria tratado você daquela maneira se eu estivesse com a minha mente em ordem. Eu nunca teria pedido para você mentir".  
"Bem, eu apenas obtive sucesso nisto pois evitei falar muito," disse Draco, com um sorriso curvo.  
"Conhecendo você, isto deve ter sido bem ruim". Hermione sorriu de volta para ele.  
"Está tudo bem. Eu entendi porque você fez isto," replicou Draco imediatamente, e seu sorriso desapareceu. "De qualquer forma, isto acabou agora".  
Hermione percebeu um tremor de desconforto em seu tom. "Bem," ela disse, tão levemente quanto ela pode, "finalmente, agora nós podemos ser amigos".  
"Não," Draco replicou sem olhar para ela. "Nós não seremos amigos, Hermione".  
Ela largou o Lycanthe de surpresa. "O quê? Por quê não?".  
"Porque eu digo isto".  
"Isto não é resposta".  
Draco suspirou. "Porque alguém, uma vez, me disse que há um equilíbrio natural em todas as coisas. E isto-" ele indicou o espaço entre eles- "você e eu, de qualquer forma nós, isto desarranja este equilíbrio".  
"O quê? Não! Isto não faz nenhum sentido, Draco. Você sabe que não faz".  
"Isto faz sentido para mim".  
Ela mordeu seu lábio. "Eu te amo," ela disse em uma voz que tremia. "Eu disse para você isto antes. Talvez não do mesmo modo que eu amo o Harry, mas eu amo você. Você sabe o que aconteceu comigo quando eu pensei que você tinha morrido? Você sabe como eu me senti?".  
"Pare com isto". Draco jogou as cobertas para o lado e deslizou para a beira da cama, a encarando. "Não percebe o que eu quero dizer?".  
Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Eu não entendo".  
Ele levantou suas mãos ao mesmo tempo em que ela o fez; suas mãos se encontraram, e ela segurou as mãos dele com força, tentando não recuar frente a sua frieza.  
"Há alguma coisa nos colocando juntos," Draco disse. "Como eu estou ligado à espada, como meu pai estava ligado à Marca Negra impressa na sua pele. Você lembra o que Slytherin disse quando ele viu você comigo? Ele estava satisfeito. Ele estava alegre. Porque ele sentiu que esta ligação, este laço, seja o que for que nós tenhamos, estava se desenvolvendo".  
"O que há de errado em se ter um laço? Isto não é necessariamente algo de diabólico".  
Draco hesitou. "Toda noite eu tenho-".  
"Pesadelos. Eu sei-".  
"Sim, pesadelos. Com você. Bem, com outras coisas também, mas você está sempre entre elas. E eu sei que eles não são necessariamente meus sonhos, eu sei que talvez eles estejam... sendo enviados para mim de algum outro lugar. Toda noite, Hermione, toda noite eu tenho medo... eu não quero machucar o Harry. E eu não quero dizer no que tange a alguma coisa de emocional. Eu quero dizer que eu tenho medo de ferí-lo. E nos sonhos...".  
Havia um sino nos ouvidos de Hermione. Ela o fitou nos olhos, nos olhos cinzas dele, negro como carvão nas extremidades misturado como o prata de suas pupilas. "O que eu estou fazendo?".  
"O quê?".  
"Nos sonhos. O que eu estou fazendo?".  
Draco olhou para ela com uma óbvia relutância. "Algumas vezes, nós estamos nos casando. Ou, pelo menos, nós vivemos juntos e é tudo muito comum e agradável. Outras vezes, eu estou... ferindo você, nós estamos lutando, e isto não é agradável. Uma outra vez, nós estávamos caçando na floresta juntos. Duas noites atrás, eu sonhei que eu estava doente e que você veio me ver...".  
"E eu digo para você que ninguém havia me enviado," disse Hermione lentamente, sua voz caindo para uma cadência sonhadora. "E você disse que tinha sido picado por uma cobra de propósito".  
Draco ficou muito branco. "E eu disse que eu amava você".  
"E eu disse que você iria me sacrificar junto com todo o resto".  
Draco balançou sua cabeça. "Não você. Nunca".  
Houve um momento de total silêncio. Draco fitou os olhos dela com uma expressão de alguém que observa o céu à noite com o brilho de estrelas caídas - confuso, distraído, esperançoso. Finalmente, ele disse, "Como...?".  
Ela levantou sua mão e tomou a outra mão dele, cobrindo ambas com as suas, esperando que isto as tornasse menos frias. "Isto é o que eu sonhei ontem à noite," ela disse. "Eu pensei que isto foi apenas porque eu estive lendo sobre a vida dos Fundadores de Hogwarts, e Salazar Slytherin foi picado por uma cobra, uma vez, e quase morreu. Mas foi tão real..." ela se inclinou, olhando para ele intensamente.  
O sangue estava começando a voltar para o rosto dele; tinham manchas de excitação colorindo as maças do seu rosto, fazendo-o parecer febril. "Draco, você tem mais alguma coisa para me dizer? Alguma coisa que tenha acontecido com você. Eu posso ajudar você a resolver isto, eu prometo a você que eu posso. Eu juro. Você acredita em mim?".  
Ele hesitou. "Qualquer coisa?".  
"Qualquer coisa. Os sonhos, tudo".  
"Houve uma vez em que eu sonhei com o time feminino do Brasil de Quadribol."  
"Okay. Nem tudo".

"Hey, Ron. Você viu o Harry?".  
Ron, que estava olhando a janela friamente, fitou sua irmã, que tinha entrado na sala-de-estar, carregando um par de botas. "Eu acho que ele está no jardim com Charlie, dando vazão aos seus sentimentos via desgnomização. Por quê?".  
Ginny sentou no chão e começou a calçar suas botas. "Eu queria perguntar a ele se eu poderia pegar emprestado seu canivete de bolso, mas não importa. Por que eles estariam dando vazão aos seus sentimentos?".  
Ron apontou para a escada, indicando o andar superior. "Draco. Hermione. Conversando. Ou qualquer coisa do tipo," ele disse sucintamente.  
Ginny parecia descontente. "E Harry os deixou lá sozinhos? Ele não os deixaria".  
"Sim, e você tem que ser totalmente objetiva. Honestamente, o amor complicado vive cercando este lugar. Você não pode dizer o que as pessoas podem ou não fazer, Ginny. Você apenas tem que confiar nelas".  
Ginny parecia estar refletindo sobre isto, mas considerou com extrema suspeita. "Eu não vejo por quê não?".  
"Relacionamentos são baseados em confiança".  
"Não pode eles serem baseados em um interesse comum e uma insana atração física?".  
"Tente não tirar de mim tudo o que eu gosto em você ou eu irei te ignorar. O que você está fazendo de botas, de qualquer maneira?"  
"Eu estou indo ao porão pesquisar".  
Ron parecia confuso. "Pesquisar o que?".  
Ginny deu de ombros. "O que sempre papai nos contou. Nossa ancestral Hufflepuff. Eu quero dizer, se Hermione disse que a Helga Hufflepuff na tapeçaria parecia comigo. E se ela se relacionou com Ravenclaw...bem, faz sentindo que se há alguma coisa nos ligando a Hufflepuff, isto está no porão. Eu quero dizer que há apenas milhas de túneis e coisas lá embaixo que ninguém se incomodou em olhar durante cem anos. Lembra quando George achou aquela coisa que furava e papai disse que aquilo datava de uma das primeiras rebeliões dos duendes.  
Ron balançou sua cabeça. "Parecia um pouco absurdo, mas estou acompanhando o que você diz".  
"Por que você não vem comigo? Você não é necessário aqui neste momento?".  
Ron estremeceu. "Aranhas," ele disse imediatamente.  
A porta abriu com uma pancada, e Harry entrou, parecendo desgrenhado. Suas mãos estavam cobertas de sujeiras e tinha lama sobre sua camiseta branca. Ele olhou de Ginny para Ron. "O que vocês dois estão fazendo?".  
"Ginny decidiu descobrir relíquias no nosso porão," disse Ron, dando de ombros.  
"E eu queria que o Ron fosse comigo, mas ele não quer".  
"Ele não pode," Harry corrigiu, pegando Ron pela parte de trás de sua camisa. "Eu preciso dele para uma outra coisa, neste momento".  
Ginny fez uma careta. "Isto é a sua cara," ela disse, puxou com força a porta do porão, abrindo-a, e descendo a escada aos berros.  
Harry olhou em seguida para ela, e depois voltou-se para Ron, um expressão cômica no seu rosto. "Ela parece...diferente recentemente. Você não acha?".  
"Talvez," Ron limitou-se a dizer. "Harry, você está colocando as mãos sujas na minha camisa".  
"Oh. Desculpe. Aqui, suba comigo as escadas".

"Eu não posso acreditar que você esteja tomando notas do que eu estou falando para você".  
"Bem, você nunca sabe o que virá a ser importante, não é?" Hermione olhou para Draco e sorriu, colocando uma mecha de cabelo rebelde atrás da orelha dela. "Eu não posso acreditar que você falou com os Fundadores. Em pessoa. Você parece... a história se movimentando agora.  
Draco parecia desolado. "Eu tinha sido inicialmente o charme deste movimento".  
"A História é um sujeito muito atraente".  
"Isto se dá pois o professor Binns está neste momento no inferno numa roda com mulheres do Três Vassouras".  
"Professor Binns está morto, Draco".  
"Eu também estava, ontem".  
"Você se gaba disto, não". O sorriso de Hermione tirou a alfinetada contida nas suas palavras. Ela mordeu o fim de sua pena e olhou para Draco com ponderação. Draco estava sentado na cama, seus joelhos retraídos, suas mãos em torno deles. Hermione esta inclinada na sua cadeira, o note book apoiado aberto sobre suas pernas. "Agora, você esta certo de que o que Rowena disse para você é que você precisaria dos Herdeiros, e de suas chaves".  
"Sim. Isto quer dizer alguma coisa para você?".  
"Não ainda, não. Bem, talvez. Eu não sei o que são as outras chaves, mas eu suspeito que o Lycanthe seja uma. Eu preciso acabar de ler aquele livro sobre os Fundadores, e eu irei pedir ao Sirius para me emprestar o diário de Slytherin. Em alguma lugar, há uma explicação".  
Frente a energia e o entusiasmo no rosto de Hermione, Draco de repente se sentiu inexpressivelmente cansado. Ele bocejou, deslizando para debaixo das cobertas. "Você está pretendendo ficar comigo enquanto eu estou dormindo também?".  
"Eu irei se você quiser. Embora eu acredito que já está na hora do turno do Ron".  
"Ron? Tendo salvo minha vida, isto não o isenta da responsabilidade de ficar do lado da cama do doente?".  
Hermione sorriu. "Tecnicamente, sim, mas nós achamos que seria uma boa idéia para vocês poderem conversar".  
Draco roncou e puxou as cobertas sobre sua cabeça. "Isto é um complô".  
"Talvez," disse Hermione severamente. "Mas se vocês irão trabalhar juntos, e eu acredito que nós teremos, então é melhor que todos nós nos entendamos".  
"Talvez o Weasley e eu estivéssemos mais felizes nos odiando".  
Hermione olhou para ele severamente. "Ron não é uma pessoa odiosa," ela disse. "Ele não quer odiar você, ou qualquer outra pessoa. Ele é basicamente a pessoa mais doce que você poderia esperar conhecer.  
Neste momento, a voz de Ron tornou-se audível no corredor. "Por que eu tenho que me sentar com o "fingido-se de doente" bastardo?" ele perguntou em voz alta para uma invisível companhia, provavelmente Harry. "Você sabe que eu odeio este miserável puro-sangue".  
"Ele não está se fingindo de doente," veio outra voz - a voz de Harry soando divertida.  
"Bem, se ele está realmente doente, uma visita minha pode empurrá-lo direto para o poço. Eu suponho que isto seja algo pelo que esperar".  
"Venha, Ron, você não quer que ele peça desculpas a você?".  
"Ele não irá se desculpar".  
"Aposto que ele vai".  
"Aposto que ele não vai".  
Hermione revirou seus olhos exasperada. "Nós podemos escutar tudo o que vocês estão dizendo!" ela gritou a plenos pulmões.  
Houve um curto silêncio. Então a porta se abriu, e uma mão invisível (de Harry) empurrou Ron para dentro do quarto, e fechou a porta atrás dele. Ron, seu cabelo sujo e desarrumado, olhou para Draco e Hermione com uma expressão nervosa de um gato perdido em um quarto cheio que cadeiras de balanço. "O quê?" ele perguntou, um tanto em estado de guerra.  
Hermione olhou para ele com tranqüilidade. "Ron, ninguém disse nada".  
"Bom," disse Ron.  
Hermione virou-se para Draco. "Você não tem alguma coisa para dizer a Ron?".  
Houve um curto silêncio. Draco deu um profundo suspiro, e disse, "Venha aqui, Weasley".  
Ron avançou devagar, relutantemente, cruzou o quarto até ele colocando-se de pé aos pés da cama de Draco.  
"Weasley," disse Draco, parecendo como se cada palavra tivesse sendo arrancada dele com um anzol, "eu, uh, eu sei que eu não tenho sempre sido o mais fácil dos caras com você. E eu sei que em um mundo ideal, você nunca teria me escolhido para amigo, ou eu a você, de qualquer maneira. Mas diante do que você fez por mim, e tudo pelo o que nós temos passado recentemente, eu apenas queria dizer que te considero como alguém...como alguém...alguém que eu tenho encontrado".  
Ron olhou para ele. "Este é o seu pedido de desculpas?".  
Draco teve a boa vontade de parecer preocupado. "Eu não posso consertar isto. Malfoys não se desculpam. Antigamente, meus antecessores apenas teriam cortado um membro e mandado para quem quer que fosse que eles tivessem ofendido, ou realizado um ritual de suicídio.  
"Isto soa promissor".  
"Não foi minha culpa," disse Draco, soando agressivo. "Esta é apenas a personalidade que eu tive".  
"Oh, sim? Bem, se isto foi minha personalidade, eu teria pedido um transplante".  
"Isto é SUFICIENTE!" Hermione trovejou. Ela levantou-se, olhando para os garotos com profundo desprazer. "Vocês dois são uns idiotas," ela disse firmemente, apanhou seu note book, e saiu do quarto.  
Ron olhou para Draco. "Então," ele disse. "É O Garoto que Morreu".  
Draco pareceu entediado. "Eu estava admirado quanto tempo passou até que alguém fizesse uma piada sem-graça".  
Ron balançou sua cabeça. "Você realmente está se tornando um inacreditável".  
"O que, apenas porque você salvou minha vida, eu tenho que rir de suas piadas? Isto é pedir um pouco demais, dada a qualidade geral das piadas.  
Ron agitou suas mãos. "Você quer saber, Malfoy? Até que eu não me importo. Eu não quero nada de você - nem suas desculpas, nem sua gratidão, nem nada. Eu não salvei sua vida pois acreditei que ela era digna de ser salva. É possível que você também saiba disto".  
Houve um curto silêncio. Então Draco disse, "Estas coisas não mudam nada".  
"Que coisas?".  
"Você salvou minha vida. Há regras no código de conduta da Família Malfoy sobre este tipo de coisa. Eu devo a você minha vida. Isto quer dizer que eu tenho que ficar nas redondezas e esperar por uma chance para salvar sua vida, ou-".  
"Eu disse a você, eu não quero-".  
"Isto não importa. O protocolo tem de ser seguido". Draco balançou seus dedos que estavam sobre o outro lado da cama, os testou, e se inclinou lentamente. Ele era mais baixo que Percy, então ele tinha que ter cuidado para não tropeçar no seu pijama. Ele ergueu suas mãos, pegou o canivete de bolso que Harry havia deixado na mesinha de cabeceira, e deu tapa para abrí-lo. Então ele o atirou para Ron. "Weasley. Pegue".  
Ron pegou o canivete e olhou para ele confuso. "Malfoy, o quê...?".  
No lugar de uma resposta, Draco começou a desabotoar a parte da frente de seu pijama.  
Ron recuou tão rapidamente que ele de fato tropeçou na ponta do tapete e caiu sentado duramente no chão, de uma posição da qual ele olhava para Draco com olhos arregalados. "O que você está fazendo?".  
"Me dê apenas um segundo". Draco calmamente terminou de desabotoar os três botões da parte da frente de seu pijama, e tirou o colar de seu pescoço. "Pegue," ele disse a Ron.  
E Ron, parecendo como se tivesse acabado de acompanhar a professora McGonagall em um banho, o pegou. "Tudo bem, mas vista suas roupas, Malfoy".  
Draco deu uma risada. "Esta não é toda a parte do protocolo. Mas tudo bem. Se você prefere assim". Ele colocou-se reto, seus ombros para trás, e olhou diretamente para Ron. "Você salvou minha vida," ele disse. "A regra número 613 do código de conduta da Família Malfoy declara claramente que agora, eu me relaciono com você por uma dívida de Sangue. Isto quer dizer que você e eu devemos nos tornar um com este canivete".  
Ron agora parecia como se tivesse acabado de acompanhar um banho da professora McGonagall com o Snape. "Ah, tá. A regra número 1 do código de conduta da Família Weasley declara claramente que "Nenhuma chance, você é um psicótico estúpido".  
"Vamos. Torne-se um comigo. Meus ancestrais usavam este tipo de coisa o tempo todo. Apenas jogue o canivete para mim. Você sabe, isto é como se fosse uma vara. Você não tem que mirar para áreas vitais ou algo do tipo. Então todas as dívidas entre nós estão perdoadas e eu nunca mais incomodarei você de novo".  
Ron parecia fracamente verde. Para me tornar um com você, digo, ao invés da minha varinha, eu preciso usar um grande e imenso canivete?".  
Draco balançou sua cabeça. "É preciso ter sangue".  
Ron o encarou. Então um fraco riso forçado apareceu no lado esquerdo de sua boca. "Eu tenho que arremessar isto? Eu não poderia caminhar até você e enfiar o canivete em seu tórax, se eu quisesse fazer isto?".  
Draco não piscou nem um olho. "Se fosse prefere. Mas você perde a cortesia intencionada do gesto se você fizer assim".  
"Você é muito espirituoso," disse Ron, sem rodeios. "Você sabe disto".  
"Eu sou um Malfoy".  
Ron deu um olhada para o canivete, suspirou, e encaixou o cabo na sua mão. "Bem," ele disse. "Se é uma tradição...".  
Draco sentiu uma leve e natural agitação de ansiedade. Ron pareceu segurar o canivete com um certo grau de...intencionalidade. Certamente, ele não poderia ter completamente julgado tão mal um Weasley.  
Parecendo resignado, Ron girou o canivete, o apontou para o alvo, e o apontou para Draco.  
O estômago de Draco se revirou lentamente. Certamente não...  
Ron jogou o canivete.  
O canivete passou acima da cabeça de Draco, deixando de acertá-lo por alguns palmos, e embutiu-se na parede atrás dele, no primeiro alvo (o crachá de Monitor de Percy exibido na parede).  
Draco olhou para Ron.  
Ron olhou de volta.  
"Parece que eu errei," Ron disse.  
"Bem," disse Draco, com gentileza, "foi uma boa tentativa".  
"Mmm," disse Ron com ponderação, e coçou sua orelha. "Eu poderia tentar uma vez mais-"  
"Não".  
"Apenas mais-".  
"Não".  
"Eu salvei sua vida," pontuou Ron, o que fez Draco suspeitar que esta não seria a última vez.  
"E então você joga um canivete contra mim! O que há de errado com você, Weasley?".  
Mas Ron parecia que quase não o ouvia. "Malfoy?".  
"O quê?".  
"Há realmente uma regra número 613 no código de conduta da Família Malfoy que diz que eu tenho que me tornar um com você através de um canivete, ou isto foi apenas para o meu benefício?".  
Draco olhou de volta para ele. E forçou um sorriso. "Pense sobre isto," ele disse, "A regra número 613 declara de fato que os membros da Família Malfoy que tem um membro artificial não deveria tentar um relacionamento sexual no fosso. Ôpa".  
Ron balançou sua cabeça. "Eu tive um pressentimento que seria algo assim".  
Draco, ocupando-se com a tarefa de abotoar seu pijama, ficou assustado quando olhou para cima e viu que Ron o olhava com curiosidade. Ron parou, tomou um fôlego, e disse: "Hey, Malfoy".  
"O que?".  
"Você joga xadrez?".  
"Não".  
"Você quer aprender?".

***  
"Eu realmente não estou certo se posso ajudá-lo, Senhor Black". Dr. Branford deu uma olhada para o céu negro, então voltou-se para Sirius. "Ou ajudar o seu cachorro," ele acrescentou, nervosamente.  
"Ele não é um cachorro".  
"Não, eu suponho que ele seja mais do que um lobo, não é? Um muito grande, mal lobo".  
"Ele está inconsciente".  
"Isto não é sorte. Olhe, eu não estou certo de fato se entendi o por que d'eu ter sido chamado aqui por você".  
"Meu amigo John Walton do St. Mungo's que você era o melhor no tratamento das enfermidades causadas pelas Artes Negras".  
"Sim," concordou o Doutor. "Eu sou o melhor no tratamento das enfermidades causadas pelas Arte Negras. Mas em pessoas. Não em animais".  
Sirius serrou seus dentes. "Ele não é um animal. Ele é um lobisomen".  
"Ele não pode ser um lobisomen," disse Dr. Branford com admirável dignidade considerando que Sirius estava olhando furioso para ele com uma ferocidade reprimida. "É dia".  
"Eu sei disto. É por isto que eu te chamei aqui. Ele deveria ter se destransformado, mas isto não aconteceu".  
"Eu não sou um veterinário, Senhor Black. Eu sou um médico de bruxos. Não deveria um Auror-".  
"Quanto a Aurores, eu sou um Auror, e eu posso lhe dizer neste momento que a Escola de Aurores não seria capaz de me ajudar com isto. Tudo o que eles iriam fazer seria levá-lo para o laboratório deles para estudá-lo".  
"Apenas por que ele é um lobisomen?".  
"Porque nós estamos no meu do dia e ele continua um lobo. Porque ele está sofrendo de alguma coisa que eu nunca tinha visto antes".  
"Eu disse a você," disse a voz aguda do demônio na outra cela em frente, "ele está sendo Chamado. Quando ele acordar, então você escutará um uivo que nunca escutou antes. Ele abrirá caminho através das barras tentando sair, tentando chegar ao seu Mestre".  
Sirius olhou seu pequeno rosto fixamente com ódio, notando com satisfação que sua cabeça parecia mais achatada depois que Harry jogou em cima dele um armário. "Eu falei para você calar a boca, demônio," ele começou, e parou, vendo pela expressão do pequeno rosto do Dr. Branford que o bom doutor tinha a opinião de que Sirius não era nem um pouco estável. O fato d'ele ter trancado em sua cela um demônio e um lobisomen contribuía indubitavelmente para isto, fora o fato de que Sirius, que não teve tempo nenhum para se barbear e se pentear em dois dias, estava começando com o seu antigo pôster de Azkaban.  
Sirius voltou para olhá-lo com um suspiro. "Olhe...ele não é um animal. Se ele fosse, eu poderia ter chamado um veterinário. Você poderia apenas...examiná-lo?".  
O doutor suspirou. Então, com uma careta de ansiedade, ele ajoelhou-se no chão molhado da masmorra e empurrou sua varinha por entre as barras, tocando a ponta dela no pêlo do lobisomen. Quando ele puxou a varinha de volta, foi emitida uma fiação de luz violeta impar. "Bem, parece ser verdade que ele é um humano," disse o doutor, levantando-se e colocando a varinha sobre sua mão, examinando o feixe de luz. "E ele foi atingido por um feitiço Atordoante muito forte. Força Magid, eu digo. Se você não acordá-lo, ele ficará fora do ar por pelo menos um dia".  
"Ele corre algum perigo? Ele está morrendo?".  
"Apenas inconsciente. Eu não posso dizer com certeza durante quanto tempo esta inconsciência irá permanecer, mas eu lhe darei alguns feitiços contra dor, no caso dele acordar. Mais do que isto, eu realmente não posso fazer".  
"Obrigado, Doutor," disse Sirius, com indiferença, aceitando os pacotes de feitiços que Dr. Branford tirou de sua pequena mochila preta, os colocando no bolso. "Quanto eu lhe devo?".  
"Nada," disse o Doutor, se colocando do lado de Sirius. "Eu irei embora agora, tudo bem?".  
"Eu lhe enviarei uma coruja se houver alguma mudança-".  
"Não, por favor não," disse Dr. Branford, e fugiu.  
Sirius suspirou, encostando sua cabeça nas barras da cela, escutando os passos do doutor desaparecendo na distância. Devagar, ele tirou a varinha da manga de sua capa, e bateu a ponta dela em uma das barras da cela. "Alter orbis attinge," ele disse, usando um feitiço que ele tinha aprendido durante o treinamento para Auror, que deveria alertá-lo quando Lupin acordasse com um zunido de sua varinha. Ele olhou para Lupin. "Velho amigo," ele disse suavemente. "O que eu não daria para estar no seu lugar?".  
O lobo não deu nenhuma resposta, e de fato não havia nenhum som na masmorra, fora a respiração áspera do demônio e o coração de Sirius batendo culpado.

"Por outro lado," Harry acrescentou com pressa, "se você está se divertindo, melhor para você".  
Charlie olhou para eles curiosamente do seu lugar perto do fogão. Ele tinha um avental amarrado em sua cintura e estava mexendo um caldeirão de vegetais com uma longa colher de pau. Ron o tinha importunado impiedosamente por causa de seu avental, mas Hermione particularmente achou que ele parecia engraçadinho, cute. Alguma coisa nele, de fato, estava fazendo ela se perguntar se Harry seria capaz de cozinhar alguma coisa. Provavelmente não, nunca tinham existido muitas oportunidades para Harry, ele estava ocupado com o salvamento do mundo e sua defesa contra o mal, para aprender como cozinhar um ovo. "Sobre o que vocês estão falando?" Charlie perguntou.  
"Isto," ela disse um pouco de forma desanimada, segurando o Lycanthe. "Eu tentei calcular qual é a sua idade, o que ele faz, mas até agora...".  
"Eu tinha visto esta forma," disse Charlie, secando suas mãos em uma toalha de cozinha e andando para perto de Hermione. "Esculpido no casco das árvores na floresta. É velho".  
"É um Lycanthe," disse Hermione. "Ele protege os viajantes contra os lobisomens. Mas, eu posso fazer com ele outras coisas também. Quando eu o seguro-".  
"Eu posso ver?" Charlie perguntou, e estendeu sua mão.  
Sentindo um real golpe de relutância e pensando por que estava sentindo isto, Hermione o entregou para ele. Charlie o virou curiosamente sobre os seus dedos. "Monitum ex quod audiri nequit,", ele murmurrou e de repente o Lycanthe liberou um brilho ofuscante, como algo inflamável faiscante. "Ow!" Charlie exclamou, e o deixou cair de volta na mãos de Hermione, olhando para ela envergonhado. "Eu acredito que isto não funcionou".  
Aliviada de tê-lo de volta, Hermione sorriu para ele. "Tudo bem".  
A porta do porão abriu e Ginny emergiu, parecendo empoeirada e irritada. Hermione olhou para ela. "Conseguiu alguma coisa?".  
Ginny balançou sua cabeça. "Eu encontrei a coleção de revistas de Fred e George sob uma pedra de pavimento. E quando eu digo coleção, eu quero dizer coleção. Havia uma pilha do tamanha de um edifício". Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Este porão é gigantesco," ela acrescentou. "E havia uma pequena mistura de corredores que levavam cada um para um caminho diferente".  
Houve um som, que parecia ser de Ron descendo as escadas. Ele entrou na cozinha, abriu a porta da geladeira, pegou a caixa de leite, e a bebeu.  
"Ron," disse Charlie e de forma preventiva tirando seu avental.  
"Desculpe". Ron colocou o leite no lugar, e virou para encarar Harry, Ginny e Hermione que o estavam fitando com uma expressão de violenta curiosidade. "O quê?".  
"Ele pediu desculpas?". Harry perguntou.  
"Não com todas as palavras. Ele fez um discurso, eu joguei um canivete nele, eu comecei a ensiná-lo a jogar xadrez, então ele dormiu no meio do nosso segundo jogo e derrubou todos os peões".  
Todos os três pestanejaram para ele. "Você estava brincando sobre o canivete, é claro," disse Harry finalmente.  
"Talvez," disse Ron, com um meio-sorriso. Ele alcançou seu bolso e tirou de lá um canivete de bolso e o jogou para Harry que o pegou no ar e o olhou com uma expressão confusa.  
"Entao, Draco não está tão terrível quanto ele costumava ser?" perguntou Hermione triunfantemente.  
Ron revirou seus olhos. "Não. Ele ainda é terrível. Agora, ele ainda é uma pessoa terrível que me deve 30 galeões'.  
"Você jogou xadrez com ele por dinheiro?".  
Ron não estava escutando. "Se você adormece no meio do jogo, isto é uma falta?".  
Charlie levantou os olhos. "Ele está dormindo? Eu suponho que ninguém esteja sentado com ele?".  
"Eu não vou," disse Ron firmemente, "sentar lá e ficar observando o Malfoy dormir. De qualquer forma, ele acordou por um segundo e disse "saia daqui, Weasley, seu imprestável". Eu não acho que ele queria que eu o observasse dormir tão pouco".  
Ginny olhou para cima. "Eu irei e cuidarei dele. Além disto, ele não comeu nada desde ontem, eu verei se ele quer almoçar".  
Ela desapareceu, tirando a poeira do porão de seu jeans enquanto ela ia".  
Ron olhou para ela e balançou sua cabeça.

E ele dormiu.  
Ele caminhou por uma ponte estreita e cintilante entre penumbra e a mais volumosa penumbra. A cada lado da estrada, a penumbra caia ao longe de maneira densa, tão densa que ele não podia ver o fundo do abismo que ele cruzava, nem o seu fim mais distante.  
No centro da ponte, um homem esperava de pé. Quando ele o alcançou, Draco viu sem surpresa que o homem tinha seu próprio rosto, um pouco mais velho talvez, mas nem tanto. Ele poderia ser seu irmão gêmeo: magro, com cabelo prata, seus olhos como jóias pálidas não continham nem paixão nem compaixão.  
Draco gemeu e cobriu seu rosto com suas mãos. "Eu achei que eu tinha me livrado de você".  
O outro sorriu para ele. "Eu quase perdi você, é verdade. Eu achei que eu teria que seguí-lo até os Lugares Cinzas, mas você voltou".  
Draco encontrou as palavras que ele queria dizer sem procurar por elas. "Por que tem que ser eu?" ele disse. "Existem outros com o seu sangue, outros como você".  
"Talvez, mas não existem outros como você".  
"Não há nada de especial comigo".  
"Esta é uma atitude derrotista, rapaz," disse o outro, esticando a boca em um sorriso malévolo. "Não de maneira surpreendente, você ecoa a escuridão em sua própria alma".  
A voz de Draco saiu como um lamento. "O que eu tenho que fazer para me libertar de você?".  
"Tentar me destruir se você prefere. Você completará nada mais do que sua própria destruição".  
"Eu não acredito nisto". Draco levantou a espada em sua mão - neste outro mundo, ela era mais brilhante e leve e a balançou para o homem a sua frente que o encarava, a balançou com exatidão, tencionando cortá-lo ao meio.  
A espada voou, encostou no seu alvo-  
Houve então um som de espelho saltou para trás enquanto os cacos do espelho que ele tinha quebrado, caiam em volta dele como neve.  
Ele acordou com um sobressalto sentando-se na cama, escutando sua própria respiração áspera como se ela tivesse vindo de algum outro lugar. Houve uma dor lacerante no seu tórax e ele pressionou sua mão cerrada sobre ele, sentindo a dor diminuir devagar. Seu pijama estava molhado de suor, desconfortavelmente colado na sua pele. Ele balançou suas pernas sobre a cama, tirando a parte de cima do seu pijama, e seus olhos captaram um flash de luz cruzando o quarto-.  
A espada, apoiada contra a parede onde Harry a deixou. A luz refletindo a lâmina que tinha uma cor avermelhada.  
Draco fechou seus olhos. Este sentimento estava de volta, o sentimento de que dormiu sem descansar, despertando mais cansado do que quando ele tinha se deitado. Ele perguntou a si mesmo se ele deveria escrever para Snape e pedir mais poção de Vivacidade junto com a poção da Força-de-Vontade, mas no momento ele não teve energia para tal. Ele sentiu-se inundar pelo desespero, e mais do que isto, por uma crescente raiva.  
E ele estava ainda mais exaurido.  
Ele deitou na cama, puxou as cobertas sobre sua cabeça, e voltou para dentro dos pesadelos.

Ginny fechou a porta do quarto de Percy atrás dela em silêncio e piscou seus olhos para ajustá-los a penumbra do ambiente. Era quase crepúsculo agora, e o quarto estava escurecido, clareado apenas por uma lâmpada escondida ao lado da cama.  
Ela podia perceber as formas dos móveis, a cama, e o esboço aconchegado de Draco que dormia debaixo das cobertas.  
Em silêncio, ela andou até a cama. "Draco," ela disse suavemente. "Hey. Acorde".  
Draco não respondeu. Ela inclinou a cabeça dela, olhando para ele, sua visão ajustada a meia-luz agora. Ele estava dormindo sem camisa, o lençol enrolado na sua cintura. Sua cabeça estava descansando sob sua mão fechada, seu outro braço sobre os cobertores. Ela podia ver que o seu muito queimado bronzeado de verão acabava na base de seu pescoço, e a linha enfraquecida da cicatriz debaixo do seu olho onde o caco da garrafa quebrada de Harry o tinha cortado. As pessoas pareciam muito diferentes quando elas estavam dormindo, ela pensou, mais jovens, mais gentis, mais indefesas, mas Draco parecia do mesmo modo que ele era: contido, e ponderado.  
Ela ergueu a sua mão e a colocou sobre o ombro dele, intencionando sacudí-lo para acordá-lo. Sua reação foi imediata. A mão dele se moveu tão rapidamente que ela teve pouquíssimo tempo para reagir; ele segurou os braços dela, a puxou com força para a cama, e rolou a parte de cima de seu corpo sobre o dela, o braço dele cruzando o pescoço dela, a outra mão dele retraída como se ele tivesse a intenção de dar um soco nela. "O que você pensa que está fazendo?" ele sibilou, olhando para ela furioso.  
"Ow!" Ginny gritou com raiva. "Ow! Seu bastardo, tire seu cotovelo da minha garganta!".  
Draco congelou, e abaixou seu braço, pestanejando. Esta foi a cara mais espantada que ela já o tinha visto fazer. "Oh, eu... pensei que você era outra pessoa".  
"Quem? Voldemort? Saia de cima de mim, seu bobo," Ginny falou entre os dentes, começou a esquivar-se dele, mas percebeu alguma coisa, e parou. "Eu, uh...".  
"O quê?".  
Ginny percebeu que ela estava gaguejando. "Eu, uh, apenas vim ver se você queria comer. É quase hora do chá, você sabe. Charlie cozinhou. É muito boa a comida. E, uh, nós pensamos que você poderia querer alguma comida. Eu já disse isto, certo? Eu, uh, poderia trazer para você alguma, ou você poderia descer se você quiser".  
Draco parou por um momento, e um sorriso fraco passou rapidamente por seu rosto. "Eu irei descer," ele disse suavemente.  
"Certo. Bem, então é melhor você sair de cima de mim para que eu possa ficar de pé".  
Draco hesitou por um parco segundo, sorriu, e saiu de cima dela rolando para o lado. Ginny se sentou na cama, desnecessariamente arrumando sua blusa, e, sem olhar para ele, disse, "eu devo dizer para eles que você irá descer em alguns minutos?".  
"Claro. Por que você não faz isto".  
"Okay. E sobre a sua nudez...".  
"Eu colocarei alguma roupa antes d'eu descer as escadas".  
"É uma boa idéia".  
Houve uma pequena pausa. Ele olhava para ela com olhar intrigado.  
"Certo, então," ela disse. "Eu irei... descer".  
"Até mais," disse Draco carinhosamente, e Ginny correu para a porta, escapuliu para o corredor, e bateu a porta atrás dela. Ele está zombando de mim, ela enfureceu-se silenciosamente, deixando para trás o corredor. Ele fica sem roupa em cima de mim, e eu ainda recebo zombaria dele. Isto não é justo. Ela chutou o corrimão quando ela chegou nas escadas e foi recompensada com uma farpa de madeira no seu pé. Tome isto, Draco Malfoy, ela pensou, você é um tipo de pessoa atrevida, falsa, despida.  
Ela estava a meio caminho descendo as escadas quando ela ouviu um baque abrindo a porta da frente.

O pôr-do-sol chegou com sombras rosas e azuis e tornou o céu sobre A Toca um mosaico de cor. Sirius, no entanto, não tinha humor para admirar o céu. Ele marcou de encontrar Narcissa há uma pouca distância da casa dos Weasley para que eles pudessem falar privativamente por alguns instantes. Quando ele Aparatou no meio de um bosque escuro de árvores, Narcissa já estava lá. Ela veio em direção a ele, seu cabelo muito prateado a meia-luz, o crepúsculo envolvendo seu vestido vermelho escuro. Ela inclinou seu rosto; ele a beijo, e disse, "Tudo está ok?".  
"Não. O inquérito é horrível. Eles simplesmente não sabem o que fazer com a morte de Lucius, todos os seus velhos papéis têm sido mostrados e examinados -" ela se interrompeu. "Isto não importa. Como está Remus? Você levou o doutor para vê-lo?".  
"Sim," disse Sirius, enquanto eles pegavam o caminho para A Toca. "Mas ele não pôde fazer muita coisa. Ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse um completo vagabundo, também. O que foi um pouco desencorajador".  
"Sirius, eu acho que nós teríamos feito melhor levando Draco de volta para a Mansão. Você não pode ficar indo e vindo de um quarto de doente para outro, isto irá te prejudicar".  
"Eu sei, você está certa. Você sabe, eu tinha outra coisa em mente. Eu não queria ir à Escola de Auror, mas o Olho-Tonto Moody não poderia nos ajudar? Ele é um pouco iconoclasta, e ele sabe mais sobre a História das Artes das Trevas do que qualquer outro. Eu estou certo que ele não teria vontade de falar sobre o Remus para o Ministério.  
"Mmm. Talvez. Você sabe quem mais seria capaz de ajudar?".  
"Quem?".  
"Severus Snape".  
"Não".  
"Sirius, não seja teimoso".  
"Eu não estou sendo teimoso. Eu apenas disse não, isto é tudo. Porque eu odeio o pequeno traidor bastardo e eu não peço nada a ele".  
Ele começaram a avistar A Toca agora. Narcissa deu um suspiro exasperado. "Ele sabe muito sobre ser Chamado-".  
"Esta é a segunda vez que você sugere Snape; eu estou começando a achar que você o conhece melhor do que demonstra".  
"Bem, houve um final-de-semana louco que nós nos divertimos em Bora-Bora".  
"Agora eu fui para um estado mental muito ruim e a culpa é toda sua".  
"Sirus, não seja estúpido. Eu o conheço, porque ele e Lucius eram praticamente inseparáveis nos anos antes dele deixar os Comensais da Morte. Ele realmente sabia muito sobre-".  
Ela interrompeu-se.  
Sirius virou-se para olhá-la. Ele pegou um breve, único reflexo no seu rosto, os olhos arregalados de horror, olhando para cima dele, antes dela gritar.  
"Narcissa?".  
Ela chorou, não mais olhando para ele, mas para o lugar onde estava A Toca. Sirius olhou a sua volta assombrado - e congelou.  
Não. Não podia ser.  
Ele ficou onde estava, demais abalado para se mover, pelo menos fisicamente. Sua mente já tinha voado de volta para quinze anos atrás, para outra noite como esta, uma noite que não estava tão escura, mas enchia-se com uma luz flamejante laranja - a casa com o lado desmoronado como se tivesse sido chutada por um sólido pé, a nuvem sufocante de poeira e gesso que queimavam sua garganta, irritando seus olhos enquanto ele engatinhava sobre uma placa quebrada de entulho em direção ao som de um bebê chorando - e em cima disto tudo uma nuvem mortal verde escura, sua forma clara, como estava clara agora:  
Uma caveira com uma serpente saindo de sua boca, seus olhos ocos imóveis preenchidos com estrelas.  
A Marca Negra.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Ligações & Convocações **

"Enervate".

Hermione atravessou a escuridão cega, piscou seus olhos abrindo-os, e viu mais escuridão. Ela gritou com uma voz abafada, e a escuridão desapareceu, substituída por uma luz pálida amarela e um rosto ansioso se curvou sobre ela. Era Sirius, segurando um pano úmido em uma mão. "Hermione," ele disse. "Você está bem? Você sabe quem sou eu?".

Ela acenou com a cabeça, sentindo pontadas de dor florir atrás dos olhos dela enquanto ela fazia isto. Devagar, ela começou a registrar a sua viziinhança: ela estava deitada em uma poltrona da sala de estar dos Weasley, e havia um cobertor sobre ela. "Harry," ela sussurrou. "Draco? Os outros...?".

"Ron e Ginny ainda estão inconscientes," disse Sirius, sem olhar para os olhos dela. "Aconteceram golpes com feitiços Estuporantes, como você vê". Ele hesitou. "Nem Draco nem Harry estão aqui. Hermione, o que aconteceu?".

Lágrimas explodiram de seus olhos. "Eles não estão aqui? Onde eles estão?".

"Eu não sei".

"Sirius, eles estariam-".

Sirius segurou uma mão dela. "Eles não estão mortos," ele disse. "Harry, pelo menos, está bem, e eu não posso imaginar que quem quer que seja que os tenha pego, teria matado Draco e deixado Harry vivo".

"Como você sabe que Harry está bem?".

Sirius se inclinou mais adiante e estendeu sua mão direita para a capa de um livro. No seu pulso havia um bracelete de prata plano que Hermione vagamente recordou que já o tinha visto antes. Nele havia cravado uma pedra vermelha escura que brilhava como olho de crocodilo, que brilhava quando a luz a atingia diretamente. Chegando mais perto, Hermione pode ver que este efeito vinha de um ponto de luz brilhante de dentro da própria gema. "Eu encantei este bracelete a muito tempo atrás, apenas usando algum cabelo que eu tirei do Harry enquanto ele dormia. É um simples feitiço Vivicus. Enquanto a gema produzir luz constantemente, Harry está vivo e saudável". Ele sorriu para Hermione - não um sorriso verdadeiro e genuíno, ele percebeu, mas ele tinha em vista reconfortá-la, e ela apreciou isto. "Meu treinamento de Auror não foi inteiramente desperdiçado, parece".

Hermione fechou seus olhos, tentando pensar através da dor em sua cabeça, que palpitava em pulsações estáveis que dizia lastimosamente: Harry-Draco-Harry. "Onde está Narcissa?" ela sussurrou. "E por que você não acordou Ron e Ginny?".

"Narcissa Aparatou no Ministério para alertar os Weasleys - eles devem estar aqui em poucos segundos. E eu não acordei Ron e Ginny, Hermione, porque - porque Charlie está morto".

Isto levou Hermione a se sentar, a despeito da pontada de dor na sua cabeça. "Morto? Charlie?".  
Sirius confirmou com a cabeça, seu rosto tenso e deprimido. "Nós encontramos seu corpo na cozinha. Alguém o atingiu com a Maldição da Morte". Ele parou. "Hermione - quem foi? O que aconteceu?".

Hermione sacudiu sua cabeça, desnorteada. Charlie não estava morto, ele não poderia estar morto, isto não fazia nenhum sentindo; havia alguma coisa de errado, alguma coisa muito, muito errada, um pedaço do quebra-cabeça que não estava se encaixando - a mão direita de Hermione levantou automaticamente e se fechou em torno do Lycanthe. Imediatamente, ela se sentiu mais calma, mais capaz de respirar normalmente. Ela olhou para Sirius, viu o sofrimento em seu rosto, o tormento terrível.

"Sirius," ela disse. "Me diga você o que aconteceu".

***Quatro horas mais cedo***

Fitando em seguida Ginny enquanto ela corria para fora da cozinha para encontrar Draco, Ron balançou sua cabeça. "eu não sei o que ela vê nele," ele disse com raiva, olhando furioso para seu leite. "Eu simplesmente não entendo".

Hermione parecia como se tivesse algum para dizer sobre isto, então retornou hesitante para o seu livro.

"Ron, você não sabe se está acontecendo algo entre eles. Talvez, eles sejam apenas amigos," disse Harry diplomaticamente.

Ron olhou por sobre Charlie que estava parado perto do fogão. "O que você acha?".

Charlie deu de ombros. "Isto é assunto da Ginny, não é?".  
Ron bateu seu dedo impacientemente na mesa. "Vamos, Hermione, vocês são garotas. Ela deve ter dito alguma coisa para você sobre Draco".

Hermione não tirou os olhos de seu livro. "Ela disse que ele é um viking de mochila".

Ron engasgou com seu leite.

Hermione olhou para ele e deu uma risada. "Eu estou apenas brincando". Ela retornou para o As vidas dos Fundadores de Hogwarts. "Ginny nunca disse nada para mim sobre Draco. Sim, eu acho que ela gosta dele. Ele gosta dela? Eu não sei. Ele tem estado muito ocupado ultimamente, então, ele tem em sua mente outras coisas além de garotas. Por outro lado," ela acrescentou, "é de Draco que nós estamos falando, então talvez não".

Os ombros de Harry sacudiram com uma risada silenciosa. Ron, entretanto, estava olhando furioso para ela. "Volte para sua leitura, Hermione," ele falou por entre os dentes. "Você não está sendo de nenhuma ajuda".

"Conhecimento é poder, Ron," ela disse com exatidão. "Além disto, este material é realmente fascinante". Ela bateu a página do livro com seu dedo. "Slytherin era chamado de Lord Cobra, não está claro se por causa de sua habilidade de se transformar em serpente ou por sua habilidade de manter cobras como animais de estimação. Outra escola de pensamento sustenta que o apelido data de sua sobrevivência a picada mortífera da cobra Diamante Verde, da qual se sabe que o veneno é fatal".

"Estou esperando ser fascinado," disse Ron, se aproximando e parando de pé atrás da cadeira dela e olhando, sem muito interesse, para o livro dela.

Hermione fez uma careta para ele. "Slytherin sobreviveu a mordida de uma cobra," ela disse com altivez. "E isto deixou uma cicatriz no seu braço que mais tarde se tornaria a inspiração para a Marca Negra. Ele a usava para identificar seus seguidores. Ele devia queimar a marca na pele deles com um feitiço Bruciatura. Vocês não acham isto interessante?".

"Ao contrário," Harry forçou um sorriso. "Eu acho que eu falei para nós tudo enquanto eu bocejo e caio no sono".

Ron forçou um sorriso. "Bem, se eles em algum tempo começarem uma nova classe na escola chamada "Derrotando o Mal através de bastante Leitura", Mione, você estará no topo de nosso ano".

"Ron, eu já estou no topo do nosso ano".

"Eu sei disto," disse Ron. "Quem é o segundo, de qualquer jeito?".

Hermione sorriu em silêncio abaixando seu livro. "Draco".

"Malfoy?" ecoou Ron, e até Harry parecia surpreso.

"Uh-huh," disse Hermione.

Hermione mexeu com o seu livro, o fechou e sorriu para os garotos. "Vocês dois," ela disse, "poderiam estar certamente no topo de nossa classe também, se vocês estudassem. E fazendo falsas profecias na Advinhação, isto não conta, como vocês bem sabem".

"Estudar?" ecoou Harry em um falso tom de horror. "E jogar fora toda a diversão de ser jovem e estúpido?".

Hermione sorriu para ele. "Vocês não serão sempre jovens, vocês sabem disto," ela disse.  
"Sim, nós sabemos," concordou Ron. "Mas nós seremos sempre estúpidos". Ele parou. "Okay, ninguém precisa se apressar em discordar".

Hermione bocejou. "Eu estou lendo de qualquer maneira". Ela deixou o livro de lado e apoiou sua cabeça contra o ombro de Harry. "Na verdade, eu deveria tirar uma soneca".

"Eu também," Harry concordou, e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"O jantar está pronto," anunciou Charlie, e enquanto ele destampava a panela, a porta de entrada abriu com uma batida e Salazar Slytherin entrou na casa.

***

Sirius olhou para Hermione incredulamente. "O que, assim à toa? Ele simplesmente entrou?".

Hermione acenou com a cabeça vagarosamente. "Sim. Ele simplesmente entrou".

Sirius franziu as sombracelhas. "Continue".

***

A porta se fechou com uma batida. O som ecoou dentro da cabeça de Hermione, que parecia no momento com uma grande e vazia caverna em choque. Foi como se uma faca tivesse descido, separando toda a sua experiência imediata em duas perfeitas metades. Em um momento, ela estava sentada na confortável e surrada mesa da cozinha dos Weasleys, sua mão segurando a de Harry. Ron em pé atrás dela. E um momento depois, este mundo pareceu ceder inteiramente e tudo ao redor dela era um vazio negro iluminado por um relâmpago estalado.

E lá, através de toda a escuridão, estava Slytherin.

Hermione olhou fixamente para ele, dificilmente consciente das reações dos outros no cômodo - Charlie afastar-se do fogão, Harry agarrar o braço dela, Ron congelado, petrificado de assombro. Ela apenas olhou para Slytherin.

Ela dificilmente poderia se lembrar dele como ele tinha sido antes, foi tão difícil remendar em uma memória coesa os fragmentos de medo, náusea e terror. Mas ela se recordou da escuridão, da tristeza e dos olhos vazios dele, se recordou da mistura de piedade com horror e ódio. Ele parecia vazio, uma concha oca. Mas agora. Agora ele estava vivo, carregado de perigos e poder das trevas, e foi inteiramente possível ver exatamente porque toda uma comunidade mágica foi controlada por ele através do terror e do medo de pronunciar seu nome. Até seu rosto estava diferente; ele parecia com aquele que ela havia sonhado, vigoroso com energia das trevas, o olhar brilhante de agitação e malícia. E jovem. Como era possível ele parecer jovem? Ele parecia mais fortemente com Draco agora, nas linhas impetuosas de seu rosto, nas curvas coléricas de seus ossos.

O que aconteceu? ela pensou em pânico. Por que ele mudou?

Ele vestia uma capa negra adornada com estrelas e luas e revestidas de serpentes, mas suas mãos estavam vazias. Ele não carregava nenhuma varinha. Seus olhos encontraram os dela através da sala. "Rowena," ele disse.

Harry se colocou de pé tão rapidamente que dificilmente Hermione o teria visto se mover; ele a puxou para atrás dele de maneira tão rude que ela bateu as costas na parede. Ele segurou a mão dela com a sua mão que estava virada para trás, a outra, a sua mão direita, estava esticada diante dele. Hermione podia ver sobre o ombro dele o relógio na parede dos Weasleys, seu mostrador um borrão enquanto os ponteiros que eram Ron e Ginny tinham se movido indicando "Perigo Mortal".

Um frio aterrorizante tomou conta do estômago dela e ela pode sentir seu coração batendo contra as suas costelas como um animal cativo, preso. Ela levantou sua mão direita e segurou o Lycanthe com ela, fechando seus olhos. Eu não posso deixar Slytherin me levar, ela pensou. Antes, eu prefiro que ele me mate.

Como se ele tivesse escutado seus pensamentos, Harry falou. "Você não irá levá-la," ele disse, sua voz surpreendentemente firme. "Você terá que passar por cima de mim primeiro".

"E por cima de mim," disse Ron atrás dela.

Charlie, que estava parado em pé perto do fogão, estava em silêncio. Suas mãos estavam cerradas com força do seu lado e seus olhos verdes seguiam o progresso de Slytherin através da sala como um olhar que Hermione não conseguia decifrar.

Foi como se eles, Ron e Harry, não tivessem falado. Slytherin continuou andando em direção a Harry e Hermione. Ele moveu-se como um Dementador, ela pensou freneticamente. Uma sombra negra silenciou tudo. Sua capa estava mais negra, havia mais tons sombrios do que necessariamente negro. Parecia sugar toda luz do cômodo. Sobre ele, sua pele estava branco-cadáver. Ela sentiu a compressão de Harry apertando as mãos dela de modo insuportável, e então-.

Um grito se espalhou na sala.

A cabeça de Hermione movimentou-se com rapidez procurando pela origem do som

Ginny estava em pé na base da escada, olhos vazios, a mão dela sobre sua boca, olhando fixamente para Slytherin. Havia uma expressão de absoluto terror em seu rosto.

"Ginny-" Ron começou a se mover em direção a ela, mas um gesto rápido de Charlie, o fez parar no lugar.

Slytherin virou-se e começou a andar em direção a Ginny. "Helga," ele disse, seus olhos tão frios e escuros quanto seu rosto machucado. "Você era entre todos nós a que tinha melhor coração. E mesmo assim, no final, você me traiu também".

Ginny estendeu sua mão e segurou uma cadeira, mantendo-a entre ela e o Lorde das Cobras. "Não se aproxime de mim," ela sibilou, ferozmente.

"Ou o quê? Você irá me golpear com esta peça de aparência barata do mobiliário? Vá em frente. Você não pode me ferir".

Tão silenciosamente quanto ela pode, Hermione começou a tatear seu bolso a procura de sua varinha. Ela não podia ficar lá, parada, assistindo, sem fazer nada, enquanto Slytherin avançava em direção a Ginny-.

"Ela disse para você não se aproximar dela," veio uma voz calma atrás de Ginny. "Mas por outro lado, eu suponho que ouvir não é um dos seus pontos fortes".

Slytherin parou.

As sombras se dividiram, e Draco se adiantou nas escadas, movendo-se devagar e deliberadamente. Ele trocou seu pijama mas seus pés estavam descalços, e em sua mão estava a espada.

Ele ainda está fraco, Hermione pensou. Ele ainda está ferido, e isto explica porque ele se move tão devagar, mas ele continuou descendo as escadas como se nada estivesse errado, como se a lentidão de seu caminhar não fosse nada mais do que uma expressão de insolência. "Eu acredito que obviamente você possa transformar-se em uma grande cobra e tudo mais. Mas realmente, a qualidade de saber ouvir, você sabe, é também importante". Ele estava em pé agora na base da escada, próximo à Ginny. Ela ainda estava segurando a cadeira. Draco não olhou para ela, embora ele estivesse obviamente muito ciente de que ela estava ali. Mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Slytherin. "Você veio aqui atrás de mim," ele disse com uma voz clara e tranqüila. "Por que você não deixa os outros em paz?".

Slytherin sorriu. Era bem pior do que Hermione teria pensado ser possível. "O que faz você pensar que eu viria aqui atrás de você?".

Draco empalideceu levemente. Seus olhos se voltaram quase imperceptivelmente para Harry e Hermione. E ela quase saltou de sua pele de espanto. Ela podia jurar que Draco não tinha movido seus lábios, mas, apesar disto ela também podia jurar que ele de repente falou, ela podia jurar que o escutou dizer com urgência para Harry, Saía com ela daqui.

E Harry - Harry respondeu. Distraia ele.

Hermione sentiu a mão de Harry deslizar para dentro da sua - a que não estava segurando o Lycanthe - os dedos dele se entrelaçaram aos dela, ainda que ele não olhasse para ela.

Os olhos pálidos de Draco se arregalaram, então se estreitaram. Ele olhou para Slytherin. "Se eu estou entendendo, então," ele perguntou friamente, "a oferta que o Rabicho me fez ainda está de pé?".

Neste ponto, Slytherin pareceu retesar. Hermione não pode evitar não olhar fixamente para as mãos dele. Elas eram tão longas e pálidas e finas, elas pareciam pernas brancas de tarântulas. "Você não parece saber o que faz," disse o Lorde das Cobras suavemente. "Mas pense nisto. Una-se a mim, e ninguém mais poderá dizer para você o que fazer de novo. Nem seu pai. Nem ninguém".

"Meu pai está morto," disse Draco sem rodeios. Ele levantou a espada como uma barreira entre ele mesmo e o Lorde das Cobras. "Como você bem sabe".

"Então honre a memória de seu pai e se una a mim. É o que ele queria para você. Foi com este propósito que você veio ao mundo. Ou você não tem nenhuma lealdade no sangue?".

Draco se manteve em silêncio. Ele tinha estado muito branco, e por um momento Hermione pensou que de fato ele fez um olhar muito parecido com o de Lucius, e ainda mais parecido com o homem em seu sonho, que estava inundado de suor e tinha gritado por causa da dor do veneno em suas veias. Mas quando ele falou, sua voz era controlada e cuidadosa. "Eu não tenho nenhuma lealdade para com o limite entre a fraqueza e corrupção," ele disse. "Eu quero mais que isto. Você pode me oferecer mais do que isto?".

As sobrancelhas de Slytherin se curvaram juntas. Diferente de Draco, ele não parecia controlado, simplesmente distante. Mas toda a sua atenção estava focada em Draco, isto era muito evidente. A mão de Harry apertou a mão de Hermione, e ela sentiu que ele começou a puxá-la em direção a porta. Eles se moveram tão silenciosamente quanto foi possível, não se olhavam, apenas avançavam devagar, muito devagar, para a porta que conduzia ao jardim.

"Talvez você não tenha entendido o que os seus sonhos estão falando para você," disse Slytherin para Draco. "Talvez eu precise te contar uma história".

"Ooh, eu gosto de histórias," disse Draco. "Especialmente se uma destas histórias for sobre um alojamento escolar de garotas e envolver melado e guerra de traveseiros".

Desta vez, Slytherin simplesmente parecia que não tinha entendido nada. Seus longos dedos parecidos com aranhas eram apertados e abertos do lado de seu corpo. Hermione queria gritar para Draco para que ele parasse de provocá-lo, mas de qualquer forma ela sabia que ele estava fazendo isto de propósito. Ele falou para Harry sair dali com ela, Harry e Hermione estavam muito próximos da porta agora. Draco não parecia estar olhando para nenhum dos dois, mas mais de uma vez ela ouviu sua voz, como ela tinha ouvido antes, falando para Harry. Apresse-se e saia daqui com ela.

Isto é o que eu estou tentando fazer!

Draco voltou sua atenção para Slytherin. "Você sabe, nós temos sido anfitriões muito rudes," ele disse. "Nós podemos oferecer alguma coisa para você beber? Café? Chá? Ácido Clorídrico?".

"Você não pode me matar," disse Slytherin.

"Existem muitas coisas que eu não posso fazer," disse Draco sem alterar a voz. "Eu não posso dançar no salão de bailes. Eu não consigo ver o ponto das pregas das calças. Eu não consigo entender por que as pessoas roem unhas. Eu não consigo fazer um chocolate suflê que não dê errado. Eu não consigo –".

"Sua tentativa de ser engraçado está simplesmente irritante," disse Slytherin friamente. "Mas as suas tentativas de me distrair são de fato perigosas. Não para mim - mas para você".

Ele levantou sua mão.

E várias coisas aconteceram de uma só vez. Draco se moveu para trás rapidamente, puxando Ginny para atrás dele. Harry e Hermione alcançaram a porta e Harry estendeu a sua mão para a maçaneta. E Charlie fez um repentino movimento - saindo do estado de atemorizado, talvez, Hermione não estava certa - e deixou cair a panela do fogão no chão com um ressoante estrondo.

Slytherin virou-se e viu Harry e Hermione na porta. Sua mão se movimentou com rapidez a sua frente, e um jato de cor clara, brilhante saiu da palma de sua mão. Foi como ter colidido de frente com uma onda em movimento, os jogando duramente contra a parede. Hermione mais ouviu do que sentiu o som estalado de sua cabeça contra a parede, e ela se curvou sobre si, protegendo sua cabeça com seus braços. Ela estava cega de dor. Finalmente sua visão clareou, e ela pestanejou, com as lágrimas saindo de seus olhos, ela olhou para cima -.

Para ver Slytherin em pé sobre ela. Ele estava olhando para baixo, estava olhando para ela, e para Harry ao lado dela e havia uma expressão muito bizarra em seu rosto, sem dúvida. Não exatamente de satisfação, não exatamente de ódio, não exatamente outra coisa.

"Coloque-se de pé," ele disse.

Ambos, Harry e Hermione se colocaram de pé. Hermione viu Draco e Ginny paralisados nas escadas, observando. Draco tinha sua mão no braço de Ginny. E Charlie tinha cruzado a sala para ficar em pé perto de Ron. Ele tinha segurado bem apertado o braço de Ron e parecia estar o impedindo de se mover.

Slytherin deu um passo, não em direção a Hermione mas em direção ao Harry, que permanecia muito tranqüilo embora respirasse com dificuldade como se tivesse acabado de correr. Slytherin contorceu uma de suas mãos brancas como se ela fosse uma cobra, e, para o espanto de Hermione, ele correu a ponto de seu dedo sobre a lateral do rosto de Harry. "Eu matei você," disse o Lorde das Cobras suavemente. "Eu assisti seu sangue correr para fora de você e sobre as minhas mãos. E isto queimava. Meu primo". Ele deu outro passo em direção a Harry, que parecia muito chocado para se mover. "E com seus pensamentos agonizantes, você me amaldiçoou. Você bem sabia o poder de uma maldição de morte de um de nosso sangue. E eu que sempre tinha pensado que você era um estúpido".

Harry recuou para longe do toque de Slytherin, seus olhos verdes se tornando escuros, quase negros. "Eu não sou Godric".

Slytherin deu um suspiro, e deixou seu braço cair. "Eu sabia quem você era," ele disse. "Harry Potter. Você matou meu basilisco, a primeira de minhas crianças, minha criação. Se você acha que meu ódio por você é um pouco menor do que meu ódio pelo seu antepassado, você está muito enganado. Você morrerá como ele morreu, e irá para o Inferno engolindo maldições".

Harry levantou seu queixo. E então ele falou, mas Hermione não podia entender o que ele dizia – sua voz saiu na forma de um assobio, soando como o arrastar de mil serpentes. Ele estava falando língua de cobra.

Tudo o que ele disse, fulminou o cinismo de Slytherin. Seus olhos se estreitaram, e por um momento, ele não se moveu. Então, ele levantou sua mão e golpeou o rosto de Harry.

O som foi como se um chicote açoitasse a sala quase em silêncio. Isto reanimou Hermione; ela saltou em direção a Harry, o puxando para o lado, o Lycanthe em sua mão, se atirando, ela mesma, sobre Slytherin - que sorriu para ela, e levantou sua mão de novo. Um brilho de luz azul saiu de seus dedos, a golpeando no tórax e fazendo ela bater as costas contra a parede. Ela ouviu Harry gritar, e sabia, não sabendo como, ela sabia que ele estava falando com Draco como ele tinha feito antes - silenciosamente.

Me dê a espada! Intimou Harry.

E a voz de Draco. Pegue-a.

Um brilho de verde e prata. Harry levantou sua mão, e de repente ele estava segurando a espada, um pouco sem jeito, mas com força, na sua mão direita. Ela viu Slytherin, seu rosto escurecendo, viu Harry levantar sua mão com a espada nela - e pausa.

Porque Charlie Weasley estava de repente em pé no meio da sala, exatamente entre Slytherin e Harry. Seus braços estavam cruzados; ele encarava Harry, quase como se - como se ele tivesse bloqueando o Lorde das Cobras. "Coloque a espada para baixo, Harry," ele disse.

Ele parecia pasmo. "Mas – Charlie-".

Charlie estava pálido como a morte, seus olhos brilhavam no escuro. "Harry," ele sussurrou. "Você não sabe o que está fazendo".

Ele olhou por cima de seu ombro para Slytherin, que ficou imóvel, seus olhos cheios de sombras. "Coloque a espada no chão".

Harry hesitou. Seus olhos olharam rapidamente para o lado, a espada foi sendo abaixada bem devagar. E mais uma vez, Hermione podia jurar que Draco chamou Harry através da sala, ainda que sua boca não tenha se movido, e ninguém mais parecia ter ouvido. Não faça isto.

E Harry respondeu. Mas é Charlie-.

Você não pode confiar nele.

É claro que eu posso.

A cabeça de Hermione de repente sacudiu, e ela fitou o relógio na parede. Tinham os nove ponteiros indicando cada um os membros da família Weasley - o ponteiro de Percy estava no "trabalho", o de Bill dizia "viajando" e o de Ron e Ginny estavam agrupados em "perigo mortal". Mas Charlie -.

O ponteiro de Charlie apenas dizia "casa".

"Deixe cair a espada antes que você mate a todos nós," repetiu Charlie, não tirando seus olhos do rosto de Harry. "Não banque o herói, Harry - é este o valor das vidas de Ron, Hermione e Ginny?".

Harry ficou branco.

"Não!" gritou Hermione, se erguendo sobre os seus joelhos, Não o escute, Harry!".

Harry estava respirando como se tivesse acabado de correr. Suas mãos estavam pálidas sobre o punho da espada. "Charlie - eu não posso-".

E Charlie se arremessou sobre Harry, golpeando as costas de Harry contra a parede, sua mão esticada para a espada. Harry, parecendo totalmente abalado, girou para o lado - .

E Charlie saltou para trás, segurando a espada com sua mão direita. Hermione ouviu Ron gritar "Charlie! Não! Não toque nisto!" enquanto ele se lançava em direção ao irmão, fazendo Charlie cair no chão, a espada saindo da compressão de sua mão e indo cair no chão da cozinha. Charlie ergueu seus braços, tirando Ron de cima dele, e se levantando sobre seus joelhos, estendendo a mão para a espada. Mas Charlie, parecendo entrar em pânico, a segurou primeiro - ele ergueu a espada em suas mãos e a balançou na direção de Slytherin, chamando "Mestre! Aqui está!" – então houve um brilho de luz verde mais resplandecente do que nenhuma outra luz que Hermione tenha visto antes, e ela ouviu Ginny gritar, e então houve silêncio.

***

Hermione cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. "Isto é tudo o que eu lembro".

Sirius balançou-se nos calcanhares, seu rosto estava gélido. "Jesus," ele disse. "Charlie? Charlie Weasley? Eu nao acredito nisto". Ele deu uma olhada em direção a cozinha, e ela pode ver através da porta aberta a forma aconchegada e coberta por um cobertor do que deveria ser o corpo de Charlie. "Isto deve ter sido a Maldição Imperius".

Hermione hesitou. "Eu não sei".

As mãos de Sirius estavam tremendo. Ele olhou para Charlie, depois de volta para Hermione. "Ele ofereceu a espada a Slytherin? Ele o chamou de "Mestre"?".

Hermione confirmou balançando a cabeça. "Eu o ouvi. Nós todos o ouvimos. E Sirius - mais cedo, quando Charlie tirou o Lycanthe de mim, ele disse um encantamento muito estranho sobre ele".

"Você consegue se lembrar do encantamento?".

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça. "Monitum ex quod audiri nequit.".

Sirius colocou sua cabeça em suas mãos. Quando ele levantou os olhos, seus olhos escuros estavam vazios. "Este é um Encantamento Clairaudience," ele disse. "Abre uma linha de comunicação entre o locutor e alguém que esteja mais longe".

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça. "Eu acho que ele estava comunicando alguma coisa a Slytherin," ela disse.

Ele recuou. "Eu não suporto a idéia de acordá-lo," e ela sabia que ele estava mencionando Ron e Ginny. "Eu espero para o bem de Molly e Arthur que isto tenha sido a Maldição Imperius".

Hermione sentou-se devagar, sentindo sua cabeça latejar. "Eu não acredito que tenha sido isto," ela se ouviu dizer.

Sirius olhou para ela. "Você não acha que Charlie-".

"Não," interrompeu Hermione. Ela colocou-se de pé, recusando a oferta de ajuda de Sirius, cruzou a sala e passou pela porta aberta que dava para a cozinha. Ela escutou Sirius levantar-se e seguí-la, parando próximo à soleira da porta para observar enquanto ela inclinava sua cabeça para trás, e olhava o relógio na parede.

Os ponteiros de Ron e Ginny retornaram para a posição "casa". O ponteiro de Percy dizia "trabalho", o ponteiro de Fred e George "trabalhando", e Bill...o ponteiro de Bill dizia "casa". E próximo ao seu estava o ponteiro de Charlie, também marcando "casa".

Ela mordeu seu lábio e virou-se devagar para a figura no chão aconchegada e coberta por um cobertor. Então ela ajoelhou perto desta figura, e com um gesto rápido e decidido, ela puxou com força o coberto, a descobrindo.

Sirius saltou de surpresa. "Hermione! O que você está fazendo?".

Mas ela estava examinando o corpo de Charlie. Estava quieto, muito frio, seu rosto frouxo como se ele estivesse dormindo. Contendo um cala-frio, ela estendeu a mão, pegou a mão direita do cadáver, virando sua palma para cima.

Não havia nenhuma marca ali.

Sirius não tirou os olhos dela. "O que foi?".

Ela soltou a mão, e colocou-se de pé. "Charlie tocou a espada," ela disse. "Ele não é um Magid. Ela deveria tê-lo queimado".

Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Hermione, eu não-".

Ela sabia o que fazer agora. Ela atravessou a sala correndo em direção a lareira. Alcançou o topo da prateleira sobre a lareira onde estavam sete jarros idênticos, cada um rotulado com o nome de uma criança Weasley: começando com Bill pela esquerda e terminando em Ginny pela direita. Hermione levantou uma dessas garrafas prateadas, a abriu com uma leve pancada de seu polegar, segurou com a sua mão um pouco de pó, e atirou este punhado brilhante no fogo mágico que sempre queimava na lareira dos Weasleys.

As chamas tornaram-se laranjas, depois azuis, e uma única nota musical aguda ressoou através da sala. Hermione esperou, segurando sua respiração - a chama de repente escureceu, e se solidificou, e então uma cabeça e um ombro emergiram do fogo, um rosto familiar virou-se para ela, pestanejando e parecendo surpreso, tirando os cabelos ruivos de seus olhos enquanto ele a fitava surpreso. "Hermione," ele disse. "O que está acontecendo? Geralmente apenas minha mãe usa este meio para entrar em contato comigo. Está acontecendo alguma coisa importante?".

Hermione liberou a respiração que ela tinha segurado.

"Olá, Charlie," ela disse.

***

A luz veio primeiro, atingindo a parte posterior de suas pálpebras, e então a dor - uma dor bem conhecida nos seus ombros, costas e pernas, como se ele tivesse sido jogado duramente contra a parede. Talvez ele tivesse sido jogado. Harry abriu seus olhos devagar, e o mundo dançou em volta dele em um redemoinho de cores - primeiramente azul, com algumas manchas de verde, preto e vermelho.

Ele apoiou a si mesmo sobre os seus cotovelos e olhou em volta. Ele estava em uma sala, tão silenciosa quanto larga, as paredes e o chão pareciam ser feitas de mármore liso azul. Tapetes pretos de veludo estavam dependurados nas paredes, ornados em motivos de prata. Havia bastante um monte de coisas desnecessárias, pelo cômodo estavam espalhadas mobílias de aparência pesada - cadeiras, mesas, longos bancos, e um gigantesco, pesado armário de carvalho, com duas enormes portas, que estava sustentado pela parede mais distante. O teto era tão alto que ele desaparecia em uma escuridão cavernosa vazia.

Não havia portas que ele pudesse ver, e nem janelas.

"Bom dia," disse uma voz familiar em seu ouvido. "Ou talvez boa tarde, ou talvez boa noite, é extremamente impossível dizer que horas são neste lugar. Como está sua cabeça?".

Harry olhou em volta. Isto também doía. Draco estava sentado perto dele, apoiando suas costas contra uma das paredes de mármore azul. Ele não parecia ferido. Ele ainda estava descalço, e Harry viu que havia sangue em sua camisa, assim como uma longa mancha negra tinha marcado sua camisa como se ele tivesse sido arrastado pelo chão. Harry teve curiosidade em saber o que teria acontecido depois que ele desmaiou. A última coisa que ele lembra era um brilho de luz verde -.

Ele tremeu. "Minha cabeça? Está um horror. Onde nós estamos?".

"Eu não estou certo".

"Como nós chegamos aqui?".

Draco respondeu com um dar de ombros.

Harry se arrastou e se sentou, e sentiu alguma coisa pegajosa no seu tórax. Ele deu uma olhada para baixo e viu que a manga de sua camisa branca estava ensangüentada - muito seco, sangue velho, mas também novo. Um de nós não continuará por aqui durante muito tempo, ele calculou, pois eu ainda estou sangrando. Ele puxou sua manga para cima, viu o longo corte em toda a extensão de seu braço, gotejando sangue escuro, e então ele a recolocou no lugar.

Como se despertasse pela visão de seu próprio sangue, a memória começou a voltar para ele, e com isto, o medo. Ele levantou os olhos para Draco. "Hermione," ele disse. "Ron - e Ginny. Eles estão -".

Draco olhou para longe. "Eu não sei". Evitando olhar para Harry, ele levantou-se. Seus pés descalços não fizeram barulho no chão de pedra azul quando ele cruzou o cômodo, correndo sua mão ao longo da parede - olhando para o vácuo ou para as fissuras da pedra, Harry imaginou. Ele fazia lembrar um gato, rondando curiosamente os limites do novo território.

Talvez você não saiba, Harry pensou para ele. Mas o que você acha?

Draco não se voltou para Harry, continuou se movendo em direção ao lado oposto do cômodo. Com a Hermione está tudo bem, ele disse. Eu sinto isto. Eu acredito que Ron e Ginny também estejam bem. Draco virou-se para ele e o olhou. Mas eu não posso prometer nada para você.

Eu sei. Harry não sabia dizer por que, mas ele sentia que Draco estava certo. Com a Hermione estava tudo bem. Talvez sua mente estivesse apenas dizendo isto para ele porque do contrário ela não seria capaz de funcionar, mas ele não achava que era isto. Malfoy - e quanto a Charlie?

Draco parou em frente ao armário, seus ombros tensos. Recuando um pouco por causa da dor em suas costas, Harry caminho e ficou em pé próximo a ele. "Foi minha imaginação," ele disse para a parte de trás da cabeça de Draco, "ou Charlie e Slytherin estavam trabalhando juntos? Como um time?".

Draco virou-se para Harry e o olhou. "Sim," ele concordou. Havia finalmente calma nos seus olhos cinzas. "Eu de fato supus que eles estavam trabalhando juntos".

"Mas isto é simplesmente impossível," Harry argumentou. "Charlie não poderia fazer isto".

"Eu concordo". Draco voltou-se para o armário, abriu a porta com um solavanco, e olhou para dentro. Parecia ter pilhas de roupas escuras lá dentro, assim como alguns objetos brilhantes que pareciam ser pedras preciosas. Draco começou a empurrá-los com um dedo. "Eu não acredito que aquele era Charlie". Sua voz, um pouco abafada, chegou aos ouvidos de Harry claramente.

Harry pestanejou. "Não era Charlie?".

"Não era Charlie," disse Draco firmemente, e depois ele deu um pequeno grito de surpresa ou espanto, e exclamou, "Potter. Você tem que ver isto". Ele retirou sua cabeça de dentro do armário, forçando um sorriso com um divertimento dissimulado. "Olhe para isto. Alguém deixou para você um presente," ele disse, e ele segurou alguma coisa que brilhava vermelho e prata na luz azulhada do quarto.

Harry fitou o objeto assombrado. Era uma espada - a espada de Godric Gryffindor para ser mais preciso, parecendo justamente como ele se lembrava dela - talvez um pouco menor, mas isto era porque ele tinha crescido. Ele esticou as mãos e a pegou das mãos de Draco, correndo seus dedos sobre a lâmina lisa, os rubis no punho da espada que formavam a figura do leão agachado.

"Por que ele teria deixado isto para mim?" ele se perguntou em voz alta.

"Você não faz idéia. Mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa, este lugar é mais agradável do que eu esperava. Geralmente, o padrão de masmorra de Slytherin é muito desagradável. Lodo, vermes, o uivo gritado de algum pobre bastardo sendo torturado na cela próxima a nossa..." Draco deu de ombros. "A pior coisa que nós parecemos enfrentar aqui é a de certa forma cena monocromática. Isto, e a falta de comida".

Harry, que tinha estado consciente do barulho de seu estômago, se desesperou. "Não tem comida?".

Draco balançou sua cabeça. "Não que eu tenha visto. E eu tenho estado neste quarto há algum tempo".

Harry suspirou. "Eu suponho que não iria confiar em alguma comida que ele tenha providenciado para nós, de qualquer maneira". Segurando a espada cuidadosamente, ele andou para a lateral do quarto e jogou a si mesmo sobre um banco que ele observava. Um momento depois, Draco se juntou a ele, carregando sua própria espada. "Hey, Potter. Eu encontrei uma barra de chocolate Scrumdidilyumptious no meu bolso. Você quer dividir?".

"Claro," respondeu Harry de maneira impertinente. "Por quê não". Ele a partiu no meio, e olhou para o lado em direção a Draco, que estava ocupado comendo sua porção do doce. "Eu queria acreditar que sua mente pequena e ocupada elaborou um plano de fuga por agora".

Draco engoliu, e fez uma careta. "Urgh. Não tem gosto de nada. Olhe, Potter, não há nenhuma saída deste quarto".

"Como você pode ter certeza".

"Bem, não há portas, nem janelas, nenhuma passagem secreta, tampouco nenhuma fratura na pedra, e além disto –".

"Eu pensava que você era o Garoto do Plano Perspicaz! O que aconteceu com o Garoto do Plano Perspicaz?".

"Eu não disse que eu não tinha um plano. Eu tenho um plano. Eu apenas acho que você não gostara dele".

"Eu posso gostar dele," disse Harry com a boca cheia de chocolate.

"Não," disse Draco, "você realmente não gostará dele".

"Apenas porque eu sou um Gryffindor!" disse Harry com repugnância. "Isto não faz com que eu não seja capaz de apreciar planos perspicazes, Malfoy. Eu já não tenho cooperado com pelo menos seis de seus métodos temerários? Eu não tenho estado lá com você, ao seu lado-".

Draco deu um enorme sorriso. "Isto está dando um ar muito poético para a nossa relação, Potter," ele disse. "Continue. Eu estou me sentido todo latejante".

Harry concordou de mau-humor. "Isto é provavelmente apenas um aquecimento residual pelo atrito com calças de couro".

"Estas malditas calças," disse Draco de modo irritante. "Eu tenho a sensação de que ninguém irá me deixar esquecê-las, mesmo que eu as tenha vestido apenas uma vez, mesmo que isto tenha sido contra a minha vontade -".

Harry bufou. "Agora eu estou imaginando Charlie segurando você de cabeça para baixo e vestindo a força a calça de couro em você".

"Hey, esta é a sua pequena fantasia pervertida, Potter, não a minha".

Harry olhou furiosamente para ele. "Você vai me dizer seu maldito plano ou não?".

"Bem," Draco disse. "Meu plano era este. Nós esperamos aqui por Slytherin vir nos matar, e quando ele vier, nós morremos horrivelmente, gritando condenações eternas. Eu também estava planejando pingar sangue e talvez babar um pouco enquanto eu morro. O que você acha?".

Harry estava furioso. "Esta é a sua idéia de um plano vitorioso?".

"Eu acho que isto foi o que mais me agradou".

"Eu não acredito que você está apenas desistindo".

"Eu não estou desistindo; eu estou sendo realista".

"Você está desisitindo".  
"Eu não estou".

"Sim, você está".

"Esta é uma discussão sem sentido".

"Mas isto faz o tempo passar".

"Eu posso pensar maneiras melhores de passar o tempo".

"Eu não sabia que você era chegado nisto, Malfoy".

"O quê? Oh. Ugh, isto não é o que eu quis dizer. Mesmo que eu fosse chegado nisto, você seria o último da minha lista, você é muito pequeno e franzino".

"Eu sou da mesma altura que você. Eu não sei...alguém que se veste da maneira como você se veste...toda esta atenção que você dá para o seu cabelo...".

"Dar atenção para o meu cabelo não faz de mim um gay. Prestar atenção no seu cabelo, isto faria de mim um gay".

"Eu aposto que você presta atenção no meu cabelo," disse Harry serenamente.

"Eu não presto. Eu nem mesmo poderia dizer para você qual é a cor do seu cabelo".

Harry deixou de lado o restante do chocolate em barra que ele estava comendo, e colocou suas mãos sobre os olhos de Draco. Draco se sobressaltou, e Harry sentiu os cílios do garoto roçarem suas palmas. "O que você está fazendo, Potter?".

"Me diga qual é a cor do meu cabelo," Harry disse.

"Eu não faço idéia," disse Draco, pestanejando furiosamente.

"Me diga e eu te darei o resto da minha metade do chocolate em barra. Você está com fome, eu sei que você está".

"Potter!" disse Draco. "Você é um sádico".

"Mmm," disse Harry. "Chocolate. Vamos, Malfoy. Pense nisto como uma experiência de percepção e memória".

"Oh, certo," disse Draco de modo irritante. "Seu cabelo é preto, e precisa de um corte".

"Ele precisa?" perguntou Harry curiosamente.

"É claro que ele precisa!" a voz de Draco estava animada. "Eu só não sei como você consegue andar por aí com seu cabelo parecendo que foi dragado por noves estilos diferentes do Tangling Thornbush. E o seu cabelo não é de fato reto, você sabe, ou ele deveria estar reto se você o cortasse. Ele está muito comprido, e todo este peso o puxa para baixo. Se você o cortasse, isto seria muito legal e provavelmente ele iria se enrolar um pouco e você sabe, eu posso sentir que você não tirou os olhos de mim, Potter. Para com isto".

"Eu não estou te encarando. Eu estou apenas pensando que meu cabelo não é a única coisa por aqui que está ereta".

"Bah!" Draco bateu na mão de Harry com um gemido irritado. "Você é um Filisteu. Você não sabe nada". (Filisteu = pessoa sem cultura, grosseira)

"Pelo menos, eu não estou negando," disse Harry, e entregou a Draco o último pedaço de chocolate.

Draco o aceitou com um olhar desdenhoso. "Eu, gay? Draco Malfoy? Loucamente amado por todas as mulheres com mais de doze anos? Seis vezes na lista da revista "As Bruxas adolescentes" como "O mais Elegante"? Autor do best-selling autobiográfico "Por que eu gosto de fazer isto com as garotas?. Eu acho que não".

"Pare. Você está me fazendo rir. E isto está fazendo meu estômago doer. Está fazendo todo o meu corpo doer".

"E o seu corpo deveria estar doendo," disse Draco, terminando de comer o chocolate com um ar arrependido. "Slytherin te jogou contra a parede. E você levou um soco no olho. Muito esportivo".

"Bem, você parece bem ileso," disse Harry com raiva.

Em resposta, Draco estendeu seu braço direito, e ergueu sua manga. Seu pulso direito estava inchado e marcado por hematomas pretos e azuis. "Deslocado, torcido," ele disse sem rodeios.

Harry assobiou. "Isto parece estar doendo".

"Não, nem tanto".

"Cale a boca, Malfoy. Você quer que eu coloque o pulso no lugar?".

Harry podia jurar que Draco hesitou por um instante. Então ele suspirou. "Certo. Vá em frente e tente".

Harry estendeu a mão e colocou a palma de sua mão sobre o pulso de Draco. "Asclepio," ele disse.

Nada aconteceu.

Harry tentou de novo. "Asclepio".

Continuou nada acontecendo. Harry fechou seus olhos, e colocou cada pitada de energia e força que ele tinha focado nos pensamentos de magia, de magia e cura, focando no desenvolvimento da magia, a sensação dela, o crescimento dela, advinda de sua vontade. "Asclepio," ele persistiu, e abriu seus olhos para ver uma expressão assustada no rosto de Draco. Ele olhou para o pulso de Draco, e viu que a cor azul e preta tinha se desbotado levemente, o inchaço retrocedeu – mas o pulso parecia longe do normal.

Draco mexeu sua mão para trás e olhou curiosamente para o seu pulso. "Isto quase funcionou," ele disse soando surpreso.

"Deixe-me tentar de novo," disse Harry.

Draco sacudiu sua cabeça, os olhos divertidos. "Eu não estou certo que isto seja uma boa idéia".

Harry abriu sua boca para protestar - e parou. Ele podia sentir seu coração batendo no seu tórax como se ele tivesse acabado de correr uma milha e ele se sentiu de repente tremulo e exausto. "Alguma coisa muito estranha está acontecendo aqui," ele observou, e olhou para Draco, que o observava com um olhar de simpatia, mas não de surpresa, nos seus olhos cinzas. "O que você sabe, Malfoy? Por que isto foi tão difícil?" A ansiedade fez sua voz se tornar mais aguda. "Há alguma coisa errada comigo? Se há, me diga. Eu preciso saber".

"Se há alguma coisa de errado com você, há alguma coisa de errada comigo também. Eu tentei seis feitiços antes de você acordar. Nada aconteceu. A tentativa apenas me fez me sentir cansado. Foi como se eu tentasse atravessar uma parede de concreto". Ele deu uma olhada de lado para Harry; a luz do quarto fez a luz de seus olhos parecerem azuis, e estranhamente Harry se lembrou de Ron. "Não somos nós. É o quarto".

"O quê? Como você sabe?".

Draco suspirou. "Porque eu sei onde nós estamos. Oh, não no sentido de ter uma idéia clara, geograficamente, onde nós estamos, mas eu posso dizer para você uma coisa - este quarto é uma prisão. Uma prisão construída para manter presos Magids". Ele olhou para Harry, que ainda parecia confuso. "São as paredes," ele disse. "Olhe para as paredes".

Harry estendeu a mão e a passou sobre uma parede, que era fria e lisa e parecia menos com mármore do que ele tinha imaginado. Certamente, isto não era mármore. Ele olhou de volta para Draco, uma evidência foi se desenhando devagar em sua mente.

Draco forçou um sorriso, sem nenhuma felicidade. "Eu sabia que você entenderia no final das contas," ele disse. "O que Lupin nos contou: a mais dura substância no mundo, repele magia, não pode ser esmagada nem quebrada-".

Harry fechou seus olhos. "Adamantio," ele disse. "Nós estamos em uma cela de adamantio".

***

Ginny nunca tinha visto A Toca tão cheia de tensão. O Senhor e a Senhora Weasley tinham voltado para casa, é claro; na cozinha, um pálido Senhor Weasley estava enérgico, em uma discussão sussurrada com um grande grupo de Aurores. A Senhora Weasley, tendo beijado e abraçado com carinho um revivido Ron e Ginny assim como Hermione, tinha se retirado para o quarto dela para descansar. Narcissa tinha retornado para a Mansão e Sirius tinha ido ao Ministério ajudar a averiguar a identidade do falso Charlie Weasley.

"Eu não posso acreditar que não era realmente Charlie," disse Ron, ainda parecendo paralisado pelo choque. Ele estava sentado na sala de estar na poltrona próxima a Hermione, que estava pálida mas contida, denunciando sua tensão apenas porque ela estava segurando o pulso de Ron com muita força. Ginny estava sentada próxima a eles. "Eu não posso acreditar que nós não percebemos que não era realmente Charlie".

"Ele fazia o jantar," disse Ginny em um tom de náusea. "E nós quase comemos isto. E ele poderia ser qualquer um. Um Comensal da Morte. Rabicho. Qualquer um". Ela serrou seu pulso. "Eu me sinto tão estúpida".

"Quando você olha para alguém, você apenas supõem que elas sejam quem elas parecem ser," disse Hermione com uma voz quase inanimada. "Eu quero dizer, eu acreditava que Harry era a pessoa que eu mais conhecia no mundo, e eu levei dois dias para entender que Draco estava se fazendo passar por ele".

Ron parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa sobre isto, quando a porta se abriu, e Charlie entrou. Ele parecia cansado - havia sombras sob os seus olhos verdes normalmente carinhosos, e seu cabelo vermelho estava desgrenhado. "Oi, para todos," ele disse com indecisão.

Ninguém se moveu.

"Olhem, realmente sou eu desta vez," ele disse, soando um pouco irritado.

Todos eles não tiravam os olhos dele. Ron franziu as sobrancelhas. Ninguém falou.

Charlie fez um barulho exasperado. "Certo então, me perguntem qualquer coisa," ele disse. "Me perguntem qual é a cor favorita da mamãe, ou qual é o doce preferido de Percy, ou-".

"Qual é o meu nome?" Ron interrompeu, parecendo um pouco feroz. "Que ano é?".

Charlie revirou os olhos. "Olhe, nós estamos checando o Charlie aqui, não revivendo seu principal trauma".

"Qual é o meu nome do meio?" Ron perguntou.

"Aurelius," disse Charlie prontamente.

Esta foi a mesma reação de Hermione. "Aurelius?" ela perguntou, olhando para Ron.

Ron parecia estar na defensiva. "O que há de errado com Aurelius?".  
"Bem, em primeiro lugar, isto quer dizer que suas iniciais soletram R.A.W".

(raw em inglês é a palavra para cru, sem experiência, rude, grosso : não é possível traduzir este jogo de palavras que a nossa autora utiliza aqui. Por isto, eu resolvi deixar a palavra como no original e explicar aqui qual a analogia que ela quis fazer).

Ron parecia como se isto não lhe tivesse ocorrido. "Eu suponho que isto seja verdade".

Charlie estava agora forçando um sorriso, um tipo de sorriso cansado. "Seu nome do meio é Aurelius," ele disse para Ron. "Sua cor favorita é vermelho mas você odeia marrom, quando você fez 10 anos, você chorou porque mamãe não deixou você se juntar a uma gangue de motociclistas e mudar seu nome para "Assassino Louco" e no último ano você me contou que acreditava que uma bonita garota na escola estava-".

"Tudo bem," interrompeu Ron, suas orelhas estavam rosas. Agora, achegue-se".

Charlie se jogou na poltrona oposta a de Ginny e esticou suas pernas. "Você certamente não quer que eu continue?" ele deu um sorriso, mas sua expressão se tornou de novo séria quando o Senhor Weasley entrou na sala, parecendo sério.

"Eu estou indo ao Ministério," ele disse para Charlie. "Têm vinte Aurores do lado de fora da casa e a AC está mandando mais vinte. Mas eu quero que você fique aqui". Seu olhar passou sobre Ron, Hermione e Ginny, e a implicação estava clara: Fique aqui e mantenha os olhos nas crianças. "Vocês estão," ele disse para os três adolescentes na poltrona, tentando manter a voz tão leve quanto possível. "Com quarenta Aurores do lado de fora, esta deve ser a cada de bruxos mais segura de toda a Inglaterra. Mas eu quero que vocês três fiquem aqui dentro. Vocês não devem ir lá fora por motivo nenhum, nem mesmo devem ir ao jardim. Não até eu voltar para casa e dizer para vocês procederem de outra forma. Entendido?".

Ron olhou para ele, e falou por todos: "Entendido".

O Senhor Weasley parecia como se ele tivesse acabado de passar pela sua garganta um bloco sólido, e acenou rapidamente com a cabeça. "Tudo bem, então," ele disse, e Desaparatou.

Hermione se colocou de pé. "Eu estou cansada," ela disse. "Eu irei para cama, ler alguma coisa". Ela olhou para Ron. "Eu poderia pegar emprestada uma camiseta ou qualquer outra coisa para eu vestir?".

Ron se colocou de pé depois dela. "Eu pegarei alguns pijamas lá em cima".

Ginny observava enquanto seu irmão e Hermione subiam as escadas, e de repente percebeu em um momento de inveja que ela tinha quase esquecido. Ron, Harry e Hermione tinham sempre formado um pequeno e perfeito círculo; ninguém tinha sido capaz de entrar neste círculo. Então Draco apareceu e parecia ter facilmente encontrado um caminho para entrar dentro do círculo, e se ele não era sempre bem-vindo, era inquestionável que logo ele iria embora. Se nada mais, a absoluta determinação de Hermione queria mantê-lo parte do grupo, e Ron e Harry sempre faziam no fim o que ela queria, seja isto o que fosse. Mas ela, Ginny, apesar de tudo, freqüentemente se sentia como se ela não fizesse completamente parte, como se ela fosse uma completa estranha que aparecia para a festa sem ser convidada.

"Ginny". Foi Charlie falando, olhando para ela com olhos questionadores. "Você realmente achou que esta pessoa era eu? Que eu poderia fazer alguma coisa como isto?".

Ginny mordeu seus lábios, tentando focar seus pensamentos. "Bem, no início, você - ele - parecia perfeitamente normal, e então no fim tudo aconteceu tão rápido que nós realmente não tivemos chance de pensar alguma coisa. Então, nós estávamos inconscientes". Ela levantou os olhos dela para os olhos do irmão, viu a preocupação na sua expressão, as sombras em seus olhos. "Me desculpe, Charlie," ela disse, com sua voz fraquejando. "Não é nada justo pensar isto de você mesmo que seja só por um minuto".

Mas Charlie, estudando suas mãos, tirou um momento para replicar. "É muito difícil dizer," ele disse finalmente, "o que as pessoas são realmente capazes de fazer. Você nunca sabe, algumas pessoas acreditam que elas fazem a coisa certa, e então esta coisa é um engano, mas aí já é muito tarde para mudar as coisas".

Ginny estava confusa. "Do que você está falando?".

Charlie sorriu fracamente. "Apenas pensando sem rumo. Me ignore. Vamos, vamos para a cozinha - eu farei para você um pouco de chá".

***

"De acordo com a sua licença para Aparatar, seu nome é Alexander Taylor," disse Olho-Tonto Moody para Sirius, que estava em pé próximo ao corpo na maca, suas mãos em seus bolsos e uma expressão decidida em seu rosto. A luz da lua jorrava através da pequena janela fechada acima da cabeça deles, tornando vermelha as pontas do cabelo negro de Sirius. "E de acordo com o registro dele no Ministério, ele é um lobisomem".

"Um lobisomem?" Sirius olhou para o corpo do homem que estava disfarçado de Charlie Weasley. O encanto que tinha estado nele, estava se desfazendo com a morte; o cabelo vermelho se tornou preto, as diferentes sardas dos Weasley estavam desaparecendo. "De fato, isto faz sentido".

"Faz?" disse Olho-Tonto de forma neutra.

Sirius confirmou com a cabeça sem responder. Olho-Tonto sabia sobre Lupin - quase todo mundo no mundo bruxo sabia - mas Olho-Tonto também conhecia Lupin. Ele tinha sido um dos instrutores de Sirius durante seus dias de treinamento para Auror, e tinha encontrado com ele freqüentemente. Ele sabia da amizade deles. "O que eu não entendo," acrescentou o Auror refletindo, coçando a cicatriz na sua cabeça, "é como o agressor" - (ninguém mencionava Slytherin pelo nome, mas se referia a ele simplismente como "o agressor" - tentando fazer isto não soar tão maluco, Sirius suspeitou) - "conseguiu entrar na casa. Arthur Weasley não é tolo; ele mantinha sua casa bem protegida".

Sirius deu de ombros. "As defesas reconhecem os membros da família pela aparência, então não é nenhum grande mistério como este falso Charlie entrou. E quanto ao resto, Hermione Granger me disse que "Charlie" passou a tarde "trabalhando no jardim". Eu suspeito que de fato ele estivesse desarmando as proteções. Isto não deve ser muito difícil de ser feito de dentro da propriedade. E então, quando ele terminou seu trabalho, ele Chamou seu Mestre". Sirius suspirou, se sentido cansado. Ele levantou seus olhos e olhou ao redor; ele e Olho-Tonto estavam sozinhos em um corredor escuro. "Ele tinha alguma família?".

"Quem? O lobisomem?".

Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

"Não que eu possa encontrar em uma lista. Provavelmente a melhor coisa, também, considerando...".

"Considerando o quê?" perguntou Sirius com severidade.

Olho-Tonto não estava olhando para ele, mas para o corpo do homem na maca. "Ele tem ferimentos," ele disse. "Em suas mãos. Nenhum ferimento defensivo. Como se ele tivesse se arranhado tentando sair de algum lugar. Uma prisão, algum tipo de cercado. O encanto encobriu estes ferimentos. Eu suspeito que ele estivesse sendo Chamado. Eu suspeito que todos os lobisomens na Inglaterra estivessem sendo Chamados e isto é o que está por detrás desta praga em ser lobisomem. Isto está sendo novidade".

Sirius retesou. "Esta é uma teoria interessante". Ele não tinha contado para ninguém sobre Lupin estar sendo Chamado, e não queria mencionar isto agora que ele poderia ter um conhecimento especial sobre o Chamado dos Lobisomens, Slytherin, ou alguma coisa mais. Ele sabia que isto não fazia sentido logicamente, e talvez eticamente também, mas ele não se importava. Ele não estava preparado para responder questões sobre Remus e esta era sua decisão final.

"Este não é um processo agradável, ser Chamado," disse Olho-Tonto, evitando os olhos de Sirius. "É agonizante e isto continua e continua até que aquele que está sendo Chamado ou responda ao Chamado, ou morra".

Sirius olhou para baixo, suas mãos apertavam a beirada de metal da maca. A jóia vermelha no seu bracelete cintilava enquanto ele o girava no seu pulso. "Não há nada que se possa fazer nesta situação?"

"Havia-se discutido a criação de uma poção para curar isto, quando o Lorde das Trevas retornou ao poder, mas eu não sei se alguma coisa chegou a ser feita". Olho-Tonto ainda se recusava a olhar para Sirius, que estava contente. Olho-Tonto coçou sua garganta. "E os Weasleys. Como eles estão se arranjando?".

"Está tudo bem com eles. Eles estavam loucos, no início, ainda estão provavelmente, mas A Toca está até o pescoço cheia de Aurores neste momento. Eles terão uma constante guarda de pelo menos quarenta Aurores 24 horas por dia, rondando a casa e os territórios em volta. Não há uma casa de bruxos mais bem protegida na Inglaterra".  
"E você será um desses Aurores?" Olho-Tonto perguntou. Sirius suspeitou que Moody gostaria de ser ele mesmo um desses Aurores, mas em consideração a idade dele (103, era o que todo mundo calculava), Olho-Tonto tinha ultimamente sido limitado a exercer obrigações inativas.

Sirius balançou sua cabeça, e olhou de novo para o corpo do homem na maca. Olhando de perto, foi mais fácil ver os intrigantes sinais que o marcavam como lobisomem: as unhas opacas, o dedo indicador levemente alongado. Alexander Taylor não era o primeiro lobisomem morto que Sirius já tinha visto; e, pelo andar da carruagem, não seria o último.

"Não," disse Sirius. "Eu estou indo para casa. Há uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer".

***

As horas se passaram. O quarto de Adamantio estava silencioso. Harry estava dormindo em um longo bando de madeira, seu braço sobre seus olhos. Draco estava de pé perto do armário, olhando para si mesmo em um espelho que estava preso no interior da porta do armário.

Normalmente se olhar no espelho era uma das atividades favoritas de Draco, mas no momento ele se encontrava vagamente preocupado com a imagem refletida que ele recebia em sua contemplação. Ele pegou algumas roupas do armário e trocou de roupa, grato por ter se livrado de sua camisa ensangüentada. Ele agora vestia uma camisa feita de um material preto, duro e não-familiar, botas pretas (de um tamanho tão maior que o seu, que os seus pés deslizavam dentro dela) e sobre tudo isto, uma capa longa e preta que estava amarrada sobre o seu tórax com uma corrente de prata cujas argolas eram miniaturas de serpentes entrelaçadas. Uma faixa verde escuro ornava a barra da capa. Não que ele não ficasse bem naquelas roupas (é claro que ele ficava bem nelas! - arrojado e misterioso). O problema era que ele tinha pegado estas roupas instintivamente quando ele abriu o armário; a capa era também a mesma que ele aparecia vestindo nos seus sonhos, em pé no centro de um círculo de demônios e vendendo sua alma. Ele escutou as vozes dos demônios de novo dentro da sua cabeça: Há um equilíbrio natural para todas as coisas. Para cada benefício que se consiga com alguma coisa, há algum outro tipo de pagamento. Ele levantou sua cabeça, viu que a imagem no espelho voltou a tornar-se questionadora, a luz azul da sala dando a sua pele pálida e ao seu cabelo prata um brilho escuro e bronzeado. Quando eu terei que pagar?Ou talvez eu deveria perguntar: o que eu terei que pagar?

Ele afastou-se do espelho, e cruzou o quarto olhando para os tapetes na parede. Eles eram muito bonitos no seu próprio modo estranho - os maiores eram bordados com fios de prata e de ouro que contrastavam contra o fundo de veludo preto; eles mostravam estrelas e luas e constelações e galáxias e universos, girando e brilhando e desenhando nos seu olho até você esquecer o que você estava olhando e se perder nos espaços entre as estrelas. A Mansão dos Malfoys era recheada de coisas que eram grandes, mas a maioria não era bonita, e Draco achou que olhar a tapeçaria o tocou de uma forma estranha. Ele colocou sua mão sobre o tapete e sentiu o material que estava empoeirado e duro e nem de longe era agradável ao toque como parecia ser.

Os outros tapetes mostravam cenas de bruxos vivendo, batalhando e caçando. Existiam vários animais mágicos pintados - dragões e basiliscos, hipogrífos e lobisomens, grupos de veelas cavalgando animais gigantescos com corpo de leão, cabeça de homem, e cauda de escorpião. Draco não sabia o que tais coisas eram, mas não queria encontrar com nenhum deles em uma travessa escura. A última tapeçaria mostrava um brasão: um dragão prateado, exuberante, parecendo sinistro. A bandeira que estava entrelaçada debaixo do seu pé tinha um inscrição em Latim: IN HOC SIGNO VINCES. Draco apalpou o tapete com o seu dedo, e achou que a tapeçaria era tão fria quanto gelo ao toque.

Ele se afastou, olhando para Harry que ainda estava profundamente dormindo, e uma vaga sensação de desconforto passou rapidamente por ele. Ele suspeitou que Harry provavelmente teve uma leve concussão - depois que Slytherin estuporou Hermione, Harry se jogou sobre o Bruxo das Trevas. Slytherin imediatamente o apanhou como se ele não pesasse mais do que um gatinho e o jogou de cabeça contra a parede oposta. Deste ponto em diante, Draco não conseguia se lembrar o que tinha acontecido. Ele tinha a sensação de que ele e Ron tinham atacado Slytherin simultaneamente, mas sua memória dos eventos mais recentes parecia estar destruída e ele não tinha certeza do que havia acontecido.

Nem ele tinha certeza exatamente quais eram os sintomas de uma concussão. Harry parecia bastante lúcido antes, e agora que ele estava dormindo profundamente, seu tórax se elevava e descia com regularidade, em respirações curtas. É claro, talvez dormir profundamente era um sinal de concussão. Repentinamente desconfortável, Draco colocou-se de pé, caminhou até Harry, e enviou um dedo na sua costela.

"Ow!" Harry acordou com um grito indignado e tateou procurando seus óculos. "Malfoy, você enlouqueceu. O que foi isso?" ele se sentou, parecendo injuriado, e esfregou seus olhos.

"Nada. Volte a dormir, Potter".

"Eu não consigo," disse Harry de modo irritante. "Eu estou acordado agora". Ele colocou seus óculos e pestanejou para Draco. "O que que é isto que você está vestindo?".

Draco deu de ombros. "Eu encontrei estas roupas dentro do armário".

"Você está permitindo que Salazar Slytherin vista você agora?".

"Diga o que você quiser sobre ele - ele pode ser horripilante, mal, um zumbi morto-vivo com um bizarro gosto para cobras, mas ele tinha um impecável bom gosto para roupas".

Qualquer resposta, que Harry pudesse ter experimentado dar, foi cortada por um barulho opressivo vindo da vizinhança na parede em frente. Ambos se viraram para ver uma abertura escura aparecer na parede, e uma mão passar através dela, segurando alguma coisa redonda e lisa. Houve um som estridente quando ela caiu no chão, e antes que os garotos tivessem tido tempo para fazer alguma coisa a mais do que apenas se olharem surpresos, a mão retrocedeu e a abertura escura desapareceu tão rápido como quando tinha aparecido.

Draco se aproximou e se ajoelhou próximo ao objeto abandonado. Harry o seguiu de perto e parecia curioso. "O que é isto? Uma bomba?".

Draco balançou sua cabeça. "Jantar". Ele deu uma risada para o que parecia ser uma bandeja muito comum contendo alguns sanduíches e uma garrafa de água. "Sanduíches de queijo, para ser preciso".

Harry olhava desconfiado para a comida. "Malfoy, eu não acho que você deve-".

"Ah, cale a boca. Se ele nos quisesse mortos, ele teria nos matado enquanto nós estávamos inconscientes. Você tem trinta segundos, ou então eu irei comer sua metade do sanduíche".

Resmungando, Harry se jogou no chão próximo a Draco. Pelos próximos minutos, eles comeram em um silêncio semi-sociável. Uma pequena disputa começou para ver quem iria comer o último sanduíche. No final das contas, a disputa foi resolvida por um cabo-de-guerra furioso e silencioso. O resultado disto foi que no final havia mais queijo nas vestes deles do que em suas bocas. Draco estava ocupado tentando fazer de sua última metade o seu último sanduíche quando Harry de repente olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. "Malfoy, eu acabei de ter uma idéia".

"Doeu?" disse Draco bem naturalmente.

Harry se ajoelhou, sacudindo os pedaços de sanduíche de queijo de sua blusa. "Me faça ficar com raiva," ele disse.

Draco sufocou-se com o seu sanduíche. "O quê?".

"Você me escutou. Como na última vez, no escritório do Lupin. Me faça ficar com raiva, talvez nós possamos quebrar as paredes. Eu aposto que você tem uma carta na manga que poderia realmente me perturbar; você sempre tem".

Draco balançou sua cabeça. "Isto não iria funcionar. Você está mais esperto para isto agora. Se eu contasse alguma coisa para você agora, você apenas chegaria a conclusão de que eu estaria mentindo".

Não se você fizer assim. Você não pode mentir estava rindo agora, seu cabelo mexendo desordenadamente. Ele fazia Draco lembrar de um coelhinho animado ou algum outro animal pequeno e macio que não sabia absolutamente como era vulnerável e frágil. Vamos, é uma idéia brilhante.

"Não," Draco se escutou dizer.

Não seja burro, Malfoy.

Draco balançou sua cabeça. "Eu não farei isto".

"Vamos," insistiu Harry, pegando na manga de Draco. "Eu aposto que isto será divertido para você. Você ama me enrolar".

"Potter, estas paredes podem ser dez vezes mais grossas do que tudo o que nós conhecemos. Você tem idéia de quanto raivoso você teria que ficar?".  
"Bem, ninguém me perturbar tanto quanto você," pontuou Harry, apenas meio-brincando.

Draco puxou com força seu braço da mão do Harry e se virou para olhá-lo furiosamente, sua voz saiu como um assobio. "Você não sabe o que você está me pedindo".

A ferocidade no tom de Draco fez Harry recuar. Um olhar ferido, magoado passou rapidamente pelo rosto dele antes que ele ajustasse seu queixo com teimosia. "Certo. Olhe. Eu estava apenas brincando. Não precisa comer corda".

Harry se sentou contra a parede próximo a Draco, que estava agora fitando furiosamente a metade do sanduíche que ele colocará em sua capa. Depois de um momento de silêncio, ele o apanhou e, em uma explosão de irritação infantil, ele jogou o sanduíche em Harry.

Harry olhou para baixo surpreso quando o sanduíche bateu em seu braço. "Isto foi bem adulto, Malfoy".

"E daí?" Draco tinha seus braços cruzados sobre os seu peito e estava encarando a parede mais distante. Ele sabia que tinha sido infantil, mas não se sentia capaz de fazer alguma coisa sobre isto.

"Eu tive outra idéia".

"Então eu também tenho, e ela diz que você deve ir embora".

Harry ignorou isto. "Você não quer escutar a minha idéia?".

"É uma outra idéia campeã como a sua última?".

"Eu quero que você me ensine como usar esta espada".

Agora Draco virou-se e olhou para ele. "O quê?".

Harry apontou para a espada de Godric, que estava apoiada contra uma mesa de madeira baixa. "Nós temos duas espadas, e nada mais para fazer. Eu posso ser capaz de aprender também".

Draco mordeu seu lábio. "As espadas não têm proteção..."

"Proteção?"

"Elas devem ter proteções nas pontas...para que não fiquem afiadas. Se você for aprender com elas".

"Você aprendeu em espadas com proteções?".

"Não," Draco admitiu.

"Bem, então". Harry andou, pegou a espada de Godric, e se virou para encarar Draco. Ele compunha um personagem esquisito: vestia jeans, camisa ensangüentada, e tênis gastos, segurando firmemente em sua mão direita a espada brilhante e incrustada de jóia.

Draco suspirou. "Certo, mas nós teremos que fazer isto devagar. Hermione não iria me agradecer se eu destruísse sua aparência, arrancando seu nariz".

"Hermione iria me amar mesmo que eu não tivesse nariz," disse Harry, com uma convicção invejável.

"E como será divertido," disse Draco, ficando de pé e estendendo

ua mão para sua própria espada, "descobrir se isto é verdade ou não. Nós iremos?".

***

Ginny levantou os olhos quando Ron entrou na cozinha, carregando um livro azul costurado em suas mãos.

"Como está Hermione?" ela perguntou.

"Ela deve estar bem. Ela me deu lição de casa". Ele abanou o livro em sua mão para eles. (Dicionário de Referência Mágica de Tandy, Vol. S). "Eu estou procurando feitiços para fazer dormir. E sonhar".

"Alguma coisa até agora?" perguntou Charlie, oferecendo um prato de biscoitos.

Ron caiu pesadamente sobre a cadeira. "Nada sobre feitiços para dormir, nem tampouco para sonhar, ou alguma coisa relevante neste sentido. Mas se você quer fazer bolos invisíveis ou Chamar uma tropa de dançarinas de can-can em brilhosas calças colantes, eu estou ficando expert".

"Charlie?" Era a Senhora Weasly, em pé na porta-de-entrada, vestindo um dos seus mais remendados robes e parecendo cansada. Ela sorriu quando Ginny deu uma olhada para ela.

"Oh, Mãe," disse Charlie. "Chá?".

"Não. Tinha apenas uma coisa que eu queria mostrar para vocês. Eu estava limpando o quarto de Percy, vocês sabem, para tirar as coisas da minha cabeça, e eu encontrei isto no bolso do pijama dele". Ela estendeu a mão com um pedaço de papel branco dobrado. "Está endereçado a Draco Malfoy".

Com os olhos bem abertos, Charlie pegou o papel. "Obrigado, Mãe".

A Senhora Weasly sorriu e saiu. Charlie começou a desdobrar o papel. Ron levantou seu pescoço para ver, conseguindo assim um melhor ângulo. "O que isto disse?".

"Não meta seu nariz onde você não é chamado, Ron," disse Charlie, não com grosseria, e começou a escanear o papel. Enquanto ele o lia, seu rosto assumia uma expressão estranha.

"Vamos," Ron disse afobado. "O que Snape diz? Ele está morto? O quê?".

Ginny bufou. "Sim, Ron, porque se Snape estivesse morto, ele com certeza escreveria para Draco e o contaria sobre isto".

"Não seja ridícula," Charlie disse, e deu um sorriso. "Ele estaria muito ocupado com o funeral para escrever".

"Charlie," gemeu Ron, mas Charlie, o ignorando, se colocou de pé, foi até a lareira, e se ajoelhou perto das chamas.

"Auditori Casa dos Malfoys," ele disse, e depois de alguns momentos, a cabeça e os ombros de Narcissa apareceram entre as chamas fracas. "Sim?" ela disse. Ela parecia exausta, seus olhos rodeados por sombras escuras. Quando ela reconheceu Charlie, seus olhos se arregalaram. "Há alguma-".

"Novidade? Não," disse Charlie, gentil mas firme. "Me desculpe".

Ela mordeu o lábio dela. "Está tudo bem, então?".

"Na medida do possível. Eu achei alguma coisa aqui que imaginei ser do seu interesse e do Sirius também. Ele está por aí?".

"Ele voltou para casa, mas ele foi direto para as masmorras. Eu acho que ele está checando algo – bem, a situação".

"Ah," disse Charlie diplomaticamente, e estendeu a mão que segurava o papel branco corretamente dobrado. Nacissa esticou uma mão pálida e fina para fora do fogo e pegou o papel da mão de Charlie. "Está endereçada a Draco," disse Charlie. "De Snape".

Os olhos de Narcissa buscaram os de Charlie, então, eles se voltaram para a carta.

"Aparentemente Snape preparou algum tipo de poção de Força-de-Vontade para Draco," disse Charlie. "Para ajudá-lo a resistir a influência de Slytherin. Eu achei que Sirius talvez se interessasse -".

Mas Narcissa, agarrando com força o pergaminho, já tinha desaparecido".

***

Ela sonhou que estava de pé em uma clareira no coração de uma floresta, e no centro da clareira tinha uma árvore. Era a maior árvore que ela poderia já ter imaginado, e mais do que isto. As raízes gigantescas se elevavam como abrigos de um monstruoso corredor. Do outro lado, ela podia ver o tronco gigantesco e deformado da árvore que subia e subia e subia, e muito além disto, tão alto que atingia as nuvens e a altura era tão grande que era difícil ver. Ela apenas podia perceber a grande escuridão negra espalhando-se pelas folhagens e galhos. Uma mancha negra muito pequena flutuou entre os galhos e as folhas. Quando a mancha chegou mais perto, ela viu que isto era uma esplêndida coisa voadora - não um pássaro, mas uma pequena serpente alada com escamas em forma de jóias.

Ela desembarcou na terra há poucos passos dela, deformou-se, ondulou-se, e tornou-se um homem, parado em pé. Ela não ficou surpresa; ela já sabia que a cobra alada poderia ser ele. Ele estava pálido, muito pálido, e ele vestia um manto verde escuro. Alguma coisa estava amarrada em sua cintura - uma espada, ela viu. Ele parecia contido e terrivelmente tenso, a pele de seu rosto apertada contra seus ossos, seus olhos, uma vez prateados, agora pretos, estavam fixos nela.

"Você me chamou aqui," ele disse, e sua voz estava irredutível. "O que você quer?".

"Eu queria dar isto para você," ela disse e estendeu sua mão segurando alguma coisa que brilhava como uma pedra espumosa.

Ele não fez nenhum movimento para pegá-la. "Então isto é definitivo?".

Ela concordou com a cabeça. "É definitivo. Eu não serei mais sua Fonte".

"É por causa de Godric," ele disse furiosamente.

"Godric não tem nada haver com isto".

"Eu posso obrigar você," ele disse refletindo. "Existem caminhos".

"Uma Fonte que se recusa a ser Fonte é imprestável," ela disse. "Você sabe disto".

"E não importa para você que eu te ame?".

Ela levantou seu queixo. Olhou furiosamente para ele. "Você não me ama".

Ele cruzou a clareira, a agarrando pelos pulsos, a fitando nos olhos. Ela olhou para ele, para seu rosto, tão mudado agora. Ela tinha acreditado que em outro tempo ele tinha sido gentil, nobre, uma pessoa com sentimentos, até mesmo sensível. E havia sensibilidade nos seus olhos, mas apenas de um tipo estreito - sensibilidade que percebia apenas sua própria dor, compreendia apenas suas próprias necessidades, sofria apenas quando seus desejos eram frustrados. "Como você pode dizer isto para mim?" ele sibilou.

"Porque é verdade. Você não me ama. Você simplesmente me quer como você quer mais poder, mais conhecimento, mais criaturas monstruosas para executarem sua ordem. E o fato d'eu amar Godric, apenas faz você me querer mais. Isto não é amor, apenas desejo, avareza-".

Ele a pegou pelos cabelos e a puxou com severidade de encontro a ele. Ela tentou se afastar, empurrando as mãos dele enquanto ele dava uma risada. "Lute comigo, por que você não o faz," ele sibilou para ela. "Me morda, me arranhe. Mas não, você não pode você mesma me ferir, mesmo diante disto tudo que você falou".

"Eu posso te ferir," ela sibilou de volta. "Eu irei".

Tinha sido um erro dizer isto. Os olhos dele se estreitaram "Sim, você está planejando alguma coisa, não está?Você e os outros. Godric, e Helga. Eu sei disto. Eu escuto coisas".

"Nós estamos apenas nos protegendo mutuamente".

"Então por que vocês estão fazendo Chaves para uma arma?".

O coração dela parecia que tinha congelado dentro do peito. Ela não tirava os olhos dele, o sangue agitado dela estava palpitando: Como ele sabe? Como ele sabe?

O sorriso dele se alargou. "Eu tenho informantes," ele disse. "Não pense que você pode fazer alguma coisa sem o meu conhecimento.E não pense que apenas porque eu perdi você como minha Fonte, eu estou fraco". Ele deu uma risada como uma caveira. "Eu tenho uma outra Fonte de poder agora".

"Salazar, o que-".

As palavras dela foram encurtadas quando a boca dele desceu até a dela. No início, ela cerrou seus dentes para mantê-lo afastado, mas ele também tinha cortado sua respiração, e conseqüentemente os lábios dela se separaram para ganhar ar. Ele tinha gosto de metal frio. Um horror a assaltou, mas mesmo que isto fizesse o sangue dela pulsar duramente na suas veias, e ela, com desespero, se surpreendeu: como a única pessoa que você mais amou no mundo poderia de certo modo tornar-se a pessoa que você mais odeia.

Ela virou seu rosto para o lado. "Me deixe ir-".

Mas ele já a tinha soltado, a libertando, rindo quando ela se virou para corre, seu riso foi a última coisa que ela ouviu quando ela -".

O sonho mudou.

Ela estava sentada em uma sala que ela reconhecia: o Grande Salão de Hogwarts. Encarando-a por cima da mesa estava um homem que ela nunca tinha visto em seus sonhos antes, mas ela o reconheceu imediatamente: cabelos pretos, alto, sobrancelhas marron-escuras marcadas por uma expressão de raiva. Um rosto honesto, preocupado. Olhos verde-escuros. Uma quantidade de itens tinha sido deixada espalhada sobre a mesa - livros, pergaminhos, penas, um mortal e um pilão, a bainha de uma espada, o Lycanthe, um objeto que parecia um relógio de areia ou um símbolo de infinidade.

"Nós teremos que matá-lo, você percebe," ele disse.

Ela balançou sua cabeça veementemente. "Não. Eu não quero fazer isto".  
"Não existe outro jeito, Rowena".

"Há um outro jeito. Helga e eu temos trabalhado em uma adição para a maldição. Mesmo que ele seja capaz de acordar disto, para livrar-se do feitiço, ele não será capaz de deixar a área que nós delimitarmos para ele ficar. Nós viraremos seus próprios monstros contra ele e fazê-los guardião dele-".

"Tudo isto," disse Godric. "Tudo isto apenas para mantê-lo vivo?".

"Eu não posso matá-lo, Godric. Eu não posso. Há ainda alguma bondade nele, alguma coisa que pode ser salva, e enquanto ele estiver preso, eu descobrirei como isto pode ser efetuado-".

"Tanto esforço despendido para preservar uma vida que é tão pouco digna," disse Godric em um tom amargo. A Maldição Dormiens não o manterá preso. Isto amarra a alma de um homem. E eu não estou certo de que ele tenha deixado muita alma para ser amarrada por nós".

"Há mais uma coisa," ela ouviu sua própria voz dizer, com hesitação.

Godric olhou para ela. "O quê?".

Ela recebeu o olhar dele com sinceridade. "Você já ouviu falar em um Encantamento Epicyclical?".

Hermione sentiu seu próprio corpo domindo saltar de choque, como se isto fosse resultado do choque que apareceu e sumiu do rosto de Godric. Ela tentou se segurar neste fragmento do seu sonho, mas ouviu apenas algumas vozes ecoando na sua cabeça, claras e ao mesmo tempo abafadas, como vozes que se escuta vindas de um outro quarto: a voz da Helga, a sua própria: "Vocês terão que preparar mais rápido, isto tudo. O Lycanthe está pronto, o Vira-Tempo, agora nós apenas precisamos da chave de Godric". As vozes se elevaram para um grito confuso. "Qual é a fonte que ele está usando, se não sou eu? Onde ele poderia encontrar outro Magid desejoso para ser sua Fonte?" "Talvez não seja um Madig afinal. Poderes Demoníacos. Ele poderia ter chamado alguma coisa..." "Nós precisamos esconder as Chaves". "Helga pode escondê-las. Ela sabe como colocá-las sob proteção". "Há pouco tempo-".

"Hermione".

Alguém tinha lhe pegado pelo pulso, e estava dizendo um nome, mas não era o nome dela, ou era? Ela piscou seus olhos, os abriu e viu uma massa de sombras negras sem forma, que resolveram se mostrar na forma de um Ron em preto-e-branco, sentado na beirada de sua cama e olhando para ela ansioso. "Hermione".

Às tontas, ela levantou seu braço e o pegou com a mão livre, o puxando em direção à ela com uma tal força que ele quase se desequilibrou. "Como-" ela se surpreendeu com sua respiração áspera, e fechou seus olhos, seu coração pulando. "Eu estava sonhando," ela disse, meio que para ele, meio que para ela.

Ron se ajeitou um pouco, sentando mas não tirou as mãos dele do pulso dela. "Eu calculei. Você estava gemendo - de fato, você estava chamando aos berros, um, por Godric. Este seria Godric Gryffindor, e existiria alguma coisa que eu deveria contar para o Harry, porque eu realmente não acredito-".

Hermione colocou sua cabeça gentilmente sobre o ombro dele. "Cale a boca". Ron suspirou, mas não se moveu. Ele podia escutar um brando tun-tun soar do coração dele, estável como um metrônomo, confiável como o Ron em si. "Eu escuto todas estas vozes," ela sussurrou, levantando os olhos para ele. "Rowena e Godric - eles estão falando sobre as Chaves, e onde elas devem ser escondidas. Eu acho que Ginny está certa, eu acho que tem alguma coisa enterrada aqui, talvez no porão-".

"Hermione," cortou Ron. "Eles são apenas sonhos".

"Não". Hermione falou firmemente. "Eles não são apenas sonhos". Ela levantou sua mão, pegou o Lycanthe, e o mostrou para Ron. "Isto me conecta a eles. A Harry e especialmente a Draco. Eu devo estar sonhar o que eles estavam sonhando, talvez eu possa até ver o que eles estão vendo. De qualquer maneira, eu estou aprendendo com isto. Eu estou começando a entender como tudo está ligado - como o que aconteceu no passado está afetando o que está acontecendo agora".

Ela parou. Ron estava olhando para ela firmemente, e ela acreditou ter visto preocupação nos claros olhos azuis dele. "Hermione," ele disse devagar. "Não tome isto como ofensa, mas - você parece que está um pouco - obcecada por isto. Eu não sei o que está coisa é-" ele sacudiu seu queixo em direção ao Lycanthe - "mas você está olhando para ele como Draco olhava para a espada dele. Eu não gosto disto".

"Nem todo poder é ruim, Ron".

"Talvez não," ele disse, se afastando dela e se sentando. "Mas como você pode me dizer a diferença?".

Ela tremeu um pouco, embora o quarto não estivesse frio, e puxou a manga de sua blusa. Ron tinha dado a ela um par dos velhos pijamas de Fred, e sobre ele, ela vestiu o suéter que a Senhora Weasley tinha tricotado como presente de natal para Harry no quarto ano deles. Harry o tinha usado apenas uma vez, no verão passado nA Toca e todos eles tinham rido dele - ele tinha crescido tanto que as mangas do suéter passeavam sobre os pulsos dele e deixavam um bom pedaço de pele à mostra entre a barra do suéter e o cinto do seu jeans. Sorrindo, Harry escondeu o suéter na parte de trás do armário de Ron, onde ele permaneceu até esta noite.

Ela gostava de usá-lo - ele era quente, era familiar, tinha o cheiro do Harry. Ela sempre acreditou que pessoas muito bonitas cheirassem ao sabonete que elas usavam, mas ela veio a perceber que isto não era verdade - Ron sempre tinha um cheiro que combinava grama cortada e torrada amanteigada, Draco exalava um odor de cravo e pimenta e limão, e o cheiro de Harry misturava sabonete e chocolate e alguma outra coisa que estava apenas, unicamente em Harry e que de alguma forma aliviava a sensação de perdê-lo. Não inteiramente, é claro. Mas um pouco.

"Eu não sei," ela disse finalmente. "Eu não estou certa se eu posso". Ela levantou sua cabeça e olhou para Ron, que estava em pé perto da janela agora, olhando para o jardim. "E eu estou com medo".

Ron olhou de volta para ela. A fraca luz do luar incidiu as sombras sobre seus olhos, marcando seus cílios com prata, tornando seu cabelo preto. "Venha aqui," disse ele.

Hermione se levantou e foi se juntar a ele na janela.

"Olhe para fora," ele disse.

Ela seguiu seu olhar. Lá fora, a luz do luar estava tão agudamente branca que o jardim quase parecia como se estivesse encoberto por neve. As árvores estavam tingidas de prata; a luz da lua era tão intensa que apagou as estrelas. Mas isto não era o que Ron tinha apontado; ele estava indicando a sólida linha de silhuetas encapuzadas de preto que estavam de pé em um círculo em volta do jardim, virados de costas para a casa. Aurores. Eles estavam tão imóveis que pareciam pedras.

"Isto não faz você sentir um pouco menos de medo?" perguntou Ron, e Hermione olhou para ele, pensando que ele ainda não tinha entendido que ela não estava com medo do que estava fora, mas sim do que estava dentro - dentro dela, dentro de Draco, dentro de Harry e Ginny, o que estava gravado na história, genética e destino que eles podiam carregar dentro deles, impossível de se escapar, em uma repetição sem fim. Ela olhou para ele, depois para a janela, em direção ao jardim onde a luz da lua brilhava sobre a água na pedreira distante.

De repente ela se virou, e olhou selvagemente para Ron. Ela percebeu que ela estava apertando o Lycanthe na sua mão direita, tão fortemente que ela podia sentir as pontas dos seus dedos penetrando na palma de sua mão. "Ron, A Pedreira".

"O que que tem A Pedreira?".

"As proteções".

"O que que têm as proteções?" perguntou Ron, soando vagamente exasperado. "Ou isto é um dos seus jogos, onde você diz uma palavra e eu tenho que supostamente responder com a primeira coisa que aparecer na minha mente?".

"Não, isto não é um jogo, Ron, você disse que toda vez que um parente seu tentava esvaziar a pedreira, ela simplesmente se enchia de novo, certo? É porque ela recebeu algum tipo de proteção mágica, realmente poderosa, que nenhum de seus parentes foi capaz de quebrar. Agora, o que aconteceria se estas proteções tivessem sido colocadas para proteger alguma coisa sob a pedreira? Alguma coisa que tivesse sido colocada lá...há mil anos?".

Ron não tirou os olhos dele por um momento. Então, um flash de sorriso cruzou seu rosto, iluminando seus olhos. "E todo este tempo, eu acreditei que você estava apenas fingindo ser esperta".

Hermione deu um sorriso. "Você tem uma pá?".

***

Sirius estava na masmorra, o demônio atrás dele, através das barras de ferro de sua cela, ele encarava o lobisomem que tinha sido Lupin. Ele tinha se arremessado contra as barras por algum tempo e agora se encolheu, os olhos estreitados e choramingando de vez em quando, do outro lado da cela.

Devagar, ele levantou sua mão esquerda, no qual alguma coisa brilhou e cintilou através da água turva que iluminava a masmorra. "Eu achei isto no meu cofre em Gringotts," ele disse suavemente, não olhando para o lobo, mas para o que ele segurava em sua mão. Era uma chave, feita de latão, com uma cabeça de osso esculpida nela que era ornada com jóias negras brilhantes. "James me deu isto para que eu desse ao Harry. É claro, o problema é que Harry não está por perto para eu dar isto a ele e James não está por perto para eu contar a ele o que é necessário ser contado. E eu não sei o que fazer com esta maldita coisa, eu mesmo. É obviamente mágico, mas uma chave, até mesmo uma chave mágica, não é muito boa sem uma maldita porta, não é mesmo? Agora, eu sei o que você diria, Aluado. "Sirius, você está sendo obvio". "Às vezes, uma chave não é só uma chave. E às vezes, um garoto não é só um garoto, às vezes ele é também um lobo". Isto é o que eu aprendi com você. Eu sempre falei para você que isto não era importante. Mas talvez eu estivesse errado". Sirius parou, ciente de que ele estava errado, e encostou sua cabeça contra as barras frias da cela. "E aí, qual é a sua opinião? Você não entende uma palavra do que eu estou dizendo".

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele se inclinava em direção ao lobo, o lobo chorava, sacudindo suas costas.

"Ele tem medo de você," disse o demônio atrás de Sirius. "Ele sabe por que você está aqui".

"E como você sabe?" resmungou Sirius, sem se virar para trás.

"Eu vejo o que você está segurando na sua mão direita. Você acha que pode destruir um lobisomem com tal lamina? Não é de prata".

Sirius virou-se devagar e olhou para o demônio com os olhos negros frios. "Você se surpreenderia com as coisas que uma faca no coração pode destruir, matar".

"A Maldição da Morte é mais limpa," observou o demônio.

"Ele merece mais do que isto," disse Sirius. Ele estava ainda olhando para a faca, que ele tinha pegado do arsenal de Lucius porque foi a melhor arma que ele poderia achar, e porque as opalas no seu punho o lembravam de luas, e isto parecia combinar. No fundo de sua mente veio uma coisa que Lupin tinha dito para ele uma vez, olhando para a crescente como ele fazia então, Nós acreditamos que nós inventamos símbolos, mas na realidade eles nos inventam. Nós somos suas criaturas, a mercê de sua severidade, rudeza, nos limitando.

Na verdade, não deveria importar o tipo de arma para ele matar seu amigo. Ele deveria ser morto.  
Ele faria isto por mim, Sirius pensou. Mas o pensamento estava desprovido de ressonância como tinha tido antes.

O demônio riu. "Você não é capaz de fazer isto".

Sirius o ignorou.

"Talvez," disse o demônio, "não haveria um outro caminho?".

O demônio deu de ombros. "Muito bem. Eu não vim aqui para barganhar".

"O que você veio fazer aqui então?" resmungou Sirius. "Você disse que você não tinha vindo aqui matar Harry, mas você tentou-".

"Eu não estava tentando matá-lo. Eu estava tentando dar um aviso para ele".

"Você o atacou!".

"Eu tentei fazê-lo me escutar. Eu tentei dizer a ele que sua vida corria perigo por causa do Lorde das Cobras. Mas ele e o outro, o sétimo filho, eles não quiseram me escutar".

Sirius ficou abismado, seu coração batendo fortemente. Com certeza, a criatura estava mentindo - mas mesmo assim - "Por quê?" ele perguntou. "O que te importa, o que acontece a Harry?".

O demônio deu de ombros. "Nós não nos importamos. Você está perguntando as questões erradas".

Sirius deu um passo em direção ao demônio, os olhos dele fixos nos olhos vermelhos do demônio. "Quem são "nós"? Antes de tudo, qual é o seu nome? Você já teve um?".

O demônio parecia astuto. "Muito bem. Como um sinal de boa vontade, eu te direi meu nome. É Strygalldvir. Conjure isto e eu comerei seu coração e seu fígado".

Sirius duvidou que ele pudesse conjurar aquele nome já que não seria capaz de sequer pronunciá-lo. "Então, o que Slytherin quer com Harry?" perguntou Sirius, e olhou para o reflexo do brilho da pedra vermelha no seu bracelete, que pulsava com uma luz estável. "E qual é o interesse do Inferno nestes acontecimentos".

"Nós temos uma vida relacionada," disse o demônio. "A barganha feita com o Lorde das Cobras foi a mais amarrada das barganhas: o dom do poder demoníaco em troca de-".

"Sua vida," disse Sirus. "Eu sei disto".

O demônio deu um sorriso falso. "Não sua vida," ele zombou. "Quem poderia fazer uma barganha como esta?".

"Então...?".  
"A vida de seu herdeiro. Especificamente, um Magid descendente de seu próprio sangue. Esta foi a barganha. Isto foi por que Slytherin, enquanto vivo, ficou desesperado para produzir seu herdeiro. Uma vez, ele nos deu livremente seu próprio descendente. Nós não tivemos escolha a não ser considerar a dívida cancelada".

"Draco," sussurrou Sirius, e então, depois de um momento, entendendo, levantou sua cabeça e fitou o demônio. "Harry?".

"Por quê não?" Strygalldvir estava dando risadas, mostrando mais do uma carreira de dentes. Não foi uma risada agradável. "Ambos os garotos são Magid descendentes do sangue de Slytherin. Mas o garoto Potter também tem o sangue de Godric nele. O Lorde das Cobras precisa manter um garoto vivo e ao seu lado, mas o outro será sacrificado. O ódio de Slytherin pelo seu primo não conhecia limites. Ele pode estar considerando isto uma agradável ironia: usar o herdeiro de Godric para tal propósito. Será como se o próprio Godric em pessoa o estivesse libertando".

"O que te importa se ele usar Harry para saldar sua barganha?" Sirius resmungou. "Que diferença isto faz para você?".

"Porque," disse o demônio, revirando os olhos vermelhos, "esta barganha foi feita há mil anos atrás, quando nós éramos ricos em itens mágicos verdadeiros e pobres em Magids. A arte de fazer Lâminas Viventes, há muito tempo se perdeu. Esta espada é uma de duas que restaram neste mundo, e é muito mais valiosa para nós do que a vida de uma criança Magid. Têm abundância," acrescentou Strygalldvir, "de Magids hoje em dia. Mas nós não podemos pegar a espada de volta a menos que Slytherin seja derrotado em sua barganha. E isto não acontecerá até-".

Sirius interrompeu, balançando sua cabeça. "Em outras palavras, você simplesmente prefere a espada a Harry".

"Eu sou um demônio. Nós não estamos interessados em sermos gentis. De qualquer forma, é muito tarde para o herdeiro de Godric. O Lorde das Cobras o tem agora".

Sirius estava boiando. Por que Slytherin precisava de um garoto vivo e ao seu lado? ele pensou, e então ele se lembrou da voz de Remus, dizendo as palavras da profecia, Quando a espada for mais uma vez empunhada em um batalha por um descendente de Slytherin, Slytherin em pessoa retornará, e ele e o seu descendente se juntarão para descarregar destruição e terror no mundo bruxo.

Remus. Ele virou-se para outra cela, na qual o lobisomem estava deitado. Ele expôs seus dentes para Sirius quando ele se aproximou, seus olhos pretos vazios com ferocidade ou dor ou alguma combinação dos dois.

"Você irá matá-lo finalmente?" falou lentamente o demônio para as costas de Sirius.

"Não," respondeu Sirius, enviando a faca, que ele estava segurando, no cós da sua calça. "Eu o deixarei ir. Se ele correr para Slytherin, que assim seja".

"Ele rasgará você em dois," disse o demônio, soando impressionado. Sirius só não tinha certeza ser era pela sua bravura ou pela sua estupidez.

"Talvez sim," disse Sirius. "Talvez não".

Ele levantou sua mão para a porta da cela -.

"Sirius!".

Era Narcissa. Ela estava em pé, na entrada da masmorra, muito pálida em suas vestes brancas.

"Sirius," ela disse de novo, tomando ar, e ele percebeu, então, que ela tinha corrido. "Eu acho que você deve ler isto-" e ela lhe estendeu a mão que segurava o pedaço de papel dobrado.

***

"Ron, fique quieto, você irá acordar todo mundo! Pare de andar pesado".

"Eu não estou andando pesado. Eu estou apenas andando".

"Bem, então ande em silêncio".

Ron revirou seus olhos. Hermione, é claro, não podia ver isto, já que a cozinha está muito escura. "Venha, Hermione, todo mundo está dormindo".

"Exceto nós, é claro," disse uma voz dentro da escuridão.

Ron e Hermione deram um salto, e olharam. A cozinha tinha sido de repente iluminada com luz, revelando Charlie e Ginny sentados juntos na mesa da cozinha, olhando para eles com um olhar bem desconfiado. Charlie estava segurando sua varinha da qual emanava a luz brilhante produzida.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui sentados no escuro?" Ron perguntou com raiva.

"Nós escutamos vocês dois sussurrando enquanto vocês estavam descendo as escadas," disse Ginny, parecendo superior. "Nós pensamos em dar um justo em vocês. Ron, por que você está carregando uma pá?".

Charlie levantou suas sobrancelhas, seu semblante se transformou em um tipo de sorriso convencido. "O que vocês dois estão fazendo? Saindo escondidos por aqui para fazer algo ilícito à meia-noite?"

Ron sufocou-se, e ficou com cor de tijolo. Hermione parecia meramente irritada. "É claro que nós estamos," ela falou sarcasticamente. "Este é o motivo pelo qual nós estamos levando uma pá. Elas são muito úteis durante as nossas sessões".

Ginny deu uma risada. "O que vocês estavam planejando fazer com esta pá?".  
"Eu estava indo enterrar este morto na terra," disse Ron, gesticulando, "e então, eu estava indo começar a cavar. Eu contaria mais para vocês, mas depois disto, ficaria um pouco técnico".

"Tudo bem," disse Charlie, se levantando. "Vocês tem cinco minutos para explicar para mim o que vocês iam fazer lá fora no meio da noite com uma pá. Começando agora".

Ron e Hermione olharam um para o outro. Ron deu de ombros. Hermione suspirou, virou-se para Charlie e Ginny, e explicou.

Quando ela acabou de contar, Charlie coçou sua cabeça, parecendo um pouco infeliz. "Você percebeu que não se pode chegar à pedreira? Os Aurores tem instruções estritas para nos manter dentro da casa".

Houve um silêncio deprimido, que foi quebrado por Ginny. "Talvez haja outro modo," ela disse devagar.

Ron aprumou seus ouvidos. "O que você quer dizer?".

"Quando eu estava no porão ontem, eu observei que eu desci por um corredor que o teto era úmido e úmido, e depois de algum tempo, ele começou a pingar água. Eu acho que eu estava debaixo da pedreira".

Hermione bateu suas mãos. "Gin, você é brilhante. Vamos lá".

Ron parecia verde. "Descer até o porão?" sua voz ecoou fracamente.

"O que há de errado com o porão?" Hermione perguntou.

Ron gesticulou fracamente. "Aranhas...".

"Eu irei proteger você, Ron," disse Charlie, heroicamente. "Além do que," ele acrescentou, sua voz baixando o volume, "eu estou louco para ver se Fred e George ainda mantêm a coleção de revistas deles lá embaixo".

***

Por um lado, Draco não era um mau professor. Harry estava surpreso. Ele tinha pensado que Draco seria -bem, como Snape, raivoso e impaciente e exigente. Ele era impaciente, mas ele também era meticuloso e cuidadoso e insistiu que Harry começasse muito do início - como se fica em pé, como se cumprimenta, como segurar sua espada. Ele insistiu que Harry tirasse seus sapatos para que ele pudesse lhe mostrar como ficar em pé, e tirou seus próprios sapatos quando eles foram combater para que eles ficassem na mesma altura.

Ele também, suspeitou Harry, estava trapaceando. Não da maneira que ele pudesse sinalizar com o dedo, mas parecia a Harry que enquanto ele mesmo usava sua espada, a movimentando, que ele nunca tinha aprendido a usar sua mente - menos os nomes do que uma série de impulsos elétricos que seu cérebro queria seguir, e um segundo mais tarde ele descobriu que seu braço tinha se levantando quase que contra sua própria vontade.

Ele supôs que fosse possível que ele fosse simplesmente um aluno rápido e maravilhoso com uma sabedoria inata de técnicas em luta de espadas, mas ele particularmente suspeitou que este não era o caso. Toda vez que isto acontecia, de qualquer forma, ele podia olhar para cima e iria encontrar Draco olhando diretamente e com expectativas para ele como se dissesse, "Sim? O quê? Por que você está arregalando os olhos para mim, Potter?".

No final das contas, ele decidiu não se aborrecer com isto. Se Draco queria ensiná-lo mais a luta de espadas através de telepatia, mais poder para ele. Mas isto não fazia as coisas se tornarem mais fáceis. Ainda era um trabalho duro. A espada de Godric era pesada, muito pesada, e aprender a se mover deste novo modo dava câimbras em seus músculos. Ele estava encharcado de suor - Draco também estava, de qualquer forma - mas sua camisa estava mais colada ao corpo do que a de Draco.

"Okay," anunciou Draco de repente, respirando com dificuldades e dando alguns passos para trás. "Uma vez mais. Tente passar por mim".

Harry suspirou, girou, e encarou Draco, que o cumprimentava. Sentindo-se um imbecil, Harry copiou o gesto, não mais tão sem jeito.

No momento em que Draco se moveu, Harry se moveu também. Ele estava sentido que Draco o estava ajudando de novo, ainda que ele não pudesse ver nada na expressão de Draco para confirmar isto. Draco parecia calmo, concentrado, um pouco entediado, como se qualquer coisa que Harry fizesse com sua arma o levava a escapar. Harry ia atrás dele, escutando o ressoar de metal contra metal com um certo prazer impetuoso. Draco levantou sua lâmina - Harry a empurrou para o lado com a sua própria lâmina, caminhando em direção a Draco, de repente percebendo que seus pés estavam colocados de maneira errada, e os moveu corretamente, então. Antes que ele terminasse isto, a ponta da espada de Draco foi ao encontro de seu ombro. Isto doía também.

"Ow," disse Harry irritadamente, indo para trás.

Draco jogou uma mecha de cabelo louro-branco suado para longe de seus olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas. "Vamos, Potter, até um hamster que permite ser treinado razoavelmente deveria ser capaz de completar este movimento. Eu deixei para você uma passagem, uma brecha maior do que a Millicent Bulstrode –".

"Meus pés estavam errados," Harry falou entre os dentes, ainda mais irritado.

Um sorriso apareceu no canto da boca de Draco. "Sim, eu reparei isto. Bem, é necessário adquirir uma certa soma de graça para aprender a esgrimar".

"Eu tenho graça," disse Harry, mordente.

"Lembre-se, Potter - eu vi você dançar. A escola toda te assistiu dançar, no quarto ano. Graça não é o seu nome do meio".

Indignado, Harry abriu sua boca para contestar - e ele foi cortado por outro barulho de trituração, um barulho que vinha do canto do quarto. Ambos os garotos deram a volta, segurando suas espadas. Neste momento, o espaço escuro surgir maior do que tinha sido antes, grande o suficiente para uma pessoa passar por ele. Harry e Draco pararam congelados, um olhando para o outro.

Draco falou primeiro. O que nós devemos fazer?

Nos proteger. Fique para trás.

Draco colocou suas mãos no seu quadril. E isto serviria precisamente para quê?

Harry deu de ombros. Eu não sei. Isto é o que eles fazem nos filmes.

Houve um lampejo de movimento no espaço escuro, e de repente uma figura emergiu dentro do quarto. Harry e Draco não se moveram. Eles apenas encararam a figura. Ela vestia um longo vestido azul índico, sobre o qual estava colocada uma capa preta que ocultava o rosto do recém-chegado. Foi possível ver que o intruso era pequeno, mas magro demais para ser Rabicho, e as mãos que se estendiam das mangas de sua capa preta eram ambas humanas.

Harry escutou a voz de Draco na sua cabeça. Isto não pode ser bom.

Ele estava inclinado a concordar. De repente, o espaço escuro desapareceu, a parede reapareceu, e o intruso se virou para encarar os dois garotos; pôs as suas duas mãos pálidas na lateral de seu capuz, e puxou o capuz para baixo.

Cabelos, como uma nuvem de prata, escorreram para fora do capuz, emoldurando um familiar rosto de porcelana. Olhos azuis escuros se levantaram arrogantemente, cílios negros piscando. "Eu quis acreditar," a voz clara era ácida, "que vocês dois iriam trabalhar na mesma hora em um plano hábil para escapar, visto que ambos são Magids, e nem um pouco estúpidos. Mas não, vocês estão aqui, batendo um no outro com grandes espadas imbecis". A boca vermelha se contraiu em repúdio, aversão. "Garotos".

Houve um som estridente. Draco, assombrado, tinha deixado cair sua espada. "Fleur?" ele perguntou, o choque tinha despido sua voz da corriqueira lentidão. "O que você está fazendo aqui?".

***

Eles tinham descido para o porão há trinta minutos até que eles alcançaram a porta. Ginny estava mostrando o caminho, sua varinha levantada e produzia uma luz, Charlie atrás dela. Então vinha Hermione, que tinha descoberto que ela podia usar o Lycanthe um pouco como uma tocha - ele produzia luz quando ela o elevava em sua mão. Então vinha Ron, resmungando um pouco, mas olhando em volta com grande interesse. Na realidade, não era muito um porão, mas parecia mais a toca de um coelho com túneis e passagens. Foi uma boa coisa, pensou Hermione, que Ginny parecesse saber para onde estava indo. Ou ela sabia para onde estavam indo, ou eles estavam todos perdidos.

Hermione também percebeu que o teto parecia estar crescentemente se rebaixando na medida em que eles desciam, e que, como Ginny disse, as paredes estavam pingando água e estavam bem cobertas de musgos, o ar estava frio e cheio de uma névoa branca.

Ron de repente deu um grito de susto, e Hermione se virou para ele. "Ron! Você está bem?".

Ron parecia esverdeado à luz de seu Lycanthe, estava olhando seus pés com um olhar de horror. "Aranha," ele disse com um tipo de voz em choque. "Elas estão subindo pela perna da minha calça".

Hermione revirou seus olhos. "Honestamente, Ron!" ela falou entre os dentes e caiu de joelhos aos pés dele. Ela puxou com força as pernas da calça dele e removeu o aracnídeo ofensivo do tornozelo dele. Era uma bem pequena, cinza pálido e quase fofinha. "Olhe," ela disse, a acenando para Ron, que pulou para trás. "É apenas uma aranha bem pequenininha! É provável que ela estivesse procurando por um lugar quente".

Ron olhou furioso para ela. "Você não entende. Não foi você que entrou na Floresta Proibida e quase foi comido por uma aranha do tamanho de uma Mini, apenas porque Harry é um idiota".

Hermione se levantou e fez uma careta para ele. "Harry não é um idiota".

Ron apenas olhou para ela.

Ela suspirou. "Oh, tudo bem, ele é. Mas não o tempo todo".

"Hey!" a voz de Charlie veio mais adiante, lá embaixo, no corredor. "Venham aqui e olhem isto".

"O que é?" perguntou Hermione, se aproximando de Ginny, e imediatamente viu qual era o problema: a passagem tinha terminado em uma gigantesca porta de pedra. Bem, não em uma útil porta de pedra, já que não tinha maçaneta ou outro modo de abrí-la, mas era, diante de todas as evidências, uma porta. Toda a frente da porta estava entalhada com profundas ranhuras e arranhões, entrelaçando um design impressionante.

"Beco sem saída," disse Ron atrás dela, soando deprimido.

"Não necessariamente," disse Hermione. "Eu não acho que este seja um beco sem saída. Eu acho que isto é um obstáculo".

"E a diferença seria?".

"Que há um modo de passar por isto".

"Isto parece escritos," interrompeu Ginny, chegando mais perto da porta com a sua varinha. Hermione se curvou, seguindo com o seu dedo as ranhuras na pedra, e levando a luz para mais perto do pé da parede. Havia um design lá, entalado no canto da pedra: parecia uma doninha muito pequena ou um texugo, vestindo uma coroa na sua cabeça pequena. Hufflepuff, ela pensou, indo para trás e levantando o Lycanthe na sua mão. Luzes douradas saíram dele, iluminando a escultura do pequeno animal, e junto a isto, vários arranhões se transformaram em uma língua que ela não conhecia.

Hermione baixou o Lycanthe, mordendo seu lábio.

Ginny olhou para cima irritada. "Por que você fez isto? Eu estava lendo".

"Mas Ginny, isto não faz nenhum sentido! São apenas linhas e rabiscos".

Ginny olhou para ela, chocada. "Isto faz perfeito sentido. É algum tipo de poema, ou um enigma. Traga a luz de volta para cá".

Assustada, Hermione se ajoelhou perto de Ginny, e Charlie se amontoou perto delas. "Isto parece grego para mim," disse Ron, olhando duvidoso, e Charlie concordou.

Ginny balançou sua cabeça, seu cabelo vermelho pegando o movimento da luz da varinha em faixas vermelho-fogo. "Não. É um poema. Aqui -". E ela o leu em voz alta:

Quando há fogo em mim, então eu ainda estou fria.

Quando eu for o rosto do seu verdadeiro amor, então você não me verá mais.

A todas as coisas que eu me dedico não mais então eu estou me dedicando.

Na hora certa, eu poderei ter todas as coisas, e mesmo assim eu não possuirei nada.

Houve um longo silêncio. Hermione liberou sua respiração que ela havia prendido de espanto. "É um enigma," ela disse.

"Que tipo de enigma é este?" Ginny perguntou, sentando em cima dos sues calcanhares. "Não tem ao menos uma questão".

"A questão está implícita," colocou Charlie. "Isto descreve uma coisa, ou uma pessoa que nós temos que identificar".

Ron forçou um sorriso. "Isto não poderia apenas perguntar "o que é vermelho e verde e anda em círculos?"".

Hermione apertou o braço dele impacientemente. "Shh. Todo mundo está pensando. A todas as coisas que eu me dedico não mais então eu estou me dedicando. Na hora certa, eu poderei ter todas as coisas, e mesmo assim eu não possuirei nada...então, isto não é uma pessoa, então...".

Ron olhou para ela preocupado. "Herm, se você responder errado, você não sabe o que acontecerá. Pode ser perigoso".

"Ron está certo," acrescentou Charlie, olhando nervosamente ao redor, para as paredes frias e úmidas, para as sombras pesadamente suspensas.

Hermione os ignorou. Quando há fogo em mim, então eu ainda estou fria. Quando eu for o rosto do seu verdadeiro amor, então você não me verá mais...Nas palavras "verdadeiro amor", ela tinha, é claro, lembrado de Harry, e foi pensando nele ainda, olhando para o Espelho de Ojesed e vendo Harry lá, seus braços em torno da imagem refletida dela, olhando para ela, os rostos de ambos voltados para ela...

"Hermione," disse Ron. "Você está escutando?".

Hermione levantou sua cabeça. "Um espelho," ela disse.

Por um momento, nada aconteceu. Então, com um rangido barulhento, a porta balançou, revelando uma passagem comprida, estreita, profundamente-inclinada, trançada na escuridão.

***

O que ela está fazendo aqui? Harry perguntou, seus olhos vidrados.

Draco ainda estava encarando Fleur. Ela parecia muito a mesma que ela tinha sido como na última vez que ele a tinha visto; mas principalmente, ela estava mais bonita agora, e com certeza ela estava com uma aparência mais atraente. Eu não sei, ele pensou de volta. Ela é uma veela, não é? Talvez ela tenha sido Chamada para cá. Ou então, ela esteja aqui porque ela está apaixonada por mim.

Ela está apaixonada por você?

Obcecada por mim me parece ser um pouco mais preciso. Ela não consegue ficar cinco minutos sem tentar colocar as mãos dela em cima de mim-.

Eu entendi, Harry interrompeu Draco apressadamente. Não precisa entrar em detalhes. Você acredita honestamente que ela veio para cá desta maneira apenas para botar as mãos dela em cima do seu corpo esquelético?

Draco pareceu insultado. Isto é tão difícil de acreditar?

"Oh!" com um grito que soava muito mais como indignação, Fleur cruzou o quarto, e, com um grande crack! esbofeteou Draco no rosto. Na realidade tão forte, que ele cambaleou para trás e quase tropeçou.

Ambos, Draco e Harry olharam para ela com assombro, Draco com sua mão colocada sobre a sua bochecha, sobre a marca da bofetada de Fleur que permanecia gravada em vermelho a mão dela na pele de Draco. "O que foi isto?" ele gritou com raiva.  
Fleu colocou suas mãos no seu quadril, levantando seu peito (o qual, na opinião de Draco, não poderia ser considerado nada mau), os olhos dela brilhando de raiva. "Você!" ela falou, olhando furiosamente para Draco. "Em primeiro lugar, eu posso ouvir tudo que vocês dois estão dizendo! Eu sou uma Magid, vocês se lembram?".

"Oh," disse Draco, trocando olhares estupefatos com Harry. "Nós não sabíamos-".

"Slytherin não pode nos ouvir," disse Harry, parecendo atemorizado. "Ele pode?".

Fleur ignorou isto. Ela tinha desenvolvido uma útil cabeça de vento e ainda olhava furiosamente para Draco, seus olhos azul-ágata emitindo fagulhas. "Mais uma coisa, não é muito gentil dar a alguém um presente que apenas desaparece!".

Os olhos de Draco faiscaram. "Isto não foi um presente. Você extorquiu isto de mim".

"Você me deve! E agora você vai me pagar!".

"Eu não suponho que ninguém queira me esclarecer sobre o que vocês estão falando," resmungou Harry, mas Draco e Fleur estavam muito ocupados olhando furiosamente de um para o outro para dar atenção a Harry.

"Eu dei para você o que você me pediu!"

De repente, Fleur sorriu. "Não exatamente o que eu tinha pedido para você".

"Tudo bem. A segunda coisa que você me pediu. Eu dei para você espada. Não é minha culpa se ela voltou para mim".

"Você sabia que isto iria acontecer".

"Fleur, você está melhor sem ela".

"Você não me engana, Draco Malfoy, você é um pessoa horrível. Eu soube no minuto em que vi esta espada que ela era poderosa. Mas você não me disse que estava ligado a ela. Tudo já estava ajeitado para que no momento em que você me desse a espada, ela voltasse para você. Eu tinha ido dormir com ela amarrada no meu braço! E até então, ela tinha permanecido comigo toda a noite. Eu a deixa voltar para você. Mas não antes d'eu tirar isto dela," e ela segurava alguma coisa em sua mão que brilhava mais verde-escuro do que os olhos de Harry. Draco soube o que era imediatamente; a esmeralda perdida da bainha da espada. "Isto é, ow, eu achei para você," acrescentou Fleur, soando convencida, e abriu sua mão. A esmeralda voou de sua mão, e com um leve ruído de plonk, se juntou de novo à bainha da espada. Por um momento, parecia como se a esmeralda nunca tivesse saído de lá.

"Isto nos leva à questão de como você conseguiu chegar aqui," acrescentou Harry, olhando de modo suspeito para Fleur.

"Não foi muito difícil. Eu sou uma veela. O Lorde das Cobras apenas presumiu que eu estava sendo Chamada para cá. Ele não sabe que eu sou uma Magid, e que então eu não posso ser Chamada. Têm muitas, talvez milhares de criaturas das Trevas aqui. Eu não estive observando. Quando eu cheguei aqui esta manhã, a esmeralda tentou voltar para você. Eu seduzi o guarda parado na frente da sua porta, e aqui eu estou. Eu vim," ela anunciou, "para resgatar você".

Ela sorriu orgulhosamente. Ambos, Draco e Harry não tiravam os olhos dela, assombrados.

"Fleur," disse Draco finalmente. "Eu não sei se eu beijo você ou corro para longe de você aterrorizado".

"Você teve sua chance com o beijo," ela disse serenamente. "Você a perdeu. Você ainda me deve uma, Draco," e sua voz estava dura. "Eu não permitirei que você morra aqui antes de pagar o que me deve".

"Isto tudo é terrivelmente interessante," disse Harry. "Mas você sabe como nos tirar deste quarto?".

Fleur confirmou com a cabeça. "Em cinco minutos o guarda abrirá esta porta atrás de mim. Vocês passam por ela, e então eu guiarei vocês para fora daqui. O Lorde das Cobras, ele não virá ver vocês antes da meia-noite. Nós temos algum tempo".

Harry estava olhando para ela, estreitando seus olhos verdes. "Slytherin viria nos encontrar aqui?".

Fleur confirmou com a cabeça.

Harry virou-se para Draco. "Talvez nós devemos ficar".

Draco não tirou os olhos dele. "Ficar aqui?".

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

"Ele nos golpeou antes porque nós não estávamos preparados. Agora nós estamos preparados e armados. Eu acho que nós devemos ficar aqui e quando ele chegar, nós o atacamos. Ele também não pode usar mágica aqui. Nós estaremos em igualdade, e nós estamos em maior número. Esta é a última coisa que ele esperará".

"Não," Draco falou entre os dentes, "a última coisa que ele esperaria é receber de nós um chapéu de pele redondo e ir celebrar nos salões de sua fortaleza, espalhando o prazer do Natal. E seu plano faz isto ter muito sentido. Mas muito obrigado pela sua colaboração".

"Arry," disse Fleur gentilmente. "Isto não faz nenhum sentido. Ele tem milhões de servos aqui. Mesmo se você pudesse bater no Lorde das Cobras, você teria que dar conta deles. A melhor coisa que nós podemos fazer agora é escapar".

Harry olhou para Draco, e Draco pode ver pela expressão do rosto dele que Harry queria lhe contar alguma coisa, mas ele não podia porque qualquer coisa que ele dissesse, não importando como ele fizesse isto, poderia ser ouvido por Fleur. "Potter-" Draco começou.

O barulho de trituração o interrompeu. Atrás de Fleur, uma grande e escura abertura estava aparecendo na parede. Ela jogou seus cabelos prateados para trás, e estendeu uma mão para eles, parecendo impaciente. "Venham," ela encorajou, indo em direção a porta. "Nós devemos ir".

Com um último olhar para Harry, Draco foi depois dela. E, depois de um momento, Harry fez o mesmo.

***

"Reparo".

Snape observou como os pedaços estilhaçados de seu disco se juntaram de volta. Em um momento, ele ganhou a forma que tinha antes que Draco Malfoy o tivesse quebrado.

Snape estava sentado na escrivaninha na sua empoeirada sala de estar. As janelas estavam fechadas firmemente contra a atmosfera da noite escura lá fora, e o cômodo estava cheio de uma luz sombria. Ele não tinha estado aqui por vários dias. Não desde que ele encontrou seu estudante favorito sentado no chão, os olhos vazios como espelhos, tocando as Variações de Bach Goldberg através do disco que girava em sua mão.

Ele se perguntou se ele se arrependia de ter falado com o garoto tão duramente que seu pai estava morto. Mas não, ele tinha que ter feito alguma coisa para trazer Draco de volta à realidade. Ele parecia como se estivesse sendo levado pela corrente, sem rumo. Snape tinha visto este olhar nos olhos dos sevos de Voldemort. Algumas vezes se podia sair deste estado. Outras vezes não. Draco saiu, mas por quanto tempo?

Ele sabia que o garoto tinha recebido o pacote no qual ele enviou uma garrafa da nova poção de Força de Vontade que ele tinha desenvolvido, e a nota explicava o que ela fazia - era mais forte, durava mais tempo - porque sua própria coruja tinha retornado. Mas ela não trazia nenhum recado com ela. Ele percebeu com um estranho tipo de dor no coração que ele estava preocupado com o garoto. Fazia muito tempo que ele não se preocupava com alguém.

Bang. Bang.

Um pouco antes, ele percebeu que o insistente barulho abafado estava vindo da porta da frente, e não se sua própria cabeça. Devagar, ele se levantou, puxando seu manto apertado em torno dele. Fazia frio em sua casa. Ele gostava desta maneira.

Ele desceu rapidamente para o hall de entrada em direção à porta da frente, onde o barulho abafado estava se tornando mais alto e mais insistente, por um momento. Ele levantou sua mão para a maçaneta-.

E parou.  
Ele nunca tinha amado ninguém tanto para que ele pudesse sentir simplesmente sua presença, ou reconhecê-la instantaneamente na multidão não importando o quão mudada ela pudesse estar. No entanto, ele já tinha escutado coisas deste tipo. Mas ódio, ele conhecia intimamente, e então ele soube quem estava parado em pé na sua varanda antes mesmo de levantar a mão para a maçaneta e destrancar a porta, sabia porque ele muda o ar em torno dele, sabia até mesmo pelo som da batida na porta de seu visitante.

O homem parado na varanda parecia exausto. Mais do que exausto. Seus olhos negros estavam circundados por sombras escuras, seus cabelos negros estavam desgrenhados e tortos, sua boca era uma linha tensa. E, de alguma forma, isto não o fez parecer mais velho, mas sim mais jovem do que ele era, lembrando Snape do garoto que ele conheceu na escola. Então você realmente quer saber onde James e Remus e Peter e eu quando nós nos esquivamos por estes terrenos? Bem, venha então, Severus. Eu mostrarei para você.

Sirius Black levantou sua cabeça, e pela primeira vez em 20 anos, olhou para Snape direto nos olhos, e Snape viu que em sua mão Sirius segurava um pedaço de papel branco dobrado com a própria letra de Snape nele.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda," ele disse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - O sono da razão**

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Sem uma palavra, Snape bateu a porta firmemente na cara de Sirius.

***

Era tão pegajosamente úmido nos corredores abaixo dA Toca que Ginny sentiu  
como se a cada inspiração seus pulmões se enchessem de água. Ela podia ouvir  
Ron, Hermione e Charlie atrás dela, andando através das poças que estavam  
ficando cada vez mais fundas, Ron murmurando baixinho ao fazê-lo. Eles  
estavam conversando, mas ela não entrou na conversa. Estava se concentrando  
em seguir a sensação leve e insistente no centro de seu peito, que a  
impulsionava para frente.

"Então, o que exatamente aconteceu com Helga Hufflepuff?" Charlie estava  
perguntando. Ele estava segurando sua varinha por cima de suas cabeças,  
iluminando o caminho à frente. Entre todos, ele era o que estava mais seco,  
já que suas calças de couro de dragão o protegiam da água.

"Slytherin a matou," disse Hermione, que já havia desistido de se manter  
seca e estava pulando pelas poças como se estivesse gostando. "Ele matou  
Godric, também. E Rowena, mas não foi de propósito. Não," ela acrescentou  
rapidamente, "que isso melhore as coisas. Só estou dizendo".

"Ele parece ter considerado homicídio não apenas um trabalho, mas também um  
passatempo," disse Ron, ainda procurando por aranhas.

"Bem, ele foi um general," disse Hermione. "Ele teve seu próprio exército.  
Ele matava pessoas o tempo todo. Eu suponho que ele só," ela tremeu, "começou a gostar disso".

"Sem mencionar," adicionou Charlie, "que quando você consegue achatar  
cidades inteiras quando quer, uma tendência para reflexão e  
ver-as-coisas-do-ponto-de-vista-de-outro-cara é raramente necessária".

"Isso é verdade". Hermione concordou.

Ginny parou repentinamente, e o resto parou depois dela. Eles estavam em um  
lugar onde o corredor se dividia em três: para a esquerda, para a direita, e  
para frente.

"O que foi, Gin?" Ron perguntou.

"Eu não consigo sentir para onde devemos ir" disse Ginny, um pouco  
ansiosa. O sentimento que a estava impulsionando pareceu esvair-se por um  
momento, e ela se sentiu repentinamente fria e bem molhada.

"Bem, você tem que ter alguma idéia" disse Ron, em um tom um pouco  
irritante.

"Ron!" disse Charlie, alertando-o.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

"Não, eu...".

"Bem, vamos direto, então," anunciou Ron, passando na frente dela. Ginny  
hesitou por um momento, e estava para seguí-lo quando, tendo andado não mais  
que 20 passos pelo corredor, Ron desapareceu.

***

"E você confia nela?".

Draco revirou os olhos quando Harry sibilou em seu ouvido. Eles estavam um  
do lado do outro, encostados na parede do vasto corredor de pedra do lado de  
fora de sua antiga cela. Fleur estava no final do corredor, espiando a  
esquina ansiosamente.

Harry tremeu. A Mansão Malfoy era velha, e Hogwarts também, mas esse lugar  
era antigo; o tempo parecia fluir, como o frio, das próprias pedras. Também  
era mal iluminado; tochas queimavam em suportes na parede, mas não eram  
muitas e não tão brilhantes. Ele sabia agora, de Fleur, que eles estavam no  
castelo na floresta onde Hermione havia estado presa; Draco até dizia que se  
lembrava daquele corredor de sua visita anterior, mas então ele havia  
parado, piscado, balançado a cabeça, e anunciado:

"É o mesmo castelo, mas parece... diferente".

Harry havia decidido que era melhor ignorá-lo se ele não fosse dizer nada  
útil.

"E você não?" Draco sibilou de volta.

"Eu confio nela tanto quanto eu consigo levantar Hagrid no colo. Vamos lá,  
Malfoy. Ela tem uma cabeça de vento e é doida por garotos, o que faz você  
pensar que ela poderia formular um plano de resgate perigoso como esse?".

"Ela foi uma campeã do Tribruxo," Draco apontou, razoavelmente.

"Eu também fui, e você vive me dizendo que os meus planos não prestam".

"Todos os seus planos realmente não prestam. Você não acha que ela pode ser  
uma benção disfarçada?".

"Bem, se ela é, é um ótimo disfarce"

"Qualquer disfarce envolvendo um sutiã com enchimento está tudo bem comigo.  
A não ser que, é claro, seja o Hagrid disfarçado, e eu acabei de ir para um  
lugar mental muito sombrio... Distraia-me Potter. Diga alguma coisa".

"Fleur está voltando," disse Harry, desencostando-se da parede.

Fleur sorriu para eles ao se apressar, seu cabelo prateado balançando em  
ondas volumosas sobre seus ombros.

"Allons-y," ela lhes disse, fazendo gestos para que eles a seguissem, "o  
corrredor está vazio. Vamos".

"O que eu não daria pela Capa da Invisibilidade do meu pai..." murmurou  
Harry. Eles correram pelo corredor, ficando colados à parede, dobraram a  
esquina e seguiram Fleur quando ela abriu uma enorme porta e entrou por ela.

Eles estavam em uma estreita escada cujos degraus de pedra em espiral  
desciam na escuridão. Era tão mal-iluminada que Harry só podia ver Draco e  
Fleur como silhuetas vagas, ambas coroadas com cabelo prateado que brilhava  
como faróis no escuro. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e procurou por sua  
varinha-

"Não," disse Fleur urgentemente, pegando seu pulso, "nada de magia".

"Por que não?".

"Existem proteções por todo o castelo. Não podemos arriscar que uma seja  
disparada".

"Mas está escuro, Fleur. Vamos quebrar os nossos pescoços".

Fleur disse algo em francês que Harry fortemente suspeitou que significava  
que ele era um pessimista com cara de sapo, e marchou escada abaixo.  
Hesitando levemente, Draco e Harry a seguiram. Como era de se esperar,  
depois de dar três voltas ao redor da escada, eles encontravam uma tocha  
suspensa no alto da parede por um suporte. Fleur pegou-a e eles prosseguiram  
pela escada, em fila: primeiro Fleur, seguida de Draco, e depois Harry; a  
tocha lançando suas sombras horripilantemente alongadas nas paredes de  
pedra.

A escada deixava Harry tenso. Não havia, obviamente, nenhum corrimão, e a  
pedra dura fora feita para tropeçarem. Ele estava certo que a qualquer  
momento ele tropeçaria em seu próprio pé e iria cair de cabeça em Draco.  
Eles estavam dando a décima e, ele esperava, última volta na escada quando  
ele ouviu Fleur soltar um grito arfante. Ele esticou o pescoço, mas não  
conseguia ver acima da cabeça de Draco; Draco exclamou de repente:

"Fleur, saia daí!".

Ela se afastou rapidamente na mesma hora em que Harry desceu as escadas para  
ver o que a tinha assustado.

Eles haviam atingido o fim da escada, que terminava em uma grande porta de  
carvalho coberta de entalhes intrincados de folhas, flores e vinhas  
torcidas. No centro da porta havia um rosto esculpido: um nariz adunco e uma  
expressão melancólica, com uma boca fina curvada para cima. Os olhos do  
entalhe estavam vivos, eles iam de um lado para o outro, acesos com um  
divertimento venenoso.

Draco desceu um degrau.

"Ahem," ele disse. A porta olhou para ele. "Você fala?".

A porta fez um rangido baixo que soava horrivelmente como dobradiças  
enferrujadas, e um pouco com um "Talvez".

"Então você fala inglês?".

"Sim," disse a porta, parecendo irritada. "Agora o que vocês querem?"

"Eu quero que você nos deixe sair," disse Draco, voltando-se para Fleur,  
que assentiu.

"Vocês têm certeza que querem ir lá fora?", a porta perguntou, com suave  
malícia, "não é muito agradável lá fora. Muito mais seguro aqui".

"Nós temos certeza," disse Harry, que havia atingido o pé da escada agora.

"Vocês realmente sabem no que estão se metendo..." começou a porta, e  
então Draco moveu-se, intencionalmente ou não, Harry não podia dizer, então  
a luz da tocha iluminou a espada afivelada em sua cintura. A porta quase  
pareceu retrair-se. "Eu não sabia que era você," ele disse para Draco, e  
se abriu.

O rosto de Draco havia ficado pálido com a surpresa, mas Harry não prestou  
muita atenção. Através da porta aberta, ele podia ver um traço do céu  
estrelado e uma vastidão de grama. Do lado de fora, ele pensou, finalmente.  
Ele passou pela porta, e Draco e Fleur o seguiram.

***

Bang.

Snape ouviu a porta fechar atrás de si e sentiu uma cruel satisfação.  
Enquanto a porta estava se fechando, ele havia visto algo mudar no rosto de  
Sirius, choque mudando para incredulidade e para desespero. Ele havia estado  
tão certo que Snape o ajudaria com qualquer que fosse seu sórdido  
probleminha. Porque Sirius havia sido sempre um daqueles para os quais as  
coisas vinham facilmente, sem esforço ou sofrimento: o tipo de pessoa a quem  
outros caíam aos seus pés para ajudar. O tipo de pessoa para qual o mundo  
havia sido dado, sem perguntas.

Mas obviamente aquilo não era inteiramente verdade.

Não realmente pensando para onde estava indo, Snape entrou em sua cozinha e  
encarou um ponto na parede oposta.

Azkaban.

Aquilo havia parado a alegria de Sirius, havia calado sua risada para  
sempre. Às vezes, Snape sonhava com Sirius em Azkaban, sua risada para sempre  
quebrada em gritos como pedaços brilhantes de vidro. E havia um prazer  
naquela imagem, mas também havia um tipo de escuridão corrosiva. Era  
estranho: de todos eles, ele teria dito que odiava James mais que todos,  
odiava James mais pelo que era do que pelo que fazia, porque enquanto Sirius  
gostava de atormentar Snape, gostava de esconder seus livros e distraí-lo  
durante provas ao cantarolar músicas rudes, James somente... o ignorava.  
Olhava-o como se ele fosse menos que nada, certamente ninguém que  
importasse.

E então James havia salvado sua vida, e aquilo havia sido pior. Ele se  
lembrava de James arrastando-o para fora da Casa dos Gritos, jogando-o no  
chão, xingando Sirius baixinho, e Snape havia agradecido, e não era do  
feitio dele agradecer pessoas, mas ele ainda estava tremendo com o medo e a  
reação, então ele havia agradecido James por ter salvo sua vida, apesar de  
eles não serem amigos, e James o havia olhado com gélidos olhos cinza e  
dito:

"Eu teria feito o mesmo por qualquer um".

E ele havia odiado James naquele momento mais do que ele já havia odiado  
qualquer um no mundo e mais do que ele sempre odiaria. Mas James estava  
morto; não havia mais porquê continuar odiando James. James estava morto e  
Lupin era lamentável; só havia Sirius para odiar. Sirius, que nunca havia olhado para ele de uma maneira que dizia que ele simplesmente não importava;  
Sirius, a quem James tinha amado de uma maneira que Snape nunca poderia  
imaginar ser amado. Não por um amigo; não daquele jeito.

A Marca Negra em seu braço esquerdo estava queimando como às vezes fazia  
quando ele estava agitado, e suas mãos estavam tremendo. Ele se sentou à  
mesa da cozinha e ligou o rádio. Os sons agudos do locutor da WWN encheu o  
aposento:

"Mais notícias tem chegado do Ministério tratando do desaparecimento de Harry  
Potter. Aparentemente, há um garoto que desapareceu com ele, Draco Malfoy,  
filho do falecido Lúcio Malfoy da conhecida família bruxa. Ambos garotos  
estão agora desaparecidos por um dia, e o Ministério encoraja quem tiver  
informações de qualquer um dos garotos a aparecer o mais rápido possível.  
Enquanto isso, o mundo mágico encara a horrível possibilidade, "Será que  
perdemos o Menino Que Sobreviveu?". Em outras notícias...".

Snape ficou de pé, desligando o rádio enquanto o fazia, e quase antes de  
saber o que estava fazendo ele havia virado-se e saído da cozinha, havia se  
apressado pelo corredor até a porta da frente e aberto-a com força, deixando  
entrar o ar frio da noite.

E lá estava Sirius, ainda parado na frente da porta, com a cabeça abaixada,  
menos parecido com uma pessoa que estava esperando do que com alguém que não  
tinha qualquer outro lugar para ir. Sua cabeça levantou rapidamente quando  
Snape abriu a porta, seus olhos iluminados com surpresa, raiva e...  
esperança.

Snape apertou a maçaneta da porta fortemente e resmungou:

"Tudo bem, Black. Diga-me o motivo de você estar aqui em exatamente dez  
palavras, ou eu ativarei o Feitiço Repulsus que tem nesta entrada e que vai  
lhe mandar para o meio do caminho de Hogsmeade".

Sirius parecia ter contado até dez e ter achado insuficiente.

"Porque eu preciso de ajuda," ele deixou escapar através de dentes  
cerrados.

"Isso são cinco palavras".

"Porque eu preciso de ajuda, seu completo idiota convencido demais," ele  
respondeu bruscamente, ficando com raiva, "você quer que eu implore? É isso  
que você quer?".

"Eu sei que você preferiria morrer a me implorar por algo," disse Snape.

"É verdade," Sirius concordou, "mas não sou eu quem vai morrer".

Houve um curto silêncio. Então Snape deu um passo para fora da casa, e  
cruzou os braços.

"Fale!" ele disse.

Em várias frases curtas, Sirius contou a Snape sobre Lupin, e o que  
aconteceu com Harry e Draco.

"Se eu puder ajudar Remus," ele terminou, "então ele nos dirá mais sobre  
Slytherin. Ele foi Chamado para um lugar, ele deve saber onde é. Não fique  
cético, eu pesquisei; ninguém voltou do Chamado antes. Pode dar certo. Pode  
ser a minha única chance de chegar ao Harry antes que seja tarde demais. E  
eu posso dizer pela sua expressão que você não acredita em mim," a voz de  
Sirius ficou vários níveis mais aguda, "e estou lhe dizendo, Snape, que se  
você me mandar embora daqui sem mesmo me ouvir, eu juro que lhe caçarei e  
farei com que você passe o resto de sua vida sugando todas as suas refeições  
por um canudo-".

"Isso não vai ser necessário," disse Snape.

Sirius parou, e piscou.

"Como?".

"Eu estava errado sobre você antes," Snape disse, tendo uma secreta e  
surpreendente satisfação ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto de Sirius,  
"normalmente eu não erro," ele abriu a porta atrás de si. "Eu não planejo  
errar de novo".

Sirius olhou de Snape para a porta, e depois de volta para Snape, como se  
ele não conseguisse entender que estava acontecendo. Então, com uma convulsão  
rápida de seus ombros como se ele estivesse se livrando de uma sombra escura  
que se aderira a ele, andou até o solado da porta e entrou na casa de Snape.

***

Harry sentiu um choque penetrante de desapontamento assim que passou pela  
porta. Eles estavam fora do castelo em um sentido, mas não totalmente fora.  
Ele se achava em um espaço entre duas paredes muito altas que subiam e  
subiam, fazendo um corredor que ia de onde eles estavam para uma porta na  
parede oposta. O corredor estava cheio de grama longa e espinhosa. Ele  
esticou o pescoço para trás e olhou para cima e seus arredores: o castelo  
parecia maior do que ele se lembrava, e muito menos destruído; as muralhas  
eram bastante ameaçadoras no escuro, e haviam figuras escuras que se  
estendiam em sua extensão.

Guardas, ele pensou, e Draco e Fleur seguiram seu olhar para cima, e  
assentiram. O rosto de Fleur estava pálido de medo à luz da lua.

"Nós devemos ter muito cuidado com aqueles," ela sussurrou. "Eles são  
metamorfos. Criaturas de Slytherin. Cada uma possui várias formas, e a  
pessoa tem que fazê-la se transformar em todas antes de eles poderem ser  
mortos". Então ela apontou para a porta do outro lado do corredor. "Nós  
vamos para lá," ela sussurrou. Ela olhou para Harry. "Você vai primeiro".

Eles foram em fila indiana: Harry, Fleur, e depois Draco. A grama puxava  
suas roupas. Era espinhosa, mole, e estranhamente pegajosa. Harry tremeu,  
balançou a cabeça, olhou para cima... e quase gritou.

Três dementadores estavam se aproximando dele, suas capas pretas parecendo  
cinza-metálico, na luz da lua, suas mãos sarnentas e apodrecidas estendidas.  
Seu grito engasgou-se em uma arfada e ele se arrastou para trás apoiado em  
suas mãos, seu coração batendo forte contra suas costelas, sua boca ficando  
seca. Ele olhou para os lados, procurando por Fleur e Draco, mas não os  
achou em lugar algum.

Os dementadores estavam avançando lentamente sobre ele. Harry conseguiu  
ficar de joelhos, pensando desesperadamente: memória feliz, memória feliz.  
Ele pensou na noite anterior, deitado no sofá dA Toca com a cabeça no colo  
de Hermione, o cabelo dela caindo ao redor dos dois. Ouvindo a respiração  
serena dela. Ele fechou os olhos. Hermione... e o nó apertado de frio ao  
redor de seu tórax afrouxou um pouco... mas então ele pensou na última vez  
que esteve com ela, na cozinha dos Weasley, sua pequena mão na dele, gélida  
de terror, e uma onda negra de medo por ela o atravessou como uma maré  
estonteante e...

Mãos desceram pesadamente sobre seus ombros, empurrando-o duramente para  
trás.

O beijo, ele pensou, eles vão me dar o beijo-.

"Beijar você? Eu mal te conheço," veio a voz divertida de Draco, cortando  
através da fria neblina em seu cérebro como uma faca afiada cortando um  
novelo de lã. Harry piscou e abriu os olhos, e viu Draco de pé na sua  
frente.

"Levanta," Draco lhe disse, soando menos divertido agora, e Harry ficou de pé.  
Suas mãos ainda estavam tremendo, mas a fria neblina parecia ter diminuindo.  
"Vamos," e Draco o agarrou pelo ombro e o empurrou para frente. Harry deu dois  
passos, e grama se enroscou em suas pernas e soltou um líquido contra sua  
pele. Ele gritou. O aperto de Draco no ombro dele aumentou. "Pense em outra  
coisa", ele disse a Harry urgentemente, "e continue andando para frente," e ele  
puxou Harry fortemente pelo ombro, na direção da parede, a erva grudando  
molemente nos dois.

"O que está acontecendo?," Harry exigiu, sem ar.

"Erva do Pesadelo," Draco respondeu em poucas palavras. "Faz você ver o que  
você mais teme. O truque é passar direto e ignorar a dor; ela passa depois  
de um tempo. Quanto mais lento você andar, mais pesadelos você vai ter".

"E não te incomoda?," Harry perguntou desacreditadamente, pensando que isso  
parecia injusto.

"A poção que o Snape me deu ajuda. E também, eu sabia o que era. Isso ajuda  
também".

"Não me diga. Seu pai tinha algumas na Mansão".

"Na mosca," Draco respondeu rapidamente.

"O seu pai nunca considerou colocar talvez uma quadra de tênis ou um bom  
belvedere ao invés disso?".

"Não reclama, o meu conhecimento das Artes das Trevas acabou de salvar sua  
pele, Potter. Mas não se preocupe, eu certamente procurarei a sua  
experiência assim que tivermos que lidar com, digamos, uma caixa com  
cachorrinhos".

Harry estava prestes a responder quando ele avistou Fleur, deitada de costas  
na grama. Ela parecia estar envolvida em uma batalha contra o próprio  
cabelo, gritando e mexendo os braços para o nada. Draco se ajoelhou perto  
dela e tocou seu ombro gentilmente. Ela deu um grito e começou a bater nele,  
gritando em francês.

Draco pegou um de seus braços enquanto Harry pegou o outro. Não era fácil  
segura-la, já que ela estava chutando e gritando e parecendo inclinada a  
morder também. Eles a arrastaram rapidamente da grama para a terra no pé de  
uma das paredes. Ela ficou instantaneamente quieta, e se largou dos dois,  
com os olhos arregalados, e sem ar. Ela olhou para Draco, que estava mais  
perto.

"Vocês estão bem?," ela disse, com uma voz trêmula. "Vocês não morreram?".

Draco piscou os olhos.

"Não".

Fleur inspirou, ainda trêmula.

"O que foi aquilo?".

"Não importa," disse Harry, e esticou o pescoço para trás, apontando para  
as formas escuras nas muralhas prateadas. Eles não estavam mais parados, mas  
movendo-se lentamente, a propósito, com as tochas levantadas... os guardas.

Eu acho que eles ouviram os nossos gritos, ele pensou.

Eles ouviram os gritos de vocês. Draco olhou para cima, então estendeu a mão  
para Fleur e a ajudou a se levantar. "Você está bem?".

Ela assentiu.

"Então corra," ele disse, e começou a correr o mais rápido que podia, com  
Fleur e Harry nos seus calcanhares. Eles voaram através da Erva do Pesadelo,  
alcançaram a torre mais longe, e passaram pela porta, batendo-a com força  
atrás de si.

Eles se descobriram em uma entrada mal-iluminada. Só havia uma janela, e ela  
estava praticamente bloqueada por hera. Um longo corredor percorria pela  
escuridão à direita. Ainda tremendo com o esforço e a adrenalina, Harry  
começou a correr por ele, os outros atrás dele. Ou assim ele pensava. Tendo  
dado não mais do que cem passos, ele parou em frente a uma porta alta de  
madeira. Ele pegou a maçaneta e tentou abrir; a porta estava trancada.

"Fleur, é esse o caminho..." ele começou, virando-se. E piscou os olhos.  
Draco estava atrás dele, parecendo curioso, mas nenhum sinal da Fleur.  
"Malfoy? Cadê a Fleur?".

Surpreso, Draco virou-se.

"Eu pensei que ela estivesse atrás de mim".

Harry tirou sua mão da porta.

"É melhor a gente voltar".

Draco abriu sua boca para dizer algo... e um grito ecoou pelo corredor,  
originado de onde eles vieram. Era um grito agudo e alto, e a voz era  
obviamente a de Fleur.

Os dois garotos voltaram correndo. Eles arrombaram a entrada, e pararam  
bruscamente.

Fleur, segurando uma faca de lâmina fina, estava encurralada na parede por  
um dos guardas: um homem alto com uma capa pesada, uma pequena espada em sua  
mão, com as costas para eles. Sua sombra, na luz da tocha pulsante,  
encostava no teto. Os olhos de Fleur se arregalaram quando ela viu seus  
companheiros e ela deu um gritinho de alívio.

Um gritinho, mas foi o suficiente. O guarda se virou, levantando a espada e  
avançou em Draco e Harry.

***

O estômago de Hermione caiu até seus pés.

"Ron?," ela gritou, correndo e quase dando uma cotovelada em Ginny. Ela  
podia ouvir Charlie atrás dela quando eles se aproximaram do lugar onde  
Ron havia desaparecido. "Ron! Cadê você?".

Uma voz muito irritada disse da escuridão.

"Aqui embaixo!"

Do lado dela, Charlie levantou sua varinha, enchendo o corredor de luz. As  
paredes irregulares ficaram repentinamente em alto relevo, o solo lamacento  
se esticava à frente deles.. e acabava, meio que de repente, em um buraco de  
laterais afiadas e irregulares. Hermione correu até a beira no buraco e  
olhou para baixo.

O rosto pálido e irritado de Ron olhou de volta para ela. Ele parecia  
completamente ileso. Hermione suspirou em alívio.

"Ron, você está bem?".

Uma expressão de desgosto passou por seu rosto.

"Lama," ele disse resumidamente. "E está escuro," ele olhou ao redor de  
si. "Alguém podia jogar uma varinha, aí? Eu acho que derrubei a minha na  
lama e gostaria de achá-la".

Hermione jogou a varinha dela para Ron, que a pegou.

"Lumos," ele disse.

Uma luz brilhante surgiu da varinha, iluminando o espaço ao redor de Ron.  
Hermione viu a expressão dele mudar para uma de divertimento satisfeito. Ao  
invés do olhar decepcionado de alguém que havia caído da vassoura no meio de  
um jogo importante, Ron agora parecia com alguém que havia caído da  
vassoura no meio de um jogo importante, só para aterrisar em uma banheira  
aquecida cheia de veelas.

"Vocês têm que descer aqui!," ele exclamou.

Duvidosa, Hermione olhou sobre a margem do buraco. Mas, antes que ela se  
movesse para fazer alguma coisa, Charlie já havia pulado ao lado de Ron  
no buraco, aterrisando em pé tão leve como um gato. Então, ele se virou e  
esticou os braços para Hermione.

"Sua vez. Eu te pego".

Respirando fundo, ela pulou. Charlie a pegou facilmente e a desceu  
gentilmente até o chão. Ela suprimiu um sorriso; o toque áspero do couro de  
dragão em sua pele a fez pensar em Draco.

Ela ouviu o barulho de Ginny quando esta pulou depois dela, mas não se virou:  
ela estava muito ocupada olhando ao seu redor. A expressão no rosto de Ron  
de repente fez sentido.

Parecia que eles estavam em algum tipo de cofre subterrâneo. O chão estava  
coberto de lama, mas estantes de pedra estendiam-se pela parede e suportavam  
pilhas e pilhas de objetos que pareciam valiosos: jóias, moedas de ouro,  
rolos de tapeçarias, pratos, canecas e tigelas de prata. Na verdade, muitos  
deles estavam arruinados com o tempo: o tecido estava furado, a prata  
manchada; mas a maioria estava surpreendentemente intacta.

Hermione olhou para Ron, que ainda estava olhando ao redor de si em choque.  
Ela podia ler o olhar em seu rosto tão claramente como se ela estivesse  
lendo um livro: tudo isso estava aqui por todos esses anos, e nós nunca  
soubemos.

Um estouro de compaixão por ele a colocou ao seu lado.

"Ron...".

Mas ele estava examinando algo em sua mão.

"Olhe para isso," ele ofereceu a moeda para ela; ela a pegou com pouco  
interesse... e então a olhou. O rosto estampado na moeda era... familiar.

"Parece com o Harry," ela disse, inexpressiva.

"É Godric Gryffindor," disse Ron. "É um Galeão de Gryffindor. Muito  
antigo. Valem bastante". Ele fitou a moeda com um pouco de desejo. "Queria  
que pudéssemos mostrar ao Harry; ele acharia hilário o fato de estar em uma  
moeda".

"Ele vai ver," disse Hermione firmemente. Ela colocou a moeda no bolso da  
camisa de Ron e o fechou com tapinhas. Um brilho no canto de seu olho  
chamou sua atenção, e ela se virou e recolheu um pequeno espelho redondo, de  
borda prateada. Ele a lembrava fortemente do Espelho de Ojesed, com uma  
pequena diferença...

"Eu acho que não devíamos tirar nada daqui," disse Charlie, de trás  
deles. Hermione virou e olhou para ele. Ele tinha uma expressão de cautela e  
assombro misturados. Ele tirou uma mecha de cabelos vermelho-escuros de seus  
olhos e suspirou. "Eu sei que é tentador, mas você nunca sabe que tipo de  
feitiços- Ginny, o que você está fazendo?".

Hermione e Ron viraram-se, e viram Ginny. Ela estava em um canto do  
aposento, olhando fixamente para a parede. Trocando olhares, Hermione e Ron  
postaram-se ao seu lado.

"Ginny, o que foi?".

Ginny apontou. Ela estava olhando para uma parede de tijolos cinzas e planos  
– ou assim parecia de longe. Olhando de perto, era possível notar que um dos  
tijolos sobressaíam-se. Ele possuía uma cor prata fraca, metálica. Tudo em  
volta do objeto estava coberto de poeira, no entanto, ele estava limpo,  
intacto. Gravada ao longo de um dos lados havia uma frase do que parecia ser  
um poema em finas e delicadas letras:

Ser ouro é ser bom  
Ser pedra é ser nada  
Ser vidro é ser frágil  
Ser frio é ser cruel.

Ron emitiu um gemido.

"Outro enigma?".

"Parece que sim," disse Charlie, a constante voz da razão. "Alguém quer  
tentar adivinhar?".

Eu sei a resposta, Hermione pensou para si. Mas ao invés de falar, ela olhou  
para Ginny.

Ginny hesitou. Ela deu um passo para frente. Então levantou sua mão, e com o  
seu indicador direito desenhou, na poeira que cobria a parede abaixo do  
tijolo prateado como uma grossa camada de farinha, a forma de um coração.

Hermione pensou ter ouvido um barulho fraco, como de música distante – e o  
tijolo escorregou para fora da parede e caiu nas mãos estendidas de Ginny.

De onde foi imediatamente removido por Charlie, que começou a examiná-lo.  
No final das contas, o objeto não era nenhum tijolo, e sim, uma caixa  
prateada e selada, de forma retangular. Na tampa estava entalhado um emblema  
em alto relevo: uma criatura mágica com o corpo de leão, a cabeça de um  
homem e um rabo de escorpião. O rabo estava curvado na forma de um 8  
horizontal. Infinito. Abaixo de seus pés, havia uma linha de palavras em  
Latim.

"O que isso significa?" perguntou Ron, olhando a caixa com suspeita.

"Acho que significa algo como "Meu aerobarco está cheio de enguias""  
disse Charlie, parecendo sábio.

"Claro que não!" disse Hermione, tomando a caixa das mãos de Charlie.  
"Significa "Isto pertence ao tempo e aos lugares sombrios". Tem também outra  
palavra aqui, que parecem, bem, um pouco com a palavra para "morte"... mas  
pode não ser".

"Morte?" disse Ron. "Er... parece que essa é uma tradução que alguém  
realmente tem de ter certeza antes que...".

"Accio," interrompeu Ginny, firme. A caixa voou das mãos de Hermione e  
pousou nos braços de Ginny. Ela olhou para cima, viu todos a olhando em  
assombro, e sorriu serenamente. "Isso é meu," ela disse, com uma convicção  
silenciosa, e tocou o lado. A caixa emitiu uma única nota musical aguda, e  
abriu como uma flor, a tampa escorregando para trás. Uma luz forte brilhou  
do seu interior, iluminando o rosto pálido de Ginny enquanto ela enfiou sua  
mão na caixa e retirou algo que balançava e cintilava no final de uma fina  
corrente dourada... algo na forma de uma ampulheta, algo delicadamente  
forjado e entalhado...

"Oh," suspirou Hermione, olhando do pingente cintilante para o rosto  
sobressaltado de Ginny. "É um Vira-Tempo".

***

Quando o guarda caminhou até eles, Harry viu, com choque, que ele não era  
humano, nem um lobisomem, mas algo totalmente diferente; ele tinha um rosto  
enrugado e quase igual ao de um porco, com presas que saíam de cada lado de  
sua boca. Ele se movia em sua direção rapidamente, mas antes que Harry  
tivesse tempo de fazer mais do que dar um passo para trás, Draco levantou  
sua espada e passou a lâmina pelo rosto do guarda. Ele fez um som parecido  
com um balde de água sendo derramado em lama, tropeçou para trás e caiu no  
chão, com sangue saindo de sua cabeça.

Draco parecia enjoado. Harry, que tinha retirado sua própria espada,  
respirou fundo e deu tapinhas em seu braço.  
"Bem pensado, Malfoy".

"Não!" gritou Fleur, desencostando da parede onde estava pressionada.  
"Eles são metamorfos, eu disse- -".

Ela estava certa. Enquanto Draco e Harry olhavam em horror, o guarda  
aparentemente morto no chão ondulou e embaçou e tornou-se uma criatura  
escamosa e de cócoras, que impulsionou e investiu em Draco novamente.  
Parecendo alarmado, ele a cortou pela segunda vez, e a criatura se  
transformou em um tipo de cobra com vários braços. Dessa vez, Draco a  
decapitou, usando outro movimento de esgrima que Harry teria reconhecido, só  
que nesse momento ele já havia parado de assistir, porque um segundo guarda  
havia entrado no aposento e ido imediatamente em sua direção.

Ele balançou a espada e conseguiu abrir sua garganta. Isso pouco bom fez, já  
que ele rapidamente se transformou em um alto homem carregando uma espada  
longa, e avançou nele novamente. Harry parou de pensar e deixou a espada em  
sua mão fazer o seu trabalho – ele já havia descoberto que se deixasse sua  
mente em branco, a espada parecia tomar vida em sua mão, ou, mais provável,  
a sabedoria de Draco daria resultado e direcionaria seu braço. Mas toda vez  
que ele tentava analisar o que estava fazendo, ele perdia o equilíbrio ou um  
passo, então ele havia parado de planejar e deixou seus instintos tomarem  
conta, lembrando dos nomes não-familiares dos movimentos que estava fazendo  
enquanto eles passavam pela superfície de sua mente: investida, dupla  
investida, defesa circular, ataque.

Ele rapidamente matou o homem com a longa espada, que se tornou um lobo, que  
se tornou uma enorme criatura parecida com uma raposa, que se tornou uma  
pequena mulher vestindo couro. Essa última encarnação confundiu tanto Harry  
eu ele cambaleou para trás e quase perdeu o passo. Ele mal teve tempo de  
piscar quando algo prateado passou por sua cabeça e foi parar no peito no  
metamorfo. Era a faca de Fleur.

A criatura gritou, embaçou, e se curvou como uma boneca de pano; dessa vez,  
quando se contorceu no chão, ele sangrou um sangue verde e gosmento e  
permaneceu deitado.

Com o coração martelando, Harry olhou para Fleur, que estava olhando para o  
guarda com uma expressão aturdida.

"Obrigado," ele disse, e olhou para Draco, que estava perto do cadáver do  
primeiro guarda, pálido, e parecendo tão abalado quando Harry se sentia.

Sentindo o olhar de Harry em si, ele olhou para cima e rapidamente mudou sua  
expressão para uma de divertimento insosso.

"Então..." ele disse. "Algo nisso tudo pareceu meio... anormal... pra mais  
alguém?".

Ele deu o sorriso convencido que Harry sempre teve vontade de esmurrar.

"Cale a boca, Malfoy," disse Harry, exausto.

Enquanto isso, Fleur estava se abaixando para pegar a faca do peito do  
guarda.

"Mais deles virão," ela disse, se levantando e virado, e então,  
repentinamente, ela ficou pálida e caiu de joelhos.

"Fleur...," Draco cobriu a distância do aposento em algumas passadas e se  
ajoelhou ao seu lado. "O que foi?".

Em resposta, ela segurou seu braço. Normalmente Harry pensaria que isso era  
algum tipo de estratagema, mas ela não parecia aflita; ela estava branca  
como um papel e ofegando, sua outra mão pressionada no estômago. Lentamente,  
sua respiração voltou ao normal e ela olhou para cima, sua testa molhada de  
suor... e Harry viu o medo em seus olhos.

Draco tocou-lhe o ombro.

"Você está bem?".

Ela assentiu, quase sem palavras.

"Sim… me dê um tempo".

Draco olhou para Harry. "Potter, vá ver se você consegue abrir aquela porta.  
Use mágica, se precisar. Nós temos que sair daqui imediatamente".

Harry concordou com a cabeça e foi para o fim do corredor, ainda pensando  
com o estranho olhar de medo nos olhos de Fleur. Bem, eles estavam em uma  
situação muito perigosa, era normal ter medo, mas ainda sim… algo sobre isso  
o incomodava.

O que ela sabia que eles não sabiam?

***

Sirius estava no laboratório de Snape, cheiros estranhos passando por seu  
nariz. Não eram cheiros ruins; na verdade, ele pensava nisso como o cheiro  
da mágica trabalhando: piche queimando, pedras reduzidas à carvão, ervas  
misteriosas. Uma fumaça grossa e cinza subia do caldeirão em que Snape  
trabalhava, cheirando estranhamente a hortelã e repolho. Chamas queimavam ao  
longo da mesa, cheia de caldeirões redondos, brilhando vermelho-sangue com o  
calor. Isso, combinado com o calor da fumaça crescente, estava fazendo  
Sirius suar por baixo de suas roupas.

Snape, ao contrário, estava parecendo quase com frio, curvado em seus robes  
e murmurando sobre o seu caldeirão.

"Ajustes terão de ser feitos".

"Ajustes?".

Snape olhou para cima e afirmou com a cabeça.

"A poção que estou fazendo é para seres humanos. Um dos ingredientes chave  
é acônito lapelo. Obviamente, teremos que achar um substituto para o acônito  
nesse caso, pois duvido que iria funcionar para o seu amigo Lupin".

"Claro," disse Sirius, sentindo-se perdido. Poções nunca havia sido uma de  
suas matérias favoritas. Ele preferia mais Transfiguração, na qual havia  
passado com excelência. Lembrou-se carinhosamente de uma tarde de primavera  
quando havia transformado o caldeirão de Snape em um gordo hamster laranja  
que havia mordido o dedão do pé de Snape. "Não," ele disse a si mesmo, "não  
devo pensar nisso...".

"No entanto, você sempre foi mais interessado em Transfiguração," disse  
Snape, seus olhos pretos olhando para Sirius, que pulou.

"Eerm," disse Sirius. "Sim, sim, eu era," e ele começou a passear pelo  
aposento, tentando parecer preocupado. Não era difícil: havia distrações o  
suficiente no laboratório de Snape para preocupar qualquer um. Caldeirões de  
todos os tamanhos, jarras de sangue de dragão quentes demais para serem  
tocados, frascos com lágrimas de carvalho chorão, caixas de mandrágora em  
pó, jarras prateadas com chifre de unicórnio em pó. Distraído, Sirius parou  
para examinar os livros empilhados, de qualquer maneira, na mesa. Um chamou  
sua atenção em particular: um volume pesado cor de vinho com uma lombada  
dourada onde se lia Demônios, Demônios, Demônios. Ele o pegou e abriu. Tudo  
O Que Você Quer Saber Sobre Os Habitantes do Inferno, e Muitas Coisas Que  
Não Sabia, lia a primeira página.

"O que você está olhando, Black?" perguntou Snape.

Sirius movimentou o livro em sua direção.

"Demônios, Demônios, Demônios. Que título".

"É um livro sobre demônios. Como você o chamaria?".

"O Livro dos Demônios?" Sirius sugeriu, passando distraidamente as  
páginas.

"Um nome repleto de um único entendimento".

"Foi só uma sugestão..." Sirius pausou, olhando para a página do livro,  
com os olhos arregalados. Ele levantou sua cabeça. "Ei, posso pegar esse  
livro emprestado?".

"Você quer meu livro emprestado?".

"Existe eco aqui dentro?" Sirius disse, depois fechando sua boca  
rapidamente. Algo em Snape reduzia-o à idade aproximada de treze, por mais  
que resistisse. Não havia como estar no mesmo aposento que um homem sem  
fantasiar que podia pendurá-lo pelos calcanhares acima da mesa da  
Grifinória, no Salão Principal, com as palavras "Me Beije: Sou Irlandês"  
magicamente costuradas no calção. Não que Sirius jamais tivesse feito algo assim.

Certamente que não.

"Digo, sim, eu o quero emprestado...".

Snape bateu o béquer que estava segurando na mesa, com força.

"Problema com demônios?".

"Você poderia dizer isso".

"Típico," disse Snape brevemente, sem levantar a cabeça. "Leve o livro,  
se quiser".

"Obrigado," disse Sirius. Ele percebeu que esta era a primeira vez que  
agradecia Snape. Parecia de enorme importância, mas aparentemente Snape não  
havia nem notado. Ele estava inclinado para trás, seu olhar fixo no  
caldeirão fumegante diante dele, um olhar satisfeito em seu rosto.

"Está pronta," ele anunciou.

Colocando o livro sob seu braço, Sirius caminhou até o caldeirão. O líquido  
dentro dele havia parado de borbulhar e havia tornado-se um material macio e  
grosso, de cor cinza-prateado, que parecia refletir, como mercúrio ou a luz  
da lua. Era quase bonito. Sirius esticou a mão -.

"Não toque," disse Snape, duramente.

Sirius recolheu sua mão, irritado.

"Bem, perdoe-me por viver!".  
Snape olhou para ele por baixo de suas sobrancelhas escuras, seus olhos  
pretos sem qualquer expressão.

"Ninguém é perdoado por viver," ele disse. "Nem mesmo você".

Para aquilo, Sirius viu que não tinha nada a dizer. Ele observou Snape  
enquanto o Mestre de Poções enchia um frasco de vidro e cobre com um pouco  
do líquido cinza-pálido do caldeirão. Ele o estendeu para Sirius, que o  
pegou. Enquanto o fazia, a luz do fogo fez brilhar a pedra vermelha em seu  
bracelete.

"Feitiço Vivicus?" perguntou Snape, suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Harry," disse Sirius rapidamente, tomando o frasco e guardando-o no bolso  
interior de seu casaco.

"É bom que você tenha um," disse Snape brevemente.

"Bom para mim?," Sirius se perguntou. "Ou bom para Harry?".

Ele olhou para Snape. Snape olhou de volta. Sirius percebeu o que eles  
tinham acabado de fazer. Ele se sentiu levemente perdido. E agora?

"Olhe," ele começou, pausadamente, "você quer vir comigo?".

Snape piscou.

"Como?".

"Eu pensei," disse Sirius, perguntado-se se havia enlouquecido, "que você  
pudesse querer ver os efeitos da sua poção. Para saber... se funcionou. É  
isso".

"Eu a fiz. Vai funcionar," disse o professor de Poções, friamente.

"Oh," Siriu piscou. "Bem, nesse caso, eu deveria agrade-".

"Não agradeça," interrompeu Snape. "A imagem de você tentando forçar essa  
poção garganta abaixo de um lobisomem meio-maluco é realmente todo o  
agradecimento que eu preciso".

Sirius olhou para a poção, e depois para Snape, que não estava exatamente  
sorrindo, mas possuía um tipo de olhar meio convencido.

"Essa poção," ele disse, "não vai fazer Lupin criar orelhas de morcego ou  
bolhas ou nenhum outro ti-".

"Ah, saia daqui, Black," interrompeu Snape em exasperação, e Sirius,  
percebendo que ele estava lutando uma batalha perdida, Desaparatou, com o  
frasco e o livro nas mãos.

***

Ron, Ginny e Hermione estavam sentados na sala de estar dA Toca. Eles  
estavam esperando Charlie voltar da cozinha, onde um dos Aurores que  
guardavam a casa estava testando o Vira-Tempo contra feitiços perigosos.  
Ginny estava esperando impacientemente por Charlie, Hermione estava lendo  
uma cópia de De Basiliscos à Lobisomens: O Bestiário Mágico de Anglin, e  
Ron estava ocupado, examinando a coleção de revistas de Fred e Jorge, que  
havia aparecido sob uma pedra na adega.

Hermione balançou a cabeça para ele.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você esteja lendo isso".

Ron sorriu.

"São publicações de qualidade".

"Ron, nada que você precise ler de lado é considerado uma publicação de  
qualidade".

"Sabe, essas revistas são muito velhas," ele observou, em tom de conversa.

"Na verdade, eu juro que essa é a professora McGonagall," ele adicionou,  
mostrando a revista para Hermione, que olhou a página indicada sem muito  
interesse.

"Parece muito com ela," Hermione concordou. "Quem saberia que ela possuía  
um quimono, ou que gostava estranhamente de marmelada?".

"Ela alguma vez foi loira?," comentou Ginny, inclinando-se.

Ron rapidamente afastou a revista.

"Ginny! Você não pode olhar essas coisas!".

"Por que não?".

"Porque você é uma garota... e é muito jovem".

"Hermione é uma garota".

"Sim, mas Hermione anda comigo e com Harry por muitos anos. Ela já foi  
completamente corrompida".

"Ron, eu tenho 6 irmãos mais velhos. Eu também estou completamente  
corrompida".

Hermione riu um pouco.

"Ginny, não diga isso, ou Ron vai ter um aneurisma".

Ron sorriu para ela. Mas, em vez de fazê-la querer sorrir de volta, ela  
sentiu uma onda de tristeza. Ron sorrindo, seus olhos azul-escuros  
estreitados com diversão - doía um pouco, porque enquanto ela amava a  
companhia de Ron, até o som de sua voz a lembrava dolorosamente que Harry  
não estava lá. Por grande parte da sua vida, havia sido sempre eles dois,  
Ron e Harry, Harry e Ron, ladeando-a, seus companheiros constantes. Quando  
queria achar Harry no Salão Principal, ela iria automaticamente procurar por  
Ron; sua altura e cabelo cor-de-fogo fazendo-o sobressair-se, e lá estaria  
Harry ao seu lado. Olhar para Ron trazia à sua mente vívidas imagens de  
Harry: Harry e Ron abrindo seus presentes na manhã de Natal, pedaços de  
papel de embrulho voando ao seu redor; Harry e Ron ambos tentando espiar  
suas anotações na biblioteca. Ela lembrava de lhes dizer que alguém havia  
escrito MANDE UMA CORUJA PARA RON WEASLEY PARA SE DIVERTIR no banheiro das garotas em letras grandes, e de Harry ter rido tanto que Ron teve que  
segurá-lo. Separar os dois permanentemente em sua mente era tão impossível  
quanto separar Harry de sua cicatriz, ou Draco de seu senso de humor ácido.  
Ron acenou uma mão na frente de seu rosto e ela voltou a realidade com um  
susto. Ela tentou sorrir para ele, mas pôde sentir que sua boca não estava  
cooperando. Ron parecia curioso.

"O que foi, Mione? Pensando nos seus sonhos, de novo?".

"E se eu estou? Sonhos têm significado," disse Hermione firmemente.

"Eu que o diga," disse Ginny do outro lado da mesa. "Há umas noites atrás  
eu sonhei que Draco e eu..." - ela pegou o olhar de Ron e se calou.

Ron usou a sua voz de advertência.

"Ginny. Eu não quero saber disso".

"Aqui está," anunciou Hermione, interrompendo. Ambos olharam, sem  
expressão, para ela, e ela sorriu, virando o livro para que Ginny pudesse ver  
a figura à qual ela estava olhando. "O desenho na tampa da caixa... é uma  
Mantícora". Ela leu em voz alta: "A temida mantícora tem o corpo de um  
leão, o rosto de um homem e uma cauda pontuda de um escorpião. Suas  
mandíbulas enormes, também, são únicas: elas possuem duas fileiras de dentes  
afiadíssimos, em cima e em baixo, que se interlocam como os dentes de um  
pente quando a besta fecha sua boca. Os dentes podem cortar quase tudo, e a  
mantícora é conhecida por adotar uma preferência especial em saborear  
humanos. O aspecto mais perigoso, porém, é sua cauda. Não há cura para o  
veneno da mantícora, nem ajuda para a vítima que é no mínimo levemente  
arranhada pela sua ferroada fatal". Hermione fechou o livro e olhou para  
Ron, que parecia impressionado. "Viu? Existem coisas piores que aranhas  
por aí".

Ginny parecia surpresa.

"Por que aquilo estaria na tampa na minha caixa?" ela perguntou. "Vocês  
acham que deve ter algo de ruim lá?".

"Aparentemente não," disse Charlie, voltando da cozinha e segurando o  
Vira-Tempo. "Limpinho da silva, me disseram," ele adicionou, apesar de  
continuar fitando-o com suspeita.

Ginny esticou uma mão, seus olhos brilhando.

"Então, me dá".

"Não," disse Charlie, firmemente. "Só depois que eu falar com a mamãe e  
o papai".

"Mas não há nenhum feitiço nele!" a voz de Ginny saiu como um guincho.

"Eu sei," disse Charlie, parecendo sentir muito, mas permanecendo firme. "Ginny, eu não posso. Pode não ser seguro. Depois do que aconteceu com aquele  
diário, se eu lhe desse isso sem perguntar a eles, eles iriam-".

"Charlie!" Ginny estava chocada. Ela se virou, olhou para Hermione, que estava tocando o Lycanthe ansiosamente. "Hermione, diz pra ele-".

"Ginny," disse Hermione firmemente, "ele está certo".

Os olhos escuros de Ginny abriram-se largamente, e sem mais uma palavra, ela  
saltou da mesa e subiu as escadas. Hermione ouviu a porta do quarto fechar  
com um estrondo.

Charlie mordeu seu lábio, olhando para Ron e Hermione.

"Vocês entendem, eu não posso-" ele começou, e então suspirou, virou-se e  
saiu do aposento, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Houve um curto silêncio. Hermione empurrou sua cadeira de baixo da mesa.

"Eu acho que preciso ficar sozinha por um tempo," ela disse, mordendo o  
lábio.

Ron olhou para ela, sua boca puxada para baixo pensativamente.

"Você realmente acha que o Vira-Tempo pode ser perigoso?".

Ela não o fitou nos olhos.

"Você está disposto a deixar Ginny se arriscar?".

Ron parecia alerta.

"Quando você diz isso desse jeito… não".

Hermione passou as costas da mão pela testa.

"Estou cansada. Eu vou me deitar um pouco"

Ela podia sentir o olhar ansioso dele em sua direção enquanto saía do  
aposento, mas não se virou.

***

Draco estava sentado contra a parede da entrada, Fleur ao seu lado, inclinada  
contra seu braço. Ele havia empurrado os cadáveres dos guardas para um  
canto, e estava tentando não olhar para eles. Apesar de nunca ter matado uma  
pessoa antes, não era verdade que ele não tinha matado nada – ele havia  
caçado com seu pai várias vezes, e havia matado vários tipos de animais,  
quer mágicos ou não. Mas ele não havia realmente se divertido, nunca teve o  
gosto para isso como seu pai tinha. Ele não gostava de matar coisas. Ele era  
bom nisso. Mas não gostava.

Talvez por causa da penumbra e o reconhecimento de morte ao seu redor, ele  
foi repentinamente visitado por uma lembrança vívida demais da terra dos  
mortos; a luz muito fraca para mostrar qualquer cor, as formas movendo-se,  
as ansiosas vozes fantasmagóricas chamando de dentro da névoa. O sentimento  
horrível presente no lugar o atingiu com mais força agora do que quando ele  
estava lá, e ele sentiu novamente uma culpa remanescente; por que os pais de  
Harry, que nunca havia machucado ninguém, foram condenados a um lugar pior  
que o Inferno, enquanto ele, através de nenhum esforço ou mérito próprio,  
havia voltado e caminhava, agora, entre os vivos?

Fleur interrompeu seus pensamentos ao colocar a cabeça distraidamente em seu  
ombro. Ele olhou para ela. O cabelo dela brilhava como a borda de uma moeda  
prateada à meia-luz, e alguma cor já havia voltado ao seu rosto. Ela estava  
muito bonita, apesar do fato de que a cor de seu cabelo ser semelhante ao  
seu sempre o fazia pensar duas vezes. Era um cabelo bom o suficiente, e ia  
muito bem com ele, é claro, mas ele preferia cabelos mais escuros.

"Draco," disse Fleur, suavemente.

"Sim?".

"Estou me sentindo melhor, agora".

Ele sorriu para si mesmo na escuridão.

"Bom. Então você pode soltar a minha perna. Mal consigo sentir meu joelho".

"Oh, então era a sua perna?"

"Ah, é aqui que a anedota super-engraçada "você está feliz de me ver ou  
isso é uma vassoura no seu bolso" entra em cena. Vá em frente. Não se  
importe se eu só me sentar aqui".

"Você não é mais engraçado," ela reclamou.  
"Quando eu fui engraçado? Lembre-me de um segundo que eu fui engraçado,  
porque eu acho que devo ter deixado passar".

"Ora, vamos, você sempre é divertido," ela murmurou, movendo-se para  
seu colo. Enquanto ela esticava seus braços, uma mecha de seu cabelo  
prateado tocou a bochecha de Draco - e uma dor horrenda surgiu no lado de  
seu corpo.

"AI!" ele exclamou, saindo de perto dela.

Fleur deixou seus braços caírem, parecendo surpresa.

"O que foi? Você está ferido?".

"Sim, aquela coisa me deu uma facada antes de eu matá-lo. Mas não é tão  
ruim".

"Está sangrando? Você disse ao 'Arry?".

"Sim pro 'sangrando', e não pro 'contar ao Harry'. E você também não fale.  
Ele só vai se desmanchar em preocupações, e nós estamos com pressa.

Fleur transformou sua boca cheia em uma firme linha de desaprovação.

"Bem, então deixe-me ver".

Com um suspiro resignado, Draco inclinou-se para trás, na parede, tirando a  
jaqueta e a blusa do caminho para revelar o corte que atravessava o seu  
lado, bem abaixo das costelas. Era superficial, mas longo, e ainda sangrando  
levemente. Felizmente a blusa preta que ele vestia havia sugado a maior  
parte do sangue, mas ainda parecia desagradável.

"Draco!" os olhos de Fleur estavam arregalados. "Você tem que me deixar  
currá-lo".

"Você disse que não podíamos fazer mágica".

"Não quer dizer que você tenha que sentar aqui e sangrar". Com  
surpreendente avidez, ela começou a rasgar a barra de suas vestes com sua  
pequena faca. Dentro de alguns segundos, ela tinha bastante pedaços de  
tecidos. "Incline-se parra a frente," ela disse, e, ajoelhando-se com seus  
joelhos em cada lado das pernas dele, começou a envolver seu corpo com  
tecidos, na altura do abdômen. Ela amarrou o primeiro no lado dele, passou  
outro por cima do primeiro, e o amarrou, e voltou a sentar-se para examinar  
o trabalho. "Como você se sente agora?" ela perguntou.

"Como um presente de aniversário embrulhado".

Ela lançou um olhar reprovador em sua direção. Ele pensava que uma vez que  
tivesse terminado com o curativo, ela iria sair de seu colo. Mas ela não  
parecia inclinada à fazê-lo.

"Quero dizer, obrigado," ele se corrigiu, abaixando a camisa.

"Suponho que queira," ela abaixou a faca que estava segurando, mas não  
tirou a outra mão do lado dele. "Acho que você realmente é grato pelo que  
outras pessoas fazem por você, na sua própria maneira ingrata".

"Você faz parecer que todo mundo está constantemente fazendo as coisas para  
mim," ele disse, irritado.

"E não estão?" Ela o fitou com olhos grandes. "Você realmente não sabe,  
não é?".

"Não sei, o quê?"

Ela esticou uma mão e a colocou sob o queixo de Draco, levantando seu rosto;  
ninguém havia feito aquilo com ele há anos. Ela olhou para ele, a luz das  
tochas refletindo sua pele de porcelana. Ele estava começando a se sentir  
extremamente tonto, provavelmente por causa da fragrância doce que havia no  
cabelo e nas mãos dela. Ou, possivelmente, era por causa da perda de sangue.  
Ele esperava que fosse da perda de sangue.  
Ela se inclinou para frente, e o cheiro doce ao seu redor se intensificou.  
Os braços dela deslizaram ao redor de seu pescoço, mandando um raio de calor  
através de sua espinha. Ela inclinou sua cabeça para baixo e o beijou  
levemente na boca antes de se mover para o pescoço e começar a plantar  
pequenos beijos ali.

Ele sabia que não era bom beijar uma garota enquanto pensava em outra, mas  
ele não conseguia evitar pensar em Hermione, e na urgência em beijá-la no  
armário, aquela sensação que se ele não a beijasse naquele momento, ele  
poderia morrer. E beijar Ginny, que era como estar repentinamente banhado de  
luz depois de estar trancado no escuro. Em contraste, Fleur o estava  
beijando como se estivesse tentando saber algo sobre ele. Apesar de o quê  
ela descobriria sobre ele ao enfiar a língua em sua orelha não estava claro.  
Seu aperto nos braços dela se intensificou e ele, com uma relutância que  
não foi pouca, a empurrou.

"Fleur," ele disse, em aviso. ""Bum". Lembra?".

Ela deu um tipo de sorriso secreto. Ele olhou para ela. As bochechas dela  
estavam coradas, mas ela o estava fitando tão desprovida de paixão como se  
ele fosse algo numa placa de Petri; era irritante.

"Você parece... diferente de antes," ela anunciou.

Draco ficou surpreso.

"Diferente, como? Além de mais alto e mais bonito, é claro".

"Draco... você está amando alguém?".

"Se eu estou amando alguém?" A pergunta o irritou levemente, e ele estava  
começando a se sentir estúpido ao estar sentado com a mão dela sob sua  
camisa, apesar de o fato de ela o estar fitando com olhos grandes e  
admiradores não era totalmente horrível. "Bem, suponho que sim".

"Quem?".

"Eu," ele disse, firmemente.

"Eu quis dizer alguém que você morreria parra proteger. Alguém que você não  
poderia viver sem".

"Além de mim?"

"Sim," ela respondeu.

"Não da maneira que você está pensando," Draco disse, cuidadosamente, "não"

"Bem," disse Fleur. "Talvez precisasse ter".

"Ahem," uma voz disse das sombras. Draco virou sua cabeça e viu que Harry  
havia voltado e estava olhando-os com suas sobrancelhas levantadas. Draco  
sorriu para si, percebendo como tudo parecia. Fleur praticamente em cima  
dele, com as mãos debaixo de sua camisa. Não que era da conta de Harry, mas  
a expressão dele, entre diversão e exasperação, era muito engraçada. "Ahem," Harry disse novamente. "Lamento interromper a festança de apalpamento,  
gente, mas eu consegui abrir a porta".

"Mesmo?" disse Draco, com a voz arrastada, não se mexendo. Fleur também  
não se moveu.

"Sim, bem, não se apressem pra me agradecer ou o que seja," falou Harry,  
chateado.  
"Valeu," disse Draco. "Agora vá embora e volte em dez minutos".

Harry estava enojado.

"Tá bom. Se lembra quando você era Draco Malfoy, bem antes de ser Don Juan?  
E você disse, e eu repito: "nós temos que sair daqui o mais rápido  
possível"? Aquilo era você falando, não era?".

"Acalme-se, Potter, eu só estava brincando," sorriu Draco, saindo de baixo  
de Fleur e se levantando. Fleur deixou suas mãos caírem, um pouco  
relutantemente. Ela se abaixou para pegar a faca e saiu graciosamente pelo  
corredor, e agora que ela havia cortado parte de seu vestido, Draco podia ver  
bem mais das suas pernas, o que não necessariamente uma coisa ruim-.

"Terra para Malfoy," disse Harry, balançando uma mão em frente ao rosto  
dele. Draco levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Vá em frente, olhe para  
ela. Dê uma secada beeem longa. Certo. Agora, talvez nós devêssemos ir?".

"Sabe, ela é realmente... uma garota especial".

"É," sorriu Harry. "Especialmente os-".

Draco tapou a boca de Harry com sua mão.

"Isso é o bastante vindo de você".

"Eu disse especialmente os -".

"Eu posso ouvir você!" cantarolou Fleur do fim do corredor. "Eu posso  
ouvir você, 'Arry Potter!".

Draco tirou sua mão da boca de Harry, sorrindo cinicamente.

"Droga," disse Harry.

Ele ficou diante da janela de vidro pintado, cuja ilustração do brasão de  
sua família jogava a sombra de um leão escarlate no chão de pedra aos seus  
pés, e coloria as os ombros de suas vestes vermelho-escuro com dourado. Ele  
estivera andando irrequietamente, mas agora ele estava parado, suas mãos  
firmemente fechadas uma na outra. Ela raramente o havia visto tão arrasado.

"Godric.. o que foi?".

Ele parou, e olhou para ela.

"Eu estive no campo de batalha," ele disse. "Eu não queria contar à  
Rowena, mas eu vi... coisas horríveis".

"Batalhas são terríveis, você sempre disse isso. E quando Salazar faz algo,  
ele nunca faz pela metade".

"Ele criou um exército de monstros. Nem soldados nem feiticeiros conseguem  
vencê-lo," Godric parou, puxando uma mexa de cabelo preto para fora da  
testa. "Eu enviei espiões atrás dele, mas a maioria nunca retornou. Aqueles  
que retornaram dizem-me que todos os sinais no céu e na terra querem dizer  
desastre". Ele levantou os olhos na direção dela. "É verdade que ela ainda  
não o quer morto?".

"Ela o ama".

Godric recuou.

"Ainda?".

"Essas coisas não são lógicas," Helga inclinou-se para frente em sua  
cadeira. "Mas não importa. Eu sinceramente duvido que ele possa ser morto.  
Ele teria de possuir um coração, para que pudéssemos fazê-lo parar".

Godric balançou a cabeça.

"Você sabe da minha opinião".

"Existe outra maneira. Nós devemos colocar seus próprios poderes contra  
ele. Godric, você tem que prometer que não irá atrás dele. Não antes que  
estejamos prontos. Não importa o que ele fizer. Prometa-me".

Mas Godric estava olhando para fora da janela, para um pôr-do-sol parecendo  
ainda mais vermelho por causa do vidro pintado.

"Eu não pensaria que alguém pudesse fazer isso, nem mesmo ele," ele disse.  
"Onde ele guardou ódio tão negro por esses vinte e sete anos?".

"Ódio é somente a outra face do amor," ela se ouviu dizer, mas Godric  
havia virado-se como se não quisesse mais ouvir nada daquilo, e esticou sua  
mão para ela.

"Venha," ele disse. "O tempo que tínhamos para perder, nós já o perdemos".

Ginny virou-se na cama, irrequieta, suas mãos apertando o travesseiro. Padrões de infinidade dançavam como raios por trás de suas pálpebras.

***

"Eu também posso lutar. Eu matei aquele guarda".

"Fleur matou aquele guarda"

"Eu o matei seis vezes antes".

"Mas ele não estava morto quando você terminou. Logo, ela o matou".

Harry, pisando pelo corredor depois de Draco, ficou de mau-humor.

"Não fique mal-humorado. Para alguém com toda a graça e coordenação de um  
antílope fêmea grávida, você foi bem".

Harry amuou-se mais.

"Eu o matei".

"O fracasso lhe subiu à cabeça, Potter. Você tem ilusões de aceitação".

"Eu queria que vocês dois se calassem," disse Fleur, no tipo sonhador de  
voz esperançosa de alguém dizendo: "Eu queria ganhar um fim-de-semana grátis  
em Majorca". Ela sacudiu a cabeça prateada. "Vocês obviamente não suportam  
um ao outro. Por que se incomodam em conversar, então?"

"A garota tem um argumento," disse Draco, pulando sobre uma grande lacuna  
entre duas pedras de pavimento quebradas, e virando para ver Harry atrás  
dele. O corredor pelo qual eles estavam seguindo estava se estreitando e  
estreitando à medida que eles andavam; estava começando a causar  
claustrofobia.

"Por favor. Você adora falar comigo. Quem mais o toleraria?".

"Você só me tolera porque não tem absolutamente nenhuma outra escolha," disse Draco, mais facilmente que sentia. Havia uma sensação agitada de inquietação em suas entranhas, e a pior parte era que ele nem tinha certeza do porquê - ele perguntou-se, não indolentemente, quanto tempo havia que ele tomara a Poção de Força de Vontade que Snape havia lhe dado.

"Não deveríamos estar fora do castelo agora?" perguntou Harry, olhando em  
volta enquanto eles viravam uma esquina. As paredes estavam incrivelmente  
empoeiradas, como se ninguém houvesse passado por esses corredores em anos.

"Estamos andando sob os jardins," disse Fleur, soando superior, "é melhor  
por aqui".

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

"Por que é melhor por esse caminho?".

"É melhor," Fleur disse, "porque nós emergiremos no centro da floresta,  
o que srrá muito mais segurro. 'Arry! Que gesto rude para fazer para Draco  
às costas dele. Oh, vejam, estamos aqui, e...".

Eles haviam chegado ao fim do corredor, um espaço úmido e baixo que  
terminava numa porta de carvalho margeada por ferro com uma maçaneta  
quadrada. Fleur segurou-a, puxou-a em sua direção – e parou, um olhar de  
horror espalhando-se em seu rosto. Ela se ajoelhou, correndo os dedos pelas  
juntas onde a porta encontrava a parede.

"Oh, não," ela sussurrou.

Draco sentiu uma pontada de ansiedade correr por sua espinha.

"O quê?".

Fleur virou-se para olhá-los, seu rosto uma máscara de sofrimento.

"Alguém selou a porta, fechando-a com adamantio".

"Adamantio?" Draco ajoelhou-se próximo a ela para examinar a porta. Ela  
estava certa. Ele reconheceu a vedação ao longo das bordas da porta com a  
substância já familiar com aspecto de vidro branco-azulado, a qual ele  
estava começando a odiar com paixão.

Fleur olhou para ele, seus olhos azuis grandes e horrorizados.

"Essa é a última porta," ela sussurrou, "leva até lá fora... ele deve  
ter selado!". Ela pegou as mãos dele. "O que podemos fazer?".

"Arrombá-la," disse Harry de trás deles. Ele estava escorado na parede,  
usando o lado de sua manga para esfregar as manchas de sangue de sua espada.  
Ele olhou para Draco. "Arrombe-a".  
Draco virou-se para Fleur.

"Segure-se," ele disse, agarrou-a, e beijou-a com força. Ela bateu os  
braços por um instante, e depois relaxou em seu abraço. Ele apurou as  
orelhas para qualquer tipo de explosão ou "bum!", mas... nada. Ele continuou  
com o beijo por alguns instantes, em maior parte no espírito de que se algo  
valia a pena ser feito, valia a pena sendo feita do jeito certo, e depois  
soltou-a. Ela deu um pequeno guincho e deu um passo para trás, olhando para  
ele.

"Então," disse Harry, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas, "alguém gostaria de  
dar um palpite sobre onde Slytherin deve estar?".

Draco olhou para ele.

"Não mesmo, por quê?".

"Porque se a minha única outra opção é ficar aqui e ver os dois se  
beijando, eu acho que gostaria de passar alguns bons momentos com ele. Você  
sabe, eu meio que acho que ele gostou de mim".

"Não choramingue, Potter," disse Draco desanimado. "O que eu estava  
tentando fazer não funcionou. Teremos que tentar outra coisa," ele olhou  
Harry especulativamente por um momento.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você não vai me beijar, vai?".

Draco sorriu devagar.

"Talvez".

"Eu realmente acho que você deveria," Fleur disse. "Ele é um Magid muito  
mais poderoso que eu".

"Tempos desesperados," disse Draco, e deu um passo na direção de Harry. "Feche os olhos, Potter, isso vai terminar num segundo".

"Eu não vou fechar meus olhos," Harry começou indignado.

"Então você gosta de beijar com os olhos abertos? Excêntrico, isso," disse  
Draco, agradavelmente, e agarrou Harry pela frente da camisa.

Harry revirou os olhos.

"Oh, está bem então. Acabe logo com isso".  
Mas Draco havia parado. Um formigamento familiar havia começado a se  
espalhar por seus dedos onde ele havia tocado a camisa de Harry. Um  
sentimento bem conhecido, temido. Ele soltou Harry e recuou abruptamente.

"Temos que voltar".

Ambos olharam para ele.

"Temos que voltar," ele disse novamente, mais firme dessa vez.

"Voltar pra onde?" disse Harry. "Você acha que há outro caminho para lá  
fora?".

"De volta a onde começamos, onde mais?" Draco disse, ríspido.

"Draco, nós não podemos," disse Fleur, parecendo desesperada.

"O que você quer dizer, com "não podemos"? Você entrou no castelo uma vez  
por aqui. Você consegue voltar".

"Não, eu não consigo!" Lamentou Fleur, visivelmente chateada. "Antes, eu  
estava seguindo aquilo," e apontou para a esmeralda no punho da espada  
dele. "Eu pus um Feitiço Rastrreador na minha vassoura e a deixei do outro  
lado da porta, então assim eu poderia achar meu caminho de volta. Mas  
Draco, isso é um labirinto. Se voltarmos sem saber onde estamos indo,  
poderemos vagar até morrer. Você não viu aqueles esqueletos nos corredores?  
O que você acha que aconteceu com eles?".

"Bem, você tem uma idéia melhor?" Draco perguntou.

"Eu tenho uma," disse Harry.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Você tem um plano? Desculpe-me se eu não pulo por aí com excitação, mas  
seu recorde nesse departamento não é exatamente o padrão olímpico. Então o  
que é?".

"Vamos tentar arrombar a porta juntos, eu e você, você sabe que os nossos  
poderes aumentam quando combinados, e não importa se fizermos mágica agora,  
estamos muito próximos de sair. De qualquer modo, que outra escolha nós  
temos?".

Draco ponderou. A idéia de dar as mãos com Harry não exatamente o atraía no  
momento, dado o fato de que ele estava cada vez mais certo de que a Poção  
de Força de Vontade estava se esvaindo. Uma vez que eles chegassem lá fora, Fleur  
poderia rapidamente remover Harry da vizinhança com sua vassoura, mas no  
momento, presos juntos num corredor muito pequeno com nenhuma saída  
apreciável... por outro lado, Harry estava certo, que outra escolha eles  
tinham?

Bem. Havia uma outra opção. Mas ele não queria ter de usá-la.

Draco esticou a mão na direção de Harry.

"Vamos fazer isso".

Fleur assistiu com sobrancelhas erguidas quando eles firmaram as mãos. Draco  
ponderou sobre pedí-la para juntar suas mãos com as deles, mas deixou a  
idéia de lado, uma vez que eles nunca haviam tentado esse experimento, e ele  
duvidava dos efeitos colaterais. Ele sentiu o traço familiar e frio da  
cicatriz de Harry ao tocar a dele; depois eles direcionaram suas mãos  
ligadas em direção à porta e...

"Alohomora!" bradou Harry.

Um jato de luz esbranquiçada saiu de suas mãos, bateu na porta... e saltou,  
voltando para a direção deles como uma bala. Draco se atirou ao chão quando  
a luz ricocheteou sobre sua cabeça, quase tocando seus cabelos, e virou-se  
para ver com assombro quando o raio de luz, fazendo o barulho de apito de um  
bule de chá fervendo, estourou pelo corredor, ricocheteando pelas paredes  
enquanto prosseguia, e no geral fazendo um barulho de apito. Ele se levantou  
vagarosamente e olhou para Harry, que estava fitando o raio de luz, olhos  
arregalados e a boca aberta.

"Belo plano, Potter," ele disse. "Quebrou outro recorde mundial. Parabéns!"

Harry olhou para ele, e, ao invés de lhe dizer para calar a boca,  
repentinamente sorriu. Ele estava coberto de sujeira do chão do corredor, e  
seus olhos verdes faiscavam em seu rosto riscado com fuligem. "Ah!" ele  
disse agradavelmente. "Você está apenas chateado porque bagunçou o seu  
cabelo".

Draco estava em vias de responder quando outro solavanco meio doloroso  
atingiu seu braço, e ele de repente percebeu que ele estava segurando sua  
espada de novo. Ele não se lembrava de tê-la apanhado, tampouco.

Ele a soltou rapidamente e se levantou, ignorando a mão estendida de Fleur.

Ele olhou para Harry mais uma vez, que estava tentando tirar a poeira de sua  
camisa - no qual não teve muito sucesso. Depois, ele olhou novamente para a  
porta fechada, lembrando o estilhaçamento da caixa de Adamantina na sala de  
Lupin, graças à raiva de Harry, e ele desejou que pudesse sentir aquele tipo  
de raiva, ou dor, ou aflição, ou qualquer coisa tão forte, mas o controle  
emocional que o perfurara depois dos ensinamentos de uma vida inteira com  
seu pai não poderia se dissipar tão rapidamente assim, não importando o  
quanto ele desejasse.

Faça-o, disse ele a si mesmo. Você precisa. Não há escolha.

"Harry..." disse Draco, e Harry olhou para ele, seus olhos verdes  
brilhando com deleite, sua

boca se curvando num sorriso.

" ...Draco?" ele respondeu, estranhando que Draco usasse seu primeiro nome  
e seu tom ansioso. "Que foi?".

Draco podia ouvir seu próprio sangue pulsando em seus ouvidos. Por que é tão  
difícil?, ele pensou, furiosamente. Se havia algo no qual ele era bom, algo  
que ele houvesse praticado constantemente com grande dedicação desde que  
tinha 11 anos, era deixar Harry Potter com raiva. Talvez ele não houvesse  
praticado muito nos últimos dois meses, mas todos esses anos de saber  
exatamente onde acertar Harry para machucá-lo ao máximo - não era algo que  
ele pudesse realmente esquecer como fazer.

Era?

"Que foi?" disse Harry novamente, ainda sorrindo, levantando-se. "Você  
vai me contar que dormiu com a Hermione de novo, só pra me deixar com raiva?  
Você mesmo disse que não funcionaria".

"Não," disse Draco. "Eu não vou te contar isso".

Algo no tom de voz de Draco fez o sorriso de Harry diminuir ligeiramente.

"O que é, então?".

"Quando eu morri," disse Draco, "eu vi os Fundadores".

Harry deu de ombros.

"Eu sei... Hermione me contou".

"Eles não eram os únicos fantasmas lá," disse Draco, e esperou. Certamente  
Harry saberia o que ele quis dizer. Ele levantou os olhos para Harry, viu  
sua expressão, viu que não havia sorriso em seu rosto e seus olhos verdes  
estavam inexpressivos; Draco não conseguia interpretá-los.

Harry afastou o cabelo escuro que havia lhe caído sobre os olhos.

"Malfoy? O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer que vi seus pais, Potter".

A cor se esvaiu do rosto de Harry como se ele houvesse sido esbofeteado.

"O quê?".

"Você me ouviu".

Muito devagar, Harry pegou a espada de Gryffindor e virou para apóia-la na  
parede. Depois ele voltou a encarar Draco. Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros  
com confusão e o início de uma desconfiança.

"Isso não é engraçado".

"Eu não estou tentando ser engraçado".

"Você é um mentiroso" disse Harry brevemente, sacudindo a cabeça. "Acha  
que eu não sei isso sobre você?".

Draco empertigou os ombros. Ele estava vagamente ciente da presença de  
Fleur, em algum lugar à sua esquerda, fitando ambos com olhos arregalados,  
mas o mundo havia se estreitado para apenas ele e Harry - do modo como havia  
sido por anos; apenas ele e Harry e o que havia entre eles, quer fosse de  
oposição ou ódio ou o que queira. O desejo de machucar Harry o quanto fosse  
possível poderia tê-lo deixado, mas não a habilidade para fazê-lo. Havia, de  
fato, apenas ficado maior. Ele mataria, no ano passado, para saber as coisas  
que ele sabia sobre Harry agora... como ele sentia, como ele amava, o que  
era mais importante no mundo para ele. Machucar Harry havia sempre sido  
atirar no escuro, mas ele poderia ser tão preciso e explícito quanto uma  
cirurgia; e ele não queria fazê-lo, e ainda assim tinha que fazê-lo, porque  
seu pai sempre lhe dizia para considerar todas as opções e depois escolher a  
melhor, e essa poderia não ser a melhor opção, mas pelo que ele via, era a  
única.

"Eu não estou mentindo, Potter. É a verdade".

Nenhuma resposta imediata veio de Harry, apenas uma onda de choque e  
confusão e dor e assombro. Finalmente, ele tentou dar um sorriso trêmulo e  
não-convincente. "Você acha que vou cair nessa duas vezes?".

Draco olhou para ele.

"Você acha que eu mentiria sobre isso?".

"Claro que sim. Eu te conheço. Você não consegue ver um cinto sem chutar  
abaixo dele, consegue, Malfoy? Mas eu sei o que você está tentando fazer.  
Pensou bem, mas você estava certo antes... não funciona".  
Draco fitou-o. "É como você me disse antes, Potter. Você não pode mentir  
telepaticamente, esqueceu?".

Harry ficou branco, e dessa vez pareceu não ter nada a dizer.

Draco não olhou para ele, apenas continuou: "Quando eu morri, não era  
escuridão de todo. Eu fui para um lugar entre a vida e a morte, onde os  
assassinados estão esperando serem vingados. Não é um lugar agradável. É  
cinza e frio, e os fantasmas não podem falar entre si, apenas com as pessoas  
vivas. Eu falei com os Fundadores. Só que quando eu estava no meio da  
conversa, alguém veio e me perguntou se eu era o filho de Lucius Malfoy. Era  
o seu pai".

Agora Draco olhou para cima, e viu Harry encarando-o, seus olhos enormes no  
rosto branco. Sua boca se moveu, sem som.

"Não. Eu não acredito. Você falou com o meu pai? Você?".

Draco acenou com a cabeça.

"E sua mãe".

Harry pôs suas mãos para trás e deixou-se cair perto da parede, escorando-se  
nela como se estivesse com problemas em ficar em pé.

"Você está mentindo. Você tem que estar mentindo".

"Você sabe que não".

"Eu não entendo...", Harry parecia pasmo. "Por que você não me contou?".

"Eu falei com a sua mãe. Ele queria saber como você era, como era a sua vida.  
E Sirius. Eles perguntaram de Sirius. Eles acham que você foi viver com ele  
quando morreram. Eles não sabem sobre Azkaban ou sua tia e tio, ou qualquer  
coisa - eles acham que você teve uma infância feliz, andando em motocicletas  
voadoras e correndo com um grande cachorro preto... é patético, realmente...".

Algo mudou no rosto de Harry, algo muito básico e necessário, e isso, Draco  
sabia, significava que Harry acreditava nele; ele não ficaria assim se não  
acreditasse nele. E agora veio a parte difícil. E era difícil. Mais difícil  
do que ele pensara que seria - era nisso que ele era bom, de qualquer  
maneira, e isso realmente deveria ter sido fácil. Mas não foi. Mas ele tinha  
que continuar.

"Eles estiveram lá todo esse tempo, sabe... todo o tempo que você esteve  
crescendo e eu aposto que sua tia e seu tio disseram que seus pais estavam  
no céu; bem, não é bem assim, eles estiveram esperando esse tempo todo por  
alguém que os vingasse...".

"Cale-se," disse Harry, sua voz perigosamente baixa. "Apenas... cale-se, Malfoy. Você não...".

"Mas isso provavelmente não vai acontecer porque, encare, para que eles sejam  
vingados alguém teria que matar o Lorde das Trevas, e eu não tenho certeza  
se isso é possível agora que...".

"Saia da minha cabeça" sibilou Harry, e se desencostou da parede, os  
punhos cerrados como se fosse bater em Draco. Draco se manteve, mas Harry  
não foi em sua direção. Ele apenas ficou ali, tremendo. Draco podia sentir a  
raiva vindo dele em ondas, mas isso era muito diferente da emoção que ele  
havia sentido vindo de Harry quando ele conseguiu fazê-lo quebrar a caixa na  
sala de Lupin - raiva era apenas uma parte do que Harry estava sentindo  
agora: um coquetel tóxico de culpa, confusão, frustração, horror e terrível  
pesar. "Ele nunca vai me perdoar", Draco pensou, "e nem Hermione, não por isso" - e ele enterrou o pensamento da maneira que ele teria apertado um pedaço de  
vidro, afundando-o em sua pele, deixando a dor lançar seu braço para cima e  
limpar a mente enquanto ouvia a voz de seu pai em sua cabeça: "A dor lhe fará  
mais forte".

"O que há de errado com você, Malfoy?" Harry perguntou, sua voz vindo num  
ofego. "Por que diabos você não me contou isso antes? Você deveria ter  
falado logo, você mentiu para mim, você é um mentiroso... como sempre foi...".

"Que bem isso teria lhe feito? Se o que Rabicho disse à Hermione for verdade,  
e o Lorde das Trevas já estiver morto, então não há nada que você pode  
fazer, não há como vingá-los e eles ficarão lá para sempre e você nunca os  
verá de novo, nem mesmo se você morrer".

Harry se enrijeceu, olhando para Draco, seus olhos arregalados com fúria e  
algo mais. "Eu disse para você sair da minha cabeça," sibilou, "você não  
ouviu?".

"E eles estarão lá esperando que você os vingue e se perguntando por que você  
ainda não o fez... e pensando que talvez você os tenha esquecido...".

"Cale-se!" e agora Harry partiu para Draco, segurou-o pela frente da  
camisa, batendo-o com força contra a parede. Por um momento, Draco pensou  
que o som de quebrar que ele ouviu era a sua cabeça acertando a pedra.  
Depois ele reparou que não - a porta de Adamantio atrás de Harry estava  
rachando e estalando. "Só um pouco mais", ele pensou. "Só um pouco...".

Os olhos de Harry estavam a centímetros dos dele, as pupilas tão dilatadas  
que pareciam pretos.

"O que você disse a eles?" sibilou. "O que você disse aos meus pais?".  
"Solte-me, Potter".

"Você iria me contar? Iria?".

"Sirius me disse para não contar".

"Não ouse culpar Sirius!" Harry gritou a plenos pulmões, e com um poderoso  
estampido, a porta atrás dele estourou. A força da explosão, como uma onda  
de choque, espatifou-os todos; Draco sentiu o chão atingi-lo com força,  
roubando-lhe o ar. Ele rolou para o lado, cortando as mãos nos fragmentos de  
adamantio, e se sentou.

A porta estava suspensa pelas dobradiças, balançando embriagada. O chão da  
câmara estava um lixo com pedaços brilhantes de Adamantio, como gelo polar  
quebrado. Fleur estava se debatendo em seus joelhos, seus cabelos brilhantes  
polvilhados com fragmentos cintilantes. E Harry... Harry estava sentado com  
suas costas apoiadas na parede, seu rosto enterrado nas mãos. A porta pendeu  
aberta atrás dele.

Draco olhou para Harry, e ouviu a voz de seu sonho em sua cabeça. Para cada  
lucro em alguma coisa, há pagamento em outra.

Draco se levantou. Ele acenou com a cabeça para Fleur, e ela foi na direção  
de Harry. Vagamente, Draco podia ouvi-la sussurrando algo para ele. Harry se  
pôs de pé. Ele apanhou seus óculos e começou a esfregá-los contra sua  
camisa, olhando para baixo, mas Draco podia ver mesmo de onde estava que  
Harry esteve chorando.

Draco olhou para suas mãos, depois novamente para Harry, que estava ainda  
fitando o chão como se lá estivessem contidos todos os segredos do universo.

"É melhor irmos," ele disse, e sem uma palavra, Harry atravessou a porta  
como se nem remotamente ligasse para o que estava do outro lado. Agarrando  
ambas as espadas, Draco seguiu-o.

***

Hermione olhou ao longo do corredor além do quarto de Charlie. A porta do quarto  
de Ginny estava fechada; assim como a de Charlie, e Ron dormia no último  
andar. O corredor estava vazio. Cautelosamente, ela alcançou o bolso das  
vestes folgadas que havia jogado sobre seus pijamas, e tirou o Lycanthe.

Imediatamente ela sentiu uma ferroada atingir seu braço e ombro. Ela havia  
sentido a mesma ferroada vinda do Lycanthe mais cedo naquele dia, em qualquer  
momento que ela chegasse perto do Vira-Tempo. Era como se o Lycanthe fosse  
atraído pelo Vira-Tempo. Pelo menos, era o que parecia, o que Hermione  
achava. Era o instinto que a mandava fazer o que fazia - o que era incomum,  
já que geralmente Harry era o que agia por instinto, enquanto ela navegava  
pela clara luz da pesquisa e racionalidade. Mas com Harry ausente, o  
pensamento racional parecia ter morrido. Restava o instinto, e ela estava  
começando a descobrir o quão poderosa era essa força.

Ela levantou a mão com o Lycanthe, e ele tremeu, quase com excitação.  
Hermione começou a seguir seus puxões, que se tornaram mais e mais fortes a  
cada passo que dava em direção à escada. Ela desceu rapidamente, tentando  
ser o mais silenciosa possível - felizmente seus pés estavam descalços - e  
chegou à sala-de-estar escurecida. Era como ser puxada para frente por um  
filhote de cachorro muito energético e entusiástico. O Lycanthe não parecia  
se importar se havia caminho para Hermione, desde que o espaço que ele  
seguisse estivesse limpo, mas ela conseguiu seguir mesmo assim, apenas  
esbarrando uma vez e bem dolorosamente do lado do sofá com seu braço. Ela  
praguejou, mas continuou indo enquanto o Lycanthe a levava até a cozinha,  
escura com exceção da luz fixa que vinha do fogo crepitante. Hermione seguiu  
o pulsar até a lareira, onde ela se ajoelhou, negligente ao fato que estava  
ficando cheia de fuligem, e olhou chaminé acima.

Lá estava a caixa de prata, enfiada pela metade na falha entre dois tijolos.  
Pondo o Lycanthe, agora tremendo como um diapasão, no seu bolso, ela se  
esticou e pegou a caixa, levando-a até seu colo.

"Hermione, o que você acha que está fazendo?".

Ela pulou tão violentamente que bateu a cabeça no arquitrave da lareira.  
Levou-lhe um segundo para a dor passar; quando passou, e ela tirou a mão da  
cabeça, viu Ron de pé no portal da cozinha. E ele parecia com raiva. Seus  
olhos azuis estavam queimando e seu cabelo vermelho estava em pé ao redor de  
sua cabeça em chamas vermelhas brilhantes.

Uh-oh, ela pensou, se levantando. Ela mordeu o lábio, com força, e sua voz  
oscilou enquanto perguntava:

"Eu te acordei?".

Só depois se deu conta que era uma pergunta idiota, desde que Ron não  
estava de pijama, mas vestia os jeans e o suéter azul que esteve usando mais  
cedo naquele dia. Suas mãos estavam socadas no bolso, mas ela podia ver  
mesmo de onde estava que estavam cerradas em punhos, o que significava que  
ele estava mais do que apenas com raiva - ele estava furioso.

"Hermione," ele falou bruscamente. "Que é que você está fazendo?". Ele  
caminhou em passos largos através da sala e agarrou a caixa da mão dela.  
"Bem?"

"Eu estava apenas...".  
"Roubando por aí pelas nossas costas? Indo ver se você podia descobrir como  
usar o Vira-Tempo sozinha, sem se importar com o quão perigoso possa ser?".

"Ron, eu...".

"Eu pude adivinhar só pela sua expressão de hoje à tarde que você tinha  
algo em mente, por isso eu te perguntei. Mas você estava longe de me dizer a  
verdade. Você não queria que Charlie o escondesse porque era perigoso,  
você queria que ele o escondesse para que o pudesse usar sozinha!".

"Pare de gritar comigo!".

"Então me diga porque diabos você está agindo assim!".

Hermione havia dito a si mesma que não choraria, mas foi em vão. Ela fechou  
os olhos com força, mas eles se encheram e transbordaram. Lágrimas de raiva  
marcaram suas bochechas.

"Não," ela disse. "Não tem nada a ver com você, Ron".

Ron ficou ainda mais pálido com raiva do que antes. Furiosamente, ele abriu  
a caixa com força, e agarrou o Vira-Tempo de dentro. Ele jogou a caixa de  
lado com um tilintar e segurou o Vira-Tempo em sua delgada corrente de ouro,  
cintilando e brilhando na luz do fogo. "Me diga para que você quer isso, disse ele, "Ou eu juro que jogarei no fogo".

"Não!".

"Sim, eu farei isso".

Ela não podia duvidar da convicção dele. Ela levantou a cabeça,  
experimentando suas próprias lágrimas na boca.

"Sempre há dois modos de usar um Vira-Tempo," ela disse mecanicamente. "Você pode virá-lo até ir o mais atrás que queira. Ou você pode ajustá-lo num tempo específico. Esse está ajustado".

"Ajustado?" Ron olhou o Vira Tempo, depois de volta para ela. "Ajustado pra quê?".

Ela deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei. Mas eu vou lá, descobrir".

Ron balançou a cabeça. "Não. Não você. Nós. Você pensa que eu vou deixar  
você ir sozinha?".

Hermione levantou o queixo, provando suas lágrimas na boca. "Ron," ela  
disse, "Eu não quero que você venha comigo".  
Ele enrijeceu seu maxilar numa linha inflexível. "Por que não?".

Ela respirou profundamente.

"A Professora McGonagall me contou... terceiro ano," ela disse rapidamente, "para nunca voltar no tempo mais do que poucos dias. O quanto mais você  
volta, mais difícil é de retornar," ela apontou para o Vira-Tempo com uma  
mão trêmula. "Esse Vira-Tempo pertenceu aos Fundadores. Eu os vi forjando-o  
em meu sonho. Eu acho que é ajustado para mil anos atrás. Isso... isso é o  
que eu acho".

"O quê?" Ron vagarosamente abaixou a mão. "E você ia usá-lo mesmo assim?".

"Eu farei o que quer que precise para ajudar Harry. Os Fundadores sabiam  
que Slytherin iria retornar. E eles sabiam que quando o fizesse, seus  
Herdeiros teriam que tentar descobrir como derrotá-lo. Eles não poderiam  
simplesmente deixar um livro com as instruções por aí pra gente porque o que  
quer que fizessem, seria poderoso, magia negra, e eles não poderiam arriscar  
que esses feitiços caíssem nas mãos erradas. Então eles deixaram isso," e  
ela apontou para o Vira-Tempo, "guardado num lugar onde só um Herdeiro  
pudesse encontrar. E isso me levará até eles e aí eles poderão me contar o  
que precisamos fazer".

"Você não sabe disso," disse Ron, encarando-a.

"Não, não sei," Hermione admitiu. "Mas é uma chance, então eu tenho que  
agarrá-la".

"E como você está planejando retornar? Isso apareceu em seu esquema?".

"Eu encontrarei um caminho de volta," ela disse teimosamente,  
gesticulando. "Eu vou...".

Ron agarrou seu pulso com força.

"Você vai achar um caminho? Isso soa como um plano bem pensado. Você nem se  
importa com o que acontece a você? Você quer ficar presa num lugar pra  
sempre sem ter como voltar?".

"Se isso vai me trazer Harry de volta, eu vou voltar!" ela gritou. "Você  
não entenderia! Você não sabe como eu me sinto..." ela parou ao ver o olhar  
no rosto dele, dor e raiva misturados.

"Você acha que é a única?" ele gritou de volta. "Você acha que é a única  
que sofre ou sente culpa sobre Harry ter ido? Você acha que possui toda essa  
dor, e isso lhe dá o direito de tentar consertar isso sozinha? Tudo o que já  
enfrentamos, enfrentamos juntos! Você vai mudar isso agora só porque você e  
Harry estão namorando? Eu achei que éramos melhores que isso".

Ele se virou com se estivesse a sair do aposento furiosamente, e,  
subitamente com medo, ela pegou sua manga.

"Não é isso," ela protestou rapidamente. "É isso". Ela tocou o Lycanthe em  
volta de seu pescoço, viu os olhos dele seguirem o gesto. "Isso me dá  
poderes, Ron, poderes de Magid. Se eu não...".

"Ah, então agora é porque eu não sou um Magid... " ele disse rispidamente. "Se eu fosse o Malfoy, você não me deixaria pra trás".

"Ron, você não é nem um pouco como Draco".

" E eu aposto como você queria que eu fosse," ele disse, com uma amargura  
corrosiva e um brilho do antigo ódio em seus olhos. "Você acha que me  
conhece tão bem. Não é?".

"Não é uma questão de deixar você pra trás," ela começou, e então sua voz  
falhou, e ela parou, olhando para ele. Ela se perguntava o que Draco faria  
no lugar de Ron; provavelmente iria dizer algo que a faria rir ou ele iria  
achar uma maneira de fazê-la levá-lo consigo. Mas Ron não faria isso. Ele  
não enganava pessoas, e, diferente de Draco, tudo o que ele estava sentindo  
aparecia em seu rosto. Até Harry conseguia esconder o que estava pensando  
melhor do que Ron. Mas por outro lado, ambos Harry e Draco haviam crescido  
escondendo o que sentiam dos adultos, que eram, no mínimo, perigosos e  
incapazes de amar; Ron, pelo contrário, havia crescido rodeado de amor e não  
conseguia esconder um sentimento mesmo se fosse pago para tal. Ela olhou  
para seus olhos agora e viu o desabar de seus planos, percebendo só naquele  
momento o quão egoísta ela havia sido.

"É claro que eu conheço você tão bem," ela disse. "Você é o meu melhor  
amigo".

Houve um curto silêncio. Ron estava parado com suas mãos em seus bolsos,  
olhando para o chão. Finalmente, ele olhou para ela.

"Eu sou?".

"Você sabe que é," ela disse. "E eu sou sua... eu pensei... não sou?".

"É sim," ele disse, "Mas o Harry também. E você acha que eu não me sinto  
culpado? Eu fico pensando que eu podia ter - que eu devia ter feito alguma  
coisa. Eu devia ter percebido que o Charlie não era o Charlie, antes. Eu  
não conheço o meu próprio irmão? Mas, aparentemente, não. Eu estava muito  
ocupado, ainda pensando no quanto eu odiava o Malfoy para prestar qualquer  
atenção".  
"O que você ainda odeia tanto assim em Draco?".

"Eu não odeio... não tanto... não mais..." disse Ron, um pouco hesitante.  
Ele tinha a expressão cautelosa de alguém que ia remover um curativo  
rapidamente e já estava antecipando a dor. "Mas eu acho que... eu tinha  
ciúmes".

"Por causa do Harry?".

Ron fez que sim.

Hermione se inclinou para frente e o tomou pelos ombros.. ou pelo menos  
tentou. Ele era alto demais, então ela acabou apertando seus braços.

"Ron," ela disse, devagar, "ninguém nunca vai substituir você. Nem para  
mim. Nem para o Harry. Você foi o primeiro amigo que Harry teve. Ele nem  
saberia o que é ter um amigo se não fosse por você. Ele não seria o que é –  
nem eu – sem você".

Ron olhou para baixo, para ela.

"Mas você não queria que eu fosse com você," ele disse. "O que isso prova?".

"Só que eu não queria que nada acontecesse com você," – ela disse  
verdadeiramente, esperando que ele acreditasse. "É que eu me sinto tão  
impotente," ela adicionou, suas palavras saindo com uma pressa raivosa. "Eu não tenho controle sobre nada - não há a quem pedir ajuda, e o pior de tudo é que eu não faço idéia do que está acontecendo e acho que estamos todos rumando para um desastre horrível e inevitável. Eu me sinto como - como um peão em um jogo muito complexo que não consigo entender," Ela  
levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele, e viu sua expressão com surpresa. "Por  
que você está sorrindo?".

"Eu estava pensando sobre xadrez," disse Ron. "Você sabia que se o peão  
conseguir atravessar todo o tabuleiro, ele vira a peça mais poderosa do  
jogo?".

Hermione fungou.

"Você sabe que eu sou terrível quando se trata de xadrez," ela procurou e  
segurou sua mão. "Eu estava errada... eu realmente quero que você venha  
comigo - não porque eu me sinto culpada," ela adicionou rapidamente, vendo  
seus olhos se estreitarem, "mas porque eu podia usar uma ajudinha".

Os ombros dele relaxaram quase imperceptivelmente.

"Tudo bem".

Ela estendeu uma mão para o Vira-Tempo, e depois de um momento, ele o  
devolveu. Ela o enroscou em seu pescoço, e então o jogou pela cabeça de Ron  
também. Ela recordou-se vividamente de ter feito o mesmo com Harry três anos  
antes. Ela olhou para Ron, a corrente do aparato cortando-lhe a garganta.

"Pronto?".

Nervoso, ele assentiu.

Hermione pegou o Vira-Tempo entre seu polegar e seu indicador, e o girou.

Absolutamente nada aconteceu.

***

A primeira coisa que ele notou foi o quão silencioso era. Ele estivera por  
tanto tempo na escuridão e no barulho clamoroso, suas orelhas de lobo  
ultra-sensíveis captando toda e qualquer vibração e o inacabável uivo do  
Chamado, que o silêncio foi um choque maior do que uma explosão teria sido.  
A última coisa humana que ele lembrava era ter estado na masmorra, na cela  
com Sirius, dizendo-o para sair, sair enquanto havia tempo...

Os olhos de Lupin se abriram. Ele estava deitado de costas em um banco duro,  
olhando para o teto de pedra úmido. A masmorra. Tudo doía, todas as partes  
de seu corpo, como se ele tivesse sido atacado por cascalhos. Mas ele estava  
inteiro. Isso ele sabia.

Ele girou sua cabeça para o lado, lentamente, tentando ignorar a dor em seu  
pescoço. E viu Sirius. Ele estava sentado no chão, perto do banco, suas  
costas contra a parede de pedra, pernas esticadas. Ele parecia exausto,  
ainda mais do que quando ele havia dirigido sua motocicleta pelo Atlântico  
para chegar na Estação de King's Cross na hora que o Expresso de Hogwarts  
saía, mas seus olhos estavam acesos.

"Aluado?" ele disse.

Lupin ficou de lado, gemendo frente às dores que passaram por seus músculos  
desgastados.

"Sirius," ele tentou dizer e ele ouviu a própria voz sair rouca e quase  
irreconhecível, como se tivesse sido terrivelmente forçada. Ele limpou a  
garganta. Isso também doeu, mas não importava. Ele se sentou, e olhou para  
si. Ela vestia as roupas que havia vestido.. ontem? Por quanto tempo ele  
havia sido um lobo? "Sirius," ele disse, mais alto agora, "o que  
aconteceu…?".

Mas Sirius já estava de pé. Ele ofereceu uma mão a Lupin, que a aceitou, e o  
ajudou a se levantar. Então, ele o abraçou, como ele o havia abraçado aquele  
dia, há 3 anos, na Casa dos Gritos, como um irmão, apesar de que Sirius e  
Lupin nunca haviam tido irmãos, ou algo que lembrasse um irmão, a não ser um  
ao outro. Um ao outro, e James.

"Você está bem," disse Sirius, dando tapas nas costas do amigo. "Você está  
bem?".

Lupin afastou-se, praguejando um pouco.

"Eu estou, estou bem. Estou todo doído como se tivesse sido atropelado por  
um hipogrifo, mas estou bem. Sirius, quanto tempo eu...?".

"Dois dias," disse Sirius, e seus olhos pretos escureceram mais ainda. "Por volta de dois dias".

"Eu machuquei alguém?" Lupin sentiu sua mão aumentar o aperto no lençol ao  
seu lado. "Eu fiz...alguma coisa?".

"Eu trouxe um médico pra ver você," disse Sirius, parecendo sombrio. "Mas  
você o comeu".

Lupin sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem, então ele riu, seu peito ficando  
tenso com a dor, mas valeu a pena só pelo prazer de rir.

"Eu suponho que isso seja um não," ele disse. "Almofadinhas... como você  
pôde... como você me trouxe de volta?".

Sirius hesitou, então pegou um pequeno frasco vazio protegido com cobre.

"Eu, não. Foi o Snape. Ele me deu uma Poção de Força de Vontade para você".

Lupin o encarou.

"Sério?".

"Uh-huh".

"E o que você teve que fazer para ele? Sirius. Eu não estou brincando. Ele  
não teria feito isso por razão nenhuma".

"Bem, eu tive que concordar em correr pelado pelos corredores de Hogwarts,  
gritando "Severo Snape é demais!" a plenos pulmões".

"Bem, é uma tragédia que a escola não esteja funcionando, não é? Não haverá  
ninguém para apreciar sua forma nua".

"Bem lembrado," Sirius sorriu para Lupin, seus olhos se iluminando como  
raramente faziam, e para tão pouca gente. Lupin podia lembrar de uma época  
que Sirius havia sorrido para todos. Mas aquilo havia sido há muito tempo.  
Ele olhou novamente para o frasco na mão de Sirius, e piscou; Sirius estava  
usando luvas pesadas de couro que iam até o meio de seus braços. Eles  
pareciam ser de pele de dragão. Sua manga esquerda estava rasgada, e  
sangrava. Eu fiz isso, ele pensou, seu coração afundando.

"Almofadinhas, como você fez para que eu tomasse a Poção?".

"Você já estava muito cansado," disse Sirius simplesmente. "Não foi tão  
difícil. E eu peguei as luvas de jardinagem de Narcisa," ele levantou a mão  
direita e sorriu, "ela normalmente usa para aparar as plantas de fogo no  
jardim da frente".

"Mas eu não mordi você," disse Lupin ansiosamente, "mordi?".

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

"Não. O que pede por uma pergunta interessante. Se você tivesse me mordido,  
eu seria um lobicão?".

Lupin sentou-se no banco, mais de exaustão do que qualquer outra coisa, e  
sorriu.

"Cale a boca Sirius".

Sirius sorriu de volta. Então seu sorriso desmanchou-se.

"Eu preciso perguntar..." ele limpou a garganta. "Você se lembra de alguma  
coisa?".

Lupin fechou os olhos. Luzes dançavam em seu campo de visão, e pressionavam  
seus olhos. Noite negra, luar prateado, floresta; um castelo levantando-se  
na escuridão, preto contra o céu branco. Uma voz na base de seu crânio.  
Venha. Aqui. Agora. À noite, as ameias eram da cor de mercúrio líquido.  
Guardas andavam entre si em vestes pretas e prateadas. Ele viu um rosto  
familiar, virou-se em sua direção, olhos e cabelos pálidos, sentiu traição,  
escuridão.

Seus olhos abriram.

"Eu me lembro," ele disse, levantando seus olhos até os de Sirius. "Eu me  
lembro de tudo, o Chamado... tudo".

Sirius inclinou-se para frente.

" É melhor lhe contar o que está acontecendo".

A primeira coisa que Draco viu do outro lado da porta foi que eles não  
estavam, de fato, do lado de fora. Eles estavam no que provavelmente era o  
maior aposento que ele já havia visto: maior que o Salão Principal de  
Hogwarts ou o salão de bailes da Mansão Malfoy. As paredes eram de um  
mármore com veios verdes e se esticavam e esticavam e esticavam – o quão  
longe eles estavam da superfície? – terminando em um teto tão alto que os  
detalhes estavam perdidos na escuridão, assim como o outro lado do aposento.  
O piso também era de mármore, liso e escorregadio. O centro do aposento  
curvava-se em uma enorme depressão circular, não enorme e profunda o  
suficiente para ser um anfiteatro, apesar de parecer muito. Estava vazia.

Harry foi até à beira da depressão circular e a encarou, seu rosto sem  
nenhuma expressão. Draco o fitou, em seguida virando-se para a porta a qual  
eles haviam entrado.

"Fleur-".

Ele parou. E encarou.

Fleur não estava lá. E a porta havia desaparecido.

A parede para a qual ele olhava estava tão lisa, achatada e não-marcada como  
se ali nunca tivesse existido uma porta.

O estômago de Draco revirou violentamente. Ele não sabia o que estava  
acontecendo, mas tinha a impressão que o que quer que fosse, ele não iria  
gostar.

Ele se virou e viu que Harry estava onde ele estivera, parado, olhando para  
o nada. Cerrando os dentes, ele foi até lá e ofereceu a espada de  
Gryffindor. Sem mudar de expressão, Harry a pegou.

"Potter," Draco disse. "Parece que temos um problema".

Harry virou e lançou-lhe um olhar vazio inquietante.

"Eu notei. Fleur desapareceu e a porta também. Parece que estamos presos em  
um quarto. De novo," ele adicionou, como se o prospecto fosse desagradável.  
"Eu disse que não podíamos confiar nela".

"Potter..." Draco estendeu a mão.

Harry se voltou rapidamente, punhos cerrados.

"Não me toque," ele sibilou. "Nem pense nisso".  
Draco rapidamente retraiu sua mão.

"Eu tinha que fazer isso," ele disse, em uma voz cansada. "Você sabe disso".

"É. Que seja," Harry balançou a cabeça, olhando Draco direto nos olhos, e  
havia algo em sua expressão que Draco não havia visto em meses... desprezo.

"Só cale essa boca, Malfoy. Eu realmente não estou afim de ouvir a sua voz  
agora"

"Você planeja ficar com raiva disso para sempre?" Draco disse rispidamente.

"Sim," disse Harry, sem emoção. "Sim, esse é o plano que eu tenho agora.  
Desde que eu descartei o plano de amassar o seu crânio como impraticável".

"Olhe," Draco esmagou sua própria raiva crescente. "Eu... sinto muito".

Harry não parecia surpreso.

"Bom pra você".

Draco piscou, atordoado. Pasmado de ter se desculpado, e mais atordoado  
porque Harry não havia aceitado. Aquilo não era uma regra das desculpas? A  
outra pessoa não tinha que aceitá-las? Não era esse o propósito?

Aparentemente não.

"Você não entende, não é mesmo," adicionou Harry. "Eu pensei que você fosse  
meu amigo," e havia, para os ouvidos de Draco, pelo menos, menos amargura  
em sua voz do que nojo.

"Eu lhe disse ontem que eu não era," disse Draco, sua própria raiva  
subitamente indo à superfície. "Você não se lembra? Por que você está  
agindo como se eu tivesse lhe apunhalado pelas costas? Não foi o que eu fiz".

"Não, você me apunhalou pela frente. Bom pra você. Parabéns por não mentir,  
pra variar," Harry disse bruscamente, "Malfoy".

A vontade de bater em Harry muito, muito forte tornou-se repentinamente  
esmagadora. Draco respirou fundo, tentando fazer suas mãos pararem de  
tremer. Quando ele era mais novo, ele costumava tremer com reação depois de  
jogos de Quadribol especialmente tensos – não apenas pequenos arrepios, mas  
tremores fortes e prolongados, que danificavam seu corpo todo. Ele estava  
tremendo assim, agora. Se ele tentasse bater em Harry, provavelmente  
erraria. Não que isso fosse necessariamente uma coisa ruim,  
considerando-se... ele queria que tivesse algum jeito de saber quanto  
restava da Poção em seu sangue. Ele não sabia o que aconteceria quando o  
efeito passasse totalmente. Talvez nada. Talvez-

A voz de Harry perfurou seus pensamentos.

"Malfoy...".

Draco não se virou, mas ele sentiu seus dentes rangerem.

"Que é? O que você quer que eu faça, Potter?".

Em resposta, a mão de Harry se estendeu e pegou as costas da capa dele,  
virando-o rapidamente. Ele ouviu a voz de Harry dizer:

"No momento, eu realmente quero que você entre em pânico".

"Pânico?".

Draco olhou. Algo estava surgindo das sombras do final do aposento. Algo  
enorme. Algo tão grande que era irreal, um monstro tirado de um pesadelo, de  
uma lenda, algo que não podia realmente existir...

Mas existia. Era quase do tamanho de um dragão e a sombra que ele produzia  
na parede era retorcida e grotesca. Tinha o corpo de um leão, só que maior  
do que qualquer leão que Draco havia imaginado. Asas de couro de dragão  
estavam dobradas nos lados, e a sua enorme e horrível cabeça de leão era  
coroada com o rosto de um homem do tamanho de um gigante. Garras brilhantes  
e de mais ou menos 1 metro se estendiam de suas patas, e sua cauda não era  
uma cauda de jeito nenhum, mas um ferrão farpado de escorpião com aparência  
flexível que ia de um lado para o outro com a rapidez de uma cobra dando o  
bote enquanto o monstro avançava lentamente em sua direção.

Pela primeira vez, Draco não conseguia pensar em absolutamente nada  
inteligente para dizer.

"O que," disse Harry muito lentamente, "diabos... é aquilo?".

"Mantícora". – disse Draco brevemente, e levantou sua mão. "Accio!" Sua  
espada voou para sua mão. Harry já estava segurando a sua, mas não com muita  
atenção. Ele estava encarando a mantícora enquanto ela avançava para ele. Do  
canto do olho, Draco viu Harry levantar sua mão, apontá-la para o monstro.

"Estupefaça!" ele gritou.

O jato de luz que surgiu de seus dedos acertou a mantícora bem no peito. A  
fera rugiu e empinou-se para trás, e enquanto a sua sombra enorme os cobria,  
Draco percebeu o que era aquela sensação estranha em seu estômago. Ah. Estou  
completamente aterrorizado.  
Ele lançou um olhar para Harry.

"Muito bem, Potter. Você conseguiu enfurecê-la. Você sabia que o ferrão  
dela contém o veneno mais mortal conhecido pelo homem? Achei que você devia  
saber".

Harry o ignorou. Ele estava fitando o monstro com os olhos semicerrados. É  
grande demais para ser morto por um feitiço, não é. Bem, eu matei um  
basilisco com essa espada. Eu posso matar isso também.

Draco sentiu seu queixo cair. Harry, o quê?

Eu vou matá-la. Harry lhe deu um último olhar enojado. Você pode ficar aqui,  
e com isso, ele segurou mais firme em sua espada e correu em direção à  
mantícora como se tivesse perdido todos os parafusos o que, Draco achou,  
provavelmente havia acontecido. Até a mantícora parecia surpresa, como se  
também não conseguisse acreditar em seus olhos. Draco não a culpava. Pessoas  
provavelmente não corriam em sua direção com tanto entusiasmo tão  
freqüentemente. Isso muito contribuiu para que ela permitisse Harry que  
entrasse em zona de ataque. Draco observava em assombro enquanto Harry  
completava sua corrida até a mantícora e enfiava a espada em seu peito.

A mantícora rugiu um terrível uivo de estourar os tímpanos que soava como  
mil trens estacionando em mil estações, de uma vez só. Ela empinou-se e  
golpeu com sua pata, que lançou Harry pelo ar. Ele bateu em uma parede,  
caiu no chão, e ficou imóvel.

Segurando o punho da espada com seus dentes, a mantícora a retirou de seu  
peito, cuspiu-a no chão, e avançou em Harry, seu ferrão farpado movendo-se  
furiosamente. Draco sentiu um choque de frio de sua própria espada. Se ela  
pudesse falar, ele sabia que teria dito "Deixe-a matá-lo".

Harry se esforçava para se sentar; e Draco não pôde ver sua cara quando a  
mantícora o bloqueou...

Draco levantou sua mão.

- Impedimenta!

O feitiço atingiu o lado do corpo da fera. Ela se virou, encarando  
furiosamente. Draco balançou seus braços.

"Ei!" ele gritou, apesar de sua boca estar muito seca. "Bem aqui! Seu  
grande, peludo, er, super-desenvolvido... sai de perto dele!" Ele parou e  
piscou. "Saia de perto dele? Eu não acredito que disse isso".

A voz de Harry falou no fundo de sua mente. Nem eu.  
Mas a mantícora parecia não ter problema algum com descrenças. Ela girou,  
rugiu, e atirou-se em Draco, suas garras arranhando o mármore. Ele olhou,  
com medo demais para sentir realmente algum medo. Ele não podia imaginar que  
suas habilidades com a espada fariam alguma diferença; ela era simplesmente  
muito grande e muito rápida e muito-

O monstro lançou uma pata em sua direção. Ele se atirou para o chão e sentiu  
as garras assoviarem por sua cabeça. A mantícora fez um baixo som enrolado  
no fundo de seu peito... riso. Está brincando comigo, ele pensou. Idiota.  
Ele se sentou, e a patada seguinte o colocou no chão novamente, as garras  
arranhando sua camisa, tirando sangue. Gemendo, ele rolou e deitou de costas  
e olhou para cima... para ver a enorme cauda venenosa retrair-se, e então  
atacar como uma cobra. Ele teve tempo para proteger seu rosto e pensar em  
duas palavras - veneno mortal - e então algo passou rapidamente por sua  
cabeça, e ele ouviu um impacto duro como se algo mais houvesse caído ao seu  
lado.

Ela errou, ele pensou. Ela errou o alvo. E então ele ouviu um grito de  
angústia, tão alto que doía seus ouvidos. Sentou-se rapidamente e viu Harry  
parado acima dele, sua espada levantada e toda coberta de sangue, e atrás  
dele a mantícora, empinando-se e cuspindo em agonia, esmagando sua cauda,  
que agora estava ejetando sangue como uma fonte. Harry a havia cortado ao  
meio com seu golpe para baixo e o barulho que Draco havia ouvido havia sido  
o som da cauda de escorpião cortada caindo ao seu lado. Ela estava deitada  
no chão de pedra em uma poça crescente de sangue viscoso e líquidos pretos,  
curvando-se e esticando-se um pouco, espasmodicamente, com o comprimento de  
uma passada e a espessura de seu braço.

Girando o corpo, ele pegou a cauda, deixando cair sua espada enquanto o  
fazia, gemendo pelo toque seboso, cuidando para não pegar perto da ponta  
farpada venenosa. Ele ficou de pé, vagamente consciente de que estava  
encharcado de sangue de mantícora, vagamente consciente de Harry, segurando  
sua espada e parecendo tão pequeno na frente do monstro quanto um pedaço de  
entulho na frente de uma onda iminente, gritando para ele, vagamente  
consciente dos gritos furiosos da besta enquanto ele corria em sua direção -  
ela deu um bote, soltando um estalido em sua direção e ele viu a fileira  
dupla de dentes afiadíssimos; ele retraiu seu braço e, o mais forte que ele  
podia, jogou o ferrão dentro da boca do monstro.

Em reflexo, os dentes dela se fecharam, sua garganta trabalhando para  
engolir - então a besta parou onde estava, engasgando-se e gargarejando,  
chicoteando sua cabeça furiosamente de um lado para o outro como se pudesse  
se livrar do próprio veneno. Seus joelhos começaram a ceder, e ela gritou.  
Não como um animal gritava, mas um grito humano de dor e agonia. Os gritos  
do monstro esfaquearam os ouvidos de Draco, fazendo-o desequilibrar-se para  
trás, tropeçando, e ele sentiu Harry pegá-lo fortemente pelo braço,  
equilibrando-o. Harry o soltou quase imediatamente, e os dois garotos  
pararam e olharam enquanto a mantícora dava um último uivo e caía no chão  
como uma árvore, sua cauda ainda ejetando sangue, deitando-se de costas,  
cabeça mole, membros rígidos como vassouras.

"Será que morreu?" Harry sibilou, sua voz dura.

"Ainda não," disse Draco, e quase como se tivesse o ouvido, seus olhos do  
tamanho de pratos abriram e encararam. E a fera falou. "Você," ela rosnou,  
e sua voz parecia cascalho rolando em uma lixa. Seu olhar estava fixo em  
Draco, que quase involuntariamente deu um passo para frente. Os olhos preto  
avermelhados da mantícora seguiram o movimento, brilhando. "Você," ela  
disse novamente. "Eu estou morrendo, e então conheço você". Os olhos da  
besta reviraram, mostrando o branco brevemente. Parecia estar se esforçando  
muito para mover-se. "Mestre," ela rosnou. "Porque me matou? Foi você quem  
me fez".

Draco encarava, sentindo seu coração bater lentamente, batidas desreguladas,  
enquanto a adrenalina saía de suas veias, deixando-o tonto e enjoado.

"Não," ele disse, sua voz áspera. "Eu, não".

"Eu conheço você," disse a mantícora novamente, e então um grande espasmo  
contorceu seu corpo; seus olhos fecharam, e a fera morreu.

Depois dos uivos e dos gritos e sons ensurdecedores da luta, o silêncio que  
desceu no aposento quando a mantícora morreu foi profundo. Draco girou  
lentamente, e olhou para Harry. E teve um certo choque. Harry estava  
encharcado em sangue – um pouco dele mesmo, mas a maioria sendo do monstro.  
Sua camisa estava tingida de vermelho escuro, suas mãos cobertas em sangue,  
seu cabelo grudava em sua cabeça e pequenas rios de sangue percorriam sua  
face e pescoço. Sem olhar para Draco, ele disse, sem preâmbulos:

"Me dê a sua capa".

Entorpecido, ele a tirou e deu para ele. Harry tirou seus óculos, usou a  
borda da capa para tirar limpá-los do sangue, e a devolveu para Draco,  
colocando os óculos novamente. Através das lentes limpas, ele olhou para o  
monstro com olhos semicerrados. Sua voz, quando ele falou, era fria.

"Acho que nós ganhamos".

"Está morto, se é isso que quer dizer," Draco olhou para si mesmo. Ele  
estava molhado com sangue também, mas não tão ensopado quando Harry. Ele  
olhou para cima e viu que o outro garoto olhava para ele, seu rosto pingando  
sangue, olhos lançando um fogo verde inquietante.

"Ela falou com você," disse Harry, indicando a mantícora. "O que ela  
disse?".

Draco piscou os olhos em surpresa.

"Quer dizer que você não entendeu?".

"Não, não entendi".

"Ela me perguntou por que eu-".

"Fique fora da minha cabeça," Harry disse rispidamente, recuando como se a  
distância pudesse quebrar a ligação entre eles. "Nós não voltamos a ser  
amigos. O que lhe deu essa idéia?".

"Você salvou a minha vida," disse Draco, cansado demais para dissimular ou  
fingir.

"Eu teria feito o mesmo por qualquer um," disse Harry sem emoção.

Houve um curto e desagradável silêncio. Então Draco começou:

"Mas eu-".

"Cale a boca, Malfoy," interrompeu Harry com tanta selvageria que Draco,  
de fato, calou-se. "Acho que você deveria," e então seus olhos arregalaram-se  
e seu queixo caiu e Draco virou-se para ver o que ele estava olhando, e teve  
um choque tão grande que ele sentiu como se seu estômago houvesse virado ao  
avesso.

Fleur estava a alguns metros de distância, um olhar de interesse curioso em  
seu rosto. Ela estava acompanhada por seis homens altos e encapuzados que só  
poderiam ser guardas, seus rostos parcialmente escondidos pelos capuzes de  
suas vestes. E ao seu lado estava Salazar Slytherin. Ele tinha uma mão em  
seu ombro e estava sorrindo.

Atrás deles, a porta reapareceu na parede.

Draco congelou, então tentou pegar sua espada, mas já era tarde demais.

- Ligatus. – disse Slytherin rapidamente, levantando sua mão, e Draco de  
repente sentiu seus braços serem levados ás costas, seus punhos serem atados  
bem firme pelo que pareciam ser algemas de metal. Ele virou sua cabeça e viu  
que o mesmo havia acontecido com Harry; seus punhos estavam amarrados  
firmemente atrás dele, e do brilho azul-esbranquiçado nas suas costas, Draco  
suspeitava que as algemas fossem feitas de adamantio.

Tendo atado-os, Slytherin parecia ter brevemente perdido o interesse nos  
garotos. Ele andou até o cadáver da mantícora e se ajoelhou, como se a  
estivesse estudando, seus olhos escuros e indecifráveis. Finalmente, ele  
levantou sua cabeça, e olhou para Harry e Draco.

"Vocês a mataram," ele disse, "não é mesmo?".

Nenhum dos dois respondeu.

"Não irão me responder?" o Lorde das Cobras exigiu.

"Ah, mas eu tenho uma resposta pra você," Draco disse, "só que você não  
pode ver, já que as minhas mãos estão amarradas nas minhas costas".

Então Harry falou. Sua voz estava rígida com ódio.

"Sim, nós matamos o seu monstro," ele disse. "Nós o matamos, e ele morreu  
horrivelmente, e nós não nos arrependemos".

"Como não deveriam," disse Slytherin, levantando-se, um sorriso surgindo  
em seu rosto. "Eu os trouxe aqui para matá-lo. Muito obrigado".

***

"Eu não acredito que vocês tentaram usar sem mim".

"Ginny..."

"Vocês deviam saber que não ia dar certo. Vocês são idiotas?".

"Muito idiotas," disse Ron ardentemente. Ele estava sentado no pé da cama  
de Ginny, Hermione ao seu lado, ambos parecendo envergonhados e sinceros. "Muito, muito idiotas. Especialmente Hermione".

Hermione o acertou no ombro.

"Eu não sou idiota".

"Ai," disse Ron.

Ginny se sentou e sorriu. Ela não havia ficado tão surpresa quando Ron e  
Hermione haviam entrado em seu quarto e a acordado, nem havia se  
surpreendido quando eles contaram sobre o que haviam tentado fazer. E,  
particularmente, não foi nem um pouco surpreendente ouvir que não havia  
funcionado. Afinal de contas, o Vira-Tempo era dela; ela havia sabido na  
primeira vez que o havia tocado. Ela estendeu a mão para ele agora, e  
Hermione colocou a pequena e brilhante ampulheta na sua palma. A luz  
refletiu no Vira-Tempo, emitindo uma forte faísca dourada que atingiu seus  
olhos. Ela os fechou rapidamente, mas não antes que as pós-imagens  
vermelho-escuro haviam começado a formar uma figura contra o interior de  
suas pálpebras: ela viu um enorme campo onde homens e bestas trabalhavam  
juntos, e havia fumaça sobre eles, e-

Ela abriu seus olhos, alerta, sentindo que estava começando a entender  
exatamente porque Hermione achava que seus próprios sonhos eram tão  
importantes. O homem no sonho que ela havia tido mais cedo parecia tanto com  
Harry, até o cabelo bagunçado, tão preto que parecia poder deixar marcas,  
como tinta ou fuligem, em seu rosto, onde se encontrava com a pele. Mas ele  
não era Harry... ele era alguém muito diferente. Ela havia sentido, em  
relação a ele, o mesmo que sentia quanto aos seus irmãos, seu sangue e sua  
carne. E ela o havia chamado de Godric.

Ela levantou seus olhos e sorriu para Hermione e seu irmão.

"Obrigada," ela fechou a corrente em volta do pescoço, e fez um gesto para  
que eles se aproximassem.

"Espere um momento," disse Hermione, indicando a camisola branca de  
lacinhos de Ginny. "Você não quer... trocar de roupa?".

Ron pulou da cama.

"Eu tenho que pegar um negócio, de qualquer maneira," ele disse, e saiu do  
quarto. Quando ele havia voltado, Ginny já estava vestida em calças jeans e  
uma blusa, e ela e Hermione estavam sentadas na cama, a corrente dourada do  
Vira-Tempo em volta de seus pescoços, olhando ansiosamente para ele.

"O que você foi pegar?" Hermione perguntou, curiosa, enquanto ele se  
sentava ao lado delas.

"Nada," disse Ron, balançando a mão. "Só algo que acho que vamos  
precisar. Vocês sabem," ele adicionou, passando a corrente pelo seu  
pescoço, "acabei de pensar que Charlie vai ficar furioso quando ele  
acordar e ver que não estamos aqui".

Hermione sorriu.

"Se funcionar do jeito que deve, ele nem vai saber que nós saímos, em  
primeiro lugar. Nós voltaremos para o momento que deixamos".

"E se não funcionar direito?".

"Então nós teremos problemas maiores que Charlie. Como estarmos presos no  
passado para sempre".

"Pode não ser tão ruim. Nós podemos inventar a roda e ficar ricos".

"Ron. É só mil anos, não um milhão. Elas já tinham a roda".

"Eu sabia disso".

"Para você, aula de História é algo que acontece com outras pessoas, não é?".

"Isso da garota que ainda acha pouco os sete anos de escola".

"Parem de implicar," disse Ginny firmemente, "e se segurem," e ela virou o  
Vira-Tempo.

O mundo ficou de cabeça para baixo.

***

Harry encarou, abismado. Até Draco parecia estar tendo dificuldade em  
controlar a expressão de seu rosto. Por um milésimo de segundo ele até  
pareceu surpreso, antes que sua aparência de superioridade retornasse.

"Ora, ora," ele disse, olhando de Slytherin para Fleur e vice-versa. "Isso parece estar se transformando em uma situação distintamente tediosa".

Harry o encarou. Ele não sabia nunca quando calar a boca? Harry tinha que  
admitir que em alguns momentos ele invejava Draco por sua habilidade de  
elaborar respostas sagazes mesmo nas piores situações. Agora, no entanto,  
ele só queria bater na sua cabeça e calá-lo definitivamente.

Fleur parecia estar pensando o mesmo.

"Draco, fique quieto," ela disse em tom de aviso.

""Fique quieto?"" Harry exclamou, embora, por dentro, concordasse com ela. ""Fique quieto?"" Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer?".

Fleur ergueu seu queixo, seus olhos azul-escuro bem abertos.

"Não cabe a mim dizer coisa alguma," ela disse. "Cabe ao meu Mestre dizer".

Harry sentiu como se seu maxilar estivesse pendendo de suas juntas.

"Seu Mestre?".

Fleur pareceu delicadamente arrependida.

"Certamente você não está surpreso de verdade," ela disse. "Certamente você adivinhou," ela virou para Draco. "Quando você se recusou a me dar uma força de poder," ela disse. "Eu tive que encontrar outra. Era necessário. Você não entende-".

Draco pousou frios olhos cinzentos nela.

"Cale a boca," ele disse rispidamente. "Sua cadela traidora," e Fleur pareceu chocada.

"Ora, ora," disse Slytherin, ainda sorrindo. "Isso não é jeito de falar com a minha Fonte".

"Sua Fonte?" agora até Draco parecia chocado, e de alguma maneira sem  
guarda. "Ela?".

Slytherin deu um passo na direção dele. Draco recuou quase  
imperceptivelmente.

"Você achou," disse o Lorde das Cobras, "que quando você recusou-se a me  
servir eu não acharia outra pessoa para ficar em seu lugar? E ela é quase  
tão bonitinha quando você...".

Draco não disse nada. Ele encarou o chão. De pé atrás dele, Harry podia ver  
suas mãos fechadas uma na outra. Ele havia estado puxando contra as algemas,  
mas parado.

"Isso não significa que eu não tenho mais utilidade para você, Draco," disse Slytherin. "Você excedeu minhas expectativas para você. Muitos lutaram com a mantícora e muitos morreram. Você deve ser parabenizado".

Draco não disse nada, não olhou na direção de Harry, não se mexeu. Harry  
começou a sentir como se ele pudesse muito bem não estar lá, já que ninguém  
parecia estar dando atenção a ele. Ele gostaria de ter usado a oportunidade  
que ser ignorado oferecia para fazer algo corajoso e heróico, mas não  
conseguiu pensar em nada, a não ser correr e chutar os tornozelos de  
Slytherin, o que parecia ineficiente. Não serve de nada ser um Magid, ele  
pensou amargamente, se você ainda precisa de suas mãos para fazer magia.

"Ninguém mais teria conseguido," disse Slytherin. "Foi por isso que eu fiz minha Fonte trazê-los até aqui," ele sorriu para Fleur. "Eu devo agradecer a ela, e a vocês dois...," e aqui seu olhar passou rapidamente por Harry, pela primeira vez. "Meus inimigos colocaram esse monstro aqui para guardar o único objeto que pode devolver meus poderes. Apenas um Herdeiro  
dos Fundadores poderia tê-lo derrotado. Vocês dois pareciam uma escolha  
óbvia. Especialmente o herdeiro de Gryffindor, já que ele se considera um  
matador de monstros," e seu olhar gelado voou para Harry. "Ele matou meu  
basilisco, tentou destruir meu descendente... eu achei que seria justo que  
ele matasse a mantícora para mim". Seu olhar de ódio desvaneceu quando se  
concentrou de volta em Draco. "Honestamente, garoto, você fez um trabalho  
excelente. Meus agradecimentos".  
Houve um silêncio curto. Harry meio que esperava que Draco desse alguma  
resposta inteligente. Ao invés disso, ele disse, ríspido:

"Eu apenas fiz o que tinha de fazer".

Harry piscou, se perguntando o que exatamente Draco queria dizer com aquilo.  
O Lorde das Cobras, no entanto, não parecia nem um pouco perplexo. Ele andou  
até Draco e, como havia feito com Harry na cozinha dos Weasleys, colocou sua  
mão no rosto de Draco. Draco não se mexeu, ou recuou ou mesmo respondeu ao  
gesto.

Slytherin inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, seus olhos escuros penetrando nos  
de Draco.

"Como seu ancestral, garoto, eu tenho orgulho de você. Eu me pergunto o que  
o resto deles diriam, se estivessem vivos nesse momento?".

"Provavelmente 'Me tire dessa cripta! Está escuro aqui!'" Draco sugeriu.

Slytherin riu, algo que Harry não haveria imaginado que ele conseguia fazer.  
Ele devia estar de bom humor pela derrota da mantícora, ele percebeu com o  
coração pesado. Eles haviam sido enganados a cada passo do caminho,  
enganados por Fleur, os guardas provavelmente haviam sido mandados para  
convencê-los que estavam escapando ao invés de penetrando cada vez mais  
fundo no castelo. Fleur também não havia entrado pela porta de Adamantio.  
Devia estar selada daquela maneira há séculos, protegendo o que quer que  
fosse que a mantícora estava guardando. Fleur havia simplesmente guiado-os  
até lá. E eles haviam sido trapaceados. Nós somos tão burros, pensou Harry,  
tão idiotas.

"Você merece uma recompensa. Você virá comigo agora, e nós iremos  
discutí-la. Isto é," Slytherin adicionou, "se você quiser".

Ele deu à palavra quiser uma ênfase que a fez soar como uma palavra  
totalmente diferente. Uma palavra como morte. Uma palavra como escolha. Uma  
palavra como última chance.

Draco ergueu sua cabeça. Seus olhos pareciam escuros, quase pretos, mas  
talvez fosse apenas um truque da luz.

"Estou cansado de lutar contra você," ele disse. "Eu fugi de você e eu  
derramei meu sangue e tomei poções para me esconder de você e até mesmo  
morri, e ainda assim você não me deixa em paz".

"Não," disse o Lorde das Cobras, removendo sua mão do rosto de Draco. "E  
eu nunca deixarei".

Draco fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente, ele parecia determinado.

"Solte-me," ele disse. "Solte-me," Draco disse outra vez.

Slytherin olhou para Fleur. Então ele ergueu sua mão e a estendeu na direção  
de Draco.

"Liberas" ele disse.

As algemas caíram dos pulsos de Draco para o chão de mármore com um ruído, e  
desapareceram.

Lentamente, Draco trouxe seus braços para frente, e começou a massagear seus  
pulsos para devolvê-los a sensibilidade. Ele olhou para Slytherin.

"Obrigado," ele disse.

Harry sentiu uma sensação muito estranha, muito fria, começar a se espalhar  
pelo seu estômago.

"Você é meu descendente," disse o Lorde das Cobras. "Você não deve ficar  
preso".

"Oh, eu concordo veementemente com isso," disse Draco, e ele sorriu, para  
ninguém em particular. Ele parecia diferente do que a pouco tempo atrás, sua  
postura tensa e recolhida, seus olhos acesos com uma energia raivosa. Ele  
parecia um animal adulto transformado em fera, um animal do qual você não  
quereria se aproximar, por medo de ser mordido. "Então, eu tenho uma  
pergunta," ele adicionou, balançando-se em seus calcanhares. "Você me  
soltou. O que você planeja fazer com Harry?".

Mais uma vez, Slytherin olhou para Harry. Seus olhos estavam cheios de fogo  
gelado e ódio. Fleur não olhou também, ela parecia estar estudando o chão  
industrialmente.

"O herdeiro de Gryffindor serviu ao seu propósito," disse o Lorde das  
Cobras. "Você não poderia ter derrotado a mantícora sem ele. Mas agora isso  
está feito, agora meu poder completo pode ser-me devolvido; agora, ele vai  
ser mais útil morto do que vivo. Guardas," e a boca de Slytherin  
levantou-se em um tipo de sorriso venenoso quando ele olhou para cima. "Tragam o garoto aqui".

Dois guardas separaram-se do grupo, andaram até Harry, e o agarraram. Ele  
lutou, seus pés escorregando no sangue da mantícora, mas foi inútil - eles  
eram mais fortes que ele e, sem mãos, ele era impotente. Eles o arrastaram  
para frente até que ele ficou menos de meio metro de distância de Slytherin,  
quase cara a cara com Draco.

"Então," disse Slytherin, olhando de Draco para Harry e de volta para  
Draco. "O Herdeiro de Gryffindor... o que devo eu fazer com ele?".

Harry viu Fleur erguer sua cabeça e encarar em descrença; Draco, no entanto,  
não se moveu. Ele ficou parado com seu queixo erguido, seus olhos cinza  
estáticos, e ele nunca havia parecido tanto o filho de Lucius Malfoy. Mesmo  
molhado de sangue, roupas rasgadas e imundas, ele tinha a mesma inclinação  
desafiadora em seu queixo, o mesmo orgulho e frialdade; ele parecia tanto o  
seu pai quanto Harry havia sido dito que parecia com James. O olhar  
água-gelada de Draco escorregou para Slytherin, para a guarda que cercava o  
Lorde das Cobras, para Fleur, e então para o próprio Harry. Seus olhos se  
encontraram por um segundo - não havia nada nos olhos de Draco, nenhuma  
expressão - nenhum medo, nenhuma fúria, ódio ou desespero, paixão ou  
compaixão. Nada. Ele olhou para Harry, e olhou de volta para Slytherin.

"Faça o que quiser com ele," ele disse. "Eu não me importo".

Os olhos de Slytherin se arregalaram em surpresa; por um momento ele pareceu  
quase humano. Então ele se virou para os guardas.

"Leve o garoto Gryffindor de volta para a cela de adamantio," ele disse, e  
olhou brevemente para Harry, seus olhos negros pensativos. "Acorrentem-no," ele acrescentou, e os guardas moveram-se para frente e, cercando Harry, começaram a arrastá-lo para fora. Ele lutou para olhar para trás, não sabendo porque queria fazê-lo, apenas que queria, e viu Draco e Slytherin de pé juntos ao corpo da mantícora morta, Fleur um pouco distante. De longe,  
era difícil distinguir qual dos dois homens era Draco, e antes que Harry  
pudesse diferenciar, os guardas o arrastaram através da porta e fecharam-na  
firmemente atrás deles.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 - A memória persistente**

Na verdade, Charlie não tinha certeza exatamente do que o havia acordado de repente no meio da noite. Mais tarde, ele poderia pensar que havia sido uma vaga sensação de mal-estar, o sentimento de que tudo não estava bem com o mundo. No entanto, o mais provável, foi um súbito desejo por biscoitos de chocolate.

Ele levantou-se e pulou dentro de uma calça de pijama de flanela e uma camiseta, e desceu as escadas para a cozinha, caminhando em silêncio com os pés descalços. Ele atravessou da sala-de-estar para a cozinha, e ascendeu o fogo sobre o bule no fogão com uma leve pancadinha de sua varinha e um murmuro "incendius". Preguiçosamente, ele Convocou um pacote de biscoitos do armário e começou a comê-los metodicamente, dando uma olhada com distração para o relógio na parede, como ele sempre fazia. Ele estava atrasado, ou adiantado dependendo como alguém olhava para ele, ele podia perceber através da janela que o céu lá fora estava cinza brilhante. Parecia também como se tivesse acabado de chover.

A chaleira tinha começado a ferver. Ele levantou sua mão e a puxou para fora do fogão - então parou, e olhou de novo para o relógio na parede.

Bang! A chaleira caiu no chão quando de repente os dedos inertes de Charlie liberaram seu aperto no cabo, e água fervente respingou no seu pé, mas ele dificilmente reparou. Ele já estava cruzando o cômodo rapidamente em direção a parede quando o relógio forjado de ouro parou de funcionar, inclinando sua cabeça para trás, e olhando para o relógio com uma incompreensão que beirava o choque.

Havia um ponteiro de outro para cada nome de uma criança Weasley ou para os pais cravado nele - o de Percy dizia "trabalho", o de Bill, "casa", e o de Fred e George parecia ser "em uma festa selvagem. Não esperem acordados!". E havia seu próprio ponteiro, firmemente colocado em "visitando família".

E então tinham os ponteiros que diziam Ron e Ginny. Nem dos dois estava marcando "em casa", ou "viajando", ou ainda "perigo mortal". Em lugar disto, eles estavam fazendo algo que Charlie nunca tinha visto antes - se mexendo em círculos ferozes varrendo a face do relógio, repetidamente, sem direção e incessantemente, como se seu pequeno irmão e irmã estivessem indo para algum lugar, para algum lugar tão longe que nem a mágica do relógio era capaz de encontrá-los...

***

Quando Ginny virou o Vira-Tempo, o mundo desapareceu sob pés de Hermione. Foi como usar o Vira-Tempo que McGonagall tinha dado a ela, e ao mesmo tempo não, foi como se este sentimento tivesse se amplificado cem vezes. Ela experimentou a si mesma em um fundo furta-cor como se fosse arremessada de um canhão, tudo girando atrás de seus olhos em uma mistura de cinza. Ela levantou sua mão e pegou alguma coisa - a mão de Ron - ela agarrou os dedos dele e os segurou com uma terrível força. Ela o sentiu segurando a mão dela em resposta, e um alívio desesperado a inundou - Ron estava vivo, ele retornou a apertar a mão dela, ela não estava sozinha. Ela respirou de alívio - ou pelo menos tentou.

Não havia ar. Ela respirou de novo, em descrença, mas seus pulmões estavam vazios. Eu estou morrendo, ela pensou, e um medo desesperador correu pelas suas veias. Sentindo isto, ela lembrou de Harry. Ela não podia morrer. Ela tinha que ficar viva por Harry, para protegê-lo. Sem ela, Harry poderia morrer. Este Harry que sobreviveu o segundo ano da vida dele em tudo provou que foi possível manter alguém vivo os amando bastante.

Sua visão foi de repente dividida em cacos de luz azul, e na segunda divisão ela viu Harry, de fato ela o viu, tão claramente como se ele tivesse parado diante dela. Ele estava sentado com suas costas para uma parede azul, suas mãos atrás dele, e suas roupas estavam rasgadas como se elas tivessem sido retalhadas pelas garras de algum animal selvagem. Seu corpo magro sucumbiu como se ele estivesse exausto, e ela não podia ver seu rosto - sua cabeça estava arqueada, seu rosto escondido pelos cabelos negros, e ele estava … coberto de sangue.

Ela se jogou na direção dele, mas a visão desapareceu, o mundo se selou novamente. Ela sentiu a mão de Ron raspar na sua, mas seus dedos escorregaram, tacando brevemente agora - e ele se foi.  
Não! Ela tentou pegar Ron com sua mão, mas ela não podia nem ver nem sentir nada além do que um puxão, uma névoa cinza gélido, e a corrente do Vira-Tempo em volta do seu pescoço -.

"Oh!" Hermione arfou em voz alta quando de repente a névoa cinza sumiu e ela foi arremessada duramente, batendo suas mãos no chão. Seus joelhos desmoronaram e por um momento ela permaneceu imóvel, apenas pegando ar, seus olhos comprimidos fechados.

Quando ela os abriu, a primeira coisa que viu foi um céu azul brilhante. Isto foi desconcertador. No entanto, nem tão desconcertador quanto a percepção de que ela não estava mais conectada a Ron e Ginny através da corrente do Vira-Tempo.

Ela se arremessou no chão, sentando e olhou para tudo em sua volta desordenadamente.

Cascalho. Ela estava sentada entre uma massa de cascalho, remanescentes de alguma estrutura gigantesca que tinha sofrido um maciço episódio de destruição: pedras quebradas e vidros esmagados espalhados pela terra; os troncos das árvores arrancados do chão, suas raízes apontadas para o céu. O ar carregava um cheiro de madeira queimada: piche pegajoso, cedro sendo queimando impetuosamente. Gigantescas listas nas pedras quebradas mostravam onde tinham estado um dia as paredes: uma ainda estava ornada com os pedaços remanescentes de tapeçaria, a outra ostentava uma escadaria que terminava abruptamente em direção ao céu.

Os olhos de Hermione viram tudo isto como se escaneasse a cena, mas ela dificilmente percebeu isto. Ela estava procurando, seu coração aos pulos…

Lá. Um relâmpago vermelho.

Ela se levantou e correu em direção a ele, vacilante sobre as pedras quebradas do pavimento e pedaços deformados de metal que pareciam como se tivessem sido derretidos por alguma grande explosão. Quase tropeçando sobre a grande pilha de pedras esmagadas, ela contornou uma esquina e viu Ron.

Ele estava ajoelhado sobre ums pilha de pedras quebradas, olhando ao redor com uma triste expressão. Hermione voou sobre ele e jogou seus braços ao redor dele e o abraçou impetuosamente antes que ele tivesse um segundo para reagir.

"Oww..gerroff Hermione. Nao precisa me sacudir. Eu não sou um Martini," ele disse, parecendo quase satisfeito, de qualquer forma. "Eu estou bem. Eu aterrissei bem. Por um segundo ali eu achei que deixado cair a Capa de Invisibilidade," ele acrescentou, puxando brevemente a Capa prateada de seu bolso e a mostrando para ela antes de enfiá-la de volta no bolso. "Eu dei um giro horrendo".

Ela o libertou, e sorriu - Ron estava todo coberto de poeira e cinza que seu cabelo vermelho flamejante estava listado de branco, e ele estava indescritivelmente imundo. Ele imediatamente pareceu saber exatamente por que ela estava rindo.

"Você parece estar tão ruim quanto eu estou," ele apontou, esfregando sua bochecha com a parte de dentro de sua manga que serviu para redistribuir a poeira sem de fato removê-la. "Não acredito que você não esteja".

Mas Hermione voltou a realidade rapidamente. "Ginny-".

Ron empalideceu debaixo das camadas de poeira. "Ela não está com você?".

"Eu estou aqui," veio a voz de Ginny. Hermione virou-se e viu a figura magra de Ginny escalando um troco de árvore arrancado. Como Ron, ela estava imunda, seu rosto e braços listados de preto com cinzas e sujeira. "O que aconteceu aqui?" ela perguntou de mau-humor, jogando seu cabelo flamejante para trás. "Parece que Fred e George colocaram para funcionar o grande mundo de Filibuster Firecracker".

"Conseqüências de uma batalha mágica," disse Hermione resumidamente, e tremeu. Estava frio, a despeito do brilho do sol. Ele identificou isto como uma luz do sol de inverno. O que fazia sentido - se um tempo virou podendo levá-los de volta para uma época, certamente isto poderia levá-los de volta para alguma estação do ano. Ela apenas desejou que ela tivesse vestido algo mais quente.

"Deve ter sido uma puta de uma batalha," disse Ron, parecendo impressionado. "Eu nunca tinha visto nada tão destruído. Deste jeito que está, um impacto direto de um meteorito poderia contar como benfeitoria para esta região".

"Mmm," concordou Hermione, não realmente escutando.

Ron esticou seu braço e tocou a bochecha dela levemente. "O que é, Hermione?".

"Eu estou apenas me perguntando onde está todo mundo. Por que queria o Vira-Tempo nos trazer de volta para um lugar onde tudo está destruído? Nós devemos ter chegado depois da batalha como Salazar...".

"Onde nós estamos?" perguntou Ginny, olhando em volta.

"Exatamente onde estávamos," disse Hermione. "O Vira-Tempo nos move no tempo, não de lugar. Então, parece que seu pai estava certo - A Toca foi um castelo, algum dia. Apenas foi destruído até as suas fundações. Mas deve haver algum sobrevivente...".

"Sobreviventes!".

Por um momento, Hermione pensou que estava escutando um eco. Então, olhando para cima, ela viu alguém se equilibrando sobre o declive da rocha arrancada onde ela, Ron e Ginny estavam em pé.

Instintivamente, ela foi para trás, tentando empurrar Ron e Ginny para trás dela. A luz do sol estava atrás da pessoa em pé acima deles, então ela podia ver claramente apenas a linha de sua vestimenta de bruxo ou bruxa, a varinha em punho, olhando para baixo, para eles. "Sobreviventes!" a pessoa gritou novamente - era a voz de um garoto - e Hermione percebeu que ele estava falando sobre eles. "Vocês estão bem aí embaixo?" ele chamou.

"Nós estamos bem," Hermione falou de volta. "Mas, nós não somos sobreviventes...eu quero dizer, não literalmente. Nós-".

Aparentemente, o garoto decidiu que esta afirmação merecia mais investigação. No espaço de um instante, ele tinha saltado para baixo de sua rocha e aterrissou levemente com seus pés diante deles, ainda segurando sua varinha.

Hermione fez um pequeno som como se limpasse sua garganta, e o encarou.

Era Harry.

Mas não era Harry como ele era agora, não o Harry de quase dezessete anos quem até agora a assustava com o seu crescimento e o fato de que ocasionalmente (nem tão freqüente) ele precisava se barbear. Este era Harry como ele tinha sido na primeira vez que ela o viu, pequeno e magro e com onze anos, com seus olhos verde-escuros, o maior traço de seu rosto ainda redondo com os últimos vestígios da infância. Mas este garoto não tinha os olhos verdes; não usava óculos, e na sua testa não tinha nenhuma cicatriz. Como um jogador de Quadribol da Gryffinória, suas vestes de bruxo eram escarlates, ainda que possuíssem um corte antigo. E talvez a coisa mais surpreendente sobre ele era que ele os olhava com nenhuma surpresa.

"Vocês são os Herdeiros, não são?" ele disse, levantando seus olhos marrons muito levemente. "Eu estive esperando por vocês".

***

"Demônios, Demônios, Demônios?" Narcissa disse, empurrando o pesado livro de volta para Sirius que estava do outro lado da mesa. "Quê título".

"Isto é o que eu disse," Sirius deu uma risada. Narcissa sorriu de volta para ele. Ele parecia dez anos mais jovem do que ele tinha esta manhã - ainda preocupado, as linhas de tensão em volta de sua boca e seus olhos, e ele repetidamente checava o bracelete preso em volta de seu pulso para ter certeza de que o Encantamento Vivicus estava ainda produzindo luz, mas o olhar sem esperança de manhã tinha ido embora de seus olhos. Ela sabia que isto ocorreu devido ao fato de que Lupin estava bem, e estava feliz por ele.

Ela tocou a capa do livro que ele tinha levado ligeiramente para o andar superior com a palma de sua mão. "Onde você pegou isto, de qualquer forma?".

"Snape," disse Sirius, parecendo satisfeito com ele mesmo.

"Você contou para ele sobre o demônio na cela?" Narcissa estava surpresa.

"Bem, isto apareceu na conversa. "Então, Sirius, como vão as coisas? O que você esta dizendo? Um servo do inferno pegou você? Eu tenho um livro para você?"".

"De alguma forma, isto não soa com alguma coisa que Severus poderia dizer".

"Severus," imitou Sirius bem humorado. "Ikkle Sevvie. Eu não tenho escutado ninguém chamá-lo de Severus, exceto Dumbledore, por anos. Não que eu não o chamasse assim-".

"Não," disse Lupin, aparecendo na porte de entrada, "se eu me lembro, você usava chamá-lo de Cara de Idiota".

"Bons dias," admitiu Sirius amigavelmente, girando para cumprimentar seu amigo. Lupin tinha colocado roupas limpas para substituir as que ele tinha rasgado durante o Chamado, e ainda que, de maneira nenhuma ele pudesse ser descrito como alguém de aparência relaxada e descansada, ele parecia muito melhor.

"Você está pronto para ir?" ele perguntou a Sirius.

Sirius confirmou com a cabeça.

"E onde é que vocês dois vão?" Narcissa intrometeu-se na conversa com aspereza.

"Godric´s Hollow," respondeu Sirius, ficando em pé. "Remus tem uma teoria de que o baú que combina com a minha Chave está em algum lugar em Hollow. E eu acho que ele pode estar certo".

"Godric´s Hollow?" Narcissa olhou para Sirius. "Não é lá que...?".

"Sim," ele disse de maneira suscita, colocando sua longa capa cinza de viagem.

O tom de Sirius desencorajava perguntas, então, ao invés disto, Narcissa ficou de pé, colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Sirius, e deu um beijo nele de despedida. "Volte logo".

"Eu voltarei. Me envie uma coruja se você achar alguma coisa de interessante no livro".

"Eu enviarei," ela disse, e acenou para ele enquanto ele Desaparatava, junto com Lupin.

Narcissa ficou parada por um momento, olhando para o lugar que Sirius estava antes de desaparecer. Ultimamente, ele tinha começado a parecer menos como um noivo e mais com uma infreqüente visita. Ela sabia que ele não tinha escolha, e apreciava tudo o que ele estava fazendo para ajudar Draco; sabia que ele estava preocupado com seu filho também pegando alguma aflição dela. Ainda assim, ela sentia saudades dele, quando ele ia embora. Sirius tinha muitas coisas que Lucius não tinha - era engraçado, quente, generoso, e geralmente agia sem violência.

E, é claro, não era nada ruim que ele fosse absolutamente sexy.

***

Harry estava sentado no chão da cela com seus braços para trás. Ele não tinha muita escolha - ele não podia ver suas amarras, mas suas mãos estavam algemadas atrás dele, ligadas por uma longa corrente de adamantio redonda afundada profundamente no chão. Ele não podia se colocar de pé, e não podia se mover mais do que um passo para longe da parede. Não era confortável - ele estava todo dormente, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e encharcadas de sangue. E seu cérebro estava latejando.

A cela estava como tinha estado antes. A mesma mistura de mobiliário de aparência estranha, o mesmo gigantesco armário. Os guardas que o tinham arrastado para lá tinham atirado sua espada em um canto do quarto. De onde ele estava sentando, ele podia vagamente ver o cintilar do rubi ornando o punho.

Ele escutava a voz de Draco na sua cabeça, divertido, rindo. "Não é necessário apenas saber como segurar uma espada, Potter. Você tem que saber qual extremidade fere o inimigo". E a mesma voz lenta, com uma inflexão levemente diferente. "O que você quiser fazer com ele. Isto não me interessa".

Harry fechou seus olhos, tentando bloquear de sua mente as outras coisas que esta voz dizia. Coisas sobre seus pais. A memória disto não mais o fazia sentir raiva, ao invés disto, abria um profundo e sombrio poço de tristeza dentro dele que ameaça dividir seu peito em dois. Ele não tinha sentido esta infelicidade com alguma coisa antes...bem, quando ele tinha pensado que tinha perdido Hermione para sempre, a perdido para Draco por causa de sua própria estupidez e cegueira. Ele recordou d'ele em pé, do lado de fora de Hogwarts na chuva, segurando a estúpida gata de Hermione, que estava rangendo e arranhando seu peito, e viu ela e Draco descendo correndo as escadas. E ele os odiou. E percebeu que a pior emoção que ele poderia já ter sentido era: nem tristeza ou culpa ou agonia física, mas a dor de odiar a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo.

Ele estava enganado, de qualquer forma. Ele não tinha perdido Hermione. Draco tinha, e ele a amava tanto quanto Harry. Ou quase tanto quanto. E Harry sabia, percebendo isto agora, que ele podia ter percebido isto antes se ele tivesse parado para pensar sobre isto, que se tivesse sido ele no lugar de Draco, ele nunca teria lidado com a perda dela com metade da graça que o outro garoto tinha feito. Talvez, o amor-próprio não fosse sempre uma falha, quando isto dá a você força para sacrificar o que você amou.

Um frágil lampejo de alguma coisa parecida com culpa se espalhou e morreu sob suas costelas. Ele ainda estava furioso com Draco pelo o que ele tinha dito sobre os pais dele. Muito mais furioso com ele por contar a verdade do que se ele tivesse inventado alguma mentira para fazer raiva nele. O que deu direito a ele de ocultar uma informação como esta? Que ele tinha encontrado os pais de Harry, tinha falado com eles? Tudo bem, não os pais dele de verdade, apenas sombras deles, mas ainda assim. Harry teria dado qualquer coisa apenas para ver as sombras de seus pais como eles tinham sido quando estavam vivos. Havia uma certa ironia sombria no fato de que tenha sido Draco a falar com eles, mas Harry não estava certamente com humor para apreciar isto.

Ainda havia uma pequena e irritante voz no fundo de sua cabeça que disse que Draco apenas tinha feito o que ele também teria feito. Ele não parecia particularmente feliz ao fazer isto, ao contrário, na verdade ele parecia destruído. Tanto quanto Harry imaginava, ele parecia como se tivesse ferido Hermione, ou Ron - Ele deu um solavanco contra suas correntes quando sua visão de repente ficou obscurecida e o mundo descascou no centro como uma laranja. Como se convocados pelos seus pensamentos, ele repentinamente viu Ron, e Hermione tão claramente como se eles estivessem parados diante dele. Ele escutou o chiado agitado do vento, viu que Hermione estava segurando a mão de Ron com força e os olhos dela estavam procurando, vasculhando, olhando - ela parecia repentinamente vê-lo; ela puxou com violência sua mão da de Ron e gritou seu nome , "Harry!".

O mundo fechou-se novamente. E Ron e Hermione tinham ido, sumiram como se ele nunca os tivesse visto, e o único som que permaneceu no cômodo foi a da sua própria respiração áspera e a pancada das correntes em seus pulsos. Ele piscou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Pequenos diamantes negros de exaustão mancharam sua visão, mas de qualquer forma, ele não viu nada pouco comum. O cômodo estava vazio, como tinha estado instantes antes. Com alguma coisa próxima de um sorriso, ele lembrou da voz de Ron falando para ele, Escutar coisas que não estão lá não é um bom sinal, Harry, nem mesmo no mundo dos bruxos.

***

Foi exigido dos guardas apenas um instante para arrastar Harry para fora do cômodo. Isto poderia ter levado mais tempo se ele tivesse lutado contra eles. Mas ele não lutou contra eles. Ele os deixou levá-lo, e ele olhou para trás já perto da porta, olhou de volta em direção a Draco mas Draco não olhou e Harry não pareceu ver Fleur olhando para ele, tampouco. Ela não estava certa se queria encontrar seu olhar, tampouco. Ela tinha a sensação de que sabia como ele olharia para ela. Com raiva em cada linha de seu rosto, como se ele tivesse olhando para Draco...

Ele virou-se para Draco e para seu mestre, o homem que ela estava ligada, quem drenava poder dela com cada respiração que ele dava como um fio prateado enrolado em um carretel. Slytherin se colocou de pé com o seu Herdeiro diante do corpo morto da manticore. Ele o levantou alto, acima da cabeça e o abaixou, duro e rapidamente, e retalhou a barriga do mostro por sobre a sua armadura tão facilmente como uma faca fatiando um pão de forma.

Fleur sentiu um pequeno toque começando em suas orelhas. Ela estava cansada, tão cansada. Salazar e Draco começaram a se movimentar diante dela como se ela estivesse usando óculos instáveis. Slytherin puxou sua espada arrancando o braço do mostro fora e abrindo a barriga da manticore, derramando sangue por todo o chão como uma fonte e ela viu Draco olhar para cima e para ela quando o sangue correu em direção a ela. Então, o mundo ficou de cabeça para baixo e o chão a atingiu, duramente. E então houve uma escuridão.

Fleur acordou lentamente, flutuando para fora do estado de inconsciência em direção a luz. Ela estava deitada sobre alguma coisa macia, e olhando para os lados, ela percebeu que era uma cama. Muito devagar, ela se sentou, sentindo pontadas de dor em seu pescoço, dorso e ombros quando ela fazia isto.

Ela soube imediatamente onde ela estava: o quarto em que ela havia dormido na noite anterior, e a noite antes desta, ainda que a cama tivesse sido feita e ela estivesse deitada por cima das cobertas, que eram pesadas, de um material preto aveludado. Grandes retalhos do mesmo material preto estavam enrolados nas pernas da cama, e cobriam a janela, deixando o quarto clareado apenas por uma luz branda de tochas de metal dependuradas na parede. A espada prateada e verde de Draco estava apoiada contra a parede. Uma tapeçaria que tinha pintado nela uma gigantesca cobra verde estrangulando um leão estava dependurada na lareira, na qual uma chama de fogo flamejava em dourado e vermelho.

Sentado próximo ao fogo, meio-escondido nas profundezas de uma enorme poltrona, estava Draco.

Ele tinha tido obviamente tempo para se lavar e se limpar: seu cabelo prateado brilhava limpo e claro e se enroscavam em cachos úmidos contra a sua têmpora, e ele tinha lavado o sangue de suas mãos e rosto. Ele estava muito pálido, seus olhos escuros e manchados com sombras azuis, mas ele parecia controlado. Ela lembrou de tê-lo visto, na primeira vez que ela foi a Hogwarts, sentado na mesa da Slytherin próximo a Viktor Krum. Ela não tinha contado para ele quando ela o viu de novo neste verão que ela lembrava dele, porque ele tinha mudado tanto que estava quase irreconhecível. Não que ele parecesse muito diferente mas ele simplesmente estava diferente, um pouco estranho, um pouco incipiente, ela não podia definir totalmente.

Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas para ela. "Você está acordada? Isto foi totalmente um desmaio dramático que você executou. Muito bem".

Ela se sentou, colocando os braços dela em torno de si, e tremeu. "O que você está fazendo aqui, Draco?".

"Eu estava percebendo que este era meu quarto".

"Este é meu quarto".

Ele forçou um sorriso, um sorriso estreito, apertado, como a lâmina de uma faca. "Aparentemente isto significa que nós teremos que dividí-lo. Isto não é doce? Eu teria registrado uma queixa sobre esta situação de morar num quarto, mas eu estou muito ocupado tentando não ser assassinado pelo Cara Morto para fazer isto".

"Não o chame assim".

Draco colocou uma perna sobre o braço da cadeira e se inclinou para trás. A luz das tochas atingiu seu cabelo prateado com faíscas brilhantes. "Eu o chamarei como eu quiser". Ele deslisou seus olhos para o lado, passando por ela, e ele forçou um sorriso desagradável. "Não é isso mesmo?".

Fleur deu uma olhada para onde a contemplação dele tinha ido, e viu, sem surpresa, um dos servos vestidos de cinza de Slytherin em pé em um canto do quarto, silencioso, o rosto escondido pelo capuz. Eles andavam sempre em três, estes servidores, ela parou de reparar a presença deles.

De repente, Draco pulou de sua cadeira, um bonito salto que o pôs de pé e dentro de segundos ele cruzou o quarto. Ela sempre admirou o quão gracioso ele era, a fazendo lembrar de alguns de seus primos veelas que pareciam mais flutuar do que caminhar.

Ele se aproximou do servo vestido de cinza, e coçou a garganta.

O servo olhou para ele, seu rosto ainda escondido sob a pesada sombra da dobra do manto, e nada disse.

"O que você é?" perguntou Draco, com uma curiosidade felina. Ele abaixou sua cabeça, tentando ver sob o capuz. "Vampiro? Metamórfogo? Ou um pequeno, triste e patético lobisomem?" O servo levantou sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que seu capuz deslizava para trás e Fleur capturou um vislumbre desagradável de uma pele escamosa, branca e grandes olhos vermelho-rosados. Ele estava olhando para Draco com medo. "Aha. Criatura asquerosa, origem desconhecida. Isto parece ser tudo o que eu consigo dizer de você com estas partes. Você foi Chamado para cá?". A criatura estava em silêncio. "Eu implorei a você para partilhar...não?" Draco deu uns passos para trás, seu olhar de consideração se transformando em um olhar homicida. "Bem. Então saia daqui".

O servo não se moveu.

"Eu disse saia daqui," disse Draco arrogantemente, todos estes anos tendo elfos domésticos realizando cada capricho dele, levantando e entonando sua voz. "Eu sou Herdeiro de Slytherin, você sabe. Eu comandarei os exércitos do Lorde das Cobras. Isto talvez te ensine a ficar do meu lado, o lado bom".

"Meestre..." ele começou em um tom de voz quase triste.

"Este é o espírito". Draco parecia aprovar tal atitude. "Agora saia daqui. Vá correndo para mim em uma pequena missão. Me traga um Mai Tai".

A criatura parecia desnorteada. "Um Mai Tai?".

Draco ascenou com a cabeça energicamente. "Um Mai Tai. Com uma sombrinha. E não volte até você ter um. Eu não me importo se você tiver que ir a Londres por isto. Eu sou o Herdeiro de Slytherin e meus caprichos devem ser satisfeitos". Ele foi devagar, parecendo duvidoso. "Esta bem. Trote agora," disse Draco, fechando a porta depois que ele passou. Então ele parou, e olhou de volta para o lado da porta. "Não esqueça a sombrinha!" ele mugiu. "E tenha certeza que seja uma sombrinha verde!".

Ele bateu a porta e virou-se para Fleur. "Eu deveria ter pedido um drink para você? Eu poderia ter pedido, mas você não merece isto. Enfim, nós estamos sozinhos finalmente," e o olhar que ele deu para ela era desagradavelmente especulativo. "Nós não estamos?".

"Você nunca está realmente sozinho, não aqui". O coração dela estava batendo dolorosamente rápido. Ele respirou profundamente, e um pouco devagar. "Draco...".

"O quê?" Ele estava encostado no batente da porta, olhando para ela. Sua expressão não era agradável.

"Você estava falando sério sobre o fato de ser comandante/líder dos exércitos dele?".

Draco deu de ombros, cruzando seus braços sobre seu peito. "Assim ele disse, depois que você desmaiou, portanto eu suponho que você não se lembre. De acordo com a profecia, ele e eu estamos destinados a governar o mundo juntos. Eu me tornarei um general com um elegante e justo uniforme. Se não conhecido como O Chefe do Cargo de Execussão de Pessoas que Slytherin não gosta de ver pela frente. Ainda que eu tenha esperança de que ele não ambicione me vestir de cinza fora de moda".

"O que mais aconteceu?" ela disse em voz baixa. "Depois que eu desmaiei? Ele estava apunhalando a manticore...".

"Ele o abriu cortando," disse Draco categórico. Ele descruzou seus braços e voltou para a poltrona, se jogando sobre ela. "Ele o abriu cortando e ele pegou alguma coisa de suas tripas. E então vieram seus servos e eles nós trouxeram para cá. Eles carregaram você...espere um segundo," ele acrescentou, sua expressão se escurecendo, "não era eu quem deveria estar fazendo perguntas para você? Eu estou supondo que você não sabe o que está acontecendo?" Ele balançou sua cabeça, inclinando para trás. "Eu não devo a você nenhuma informação".

Devagar, ela mexeu suas pernas para o lado da cama e as testou. Elas pareciam ser capazes de sustentá-la. Ela colocou-se de pé e foi em direção a Draco e se ajoelhou ao lado de sua cadeira. Ele parecia assustado pela proximidade dela, mas ele não se moveu. Havia um tipo de calma desconfiada nele, um tipo de calma assassina que poderia ter a deixado apreensiva em outras circunstâncias, mas ela estava muito assustada com a situação deles para sentir isto. "Eu não sei!". As palavras saltaram de seus lábios antes que ela pudesse reté-las. De repente, isto era de uma monumental importância para ela, que ele soubesse a verdade. "Eu não sei - ele me disse que ele queria vocês dois para matar o monstro, isto foi tudo, ele nunca me disse nada sobre os planos além disso, ele nunca falou sobre Harry-".

"Eu não acredito em você," rosnou Draco. "Eu aposto que ele falou para você o que ia exatamente acontecer-".

"Não! Ele não -".

"E você nos arrastou através do labirinto e então você nos deixou lá, com esta manticore para morrer". Sua voz veio como uma explosão chiada, seus olhos cinzas brilhando de fúria.

"Não-eu não sabia que tipo de monstro estava lá, eu juro isto".

"Mas você sabia que tinha um monstro lá, não sabia? E eu estou certo que você está contando a verdade. Espere um minuto, não você não está. Porque você é uma vaca mentirosa e você teria me vendido fatiado no Beco do Tranco (Knockturn Alley) se você pudesse ganhar bastantes galeões com isto".

Fleur resistiu a urgência de dizer a ele que ela desconfiava que ela daria mais Galeões por algumas de suas partes do que por outras.

Em vez disto, ela disse, "Não foi por mim que eu fiz o que fiz. Foi pela minha pequena irmã, por Gabrielle-".

"Eu não quero ouvir mais nenhuma de suas mentiras," ele falou abruptamente, a cortando. "Me dê uma informação útil ou saia da minha frente. Esta é a sua escolha".

Remotamente, ele se perguntou por que ela não quis esbofetear seu rosto. Foi porque ela estava tão cansada, tão cansada que ela mal podia ficar em pé? Ou porque ela sentia uma necessidade de fazer algo, alguma coisa para expurgar o olhar no rosto de Harry quando os guardas o rodearam...

Informação útil? Ela levantou seus olhos para Draco rapidamente. Seu rosto estava imerso na sombra, a luz flamejante do fogo da chama do feitiço Epicyclical tão brilhante que parecia queimar no fundo de sua garganta. "Draco, você deve se preparar. Ele virá ver você logo, e então isto será...difícil".

"Difícil?".

"Ele testará você. Sua força. Ele mostrará a você coisas...coisas terríveis, coisas que você não pode nem imaginar".

"Eu posso imaginar algumas coisas bem ruins". Draco completou com um dar de ombros. "Ora, eu vi Severus Snape de pijama. Nada pode me aterrorizar mais".

Sem pensar, ela levantou sua mão e agarrou seu pulso. "Eu estou falando sério".

"E eu também". Havia um divertimento febril e malicioso nos seus olhos prateados-escuros quando ele olhou para ela. "Este pijama, ele tinha pequenos corações nele. Era horrível".

"Estas coisas são piores. Elas são tão ruins que você pode morrer com elas".

Draco não respondeu por um momento. Então, ele se inclinou em direção a ela, tão próximo que ela podia sentir a respiração dele nos cabelos dela, e disse calmamente, "O que importa para você se eu morrer?".

"Eu me importo-".

"Não, você não se importa". Sua voz estava calma, seus olhos nos dela especulativamente. "Eu não costume me enganar com as pessoas," ele disse. "Eu estava errado sobre você. Eu não irei perdoar você por isto".

"Eu disse para você. Isto não foi minha culpa".

Ele deu uma pequena tossida rindo. "Não é sua culpa? Okay, um de nós bebeu e eu estou triste em dizer que não foi eu".

Ela levantou sua mão de novo e pegou a manga dele. "Me deixe explicar, me deixe contar para você por que -minha irmã -".

Ele tirou a mão dela tão violentamente dele que a mão dela bateu contra a ponta da mesa, mandando um choque de dor para seu braço. "Não me toque".

"Eu sei que você percebe que isto é mentira -".

"Sim, bem, isto deve ser porque você mentiu para mim. Engraçado como estas coisas funcionam".

Um repentino lampejo branco de raiva ascendeu dentro dela, e ela podia sentir sua respiração se tornar curta. É claro, isto estava acontecendo freqüentemente, nestes últimos dias. "Você é a pessoa certa para falar sobre mentiras," ela sibilou. "Depois que eu vi você virando as costas para a única pessoa na sua vida que já foi um amigo para você".

Draco empalideceu. Ela viu sua mão ir para trás e se perguntou por um momento se ele iria acertá-la, e resolveu que se ele fizesse isto, ela deveria acertá-lo de volta. E então, uma voz passou cortando com um zunido de raiva e exaustão na cabeça dela, uma voz que os manteve fixos no lugar, imóveis como borboletas presas dentro do copo.

"Criança," disse Salazar da porta da entrada. "Quando vocês terminarem de...lutar um contra o outro, eu requererei a atenção de vocês".

***

"Esperando por nós?" Hermione repetiu fracamente, ainda estarrecida.  
O garoto que parecia o Harry acrescentou. "Não há muito tempo. É melhor você virem comigo agora mesmo".

"Não tão rápido," disse Ron, tentando empurrar Ginny e Hermione para trás dele. Isto foi sem sucesso, desde que ambas resistiram ao esforço dele em ser o protetor delas com barulhos murmurados de indignação. "Quem é você? Por que nós devemos ir para algum lugar com você?".

"Ron," interrompeu Ginny empurrando seu braço. "Você não consegue ver que ele é igualzinho ao Harry?".

"E isto automaticamente faz dele alguém digno de confiança? Se ele fosse o sineiro da morte do Professor Vector, você iria seguí-lo até a casa dele?".

O garoto estava olhando para eles como se eles estivessem loucos. "Quem eu pareço?".

"Um amigo nosso," disse Hermione, dando na mão de Ron uma pancada de advertência com os dedos. "Você disse que você estava aqui esperando por nós? Como você sabia quem nós éramos, e como você sabia que nós estaríamos aqui? E você deve ser...deve ser um Gryffindor. Você não é?".

O rosto do garoto se estreitou. "Godric Gryffindor era meu pai". Ele olhou para as garotas, e ele gesticulou para elas uma breve saudação. "Meu nome é Benjamin".

Ginny parecia impressionada. "Ele fez uma saudação formal," ela disse, cutucando Hermione. "Os garotos não fazem mais isto".

"Eu fui educado para ser cortês com as mulheres," disse Benjamin, olhando para elas duvidoso. "Até mesmo se elas se vestem como homens Trouxas"

Ron continuou olhando para ele desconfiado. "Como nós saberemos que você é quem diz que é?".

O garoto suspirou, e levantou suas mãos para os ombros dele. Ele puxou para frente alguma coisa que brilhou sob o raio da luz do sol - era uma longa e afiada espada em uma bainha de , prateado escuro, toda ornada com desenhos brilhantes de flores e animais e folhas que fluíam juntos da palavra Gryffindor. A bainha da espada estava cravejada de pedras escarlates que compunham a forma de um leão.

Ginny prendeu sua respiração, olhando para a bainha. "Harry tinha esta espada com ele na Câmara Secreta. Esta é a espada de Gryffindor".

"Sim, é," disse Benjamin, e olhou duramente para ela. "Você é a Herdeira de Helga. Você parece com ela como ela devia ser quando era mais jovem".

Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Eu sou Ginny".

"E você é a Herdeira de Ravenclaw," ele continuou, olhando para Hermione. "Ela esteve esperando por você". Seu olhar fixo se voltou para Ron. "E você...o Herdeiro de Gryffindor? Eu não acho que você seja...".

"Cabeça-vermelha?" colocou Ginny com um sorriso travesso.

"Eu não sou Herdeiro de ninguém," disse Ron parecendo um grande sofredor. "Apenas mais um ao longo da cavalgada/caminho, aparentemente".

Benjamin parecia confuso. Hermione colocou rapidamente, "O que você quis dizer quando falou que nós não tínhamos muito tempo?".

"Nós não temos". A voz de Benjamin estava baixa. "Rowena...". Sua voz fallhou. "Você verá quando nós chegarmos a ela".

Sua voz estava tingida com infelicidade. Ele afastou seu manto vermelho em torno dele e saiu sem olhar para trás. Parando apenas para observar e dar de ombros para os outros, Hermione o seguiu, Ginny e Ron atrás dela.

Benjamin seguiu seu caminho através do cascalho como se isto fosse uma paisagem familiar. Hermione andava desajeitadamente para acompanhá-lo e caminhar perto dele. Ela estava explodindo de curiosidade. "O que aconteceu aqui?".

Ele olhou para ela incredulamente. Hermione não pode reprimir um pequeno estremecimento. Era bizarro ver tal olhar de olhos negros vindos do rosto de Harry. "A guerra," ele disse.

"Entre quem?" Hermione estava quase certa de que sabia a resposta, mas ela queria ouví-lo dizer isto.

Derrapando em um aclive com uma confusão de rochas e pedaços de rochas quebrados, Benjamin balançou sua cabeça. "O Lorde das Cobras recrutou um exército," ele disse. "Ele marchou contra a Casa dos Bruxos e contra aqueles que um dia foram seus amigos...você não sabe de tudo isto? Não é como uma aula de história para você?".

"Me dê este prazer," disse Hermione.

O garoto deu de ombros. "Tudo bem. O Lorde das Cobras criou um exército de duendes, metamórfagos, e criaturas híbridas meio-humanas. Todo o mundo bruxo tinha entrado na batalha. Do nosso lado, nós tínhamos os gigantes, unicórnios e os dwarves".

"E os dragões?" perguntou Ginny, se juntando a eles.

Benjamin bufou. "Freqüentemente, os dragões não escolhem lados. Eles assistem. Eles têm um senso de humor engraçado, os dragões. Mas Slytherin tem algum tipo de controle sobre eles". Ele parou e olhou em torno dele para um escombro. "Este era o Castelo de Hufflepuff," ele disse. O que não está queimando até as fundações pelo fogo dos dragões, foi destruído em conseqüência de uma maldição".  
"Que maldição?" Hermione perguntou. Ela não pôde deixar de pensar na maldição que Sirius tinha sido acusado de realizar, que tinha despedaçado uma parte de uma rua e matado vinte Trouxas. Como muito mais forte esta maldição deve ter sido.

"Rowena explicará isto para você," disse Benjamin quando eles deram a volta por uma esquina formada por uma parede quebrada e saíram para um espaço aberto e ensolarado.

Hermione arfou. A paisagem estava quase reconhecível como aquela que circundava A Toca e Ottery St. Catchpole. Campo aberto se estendia diante dele, até onde os olhos pudessem ver, o céu azul em forma de arco sobre suas cabeças. Salpicando o campo, em grupos e linhas, estavam centenas, possivelmente milhões de tentas de bruxos, algumas pequenas, outras grandes, e de todas as cores do arco-íris. Foi como a cena na Copa do Mundo de Quadribol, no entanto, esta cena de agora era umas cem vezes maior. Bandeiras mágicas estavam estendidas sobre suas cabeças em um balanço com o vento de inverno: ela viu o vermelho de Gryffindor, o azul de Ravenclaw, o dourado de Hufflepuff. As faíscas de fogo das fogueiras irradiavam luz e calor entre as tendas, e ela podia ver uma dúzia de figuras confusas, algumas claramente humanas, outras nem tanto.

"Eu não acredito," exclamou Ron atrás dela, soando impressionado. "Eu tinha visto fotos de campos como este nos livros-texto, da rebelião dos duendes. Eu nunca pensei que eu veria uma ao vivo".

No caminho para o campo, eles passaram pelo o resto do que tinha sido um fosso e que um dia seria a pedreira. Pedras soltas deixadas lá embaixo, e uma fina camada de água suja cobrindo o fundo. Hermione não podia deixar de olhar quando eles cruzaram o fosso em cima de uma fina placa de madeira. Em algum lugar lá embaixo havia sido deixado um incalculável tesouro, mas ela não estava mencionando o Vira-Tempo que seria um dia de Ginny.

Revelando-se, o campo forneceu mais uma bizarra visão. Hermione, Ron e Ginny estavam bem atrás de Benjamin quando ele seguiu seu caminho através das tendas, tentando ignorar os olhares esquisitos que eles estavam recebendo. Hermione supôs que eles tinham uma aparência bizarra - ela desejava que tivesse alguma outra coisa diferente de jeans e blusa, mas então ela não possuía nenhuma veste de bruxos de mil anos. De qualquer forma, nenhum dos habitantes do campo tinha uma aparência tão comum assim. Ela começou a desejar que ela não tivesse abandonado Trato de Criaturas Mágicas depois do quinto ano - havia todo tipo de besta e pessoas-bestas correndo para lá e para cá, algumas ela reconhecia, outras ela apenas desejava reconhecer. Tinham centauros trotando decididamente e parecendo austeros, orelhas pontiagudas, mulheres arrogantes em longos vestidos de seda que só podiam ser elfas, e um número muito curto, muito felpudo, criaturas de aparência raivosa que estavam sentados em volta das fogueiras do acampamento  
fazendo retinir as grandes canecas de bronze umas nas outras e cantando com vozes desafinadas.

Benjamin parou, e com um sussurro de "Espere aqui", para Hermione e para os outros, mergulhou em uma pequena e azul tenda.

Ron levantou sua mão e tocou os braços de Hermione. "Você parece gelada".

"Eu estou com frio. Está congelando. E estes pequenos homens cantores estão me deixando nervosa".  
"Dwarves," mumurrou Ron, no ouvido de Hermione. "Eu li sobre eles na aula de história. Pequenos e desprezíveis besouros mas bons lutadores. Deixe-os bêbados, que eles correram em volta da perna de alguém apunhalando o joelho".

"Eles são formidavelmente felpudos," colocou Ginny, olhando para os Dwarves com desconfiança. .

"E sexo, feminino e masculino, parece ser opcional," observou Ron. Como se eles tivessem o escutado, os Dwarves olharam para cima e fitaram os três com os pares de pequenos olhos vermelhos. Um instante depois, eles tinham voltado a cantar mais alto e rouco do que antes.

As chaminés estavam sujas na Senhora McFry.

E eu acreditaria que elas estavam pior na Molly O'Clue.

Mas a chaminé limpa disse, com um brilho nos seus olhos

"Eu tenho uma grande ferramenta aqui para limpar o cano da chaminé!"

Eu posso até ser um minúsculo limpador de chaminé

Com um minúsculo rosto minúsculo

Mas eu carrego uma vassoura que faz chorar a mais forte das garotas

Você não irá me alugar, alugar, alugar o seu fogão?

Benjamin colocou sua cabeça para fora da tenda. "Ela disse que ela quer ver os Herdeiros," ele disse, olhando para Hermione e Ginny. "Apenas os Herdeiros". Ele olhou para Ron. "Você terá que esperar aqui".

"Não". Hermione balançou sua cabeça antes que Ron ameaçasse dizer alguma coisa. "Nós não iremos sem Ron".

Benjamin parecia como se ele não acreditasse que a tivesse escutado corretamente. "Vocês não irão o que?".

"Nós não iremos sem Ron," Hermione repetiu. "Você não pode dizer isto para ela?".

Benjamin deu um passo para fora da tenda, puxando a sua aba que fechou atrás dele. "Eu não acho que você entendeu," ele disse, sua voz esganiçada de raiva. "Ela está morrendo. Ela é a maior bruxa de nosso tempo, e ela está morrendo. Ela deu tudo o que ela tinha na derrota contra o Lorde das Cobras e ele a matou. Ela está apenas se mantendo viva um pouco mais porque ela queria ver você. Ela está esperando por você. Ela tem sido como uma mãe para mim a minha vida toda e nestes dois dias que passaram, eu a tenho assistido sofrer e esperar por você, então me desculpe se isto está parecendo como se eu não gostasse de você, mas até eu estou interessado em saber por que você é a única razão pela qual ela ainda está aqui e sofrendo, com dor, e-".  
"Benjamin!" Hermione interrompeu, chocada. "Me desculpe. Nós não sabíamos".

Ele concordou com a cabeça, obviamente envergonhado de sua erupção.

Hermione trocou um rápido olhar com Ron e Ginny, que estavam ambos tão obviamente desconcertados quanto ela. Não mencionando que foi difícil assistir alguém que parecia tanto com Harry estar com raiva e infeliz, ainda que eles soubessem que ele não era o Harry.

"Eu esperarei aqui fora," disse Ron calmamente. "Está tudo bem".

Benjamin concordou com a cabeça. A aparência triste em volta de seus olhos relaxou um pouco. "Eu esperarei com você". Ele voltou-se para a tenda, e puxou a aba para trás a abrindo para Hermione e Ginny. Ginny hesitou por um momento, então abaixou a cabeça entrando na tenda; Hermione parou na entrada, e olhou de volta para Ron. Ele retornou o olhar ansioso dela, os olhos azuis brilharam sob os cabelos cobertos de fuligem dele, e acenou.

Ela mordeu o lábio dela. "Ron, cuidado. Não vá a lugar nenhum. E não comece um briga com os Dwarves. E -".

"E não coma muito chocolate que eu ficarei doente. Eu não vou brigar com os Dwarves, Hermione. Entenda-se com eles você".

"Apenas é que eles parecem que tinham feito, tipo, um monte de...você sabe," disse Hermione, imitando (expressando-se com a ajuda de mímica / pantomima) o gesto de algumas erguidas de canecos e viradas.

"Chupando o polegar?" arriscou Ron, olhando para ela curioso.

"Bebendo," sibilou Hermione exasperada.

"Não olhe para mim assim. Eu não sou o único que precisa de explicação para a mímica de dedo dela".

Hermione deixou cair as mãos dela e olhou para Benjamin. "Cuide dele," ela disse, ignorando o olhar furioso de Ron e totalmente consciente de quão tolo isto parecia, dizer para um garoto de doze anos cuidar de outro quatro anos mais velho. Mas ela não se importava. Com um último relance de olhar para ambos, ela mergulhou na tenda azul atrás de Ginny.

***

Porque as proteções em torno da velha casa de Lily e James impedirem Aparatações em um raio de meia milha, em vez disto, Lupin e Sirius Aparataram na Rua Principal de Godric's Hollow. Godric's Hollow era uma pequena e inofensiva cidadizinha de bruxos exatamente no lado Gales na fronteira com a Inglaterra.

"É verde, Remus, realmente verde," Lupin lembrou que James tinha lhe contado na escola, e ele tinha pensando inicialmente que James queria dizer que a exuberante terra Galega em torno de sua cidade natal era verde. Mas não, ele não quis dizer a cidade em si, que era de fato verde - a fachada das lojas ao longo da Rua Principal eram pintadas com tons que iam do esmeralda ao verde-limão, salpicados com tons de azul, branco e dourado. Um vermelho da bandeira Galega tremeluzia acima das cabeças deles com uma teimosa brisa, seus dragões dourados se agitando acima das palavras Y Ddraig Goch Ddyry Cychwyn.

Ruas de pedras um pouco estreitas contornavam as lojas e as casas. Mesmo distante, Lupin podia ver a elevação das montanhas atrás da cidade, verde escuro e cinza. Apesar do tempo estar claro na Mansão, ali estava nublado; o céu estava colorido de azul-cinzento e estava ameaçador. Lupin tremeu e puxou a gola de sua capa de viagem em torno de suas orelhas.

Se algum dos habitantes de Godric's Hollow reparou que dois bruxos tinham de repente Aparatado no meio de sua cidade, eles não mostraram isto. Ninguém olhou para Sirius ou Lupin enquanto eles seguiam seu caminho descendo a rua que conduzia para fora da cidade, passando por uma loja de doces com uma placa dizendo Mistura! Chocolates na janela (uma fotografia escurecida de Victor Krum aproximando-se contentemente de uma pilha de pacotes de doces. "Mistura! A nova marca de doces pessoalmente endossados pelo famoso Apanhador Búlgaro".) e um bar chamado O Caracol e Alface.

"James e eu costumávamos jogar dardos ali," disse Sirius, enquanto eles passavam sob a marca, que parecia ser feita de verdadeiras folhas de alface, e nas quais um animado e pequeno caracol estava se satisfazendo com mordidas. "Era o único jogo que eu era melhor do que ele".

"Você poderia ter sido um decente jogador de Quadribol se eles tivessem deixado você jogar em uma motocicleta," Lupin deu um sorriso. "O que aconteceu com sua moto, de qualquer forma?".

"Hagrid a teve por um breve período. Ele me devolveu depois da libertação, mas eu não tive vontade de usá-la. O último lugar que eu voei foi...bem, aqui, e - de qualquer forma, eu tenho uma Buckbeak agora".

"Então, onde ela está?".

"Eu a deixei guardada no meu cofre em Gringott's. Por quê? Você quer pegar emprestado?".

"Não é realmente o meu meio de transporte favorito, mas obrigado".

"É um imã para garotas, esta moto".

"Isto é gentil".

"O que me faz lembrar. Você está pensando em levar quem para o casamento? Porque Narcissa tem esta amiga que não tem ninguém para ir com ela, e eu acho que você poderia concordar em fazer para nós um favor e ser o escolta dela. Ela costumava ser um Auror e ela realmente gosta de cachorros, então esta coisa de lobo provavelmente não será um problema...".

Lupin parou no meio da rua e olhou para seu amigo com uma profunda suspeita. "Você está tentando me manipular, Sirius?".  
"O quê? Não," disse Sirius, parecendo indescritivelmente sagaz. "Nunca...".

"Sirius...".

Sirius abandonou todo o esforço em fazer de conta. "Oh, vamos, Aluado. Você precisa sair mais. Encontrar alguém. Eu sempre achei que eu seria o último solteirão, mas você...bem, você não está entediado?".

Lupin rosnou. "Para a sua informação, eu levo uma rica e variada vida social".

"Oh, eu sei. Toda noite é Bruxo Perigo seguido pela leitura de toda a sua edição anterior de Semanário de Aritmancia, e uma xícara de chocolate quente...".

"Eu sou um lobisomem, Sirius".

"E eu sou de Gêmeos. Todos nós temos nossos problemas".

"Você apenas me quer no mesmo barco que você, oh, arranjar um casamento para alguém. Quando isto vai acontecer, de qualquer forma?".

"Narcissa programou para 15 de Agosto".

"Você quer dizer "O 15 de Agosto"?".

"Foi o que eu disse. 15 de Agosto. Isto é um problema?" Sirius virou-se e sorriu para o amigo, empurrando os cabelos pretos que o vento tinha colocado em cima de seus olhos. "Você tem planos? Ou é..." A voz de Sirius de repente falhou, os olhos dele se arregalaram. "Não é...".

"A lua cheia," disse Lupin sem rodeios. "Eu não acredito que você programou seu casamento na lua cheia".

"Aluado," exclamou Sirius, parando imóvel no seu caminho no meio da rodovia que tinha deixado para trás a Rua Principal e subia a montanha para a casa dos Potters. Ele parecia não ser capaz de decidir se ria ou se parecia envergonhado. "Eu parei de ficar de olho em luas cheias depois de Hogwarts...você pode ainda ir ao casamento, você sabe...".

"Não," interrompeu Lupin se endireitando, começando a andar de novo. Sirius correu atrás dele. "Eu acho que eu ficarei em casa e, oh, não como a festa de casamento".

"Eu quis dizer que nós podemos mudar a data". Sirius soou agressivo. "É como se não houvesse casamento sem você, eu quero dizer que você se propôs a ser meu padrinho. Aluado, não fique aborrecido".

"Eu não estou aborrecido".

"Você está".

"Eu não estou".

"Você esta. Eu posso perceber".

"Talvez," cedeu Lupin, parando imóvel no seu caminho e virando, suas mãos nos bolsos. "Mas isto tirou de sua mente o lugar para onde nós estávamos indo, não é? A propósito, nós estamos aqui".

Sirius parou também, todo o jeito nervoso repentinamente reprimido no silêncio enquanto ele viu passar o ombro de seu amigo nas ruínas justamente sobre a subida da montanha.

Ela tinha sido queimada até as fundações da última vez que Lupin a tinha visto e ela nunca tinha sido reconstruída de volta. Ele duvidava que ela pudesse ser vista por aqueles que já não soubessem onde ela se encontrava. Ela parecia simplesmente uma ruína ou um lugar deteriorado coberto de grama: desagradável e hostil. Era deste modo que este tipo de mágica funcionava.

Eles avançaram, Sirius primeiro, e Lupin atrás dele, observando os ombros de Sirius endurecerem enquanto ele captava uma vista da casa em ruínas - realmente uma rede de pedras agora, esparramadas pela terra, mostrando onde as paredes tinham estado, a pedra da entrada fora do lugar, a porta onde ele tinha visto James e Lily em pé, acenando um adeus...

O vento frio levantou e jogou o cabelo de Lupin em seus olhos. Ele o penteou para trás, tremendo, e retirou o capuz de capa de viagem. Ele olhou para o lado em direção a Sirius.

Sirius não tirava os olhos da casa, bem, não exatamente para ela, mas passando por ela, em direção às crescentes montanhas cinzas distantes. A aparência de inquietação controlada foi embora de seu rosto e seus olhos estavam cheios de memória e sofrimento.

"Sirius...está tudo bem com você?".

"Eu estou bem". Sirius puxou sua capa a apertando em torno dele, e começou a andar em direção à casa. Lupin o seguiu, misturando curiosidade com preocupação com Sirius. Isto, ele sabia, poderia ser mais duro para seu amigo do que era para ele. Ele conhecia a casa de James antes anos de James e Lily se casarem, mas Sirius a conhecia das férias de verão que ele passava lá entre os períodos letivos de Hogwarts; quando Sirius não teve mais para onde ir, os Potters o adotaram. Ele tinha dito para Lupin uma vez, não há muito tempo atrás, que ele estava contente que os pais de James tivessem morrido quando ele tinha vinte anos, que eles nunca iriam acreditar que ele, Sirius Black, que eles tinham tratado como um filho, tinha traído cada ato de bondade deles da pior maneira possível.

Eles estavam em pé agora no que tinha sido o quintal dos fundos dos Potters. Não estava coberto de grama como era de se esperar: o feitiço que mantinha a casa escondida tinha o efeito colateral de manter a propriedade em um tipo parcial de estagnação. A grama estava comprida, alcançando quase os joelhos de Lupin enquanto ele andava com dificuldades atrás de Sirius, que estava os conduzindo com alguma finalidade em direção a um canto do quintal. Ele parou na base de uma árvore perene muito alta, e a fitou.

Lupin surgiu atrás dele, arrastando seus pés através da grama. O vento fazia um murmúrio que ressoava através das folhas. Ele olhou para a árvore, que estava quase com uma aparência comum ainda que obviamente oca: havia um buraco escuro no tronco na metade acima de sua cabeça. "É uma árvore, Sirius".

"Eu sei disto".

"Esta árvore quer dizer algo para você, ou é apenas algum tipo de interesse florescido pela horticultura em geral?".

Em resposta, Sirius sacou rapidamente sua varinha e apontou para a abertura no tronco da árvore. "Accio," ele disse, como pássaros voando para fora de um pombal, objetos começaram a sair da árvore - objetos de formas irregulares e pequenas. Lupin abaixou a cabeça quando uma caixa passou assobiando em sua orelha direita, e se virou para olhar intrigado para Sirius.

"O que a...?".

Sirius se colocou de pé parecendo pensativo enquanto o último objeto voava em direção a ele, e ele o pegou em sua mão.

"James e eu costumávamos usar esta árvore como uma espécie de...arca do tesouro. Para manter as coisas que nós não queríamos que seus pais vissem. Ele uma vez me contou que esta árvore tinha estado aqui por centena de anos, e gerações de Potters a tinham usado como um esconderijo. Eu pensei..." sua voz falhou quando ele se ajoelhou na grama, e Lupin se ajoelhou com ele, para examinar a pilha que tinha sido coletada sob os seus pés.

Alguns objetos eram familiares. Lupin reconheceu, com uma dor forte, a caixa de Lápis da Realidade Mágicos de Zonko's. "Fazem seus esboços criarem vida!" que tinha sido usada para desenhar o Mapa do Maroto. Uma pilha de cartas. Ele não as tinha visto antes, mas ele reconheceu a letra de Lily. Sirius tocou sua mão sobre elas, e as colocou de lado. Um saco de Feijões de Todos os Sabores enfeitados com arco-íris. "Eu lembro destes. Vocês não queriam comer o roxo porque eles causavam alucinações, é claro que isto era apenas um rumor...".

"Sim, e você e James testaram o rumor enfiando três roxos na farinha de aveia de Snape no café-da-manhã. Foi o dia que ele quase se afogou no lago porque achou que o lago era uma passagem mágica para a Terra das Pessoas de Caramelo".

"Sim, isto foi muito engraçado," Sirius deu uma risada. Então, rapidamente ele se tornou sóbrio. "Não, não foi. Foi muito insensitivo de nossa parte".

Lupin olhou para ele em descrença. "Sirius, você catou um feijão roxo enquanto eu não estava olhando?".

Sirius deu uma risada de novo e jogou os feijões para o lado. Ele levantou uma caixa de madeira e moveu para trás a tampa. Lupin olhou dentro, e sentiu seu coração diminuir uma batida. Um livro encadernado de amarelo. Então você quer ser um Wolverine (espécie de lobo devorador): Como se tornar um Animagus em doze difíceis passos. Pilhas de pergaminho, anotações, escritas todos com a letra bem cuidada e infantil de James. Ingredientes que nós iremos precisar: pele de cobra moída, sangue de dragão, pele triturada de boomslang, espinho de salamandra...Nota: perguntar a Lily pela chave do Encantamento na sala de aula então nós podemos trabalhar neles...deve estar quase completo com o processo para a próxima lua cheia...

E Lupin tinha fechado seus olhos porque a claridade da imagem de James irrompeu como um relâmpago contra o interior de suas pálpebras; James em pé na Floresta Proibida, esperando a transformação, o rosto levantado para o céu de noite, olhos cheios de imensidão e estrelas. O tempo se comprimiu como um acorde, e ele ouviu a risada de James - Sirius sempre era o mais risonho, mas James era aquele que ria primeiro; ele estava, diferente de Sirius, sempre pronto para ser feliz, para estar satisfeito. Lupin sempre achou que era por causa da diferença da infância de Sirius e de James mas então Harry, Harry com sua infância terrível e seus anos passados trancados sob a escada, ainda conseguiu ser como James neste aspecto: ele não precisou de muito, além dos amigos dele, para fazê-lo feliz. Enquanto que Draco era mais parecido com Sirius, com isto era difícil dizer se feliz era uma palavra que seria apropriadamente aplicável para um dos dois.

Ele escutou Sirius limpar a garganta dele, fechou a caixa, e a deixou perto dos pés deles. Lupin olhou em volta - havia outra pilha de cartas, que, julgando pelo fato de maioria delas estarem decoradas pequenos corações brilhantes e estrelas cadentes e parecia ser de pessoas nomeadas Ashley, Carole e Amy, eram sem dúvida de antigas namoradas de Sirius, e que apresadamente Sirius empurrou para o lado. Havia uma pilha de velhos cartões de Quadribol, incluindo de Lugo Bagman que forçava um sorriso e piscava os olhos com júbilo, e de Ivan Wronski que sem dúvida valia uma considerável soma de Galeões hoje em dia. Sirius colocou os cartões de lado. Por último, havia uma pilha de fotografias de bruxos amarradas juntas com uma fita que Sirius escorregou para dentro do bolso. Finalmente, ele se sentou sobre os calcanhares dele, limpando o pó de suas mãos, e balançando sua cabeça.

"Não era o que você queria?" perguntou Lupin, levantando suas sobrancelhas.

"Não," disse Sirius devagar, "não, havia uma caixa, James me falou sobre ela. Eu podia jurar..." Ele de repente saltou sobre os seus pés, estalando seus dedos. "É claro," ele exclamou. "Isto está enterrado sob as raízes. Se afaste um segundo, Aluado".

Duvidoso, Lupin fez isto.

Sirius sacou sua varinha de seu bolso. "Accio pá!" ele entoou.

Os olhos de Lupin se arregalaram. "Uma pá? De onde, Sirius?".

"De qualquer lugar mais próximo," disparou Sirius. "Oh, e abaixe a cabeça," e Lupin abaixou a cabeça enquanto uma pá de bom tamanho passou assobiando sobre sua cabeça e posou ao alcance de Sirius. Lupin cruzou seus braços observando com uma mistura de exasperação e divertimento enquanto Sirius dobrava as mangas de sua capa e atacava a base da árvore com a pá. Ele não quis pensar o que os bons habitantes de Godric Hollow's poderiam achar de uma pá voadora passeando sobre suas cabeças.

Como o jeito de Sirius desencorajava ajuda, Lupin sentou em um tronco de árvore e observou enquanto seu amigo cavava o duríssimo solo com a ponta da pá. No final das contas, Sirius tirou sua capa de bruxo e a jogou no chão, e então seu suéter teve o mesmo destino. Lupin considerou oferecer uma ajuda, mas então pensou melhor. Ao invés disto, ele tirou uma barra de chocolate Mistura! do seu bolso e começou a mordê-lo de um modo resignado. Evidentemente, eles estavam tendo ali um agradável e longo tempo.

***

Draco abaixou sua mão devagar e se virou para olhar Slytherin.

O Lorde das Cobras estava parado na porta-de-entrada, e Draco podia dizer pela mancha de sangue vermelho-escuro na ponta da veste dele que ele ainda não tinha trocado suas roupas. Seus olhos estavam acessos, febris, e dois pontos de cor queimavam fortemente suas bochechas. Ele não parecia estar nem muito vivo, nem ao mesmo tempo conservava a outrora aparência de morto, mas sim alguma coisa entre os dois, decididamente em alerta, vivo.

Draco escutou Fleur se colocar atrás dele. O forte cheiro bom que saia do cabelo e das roupas dela pareciam mais fortes, talvez pela proximidade com o fogo. Isto o fazia ficar um pouco tonto.

"Mestre," disse Fleur, e inclinou a cabeça dela.

Draco não se moveu. Slytherin deu uns poucos passos em direção a eles, até parar no centro do quarto. "Garoto," ele disse para Draco. "Você não irá me cumprimentar?".

"Eu não irei chamar você de Mestre," disse Draco no mesmo tom.

Slytherin parecia calmo. "Eu não esperaria que você o fizesse".

Draco estreitou os olhos dele. "Como você gostaria que eu chamasse você?".

"Seria suficiente," disse Slytherin, "que você me chamasse de Pai".

"Sim, você sabe que esta palavra não tem realmente muito boa associação para mim. Talvez eu pudesse chamá-lo de outra coisa? Como...Nigel? Soa amigável"

Slytherin sorriu. "Depois desta noite, você se sentirá diferente. Você sabe o que eu tenho planejado?".

"Eu estava esperando por uma noite na opera, jantar, talvez algumas flores, então nós passearíamos sob as estrelas...você faz um movimento, eu digo para você que eu não sou este tipo de rapaz...".

"Eu não entendo o seu senso de humor," disse Slytherin.

"Eu tinha a impressão de que você não ia dizer isto". Draco lutou contra uma urgência louca de rir. "Eu tive uma idéia. Nós podíamos pedir sushi e não pagar".  
Ao lado de Draco, Fleur dava um pequeno grunhido aterrorizado.

Slytherin sorriu de novo. Foi o mesmo sorriso privado de alegria, sem humor, mais um tipo de espasmo muscular do que uma expressão de corrente prazer. "Venha comigo," ele pediu, "vocês dois," e ele andou para fora do quarto.

Fleur se lançou atrás dele.

Draco os seguiu mais devagar.

Eles passaram por uma série de corredores estreitos e finalmente emergiram em um muito largo cômodo, quase em forma circular, as paredes revestidas com as mesmas pedras brutas como o resto do castelo. O cômodo estava quase vazio salvo por um largo círculo escrito com giz no chão de pedra, e um conjunto de tecidos complicadamente entrelaçados colocados contra a parede mais distante. Eles pareciam ser esculpidos de ossos de dragão, porque eles eram mais brancos do que marfim, e o desenho intricado que os ornava foi preso com lascas de java, prata e malaquita. Eles eram muito bonitos, e Draco imediatamente se perguntou o que eles estariam escondendo.

Isto o fez olhar para o lado em busca de Fleur. Ela estava pálida e parecia como se ela fosse desmaiar.

Slytherin andou em direção ao centro do cômodo, até que ele parou bem no centro do círculo escrito com giz. Então ele levantou sua mão esquerda para Draco.

"Venha aqui," ele disse.

Muito relutantemente, Draco o seguiu. Ele sentiu um corte estremecido passar por ele quando ele cruzou a linha marcada com giz. Então, ele ficou em pé no círculo com Salazar Slytherin. O ar dentro do círculo parecia bem uns dez graus mais frio do que o ar do resto do cômodo. Draco percebeu que ele tremia, o frio parecia vir de algum lugar dentro de si.

"Agora," disse o Lorde das Cobras. "Você prefere sofrer de pé, ou quer se ajoelhar?".

Draco pestanejou, não querendo acreditar que ele tinha escutado corretamente. "Sofrer?".

"A escolha é sua. Eu não acredito em nada que não seja por livre e espontânea vontade," disse Slytherin, sua voz seca e fria como pele de cobra. Sua mão de repente se moveu com a velocidade de um ataque de cobra, e agarrou a frente da veste de Draco. "Você acha que eu confio em você?" ele perguntou, chegando seu rosto para mais perto do de Draco, os olhos pretos fitando dentro dos olhos prateados. "Não obstante a sua pequena charada hoje mais cedo, você não tem feito nada mas você tem me combatido desde o dia em que eu me reergui. Você não acha que eu não conheço você. Eu tenho tomado suas medidas, visto os seus sonhos, eu sei do que você é capaz e incapaz de fazer. Por que você acha que eu deixei você ir da primeira vez que nós nos encontramos? Você estava tão forte na época, você poderia ter me derrotado facilmente. Agora você está fraco. A espada está drenando de você sua magia assim como a sua batalha contra a manticore drenou de você sua força e que machucou sua face drenando de você o sangue. Se eu escolhesse fazer a verdadeira charada agora, você não poderia me parar".  
A voz de Draco subiu arranhando sua garganta. "O que faz você pensar que isto foi uma charada?".

Slytherin soltou a contenção que estava fazendo nas vestes de Draco. "O que faz você achar que isto importa?" ele disse, quase gentil, e colocou suas mãos nos dois lados do rosto de Draco. Espinhos correram através dos nervos de Draco a partir do lugar onde os dedos frios o tocaram, traçando uma linha de sua maça do rosto até debaixo de seus olhos. "Do seu próprio modo," disse o Lorde das Cobras, "você é particularmente inocente".

"Oh, não." A voz de Draco estava dura. "Isto é uma coisa que eu não sou".

"Sério?" Slytherin deixou cair suas mãos do rosto de Draco. "O que você tem feito? O que tem feito para você?".

"Tudo."

Slytherin balançou sua cabeça. "Não. Nem tudo". Ele levantou uma mão. "Agora me dê sua mão. Sua mão esquerda".

De forma entorpecida, Draco deu sua mão a ele. Ele sentiu como se tivesse sido separado de seu corpo e estava voando em algum lugar sobre suas cabeças, olhando para baixo, para o círculo e para as duas pessoas em pés nele.

"Eu perguntarei a você de novo," disse o Lorde das Cobras. "Você prefere sofrer de pé, ou quer se ajoelhar?".

Houve um silêncio. Finalmente, Draco disse, "De pé".

"Eu achei que você ia dizer isto," disse Slytherin, e virou a palma da mão de Draco para cima, empurrando suas mangas para seu cotovelo enquanto ele, expondo a pele marcada de seu antebraço, seguia as pequenas veias azuis.

"Potestatem patris nostrae in tenebris invoco," sibilou Slytherin

soando quase como Harry falando língua de cobra, e de repente o giz do círculo brilhou em chamas, um anel de fogo queimando em torno deles. Slytherin deu um riso, e desta vez havia felicidade em seu sorriso, e uma luz em seus olhos, ainda que isto pudesse ter sido apenas o reflexo do fogo. "Bruciatura!" ele gritou.

Um rasgo branco de dor atravessou Draco como se Slytherin tivesse enterrado uma faca no seu braço. Ele gritou, e por mais que ele quisesse ficar em pé, ele achou que não poderia - seus joelhos estavam como se as suas pernas tivessem sido tiradas debaixo dele, e ele atingiu o chão com suas mãos, Slytherin largou a contenção que fazia no braço dele. Ele se contorceu e se enroscou, consciente apenas destes momentos de dor que atravessava seu braço, corria por suas veias, ameaçava parar no seu coração. Agonias brilhantes brancas explodiam atrás de seus olhos: estrelas, constelações, explodindo galáxias, pintando de prata a parte interna de sua pálpebra.

Então, tudo parou.  
Draco estava deitado ainda, seus olhos fechados, esperando. Como a dor não retornou, ele abriu seus olhos e se sentou devagar, tudo doía, seu braço queimando com se tivesse sido marcado a fogo. Ele virou a palma para cima, já sabendo o que ele poderia ver, queimado de preto e ferido na pele de seu antebraço. O crânio com sua mandíbula aberta, os mesmos buracos dos olhos vazios zombando dele agora como eles tinham zombado dele do lugar deles no braço de seu pai. Signo serpens.

A Marca Negra.

***

O lado de dentro da tenda azul, como o interior de muitas tendas de bruxos, era completamente diferente do exterior. Hermione e Ginny se encontravam em um belo quarto de dormir ornado com paredes de pedra. Uma lareira, que descia na parede norte e era rodeada por muitas pedras esculpidas, soltava fumaça e expelia um fogo vermelho-dourado. Tapeçarias e arcas de metal, todas elas capturavam a luz do fogo e reluziam e perdiam a cor em harmonia. No fim do cômodo tinha uma cama de aparência pesada, cortinas estendidas atrás, e na cama tinha uma mulher deitada no meio dos travesseiros. Ela era apenas um esboço escuro e sombrio quando Hermione virou se rosto para longe do fogo, embora ela parecesse estar se movendo, e se sentando. Ela falou, então, das sombras.

"Chegue mais perto," ela disse.

Hermione pegou a mão de Ginny e juntas elas caminharam em direção a cama. Quando elas se aproximaram, as sombras se dissolveram em claridade e Hermione foi capaz de ver a mulher na cama com mais clareza. Ela estava sentada contra os travesseiros amontoados, escondida em vestes que de alguma forma, particularmente caprichosas, lembravam Hermione da cor que ela tinha escolhido para ela próprio usar como vestido de festa: pálido, azul etéreo. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos desarrumados e a pele pálida cor de pêssego como mostrava o próprio tapete dela na parede do castelo de Slytherin, mas apenas sem a mancha de tinta na sua bochecha. Ela parecia mortalmente cansada quando ela se inclinou e esticou sua mão em direção as garotas. "Então existe outra de mim no mundo agora," ela disse, gentilmente, e tocou levemente as pontas do cabelo de Hermione. Os olhos dela estavam obscurecidos com tristeza quando eles se moveram para Ginny. "E outra de Helga. Justamente tão bonita quanto ela foi".

Hermione e Ginny estavam ambas sem fala. Rowena parecia entender isto. "Por favor, sentem," ela disse, e indicou um baixo banco do lado da cama, amontoado com os mesmos travesseiros de aparência macia.

Elas se sentaram. Hermione teve receio, quando Benjamin disse que Rowena estava morrendo, que elas entraram na tenda imaginando ver uma mulher que estava terrivelmente ferida, ou delirando, mas Rowena apenas parecia muito, muito cansada, a pele dela tão pálida que Hermione acreditou que pudesse ver através dela, pudesse ver o sangue logo abaixo.

"Você parecem que estão com frio," disse Rowena, olhando para Ginny e Hermione.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça. "Era verão onde nós estávamos. De Quando nós viemos," ela se corrigiu.

Rowena sorriu de modo cansado para ela, levantou sua mão, e tocou o Lycanthe preso na corrente em volta do pescoço de Hermione. "Eu estava aterrorizada com a idéia de que isto pudesse ter sido destruído," ela disse. "Quando Salazar partiu, ele estava segurando isto na mão dele. Isto desapareceu junto com ele. Eu fico satisfeita que isto tenha encontrado o caminho dele para você. Eu posso usá-lo por um instante?".

"É claro. É seu," disse Hermione, e puxou a corrente sobre sua cabeça, entregando para a mulher mais velha sem o usual sofrimento que por um segundo acompanhava cada renuncia.

Segurando-o na claridade com a mão esquerda dela, Rowena estendeu a sua outra mão em direção as garotas. "Pectogarmentius!" ela disse.

Uma leve sensação de formigamento atropelou Hermione, seguida por um sentimento de surpreendente entusiasmo. Olhando para baixo, ela viu que seu jeans claro e sua blusa tinham se metamorfoseado em uma longa capa, leve, de lã azul escuro, sobre um vestido também de lã. Ela olhou para o lado para uma surpresa Ginny, que estava agora vestido roupas semelhantes mas de cor verde escura. Hermione estava impressionada. Ela tinha pensado em usar um feitiço de aquecimento nas suas roupas mais cedo, mas mudar a substância e aparência das coisas ao mesmo tempo era avançada Transfiguração e ela não estava certa de que teria conseguido isto.

"Obrigada," disse Rowena, como se Hermione tivesse sido a única a fazer um favor para ela, e entregou de volta o Lycanthe.

Hermione olhou do Lycanthe prateado para a velha bruxa. "Você é uma Magid," ela disse. "Você não precisa disto".

"Mas eu estou morrendo," disse Rowena, suavemente. "Eu suponho que Benjamin tenha dito isto para você. Não me restam muitas forças agora. Não - está tudo bem. Eu queria fazer um pouco de mágica. Eu senti falta disto nestes poucos dias que se passaram. E não se preocupe. Os centauros têm em feito uma poção que me manterá viva todo o tempo que for necessário para falar com vocês".

Hermione limpou sua garganta, mas sua voz ainda saiu estridente. "Benjamin," ela disse. "Ele é o primeiro Herdeiro de Gryffindor?".

Rowena confirmou com a cabeça. "Eu posso ver pela sua expressão que você o reconheceu. Ele é igual ao Herdeiro no seu próprio tempo como ele é igual ao pai dele".

Hermione confirmou lentamente. "Ele é muito parecido com Harry".

Rowena pestanejou. "Henry? Com o Rei?".

Hermione balançou sua cabeça. "Não é abreviação de alguma coisa. Apenas Harry. Ele parece um pouco com Godric. Mas ele é um Magid. Como você".  
"Eu imaginei que ele viria com você," disse Rowena. "Se você está aqui, isto quer dizer que Salazar ressurgiu de novo. Onde está Harry?".

Não é justamente isto que eu desejo saber, Hermione pensou miseravelmente. Sua garganta parecia que tinha se fechado. Ginny olhou para ela e apertou sua mão.

"Slytherin o capturou," ela disse finalmente. "Nós não sabemos onde...".

"Ele o capturou? Capturou o Herdeiro de Godric?" Rowena empalideceu ainda mais, se é que isto era possível. "Capturou-o onde? E como?".

Hermione relatou muito rapidamente a história de sua própria experiência sendo rapitada por Slytherin, e então o encontro deles com ele nA Toca. Quando ela terminou, Rowena expirou suavemente.

"Ele deve ter encontrado uma Fonte," ela disse, virando-se para Hermione. "Quando você se encontrou com ele pela primeira vez, ele estava fraco. Ele tinha apenas se reerguido. Ele não tinha nenhuma fonte de poder. Ele deve ter encontrado uma Magid desejosa em ser uma Fonte para ele".

"Então, ele está forte de novo?" perguntou Ginny.

"Apenas temporariamente," disse Rowena. "Uma Fonte é destinada a ser usada como um amplificador de poder, um artifício para focar. Não se pode contar com uma Fonte para prover de magia um bruxo carente. Uma tal conexão pode drenar a Fonte e matá-la lentamente. Ele necessitaria de uma outra Fonte logo, e de outra, e de outra".

"É para isto que ele quer Harry?" Hermione perguntou de forma entorpecida.

"Não. Ele não desperdiçaria o Herdeiro de Gryffindor com isto e além disto, uma Fonte deve ser desejosa. Ele sabe que isto não pode ser mantido - ele está escorando seus poderes nisto todo o tempo que ele precisa para encontrar a Esfera".

Ginny parecia tão desnorteada quanto Hermione se sentia. "A Esfera?".

"Eu esvaziei Slytherin de seus poderes antes de aprisioná-lo," disse Rowena, um pouco ofegante.  
"Por causa da espada, ele não pode ser morto. Então eu fiz a segunda coisa mais importante; eu o aprisionei congelado, ocultei seu corpo em seu castelo que está igualmente escondido, a salvo daqueles que sabem o que está lá. Seus poderes, eu drenei para dentro de uma Esfera, e porque eu não pude destruí-la, eu a escondi em um outro lugar onde ela pudesse ser protegida por um feroz monstro que o próprio Salazar criou. Então, se ele se reerguesse de novo, ele estaria fraco e sem poder. A menos que," ela acrescentou, "ele possa pegar a Esfera de volta. Ela não pode ser esmagada ou destruída, mas ela pode ser aberta. Ele teria sucesso ao tentar fazer isto...". Ela balançou sua cabeça. "Mas ele não poderia matar a manticore. Não fraco como ele está. Isto é muito remoto".

Hermione repentinamente teve um insight da criatura gravada na caixa que continha o Vira-Tempo de Ginny. "Uma manticore?".

Rowena confirmou com a cabeça. "Está escondido dentro da manticore, que é em sim mesma imortal e impenetrável a maior parte dos tipos de dano mágico. Ela teria que ser morta por alguém para retirar dela a Esfera".

"Mas se ele fez," disse Hermione. "Se ele matou a manticore, e se ele tiver a Esfera - então, o que acontecerá?".

"A Esfera só pode ser aberta na presença dos quatro Herdeiros. Cada um deve tocá-la, e falar um Encantamento de Abertura, e eles devem fazer isto por escolha. Palavras faladas sob a Maldição Imperius seriam ineficientes".

"Slytherin sabe disto?".

"Não. Mas ele é esperto. Ele me conhece, também. Ele escutou o Encantamento que eu pronunciei para aprisioná-lo, em primeiro lugar. Com o tempo, ele pode concluir isto".

"Então, ele não irá machucar Harry," disse Hermione, seus ombros relaxando em alívio. "Ele não pode - ele ainda precisa dele".

Rowena olhou para ela, e Hermione percebeu que os olhos azuis dela lembravam os de Dumbledore. Eles eram tão firmes e calmos, tão penetrantes. "Você o ama," ela disse.

"Sim," disse Hermione, se sentindo incapaz de mentir. "Mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo".

"E quanto ao Herdeiro de Salazar?" Rowena disse suavemente. "E quanto a ele?".

Por um instante, Hermione pensou que Rowena estava perguntando se ela amava Draco também, e ela simplesmente a encarou. Foi Ginny quem respondeu. "Existe um Herdeiro de Slytherin, se é isto que você quer dizer".

"E ele se juntou a Salazar?".

"Não. Ele foi seqüestrado, junto com Harry, se não ele estaria conosco. Ele não pode se juntar a Slytherin, de qualquer forma. Ele simplesmente não pode".

"Talvez ele não tenha se juntado a Salazar ainda," disse Rowena gentilmente. "Mas isto é o que a profecia disse que irá acontecer. Isto foi profetizado. Me desculpe, se ele é um amigo de vocês".

Ginny balançou sua cabeça em recusa.

Hermione concordou, "Draco não faria isto".

Rowena hesitou. "Este e o nome dele?".

Hermione estava surpresa. "Sim," ela disse devagar. "Draco Malfoy".

"Malfoy," imitou a mulher na cama. "Isto soa como o que Salazar considera como brincadeira, este nome. Mal fait, uma má ação. E produzir um Herdeiro foi o pior disto". Rowena estava olhando para longe em direção à janela. "Eu desejo poder acreditar na bondade dele, para o bem de vocês". Ela virou-se para Hermione. "Mas você o ama. Não ama?".

Hermione arregalou os olhos, e nada disse. Ao lado dela, Ginny retesou levemente.

"Amor é uma força cega," disse Rowena. "Se ele é verdadeiramente o Herdeiro de Salazar, então no seu sangue corre magia negra. No tempo em que Salazar criou a veela que deu à luz ao filho dele, ele tinha ido tão fundo nas Artes das Trevas que quando ele foi ferido, ele não sangrou sangue mas fogo. E eu sabia disto e continuei não acreditando que ele pudesse me ferir até que foi tarde demais". Ela ergueu seus olhos para Hermione e Ginny. "É possível estar tão errada sobre alguém que você amou, que você acha que não pode nunca confiar de novo. Eu espero, para o bem de vocês, que isto não venha a acontecer. Você seria capaz de matá-lo, se isto viesse a acontecer?"

Hermione sentiu o sangue agitado emergir através de suas veias. "Matar Draco?" Ela fechou seus olhos, a imagem dele contra o interior de suas pálpebras, sorrindo como ele fazia apenas para ela, seus olhos cinzas se escurecendo em um tom de azul-cinzento, a boca se elevando nos cantos. Ela não podia se imaginar matando ninguém, muito menos um amigo, muito menos Draco. Era uma impossibilidade ridícula. "É claro que não".

Todo o corpo de Ginny estava vibrando com a tensão junto dela. "Nenhum de nós poderia ferí-lo. Nenhum de nós poderia. Nós queremos saber como parar Slytherin, não Draco. Ele não é assim. Eu o tenho visto fazer coisas boas, coisas heróicas. Ele salvou a vida de Harry, e de Hermione. Ele pode ter magia negra correndo nas veias dele, mas no fim é escolha dele, não é?".

"Salazar tem um jeito," disse Rowena, "de não deixar muitas escolhas. O que é importante para ele - para Draco? Qual é a coisa mais importante no mundo para ele?" ela perguntou a Hermione.

Hermione quase sorriu. "Além dele mesmo?" Ela pensou por um momento. "Harry". Lágrimas brotaram de repente do interior de suas pálpebras. De modo decidido, ela as enxugou para longe. Com uma voz pausada, ela disse, "Eu tenho algo para te dizer. Quando nós usamos o Vira-Tempo, quando nós estávamos no entre-Tempo, eu achei que eu o vi, vi Harry. Apenas por um segundo. Ele estava em um quarto azul, seus braços estavam presos para trás. Não era nenhum lugar que eu tenha visto antes".

E eu não vi Draco com ele, ela pensou, mas afastou este pensamento de sua cabeça. Fique quieta. Isto não significa nada.

"Eu sei onde ele deve estar," disse Rowena, se sentando. "Se ele é um Magid, existe apenas uma prisão na terra que pode detê-lo. Salazar a construiu ele mesmo. Ele pretendia me prender nela. E adamantio, em quantidade suficientemente grande, é azul". Ela mordeu o lábio dela, parecendo distraída.

A cabeça de Hermione estava girando. "Harry está em uma cela de adamantio? Isto não quer dizer que é impossível resgatá-lo?".

"Eu posso contar para você como entrar na cela agora," disse Rowena com ponderação. "No futuro, de qualquer forma...Salazar pode ter mudado as proteções".

"Bem, se eu for lá agora, e uso o Vira-Tempo," disse Hermione avidamente, "isto deve nos levar de volta no tempo...para Harry".

Ela se recostou. "Toque isto e diga mobiliarus, e isto funcionará como uma Chave de Portal que levará você para o castelo dele. Leve Benjamin com você. Ele pode levar você para dentro da cela, e a Chave de Portal trás...".

Houve um barulho na porta da tenda. Benjamin empurrou sua cabeça para dentro. "Você chamou por mim?".

"Escutando atrás da porta, Bem?" Rowena sorriu. Então seu sorriso murchou um pouco. "Tem alguém com você?".

"Bem, sim mas eu não estava indo para...".

"Não". Rowena se endireitou. "Faça-o entrar".

Com um olhar embaraçado, Bem entrou na tenda e segurou a aba aberta para Ron seguí-lo. Parecia que tinha começado a nevar, tinham pequenos flocos brancos caídos sobre os cabelos vermelhos de Ron. Ele olhava curioso para todo o interior da tenda, dando conta da elaborada mobília e a coleção de armas penduradas na parede.

"Venha aqui," disse Rowena para ele, e estendeu uma mão.

Parecendo ainda mais curioso, ele obedeceu. Hermione assistiu enquanto ele cruzava o cômodo até a cama, suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos dele, sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Você é um Adivinho," disse Rowena, sem rodeios, olhando com atenção para ele. "O sétimo filho".

Ron tirou suas mãos dos seus bolsos com espanto. "Um o quê?".

"Um Adivinho. Eles não são comuns no seu tempo?".

Hermione sentiu sua boca cair aberta. "Mas Ron odeia adivinhação!"

"Ele não deve ter tido um professor adequando, então," disse Rowena tranqüilamente.

"Não é que isto é verdade," Ron forçou um sorriso, que parecia surpreso, mas não totalmente descontente por ter sido creditado com um talento inesperado.

"Deixe-me olhar para você," disse Rowena, e Ron deu um outro passo para mais próximo dela. De repente, ela levantou a mão dela, puxou a cabeça dele para baixo e o beijou levemente na testa. "Seja muito cuidadoso," ela disse. "Jure que você será".

Parecendo muito alarmado, Ron endireitou-se. "Eu, uh, eu serei. Eu prometo".

Rowena concordou com a cabeça. "Obrigada". Ela se recostou contras os travesseiros. "Você pode ir agora".

Ron concordou desconfortavelmente. "Certo. Eu...devo ir".

Ele deu um passo para trás, quase tropeçando em Benjamin, que pegou seu braço e o conduziu para fora da tenda, enquanto Ron olhava para trás por cima de seu ombro até a aba da tenda fechar atrás deles.

Ginny tinha uma expressão de estarrecimento no seu rosto. "Por que ele deve ser cuidadoso? Ele está em perigo?".

"Ser o sétimo filho e ser um adivinho é um dom, e como todos os dons, é uma espada de dois gumes. Parece que ele não tem sido treinado de nenhuma maneira, mas com algum treinamento, ele pode ser poderoso. E poder atrai perigo".

"Nós não sabemos disto," disse Ginny, com convicção.

Rowena fechou seus olhos como se estivesse exaurida.

"Nós devemos ir," disse Hermione gentilmente. Ela colocou-se de pé, e impulsivamente se pegando a mão de Rowena. "Existe alguma coisa que você queira nos perguntar, alguma coisa sobre o futuro?".

Rowena balançou sua cabeça. "É melhor se eu não souber, eu acho". Ela sorriu gentilmente para elas. "O futuro não pode ser tão ruim, pode, se ele gerou vocês duas, e seu amigo Adivinho. E seu Harry".

"E Draco," disse Ginny com firmeza.

"E ele também," disse Rowena com a mesma gentileza. Ela olhou em direção a janela. "É melhor que vocês irem".

Ginny alcançou a mão de Rowena e a apertou, parecendo como se ela fosse chorar. Então ela se virou e correu.

Hermione olhou em seguida para Ginny e hesitou. Tinha alguma coisa insistente em sua mente. "Rowena..." ela começou.

"Sim?".

"No passado...eu quero dizer, seu passado...Helga e Salazar...eles...eles já...". Sua voz falhou. Sentindo-se muito estúpida, ela sabia que estava rosa em volta das suas orelhas. "Você sabe".

Os olhos azuis de Rowena cintilaram através de seu cansaço. Ela se inclinou, e em um murmúrio de conspiração, disse, "Você sabe, eu sempre me perguntei isto. Nós todos crescemos juntos, e Helga...Helga era muito bonita, e ela sempre cuidava dele quando ele adquiria algum ferimento...eu sempre suspeitei que havia alguma coisa, mas eu nunca tive nenhuma prova. Eu direi para você uma coisa, de qualquer forma," e pela primeira vez, Rowena de fato deu um sorriso. "Ela era a única pessoa no mundo que ainda podia dizer para ele o que fazer".

***

Um pouco, um gemido sem esperança soou quebrando o silêncio. Por um terrível momento, Draco pensou que isto tivesse vindo dele. Então ele percebeu que isto vinha de Fleur. Girando ao redor, ele viu o rosto dela - ela estava branca como papel, e lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelas suas bochechas.

Slytherin deu um impaciente suspiro. "Fleur, se você não pode se controlar, por favor, vá. Vá, e descanse. Você precisa reunir suas forças".

Com um breve, miserável aceno, Fleur correu para fora do cômodo.

"Mas ela não pode, ela pode?" Draco perguntou, levantando sua cabeça.

"Ela não pode o quê?".

"Reunir suas forças. Ela está morrendo". Isto não foi uma pergunta. "Ela não está?".

"Nós todos estamos morrendo". Slytherin não parecia nem comovido, nem não comovido pelo tema da conversa, nem pelo fato de que ele tinha um garoto esparramado sob os seus pés como se ele nunca mais fosse se levantar de novo. "Ela está apenas morrendo um pouco mais rápido do que a maioria. Com repouso, ela viverá o tempo que for preciso para fazer o que eu requeri dela".

"E eu acho que eu sei o que é isto," disse Draco. "Nós dois em um único quarto, com só uma cama...o que você está tentando fazer? Nós não somos cocker spaniel, você sabe. Você não pode simplesmente nos mudar de um lugar para outro para que nós acasalemos".

"Mas fazer isto me divertiria," disse Slytherin. "É claro, seria igualmente divertido eu enforcar vocês dois em cima de uma sepultura de um escorpião".

"Acasalar é melhor," disse Draco apressadamente. Sua mente estava apenas metade na conversa: a outra metade estava voltada principalmente para o imenso esforço que parecia ser se colocar sentado e de maneira mais específica havia um outro pensamento insistente, isto doe. "Eu irei embora então, e irei ver se Fleur -".

"Você ficará exatamente aqui". A voz de Slytherin passou por ele como um chicote. "Eu não terminei com você. Eu estou só apenas começando".  
Slytherin fez um gesto rápido com a sua mão esquerda, e Draco foi colocado de pé. Suas pernas o sustentavam muito pouco. Ele podia sentir o suor frio pingando pelo seu pescoço abaixo, veloz e gelado.

"Eu preciso de sua lealdade," disse o Lorde das Cobras, "de sua obediência. Mas não é porque eu preciso de você que eu vou deixar você me dar ordens. Eu dou ordens para você. Meu poder é maior".

"Eu disse que você era fraco," disse Draco. Ocultar o seu conhecimento sobre a situação não parecia ser mais tão importante assim. "E se você é tão forte, por que você precisou de nós para lutar contra a manticore?".

"Uma pergunta esperta". Slytherin não parecia nem um pouco agitado. "Eu não tenho meus poderes agora, isto é verdade. Por isto, eu tenho usado Fleur. Mas ela está quase drenada, rapidamente ela não terá mais serventia para mim. E quando eu abri a Esfera, todo o meu poder retornará para mim".

"Bem, então o que você está esperando?" Draco falou entre os dentes. Ele pressupôs que a Esfera fosse o objeto brilhante que Slytherin tinha tirado do corpo da manticore. "Abra isto".

"Primeiro," disse Slytherin, "o garoto Gryffindor deve morrer".

Harry. Draco sentiu como se alguém tivesse reunido no cômodo toda a miséria e tensão, e comprimido duramente isto dentro de seus vasos sanguíneos. Então ele se lembrou do olhar no rosto de Harry quando ele disse, "Faça o que você desejar com ele, isto não me importa". E o olhar no seu rosto quando ele lhe contou sobre os pais dele. Harry o odiava agora. Isto era tudo.

"O que a morte de Harry tem haver com todo o resto?".

"Enquanto a Esfera não for aberta, eu não terei meus poderes. Enquanto eu não tiver meus poderes, eu não sou eu mesmo realmente, e os demônios não podem me encontrar para requerer o pagamento que eu fraudei anos atrás. Eles não vêem como as pessoas vêem; eles sentem a essência de uma pessoa, sua centelha de vida - e a minha centelha de vida está na Esfera. Primeiro eu devo acalmar os demônios com sangue, o sangue de um Herdeiro meu que também seja um Magid. Então, meus poderes podem regressar para mim, eu poderei reter a espada. E o Inferno ficará satisfeito".

O Inferno está agora satisfeito. O que o demônio no sonho de Draco tinha dito para ele, ao dar a ele a espada. O sonho que era realidade - não a sua própria memória, mas a de Slytherin, ao fazer esta mortal barganha.

"Você não pode matar Harry," ele protestou.

O sorriso de Slytherin se estreitou. "Você ainda o defende?".

"Eu não o estou defendendo." Draco endireitou-se. "Você não conhece a história dele? Ele derrotou o mais poderoso, imortal Bruxos das Trevas de nosso tempo quando ele era um bebe. Sua vida é encantada, literalmente. Há algum tipo de proteção nele. Eu não estou certo se seria uma boa idéia para você apenas lançar nele um Avada Kedavra. O último cara que tentou isto passou treze longos anos de sua vida como um projétil de banana na Bulgária antes que ele tivesse seu corpo de volta".

"Fleur me contou," disse Slytherin, parecendo levar em consideração as palavras de Draco. "Ela também me contou que o seu Lorde das Trevas conseguiu retornar ao poder, e atacou Harry. Então, ele deve ter se esquivado deste encantamento de alguma forma".

"Bem, você com certeza sabe," Draco falou entre os Dentes. "Rabicho contou a Hermione que você o matou. Voldemort, eu quero dizer".

Slytherin bufou. "De modo algum. Na realidade, nós nunca nos encontramos. Eu simplesmente falei para Rabicho que o convencesse a estar ao meu serviço. Não," ele acrescentou, "que eu não vá matá-lo, quando eu tiver os meus poderes de volta".

"Não há respeito entre ladrões?" questionou Draco.

"Não é útil deixar um Bruxo das Trevas vivo jogando no campo," disse Slytherin. "Você aprenderá". Ele sorriu friamente. "O que você disse apenas me fez lembrar de algo muito interessante. Eu poderia simplesmente usar Fleur como uma tentativa para jogar a Maldição da Morte no seu amigo, mas ah de mim, para o propósito do ritual deve ser a minha mão a tirar sua vida. Um simples Encantamento Sanguinus deve ser suficiente para assegurar que eu possa ferí-lo sem repercussões".

Draco fechou os olhos dele. Havia um zunido nos seus ouvidos e seu braço pulsava como se ele tivesse sido rasgado por lobos selvagens.

"Você está sentindo dor," disse Slytherin, soando de forma abstrata curioso. "Não está?".

"Sim," disse Draco através dos dentes cerrados. "Você sabe que eu estou".

"Certamente você sabe algum simples encantamento contra dor. Por que você não usa sua magia? Você não é um Magid? Você não é meu Herdeiro? Você se curaria com um pensamento, se você me deixasse te mostrar como se faz isto".

Draco balançou sua cabeça. "Não importa. Isto não doe. Exceto pelo fato disto ser realmente doloroso. Mas não, eu não estou interessado".

"Draco," disse o Lorde das Cobras, e Draco se sobressaltou um pouco. Era raro Slytherin pronunciar seu primeiro nome. "Você não pode resistir em usar o seu poder. Você teme perder sua alma, sua identidade. Mas que identidade você tem? Isto foi dado a você pelo seu pai, empurrado à força para você por aqueles que você chama de amigos. Você já não se entende mais. Você vê o mundo de forma tão simples, como mal e bem".

"Eu tenho visto ambas," disse Draco. "Maldade e bondade. Eu sei que elas existem".

"É claro que elas existem. O pacto que mantém o mundo unido clama pelos opostos; a escuridão e a luz, a uniformidade e o caos, o corpo e o espírito. Cada metade precisa da outra para sobreviver. Sem demônios, não haveria anjos. Sem Slytherin, não haveria Gryffindor. Sem Draco Malfoy...".

"Não haveria Harry Potter," disse Draco sem rodeios. "Eu entendi. Eu não sou estúpido".

"Então não se comporte como se você fosse. Você tem poderes que muitos matariam para possuir. Use-os. Faça o que você desejar com eles".

"Boa tentativa," Draco disse amargamente. "Você não pode fazer o bem com poderes vindos do Inferno".

"Por quê não? Existem anjos da morte, assim como anjos de destruição. E todos os demônios foram um dia anjos, e serão de novo algum dia. Talvez você não seja nem uma coisa nem outra, nem anjo nem demônio, nem puramente mau nem puramente bom, mas você é o Herdeiro de Slytherin e você me pertence. Você tem poderes. Use-os".

"Por quê?" Draco perguntou. Ele podia sentir seu rosto ruborizando com o sangue inflamado. "Então eu posso ser como você? Por quê, quando isto não me deu nenhum prazer em usá-los? Talvez você goste de invocar os poderes do Inferno, mas eu não. Eu não seria feliz, sendo o que você é. Isto já passou pela sua cabeça?".

"E você é feliz agora?" A voz de Slytherin tinha descido algumas oitavas, se tornando macia e serena. "Eu poderia fazê-la amar você," ele disse, e Draco hesitou. "A poção do amor foi insatisfatória, eu sei, visto que ela sabia que era uma situação falsa. Depois de tudo, isto funcionou apenas como um castigo. Mas eu poderia fazê-la amar você e ela não saberia a diferença".

Draco fechou os olhos dele, vendo Hermione no vestido vermelho dela quando ela caminhou até ele na clareira do acampamento do dragão, recordando o olhar no rosto dela, sofrimento misturado ao desejo e a traidora arrogância que ele tinha sentido sabendo que estas emoções eram para ele, estas lágrimas eram para ele, não para Harry desta vez.

"Não". Ele abriu os olhos dele, afastando para longe a memória de Hermione. "Existe um preço,"'ele disse, "para a alegria como tal".

"Existe um preço para tudo," disse Slytherin. "Para cada vantagem dada a você, você pagará um preço. Para a sua aparência, existe um preço. Para seus talentos, existe um preço. Para sua força, existe um preço. Para um segundo dom de vida que retira você da morte, existe um preço. Você está em débito com o equilíbrio das coisas, Draco Malfoy. Você tem recebido mais do que você mereceu. Você estava destinado a pagar este débito servindo. Servindo a mim. Isto é a que você estava destinado. Lute, ou você pagará de um jeito ou de outro. O que você acha que acontecerá com os dons que você recebeu, Draco, se você não os usar?".

Draco escutou a voz de seu pai na sua cabeça. O que acontecerá com o relógio se você o girar para trás? Ele quebra.  
"Cale a boca!" Draco escutou a própria voz como se ela viesse de muito longe, forçando sair entre os dentes serrados. "Eu não quero ouvir mais nada".

"Então não ouça mais nada," disse Slytherin friamente. "Veja".

Ele virou-se e apontou sua mão para a parede onde tinha tecidos pesados dependurados, seus desenhos brilhantes de dragões retorcidos, tão brilhantes que machucavam os olhos de Draco, o fundo parecia tinha sido polido com uma lixa.

Uma fagulha disparou da mão de Slytherin, e os tecidos se afastaram, dobrando para fora para revelar o que tinha sido escondido atrás deles.

Era um espelho. Draco deu uns passos para frente, observando com curiosidade. Quando ele se aproximou, o espelho parecia fazer o corpo crescer em tamanho e familiaridade. Estava tão alto que ele estava, figurado como um diamante perpendicular e espessamente forjado em dourado, e estava em pé sobre dois grandes pés arranhados. Um talento artístico muito grande tinha feito o modelagem da moldura, que era animada com as formas de folhas e animais. Supracitado na extremidade mais alta do espelho estavam três palavras esculpidas: Nosce Te Ipsum.

Parecia, ele percebeu, muito semelhante ao Espelho de Ojesed - o qual ele só tinha visto quando ele tinha estado uma vez em Hogwarts, sabendo o que ele era e o que ele, Draco, veria no espelho, e o que Hermione não iria ver. Mas a imagem deste estava impressa na sua mente.

Como, ele se perguntou, isto poderia ser um aparelho de tortura? "Você sabe, existe esta coisa sobre mim, eu de fato gosto de me olhar em espelhos. Chame-me de louco, mas -".

"Você não é louco. Apenas muito, muito irritante". Slytherin levantou sua mão e segurou Draco pelo braço, o puxando até que ele parasse em frente ao espelho, olhando para baixo, para os pés dele.

"Este não é o espelho que você está lembrando," disse Slytherin, atrás dele, a respiração fria dele no pescoço de Draco, o fazendo estremecer. "Este não é o Espelho dos Desejos, que mostra aos homens o desejo dos corações deles. Este espelho foi feito ao mesmo tempo que aquele outro, para ser seu oposto. Este espelho não mostra para você o que você quer. Exatamente o contrário". A mão dele deslizou ao redor do pescoço de Draco para ajustar seu queixo, e forçou sua cabeça para cima. "Este espelho é chamado o Espelho do Julgamento. Mostra a você o que você realmente é".

O que você realmente é.

Um estremecimento como um raio de luz atravessou Draco, e ele tentou girar para longe, mas Slytherin o segurava fortemente com um aperto feito aço, o braço dele cruzava a garganta de Draco. "Não. Eu não irei olhar".

"Você irá".

"Eu não irei".  
"Abra seus olhos," sibilou o Lorde das Cobras, e balançou Draco rudemente.

Os olhos de Draco saltaram abertos.

E ele olhou.

***

Saindo da tenda de Rowena, o brilho frio do céu azul gelado ferroava os olhos de Ginny. Ela olhou ao redor desconfortavelmente procurando por Ron, e o viu quase imediatamente - como sempre, seu cabelo vermelho-flamejante o marcava como um farol. Ele estava sentando no longo banco de madeira, falando animadamente com um grande grupo de -.

"Veelas?" disse Ginny, arregalando os olhos dela de surpresa. "Aqui?".

"Elas têm andado a esmo desde que o Lorde das Cobras foi derrotado," disse Benjamin, que tinha aparecido atrás deles silenciosamente. Tinham flocos de neve branca caídos nos cabelos pretos dele. Ninguém parece ser capaz de chegar nelas e mandá-las embora".

Hermione saiu da tenda atrás de Ginny, deixando cair a aba que fechou a tenda. Ela deve ter pego a última observação de Benjamin, por que ela bufou. "Não parece que Ron esteja tentando com esforço" ela falou entre os dentes. "Não é?".

Ginny estava inclinada a concordar. Ron parecia como se ele estivesse tendo o momento de sua vida, cercado por garotas bonitas que estavam todas olhando para ele admiradas. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas brilhantes por causa do frio e ele estava gesticulando animadamente enquanto ele falava, descrevendo elaboradas parábolas no ar com seus braços sarnentos. "Ele está provavelmente falando a elas que ele inventou a pontuação," Hermione acrescentou de modo irritante. "Ou a roda. Ou -".

Benjamin arregalou seus olhos negros. "Você quer dizer que ele não é realmente o mais jovem Ministro da Magia de todos os tempos, no seu tempo?"

Ginny gargalhou enquanto Hermione emitia faíscas indignada. "O quê! Ron? Honestamente!".

"Oh vamos, Hermione, isto não faz mal nenhum," Ginny deu uma risada.

"Isto não faz mal nenhum," Hermione exclamou, e empurrou Benjamin pelos ombros. "Vá...o resgate, você consegue, né?".

Dando a ela um olhar de "Por quê eu?", Benjamin andou com dificuldade em direção a Ron.

Ginny sorriu, mas parou quando ela percebeu que Hermione ainda estava totalmente enfurecida como um gato raivoso. "Hermione, realmente," ela disse, tão diplomaticamente quanto ela podia ser. "Você não pode se sobressaltar cada vez que alguma garota olhar para um de seus rapazes, você sabe. Bem, a não ser Harry".

"Eu não faço isto," Hermione começou com raiva, então parou, e sorriu com melancolia. "Oh, tudo bem. Eu sei o que você quer dizer. É apenas que...bem, é Ron. E ele é o meu melhor amigo, e ele merece coisa melhor do que algumas prostitutas veelas de cabeça-vazia". Ela forçou um sorriso. "Não que elas sejam necessariamente todas prostitutas, mas você sabe...eu apenas quero que ele tenha alguém tão maravilhoso quanto ele é. Eu quero que ele tenha o melhor".

"Oh". Ginny sentiu uma explosão de afeição por Hermione. Com todas as brigas deles, algumas vezes era difícil lembrar o quanto Ron e Hermione realmente se importavam um com o outro. Mas eles se importavam. "Isto se estende a Draco também?".

"O que você quer dizer?" Hermione perguntou, e Ginny se virou para olhá-la. Os cílios negros dela estavam ornados com brancura: cinza, e neve, e sua pálida pele luminosa reluzia como a luz brilhante do sol. O Lycanthe brilhou prata contra seu peito. Ela parecia muito bonita, e muito controlada. Ginny mordeu o lábio dela e avançou com esforço. "Bem, eu quero apenas dizer, Draco e eu...se existisse um Draco e eu...e eu não estou dizendo que existe...mas se existisse...".

"Ginny," disse Hermione firmemente, se inclinando em direção a ela, e a beijando na testa. "Você é a melhor".

"Eu perdi alguma coisa?" disse Ron, derrapando com Benjamin nos calcanhares dele. "Todos estão sendo beijados? Eu receberei um beijo também".

"Apenas se Benjamin quiser beijar você," disse Hermione cruelmente.

Benjamin parecia horrorizado. Aparentemente, ele não tinha percebido que como Herdeiro de Gryffindor, ele seria chamado para fazer tais extremos sacrifícios.

"Eu estou surpresa que você não tenha conseguindo pelo menos uma delas para beijar você," Ginny deu uma risada, apontando seu queixo em direção a veela.

Ron parecia humilhado. "Eu estava apenas explicando Quadribol...".

"Você disse a elas que você inventou o Quadribol," colocou Benjamin tristemente.

"Sim, bem...". Ron estava agora especialmente mais vermelho do que estaria com o frio. "Eu não quis dizer nada antes, mas, o que vocês duas estão vestindo, de qualquer forma?".

Ginny deu uma olhada para si mesma. Hermione fez o mesmo. Ambas estavam vestindo as vestes de inverno que Rowena criou para elas. Ginny, primeiramente, tinha estado muito contente de ter alguma coisa para vestir ao invés de seu pijama de verão fino coberto de cinzas. Os vestidos eram feitos de uma lã de seda fina, e ela estava certa de que eles eram encantados para não serem desconfortáveis e espinhentos, mas para serem particularmente macios e justos. Ela amou a cor verde escura do seu, também.

"Eu acho que eles são muito bonitos," disse Hermione, atirando seu cabelo para trás.

"Você parece ótima," disse Ron para ela, e voltou um olhar severo para Ginny. "O seu está muito justo. Ela não podia ter dado a você alguma coisa...mais larga?".

"Este é o modo que eles costuram," fugou Ginny. "Você está apenas com inveja que você não tenha nada para vestir".

Ron bufou com zombaria. "Como o quê? Calças justas, ou qualquer outra coisa que eles usam aqui?".

Benjamin olhou furiosamente para ele.

"Não há nada de errado com calças justas," Ron acrescentou apressadamente.

"Já chega". Hermione revirou seus olhos. "Todo mundo se segure em mim," ela anunciou, "agora," e Ginny levantou sua mão com pressa para segurar o braço de Hermione, vendo Ron e Benjamin fazerem o mesmo. Hermione tocou o Lycanthe no pescoço dela. "Mobiliarus," ela disse, e o mundo em torno deles girou para longe na escuridão.

***

Fleur levantou seus olhos enquanto a porta do quarto batia aberta, e Draco entrou.

Ele parecia diferente.

Não era nenhuma óbvia e clara mudança física. Mas havia algo de selvagem em seus olhos, e uma palidez mortífera em sua pele. Ele parecia como alguém que tinha tido numerosos e terríveis pesadelos em uma rápida sucessão e que ainda não estava certo se ele tinha acordado completamente.

"Esta criatura trouxe para você as suas bebidas," ela disse em voz baixa, gesticulando com o queixo dela em direção a mesa baixa perto do fogo na qual elas estavam colocadas, particularmente inacreditáveis, em uma fila de grandes copos enchidos com álcool e ornados na borda com pequenas sombrinhas verdes. Os copos tinham sido claramente encantados para que os cubos de gelo não derretessem.

"Bem, eu serei amaldiçoado," disse Draco, olhando. Então ele riu. "Literalmente, também," ele acrescentou, caminhou para o fogo, pegou um copo, jogou a sombrinha para o lado, e esvaziou o copo.

Fleur se sentou, olhando para ele. "Draco, o que você está fazendo?".

"Ficando bêbado," ele disse, e bateu o copo de volta sobre a mesa. "O que isto parece?".

"Isto é uma boa idéia?".

"Isto é uma boa idéia?" ele imitou, estreitando seus olhos para ela. "O quê, você não acha que eu mereço alguns momentos de diversão? Isto separaria tão belamente os momentos de morte e de mutilação".

"Ele mostrou para você o Espelho, não foi?" perguntou Fleur, olhando para ele severamente.

Draco riu. Isto fez um frágil, mas explosivo som. "Quê Espelho? Eu não sei do que você está falando. Ele queimou todo o meu braço, então ele me arrastou para me mostrar o exército que eu comandarei. Dementadores, lobisomens, vampiros, coisas nojentas com chifres saindo de detrás de suas orelhas...é como um encontro no clube dos inimigos. "Onde apenas o solitário e nojento se torna sócio"".

"Draco...você está se sentido bem?".

"Como se eu tivesse sido atingido por um relâmpago depois que o Expresso para Hogwarts passou por cima de mim. Mas me deixe beber um pouco mais disto, e eu me sentirei ótimo".

Ele engoliu outro Mai Tai.

Fleur mordeu o lábio dela, e esticou sua mão. "Por favor...venha se sentar".

"Próximo de você?" Draco repentinamente jogou na lareira o agora copo vazio. Ele se quebrou, e o fogo assobiou com os últimos resquícios de álcool, queimando como lenha cortada. "Eu acho que não. Eu prefiro beijar um dementador. E do jeito que as coisas estão indo, parece que eu poderei ter isto, já que é com eles que eu andarei por aí no próximo milênio".

"Milênio?".

"Sim, eu irei viver para sempre. Você não ouviu? Eu terei vida eterna com Slytherin. Eu supunho que ele acredite que isto é um algum tipo de grande prêmio, mas eu o conheci há apenas uma semana e já não agüento ficar perto dele, eu estou menos que excitado. Eu não quero exatamente a eternidade com o cara. Mas, hey, pelo menos o meu novo uniforme não é cinza. Você gosta dele?".

Ele abriu seus braços. Fleur, que não tinha notado que ele já estava vestindo algo diferente, olhou para ele com indiferença. "É preto. Tudo o que você veste é preto. Você parece o mesmo".

"Bem, você não está determinada a ser difícil". Ele deixou cair seus braços e caminhou em direção à ela. Ela podia se ver refletida nas pupilas dilatadas dos olhos dele. Ele estendeu a mão dele e colocou os dedos dele sob o queixo dela, levantando a cabeça dela. Ele cheirava à álcool e à raiva, e as mãos dele estavam tremendo tão violentamente que depois de um instante, ele a largou. "Se você estava se perguntando se você tem vida eterna," ele disse com uma calma malevolente, "você não tem".

Ela sentiu lágrimas brotando do fundo de seus olhos. "Eu sei disto".

"Bom. Eu odiei você por receber uma surpresa asquerosa".  
Ela fechou seus olhos e sentiu duas lágrimas escorrem queimando pelo caminho que elas passavam pela sua bochecha. Normalmente, ela teria vergonha em chorar na frente de alguém, mas ela estava muito cansada para se preocupar com isto.

Ele deixou sua mão cair do queixo dela. "Anime-se," ele disse, em um tom que a fez pensar em um punho de ferro empacotado com uma luva de seda. "Mariposus," ele murmurrou com um sopro, e ela olhou para cima, os olhos dela se arregalaram para ver uma correnteza de luzes multicoloridas explodirem dos dedos dele. A luz se transformou em umas cem brilhantes borboletas, agitando e mergulhando, e ela suspendeu de volta sua cabeça para vê-las, lembrando como Draco tinha estado envolvido no quarto dela na escola e as borboletas que ela tinha conjurado tinham aterrizado nos ombros e nas mãos dele.

Ela olhou para ele duramente, tentando avaliar se ele lembrava também, mas os olhos dele estavam escuros e ilegíveis. "Incindio," ele murmurou. Fleur endureceu de horror quando dúzias de coloridas borboletas explodiram em pequenas chamas, como minúsculas, incendiadas estrelas. Draco olhou para baixo, para ela, o reflexo das fagulhas abundando os olhos dele.

"Isto foi horrível," ela disse em poucas palavras, quando a última chama se apagou.

"Olha quem está falando". A capa dele tinha se desafivelado. Ele foi para trás e fechou a cravelha, que era de bronze, e era trabalhada na forma de duas serpentes com as caudas ligadas. Ele deu a ela um sorriso gelado. "E com esta agradável memória para esquentar você, eu irei deixar você".

"Me deixar? Onde você está indo?". Ela estava surpresa com o desespero na sua própria voz. Mesmo malévolo como Draco estava atualmente sendo, ela não queria ficar sozinha.

"Eu estou devendo uma pequena visita a Harry. Para coletar algum sangue. Seu Mestre precisa disto para um feitiço. Algumas pessoas colecionam moedas, ele coleciona amostras de sangue de prisioneiros indefesos". Terminando com a capa dele, ele deixou cair suas mãos. "Agora existe um cara que sabe realmente como fazer sua própria diversão".

"Não vá," ela murmurou, sem realmente saber o que ela estava dizendo. A exaustão tornou difícil para ela focar seus olhos corretamente.

"Ficar? Com você? Quê doce". Atravessando a porta, ele parou perto dela, se inclinou, e afastou o cabelo dela para longe de sua orelha, roçando sua bochecha gentilmente com as pontas geladas dos dedos dele. Ela sentiu a respiração dele contra o pescoço dela quando ele se curvou sobre a orelha dela e sussurrou, "O sangue, eu estou indo recolhê-lo...isto está também em suas mãos".

Ela estremeceu sem falar quando ele tirou a mão dela para longe, se virou, e caminhou para fora do quarto, batendo a porta atrás dele.

***

Demônios! parecia ser um livro tão longo, detalhando e quase incompreensível que Narcissa logo se desesperou em criar algum sentido útil para isto. Eram cinco horas e ela estava apenas no Abbadon, Rei das Profundezas. Abbadon é o chefe dos demônios da sétima hierarquia, o rei dos gafanhotos, ou demônios insetos (descritos como tendo o corpo de um cavalo alado de guerra e o veneno das caudas curvadas dos escorpiões). Como descrito em Revelações, Abbadon abriu os portais das profundezas e liberou sobre a terra sua multidão de demônios gafanhotos...

Narcissa bateu sua cabeça na mesa. Por quê não? Não havia ninguém em volta para vê-la. "Demônios gafanhotos," ela suspirou. "Me poupe".

"Demônios gafanhotos não são brincadeira," veio uma voz seca atrás dela. "Eles podem realmente arruinar um piquenique".

Ela se virou, a mão dela no seu peito, e viu uma familiar cabeça e ombros boiando na lareira. Olhos negros a observavam estreitamente.

"Severus," ela disse. "Você me assustou".

"Me desculpe". Snape inclinou sua cabeça. Ele sempre possuiu um quase arcaico conjunto de maneirismos fidalgos, ela se lembrava disto da época em que ele e Lucius tinham sido próximos. Ele não era do tipo de beijar a mão, mas ele saudava, e se levantava para as mulheres quando elas entravam na sala. Isto sempre a impressionou em divergência com o outro lado dele de comportamento mais severo. "Eu estava procurando por...".

"Sirius?".

Snape parecia tão levemente astuto. "Sim".

"Bem, ele não está aqui. E eu não sei quando ele irá voltar. Eu posso entregar a ele uma mensagem?".

Snape hesitou por um instante, então acenou com a cabeça de forma curta. "Eu achei que ele poderia querer saber que eu traduzi as cartas de fogo na parede da cela onde..." Sua voz falhou.

"Onde Lucius morreu? Você pode dizer isto, Severus".

"Onde ele foi assassinado". Snape levantou um pedaço dobrado de pergaminho. "É um encantamento de expulsão de demônio".

"Você quer dizer que é um encantamento para invocar um demônio".

"Não, eu quero dizer o que eu disse. Eu acho que ele deve ter chamado alguma coisa, não gostou do ele viu, e tentou bani-lo. Em vão. Eu acredito que a maldição de expulsão é para um demônio especifico também, mas desde que Sirius tomou emprestado meu texto de demoniologia, eu não posso fazer uma comparação".

"Ah," disse Narcissa. "Bem". Ela estendeu sua mão para o pergaminho, e depois de um instante de hesitação, Snape o entregou. "Eu darei isto para Sirius quando ele retornar".

"Muito bem". Snape acenou com a cabeça de forma curta, e desapareceu.

Narcissa se sentou por um instante, olhando para o pergaminho em sua mão. Então ela se levantou, foi até a sala de visitas, e com um rápido "Alohomora!" abriu o alçapão que levava ao calabouço.

Ela nunca gostou muito dos corredores sob a Mansão dos Malfoys, e eles eram muito piores quando ela estava sozinha e no estado tenso em que ela estava atualmente. Ela esticou sua varinha para o alto, tentando aumentar sua iluminação. Ela deu um suspiro profundo quando ela alcançou a porta do calabouço antes de puxá-la para abrir. Ela fez um barulho de algo que está enferrujado e isto produziu um arrepio em sua espinha.

O demônio estava acordado, como ela esperava. Ela particularmente duvidava que tais criaturas dormissem de alguma maneira. Ele olhou para ela com os olhos vermelhos redondos quando ela se aproximou de sua cela.

Sem rodeios, ela parou imóvel na frente dele e disse: "Demônio. O que você quer?".

Os olhos redondos dele se arregalaram. "O que quer qualquer prisioneiro? Ficar livre".

"Eu não posso libertar você. Mas eu posso mandá-lo de volta ao Inferno".

O pequeno rosto deformado dele refletia sua dúvida. "Você poderia fazer isto? Por quê?".

"Porque eu quero fazer uma barganha com você. Eu mandarei você de volta ao Inferno, em troca de um favor seu".

O rosto do demônio se expandiu em um gracejo feio. "Uma barganha, eh? Me fale mais...eu sou todo ouvidos".

***

O passeio para frente no tempo foi muito parecido com o que tinha sido o passeio de volta no tempo.

A Chave de Portal depositou Ron, Ginny, Hermione e Benjamin nos degraus da fachada do castelo de Slytherin. Hermione e Ron tropeçaram, mas se mantiveram de pé; Benjamin e Ginny aterrissaram mais graciosamente, ligeiramente como gatos.

Uma vez dentro, o castelo estava silencioso, o mesmo tipo de sensação do castelo da Bela Adormecida, como se ele estivesse fora do tempo. Nenhum sopro de vento movimentava as tapeçarias quando eles se apresaram atrás de Benjamin pelos corredores estreitos de pedra, nenhum som de pássaros vinha através das janelas abertas e sem vidros. Não houve necessidade de derrubar nenhuma proteção na prisão de adamantio: a porta estava aberta.

Eles estavam na cela e Hermione quase gritou: as paredes eram exatamente da cor azul que ela tinha visto na sua visão de Harry. Ela viu muito pouco a confusão de estranhas e pesadas mobílias, por toda a parte, as tapeçarias cintilantes. A idéia de que ela poderia estar somente em pé no espaço que Harry estava, ainda que mil anos antes, fez com que ela se desesperasse. Ela puxou Ron e Ginny em direção a ela, unido os braços com eles, quase esquecendo de dizer adeus a Benjamin. Foi Ginny quem o puxou em direção a ela e o beijo na bochecha em agradecimento. Ele ficou rosa, e então Ginny girou o Vira-Tempo, e o quarto, as tapeçarias, as paredes brilhantes, e o envergonhado Herdeiro de Gryffindor desapareceram em uma mistura prateada.

Não foi tão ruim desta vez - frio e sem ar e intenso, mas Hermione manteve o aperto de mão com Ron e Ginny bem estreito. Quando o mundo finalmente se arrumou de novo, ela estava ainda de pé, os braços dela ligados aos deles. Ela abriu os olhos dela.

O quarto era o mesmo. Paredes azuis. As mesmas tapeçarias, desbotadas pela idade e pelos anos agora. A mesma mobília. E lá, contra a parede mais distante, sentado Harry.

Ele parecia exatamente como ele estava na visão dela: os braços amarrados para trás, coberto de sangue, rasgado e arranhado. Mas ele estava vivo, e não tirava os olhos deles com assombro. Ela cruzou o quarto correndo e se jogou para ele, colocando os braços dela em torno dele. Sua camisa estava rasgada, dura de sangue, e isto arranhou os dedos dela. Ela sentiu os músculos das costas dele se contrair quando ele se esforçou para mover as mãos dele em direção a ela, para colocar os braços dele em torno dela, e unir o corpo dele ao dela. Seu rosto estava pressionado contra os cabelos dela. "Hermione," ele disse, sua voz emitindo um som de descrença e surpresa. "Hermione...".

"Sou eu," ela disse, o segurando com mais força. Ela podia ver, por sobre os ombros dele, as ligações que o mantinham preso: duas claras bainhas em torno dos pulsos dele de uma grossa corrente que estavam ligadas ao que parecia ser um grande grampo de adamantio enterrado no chão. O aspecto disto a aterrorizou. Ela queria, mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo, ser capaz de libertá-lo, e não podia imaginar como isto poderia ser feito. Tentando não pensar nisto, ela se atirou novamente e beijou o rosto dele impetuosamente, apesar dele estar salpicado de sangue e sujeira, e acariciou os cabelos dele. "Sou eu...você deve saber que eu encontraria você".

"Eu tinha esperança de que você me encontraria," ele disse, sua voz seca e tensa, ocultada pelos cabelos dela. "Eu estava com tantas saudades de você. Eu achei que eu tinha ouvido sua voz esta manhã, dizendo meu nome, e eu acreditei que isto significava que eu devia estar morrendo, e ouvindo o que eu mais queria escutar antes d'eu -".

"Shh". Ela beijou a boca dele, a fechando. "Harry, eu amo você".

"Eu sei. Eu amo você também".

Eles ficaram sentados juntos por um longo momento, os braços apertados de Hermione em torno dele. Finalmente, ela o soltou e se sentou para trás.

"Quanto tempo você deixou o pobre cara sem ar," disse a voz de Ron atrás dela.

Hermione levantou os olhos; então Harry fez o mesmo. Um sorriso gigantesco se espalhou pelo rosto dele quando ele viu Ron e Ginny. Ele parecia como se não soubesse se ria ou chorava. "Eu não posso acreditar que vocês estejam aqui," ele disse.  
"Vamos, você sabia que nós viríamos atrás de você," disse Ron amigavelmente, dando um sorriso para Harry. "Nós somos os seus amigos. Nós não deixaríamos que nada acontecesse com você. Bem," ele acrescentou, diante do inegável estado sangrento de Harry, "com exceção do cativeiro e dos horríveis ferimentos, é claro".

Harry balançou sua cabeça. "Isto não é meu sangue".

"Bem, eu teria odiado ver o estado do outro cara," disse Ron, parecendo impressionado. "O que você fez - o descascou?" Ele deu um sorriso. "Era o Malfoy?".

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu como se ele tivesse sido apagado de seu rosto.

Ron parecia preocupado. "Você não matou o Malfoy, não foi? Isto será difícil de explicar quando nós voltarmos para casa. Você receberá uma detenção, com certeza".

"Onde está Draco?" Ginny perguntou, ajoelhando-se do outro lado de Harry e tocando seu ombro levemente.

"Ele está provavelmente apenas em outra cela, certo?" disse Hermione, sentindo um mal-estar espetando suas costelas. "Certo, Harry?".

Harry suspirou, e inclinou a cabeça dele para trás. "Eu não matei o Malfoy," ele disse, um pouco amargo.

Então ele contou a história do que tinha acontecido nos dois dias passados, deles acordando na cela de adamantio, da Fleur vindo para resgatá-los, neste ponto ele foi interrompido por ambas, Ginny e Hermione, fazendo barulhos sibilados confusamente. "Fleur? Mas...ela é...ela é uma tal..." Hermione começou.

"Uma o quê?" perguntou Ron, parecendo muito entretido.

"Uma vadia!" anunciou Ginny, ficando rosa em volta das orelhas. "Bem, ela é," ela acrescentou defensivamente, captando o olhar divertido de Ron. "Draco me contou que ela praticamente o raptou e suplicou a ele por sexo e..." ela parou, percebendo como isto soava.

"Esta é a história dele," bufou Ron. "Suplicando a ele por sexo...sim, certo!".

"Ela é má," disse Harry.

Todos eles se viraram e olharam para ele. "O quê?" disse Ron.

"Ela é má," disse Harry, e continuou a explicar para eles sobre o passeio no labirinto, os guardas metamorfogos, e o que tinha sido colocado do outro lado da porta de adamantio. Quando ele tinha lutado contra a manticore, Hermione ficou pálida e sentiu como se ela estivesse pronta para vomitar, lembrando da foto do Conto sobre Animais Mágicos do animal com suas duas linhas de razoáveis dentes, seu ferrão mortal. "Ela estava em comum acordo com Slytherin. Foi tudo um truque para que nós matássemos a manticore para ele. Uma vez morta, os dois apareceram juntos e Slytherin ordenou aos guardas para me arrastar para fora dali".

A mão de Hermione voou para boca dela. Se a manticore estava morta, então Slytherin possuía a Esfera. E se ele possuía a Esfera...

"Eu não posso acreditar que Fleur fez isto!" Ginny exclamou. "Eu quero dizer, eu achava que ela tinha algum escrúpulo. Ainda que, aparentemente não".

Ron parecia igualmente chocado. "Oh, cara. Eu desejo poder colocar as minhas mãos nela. Não desta forma, também," ele protestou apressadamente, ao olhar de Hermione.

"O que aconteceu com Draco?" Ginny perguntou. "Ele está em outra cela? Slytherin o feriu?".

Harry abaixou seus olhos. "Não exatamente".

Houve um curto silêncio. Alguma coisa está errada, Hermione pensou. Ela se inclinou em direção a ele e colocou a mão dela na bochecha de Harry, gentilmente virando a cabeça dele para que ele a encarasse. "Harry, amor, o que é que é?".

"É sobre o Malfoy," disse Harry. "Ele-".

Um rangido.

De repente, um som batido se espalhou no ar pela cela. Hermione olhou rapidamente em direção ao som, e viu um grande quadrado negro começando a aparecer na parede mais distante.

"Ah, inferno". Harry tinha se tornando branco. "Alguém está vindo. Vocês têm que sair daqui".

Ginny levantou-se e esticou sua mão para o Vira-Tempo, mas Ron se colocou de pé logo depois dela e segurou sua mão.

"Não. Nós não podemos deixar Harry".

"A Capa de Invisibilidade," disse Hermione, desesperadamente. "Ron -".

Mas Ron já tinha pegado a capa. Hermione colocou-se de pé com um salto enquanto Ron se apoiava contra a parede. Ela e Ginny se aconchegaram para perto dele e ele jogou a capa exatamente ao redor dos três enquanto o espaço negro na parede mais distante se abria em sua completa extensão e Slytherin entrou, vestido de vestes verdes e pretas das quais ela se lembrava no primeiro encontro deles. E depois dele, vieram dois guardas, vestidos com vestes cinzas.

E depois deles, Draco.

***

Algumas horas se passaram, e Lupin estava entediado. Ele tinha comido todo o chocolate dele, e brincou de alguns jogos da velha com ele mesmo rabiscando no vazio com as embalagens do doce. E enquanto isto, Sirius não estava chegando a lugar nenhum com sua pá. Sendo Sirius, é claro, ele não admitiria isto.

Finalmente, Lupin jogou para o lado o pau que eles estava usando para desenhar as figuras rústicas e divertidas na sujeira, e ficou de pé. "Sirius!" ele gritou. "Isto está beirando ao ridículo. Você me deixaria ajudá-lo?".

Sirius deixou cair a pá irritado cruzando os braços dele sobre seu peito. "Certo. Vá em frente".

Lupin se colocou de pé. Com uma ponderação séria, ele desafivelou a capa cinza de viagem que ele estava usando, a colocando no chão, caminhou novamente para a árvore, e colocou as mãos dele ao redor dos dois lados do tronco.

E empurrou.

Rrrri p.

A árvore foi arrancada do chão tão facilmente como se isto tivesse sido um nabo que Lupin tivesse arrancado pela raiz. Respirando dificilmente, ele a empurrou para o lado, e ela caiu no chão com um barulho ruidoso e forte, seu tronco descansando no topo da parede. As raízes da árvore feridas como as pontas das mãos, e o espaço escuro mais abaixo foi revelado.

Lupin se virou, limpando o pó de suas mãos, para ver Sirius olhando, e murmurando em um volume abaixo de sua respiração. Lupin, com sua audição sensível, foi capaz de distinguir algumas palavras claramente: exibicionista,dado, e força de lobisomen super-humano meu -.

"Ahem," ele interrompeu. "Nós não estamos com um curto tempo?" Ele forçou um sorriso. "Ou apenas com um curto temperamento?".

Sirius devolveu o sorriso forçado, então se ajoelhou. O espaço oco debaixo da árvore tinha obviamente sido projetado pelos homens: era raso e forrado com pedra para mantê-lo úmido. Quando Lupin se aproximou, ele percebeu o brilho agudo de luz vindo do lado de algum metal dentro do buraco. Era uma longa caixa de algum tipo, que Sirius a apanhou e a levantou em direção à luz. Muito transparente para ser adamantio, Lupin suspeitou que isto era feito de algum tipo de adamantio derivado. Uma expressão de ansiedade cruzou o rosto de Sirius quando ele virou a caixa, correndo seu dedo polegar sobre o material liso, e parou com o seu polegar na fechadura de forma irregular e escura. Alcançando o interior do seu bolso, Sirius puxou a chave prateada cravejada com pedras vermelhas, e deslizou a extremidade da chave para o interior da fechadura.

A caixa produziu um ruído abrindo tão facilmente como se tivesse sido fechada apenas ontem. Colocando-a no chão, Sirius virou a tampa para trás, e tirou de dentro dela o objeto que estava colocado lá dentro. Ela longo, tão longo quanto seu braço, e era feita de prata. A bainha da espada, totalmente cravejada com desenhos brilhantes de flores e animais e folhas que mostravam juntos complexamente a forma da palavra Gryffindor.

Draco parecia o mesmo, mas também não parecia mais o mesmo.

Suas roupas estavam diferentes, ainda que não fosse isto, não exatamente. Ele estava vestido de preto como sempre: camisa e calças pretas, botas pretas, capa preta, ainda que ela fosse marcada com linhas prateadas e brancas, e fosse amarrada no peito por correntes de bronze entrelaçadas na forma de serpentes. O branco da capa marcado com linhas se contrastava com as roupas pretas e combinava para fazê-lo parecer irreal, mais como uma peça de xadrez do que com uma pessoa. De fato, ele parecia como se tivesse sido purificado de seus elementos mais essenciais, como se tudo o que fosse desnecessário tivesse sido queimado. Pele branca, olhos pretos, cabelos prateados, e a corrente dourada do Encantamento Epicyclical reluzindo na sua garganta.

Ele estava de pé ombro a ombro com o Lorde das Cobras, e em suas botas, eles tinham quase a mesma altura. Slytherin levantou sua mão, a colocando no ombro de Draco, e Hermione, que se lembrava com sofrimento deste toque agonizante, queria gritar para ele, mas não o fez.

"Draco," ele disse. "Eu deixarei isto para você. Você sabe o que fazer".

Draco inclinou sua cabeça e começou a cruzar o quarto em direção a Harry. Os guardas o perseguiam tão silenciosamente como fantasmas. Harry levantou sua cabeça quando Draco se aproximou, olhando para ele firmemente, e não mudou a expressão quando Draco graciosamente se abaixou sobre os joelhos dele na frente de Harry, e então seus olhares estavam no mesmo nível. Seu rosto estava pálido e imóvel, mas seus olhos estavam vivos; ele encontrou e sustentou o olhar de Harry: os olhos verdes e prateados, as cores do Lorde das Cobras.

"Bem, Potter," ele disse finalmente, e o tom lento de sua voz emitiam flechas de fogo gelado atravessando as veias de Hermione. "Dá a impressão de que você tem se colocado em uma desagradável situação aqui dentro".

"Eu não me coloquei nesta situação, Malfoy," disse Harry igualmente. "Você o fez".

"Você não deveria ter matado aquele basilisco no segundo ano," disse Draco, no mesmo tom de conversa, como se Harry não tivesse falado. "Você realmente desagradou o velho Slythie. Se você não tivesse feito isto, talvez ele tivesse deixado você vivo, mas agora...". Draco forçou um sorriso quando Harry fez um involuntário movimento em direção a ele, e as algemas de adamantio se chocalharam. "Vamos apenas dizer que eu não iria querer estar em suas correntes".

"Ontem você estava em minhas correntes," disse Harry igualmente. "Mas eu suponho que você tenha articulado uma saída, não foi, Malfoy? Seu maldito traidor," ele acrescentou, sem expressão, como se tivesse apenas dizendo, "Bom dia".

"Não me diga que você está se sentindo traído, Potter," Draco murmurrou. "Que adorável".

Harry revirou seus olhos. "Olha, nós podemos nos livrar da provocação obrigatória e apenas pular rapidamente para o objetivo desta pequena visita?".

"Talvez a provocação seja o objetivo desta pequena visita," disse Draco indiferente. "É certamente a parte divertida. Ainda que possivelmente não de onde você está sentado. Me conte um pouco mais sobre como quão traído você se sente, por quê não? As brilhantes ligações de nossa amizade se romperam, e isso é tudo. Me conte o quanto você sentirá minha falta".

"Eu não posso," Draco disse, "Eu ainda não cheguei na parte da Aritimancia onde nós tratamos de números tão pequenos que eles não existirão até o próximo ano".

"Isto é," Draco disse, "supondo que para você, haverá um próximo ano. Ou até mesmo uma próxima semana. Vamos encarar isto, Potter, até mesmo a idéia de esta noite não está parecendo algo sobre o qual você possui algum conhecimento".

As correntes de Harry chacoalharam quando ele se inclinou para trás contra parede em um gesto exasperado. "Olha, o que você quer, Malfoy?".

"O que eu quero? Paz mundial, Potter. Um casaco de pele que se estragará na chuva. Um cabo de vassoura que quebre duas vezes a barreira do som. Oh, e um pouco do seu sangue".

"Meu sangue?"

Draco virou-se e olhou por sobre o ombro para um dos guardas sem rosto, vestido de cinza. "Solte seu pulso," ele disse, e enquanto o guarda levantava sua mão em direção a Harry, Draco deu de novo uma risada. "Seu pulso esquerdo".

Hermione sentiu seu coração despencar para o estômago. Aquele sorriso... ela não via este tipo de sorriso no rosto de Draco em meses. Era um tipo asqueroso de infantilidade, sorriso divertido,o mesmo sorriso que ele sorriu três anos antes quando ele parou no corredor para lhe dizer que o dente dela era muito grande, que os Druidas poderiam tê-los usado para objeto de veneração, e todos os Slytherins riram.

Ela se perguntou se eles iriam rir agora. Provavelmente.

Ela não podia imaginar como Harry mantinha uma tal expressão de indiferença enquanto o guarda levantava sua mão e nada gentil fez alguma coisa com seu pulso esquerdo que estava libertado da algema. Se fosse ela, ela teria gritado para Draco, o chutado com seu pé. Ela queria fazer isso agora, da mesma forma que queria correr e colocar as suas mãos nos ombros dele e o forçar a lhe prometer que ele estava apenas fingindo.

Assim que os guardas soltaram Harry, Draco levantou sua mão e a deslizou para dentro do bolso da camisa de Harry. Quando ele a retirou, ele estava segurando o canivete de Harry. Ele olhou para o guarda, e o guarda entregou o recém libertado pulso de Harry tão impessoalmente como se fosse um lápis. Harry não lutou ou tentou se afastar, apenas observou Draco com dos olhos verdes estreitados enquanto ele abria o canivete com um tapa e testava sua ponta com um dedo.

Ao seu lado, Hermione sentiu Ron tenso, e ela segurou firmemente o braço dele.

Draco virou a mão de Harry para cima no seu pulso de forma que isto manteve sua palma para cima, e colocou a ponta da lâmina contra a parte de dentro do pulso de Harry. "Você se lembra," ele disse, ainda em tom de c

nversa, "quando você cortou abrindo minha mão com isto?".

"Eu fiz isto para salvar sua vida," disse Harry. Ele não se moveu, mas Hermione, tão perto dele, ela pode ver o sangue escorrendo do pulso para seu pescoço, sentindo um medo vagaroso e nauseante varrer sobre ela. Como poderia Harry estar tão calmo, tão sangue-frio? Ela sabia que ele não estava calmo - ela podia ver que o suor escurecia as costas de sua camisa, emplastando os seus cabelos negros nos seu pescoço. Mas ele não mudou a expressão. Ele aprendeu isto com Draco, ela pensou.

Draco olhou para baixo, e ela viu seus olhos de relance. "Que você teria feito por qualquer um".

"Eu não poderia dividir meu sangue com apenas qualquer um".

"Oh, sério?" A voz de Draco pingava sarcasmo e outra coisa mais. "Eu estou convencido de que você deseja agora ter me deixado morrer quando você teve a chance".

"Não," disse Harry, calmamente mas com convicção. "Não. Eu teria feito a mesma coisa de novo".

A mão de Draco que segurava o canivete tremeu quase imperceptivelmente. Hermione, tentando desesperadamente não se mover, viu as mãos Del, e o coração dela diminui uma batida. As mãos de Draco estavam sempre imaculadas, bem tratadas, as unhas perfeitas em meia lua. Agora elas estavam ruídas, com sangue vivo debaixo delas e tinham marcas profundas na palma de sua mão onde, talvez, suas unhas tinham sido cravadas. O que ele tinha feito? O que havia sido feito como ele?.

Draco se restabeleceu. "Boa tentativa, Potter, mas é um pouco tarde demais para me comover. De qualquer forma, Eu acreditei que você tinha mais fibra do que isto".

"Caía morto, Malfoy".

"Eu já fiz isto, amigo".

"Se, na primeira vez, você não teve sucesso," disse Harry imediatamente, "tente de novo".

Draco contraiu seus lábios e assobiou. "Boa resposta. Tomando aulas com alguém mais esperto que você, Potter? Sirius está dando para você algumas pistas?".

Harry riu. Foi um tal som inesperado que Hermione quase pulou. Os olhos de Draco tornaram-se vazios. "O que é tão engraçado, Potter?".  
"Eu estou apenas me perguntando," disse Harry, "o que Sirius diria se ele soubesse o que você estava fazendo com o canivete dele agora mesmo".

Desta vez, Draco saltou, e a ponta do canivete entrou ainda mais no braço de Harry. Draco puxou com força o canivete enquanto o sangue brotava ao redor das extremidades do corte, e escorria, respingando no chão.

Um dos servos vestidos de cinza se adiantou e pressionou um pedaço de pano quadrado sobre o corte que sangrava. Em um momento, ele estava ensopado de vermelho. O pano foi retirado, e o servo se afastou, impelido para trás em direção a Slytherin, que estendeu uma mão para ele.

Hermione evitou olhar, nauseada. O que ele fará com o sangue de Harry?.

Harry aparentemente não tinha tal preocupação. Ele estava ignorando seu braço que sangrava, olhando para Draco em vez disto, e o olhar em seu rosto era horrível. Hermione achou que se Harry em algum momento olhasse para ela assim, ela iria querer morrer.

Por enquanto, Draco estava muito branco e parecia um pouco como se ele tivesse para ficar doente. Ele fechou o canivete com um tapa, e o colocou de volta no bolso de Harry. Havia sangue nas mãos dele agora e sangue derramado na sua capa branca.

"Malfoy," disse Harry, tão calmamente que Hermione teve que se esforçar para ouví-lo. "Você não tem que fazer isto".

"Eu morrerei se eu não fizer". A voz de Draco era monótona, e Hermione estava assolada pela sua escolha das palavras - não ele me matará se eu não fizer, mas eu morrerei. Como se isto estivesse completamente fora de seu controle.

"Existem coisas piores do que a morte. Eu suponho que você saiba disto".

Um pouco da antiga faísca de maldade cruzou a expressão de Draco. "Você e seus amigos me trouxeram de volta," ele pontuou friamente. "Eu suponho que você me subestimou, Potter".

"Não. Eu superestimei você. E agora nós pagaremos por isto".

"Tudo tem seu preço," disse Draco, com uma voz ausente, como se ele tivesse recitando alguma coisa que ele aprendeu de cor.

"E o que eu estou pagando?".

"O que você tem me feito," disse Draco sem rodeios.

Harry parecia incrédulo. "O que eu tenho te feito? Eu não tenho feito outra coisa para você do que salvar sua maldita vida, e tomar o seu partido, e confiar em você! Eu deixo você vadiar por aí com a minha namorada mesmo sabendo como você se sente sobre ela -".

"Minha vida nunca precisaria ser salva se isto não tivesse sido por você!" Draco berrou. Manchas vermelhas de raiva salpicaram suas bochechas. "Se não tivesse sido por você, eu teria sido um sevo leal de Voldemort e do meu pai. Eu nunca teria lutado contra eles, nunca teria sabido o que era querer lutar contra eles, querer ser alguma coisa diferente," e ele sublinhou o diferente como se fosse uma terrível palavra. "Meu pai poderia estar vivo, se isto não fosse por você".

Harry empalideceu, sua expressão socada e indignada obscurecida. Hermione sabia exatamente como ele estava se sentindo. Ela sabia como Draco se sentia a respeito de Harry. Como ele podia dizer estas coisas?".

E mesmo assim ele as estava dizendo. A raiva em seus olhos era real; eles pareciam estar expelido faíscas prateadas. "Eu suponho que você saiba o que é ter um destino, não é, Potter?" ele rangeu os dentes. "Mas você sabe o que é se ser tocado por ele? Lutar e lutar cada segundo de cada dia até não sobrar nada de você a não ser pedaços ásperos e tudo o que você quer é morrer e ter alguma paz? E então você aparece, brincando de herói, me dizendo que você nunca desejou que eu morresse. 'Não eu. Nunca'. Bem, é claro que você não desejou. Eu não vivo na sua cabeça do modo que você vive na minha. Eu não sei por que isto aconteceu, apenas aconteceu. Eu não tento mudar você. Você tenta me mudar. E você tem feito minha vida se tornar insuportável-".

Choque rapidamente cruzou o rosto de Harry, seguido por raiva; ele estava se esforçando para ficar de pé, e tinha se jogado para frente de modo que a corrente o segurava, estava sendo puxada em toda sua extensão. Hermione podia ver as argolas de metal cortando o pulso dele. "Não é minha culpa estas coisas terem acontecido!" ele gritou para Draco. "Eu nunca escolhi nenhum de vocês! Eu não posso mudar o que eu sou!".

"E nem eu posso!" Draco gritou de volta, e puxou para cima a sua manga esquerda repentinamente, expondo seu braço, o mostrando para Harry. Ele puxou a manga de volta rapidamente, mas não antes de Hermione ver, assim como Harry deve ter visto, a impressão negra da Marca Negra queimada na pele do seu antebraço.

E Harry estava em silencio. Ele se inclinou para trás, e a corrente chocalhou quando ela bateu nas pedras. Ele não parecia mais com raiva, apenas abalado. "Então, isto é o que tem que ser," ele disse, devagar.

"Isto é o que sempre foi," disse Draco sem rodeios. "De verdade, nós não somos diferentes, você e eu - nós somos o que nós nascemos para ser. Nós estamos apenas em lados opostos da interseção, isto é tudo. Eu lamento por isto, Potter. E lamento por você".

Ele soava triste. Hermione sentiu o coração dela bater mais devagar, como se o sangue dela tivesse engrossado para a consistência de caramelo. Isto não está acontecendo.

"Tudo isto é besteira," disse Harry firmemente. "Isto é sobre escolhas, Malfoy. É a sua escolha que faz isto".

"Eu fiz a minha escolha há muito tempo," disse Draco.

"Viva com isto, então," disse Harry. "Desde que você avalie sua vida".

Draco se colocou de pé. "Eu planejo viver. Minha vida com isto - este é o objetivo".

Harry levantou sua cabeça para trás e olhou para Draco, que deslizou seus olhos para longe.

"Pelo menos me diga como eu irei morrer," ele disse, calmamente. "Você me deve isto".

Draco olhou para ele por um longo momento. Seus olhos estavam escuros, quase sem expressão: eles eram apenas olhos humanos, os olhos de um garoto, e eles já tinham a morte neles.

"Quando isto acontecer," ele disse. "Será rápido".

E ele caminhou de volta em direção a Slytherin.

***

"Então esta é a sua barganha?" disse o demonio, olhando estreitamente para Narcissa. "Você me mandará de volta para o Inferno, em troca desta informação?".

"Eu sei que Slytherin tentará matar um dos dois. Ou Harry, ou meu filho. Para evitar a realização da barganha que ele fez com vocês. Eu quero saber se há algum modo disto poder ser evitado, que você pode ser forçado a capturá-lo ao invés de –".

"Os poderes do Inferno não podem ser forçados". Os olhos do demônio se dilataram em círculos concêntricos vermelhos e dourados.

"Como pode o fim desta barganha ser consumada? Como isto se completa? Explique".

O demônio balançou sua cabeça. "Tire a proteção da cela".

"Explique primeiro".

O demônio balançou sua cabeça. "Eu estou ligado à barganha que nós fizemos, isto é inquebrável para mim. Esta é a minha natureza. Esta não é a sua natureza. Os humanos são mentirosos. Tire as proteções da cela e fale o Encantamento de Expulsão, e então eu contarei a você o que você quer saber".

"Jure primeiro," ela disse. "Jure que você na me ferirá quando eu soltar você. E jure que há um modo de Slytherin receber o que merece, no lugar do meu filho ou Harry".

"Eu juro isto," disse o demônio, e Narcissa caminhou em direção as barras da cela, e, como Sirius tinha mostrado a ela, desfez as proteções. Feito isto, ela apontou sua varinha para o Demônio e leu em voz alta as palavras do Encantamento de Expulsão do pedaço de papel que estava em sua mão. Ela não estava nada feliz em usar o encantamento que Lucius tinha usado, especialmente um que tinha (possivelmente) resultado na sua suja morte. Mas ela viu que ela não tinha muita escolha.  
Quando ela chegou ao fim do encantamento, uma empobrecida chama saltou e circundou o demônio. Ele sorriu, jogando para trás sua cabeça, esticando sua mão para o fogo.

Narcissa jogou no chão o pergaminho que ela estava segurando. "Agora me diga!" ela gritou, acima do fogo que crepitava e do som da risada do demônio. "Me diga o que eu quero saber!".

O demônio parou de rir, e olhou diretamente para ela. "Na original barganha, Slytherin nos prometeu um herdeiro Magid de seu próprio sangue, e isto é o que nós tomaremos. A menos que o Lorde das Cobras seja persuadido a abrir mão da espada para nós, de bom grado, com suas próprias mãos, ao invés de nós tirarmos dele".

"Com as próprias mãos dele?" Narcissa imitou fracamente.

O demônio concordou com a cabeça.

"Mas ele nunca fará isto!" ela gritou furiosamente, e se lançou em direção às barras, mas o fogo as tornou vermellas e quentes, e ela recuou. "Ele nunca fará isto!".

"Realmente não é meu problema," o demônio respondeu, e desapareceu com um piscar de olhos em uma explosão flamejante.

***

A abertura negra na parede apenas se fechou depois que Slytherin e seu cortejo passaram, foi  
quando Hermione se livrou da capa de invisibilidade e se lançou em direção a Harry, Ron nos calcanhares dela.

Harry estava sentado do mesmo modo que ele estava quando Draco estava de pé: não tirando os olhos do braço ferido com uma expressão muito, muito estranha. Hermione se ajoelhou ao lado dele. "Harry. Você está bem?".

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Havia um olhar distante em seus olhos, como se ele tivesse ido para algum lugar muito escuro. Ela colocou o braço dela ao redor dos ombros dele e gentilmente acariciou a parte de trás de seu pescoço. Ele não reagiu.

"Ele estava representando, Harry," ela disse. "Ele estava apenas representando".

"Eu não estaria tão certo disto," disse Ron.

Ela girou seu olhar irritado para ele. "Ele estava. É claro que ele estava".

" 'Eu sou Draco Malfoy, e esta é a minha representação de um Completo Louco Psicopata,'"disse Ron, em uma imitação particularmente estridente da voz de Draco. "Eu não acho isto, Hermione. Vamos, ele estava totalmente mau. Você viu sua vestimenta".

"Sua vestimenta? Ron, se você não tem nada mais útil para dizer-".

"Tudo que eu tenho a dizer, é que se ele estava representando, isto foi espantosamente convincente".

Hermione deu um suspiro exasperado. "Ele é um bom ator. Todos nós o conhecemos".

"Ele é um pequeno miserável trasgo, nós sabemos isto sobre ele também," pontuou Ron.

"Ele nunca machucaria Harry," disse Hermione, sua voz saindo com um sopro furioso.

"Ele o feriria, Hermione," disse Ron, começando a aparecer furioso.

"Ele deve ter sido obrigado a fazer isto!" ela falou entre os dentes, se virando para Harry. "Ele estava tentando dizer a você alguma coisa, Harry, eu diria-".

"Esfaqueado o braço de Harry?" Ron balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Alguns dizem isto com flores," ele falou de maneira mortalmente critica, "o discurso de Malfoy é com um canivete".

Hermione levantou seu queixo e olhou para Ron com sinceridade. "Você ainda o odeia tanto assim?".

A expressão de Ron se suavizou. "Não. Mas Hermione – ele provavelmente não teve escolha. Você sabe, certo? Ele podia estar sob a Maldição Imperius. Nem todos podem lutar contra isto como Harry. Esta espada pode o ter finalmente possuído -".

"Ron," disse Harry, falando pela primeira vez.

"-Lupin disse que ela era realmente poderosa. Talvez Slytherin o tenha ameaçado com alguma coisa. Talvez tenha se esgotado esta coisa de Poção da Força de Vontade. Talvez -".

"RON," disse Harry mais firmemente. "Onde está sua irmã?".

Ron parou no meio do gesto, e se virou para onde ele, Hermione e Ginny tinham estado de pé a alguns minutos antes. "Ginny?" ele disse, hesitante. "Saia debaixo da Capa, você quer?".

Não houve resposta.

"Ginny?" disse Ron de novo, mais fracamente desta vez.

Nada. Tornando-se muito branco, Ron se inclinou para trás contra a parede como se suas pernas tivessem enfraquecidas.

"Oh meu Deus," disse Hermione, sua mão indo parar em sua boca. "Ela foi atrás dele. Enquanto a porta ainda estava aberta - ela foi atrás de Draco".

Ron deslizou pela parede e desmoronou no chão. "Ela não teria," ele disse de forma entorpecida, "Ela não faria algo tão estúpido".

"Se fosse a Hermione," disse Harry suavemente. "Eu teria ido atrás dela".

"Mas ela não está apaixonada pelo Malfoy," disse Ron diretamente. "Está?".

Hermione apenas olhou para ele.

"Quê foda," ele disse, e cobriu o seu rosto com suas mãos.

Harry olhou para Hermione. Ela concordou com a cabeça, se levantou, e foi se ajoelhar perto de Ron. "Ron," ela disse suave, gentilmente tocando seu ombro. "Ela tem a capa e o Vira-Tempo. Ela pode escapar. Ela ficará bem".

Ron não se moveu. Hermione não podia culpá-lo. Ela não tinha irmãs ou irmãos, Ron era a coisa mais próxima de um irmão para ela, e a idéia de algo acontecendo a ele era horrível demais até mesmo para ser imaginada.

"Eu não posso acreditar que ela foi atrás do Malfoy," disse Ron, finalmente, com a voz seca. "Bem, eu suponho que nós descobriremos rapidamente se ele é ou não é confiável, não é mesmo?".

"Não diga isto," Hermione começou desesperadamente, quando uma respiração repentina e explosiva de surpresa vinda de Harry a interrompeu. Ela se virou com supressa para ver o que Harry estava olhando.

Ele parecia estar olhando para baixo, para a parte da frente de sua própria camisa. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas dela confusa. "Harry?".

"Hermione, venha aqui," ele disse com urgência.

Ela se levantou e caminhou de volta para perto de Harry, seguida por Ron.

"O canivete," disse Harry, ainda olhando para baixo, para sua camisa. "Tire-o de meu bolso".

Ela se curvou para tocar a bochecha de Harry, e então ela se inclinou e levou sua mão para dentro do bolso dele.

Ela tirou de lá o canivete.

E parou, olhando.

O canivete parecia o mesmo. Fechado, a estúpida ponta da lâmina refletia um brilho prateado estúpido. O punho feito de osso estava gravado com as inicias de Harry: HJP. Havia uma pequena sujeira de sangue em um lado da lâmina. Mas nenhuma destas coisas foi o que motivou Hermione, Ron e Harry a contemplarem.

Enroscado em torno do canivete, como uma vinha que se enroscava no tronco da árvore e reluzindo um pálido dourado na luz azul do quarto, estava o Encantamento Epicyclical de Draco em sua fina corrente dourada.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Através de um espelho, mistério.**

Enroscado em torno do canivete, como uma vinha que se enroscava no tronco da árvore e reluzindo um pálido dourado na luz azul do quarto, estava o Encantamento Epicyclical de Draco em sua fina corrente dourada.

***

Álcool e fogo não se misturam, pensou Draco, olhando para a lareira, onde as chamas se queimavam abatidas em um alicerce incandescente de brasas vermelhas. Ele fez isto agora através de mais três Mai Tais desde o retorno ao quarto, e tudo o que o cercava estava começando a parecer um pouco estranho. O calor do fogo, combinado com o calor do álcool que corria no seu sangue, o estava fazendo suar nas suas roupas, não mencionando o fato de que sua visão estava borrada. Ele se perguntou se era completamente normal que o líquido em seu copo ficasse completamente sólido enquanto o mobiliário parecia estar se movendo para cima e para baixo.

Manchado como estava, o quarto começou a lembrá-lo do escritório de seu pai na Mansão. As mesmas grosseiras pedras nas paredes, sinistras tapeçarias cheias de cobras e aranhas, os mesmos armários pesados; quantas vezes ele viu seu pai afundando em uma cadeira perto do fogo, um copo de Real Uísque de Fogo na mão, olhando depressivamente para as chamas, exatamente como ele estava fazendo agora. Ele quase se sentiu como se estivesse de volta em casa, ou se não em casa, pelo menos em algum lugar outro que não fosse esta fortaleza: um lugar tanto diferente quanto estranhamente familiar, onde a realidade assumia a textura de um sonho.

Através do silêncio, ele ouvia a voz de Slytherin em sua cabeça de novo, falando para ele sobre o pacto que mantinha o mundo junto, a necessidade dos opostos, a escuridão e a luz, a noite e o dia, o bem e o mau. Frio congelante e calor infernal, escuridão mortífera e luminosidade paralizante. Ele viu o rosto de Harry, e a expressão nele quando Harry olhou para ele na cela - não exatamente com raiva, nem com desgosto, nem desapontado, mas uma combinação muito pior dos três.

O que há de errado comigo? Por que eu estou pensando nestas coisas quando elas não são a questão principal? Ele olhou para baixo, e viu seu próprio reflexo distorcido no lado do copo de prata que ele segurava: a superfície lisa de uma bochecha, machucada apenas por uma pequena cicatriz na maça do seu rosto, o prata de seus olhos. Ou talvez eu esteja realmente bêbado. Ele colocou o copo que ele estava segurando na mesa próxima à cadeira, muito cuidadosamente, e agitou uma mão para o fogo. "Incêndio," ele murmurou, e as chamas se acenderam de novo como se fossem novas. A luz âmbar do fogo lançada através do líquido verde no seu copo, tornava-se ouro. Ele se inclinou para trás, descansando sua cabeça na parte posterior do armário, muito devagar abaixou suas pálpebras de forma que ele viu através da luz do fogo no seu crepitar, uma franja de grama prateada.

Uma sombra cruzou o fogo. Ele a ignorou. As imagens que dançavam na interior de suas pálpebras prendiam sua atenção. O Espelho do Julgamento, sua superfície prateada refletindo de volta para ele: primeiro, a própria palidez de seu rosto assustado, depois...outras coisas. Depois disto, dificilmente ele teria resistido quando Slytherin o arrastou para examinar o "exército" dele. Que era ridiculamente vasto. Dementadores, lobisomens, trasgos e várias outras espécies espalhadas tão longe quanto os olhos podiam ver. Ele nem mesmo se importou. Fleur falou para ele que Slytherin o mostraria coisas tão terríveis que ele possivelmente morreria delas. Bem, ele não tinha morrido, mas o que ele tinha visto deixou um rastro incandescente na sua alma. Algumas coisas você não cura.

Outra sombra passou em frente de suas pálpebras. Desta vez, ele sentiu seus músculos tensos. Havia alguém no quarto com ele. Ele se mexeu na cadeira, meio que esperando ver Fleur, ou Slytherin, ou outro servo aleatório. Mas não foi quem ele viu.

Parada em frente a ele, seu cabelo cor de fogo acompanhado de uma auréola de luz no seu rosto pálido, era Ginny.

***

Começou a chover. A grama em torno dos pés de Sirius e Lupin estava úmida, e ensopava a bainha de suas calças enquanto eles acompanhavam a ladeira. Suas cabeças e ombros estavam secos, no entanto, graças ao Feitiço Parapluieus que Lupin tinha jogado depois que eles deixaram a casa dos Potters. Sirius estava tão absorto em pensamentos para dar atenção ao clima – tão absorto em pensamentos, e não tirou os olhos da bainha que era, sem dúvida nenhuma, a Chave de Gryffindor. Era uma bonita peça, tão bem feita que o artífice que tinha cravado as flores e folhas de ambos os lados da bainha quase não tinha nada para fazer. A idéia de que pertencia a gerações de Potters, James inclusive, deixava Sirius nervoso com o pensamento de que ele podia deixar cair ou danificar a espada. Lupin sugeriu então que ele jogasse um feitiço de Redução para encolhê-la ao tamanho de sua mão. Desta forma, ele poderia escondê-la no interior do bolso de sua capa, e foi isto que ele fez.

"O que nós estamos esperando novamente, Sirius?" Lupin perguntou, tremendo um pouco sob o vento frio. Todo o universo parecia estar levando Sirius para a escuridão, para um temperamento de preocupação - nuvens pretas prateadas se movimentavam rapidamente cruzando um céu cor de ferro úmido, e o vento fazia os galhos das árvores cantarem melancolicamente.

"É mais fácil tomar o nosso percurso por aqui," disse Sirius, quando eles chegaram ao topo de uma colina atrás da antiga casa dos Potters, Sirius pegou um pequeno apito de prata no bolso de sua capa, e o soprou; era um triste, agudo barulho. Sem mais nenhuma explicação, ele o recolocou no bolso.

Então, em pouco tempo ele percebeu, eles ouviram a batida de asas, e arregalou seus olhos para olhar ao redor –".

Uma coruja?

Uma pequena, coruja águia chifruda cor de damasco.  
Lupin pestanejou. "Um pouco pequena para carregar nós dois, você não acha?" ele perguntou, enquanto o pássaro pousava no ombro de Sirius e picava gentilmente seu ombro. Ele pegou o pergaminho que estava amarrado na perna dele, e o desenrolou enquanto a coruja decolava de novo, asas pálidas batendo duramente contra o céu escuro.

"É de Narcissa," disse Sirius, quando ele terminou, e entregou a carta para Lupin. "Ela arrancou alguma informação deste demônio, aparentemente. Nada muito útil, de qualquer forma".

Lupin, escaneando a carta, ia replicar quando uma grande sombra apagou a pouca luz que o fraco sol jogava sobre o pergaminho. Ele olhou para cima, e viu uma forma circular de um animal gigantesco descer até eles - o corpo de um cavalo, ornamentado com asas e cabeça de uma ave e cauda sovada de leão.

"Bicuço?" ele perguntou, se virando para Sirius. Ele reconheceu o hipogrifo, é claro, ele tinha visto Sirius o montar antes, e lembrava dele do tempo em que ele vivia amarrado do lado de fora da cabana de Hagrid em Hogwarts. Ele nunca tinha se aproximado tanto dele, de qualquer forma, por muito boas razões. "Sirius...".

O hipogrifo desembarcou na grama exatamente diante deles, e cavalgou até Sirius. Bicuço era um animal bonito, sua pele cinza escura misturada com uma plumagem marrom-amarelado nas asas, seus olhos cintilantes e brilhantes. Ele abaixou sua cabeça contra o ombro de Sirius, e Sirius estava a ponto de levantar sua mão e acariciar a cabeça dele coberta de penas quando ele viu que o hipogrifo tinha endurecido e estava olhando por cima dele, os olhos estreitados.

Um barulho fraco se agitou da garganta de Bicuço, e ele começou a se afastar. "Biço, o quê...?" Sirius começou, virando-se para acompanhar o olhar contemplativo e ansioso do hipogrifo.

Ele viu Lupin, parado com seus braços cruzados, suas vestes enroladas em volta dele de modo rígido como asas negras dobradas. Ele balançou negativamente sua cabeça por um momento. "Sirius. Sou eu".

"Ligatus," disse Sirius, estendendo sua varinha. Uma corda prateada se soltou da ponta dela. Uma extremidade se enroscou em volta do pescoço de Bicuço; a outra se enrijeceu e se remodelou, tomando a forma da ponta de uma coleira na mão de Sirius. Segurando a coleira do hipogrifo firmemente, ele se virou para olhar para Sirius. "O que você quer dizer com "é você"?".

"Ele sente que eu sou um lobisomem," disse Lupin, olhando tensamente para Bicuço. "Ele tem medo de mim".

"Medo de você? Sem ofensa, mas se isto virar um combate mano a mano, eu acho que ele ganharia de voe".

"Isto não importa. Ele é parte cavalo. Cavalos odeiam lobos. Isto está no sangue deles".

Sirius acariciou a parte de baixo do pescoço de Bicuço. O hipogrifo ficou de pé rígido, cada parte do seu corpo tenso enquanto ele olhava para Lupin. "Cavalos também odeiam leões, e ele tem uma parte leão. Você acreditou que ele seria um pouco mais tolerante. Eu não conheço animais como você, mas eu pensei - uma criatura mágica como Bicuço - eu quero dizer, você é capaz de lidar como os grindylows -".

"Estes são criaturas das trevas. Um animal mágico como Bicuço, criado a partir de outros animais, tem um instinto animal deles. Ele não sabe o que fazer comigo. Eu não pareço ser alguma coisa mais do que humano - mas eu não sou só humano, e ele sente isto".

Sirius balançou negativamente sua cabeça. "Você é humano".

"Eu não sou, você sabe," Lupin disse, com paciência.

Sirius olhou para ele com severidade.

"Talvez eu não queira ser, tampouco," ele acrescentou.

"Talvez você não seja". Sirius descansou sua cabeça brevemente ao lado de Bicuço, então levantou seus olhos. "Mas você ainda tem que montar neste hipogrifo comigo. Eu não vejo outro modo de nós irmos para onde temos que ir. Você sabe o caminho, mas nós não podemos Aparatar. Eu tenho certeza que existem proteções ao redor do castelo, nós iremos enfrentar dificuldades com certeza".

Lupin balançou sua cabeça, e deu um passo em direção a Sirius.

Bicuço levantou sua cabeça para trás, quase batendo em Sirius. Sirius saiu do caminho, evitando por pouco a batida no roto de uma das asas agitadas loucamente do hipogrifo. "Biço!" ele falou entre os dentes, puxando com força a corda com a qual ele amarrou o hipogrifo. "Bicuço! Acalme-se!".

Bicuço não parecia que queria se acalmar. Ele continuou a mergulhar e a levantar, seus olhos selvagens arregalados. Lupin não chegou mais perto, mas ficou em pé onde ele estava, não se movendo.

"Bicuço," disse Sirius de novo, sua voz baixa e suave, puxando o hipogrifo em sua direção pela corrente que ele tinha conjurado. Lupin assistiu, sentindo uma pontada de apreensão no fundo do seu estômago. Era simplesmente um fato que ele tinha crescido aceitando, que animais o detestavam. Depois que ele tinha sido mordido, sua família tinha se livrado de todos os animais de estimação deles, seus gatos e cachorros, até mesmo os coelhos do lado de fora da casinha recuavam e se aconchegavam para longe dele quando ele passava.

Sempre existiu um clã de lobisomens na floresta próxima aonde ele tinha vivido enquanto criança, que foi quando ele veio a ser mordido em primeiro lugar. Ele se lembrava de um dos anciões dizendo para ele quando ele era uma criança, Você está fora do mundo agora, não disto. Animais evitarão você, sabendo o que você é, e prata, o sangue da terra, irá rejeitar você. Para qualquer lugar na terra que você for, tentarão desmascará-lo, por você ser uma coisa não natural e porque a terra odeia aquilo que está fora de sua natureza.

"Nós poderíamos apenas Convocar nossas vassouras," ele pontuou, falando muito calmo, ainda que ele soubesse que isto não teria utilidade, que nunca teria nenhuma utilidade quando Sirius enviava alguma idéia na cabeça sobre alguma coisa.

"Bicuço...é...mais rápido," ofegou Sirius, ainda segurando a coleira do hipogrifo com força. Ele estendeu sua mão e firmemente acariciou a plumagem na lateral do pescoço do animal, e bateu ligeiramente no queixo de Bicuço. Muito devagar, depois repetiu acariciando e adulando. Bicuço se acalmou o suficiente para descansar sua cabeça no ombro de Sirus, ainda que seu rabo continuasse a balançar de um lado para o outro.

Sirius olhou em volta, seu cabelo negro colado na sua testa com a chuva, e estendeu uma mão para Lupin. "Venha, Remus," ele disse.

Lupin se aproximou devagar, se lembrando de repente e sem nenhum divertimento das bandagens que Draco tinha usado no braço por ridiculamente um longo tempo durante o terceiro ano, depois que Bicuço o tinha ferido. Bem, um animal desejoso em acertar Draco do jeito que ele era então não poderia ser tão ruim. Ele estendeu uma mão e a colocou contra as costelas de Bicuço. O hipogrifo hesitou, sua pele se arrepiou sob o toque de Lupin, mas ele não se afastou.

Lupin levantou seus olhos e viu Sirius, parecendo muito cansado mas forçou um sorriso para ele do mesmo modo, seus olhos faiscantes. "Vê?" ele disse, tomando fôlego. "Fácil".

Lupin não disse nada. Ele deixou Sirius ajudá-lo a subir nas costas de Bicuço e se sentou tranqüilo enquanto seu amigo escalava atrás dele. Ele podia sentir a pele do hipogrifo se agitar e estremecer quando ele o tocou e sabia que Bicuço o tolerava como cavaleiro apenas por afeição a Sirius. O que não era a pior razão, ele supôs, para tolerar alguma coisa.

***

"Harry?".

"Sim?".

"Você irá colocar este Encantamento, ou não? Não é seguro, simplesmente mantê-lo assim"

Harry estava calado. Hermione o observava, cheia de curiosidade ansiosa. Ainda amarrado à parede, Harry tinha conseguido girar de forma que seus pulsos amarrados ficaram de frente para ele, ao invés de voltados para as suas costas. Ele continuava parecendo desconfortável, mas um pouco menos do que antes. Ela olhou para baixo, para a mão dela que estava junta com a mão ferida dele, descansando no joelho dele. A outra mão dele segurava o Encantamento Epicyclical, o encantamento segurado pela mão cerrada dele, a corrente de ouro enroscada entre os seus dedos. Como se ele nem quisesse soltá-lo, ou nem soubesse o que fazer com ele.

Ela espiou o ambiente novamente e olhou para Ron, que estava apoiado contra a parede perto da entrada para a cela, folheando um livro que ele achou enfiado entre as almofadas de um dos sofás encostados contra a parede. Parecia estar intitulado Como ser mau, por Steve O Terceiro. Isto não pode servir muito como uma distração para sua ansiedade com relação à Ginny, ela pensou. Ela gostaria de ir até ele e lhe oferecer consolo ou companhia, mas ela podia perceber que ele queria ficar sozinho, e de qualquer forma, Harry precisava mais dela neste momento.

Ela lutou para afastar os seus sentimentos de raiva e pânico. O que estava pensando Ginny, quando ela pensou em desaparecer. Ela tentou ser generosa. Bem, se tivesse sido Harry, ela teria ido atrás dele sem pensar, não teria? É claro, Ginny não podia possivelmente amar Draco tanto quanto Hermione amava Harry. Ela o conhecia muito pouco. Ela ainda não o conhecia tão bem quanto Hermione, não o amava como...bem, isto era uma linha improdutiva de raciocínio. E não podia trazer Ginny de volta, tampouco.

"Eu não sei," disse Harry enfim.

"Você não acredita em mim, que ele estava apenas representando, não é?".

Harry deu um suspiro muito longo suando cansado. "Sim. Eu acredito em você. Eu acredito em você, que ele não me enfiou uma faca de propósito, também, ainda que eu acredite que ele provavelmente tenha tido mais prazer nisto do que você gostaria de admitir"

"Por quê?" disse Hermione, com severidade. "Você teria prazer nisto, se a situação fosse inversa?".

Harry encostou sua cabeça na parede, meio que fechando seus olhos. "Não comece".

Ela se mexeu sobre seus joelhos até que ela o estivesse encarando. "Harry, eu sei que isto tem alguma coisa haver com o que quer que seja que ele falou para você ter ficado com bastante raiva para colocar abaixo esta porta. Não é?".

"Talvez". Harry não abriu seus olhos.

"Você poderia por favor me contar o que ele te disse?".

Um breve silêncio. "Eu realmente preferiria que não," disse Harry.

Hermione lutou contra a urgência de sacudí-lo. Ela queria protestar que ele não devia esconder isto dela, que eles sempre contavam tudo um para o outro, mas ela sabia que isto não era verdade. Era Ron que sempre contava tudo para ela; enquanto que ela lia muito bem as expressões de Harry, Harry era muito menos passível de experimentar manter um discurso sobre os sentimentos dele para um dos dois, e quanto mais a coisa o rasgava por dentro, mais duramente ele trabalhava para escondê-la.

"Não é sobre você," Harry acrescentou, como uma idéia que surge tardiamente.

Uma pequena onda de alívio culposo saltou sobre ela. "Eu não achei que teria sido isto," ela mentiu.

Outro breve silêncio.

"Harry, por favor," ela disse.

Os olhos dele se levantaram devagar, ele olhou para ela, as íris dele escurecidas. "Eu apenas direi para você que foi algo realmente, realmente terrível," ele disse. "Algo que eu não irei esquecer. Jamais. Algo imperdoável".

Ela balançou a cabeça dela. "Você tem que esquecer isto, Harry".

"Por quê?".

"Porque seja o que for que ele tenha te dito, ele apenas estava tentando salvar sua vida. E ele devia bem saber que você o odiaria por isto. Você não pode entender o quão difícil deve ter sido para ele fazer este sacrifício?".

"Você o está defendendo?".

Hermione endireitou o queixo dela. "Você iria preferir que eu não dissesse para você o que eu realmente penso? Você iria preferir que eu não dissesse para você quando você está errado?".

"Ele podia ter feito isto de alguma outra forma".

"Qual outra forma? Nenhuma outra coisa que ele fizesse levaria você a esta raiva que faria você odiá-lo, não havia outra forma".

Harry ficou em silêncio. Ele parecia tenso; a pele do seu rosto parecia estar pressionada contra os ossos.

"Harry, ele nunca machucaria você de propósito. Não assim. Eu quero dizer que certamente ele te baterá e que ele tentará te perturbar e parte disto é porque ele não realmente não entende como ele se sente a seu respeito, apenas entende que você significa algo para ele, mas ele não sabe o quê. Isto não se encaixa com nenhuma categoria de experiência reconhecível para ele. Ele nunca teve um irmão, Harry. Ele nunca teve realmente um amigo. Nem alguém que pudesse estar compatível com ele intelectualmente. Nem alguém cujas boas opiniões ele tivesse que manifestar algum esforço para manter. Ele não sabia como se comportar na sua frente. Então ele recorria ao sarcasmo, ou a indecência, e então quando ele é agradável, bom, você não acredita que isto é bondade, e você joga isto contra ele. Reflita sobre sito, ele é de fato bem paciente com você".

"Paciente?" Harry falou apresado e confusamente, olhando para Hermione com uma descrença tão grande que era quase engraçada. "Malfoy?".

"Lá vem você de novo, o chamando de Malfoy," disse Hermione serenamente. "Qual é o objetivo? Você não pode dizer o nome dele? Ele estará ligado a você -".

"Eu não estou ligado ao Malfoy! Ele não é uma parte da minha família!".

"Mas, de certo modo, Harry, ele é. O que você acha que família é? Pessoas que estão ligadas a você, e que você não vem a escolher quem elas são, e você não pode mudá-las e tem que viver com elas e apenas tem que amá-las de qualquer forma".

Harry olhou para ela de lado e ela percebeu o quão imprópria era a própria educação infantil dele. Ele mordeu os lábios dela.

"Isto é um pouco demais," ele disse sem rodeios, "me pedir para amar o Malfoy".

"Bem, você podia apenas começar usando o primeiro nome dele, e ir trabalhando a partir disto".

Harry parecia rebelde. "Ele me chama de Potter".

"Sim, ele te chama". Hermione inclinou sua cabeça para frente, para a surpresa de Harry, o beijou levemente na têmpora. "Para que algo entre vocês dois mude, você terá que ser o primeiro a mudar isto. Você tem uma vantagem sobre ele, Harry. Você tem amigos. Você sabe como os tratar. Ele não sabe. Ele apenas reage instintivamente. Se você o tratar como um amigo, ele será o melhor amigo que você já teve. E se você o tratar como seu pior inimigo, então isto é o que ele será".

"Ele não pensa em mim como um amigo," disse Harry de maneira truculenta, mas Hermione podia ver a teimosia se esfarelando atrás dos olhos dele, deixando uma nuvem de ansiedade que ela podia ler tão facilmente quanto ela podia sempre ler as expressões dele.

"Não," ela disse, gentilmente, "talvez não. Para alguém que é menos do que um amigo para ele, é estranho você estar com a melhor parte dele".

Harry olhou para baixo, para ela. E ela estendeu a mão dela, e tirou o Encantamento Epicyclical da mão dele. Ela sentiu seu peso nas mãos dela, tão familiar, e tão leve em vista do que se tratava - a essência de uma vida humana, feita manifesta. Ela tinha se acostumado a usá-lo, a sua pressão em torno do pescoço dela que passados alguns dias, ela tinha acordado estendendo sua mão para ele, assustada e perdida, procurando aquilo que não estava mais lá. Agora, ela soltou a corrente, e olhou para Harry.

Ele curvou sua cabeça, e ela amarrou a corrente em volta do pescoço dele, soltando o Encantamento dentro da sua camisa. "Isto é muita responsabilidade," ele disse, olhando para baixo, para ele.

"Não para você," disse Hermione. "Isto é simplesmente...o que você é".

***

Ginny parou congelada, a Capa de Invisibilidade em volta dela, olhando para Draco. Por um instante, quando ela primeiro entrou, ela quase virou de volta e saiu, querendo falar com ele, e não querendo. Era como se cada vez que ela o via atualmente ele parecesse diferente: outro passo para longe daquilo que era conhecido e reconhecível nele. Na cela, ele tinha estado tão frio, distante e gelado que ela quase não foi capaz de olhar para ele. Ela esperou encontrá-lo sozinho com a mesma postura, mas ao invés disto ele parecia leve...aliviado, como se alguma coisa pesada tivesse sido tirada dele. Ele desmoronou, como se estivesse totalmente relaxado, na poltrona em frente ao fogo vermelho dourado, que projetava um brilho marrom amarelado em tudo no quarto, incluindo Draco, tornando seus cabelos prateados, louros, esquentando sua pálida pele com dourado.

Ela deixou a Capa de Invisibilidade deslizar em torno dos seus pés, e esperou que ele a visse.

Ele não viu. Pelo menos, ele não parecia ter visto. Ele continuou fitando para dentro do fogo como se estivesse hipnotizado. Ela deu outro passo em direção a ele, e outro. Ela estava perto o suficiente para levantar sua mão e tocar o braço dele quando ele balançou, abrindo os olhos cinzas sofridos, fixados no rosto dela.

Ela estendeu sua mão para ele. "Draco?".

O copo que ele estava segurando caiu de seus dedos. Ele acertou o chão sem quebrar, e rolou para dentro do fogo. Ginny olhou em seguida para isto, pestanejando, não querendo olhar para o rosto dele.

Ele não parecia satisfeito em vê-la. Ele parecia horrorizado. "Ginny?".

Ela podia sentir o coração dela batendo na garganta. "Você está bem?" ela se aventurou.

Ele simplesmente olhava para ela, ainda com a mesma expressão abalada, fria. Finalmente, ele sorriu. Ela estava, brevemente, surpreendida. Certamente Draco não via nada de engraçado na situação atual deles. "Você veio atrás de mim," ele disse, e havia agora uma pontada severa de raiva na voz dele, ainda que sua boca ainda sorrisse. "Isto não é esperto. Mas sim algo bem estúpido".

Ela sentiu alguma coisa dentro dela se contrair. "Você não está contente em me ver".

"Não. Você realmente achou que eu iria?".

Ela levantou o queixo dela. "Sim".

"Por quê? Se você encontrasse seu melhor amigo no Inferno, você estaria satisfeito em vê-lo?".

Insegura do que ele queria dizer, Ginny olhou para ele, sentindo um calafrio passar por ela.

Ele esticou uma longa perna, e empurrou uma das pequenas banquetas em direção a ela. "Bem, se você não vai embora, por que você não se senta e tome uma bebida comigo. Nós podemos conversar. Contar piadas. Esperar pelo apocalipse".

"Piadas?" Ginny imitou fracamente.

Draco inclinou sua cabeça para trás contra a cadeira. A luz do fogo projetou uma suavidade para as olheiras sob os seus olhos, para a ponta das maças de seu rosto, pintando seu rosto com as cores dourada e dourada escura. Tornando-o de forma quase nociva bonito para se olhar. Certamente, alguma coisa dentro dela se quebrou. "Certo. Piadas. Por exemplo, quantos Malfoys são necessários para trocar uma lâmpada?".

Ela olhava para ele quando ele levantou um dedo.

"Apenas um. Mas nos bons velhos dias, uns cem servos trocariam umas mil lâmpadas apenas por um leve capricho nosso". Ele deu um sorriso de felicidade, deslizando na cadeira. "Um capricho do meu Pai, aquele. Talvez você tenha que ser um Malfoy para achar isto engraçado".

Ginny enrugou seu nariz. "Você está bêbado," ela disse, a suspeita se cristalizando em certeza.

"Eu não estou," ele disse em tom ofendido, penteando para trás os cabelos prateados claros que tinha caído nos olhos dele. "Eu apenas tomei quatro Mai Tais e ele não me afetaram de maneira nenhuma".

"Você está," ela falou entre os dentes. "Olhe para você. Você nem mesmo me perguntou como eu cheguei aqui".

"Isto pressuporia um universo alternativo com o qual eu me preocupo".

"Eu usei um Vira-Tempo," ela disse com poucas palavras. "É uma longa história. Nós viemos através do tempo para dentro da cela de adamantio para resgatar você e Harry".

"Só que," ele disse suavemente, "eu não estava na cela".

"Oh, sim. Você estava".

Ele se sentou de volta. Os amáveis olhos malandros meio serrados olhavam para ela com ponderação. "Você esteve lá? Agora?".

Ela concordou.

"Você disse nós," ele observou. Era uma pergunta.

"Eu vim com Ron. E - Hermione," ela acrescentou, um pouco relutante, sabendo o efeito que isto poderia ter nele. Ela viu as pupilas dos olhos dele se dilatarem um pouco, sua mão tensa sobre a ponta da cadeira. Mas, a não ser isto, sua reação foi mínima. "Nós estávamos debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade".

"Realmente". Havia um fraco código secreto mal brilhando internamente nos olhos dele que a enervava. Um amendoim invisível coberto. E eu nunca advinharia. Eu devo ter parecido bastante estúpido para vocês".

"Não". Ela suprimiu um calafrio. "Estúpido? Você não parecia estúpido".

"Então vocês vieram resgatar Harry," ele disse, sem rodeios. "Por que vocês não estão ocupados com o resgate? O que é isto? Parada para o cafezinho? Pensaram em vir e dizer um oi?".

"Nós viemos resgatar vocês dois".

"Mas como você vê," e ele se inclinou para trás, conseguindo indicar com um único e compacto gesto de sua mão o quarto, o fogo, os copos vazios sobre a mesa, "Eu não preciso ser resgatado. Eu estou simplesmente bem".

"Simplesmente bem? Você não parece simplesmente bem para mim".

Ele se sentou para frente com uma súbita violência que a surpreeendeu. "Você estava assistindo antes lá na cela? Você não me viu?".

"Eu vi você".

"Você me viu fatiar Harry? Seu amado Harry, que você tem estado apaixonada por seis anos agora? Você escutou o que eu disse para ele?".

A voz de Ginny estava firme. "Eu vi você cortá-lo acidentalmente. Eu vi você dizer muitas coisas que você não quis dizer".

"Como você sabe que eu não queria dizê-las?".

"Eu apenas sei". Isto, ela sabia, soava pouco convincente. Ela levantou seu queixo audaciosamente. "Eu sei mais sobre mágica das Trevas do que você acredita que eu sei. Eu posso sentir quando pessoas estão representando pelo próprio livre arbítrio delas. Você não estava".

"Eu não estava?".

"Por que você continua me respondendo com perguntas?".

"Eu estou te respondendo com perguntas?".

"Agora você está apenas tentando me perturbar," ela falou entre os dentes, irritada.

"Sim, eu estou," ele disse. "E contemplo meu sucesso".

Ela olhou para ele. Ele estava ainda mais afundado nas profundezas da poltrona, e estava olhando para ela com uma expressão cansada, irritada.

"É fácil me irritar," ela disse. "Tão fácil para você. Como arrancar as asas das moscas. Um pouco como o que você estava fazendo com Harry, antes na cela".

Agora ele estava olhando para longe.

"Eu calculei que tudo fazia parte de algum grande plano seu," ela continuou. "Eu pude perceber que você estava representando. Mas você não parece ter muito um plano. A menos que estar de mau-humor o tempo todo faça parte disto de alguma forma".

"Meu plano atual é me embriagar muito e esperar para ver se Harry decide me matar. Até agora, eu fiz isto, mas ele não. Se isto faz sentido".

Ginny entendeu apenas parte desta crítica. Ela fez uma careta. "Este é o seu plano? Isto é patético".

Os olhos dele faiscaram de novo, desta vez com mais energia do que a que ele tinha revelado durante todo o curso do diálogo entre eles. Ele levantou-se, oscilando apenas muito pouco enquanto ele fazia isto. Ele talvez estivesse bêbado, mas ele não mostrou isto da maneira como, por exemplo, Fred e George quando eles se arrastavam para a casa depois de beber várias garrafas de Wiskey de Fogo Envelhecido do Ogden. Ele parecia estar pronunciando as palavras dele até com mais precisão, se obrigando até mesmo a falar com mais força do que ele usualmente fazia.

"Eu sou patético?" ele disse, sua voz suave e perigosa. "Eu não começaria esta competição, Ginny. Não se eu fosse você". Ele deu um outro passo para mais perto dela, e levantou seu braço para tocar seu cabelo, enroscando uma frouxa mecha nos dedos dele. "O que você achou ia acontecer quando você me acompanhou, Ginny? Você achou que eu iria cari nos seus braços, seguir você para casa como um cachorrinho resgatado? Você achou que eu ficaria agradecido?". Sua mão deixou o cabelo dela, e toucou sua bochecha, e choques elétricos correram através da pele dela como relâmpago. Assim tão próximo, ela podia sentir o cheiro do álcool que ele tinha bebido, o cheiro que estava saindo dele que ela a fez lembrar de: especiarias e couro e fumaça do fogo. "Talvez você tenha menos imaginação do que eu pensei".

Ela escutou a voz de seu irmão na cabeça dela. Isto requer imaginação para acreditar que você tenha uma alma, em primeiro lugar, Malfoy.

"Eu não entendo," ela disse. Ela se afastou dele, do toque dele, e se virou de costas. Seria mais fácil se ela não pudesse ver o rosto dele, e ela não queria que ele visse as lágrimas nos olhos dela. "Você está dizendo que não virá comigo? Eu tenho a Capa de Invisibilidade - não será perigoso -".

"Perigoso," ele cuspiu. Ela se perguntou, sendo incapaz de vê-lo, se ela ainda podia imaginar o olhar no rosto dele, sua raiva. "Isto é o que você pensa sobre isto? Covardia?".

"Isto é o que parece".

Por um instante, ele ficou em silêncio, e ela quase se virou. Então ela sentiu a mão dele perto da parte superior do braço dela, e ele a puxou de costas de encontro a ele. Ela sentiu os músculos do peito e os ombros dele pressionando as costas dela, lâminas correram através dos nervos dela onde ele a tocava. "Deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa," ele sibilou dentro da orelha dela. "Você não me conhece. Você acha que conhece, mas na verdade não. Você não entende o que eu realmente sou".  
"E você é o quê?".

"Maldito seja. Eu vi isto. Você já ouviu falar no Espelho de Ojesed? Bem, Slytherin tem outro espelho exatamente como este. Mas ele não mostra o que você quer. Ele mostra o que você realmente é". Ele pegou Ginny pelos ombros, e a girou em seus braços. Ela tropeçou para trás, e ele a acompanhou até que ela estivesse encostada contra a parede, Draco em pé em cima dela, ainda tão próximo dela que ela podia sentir o movimento da respiração dele no cabelo dela. "Você gostaria de ver o que eu realmente sou, Ginny? Isto é algo que você acha que iria te interessar?".

Ela girou nos braços dele e prendeu os olhos dele com os dela em uma contemplação firme. "Eu não acho que isto seria tão ruim".

Ele riu, um riso que rasgava ao meio, como um frágil bloco de gelo. "Você sabe o que eu vi neste espelho?".

Ela balançou sua cabeça. Ela tinha perdido o fôlego, mas os olhos dela suplicavam para ele. Me conte.

"Eu vi minha família. Eu olhei no espelho e eu vi meu pai olhando de volta, e as mãos dele estavam cobertas de sangue e parado atrás dele estavam gerações de Malfoys, se desenrolando de volta até Slytherin, que fez de nós o que nós somos, e todos os rostos deles eram como os rostos de demônios. E eu sabia - que é o que eu sou. Todas estas gerações de maldade deixaram sua mancha em mim. Mesmo se ela não se manifesta nos meus ato, isto está no meu sangue: bruxo das trevas, assassinos, necromances. O sangue de pessoas inocentes existe em minhas mãos. Tudo de bom que eu já tenha feito foi uma mentira -".

"Não!" Ela colocou as palmas das mãos dela abertas conta o peito dele, e olhou para ele, tentando desesperadamente passar alguma intensidade do que ela estava sentindo. "Isto não é verdade! Você não é responsável pelas ações de outras pessoas. Apenas porque você é - mesmo que você seja o Herdeiro de Slytherin - isto não torna você mal".

"Isto engana meus olhos," disse Draco, sua voz muito amarga. "Isto engana os olhos de Harry, e de Hermione. Isto engana os olhos de todo mundo com olhos. Isto é exatamente o que faz comigo".

Ginny balançou a cabeça dela. "Não é o que você é que importa. É o que você faz, o que você tem feito. Você não tem feito o suficiente - você não tem provado que não é como seu pai? Você não se colocou contra ele, você não salvou a vida de Hermione, exatamente como Harry teria feito-".

"Oh, maldito Harry!" ele gritou de repente. Ele estava branco como papel de raiva, seus olhos inflamados com um fogo cinza e estelar que era assustador de se ver. Ele tão raramente gritava que era, de fato, preocupante também. "Eu não sou Harry! Eu nunca serei o Harry! Se eu ainda agia como ele, era apenas por causa de um feitiço. Isto não passou pela sua cabeça?".

"Me escute. Cada gota de bondade em você não vem do Harry. Se você não acredita em sim mesmo, acredite em mim. Eu posso sentir a maldade nas pessoas. Eu senti isto em Slytherin quando ele entrou na nossa casa. Eu nunca senti isto vindo de você. Você tem sido frequentemente um pouco detestável, desprezível, mas voce nunca foi mal. Então você pode apenas...parar. Pare com todo este negócio de "Eu sou o Príncipe Negro do Mal". Porque você não é. Você é apenas um pessoa, Draco Malfoy, apenas uma pessoa como qualquer outra. E o seu problema não está em você ser mal. Está em você ser assustado. Você sempre esteve fugindo. Voce fugiu da Mansão quando você achou que Harry e o resto não confiavam mais em você, e então você fugiu de mim quando eu te disse para ir para casa. Você fugiu até mesmo do Snape. Você guardou porque isto dava para você uma razão para fugir de Harry e Hermione e de todas as coisas na su vida que você não pode encarar, e então você tentou fugir da escuridao a invocando mas voê não pode, e tudo que você tem feito é fugir de si mesmo e se afastar para mais e mais longe de alguém que podesse te ajudar. Você conseguiu o que você queria, conseguiu? Uma família, pessoas que se preocupam com você. A você fugiu disto tudo! 'Oh, eu tive que ir embora, eu sou um perigo para todos, eu sou tão mal, alguém já bateu na minha cabeça, blá blá blá'. Que grande bosta de auto piedade!". Ela o empurrou duramente no peito com os dedos dela, e ele de fato arregalou os olhos para ela com espanto. "Quem disse para você fica sentado aqui durante estes eventos gigantescos que você está tão excitado para que tudo ao seu redor vá pelos ares? Por que você não luta? Porque eu não conheço você, mas eu estou particularmente cometendo um erro e fazendo alguma coisa mais do que estar assustada sem fazer nada!".

Ela estava pegando o ar de maneira curta, arfando como se ela tivesse corrido uma maratona. O que em nome de Deus ela tinha acabado de dizer? O que ela tinha gritado - para Draco - ainda estava ressoando em suas orelhas. Surpresa, ela levantou o rosto dela devagar e olhou para ele, que olhava para baixo, para ela, com o tipo mais estranho de expressão nos olhos dele. "Draco-" sua voz falhou. "Você me-".

-Desculpe, ela estava a ponto de dizer, mas antes que ela tivesse a chance de dizer a palavra, antes que ela tivesse até mesmo quase a chance de pensar nela, Draco a pegou pelos braços, a puxou para ele, e a beijou duramente.

Foi como relâmpago, passando através dela. E não foi nada como o breve e gelado beijo que eles tinha partilhado no quarto dela. Possivelmente a proximidade deles com o fogo, possivelmente vinda do alcool no sangue dele, possivelmente vinda de alguma coisa mais no global, a pele dele não estava mais fria, mas estava na temperatura do sangue flamejante dela. Ela sentiu o calor das mãos dele nos ombros dela, que queimavam enquanto os dedos dele corriam para baixo nas costas dela, queimando através do vestido. O interior dela parecia ter se liquefeito, se transformando em metal fundido, e a excitação corria através e através dela, queimando em suas veias, fazendo seus ossos virarem vidro.

Quando ele levantou sua boca da dela, ela se sentiu perdida, e o pegou, prendendo a camisa dele um pouco que involuntariamente, mas ele apenas se moveu puxando-a para mais perto (ainda que, ela pensou, seguramente eles não pudessem ficar mais próximos, ela já sentia como se cada polegada dos corpos de ambos estivesse em contato) e a mão dele deslizou de alguma maneira para dentro de um nanoexistente espaço entre eles e começou a tatear a amarração das roupas dela. Era um tatear muito leve, mas notável, e particularmente gostoso. Isto significava que ele estava nervoso. Bom. Então ele devia estar.  
Sua veste veio a abrir, e a mão dele deslizou para dentro e sobre a malha fina da camisola que ela vestia por baixo da roupa, que não funcionava como barreira de maneira nenhuma para o toque dele. Ela exatamente se sentia como se não tivesse nenhum material entre as mãos dele e a sua própria pele nua quando as pontas dos dedos dele deslizaram pelo corpo dela seguindo sua espinha dorsal, as asas do omoplata dela, o fundo da parte de trás do pescoço dela. Parecia repentinamente de extrema importância que tivesse até mesmo menos roupa entre eles, e com este objetivo em mente, as mãos dela voaram até a camisa dele e a puxou com tanta força que ela teve uma repentina visão de si mesma rasgando completamente a parte da frente da camisa dele, o deixando parado lá sem nada além das mangas.

Isto a fez sorrir. Ela largou a camisa dele e sorriu desamparadamente contra a boca dele, se apoiando nele. Ele a puxou de novo, e os olhos cinzas olhavam para baixo, para ela, meio fechados e preguiçosos e curiosos. "Ninguém que eu beijei, riu de mim antes," ele disse, divertido.

Ginny não podia responder. Ela iria gaguejar. Isto não era tão engraçado, e mesmo assim ela não podia absolutamente parar de rir. Os nervos, ela pensou para si mesma. Fazem calar a boca. Mas isto não foi útil.

"Vamos ver por quanto tempo você consegue manter este sorriso se eu fizer isto," ele disse, com um tipo de sorriso mal intencionado, sua boca foi até a orelha dela, e fez alguma coisa muito interessante lá que fez os joelhos dela virarem água. Aí meu Deus! Agora ela sentia como se fosse desmaiar. Os lábios dele se moveram para baixo, para o pescoço dela, e fizeram alguma coisa lá que era ainda mais interessante e ela achou que não ia sorrir mais, apenas se segurando nele, as mãos dela se enroscando nos cabelos dele, que eram impossivelmente finos e delicados e macios, enquanto a boca dele se movia de volta para a dela, e todos os pensamentos se dissolviam, ou pelo menos toda a habilidade de separar pensamentos entre convincentes e conscientes. Tudo o que importava era a boca dele na dela, o coração dele pulsando contra o dela, e ela queria se afogar nisto, queria se afogar nele, no duro aperto dos braços dele, na suavidade da boca dele, na pressão do corpo dele -.

"Quanto tempo vocês dois estão planejando continuar com isto?" veio uma voz irritada da cama aos arredores. "Porque eu estou tentando dormir com isto tudo, mas honestamente, vocês estão fazendo uma quantidade enorme de ruídos e isto é muito embaraçoso".

Ginny sentiu como se alguém a tivesse despertado com um enorme balde de água fria como gelo. Ela se afastou de Dracom com um gritinho, e olhou em volta.

Fleur Delacour estava sentada na cama, as cobertas enroladas em torno da sua cintura, ainda que uma longa e delgada perna estivesse visível saindo debaixo delas. Ela vesita uma camisola branca luminosa que deslizava parecialmente por um dos ombros dela, e seus cabelos prateados escorrianm em volta dela como um cristal cintilante e liso. Ela parecia aterradoramente bonita e Ginny a detestava com uma paixão tão intensa que ela se encontrava completamente inapta para dizer alguma coisa. Em vez disto, ela apenas ficou boquiaberta.

Draco é claro não estava sob o efeito de tal restrição. "Merda," ele disse, com emoção. "Fleur. Eu esqueci completamente de você".  
"Isto era," disse Fleur, parecendo arrogante, "bem óbvio".

Draco balançou negativamente sua cabeça. Olhando para ele, Ginny estava começando a perceber que ela tinha conseguido tirar mais as roupas dele do que ela imaginou à princípio. A camisa dele estava desabotoada atá a cintura, um feito que não parecia pertubá-lo de maneira nenhuma enquanto ele estava parado lá, olhando para Fleur irritado. "Bem, você deveria ter dito alguma coisa," ele falou entre os dentes.

"Como o quê? 'Voila!' Por favor. Vocês estavam ocupados". Fleur balançou a perna dela para frente e para trás impacientemente e a corrente prateada muito pequena em torono do tornozelo delicado dela refletiu a luz do fogo. "Eu achei que você tivesse uma queda por mulheres morenas, Draco," ela acrescentou com um reflexo de um sorriso afetado. "Esta é uma novidade fascinante. Ela tem pequenas sardas engraçadinhas. Mas," e ela abriu os olhos dela muito amplamente, "Ela pode fazer você gemer?".

Ginny já tinha ouvido o suficiente. Ela se virou para Fleur. "Você não irá falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui!".

Fleur estreitou os bonitos olhos dela. "Me desculpe," ela ronronou, com uma voz tão doce que você podia derramá-la no waffle. "Eu acho que eu esqueci o seu nome".

"Oh!" Ginny deu uma pequena arfada de indignação. "É claro que você esqueceu. Você apenas namorou meu irmão mais velho Bill por exatamente dois anos! Sua maldita prostituta Francesa!".

Agora foi a vez de Fleur dar uma pequena arfada de supresa. "Eu não sou!".

"Não o quê? Não é de fato uma loura? Isto é uma história comovente".

Houve um som fraco vindo do canto. Ginny percebeu que isto foi Draco, se sufocando com uma risada, e revirando os olhos dele. "Me diga agora mesmo," ela exigiu, apontando o dedo dela com rigor na direção de Fleur, "O que ela está fazendo na sua cama?".

Draco tirou o sorriso de seu rosto, mas seus olhos estavam dançando. "Bem, por agora ela parece apenas estar sentada lá. Por quê? O que isto parece para você?".

"Para mim," disse Ginny entre os dentes serrados, "parece que você transou com a Mademoiselle Yo-Yo Calçinhas aqui. O que é excelente, é claro. Você pode fazer tudo o que você quiser. Mas você podia pelo menos ter me dito que nós tínhamos público!". Estas últimas palavras vieram com um grito bem determinado.

Draco não parecia perturbado. Ele começou a trabalhar abotoando a camisa dele de um modo vagaroso. "Eu esqueci," ele disse.

"Você esqueceu?".

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu esqueci".

"Eu odeio você," ela disse.

"Não, você não odeia," ele disse, e sorriu o sorriso arrogante que antes de tudo ela queria golpear.

Ao invés disto, ela apontou sua varinha para ele. "Sobrietus!" ela falou entre os dentes.

***

Voar pareceu acalmar o Bicuço ansioso. Tendo decolado no ar, ele pareceu ser capaz de ignorar a presença de Lupin nas suas costas, e respondeu ao carinho seguro de Sirius com fracos cacarejos que podiam apenas ser interpretados como carinhosos.

Ele ficou tenso de novo, entretanto, quando eles chegaram a uma parte escura da floresta. Lupin deu um profundo suspiro. A visão da floresta se misturou com as suas memórias de ser Chamado; memórias que de maneira nenhuma eram realmente memórias, mas algo mais primordial do que isto. Ele conhecia a floresta, conhecia os caminhos através dela, sabia, enquanto ele esticava sua mão para frente para bater no ombro de Sirius, onde eles precisavam descer para encontrar o castelo imponente cinza cercado por árvores cobertas de folhas espessas.

Gorjeando com ansiedade, Bicuço permitiu ser guiado para a terra exatamente dentro das paredes que cercavam o castelo. Assim que Sirius e Lupin tinham desmontado, ele decolou de novo no ar, as asas batendo vigorosamente enquanto ele sumia acima das copas das árvores. Sirius sorriu ironicamente e tocou o apito de cobre em volta do seu pescoço. "Eu suponho que ele não goste muito deste lugar, também".

Lupin voltou sua atenção para a vizinhança que os cercava. Eles estavam em pé exatamente dentro das altas paredes cinzas que cercavam o castelo de Slytherin. Mesmo sem ter estado ali antes, Lupin sentiu uma sensação aguda de reconhecimento enquanto eles se aproximavam, como se ele estivesse revisitando um local previamente visto em um sonho. As altas paredes eram familiares, assim como era o jardim crescido demais que cercava todo o castelo. O céu sobre eles era azul perolado, riscado com fracas imagens violetas de pôr-do-sol.

Sirius inclinou sua cabeça para trás e olhou ao redor. "E daí, o que nós fazemos agora?".

Lupin deu de ombros. "A minha experiência está na mesma medida que a sua. Por que você me pergunta?".

"Porque. Você tem um problema a resolver. Uma destas pessoas que adquirir o hábito de irrigar este jardim receberá inteiramente uma tarefa complicada e gastará um dia inteiro para se livrar disto. Você gosta deste tipo de coisa".

"Não, eu não gosto".

"Sim, você gosta".

"Eu não gosto".

"Sim, você gosta. Algumas vezes eu tento imaginar você sentado em uma praia com absolutamente nada para fazer".

"E?".

"E, a imagem sempre termina com sua cabeça explodindo".

Lupin deixou cair suas mãos. "Eu desejo que você não me conheça tão bem".

"Nós somos velhos conhecidos. Se habitue a isto," Sirius forçou um sorriso.

"Eu estava apenas pensando". Lupin retornou sua atenção para o castelo e os arredores dele. As paredes negras eram lisas e se erguiam acima deles, as poucas janelas visíveis eram tão altas que não existia chance de se escalar até elas. A única entrada que ele podia ver na construção era a porta principal imóvel, gigantesca, completamente esculpida de bronze. "Sirius. Como nós iremos entrar? Nós não podemos simplesmente andar até a porta de entrada e bater nela".

"Oh, é mesmo?".

Lupin lançou um olhar para ele. Sirius tinha aquele olhar nos olhos dele. Aquele olhar que dizia "Quem disse que eu no posso montar na minha moto nos terrenos da escola?". Ou que dizia também "Quem disse que eu não posso escalar a Torre de Astronomia usando um Fio Dental de Hortelã?". Ou ainda aquele "Que disse que eu não posso ir direto até a porta da frente e bater nela?".

Sirius andou até a porta da frente, e bateu.

Lupin correu atrás dele. Ele não estava certo exatamente por que, mas ele tinha uma certa prática anterior em impedir que Sirius fosse morto. Se necessário, ele sentiu que podia fazer isto de novo.

A porta balançou e abriu, sem o típico barulho de rangido ameaçador que se podia esperar vindo de uma tal porta de entrada com uma aparência muito imponente. Uma enorme e encapada criatura estava parada na entrada, envolvida em um longo manto cinza.

Lupin viu que Sirius ficou branco, antes certamente percebendo que ela não era, de fato um dementador. Não era alto o suficiente, e as mãos que saíram das mangas de seu manto cinza eram longas e magras, não perfuradas e podres. "Eu sou o Guardião da Porta," ela disse com arrogância, arrumando os curtos ombros dela. "O que vocês querem?".

Ele abriu sua boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Lupin o cortou.

"Eu sou Remus Lupin," ele disse. "Eu sou um lobisomem, e esta é, é a minha primeira vez aqui". Ele parou. "eu estava sendo Chamado para cá," ele acrescentou, visando clarificar sua fala.

"Sim, muito interessante". A criatura agitou para eles uma mão longa, cinzenta de maneira irritada. "Você na leu a placa?".

Lupin e Sirius levantaram os pescoços deles para olhar para onde estava sendo indicado. Uma placa de bronze estava afixada na parede de pedra, à esquerda da porta. Lia-se lá: Criaturas das Trevas que estão sendo Chamadas: Por favor, Usem a Entrada Lateral.

"Oh," disse Lupin, agarrando com força o braço de Sirius, e o arrastando para longe da porta. "Desculpe. Nós iremos para a entrada lateral".

"Experimente fazer isto," fungou a criatura, e bateu a porta, fechando-a.

A entrada lateral era muito mais modesta. Uma entrada alta, arqueada com uma complicada viga mestre esculpida que estava meio escondida por vinhas e répteis. Sirius as empurrou para o lado e bateu.

Um instante mais tarde, a porta foi aberta por uma mulher alta em uma longa veste cinza que parecia ser o uniforme dos servos de Slytherin. Entretanto, as dela eram muito mais justas, revelando a forma impressionante de um relógio de areia. Ela era muito alta, quase tão alta quanto Sirius, e longa, fina como papel, cabelos negros fluíam ao redor dela, passando por sua cintura e chegando até os seus joelhos. Os olhos dela eram largos e muito negros, seus lábios eram vermelho sangue, seus dentes brancos e planos. Ela sorriu quando viu Lupin e Sirius. "Bem, olá," ela bramiu. "Vocês simplesmente vieram para dizer oi, ou finalmente encontraram um restaurante que entrega um homem-refeição trolls?".

Sirius parecia estar ocupado revirando seus olhos para trás, e não disse nada. Lupin o empurrou para o lado com o ombro. "Eu sou Remus Lupin; eu sou um lobisomem," ele disse. "Eu estou respondendo ao Chamado".

Ela levantou as duas delicadas sobrancelhas escuras com curiosidade. "A maioria dos lobisomens chegaram há dias atrás," ela pontuou.

"Eu me perdi".

"Se perdeu?".

"Me perdi," repetiu Lupin fimemente. "Você é a Guardiã aqui? Existe alguém com quem nós pudéssemos falar?".

"Vocês podem falar comigo. Eu estou prestando atenção. Meu nome é Raven". Havia uma fagulha brilhante que podia ser de suspeita, ou podia ser alguma coisa outra, enquanto ela corria seu olhar sobre Lupin, e se voltava para Sirius. "E você é?".

"Eu sou -" Sirius começou.

"Ele é um vampiro," disse Lupin rapidamente. "Isto exigiu de nós um tempo maior para que chegássemos aqui, porque nós podíamos, uh, apenas viajar de noite".  
Ela olhou para Sirius com interesse. "Você é um vampiro?".

"Ele é chamado de William, o Sanguinário," disse Lupin, embromando. "Ele é muito conhecido por sua crueldade e sua, um...sede de sangue".

"Vocês dois são Nascidos-Humanos? Isto é pouco comum. E um vampiro e um lobisomem viajando juntos...bem, eu suponho que você podia manter vigília contra as cruzes e estacas e ele podia proteger você da prata. Mesmo assim, isto parece impraticável". Ela se apoiou contra o batente da porta, aspirando com um notável efeito. "Seu amigo vampiro fala? Porque eu perguntei a vocês dois as Questões".

"As Questões?" Sirius imitou, rangendo os dentes.

"Elas são três. A primeira seria 'De que espécie das Trevas você são produtos?' mas eu suponho que vocês já responderam a isto. Então tem 'Vocês vieram aqui para serem purificados?'".

"Purificados?" imitou Lupin, brevemente impressionado.

"As almas de vocês devem ser purificadas," disse Raven severamente.

"Certamente elas devem," disse Sirius. Eu tenho achado ultimamente que eu preciso de uma boa purificação de alma. Eu tenho tido uns pensamentos impuros que você não iria nem acreditar. Realmente uma coisa pavorosa. Teve este sonho que eu tive, onde eu estava dançando com um bando de elfos domésticos com calças justas reluzentes -".

"As almas de vocês devem ser purificadas da humanidade," corrigiu Raven, olhando para Sirius como se ele tivesse vindo de outro planeta.

Lupin se colocou na frente dele. "Humor de Vampiro," ele disse apressadamente. "Ele bebeu algum sangue ruim na Holanda. Ele tem estado um pouco fora de si desde então".

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas dela. "E vocês estão querendo aceitar o Lorde das Cobras como o mestre de vocês e reconhecem a superioridade do sangue puro dos bruxos?".

Lupin serrou uma mão firmemente no pulso de Sirius. "Nós estamos," ele anunciou.

Sem dizer nada, ela se inclinou para trás contra a porta aberta, criando um espaço suficiente para que eles passassem, ainda que não fosse um espaço suficientemente grande para eles passarem sem esbarrar nela. Uma vez que eles estavam dentro, ela fechou a porta atrás deles e levantou uma pequena lanterna que produziu uma luz com uma intensa cor azulada. "Sigam-me," ela disse, e começou a descer o corredor.

"O que ela é?" Sirius murmurou para Lupin enquanto eles seguiam particularmente hipnotizados pelo balançar de quadris de Raven. "Uma veela? Não...ela é tão morena".

"Eu supus que ela é um demônio da morte," Lupin murmurou de volta. "E eu já mencionei que quando tem mulheres bonitas ao redor, você é um idiota completo? Agora, cale a boca".  
Raven diminui a velocidade um pouco quando eles viraram uma esquina, permitindo que eles a alcançassem. Lupin olhou em volta com grande interesse. Então esta era a fortaleza de Salazar Slytherin, uma dos maiores Bruxos das Trevas que já tinha vivido, que tinha inspirado tantos imitadores, como Grindelwald, Voldemort e Steve, o Terceiro, que não foi tão bem sucedido na maldade quanto os outros, mas tinha escrito vários livros famosos de auto-ajuda. As paredes eram de pedras antigas que sustentavam as marcas das ferramentas usadas para escavar uma passagem, os tetos eram feitos de uma madeira escura e pesada. Por toda à parte tinham serpentes - não cobras vivas, mas com um motivo evidentemente de réptil: cobras esculpidas retorcidas para cima e para baixo nas vigas mestras, nos mosaicos no chão, adornando os suportes de bronze brilhante das tochas. Era de fato muito quente dentro do castelo - fogos estavam acessos em quase todos os cômodos, brilhando e enfraquecendo o brilho enquanto eles passavam, alguns deles tão grandes, volumosos como fogueiras. Quente o bastante para as criaturas de sangue-frio, Lupin pensou.

Eles viraram outra esquina. Raven estava olhando para Sirius de novo. "Nós iremos manter você longe das veelas," ela disse, animadamente. "Elas simplesmente comeriam você. Não literalmente, é claro. Bem, não a maioria delas".

Sirius parecia alarmado. "Por que a mim em particular?".

Raven o empurrou gentilmente com o dedo indicador dela. "Vamos. Você tem se olhado no espelho ultimamente? Oh. Bem, não, eu suponho que você não tenha, sendo um vampiro e tudo. Mas elas gostam de um homem bonito de cabelos negros compridos".

Sirius forçou um sorriso. "Eu tenho, você sabe, meu amigo Remus aqui que teve totalmente um encontro com as veelas antes, de onde nós viemos".

Raven parecia discordar. "Relacionamentos entre veela e lobisomem nunca dão certo," ela disse para Sirius em um cochicho em voz alta para todos ouvirem. "Ainda que eles tenham os bebezinhos loboveela mais fofinhos. Oh vejam, nós estamos aqui".

Ela parou em frente a uma larga porta de marfim - ou pelo menos, Lupin teria pensado ser marfim se alguma criatura viva fosse grande o bastante para produzir tal lâmina contínua branca. Ele piscou os olhos, e a porta balançou particularmente aberta sob o toque de Raven. Ela olhou para ele. "Você vai por aqui, para o Teste".

"Mas-" ele se virou para olhar para Sirius.

Raven parecia irritada. "O que há com vocês dois? Não podem estar separados por um minuto?" ela falou entre os dentes. "Nós estamos segregados aqui - lobisomens separados das veelas, demônios separados dos trolls. A menos que você realmente queira se virar com os dementadores?".

Lupin olhou em direção à porta semi-aberta. "Este cômodo está cheio de lobisomens?" ele questionou, se perguntando se isto queria dizer, conseqüentemente, que Sirius logo teria que se deparar com um cômodo cheio de vampiros.

"Você diz isto como se fosse uma coisa ruim," disse Raven, e o empurrou para dentro. Ele quase teve uma chance de olhar para Sirius antes que a porta se fechasse entre eles, tirando seu amigo do seu campo de visão.

***

Draco sentou com toda força na cadeira perto do fogo e segurou sua cabeça. A débil mancha em sua visão e a sensação agradável de ser levado pela corrente foram embora, e foram substituídas por uma dor que ressoava como se um pequeno troll montanhês tivesse levantado residência em sua cabeça e tinha simplesmente decidido adicionar um segundo andar e talvez uma agradável porta balcão. "Owww," ele disse, cuidadosamente tocando seu rosto e olhando para Ginny de forma culposa. "Por que você fez isto?".

"Você estava bêbado," ela disse severamente, guardando sua varinha em seu bolso. Raiva estava subindo nela em ondas trêmulas como o calor de uma miragem; seu rosto pequeno, sardento estava pintado de rosa e seu lábio inferior redondo estava tremendo.

"Eu devia estar," ele disse em poucas palavras, achando que ele só podia ter estado completamente bêbado para esquecer que Fleur ainda estava dormindo na cama.

O rosto de Ginny se enrugou. Draco olhou para ela com surpresa por um instante, antes de perceber o como devia estar soando o que ele disse. Ele se colocou de pé, se esquecendo da dor na sua cabeça. "Ginny-".

"Cale a boca". Ela se afastou da mão levantada dele, os olhos dela brilhando de maneira esquisita. "Não me toque".

Draco balançou as mãos dele com irritação. "Olhe-".

Mas neste momento, Fleur produziu uma perturbação repentina, mesmo sem fazer um som, descendo da cama com um inanimado desmaio.

Draco se jogou para frente no momento exato para segurar a cabeça dela antes que batesse no chão. Ele a pegou nos braços dele, colocando as costas dela no colchão, e se inclinou sobre ela, seu coração batendo desagradavelmente. "Fleur?".

A cabeça dela tombou para trás nos braços dele, os olhos dela ainda fechados, as pálpebras dela azuladas.

"Fleur!" Ele toucou com a parte de trás de sua mão a testa dela, que estava fria e úmida. Pelo menos ela ainda estava respirando, seu peito se movendo rapidamente, com movimentos superficiais.

Um segundo depois Ginny estava do lado dele, o empurrando para o lado. Ele se inclinou sobre Fleur com a sua varinha, murmurando alguma coisa que Draco não conseguiu ouvir. Houve um flash de luz brilhante, e Fleur pulou, seus olhos saltando abertos. Ginny se levantou e se afastou enquanto os olhos de Fleur estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
"O que aconteceu?" ela perguntou, se esforçando para sentar.

Um pouco relutante, Draco se inclinou para ajudá-la a se sentar. Ele podia sentir o olhar de Ginny sobre ambos. "Você desmaiou," ele disse.

Ela estendeu sua mão e se segurou nele. Eu estou morrendo.

Draco se jogou para trás. O que você está fazendo? Ele pode nos escutar.

Draco. Não. Ele não pode. Ele não tem todos os poderes dele ainda - ele não os terá até que a Esfera seja aberta. Ele não pode ouvir você falando comigo, ou com o Harry. Eu sei que você não quer acreditar em mim, mas por favor, se você tem algum resto de confiança em você de qualquer forma - por favor, acredite nisto.

Ele acreditou nela. Pela primeira vez desde que ele percebeu a traição dela, ele acreditou nela, porque finalmente ele sabia que ninguém era capaz de mentir enquanto falavam daquela maneira. Ele estava consciente do olhar faiscante de Ginny sobre eles, e sabia que isto devia parecer que ele e Fleur estavam se encarando em silêncio, um olhando para os olhos do outro. Isto não podia estar ajudando, de qualquer forma.

Eu posso ajudar você, disse Fleur. Por favor, me deixe. Eu quero. Eu sei das coisas. Eu posso de contar -.

Ela parou, e, enquanto ela olhava por sobre o ombro de Draco, os olhos dela se arregalaram. Ele se virou rapidamente para ver o que esta estava olhando, e viu que a porta do quarto esta se abrindo, e um dos servos de Slytherin estava parado ali, magro e mudo vestido de cinza, coberto pela veste.

Ele girou imediatamente, seu coração batendo no seu pomo de Adão - mas Ginny tinha sumido. Ela deve ter se escondido com a Capa. Garota esperta.

Ele levantou sua cabeça, e se endireitou, extraindo arrogância e segurança em volta de si com a sua própria capa. Seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto ele olhava para o servo. "O que você está fazendo aqui?".

"Eu venho com uma mensagem," disse o sevo, olhando para Draco.

"Eu realmente gostaria de mais alguns Mai Tais, de preferência," disse Draco.

"O Lorde das Trevas disse que você não terá mais bebidas," disse o servo em um tom sem humor. "Ele deseja ver você. Eu levarei você. Venha".

Draco olhou novamente para Fleur, e para o espaço vazio que era (esperançosamente) Ginny. Ele abaixou sua mão e agarrou com força sua capa, a levantando do chão. "Tudo bem. Vamos".

O servo conduziu Draco para um cômodo que ele nunca tinha visto antes. O teto era alto, e as paredes pareciam ter a aparência de um gigantesco bloco de pedra. Não tinha janelas, e as paredes estavam arrumadas com livros expostos em estantes e uma variedade de mágicos e bonitos objetos. Não parecia ter sentindo para a escolha deles ou para o design do cômodo. Palavras mágicas de Artes das Trevas colocadas lado a lado com livros de encantamentos e feitiços domésticos. Um gato Egípcio claro e de linhas alongadas contrastando com um ícone Russo enfeitado de vermelho, preto e dourodo. Uma pintura miniatura de um rei montado sobre o cavalo enforcado em cima da mesa onde Slytherin estava sentado, suas mãos cruzadas em frente a ele. Ele estava sentando na sombra, de forma que Draco podia muito pouco ver seu rosto.

O servo saiu silenciosamente, fechando a porta atrás dele. Draco parou em frente a mesa, suas mãos no seus bolsos, se sentindo estranho, desajeitado. Sua cabeça estava pulsando de forma ritmada. "Você queria me ver?".

Slytherin olhou para cima, para ele, e não sorriu. Não que Draco estivesse esperando que ele o fizesse. "Eu queria".

"Por quê?" disse Draco, sentindo repentinamente como se tivesse 12 anos.

"Por que você acha?".

Draco hesitou. "Olhe," ele disse finalmente. "Não me faça uma pergunta para a qual você já sabe a resposta. Então eu apenas finjo que você me perguntou, e eu não soube a resposta, então eu minto, você me pega, me repreende, e agora nós podemos corta isto e ir direto ao ponto. Por que você queria me ver?".

"Você em algum tempo se preocupou," disse Slytherin, empurrando sua cadeira para trás e ficando em pé, "que com uma tal inteligência afiada, você um dia irá se cortar com ela?".

"Eu tenho me preocupado bastante em ser cortado por pontas reais, obrigado".

Slytherin saiu de trás de sua mesa e andou em torno dela parando perto de Draco. Draco hesitou quando a mão de Slytherin apareceu e pousou no seu ombro. "Venha aqui perto da luz," disse o Lorde das Cobras, e Draco o seguiu relutantemente para perto do fogo, onde Slytherin parou, suas mãos nos ombros de Draco. "Levante seus olhos para mim," ele disse.

Draco levantou seus olhos, e viu, com um temor próximo a náusea, seu próprio rosto refletido nos olhos de Slytherin, cada polegada. O Lorde das Cobras o segurou ali, deste jeito por um momento, procurando o rosto de Draco com os olhos dele. Draco olhou para longe, desesperado para olhar para qualquer outra coisa, e seu olhar varreu a mesa de Slytherin. Tinham vários pergaminhos em branco lá, pilhas de livros de Magia Negra, e próximo aos livros...

Uma onda de náusea o varreu. Entre uma pilha de livros e outra, estava colocada uma espada. Ou, parte de uma espada. A lâmina, para ser mais preciso. Longa e brilhante, da cor do luar na água, tão longa quanto a lâmina da espada de Draco e com a mesma ranhura descendo. A única diferença é que esta espada não tinha no fim um punho. No final tinha um pedaço de tecido ensangüentado que era apenas um pouco reconhecível como sendo parte de um pulso humano.

Sem ser capaz de assistir a isto, um som cravado na garganta escapou de seu peito.  
Slytherin se virou e olhou por sobre o ombro. Seus olhos pousaram sobre a mesa, e ele sorriu. "Você reconhece isto," ele disse.

Draco balançou a cabeça relutantemente. "Da última vez que eu vi isto, era uma parte de Rabicho".

"A Lâmina Viva se torna uma coisa mais útil do que o servo que estava ligado a ela," disse Slytherin, estendendo sua mão e a correndo ao longo da lâmina. Ele a levantou brevemente, olhando a luz correr para baixo na sua superfície como água, então a colocou para baixo. "Você sabe, Draco, como é feita uma Lâmina Viva?".

Draco balançou sua cabeça. "Não, mas eu tenho a sensação de que você vai me contar".

"Mesmo eu não sei de todos os segredos da criação de um tal item. Mas eu sei que as lâminas, depois de frias, são lavadas três vezes, nas lágrimas de um fênix, no sangue humano, e então no sangue dos unicórnios.

Draco sentiu uma sacudida tão violenta que ele quase esperou que seu coração fosse parar. Os olhos de Slytherin se ligaram nele de novo.

"Você não gostou disto," ele disse. "Qual parte? O sangue do unicórnio? O sangue do unicórnio é muito útil. Ele pode prolongar a vida, até mesmo salvá-la".

"Então por que você não dá um pouco para Fleur?" disse Draco, entre os seus dentes.

"Logo chegará o tempo que eu não precisarei mais dela," disse Slytherin.

"E logo existirá um tempo que você não precisará mais de mim?".

"Isto depende de você. O que você tem feito recentemente, Draco? Ficando de mau humor no seu quarto e bebendo o suficiente para um batalhão, pelo menos de acordo com o seu servo. Você parece ser capaz de tomar seu licor, que é certamente de uma qualidade estima

a, mas não era isto o que eu estava procurando quando eu fiz de você o general do meu exército".

"O que você estava esperando? Eu não tenho nenhuma experiência para falar sobre isto. Eu não tenho até mesmo nenhuma experiência para não falar sobre isto".

Por um instante, Slytherin apenas olhou para ele, de forma constante. Ele não parecia com raiva, o que não deixava de ser uma mudança de estilo. "Quando eu tinha a sua idade, eu ansiava por experiência em batalhas. Eu supus que você também iria querer ver como uma guerra era lutada, muito duramente".

Draco se privou de responder, pois se era o plano de Slytherin lutar uma guerra muito dura, então ele não conseguia perceber por que o Lorde das Cobras via alguma utilidade em um general em primeiro lugar. "Isto é apenas...".

"Isto é apenas o quê?".  
"O mundo não é mais como era quando você estava...vivo da primeira vez. Existem armas de fogo diferentes, leis diferentes, até mesmo se desenvolveram magias, se mudou –" Ele parou, duvidoso do por que em nome de Deus ele estava contando aquilo para Slytherin.

"Eu confio nisto," disse Slytherin, indicando com a cabeça. "Eles me esqueceram. Eu sou uma lenda agora, não real, não uma ameaça. Quando eu os atacar com meu exército, eles terão meios com os quais para resistir a mim. Isto levará mais cedo as minhas vãs realizações pela comparação. Aqueles como você e eu viverão para sempre. E os milhares que foram assassinados comprarão esta imortalidade que será um marco de nosso grandesa, de nosso poder".

"Assassinatos. Você disse isto como se não fosse nada".

"Trouxas. Sangues-sujos. Aqueles que se opuserem a nós. Apenas estes irão morrer".

"Todos irão se opor. Não é como era nos tempos antigos. Ninguém no mundo dos bruxos esperar ser governado. Não mais".

"Se todos se opuserem, todos morrerão".

"Por que você simplesmente não me mata?" Draco perguntou, levantando seu queixo. "Para quê você precisa de mim, para quê você tem me mantido vivo quando você sabe-".

"Que você não é confiável? Você não pode lutar contra mim. Isto seria impossível".

"Para quê você precisa de mim?".

"A Profecia declara que eu deverei subir ao poder com meu descendente ao meu lado, e que juntos nós levaremos destruição e caos ao mundo bruxo. Agora, profecias não são imutáveis. Eu sei disto. Mas quando eu construí a linhagem que resultou no seu nascimento, misturando o meu sangue com o sangue de criaturas que eu fabriquei a partir de elementos das Artes das Trevas, eu criei algo único. Eu sempre intencionei este momento. Quando eu tiver aberto a Esfera, quando a barganha estiver concluída, então eu farei de você minha Fonte. E quando isto acontecer, eu irei comandar tais poderes, eu irei fazer tantas coisas, que eu serei o terror sobre a terra".

Os olhos de Slytherin estavam faiscando com uma luz negra estranha. Draco quase não podia tolerar olhar para ele. "Você não tem medo?" Draco perguntou, sua voz instável.

"Medo de quê?".

"Eu não sei". Draco olhou para baixo, para os sapatos dele. "Retaliação".

"Não". Slytherin disse. "Eu não tenho medo de nada".

"Ninguém não tem medo de nada. Deve existir alguma coisa..." Draco disse, não impressionado, mas horrorizado. A falta de medo em tal proporção parecia para ele uma qualidade inteiramente não-humana, como se faltasse a capacidade de admiração ou surpresa.

"Não. Medo nasce do cuidado, do zelo. Eu não me importo com nada".

"Você nunca amou nada?".

"Não. Eu nunca amei nada, nem pessoa, nem lugar, nem objeto. Até mesmo Rowena que era uma parte de mim". Ele virou seus olhos para Draco. Eles brilhavam na escuridão como olhos de gato. "O amor é uma doença. Cure-se, ou eu irei te curar".

Draco olhou para baixo, para o chao, um arrepio de frio deslizou pela sua espinha. O amor é uma doença. Ele tinha acreditado que ele mesmo, deitado acordado à noite na masmorra da Slytherin naquelas últimas semanas de escola, olhando para o teto, sentindo como se um grande peso estivesse pressionando seu peito. Se perguntando se era possível se sentir tão horrível e continuar vivendo. A culpa que girava em torno dos pensamentos pela perda de Hermione atualmente se amontoava com os pensamentos de seu pai atrás das grades, que era o que ele deveria estar pensando, mas não conseguia. Sabia que ele estava sendo estúpido, infantil, que as pessoas que amam em suas vidas repetidamente, seus corações se quebram e se restauram, ainda que de algum jeito medroso ele seria a exceção, que ele, de todas as pessoas, poderia ter finalmente encontrado alguma coisa que ele não podia comprar ou ignorar ou ridicularizar de alguma maneira, que alguma coisa tinha atualmente acontecido para ele e da qual ele nunca iria se curar. E eles não tinham ido embora, aqueles sentimentos. Que ele sabia agora que parte disto que o fez nascer de Slytherin, que alguma das emoções que surgiam e se quebravam dentro dele, que tinham seu nascimento no sangue histórico de mil anos, quase não importavam mais. Dor é dor, entretanto, misteriosa é sua origem.

A realidade chegou até ele com um golpe, e ele percebeu, alarmado que Slytherin tinha dito alguma coisa que ressoou como um acorde nele. Ele engoliu a seco, e olhou para cima. E viu que a porta do cômodo estava aberta, e um servo estava parado lá, falando com Slytherin. Aparentemente ele tinha ido para lá há poucos instantes, pois eles pareciam estar no meio de uma conversa.

"-terminou o teste do sangue que você nos deu, Mestre," a criatura estava dizendo. "Esta limpo de encantamentos e feitiços, ainda que nossos resultados não sejam sem utilidade. Você gostaria de vir e ver?".

Slytherin concordou com a cabeça. "Sim, eu gostaria". Ele se virou para Draco. "Espere por mim aqui".

Uma vez que Slytherin tinha ido, Draco foi capaz de relaxar muito pouco. Ele começou a examinar os livros arrumados na estante, dispostos em nenhuma seqüência determinada, a maioria deles parecia se tratar de Artes das Trevas. Slytherin tinha cópias de Elaborações Epicyclicais de Bruxaria, A Necromância, Como Levantar os Demônios e os Mortos, e alguma coisa chamada O Manual do Supremo Senhor do Mal, que parecia que não tinha sido muito lido. A esmo, Draco ergueu um livro intitulado O Espelho do Dragão, que caiu aberto em uma ilustração de um dragão vermelho em vôo. Ele tinha apenas começado a folheá-lo quando a porta atrás dele se abriu com um suave clique, e alguém empurrou sua cabeça para dentro do cômodo.

Ele se virou e piscou os olhos. Era uma mulher parada na porta de entrada; alguém que ele reconheceu do seu passeio pelos exércitos no dia anterior. Uma impressionante figura de cabelos longos e negros, e de olhos negros puxados para cima de um demônio. "Raven," ele disse devagar, puxando seu nome de algum lugar da memória. "O que é que é?".

Ele endireitou-se, e caminhou para dentro do cômodo, seguida de perto por um homem alto em uma capa de viagem preta, que Draco reconheceu instantaneamente e com um enorme e crescente choque, como sendo Sirius.

Ele ouviu muito pouco Raven falando, dizendo que dois que tinham sido Chamados tinham chegado esta manhã, um, que era um lobisomem, tinha colocado com os outros de sua espécie, mas que este outro era um vampiro e que conseqüentemente não havia lugar para ele. "Nós simplesmente não temos nenhum lugar para vampiros," ela suspirou, parecendo exasperada. "Alfabeticamente, eu poderia colocá-lo com as veelas, mas eu não acho que isto seja de qualquer modo uma boa idéia, não é?".

Draco tentou encontrar sua voz, que temporariamente o tinha abandonado. Ele estava olhando para Sirius, que ele podia perceber que estava tão chocado quanto ele estava, ainda que ele estivesse fazendo um excelente trabalho para esconder isto. Todos aqueles anos de treinamento para Auror, sem dúvida. "Deixe-o aqui comigo," ele disse finalmente, sua voz saindo levemente aguda.

Raven pestanejou. "O quê, por favor?".

"Eu disse para deixá-lo aqui. Eu quero lhe perguntar algo".

"Mas, Mestre -".

"Eu disse para deixá-lo aqui!"

Ela pulou de surpresa, então acenou com a cabeça, e saiu, em silêncio fechando a porta atrás dela. O coração batendo como um martelo contra suas costelas, Draco se virou para encarar Sirius.

***

Ginny observava enquanto Fleur se sentava devagar na cama. Ela estava branca como papel e sua respiração estava simplesmente começando a se tornar estável, mas ela parecia estar melhor. Ele olhou para onde Ginny está parada, coberta pela Capa de Invisibilidade.

"É muito rude ficar invisível quando as pessoas sabem que você está lá," ela disse friamente.

Ginny deixou a capa deslizar até o chão perto dos pés dela e olhou furiosamente. "É muito rude fingir que você não sabe os nomes das pessoas quando você perfeitamente os sabe," ela falou entre os dentes.

Fleur repentinamente sorriu. "Faz quase dois anos desde a última vez que eu vi você," ela disse. "Você mudou. Para melhor".  
Ginny hesitou, duvidosa se isto tinha se transformado em um elogio ou um insulto.

"A Ginny Weasley que eu conheci não repreenderia Draco Malfoy em tais termos duvidosos. Eu estou...impressionada".

"Você está com ciúme," disse Ginny, particularmente com grosseria.

"Eu não estou. Eu estava um pouco receosa que eu estivesse sendo tratada mais como uma expectadora do que eu gostaria. Eu não sou uma voyeur".

Ginny ruborizou furiosamente. "Eu não estava - nós não estávamos -".

Fleur se inclinou para trás nos travesseiros e deu um sorriso. "Vocês estão completamente certos disto?".

Ginny levantou seu queixo com teimosia. "Ele não estava. Ele realmente não me quer".

Fleur deu um pigarreio pouco feminino. "Isto não é o que estava parecendo".

"Ele estava bêbado," disse Ginny com poucas palavras, adiando a si mesma pela venerabilidade que ela escutou vinda de sua própria voz. Ela não merecia nada melhor, ela pensou, por ser estúpida o suficiente para se envolver com Draco em primeiro lugar. Não que eles tivessem, por si mesmo, se envolvido. Por ser estúpida o suficiente para se permitir ter sentimentos por ele, então. É claro, sentimentos que não podiam ser controlados. Ela tentou pensar no passado – foi lá em algum momento particular que o estranho ódio dela tinha sido varrido como se por um fogo, e este novo sentimento tinha nascido das cinzas? Não era o mesmo sentimento que ela tinha tido por Harry, que englobava uma admiração sincera e apreço. Este era mais fundamental, até mesmo mais primordial, como se isto tivesse crescido de algum lugar muito profundo no seu coração que não podia ser controlado, nem compreendido, nem aliviado em suas decepções. Para o horror dela, ela sentiu lágrimas fluindo de seus olhos.

Fleur estendeu sua mão, e colocou um braço em volta dos ombros dela. "Não há razão para chorar".

Ginny abriu totalmente os olhos dela, querendo que as lágrimas fossem embora. "Você não entende".

"Eu entendo," disse Fleur, e deu um tapinha nos ombros dela. "É Draco. Ele é especial".

Ginny bufou, as lágrimas desaparecendo. "E por especial, você quer dizer sexy. Não é?".

Fleur deu de ombros. "Isto é um fato. Que o garoto nunca terá a preocupação de ficar sozinho. Ele recebe provavelmente sessões de snog anônimas pelo correio. Ele pode ter qualquer garota".

Ginny sorriu frouxamente, e empurrou um travesseiro com a ponta do seu sapato. "Exceto a única que ele realmente quer," ela disse, sua voz soando mais triste do que ela tencionava que estivesse. "Ele nunca poderá tê-la".  
Fleur olhava para ela com atenção. Quando ela falou de novo, sua voz era gentil. "Draco tem apenas dezesseis anos," ela disse. "É um pouco cedo para 'apenas' e 'nunca' e tudo isto".

"Não se você é Draco Malfoy," disse Ginny firmemente. "Mas você provavelmente sabe disto".

Fleur se arrumou novamente entre os travesseiros. "Nós apenas nos beijamos algumas vezes, e isto é tudo".

O coração de Ginny batia com força contra o peito dela, mas ela não mudou sua expressão. "Você quer dizer que vocês não tiveram - vocês não fizeram -?".

Fleur balançou sua cabeça negativamente.

"E quando foi que toda esta moderação aconteceu?" Ginny falou entre os dentes.

"Foram apenas dois beijos, e eu não acredito que ele tenha querido nem dos dois". Fleur sorriu. Ela tinha a fácil confiança de uma garota que sabia que, para cada Draco Malfoy que não queria beijá-la, existiam uns outros dez que queriam. "Ele não é uma pessoa fácil, ele. Ele tem segredos, e muita escuridão; ele pode ter alguma coisa de muito especial, mas isto nem sempre é uma coisa feliz, perfeita".

Ginny hesitou. Ela estava imaginando Draco agora, na cabeça dela. Às vezes, quando ela fechava os olhos dela e o imaginava, ela via Tom no lugar dele. Tom que ela nunca tinha realmente visto nitidamente, apenas nos sonhos com as páginas do diário, mas aquele rosto estava marcado a ferro quente em sua memória. Tom com seus cabelos pretos como os de Harry, e seus olhos azuis como os dos irmãos dela, com melhor aparência do que qualquer garoto que ela já tinha conhecido, e mais assustador. Tudo esta terrível beleza apodrecia diante da maldade, esta mente esperta fermentada em um esgoto, muito mais terrível do que tudo o que ele poderia ter sido.

Ela olhou para baixo. "Fleur," ela disse. "Por que você está sendo tão amável comigo? Harry me contou o que você fez, mas eu não posso acreditar - ele estava errado? Você não os traiu?".

"É uma longa história". Fleur olhou para longe, deixando as mãos dela caírem na sua coberta. "Minha irmã," ela continuou, um pouco hesitante. "Gabrielle".

"A mais jovem de vocês? Eu a conheci. Ela está doente, ou morrendo...?".

Fleur balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Não. Ele nasceu sem nenhuma magia".

"Oh". Ginny abriu sua boca, então a fechou novamente. "Uma Aborto?".

"Sim, é como é chamado aqui".

"Bem, isto é bem terrível, mas existem coisas piores -".

"Não para a minha família". Fleur balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Se uma criança não manifesta qualquer evidência de habilidade mágica antes da idade de quatorze anos, elas serão renegadas pela família, enviadas para viver em um orfanato de Trouxas. A criança não pode herdar nada, e ninguém da família pode mais ter contato com elas".

Ginny arregalou os olhos. "Isto é horrível!".

"A minha família é exatamente como a de Draco. Muito antiga, e orgulhosa do sangue bruxo deles. Abortos não existem, e se eles aparecerem, eles fazem como se não mais existissem". A voz de Fleur era amarga. "Gabrielle é muito frágil. Ela não tem poderes mágicos, mas ela sofre de algumas indisposições que apenas a magia pode ajudar. É minha crença de que se ela for abandonada para viver entre os Trouxas, ela logo iria morrer".

"Fleu..." Ela levantou sua mão para toca o braço da outra garota, então o puxou de volta. "Mas eu não entendo por que...".

"Eu queria conseguir uma fonte de poder," disse Fleur amargamente. "Eu pensei, se eu pudesse fazer isto, eu poderia canalizar um pouco disto para Gabrielle. Ajudá-la... eu tentei induzir o Professor Lupin a me contar sobre isto na escola. Ele me falou que existiam modos de transferir magia, de objetos muito poderosos para pessoas. Eu tentei usar a espada, mas ela não me deixou manipulá-la. Mas isto tinha, mesmo que por pouco tempo, chamado a atenção do Lorde das Cobras para mim. Ele entrou em contato comigo. Prometeu ajudar Gabrielle se eu concordasse em ser sua Fonte. Ele disse que isto seria por breve tempo".

"Ele mentiu, então," disse Ginny.

"Não. Ele não mentiu. Isto será por um breve tempo. Eu estou morrendo". Os olhos dela se moveram para os de Ginny. "Você entende, de qualquer forma? Eu pensei que eu estava ajudando minha irmã. Você faria o mesmo, por um de seus irmãos, não faria?".

"Eu faria," disse Ginny suavemente. Então ela parou. "Bem. Talvez não por Percy".

O sorriso de Fleur iluminou o seu rosto. Ela ainda estava, mesmo tão fraca quanto ela estava, espantosamente bonita. Ginny teria tido ciúmes, mas ela se sentiria tão horrível que ela controlou isto.

"Eu entendo," disse Ginny, séria outra vez. "Eu não sei se eu teria feito a mesma coisa. Eu não poderia tolerar fazer alguma coisa que pudesse ferir Harry ou Draco".

"Eu não sabia. Eu pensei que ele os queria apenas para lutar contra a manticore. Eu sabia que eles podiam fazer isto. Juntos, eles são muito poderosos, muito mais do que imaginam. E Harry já tinha matado monstros antes".

Ginny balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "O que Slytherin faria se ele te escutasse falando tudo isto?".

"Me mataria, eu estou certa. Isto me causa dor até mesmo para dizer tais coisas sobre ele," disse Fleur. "Mas ele acha que eu estou fraca. Não represento um perigo. Ele é tão poderoso, tão forte, você não tem idéia do que ele é capaz. Ele destruiria um exército que se fosse contra ele".  
Ginny sentiu seu coração afundar - e então bater com movimentos interrompidos. "Um exército?" ela ecoou.

"Um exército," disse Fleur firmemente. "Você deve ter visto o poder que ele comanda. As criaturas que se aglomeram para serví-lo. Existem centenas. Milhares. E quando ele viajar, mais irão se levantar e se unir a ele. Nesta época, ele exterminará exércitos inteiros com um só golpe, os destruirá com relâmpagos, os afogará em enchentes de bruxos. Uma vez que ele tiver feito isto todo o exército que tiver se levantado contra ele irá desaparecer sem deixar sinal. O Ministério não está preparado para isto. Eles não podem entender isto. Não é como foi há mil anos atrás, quando pessoas acreditavam em milagres e no verdadeiro mal. Eles não podem ser preparados para isto".

"Você soa como se tivesse certeza que ele irá ganhar," disse Ginny, sua voz baixa e firme.

"Eu tenho certeza," disse Fleur, olhando em direção à janela. "Eu não vejo outro caminho".

Houve um curto silêncio Então Ginny se colocou de pé, e levantou a Capa de Invisibilidade, e a entregou para Fleur. "Quando Draco voltar," ela disse suavemente. "Dê isto para ele. Diga a ele para devolvê-la a Harry".

Fleur arregalou os olhos. "Mas por quê? Onde você está indo? Você não precisa dela?".

Ginny colocou sua mão sobre o Vira-Tempo preso em volta do seu pescoço, e balançou a sua cabeça negativamente. "Não, para onde eu estou indo, eu não preciso," ela disse.

"Mas o que Draco irá dizer quando ele voltar e vê que você se foi?".

"Draco," disse Ginny, com satisfação, "ficará muito, muito irritado" e com isso, ela saiu do cômodo. Fora do cômodo, ela se encostou na parede por um instante, olhando para um lado e para o outro no corredor, seu coração se apertou. Então ela olhou para baixo, para o Vira-Tempo, hesitou por um breve momento - e o girou.

***

Por um momento, Sirius simplesmente abriu os seus olhos. Então, ele deu alguns passos para frente cruzando o quarto, agarrou Draco com força, e o abraçou duramente. Ele podia sentir o quão frio o garoto estava, os ossos dos ombros dele apontando até mesmo através do material grosso de sua capa prateada, e por apenas um instante, Draco devolveu o abraço, as mãos dele segurando as costas de Sirius com força e sem jeito como se ninguém em tempo algum o tivesse abraçado antes, a cabeça dele enterrada no ombro de Sirius.

Então ele o empurrou para longe, e deu um passo para trás, balançando sua cabeça. "Não faça isto".

"Nós estávamos achando que vocês talvez estivessem mortos," disse Sirius, com o objetivo de explicar, e sabendo que ele soava um pouco como a mãe de alguém.

Draco forçou um sorriso sem alegria. "Eu estava. Eu me recuperei".

"Draco -". Sirius deu outro passo para frente quando, para o seu assombro sem fim, Draco alcançou alguma coisa atrás dele, e agarrou com força uma das armas ,tipo lança, longas, decoradas com pompom que estavam dependuradas na parede, e a apontou para ele.

"Não se aproxime," ele disse.

Sirius simplesmente o encarou, sua boca aberta. De novo seus olhos escanearam o quarto, desta vez mais devagar, dando conta da rica tapeçaria, do brilho da luz do fogo nas armas, e Draco, todo de dourado e prateado e preto, parecendo como se ele pertencesse a aquele lugar, como se ele fosse uma peça comum da decoração.

"O que diabos," disse Sirius, "é isto? E por que você está apontando isto para mim?".

Draco olhou para baixo, para o objeto de metal em suas mãos e deu de ombros. "É uma lança. Feita pelos Gigantes. Forte o suficiente para perfurar uma porta de pedra. Por quê?".

Sirius estreitou seus olhos. "Raven disse que eu deveria esperar aqui para me encontrar com o general de Slytherin. Isto é...".

"Você está olhando para ele," disse Draco com um tipo de divertimento desesperado. "Gosta do uniforme?".

"Não realmente," disse Sirius. "Eu não gosto do uniforme, da sua atitude em geral ou do fato de que você parece estar em condições de camaradagem com Slytherin. O que está acontecendo com você?".

"O que não tem acontecido comigo?" Draco replicou de forma afiada.

"E você cheira a álcool. Você andou bebendo? Você devia saber mais".

"Eu devia saber mais? E quanto a você? O que você está fazendo aqui e por que maldito seja você não resgatou Harry e foi embora? Tudo aqui está a ponto de vir a baixo. Você pelo menos sabe onde Harry está? Você o encontrou?".

Sirius levantou uma mão. "Não. Ainda não. Remus -".

"Ele está aqui? Aplausos para a grande reunião. Nós deixamos alguém em casa, ou todos vieram para a festa do 'se deixar ser assassinado'?"

"Draco-".

A voz de Draco subiu uma oitava. "Harry já podia morto de verdade, você sabe".

"Não é verdade" Sirius estendeu braço dele, mostrando a Draco o bracelete com uma pedra escura que produzia uma luz. "Encantamento Vivicus," ele disse resumidamente.  
Um pouco da tensão foi embora dos ombros de Draco. "Como vocês entraram no castelo?".

Sirius explicou, tão resumido quanto possível. Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram confusos. "Um vampiro?" ele ecoou. "Mas o Teste -".

"Sim. Eu ouvir dizer que tinha um Teste," disse Sirius. "Raven queria que eu me encontrasse com você primeiro".

Draco xingou, finalmente. Sirius estava impressionado. Ele tinha completamente uma fluência e uma atitude de alguém de sua idade, sem falar na mão hábil com imagens.

"Isto soa como se realmente fosse algo realmente doloroso," ele disse gentilmente, quando Draco acabou. "Pressupondo que você pudesse pegá-lo para esticar muito".

"Cale a boca, Sirius. Me deixe pensar".

"Eu tenho que fazer qualquer coisa que você queira, de maneira bem gentil, não tenho, considerando que você está apontando uma lança para mim. Isto é realmente necessário?".

"Sim. Você disse que tem a Chave de Harry?".

"Eu disse".

"Me dê a Chave". Draco esticou sua mão. "Depressa".

"Você sabe," disse Sirius em tom de conversa, "se eu realmente quisesse, que podia tirar esta lança de você, e quebrar o seu braço".

Draco ficou um pouco pálido, mas manteve sua mão para o alto. "Eu sei dito".

"Talvez você possa me contar o que você quer com a Chave, então".

Draco abriu sua boca para responder - e parou. Sirius ouviu o clique quando a porta atrás dele começou a ser aberta. E Draco girou a lança - tão rápido que os olhos de Sirius mal seguiram o seu movimento - e com a ponta dela golpeou o seu próprio braço. Sirius assistia a tudo com assombro enquanto o sangue jorrava e molhava a manga de Draco. E Sirius o encarou atordoado, Draco, agora sorrindo um sorriso tenso e muito desagradável, fez a lança se movimentar, a girando em suas mãos, e a jogou com a ponta cega virada para Sirius.

Que a pegou. E parado lá, olhando, enquanto Raven, entrando no quarto neste momento, aspirou uma respiração chocada e sacou sua varinha. "O que está acontecendo aqui?".

Draco apontou uma mão com rapidez para seu braço ferido, e assumiu um olhar furioso e injuriado. "Raven," ele disse, apontando para Sirius. "Este vampiro acabou de tentar me atacar".

"Atacar você?" ecoaram Raven (agora mantendo Sirius sob a mira da varinha dela) e Sirius, em uma só voz.  
"Sim. Ele me golpeou com esta lança". Draco apontou para ela, e Raven, parecendo pálida, a requeriu para ela rapidamente. "É contra a Lei colocar as mãos em cima de Slytherin, ou por extensão no seu Herdeiro. Tal ato é punido com a morte, é claro". Draco levantou seu queixo. A luz vinda das tochas formava em volta do seu cabelo uma auréola prateada particularmente irônica. Sirius simplesmente o encarava. Seus olhos diziam confie em mim, mas as suas ações diziam outra coisa.

"Pode ter sido o sangue doente," Raven interrompeu, parecendo preocupada. "Vampiros fazem isto algumas vezes. O sangue doente os faz se comportar de forma totalmente estranha".

"Isto é o que eu estava pensando," Draco concordou facilmente. "Visto que não há outros vampiros aqui para que nós pudéssemos fazer uma consulta, eu sugiro que você o leve para baixo, para as masmorras e o mantenha preso lá até que a doença passe".

O tremor de Draco era quase imperceptível, mas ele o ignorou.

"Eu terei que tirar a varinha dele," disse Raven, os olhos dela brilhando para Sirius. "E revistá-lo".

"Faça o que você tem que fazer," disse Draco. "Apenas - não o danifique".

"É claro que não," disse Raven. "Eu deixarei isto para você, Mestre".

"Obrigado," disse Draco, e havia um tipo de histeria desesperada em sua voz, ainda que nada disto estivesse presente nos sues olhos quando estes encontraram os de Sirius do outro lado do quarto. Ele se virou de costas então, e Sirius não pode ver o rosto dele enquanto ele dizia, "Você faria melhor o levando agora, Raven. Eu tenho trabalho com que me preocupar".

"É claro," disse o demônio em percalços, e colocou sua mão no braço de Sirius. Ele a seguiu sem protestar.

***

A porta se fechou atrás de Lupin com o clique metálico de uma porta corrediça que se movimenta. Ele tossiu, e olhou em volta um pouco nervoso.

Ele estava em um cômodo grande, arqueado de pedra, cujo teto alto desaparecia em uma névoa. Não, ele percebeu - não era uma névoa, era fumaça, uma fumaça adocicada, inebriante que enchia o cômodo com vapores. Ele deu uma olhada em volta, tentando ver através do ofuscamento. O cômodo parecia ser projetado quase como um anfiteatro, com um nível mais baixo, o palco central afundado no chão e um anel em volta com longas e altas filas de bancos ornados com travesseiros. Esparramadas nos travesseiros estavam várias figuras que ele não era capaz de descrever totalmente, ainda que elas fossem obviamente humanas -.

-Não totalmente humanas, ele lembrou-se de si mesmo. Homens-Lobos; outros lobisomens, como eu. O pensamento se alterou. Fazia anos desde a última vez em que ele tinha se encontrado cercado por outros lobisomens em grande número. Vinte e cinco, talvez trinta anos.  
"Olá". Uma figura saiu da fumaça do seu lado. Um lobisomem de uns vinte e cinco anos, vestindo uma túnica de um verde chocante e com o seu cabelo curto colado ao redor de sua cabeça, gritou com um sotaque Americano. "Pegue".

Alguma coisa voou no rosto de Lupin. Sem pensar, ele pegou a tal coisa no ar e a segurou por um momento - era um objeto parecido com uma varinha com uma das pontas afiada, e a outra ponta estava decorada com algum tipo de bugiganga de vidro. Ela soltou um breve brilho de luz quando ele a tocou, e então ficou escuro.

"Certo, então, você é um de nós," disse o lobisomem, puxando a coisa que parecia uma varinha da mão de Lupin, e a fazendo desaparecer nas vestes dele. "Este era o Teste. Você passou. Parabéns. Qual é o seu nome?".

Lupin se apresentou, então olhou ao redor. "Agora o quê?".

"Eu também gostaria de saber," disse o lobisomem, parecendo melancólico.

"Bem - quem é o responsável, aqui?" Lupin questionou, se perguntando se ele poderia dar uma olhada nos planos ou nas estratégias de batalha deles.

"Sou eu," respondeu seu companheiro, parecendo ainda mais cheio de melancolia.

"E você não...?".

"Bem, olhe com o que eu tenho trabalhado!" O lobisomem varreu um braço em direção ao resto do cômodo, que Lupin foi capaz de ver um pouco mais claramente agora. Parecia como se tivessem trinta ou quarenta lobisomens no cômodo, todos eles apenas estavam reconhecíveis enquanto formas turvas sentadas ou reclinadas ao redor de travesseiros, dando risadas e apalpando um ao outro. "Um bando de crias apáticas, inúteis, peludas," o lobisomem murmurou. "Eu te digo, todo o espírito de luta tem sido tirado de nós através dos séculos. O que havia de violento em nós foi abatido, massacrado. Olhe o que restou. Um bando de débeis. Hey, você tem alguma coisa para comer com você?".

"Não," Lupin respondeu com distração, ainda escaneando o cômodo. "Você quer dizer que Slytherin - o Lorde das Cobras apenas deixou vocês aqui, relaxando desse jeito, sem fazer nada? Onde estão os planos de batalha, as estratégias de vocês?".

"Eu escrevi uns poucos planos estratégicos no quadro negro, mas ninguém prestou à atenção. Você não tem nenhuma comida? Carne de hipogrifo, talvez? Pipoca de carneiro? Pedaços fritos de bode? Amendoins?".

"Eu disse que não". Lupin deu uma olhada para baixo, para o quadro colocado em pé no anfiteatro. Parecia ser um quadro branco que estava escrito em tinta verde escura Plano para a Dominação do Mundo, sobre uns poucos rabiscos. Também, parecia que alguém tinha jogado jogo da velha. "E isto é tudo que você tem?".

"Muito mais. Este é o nosso Conselho de Guerra. Eu ouvi dizer que os trolls estão bem melhor organizados. Você realmente não tem nenhuma comida? Tudo o que nós temos aqui são ovos cozidos. Eu adoraria comer alguns biscoitos".

"Não, eu não tenho nenhuma -". Lupin se conteve, e colocou a mão no bolso. Ele tirou de lá um punhado de Feijões de Todos os Sabores nos sabores Energia Floral, verificando para ver se tinham algumas unidades roxas (tinham duas) e colocou todo o resto na mão estendida do companheiro. Então ele voltou sua atenção de volta para o cômodo. "Esta não parece a estrutura de uma Conselho de Guerra," ele disse de modo irritante. "Esta parece a estrutura de uma leitura de poesia. Qual é a estratégia? Levar o inimigo a morte com prosa livre e chá de erva?".

O lobisomem gargalhou. "Eu gosto do jeito que você pensa," ele disse. "Você gostaria de ser um almirante, ou possivelmente um barão? Você poderia me ajudar a colocar estes filhotes em forma. Planejar estratégias. O que você acha?".

"Eu acho que 'almirante' é um termo naval, e eu não estou preparado para ser um barão tampouco. Mas eu seria um general".

Ele empurrou sua mão em direção ao lobisomem, não tão certo se isto era um comportamento adequado, mas querendo arriscar. Depois de um instante, o outro pegou sua mão, e a balançou. "General Lupin," ele disse. "Bem-vindo à guerra".

***

Draco ficou em pé olhando para a porta do quarto, imaginando Ginny e Fleur lá dentro, esperando por ele, sentadas na cama. Elas perguntariam a ele "O que ele queria? O que aconteceu?" E ele lhes contaria sobre Sirius e Fleur provavelmente não iria se importar, mas Ginny...Ginny iria odiá-lo ainda mais do que ela já o odiava.

Ele suspirou e descansou sua cabeça por um instante na fria porta de madeira fechada. Eu coloquei meu pai atrás das grades. Talvez não diretamente, mas eu deixei isto acontecer. Agora eu coloquei meu padrasto na prisão, e eu fiz isto com as minhas próprias mãos. Eu tenho boas intenções. Mas isto realmente importa? Ele escutou sua própria voz, falando com Slytherin. Você não pode fazer o bem com poderes que vêm do Inferno.

Você não pode fazer o bem.

Ele empurrou a porta a abrindo, e entrou. Ele viu Fleur, sentada na beirada da cama, e os olhos dele imediatamente perpassaram por todo o cômodo, procurando por um sinal dos cabelos vermelho fogo, um lampejo de um vestido verde.

Nada. Ela se foi.

Ele se dirigiu rapidamente para Fleur. "Onde ela está? Onde ela foi?".

"Ela não disse". Fleur balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Ela apenas saiu. Ela mesma deixou a Capa de Invisibilidade aqui para você. Eu imagino que ela tenha voltado para Harry e para os outros. Ela provavelmente não queria ver você, depois do modo como você se comportou".

"O modo como eu me comportei? Oh quê ótimo. Maldito Inferno flamejante". Draco se jogou na cadeira, olhando para ela.

"Não é muito agradável ficar beijando pessoas se você não tem em vista isto," disse Fleur com exatidão.

Draco fez um barulho estrangulado. "Olha quem está falando".

Fleur parecia martirizada. "Homens," ela disse.

Draco ignorou isto. "É bem chato," ele disse "especialmente porque eu estava esperando que ela voltasse comigo".

"Para onde?".

"Eu ia falar com Harry". Ele começou a ficar de pé. "E eu deverei fazer isto tão logo seja possível".

"Mas o Lorde das Cobras -".

"O que ele não sabe, não o fere".

Fleur balançou negativamente sua cabeça, olhando para ele. "Eu não entendo," ela disse. "Você não sente a dor?".

"Eu sinto a dor de estar tendo uma dor de cabeça, se é isto o que você quer dizer".

Fleur se sentou ereta, os ombros dela imóveis, e esticou a mão para baixo para dobrar a manga de sua camisola, expondo seu braço. Draco brevemente vislumbrou a cicatriz desfigurada da Marca Negra, queimada na pele cremosa dela antes que ela puxasse a manga de volta para o lugar. "Isto não causa dor em você?".

"Isto me machucou quando ele a queimou no meu braço. Mas parece ter cicatrizado. Eu não gosto dela. Mas, de qualquer forma, ela não doe".

"Bem, deveria," ela disse. "Eu sinto uma dor aguda toda vez que eu falo o nome dele. Se eu agisse contra ele, como você faz, a dor seria ofuscante. Eu não entendo como você faz isto".

"Talvez seja porque você é a Fonte dele".

Ela balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "A Marca nos conecta a ele, como as Criaturas das Trevas que ele comanda estão conectadas a ele pelo Chamado. Isto não faz sentido. Com os encantamentos que você tem em voe, e acrescido a isto a ligação da Marca Negra, de nenhuma maneira sobre a terra você devia ser capaz de resistir. De nenhuma maneira. Isto não faz nenhum sentido, de maneira nenhuma. Devia ser impossível. Ele sabe disto. Eu sei disto".

"Pode ser a poção da Força-de-Vontade," disse Draco, um pouco distraído - mas ele sabia que não era, ele se lembrou da sensação da poção se exaurindo enquanto ele estava com Harry na frente da porta de adamantio, e então -.

Fleur olhou para ele com desconfiança. "Eu não acho que você acredita nisto".

"Não importa no que eu acredito," ele disse rapidamente, agarrando com força a Capa que estava no mesmo lugar onde Ginny a tinha deixado: perto do pé da cama. "Nós não temos tempo para um grande estudo ontológico sobre o que está acontecendo comigo. Eu tenho que chegar a Harry e os outros".

"O que está acontecendo -".

"Não," ele disse, com severidade, e viu que ela hesitou. "Você irá me perdoar," ele acrescentou, de maneira um pouco incisiva, "se eu não te contar ainda todos os meus planos em todos os detalhes. Você não está exatamente bem do meu lado".

Ele estava na porta quando Fleur falou de novo.

"Fique bem," ela disse.

Ele olhou para trás, para ela, acenou com a cabeça, e saiu.

***

"Duas horas," disse Ron.

Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse escassamente desde que eles tinham percebido que Ginny ido embora. Ao menos, ele tinha voltado para se sentar com Harry e Hermione; eles estavam sentados um do lado do outro encostados na parede, Harry no meio, com Hermione de um lado e Ron do outro, os ombros de todos eles se tocando. Ela podia sentir que Harry estava feliz em ter Ron de volta com eles, mesmo se ele estivesse em silêncio e quieto. Harry era sempre uma pessoa levemente diferente quando Ron estava lá, e certamente um alguém mais feliz; a presença de Ron o permitia ter um certo tipo de paz com o mundo em torno dele e nada mais parecia fornecer isto completamente.

"Ela irá voltar," disse Harry, as suas correntes chacoalhando enquanto ele tocava o ombro de Ron. "Olhe, não é sua culpa".

"É claro que não é. É culpa do Malfoy".

"Este é o espírito," disse Harry, com um meio sorriso.

Ron simplesmente balançou sua cabeça, se inclinando para trás, contra a parede. Enquanto ele fazia isto, Hermione observou alguma coisa peculiar. Ela se inclinou para frente, piscando os seus olhos, e então levantou sua mão passando por Harry para tocar Ron no ombro. Ele olhou para ela, e ela viu de novo - havia uma marca no lado de sua tempora, exatamente acima e do lado de sua sobrancelha, uma marca fraca, prateada exatamente onde Rowena o tinha beijado. Parecia quase como a cicatriz de uma queimadura que tinha sido curada há anos, apenas ela sabia que Ron não tinha tido uma tal marca esta manha. "Ron," ela disse devagar. "Você não - você não consegue - sentir alguma coisa sobre o lugar onde ela possa estar, você consegue?".

Ron olhou para ela como se ela estivesse gritando alguma loucura. "Eu não consigo o que?".

"Rowena disse que você era um Adivinho," disse Hermione. "Eu achei que talvez você pudesse adivinhar alguma coisa".

"Bem, eu não posso muito," disse Ron com raiva. "Eu não posso simplesmente executar isto sob encomenda. Eu não posso fazer isto de nenhuma maneira, na verdade. Espere, isto não veio à tona certo". Ele esfregou as costas de suas mãos de um lado para o outro em cima de seus olhos. "Eu apenas quero dizer, eu nunca adivinhei nada. Eu realmente não me imagino começando isto agora mesmo".

Hermione suspirou. "Não faz mal".

Ron se alegrou brevemente. "A menos que eu estivesse adivinhando alguma coisa horrível para torturar o Malfoy. Isto eu poderia fazer".

"Oh, Ron". Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado. Por mim, eu desejaria que ele estivesse aqui. Ele poderia explicar o que está acontecendo".

"Certo, porque ele fez um bom trabalho explicando quando ele esteve aqui mais cedo," disse Harry, embora ele dissesse isto sem rancor.

"Eu desejo muito que ele aparecesse também," disse Ron, amargamente. "Então eu poderia esmurrar sua cara".

A abertura misteriosa na parede balançou e se abriu, e Draco entrou.

Houve um curto silêncio.

"E agora eu desejo que eu tenha um milhão de galeões," disse Ron, e deu uma olhada em volta esperançosamente.

Hermione olhava para ele.

"Apenas checando," ele disse.

Ela voltou sua atenção novamente para Draco, que estava caminhando rapidamente, cruzando o quarto em direção à eles. Ginny não estava com ele. Ele estava carregando sua espada, desembainhada, em suas mãos, e sua expressão era tão extraordinariamente fria que isto quase fez o coração dela parar. Antes que ela pudesse formular muitos pensamentos, rápido como um raio, Ron se colocou de pé e andou para o lado se colocando assim entre Draco e Harry.

Draco parou imóvel, e olhou para ele. "O que você está fazendo, Weasley?".

Ron cruzou os seus braços sobre o seu peito. Ele não precisava levantar o seu queixo - ele já era mais alto que Draco - mas ele o fez assim mesmo. "Não chegue mais perto," ele disse.

"Saia do caminho," disse Draco.

Ron balançou sua cabeça negativamente.

"Você quer se mover," Draco disse, com os olhos estreitados, "ou você quer descobrir o que um sapato italiano de bico fino pode fazer?".

Ron pestanejou para ele. "O quê?".

"Eu acho que ele tem em vista chutar você na cara," disse Hermione na tentativa de ajudar.

Draco revirou seus olhos. "Eu estou tendo um péssimo dia," ele disse. "As minhas ameaças não estão surtindo o efeito que elas deveriam. Vamos começar isto novamente. Saia do caminho, Weasley".

"Não," disse Ron.

"Saia do caminho, ou eu cortarei em fatias sua perna e espancarei você até a morte com a ponta da bota," disse Draco.

"Oooh, esta foi muito melhor," disse Hermione super esportiva. "De verdade, boas imagens".

"Eu ainda não estou me movendo," disse Ron.

Hermione olhou de Ron para Draco. Harry estava atrás dela, ela não podia ver a expressão dele. A expressão de Draco parecia oscilar entre a surpresa e um divertimento amargo.

"Não tome parte disto," ele disse. "É isto que eu quero dizer".

"Coloque esta espada para baixo primeiro".

"Weasley, nós não temos muito tempo. Saia do caminho".

Ron não se moveu. Draco lançou um olhar para Hermione, que levantou os olhos dela para ele. Por um instante, seus olhares se capturaram e se entrelaçaram, e ela se lembrou que aqueles olhos pertenciam a um garoto da mesma idade que a dela e que eram de alguém que ela tinha amado e confiado. Ela tinha olhado dentro deles tantas vezes e visto o próprio amor dele por ela, refletido de volta, apenas agora estavam revestidos com alguma coisa mais, e de alguma forma mudados.  
Foi Harry o próximo a falar, e pela a primeira vez desde que Draco tinha entrado no quarto. "Ron. Está tudo bem. Deixe-o".

Relutância temperada com confusão, Ron foi para o lado, e Draco se moveu para ficar no lugar onde ele tinha estado. Hermione viu o brilho lampejante de luz azul na lâmina da espada enquanto ele a erguia acima da cabeça dele. E Harry - Harry estava de joelhos, e segurou suas mãos feridas para o alto, de forma que a corrente se esticasse rígida entre eles. Ele estava olhando para o alto, para Draco, e os olhos verdes estavam firmes.

"Faça," ele disse.

Draco deixou a espada descer, tão rápido e tão forte que pareceu assobiar enquanto cortava o ar. Ela dividiu em pedaços, golpeando os anéis de adamantio da corrente que mantinham as mãos de Harry amarradas, e as cortando exatamente ao meio. Elas caíram no chão, não com o som do metal ressoando, mas com um tipo de barulho sibilado como o de uma cobra desfolhada de sua pele.

Hermione prendeu sua respiração e começou a andar para frente, mas uma mão segurou o braço dela a impedindo. Ela sabia sem olhar que era Ron, mas não sabia por que ele a estava segurando.

Harry se colocou de pé bem devagar, colocando sua mão na parede para mantê-lo firme. Ela viu Draco estender a mão como se fosse ajudá-lo, então colocou sua mão para trás rapidamente. Harry, que estava olhando para baixo, não reparou.

Ron soltou o braço dela. Ela correu para frente, para Harry, e colocou os braços dela ao redor dele, o ajudando a ficar de pé. Ela o sentiu segurar nos ombros dela, como se ficar em pé depois de tanto tempo fosse encadear dor nele. Provavelmente sim. Ele ficou parado por um momento, como se avaliasse a estabilidade de suas pernas. Então, ele deu um passo rápido para frente, agarrando com força um muito surpreso Draco pela parte da frente da camisa dele, e o empurrando duramente contra a parede. "Tudo bem, Malfoy. Maldito seja, onde está Ginny?" ele disse.

***

"Olhe, fazer um strip-tease para me revistar não é realmente necessário".

"Oh, mas eu acho que é," disse Raven, que estava em pé com as mãos dela no quadril, olhando para Sirius como se ela realmente desejasse chocolate e ele fosse a última trufa Crème Brulee da caixa. "Agora tire suas roupas".

"Não sem jantar e flores primeiro".

Raven olhou de lado para ele, e sorriu. "Prisioneiros devem ser desvestidos de suas varinhas e outras armas, estas são as regras. Você deve ter escondido sua varinha em algum lugar no seu corpo. Tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é gritar,e este cômodo ficará cheio de dementadores desejosos e ávidos para me ajudar. Então, você deve tirar suas roupas, ou eu amarrarei você e as tirarei".  
"Não, por favor, eu apenas darei minha varinha para você. Olhe, aqui está ela". Ele estendeu sua mão segurando a varinha, e Raven a pegou e a colocou no bolso, com um pequeno sorriso brincando nos lábios vermelhos dela. Havia uma certa fome negra nos olhos dela que fazia a herança demoníaca dela de repente parecer muito evidente. Sirius se sentiu muito desgostoso que em algum momento ele tivesse pensado que ela era atraente. Talvez fosse karma. Ele mandou uma desculpa silenciosa para Narcissa, de quem ele de repente sentiu muitas saudades.

"Como eu sei que você não tem duas varinhas?" Raven perguntou. "Como eu sei que você não tem um Encantamento Abridouro de Fechaduras (Lockpick)?".

Diante deste inevitável lógica, Sirius não tinha resposta.

"Agora tire suas roupas," ela disse.

Ele começou a desafivelar suas vestes, se perguntando como tudo isto tinha acontecido. Ele tinha a pretensão de resgatar seu afilhado, e ao invés disto ele estava fazendo um strip-tease para uma exigente demônio em uma masmorra muito fria. Ele se perguntou se Draco sabia que este encarceramento poderia envolver nudez. Melhor não pensar sobre isto. Ele começou a trabalhar na camisa dele enquanto Raven pegou a sua capa deixada de lado e passou a revistar os bolsos. Ela deu um sorriso para os Feijões de Todos os Sabores no sabor Poder Floral, e observou com olhar examinador os Lápis Realmente Mágicos da Zonko's e uma pilha de antigas cartas. "Eu gosto de você," ela disse, correndo o dedo vermelho-fino para baixo no peito desnudo dele, de um modo muito familiar. "Eu deixarei você guardar estas coisas".

"Se você realmente gostasse de mim, você não me faria tirar minha calças," ele assinalou, andando para trás, para longe.

Ela sorriu para ele. "Não se preocupe. Eu sei que está muito frio nesta masmorra. Eu não farei um mau juízo".

Sirius suspirou, e começou a trabalhar nas suas calças.

***

"Eu não sei," disse Draco, não tirando os olhos dele dos de Harry. "Eu achei que ela estivesse aqui. Por isto que eu vim. Parte do motivo, de qualquer jeito".

"Você não sabe?" Desta vez foi Ron quem falou. Ele estava pálido de raiva, suas sardas se sobressaiam em manchas. "Ela foi procurar por você".

"Ela encontrou você?" investiu Hermione ansiosamente.

"Sim," disse Draco. "Ela me encontrou".

Todos eles não tiravam os olhos dele esperando.

"Você não gostaria de me soltar?" ele disse para Harry, quase queixosamente. "Você está arruinando minha camisa".

"Isto é um vexame," disse Ron, "especialmente quando ele deveria realmente estar arruinando a sua cara".

Harry soltou Draco e andou para trás. "Fale," ele disse, de forma sintetizada.

Os olhos de Draco procuraram os de Hermione. "Eu estava no meu quarto. Ginny me encontrou. Eu a deixei lá com Fleur quando eu fui intimado para falar com Slytherin. Quando eu voltei ao quarto, ela tinha ido embora. Fleur disse que ela não disse para onde estava indo, ela simplesmente foi".

"E por que nós devemos acreditar em você?" disse Ron em um tom suave e perigoso.

"Você está certo, Weasley. Ela me encontrou, eu a matei, e então eu decidi vir e contar para você sobre tudo isto porque eu não ainda não tinha alcançado minha quota pessoal de abuso diária e eu pensei que você pudesse me ajudar a enchê-la".

"Bem, eu acho que você está mentindo," disse Ron. "Esta é a minha sopinião".

Draco parecia como se tivesse chegado ao fim de sua paciência. "Esta é a sua opinião? Bem, como você gostaria que eu colocasse a minha mão na sua opinião?".

"É o suficiente!" disse Harry com severidade. "Vocês dois, ou vocês caem de uma vez no braço, ou calem a boca e se entendam. Mas isto...isto...um rali de sarcasmo não está ajudando. Ron, ele não teria motivos para ter vindo aqui se fosse responsável pelo sumiço de Ginny. Malfoy, comece a falar nos próximos cinco segundos ou eu farei você engolir esta espada".

Draco forçou um sorriso. Foi um tipo de riso cansado, mas um daqueles bem reais. "Bem, desde que você me pergunte gentilmente," ele disse. O sorriso murchou rapidamente, e os olho dele se escureceram como ardósia. "Ela deixou disto," ele disse, e estendeu a mão segurando a bem dobrada Capa prateada. Harry a pegou sem com comentar. "Este é um tempo muito ruim para ela ficar vagando pelo castelo," Draco acrescentou. "Eventos estão em andamento. Parte do motivo d'eu ter vindo aqui foi porque eu estava procurando por Ginny. E parte do motivo d'eu precisar encontrá-la é que, se o que ela me contou for verdade, que ela era o meio pelo qual todos vocês chegaram aqui, então, ela é o único meio que vocês tem de poder sair daqui. E vocês precisam sair daqui agora". Agora ele estava olhando para Harry. "Slytherin quer você morto," ele disse asperamente. "Eu o ludibriei e o impedi de vir matar você; eu disse a ele que havia algum tipo de encantamento em sua vida. É para isto que ele queria o seu sangue. Agora que ele o examinou, ele saberá que eu estava errado, ou mentindo, e ele virá até você. Você tem que sair daqui antes que isto aconteça".

Hermione sentiu como se o sangue dela tivesse se tornado água gelada. "Você entrou na cela," ela disse para Draco. "Você não pode nos soltar?".

Ele balançou sua cabeça negativamente, evitando os olhos dela. "Eu posso soltar você, ou Ron. Mas as proteções estão encantadas para reconhecer Harry como o prisioneiro daqui. Se ele sair, os alarmes irão tocar como um foguete. Nós estaríamos rodeados de dementadores em segundos".

"Então Harry fica aqui," disse Ron, firme. "Eu irei procurar por Ginny".

"Eu irei com você," disse Hermione depressa.

"Hermione, não," disse Harry, ainda mais rápido. Ele tinha se tornado totalmente pálido.

Ela se virou para trás, para ele. "Harry, faz sentido. O Lycanthe pode sentir a presença de outros objetos mágicos poderosos. Ele será atraído pelo Vira-Tempo. Ele nos ajudará a encontrar Ginny, mas ele não funcionará com Ron, então sou eu quem tem que segurá-lo e ir com ele. De outra forma, ele simplesmente ficará perambulando perdido, e nós nunca tiraremos você daqui. Nós usaremos a Capa; ela nos manterá a salvo".

"Existem dezenas de objetos mágicos poderosos no castelo-" Draco começou. E parou.

"Mas estes dois foram feitos para ser usados juntos," disse Hermione calmamente. "Eu não quero ficar vagando por aqui assim como Ron também não. Mas faz sentido".

Draco olhou para baixo, para o chão; Ron parecia preparado e determinado. Ela sabia que ele iria atrás de Ginny até mesmo se ela não chegasse. Ela se virou para olhar para Harry - e o encontrou olhando para ela seriamente.

"Eu preciso falar com você, Hermione," ele disse, em um tom feroz, baixo. "Agora".

Ela permitiu que ele pegasse a mão dela e a puxasse para o outro lado do quarto, do lado do armário, onde havia um pouquinho de privacidade. É claro, ela ainda podia escutar a voz de Draco, dizendo a Ron para pegar a Capa, e ele estava dando a Ron algumas instruções de como encontrar o caminho dele ao redor do castelo. "Draco Malfoy, dignando-se a nos ajudar," Ron replicou, irritado. "Finalmente eu posso morrer feliz".

"Isto pode ser arranjado," respondeu Draco, em seu tom frio.

"Escute, Malfoy. Você pode pegar suas instruções e enfiá-las exatamente no seu-".

"Hermione, você está escutando?" Harry disse.

Ela se virou e levantou o seu rosto para o dele, e prendeu sua respiração. Ele estava muito branco, tão branco quanto ele tinha estado no dia que eles tinham ficado em pé diante do Espelho de Ojesed e ele tinha dito a ela que a amava. Ela sabia o quão duro isto tinha sido para ele, que era exatamente como ele estava naquele momento, que ele tinha algo tão pouco e tão atrasado para dizer. Ela se perguntou qual coisa terrível, equivalente a aquele outro momento, estava pensando sobre a cabeça dele agora; ou talvez era simplesmente o perigo que eles estavam...

Ela levantou sua mão e pegou as dele, olhando para baixo, para elas enquanto fazia isto. As mãos de Harry, tão familiares e tão conhecidas, até quando ele tinha onze anos e era magro e pequeno, ele tivera aquelas mãos articuladamente bonitas e delicadas. Elas eram muito parecidas com as mãos de Draco, os mesmos dedos finos, o indicador um pouco mais longo do que os outros, a mesma cicatriz na palma, mas elas eram de modo único as de Harry - mãos que passavam para ele sua pena na aula de Poção, que carregavam os livros dela, que se erguiam para pegar o Snitch, que a segurava com força no escuro.

"Eu não quero que você vá," ele disse, com uma intensidade repentina e surpreendente. "Eu tenho uma péssima, péssima sensação sobre isto, Hermione. Eu quero que você fique aqui".

"Eu tenho que ir. Ginny-".

"Eu sei". Ele a puxou em direção a ele pelos pulsos dela. "Eu sei, mas-".

"Eu realmente não estou entendendo porque você está tão aterrorizado," ela disse, com um tipo de sorriso vacilante. "Esta não é a primeira vez que nós temos estado em perigo, nós já olhamos para o rosto da morte antes, não está sendo pior do que isto-".

As mãos de Harry apertaram as dela. "Existem coisas piores do que simplesmente morrer," ele disse, sua voz baixa e feroz. "Eu não poderia suportar - se alguma coisa acontecesse a você - e eu me perguntando, se você estaria em algum lugar, esperando por mim para - para -".

"Harry!" Não tendo a menor idéia do que ele estava falando, mas reagindo sem pensar na dor da voz dele, Hermione quase tropeçou nela mesma na sua pressa para se aproximar dele. Ela lançou seus braços em volta dele e o abraçou duramente, e ele tocou de leve o cabelo dela com uma mão hesitante.

"Eu sempre fui apaixonado pelo seu cabelo," ele disse.

"Oh, certamente não," disse Hermione, antes que ela pudesse consertar isto. "Você e Ron costumavam dizer que parecia que eu tinha um gato muito raivoso na minha cabeça!".

Harry se engasgou. "Sim, quando nós tínhamos doze anos".

"Ainda assim era muito rude de sua parte," disse Hermione. "Você deveria fazer alguma coisa para se retratar comigo".

"Eu não estou certo de que nós tenhamos privacidade suficiente para isto," disse Harry, parecendo solene.

"Vocês certamente não têm!" chamou Draco irritado do outro lado do armário. "Por favor – tenham piedade de nós".

Harry fechou seus olhos. "Eu apenas vou fingir que eu não escutei isto".

Hermione levantou sua mão e puxou a cabeça dele para baixo, e o beijo profundamente. Isto sempre a surpreendia, mesmo agora, que ela tivesse que alcançar Harry, que ele tinha se tornado tão alto e flexível e...crescido. Não que crescido fosse ruim. Crescido era bom, especialmente quando isto satisfazia a alguém e também parecia estar satisfazendo a Harry o fato de ter ficado mais alto e mais largo nos ombros.

Foi um breve beijo, apesar de tudo. Ela o interrompeu, e deixou Harry a levar de volta para o centro do quarto, onde Draco estava encostado contra a parede perto da porta de entrada da cela, todo elegante olhando de cara feia e as longas pernas cruzadas e os braços colocados sobre o seu peito. Ela olhou para ele. "Onde está Ron?".

"Eu estou aqui," disse a voz de Ron, de um ponto próximo a Draco. "Por quê?".

"Erm," disse Hermione, encarando.

"Eu joguei a Capa de Invisibilidade nele," disse Draco suavemente. "Eu estava ficando doente de olhar para a cara dele".

Houve um som bravejante, e Ron reapareceu, tendo se esquivado sorrateiramente debaixo da capa que ele não tinha, aparentemente, percebido que estava usando. Ele estava olhando para Draco de novo, e completamente rosa em volta das orelhas. "Você - se manda - bastardo -".

Hermione o segurou e o arrastou em direção à saída.

***

Tendo girado o Vira-Tempo, Ginny percebeu a si mesma caindo entre nuvens violetas vazias, mas em nenhuma direção reconhecível. Provavelmente, tinha sido para cima, para baixo, ou para os lados através do espaço. Tudo tinha desaparecido em um nada violeta. Ela conhecia este momento sem fim de vertigem e movimento rápido, então o vazio vertiginoso desapareceu em um instante e ela estava parada com seus pés no sólido chão, cercada pela escuridão.

Ela forçou seus olhos para ver, seu coração palpitando. Ela tentou ajustar o Vira-Tempo para levá-la de volta ao passado no instante depois que ela o tinha deixado, mas ela ainda não era uma perita em ajustar isto. Talvez ela tenha errado seu objetivo em algumas horas, e estava de noite.

Mas ainda na escuridão da noite, ela era capaz de ver suas próprias mãos em frente ao seu rosto.

Ela escorregou sua mão para sua varinha, e a tateou para fora do seu bolso. "Lumos," ela murmurou.

A luz floresceu da ponta da varinha, iluminando seus arredores. Ela estava parada em um corredor, exatamente onde ela tinha esperado chegar. Parecia muito o mesmo, ainda que o chão estivesse coberto por uma camada espessa de poeira, e as tochas estivessem faltosas nos suportes da parede.

Ela se apressou para frente, repentinamente desesperada para sair do castelo, que despertava um tipo se sensação terrível, amarga, abandonada. Seus pés batiam no chão empoeirado fazendo o único ruído: não havia nenhum assobio do vento, nem mesmo o som de insetos. Ela alcançou o fim do corredor, encontrou uma pesada, curva escada de pedras, e se moveu para baixo tão rápido quanto a segurança permitia. Quando ela alcançou no fim das escadas, ela encontrou a si mesma em uma grande ante-sala cujo chão, como um tabuleiro de xadrez, era modelado com quadrados de mármore verdes e brancos. Ela correu cruzando o chão em direção a uma gigantesca porta dupla, as puxou com força abrindo-as, e caminhou para fora.

E pestanejou, por um instante incapaz de entender totalmente o que era isto que ela estava olhando. Aqui, havia mais luz - uma luz fraca, cinza quase bloqueada inteiramente por uma enorme parede que cercava o castelo. Ginny encarou surpresa. Ela não tinha idéia de onde a parede vinha: circular e gigantesca, parecia se esticar em todas as direções em torno do castelo, e subir,subir, subir até onde seus olhos podiam ver, desaparecendo dentro da escuridão em contraste com uma pitada de céu azul, a forma de uma criança de mármore. Enquanto ela descia as escadas devagar, ela percebeu que a parede não era de jeito nenhuma tão lisa, mas irregular e assimétrica, e consteladas com estranhas flores vermelhas...

Rosas. Não era de maneira nenhuma uma parede, mas um enorme cerca de espinhos. Como os arbustos que cercavam o castelo da Bela Adormecida, ela pensou, quase dando uma risada diante da intensidade do nervosismo que ela sentia. O Príncipe tinha conseguido abrir seu caminho através dos arbustos - ela pensou muito brevemente em Draco, e sua espada - mas não havia nenhum Príncipe aqui, ela estava com ela mesma.

Dirigida por um impulso que ela não conseguia identificar totalmente, ela esticou sua mão e gentilmente tocou o Vira-Tempo pela borda do pingente.

Por um momento, nada aconteceu. Então, com um ruidoso sussurro, como o som de uma grande quantidade de água correndo, os galhos começaram a se enroscar para longe dela, se entortando para trás, abrindo um caminho para deixá-la passar. Através do espaço aberto pela cerca viva, ela vislumbrou uma grama verde brilhante, constelada de flores brancas. Ela caminhou através delas depressa, e a cerca viva se fechou atrás dela como se nunca tivesse existido uma lacuna.

Ela olhou em volta assombrada. Ela estava em pé em uma clareira, e na distância ela podia ver a linha negra de árvores de onde a floreta começava. A floresta que tinha crescido até muito próximo a margem do castelo no próprio tempo dela. Mas agora ela estava bem longe, e na frente dela se estendia uma clareira longa e cheia de grama, no meio da qual estava um grande número de tendas multicoloridas. Ela estava fortemente se lembrando do campo de guerra que ela visitou com Ron e Hermione.

Ela começou quase a correr, repentinamente cheia de um desespero para ver as pessoas - ela sentiu que qualquer pessoa teria feito isto. O castelo era tão silencioso, tão assustador. Ela alcançou o centro do campo, e deu uma olhada ao redor. Tinham tentas de muitas cores: azul, verde-clara, laranja, e a esquerda dela tinha uma tenda vermelho escarlate, alta, fortificada que sustentava na aba (porta) fechada o emblema de um leão dourado.

Gryffindor.  
Ela correu para a tenda, e parou na entrada. Não havia nenhum lugar para bater, que ela pudesse perceber. Cuidadosamente, ela esticou sua mão para frente e puxou para trás a ponta da aba da tenda, e olhou para dentro da escuridão.

Como a maioria das tendas dos bruxos, o interior não tinha semelhança com o exterior. Do lado de dentro, as paredes eram feitas de madeira escura, almofadada, havia uma lareira (vazia - já que o dia estava quente e claro), algumas pequenas janelas, sem vidraça, e uma mesa de mogno larga e redonda no centro do cômodo, que estava ornado com modelos de estralas e luas douradas. Encostada contra o pé de uma mesa, totalmente casual, estava uma longa espada de prata em uma bainha decorada com folhas esmaltadas brilhantes, flores e animais.

Um movimento no canto do cômodo capturou seu olhar. Ela se virou, e encarou.

E viu alguém a encarando de volta. Sentado em um canto da tenda, em um escabelo feito de madeira, estava um homem alto com um cabelo preto incontrolável, e olhos negros brilhantes. Ele parecia com se tivesse 20 anos, e mais interessante, estava sem camisa, vestindo um par de calças de couro, e aparentemente no meio do processo de descalçar suas botas.

Ele olhou para Ginny.

Ginny olhou para ele.

Ele encontrou sua voz primeiro. Deixando cair sua bota no chão, ele ficou de pé, e com uma voz algumas oitavas mais profunda do que tinha sido da última vez que ela a ouviu, disse, "Quem diabos é você e o que você está fazendo na minha tenta?".

Percebendo-se entre o choque e um insano desejo de rir, Ginny tirou sua mão para longe de sua boca. "Bem?" ela disse.

***

A masmorra era uma masmorra. Ela tinha uma aparência assustadora como as outras masmorras que Sirius tinha estado. A masmorra do Malfoy, por exemplo. Pesadas paredes de pedra cotejando uma umidade desagradável. Pesadas barras de ferro cinzas revestidas com proteções mágicas. O cheiro de musgo, de suor velho e de medo. Masmorras eram todas iguais.

Pelo menos ele tinha suas roupas de volta. Raven o tinha permitido tê-las de volta, junto com todos os seus pertences salvo sua varinha. Ele se perguntou quanto tempo seria possível sobreviver com Feijões de Todos os Sabores. Ele se perguntou se ele estava preparado para descobrir.

O silêncio da masmorra parecia se expandir continuamente. Para se distrair, Sirius levou sua mão até seu bolso e começou a espalhar o conteúdo dele no chão em frente a ele. Os lápis da Zonko's. As cartas das antigas namoradas. Ele apanhou uma ao acaso e a movimentou para abrí-la. Querido Sirius, eu estou sentada aqui na aula de História da Magia -pensando que se eu pegasse no sono eu sentiria saudade da última noite enquanto nós estávamos - um.. olhando as estrelas...De qualquer forma, é apenas eu ou é o Professor Binns que está pegando um tipo de poeira?

Sirius forçou um sorriso e empurrou a carta de volta para dentro do seu bolso. Então tinham outras cartas, endereçadas a James, na delicada letra a mão de Lily, a visualização disto fez a garganta dele fechar e seu peito se apertar. James Potter, 30 Galloping Drive, Godric's Hollow, Wales. A visualização do endereço escrito lá pela mão de Lily trouxe a memória da casa assim como a visualização de suas ruínas amaldiçoadas, a memória da casa como ele tinha visto da última vez, não tinha se dispersado junto com o entulho dela sob um céu listado de verde e negro.

Ele apertou seu punho no pergaminho, o dobrando em sua mão. James. Elas vinham agora, as memórias, densas e rápidas: os pensamentos sombrios de fantasmas. James. Ele não foi capaz de encontrar Lily de maneira nenhuma naquela noite. Ela foi enterrada, se foi, cascalho a cobriu. Mas James. Ele não tinha sido esmagado, ou machucado de uma forma visível, mas era uma mentira, Sirius pensou

que o morto lembrava alguém vivo, apenas dormindo. Ele sabia agora mesmo que James estava morto. Ele estava deitado onde ele tinha caído, de costas, uma mão se moveu e agarrou com força a varinha que, no fim, não tinha sido usada por ele, a outra mão no seu peito. Seus óculos estavam perdidos, tinham caído, esmagados em algum lugar, e Sirius queria encontrá-los e dá-los de volta a ele porque era claro que James não podia ver corretamente, de nenhuma maneira, sem os óculos dele, ele nunca pode, mas não havia mais tempo para isto, havia? Dobrando seus joelhos, Sirius pegou os ombros de seu amigo e o puxou perpendicularmente. Ele parecia verdadeiro e genuíno sob as mãos de Sirius - ainda as mesmas mãos que passavam para Sirius a pena na aula, os mesmos braços que o abraçaram no casamento de James, os mesmo ombros que ele encurvava quando ele estava injuriado - e mesmo assim, ao mesmo tempo ele estava mudado para sempre, como se qualquer um o mostrasse que James se foi.

Lá, na casa quebrada, engasgando na poeira tóxica, Sirius colocou seu rosto para baixo, no ombro de James e chorou, um choro tão terrível e tão profundo para produzir qualquer lágrima. Ele murmurou sob sua respiração enquanto ele chorava, se perguntando se James voltaria, implorando que ele voltasse. Se James estivesse vivo, ele teria retornado para Sirius, entretanto tão longe ele talvez estivesse que a única coisa que ele desejava era chamar pelo seu amigo desesperadamente. Mas os mortos são viajantes egoístas e relutantes. Eles não voltam, não se importam o quanto eles são necessários, não se importam o quanto de forma gigantesca eles farão falta. Não se importam se a perda deles possa ter deixado para trás aqueles a quem eles abandonaram.

***

"Isto não está funcionando," disse Hermione, em descrença, segurando o Lycanthe na mão dela e olhando para ele.

"O que você quer dizer com isto não está funcionando?" Ron perguntou.  
Eles estavam aconchegados, a capa os cobrindo, sob uma escadaria precisamente fora da cela. Agarrando com força o Lycanthe, com tanta força que ele estava marcando a palma da mão dela, Hermione olhou para ele. "Não está captando nada," ela disse, sua voz tingida de pânico.

"Agora o quê?" Ela podia sentir a tensão dos ombros de Ron onde eles espremiam os dela. "O que nós fazemos?".

Ela se endireitou, deixando o Lycanthe cair no fim da corrente ao redor de seu pescoço. "Nós vamos - neste caminho," ela anunciou, ao acaso, puxando Ron do alto da escadaria e para baixo no corredor. Ele não protestou enquanto ele a seguia, que era, ela pensou, algo que não combinava com ele. Ele estava provavelmente sem idéias também.

O corredor terminava em um

escadaria, cujos degraus eram tão gastos que alguns deles aparentavam quase não mais do que irregularidades na pedra. Hermione se perguntou qual pé originalmente os tinha gastado enquanto ela e Ron começaram a descer correndo por eles. Uma clara memória se formou na cabeça dela de uma descida correndo por estes degraus antes, de mãos dadas com alguém. Alguém que não era Ron. Alguém com cabelos prateados.

Ela parou, e colocou uma mão firme sobre si mesma. Ela ouviu a voz de Ron em sua orelha. "Hermione, o que há de errado?".

"Nada - eu estou bem".

Mas ela não estava. Eles viraram uma esquina e se encontraram a si mesmo em um amplo e semicircular corredor cujas paredes estavam enfileiradas com inúmeras portas. O teto acima desaparecia em uma névoa esverdeada. As paredes estavam desnudas, mas Hermione sabia, como se pela memória, que uma delas tinha sido ornada por uma tapeçaria com o desenho da caçada de um unicórnio. E o teto tinha sido adornado com estrelas. Tinham estado ali poltronas junto das paredes, longas poltronas cobertas de travesseiros vermelho escarlate e esmeralda e azul, e ela se lembrava de deitar nestas poltronas, e não sozinha, tampouco...

Hermione se sentiu ruborizar e estava contente de que ela estava invisível. Ai! Ela olhou para baixo, percebendo que ela estava agarrando com força o Lycanthe, e o largou imediatamente. A sensação da memória a pressionando perdeu um pouco a força. Ela estava bastante certa de que ela continuava resplandescentemente vermelha, de qualquer forma. Como alguém pode fazer isto em uma poltrona sem cair dela?

"Hermione". Era Ron, falando dentro da orelha dela de novo, ou próximo da orelha dela. Ele não podia vê-la, então ele estava falando muito gentilmente no pescoço dela. "Você escutou isto?".

Ela levantou sua cabeça, um pouco com vertigem. "O quê?".

"Escute. Alguém está chorando".

Hermione girou sua cabeça, ouvindo. E escutou isto. O som fraco de choro, vindo detrás de uma das portas fechadas. "Isto não soa como Ginny," ela disse, positivamente, mas Ron já tinha agarrado com força sua mão e a estava puxando em direção a porta. Ela percebeu que ele olhou ao redor, então empurrou a porta abrindo-a, e eles passaram por ela.

Este cômodo tinha o teto baixo e desnudo, e não invocou nenhuma memória em Hermione. Pelo menos, parecia desnudo a primeira vista, e estava muito escuro. Mas então, enquanto ela olhava, ela viu uma mancha ainda mais escura, uma figura aconchegada como uma poça de sombra, em um canto, do qual o som de choro se originava. Enquanto ela e Ron se moviam incertos em direção a figura, ela percebeu - ela sabia - que não era, é claro, Ginny. O choro era o fraco, triste choro de uma criança, mas quando eles chegaram mais perto, tornou-se claro que era de fato, um adulto. Um homem adulto, redondo, e gorducho, cujo processo de queda de cabelo da cabeça refletia em uma luz fraca e cujos lamentos chorados eram muito, muito familiar...

"Rabicho," assobiou Ron, com assombro.

O corpo de Rabicho sacudiu em consideração ao som agitado, e Hermione viu que havia uma bainha em torno da perna dele, o encadeando a parede. Não era uma bainha de adamantio, apenas metal enferrujado, mas por outro lado, ele não era um Magid. "Quem está aí?" ele gritou com voz estridente.

Hermione tentou pegar o braço de Ron, mas isto foi tarde. Ele saiu debaixo da Capa de Invisibilidade e estava parado com sua varinha para Rabicho, seus olhos azuis brilhando de raiva. "Você," ele sibilou. "Assassino".

"Eu nunca matei ninguém!" guinchou Rabicho, batendo com suas correntes como se ele pudesse se colocar mais afastado, para longe de Ron de alguma forma. Os olhos dele estavam bem abertos e eram terríveis. "O que você está fazendo aqui?".

Hermione puxou a capa de cima de si mesma e correu para Ron, pegando o braço dele. "O que você está fazendo?".

"Eu vou matá-lo," disse Ron. "Alguém já devia ter feito isto, há muito tempo".

"Ron! Você não sabe como fazer a Maldição da Morte -".

"Eu posso tentar isto até que eu consiga," ele disse, sua varinha ainda apontada para o coração de Rabicho.

"Vá em frente," disse Rabicho, com um tom de voz gritado e desprezível. "Existem proteções em todas as direções neste cômodo. Um feitiço, e todos os guardas estarão atrás de vocês".

Ron parecia furioso. "Você está mentindo".

"Ron!" Hermione se arremessou para ele, agarrando com força o braço dele que segurava a varinha e o empurrando para baixo. "Não!".

"Eu não vou fazer," ele disse calmamente, seus olhos ainda fixos em Rabicho. "Mas eu quero saber o que ele sabe. E se eu não posso fazer um feitiço, eu irei quebrar cada osso do corpo miserável dele".

"Eu pareço saber de alguma coisa?" cuspiu Rabicho. "Eu pareço ainda ser o confidente mais confiável de meu Mestre? Ele disse que eu o traí - eu quase deixei seu Herdeiro morrer. Ele me mantém vivo mas ele me tirou - isto". E com uma respiração chorosa, ele levantou sua manga do lado direito, e estendeu seu braço.

Hermione engoliu sua náusea. A mão dele tinha sumido; o braço pálido, gorducho dele terminava na ponta escura de uma cicatriz recoberta por um tecido. Ela não tinha nenhuma simpatia por ele - se existia alguma pessoa no mundo que ela mais odiava sem dúvida era Rabicho - mas a visão disto ainda lhe causava náuseas.

"Você não sabe quais são os planos dele?" ela perguntou, os olhos dela se fixando na cara gorducha e medonha de Rabicho. Ele estava abundantemente suado, como ele usualmente costumava estar quando ele tinha medo, o suor parecendo vir de um lugar mais profundo do que dos poros dele, como se de fato ele suasse de medo. "O que ele quer com Harry?".

Os olhos de Rabicho se arregalaram. "Ele pegou Harry?".

Ron quase pareceu estar vibrando de raiva. "Não finja que você não sabe," ele falhou entre os dentes. "É sua culpa - tudo isto é sua culpa".

Em resposta, Rabicho, seu rosto listrado com suar e sujeira, olhou de volta para Ron, e cuspiu no chão perto do pé dele. "Continue e me torture se você quiser," ele disse, sua voz ainda aguda. "Eu não posso escapar. Eu não posso parar você. Faça".

Ron não se moveu, apenas ficou parado onde ele estava, ondas de raiva pulsando pelo seu corpo. Hermione colocou a mão dela no braço dele. "Ron, vamos," ela murmurou. "Ele não vale isto. Nós temos que ir".

Ron permitiu que ela o levasse para longe, ainda que ele olhasse de volta sobre o ombro dele para Rabicho enquanto eles iam embora. O coração dela sentiu dor por ele - ela sabia que ele sentia de alguma forma como se Rabicho tivesse sua responsabilidade, como se ele realmente soubesse sobre Scabbers e tivesse feito alguma coisa. E apenas não era da natureza de Ron torturar um homem que estava acorrentado e não podia escapar, não importando o quão tolo ou mau que este homem podia ser. Ele estava provavelmente se culpando a si mesmo por isto, também. Ela estava para dizer alguma coisa para ele, alguma coisa para acalmá-lo, quando Rabicho falou por trás deles.

"É a Esfera que você quer," ele disse.

Hermione se virou, Ron perto dela. "O quê?".

"A Esfera". O queixo redondo de Rabicho estava afundado no seu pescoço gordo, seus olhos brillhando com o que podia ser malícia, ou podia ser medo. "Se você pegar a Esfera e abrí-la antes d'ele conseguir completar a barganha dele com os demônios - você talvez terá uma chance. Isto é a última coisa que ele quer".

A mão de Ron estava apertando o pulso de Hermione. Ela se lembrou de Rowena com voz calma, contando para ela sobre a Esfera, seus poderes. "Onde está a Esfera?" ela disse, sua voz instável. "Onde ele a está guardando?".

"Quando você esteve aqui pela primeira vez, você se lembra que ele levou você para um cômodo com um tapeçaria? É lá. Encontre-a, a abra - se você for capaz de saber como fazer isto - você talvez tenha uma chance".

"E como nós sabemos que você não está mentindo?" ela perguntou.

Os olhos de Rabicho brilharam brevemente. "Você não saberá".

"Bastardo," Ron assobiou sob sua respiração, e Hermione começou a leva-lo em direção a porta de novo, suas costas espetando de náusea e medo. Quando a porta se fechou entre eles e Rabicho de novo, ela desenrolou a capa, e a jogou em cima de Ron. Então, ela alcançou seu pescoço, e tirou de lá o Lycanthe. Ela o colocou na palma da mão dela. "Ultima thule," ela disse, e o Lycanthe balançou em volta apontando para o norte.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ron perguntou.

"O cômodo do qual ele falou estava na parte oeste do castelo. Eu lembro de ter visto o pôr-do-sol do lado de fora da janela enquanto eu estava olhando a tapeçaria".

"Hermione," protestou Ron, balançado a cabeça dele de forma que o cabelo vermelho dele caiu nos olhos dele. "Você não acredita nele, não é? Ele está provavelmente nos levando para uma armadilha. Se ele quer que a gente vá para o oeste, eu digo para nós irmos para o leste. Oeste é provavelmente algum cômodo cheio de guardas ou alguma coisa do tipo".

"Nós temos a capa," disse Hermione, um pouco fraca. "Não faria mal checar isto".

Ron deu a ela um olhar penetrante, firme. Relutantemente, ela indicou com a cabeça, e recolocou o Lycanthe em volta do pescoço. "Certo. Nós iremos para o leste. Talvez eu começarei a ter algum sinal de Ginny nesta direção".

Eles se embrulharam com a capa, em volta de si mesmos, e se dirigiram ao corredor mais ao leste possível. Ele se deformava severamente para a direita, depois para a esquerda, então para direita de novo, e da mesma forma que eles viraram a última esquina escura, eles correram diretamente e sem nenhum prólogo em direção a um grande grupo armado de guardas trajando vestes cinzas.

***

A abertura negra na parede se fechou atrás de Hermione e Ron, e Harry sentiu uma onda de medo varrer sobre ele. Isto tirou cada pedaço de auto-controle que ele não tinha tentado pará-los, e por isto sua preocupação estava aumentada pelo fato de vê-los partindo, pela visão de Hermione olhando para trás, sobre o ombro dela brevemente, os olhos dela preocupados e obscurecidos e fixos nele, quase o arruinando.

Ele se afastou, voltando para trás contra a parede, se inclinando duramente contra ela, e fechando seus olhos.

Quando ele os abriu de novo, a primeira coisa que viu foi Draco, olhando de volta para ele, os olhos cinzas dele muito bem abertos e quase transparentes na claridade da luz azul.

Draco, como um camaleão, freqüentemente tinha a habilidade de parecer em casa em quase qualquer ambiente. Agora, entretanto, ele parecia extraordinariamente desconfortável, como se ele desejasse muito estar em qualquer outro lugar e de fato estava imaginando que ele estava em algum outro lugar. Ele quase não parecia ver Harry, de nenhuma maneira, ou pelo menos os olhos dele não estavam focados propriamente em Harry até ele se mover, sua mão indo até sua garganta, tirando o Encantamento Epicyclical pela sua corrente, e o puxando sobre sua cabeça. Ele o levantou, o dependurando em frente dos olhos de Draco, e disse,

"O que diabos é isto, Malfoy?".

Agora Draco reagiu. Ele sorriu, seus olhos no Encantamento. "Feliz Aniversário?" ele sugeriu gentilmente.

Harry pestanejou, surpreso. Ele se esqueceu que tinha sido seu aniversário há duas semanas. O fato de que Draco tinha de fato se lembrado disto era também perturbante, mas não do modo que ele queria cuidar no momento.

"Você não podia ter talvez me dado um relógio?" ele disse de modo irritante. "Ou você, quem sabe, talvez não tivesse cortado um grande buraco no meu braço? Em homenagem a ocasião".

"Não é este o grande buraco no seu braço," Draco apontou.

"O que foi isto? Isto foi um pedido de desculpas? Oh, espere, não, isto foi apenas você sendo insolente um pouco mais".

"Da última vez que eu pedi desculpas para você, você disse para eu me mandar".

Harry pestanejou. Ele não tinha lembrança de Draco pedindo desculpas a ele, de qualquer modo. Toda sua memória antes de Draco lhe dizendo sobre seus pais, até o ponto onde Fleur e Slytherin vieram até eles, era um borrão de ruídos agudos, de sangue respingado, e de um zunido vazio e claro na sua cabeça. "Você pediu desculpas?".

"Abundantemente". O lado da boca de Draco se contorceu. Harry olhava para ele com suspeita.

"Então faça de novo".

"O quê? Pedir desculpas".

"Sim".

"Eu pedi desculpas para você uma vez. Você riu de volta na minha cara. O dia em que eu pedir desculpas para você de novo, Satã estará patinando no gelo para trabalhar".

"Por quê? Seu pai não ensinou a você boas maneiras?".

Draco hesitou imperceptivelmente, embora sua expressão não tenha se alterado. "Significaria alguma coisa para você mesmo se eu fizesse isto? Se eu pedisse desculpas de novo?".

"Você acha que isto é fácil?" Harry sentiu sua raiva se ascender de novo. "Uma palavra, e tudo isto está resolvido?" Suas mãos estavam apertadas. "Bem, só para você saber, não é".

"Eu sei". Draco deu um profundo suspiro. "O que você quer fazer então? Me bater?".

"Não, eu não quero". Harry parou. "Isto não machucaria você suficientemente".

"Você não quer?" Draco sorriu sem humor. "Eu duvido. Se eu fosse você, eu iria querer me bater. Algumas vezes, eu quero me bater".

"De verdade?".

"Sim".

"Tudo bem, então," disse Harry, e puxou para trás seu punho e o esmurrou fortemente no estômago.

-Alguns minutos mais tarde-

"Desculpe, Malfoy".

"Urgh".

"Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu não sabia que você estava machucado. Você devia ter me dito alguma coisa".

"Urgh," disse Draco de novo, e se sentou, cuidadosamente. No mesmo instante em que Harry tinha feito contato com ele, ele se tornou branco, se dobrou e caiu como uma rocha, com suas mãos enroladas em torno de seu estômago. Quando ele as tirou de lá, havia sangue nos dedos dele. Harry ficou completamente espantado. Ele não tinha acertado o outro garoto tão fortemente, não é? Ele caiu de joelhos próximo a Draco, que o tinha agarrado com força a frente de sua veste e lhe disse vários termos profanos exatamente expressando o quanto doeu receber um soco no estômago quando já se tinha uma ferida de espada lá, e como, se Draco pudesse de fato se colocar de pé, ele faria realmente Harry se sentir muito desgostoso. As visões de todas as lutas de soco que eles já tinha dito dançaram na cabeça de Harry. Ele nunca tinha de fato conseguido nocautear Draco antes com um soco. Ele não se sentia tão bem com isto no momento, de qualquer forma.

"Tanto para me acertar e não me acertou o suficiente," disse Draco, quando ele conseguiu respirar novamene, e parou de blasfemar. "Em retrospecto, não é uma teoria exata".

"Por que você não arrumou isto?" Harry perguntou, com distração amarrando o Encantamento Epicyclical de volta em torno de seu pescoço pois era muita preocupação para segurar em sua mão. "Por que andar por aí com um grande corte se você não precisa disto?".

"Me mantém honesto". Draco se sentou, tocou o seu rosto com os seus dedos cuidadosamente, hesitou, e balançou sua cabeça. "Meu pai usava dizer...".

Ele parou, se inclinando para trás contra a parede como se ele estivesse muito cansado.

"O quê?" disse Harry, curioso.

"Nada". Draco tocou de novo seu rosto, e recuou.

"Alguma coisa doe?".

Ele fechou seus olhos. Deixe isto para lá, Potter.

Harry pulou. "O que você está fazendo, Malfoy?".

Não conversando em voz alta. Não que isto provavelmente seja significativo, mas, eu tenho algumas coisas que preciso te contar.

Os olhos de Harry se lançaram em volta do quarto. Mas...ele não pode nos ouvir?

Não de acordo com Fleur.

Eu acho que eu perdi a parte onde acredito em alguma coisa que ela diz. Na realidade, eu talvez tenha perdido a parte onde eu acredito em alguma coisa do que você diz.

Draco abriu os olhos dele e olhou para Harry tenso. Eu teria dado a você o Encantamento, o meio para me matar, se eu não fosse digno de confiança?

Você sabe que eu não o usaria.

É óbvio que você usaria.

Harry não estava certo se ou não estava apavorado. Mesmo se eu quisesse você morto - este seria um modo covarde de matar alguém.

Os olhos de Draco estavam fixos em Harry. Você faria isto se você fosse obrigado. O que aconteceria se eu ameaçasse Hermione? Você não acreditaria no que você é capaz de fazer, Potter, se você fosse pressionado. Você não é totalmente diferente de mim. Não realmente.

Deixe-me entender isto direito. Harry sentiu sua cabeça começar a doer. Você me deu o Encantamento para mostrar que eu podia confiar em você. Você tinha algum tipo de plano?

Eu tinha um plano. Mas houve uma pequena falha neste plano.

Qual foi?

Besteira.

Harry girou seus olhos. Você tem um plano melhor, agora?

Não. Eu não tenho nenhum plano. Eu estou simplesmente boiando. Mas há algo que você precisa saber.

É algo que irá realmente, realmente me preocupar?

Draco parou por um instante. Sim.

É absolutamente necessário que eu saiba disto?

Outra pausa. Sim.

Ótimo. O que é?

Sirius está aqui, no castelo.

O coração de Harry saltou e bateu dolorosamente contra o seu pomo de adão. O quê? Onde?

Na masmorra.

Slytherin o jogou na masmorra.

Não. Draco inclinou sua cabeça, e olhou para Harry diretamente nos olhos. Eu o joguei na masmorra.

Um longo momento de silêncio. Harry em silêncio contou até dez, o que não ajudou de tudo. Quando ele falou de novo, ele pôde escutar a frieza na sua própria voz. "Isto simplesmente nunca para com você, não é?".

Os olhos de Draco se estreitaram. Ele começou a se colocar de pé, apoiando suas mãos contra a parede. Harry se levantou, de pé na medida que Draco se colocava de pé, não esperando o outro garoto se erguer sobre ele.

"E você me contou isto por quê?" disse Harry. "Você quer que eu te odeie?".

"Eu te contei porque é a verdade e você devia saber," disse Draco, com uma voz sem tom.

"Agora há uma nova atitude vinda de você," resmungou Harry. "Eu achei que sua idéia de um caminho direito, justo para lidar com estes coisas era esperar até você precisar quebrar uma parede, e então olá, aí vem a verdade! Deixe-me ver como posso conseguir despedaçar Harry! Deixe-me falar para ele sobre seus pais mortos! Deixe-me jogar seu padrinho na prisão por brincadeira!"

Os olhos de Draco tinham se estreitado para uma fenda. "Parabéns," ele disse. "Você tem verdadeiramente aperfeiçoado a fina arte de choramingar. Você acha mesmo que talvez nada disto tem a ver com você?".

"É de Sirius que nós estamos falando! Jogá-lo na prisão, não é exatamente como prender qualquer um! Ele passou doze anos em uma prisão, você alguma vez-".

"Eu estava tentando salvar sua vida!" Draco gritou a plenos pulmões, tão furioso agora que até mesmo seu cabelo parecia estar arrepiado de raiva. "Ele teria morrido se eu não o tivesse jogado na prisão! E então você teria morrido, seu maldito, se eu não tivesse feito o que eu fiz por você!".

"Sim, porque você teria me matado!" gritou Harry. "Há uma lógica circular para você! Você me salva de você! Parabéns! Dêem uma medalha para este garoto, ele é um herói. Você salvou Sirius do que?" Ele estava gritando tão alto agora, suas palavras estavam ricocheteando nas paredes da cela, se misturando com o eco da voz de Draco. "Você estava quase correndo para ele e você decidiu ao invés disto, nah, jogá-lo na prisão?".

"Ele veio aqui disfarçado, seu estúpido trasgo," Draco resmungou, seus olhos brilharam como cobre de raiva, como os de gato. "Ele se disfarçou de vampiro, mas todas as criaturas das trevas que vieram para o castelo tiveram que ser Testadas, e o Teste é fatal para humanos. Então eu o coloquei onde eles não seria capazes de pegá-lo, não agora, de qualquer modo. E ele está salvo lá. E eu terminei me explicando para você, Potter! Eu estou cheio e cansado de você não acreditar em mim! Se você acha que eu sou um maldito não confiável porque você não pega este Encantamento e pisa nele me mandando para o inferna! Eu não irei impedir você - na realidade, eu o encorajarei a isto, porque eu prefiro morrer do que passar mais um segundo escutando você mugir, seu boca de farinha, cara de rato, quatro olhos bastardinho!".

Draco produzia uma curta, arfada respiração como se ele tivesse corrido. Seus olhos estavam quase pretos de raiva, seu punho apertado do seu lado.

Harry olhou para ele surpreso. Geralmente Draco expressava sua ira através de uma expressão dura. Harry nunca o tinha visto tão visivelmente com raiva antes. Era um pouco do choque e, de alguma forma, do golpe de sua própria raiva. Harry sentiu sua própria raiva sendo drenada dele como se alguém tivesse puxado a tampa de uma pia cheia de água fervente e venenosa. Ele levantou sua cabeça e olhou para Draco com sinceridade.

"Você pode repetir isto?" ele disse.

Draco simplesmente pestanejou para ele, a raiva bloqueando a compreensão. Finalmente, ele rangeu os dentes, falando quase em um murmúrio, "O quê?".

"Foi um belo e impressionante discurso," disse Harry. "Eu meio que gostaria de escutá-lo de novo".

As mãos de Draco devagar relaxaram do seu lado. Sua voz estava instável. "Qual...parte?".

"Eu acho que estava particularmente tentado pela parte onde eu tenho cara de rato," disse Harry, completamente sincero.

Draco balançou sua cabeça, devagar. "Você está falando como alguém louco, Potter".

Me desculpe também.

O quê? Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram. A fraca luz azul encontrou as fagulhas cor de cobre vindas dos olhos dele. Pra quê?

Por um monte de coisas, mas principalmente porque eu nunca te disse que eu senti muito pela morte de seu pai.

O choque perpassou pelo rosto de Draco, seguido pela suspeita. Eu calculei que era porque você não estava sentindo muito. Você sabe, nenhuma grande perda na cadeia genética e tudo mais. Ele não era o mais legal dos caras. E ele estava planejando matar você. Você pode ser perdoado por não sentir...

Eu sou a última pessoa que quer ver qualquer um perdendo seus pais, Harry replicou.

Por um momento, este relato simplesmente travou lá, tão pesadamente que Harry podia quase imaginar suas palavras desenhadas no ar entre eles. Draco parecia como se estivesse engasgado com as palavras, o que Harry não teria imaginado ser possível antes disto. Finalmente, ele ajeitou seus ombros e olhou para Harry com sinceridade.

Sobre seus pais, Potter...sobre o que eu disse...

Esqueça isto.

Esquecer isto?

Agora era a vez de Harry dar um profundo suspiro. Eu suponho que você não possa, não é? Porque eu sei que nunca irei. Eu não irei perdoar você por isto.

Draco parecia, bem resumidamente, branco de choque. Seja o que for que ele tinha esperado Harry dizer, não era isto. O choque foi embora, e foi substituído por algo pior. A infelicidade em sua expressão era assustadora. Harry sentiu isto cortá-lo como se fosse nele próprio. Bem. Até mesmo a voz interna de Draco soou tensa e miserável. Eu suponho que seja seu direito.

Ele olhou para longe. Harry o observava, e se sentiu repentinamente - arrependido. Mais do que arrependido. Como se ele tivesse machucado Ron duramente, ou Hermione, ou alguém bastante próximo dele que a dor deles tivesse se tornado, de algum jeito, sua própria responsabilidade.  
Malfoy. Espere.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram fracionariamente e ele parou. O quê?

Eu não devia ter dito isto. Eu posso perdoar você. Eu posso fazer.

Draco simplesmente olhou para ele.

Hermione. Eu estava falando para ela sobre isto hoje.

E daí? Ela me odeia agora, também?

Não. Ela não te odeia. Ela não vê você do modo que você se vê, Malfoy, ou até mesmo do modo como eu vejo você. Ela não me vê deste modo, tampouco. Ela vê o que nós podemos ser, o que nós podemos fazer, e isto é o que é real para ela. Aos olhos dela, nós somos melhores do que somos, mais corajosos do que nós somos, mais honestos do que nós somos. Ela acredita em você. E eu não vou negar que ela pode estar certa. Ela geralmente está. Então eu quero - eu pretendo, eu faço. Eu perdôo você.

Um pequeno sorriso voltou a pairar em volta dos cantos da boca de Draco. Em algum lugar na expressão dele, Harry encontrou uma memória de um pequeno menino na loja de vestes da Madam Malkin's, pálido e pequeno e um tanto perdido em suas vestes pretas, que olhava para ele com olhos superiores e falava lentamente como Harry nunca tinha visto antes um garoto de onze anos falar. Era o primeiro estudante de Hogwarts que Harry tinha visto. E tinha sido o primeiro e quase a última vez que Draco tinha sorrido para ele.

Foi, e até mesmo a própria voz de Draco, Harry pensou, tinha um pouco de um falar lentamente ao falar isto, um porre de discurso, Potter.

Sim. Um pequeno sorriso tocou a ponta da boca de Harry. Eu tenho praticado. Ele olhou para baixo brevemente, viu o Encantamento Epicyclical cintilando em volta de sua garganta, e em um impulso, o segurou firmemente em sua mão, se sentindo um pouco tolo enquanto ele fazia isto. Então está tudo certo com a gente, então.

Eu não sei. Draco olhou para a mão dele com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Você ainda pensa que eu te apunhalei pelas costas?

Talvez, respondeu Harry. Mas eu decidi que, diante de tudo que nós passamos, você merece um voto de confiança. No entanto, da próxima vez. Da próxima vez, eu arrancarei sua cabeça.

Draco ficou de pé ali por outro longo momento, olhando para mão estendida de Harry, seus olhos cinzas ilegíveis. Harry estava se lembrando de Draco com onze anos, estendendo sua mão na cabine do trem para Harry pegá-la. E Harry não a pegou. Agora ele estendia a sua própria mão, e esperava que Draco estendesse a dele, pensando se seria apenas justiça poética se ele se recusasse a isto.

Finalmente um sorriso irrompeu no rosto de Draco, um dos seus raros, infreqüentes, mas reais sorrisos que era como música ou nascer do sol e lembrava a Harry que era provavelmente por isto que Hermione gostava tanto dele.

Draco estendeu a mão, e pegou a mão de Harry: sua mão esquerda, e a mão direita de Harry. As cicatrizes nas palmas das mãos deles se tocaram de leve, e Harry sentiu uma faísca de gelo atravessar sua mão.

Eu realmente senti muito pelo seu pai. Isto não foi justo.

Os olhos de Draco se desfocaram um pouco, quase como se ele estivesse olhando para alguma coisa para além de Harry. Isto é verdade, ele disse, mas pense o quanto pior seria se a vida fosse justa, e todas as coisas terríveis que aconteceram para nós acontecessem porque nós de fato as merecemos. Para mim, há um grande conforto nesta completa hostilidade impessoal do universo.

Uau. Esta é de verdade uma visão de mundo deprimente, Malfoy.

Obrigado. Então você confia em mim?

Eu confio em você.

***

Você acha que nós iremos morrer?" disse Ron, soando curioso.

Hermione tirou o rosto dele de trás de suas mãos e olhou para ele vagarosamente. Com ela, ele estava sentado no chão, as costas dele para a parede. Isto era provavelmente porque a cela que eles estavam trancados não tinha cadeiras, nem mesmo um banco para se sentar. Era um cômodo de pedra, sem janelas sem nem mesmo uma palha no chão. As paredes eram úmidas e frias ao toque. Ela começou a desejar que ela tivesse o jeans dela de volta, desde que a bainha e as mangas da veste azul dela tinham se arrastado na poeira e na umidade, e um guarda tinha rasgado um buraco irregular na sua manga quando ele a jogou na cela. Com Ron tinha acontecido uma coisa um pouco pior: um dos guardas bateu nele quando ele resistiu que lhe tirassem a Capa de Invisibilidade, e ele adquiriu uma escoriação dramática e velozmente roxa em uma das bochechas.

"Eu não sei," ela disse suavemente, e olhou para baixo. Um golpe de sorte era que nenhum dos guardas tinha lhe tirado o Lycanthe, provavelmente supondo que isto era algum tipo de jóia. Entretando, ela não tentou nenhum feitiço dentro da cela que parecia ser feita para empedir isto de qualquer forma. Isto deve, ela julgou, ser completamente e perfeitamente bem guardado. "Eu imagino que eles vão informar ao Slytherin que nos encontraram, e ele provavelmente...virá até nós".

Ron estava olhando para longe agora. "Nós perdemos a capa de Harry," ele disse, depois de um momento.

"Eu sei".  
"Pertencia ao pai dele".

"Eu sei disto. Não precisa enfatizar isto, Ron".

"Ele vai-".

"Ficar em pânico quando souber onde nós estamos, não preocupado com a estúpida capa dele. Oh, Deus," disse Hermione, com algum tipo de desespero. Ela não podia tolerar pensar o quão preocupado Harry ficaria. Ela não podia tirar da cabeça a visão do rosto dele quando ela e Ron o deixaram na cela - branco de preocupação, tentando sorrir, não porque ele queria, mas por ela. Ela se afastou de Ron, e, miseravelmente, começou cutucar um tijolo solto na parede com a ponta do Lycanthe.

Ron ficou em silêncio por um instante. Então, ela sentiu, mais do que ouviu, ele se colocar de pé e vir se sentar ao lado dela. Do canto do olho dela, ela podia ver um pouco do cabelo vermelho, os joelhos dos jeans dele desgastados, uma mão sardenta descansando no joelho dele. "Você não está tentando construir um túnel para fora daqui, para a nossa liberdade, está?" ele disse, depois de um instante.

"Não. Eu não estou".

"Bom. Porque eu acho que você está simplesmente construindo um túnel para a cela ao lado, de qualquer forma".

Hermione parou de cutucar a parede, e se virou, descansando suas costas contra as pedras. Ao olhar para o rosto de Ron, ela demonstrou um pouco de piedade. "Nós já estivemos em situações onde pensamos que íamos morrer, não estivemos?" ela disse gentilmente. "E todos nós estamos bem".

"Sim". A voz de Ron estava distante. "Mas nós estávamos geralmente com Harry". Ele ficou quieto por um instante, fitando o espaço. "Hermione?".

"Uh-huh?".

"Se nós vamos morrer de qualquer forma...".

"Não seja derrotista," ela reprovou, cutucando a parede com o Lycanthe de novo.

"Bem, você tem que admitir que isto parece ruim para nós".

"Eu não tenho que admitir nada".

"Sim, você nunca admite".

"Eu não vou brigar com você neste momento".

"Olhe, eu estou simplesmente dizendo que se nós vamos morrer de qualquer jeito...".  
"Não diga isto!".

"Eu sempre achei que faria sexo antes de morrer," ele acrescentou com ponderação.

Hermione deixou cair o Lycanthe. "Ron! Muita comunicação!" Ela abaixou sua mão para pegar o Lycanthe, e acidentalmente comprimiu uma das pontas do lado do X contra o seu polegar. "Ouch!".

"Está tudo bem com você?".

"Eu estou ótima". Ela colocou o corte na lateral do seu polegar na boca e chupou melancolicamente por um instante.

"Bom".

"Não graças a você," ela acrescentou, de maneira um pouco infantil.

Ron ignorou isto. "Sendo que talvez, como nós estamos, obviamente, indo para a morte, então há uma coisa que eu tenho que contar para você".

Ela olhou para a expressão repentinamente séria dele com um atordoamento espantado. "Do que você está falando?". Alguma coisa ocorreu a ela então, e ela chegou mais perto dele, olhando ansiosamente para dentro do rosto dele. "Ron, Está tudo bem com você? É tudo - você não está doente, ou morrendo, ou-".

Ele a cortou com um tipo de risada curta e melancólica. "Não. Não é isto". Ele esticou sua mão então e pegou segurando as mãos dela, fechando os dedos dele um pouco sem jeito em torno dos dela. Ela olhava para ele com absoluto atordoamento, surpreendida pelo quão pálido e determinado ele parecia, pelo olhar perturbado e obscurecido dos olhos azuis. "Eu espero que isto não faça você me odiar," ele começou, sua voz muito baixa e urgente, "porque eu não sei o que eu farei se você me odiar, mas eu tenho que contar isto para você-".

"Psst!".

A cabeça de Hermione se moveu com rapidez procurando em volta. "Você ouviu isto?".

Ron parecia insurreto. "Eu não ouvi nada".

O barulho veio de novo. "Psst! Hermione! Ron!".

Hermione tirou sua mão com força da de Ron e se girou em volta, escutando a fonte do barulho.  
"Quem está aí?" ela murmurou, seus olhos arregalados.

Ron estava abrindo os olhos agora também. "Isto soa como Sirius," ele murmurou.

"Sou eu," veio a voz de novo, e desta vez Hermione foi capaz de estimar a localização do barulho que estava se originando - da parede. "Eu acho que vocês conseguiram desprender um dos tijolos ao cutucá-lo, então eu o puxei da parede. Vocês podem me ver?".

Ron do lado dela, Hermione olhou para a parede até ela encontrar a abertura misteriosa que Sirius tinha feito. Então ela se arrastou em direção a ela, se curvando para baixo, para ver, e encontrou os olhos negros e brilhantes de Sirius olhando de volta do outro lado.

"Sirius!" ela arfou, ambos loucamente aliviados e horrorizados de vê-lo ao mesmo tempo. "O que você está fazendo aqui embaixo?".

"Na prática," ele disse, e havia uma nota de quase divertimento em sua voz, "eu estou trancafiado. De que modo eu cheguei até aqui, é uma história um pouco longa e eu não estou certo se vocês acreditariam em mim se eu lhes contasse. A questão atual é, vocês estão todos bem? Vocês estão feridos de alguma maneira?".

"Eu estou bem," ela disse, com um bloco gigantesco se formando em sua garganta. "Eu estou bem, não estou ferida-".

"E Ron?".

Hermione se curvou para trás enquanto Ron tomava o lugar dela na parede. Ele parecia tão aliviado e chocado quanto ela se sentia. "Sirius!" ele exclamou. "Eu estou bem, também, mas e quanto a você? Quanto tempo tem que você está aqui embaixo?".

"Algumas horas," disse Sirius brevemente, com um tom de eu-não-quero-falar-sobre-isto em sua voz. "Eu estava escutando vocês dois falarem por um momento até perceber que eram vocês. A nenhum de você vai morrer. Tudo bem?".

"Tudo bem," disse Ron, conseguindo dar um meio sorriso.

"E não se preocupem com a capa de Harry. Nós a pegaremos de volta".

Ron acenou com a cabeça. "Okay".

"Oh, e Ron?".

"Sim?".

"Não se preocupe com este assunto de não ter feito sexo," disse Sirius de modo magnânimo. "Você tem apenas dezessete. Boas coisas vêm para aqueles que esperam".

***

Eles se sentaram, um encarando o outro por cima da pequena mesa redonda: Ginny de um lado, Benjamin Gryffindor do outro. Ele tinha se vestido e estava olhando para ela, como ele não parava de fazer desde que ela chegou, como se ele tivesse visto um fantasma. A espada de Gryffindor ainda estava encostada contra a mesa; toda vez que ela a via, ela se lembrava de Harry, e o restante deles, no futuro onde ela os tinha deixado. Estava tão quieto aqui e tão tranqüilo, com todas as bonitas tendas multicoloridas entre a grama verde e a vista do castelo para além da cerca viva de arbustos, parecendo tão bonito e inocente quanto uma gravura de um livro de história.

"Então, deixa ver se eu entendi," disse Bem, ainda olhando para ela, de olhos abertos. Ainda era um pouco estranho ver olhos negros no rosto que parecia com o de Harry. "Você quer tomar emprestado um exército?".

Ginny suspirou, e colocou os dedos dela todos juntos embaixo do queixo dela. "Olhe," ela começou, tentando encontrar as palavras para explicar. "Nós não temos recursos para encarar Slytherin no futuro. Nós não temos exércitos como vocês tem, e o Ministério ainda não acredita que ele retornou, principalmente porque eles não querem acreditar".

Bem olhou para ela com um olhar examinador. "O Ministério? É como o Conselho dos Bruxos?".

"Provavelmente. Espere, deixe-me ver se eu consigo lembrar da História. O Conselho foi abolido em 1612 porque-".

"Não. Não me conte muito sobre o futuro. Eu não quero saber". Ele suspirou, e balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Eu tenho que dizer que realmente nunca pensei que te veria de novo. Eu realmente lembro de você, mesmo tendo apenas doze anos naquela época".

"Bem, eu lembro de você," sorriu Ginny, "mas é porque para mim, isto foi ontem".

Bem acenou com a cabeça. "Rowena disse que ela deu a você as informações que você iria precisar para derrotá-lo no seu próprio tempo".

Ginny balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Não foi o suficiente. Eu não sei se ela entendeu que no futuro, a comunidade mágica simplesmente não estaria preparada para lidar com um perigo como este. Ele tem todas as criaturas das Trevas do lado dele - os lobisomens e os trolls e os dementadores - têm exatamente muitos deles".

Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas. "Como você sabe tanta coisa sobre os meios de defesa de Slytherin e as forças que ele comanda?".

"Através dos meus amigos. É complicado...mas..." Ginny parou. "Ben, onde estão os Herdeiros?" ela perguntou bruscamente.

Ben parecia surpreso, embaraçado. "Quem?".

"Os outros Herdeiros. Além de você".

"Bem". Ben os enumerou com os seus dedos. "A filha de Rowena tem onze; ela apenas começou em Hogwarts. O resto das crias de Helga estão em direção à Irlanda neste momento. E eu estou aqui, tomando conta de tudo. Apenas alguns meses do ano, mas alguém tem que...".  
"E o Herdeiro de Slytherin?".

"Gareth?" Os olhos de Ben se moveram rapidamente para longe dos dela. "Ele não fica muito por perto".

"Você o conhece? Vocês são inimigos?" Ginny perguntou, repentinamente fascinada, visto que ela tinha a possibilidade de ver um estranho eco do complicado e muitas vezes confuso relacionamento entre Harry e Draco.

"Por quê? Isto é algo que acontece com o Herdeiro de Slytherin no seu próprio tempo?" Ben de forma bem ordenada se virou na mesa para ela, colocando seu queixo nas mãos dele. "Como ele é?".

"Draco? Ele é...complicado," disse Ginny. "Ele não é uma pessoa simples de entender. Ele não é muito fácil de fazer amizades, ainda que seja leal, e nunca minta, até mesmo quando ele quer esconder as coisas. Ah, meu Deus. É difícil de explicar. E ele trata as garotas de maneira aterrorizante," ela acrescentou como uma idéia tardia perpassada pelo seu rosto.

Ben levantou suas sobrancelhas negras. "Ele te tratou de maneira aterrorizante?".

"Não ainda," disse Ginny. "Mas eu estou trabalhando nisto".

Ben fez um barulho que soava muito com um riso que ele estava tentando encobrir. Neste momento, a aba da tenda se abriu e um elfo doméstico entrou com frutas e pão e queijos em uma bandeja. Repentinamente se sentindo esfomeada, Ginny correu em direção à comida. Quando ela levantou os olhos de novo, Ben ainda a estava observando, uma linha fraca de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas. "Eu não entendo este negócio de querer um exército," ele disse. "Eu quero dizer, sim, os soldados que lutaram na Guerra ainda estão por aqui, e nós poderíamos formar um exército agora se fosse preciso, mas o que de útil isto seria para você? Nós estamos aqui, no nosso próprio tempo".

"Eu achei que poderia levá-los," disse Ginny, fixando os olhos dela nos de Ben. "Esta Chave de Helga, este Vira-Tempo, é muito poderosa. Se eu pudesse tomar emprestado o seu exército, eu estou bem certa de que poderia levar todos eles para o meu próprio tempo. Eu não posso explicar como eu sei que poderia fazer isto, mas eu poderia".

Mas Ben estava balançando sua cabeça negativamente, e Ginny viu, com uma sensação de naufrágio, que ele não parecia fascinado pela sugestão dela, mas apavorado.

"Ginny, não-".

"Eu sei que cheguei aqui oitos anos depois do que eu tinha a intenção, mas eu acho que sei o que fiz de errado, eu posso consertar isto, fazer isto funcionar desta vez-".

"Não é isto!" Ben saltou, e colocou as mãos dele sobre a mesa, se inclinando para frente. "É com a natureza do tempo que eu estou preocupado," ele disse, não olhando para ela. "Ginny, se você levar as pessoas para o futuro, você os estará tirando do próprio tempo deles. O que acontece se eles morrerem lá? E o que acontece às pessoas que supostamente nasceriam destas que podem morrer lá? Elas nunca viriam a nascer? Helga costumava a falar sobre o paradoxo do tempo. Isto é exatamente o que você está tentando produzir. O resultado talvez seja um futuro alternativo, um aonde você, ou seus amigos, nunca viessem a nascer".

Ben balançou sua cabeça negativamente, seus olhos escuros cheios de pesar e tristeza. "Me desculpe," ele disse. "Eu não posso ajudar você".

***

Eles estavam sentados ombro a ombro no chão da cela de adamantio, como Harry tinha se sentado mais cedo com Hermione e Ron. E para a surpresa de Harry, era igualmente reconfortante, de uma forma estranha, ter Draco ali. Ele nunca teria pensado que a proximidade de Draco Malfoy pudesse ser uma fonte de consolo. Como as coisas mudaram.

"Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos, Potter," disse Draco, que tinha seus joelhos puxados até o seu queixo, seus braços em torno deles.

"Eu estava me perguntando se você ainda tem daqueles súbitos impulsos para me matar," disse Harry. "Não, você sabe, que eu fosse julgar você se você os tivesse". Ele forçou um sorriso. "Mas eu talvez mande você buscar para mim um colete a prova de balas de um material não inflável, apenas por segurança".

Uma linha de confusão apareceu entre os olhos de Draco. "Um o quê?".

"Nada. Piada ruim. Mas eu estava falando sério sobre a coisa de me matar".

Draco balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Não".

"Não? Isto simplesmente foi embora?".

"Uh-huh". Draco deu de ombros, parecendo pouco disposto a elucidar. "Desde que nós lutamos contra a manticore. Eu não sei porque. É apenas uma outra longa lista de coisas que não fazem nenhum sentido".

Houve uma pausa introspectiva durante a qual os dois garotos pareciam perdidos em seus pensamentos. Finalmente, Harry suspirou. "Você sabe, eu estou ficando um pouco cansado disto tudo aqui, ficar parado aqui, esperando pelo mal que inevitavelmente virá e nos matará. Não que eu já tenha morrido, mas isto é uma questão de tempo. Eu quero fazer alguma coisa".

"Vamos, Potter. Cadê o seu senso de mistério e de aventura? Eu quero dizer, eu já morri. Não foi tão ruim".

Harry preguiçosamente observou Draco enquanto ele fez voar a espada em sua mão, a luz refletindo na superfície entalada dela. "Você está tentando me encorajar?".

"De modo algum. Eu não sonharia com isto".  
"Bom. Pois realmente me deprime quando você faz isto".

"Neste caso, deixe-me pontuar que Slytherin provavelmente tem alguma coisa realmente horrível planejada para você. Eu quero dizer, ele disse que usaria de todos os meios necessários para exterminar a linhagem de Gryffindor. Usando uma linguagem mais dura e imagens perturbadoras, eu acho que isto indica que ele intenciona passar por cima de você".

Harry se sentou repentinamente reto como uma flecha. "Que se exploda todo este negócio de ficar sentado calmamente e esperar. Vamos fazer alguma coisa. Vamos praticar".

"Praticar o quê? Sacrifício humano?".

Harry se colocou de pé, foi até onde a lâmina de Godric estava colocada, apoiada contra a mesa. Ele a levantou em sua mão, assustado como sempre com o quão bem o punho de metal suave da espada parecia se adequar a forma de sua mão. "Isto," ele disse.

Draco se colocou de pé, seus olhos inquisidores. "Você quer lutar?".

"Eu quero praticar. Eu estive acorrentado por dois dias. Eu preciso de exercício".

Draco se ajeitou vagarosamente. "Tudo bem".

Draco levantou sua espada, e caminhou até o centro do quarto. Ele se virou e encarou Harry, e o saudou. Harry retornou o gesto de maneira tão idêntica que ficou parecendo até uma zombaria, e levantou sua espada. Então, cortando o ar com a espada, ele demonstrou a Draco uma fita muito profissional, seguida por um golpe que ultrapassou a guarda dele e que teria cortado em fatias o braço de draco se ele tivesse se desviado para longe. Ele escutou o tecido de sua camisa se separar sob a lâmina com um sussurro, ainda que a espada não tivesse cortado sua pele. Ele olhou para cima, para Harry surpreso.

E Harry deu um sorriso. Eu melhorei. Não é?

Ele tinha melhorado. Isto, é claro, deveria ter sido impossível. Draco podia apenas supor que isto era resultado do fortalecimento da conexão metal deles. Ele quase tinha se esquecido do prazer de praticar esgrima com alguém que fosse um adversário a altura dele. As espadas bateram uma contra a outra com a leve e regular rapidez das teclas do piano golpeadas em casa - e os ouvidos de Draco produziram elas próprias uma música muito agradável. Era interessante, ele pensou, que ainda que Harry tivesse absorvido o conhecimento dele de esgrima diretamente de Draco, ele tinha apesar disto desenvolvido seu próprio estilo. Ele lutava como jogava Quadribol, instintivamente e sem nenhum medo. Que era uma boa qualidade quando isto se tratava de Quadribol; mas não quando se tratava de esgrima, onde um entendimento da potencial morte de um dos combatentes era essencial. Ele também lutava de modo muito direto, franco, com movimento muito à frente. Draco lutava com uma cautelosa traição, tendo sido educado nos truques de traição pelo seu pai, ainda que ele não os estivesse utilizando aqui. Não contra Harry.

Ele colocou sua espada do seu lado, e então, da mesma forma que Harry se moveu para bloquear e responder, ele olhou sobre o ombro de Harry e viu que Salazar Slytherin estava parado de pé na entrada da cela, os observando.

Ele parou imóvel. Ele ficou vagamente consciente de um flash de prata no canto de seu olho, e então a voz de Harry explodiu dentro do seu cérebro.

Pelo amor de Deus, Malfoy, Eu quase matei você! Por que diabos você não me bloqueou—

Olhe atrás de você.

Harry se virou lentamente. E congelou. E deu um passo para trás. Eles estavam ombro a ombro agora, encarando Slytherin. Ele que estava parado com seus longos braços cruzados, um dedo branco me frente de seu queixo, seus olhos negros e ilegíveis.

Finalmente, Draco encontrou sua voz, ou pelo menos uma voz. Ela soou um pouco mais estridente do que ele gostaria. "Você me seguiu," ele disse a Slytherin.

"Eu não te segui," disse o Lorde das Cobras, descruzando seus braços e encostando contra a parede. "Eu vim aqui por causa do Herdeiro de Gryffindor. Eu não esperava ver você". Ele olhou de Harry para Draco e de volta novamente. "Eu devo dizer que de modo algum estou certo do que pensar," Slytherin continuou, e sua voz estava baixa. "Aqui está o meu Herdeiro, tentando, aparentemente, matar o Herdeiro de Gryffindor. O que é um comportamento admirável de sua parte, e deveria ser aplaudido. E mesmo assim. E mesmo assim, eu tenho que me perguntar. Por que ele simplesmente não liquidou nosso inimigo enquanto ele estava amarrado à parede? Por que o libertou e não apenas o libertou, mas o armou com uma espada? Isto não faz nenhum sentido".

Draco não disse nada. Ele estava em pé com sua mão apertada no punho da espada. Ele não se moveu, pois ele não podia.

Foi Harry quem falou, Harry quem olhou para Slytherin com os dois olhos verdes queimando como carvão, e falou com uma voz que era mortífera. "Eu contei para ele que a única razão pela qual você foi capaz de matar Godric é que você fez um complô contra ele às escondidas e o apunhalou pelas costas. É o que está nos livros de história. Você é famoso, ok, mas um famoso covarde. E eu perguntei a ele se ele queria seguir a linha de Slytherin e ser conhecido como um covarde para sempre".

Os olhos de Slytherin se moveram rapidamente para longe de Harry. Draco tinha a impressão de que ele odiava Harry tanto que isto de fato feria Slytherin só olhar para ele. Em vez disto, ele olhou para Draco.

"Então ele importunou você," ele disse. "E você o libertou".

Draco limpou sua garganta. "Eu queria uma luta justa".

"Uma luta justa. Não existe tal coisa". Slytherin balançou sua cabeça negativamente. Mas seus olhos estavam divertidos. "Muito bem então. Cabeças mais iguais do que a de vocês tem se permitido serem influenciadas por tal zombaria. Eu suponho que para que falem bem de você, você deseja defender a honra de nossa Casa. Então. Continue".

Draco ficou boquiaberto para ele. "O quê?".

"Você me ouviu," disse Slytherin. "Continue". Ele se inclinou para trás contra a parede. "É especialmente divertido".

Draco encarou.

"Faça como eu digo," o Lorde das Cobras disse.

Draco olhou para Harry que levantou sua espada, e deu de ombros. Ele parecia pálido, mas não com medo ou consternação. Seu rosto estava fixo e um pouco distante. Então ele iria procurar o fantasma de seu pai, quando ele se encontrasse na outra vida. Harry encontrou os olhos de Draco firmemente. Por quanto tempo nós podemos protelar isto?

Automaticamente, Draco levantou seu braço, e o saudou. Harry retornou o gesto. Protelar? Você quer dizer até que os outros cheguem aqui?

Harry simulou um ataque em direção a ele. Isto é o que eu quero dizer.

Isto exigiu de Draco um momento para reagir, e o bloquear. As espadas se tocaram uma contra a outro, se golpeando ao ponto de produzir fagulhas. Eu não acredito que nós estamos fazendo isto. Então ele parou, enquanto a espada de Harry o atacava de novo, desta vez incidindo sobre ele. Draco o bloqueou, sem muito entusiasmo.

Os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Draco por cima do metal brilhante. O que você pretende com isto, Malfoy.

Certo.

A lâmina de Harry cortou para baixo, e Draco saltou para longe dela, se contraindo enquanto ele se abaixava como tinha sido ensinado pelo seu pai, e empurrando sua própria lâmina por baixo da guarda de Harry. A ponta dela cortou ligeiramente o material da camisa de Harry, antes de se mover rapidamente para longe.

Harry pestanejou. Talvez não seja muito isto que você pretende.

Draco olhou de relance para ele rapidamente. Eu machuquei você?

Não importa. Um movimento mínimo da cabeça de Harry. Me corte se você tiver que me cortar.

Do canto do seu olho, Draco podia ver Slytherin, os observando. Ele estava sorrindo.

Bem, disse Draco, se você vê as coisas deste jeito - e com um riso forçado ele levantou sua espada, duramente, com toda a força do seu braço a colocando para trás. E Harry levantou a sua própria espada em resposta. No meio do ar, elas se encontram. Ligadas pelo esperado som de lâminas se tocando, o barulho de trituração de metal se quebrando que se seguiu ao encontro das espadas, deixou Draco completamente surpreso. Ele tropeçou para frente, transpôs a guarda, como se sua própria Lâmina Viva (lapso, parecendo a sinceridade de suas intenções) cortou caminho através da espada de Gryffindor como se ela fosse feita de vidro. Sua lâmina se partiu no meio, Harry xingou, se assustou, e levantou sua mão livre para pegar Draco e mantê-lo firme.

Juntos, ele se colocaram de pé na medida em que olhavam para baixo, quietos, para a espada arruinada. A lâmina tinha se quebrado em três partes que estavam agora perto do pé de Harry. Estava destruída.

"Bem," disse Slytherin, quebrando o silêncio impressionante com um assobio muito pouco disfarçado de deleite, "Quem imaginaria que a lâmina de Godric seria feita de um material tão barato, fajuto? Eu falei para ele que aqueles ciganos funileiros baratos não eram bons, mas ele gostava de me escutar? E agora olhe". Sua voz tinha alcançado um patamar de divertimento que irritava os nervos de Draco como agulha serrando as cordas de um violino. "Mate-o, Draco," o Lorde das Cobras acrescentou, abanando um braço imperioso.

Draco olhou para Harry. Harry olhou de volta. O cabelo dele estava colado na sua testa suada que manifestava uma interrogação obscura. Ele não parecia o mínimo possível preocupado. De fato, ele parecia como se estivesse tentando não rir. Maldita seja esta mão de obra barata dos ciganos.

Draco sentiu suas mãos tremerem. A adrenalina ainda ondeando através dele em estouros explosivos. Oh, cale a boca, Potter.

Se ao menos esta coisa viesse com um certificado de garantia.

Eu QUERO DIZER, cale a boca.

"Ele está desarmado," disse Draco, levantando sua voz tão alto de forma que Slytherin pudesse ouví-lo.

"Sim, e isto não faz com que seja muito cedo para matá-lo, não é?" Slytherin pontuou. "Considere isto um atalho".

"É desonroso," disse Draco de maneira sucinta. "Este era o propósito principal disto tudo".

"Ele lutou com você. A arma dele era inferior. Foi uma luta justa. A luta acabou. Mate-o".

Draco balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Dê a ele uma outra espada".

"Não existe uma outra espada que possa se opor a uma lâmina viva," falou entre os dentes Slytherin, soando impaciente.

"Então nós podemos duelar de uma outra forma. Me dê uma outra espada. Qualquer uma que você tenha para fazer desta uma luta justa".

"Nós podemos brigar," disse Harry, parecendo inocente.

Draco lutou contra o desejo de chutá-lo no tornozelo. "Eu não fui educado para tirar vantagem de um oponente desarmado-".

"Você foi treinado para fazer conforme deva ser feito!" gritou Slytherin, perdendo a sua paciência finalmente. "Você espera que eu acredite que seu pai te ensinou a mostrar piedade para com os seus inimigos? A família Malfoy não sobrevive a mil anos com esta filosofia!".

O rosto de Draco se deformou em um resmungo. "Eu não farei isto," ele disse, usando alguns insultos, os olhos teimosos. "Eu não sou um covarde. Talvez você tenha matado Godric armando contra ele. Mas eu não sou como você".

"Você," disse Slytherin, seus olhos em Draco, cheios de luz e raiva. "Você é exatamente como eu, e sua obrigação é para comigo, e para com uma linhagem que fez o que você é".

"Quem você é para pensar que sabe o que eu sou?" disse Draco, com uma voz tão aguda quanto cristal, e tão transparente. Havia desprezo nela, e raiva, e medo, e um pouco de um deleite de revolta selvagem.

"Você me desafia?". Os olhos de Slytherin passaram por cima de Draco como uma faca. "Isto seria impossível," ele disse, claramente e um pouco febril. "Os encantamentos em você são o que eles são, perfeitos. Eu posso apenas concluir que é você quem é defeituoso".

Eu venho te dizendo isto há anos. Era a voz de Harry em cabeça dele, divertida e descolada e gentil, e não importava o que ele tinha dito, apenas que ele tinha dito alguma coisa. O som da voz dele era como sanidade, uma âncora para a realidade. Draco olhou para ele e viu que Harry tinha largado sua espada quebrada e estava olhando para ele, seus olhos verdes escuros brilhantes, e sobre o ombro de Harry ele podia ver Slytherin observando ambos.

"Você não sabe o que eu sou," Draco disse de novo, sua voz suave com ameaça. "Eu mesmo não sei o que eu sou. Mas eu sei o que eu não sou. Eu não sou seu Herdeiro". O Lorde das Cobras, o rosto dele branco como osso embranquecido, deu um passo em direção a ele, e outro. Draco levantou a espada, apontando a ponta da lâmina em direção a Slytherin, seu pé balançando ligeiramente, como seu pai o tinha ensinado. "Eu não sou seu general. Eu não sou nenhuma propriedade sua," ele disse, e sentiu alguma coisa dentro dele se tornar mais leve, mais claro, um peso sendo tirado finalmente de suas costas.

Ele estava um pouco consciente de que Harry o observava, estava até mesmo quase consciente do que ele estava dizendo, sabia que ele não podia matar Slytherin, nem mesmo com sua espada enfeitiçada, mas neste momento ele se sentiu perfeitamente feliz em morrer tentando. Ele segurou a espada com força enquanto Slytherin dava outro passo em direção a ele, e outro e então finalmente, com um passo para o lado, Draco percebeu em uma brecha e ofuscante e horrível segundo que Slytherin não estava andando em direção a ele no final das contas.  
E congelou, quando ele percebeu - mas neste momento já era tarde demais. Tendo dado alguns passos para frente, Slytherin agarrou Harry firmemente pela parte de trás de sua camisa e o empurrou para frente tão duramente quanto ele pode para cima da lâmina estendida da espada de Draco.

E Draco soube que era, repentino e terrível e inesquecível, matar outro ser humano com a Lâmina Viva.

A lâmina atravessou rapidamente o corpo de Harry como se perpassasse através de algo sem mais substância do que papel. Draco viu os olhos de Harry saltarem arregalados e olharam imediatamente para si próprio antes de cambalear para trás, puxando com fora a lâmina, demais tarde. Ela deslizou em silêncio para fora do corpo de Harry, vermelha no punho.

Draco ficou onde ele estava, segurando a espada, tão atemorizado para se mover. E em frente a ele, parado, estava Slytherin, suas mãos pálidas ligeiramente manchadas com sangue, segurando Harry próximo como se ele quase não pudesse tolerar se separar do que ele tinha feito.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 - Sangue dos Fundadores**

Draco não se moveu enquanto Slytherin dava um outro passo para trás, para longe do lugar onde Harry estava deitado no chão, do lado dele, sua cabeça no seu braço. Ele parecia como se estivesse dormindo. Seu óculos ainda estava nele. Draco achou que isto não parecia muito confortável, e teria se ajoelhado e o tirado dele, mas isto era impossível já que ele se via impedido pelo fato de que ele não conseguia se mover. Ele ficou em pé, parado onde ele estava enquanto a espada ensangüentada se desprendia de seus dedos frouxos e fez um barulho contra o chão claro de adamantio. Draco não escutou isto. Ele estava olhando para Harry.

Slytherin deu um passo para frente, sobre Harry onde ele estava deitado no chão, e se aproximou de Draco. Ele o pegou pelos braços e parecia estar lhe dizendo alguma coisa. Seja o que for que estava sendo dito, ele estava dizendo em voz muito alta. Draco olhou para ele sem expressão; ele se sentiu cair dentro do centro de um redemoinho estático, sem movimento, não existia lugar para qualquer palavra. Ele não escutou parte alguma do que estava sendo dito por ele, nem se importava. Isto não era importante.

Slytherin o sacudiu, duramente, as mãos nos ombros dele, e palavras próximas que ele falava interrompendo seu pensamento, a confusão inundando a mente de Draco como pedras batendo contra a água.

"Criança mal-agradecida," disse o Lorde das Cobras. Draco sentiu a contenção de Slytherin nos braços dele se desprender enquanto ele dava um passo para trás e olhava para do seu Herdeiro, para Harry, e de volta novamente, e sorriu um sorriso encordoado com veneno. "Para qualquer lugar que ele tenha ido agora," ele disse, indicando Harry com uma sacudida de queixo, seus olhos em Draco, "lembre-se que foi a sua mão que o mandou para lá".

E tendo libertado a sua contenção, ele virou suas costas para Draco e caminhou em direção à parede. A abertura secreta apareceu, e ele desapareceu através dela.

Agora Draco se moveu. Não tanto por escolha mas pelo fato de que suas pernas se enfraqueceram. Ele atingiu o chão da cela com suas mãos e joelhos, e se engatinhou de joelhos até próximo de Harry. Ele levantou sua mão para tocar o ombro de Harry, para arrumar a cabeça morena, virando o rosto de Harry para ele. Quando ele fez isto, ele viu que suas próprias mãos estavam respingadas com manchas bem pequenas de sangue e o sangue caiu em Harry onde ele o tocou.

"Harry," ele disse. Era reflexivo. Não totalmente tendo conseguido aceitar isto, ele acabou assumindo que Harry estava mesmo morto. E mesmo assim, isto era impossível. Seguramente se Harry estivesse morto, ele poderia sentir isto, certamente a parte de Harry que ele carregou dentro dele desde a poção Polisuco, que os tinha ligado para sempre, deveria morrer, deveria irromper e se extinguir, e, tendo ficado por um tempo como duas almas em um corpo, nestes meses anteriores, certamente ele sentiria este corte com uma dor afiada de uma ferida física. Em vez disto, tudo o que ele sentia era um modelo desta falta de sensação mortífera que parecia continuar e continua e continuar sem parar.

Não me diga que você nunca desejou que ele morresse.

Ele se lembrou firmemente do lance de Quadribol, há cinco anos, e a multidão gritando na arquibancada enquanto Harry aterrizava, a luz do sol batendo como faíscas no Pomo na sua mão levantada, e Harry sorrindo, olhando em direção a Ron e Hermione nas arquibancadas, orgulhoso de sua vitória. Ele se lembrou de Dex Flint dizendo "Você é um excepcional Apanhador, Malfoy, o melhor que nós podíamos esperar, mas Potter sempre será simplesmente um pouco melhor do que você". E ele se lembrou de odiar Harry por isto, e talvez ele o quisesse morto, e por causa de uma tal coisa estúpida, uma tal coisinha estúpida como Quadribol.

Uma frieza parecia estar se espalhando pelo seu estômago, juntamente com náusea, e ele contra isto, não pensando sobre ele assistindo Hermione correr em direção a Harry atravessando o gramado em frente do castelo de Slytherin e atirando seus braços em torno dele, mesmo que Draco fosse o único que a tivesse resgatado, Harry não tinha feito muita coisa mas ficou ali, e mesmo com a poção do amor em sua veia, isto ainda não era o suficiente, nunca seria o suficiente, e ele o tinha odiado então, ele o queria morto, ele desejou isto?

Ele percebeu sua própria voz borbulhar de sua garganta como se ele não tivesse controle sobre ela. "Harry".

E Harry se moveu. Suas pálpebras tremeluziram e se levantaram, seus olhos se arregalaram, e ele olhou em volta dele, como se ele tivesse apenas acordado de um sonho.

Draco sentiu sua mão de forma convulsiva se fechar no ombro de Harry, os dedos cravando nele. Os olhos de Harry se voltaram rapidamente para ele. Eles estavam arregalados, as íris verdes de forma esquisita brilhantes, como água longe e inalcançável. "Eu não sinto nada," Harry disse, e o sangue correu para fora de seu corpo através do chão, mais escarlate do que o leão da Gryffindor, pedras preciosas vermelhas contra o adamantio azul. "Ela...ela me errou, errou o alvo?".

Draco se lembrou da sensação do seu golpe contra o peito de Harry quando a espada se enterrou até o punho lá. Ele disse, quase selvagemente, "Sim. Sim, ela deve ter".  
Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram. "Você esta mentindo". Sua voz estava bizarramente firme. "Eu senti que ela passou pelo meu peito". Ele tossiu. "Suas mãos estão totalmente ensangüentadas".

Draco olhou para baixo, para suas mãos, então de volta para Harry. Pressionado por um som agudo de angústia pulsando atrás de seus olhos. De certo modo parecia muito importante para ele ficar tão calmo quanto possível e não amedrontar ou assustar Harry, que talvez estivesse indo para um lugar onde a dor não podia alcançá-lo. Parecia a ele quase como se ele pudesse manter Harry longe do conhecimento ruim de que ele tinha sido ferido de fato, então o ferimento, sendo ignorado, talvez fosse embora. Ele se lembrou repentinamente da voz de Helga, que era como a de Ginny, falando para ele no campo de sombras cinzas nebulosas, Seja bom para ele. Ele é apenas uma criança, e ele tem sua ferida de morte.

"Está tudo bem," ele disse para Harry. Suas mãos foram para sua própria garganta, e desabotoou o fecho de bronze que estava segurando sua capa. Ele a tirou, a dobrou horizontalmente, e a deslizou para debaixo da cabeça de Harry. Harry não disse nada. Nem fez um movimento, apenas seus olhos, passando sobre Draco, sobre a sala em si, como se existissem coisas que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Ele estava muito branco.

"Apenas fique calmo," Draco disse. Ele desejou desesperadamente que tivesse alguém mais ali com ele. Sirius, ou Hermione, ou alguém, como ele tinha quando deu de cara com as sombras dos pais de Harry. Sabendo que apesar de ter palavras para quase todas as ocasiões - palavras sensíveis e palavras espertas e palavras que cortavam como aço - ele não tinha palavras de conforto ou de consolo, ele nunca tinha sido ensinado a confortar ou consolar ou a falar mentiras necessárias. Você ficará bem, ele deveria dizer. Se agarre a isto, Potter. Mas ele não pode.

"Eu estou morrendo. Esta espada pode matar qualquer coisa," Harry disse então, e seus olhos inquietos pararam de perambular e se fixaram em Draco. "Eu devo estar morrendo. Mas eu não sinto como se estivesse morrendo. Eu apenas sinto frio".

"Eu posso pegar alguma coisa para você-um cobertor -".

A mão de Harry se fechou no braço de Draco, acima de seu pulso, exatamente onde debaixo estava queimada a Marca Negra como um sol negro em seu antebraço. "Não. Fique aqui". Ele semi-serrou seus olhos. "Alguma coisa está acontecendo comigo".

De forma perplexa, e com uma certeza curiosa, Draco pensou, mas isto não pode acontecer agora, não comigo assistindo. Como se a vigilância ansiosa pudesse evitar o inevitável, como se a sua própria contemplação fosse tudo o que estivesse entre Harry e a morte. Ele podia sentir um pulso batendo fraco na mão dele que segurava o seu pulso, e se perguntou de modo turvo se ele iria sentir o momento em que ele ira parar. Ele queria se livrar da contenção de Harry nele, pegá-lo pelos ombros e sacudí-lo, sacudi-lo como se ele fosse apenas adormecer e pudesse ser assustado para acordar, sacudir a vida de volta nele. Mas você não podia mudar de um lugar para outro sacudindo pessoas que tinham sido exatamente esfaqueadas no coração. Ele ouviu sua própria respiração presa, como se ele não pudesse quase que pegar ar suficiente, e tinha uma sensação de queimação atrás de seus olhos, como se eles tivessem sido esfregados com lixa, e um pulso fraco na mão que segurava seu braço batia e batia e batia constantemente e então não tão firme quando de repente aumentou a velocidade como um martelo perfurador e ele quase saltou para trás, chocado, quando os olhos de Harry saltaram abertos e ele respirou de repente, sua mão apertando de forma convulsiva e com inacreditável força o pulso de Draco, unhas serrando sua pela.

Draco encarou. Ao invés de abandonar o rosto de Harry, a cor parecia que estava inundando todo ele, um excitado vermelho como uma febre, as sobras de vida retornando, os olhos vividos, e o claro-escuro da pele. Seu rosto estava como se tinha sido minutos antes da espada passar rapidamente sobre ele - ansioso, corado, vivo. Um tremor passou por ele, seus ombros se levantando do chão - ele saltou como se alguma coisa o tivesse ferroado, e com uma arfada capturada - se sentou.

Draco agarrou com força os ombros dele, tentando mantê-lo firme. Mas Harry não precisava de ajuda para se manter firme. Draco sentiu a umidade do tecido sobre os próprios dedos onde o sangue tinha ensopado a parte de trás da camisa de Harry. E mesmo assim, Harry estava sentado ereto, de olhos abertos, arfando um pouco. Eles não tiraram os olhos um do outro, ambos deslumbrados com a coisa impossível que estava acontecendo. Harry não podia estar sentando, ele não podia, era uma coisa completamente impossível. Diante de tudo o que aconteceu, ele deveria estar morto, e pela a aparência de seu rosto, ele sabia disto.

Harry não tirou os olhos de Draco. "Ela me atravessou-" ele disse. "Ela me atravessou exatamente-".

Draco apertou seu aperto na camisa de Harry, o material ensopado de sangue criando saliências entre seus dedos. "Você consegue respirar? Você consegue respirar?".

Harry parecia confuso. "Eu consigo respirar perfeitamente". Ele pestanejou para Draco. A aparência fantasmagórica tinha ido embora dos olhos dele. Ele não mais parecia como se observasse algum país invisível que ninguém mais pudesse ver. Havia uma cor vívida e grande cor em seu rosto, como se ele tivesse jogado Quadribol no tempo frio, mas havia alguma coisa faltando em sua expressão e Draco percebeu com um solavanco que ele não mais parecia como se estivesse sentindo alguma dor.

"Harry," ele se ouviu dizer, "O que está acontecendo?".

Harry balançou sua cabeça, então soltou o braço de Draco, e os seus dedos foram para a sua camisa, pegando os botões, quase rasgando o material. Ela se soltou e ele tinha uma camiseta por baixo dela. Havia um rasgo na camisa onde a lâmina atravessou, exatamente em cima do seu coração, e o rasgo estava marcado com sangue. Com mãos tremulas, Harry pegou a beirada da camisa com um aperto e a puxou para cima, para o seu queixo. E olhou para baixo, para si mesmo, os olhos arregalados e brilhantes em descrença.

O Encantamento Epicyclical cintilava em seu peito, a ponta da corrente dele, exatamente sobre seu coração, onde a linha vermelha escura era todas as evidências necessárias para mostrar que uma lâmina tinha sido fincada lá com força suficiente para perfurar a caixa de suas costelas e sair pelas suas costas.

E enquanto ele olhava, e Draco olhava, com uma total surpresa insuperável, a marca começou a desaparecer. Agora era uma linha vermelha fraca.

Harry girou em torno de si, levantando sua cabeça por cima de seu ombro. "Minhas costas. Olhe as minhas costas".

Draco olhou. A parte de trás da camisa de Harry estava cortada e ensangüentada, mas - "Nada". Sua voz soou fraca e metálica para os seus próprios ouvidos. "Nem mesmo uma marca".

Harry se virou, puxando a parte de trás de sua camisa para baixo. Seu rosto estava infantil de descrença. "Não faz nenhum sentindo". Ele olhou para baixo, para sua camiseta, e tocou seus dedos no rasgo da roupa ensangüentado. Ele começou a se colocar de pé, e balançou. Draco ficou de pé, e segurou o braço de Harry. Harry o deixou, aparentemente tão confuso e preocupado para até reparar o contato.

"Harry, talvez você não devesse-".

"Eu estou bem". Harry fez um barulho asfixiado entre um riso e uma arfada. "Eu estou bem, você me viu. O que aconteceu?" Ele se virou para Draco, como se o visse pela primeira vez. "Foi alguma espécie de truque?".

Draco olhou para ele com uma preocupação cautelosa e surpresa. "Você não se lembra?".

"Eu lembro. Este é o problema". Seus olhos repentinamente se arregalaram, olhando por sobre o ombro de Draco. Draco se afastou dele e o observou enquanto ele dava alguns passos para longe e se ajoelhou próximo a espada de Slytherin, que estava deitada onde Draco a tinha soltado, ainda escarlate com o seu sangue. Harry estendeu uma mão, tocou a lâmina, e então retirou seus dedos, olhando. Quando ele se colocou de pé e ser virou para olhar para Draco, seus olhos estavam queimando com um intenso fogo verde. "Eu senti isto atravessar meu coração," ele disse. "Ela atravessou meu coração diretamente, mas ela não me matou. O que isto significa?".

Draco balançou sua cabeça negativamente. Ele não conseguia afastar a sensação de que isto era algum tipo peculiar de sonho que ele estava tendo e que Harry estava de verdade morto. As mentes das pessoas faziam rupturas quando eventos se tornavam muito maiores do que elas podiam se confrontar, não é? Talvez eles o deixassem na antiga cela do seu pai no St. Mungo's. "Eu não sei," ele disse, com completa honestidade. "Você é o Garoto que Sobreviveu. Não é a sua primeira vez...sobreviver a alguma coisa".

"Isto é diferente," disse Harry, e uma surpresa ofuscada fez os olhos dele parecerem nublados. "Eu a senti me atravessando. Como fogo branco". De repende, ele esticou sua mão para baixo e pegou a espada pelo punho. Ele se levantou, e a estendeu, segurada em sua mão, em direção a Draco, a ponta virada para Harry.

"Faça de novo," ele disse.

Draco não tirou os olhos dele, honestamente confuso. "Fazer o que de novo?".

Harry parecia determinado. Seus olhos queimando com uma intensidade verde e estelar. "Eu quero ver o que acontece".

"O que acontece se..." A voz de Draco se esgotou enquanto ele encarava Harry. "Você não está falando sério".

"Eu estou. Me atravesse com isto de novo".

"Não," disse Draco, se afastando. Ele não podia fugir para muito longe de qualquer forma, porque tinha uma parede atrás dele. Ele a sentiu contra suas costas, o segurando, com um certo alívio.

"Vamos. Se ela não me matou uma vez...".

"Não. Você perdeu muito sangue, você não está raciocinando". Draco se lembrou de estar na enfermaria de Hogsmeade depois que Bicuço o cortou com suas garras, a manga de sua veste ensopada, úmida de sangue e Madam Pomfrey olhando para ele com uma preocupação aborrecida. Você se sente cansado? Fraco? Você está vendo borrões em frente dos seus olhos? Alucinações? "Harry...você devia se sentar".

O peito de Harry estava se levantando e descendo como se ele tivesse correndo. "Eu não quero me sentar. Eu me sinto como se pudesse correr vinte milhas sem parar. Eu não me sinto fraco de maneira nenhuma". Ele levantou sua cabeça, e olhou para Draco com o mesmo olhar ofuscante e um pouco ébrio. "Nada pode me ferir".

"Você não sabe disto," disse Draco, meio desesperadamente, e levantou sua mão para frente e bateu na espada, a tirando da mão de Harry, Harry não fez nenhum esforço para segurá-la, e ela fez um barulho caindo no chão entre eles.

"Olhe, ela não me matou da primeira vez".

"E isto faz com que você fique ansioso para experimentar tudo de novo?".

"Eu quero saber," disse Harry. "O que há de errado comigo? Eu deveria estar morto. Isto deveria ter me matado. Ela não fez. Eu quero ver o que acontece se você fizer isto de novo".

"Você já disse isto uma vez," disse Draco. "Olhe, me desculpe se você se atrapalhou e perdeu isto. Uma vez foi o suficiente para mim. Nada de perfórmaces repetidas".

Harry simplesmente olhou para ele. Sua camisa ainda não tinha se secado e rastros de sangue como fios vermelhos descosturados escorriam pelo seu braço direito. E mesmo assim, seu rosto estava cheio de cor e vida, seus olhos brilhavam - brilhavam demais. Ele parecia alguém com febre. Este não era Harry, não o Harry calmo e sensível que estava longe de ter um desejo de morte como qualquer um que Draco já tivesse encontrado.

Seu próximo pensamento irrompeu dele sem nenhum esforço de sua parte para controlá-lo ou contê-lo. Pense no que você está me pedindo para fazer.  
Isso exigiu um instante para Harry reagir. Ele pestanejou, e parecia reprimir alguma coisa - raiva ou decepção ou medo ou até mesmo lágrimas, era impossível dizer. "Eu preciso saber," ele disse, sua voz áspera raspando através de sua garganta. "Se eu posso morrer".

"Eu posso respondeu isto para você sem qualquer tipo de empalação suja," disse uma voz, macia mas espinhosa como aço, vinda de um canto do quarto. "A resposta é sim".

Draco girou e encarou. E sentiu sua boca cair aberta.

Apoiadas contra a parede mais longínqua estavam seis figuras altas em vestes cintadas. Elas tinham cabeças, braços, e pernas, mas não eram humanos. A pele delas era dégradée, cinza escuro e desigual em alguns lugares, os olhos delas eram vermelhos e redondos, as cabeças delas eram recobertas de saliências e grumosas. A mais alta delas parada na frente, e segurava em sua mão uma única chama em um copo, que tremeluzia como um fogo esmeralda. Ela parecia estar rindo, coisa que era difícil para ele ou para Harry dizer. Ele sabia sem nenhuma experiência que esta era quem havia falado, e sua crença foi confirmada quando ela falou de novo, sua voz como aço agora. "Você pode morrer, Harry Potter. E se você deixar seu amigo te esfaquear de novo, você irá morrer".

"Me desculpe," Bem disse de novo.

Ginny dificilmente o ouviu. Ela tinha suas mãos sobre seu rosto e estava fitando a escuridão atrás de suas pálpebras, o nada. Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? ela pensou.

"Eu posso te dar alguma coisa para você levar de volta," ela o ouviu dizer, a voz dele tingida de piedade e ansiedade. "Armas...?".

"Armas não tem nenhuma utilidade sem alguém para usá-las," disse Ginny, e tirou suas mãos de seu rosto. "Não importa. Não é sua culpa". Ela deu um profundo suspiro e o rosto de Ben flutuou, entrando em foco. Ela não podia absolutamente ler a expressão dele. O que não era de se surpreender, considerando que ela não o conhecia totalmente, de fato. Seu exterior que se assemelhava ao de Harry era tão forte que ela de alguma forma sentiu que ele poderia resolver coisas para ela, como Harry sempre resolvia coisas para todos eles. Mas ele não era Harry; ele não era até mesmo alguém que ela conhecia. Ela se colocou de pé, se sentindo repentinamente miserável e desesperada para ir embora. "Não há nada que você possa fazer, então. Eu devo voltar".

"Espere". Ben pegou o braço dela quando ela ficou de pé frente a mesa. "Não me diga que não há nada que eu possa fazer. Isto soa como se você estivesse lutando um batalha perdida e -".

"Não é sua batalha". Decepção palpitava atrás dos olhos dela como uma batida de tambor.

"É, de qualquer forma. Slytherin matou meu pai, lembra".  
Ben falou muito rapidamente, e Ginny olhou para cima, para ele. Ele tinha um pouco da expressão que Harry tinha quando estava falando de seus pais. Uma expressão fechada.

"Existe um motivo para eu estar aqui," ele disse. "Esperando aqui. Em frente deste castelo".

"Eu sei...me desculpe. Como...e quanto a sua mãe?".

"Eu era muito jovem quando ela morreu, eu apenas sei o que as pessoas me contam," disse Ben. "Foi exatamente antes do inicio da guerra. O Lorde das Cobras tinha neste momento chegado ao poder e estava derramando caos no mundo bruxo. Recrutando gigante e dragões para serví-lo, destruindo exércitos inteiros, os fazendo desaparecer -".

Desaparecer.

Ginny repentinamente se sentou tão depressa que ela se chocou contra a cadeira dela. Isto fez um barulho no chão atrás dela. Ela estava escutando a voz de Fleur em sua cabeça.

"Ben," ela disse roucamente.

Ele olhou para cima, para ela.

Ela estava segurando a borda da mesa tão duramente que suas mãos estavam se ferindo. "Fleur - uma amiga minha uma vez me disse que Slytherin fez um exército inteiro desaparecer no ar," ela disse. "Isto é verdade? Isto aconteceu mais de uma vez?".

Ben respondeu devagar, como que escolhendo suas palavras cuidadosamente. "Isto aconteceu apenas uma vez," ele disse. "Foi quando eu tinha dez anos. Um exército que foi mandado por Raverclaw, uma companhia de aproximadamente duzentas e cinqüenta homens e guerreiros e bestas. Eles nunca chegaram a seu destino".

"Ben," disse Ginny de novo. "O que acontece se o motivo deles nunca terem chegado não foi porque Slytherin os fez desaparecer. O que acontece se foi por que nós os levamos para frente no futuro?".

Ben arregalou os olhos para ela. Realmente arregalou os olhos. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca caiu aberta e ela percebeu que tinha, verdadeiramente, o surpreendido. No meio do caos que girava em seus pensamentos, ela sentiu um pouco de orgulho disto.

"Mas..." ele começou, ainda a fitando. "Nós não podemos...voltar...eu quero dizer...e...isto pode mudar a história".

"Não, isto não pode," disse Ginny com firmeza. "Isto já aconteceu".

Houve um outro longo silêncio enquanto Ben olhava para ele através da mesa. Particularmente como Harry fazia, seu cabelo em pé ao redor de sua cabeça como se espelhasse sua surpresa, como uma coroa de folhas negras incontroláveis. Isto era especialmente fofinho, da mesma forma que era fofinho em Harry.  
"Quantos anos você tem?" ela disse repentinamente.

Ben encontrou sua voz. "Isto pode funcionar," ele disse, soando impressionado. "Sua idéia. É totalmente insana. Mas também, brilhante. E eu tenho vinte e dois".

"É um tanto velho," ela disse, sem pensar.

Ben olhou para ela com um olhar examinador. "Velho para o quê?".

"Eu estava simplesmente pensando..." ela gaguejou. "é que eu realmente errei a minha destinação em alguns anos quando eu tentei voltar para cá. Pelo menos dez anos. Eu vou ter que ser mais cuidadosa quando nós voltarmos para pegar o exército".

"Quando?" Ben estava sorrindo. "Confiante você, não?".

"Eu tenho que ser," disse Ginny. "Esta é realmente minha única esperança. E se eu não puder ser exata o suficiente com o Vira Tempo, isto nunca funcionará".

"Aumentar a exatidão de um Vira Tempo não é tão difícil se você tem as ferramentas certas. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é acentuar a metamorfose do sincronismo entre infra-estruturas temporais".

Agora foi a vez de Ginny arregalar os olhos.

"Como você sabe tanto sobre viagens no tempo?" perguntou Ginny.

"Com Helga," ele disse, descansando seu queixo na sua mão. "Ela e Rowena realmente ajudaram a me educar, a me criar. Minha própria mãe morreu quando eu era um bebe. E Helga nunca teve nenhum filho, apenas filhas, então eu acho que ela sentia um pouco como se eu fosse o filho dela. De fato, eu devo mostrar algo para você".

Ginny olhou depois para ele quando ele se colocou de pé e entrou em outro cômodo da tenta. Quando ele retornou, estava carregando uma pilha de livros. Ela observava curiosamente enquanto ele se sentou, e abriu o livro que estava no topo da pilha. Era mais largo do que quase qualquer livro que Ginny tivesse visto antes, exceto aqueles poucos que estavam guardados na seção de Antiguidades da livraria e dos quais os estudantes eram impedidos de tocar com um poderoso Encantamento de Segurança. A capa era de couro dourado escuro, encadernada com uma longa lombada dourada. "Você sabe sobre as profecias, não é?" ele perguntou.

"Eu sei que existe uma profecia de que o Herdeiro de Slytherin se levantará e derramará caos sobre o mundo bruxo," disse Ginny relutantemente.

"Sim, existe," disse Ben. "Existe também uma profecia de que o Herdeiro de Gryffindor levará o mundo dos bruxos para destruição, e que o Herdeiro de Slytherin ajudará".

"Aquela não entra em conflito com a outra?".

Ben concordou. "Isto freqüentemente quer dizer que há algum evento, algum tipo de ponto de virada, que pode chegar em um ou outro caminho. A conseqüência deste momento determina qual profecia estará correta em detrimento da sua realidade. Talvez já tenha acontecido, e talvez não tenha. Você não poderia saber".

"E talvez o Herdeiro de Gryffindor que levará o mundo bruxo para a destruição não seja Harry," disse Ginny. "Talvez seja você".

Ben pestanejou, como se não isto não tivesse lhe ocorrido. "Quando meu pai morreu," ele disse devagar, "ele amaldiçoou seu assassino. A maldição de morte de um bruxo com o sangue Slytherin é a coisa poderosa e elas freqüentemente acontecem".

"Qual era a maldição?".

Ben balançou sua cabeça negativamente. Ele tinha esta aparência fechada de novo. Era quase como se fosse a expressão de Draco no rosto de Harry. "Eu não sei - eu não achei ninguém que estivesse certo de qual foram as palavras dele".

Ginny pensou que era melhor mudar de assunto. Durante os anos, ela certamente aprendeu que Herdeiros de Gryffindor tendiam ser muito fechados, calados quando discutiam como seus pais tinham sido assassinados por bruxos vindos da casa de Slytherin. "Então você pode me mostrar como modificar o Vira Tempo, ou seja o que for que você tenha dito antes?".

"Isto," ele disse, olhando para mesa, "não é provavelmente a melhor aproximação," o coração de Ginny afundou de novo. O plano, que ela tinha formado em sua cabeça desde que Ben mencionou pela primeira o que era necessário ser feito com o Vira Tempo, foi por terra enquanto ela o observava e então ele se levantou, ergueu sua mão e estalou seus dedos uma vez, duramente. Houve um ruído de asas, e uma pequena coruja chifruda cor de damasco deixou seu poleiro perto da porta com um suave whoo, e veio descansar no braço dele. Ele pegou um rolo de pergaminho da perna da coruja, o alisou, ergueu uma pena de cima da mesa, e escreveu algumas linhas curtas. Terminado, ele enrolou sua carta de volta, a amarrando na perna de sua coruja, e despachou o pássaro com outro estalo de seus dedos. Ele a observou ir, parecendo perdido em pensamentos.

Depois de um instante, Ginny limpou sua garganta. "O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou.

"Bem," disse Ben, "você não pode esperar que eu simplesmente vá para doze anos no passado com você sem deixar para alguém um bilhete dizendo onde eu estou indo, não é?".

Ginny sentiu um gigantesco sorriso começar a se espalhar pelo seu rosto.

"Os mesmos lápis da Zonko's? Aqueles que vocês usaram para desenhar o Mapa do Maroto?". Havia um tom dolorosamente ansioso na voz de Ron que quase fez Sirius sorrir. "Eu não posso acreditar".

"Aqui," ele disse. "Você pode vê-los se quiser".

Ele empurrou a pequena caixa de lápis através da lacuna na parede, e viu a pequena mão de Hermione se apresentar para recebê-la. Enquanto ele puxava sua mão de volta, um flash de luz capturou a ponta do seu bracelete prateado e o encantamento Vivicus pareceu se obscurecer por um instante.

Ele segurou seu pulso com sua outra mão, se colocando de pé e encarando. Não havia sido um truque da luz - a pedra Vivicus tinha tremeluzido. Ele estava certo disto. Ele sentiu seu coração apertado contra seu peito enquanto ele não tirava os olhos da luz brilhante no coração da pedra. Certamente, não estava tremeluzindo mais, era como se alguma coisa tivesse crescido em intensidade e estabilidade, a pedra vermelha estava brilhando como um pequeno sol. Harry.

A voz de Hermione o arrastou parcialmente dos seus devaneios. "Sirius," ela chamou, sua voz abafada pela parede de pedra entre eles. "Você desenhou o Mapa?".

"Não," Sirius respondeu com distração. "Remus fez, e Peter ajudou. Eles eram melhores desenhistas do que James e eu éramos".

"Então você não sabe como eles conseguiram fazer isto...ganhar vida?".

Sirius largou seu pulso e olhou pela lacuna na parede através da qual a voz de Hermione vinha. Uma idéia voltou a martelar o parte de trás de seu cérebro. "Bem, eles roubaram as plantas baixa da escola, e as copiaram utilizando os lápis da Zonko's. Eles pararam de fazer estes lápis, você sabe. Eles destinavam-se a fazer desenhos ganhar vida, mas tendiam a funcionar um pouco bem demais".

"Bem demais?" A voz de Ron agora, soando curiosa.

"Bem, eles faziam coisas ganhar vida mas elas funcionavam de maneira estranha. Então você podia desenhar uma tigela de mingau que podia de fato comer, se você se concentrasse suficientemente com esforço. Mas isto poderia dar a você uma horrível dor de estômago. Eu podia te contar uma história de James e um bolinho de amora, mas eu não irei. Ou você podia desenhar uma vassoura na qual você pudesse voar, mas elas freqüentemente tendiam a perder poder no meio do vôo. Tinham alguns acidentes sujos, indecentes. Por quê?" ele acrescentou, e enquanto a palavra deixava seus lábios, houve um som rangido e de atrito e uma parte da parede entre a cela dele e aquele que mantinham presos Hermione e Ron de repente sumiu. De fato, ela nem tanto tinha desaparecido, mas apenas tinha girado para fora com um rangido como se tivesse se curvado. O que, Sirius percebeu um instante depois, tinha acontecido. Uma parte quadrada da parede tinha se transformado em uma porta, e do outro lado da porta estava em pé Ron, e próximo a ele, Hermione, um lápis de Realidade Mágica na mão dela e um olhar de surpresa em seu rosto.

"Eu realmente não pensei que fosse funcionar..." ela murmurou, observando para o alto.

"Você desenhou uma porta," disse Sirius, balançando sua cabeça com espanto, ainda que ele tivesse, há muito tempo atrás, aceitado que Hermione tinha uma percepção mais hábil e esperta do que qualquer um certamente teria.

"Está um pouco torto," disse Ron de forma avaliadora, passando pela porta de forma que agora ele estava na cela de Sirius. Hermione parecia suavemente ofendida. "Não que isto importe - funcionou," ele acrescentou rapidamente.

"De qualquer forma, isto realmente não nos ajuda, não é," disse Hermione, um pouco triste. "Eu quero dizer, nós não podemos desenhar nas barras. Elas estão muito separadas".

Sirius olhou para eles com ponderação. "Qual de vocês dois é melhor artista?" ele disse.

Os dois olharam para ele considerando por um instante; então Hermione disse, "Ron é".

"Dê a ele os lápis, então," disse Sirius.

Hermione obedeceu e Ron parou de pé segurando a caixa de lápis e olhando para Sirius como se ele fosse simplesmente um pouco louco. "Você quer que eu desenhe para você um bolinho de amora?" ele disse.

"Não," disse Sirius. "Eu quero que você desenhe para mim a cela onde Harry e Draco estão. De memória. Você acha que consegue?".

Ron encarou Sirius e então Hermione, que não tirava os olhos dele esperançosamente. "Eu posso tentar," ele disse. "Você tem algum pergaminho?".

Sirius balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Eu quero que você desenhe isto o mais próximo do tamanho natural que você puder. Na parede, lá. E...".

Ron olhou para ele. "O quê?".

"Tente se apressar".

Isto exigiu quase toda a caixa de lápis de Ron para completar o esboço. A ponta dos lápis era muito macia, e a parede era muito dura, áspera. Ron trabalhou lentamente, afiando cada lápis até o final, até seu toco, esfregando as pontas dos seus dedos contra a pedra até elas se ferirem. Sirius e Hermione assistiam tão silenciosamente quanto eles podiam enquanto um rascunho da imagem da cela tomava forma: paredes altas, a coleção desordenada de moveis, as tapeçarias com seus dragões e seu provérbio In Hoc Signo Vinces adornados.

Finalmente, Ron deu um passo para trás, agarrando com força em sua mão o toco do último lápis. "Isto é tudo o que eu posso fazer," ele disse.

"Tudo bem. A energia está lá. Eu posso sentir". Serius foi golpeado pela sensação que emanava do rascunho de Ron, quase como se o garoto tivesse colocado um pouco de sua própria mágica dentro do desenho. Isto rememorava a sensação que ele teve quando Rabicho o entregou pela primeira vez o Mapa do Maroto, a sensação de que coisas grandes e terríveis podiam acontecer simplesmente pelo uso dele. Ele olhou de relance para o esboço e sorriu enquanto dois pontos rotulados "Harry Potter" e "Draco Malfoy" entravam em vista, mas se sentiu inundado pela preocupação quando mais seis pontos rotulados Udrovad e Fenudeel apareceram na parede.

"O que são aqueles?" Hermione perguntou nervosamente.

"Eu não sei, mas eles não estão se movendo," Sirius respondeu. Ele tinha esperado encontrar Harry sozinho na cela, talvez com Draco, mas certamente não com um contingente de servos de Slytherin. E eles não tinham suas varinhas, mas se o seu plano funcionasse, ele teriam o elemento surpresa. Ele se virou para Ron e Hermione, um após o outro, e perguntou, "Vocês estão prontos para atravessar? Vocês terão que se concentrar na cela deles, suas memórias disto, o modo como se sentem estando lá e olhando para as paredes e para o teto. Não pense nesta masmorra de maneira nenhuma".

"E quanto a você? Você não esteve lá, então no que você pode se concentrar?". Ron perguntou.

"Peguem minhas mãos," Sirius insistiu, colocando no bolso o último dos lápis. "Meu foco será em Draco e Harry, e eu acho que a combinação disto com o esforço de vocês nos transferirá". Os três se moveram silenciosamente parando em frente ao desenho, e eles se concentraram na cela, e em Draco e Harry, e se lembraram deles. Sirius podia quase sentiu a pulsação do seu encantamento no seu pulso enquanto ele se concentrava no desenho e nos garotos. A mágica dos lápis ainda estava lá, pois, enquanto ele encarava as linhas do desenho na parede, elas pareciam saltar em três dimensões, unindo a realidade a eles. Sirius escutou passos que ele sabia que não eram seus, e viu uma luz azul fraca brotar do desenho na parede.

Um a um, eles deram um passo para frente, fechando seus olhos.

"Isto simplesmente nunca para, não é?" disse Draco com resignação, não tirando os olhos dos demônios. "O que vocês todos estão fazendo aqui?".

"Nós fomos convidados," disse o líder dos demônios de forma especulativa.

"Eu não convidei vocês," disse Draco positivamente. Ele se virou para Harry, que ainda continuava parecendo confuso e um pouco bêbedo. Draco suspirou internamente. Aliviado como ele estava pelo fato de que Harry não estava morto, ele podia abrir mão por agora do estado de animo embriagado de Harry. "Você os convidou?".

Harry balançou sua cabeça negativamente. Draco se voltou para trás, para os demônios. "Eu suponho que não faria nenhuma diferença se eu lhes dizer que a veste de festa estava lá embaixo no hall?".

"Garotinho mortal engraçado," disse o líder dos demônios, e Draco julgou que ele realmente não gostou da ênfase que foi colocada na palavra mortal. "Você não nos chamou, ou exigiu nossa presença. A espada fez".

Draco olhou para a espada. E então Harry também. Ela estava colocada, deitada como se tivesse estupidamente brilhando no chão ensangüentado da cela.

"Diz de novo?" disse Draco fracamente.

Talvez nós devêssemos simplesmente pular neles, disse a voz de Harry na cabeça de Draco.

Draco girou sua cabeça em volta e olhou para Harry com um temor aumentado. Ele estava completamente certo agora que alguma coisa muito peculiar estava acontecendo com o garoto de cabelos negros. Ele apenas não estava certo do que. Nós devemos fazer o quê?

Atacá-los. Nós temos a espada. Ela pode matar qualquer coisa. Eles não estarão esperando por isto.

Nós não podemos simplesmente atacá-los. Até mesmo a voz mental de Draco gotejava frieza. Eles são demônios vindos do Inferno.

Harry não parecia impressionado. E daí?

E daí? E daí que eles são demônios vindos do Inferno!

Você diz isto como se significasse alguma coisa.

Okay, Potter. Não entenda isto de maneira errada, mas a melhor coisa que você poderia fazer por nós dois neste momento é se sentar no chão e colocar sua cabeça em um saco. Respire profundamente e pense em um lugar tranqüilo e agradável onde absolutamente nada acontece. O quarto de dormir do Weasley, por exemplo.

Eu aposto que eles acreditam ser tão incríveis simplesmente porque são demônios, Harry disse, parecendo com raiva, cruzando o quarto. Bem, eles não são tão incríveis.

Não zombe dos demônios, Potter.

Por quê não? Você acha que eles podem nos escutar?

Não. É que apenas...não é muito elegante.

"Você já finalizou o intento de convencer o seu amigo a não tentar nos picar em pedacinhos?" perguntou o líder dos demônios, sua voz como fogueira cortando os pensamentos de Draco. "Eu posso lhe assegurar que isto seria um desperdício de tempo. Nós somos espíritos, não carne".

"Vagabundo," disse Draco, com emoção. "Você pode nos ouvir".

"Sua telepatia? Não, não podemos. Foi uma dedução lógica, dado ao efeito da cura mágica em um humano, especialmente em um tipo particularmente pequeno como o seu amigo aqui".

"Harry não é pequeno," disse Draco de forma indignada, de uma certa forma em defesa de Harry e de uma certa forma porque, apesar de tudo, ele e Harry eram do mesmo tamanho. Se eles não fossem, eles não poderiam ser efetivamente Apanhadores de times contrários. Um instante mais tarde, os pensamentos de Quadribol desapareceram enquanto a importância das palavras do Demônio o atingiu. "Cura mágica? Que cura mágica?".

Ele deu uma olhada de relance para Harry, e teve que admitir que ele parecia como se algum tipo de mágica tivesse jogado seu encanto sobre ele - como se uma luz tivesse sido acessa dentro dele e estivesse brilhando através da magra e justa carne brilhante que cobria os ossos dele, através dos seus olhos esmeralda translúcida, através das manchas brilhantes, vermelhas escurecidas de suas bochechas bronzeadas.

"A carne de uma manticore cura ferimentos," disse o líder demônio. "Seu sangue, quando bebido, pode reviver aqueles que estão próximos da morte. Quando um humano é banhado nele, como seu amigo aqui foi, se transmite uma propriedade especial de ser capaz de sobreviver a um golpe letal. Apenas pouquíssimos tipos de magia fazem isto".

"Então eu não sou imortal," disse Harry devagar, como se as palavras estivessem neste momento entrando na sua cabeça.

"Longe disto," disse o demônio. "Você é uma criança mortal comum. Bem, existem algumas coisas sobre você que se sobressaem. Esta cicatriz que te conecta ao Domínio das Trevas é muito interessante e se nós tivéssemos mais tempo eu adoraria examiná-la, mas nós não temos. Talvez nós teremos tempo mais tarde. Não, pequeno Harry Potter, você é mortal, e se fosse esfaqueado de novo, você iria se ferir, e iria morrer, conforme o Lorde das Cobras sabe disto. Esta euforia que você está sentindo logo passará. É um efeito colateral do poder de cura da manticore, trabalhando em você".

"Mas a manticore é uma criatura má," disse Draco, ainda se sentindo confuso. "Como seu sangue pode curar?".

"A manticore é apenas um animal," disse o demônio, e tinha uma sutileza em sua voz. "É apenas um ser vivente. Mal e bom são as palavras que vocês, humanos, usam para colocar um nome afim de um propósito, intento. Mas um animal é simplesmente um animal, um brinquedo é simplesmente um brinquedo, uma espada simplesmente uma espada. É o uso que você faz dela que determina sua natureza. Pode ser dito isto, que a manticore salvou a vida de seu amigo com o próprio sangue dela, e como vocês pagaram por isto? Com aço e veneno."

"Ela teria nos matado," disse Draco fracamente, ainda que em seus ouvidos ele tenha escutado a voz da manticore enquanto ela morria, Por que você me matou, Mestre? Foi você quem fez o que eu sou.

"Provavelmente," concordou o demônio. "Este era o propósito pelo qual ela foi colocada lá. Para proteger a Esfera dentro de seu corpo. Porque com a Esfera removida, o Lorde das Cobras tem acesso de novo aos seus poderes. Se vocês tivessem morrido, ao invés da manticore, a Esfera não estaria agora sob posse dele. De uma certa maneira, pode ser dito que vocês a entregaram para ele".

Draco sentiu que isto estava distorcendo muito as coisas. Por outro lado, ninguém, alguma vez, disse que os demônios jogavam limpo. "Eu não entendo por que a espada chamou vocês aqui," ele disse de modo irritante.

"O sangue de Slytherin," disse o demônio, e olhou sutilmente para a espada, ainda escarlate no punho. "Nós deveríamos ser pagos com o sangue do descendente Magid de Slytherin, se não com o do próprio Slytherin em pessoa. A espada nos alertou que ela tirou a vida de um dos dois. Mas ela estava errada," o demônio acrescentou, voltando um olhar azulado, furioso para o muito vivo Harry. "Você está vivo".

"Eu certamente estou," disse Harry animadamente. "Você sabe, você parece muito com o demônio que me atacou no quarto de Draco não há muito tempo. Ele é um de vocês? Alto, particularmente do mesmo tipo impressionante, sem orelhas?".

"Você quer dizer Strygalldwir," disse o demônio, parecendo nada divertido. "Ele não está entre nós. Ele foi enviado para te prevenir do plano de Slytherin contra você, mas foi malsucedido".

Draco ficou totalmente frio. "E daí, vocês estão aqui para terminar do serviço?" ele perguntou.

"Não exatamente," disse o demônio. "Nós deveríamos tirar a vida do herdeiro de Gryffindor, certamente. Mas a troca perde bastante de seu poder se a vida não for oferecida livremente. Diante deste contexto, eu gostaria de te oferecer uma barganha".

"Uma barganha? Isto é divertido," Draco disse, no meio de sua respiração.

Harry falou na cabeça dele, soando como um inseto. Divertido tipo há-há ou estranhamente divertido?

Cale a boca, Potter, ou eu juro que baterei em você como se faz com um tambor africano.

Harry soou irritado. Relaxe, Malfoy.

Draco julgou que a lição de moral de Harry para quer ele relaxasse era imprópria quando ele viu Harry encarando o demônio exigindo um sacrifício de sangue. Era totalmente novo ser forçado a ser o sério enquanto Harry sorria como ele, Draco fazia, diante do perigo. Novo, mas por outro lado ter suas pernas arrancadas de seus joelhos também seria algo novo. Ele queria desesperadamente o velho Harry de volta, como uma calma influência. Este Harry era tão calmo quanto um pequeno papagaio que tinha acabado de consumir meia lata de grãos de café.

A mente de Draco se agitou febrilmente, procurando possíveis caminhos de fuga. Ele aprendeu com seu pai que era uma idéia muito ruim fazer barganhas com demônios, ou barganhas com qualquer um. Na realidade, Malfoys não barganham era uma das regras da família Malfoy, desde que um de seus ancestrais por volta de 1630 vendeu sua alma ao diabo em troca de ser feito Chefe Bruxo, com conseqüências inesperadas. E não foi por isto que seu pai morreu? Estraçalhado em pedacinhos por um feitiço de Banir-demônio que dera errado; ele viu isto no Profeta.

Vamos, Malfoy. Harry de novo. É melhor viver por uma hora como um tigre do que por toda uma vida como um verme. Este é um antigo ditado de Gryffindor.

Ah sim? Bem, existe um velho ditado dos Malfoy também. Ele é "Quem alguma vez já deu ouvidos a um tapete de pele de verme?".

Faça alguma coisa, disse Harry, soando determinado. Ou eu irei.

Draco deu uma olhada em Harry, determinado ferozmente e sangue-respingado, seus olhos verdes queimando como sois. Este era o Harry que tinha estado cara à cara com Voldemort em um duelo, o Harry que tinha matado um basilisco com uma espada quando tinha doze anos, o Harry que sempre vencia o Quadribol porque era simplesmente aquele que era um pouco menos medroso. Aquele Harry somente encarava o perigo porque tinha que fazê-lo; este Harry parecia...querer fazê-lo.

Draco se virou novamente para os demônios. "Que tipo de barganha?".

O demônio explicou a barganha original entre as forças do Inferno e o Lorde das Cobras. A explicação envolveu uma certa soma de conjurações de contratos antigos com uma letra impressa tão pequena que Draco imaginou que as formigas teriam dificuldade para ler o texto. A assinatura do demônio no final do documento estava inflamada, e próxima dela estava o próprio selo negro de Slytherin, a mesma caveira com a serpente saindo da boca dela que Draco podia sentir em seu próprio braço esquerdo.

"Veja, aqui diz claramente que se nós tivermos feito mais do que dois enganos para recolher a espada, mais penalidades irão se acumular," o demônio pontuou enquanto Draco tentava ler algumas das cláusulas. "Então, existem pagamentos de juros, termos de uso, uma muito especifica clausula de privacidade que tem nos impedido de publicar os termos do acordo no Profeta Diário, e você entende isto?".

Draco entortou os olhos para o texto. "A garantia da carta de renúncia? Por que alguém assinaria uma barganha com o Inferno sem ao menos uma garantia de que o que eles estavam barganhando seria quebrado na primeira vez que ele a usou?".

"Ele fez ter no contrato um período de tentativa de trinta dias, e existe uma cláusula de indenização muito boa nele," o demônio insistiu, soando agressivo. Draco balançou sua cabeça em descrença. "Mas tudo isto se refere a tempos que já se passaram, garoto mortal. O término da barganha é o que está agora em debate".

"Slytherin me contou que até a Esfera ser aberta e sua centelha de vida libertada, vocês não podem encontrá-lo, e não podem nem pegar a espada para receber a barganha original, nem a vida dele, para cobrir o juro e as penalidades".

"Ele estava correto," o demônio disse friamente.

"Ele também disse," Draco disse devagar, "que se ele livremente selecionar e oferecer a vocês a vida de um Herdeiro Magid que tenha o sangue de Slytherin, então ele pode retomar os poderes dele da Esfera e manter a espada. Isto está correto também?". O demônio acenou positivamente com a cabeça, e Draco tomou consciência da importância dos termos do contrato. "Eu sei que posso morrer, eu fiz isto semana passada. E você diz que Harry pode ser morto também?".

O demônio confirmou com a cabeça de novo.

"Então, nós temos que abrir a Esfera," disse Draco devagar.

"Se você não fizer isto, nós não podemos pegar o Lorde das Cobras, e se nós não pudermos pegá-lo, nós não poderemos pegar a espada," disse o demônio. "Nós não podemos nem ao mesmo pegá-la de você agora, ou acredite em nós, do contrário, nós já teríamos feito isto". Sua voz era amarga. "Nós queremos a espada. É nosso direito possuí-la e nossa obrigação reivindicá-la. Não tem utilidade para nós Magids, e não queremos você ou seu amigo. Em troca da vantagem que sua mãe concedeu ao nosso amigo, nós concordamos em conceder a você um momento de oportunidade para completar esta barganha da maneira que você escolher".

Draco olhou para Harry, examinando-o. Harry estava encostado contra a parede, os braços cruzados, parecendo irritado, e sendo comumente de nenhuma ajuda. Draco se voltou novamente para os demônios. "Se não tem utilidade para vocês os Magids, então por que você quer Slytherin?" ele perguntou.

O demônio forçou um sorriso, mostrando que na realidade ele não tinha dois, mas três fileiras de dentes afiados como navalha. "Vingança," ele disse. "Ele nos enganou. No Inferno, seus sofrimentos serão excruciantes e muito...extensivos".

"Bom," disse Draco, acenando com a cabeça em concordância. "Se nós abrirmos a Esfera, vocês serão chamados para pegá-lo?" ele disse.

"Imediatamente," disse o demônio. "Se você abrir a Esfera, nós seremos chamados. Nós nos revelaremos a você, então como você, se você puder induzir Slytherin a devolver a espada para nós pelas próprias mãos dele, então a barganha será completada, e nós aceitaremos o sacrifico do modo que você escolher. Nós preferiríamos que você nos deixasse pegar o Lorde das Cobras. É claro, se ele alcançar a Esfera antes de você um tal retorno acontecerá...nós seremos forçados a receber nosso sacrifico do modo que ele oferecer - ou o seu sangue, ou o de Gryffindor".

As palavras do demônio eram frias, precisas e exatas. Draco as girou novamente em sua mente. Demônios, ele sabia, não mentiam; pelo menos, não quando conduziam barganhas, mas tinham freqüentemente várias sombras de segundas intenções em suas falas. Nesse caso, entretanto, parecia não existir outra escolha a não ser confiar neles.

"Temos um acordo," ele disse.

Atrás dele, Harry estava murmurando alguma coisa sobre pessoas que mudavam de lado ao fazer negócios com demônios por uma razão nada boa. Ele estava murmurando calmamente, entretanto. Mais cedo, ele tinha feito um pouco uma tentativa de correr para frente e Draco tinha firmemente o amarrado na parede, censurando a arrogância dele.

"Nós fizemos você perceber a quase impossibilidade de sua tarefa," disse o demônio, forçando um sorriso com todas as séries de dentes a mostra. "Mas mesmo assim, uma fatia de uma chance é melhor do que nenhuma".

Draco deu de ombros. A espada estava um peso confortável em sua mão. Ele podia sentir a contemplação voraz do demônio sobre ela. "Meu pai costumava dizer, 'Se você cai de um penhasco, é possível também que você tente aprender, por si mesmo, a voar o caminho para baixo'.".

"O que isto quer dizer?" o demônio perguntou, pestanejando.

"Não faço nenhuma idéia," disse Draco. "Eu estava esperando que você pudesse me dizer".

O demônio sorriu de novo. "Você faz uma imagem de você mesmo como esperto, e você de fato é," ele disse. "Se nós tivermos um Herdeiro no final, eu espero que seja você," ele acrescentou, olhando para Draco diretamente. "Eu de alguma forma imagino que você conseguiria manter o Mestre bem entretido. As cores do Inferno satisfariam você, também. Tudo preto e escarlate, com sua clareza e cabelos prateados. Esplendido".

Draco se perguntou por um fugaz momento se o demônio estaria fazendo hora com a cara dele. Então, ele decidiu que isto não era muito razoável. Ele estava meramente tentando assustá-lo, e teve sucesso, com uma particularmente vivida e desagradável imagem mental de uma terra do outro lado de um portão negro, onde o céu era sempre colorido de sangue, um lugar muito pior do que aquele onde ele tinha encontrado Lily e James Potter.

"Eu duvido muito que o Inferno dê boas vindas a alguém," ele disse de modo pensado. Atrás dele, Harry olhava para ele, e ele viu uma luz tremula de alguma coisa passar cruzando os olhos verdes.

O demônio levantou sua mão, e gesticulou em direção à parede. A abertura misteriosa apareceu lá de novo como ela tinha feito para Slytherin. "Quando vocês nos chamarem de novo, nós seremos pagos," disse o demônio. "Se não com a espada, então com sangue".

Eles desapareceram, sem ao menos a decência do *pop* de Desaparatação para diminuir a surpresa.  
"Bem, isto foi instrutivo," ele disse, se virando para olhar para Harry. E pulou quando uma repentina luz colorida como arco-íris refratado pintou a parede do lado oposto do quarto. Ela manchou, e sem nenhum aviso, Sirius, Ron e Hermione apareceram saindo da parede, se adiantando como se eles estivesse atravessando uma porta.

Draco pestanejou, mas a visão permanecia firme. Era Sirius, Ron e Hermione. Eles estavam sujos, mas pareciam intactos. Ele pouco teve chance de dar uma olhada neles, de qualquer forma, antes de Harry escapulir de perto dele e correr em direção a eles. Sirius, sorrindo muito, jogou seus braços em torno de Harry e o abraçou tão duramente que os pés de Harry se levantaram do chão. Quando Sirius o colocou no chão, Hermione e Ron o atacaram, e eles todos se abraçaram, um ao outro, em uma confusão de braços e tagarelice excitada.

Draco ficou parado onde ele estava, se sentindo estranho. Ele olhou para baixo, para o chão e viu a espada aos seus pés. E pestanejou para ela. Seu punho estava destituído de qualquer mancha, como se ela tivesse bebido, engolido o sangue derramado nela. Ele reprimiu um involuntário calafrio, se curvou para baixo, e pegou o punho da espada com sua mão. Quando ele se endireitou, ele viu que os outros ainda estavam de pé juntos. Sirius tinha sua mão no ombro de Harry, e Harry estava falando com uma voz excitada e aguda, audível até mesmo do lado de fora do quarto. "A capa? Eles pegaram a capa do meu pai? Nós temos que pegá-la de volta-".

"O que nós temos que fazer é sair daqui antes que servos dele voltem," disse Sirius, tentando virar Harry para encará-lo, mas Harry se livrou da pressão dele.

"É a única coisa que eu tinha que pertenceu ao meu pai-".

Sirius parecia surpreso. "Harry, este não é você".

Draco cruzou o quarto em direção a eles antes que tivesse total consciência do que estava fazendo. "Ele não está exatamente racional," ele disse, encontrando os olhos de Sirius, que estavam escuros de dúvida.

"Eu estou bem," disse Harry, ruborizando de raiva.

"Você sabe que você não está".

Sirius estendeu sua mão e a colocou novamente no ombro de Harry, e desta vez Harry não a afastou. "Harry, me desculpe quanto a capa de James. Existem outras coisas que eu poderia dar a você que pertenciam ao seu pai, de qualquer forma". Agora Harry se virou e olhou para Sirius enquanto seu padrinho colocava a mão no bolso de sua calça e tirava de lá com sua mão alguma coisa comprida, que parecia um pequeno dedal de prata complexamente decorado, circundado por uma correia.

Harry olhou para ele. "Isto é um dedal?".

Sirius sorriu, as rugas nos cantos dos seus olhos se aprofundando, então entregou o objeto para seu afilhado. No momento em que ele tocou a mão de Harry pareceu ganhar vida, e de repente começou a se expandir em tamanho. Harry pulou enquanto o objeto crescia e crescia e se tornou a bainha de uma longa espada, toda esculpida para cima e para baixo com um intricado e belo desenho colorido de folhas, pássaros e animais.

Draco realmente não estava olhando para o objeto; ele esta olhando para o rosto de Harry, que tinha ficado primeiro muito vermelho, então branco, e agora a cor estava voltando novamente, e ele simplesmente parecia surpreso. Alguma coisa mais mudou em sua expressão, também, alguma coisa de feroz parecia ter morrido, abandonado seus olhos.

Hermione estava sorrindo nervosamente. "É sua Chave, Harry," ela disse.

Harry não disse nada. Ele olhava para o objeto em silêncio, e depois para Sirius. "É uma bainha de uma espada?" ele disse.

Sirius confirmou com a cabeça. "Da espada de Gryffindor".

"Mas a espada está quebrada," disse Harry. Ele caminhou um pouco para um lugar mais afastado, se curvou, levantou a espada quebrada, e voltou para o grupo. Ele a mostrou em silêncio para Sirius, que não tirou os olhos da lâmina, quebrada quase no meio exatamente acima da cruz protetora. "Não tem muita utilidade," disse Harry sem rodeios, "uma bainha sem uma espada".

"A espada é simplesmente uma espada," disse Hermione, "não uma Lâmina Viva. Nós podemos pegar para você uma outra espada".

Sirius ainda estava olhando para a lâmina estilhaçada. "Harry, o que aconteceu? Como você a quebrou?".

Harry hesitou. Ele olhou de relance para Draco, que olhou de volta para ele firmemente. "Conte a eles o que aconteceu".

"Qual parte do que aconteceu?" perguntou Harry, empurrando a espada quebrada para dentro da bainha e a afivelando ao redor de sua cintura.

"Tudo," disse Draco. "Continue, conte a eles. Não deixe nada de fora".

Harry parecia um pouco chocado, mas concordou acenando com a cabeça, uma vez, devagar. Então, Draco se virou em volta e caminhou para longe, não realmente olhando para onde ele estava indo, encontrou a parede oposta e se encostou novamente nela. Ele escorregou por ela devagar, gradualmente, até que estivesse sentando no chão com suas mãos em volta de seus joelhos, tendo colocado a espada no chão, ao lado dele. Ele não podia escutar o que Harry estava dizendo aos outros mas podia assistir e imaginar. Ele os viu, todos, olhando para Harry atentamente enquanto ele falava, pregado e abalando. Em um certo ponto, Sirius empalideceu, Ron xingou, e Hermione deu um pequeno grito e lançou com rapidez suas mãos sobre sua boca. Draco escutou Ron dizer em voz alta, "Mas, isto é impossível!" e viu Harry dar de ombros, e depois Hermione veio colocar os braços dela ao redor de Harry e Draco abaixou sua cabeça em direção aos joelhos e flutuou para um tempo de escuridão pacífica atrás de suas pálpebras.

Ele vagamente desejou que Ginny estivesse por ali. Havia alguma coisa de cansativo em Harry, Ron e Hermione quando eles estavam todos juntos. A comunicação automática e sem palavras entre eles era quase tão rápida quanto a telepatia que ele compartilhava com Harry, e ele estava tão acostumado a ver isto preparado e desdobrado contra ele que se sentiu automaticamente na defensiva e esgotado assim que ele se deparou com isto. Sirius estava lá não para ajudá-lo tampouco. Geralmente, ele teria estado, mas não depois do que Draco fizera.

"Draco".

A voz de Sirius. Draco levantou sua cabeça. Sirius estava ajoelhado em frente a ele, seus olhos escuros muito nebulosos. Atrás dele, Draco podia ver Harry, Hermione e Ron, ainda agrupados em um pequeno grupo, como eles tão freqüentemente estavam na escola, as cabeças curvadas juntas: vermelha, marrom, e preta. Ele disse, "O quê?".

"Está tudo bem com você?".

Ele olhou. "Você não deveria perguntar se Harry está bem?".

"Harry está obviamente bem. Você, entretanto, já esteve melhor".

Com uma voz baixa, "eu calculei que você tivesse cortado relações comigo".

"Cortado relações?" Sirius sentou-se com os braços cruzados em cima de seus calcanhares. Seus olhos estavam no mesmo nível dos de Draco. "Me ocorreu que você teve que tomar decisões muito difíceis nestes últimos dias. Decisões que ninguém deveria ter que tomar, especialmente não um garoto que está crescendo com dificuldades. Eu me perguntei se teria feito o que você fez, se tivesse que lidar com estas decisões quando tinha a sua idade".

"E?".

"E eu acho que teria. Eu tenho esperanças de que teria feito. Você fez melhor do que qualquer um teria esperado ou exigido de você. Eu estou orgulhoso de você".

Draco não tirou os olhos de Sirius por um instante. Ninguém já tinha dito isto para ele antes. Nem mesmo uma vez, em tempo algum. "Eu não tive escolha," ele disse.

"Sempre há escolha," disse Sirius. "Quando nós dissemos que não há escolha, nós estamos simplesmente nos conformando com a decisão que nós já tomamos". Sua voz estava, por um instante, amarga. "Até mesmo sob perigo ou tortura, há sempre uma escolha. E você fez a coisa certa. Draco...". Ele descansou sua mão no ombro do garoto. "Ser uma boa pessoa...não quer dizer aderir a algumas regras colocadas aleatoriamente que você tenha imaginado, ou as impor a você. Quer dizer fazer cada coisa certa porque é a coisa certa; porque isto protege as pessoas com as quais você se preocupa. Se há uma coisa que eu aprendi na minha vida é não ter medo da responsabilidade que vem quando nos importamos com as outras pessoas. O que nós fazemos por amor: estas coisas permanecem, duram". E seus olhos se escureceram. "Até mesmo se as pessoas que você ama não te amam".

A compaixão arrancou de Draco aquilo que a raiva e a condenação não teria feito. Sua garganta se apertou, e ele exclamou, "eu contei a Harry sobre os pais dele - isto foi errado de minha parte-".

Sirius o silenciou com um gesto. "Eu sei que você teria preferido cortar sua própria mão a ferí-lo. Você fez a coisa errada mas pelas razões certas. Talvez você tenha salvado a vida dele. Eu fiz a coisa errada; eu mesmo deveria ter contado a ele, antes".

"Então, você me perdoa?" disse Draco, levantando queixo e olhando com sinceridade para Sirius. Por razões que ele não podia entender, o perdão de Sirius ao acontecimento dele ter ferido, magoado Harry significava muito mais para ele do que o perdão de Harry tinha significado.

"Eu perdoaria você se meu perdão fosse necessário neste caso," disse Sirius. "Mas não é".

Draco olhou para ele. Ele sentiu um calor no fundo dos seus olhos, e sentiu sua garganta muito apertada. Ele se lembrou de Sirius o abraçando mais cedo, na biblioteca de Slytherin, e quão estranho isto tinha sido; as únicas pessoas em toda a sua vida que já o tinham abraçado com compaixão tinham sido Sirius e Hermione, e em nenhuma das duas vezes ele soube de verdade como reagir. Em silêncio, enquanto ele tentava calcular como reagir, Draco escutou Ron de novo, falando claramente.

"Sangue de manticore? Esta é a coisa mais bizarra que eu já ouvi".

"Isto não é tão bizarro". A voz de Hermione. "Eu me lembro de ter visto em Animais Fantásticos e onde habitam que o sangue e a pele da manticore têm propriedades curativas".

"Sim, bem, nem todos memorizam seus livros texto," disse Ron.

"Sim alguns de nós simplesmente os rabiscam," disse Hermione, e o desdém arrogante na voz dela foi tão evidente que Draco olhou para cima e de fato se percebeu sorrindo, e Sirius sorriu de volta.

Ben, Ginny concluiu, era um tipo de pessoa amável e angelical e era realmente uma pena que ele fosse mais velho, e também, não fosse do tempo dela. Draco poderia aprender muito com ele. Ben estava, de maneira interminável, preocupado com o bem-estar dela, garantindo que ela comesse o suficiente, bebesse o suficiente, e não se entediasse, enquanto ele corria pelo acampamento, empacotando e organizando vários preparativos. Ele até mesmo trouxe para ela vestes extras quando percebeu que o exército, que eles estariam viajando de volta no tempo para interceptar, tinha desaparecido no meio do inverno. "Eu apenas tenho vestes de homens," ele disse se desculpando, entregando a ela uma pilha de roupas. "Me desculpe".

Ginny pegou as roupas cuidadosamente, e bufou. "Calças de couro?" ela perguntou.

"Elas são calças curtas," disse Bem. "Elas talvez fiquem um pouco grandes em você, mas...o que é tão engraçado?".

"Nada," Ginny balbuciou, e o enxotou com um "xô" para fora da tenda para que então ela pudesse se trocar.

Ela tinha acabado de despir as suas roupas de baixo quando houve um leve *pop* e um olhar muito raivoso de alguém Aparatou dentro d a tenta.

Ginny gritou, pulou para trás, e em seguida se cobriu com um dos pesados cortinados que drapejavam ao redor da cama como uma capa. Então ela gritou de novo, desta vez por ajuda. "Benjamin! Ben!".

O jovem homem intruso olhava furiosamente para ele como se ela, e não ele, fosse o intruso no quarto de Ben. Ele era um jovem homem, da mesma idade de Ben. "Maldito seja, quem é você?" ele disse rudemente, parecendo de modo algum satisfeito em encontrar uma garota adolescente semivestida onde ele presumivelmente esperava encontrar Ben. Ginny estava pronta para responder no mesmo tom sem educação, quando a aba da tenda se abriu e Bem entrou correndo. Ele parou repentinamente quando viu o intruso, o olhar de preocupação em seu rosto desbotando para um de resignação, de surpresa.

"Gareth," ele disse. "O que você está fazendo aqui?".

Ginny olhou para o intruso com um renovado interesse. Então, este era o primo de Ben, o Herdeiro de Slytherin. O Filho de Salazar. Ela supunha. Ele era alto, da altura de Bem, mas tão claro quanto Ben era moreno, e parecia alguns anos mais jovem. Ele tinha o cabelo grosso e claro que caíam sobre seus olhos, a pele era tão clara quanto a de Draco ou a de Narcissa, os olhos tão verdes quanto os de Harry. Sua arrogância e a beleza de seu rosto estavam agora deformadas pela fúria. Ele certamente não parecia quase tanto com Draco quanto Bem parecia com Harry, mas fazia parecer alguém que tinha um primo distante ou parente. Especialmente quando ele tinha um olhar com uma expressão de raiva como estava fazendo agora.

"Ben," ele disse furiosamente, agitando a mão em direção do Herdeiro de Gryffindor. Ginny viu que em sua mão, ele segurava com força um pedaço de pergaminho meio dobrado. Em volta de seu pulso estava uma fita grossa que parecia ser feita de vidro vermelho. Ela cintilava contra a luz. "O que maldito seja isto?".

Ben avançou lentamente atrás de Ginny, parecendo martirizado. "Gareth, você não tinha que Aparatar deste jeito -".

"Eu fiz muito bem de ter Aparatado!".

"Ginny, este é o meu primo Gareth," Ben acrescentou, meio que tardiamente, empurrando Ginny em direção a Gareth, que olhava vigorosamente com expressão de raiva para ela. "Gareth, esta é Ginny".

"Meus cumprimentos," ele falou entre os dentes.  
"Eu sou a Herdeira de Hufflepuff," ela lhe contou, com o objetivo de se apresentar, ainda abraçando em volta dela o cortinado da cama.

"Sim, eu teria suposto isto. Você é exatamente tão vermelha e sardenta quanto todo o resto deles. Agora, saía daqui, sim? Eu preciso falar com Ben".

"Vermelha?" Ginny bravejou com raiva. "Sardenta?".

Ben se colocou entre Gareth e Ginny, se para proteger Ginny da raiva do Herdeiro de Slytherin ou outra coisa próxima disto, era difícil dizer. "Gareth, não seja burro," ele disse.

Dois pontos vermelhos brilhantes de raiva apareceram nas maças do rosto de Gareth. "Oh, eu sou o úncio a se comportar como um burro? O que é isto, então? Que tipo de carta é esta?" Ele olhou para baixo, para o pergaminho, o desenrolou, e começou a lê-lo em voz alta. "E então eu irei para o futuro, para lutar uma batalha de qualquer forma improvável, que nós lutamos antes. Se eu morrer lá e não retornar, eu confio que você pegará meu filho e o educará como se ele fosse seu, e como um

irmão para a sua própria criança –".

Ginny arregalou os olhos para Bem. "Você tem filhos?".

"Apenas uma," disse Ben com distração.

"Ah," disse Ginny, quase sem fala.

"Com exceção do fato de que você soa como um pavão inflado nesta brilhante epístola, parece que você está planejando se matar?", falou entre os dentes Gareth, ainda olhando furiosamente para o seu primo. "Seu idiota".

"Eu não sou um idiota".

"Eu peço a permissão para discordar".

"Tudo bem, é isto," disse Ben, agarrando com força Gareth pelas costas de sua capa, e começou a arrastá-lo para uma outra parte no interior da tenda. Ele olhou para trás, sobre o seu ombro, para Ginny, e chamou. "Apenas nos dê um minuto, sim?" antes deles desaparecerem, e a aba da tenta se fechar atrás deles.

Totalmente sem arrependimento, Ginny correu e colocou seu ouvido na aba. Ele apenas podia decifrar palavras abafadas da conversa que estava acontecendo lá dentro – "se manda", "se matar porque você não", "eu sempre fui obrigado a vigiar você", e "não fazer nada simplesmente porque você não permite, não autoriza".

Ginny suspirou. Se eles fossem realmente alguma coisa de parecidos com Draco e Harry, isto poderia continuar por horas sem em algum tempo chegar a nenhum bom momento. Ela chegou para frente e puxou a aba da tenda para trás, e meteu sua cabeça para dentro.

Ben e Gareth estavam parados a cinco passos de distância entre um e outro, ambos gritando. Ben estava com o rosto vermelho; Gareth, um pouco como Draco, evidenciava sua raiva apenas pelo olhar mais frio do que nunca. Ele estava parecendo tão frio, de fato, que Ginny não teria ficado surpresa se o braço que ele estava apontando com rigor para Ben tivesse se desligado do cotovelo e se partido no chão como uma massa de gelo. Ele balançou, girando e olhou furiosamente para Ginny. "O que você quer?".

"E oi para você também," ela replicou. "Olhe, você não acha que é uma decisão do Bem o que ele quer fazer? Eu avalio que ele seja seu primo -".

"Primo de segundo grau," disse Gareth e Ben, em uma só voz.

"Tanto faz. O ponto é, isto é assunto dele. E eu acho que isto é muito corajoso da parte dele. Ninguém mais em meu tempo sabe o que ele sabe, está tão equipado para lutar esta batalha como ele está. Ele pode ser o instrumento para destruir o Lorde das Cobras de uma vez por todas, o que seria uma coisa maravilhosa-" ela se interrompeu, percebendo com um abalo repentino que ela estava falando sobre o pai de Gareth.

"Isto não tem nada a ver com o fato dele ser meu pai," disse Gareth, cuspindo as palavras como se elas fossem projéteis venenosos. "Eu o odeio. De manhã, quando eu acordo, eu amaldiçôo sua memória. Se a lembrança dele puder ser apagada da face do mundo bruxo, somente isto poderia me satisfazer".

Ginny ficou boquiaberta para ele. "Então o que é? Eu não entendo".

"Você não pode vencê-lo," disse Gareth de forma simples. "Ele é muito poderoso. Isto exigiu os poderes das casas de Ravenclaw, Gryffindor e Hufflepuff combinados para matá-lo, pois até então, ele não podia ser morto. O que você pode fazer? Você é apenas uma criança. Ele destruirá você totalmente, massacrará seu exército onde ele estiver, e irá esculpir flautas para crianças veelas a partir dos seus ossos brancos".

"Gareth," disse Ben, com uma exasperação de advertência.

"Nós temos algo que eles não tinham," disse Ginny, com confiança.

"O quê?".

"O Herdeiro de Slytherin do nosso lado".

Gareth olhou para ela estreitamente. "Você tem certeza?".

"Sim," disse Ginny, com uma certeza que ela não sentia.

Gareth olhou de relance para Ben, seus olhos arregalados e inquisidores. Ben parecia exasperado. "Eu estava tentando te dizer isto, Gareth. A profecia, você entende agora? Eu tenho que ir".

"A profecia," disse Gareth, soando desgostoso. "É apenas uma profecia, apenas um maço de palavras. Não é nada vindo do céu".

"Na verdade, foi," Ben pontuou gentilmente. "Isto é o que uma profecia é".

O Herdeiro de Slytherin, parecendo agora levemente desinflado, olhou para trás, para Ginny. "Ele ainda pode se matar," ele disse, indicando Bem com um aceno de sua mão.

"Eu estarei lá para protegê-lo," disse Ginny com firmeza, e ela viu Ben dando um sorriso atrás de sua mão.

"Você," disse Gareth com desdém, "é uma garota".

Ginny sentiu suas orelhas se tornarem vermelha. Ela estava a ponto de entender Gareth pela obrigação de seu ponto de vista medieval, quando ela percebeu que enquanto seu ponto de vista era certamente medieval, haveria uma boa razão para isto. Na realidade, até que ponto a história medieval estava preocupada, para Gareth, em ser progressiva.

"Ela é uma Herdeira," disse Ben, resumidamente.

Gareth parecia rebelde. "Então, eu quero ir com você".

"Você não pode. Você não tem um herdeiro," pontuou Ben, parecendo esgotado. "Se você morrer, isto seria o fim da linhagem de Slytherin. E isto mudaria a história".

"Então, eu estou sendo deixado de lado porque não procriei?" Gareth falou entre os dentes.

"Sim," disse Bem, com determinação.

"Isto não parece justo".

"Este é um mundo imperfeito," disse Ben. "Se habitue a isto. Agora, você irá ajudar, ou não? Nós estamos lidando com muitas mágicas instáveis aqui, e francamente eu acho que nós não deveríamos perder tempo. Nós temos que convencer um exército a nos seguir em um futuro incerto para uma batalha contra o mais diabólico bruxo que já viveu. E nós nem ao menos almoçamos ainda".

Gareth deu um sorriso falso. "Bem, desde que você queira a minha ajuda...".

Os olhos negros de Ben repentinamente se estreitaram. "Eu não disse que nós não queríamos a sua ajuda, de maneira nenhuma. Uma questão prática...nós podemos tomar emprestado um de seus dragões?".

Gareth parecia indignado. "Um de meus dragões? Você sabe o quão cara os dragões são!".

Ben parecia rebelde. Ginny suspirou. Era uma boa coisa, ela pensou, se ajeitando na cama, que eles tivessem todo o tempo que a magia pudesse lhes proporcionar. Parecia que eles iam precisar disto.

Hermione estava surpresa em ver o quão infeliz Draco parecia estar. Seus cabelos pairavam sobres os olhos dele em mechas confusas, prateadas, lisas e frouxas, seus olhos estavam obscurecidos de exaustão, a sombras roxas de contusão sob eles, e ele parecia como se não tivesse dormido corretamente por semanas. Ela teria achado que ele tinha sido o único mortalmente ferido, não Harry. Harry parecia um inseto de tão falante e ativo e seus olhos brilhavam saudavelmente em comparação a Draco, ainda que isto não fosse dizer muito.

Ela se ajoelhou do lado de Sirius e levantou sua mão para tocar Draco levemente no ombro. Ela queria fazer mais, mas estava cautelosa em ser tão expansiva com ele perto de Harry, até mesmo agora. "Você está bem?" ela disse.

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça, olhou para cima, para Harry e Ron com os olhos cansados, e disse, "Nós devemos ir. Nós não temos muito tempo para pegar a Esfera".

"Harry nos contou," ela disse. Ela mordeu o lábio dela. "É realmente muito ruim nós não termos mais a Capa -".

"Meu entendimento é que vocês não podem abri a Esfera sem a Ginny," disse Sirius. "E ela, pelo que parece, não pode ser encontrada".

"Eu estava pensando sobre isto," disse Hermione. "Se o Lycanthe não pode localizá-la, ou ela está fora do castelo, ou fora deste tempo. Eu digo para nós pegarmos a Esfera, sairmos do castelo, e tentarmos um feitiço Localizador. Se ela voltou através do tempo, provavelmente ela fez isto para escapar, e ela não ainda aprendeu a usar o Vira-Tempo corretamente. Nós erramos por algumas horas quando viemos de volta para cá vindos do passado. Ele experimentou provavelmente a mesma coisa outra vez. Ela estará de volta em algum momento, e o feitiço Localizador a encontrará".

Ela falou com mais confiança do que sentia. Ela estava bastante certa de que Ginny tinha usado o Vira-Tempo com alguma habilidade, e não era totalmente verdadeiro, seguro de que isto não terminaria em desastre. Mas, não havia porque em dizer isto. Se eles não pudessem encontrar Ginny a tempo, talvez existisse algum modo de destruir a Esfera. A magia tinha avançado muito desde o feitiço original que tinha sido evocado e jogado pelos quatro Herdeiros. Ela falou muito, e Draco olhou para ela, os olhos dele envergonhados. "Os demônios disseram que nós precisaríamos de uma força igual a força contida na Esfera para destruí-la," ele disse.

"O que significa isto em termos leigos?" Ron perguntou nervosamente.

"Eu acho que isto significa que é muito, extremamente não razoável que nós consigamos reunir este tipo de poder de fogo," disse.

"Eu acho que isto significa que se Darth Vader nos emprestar a Estrela da Morte, talvez nós tenhamos uma chance," disse Harry.

Hermione sorriu; ninguém mais sorriu. Draco olhou para Harry como se tivesse crescido nele uma segunda cabeça. "Continua bêbado, é?".

Harry parecia suavemente envergonhado. "Me desculpe por antes. Eu estava...".

"Uma enorme peste," sugeriu Draco.

"Eu não era eu mesmo, era o que eu estava a ponto de dizer".

"Quem era você, então?" Draco perguntou, se colocando de pé com um leve recuo. "Por favor, me informe, então eu poderei evitá-lo no futuro".

"Eu já disse me desculpa," disse Harry, parecendo suavemente irritado, mas Hermione reparou que completamente sem pensar, ele se adiantou e colocou uma mão no braço de Draco, ajudando-o a se colocar de pé. Ele fez isto como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo para ele fazer; apenas o rosto de Ron refletia um pouco da surpresa que Hermione estava sentindo, ainda que não fosse de forma alguma um reflexo de satisfação, agrado. Por favor, permita que eles sejam amigos de novo, ela pensou intensamente. Eu sei o quanto eles precisam disto, então, por favor, permita que isto aconteça.

Harry soltou o cotovelo de Draco, e recuou, fez uma careta levemente. "O meu outro eu foi embora, foi para longe no segundo em que toquei isto," ele disse, tocando com uma mão a bainha em sua cintura. "Eu me sinto realmente estúpido".

"Bem," disse Draco sem alteração. "Eu sei como você se sente. Quando isto passa, a única coisa que permanece depois de quatro drinks é uma vontade bem consciente de urinar. Eu teria esperado ter uma resistência maior".

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você ficou bêbado?".

"Um drink a mais e eu teria dançado só com roupas de baixo".

"Obbrigado por esta parte detalhada de tormenta metal," disse Ron.

"Nenhum problema, Weasley".

"Cuecas boxers ou tipo sunga?" se perguntou Hermione inocentemente.

"Hermione," disse Harry.

Draco forçou um sorriso.  
"Eu estava apenas perguntando," ela disse.

"Boxers," disse Ron com distração.

Todos eles olharam para ele. Ele olhou de volta, supreso, então ficou vermelho beterraba e olhou de maneira suplicante para Harry. "Eu fiquei sabendo disto naquele dia na Mansão - quando você destruiu o quarto dele e todas suas roupas voaram pelo quarto - lembra?".

"Não totalmente," disse Harry, parecendo inquieto.

"Você destruiu meu quarto?" disse Draco, olhando para Harry em choque.

"Ele precisava de uma redecoração," replicou Harry levemente.

"Eu acredito que nós estejamos fugindo do assunto," disse Sirius, calmamente. "O assunto da fuga. Tudo o que nós restou dos lápis são estes pequenos tocos aqui, e eu não estou tão certo assim que eles irão funcionar completamente neste adamantio".

"O que nós temos a perder?" perguntou Hermione, arrancando o lápis dos dedos de Sirius e o entregando a Ron. Draco e Harry trocaram um olhar e Hermione estava certa que pela expressão de Harry, ele ainda estava defendendo Ron para Draco outra vez. Para protelar um argumento, ela deixou Ron desenhar uma simples porta, e explicou a Harry e Draco sobre os lápis da Zonko e o mapa.

Sirius se juntou a eles quando ela estava terminando, e disse, "Harry, eu quero que vocês quatro saiam do castelo tão logo seja possível. Eu encontrarei Remus e nós pegaremos a Esfera e a levaremos para vocês fora das paredes do castelo".

"Mas eu sou o único que sabe onde a Esfera está," Draco interrompeu.

"E eu tenho o Lycanthe, e esta é a única coisa que pode nos guiar até Ginny," Hermione acrescentou.

"Bem, e eu não permito que você se vá sozinha, por conta própria, de novo," Harry disse para ela.

"Eu não estava sozinha, por conta própria," ela reagiu.

"Você nunca está sozinha com Ron Weasley, mas talvez também seja, de tudo, o melhor que ele faça," Draco disse de maneira fulminante.

Ron disse alguma coisa que soou muito como "saque mais rápido", e fez um movimento em direção a Draco. Harry agarrou com força a parte de trás da camisa dele.

Sirius suspirou. "Então, nos levando de volta ao assunto do momento, quando nós sairmos daqui, para onde vocês estão pensando em ir?"

"Draco, Hermione e Eu devemos pegar a Esfera," Harry sugeriu. "Sirius, você levará Ron e irá encontrar Lupin? Então, quando Ginny voltar, nós poderemos tratar do assunto da abertura".

"Eu quero ficar com vocês," Ron protestou, olhando para trás, por sobre o ombro. "Enquanto vocês, todos os herdeiros, estiverem abrindo esta Esfera, vocês precisarão de alguém vigiar a retaguarda de vocês, proteger vocês do mal. Coisa Importante. Além disto - eu posso não ser um Herdeiro, mas tenho sangue Hufflepuff".

Draco zombou. Hermione o cutucou com o seu cotovelo, para fazê-lo ficar quieto.

"Certo, vocês todos vão juntos," Sirius disse. "Com o Herdeiro de Slytherin é provavelmente o lugar mais seguro para se estar, e eu provavelmente terei um tempo mais fácil me esquivando pelo castelo se eu for sozinho, seu eu fizer isto por conta própria". Ele olhou para Draco. "E quando você tiver a Esfera, a guarde com sua vida".

"Certamente que não," disse Draco, com o espectro de um sorriso de zombaria. "Eu planejo guardá-la com a minha verdadeira grande espada".

"Certo, então," disse Harry. "Vamos".

Era pôr-do-sol, e o céu estava listrado de dourado com fios de prata como os fios de uma tapeçaria. Ginny estava sentada perto do fogo que Ben tinha feito esta tarde, tremeluzindo pouquíssimo. Era outono no tempo em que eles estavam atualmente. Ao longe, ela podia ver algumas pequenas fogueias queimando ao redor de um sortimento de tendas. Nuvens como rosas vermelhas escuras movimentavam-se rapidamente lá no alto cruzando o céu âmbar. O ar cheirava ao frio que se aproximava, e especialmente ao cheiro forte dos dragões. De fato, dragão, como aquele que Gareth os tinha emprestado mais cedo neste dia, ou daquele que ela se lembrava do outro dia, embora tenha sido de fato um dia de uma década anterior do que aquela em que ela estava agora alcançando o fim. O nome dele era Feroluce, ele era um Comum Verde-Galês, e ele cheirava penosamente a carneiro, e o seu cheiro chegava até ela mesmo quando ele estava amarrado a algumas jardas de distância como estava agora.

Ela deu uma olhada ligeiramente, e viu uma figura vindo do campo em direção a ela. Ele esperava que ela fosse Ben. Ele estava sumido a maior parte do dia, falando com o exército, e aqui eles tinham topado com um obstáculo que ela não esperara: ela não podia falar com os soldados, e eles não podiam falar com ela. Parecia que seu dom para comunicação, no passado, estava restringido ao falar com os Herdeiros, visto que ambos, Ben e Gareth, a tinham entendido perfeitamente, e quando eles falavam, ela escutava perfeitamente a língua Inglesa. Mas quando ela tentava conversar com qualquer outra pessoa, ela escutava uma tagarelice com uma palavra, aqui e ali, compreensível ocasionalmente em Inglês. No final das contas, ela tinha desistido no auge da raiva, e, ela tinha certeza, no auge do divertimento de Ben. Ele estava se preparando para esperar por Ben e ler o livro de Herlga sobre o Vira-Tempo, quando Ben usou todo o seu charme e o seu status de Herdeiro de Gryffindor para tentar convencer o exército de seu objetivo, e assegurá-los de que se eles não fossem para o futuro, eles seriam certamente, de qualquer forma, vaporizados por Slytherin.

"É o destino," ele falou para eles, parecendo muito sério e importante em toda sua veste de gala de Gryffindor: capa vermelha com linhas douradas, uma túnica escarlate costurada com o emblema de um dragão, e, é claro, a espada e a bainha que era toda entrelaçada com flores e folhas. Ginny pensava que isto era especialmente fofinho. Ela se perguntou se esta era a aparência que Harry teria quando crescesse. Então, ela se lembrou porque ela tinha dito um tal choque tremendo com ele, em primeiro lugar.

A figura vindo em direção a ela, definindo sua forma enquanto se aproximava. Era Ben. Ele acenou, parecendo exausto, e desmoronou do outro lado do fogo. "Sucesso," ele anunciou. Então, ele fez uma careta. "Este cheiro de dragão," ele observou com tristeza.

"Eu percebi," concordou Ginny.

"Você este aqui todo este tempo?".

"E não tinha muita coisa para fazer. E eu não achei que era uma boa idéia deturpar o tempo para inventar o Quadribol ou alguma coisa do tipo". Bem olhou para ela inexpressivamente. "Depois do seu tempo," ela acrescentou, sorrindo.

"Não, eu acho que eu conheço esta palavra. Me faz lembrar de seu irmão, de alguma forma". Ben tremeu, provavelmente de frio, e se moveu para mais perto do fogo.

Ginny de repente percebeu que não sabia nada sobre a família de Bem. A aula do professor Binns era inteiramente sobre batalhas e datas, e se alguma vez ele falou sobre os Fundadores, ela devia estar dormindo durante a aula. "Você tem algum irmão, ou por ser o Herdeiro, isto quer dizer que você é o único garoto, ou como no meu caso, garota, de sua geração? Harry, Hermione e Draco - todos eles são filhos únicos, e eu sou a única garota em minha família. É assim que funcionam estas coisas de Herdeiro?".

"Bem, Helga teve muitas filhas, e a mais velha é a Herdeira. Existe apenas uma criança que carrega o sangue de Rowena, e eu tenho alguns meio irmãos e uma irmã, mas...".

"E quanto a Gareth?".

"Eu não acredito que mesmo ele saiba quantas crianças Slytherin criou. O Lorde das Cobras o selecionou como o Herdeiro quando ele tinha cinco anos, eu acho. Gareth não fala sobre como isto aconteceu. Nós costumávamos brincar juntos quando éramos crianças," ele disse. "Eu acho que ele ainda se sente bem sobrecarregado pelo fato de seu pai ser o responsável por tantas mortes. Ainda que não seja como seu eles realmente soubessem um do outro".

"Eu estou surpresa que vocês todos o tenham deixado vivo," disse Ginny, e Ben se virou para ela, com uma expressão de extrema surpresa.

"Matar Gareth? Eu confessarei a você que ele é chato, mas...".  
"Não é isto, é simplesmente que ele é o Herdeiro de Slytherin, não é? Mate-o, e você poderia terminar a linhagem. Slytherin talvez nunca ressurgisse. Eu não estou dizendo para você fazer isto, obviamente," ela acrescentou apressadamente, "visto que isto pudesse desordenar a história, de qualquer modo, eu estou simplesmente supressa pelo fato disto nunca ter acontecido. De fato, por que o feitiço para abrir a Esfera exige a presença de todos os quatro Herdeiros? Por que o Herdeiro de Slytherin? Não existe a profecia de que o último Herdeiro de Slytherin seria mal?".

"Você faz um monte de perguntas," disse Ben, sua voz fraca de cansaço. "Por que disto?".

"Eu sou uma garota com seis irmãos mais velhos. Eu sempre fiz um monte de perguntas, simplesmente para obter pelo menos uma resposta honesta".

Ela escutou Ben se curvar sobre o estômago dele e suspirar. Quando ela espiou, ela o viu olhando para ela, descansando seu queixo nas mãos cruzadas dele. "Meu pai foi ver Slytherin para lhe pedir que desistisse da batalha que ele estava travando," ele disse, em um tipo distante de tom. "Slytherin o convidou para entrar em sua biblioteca, e quando meu pai se virou para fechar a porta, ele o esfaqueou pelas costas com a espada dele. Tinham servos lá que testemunharam um pouco do que aconteceu a seguir. Slytherin se ajoelhou sobre ele, onde ele esta deitando no chão, o observando morrer, mas, enquanto meu pai morria, ele lançou sua maldição-. A maldição de morte de alguém com sangue de Gryffindor é sempre potente. A maldição era que um dia ele seria destruído pelo seu próprio sangue e carne, pois Salazar, seu próprio primo e uma vez melhor amigo, o tinha assassinado, então ele amaldiçoou Slytherin". Ele suspirou de novo, e colocou suas mãos sobre seu rosto. Suas próximas palavras estavam abafadas. "Rowena estava ciente disto quando criou o feitiço da Esfera. Eu acho que ela também estava sendo um pouco protetora de Gareth. Ele tinha apenas oito anos na época, e ela queria procurar um caminho para garantir que ele fosse protegido depois que seu pai fosse...eliminado".

"Isto parece tão complexo, e como se dependesse de muitas coisinhas minúsculas," disse Ginny com desconfiança. "Como vocês podem estar presos a todo um feitiço, a toda uma profecia, às escolhas de alguém que nem ao menos tinha nascido?"

"Se parece complexo é porque é. E mesmo tornando isto mais simples não criaria tempo e o correr do destino não seria mais fácil de manipular. Uma vez, Helga me disse, 'O tempo dá à lua ao destino em direção a sua invisível realização. Você não pode nem erguer sua mão para coloca-lo de lado, nem erguer sua espada para contê-lo. Até mesmo o homem inteligente não consegue entender o que a trágica falha é possível no fim prover de essencial para a totalidade'".

"Uma falha trágica?" Ginny deixou sua cabeça pender para trás enquanto ela olhava para cima, para o céu, que tinha escurecido para um tom de carvão. Ela lembrou de Draco. Se alguém era tragicamente falho, era ele. Ai meu Deus, como ele era falho. Bem, não fisicamente.

Ela forçou um sorriso para ela mesma no escuro, e se curvou sobre seu estômago. "Ben?" ela disse, e estava para perguntar a ele se eles iriam sair agora mesmo ou esperar até a primeira hora da manha, quando ela percebeu, pelo leve som de ronco que vinha dele, que ele já tinha adormecido.

Por um longo tempo, Hermione ficou preocupada que eles pudessem se deparar com guardas no caminho para a Esfera; ela ficou preocupada que os monstros habitantes do castelo pudessem atrasá-los, ou pior ainda, que eles dessem de cara com Slytherin em pessoa. O maior obstáculo para o progresso, entretanto, tornou-se o fato de que Ron e Darco de maneira direta se recusava a se entender. A cada poucos passos, eles paravam e retrucavam um com o outro. Ron pisou nos dedos do pé de Draco de propósito; Draco colocou seu pé para frente e Ron tropeçou. E assim por diante. Hermione espiou Harry quando eles viraram uma esquina, e ele girou os seus olhos. "Eu achei que Draco deveria estar andando a frente de nós, fazendo parecer que nós somos os dependentes aqui?" ela assobiou para Harry, que suspirou e girou para trás.

"Okay, Draco restabeleça-se – o que você dois estão fazendo? Olhe, não tem necessidade de colocá-lo em headlock (tipo de posicionamento em lutas em que se imobiliza a cabeça do adversário) - ai, isto parece doloroso. Para com isto".

Draco e Ron se separaram, olhando furiosamente um para o outro. Hermione suspirou. Eles estavam em um corredor estreito, escuro lineado com vestes de armadura. O teto desaparecia na penumbra e nas teias de aranha. Draco tinha estado certo; esta parte do castelo parecia completa e profundamente abandonado. Suas vozes ecoavam suavemente nas paredes de pedra.

"Sobre o que vocês estão discutindo?" Harry perguntou, os braços cruzados sobre o seu peito.

"O Weasley implicou que eu não estava sendo verdadeiro," disse Draco suavemente, olhando para Harry. "Então, ele pisou no meu pé".

"Você me fez tropeça," Ron falou entre os dentes.

"Depois que você pisou no meu pé".

Ron mudou de tática. "Para onde, maldito seja, você está nos levando, de qualquer forma, Malfoy? Para uma armadilha?".

Draco bufou em aversão. Os dois garotos tinham parado em uma entrada sombreada, resmungando um para o outro. Hermione foi para ficar do lado de Harry, rezando para que eles não pudessem ser visto. "Sim, esta certo, Weasley, é uma armadilha," Draco falou entre os dentes, o sarcasmo em sua voz tão denso que você poderia cortá-lo com uma faca. "É uma armadilha e você entendeu isto. Porque, você sabe, não é como se eu tivesse tido muitas oportunidades para matar você todo, eu estava tão propenso a isto. Não é como se Harry não tivesse tido os meios para me matar, andando por aí comigo, se ele quisesse se aproveitar disto-".

Ron espiou Harry. "Se aproveite disto," ele disse. "Por favor, se aproveite disto".

Draco olhou para Harry e piscou seus cílios. "Esta certo, Harry," ele disse em uma imitação falseada da voz de Ron. "Por que você não me salva deste homem asqueroso?".

Harry olhou para Draco de mau-humor. "Você não está ajudando com isto," ele disse, com um corte em sua voz.

Draco deu de ombros. "Alguma vez eu ajudo?".

"Eu desejo nunca ter salvo sua vida," disse Ron, abruptamente. Então, ele pareceu assustado, como se não pudesse acreditar que ele tinha dito algo exatamente terrível. Hermione ficou boquiaberta para ele, embora ela pudesse dizer pela expressão dele, que ele não tinha pretendido dizer aquilo.

Draco fez algo diferente. Ele deu a Ron o sorriso mais angelical que tencionava dar quando ele estava muito irritado de fato. "Que encantador, Weasley," ele disse. "Você sabe, tudo isto realmente me faz lembrar de algo que eu pensei ontem enquanto estava beijando sua irmã-".

Ron se arremessou sobre ele, e foi contido por Harry e Hermione, cada um de um lado eficientemente agarrando um braço. Eles não conseguiam fazer com que ele parasse de lançar sobre Draco um olhar de morte, entretanto. "Mantenha suas mãos longe de minha irmã," ele falou entre os dentes com fúria.

Draco girou seus olhos. "Mantenha suas mãos longe de minha irmã? Quem diz isto?".

"Vocês dois, parem com isto," Hermione falou entre os dentes, segurando o braço de Ron. "O que vocês estão fazendo neste momento é mais importante do que ista - briga".

"Eu não vou a qualquer lugar sem uma garantia de que nós podemos confiar nele," disse Ron, se arrastando para longe de Harry e Hermione e sacudindo seu queixo para Draco.

"Claro, você pode ter uma garantia," Draco sorriu. Não era uma sorriso agradável. "A mesma garantia que eu dei quando prometi que nunca me esquivaria para dentro do seu quarto de dormir, no meio da noite, e abriria uma fenda na sua garganta".

"Você nunca prometeu isto," Ron pontuou.

"Você está com a razão, Waeasley. Durma bem".

"Tudo bem, já chega," anunciou Harry. Ele estava se apresentando em toda sua altura e seus olhos verdes estavam em chamas. Ensangüentado e arranhado e contundido como ele estava, ele continha a habilidade de apresentar um tipo de dignidade de si mesmo, igual a uma capa de adamantio que nada podia penetrar. Para um magro garoto de dezesseis anos, ele tinha perfeita presença de comando quando ele queria exercer isto. Assim fazia Draco, assim pensava Hermione, mas era de um tipo diferente. Draco era um tipo de pessoa que as pessoas podiam seguir e obedecer em uma mistura de medo e respeito pelo seu inato brilho e carisma brutal. Harry, as pessoas podiam seguir porque elas o amavam. Era muito difícil não amar Harry, até mesmo quando ele estava exercendo o seu eu severo, como ele estava fazendo agora. Ambos, Ron e Draco se mexeram desconfortavelmente sob o olhar dele. Ron começou revoltosamente a se afastar, e Draco olhou para o chão.

"Vocês dois querem," disse Harry friamente, "deste ponto em diante, calar a boca e deixar um ao outro em paz".

"Mas, Harry..." Ron protestou, embora fracamente.

"Eu disse para calar a boca!" disse Harry firmemente, agarrou Draco com força pelo braço, e o puxou alguns passos para longe, ele protestando, onde ele se virou e olhou furiosamente para ele com tal intensidade que Hermione sabia perfeitamente bem o que ele estava dizendo a Draco telepaticamente. Harry nunca tinha dito a ela exatamente que eles se comunicavam desta forma, mas não era difícil compreender isto, especialmente desde o dia em que ele os escutou na cozinha dos Weasleys. A mão dela escorregou, especialmente culpada, para o Lycanthe na garganta dela, e quando os seus dedos se fecharam ao redor dele, as vozes deles saltaram audíveis em sua consciência como se ela tivesse ajustado um radio na estação Harry-e-Draco.

...não há razão para agir assim, Harry estava dizendo com severidade. Você não tem mais onze anos de idade.

Draco parecia zangado. Ele começou com isto.

Você começou com isto.

Eu não comecei.

De qualquer forma, Harry acrescentou, Ron tem uma certa razão. .

O que? Draco perguntou, parecendo como se estivesse resistindo a urgência de tirar o óculos de Harry e o espancar na cabeça com ele. Você está tentando dizer que não confia em mim? Ainda?

Harry pareceu surpreso. É claro que não.

Draco continuou olhando furiosamente para ele com suspeita.

Olhe, Draco, eu te disse que eu cofiava em você, e eu confio.

Draco deu a ele um olhar descrente, e então irrompeu de felicidade.

Harry ficou rosa. O que é isto?

Você.Dizendo meu nome desse jeito. Olhe, não dê a si mesmo um aneurisma. Soa engraçado quando você diz isto, de qualquer forma. Você pode ir em frente e me chamar de Malfoy.

Harry parecia embaraçado. Você me chamou de Harry.

Apenas quando eu acreditei que você estivesse morrendo, disse Draco, com completa franqueza. Ele se inclinou para trás, contra a parede e meio encobriu seus olhos cinzas para Harry. O que você quer dizer como o Weasley ter uma certa razão? Eu concordaria que ele tem muitas idéias, todas elas ruins, mas de alguma forma eu não acho que é isto o que você quer dizer.

Não. Eu estava me lembrando disto. Harry olhou de relance para a Marca Negra no braço de Draco. Eu confio em suas intenções, mas existem algumas coisas sobre as quais você não tem controle. Slytherin é quem tem. Esta Marca liga você a ele. O que acontece se ele de repente decidir usar isto para te controlar?

Então você está preocupado que eu possa virar casaca e ferir um de vocês?

Não tanto quanto isto pode ferir você. Sirius me disse que o Lorde das Trevas usava isto para ser capaz de controlar os Comensais da Morte a distância com a Marca. Se eles se opusessem a ele, ele podia queimá-los vivo. Os olhos verdes de Harry se tornaram tristes. Ele poderia queimar você.

Draco deu de ombros, encarando firmemente. Então, deixe-o me queimar.

Harry abriu sua boca, a fechou novamente, e inclinou sua cabeça para trás, contra a parece, de modo cansado. Existe alguma coisa que eu possa dizer que iria-

Não.

Harry suspirou. Tudo bem, então. Faça o que você deseja, Malfoy, você sempre faz.

"Eles estão fazendo isto de novo," disse Ron, de repente, assustando Hermione, a tirando de sua escuta sorrateira através do pensamento. "Parados de pé, lá, um não tirando os olhos do outro. É bizarro".

"Eles estão conversando," disse Hermione serenamente. Ela largou o Lycanthe enquanto falava. "É como se eles conversassem".

Ron olhou para ela com suspeita. "Você consegue ouví-los?".

Ela sorriu. "Talvez," ela disse, um pouco distraída. Harry e Draco tinham terminado sua conversa e andaram de novo em direção a eles.

Ron ainda estava nervoso. "Isto me dá nos nervos. Harry não deveria estar escondendo coisas de mim deste jeito".

"Ron, nem tudo é sobre você," Hermione disse, caminhando para frente e parando a um passo junto de Harry. Draco se soltou de novo, se colocando quase entre eles e Ron, e eles se moveram mais adiante através dos corredores sinuosos. Ela deu uma olhada e tentou ver o fim do corredor, mas a mão de Harry no seu braço a induziu a parar e a se virar e a olhar diretamente para próprio rosto dela.

Não era um espelho, ela sabia que pelos olhos azuis que estavam olhando de volta para ela vindos da parede. Não, ela já tinha visto este rosto antes, emoldurado por cabelos que eram como os dela, ainda que de alguma forma diferentes, vestindo uma veste azul escura que era quase idêntica a aquela que ela estava vestindo agora, aquela que Rowena Ravenclaw tinha arrumado para ela há mil anos atrás - ou no dia anterior. Ela escutou Draco xingar atrás dela, e percebeu que nenhum dos outros tinha visto isto antes. Ela mesma apenas tinha visto isto quando ela foi raptada, no dia em que ela tomou a poção do amor, quando ele estava dependurado em um quarto redondo, cheio de tapetes. Ela se perguntou vagamente por que Slytherin o tinha removido para este corredor, e sentiu Harry do seu lado, estendeu a mão para o braço dele, como se para tocar o rosto do ancestral dele. Harry, que tinha tão pouca experiência com ancestrais, era claramente transfigurado pelo rosto de Godric Gryffindor; ela duvidou que ele já tivesse visto a descrição dos outros fundadores. Ela pegou a outra mão dele com a dela, para oferecer um pouco de conforto, enquanto as pontas dos dedos dele roçavam os fios da tapeçaria, e então...

Ela escutou Ron dizer de repente, e de forma muito severa, "Não toque nisto! É uma armadilha!" mas já era tarde demais; com um grande barulho alto e de afiação, o chão parecia se abrir sob os pés de Hermione. Ela escutou Harry próxima a ele gritar de surpresa; então, a terra se moveu de novo e ela estava caindo na escuridão com Harry ao seu lado.

Sirius caminhou para baixo no corredor exsudando muito mais confiança do que ele sentia. Parecia estar funcionando, também. Servos vestidos de cinza passaram depressa por ele em um grande número, mas nenhum deles parou para dar uma olhada nele. Parecia para ele, de falto, que eles estavam todos andando depressa para a mesma direção com algum tipo de propósito, ainda que ele não pudesse supor o que talvez fosse isto. Nada de bom, ele supunha.

Ele tinha confiantemente alegado a Harry e ao resto que ele sabia exatamente para onde ele estava indo. Na verdade, este não era o caso. Ele acreditou que reconheceria o corredor no qual ele estava, com suas muitas portas escurecidas, como aquele em que ele tinha estado com Lupin e mulher demônio, Raven. Sim, certamente era o corredor certo. O ladrilho do chão parecia familiar, suportes para tochas com a forma de uma serpente enrolada e a abóbada, as portas de madeira quase ovais dispostas na parede em intervalos. E ali - certamente era a porta que Raven mostrou para Lupin, esculpida em carvalho escuro, combinada com latão. Ele parou na frente dela e então, antes que ele tivesse uma chance de se mover, a maçaneta da porta repentinamente deslizou, e ela rangeu, se abrindo de dentro. Sirius se apoiou junto ao corredor, e encarou.

Atravessando a porta veio um trio de jovens mulheres, cobertas com uma película branca e transparente, duas carregando lanternas brilhantes com uma suave e pálida luz, a mais alta tocando uma pequena harpa que ecoava uma musica estranha e doce. Quando elas se aproximaram, Sirius as reconheceu como veelas. De perto, à semelhança delas com Narcissa o fez perder seu sangue frio, como se, ao estar diante delas, ele estivesse diante dela, refratando algum tipo de espelho distorcido. Como ela, todas elas eram altas e pálidas e magras, com cabelos brancos-prateados lisos como queda-d'água e olhos azuis acinzentados bem expressivos. Elas pararam, suas vestes prateadas serpeando em volta dos seus corpos magros, e deram um sorriso de uma para outra.

"Que homem atraente. O que nós deveríamos fazer com ele?" a primeira sorriu de modo afetado.

"Eu penso que nós deveríamos comê-lo," ronronou a segunda.

Elas avançaram em direção a ele, em massa, sorrindo, e Sirius começou a se afastar. Ele não gostou dos olhares em seus rostos, nem dos cruéis e frios sorrisos nas bocas vermelhas delas, nem do modo como a que estava à esquerda, estava lambendo os lábios dela de forma esfomeada enquanto olhava para ele. Ele não fazia absolutamente idéia do que elas tinham acabado de dizer, mas estava absolutamente certo de que não era nada bom. (nota da "tradutora": as veelas falaram em francês).

De repente, uma outra voz feminina entrou em cena, desta vez era uma voz estranhamente familiar. "Xô! Xô! Se afastem dele! Deixem-no em paz, seus bandos de prostitutas!".

Sirius se virou, e encarou. Parada em frente a ele, descalça e vestindo uma camisola branca, estava Fleur Delacour. As mãos dela estavam comprimindo firmemente seus quadris e ela parecia furiosa. Ela tinha esticado uma mão, a esticado imperiosamente, e para a surpresa de Sirius, as veelas se encolheram de medo, para trás, para longe dela.

Então ele se lembrou. Não era de se admirar que elas estivessem com medo dela. Ela era a Fonte de Slytherin.

A mais alta veela expôs seus dentes, e disse com uma voz adocicada. "Fleur...por que você não nos deixa em paz e nos deixa ter nosso divertimento?".

"Porque eu quero assim!" gritou Fleur, imperiosamente batendo seu pé. "Porque eu quero assim! Agora vão!".

Com algumas despedidas assobiadas e algumas exposições de dentes, as veelas se viraram e desapareceram para baixo no corredor como se perseguidas pelas Fúrias. Fleur as observava ir, parecendo ela mesma um pouco como a Fúria. Seus cabelos prateados estavam crepitados ao redor de sua cabeça como um enfeite escandaloso encantador, e Sirius se lembrou que ela era uma Magid, e que sua raiva era de fato uma poderosa arma de fogo.

Ele deu um passo para trás, e o olhar dela recaiu rapidamente sobre ele. "Está tudo bem com você?" ela perguntou, seu tom misturado com compaixão. "Minhas primas, elas...se excitaram um pouco".

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, a mente dando voltas.

As sobrancelhas dela se franziram. "Eu já vi você antes," ela disse. "Eu conheço você. Você é um amigo do Professor Lupin. Eu vi você no escritório dele, você estava na lareira".

Sirius concordou com a cabeça. "Eu sou Sirius Black".

"O Professor...está tudo bem com ele?" disse Fleur, arregalando seus olhos azuis escuros. "Ele está aqui?".

"Ele está aqui...eu quero dizer, aqui...ele está com os outros lobisomens," disse Sirius, de nenhum modo desistindo de uma oportunidade para uma informação extra. Ele soube por Harry o que Fleur tinha feito, mas também soube por Draco que existia mais nesta história. Ele tendia a acreditar que ela desejava sinceramente arrumar o erro dela. Também, ela parecia tão fraca que dificilmente representaria um perigo. "Você pode me levar para lá?".

Ela concordou com a cabeça lentamente. "Eu posso. É para baixo, na verdade. Você não estava longe". Ela olhou para cima e para baixo no corredor com um temor cansado. "Se ele me pegar...".

"Eu direi que eu ameacei você," disse Sirius, com mais segurança do que ele sentia. "Eles acreditam que eu sou um grande e mau vampiro, rondando por aqui".

Fleur concordou com a cabeça lentamente, como se estivesse muito cansada para perguntar mais, e liderou o caminho para baixo no corredor. Acabou sendo uma distância mais curta para a porta de ferro fechada do que ele se lembrava; Fleur bateu nela uma vez, então a empurrou, abrindo-a, deixando Sirius entrar na frente dela. Ela entrou depois dele, fechando a porta firmemente atrás dela.

Draco, com Ron do seu lado direito, correu para a ponta do buraco negro no chão de ladrilho no qual Harry e Hermione tinham desaparecido, e espreitaram para baixo, para dentro dele.

Ele viu um vazio de escuridão se estreitando para baixo e para baixo no nada, com um fraco vislumbre de luz que no final das contas talvez fosse luz do dia, ou talvez fosse um reflexo de água. "Harry!" ele gritou, sua voz ricocheteando nas laterais do buraco. "Hermione!".

Ron acrescentou sua voz a de Draco. "Hermione! Harry!".

Um eco muito fraco gritou em resposta a eles. Draco prestou a atenção com toda a sua força, mas não estava certo se era de fato uma resposta, ou meramente um eco de suas próprias vozes. Ele deu uma olhada para o lado, para Ron, que estava tão branco quanto sua camisa. "Como você sabia?" ele sibilou. "Que isto era uma armadilha?".

Ron balançou sua cabeça. "Eu simplesmente sabia," ele disse, sua voz insípida e seca.

Draco sentiu uma dor repentina e cortante na cicatriz em sua palma. Ele deu uma olhada para baixo, para sua mão exatamente no momento em que a voz de Harry falou dentro de sua cabeça. Hey, Malfoy. Você está aí em cima?

Sim. Os ombros de Draco se descontraíram em alivio. Hermione e você, os dois, estão bem?

Nós estamos bem. Afundados até a cintura na água, mas bem. Ron...?

Ele não perdeu até mesmo nenhuma sarda.

Diz a ele que nós estamos ok.  
Draco espiou Ron, e indicou com a cabeça de forma curta, uma vez. "Eles estão bem".

Ron olhou para ele estreitamente. "Como você sabe?" Então ele balançou sua cabeça. "Não importa. Eu acho que posso adivinhar".

Como ele sabia que era uma armadilha? veio voz de Harry de novo, confusa e surpresa. Ron, eu quero dizer.

Draco deu de ombros. Eu não sei. Ele disse que simplesmente sabia.

Houve um curto silêncio, então Harry falou de novo. Hermione disse que ele é um Adivinho.

"Você é um Adivinho?" disse Draco para Ron, com cepticismo. Ele aprendeu com seu pai o quão muito raro sempre era em se encontrar Adivinhos, e o quão perseguidos eram os seus dons. Aquela Professora Trelawney, que tinha apenas uma alusão do poder de Adivinhação, tinha conseguido assegurar e manter a posição de professora em Hogwarts pela força de seu pequeno talento, evidenciando o quão raro o dom era.

A cabeça ruiva do garoto parecia na defensiva. "Eu suponho que sim".

"Apesar de tudo, parece que você tem uma trombeta para encher, Weasley," disse Draco com uma soma invejosa de respeito. "E você me salvou de cair neste buraco. Agarrando com força meu braço. Particularmente um gesto misterioso de sua parte".

"Eu estava tentando alcançar Harry," disse Ron, parecendo profundamente enojado. "Eu estava tentando alcançar Harry, e eu peguei você. Agora, como nós vamos tirá-los de lá?".

"Cordas," disse Draco, "nós precisamos de cordas, ou cordões, ou alguma coisa-"

"Hermione disse para não fazer mágica, de jeito nenhum," disse Ron com preocupação. "Não dentro do castelo".

"Eu sei. Miséria". Draco procurava por uma idéia, e seus olhos caíram sobre as tapeçarias pesadas que adornavam as paredes. "E quanto aquelas," ele disse devagar, apontando um dedo em direção a elas. "Nós poderíamos cortá-las em pedaços finos e amarrá-los juntos. Fazer uma corda deste modo".

Ron concordou com a cabeça, um pouco relutante. "Muito prático, útil. Você tem certeza de que não é um Trouxa?".

"Muito engraçado". Draco se colocou de pé. Agüente aí, Potter. Nós estamos tentando abaixar uma corda para vocês".

Ok.

Draco agarrou com força a lateral de uma tapeçaria que descrevia um rebanho de unicórnios cavalgando com ostentação em um prado de verão, cheio de flores perfumadas, desenhadas com cores claras e limpas. Estava de forma espantosa incompatível no meio dos retratos e cenas de batalhas que estavam dependurados no corredor, mas apesar de tudo, ele o puxou; Ron se juntou a ele do outro lado da tapeçaria e puxou, rasgando ali também. Uma nuvem asfixiante de poeira rosa veio da tapeçaria enquanto eles a puxavam com força, e Draco se virou para o outro lado, tossindo. Quando se endireitou de novo, ele piscou os olhos para tirar a poeira de seus olhos. Então congelou, encarando.

Avançando em direção a eles, vindos do fim longínquo do corredor, estavam três altas, levemente inclinadas, figuras vestidas de cinza cujas mãos podres e cheia de crostas se projetavam das mangas de suas vestes. Na frente deles se espalhava, se estendia uma onda de intenso e glacial frio.

Dementadores, ele pensou selvagemente.

E Harry o escutou. Dê o fora daí, ele disse. Corra.

Mas vocês-

CORRA! gritou Harry, com tal foca que quase abriu uma fenda na cabeça de Draco.

Eles correram.

"Dementadores". Harry xingou. "Eles estão sendo caçados lá fora por dementadores. Nós estamos por conta própria, Hermione".

Houve um longo silêncio enquanto Hermione absorvia esta informação. "Então, por que nós caímos aqui dentro exatamente?" ela disse com a voz baixa, depois do que pareceu ser muito tempo enlameado de silêncio na escuridão, mas provavelmente tinha sido menos de um minuto.

"Água," disse Harry, e o som de sua voz era muito confortante. "Simplesmente...água comum".

"Está tão escuro," ela disse, tentando manter sua voz firme.

Ela sentiu a mão de Harry enrolar a sua debaixo da água, e ele a apertou com força. "Lumos," ela o escutou dizer, e o espaço que eles estavam foi de repente inundado com uma luz fosca.

"Harry! Não faça mágica!" ela gritou, tentando encontrar um modo de reverter o feitiço de luz dele. "Slytherin saberá!".

"Nós não estamos no castelo neste momento. E como ele poderia vir atrás de nós, aqui embaixo, de qualquer jeito?".

Neste momento, com a água esfriando o corpo dela, Hermione se perguntou se ser descoberta por Slytherin seria a pior coisa para eles. Por quanto tempo eles poderiam sobreviver ali embaixo de qualquer jeito? E onde, exatamente, era 'ali', ela se perguntou, se virando para olhar em volta. Ela, Hermione, apenas podia perceber que eles estavam em algum tipo de espaço rochoso e turvo, flutuando mo meio de piscina escura e com ondas que se estendia de parede a parede, com um muito grande buraco negro circular no meio da parede mais ou menos umas cinco jardas de distância.

"Eu me pergunto se isto é uma saída," disse Harry de modo pensado.

"Ou uma entrada," disse Hermione, antes que ela pudesse se interromper.

"Uma entrada? Para o quê?".

Houve um silêncio. Hermione estava bastante certa de que as paredes estavam, ambas, pintadas com algum tipo de monstro marinho que babava.

"Você sabe," disse Harry. "Eu estou bastante certo de que existe algum modo de nós podermos sair daqui, se nós pensarmos um pouco sobre isto".

Hermione estava tentando não pensar sobre o que talvez estivesse sob a água neste momento, se contorcendo em seu caminho, em direção a eles. Ela olhou para cima, tentando ver de onde eles tinham caído. "Se eu pudesse alcançar esta construção de tijolos lá no alto, parece que ela talvez servisse de apoio," ela disse. "Se eu subir em você, talvez-".

"Eu seria empurrado para baixo e me afogaria," disse Harry com tristeza. "Mais tarde, você pode subir em mim".

Hermione estava a ponto de responder quando percebeu que o buraco na parede estava agora soltando um tipo de luz, brilho prateado que ela estava muito certa de que isto não estava acontecendo a um momento atrás. Ou talvez, ela estava imaginando isto. Ela examinou Harry, que parecia estar ocupado examinando a parede para apoio. "Eu estou surpresa que você ainda consiga fazer piadas," ela disse, tentando soar descontraída.

"Aprendi isto com Draco. Especial dois em um, lições de piadas e sorrisos falsos. Isto realmente funciona como ajuda," ele disse, se mostrando perto do rosto dela. A luz estava totalmente clara agora. Ela fluía do buraco e fazia uma película prateada sob a água. Harry tinha sua mão fora da água e estava agarrando a parede de pedra irregular.

"Talvez se nós fizéssemos algum tipo de feitiço, então você não iria se afogar," Hermione disse desesperadamente, e então alguma coisa saiu do buraco e deslizou em direção a eles.

Foi um momento de coração-apertado antes que ela fosse capaz de ver claramente o que tinha emergido na piscina. Sereias. Três muito bonitas sereias com longos e bonitos cabelos verdes, delicadas guelras de peixes palpitando exatamente abaixo dos seus queixos, e caudas de peixe verde-douradas cintilando debaixo da água. Uma delas ficou perto do buraco de onde tinha saído e fez uma cara de zangada, mas as outras duas nadaram para mais perto, até que elas estivessem a apenas alguns poucos passos de Harry e Hermione. A luz prateada vinha de um globo esbranquiçado que a mais próxima deles tinha em uma corrente fina amarrada em torno do pescoço dela. Elas olharam para Harry e Hermione, e riram dissimuladamente. "Olá," disse a que se encontrava mais à esquerda, e a outra se desfez em uma convulsão de risos falsos.

Hermione se lembrou, de modo especialmente bizarro, de Parvati e Lavender, elas que tinham uma parte hadoque (tipo de peixe), ainda que a sereia rabugenta perto do buraco parecesse estranhamente com Pansy Parkinson.

"Quem são vocês?" Harry perguntou, soando mais surpreso do que qualquer outra coisa. "E como é que nós conseguimos entender vocês?".

"Nós somos serveelas (metade sereia, metade veela)," disse a que estava à direita, parecendo afrontada, "e, é claro, que nós falamos inglês. Não que isto importe, visto que nós iremos comer vocês, de qualquer jeito".

Harry pestanejou para elas, e depois para Hermione. Ela se mexeu nervosamente na água. De perto, ela podia ver que as serveelas tinham especialmente dentes afiados e longas unhas verdes. "De preferência, eu acho que vocês não iriam nos comer de verdade," Harry disse.

"Oh, querido, eu receio que nós precisemos,"disse a serveela. "Terrível inconveniência, é claro -especialmente de sua perspectiva - mas nós fomos colocadas aqui para guardar o castelo, e guardá-lo nós devemos. Nós não pretendemos deixar ninguém passar, a menos que seja o Herdeiro de Gryffindor, mas não é como se ele estivesse vindo".

"Mas eu sou o Herdeiro de Gryffindor," Harry protestou, espirando água.

A serveela não parecia convencida. "Todos dizem isto, mas ninguém nunca é".

"Ele realmente é," Hermione disse. "Mostre a elas a bainha, Harry".

Apoiando na pedra atrás dele com uma mão, Harry tateou a espada e a tirou de sua bainha e a segurou na frente dele.

Todas as Serveelas ficaram boquiabertas. A primeira delas agarrou a que estava no meio e a balançou com excitação. "Ele é o escolhido! O escolhido da profecia, sobre o Herdeiro! Nós podemos contar a ele o Segredo!".

"Espere, e quanto a ela?" a segunda perguntou, olhando com desconfiança para Hermione.

"Ela é ninguém".

"Eu não sou ninguém," Hermione falou entre os dentes. "Eu sou a Herdeira de Ravenclaw".

"Bem, a profecia não menciona você," disse a primeira sereia em um tom superior.

"Ela é um pedaço de besteirol preconceituoso," disse Hermione firmemente.  
"Qualquer segredo que possa ser dito a mim," disse Harry em voz alta, "pode ser dito a Hermione".

As sereias levantaram suas delicadas sobrancelhas verdes. "Bem, certo," disse a primeira, pegou o pequeno globo brilhante dependurado em torno do seu pescoço, e o ofereceu a Harry. "Isto é para você," ela disse.

"O que é isto?" ele perguntou incerto.

"Não estou certa exatamente," disse a sereia alegremente. "Eu sei que isto é muito poderoso, e que é muito antigo. Eu tenho tido a custódia disto por quase cem anos, e minha mãe antes de mim. Isto veio do corpo de um bruxo que tinha sido derrotado aqui há cem anos atrás. Ele já estava morto, então nós não o comemos. Os anciões o enterraram, e pegaram isto. Isto está destinado a ser dado ao Herdeiro de Gryffindor". Ela o levantou para Harry.

Harry balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Eu não posso pegá-lo," ele disse.

A serveela pareceu irritada. "Por quê não?".

"Porque eu estou a ponto de me afogar," ele disse.

"Oh". A serveela teve a boa-vontade de ruborizar. "Olhe, nos siga - nós levaremos vocês para em torno de uma saída. Não está longe," ela disse, e se soltou da rocha, com outra serveela em companhia. Harry olhou de relance para Hermione, deu de ombros, e as seguiu. Eles logo perceberam que a água era muito rasa, rasa o suficiente para caminhar, e eles tinham cometido um erro estúpido, depois que as serveelas atravessaram a água, sentindo frio e se sentindo também miseráveis, infelizes, mas não mais estavam em perigo de se afogar.

Finalmente eles chegaram a uma pequena plataforma de pedra fixada na parede. Sobre a plataforma, uma escada de pedra conduzia para o alto na escuridão. Harry se ergueu sobre a plataforma e puxou Hermione para cima depois dele. Eles pisavam completamente molhados sobre as pedras enquanto a serveela localizava seu globo, e o levantava de novo para Harry. Ele o pegou, e para o grande descontentamento das serveelas, o entregou imediatamente a Hermione, que o examinou com curiosidade. Sua luz tinha se apagado, mas uma pequena chama viva ainda dançava dentro dele. De fato, quando ela olhou mais de perto, pode ver que eram três pequenas chamas separadas, flutuando, tremeluzindo separadas e então juntas. Uma faixa de prata corria ao redor do Globo exatamente no meio, e ela estava gravada em relevo com uma inscrição em Latim pouco visível. Hermione pode decifrar apenas uma palavra: Adunatio.

"O que isto quer dizer?" Harry perguntou, os cabelos dele fizeram cócegas na bochecha dela quando ele se inclinou sobre o ombro dela. "Isto quer dizer uma unidade, ou uma ligação," disse Hermione, entregando o pequeno globo de volta para ele. "Isto poderia ser um amuleto de amor, ou...".

"Tome cuidado com isto," a primeira serveela interrompeu severamente. "É perigoso. Não o quebre. Não é para ser quebrado. Coisas terríveis podem acontecer".

"Talvez nós não o queiramos, então," disse Harry.

As serveelas pareciam indignadas. "Hrrmph," a que se encontrava mais à esquerda disse, e apontou para a escada. "Ela levará vocês de volta ao castelo," ela disse, torcendo o nariz arrogantemente. "E boa sorte para vocês dois - vocês irão precisar".

Com isto, ela desapareceu debaixo d'água, rapidamente seguida pelas suas companheiras. Com uma olhada preocupada para trás, Hermione pegou a mão de Harry, e juntos eles subiram a escada, que desaparecia mais acima, na escuridão.

"Ok, mas, mais ou menos, quantos têm de vocês?" Lupin perguntou, levantando sua mão com distração para um Hipogrifo Crunchie, e depois estremecendo e a baixando. "Eu quero dizer, quantos estão no total no exército do Lorde das Cobras? Realmente ajudaria no planejamento da estratégia ter uma idéia dos números".

"Bem," o chefe dos lobisomens (cujo nome era algo como Peter Whistone, e que era em sua vida normal um contador que atualmente vivia em Ipswich e que tinha sido mordido por um lobisomem quando tinha dezesseis anos) replicou, mascando uma goma de mascar, "têm nós os lobisomens, e também têm uns duzentos dementadores, as veelas, talvez uns cem trolls, uns poucos demônios, os cavalheiros, alguns Oggrings e alguns Skolks".

"Oggrings?" Lupin estava estupefato. "Skolks? Mas eles não existem! Eles são mitos!".

Peter olhou para ele surpreso. "Eles não são".

O professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que existia em Lupin estava extremamente interessado. O combatente de oposição à guerra contra Slytherin estava suavemente horrorizado. "Oggrings são metámorfos," ele disse, com ponderação. "Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de um Skolk...".

"Eles são esqueletos vivos," disse uma bonita lobisomem do seu lado direito que se apresentado mais cedo como Isabel. "Eles são muito difíceis de matar".

A maioria dos lobisomens tinham tido um interesse momentâneo por Lupin depois de sua chegada e semi-adoção por Peter, e tinham se aproximado para dizer olá e para pegar uma goma de mascar. Isabel era a única além de Peter que tinha permanecido ali. Os outros estavam agora ocupados com um complexo jogo do saco (você entra no saco e pula para chegar ao final do caminho determinado : nota da tradutora) em um canto. Lupin não podia acreditar o quão inofensivos eles todos pareciam. Então, este é o bando mau, cruel de bestas do qual eu me mantive afastado durante toda a minha vida. Eu estou profundamente envergonhado.

"Não existe tal coisa," Lupin falou entre os dentes.

"Você parece tenso, meu amigo. Eu acho que é hora," Peter anunciou, "para um pequeno relaxamento".

Lupin levantou sua sobrancelha. "Relaxamento? Tudo o que nós fazemos é relaxar".

Mas Peter e Isabel não foram dissuadidos. A bonita garota lobisomem bateu suas mãos. "Traga flautas, traga tambores, traga instrumentos musicais feitos a partir do osso do omoplata de um porco e do bucho do estômago de uma arganaz aquática, nós nos colocaríamos a fazer uns sons realmente maus!".

Os outros lobisomens se apressaram para aceitar o convite dela. Lupin que estava familiarizado com rock de lobisomem da série Tempo-Bruxo que Sirius tinha arrumado para o último aniversário dele, e sabia que isto envolvia muitos uivos barulhentos, e então lamentou e organizou sua cabeça. "Olha, nós temos trabalho a fazer, nós temos-".

A porta se abriu então, e Sirius passou por ela, seguido por uma muito pálida, muito magra Fleur Delacour em um longo vestido branco. Lupin estava tão chocado que por um instante ele apenas não reagiu. Então, ele viu Peter se colocar de pé, estendendo sua mão para a varinha que ele tinha atirado para Lupin, quando ele entrou antes e ele estendeu sua mão e a pegou da mão de Peter. "Permita-me," ele disse rudemente, e andou rapidamente para o outro lado, onde Sirius e Fleur estavam de pé. Bloqueando o casal da visão do resto do cômodo, ele murmurou "Fleur, pegue isto," e atirou a varinha em direção a eles. Fleur a pegou no ar, e Lupin recuou. "Eles passaram," ele gritou por sobre o seu ombro, e viu Peter, que não tinha realmente prestado à atenção, fez uma saudação com a cabeça e acenou.

Lupin se virou de volta para Sirius, estendeu sua mão, e o agarrou com sua mão duramente. "Vocês todos estão bem? E Harry?".

Sirius o encheu rapidamente com os eventos do dia, enquanto Lupin encarava espantado. Ele olhou de novo e brevemente para Fleur quando a parte dela nos eventos foi mencionada, mas ela estava encarando firmemente outro lugar, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele decidiu não perguntar a ela nada.

"Então, nós vamos encontrá-los do lado de fora," disse Sirius finalmente. "Eu só voltei para levar você. Embora pareça que você esteja dando conta de tudo sozinho. E eu acho que aquele lobisomem lá gosta de você".

Lupin estava embaraçado. "O quê? Peter?"

Sirius deu uma risada. "Não, aquela bonita de azul".

Lupin girou seus olhos. "E até mesmo no meio de uma situação verdadeiramente fria e sombria, você está tentando me arranjar um encontro. É tocante".

Sirius deu uma risada de novo; Fleur olhou de cara feia. Então, ela disse, "Talvez isto não seja tão fácil quanto você pensa".

"Conseguir um encontro para o Lupin?" disse Sirius. "Você está sendo um pouco dura com o pobre homem, não está? Ele não é tão pouco atrativo assim".

"Não, sair do castelo," disse Fleur, ruborizando um pouco de lado a lado no topo das maças do rosto pálidas como marfim. "Existem pouquíssimas saídas e todas estão protegidas. Nós precisamos é de um mapa".

"Nós?" disse Sirius ligeiramente, tentando não dar a palavra muita ênfase.

Fleur olhou para baixo. "Eu gostaria de ir com vocês, se vocês me permitissem".

"É claro que você pode; nós podemos usar seu auxílio para sair do castelo," disse Lupin, tocado pelo o quanto infeliz ela parecia estar. Havia também uma leve ponta de ansiedade em seu coração quando ele lembrou de repreendê-la a respeito do desejo dela de manter em suas mãos uma fonte de poder. Talvez, se ele tivesse sido um pouco mais cuidadoso, ela não teria feito isto tudo até aqui. Mas, esta linha de raciocínio era inútil... "Nós temos mapas aqui," ele acrescentou rapidamente, gesticulando para trás, em direção à mesa na qual Peter e Isabel estavam sentados, olhando para algum tipo de mapa.

"Como você sabe que os outros lobisomens não irão se voltar contra nós?" Sirius sibilou em um sussurro enquanto eles faziam o caminho deles de volta, em direção à mesa. "Eles não são escravos do Lorde das Trevas?".

"Eu coloquei uma Poção de Força-de-Vontade em cada Feijão de Todos os Sabores," disse Lupin, falando abaixo de sua respiração. "Eles não sabem disto, ainda".

Sirius forçou um sorriso. Lupin foi visitado por uma idéia repentina. Ele olhou de novo rapidamente para seu amigo. "Você ainda tem aqueles Lápis da Zonko's, Sirius?".

"Apenas um". Sirius o tirou do seu bolso e o entregou a Lupin. Era estranho ter um destes lápis de volta ao seu alcance depois de vinte anos. Ele se lembrou do sentimento disto, a sensação da mágica que corria deles enquanto ele traçava como eles, sobre o mapa de Hogwarts que Peter tinha arrancado de uma cópia de Hogwarts: Uma História. O primeiro Mapa do Maroto. Agora, ele dirigia o frágil toco do lápis para o mapa do castelo de Slytherin, embora pela sugestão de Fleur, ele tenha traçado apenas o andar térreo onde as saídas estavam. Ele sentiu o lápis produzir fagulhas com energia em sua mão enquanto ele seguia as linhas que indicavam corredores, portas, escadas e saídas, e observou os pontinhos que testemunhavam a localização dos ocupantes do castelo que se mostravam em existência e movimento. Foi apenas quando ele traçou os jardins e os muros que os cercavam que ele reparou em algo de estranho.

"Sirius," ele disse, acenando para seu amigo de novo, "olhe para isto".

Sirius olhou sobre seu ombro, encarou e xingou. Lupin não o culpava. Fora dos muros do castelo estava uma verdadeira massa de pontos projetadas, indicando umas cem, talvez umas mil pessoas reunidas do lado de fora das paredes. E se isto já não era o suficientemente estranho, existiam três pontos reunidos na frente da massa de pessoas que levavam os nomes de Ginevra Weasley, Draco Malfoy, e...Benjamin Gryffindor.  
"O que o...?" Sirius murmurou, mas Fleur neste momento o interrompeu, atravessando rapidamente o cômodo, e puxando com força para o lado uma das pesadas cortinas de veludo que cobriam a janela. Os lobisomens uivaram indignados enquanto a luz prateada da luz da lua atravessava com rapidez o interior do cômodo, mas Fleus os ignorou, gesticulando loucamente para que Lupin e Sirius se juntassem a ela. Eles se apressaram, cruzando o cômodo em direção a janela, e Lupin segurou para o lado a pesada cortina enquanto ele espreitava o lado de fora, em direção ao jardim.

E quase caiu. Do outro lado dos muros, ele pode ver uma massa projetada de figuras que corriam de um lado para o outro mais ou menos em - dúzia, centena - a luz da lua brilhando sob o brilho das armaduras e armas prateadas e bandeiras de brilho coloridos que continham sua própria leveza enquanto irrompiam ao vento, cada uma decorada com uma bandeira vermelha escura que sustentava um leão dourado. Gryffindor.

"É um exército," Sirius murmurou, surpreso. "Ginny voltou no tempo e buscou um exército. Como ela fez sito? Que garota incrível".

Lupin balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Eles estão simplesmente correndo de um lado para o outro, apesar de tudo. Pelo que eles esperando? Por que eles não atacam?".

"Eles não podem entrar," disse Fleur positivamente. "Existem proteções erguidas em torno de todo o castelo que impendem um ataque de força vindo da entrada. Eles nunca serão capazes de entrar. O Lorde das Cobras sabe disto; ele provavelmente nem ao menos está preocupado".

Lupin olhou de relance para ela. "Existe alguma maneira de tirar as proteções?".

Fleur indicou com a cabeça lentamente. "Apenas Slytherin pode tirá-las. Ou...".

"Ou o quê?" perguntou Sirius, se virando para olhá-la. "Ou você pode?".

Ela balançou sua cabeça negativamente, toda trêmula. "Eu posso tentar, mas quando eu tento desobedecer uma ordem expressa...você não sabe a dor que arde, que queima, é ofuscante". Ela olhou para baixo, para o chão. "Eu desejo que pudesse ajudar vocês. Eu tenho muito a reparar".

Sirius olhou para a cabeça curvada de Fleur, então novamente para Lupin, que estava exibindo uma expressão pensativa. "Remus," ele disse lentamente. "Você tem mais daqueles Feijões de Todos os Sabores roxos?".

* * * * *

Draco fez o que Harry tinha sugerido, e correu. Ele estava perfeitamente consciente de que Ron correu atrás dele; o cabelo vermelho do garoto muito longo se movimentava e Draco estava impressionado com a rapidez com que ele se movia descendo os corredores, produzindo até um barulho de assovio. Ou teria estado, se ele tivesse fôlego e energia para estar impressionado com alguma coisa.

Eles correram dobrando uma esquina e Draco se lançou para o lado e em direção a uma longa escadaria da cor de osso polido. Então, ele sentiu a mão de Ron agarrar com força a sua manga. "Você sabe para onde está indo?" o outro garoto ofegou.

"É claro que eu sei," disse Draco, e correu para as escadas. Ron o seguiu. Por causa do frio que aumentava atrás deles, Draco podia dizer que os dementadores não estavam tão longe deles. Eles subiram as escadas com um relativo barulho, dobraram uma esquina, outro lance de escadas e correram e deram de cara com uma porta fechada.

Ron xingou, com uma resignação desesperada, e resmungou, "eu pensei que você tinha dito que sabia para onde nós estávamos indo!".

"Cale a boca um minuto". Draco não tirou os olhos da porta, que não era exatamente como nenhuma porta que ele já tinha visto antes. Parecia ser feita de marfim negro, e estava fechada sete vezes e trancada sete vezes para o lado dele. Com dedos frenéticos, ele arranhou as travas, mas isto não foi útil, elas estavam firmemente presas. Não ajudou também o fato de que os seus dedos estavam suados e de que o seu cabelo estava entrando nos seus olhos. Havia um vento congelante soprando através do corredor e ele tinha o pressentimento de que sabia porquê.

"Use sua espada, débil mental," disse Ron, andando pesadamente para trás, se jogando contra a parede e olhando furiosamente para ele.

"O quê?".

"Use sua espada! Ela pode cortar qualquer coisa. Pense!".

Draco puxou a espada do estojo que estava dependurado em suas costas. Ele olhou para ela, e então para a muito bem fechada e sólida porta, e então deu de ombros, e balançou a lâmina contra ela duramente.

Como ela tinha cortado as correntes de adamantio de Harry, a lâmina dirigida contra a porta, a retalhou em grandes pedaços como se ela estives

e cortando manteiga. Ele a puxou para trás e golpeou as travas com ela. A espada as retalhou e elas caíram aos pés dele com um barulho. Ron agarrou com força a maçaneta da porta e a puxou com violência; a porta balançou totalmente e eles se lançaram através dela. Draco tentou batê-la atrás deles, mas ela estava tão destruída para fechar corretamente que simplesmente balançou em suas dobradiças.

"Deixe isto," gritou Ron, e Draco se virou para ver onde eles tinham ido parar.

Eles estavam em pé em um balcão de pedras largas que pareciam correr em círculo em torno de uma torre alta cor de osso. O balcão era cercado, ainda que os muros chegassem a mais do que a altura do peito, e estavam perfurados com ameias. Draco correu até a ponta do balcão e olhou para baixo. Lá embaixo e tudo ao redor, ele podia ver o topo da floresta de árvores, se estendendo para longe, em direção ao horizonte. No alto, acima dele, estrelas e uma lua minguante o encaravam de volta e lavavam os lados claros da torre com uma fria luz leitosa. Draco olhou em volta e se deu conta de que ele não tinha estado do lado de fora fazia dias.

Pelo o que ele podia ver, não existia um modo de descer, e nenhuma outra saída do que aquela pela qual eles tinham passado.

Até mesmo Ron xingou desta vez. Ele estava muito pálido a luz da lua, suas sardas sobressaiam como manchas de tinta. "Nós estamos em uma cilada". Ele olhou para Draco. "Você pode fazer alguma coisa? Eles tomaram a minha varinha".

Foi um evidente esforço para ele pedir isto, mas Draco não disse nada. Ele estava pensando que estava tudo muito bem e esta coisa maldita de ser um Magid era boa, mas não tão útil de fato em situações de crise. Tudo o que ele podia fazer eram encantamentos sem uma varinha, e ele não conseguia lembrar de nenhum encantamento que chegasse a ser útil, até mesmo se ele tivesse uma varinha. Se apenas ele tivesse aprendido como Aparatar. Experimentalmente, ele levantou uma mão, lançou sua mente para trás, para a aula de Encantamentos. "Catedra," ele disse.

Houve um flash brilhante de luz e um grande sofá muito estofado apareceu em uma pequena passagem longe deles, descansando contra as ameias. Parecia muito confortável e tinha um tipo adequado de tecido delicado, turco.

Ron olhou para ele com nojo. "Malfoy...".

Draco olhou furioso e tentou de novo. "Cerrucha," ele entoou e desta vez cordas finas brotaram de seus dedos e caíam como um espiral de cobra ao redor de seus pés. Ele agarrou com força uma ponta da corda. "Nós podemos descer -" ele começou, atirando uma ponta da corda para Ron.

Ron olhava para a ela de maneira duvidosa. "Pelo menos não é de um tipo de tecido delicado".

"Você está testando a última gota do meu sangue-frio, Weasley," disse Draco, se virando para ver se ele podia enfiar a espada entre as fendas, fissuras do balcão. Se ele pudesse amarrar uma ponta da corada nela, então talvez eles pudessem-".

"Malfoy," disse Ron, com uma voz estrangulada.

Draco se virou e viu Ron olhando para trás deles, ao longe com os olhos arregalados. Ele se virou em volta, sentindo o sangue ser drenado de seu coração.

Os três dementadores estavam parados na entrada da torre, alta e distante e aterrorizante. A luz da lua os cobria com uma cor prateada, lançando terríveis sombras alongadas sobre os ladrilhos, os fazendo parecer dez vezes mais altos do que eram. Eles pararam onde eles estavam, o escuro espaço vazio sob suas capas indicando o nada.

Então, lentamente, eles começaram a se mover para frente, e uma lança brilhante de frio foi traçada até Draco, congelando seus nervos, transformando seu sangue em água gelada. Não, não isto, não agora.

Ele sentiu que Ron, do lado dele, não estava tão afetado como ele estava. Xingando, Ron se curvou para baixo, agarrou com força a poltrona perto dos seus pés, e a jogou contra os dementadores que avançavam. O mais alto deles a pegou no ar de modo elegante, a amassando com uma mão gigantesca e sepulcral, e arremessando para o outro lado do balcão.

"Eu acho que ele não gostou da sua poltrona, Malfoy," disse Ron com uma voz estrangulada.

Draco estava longe de ser capaz de pensar em alguma coisa esperta para dizer de volta. "Saia daqui," ele disse em lugar disto, e empurrou Ron para longe dele, duramente. A cabeça vermelha do garoto balançou em recusa e olhou para ele surpreso. "Eles querem a mim. Saia daqui".

Ele teve uma vaga sensação de Ron olhando para ele surpreso, dizendo "Malfoy-" e então suas palavras borbulharam para longe como discurso escutado debaixo d'água, enquanto os dementadores começaram a se mover para frente, deslizando ou invés de andar, e chegando na frente deles o frio. Frio tão intenso que retalhava em fatias sua carne como faca, como o frio na floresta, e como na floresta, o frio trazia consigo o peso agonizante das memórias que não eram suas, uma crescente maré de gritos e pedidos estridentes que tampavam suas orelhas e cegavam seus olhos. As memórias de sangue banhando suas mãos viajavam dentro do seu cérebro. E desta vez, não havia Harry para conduzí-los para longe.

Ele acertou a parede com suas costas, duramente, as rochas irregulares compelidas contra seus ombros. Por um instante, a dor clareou sua visão. De pé ao longe, os dementadores estavam se movendo em direção a ele. Ele podia ver Ron em pé perto da entrada da torre, olhando novamente na direção dele. Tudo parecia estar acontecendo ambos, muito rápido e muito vagarosamente, e ele percebeu de repente que ele tinha deixando sua espada lá no balcão, ele podia ver a luz da lua reluzindo sobre seu punho prateado, exatamente atrás de onde Ron estava em pé. Ele esticou uma mão, querendo que a espada saltasse em direção ao seu alcance como uma vez ela fez.

Nada aconteceu.

Ele tentou de novo, sem ao menos alguma certeza de como tentar, tinha sido sempre tão sem esforço antes. Ele esticou sua mão, estendendo seus dedos, e querendo que a espada viesse até ele.

Nada aconteceu. Ele escutou sua própria exclamação desesperante soar nos seus ouvidos, e então mesmo que estivesse sendo conduzido para outro lugar pela neblina congelante que estava rapidamente caindo sobre sua visão. Ele podia tentar um feitiço Patronus, ele pensou, mas então ele nunca tinha tentado isto antes tendo ao redor um dementador real, nunca enfrentando a força glacial deles que parecia chupar toda a vontade e energia e esperança e -.

A voz de Ron cortou caminho pela neblina. Ele estava gritando alguma coisa, roucamente. O nome de Draco. Draco olhou para cima lentamente, e viu Ron correndo em direção ao balcão. Ele pegou a espada de onde ela estava colocada e a fez girar em volta em sua mão. Seu rosto se contorceu de dor, ele balançou seu braço para trás e jogou a espada duramente no ar. Houve um flash brilhante de luz, e pelo seu brilho, Draco viu a espada voando em direção a ele, cortando o ar; ele a alcançou e a pegou pelo punho. Ele a balançou para baixo e para frente, o peso e a intenção atrás dela como seu pai o tinha ensinado, e a introduziu com força no corpo do dementador parado a sua frente, exatamente onde seu coração estaria se ele tivesse um.

Houve um outro flash de luz, ainda mais brilhante e em tom mais esverdeado. Draco cambaleou para trás, meio cego, enquanto o dementador gritava. E gritava. Foi a primeira vez que ele ouviu uma destas criaturas notórias e silenciosas fazer algum tipo de som. E que som: um longo, sem coração, fragmentado grito de dor e raiva. Segurando-se pelo punho da espada enterrada nos seu corpo, o dementador balançou para trás e tombou no chão, retorcendo-se, enquanto Draco o encarava com um horror fascinado.

Imediatamente os outros dois dementadores deram meia volta. Eles não faziam nenhum som, mas começaram rapidamente a se mover em direção a ele, e ele viu enquanto eles se moviam uma figura imóvel deitada no chão atrás deles.

Ron.

Ele se lançou para frente pegando a espada enterrada no corpo do dementador morto, mas os dementadores eram criaturas muito rápidas. Eles se desviaram do cadáver de seu companheiro, cortando o acesso dele, e enquanto eles deslizavam em direção a ele, silenciosos e terríveis como uma onda se aproximando. Ele deu um passo para trás, e outro passo, e se apoiou contra a parede de novo com sua respiração chegando ruidosa aos seus ouvidos e suas mãos tremendo. Ele deu meia volta e pulou para cima do topo do muro. Ele estava olhando para baixo, para os dementadores que avançavm agora, e debaixo dele, o muro descia de forma escarpada como um penhasco, uma rocha em direção às copas das árvores. As estrelas e a lua golpeavam tudo abaixo delas com uma luz prateada que cegava, e todo o tempo parecia ir mais devagar sob esta fenda de um segundo, confinado entre a terra e o céu.

Ele fechou seus olhos, e pensou desesperadamente de novo na curta lição de Patronus que Harry o tinha dado na floresta. Umas memória feliz. Ele não tinha nenhuma então, e se torturaria para ter uma, ele pensou amargamente. Ele escutou a voz de Harry em sua cabeça. Então faça alguma coisa, Malfoy. Ele tentou forçar sua mente para recuperar o sonho que ele tinha criado para si na floresta, mas os rostos que ele tentou conjurar - os de Harry, Hermione, Sirius - pareciam há muito tempo terem tomado forma e se consolidado e o frio estava ficando mais e mais intenso. Ele levantou sua mão. Expecto Patronum,ele murmurou, e então, mais alto, "Expecto Patronum!".

Ele abriu os seus olhos, e a primeira coisa que ele viu foram asas. Gigantescas asas verdes-douradas que tapavam todo mais. Por um instante, ele pensou que seu feitiço tinha funcionado, e então ele se lembrou que o Patronus que ele tinha conjurado tinha sido prateado, e então as asas se movimentaram para trás e desceram, e ele viu a inteireza da criatura que ele estava olhando.

E ele quase caiu do muro.

Um dragão estava pairando no meio do ar exatamente no nível dos olhos, em frente a ele, suas asas batendo com uma força firme. Era da cor verde escuro, com olhos dourados redondos, e vestia enfeites verdes e prateados. E sentada em suas costas estava Ginny. Ele quase não a reconheceu, ela parecia tão feroz, bárbara e decidida. O poderoso vento vindo das asas do dragão sopravam os cabelos cor de fogo dela para trás como uma bandeira escarlate. Na mão esquerda dela estava um par de rédeas douradas, e ela as segurava como se soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Ela estendeu uma mão. "Suba!" ela chamou, o vento rasgando as palavras vindas da boca dela. "Draco!".

Ele saltou sem hesitação, e, agarrando a mão dela, jogou os pés para cima sentando em cima das costas do dragão. Ele deslizou seus braços em volta dela, que teria sido totalmente agradável em qualquer outra situação, e gritou dentro de sua orelha, "Seu irmão! Nós temos que voltar para pegar seu irmão!"

Ginny meio que se virou, seu rosto branco. "Eu apenas vi você! Ron? Onde ele está?".

Em resposta, Draco deu a volta com seus braços em torno dela e agarrou com força as mãos dela que seguravam firmemente as rédeas. Ele esperava ardentemente que montar um dragão fosse como montar um cavalo, que ele sabia como fazer. Ele puxou com força as rédeas duramente para a direita, e o dragão, para o seu deleite, respondeu com um desvio abrupto, voando com um mergulho.

Ginny gritou mas permaneceu reta enquanto eles voavam baixo sobre a torre, o dragão rugindo - de raiva ou de dor, Draco não sabia dizer - enquanto suas asas arranhavam os moinhos das ameias. Ele estava inclinado para frente, em volta de Ginny agora, olhando para baixo, scaneando o topo plano da torre em busca de Ron.

Ele o achou, e ele não estava mais deitado, fraco, sobre o ladrilho. Ele estava de pé, cruzando os seus braços contra o seu peito, e se afastando lentamente dos dois dementadores que avançavam. Ele olhou para cima e ficou de boca aberta enquanto a sombra do dragão caia sobre ele.

Ginny estava olhando para baixo, para seu irmão, em horror. "Ron!" ela gritou.

Draco se jogou para o lado, e esticou sua mão. "Wingardium Leviosa!" ele gritou, e os pés de Ron deixaram o chão. Draco não foi nada melhor no feitiço do que ele tinha sido quando o usou em Hermione anteriormente na mansão – Ron disparou no ar como uma flecha vinda de um arco, e Draco quase caiu do dragão quando pegou a parte de trás da jaqueta de Ron e o reboucou pessoalmente no ar. Ele embarcou sem jeito no dragão, entre Draco e Ginny, e deu um grito asfixiado de dor. A manga direita de sua camisa estava ensopada de sangue.

Enquanto ele embarcava, o dragão rugiu em protesto por esta nova adição de carga, o que deu a Draco uma idéia. "Ginny!" ele gritou. "Você pode fazê-lo cuspir fogo?".

"Sim!" ela gritou de volta, mão esquerda nas rédeas, sua mão direita atrás dela, agarrando com força o seu irmão. "Eu acho que sim!".

"Bem, então faça!" ele gritou, e Ginny, chicoteando as rédeas para o lado, puxando o dragão para uma impetuosa volta para trás de forma que eles estavam de fronte para torre, e então gritou alguma coisa ininteligível na orelha dele.  
Ele se elevou novamente, e Draco tinha agarrado com força a jaqueta de Ron para evitar que ele escorregasse. Chama, da cor de lava fundida, explodiu vinda da boca do dragão, um jato em forma de cascata de fogo que queimava ao redor o telhado da torre, uma rajada que destruía e purificava. Ela era insondável e feroz e quase instantânea. Como uma onda, ela foi de encontro à superfície do telhado, obscurecendo tudo no seu campo de visão - e da mesma forma que rapidamente desaparecia.

Draco encarou, e no silêncio mortífero seguido pela rajada de fogo, um terrível silêncio pareceu descer, como conseqüência de uma explosão muito violenta. Lentamente, ele conscientizou-se do ritmo da batida das asas do dragão, escutou a arfada rápida de Ginny, e a respiração áspera de Ron. Eles estavam, ambos, olhando para baixo deles, e isto não era de se estranhar. O telhado da torre estava desnudo; queimado e limpo pelo fogo do dragão. O feio sofá tinha desaparecido, os dementadores tinham desaparecido; era como se o topo da torre tivesse sido varrida, desnudada e limpa por algum evento cósmico. Tudo o que permaneceu foi a espada, que reluzia, não queimada e não danificada, no meio do espaço vazio e desnudo de ladrilhos queimados.

* * * * *

"E quanto Slytherin?" Sirius perguntou enquanto eles se apressavam atrás de Fleur, descendo por um caminho estreito, um corredor escuro e tortuoso. Corredores compridos conduziam a todas as direções, passagem arcada após passagem arcada desaparecendo em uma névoa tingida de verde. Criaturas se apressavam atrás deles - trolls brandiam machados pesados, demônios emitiam um lamento baixo e sepulcral enquanto eles caçavam espreitando, veelas pareciam predadores e produziam um som seco com os seus bicos de expectativa. Sirius agora percebeu que muitas criaturas das Trevas que ele tinha visto correr até ele mais cedo, tinham corrido para fora, Chamadas para a batalha. Apenas os lobisomens, libertados do Chamado pela poção que Lupin tinha administrado as escondidas, permaneceram nos seus quartos, com uma felicidade, sem ter ciência do que estava acontecendo do lado de fora do Castelo. Quando ele, Lupin e Fleur deixaram o quarto, eles deixaram uma cesta de tecelagem e colocaram lá uma seção de pintura de dedo.

"Onde ele está?" murmurou Lupin no ouvido de Fleur enquanto eles seguiam de forma decidida para baixo no corredor. Fleur liderava o caminho, uma luz de determinação nos seus olhos. "Onde está Slytherin?".

"Eu não sei," ela respondeu firmemente. "Ninguém sabe. Ele deixou instruções para que ele não fosse perturbado, e ninguém ousaria desobedecê-lo, até mesmo se eles pudessem".

"Você está dando a entender que ele não está preocupado com o exército que está ponto de atacá-lo do lado de fora dos muros?"

Fleur balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Não. Não importa o que ele esteja fazendo, ele não está preocupado com isto".  
"Meu palpite é de que ele esteja fazendo a última oferta para recuperar os seus poderes," Lupin disse, enquanto eles viraram uma esquina e saíram em um cômodo largo e circular. "Ele sabe perfeitamente bem que com seus plenos poderes, ele conseguiria achatar tal exército com um pensamento...o que é isto?".

Sirius parou do lado do seu amigo e encarou. No lugar de um telhado, este cômodo estava aberto para o céu, exceto onde estava coberto por quatro correntes de metal unidas, ligadas no meio. E do meio, vinha uma quinta corrente de latão, cada argola tão larga quanto uma roda de ginástica, pendurada para baixo no cômodo, conectada por uma argola em formato de S a uma peça no centro do cômodo: uma serpente gigantesca, tão grande quanto uma casa, feita de placas cobertas de cobre e vidro. Ela estava enrola ao redor e ao redor de um poste alto de mármore, até o topo esculpido com um crânio de mármore com uma serpente saindo de sua boca: uma escultura da Marca Negra. Sirius conseguia ver através das partes transparentes do corpo de metal da serpente um sistema intrínseco de dentes de engrenagem de latão e um sistema de roldanas dentro dela, rodando em um ritmo regular. Um vapor negro soprado de sua narina feita de bronze e fogo tremeluzindo atrás de seus olhos vazios e gigantescos.

Com um olhar determinado, Fleur caminhou para o meio do cômodo, andando muito depressa. Enquanto ela se movia em direção ao monstro, a serpente começou a se desenrolar lentamente. Vagarosamente sua cauda se moveu, se estendendo para fora, em direção a ela, tomando conta de todo o chão. Fleur caminhou sobre ela, arregaçando sua manga enquanto foi - Sirius viu emergir do braço delgado dela revelado pela manga branca arregaçada, a pele pálida marcada pela Marca Negra queimada exatamente antes do seu cotovelo - e então ela levantou seu braço e o apontou para a serpente, seu rosto contorcido com intensa concentração.

"Delenda!" ela gritou, e um raio de luz verde disparou da Marca Negra no seu braço, indo acerta diretamente a cobra mecânica e desaparecendo debaixo da garganta da criatura.

Enquanto Sirius olhava, silenciado pelo espanto, a luz verde vinda da Marca Negra de Fleur desapareceu, e ela desmoronou silenciosamente no chão como uma pilha de roupas amarrotadas. Ele olhou para o lado, para Lupin, mas seu amigo já tinha se lançado para frente, saltando por cima da cauda enrolada da serpente em sua confusão para chegar a Fleur. A serpente não fez nenhum movimento para pará-lo enquanto ele erguia a garota inconsciente em seus braços; de fato, o monstro parecia congelado no lugar. Sirius podia até mesmo ter dito que a cobra estava com uma expressão de surpresa. De repente, sua cabeça se inclinou, e houve um ruído alto vindo de dentro dela , como se alguma coisa tivesse explodindo. Uma boa quantidade de fumaça branca transbordou de suas juntas, e flashes brilhantes explodiam por detrás de seus olhos. Com um barulho rasgado, ela desmoronou, espalhando pedaços de vidro e cobre por todo o chão como confeites brilhantes.

Os olhos de Fleur estavam abertos agora, e quando Lupin alcançou a porta e Sirius, ela disse com uma voz pequena mas firme, "Coloque-me no chão agora, por favor". Sirius ajudou Lupina a colocá-la de pé (e podia jurar que ela tinha ruborizado levemente); em pé, ela olhou por cima deles, em silencio, para a máquina destruída do dragão. Então, com a voz baixa e calma, ela disse, "Escutem".

Eles escutaram. Sirius imaginou que Lupin, com sua audição extra sensitiva, provavelmente tinha captado o barulho antes dele, mas no final das contas.

"As proteções foram destruídas," disse Fleur. "Os muros foram derrubados, e o castelo está aberto ao ataque".

* * * * *

"Eu posso vê-lo? Apenas um minuto?" Ginny implorou.

Ben indicou com a cabeça afirmativamente. "Se você quer, mas ele não está acordado; o médico-bruxo deu a ele uma Poção de Verbena Vermelha (um tipo de planta) para a dor. Ele ficará desacordado por algum tempo. Seu irmão está fora desta guerra, por hora, de qualquer jeito". Ben tocou o ombro dela levemente. "Vá; eu estarei esperando aqui".

Ginny acenou com a cabeça e empurrou a aba da tenta para o lado, e entrou. Dentro era um quarto pequeno, claro e bem iluminado com paredes brancas, com um chão de madeira escuro e no centro do quarto, havia uma cama. E na cama estava deitado Ron.

Ela andou para o outro lado, em direção ao lado da cama e ficou de pé ali olhando para baixo, para o irmão dela por um instante. Ele estava deitado de costas, sua mão esquerda fortemente enfaixada e estendida ao seu lado. Ela mordeu o lábio dela. No momento em que eles aterrissaram o dragão na clareira em frente do acampamento do exército, Ron tinha escorregado das costas do dragão, aterrissado na terra, e imediatamente desmaiou devido à dor no seu braço. Ginny arfou quando viu a extensão do ferimento dele, e começou a gritar por Ben.

Se ela alguma vez se perguntou o que aconteceria com uma pessoa comum que tocasse a Lâmina Viva, agora ela sabia. Foi como se o irmão dela tivesse agarrado com sua mão um carvão em brasa: sua palma e seu pulso tinham sido marcados por uma queimadura cor de chumbo e que sangrava no formato do punho da espada, e a impressão do metal esculpido de serpentes tinha queimado sua pele, quase chegando ao osso. Ele ficou sacudindo de dor e se contraindo até que o médico-bruxo deu a ele algum suco para relaxar. Agora ele estava deitado quieto, corado pelo sono e pela febre, seus cabelos vermelhos colados na sua testa encharcada de suor.

Ginny se inclinou sobre ele e rapidamente o beijou na têmpora, exatamente onde a marca prateada que Rowena tinha deixado ainda brilhava. Então, ela se endireitou e saiu da tenta.

Os olhos dela estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas, e foi por alguns instantes antes que ela fosse capaz de focar no fato de que a pessoa que estava esperando por ela, do lado de fora da tenda, não era Ben, mas Draco. Ele estava apoiado contra um dos suportes de madeira da tenda, parecendo vagamente nervoso, do mesmo modo que os gatos algumas vezes parecem estar, quando estão totalmente desconfortáveis com o lugar onde estão, mas ainda assim se recusam a se mover. Seu rosto estava listado de suor e sujeira, e seus olhos cinza-claros se sobressaiam com um nítido contraste. Um pequeno calafrio correu a espinha dela pela recordação de estar sentada no dragão na frente dele, sentindo seus braços em torno dela e os músculos de seu peito duramente encostados contra sua espinha, as mãos dele sobre as dela nas correntes.

"Está tudo bem com Ron," ela disse e esfregou duramente os seus olhos com a parte de trás de sua mão. "Se você estava se perguntando".

"Eu estava me perguntando". Os olhos de Draco estavam frios e distantes. "Eu estou em dívida com ele agora. De novo".

"Você salvou a vida dele, também," ela disse.

"Está dois a um para ele," disse Draco.

"Sim, sim, e nenhum Malfoy pode ficar em dívida com um Weasley independente do que seja, honra de família, bla, bla, bla," disse Ginny irritada. "Onde está Ben? Eu quero falar com ele".

Draco descruzou seu braço e apontou o dedo longo, elegante e desdenhoso na direção da tenda próxima. "Ele foi por ali," ele disse. "Ele disse que voltava logo".

"Logo? O que significa este logo?".

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, que era algo que ela sempre desejou poder fazer. "Mais tarde do que agora mesmo, mais cedo do que nunca".

"Obrigado. Quanta ajuda".

O vento levantou e soprou o cabelo louro de Draco para dentro dos olhos dele; ele o empurrou para o lado com uma mão impaciente. "Eu só tenho a intenção de agradar".

"Talvez você devesse ter a intenção de ser um pouco mais humilde, e tentar ser um tanto mais tolerável".

"Aí," Draco se endireitou, os olhos soltando faíscas. "Nós não somos estranhos, Weasley. E depois do nosso interlúdio emocionante na noite passada, eu particularmente pensei que você tivesse sentimentos por mim".

"Eu tenho sentimentos por você," disse Ginny firmemente. "Sentimentos de asco e grande irritação".

"Então você decidiu preencher o vazio com o Senhor Poncy Git vestido em calças justas de couro?"

"Elas são calções," corrigiu Ginny. "E Ben não é um poncy git, ele é o Herdeiro de Gryffindor".

"Harry é o Herdeiro de Gryffindor," Draco falou entre os dentes. O vento frio soprou cor nas suas bochechas. Ou isto, ou ele estava com mais raiva do que estava exibindo. "Nós precisamos de mais de um? Eles vêm em pacotes de seis?".

"Estes são os soldados de Ben!" disse Ginny iradamente, gesticulando para todo o campo ao redor deles. "Eu não poderia ter feito nada disto sem ele".

"Bem, se eu soubesse que o que você estava procurando era por um homem com um realmente grande..."

"Não precisa ser indecente".

"...contingente de forças armadas, eu quis dizer". Draco forçou um sorriso, um gracejo que mudou de ar de repente. "Deixe-me entender isto corretamente. Você voltou no tempo para encontrar o Senhor Poncy Git e seu exército, e então você os trouxe de volta para cá?".

Ginny concordou com a cabeça.

"Você deve ter passado meses com este cara no passado. Se conhecendo. Se conhecendo muito bem. Como nós sabemos que você não fez isto?".

"Você não sabe". Ginny falou serenamente.

"E você está indo providenciar algum esclarecimento para além deste?"

"Não!".

"E agora você está simplesmente tentando me enfurecer," Draco observou.

"Sim, eu estou," disse Ginny. "E a propósito, contemple meu sucesso".

"Eu pensei que todos vocês Weasleys fossem necessariamente pessoas legais," disse Draco, parecendo um tanto desolado.

Ginny conteve outro sorriso. "Existe mais coisas sobre mim que você não sabe," ela disse.

Draco deu a ela um longo olhar. "Aparentemente," ele disse, e ela teve a sensação de que ele não estava, apesar de tudo, verdadeiramente com raiva, e que ele estava jogando com ela como freqüentemente fazia. Geralmente, entretanto, ele vencia. Desta vez, ela teve a sensação de que havia um empate. Ela sentiu o olhar penetrante dele no dela e percebeu que ela estava tremendo sob o frio da noite que se aproximava.

"Você está com frio," ele observou, e tirou o suéter preto que estava vestindo. A eletricidade estática resultante deste movimento fez uma auréola em volta de sua cabeça com os seus cabelos prateados. Ele tinha uma outra camisa preta por baixo, cuja manga estava rasgada. Sempre preto, ela pensou. "Pegue," ele disse.

"Eu realmente estou bem, Draco".

"Vamos. Você me deu o seu suéter uma vez".

Ela pestanejou. Isto a levou a um momento passado no qual ela se lembrou de ter dado a ele o pequeno casaco de lã dela para secar os cabelos dele com a parte de trás da blusa, na Mansão na semana anterior. Com uma pequena raiva, ela estendeu a mão e pegou o suéter. Ela estava a ponto de agradecê-lo quando uma voz falou atrás deles. "De acordo com Feroluce, ele se divertiu com vocês dois". Era Ben, as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo vagamente entretido. "Vocês o deixaram cuspir fogo".

Ginny sentiu-se corar. "Apenas uma vez".

Ben sorriu. "Está tudo bem". Ginny notou algo que ela já tinha notado antes, que era que ele parecia estar evitando olhara para Draco. Quando ele o viu pela primeira vez, ajoelhado sobre Ron, ele fez uma dupla cara de surpreso, e quase deixou cair a maca que ele estava segurando com a ponta da varinha. Quanto a Draco, ele reagiu muito pouco a Ben. Ele olhou para ele uma vez, rudemente, e Ginny quase o viu pensar, Este não é Harry. Até o ponto em que ela podia perceber, ele respondia mais a prerrogativa de Herdeiro de Gryffindor - capa, espada e bainha - do que o Ben atual ser parecido fisicamente com Harry. Ela teve a sensação de que Draco fez um tipo de identificação com Harry mais pelo modo de sua aparência física do que pelo modo como ele estava. Ele provavelmente conseguia reconhecer Harry pelo cabelo muito escuro.

Ela já tinha apresentado o Ben atual o que tinha acontecido no topo da torre enquanto eles esperavam do lado de fora da tenda do médico-bruxo; agora ele prosseguia em reuní-los em um esforço armado para entrar no castelo de Slytherin. Eles caminhavam enquanto falavam, desde a parte posterior das tendas até os muros do castelo, onde o exército estava agrupado. Eles eram uma massa de figuras aconchegadas no escuro, pontuadas pelas explosões de luz vindas das varinhas. Um descontente cochicho se erguia vindo deles, como se viesse de uma colméia de vespas.

"Eles não parecem felizes," Draco observou secamente.

Ben balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Isto não é bom," ele disse, parecendo frustrado. "Existem proteções ao redor de todo castelo que impedem a entrada deste número de pessoas. Nós poderíamos tentar escalar o muro um por um, mas isto é como pedir para ser destruído um a um pelo exército de criaturas das Trevas de Slytherin. Vocês já viram alguma veela quando elas ficam com raiva? Eu não quero sujeitar os meus homens a isto até que eu mesmo seja sujeitado. Se nós vamos atacar, nós precisamos atacar em massa, nós precisamos atacar com vigor-".

"Nós precisamos atacar com calças justas de couro," acrescentou Draco.

"Você gostaria de pegar emprestado um par?" Ben perguntou a ele, na mesma hora.

"Draco, cale a boca," disse Ginny.

"Não existe um jeito mágico para destruir as proteções?" Draco perguntou.  
"Nós acabamos de tentar, é claro," disse Ben. "Eu achei que talvez você pudesse ter algum conhecimento, sendo o Herdeiro de Slytherin. E eu vejo que ele marcou você com a signa serpens".

Ben falou superficialmente, mas seus olhos nos de Draco eram duros e inquisidores.

Draco olhou para baixo, para a Marca Negra no seu braço delgado, revelado pela sua manga que estava dobrada para cima, exatamente até um pouco abaixo de seu cotovelo. "Sim," ele disse com força.

"Isto não assusta você?" disse Ben.

"Eu não me assusto facilmente".

"Você quer lutar," disse Bem, soando incrédulo. "Você quer usar esta sua Lâmina Viva para derrubar a escuridão? Sabendo o que você é?".

Ginny encontrou os olhos de Draco com os dela mesma. Ela podia ver as estrelas refletidas nos olhos dele, um iluminador prateado contra as íris prateadas escuras. Ele parecia concentrado e hesitou por um longo instante antes de falar. "Talvez eu não saiba mais quem seja o inimigo," ele disse lentamente. "Talvez seja eu. Eu não sei. Mas eu sei quem são os meus amigos. Eu quero lutar com eles. Se você me deixar lutar, eu lutarei ao seu lado. Se você não me deixar lutar-".

"Então o quê?".

"Eu lutarei ao seu lado de qualquer jeito". Draco apontou um dedo em direção ao castelo, aparecendo nublado, gigante e escuro em contraste com o céu escuro. "Ali está tudo o que há de mais significativo para mim em toda minha vida. Eu quero minha vida de volta".

Ginny sentiu um breve flash de irritação inexplicável, mas o conteve. Ela sabia que Draco estava falando de modo figurado, apesar de tudo, de sua mãe que não estava no castelo, e ela certamente era muito significativa para ele. Ainda, era bastante verdade que ele era totalmente irracional quando ambos, Harry e Hermione, estavam envolvidos, e ainda mais quando apenas eles estavam envolvidos. Na realidade, ela tinha ficado surpresa com a audácia feroz dele em voltar para pegar Ron - e tinha então sentindo culpa por isto. Que tipo de pessoa ele seria, se não tivesse querido salvar a vida do irmão dela? E que tipo de pessoa ela tinha pensado que ele era, e como ela podia estar apaixonada por uma pessoa assim, e ela estava apaixonada por ele? Era tudo muito confuso. Ela varreu estes pensamentos para longe firmemente, e olhou para Ben.

"Ele tinha estas proteções em volta do castelo dele em seu tempo? Você sabe?".

Ben balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Os exércitos nunca foram capazes de atacar o Castelo de Slytherin diretamente; ele sempre os atacava primeiro. A única força alguma vez mandada contra ele desapareceu".

"Bem, eles chegaram," disse Draco. "Eles só demoraram uns mil anos para chegar até aqui".

"Deve haver algum jeito de derrubar as proteções," Ginny insistiu. "Se eu tivesse poder de Magid, excelente. Draco é um Magid, mesmo que ele não saiba todos estes feitiços diferentes-".

"Obrigado pela parte que me toca," disse Draco.

Ben ignorou esta disputa. Ele estava olhando para cima, para o céu, os dedos apertando com força a bainha de seu cinto. "Algum tipo grande de mágica esta em ação aqui," ele disse, parecendo deprimido. "Estranhos sinais e presságios - luzes estranhas no céu. Sem mencionar que um de meus melhores arqueiros foi vencido por otomano caído. Alguma coisa," ele disse, firmemente, "está de pé," e mal ele terminou de falar quando uma gigante cacofonia rasgada aconteceu, os soldados todos em volta deles gritaram e pularam para trás enquanto os muros em torno do castelo desmoronavam com um barulho ensurdecedor.

* * * * *

"Harry, no que você está pensando?".

"Você sabe". Harry olhou para o lado, para Hermione e deu a ela um sorriso amargo. Os dois estavam um pouco sem ar devido a subida que parecia uma escada em caracol com mais de mil degraus. As paredes da escadaria estreita tinham se tornado progressivamente secas enquanto eles subiam vindos da água, e eles estavam surpresos com a forma especialmente bonita de líquen e musgo multicoloridos, no tom de cinza, verde e violeta. Ambos, Harry e Hermione ainda estavam ensopados e molhados; Harry quis usar um Feitiço Secador nas roupas deles; mas Hermione vetou esta idéia: "Nenhuma mágica enquanto nós estivermos no castelo". E então, eles gotejavam, e faziam um barulho de sphash a cada passo. As roupas molhadas de Harry estavam coladas no seu corpo, a bainha parecia pesar uma tonelada, e o tufo de cabelos negros úmidos continuava caindo em cima dos seus olhos. O desconforto não era tanto assim, de qualquer forma, comparado à preocupação perturbante em seu cérebro.

"Ron e Draco?" Hermione disse. "Eu acho que o maior perigo que existe, é deles se matarem um ou outro".

Harry olhou para o lado, para ela. Ele podia perceber perfeitamente bem que ela estava tentando soar divertida para o benefício dele. Ele sempre soube o que ela estava pensando quando ele estava preocupado. O que ela estava pensando quando Draco estava preocupado era, é claro, outro assunto. Neste caso, ela era um livro fechado. Ele nunca teria realmente segurança sobre o que ela sentia pelo cabelo-prateado e ex-inimigo deles, e não estava certo se queria saber. Ele sabia que ele a amava; ele sabia que ela o amava. E Draco - Draco era muito como uma parte dele, como sua própria mão direita. Algumas vezes uma mão com artrite e dolorosa, mas ainda uma parte dele. Alguns pensamentos eram melhor serem simplesmente enterrados.

"Tudo bem," veio a voz levemente ofegante de Hermione, cortando os seus devaneios. "O que é?".  
"O que é o quê?" ecoou Harry, caindo para trás na terra com uma pancada.

"Você. Você está se sentindo culpado por alguma coisa, Harry Potter. Eu conheço você. Não havia nada que você pudesse ter feito, a propósito. O chão desmoronou abaixo de nós, se você se lembra".

"Eu sei. Eu não estava me sentindo culpado com isto".

"Bem, você parece que tem um ônibus de culpa correndo atrás de você". Ela o empurrou com um dedo molhado. "Sobre quem você está tendo sensações ruins? Ron ou Draco ou ambos?".

"Ambos," Harry admitiu, fazendo um outro barulho de sphash ao virar na escadaria. "Eu não devia ter retrucado com Ron - ele estava simplesmente tomando conta de mim. Eu posso tipo que ver o que Draco está pensando - Ron não pode. Eu tenho razões para confiar nele que Ron não as tem. Eu não devia ter feito ele se sentir como se eu não entendesse. E Draco - tudo bem. Ele é meu amigo-".

Hermione deu uma risada. "Ai! Isto doeu?".

"Quieta, garota. Eu é que estou falando aqui. Eu disse que ele é meu amigo, e supondo que ele seja um Malfoy, ele está tendo um bom momento. E ele realmente se importaria se eu morresse, eu percebo isto".

"Oh, Harry, pelo amor de Deus. Se você morrer..." Ela estremeceu. "Ele morreria," ela disse, de maneira silenciosa - tão silenciosamente que ela não teve certeza se Harry a tinha escutado.

Ele não parecia ter escutado. "Eu não posso mudar a sensação de que se eu tivesse sido um melhor amigo para ele no começo, se eu tivesse dado a ele uma razão para confiar em mim no que diz respeito a tudo isto, ele não teria saído correndo e nada disto teria acontecido".

Hermione suspirou. "Ele afastou-se de você, você sabe. De todos nós. Foi escolha dele".

"Eu não sei. Algumas vezes, as pessoas se afastam porque elas querem que você as deixe sozinhas; outras vezes, elas se afastam para ver se você se importa o suficiente para ir atrás delas até no inferno. Eu acho que fui pelo caminho errado".

"Não diga isto. Você é um bom amigo, Harry. O melhor que alguém poderia ter".

"Sim". Harry sabia que não estava soando convincente. "Talvez".

Ele provavelmente tinha mais a dizer, mas eles tinham alcançado o fim da escadaria agora. Ela terminava em uma porta de mogno de aparência pesada, grossa e ornada com latão. A maçaneta da porta era esculpida na forma de uma rã. Harry a pegou e a puxou, e a porta deslizou abrindo-se sem nem ao mesmo um rangido de dobradiças enferrujadas.

Ele caminhou atravessando a porta de entrada e Hermione o seguiu, sua mão no Lycanthe em volta de sua garganta. Eles se encontravam em um cômodo gigantesco, vazio de qualquer morador. O chão era de ladrilhos polidos, alternando formas escuras e claras como o do modelo de um tabuleiro de xadrez. No alto, acima deles, estava o teto, que assim como o teto do Grande Salão na escola parecia encantado para refletir o céu do lado de fora. No momento, ele estava um campo negro brilhante cintilando com estrelas salpicadas como diamantes. Imensas tapeçarias estavam dependuras junto das paredes, descrevendo cenas tiradas de sonhos: em um, um castelo de osso rosa em uma desolação gélida, em outro uma carruagem prateada na forma de uma flor era conduzida atravessando o céu por imensos cavalos alados de fogo que lembrou Harry dos cavalos que puxavam a carruagem das Beauxbatons.

"É lindo," disse Hermione, olhando em volta. "E horrível".

Mas Harry não tirava os olhos de alguma coisa no chão. "Hermione...o que é isto?".

Ela olhou para onde ele indicava. Marcado com tinta no chão, o que parecia de modo perturbador – mas certamente não podia de fato ser – sangue, estava um círculo dentro do que era uma estrela de cinco pontas traçada. Entre as pontas da estrela estavam desenhados vários símbolos: um ponto, uma cruz, um quadrado, um retângulo e alguma coisa que parecia um pouco com a letra "H".

"É um Draxagrama," disse Hermione, parecendo um pouco infeliz. "É um Círculo Mágico - só que este tem um pentagrama nele, então ele foi feito para fazer alguma coisa com evocação das forças das trevas. Bruxos o usam para evocar criaturas mágicas, especialmente poderosas que você não quer perder o controle. Elas não podem sair do círculo quando aparecem".

"O que acontece se você seguir as instruções do círculo?" Harry perguntou, morbidamente fascinado.

Hermione estremeceu. "Não pergunte".

Ela se afastou do pentagrama, e então Harry também. Ele a seguiu em direção a um balcão construído no centro do cômodo, que continha a única mobília do cômodo, se uma tal coleção estranha de objetos podia ser chamada de mobília.

No centro do cômodo estavam quatro estreitas pilastras, colocadas em linha reta. Harry não conseguia imaginar o que elas provavelmente estavam fazendo ali. Elas pareciam com os suportes para alguma tenda sólida, cada uma com dois braços longos para fora. A poucos passos em frente às quatro pilastras estava uma bola de cristal, erguida sob uma base espiralada de um translúcido verde na forma de uma serpente. No coração do globo queimava uma chama silenciosa, viva, amimada com uma vida tão estranha que Harry a encarava com fascinado horror. Era uma coisa que ele sentia estar viva, mesmo se ela não pudesse estar viva. A chama no interior do globo transparente projetava tempestuosas sombras sobre as paredes, sobre as tapeçarias, sobre o chão de ladrilho desnudo.

"Isto é," disse Hermione, atrás dele, sua voz frágil. "A Esfera".

Ele a revistou e colocou sua mão sobre ela, a envolvendo. Alguma coisa nela era estranhamente fascinante. Ele se percebeu vencido por uma urgência peculiar de tocar a coisa. Hermione surgiu ao seu lado então e colocou sua própria mão sobre a Esfera, a envolvendo também. Ele se percebeu super consciente da presença dela do lado dele, a manga úmida dela pressionada contra o braço desnudo dele, os longos caracóis do cabelo dela fazendo cócegas na garganta dele. Ele se virou e olhou para ela, para a linha do contorno do rosto dela, pálida como mármore e séria sob a luz pulsante e turva da Esfera. As bochechas dela estavam ruborizadas de excitação com um tom de rosa silvestre; ela estava como freqüentemente ficava quando tinha resolvido um problema particularmente difícil de Aratimacia.

"O que é que é?" ele perguntou, sua levemente rouca, por causa da umidade ou talvez por causa de outra coisa.

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos tentar abrí-la," ela disse. "Eu quero dizer, eu sou a Herdeira de Ravenclaw, você tem sangue de Gryffindor e Slytherin - nos está faltando somente a Ginny, mas talvez se nós conseguíssemos pegá-la e abrí-la um pouco, é melhor do que nada. E não existia nada que dizia que todos nós tínhamos que tocá-la ao mesmo tempo".

Harry indicou com a cabeça e colocou a sua mão sobre a dela na superfície da Esfera. "Alohomora," eles disseram juntos, a voz suave dela quase inundada pela dele.

Houve um flash de luz vinda do interior mais profundo da Esfera: um flash radiante de vermelho profundo, seguido por uma pulsação azul profundo. Alguma coisa dentro dele se retesou quase dolorosamente, ele esperou-.

Nada aconteceu.

Hermione parecia desapontada. "Isto não funcionou," ela disse, tirando a mão dela de cima da Esfera, mas mantendo os seus dedos entrelaçados com os de Harry.

Ele se virou e olhou para ela. O cabelo úmido dela se enrolado em grossos cachos em volta do seu rosto, frisando um pouco nas pontas, e sua veste molhada colante delineando seu corpo. A Esfera projetava manchas de luz escarlate sobre o vestido dela, sobre a sua pele; ela parecia como se estivesse salpicada com sangue, e ele sentiu sua mente ser arremessada para trás, como se ele estivesse se lembrando, ainda que as memórias que chegavam até ele não fossem nada com o que ele já tivesse experienciado. Ele viu o mesmo cômodo em que estava agora, e uma mulher em um vestido azul todo manchado com sangue, fazendo deitar em sua capa um homem de cabelos negros e chorando inconsolavelmente.

Era Hermione que ele escutava chorar, e mesmo assim não era Hermione de todo. O rosto familiar dela perdeu toda a familiaridade enquanto ele se inclinava para trás, contra uma das pilastras douradas, de repente se sentindo muito fraco. Pela segunda vez neste dia, ele teve a sensação de aço entrando no seu peito, desta vez o golpe que o atravessou veio por trás antes do seu assassino o virar e o abaixar até o chão, e se inclinar sobre ele, e sorrir de sua morte ao mesmo tempo em que se curvava e beijava o sangue vindo de sua boca. Primo. Melhor amigo. Inimigo. Assassino.

"Harry?" A voz de Hermione veio de um lugar muito distante. Ele continuou encostado contra a parede, perdido em um nevoeiro escuro de memória, até que ele sentiu as mãos pequenas dela na sua cintura, desamarrando a bainha dali, e ela caiu no chão fazendo um barulho, com a espada ainda nela e a névoa erguida sob seus olhos foi-se embora como se soprada pelo vento. Ele se escutou respirando profundamente, arfando, e levantou seus olhos.

O rosto de Hermione flutuou lentamente entrando em foco. Ela parecia muito ansiosa. "Harry?".

"Eu estou bem". Ele se empurrou da parede, sentindo sua camisa aderida a suas costas por causa do suor e da água. "Eu estava exatamente...".

"É a Chave," disse Hermione, a ansiedade nos olhos dela se transformando em compreensão. "Ela faz você...lembrar de coisas". Diante do olhar ansioso dele, ela se precipitou a tranqüilizá-lo. "Não o tempo todo. Nos sonhos, e em certas situações".

"Que tipo de situações?" Harry perguntou, ainda que tivesse a sensação de que sabia. Ele olhou ao redor do cômodo, e depois novamente para Hermione. "Eu acho que Godric morreu aqui," ele disse.

Ela concordou com a cabeça sem falar, e o puxou em direção a ela. Ela descansou suas mãos levemente nos ombros dele, levantando seu rosto para ele. "Eu sei," ela disse. "Eu senti isto. Alguma coisa terrível aconteceu aqui; alguma coisa dolorosa".

Ele não disse nada. Havia uma dor violenta dentro dele, feito de um pesadelo residual, os efeitos colaterais de tanto stress e tormento, o constante medo por sua própria vida e pela vida daqueles que ele amava. Ele olhou para baixo, para ela, meio cegamente, e viu o rosto dela, muito branco sob a luz brilhante e pálida da Esfera. "Harry," ela disse. Os olhos dela procuravam os dele. "Eu amo você, você sabe," ela disse serenamente. "Eu sempre amarei".

Ele concordou com a cabeça, um nó enrolado de emoções dentro de seu peito o apertando quase dolorosamente enquanto ele olhava para ela, os olhos escuros e ardentes dela, ornados pelos cílios cheios de água. Ele se lembrou da primeira vez que a beijou, ambos molhados pela chuva, e um golpe de saudade inflamado e doloroso assolou seu coração. Sem pensar, ele se curvou e a beijou, como ele não vinha sendo capaz de fazer em dias, até mesmo em semanas: duro e ferozmente, como se estivesse faminto por alguma coisa que nem mesmo ele tinha percebido que estava tão desejoso.

Ela respondeu instantaneamente, suas mãos se fechando em volta das costas dele, lábios abertos sob os dele. Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés, as contas dela contra a pilastra, empurrando o corpo dela contra o dele, sua cabeça arqueada para trás, murmurando de encontro com a boca dele, repetindo o seu nome, Harry, Harry, Harry. Os olhos dela estavam fechados, e ele podia ver a pulsação saltando na garganta dela, batendo enquanto ele a tocava, as mãos dele encontrando o seu caminho através das pregas das roupas úmidas dela como se ele estivesse prosseguindo por entre folhas úmidas, as descascando para longe. Ele sentiu o corpo dela estremecer enquanto ele a tocava e sua boca na dela tremia e ele se viu em outro cômodo e outro homem, com o cabelo escuro desarrumado e vestido de vermelho, e uma mulher vestida de azul, e a luz de velhas marrom-amareladas produzindo luz e então atrás deles uma porta se abriu, e outro homem entrou, e este estava vestido de preto e prateado...

Hermione arfou.

Harry se virou para longe dela, sua mão indo para a bainha em sua cintura, seus dedos úmidos escorregando sobre o punho da sua espada. Mas já era muito tarde. Salazar Slytherin estava de pé ali, em frente à Esfera brilhante, e na sua mão esquerda ele segurava alguma coisa cinza prateada e membranosa que Harry reconheceu com um grande choque que quase o fez desabar sob seus pés.

A Capa de Invisibilidade de James Potter.

* * * * *

O castelo estava em caos; Sirius nunca tinha visto nada assim. Ele tinha insistido que Lupin removesse a imóvel e extremamente enfraquecida Fleur para segurança relativa do esconderijo dos lobisomens, onde ela poderia estar protegida. Lupin permitiu que Sirius tomasse emprestado a sua varinha de madeira Paw Paw e cauda de unicórnio e Sirius estava avançando lento e cautelosamente em direção aos muros, o mapa na mão, tentando se orientar para chegar mais perto dos pontos que sinalizavam Ginevra Weasley, Benjamin Gryffindor e Draco Malfoy.

Vociferando nos corredores abaixo estavam criaturas de todas as descrições, travando um combate mortal com um regimento de bruxos. A dez passos em um pântano, trolls levantavam seus machados contra uma bruxa vestida com o dourado de Hufflepuff; uma veela com bico gritava e se lançava contra uma bruxa fortemente armada vestida com o vermelho de Gryffindor, que a despachou com agilidade, com um feitiço Combustis. Um bruxo vestido com o azul de Ravenclaw estava sendo caçado em torno da escadaria por Raven, a demônio, que estava gritando e brandindo uma lança muito grande. Por toda à parte, Oggrings estavam sendo mortos depois de serem forçados a se revelarem em todos os seus aspectos e formas, e coisas voadoras negras desagradáveis olhavam furiosas com olhos horríveis e ferozes, mergulhando e mordendo qualquer coisa que se movesse. E onde estava Slytherin? Ele devia estar em algum lugar no andar superior do castelo, já que não estava aparecendo no Mapa abreviado. Isto fez com que Sirius ficasse mais nervoso - o que ele estaria planejando?

Seus pensamentos foram firmemente interrompidos enquanto ele passava por uma séria de portas duplas; elas voaram se abrindo, e como resultado disto fluíram dela mais ou menos vinte esqueletos vestidos com armadura de bronze e carregando grandes machados. Skolks. Eles davam pancadas e faziam retinir através do chão. Sirius mergulhou para trás do muro, mas um eles - o comandante, provavelmente, pois ele tinha uma pena vermelha volante no topo de seu capacete de latão - se virou e olhou furiosamente para Sirius com olhos vermelhos brilhantes e ameaçadores. Com um assobio, ele se arremessou em direção a Sirius, que sacou de repente sua varinha e arremessou uma sucessão veloz de feitiços em direção a criatura, todos eles atingiram a armadura dela. Sirius manteve sua cabeça abaixada para evitar ser atingido por uma maldição Impedimenta em resposta. Ele escutou o assobio de deslocamento do ar enquanto o machado do Skolk passava chicoteando exatamente acima de sua cabeça; ainda abaixado, sabendo que isto era inútil, e então -.  
Uma mão agarrou com força a parte de trás de sua veste e o puxou para trás enquanto uma espada brilhante descia, deixando um rastro de fogo escarlate atrás dela no ar. Ela golpeou o esqueleto no ombro, e o Skolk explodiu se separando em uma pilha de ossos caídos. Silenciosamente, os outros esqueletos se afastaram, e depois se viraram e fugiram para baixo no salão. Sirius viu as pedras vermelhas no punho da espada cintilarem enquanto ela era recolocada de volta na bainha, e achou, com uma mistura de choque e alívio, ser Harry?

Ele se virou, e viu, olhando novamente para ele com uma expressão de interesse, James Potter.

Ginny agarrou o braço de Draco com tanta força que ele se sobressaltou. "Sirius," ela disse, e apontou.

Draco olhou para onde ela indicava, e viu Sirius, inclinado para trás contra uma parede mais adiante, para baixo no corredor, e em pé na frente dele, Ben. A alguns passos deles estava uma pilha de ossos de Skolk – Drco tinha acabado de matar vários deles, e Ginny tinha de modo totalmente impressionante destruído um aos chutes, o despedaçando com seu pé. Sirius estava branco como giz; Draco nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito. Certamente, ele não podia ter sido tão gravemente ferido pelo Skolk; ele era um Auror, apesar de tudo. Então ele entendeu. Ben. Sem protesto, ele deixou Ginny segurar sua mão e juntos eles correram para baixo no corredor em direção a Sirius.

Ginny pegou o braço do padrinho de Harry. "Sirius," ela ofegou. "Este é Ben – Benjamin Gryffindor. O ancestral de Harry".

Ben, tendo guardado sua espada, estava estendendo sua mão para Sirius e parecia extremamente confuso. "Alguma coisa está errada?".

A cor voltou lentamente para o rosto de Sirius. Draco olhou para ele, e sentiu uma dor aguda de empatia triste. Até agora, não lhe tinha ocorrido que aquele homem de vinte anos que parecia mais ou menos com o Harry, só que de olhos escuros e sem cicatriz, seria alguém exatamente parecido com James quando este morrerá.

E atrás da compreensão se aclarando nos olhos de Sirius, havia outra coisa. Decepção.

Cansadamente, Sirius segurou firme com sua própria mão e se levantou. "Nada, eu achei que você era uma outra pessoa. Eu sou Sirius Black".

Uma outra daquelas coisas voadoras sujas e negras voou baixo sobre as cabeças deles. Draco a matou com sua espada, respingando toda a secreção verde em cima de Ben, que olhou furioso.

"Agora nós podemos continuar em pé aqui trocando amenosidades sem sentido e pegar carona para a morte no processo, ou nós podemos ir atrás da Esfera," disse Draco. "Idéias?".  
Ginny apontou. "Para cima," ela disse imediatamente, tocando com os dedos o Vira-Tempo ao redor de seu pulso.

Eles correram para cima em grupo, endurvando-se para baixo. A batalha se encolerizava ao redor deles, mas alguma coisa - provavelmente o fato de que eles estavam com o Herdeiro de Slytherin - mantinha as piores coisas dela afastadas deles. Eles correram rapidamente em volta da escadaria espiralada de mármore, Draco na liderança, virando alguns corredores, e eles se descobriram em pé diante de uma série de portas cravejadas de malaquitas. O entalhe descrevia cenas de batalha e corte viva.

Levemente ofegante, Draco apontou para a porta. "A Esfera está aí dentro".

"E portanto possivelmente Slytherin e uma dúzia de servos também estejam," pontuou Ben, tocando com os dedos o punho de sua espada.

Draco olhou para Bem, e depois para Sirius, e depois, com um leve dar de ombros, estendeu sua mão, pegou a maçaneta da porta, e a empurrou abrindo.

Eles todos espreitaram em volta do batente da porta. Eles viram um vasto e vazio cômodo, no centro do qual a Esfera cor de jade estava colocada a mostra em cima do seu pedestal na forma de uma serpente. Não havia sinal de nenhuma outra mobília, exceto uma série de marcas estranhas no chão.

"Eu entrarei e a pegarei," disse Draco, puxando sua espada e olhando para Sirius. Você, tipo, monte guarda e tenha certeza de que ninguém irá entrar".

"Eu irei com você," disse Ginny. Ela balançou sua cabeça negativamente para a expressão rebelde de Draco.

"Talvez nós consigamos pegá-la e abrí-la - eu sou Herdeira de Hufflepuff, e você tem sangue de Slytherin e Gryffindor - se não funcionar, em vez disto, nós simplesmente pegamos a Esfera, mas nós podemos pelo menos tentar. De qualquer jeito, é mais seguro lá dentro do que aqui, do lado de fora," e ela deu a ele um pequeno meio-sorriso que era especialmente engraçadinho.

Sirius sacou sua varinha e com uma expressão determinada se fixou cruzando seu rosto. "Vocês dois vão - nós impediremos a entrada de qualquer coisa que possivelmente esteja atrás de vocês".

Draco acenou com a cabeça para ele e para Ben, que estava olhando para baixo, para o corredor escuro, sua espada refletindo na meia luz. Então, ele pegou a mão de Ginny, e abaixou a cabeça atravessando a porta de malaquita aberta. Eles caminharam pela vasta sala circular, e enquanto eles faziam isto, Draco claramente escutou a porta de malaquita se fechar e se trancar atrás deles com um clique audível e agudo.

* * * * *

Hermione sabia para que serviam as pilastras douradas, agora. Ela estava em pé com suas costas apoiada em uma, seus pulsos e tornozelos amarados com força nela com poderosas e finas cordas de aço. Harry, perto dela, estava da mesma forma amarrado, apenas sua mão direita também estava envolvida por uma algema de adamantio que circundava a pilastra. Ambos tinham ficado demasiado impressionados para reagir quando Slytherin se revelou primeiro, e tinham perdido preciosos segundos tentando se recuperar do choque. Harry tinha empurrado Hermione para trás dele e como conseqüência, ela nem ao menos viu Slytherin golpeá-lo com um feitiço Estuporante. Ele desmoronou na frente dela, e ela tentou conseguir algo do seu Lycanthe, mas já era muito tarde - Slytherin lançou um feitiço Impedimenta nela com força para contudí-la, nocauteando-a. Ela teve um blecaute momentâneo, e quando recuperou a consciência, não mais que alguns segundos mais tarde, ela se descobriu magicamente amarrada à pilastra, Harry amarado à pilastra transversal.

Ela mais ou menos podia ver Harry sobre o ombro de Salazar Slytherin. Ele ainda parecia fraco e confuso por causa do feitiço Estuporante, e havia uma contusão espalhada no seu peito onde o feitiço o tinha atingido. O coração dela doeu, olhando para ele. Como se ele já não tivesse passado por coisas suficientes, como se eles já não tivessem passado por coisas suficientes. Mas por que Harry, por que sempre Harry?

Então Slytherin se moveu ficando de frente para ela, cortando a sua visão dele. "Me desculpem por ter interrompido este tenro momento que vocês estavam tendo," ele disse, olhando para baixo, para ela do alto dos seus olhos negros e preguiçosos de lagarto. "Você iria acreditar se eu te dissesse que uma vez eu interrompi a minha Rowena e o meu primo cafajeste Godric neste mesmo cômodo, nesta mesmíssima...situação?". Ele ergueu cabeça dele, e seus olhos varreram o rosto dela e depois o seu corpo. Ela queria se esquivar para longe, mas as cordas a seguravam fortemente. "Eu imagino que você acreditaria, não é," ele murmurou. "Uma traição como esta deixa suas marcas até mesmo depois de mil anos. E você parece ter a mesma particular tendência repugnante que ela tinha. Quão sem sorte você é, uma coisinha bonitinha como você. E eu quase estava planejando deixar você viver, antes. Quanta decepção".

Hermione fechou seus olhos bem apertados e virou seu rosto para longe dele. Seu coração estava batendo duramente contra o peito dela, tão cheio de ódio e sensação de asco que ela sentiu como talvez fosse explodir. Seu único consolo era que sem Ginny e Draco, ele não podia abrir a Esfera. Ela esperava que eles estivessem longe, bem longe dali.

"O que você vê quando fecha os seus olhos?" ele murmurou, colocando os longos dedos frios na bochecha dela. "Você se lembra, não é," ele disse. "Como era, conosco. Os quartos no castelo, onde nós ficávamos juntos-".

Os olhos de Hermione se abriram instantaneamente. "Eu não me lembro de nada," ela cuspiu para ele. "Você é nojento. Não me toque".

"Eu sou nojento?" ele falou entre os dentes, e seus lábios se enroscaram para trás por cima dos dentes pontiagudos. O estômago dela se revirou. Ele deu um passo para trás, tirando sua mão do rosto dela. "Você. Eu pensei que você fosse como ela. Eu olhei para você através dos olhos dele e eu vi que ele amava você como eu a amei. E então eu capturei você. Eu ia fazer de você a minha Fonte. Mas anos de procriação com Sangues-ruins e Trouxas corromperam a pura linhagem do sangue dela. Você não é como a minha Rowena. Você ficou de pé próxima ao meu Herdeiro nos degraus e eu vi como a espada queimou o seu braço, e eu entendi. Você não era uma Magid. Você não era nada. Uma garota comum, nascida-Trouxa, minha serva me contou. Ninguém digna de ser uma Fonte minha. Ninguém digna de exibir o rosto dela, nem mesmo digna de ter o sangue dela correndo em suas veias. Você não é nada".

Hermione olhou furiosamente para ele com uma náusea raivosa. "Ela não te amava," ela sibilou. "Eu tenho as memórias dela, e eu sei. Tudo o que ela foi para você em algum momento, foi algo para possuir e controlar. E ela percebeu isto, e ela não te amava. Ela amava Godric. Tudo o que você foi para ela em algum momento, foi algo de malévolo, algo de feio, imundo, nojento-".

Ele a golpeou. O seu impacto primeiro golpeou duramente a mandíbula dela e os seus dentes encontraram os seus lábios em uma explosão de agonia. Ela arfou e através do nevoeiro de dor que obscureceu sua visão, ela viu Harry se jogar para frente, as cordas que o mantinham preso amarrado à pilastra estavam sendo puxadas em toda a sua extensão, mas ainda assim não era suficientemente longa para que ele alcançasse Slytherin.

E Slytherin se virou e olhou para ele. E sorriu. Um sorriso tão terrível quanto podia ser figurado. "Herdeirinho de Gryffindor," ele disse. "Você parece muito com ele, mas ele nunca foi tão pequeno como você, nem tão frágil. Mas, assim como você, eu penso, a parte mais frágil de Godric sempre foi seu coração. Você não iria acreditar nisto olhando para ele, mas era. Agora - me observe," ele sorriu, e Hermione escutou com medo em seu coração o sorriso afetado e atormentado no tom dele. De maneira estranha, isto a rememorava da voz de Draco, como ele soava anos atrás quando o único objetivo de sua vida parecia ser ferir Harry muito e tão freqüentemente quanto possível. Ela retesou, sentindo instintivamente que Slytherin iria até ela como a mais direta forma de ferir Harry. Mas ele não fez isto.

Ele levantou a Capa de Invisibilidade que ele tinha carregado dobrada em volta do seu punho direito, e do bolso de sua veste puxou uma faca longa, fina e afiada. Ele olhou para Harry. E então ele enterrou a lâmina da faca na Capa, cortando-a em pedaços. A faca a rasgou com o som de um tecido sendo rasgado, mas também possuía um som como o de um grito. Hermione arfou, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer; em segundos a Capa - que tinha sido de James Potter, que tinha acompanhado Harry, Hermione e Ron em tantas aventuras, que tinha salvado a vida dos três, que era a única coisa que Harry tinha que um dia pertencera ao seu pai - estava aos farrapos, em tiras, ao redor dos pés de Slytherin.

E Harry não se moveu, nem falou. Ele abaixou sua cabeça, como se ele fosse incapaz de olhar, mas ela viu os ombros dele sacudirem. E era insuportável, a pior dor do mundo, ver Harry sofrer e vê-lo parecer derrotado. Ela queria gritar e berrar de raiva e desespero, e se ela pudesse se libertar das suas amarras, ela sentiu que certamente mataria Slytherin com as suas mãos nuas. Não havia nenhum som no cômodo, exceto pelo som da respiração irregular de Harry, e a sua própria respiração áspera chegando até as suas orelhas, e o som da porta abrindo.

A porta. Hermione se mexeu mais ou menos por dentro das cordas que a amaravam, e viu com uma mistura de medo e espanto as portas duplas se abrirem com um balanço assim como elas se abriram com um balanço para ela e Harry, e Draco e Ginny caminhando pelo cômodo.

Draco veio primeiro, e Ginny veio atrás dele. Ele estava segurando sua espada em sua mão, e Ginny tinha sacado a varinha dela e estava preparada. Os olhos deles varreram o cômodo, passando pelas paredes, passando pelo pentagrama no chão, passando pela Esfera, e então passando por Harry, Hermione e Slytherin - e foram adiante como se eles não tivessem visto nada.

Uma exclamação incontrolável rasgou saindo da boca de Hermione. "Draco!" ela gritou. "Ginny!".

Nem Draco nem Ginny se viraram ou reagiram como se eles não tivessem escutado nada. O olhar de Hermione foi até Harry, e o coração dela vacilou diante da expressão no rosto dele. Ele estava olhando Draco fixamente, e com uma expressão de completo choque, como se ele não pudesse absolutamente acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ela teve a sensação de que ele estava tentando falar com Draco como freqüentemente fazia, mente a mente, e estava conseguindo...nada.

Slytherin, entretando, estava rindo. E não estava tomando cuidado para ocultar o barulho que ele estava fazendo. "Eles não podem ouvir você," ele disse. "Eles não podem ver vocês. Nós estamos sob o encantamento Obfuscatus - simples, mas útil. Assista".

Hermione assistiu, indefesa para manter as lagrimas longe de seus olhos. Ela percebeu que não podia ouvir o que Draco e Ginny estavam dizendo. Ginny parou e estava falando seriamente com Draco, uma mão no peito dele, olhando para cima, para ele com olhos sérios e escuros. Ela vestia um par de calças de aparência particularmente arcaica e um suéter preto grande demais que provavelmente era de Draco: ele engolia a sua delicada forma. Hermione conseguia ver a corrente dourada do Vira-Tempo cintilando na frente da garganta dela. E Draco - magro em roupas pretas, com a manga de sua camisa dobrada; ela podia ver o preto da Marca Negra que se erguia na pele branca da parte interna do antebraço dele. Ele levantou uma mão e empurrou para trás o cabelo prateado e sujo o tirando da sua testa, olhando ao redor do cômodo, e ela lhe implorando silenciosamente, me veja, me veja. Mas ele não viu. Ele deu de ombros finalmente, e então estendeu uma mão e a colocou sobre a superfície da Esfera.

"Não," murmurou Hermione, e depois mais alto, "Não, NÃO!".

Mas eles não podiam ouví-la. Ela viu Ginny falar, e depois um flash de luz profundo veio do centro da Esfera, a cor de ouro, seguida por uma pulsação verde escura. Draco deu um passo para trás, seus olhos arregalados, e então, ele pegou Ginny e a puxou para trás também quando a Esfera começou a sacudir e tremer. Dentro do globo, a chama viva tremeluziu. Hermione escutou sua própria tomada de fôlego dolorosamente audível no silencio. A chama se agitou de novo. Então, bruscamente, ela se apagou. Um barulho crepitado e agudo irrompeu, e o cristal das laterais da Esfera se partiu e se dividiu e caiu como pequenas gotas quebradas de casca de ovo. Uma fumaça esverdeada e emplumada se ergueu dos resquícios quebrados da Esfera, e flutuou no ar, no qual ela ficou pairando por um momento. Então, como uma flecha arremessada, ela mergulhou em direção a Slytherin e se dirigiu para dentro de seu peito.

Slytherin uivou, como se ele tivesse sido perfurado por uma adaga, e arqueou suas costas enquanto a fumaça verde o penetrava. Todo o seu corpo parecia produzir luz com grande brilho, por um momento com uma aureola cor de esmeralda luminosa. E depois, a fumaça desapareceu.

Ele se endireitou na mesma hora, e começou a rir.

"O que diabos?". Hermione vagamente escutou a voz de Draco como se ela viesse de muito, muito longe. Ele soava embasbacado. Ela não o culpava. "Como isto funcionou-?".

Ginny parecia como se estivesse a ponte de lhe responder, levantando sua cabeça - então ela arfou, e olhou diretamente para Hermione e Harry. Hermione precisou de uma fração de segundo

para perceber que agora Ginny podia vê-los, quando Slytherin levantou sua mão. Ele a apontou para Ginny, e entoando afetuosamente, "Wingardium everriculum!" e Ginny gritou quando seus pés deixaram o chão e ela voou cruzando o cômodo com uma rapidez feito raio, batendo no poste que estava próximo ao de Harry. As mesmas cordas saltaram e foram amarradas em volta dela, chicoteando rapidamente em torno dos braços e pernas dela, a amarrando com força.

Draco se virou dando uma meia volta. "Ginny-?".

Ele parou, e encarou. Era óbvio que ele agora podia também ver todos que estavam ali. Seus olhos passaram por Harry e depois por Hermione, e finalmente pararam em Slytherin, onde eles permaneceram com ódio...e medo. Hermione raramente tinha visto Draco receoso. Raiva, sim, reclamão certamente, insolente freqüentemente; mas ele raramente tinha medo.

Ele parecia ter medo agora.

Foi talvez por isto que Slytherin parecia tão diferente agora; foi como se ele tivesse crescido algumas polegadas em estatura. Ele irradiava poder, um poder frio e cintilante. Ela tinha pensado na Toca, quando ele ainda estava drenando mágica de Fleur, que ele parecia muito mais poderoso do que ela se lembrava, mas não era nada disto. Uma luz colorida de forma ameaçadora fluía de seus olhos, e uma auréola de energia intensa e pulsante parecia circundá-lo. Ele estava de pé, impotente, assustador e mordaz, e seus olhos estavam pretos como sois em seu rosto branco-venenoso. Ele estendeu sua mão para Draco. "Venha aqui," ele disse. "Dei-me esta espada".

Draco balançou sua cabeça negativamente, mas foi Ginny quem falou. "Não".

Slytherin levantou sua mão e tocou a base da garganta de Harry, a deslizando para baixo gentilmente até parar exatamente em cima do coração dele. Harry estremeceu, mas não disse uma palavra. Hermione assistia com um horror que quase a tirava de seu corpo. Pelas expressões dos rostos de Draco e Ginny, eles estavam sentindo alguma coisa muito parecida. "Faça como eu te ordenando," ele disse.

"Você não matará Harry," disse Ginny finalmente, com uma voz estremecida. "Você precisa dele".

"Eu não preciso totalmente dele," disse Slytherin, sua voz muito calma. Ele se curvou para apanhar a bainha de Harry que estava deitada perto dos pés dele, e puxou a espada dela. Harry e Draco, ambos, olharam - era de novo uma única peça - mas eles não tiveram tempo para pensar sobre o porque ou como antes de Slytherin brandir a espada contra Harry. "Eu posso começar cortando em pedaços os dedos dele, um por um. Eu tenho certeza de que ele não sangrará até morrer, pelo menos não agora mesmo". Então, ele sorriu e deixou cair a espada de novo no chão. "Ou não. Eu não preciso mais de tais métodos de Trouxa agora, para fazê-lo gritar". Ele virou sua cabeça, e olhou para Harry. "Você já sentiu a Maldição Cruciatus antes," ele disse. "Mas nunca com um tal poder por detrás dela, como este que eu possuo agora".

"Não!" Hermione gritou, e se jogou contra as suas correntes tão duramente que elas cortaram os pulsos dela, causando um sangramento. Ela não via Harry, não podia vê-lo por cima das costas de Slytherin, mas em vez disto, olhava para Draco, que estava mortiferamente branco, ainda que seus olhos estivessem quase negros. Ele levantou a espada em sua mão, e a jogou duramente no chão. Ela bateu nos ladrilhos com um som ecoante. Então, ele colocou seu pé sobre ela, e a chutou cruzando o cômodo em direção a Slytherin.

Ela sacudiu cruzando os ladrilhos, produzindo fagulhas brilhantes.

Os olhos de Draco estavam frios de ódio. "Tome-a, então," ele disse.

"Você não era digno dela," disse Slytherin, e, tirando sua mão da garganta de Harry, se virou e estendeu sua mão. A espada saltou em direção ao seu alcance e ele sorriu para baixo, para ela, afetuosamente. Então, ele se virou para Draco, e estendeu sua mão esquerda. "Venha aqui," ele disse, e Draco foi.

Draco sentiu seus pés se moverem contra a sua própria vontade, o carregando para frente como uma peça de madeira flutuante sendo levada por uma correnteza poderosa. Ele lutou contra isto, mordendo os seus lábios, e sentiu gosto de sangue em sua boca. Mas foi inútil. A Esfera tinha sido aberta, e portanto Slytherin tinha seus poderes de volta, e com eles, os poderes que lhe eram providos pela sua barganha com o Inferno. Draco se sentiu sendo conduzido para frente, e então ele tropeçou e caiu de joelhos diante do Lorde das Cobras.

Ele olhou para cima. Harry, Hermione e Ginny olhavam para baixo, para ele de suas prisões de corda. Ginny parecia desesperadamente furiosa, Hermione desesperada e aterrorizada, o rosto de Harry estava branco, imóvel e ilegível. E Draco viu que Harry estava se esforçando, com um tão evidente pequeno esforço quanto possível, para libertar sua mão esquerda das cordas que a amarravam ao seu lado. Draco não conseguia imaginar porque ele estava perturbado, incomodado - a mão esquerda de Harry era tão inútil para fazer mágica quanto a sua própria mão direita era para ele. Mas ele sentiu Harry estender a mão em direção a ele, e sua voz murmurou suavemente no fundo da mente de Draco: Distrai-o.

Os olhos de Draco se voltaram rapidamente para Slytherin, que estava olhando para baixo, para ele com um tipo furioso de apetite. "Nós temos que ir para o final agora," ele disse, e sua voz era baixa e regular e resignada. "Para o final das coisas, eu os encontrarei de novo, e você, que foi criado para mim. Eu planejei você, há mil anos atrás". Ele estendeu sua mão para baixo e com um gesto que poderia quase ter sido um convite gentil, deslizou sua mão sob o queixo de Draco e o moveu para cima. Seus olhos escanearam o rosto do garoto, e de alguma forma, Draco sabia o que ele estava vendo: a limpa e até mesmo plana superfície da bochecha, do queixo e da mandíbula, os longos olhos cinza-prateados com os seus contornos levemente inclinados, o cabelo branco-louro, muito fino para embaraçar, e que ele estava reconhecendo tudo isto como provavelmente reconhecia um desenho que ele tinha feito há anos atrás. Não havia amor neste olhar e nem ódio, mas alguma coisa mais fria e até mesmo mais desprendida. O dedo polegar dele correu do queixo de Draco até a sua clavícula, e isto exigiu todas as reservas de controle de Draco para não arrastar para longe, tentando não vomitar de náusea. Ele manteve seus olhos fixos acima do ombro de Slytherin - os manteve fixados, na realidade, em Harry, que tinha conseguido libertar seu pulso de uma das algemas da corda, e estava trabalhando na segunda.

"Um mestre artesão fez você," disse Slytherin, e sua voz estava distante. "Mais ou menos isto, eu acho. Mas você é defeituoso, quebrável de alguma forma, internamente. Existe uma corrupção no seu sangue. Eu vejo isto como uma mancha que crescerá com o tempo. Eu não acredito que você possa ser recolocado junto comigo de novo". Ele levantou a cabeça dele para o lado. "Diga-me," ele disse.

Draco escutou sua própria voz, seca e soando corroída, como se viesse de muito longe. "Dizer-lhe o quê?".

"O que você vê neles? Aqueles três, que você ama, cada um de forma diferente. Eu amei, uma vez, também, três pessoas como estas. Então, eu deixei isto de lado na medida em que deixei de lado as coisas infantis. Mas você não deixará isto ir. O que eles podem oferecer a você que eu, que lhe ofereço tudo, não posso?".

Draco fechou os seus olhos. Impressa no fundo de suas pálpebras, ele os viu. Ginny, brilhante de entusiasmo, Hermione, que ele tinha amado, e Harry, que ele sabia ser melhor do que ele próprio.

O que eles podem te dar que eu não posso?

Ele levantou seu queixo e olhou para Slytherin.

"Esperança," ele disse.

A respiração aguda de Slytherin mascarou a arfada de alívio de Harry e o som da corda caindo no chão quando ele libertou seu pulso esquerdo. Seu pulso direito permanecia acorrentado ao poste atrás dele, a algema cortando sua pele. Mas ele tinha uma das mãos livre. Lentamente ele levantou sua mão em direção a sua boca, e cuspiu nela o que ele estivera contendo desde que assistiu Slytherin amarrar Hermione. O globo muito pequeno, branco e brilhante.  
Tinha sido um esforço duro e tortuoso para não falar, e a pior coisa disto foi não poder gritar de fúria quando Slytherin bateu em Hermione. Ele ainda estava tremendo por conta dos efeitos colaterais do esforço de ter ficado sem reagir a isto. Ele apertou sua mão em volta do pequeníssimo globo em sua mão cerrada, e não tirou os olhos do quadro a sua frente. Slytherin estava de pé, olhando Draco aos seus pés, seu rosto uma máscara de raiva muito pouco ocultada, e Draco ajoelhado no chão. Mesmo ajoelhado, não havia nada de submisso nele. Ele fazia Harry se lembrar de um animal selvagem puro sangue, expondo seus dentes para o Lorde das Cobras. Harry dificilmente escutou a última coisa que Draco disse. "Esperança," como isto soou.

"Levante-se," Slytherin vociferou, e Draco se levantou, tão lentamente que seu movimento beiro a insolência. De pé, ele era tão alto quanto Slytherin, mas mesmo assim parecia muito menor, talvez porque ele era mais magro, talvez porque a aura de imenso poder que agora parecia pairar sobre Slytherin como uma capa dura e brilhante feito diamante. "Você," disse Slytherin, "meu Herdeirinho, tem sido a pedra no meu sapato, uma agulha furando meus dedos. Uma coisa irritante. Você não tem feito absolutamente nada do que eu esperei. Mas agora, você fará exatamente o que eu digo, e você verá o quão pequena é na realidade a sua pequena rebelião".

"Vá até o Herdeiro de Gryffindor. Corte suas amarras e o liberte".

Harry viu os olhos de Draco se arregalarem, seus lábios entreabertos de surpresa.

Slytherin disse, "Leve-o para o centro do pentagrama e o deixe lá. Os demônios perceberão na mesma hora que ele é a oferenda, o sacrifício". A boca de Draco se transformou em uma linha pálida de choque, e Slytherin começou a rir. "E então volte, e mate as outras duas. Depois disto, talvez seja possível que eu deixe você viver".

Draco não se moveu. Ele ficou em pé onde estava, a cabeça arqueada e os cabelos prateados caídos sobre o seu rosto, escondendo sua expressão. Slytherin estendeu a sua mão então, e apontou quase indolentemente para o seu Herdeiro. Harry viu o ar entre eles cintilar, como se tivesse sido deslocado, e Draco se inclinou um pouco para frente, perdendo o seu chão. Foi a segunda coisa mais sem delicadeza, jeito que Harry já tinha visto ele fazer. Ele quase caiu, mas o Lorde das Cobras o pegou, e o segurou rudemente pelos braços. "Eu estou mandando você para lá agora," ele disse com um assovio murmurado dentro do ouvido de Draco. "Eu planejei um pequeno castigo para os meus seguidores, há mil anos atrás quando eu ainda podia manipular o Tempo e a criação segundo os meus próprios caprichos. Você ficará preso em uma armadilha em sua própria mente, Draco Malfoy, enquanto o seu corpo continuará aqui para me servir. Mementorius!". Slytherin gritou, e houve uma pulsação de luz verde que explodiu entre ele e Draco como um fogo de artifício. Então, o Lorde das Cobras soltou seu Herdeiro e o deixou de pé, pestanejando e parecendo vertiginoso, no centro do cômodo.

Pareceu precisar de um instante para Draco recuperar o seu equilíbrio. Ele se moveu então, se movendo na direção de Harry, lentamente cruzando o cômodo, e quando ele o alcançou e ficou de pé na frente dele e levantou a cabeça dele, Harry viu com o coração mortificado o vazio nos olhos cinzas que tomaram posse dele. Ele tentou chegar até ele com sua mente, mas foi como se tentasse atravessar com o seu braço uma parede de concreto. Não havia nada lá. O corpo de Draco estava de pé diante dele, mas sua mente tinha ido embora para longe, tinha desaparecido.

Ele estava em um lugar cinzento, mas não era o lugar que ele tinha estado quando morreu. Tudo ao redor de Draco era uma planície aberta sem fim, assustadora em sua imensidão. Ele se percebeu de pé em cima do ápice de um imenso modelo, entrelaçado através da terra sob os seus pés e correndo por milhas em todas as direções. Ele percebeu que era o modelo de sua própria vida, se entrelaçando com as vidas de todos que o cercavam. Em algum lugar atrás de onde ele estava de pé estava cada momento da sua infância, e na frente dele estava seu futuro.

Ele deu um passo para trás. Ele estava de modo turvo ciente de que seu corpo estava em algum outro lugar, fazendo alguma outra coisa, sentiu seus dedos nas cordas, as desamarrando, mas isto não importava pois onde ele realmente estava era ali.

Seus pés caíram sobre o modelo. E com um flash de memória, ele estava em um bosque iluminado pelo sol, cavalgando com seu pai. Ele tinha oito anos e seu pai tinha acabado de quebrar o pescoço do seu pássaro de estimação, e ele estava aos prantos diante do animal. E esta foi a última vez que ele chorou em toda a sua vida. Ele foi adiante, movendo seus pés por cima de outras memórias, de outras cenas. Se viu voando, com vestes verdes; eles estavam jogando Quadribol, e ele estava tentando derrubar Harry da vassoura dele. Não importando tanto se Potter morresse quando ele atingesse o chão. Ele se viu insultando a memória de Cedric Diggory, se viu no trem a caminho de casa ridicularizando, insultando Harry e seus amigos, mas principalmente Harry que ele sabia que se culpava pela morte de Cedric, observando o rosto dele enquanto ele falava, cravando uma faca nele, a retorcendo. O gosto destas memórias era amargo em sua boca. Esta era a sua vida, revelada como um cadáver esfolado, sem pele, cada momento de insignificante crueldade, cada fracasso, ruína, cada derrota, cada maldade mais baixa e imensa.

Ele foi adiante. Ele chegou a uma nova parte do modelo agora, onde o fio de sua vida girava ao redor e ao redor de outro fio escuro, e percebeu que este era o lugar no qual o seu fio se entrelaçava com o de Harry. Este deveria ser o momento em que ele tinha tomado a Poção Polisuco. Ele viu duas linhas se entrelaçando, uma de frente para outra, juntas, às vezes mais próximas e às vezes mais afastadas, e com muitas linhas de fora, vindas de longe, se encaracolando nelas, se enroscando no meio delas como fios de uma tapeçaria, ainda que ele não conseguisse ver onde as linhas terminavam, ou antes de tudo, qual era o final. Ele deu um passo para frente, e as vozes se ascenderam de novo em sua cabeça, clamando como um trovão.

Estava chovendo, e a chuva aumentava ao redor dele como as barras prateadas de uma prisão. Hermione dizia, Draco, Me desculpe. Seu pai em uma cela de hospício, sua voz como um chicote. Você nasceu a imagem que ele desenhou, com características exatas: poderes de Magid. Maldade e charme. Falta de simpatia. Competitividade. Crueldade. Fleur sorriu para ele, jogando o cabelo dela. Oh, mal. Não existe tal coisa. E Harry. Eu pensei que você era meu amigo. Viva com suas escolhas, então, pois sua vida significa tanto para você. A voz do Lorde das Trevas: Este é o seu filho, Lucius? Ele balançou sua cabeça negativamente como se pudesse se livrar dos sons que ecoavam lá, escutou a voz de seu pai de novo, Você é, no fim, somente o que eu fiz você ser.

Ele ficou congelado onde estava, esperando que se ele simplesmente não se movesse, as memórias iriam embora, as vozes seriam silenciadas. Mas eles permaneceram, se erguendo de dentro de sua cabeça com uma gritaria dissonante, cortando todos os outros sons.

Hermione olhava com horror. Draco estava ajoelhado de novo, seus dedos desatando as cordas que amarravam os tornozelos de Harry. Ela percebeu, é claro, que ele estava sendo controlado, que de outra forma isto era algo que ele nunca faria, mas isto era um consolo pequeno diante do perigo no qual Harry estava. Os olhos dela passaram rapidamente sobre o pentagrama no centro do cômodo. Ele continuava produzindo luz assustadoramente, e o brilho tinha desenvolvido um pulsar estranho e terrível. Como se fosse uma porta, sacudindo com a vibração de alguém - ou alguma coisa – tentando derrubá-la à pancadas. Ela empurrou a imagem para longe ferozmente, e fixou os olhos dela em Harry. Ele estava olhando para ela também, e enquanto ela olhava, ele deu a ela um dos seus sorrisos doces que ela sempre via, e depois ele olhou novamente para Slytherin, e de volta para ela, desenhando uma linha reta de sentido com os olhos dele. Ela percebeu o que ele estava dizendo - distrai-o - e ela engoliu duramente.

"Você não é tão forte quanto você pensa," ela disse em voz alta, olhando para as costas de Slytherin. Ele se virou, como se ela sabia que ele faria. Mil anos não o tinham feito menos suscetível a zombarias.

Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos inquiridores, desdenhosos. "É, sério?".

"Você acha que um pentagraminha pode refrear as forças do Inferno?" Hermione falou entre os dentes. "Olhe. Já está se desgastando. O desenho está desbotando. Eles estarão aqui em segundos, e não ficarão nada satisfeitos que você os tenha tentado impedir sua entrada. Até mesmo todos os seus poderes não conseguiram mandá-los de volta. Eu li sobre o que acontece com bruxos que refreiam demônios-".

Com um ranger de dentes, Slytherin olhou furiosamente para ela. "Silêncio, sua estupidazinha de Sangue-Ruim," ele vociferou, virou suas costas para ela, e andou arrogantemente atravessando o cômodo em direção ao pentagrama. Com o coração palpitando, ela observou enquanto ele usava sua mão esquerda para redesenhar o perímetro do desenho mágico, uma correnteza brilhante de luz verde saindo de seus dedos enquanto ele os mexia sobre o chão.

Ela virou sua cabeça novamente para Harry, e o viu levantar sua mão, e jogar alguma coisa duramente no chão. O globo branco muito pequeno. Ele bateu contra os ladrilhos e se quebrou, e de seu despedaçamento explodiu um estouro de luz branca que cegava. A luz saltou, refratou e se dividiu em três flechas brancas. Uma flecha voou em direção a Hermione e golpeou o Lycanthe na sua garganta. Ela o sentiu se tornar muito quente, e frio. A segunda flecha planou em direção a Ginny, e golpeou o pulso dela onde o Vira-Tempo estava amarrado; a terceira flecha voou em direção a Harry, e a bainha do seu lado se incandesceu quando a luz se colidiu com ela. Harry levantou sua cabeça e sorriu para ela de novo, desta vez com exultação.

Funcionou, ele disse, e isto exigiu um momento dela para perceber que ele não tinha falado em voz alta, mas que sua voz estava ecoando na cabeça dela. Ela examinou rapidamente Slytherin, que ainda estava parado, de pé em cima do pentagrama, seus olhos nele; Draco, estando perdido em um mundo de si mesmo, não parecia ter notado nada.

O que foi isso? A voz de Ginny agora, surpresa.

A última peça do quebra-cabeça, disse Harry.  
As chaves estão todas conectadas agora, disse Hermione, em um arroubo de espanto. Sem que nós precisássemos tocar uns nos outros. Oh, bom trabalho, Harry!

Eu achei que quando as chaves tivessem conectadas, elas formariam uma arma, observou Ginny.

Elas fazem. Elas fizeram, disse Hermione, uma pequena centelha de confiança crescendo dentro do peito dela. Somos nós. Nós somos a arma. Todos nós juntos temos uma força maior do que nenhum de nós sozinho poderia possuir.

Mas nós não estamos todos juntos, disse Ginny, e os olhos dela estavam em Draco.

Isto, disse Harry, e seus olhos estavam inflamados com um firme, fixo fogo verde, está para mudar. Certo, agora.

* * * * *

Ele estava de pé onde estava com suas mãos sobre seu rosto, a escuridão do semi-esquecimento todo ao seu redor. As memórias e as vozes na sua cabeça tinha parado de fazer algum sentido e se tornaram um canto ininteligível e terrível que ecoava nas cavernas de seu crânio. Ele lembrou da morte. Morrer tinha sido melhor do que isto.

Draco. Uma outra voz na sua cabeça, um pouco mais alta do que as outras, separando-se da dissonância das outras vozes. Onde você está?

Soava como a voz de Ginny. Mas talvez, ele estivesse imaginando coisas. Talvez sua mente tivesse se quebrando. Este era, depois de tudo, o propósito do exercício, não era. Quebrá-lo. Ainda, esta foi a primeira voz que ele escutou neste lugar que não era acusatória ou furiosa ou rememorativa de alguma grande dor, sofrimento ou tristeza. Talvez -.

Draco. Desta vez, ele teve certeza da voz: era de Hermione. Você tem que lutar contra isto, se livre disto. Nós precisamos de vocês. Por favor.

Ele levantou seu queixo e depois, alinhou seus ombros. Olhou ao redor. Ele não viu nada - mas talvez a escuridão tinha começado a desbotar, precisamente um pouquinho. Ele podia ver a linha clara de luz, rompendo o obscurecimento adiante dele. E se não foi sua imaginação, o clamor das vozes em sua cabeça parecia ter se acalmado.

Você está aí? Hermione de novo. Diga alguma coisa, me conte que está tudo bem com você, por favor.

Eu estou aqui. As palavras vieram com dificuldade no inicio, e depois mais facilmente. Mas eu não posso deixar este lugar. Não existe uma subida, nem uma descida, nem uma saída. Faça o que você tem que fazer sem mim.  
Nós não podemos, era a voz de Ginny desta vez. Nós precisamos de você e além disto-.

Além disto, o quê? Com cada palavra falada, seus pensamentos estavam se clareando. O que eu estou fazendo agora?

Você está desamarrando Harry, disse Hermione relutantemente. Slytherin fará você levá-lo até o pentagrama e você terá de lutar contra isto, Draco, você terá que romper com isto, não pode ser pior do que resistir a Maldição Imperius-.

Não tem jeito. Um desespero estúpido, tolo e etéreo, leviano tomou conta dele. Me mate que eu paro.

Matar você? os pensamentos de Ginny oscilaram de coque.

Me mate. Vocês são as Chaves, a arma. Me destrua se vocês forem obrigados. A morte será melhor do que onde eu estou agora.

Ah,vamos Malfoy. Você pode fazer melhor do que isto, e desta vez era Harry falando, não que algum deles estivesse realmente falando, mas ele experimentou a forma dos pensamentos de Harry em sua cabeça, irônico e familiar. Você nem ao menos tentará?

Me deixem sozinho, Draco replicou cansadamente. Vão...embora.

Você sabe, Malfoy, disse Harry, soando como se ele não tivesse intenção de ir embora e deixá-lo sozinho, você é muito bom jogador de Quadribol.

O quê? Qual é o seu objetivo, Potter?

Talvez você tenha comprado o seu lugar neste time, mas você é um bom Apanhador, o melhor contra o qual eu já joguei. Você consegue grudar em mim. Ninguém mais já conseguiu isto. Eu até mesmo gosto do modo determinado com que você está sempre me batendo. Eu acreditei que isto significava que você era uma pessoa determinada. Forte. Um adversário digno, valioso. Não o tipo que simplesmente desiste.

Eu não estou desistindo.

Sério? Me desculpe, eu suponho que estava meio confuso na parte em que você disse "eu desisto".

Draco sentiu seu estômago apertar, e por um momento, o obscurecimento se movimentou loucamente ao redor dele. Simplesmente me mate e ponha fim nisto agora mesmo, ele gemeu, virando seu rosto para outro lugar.

Não. Você sabe o que eles dizem sobre qualquer um derrubá-lo, terá de ser você. Se você não acreditava que podia fazer isto, Malfoy, você devia ter dito antes; se você sabia que estava se preparando para ser tão fraco e assustado e convicto, então você não merece nada melhor do que isto.  
Ele escutou a voz de Ginny de novo. Você acha que isto é o que você é, mas não é.

Então, Harry cortou a fala dela. Deixe-me lhe dizer algo, Malfoy, não existe tal coisa de o que você é. Você quer acreditar nisto porque isto significa que você não terá que fazer nenhuma escolha. Mas sempre existem escolhas. Há cada segundo de sua vida, você está escolhendo entre ser uma coisa ou a outra. E isto é o que faz de você, quem você é. Então quem é você, Malfoy?

Draco falou em voz alta, e escutou sua própria voz que veio à tona com um murmúrio. "Eu não sei".

Hermione soou acusatória, não mais confortável, não mais tranqüila. Você não sabe? Bem, você já calculou melhor.

Você não pode simplesmente desistir. A voz de Harry estava rude de desespero e de raiva. Eu pensava melhor de você do que isto. Até mesmo quando você não era meu amigo, você era pelo menos um inimigo valioso, digno. E agora o quê? Você está simplesmente o deixando controlar você e quebrar você e nem ao mesmo tenta lutar contra isto? O que aconteceu com você? Desde quando você veio a se tornar um covarde?

Os olhos de Draco se abriram rapidamente, e ele olhou para baixo, para o túnel estreito de luz e de escuridão. Alguma coisa dentro dele cresceu de modo insuportável. Ele não podia apontar o dedo para o que era exatamente, mas escutou sua própria respiração em seus ouvidos, áspera de esforço - sentiu seu coração galopando dentro de seu peito-

Eu não sou um covarde, ele disse.

Você não é? Se fosse eu, eu lutaria. Mas eu suponho que isto seja somente eu. Eu sempre tive de lutar por tudo. Eu não sou um certo garoto riquinho mimado que teve tudo de mão beijada. Você nunca teve de conseguir algo por seu próprio mérito. Eu suponho que isto tenha ocorrido por você ser tão fraco.

Isto era tão monstruosamente injusto que de fato avançou atravessando o nevoeiro cinza na mente de Draco. Mimado? Ele podia ouvir a raiva em sua própria voz mental. Você, maldito, é capaz de mais do que isto, Potter. Se você dissesse isto na minha cara, você sabe que eu quebraria seus dedos.

Você quebraria? Havia um riso meio-contido na voz de Harry. Acredite, Harry estava realmente rindo em um momento como este. Você sempre disse que era um bom jogador, Malfoy.

Vá para o Inferno, Potter, ele disse, furioso.

E de maneira bastante engraçada, é exatamente para onde eu estou sendo conduzido em aproximadamente cinco minutos se você não progredir com esta coisa. E você será o único que me mandará para lá. Como isto é irônico, não?

Draco sentiu seu estômago apertar, e ele viu através da escuridão - como que através de uma fenda no espelho - o cômodo que ele tinha justamente deixado, o bruxo em pé sobre o pentagrama, Hermione e Ginny amarradas nos seus postes, e ele mesmo na frente de Harry, desamarrando as últimas cordas que mantinham a mão direita de Harry amarrada ao poste atrás dele. O rosto de Hermione estava cheio de preocupação desesperada enquanto ela olhava para Draco, e algo assim estava nos olhos arregalados e escuros e indagatorios de Ginny, e ele percebeu que elas estavam escutando cada palavra que ele e Harry estavam dizendo. E Harry tinha seu rosto empinado, seus olhos se movendo rapidamente de um lado para o outro como se ele pudesse de alguma forma encontrar Draco, onde quer que ele estivesse, e havia raiva em seu rosto, e um tipo de desespero, e tudo que Draco estava percebendo, era como se ele olhasse dentro de um espelho.

Draco fechou seus olhos, os rostos dos seus amigos impressos de maneira ofuscante no interior de suas pálpebras, e alguma coisa que tinha acabado de crescer dentro dele se incendiou de repente atrás de seus olhos como uma coluna de fogo branca. Era uma emoção grande demais para nomear, nem amor ou ódio ou desespero, nem aversão ou orgulho ou ressentimento, nem nada, mas simplesmente a mais pura raiva. Raiva de si mesmo por sua covardia. Raiva de seu pai por tê-lo vendido a este destino antes mesmo dele nascer. E raiva de Slytherin por imaginar, por pressumir, que ele podia controlá-lo. Ele era Draco Malfoy e ele não podia ser controlado, ele não podia ser propriedade de ninguém, e ele não podia cair em armadilhas contra sua vontade.

Houve um barulho de algo se quebrando, rompendo. O fantoche invisível amarrado que o tinha controlado se quebrou, e ele se sentiu caindo, empurrando realmente, através de um espaço interior grande e vazio. Alguma coisa o golpeou, duramente, e ele abriu seus olhos. Ele percebeu, soube que o que ele tinha sentido era sua alma sendo empurrada de novo para dentro de seu corpo. Ele estava de pé exatamente na frente de Harry, que estava olhando para ele de cima, firme, os olhos verde-escuros. Não havia de jeito nenhum medo neles, e quando Draco retornou para si mesmo, eles se iluminaram com uma satisfação refulgente e bestial. Ele escutou a voz de Harry em sua cabeça, clara e forte:

Bem-vindo de volta, Malfoy. Eu sabia que você conseguiria.

Hermione e Ginny, cada uma do lado de Harry, estavam olhando para ele também, e havia uma idêntica satisfação em seus rostos. Ele sentiu a emoção que se agitou diante de todos os três, amplificada pelo poder das Chaves, todos os quatro juntos, os Herdeiros, como eles tinham sempre sido destinados a ser. E ele entendeu que, emparelhado com sua própria raiva, era o que o tinha libertado do feitiço que o mantinha amarrado, e entendeu também exatamente o que ele agora precisava fazer.

Ele deu meia volta, e estendeu sua mão. Ele sentiu o poder dos outros três fluir para dentro dele, correndo através do conduto das Chaves como eletricidade através dos fios. Ele viu Slytherin olhar assombrado, um olhar de raiva se espalhando pelo seu rosto pálido-venenoso. Draco riu, e enquanto Slytherin dava um passo para frente furioso e descrente, Draco murmurou, "Accio" e viu com prazer os dedos de Slytherin, obviamente contra a vontade dele, se soltarem um por um no punho da espada. Draco abriu sua mão, e a espada, libertada do alcance, do aperto de Slytherin, voou para a sua própria. Exultação correndo através das veias dele, Draco caminhou em direção ao Lorde das Cobras, carregando a espada na frente dele, uma onda de fogo verde brilhante.

No instante em que Slytherin viu o que ele planejava, o terror apagou todas as outras expressões do rosto dele. Foi o primeiro olhar humano que Draco alguma vez viu ali. Um grito inarticulado rasgou vindo de sua garganta e ele começou a se afastar, as mãos e os dedos frenéticos sendo agitados na frente dele. "Não, não!" ele gritou agudamente. "Espere!".

Draco abaixou a espada, uma onde de fogo verde brilhante. A lâmina golpeou contra o pulso do Lorde das Cobras, primorosamente decepando sua mão. Ele gritou agudamente e alto enquanto o enquanto o fogo fluía de seu braço ferido, um grito agudo indescritível de raiva e horror, e sua mão decepada caiu sob os pés de Draco. Longe de estar nauseado, ou qualquer outra coisa, mas com um tipo de exaltação terrível, Draco agarrou a mão mutilada do Lorde das Cobras, fechando com força os dedos, como pinças, em volta do punho da sua espada, e os arremessando juntos no pentagrama marcado com tinta no chão.

Ele jogou sua cabeça para trás então, e, sua voz furiosa e carregada, gritou para as forças invisíveis do Inferno. "Para lá você vai! Sua metade da barganha! Dada a vocês pela própria mão dele, a mão do Lorde das Cobras em pessoa! Pegue-a, maldito seja, e use-na!".

Houve um silencio terrível. O Lorde das Cobras caiu de joelhos, agarrando com força o toco de sua mão, do qual pequenas chamas tremeluziam entre seus dedos. Não havia sangue. O seu tomar de fôlego soava como um trovão no absoluto silêncio.

E então.

Um rugido murmurado baixo retumbou quebrando o silencio. Ele foi crescendo mais alto e mais profundo e mais forte até o cômodo parecer vibrar com ele. Acima do rugido, um barulho agudo irrompeu, e as paredes ao redor deles de repente racharam e se dividiram em longas fendas que apareceram na pedra, o céu fluindo pela abertura, prateado pela luz do luar. O castelo mágico de Slytherin estava se dissolvendo.

Draco deu meia volta, e viu que os outros estavam de pé atrás dele, os olhos arregalados, livres das cordas que os amarravam. Seus nós tinham simplesmente se desfeito. Eles estavam todos encarando algo, e por uma boa razão. Do meio do pentagrama marcado por tinta, várias formas negras apareceram, se endurvando, e então levantando. Draco escutou Slytherin gritar de terror furioso, mas apenas com um perímetro muito externo de sua consciência. Ele estava muito ocupado olhando. As formas não eram os demônios que ele esperava, mas criaturas gigantescas, muito pouco visíveis na escuridão agitada, muito mais altos do que os homens humanos, com olhos como carvão em brasa e asas negras entrelaçadas com dourado.

Eles eram, ambos, horríveis e bonitos enquanto eles davam um passo para fora do circulo e se aproximavam cercando Slytherin, que estava encolhido no chão. Draco o viu levantar sua cabeça prateada enquanto eles se aproximavam, e ele mugiu alguma coisa ininteligível...de qualquer forma, parecia ter sido um nome...

Draco nunca soube o que tinha sido. Ele teria gostado de acreditar que nestes últimos momentos dele, o bruxo talvez tivesse tido um flahs momentâneo de humanidade, e gritado por Rowena. Mas provavelmente, ele estava mugindo um feitiço maligno final.

Draco sentiu o chão oscilar debaixo de seus pés. O castelo estava desmoronando. Alguma coisa pegou o seu braço. Harry, provavelmente. A escuridão estava fluindo do centro do pentagrama como nevoeiro não iluminado. Fluía sobre Slytherin, sobre os demônios que estavam de pé sobre ele, exultantes, sobre o chão de ladrilhos, e então, o nevoeiro estava sobre eles. A última coisa que Draco escutou enquanto a cegueira se apoderava dele foi a som do Lorde das Cobras gritando.

* * * * *

Quando retomou a consciência, Draco percebeu que estava deitado de costas com sua cabeça descansando na capa de alguém. Lentamente, ele abriu seus olhos e olhou para cima. Iluminado por detrás da lua, uma figura estava debruçada sobre ele. Ele viu longos cabelos ondulados e um rosto oval pálido, olhos escuros e uma boca preocupada. Hermione. Ela sorriu quando viu que ele tinha acordado.

"Bem-vindo de volta," ela disse.

Ele começou a se esforçar para tentar sentar. "Harry - Ginny -".

"Shh. Todos estão bem". Ela tocou o rosto dele levemente, e então virou a cabeça dela. "Harry!" ela gritou. "Ginny!".

"Não grite," disse Draco firmemente. "Minha cabeça está estourando".

Ela sorriu para ele. "Pobre bebê. Aqui". Ela chegou para trás, e o ajudou a se sentar. Era verdade que sua cabeça estava latejando, mas isto não importava. Ele percebeu a luz, como se um peso gigantesco tivesse tirado de cima dele, como se ele tivesse passado semanas em uma caixa fechada escura, e agora, a tampa tinha sido arrancada e finalmente ele podia olhar para cima e ver as estrelas. Pela primeira vez em muitos dias, ele não estava mais com frio.

Ele se apoiou sobre suas mãos e olhou em volta. Ele estava sentando na grama, e a grama se estendia todo ao redor dele, uma campina verde, desocupada, ampla entre um circulo de arvores. Do castelo que tinha estado de pé aqui, com seus muros e muralhas e torres, não havia mais nenhum sinal. O seu sobre sua cabeça estava listado com cores explosivas: azul, verde, vermelha e dourada, brilhante como a Aurora Boreal, e através dos banhos de cores brilhantes, as estrelas cintilavam como cidades de cristal lá no alto. Ao longe, do lado direito, ele podia ver um reflexo de linhas brilhantes, uma forma elevada: Feroluce, o dragão, e exatamente debaixo de Feroluce, duas figuras pequenas? Uma de vestes vermelho-escuras, a outra com cabelos vermelho-escuros. Ben e Ginny.

"Hey! Malfoy!" Houve uma pancada enquanto Harry se deixava cair sobre os seus joelhos próximo de Draco. Ele estava, se possível, mesmo sujo, coberto de ferrugem e marcas de sangue, mas ele estava sorrindo e o sorriso cobria todo o seu rosto. Ele segurou o ombro de Draco duramente por um segundo, e Draco olhou para trás e lhe deu um meio sorriso surpreso. "Você perdeu a parte mais calma, tranqüila," Harry anunciou.

"Maldição," disse Draco suavemente. "Porque eu estava desfrutando tanto da diversão que nós estávamos tendo até aqui que eu desmaie".

"Não foi legal," disse Hermione, parecendo um pouco doente. "Slytherin pegou fogo, e ele...tipo que se incendiou sem de falto se incendiar. E os demônios o arrastaram para dentro do pentagrama enquanto ele gritava e então eles todos simplesmente desapareceram no chão com este gigantesco som de algo sendo puxado, e tudo no cômodo começou a deslizar para dentro do buraco, e você desmaia e quase caiu no buraco também, mas Harry te pegou. Todo castelo desmoronou, pedaço por pedaço e todas as Criaturas das Trevas fugiram em direção as árvores, os dementadores também. Eu nunca tinha nada como isto. Lupin disse que foi um colapso retrodimensional do movimento temporal - ele está lá com Fleur. Ela está bem, a propósito".

"Soa como se eu tivesse perdido alguns bons momentos," disse Draco.

"Então, eu estou contando isto errado," disse Hermione positivamente. "Foi muito, totalmente horrível. E Harry pensou que você estivesse morto e fez uma cena".

"Eu não fiz," protestou Harry, mas ele não parecia especialmente incomodado, perturbado. Ele levantou seu pescoço e olhou ao redor. "Onde está Sirius?".

Hermione se colocou de pé. "Eu irei buscá-lo. Ele estava falando com Ben sobre o que fazer com o exército". Ela sorriu para baixo, para Draco. "Ron contou a ele que você matou um Dementador, então ele quer ouvir tudo sobre isto".

Draco confirmou com a cabeça, com dificuldade para falar devido a exaustão. Não era uma exaustão ruim, de qualquer forma. Mesmo que, de qualquer forma, fosse uma noite fria, e ele estava sentado na grama úmida, e seu corpo tinha se transformado em uma contusão gigante, todavia ele sentia suas pálpebras se inclinando, como se estivesse mergulhando novamente no primeiro, aconchegante e delicioso sono verdadeiro que ele conseguia se lembrar de ter em semanas.

Malfoy. A voz de Harry falou na cabeça de Draco. Draco estava agradecido ao fato de não precisar abrir os seus olhos ou se mover para responder. Eu achei que já era tempo de te devolver isto.

Agora Draco abriu seus olhos, e viu Harry segurando alguma coisa no alto para ele que cintilava brilhante como a luz do sol na sua mão. O Encantamento Epicyclical.

Ele balançou sua cabeça negativamente de maneira fraca. Eu não quero isto.

Harry parecia surpreso. Mas é a sua vida.

Eu sei. Draco inclinou sua cabeça para trás encostando-a no tronco da árvore. E não quero ter a responsabilidade pela minha vida. Não neste momento. Guarde-o por um pouco mais de tempo.  
Tudo bem. Harry amarrou-o novamente em volta de sua garganta, parecendo melancólico. Não triste, de qualquer forma. Obrigado, por isto.

Draco fechou os seus olhos de novo. A exaustão estava o envolvendo como um cobertor. Ele vagamente escutou as outras pessoas chegando, se sentando ao redor dele em um circulo na grama - escutou a voz de Sirius, escutou Harry cumprimentar alegremente Ron (acordado de novo) , escutou Lupin falar com Fleur em Francês, escutou a risada de Hermione, e então escutou a voz suave de Ginny em resposta. Houve um toque suave em seu braço; ele ouviu Lupin perguntar como ele estava, e Harry disse que ele estava bem, apenas cansado, e eles o deixaram dormir; ele escutou Sirius dizer que o Ministério estava vindo ao encontro deles; ele escutou Ginny avisar, com alguma tristeza na sua voz, que Ben tinha ido embora, e seu exército tinha ido embora para o passado junto com ele. As vozes se tornaram mais fracas e mais fracas, como música escutada vinda de outro cômodo, e então uma última voz se curvou próxima e murmurou no seu ouvido.

"Draco". Era Ginny. Sua voz era apenas um murmúrio. "Há uma coisa que você deveria ver antes de você adormecer". Ela se inclinou sobre ele, e ele sentiu a mão dela no seu braço esquerdo, puxando a manga dele para cima com grande delicadeza. Ele meio que abriu os seus olhos e olhou para baixo, e foi um momento antes dele perceber que o que ele estava olhando não era um objeto que ela queria que ele visse já que não havia objeto nenhum ali - mas realmente para a pele da parte de dentro do seu antebraço, que outrora sustentava a marca de crânio-e-serpente do Lorde das Cobras, mas agora não havia mais nenhuma marca.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 - Cama de pregos**

Então diga adeus a todas aquelas coisas que nunca fizeram bem

Sorria na fé e então sorria na despedida

Sua mágica não precisa de feitiços fracos

Disto que nunca entende

E de delicadezas, eles não encontraram lugar

Com aquelas coisas que não tem resgatado a graça

Com você eu vejo a ironia

De quem não tem fé.

Câmara Asteca, "Cama de Pregos".

***

Na noite antes do décimo-sétimo aniversário de Harry Potter, nem bem duas semanas depois de seu último vislmubre de Salazar Slytherin, Draco deixo a Mansão, onde Harry, Hermione, Sirius e Narcissa estavam jogando Snap Explosivos perto da lareira, e foi e se sentou na montanha tendo uma vista panorâmica da casa onde eles enterraram o que restou de seu pai. A noite estava clareando ao longe, como se alguém tivesse esticado um lençol de vidro sobre o céu, através do qual a luz das estrelas cintilava com um brilho típico dos diamantes. Tinha chovido neste dia e tudo ao redor dele, a grama estava úmida, cada folha reluzia como um prego dirigido para o chão. Acima dele se elevava o mausoléu erguido em memória de seu pai. Era talhado em ônix preta e sua superfície que não refletia nada parecia se destacar na escuridão da noite.

Ele não estava certo sobre o que esperava realizar, concluir sentado ali, todas as noites; será que ele estava dizendo adeus, ou tinha a esperança de tem alguma comunicação com o espírito de seu pai, e o que ele diria para este espírito se ele aparecesse. Ninguém tinha tentado impedi-lo de ir; eles estavam todos sendo tão cuidadosos com ele atualmente, como se ele fosse algo terrivelmente frágil que pudesse se quebrar. Não que todos que estavam na Mansão agora - ele mesmo e Harry, Hermione e Ginny e Ron, Sirius e Lupin e sua própria mãe - não tivessem atravessado o mesmo pesadelo, mas ele tinha sido o seu ponto central. A escuridão tocou a todos eles, mas apenas Draco tinha sido quase engolido por ele, tinha estado dentro dele, tinha sido a escuridão. A Marca Negra tinha sumido de seu braço, mas a memória de tudo o que aconteceu ainda queimava no fundo de seus olhos. Existia ainda tanto para ser ordenado, para ser entendido, para ser esquecido e para tentar se esquecer. Ele se percebeu impaciente, perambulando de noite pelos corredores escuros da Mansão, assustado com o seu próprio reflexo nos espelhos, procurando por respostas e não encontrando nenhuma.

O aniversário de Harry era amanha, e haveria uma festa, e ele não queria ir. Sirius quis fazer dela uma festa de aniversário comum para os dois, mas Draco recusou. Ele não queria uma festa. Então tinha tido um jantar tranqüilo para ele na semana anterior, e ele tinha recebido presentes, que para começar ele não queria tampouco. Novas vestes de festa de sua mãe, uma calça de couro preta FiloParch de Hermione, e Giny lhe deu um livro. Charlie Weasley tinha mandado para ele uma pequena estátua de vidro de um dragão que cuspia Fogo Indestrutível a cada hora gravada. E Sirius tinha lhe dado uma espada para substituir aquela que os demônios tinham pegado de volta – não era uma Lâmina Viva, é claro, mas por outro lado, nada realmente era. Harry tinha de modo especialmente inesperado dado a ele uma bainha para fazer par com a espada, e era encantado com um feitiço de proteção que mantinha aquele que o usasse livre de sangramentos quando ele se ferisse. Ele supôs que Harry percebia que ele tinha visto sangue suficiente, o seu próprio e o dos outros, por toda uma vida.

Draco colocou-se de pé e olhou para baixo, para a Mansão, cinza sob a luz fosca. Familiar. A enorme varanda que corria ao redor do alto quadrado da casa com seu telhado com duas inclinações. Em cada cantão deles havia uma torre pequena e redonda com altas e estreitas janelas nela. Bom para jogar olho quente nos inimigos que avançavam. Sombras se moviam atrás das janelas agora. Ele se lembrou dos outros, sentados diante do fogo, sossegados, um na companhia do outro. A luz do fogo nos cabelos de Ginny, no sorriso de Hermione, Harry quieto como sempre.

Basta. Draco roçou de leve a grama úmida com os joelhos de sua calça, e avançou novamente para o lado do mausoléu. Do lado dele, cravado com letras prateadas estava esculpido: Lucius Malfoy 1958-1997. Arte Perire Sua.

"Olá, Pai," disse Draco suavemente, colocando a palma de sua mão sobre a pedra fria. Ele ficou de pé por um momento, escutando o som de sua própria voz, fria no silêncio, sentindo o batimento do seu coração. "Já faz um longo tempo desde que nos falamos. Pelo menos, eu sinto deste modo".

O silêncio e a noite fria o responderam. Ele se virou lentamente até que suas costas estivessem encostadas na parede de mármore e ele estava olhando para a escuridão, pontuada pelas luzes brilhantes e frias da Mansão na distância.

"Eu tenho pensado muito em você ultimamente, Pai. Você talvez esteja surpreso em ouvir isto, mas é verdade. Talvez não conscientemente, mas você sempre esteve no fundo da minha mente. Eu acho que ele queria ser um tipo de pai para mim, Slytherin, quero dizer, somente ele não era muito melhor nisto do que você foi. Ele exatamente queria a mesma coisa que você quis - um brinquedo, alguma coisa para usar, para promover os próprios poderes dele. Você brincou de Deus, me fez a imagem que o Lorde das Trevas queria. Nunca, de nenhuma maneira, realmente quis um filho. Bem, você não é Deus, Pai". Ele ouviu sua própria voz se erguer e afiar, cortando o ar quente de verão. "E eu não sou fraco. Você me disse que eu iria quebrar como um relógio quebrado atrasa. Mas eu não quebrei". Ele fechou seus olhos, e então contra as suas pálpebras, o  
alvoroço de imagens que se movimentaram rapidamente passando com um maço de cartas caindo, ao acaso, voltas para cima: viu a si mesmo de pé na cela de seu pai no hospício, apoiado contra a parede, viu o topo da torre de Slytherin queimada e limpa pelo fogo, viu Harry deitado como se estivesse morto enquanto o sangue corria vindo debaixo dele como uma tinta cara escorrendo pelo chão, viu os demônios negros que se ergueram do Inferno exigindo o que era deles. Do Inferno. Inferno, onde você está, Pai. Inferno, para onde você me enviaria.

Ele escutou a voz de Lucius. Você é, apesar de tudo, apenas o que eu fiz você ser.

As palavras pareciam faladas dentro do seu cérebro. Ele as escutou até o fim. E então veio, o que ele estava esperando, meio que na expectativa, meio que temendo: um pesar, um sofrimento como uma onda negra de irritação. Ela se desdobrou e se voltou contra ele; ele não sentiu a parede do mausoléu até que ele a sentiu nas suas costas, e apenas meio que viu a forma de um grande cachorro negro como que encrespado nas montanhas, olhando para ele com seus grandes olhos pálidos como jóias na escuridão.

***

Sirius viu Draco cair contra a parede da cripta, e hesitou. Draco tinha suas mãos sobre seu rosto, seus ombros tensos e estremecidos. Sem saber exatamente a razão isto, o impulso para isto, Sirius reconheceu este tipo de pesar, de sofrimento, aquela respiração asfixiada que parecia empurrar o garoto para baixo, para a parede como o peso de um enorme punho, de forma que ele se sentou no chão com seus braços cruzados em torno de si, a cabeça enterrada em suas mãos. Ele mesmo chorava assim em Azkaban, secamente, de magoa, de dor e de raiva.

Foi o suficiente. Ele endireitou-se, deixando sua forma canina para trás e se adiantou. Nunca tinha feito absolutamente nada assim antes (nem mesmo para Harry, ainda que ele teria feito, se tivesse sido convocado a fazer), ele foi até Draco, ajoelhou-se perto dele, olhando com curiosidade e de maneira firme para ele encostado na parede, e o tomou nos seus braços como se ele fosse uma criança de seis anos e não um garoto de dezessete.

Draco não lutou, apenas segurou Sirius com força, e Sirius percebeu para a sua surpresa que de fato Draco não estava chorando. Alguma outra coisa estava acontecendo com ele; alguma coisa mais complexa e angustiante do que lágrimas. Seu corpo tremia, a respiração agonizante perpassava por ele, mas nenhuma lágrima veio, e Sirius se lembrou de Narcissa ter dito a ele que seu filho não chorava. Mas isto era impossível...todo mundo chora. Ele segurou Draco enquanto o garoto tremia, esfregando suas costas com um pequeno e sem jeito, mas de modo tranqüilizante, como ele seguraria e acalmaria um animal machucado. "Chore," ele disse. "Chore, se você tem, se você pode," mas Draco se arrastou para longe dele e se sentou de novo encostado contra o mármore negro e frio do mausoléu, sacudindo sua cabeça loura. Seu rosto estava vazio, pálido, e seco de lágrimas.

"Não," ele disse. "Eu não posso".

"Não há nada de errado com isto," disse Sirius gentilmente. "Muito coisa aconteceu para você; você tem mais do que o direito".

"Não," Draco disse de novo, mais urgentemente desta vez, "eu não posso," e ele virou sua cabeça para trás em direção ao mausoléu, e ficou em silêncio. E Sirius se sentou, silenciosamente, com ele, até o sol nascer e sua luz irromper sobre a Mansão, e era o aniversário de Harry.

***

"Onde estão Draco e Harry?" Sirius perguntou, enquanto o sexto correio coruja do dia aterrissava na escrivaninha da biblioteca, depositando na sua polida superfície de madeira, um monte de embrulhos endereçados a H Potter e D Malfoy. "Isto está ficando ridículo...presentes...cartas de fãs...mais pares de calças de couro...".

"Eles estão lá em cima," disse Ginny, que estava sentada no parapeito da janela com Hermione. Os vestidos de ambas tinham sido entregues pela coruja anterior, e elas estavam intensamente conversando sobre o assunto referente ao que estariam usando nesta noite. "Eles estão completamente suados".

"Eles estão praticando esgrima," Hermione corrigiu, parecendo severa.

"Eu disse isto com a minha terminologia," disse Ginny de forma altiva, batendo em um brilhante pedaço de tafetá com sua varinha e o transformando de um verde azulado para um vermelho. "Veja, assim fica melhor".

Hermione fez um barulho de aprovação. "Boa cor para você, Ginny".

A porta bateu se abrindo e Draco entrou, seguido por Harry. Ambos os garotos estavam corados e suados devido ao esforço, ambos estavam sorrindo. Harry tinha seus braços cruzados sobre o seu peito e estava discutindo algum ponto delicado da etiqueta da esgrima com Draco, cujos cabelos prateados, Ginny notou, estavam desordenados de forma atraente em volta de sua cabeça. Draco estava lhe dizendo que ele deveria se considerar abençoado por ter adquirido pelo menos e finalmente o conhecimento de que a ponta da espada foi feita para ferir o inimigo.

"Inimigo?" ecoou Harry, dando um sorriso por sobre o ombro para Draco.

A boca de Draco se figurou em uma crítica minuciosa. Ele olhou para baixo, para si mesmo – ele estava vestido com jeans gasto, usado e uma camiseta que colou nos seus ombros com o suor – e então olhou de volta para Harry. "Oponente," ele se corrigiu.

"Parceiro," disse Harry, determinado a dar a última palavra, piscando o olho para Sirius, e foi se sentar perto de Ron e Hermione, que apressadamente embrulhou o vestido com sua capa o reduzindo ao tamanho da mão com um feitiço Reductus, e o empurrou para trás dela. Ela deu um sorriso para cima, para Harry, que se curvou e a beijo no rosto que estava voltado para cima.

"Não pense que eu não tenha a perfeita resposta para isto, Potter," disse Draco de forma altiva, se empoleirando na beirada da mesa e apalpando curiosamente a pilha de pacotes. "Ah sim, eu tenho. E o dia dela virá. Mas, eu vou te livrar disto hoje por conta de ser o seu aniversário".

"Escutem isto," disse Ron, virando-se e segurando o Profeta aberto sobre ele. "'Feliz Aniversário Harry: O interesse do mundo bruxo, há muito tempo salpicado pelo mistério do desaparecimento do Menino Que Sobreviveu, esta noite estará voltado para um evento muito feliz: sua festa de aniversário de dezessete anos, organizada este ano na Mansão Malfoy, a moradia familiar antiga do poderoso clã dos Malfoy, agora também a casa de Sirius Black...tudo bem, isto é um pouco entediante, então eu pulo isto...enorme lista de convidados, blá blá, centenas de bruxos e bruxas convidados, blá, incluindo o Ministro Honorário da Magia, Arthur Weasley, e o Diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, milagrosamente curado de seu estado de estase induzido magicalmente..."Um milagre da medicina bruxa," disse Dr. Simon Branford-".

"NÃO foi um milagre," falou entre os dentes Ginny irritada. "Foi porque Draco matou Slytherin, então, todo o feitiço dele se extinguiu".

"Branford é um pouco burro," disse Sirius com distração. Ele estava ocupado em usar sua varinha para fazer voar e assim abrir as várias caixas espalhadas sobre sua mesa. Draco, deitado contra um dos lados da mesa, observava com um parcial interesse, os olhos meio cerrados.

"Mas você o convidou para a festa, de qualquer jeito," pontuou Narcissa. "Existe alguém que você não tenha convidado, Sirius?".

Sirius deu de ombros. "Eu queria que Harry tivesse uma grande celebração," ele disse, piscando o olho para o seu afilhado. "Para compensar todos aqueles aniversários perdidos".

"Eu preferia ganhar grandes presentes do que ter um grande festa," disse Harry, deslizando para baixo, indo se sentar no chão, próximo a Ron, com suas costas contra as pernas de Hermione.

"Tamanho não importa, Harry," disse Ginny, com um gracejo.

"Oooh, uma resposta apimentada vinda de uma pequena senhorita Weasley," disse Draco, com um sorriso se elevando na sua boca. "E aqui estava eu preocupado que você estivesse deprimida desde que nós despachamos o seu namorado de volta para a Idade das Pedras".

"Ele não era o meu namorado, e era a Idade das Trevas," disse Ginny, e fingiu estar entretida por alguma coisa que se movia na beirada da mesa de Sirius. "O que são aquelas, Sirius?".

Sirius deu uma espiada. "Ah, protótipos de figurinhas em movimento".

"O quê?" perguntou Ron.

Harry parecia envergonhado, Draco convencido.

Sirius deu de ombros. "A mesma pessoa que faz os cardes dos Sapos de Chocolate queria saber se eles poderiam comercializar figurinhas em movimento de Harry e Draco...como um artifício promocional. Então, eles enviaram alguns protótipos para aprovação".

"E você as aprovou?" perguntou Ginny, fascinada. Ela se colocou de pé exatamente no momento em que a figurinha em movimento de Draco empurrou a figurinha em movimento de Harry duramente no chão, a derrubando da beirada da mesa. A figura em movimento de Draco gargalhou para si mesma e fez uma dança malévola. Ginny se curvou para baixo, levantou a pequena figurinha de Harry - que parecia exatamente com ele, em vestes vermelhas e em miniatura de Quadribol - e a colocou na sua base. "Pobre Harry," ela disse.

"Não, nós não as aprovamos," disse Sirius. "Cardes de sapos de chocolate são demais - Draco e Harry não precisam de seus rostos gessados em todos os quadros de avisos bruxos daqui até Ottery St. Catchpole, vendendo tudo desde fita dental sabor hortelã até vassouras especiais".

"Além disto, eu não gostei da minha," disse Draco, olhando criticamente para baixo, para a miniatura de Draco, que parecia uma exata cópia de si mesmo, até mesmo abatido por um sorriso afetado minúsculo. "Não parece comigo...se você entende o que eu quero dizer".

Harry deu uma espiada. Obviamente, *ele* entendida o que Draco queria dizer. "Você tirou as roupas de sua figurinha em movimento, não foi, Malfoy?".

Agora Draco parecia levemente rosa. "Bem, eu-".

As sobrancelhas de Harry se elevaram juntas. "Você tirou as roupas da minha figurinha em movimento?".

"Você parece disposto desta vez," anunciou Draco, e escapou pela tangente em direção a porta. "Eu devo ir me vestir".

Ginny e Hermione borbulharam em risadas enquanto Harry saltava de pé, passando sobre Ron, e ficou de pé com suas mãos no seu quadril, olhando furioso. "Malfoy!" ele berrou, enquanto Draco tateava a maçaneta da porta. "Volte aqui!".

Neste momento, houve um sonoro POP e a cabeça e os ombros de Arthur Weasley apareceram na lareira. Draco parou na porta. "Olá, Sirius," Arthur disse com alegria, derramando fuligem.

"Você está adiantado," disse Sirius, examinando o relógio sobre a abóbada da lareira.

"Oi, Pai," disse Ron, balançando a mão, mas não se levantando.

"Eu não vou demorar," disse Arthur. "Eu apenas queria que vocês soubessem o que eu ouvi de Charlie no campo - ele conseguirá vir apesar de tudo. Eu sei que isto está em cima da hora –"

"Bom," interrompeu Sirius, parecendo genuinamente satisfeito. "Não tem problema, Arthur. Eu lhe disse para trazer toda a família".

Hermione olhou novamente para Draco. Seu rosto não estava nem perto da expressão do de Sirius, mas ela podia dizer pelo flash rápido em seus olhos que ele, também, estava satisfeito que Charlie fosse estar ali. Como se ele sentisse o olhar dela sobre ele, seus olhos deslizaram para Hermione, e se juntaram aos dela por um momento. Ela leu a mensagem neles claramente, e se colocou de pé.

"É melhor eu ir me vestir," ela disse, levemente tocando o ombro de Harry.

Ele olhou para cima, para ela. "Nós temos tempo ainda".

Ron bufou. "Você sabe quanto tempo ela levou para se arrumar para o Baile de Inferno".

"Bem lembrado," disse Harry.

"Talvez se você gastasse mais tempo no seu cabelo, Harry," Hermione disse, e evitou com um pequeno pulo o tapinha divertido dele no seu tornozelo. Ela sentiu os olhos de Draco nos dele enquanto ela saia, e esperou que Harry não tivesse percebido, e que Draco tivesse suficiente bom senso de esperar um decente intervalo de tempo antes de seguí-la até o quarto.

***

***

Ela tinha acabado de colocar o vestido dela sobre a cama quando escutou a batida dele.

Vestido um robe de seda chinesa preta e chinelos, Hermione cruzou o quarto e puxou a porta para trás, e por um momento, quando ela viu Draco parado de pé ali, na entrada com a luz das tochas atrás dele, transformando seu cabelo em uma auréola prateada, ela sentiu uma dor agridoce na parte de trás de sua garganta, e engoliu em seco. Ele estava vestido com vestes pretas e seu cabelo estava úmido, como se tivesse vindo diretamente de uma chuveirada. Ele cheirava fracamente a sabonete e limão picante. "Draco. O que é?".

"O último dos ingredientes," ele disse, e estendeu uma mão tímida em direção a ela. Ele estava segurando um pacote embalado em marrom escuro, e Hermione sorriu enquanto ela estendia sua mão e o pegava das mãos dele.

"Alecrim, teias de aranha, miosótis secos," ela disse, desembrulhando o pacote do papel e olhando dentro. "Está tudo aqui. Bem, quase tudo".

Draco apoiou-se contra o batente da porta. Ele parecia se negar a entrar no quarto, e igualmente se negava a deixa-lo. "Do que mais você precisa?".

"Você," ela disse, sem pensar.

Ele levantou as suas sobrancelhas para ela, e ela se sentiu ruborizar diante do flash travesso e momentâneo de quase-alegria que brilhou, e então obscureceu a expressão dele. Era fácil, às vezes, esquecer, com Draco, que fagulhas de perigo que perpassavam por trás de cada expressão sua como uma corrente viva.

Ele levantou seus braços, os cruzou sobre seu peito, e sorriu suavemente para ela. "Tudo o que você deseja," ele disse.

Ela não levantou sua mão para pegar a dele. "Venha se sentar na cama," ela disse.

Ele foi obedientemente e se sentou na cama, contra a qual ele se destacava horrivelmente diante da coberta rosa e enfeitada com ramos e flores feita de penas que cobria a cama. Hermione remexeu o restante dos ingredientes que já estavam na Penseira colocada sobre sua cômoda e veio a se sentar na frente dele. Ela colocou a tigela branca e rasa entre eles, deixando cair lá dentro, os ingredientes que Draco havia trago para ela, os incorporando à Poção da Memória que ela tinha feito no dia anterior e também acrescentou algumas raízes de aquilégia. A mistura produziu uma fumaça e vaporizou um pouco antes de se transformar em uma pasta verde.

Ela examinou Draco, que parecia suavemente ansioso, como se estivesse a ponte de ter seu pulso examinado. "Agora é com você," ela disse. "Usualmente, você precisaria de uma varinha neste momento, mas eu suponho que no seu caso, você possa fazer isto sem ela. Simplesmente se concentre nas memórias que você quer guardar na Penseira, e então as extraia e as coloque na tijela".

"Obrigado," ele disse, seus olhos prateados ilegíveis. Ela percebeu que ele queria ficar sozinho por um momento, então ela se levantou, pegou o seu vestido, suas meias calça e sapatos da cama, e entrou no banheiro adjacente para mudar de roupa, fechando a porta firmemente atrás dela.

O vestido que ela tinha escolhido para vestir nesta noite foi modelado tão próximo quanto a memória permitia copiado do vestido que Narcissa a tinha dado para vestir na Mansão há muitos meses atrás - ainda era a sua peça de roupa favorita dentre as que ela já tinha alguma vez sido dona, embora brevemente. Apenas a core era diferente: um escuro e rico marrom canela no lugar do lilás. Tinha o mesmo espartilho adaptado, amarrado nas costas, a mesma saia rodada e um amplo decote no pescoço mostrando especialmente mais os seus ombros e a parte de cima do seu colo do que ela geralmente estava acostumada a usar. Ainda compunham o seu visual meias calça finas e um dramático par de sapatos altos e de tiras. Ela olhou de relance para si mesma diante do espelhinho sobre a pia mas ele devolveu a ela apenas uma pequena parte do seu reflexo, então, segurando sua saia rodada com uma mão, ela voltou para dentro do quarto.

Draco continuava sentado na cama, olhando para baixo, para dentro da Penseira, na qual uma fumaça esbranquiçada estava agora serpeando. Quando ele a viu, seus olhos se arregalaram e então escureceram, e ainda que tudo o que ele disse tenha sido, "Está toda arrumada, então?" ela sabia que ele admirava o modo como ela estava vestida, sua aparência, e mais do que isto, ele se lembrou do vestido original que tinha servido de base para este de agora. É claro que ele sabia. Draco reparava em coisas com estas.

"Você conseguiu," ela disse, indicando a Penseira com uma sacudida de seu queixo.

Draco confirmou com a cabeça. "Mmm. Foi fácil".

Ela verificou sua aparência no largo espelho que estava dependurado sobre a penteadeira. Ela olhou para si mesma brevemente, então apanhou o colar que tinha planejado usar esta noite - com um topázio na ponta de uma corrente de prata - e o levantou para amarrá-lo em volta da garganta. Sentindo-se de forma inexplicável nervosa, ela tateou o fecho.

Draco se levantou, colocando a Penseira no chão, ao pé da cama. "Você quer ajuda com isto?".

"Oh. Se você não se importa". Ela hesitou por um momento, então deu meia volta e colocou o colar na mão dele. Ele pôs a corrente fina, arqueada para baixo sob o peso do encantador topázio esfumaçado, em torno da garganta dela, e parou, suas mãos exatamente roçando a curva onde o pescoço dela encontrava os seus ombros. Ela sentiu os pequenos pelinhos da lateral da parte de cima e de baixo dos braços dela se arrepiarem enquanto ele olhava para ela, os olhos dele se tornaram escuros e sérios, e de repente ela viu a si mesma como ele a via - as curvas macias de uma pele em tom de pálido pêssego se levantando do espartilho de seda cor de canela, os cachos escuros do cabelo, tão cuidadosamente arrumados, amarrados com uma presilha, caiam em volta do seu rosto parecendo ramos de jacinto, seus olhos escuros arregalados, seu lábio inferior cheio, tremendo agora de nervosismo. A sensação das mãos dele na sua pele era familiar e não familiar - ele tinha tanto uma parte de Harry, ainda que ele parecesse tão diferente. Se ela fechasse seus olhos, ela se lembraria de quem eram aquelas mãos nela. Cabelos prateados, não negros, olhos cinzas, não verdes. Ela se virou no circulo dos braços dele e escutou um estalo quando ele fechou o fecho do colar, e deu um passo para trás e para longe dela.  
Ele estava respirando rapidamente. "Pronto," ele disse ligeiramente.

"Draco -".

"Não," ele disse, e então, "Você está linda".

E ela sabia que ela estava, talvez mais bonita do que ela nunca mais estaria de novo. Ela falou então sem pensar. "Há alguma coisa entre você e Ginny?" ela se escutou perguntar.

As palavras ficaram dependuras lá, entre eles, e por um momento ela o viu parecer repentinamente vulnerável - ele ganhou de volta algum peso que ele tinha perdido durante o passar dos meses, mas seus ombros ainda pareciam finos sob o fino tecido de sua camisa, a superfície de seu rosto muito pontuda. Ele disse, ponderando suas palavras cuidadosamente, "Para haver alguma coisa entre eu e Ginny, teria que haver alguma coisa minha que eu pudesse dar a ela. E eu não acho que tenha sobrado muito de mim para dar a alguém neste momento".

"Draco. Você é a pessoa mais integra que eu conheço".

"Mais até do que o Harry?".

"Vocês são iguais".

Ele balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Eu sou obrigado a esperar".

Ela mordeu o lábio dela. "Não espere para ser feliz," ela disse, sua voz apertada.

"Isto é o que você quer para mim?" ele disse, e houve um pequeno corte na voz dele, a incisão brilhante do fio da navalha. "Ser feliz?".

"Mais do que qualquer outra coisa," ela disse, e havia verdade nisto, e um pouquinho de mentira.

Ele ficou de pé ali, por um momento, muito silencioso. Então ele se virou e levantou a Penseira polida que estava perto dos pés da cama. "Obrigado por isto," ele disse. "Eu não teria conseguido - não sem você".

"Draco -" ela explodiu, sem realmente saber o que ela estava dizendo, "se as coisas fossem diferentes -".

"Pare," ele disse, e ela parou. Ele olhou para ela por um longo tempo, de pé tão silencioso que todo silencio anterior dele pareceu uma incompleta copia deste. Finalmente, ele falou, e ela fechou os olhos dela enquanto ele falava, escutando apenas a cadência da voz macia dele, e as palavras que ela formava. "Por um longo tempo," ele disse, "eu esperei ouvir você dizer que se não houvesse Harry em sua vida, então você estaria comigo. Eu esperei, mas você nunca disse isto, e finalmente eu percebi que você nunca iria dizer. Não porque você não me queira. Simplesmente porque isto não faz diferença. Porque você nunca poderia imaginar uma vida para você mesma sem Harry nela".

Ela olhou para ele, profundamente abalada. Sua voz, quando ela falou, não foi mais do que acima de murmúrio, "você pode amar mais do que uma pessoa de cada vez, você sabe".

"Ah, sim," ele disse. "Eu sei".

"Mas você tem que fazer suas escolhas," ela disse.

Ele não estava olhando para ela. A luz das tochas tingia seu pálido cabelo de dourado. "Nós estamos apenas abrindo mão de uma vida," ele disse. "Eu me lembro".

O coração dela se contraiu. "Draco -".

"Eu verei você na festa," ele disse, e deu um passo para trás em direção a porta. Ela não tirou os olhos dele enquanto ele saia, deixando a porta bater se fechando atrás dele. Então Hermione permaneceu de pé e ficou olhando, por um longo tempo, para o caminho que ele tinha feito.

***

Sirius olhou ao redor de si maravilhado. Narcissa tinha transformado o grande salão de bailes da Mansão, previamente um espaço vasto, úmido e cavernosos, em uma terra de fantasia com luz e cor. Na varanda para o oeste, Sibby Malone & A Elétrica Pequena Banda de Roadie Elves estavam instalando os equipamentos da banda. O pesado veludo das cortinas tinha sido retirados das altas janelas que iam do teto ao chão que corriam o comprido muro da parte oeste; do outro lado das janelas, os terrenos podiam ser vistos, inclinados para baixo, para o lago, a cor de malaquita negra e a distante fronteiras de árvores. Acima do topo das árvores, o sol estava se pondo em um reboliço de sangue e topázio, cobrindo o salão de bailes com uma luz rosa ardente e celeste.

Não que precisasse de mais alguma luz. Em todo lugar tinha cordas de lanternas brilhantes multicoloridas dependuradas. Seus formatos mudavam quando eles giravam preguiçosamente no ar - uma lâmpada produzia calor e luz por um momento, e começa a estourar em outro. As lanternas lançavam profundas manchas de cor contra o chão pálido de mármore, moldando com estrelas douradas brilhantes, as formas das constelações familiares. Narcissa tinha consultado um profissional advinho que assegurou a ela que as configurações das estrelas eram as mais sortudas, prometendo sorte, amor, e beneficência para o garoto aniversariante. Longas mesas de pau-rosa se estendiam pelas paredes, empilhadas com todo tipo de mistura da culinária fantástica, e um espetacular bar, administrado por Madam Rosmerta, que tinha aproveitado a chance para descer de Hogsmeade para a ocasião, já estava enfileirada com drinks multicoloridos que esfumaçavam e vaporizavam.

"Está lindo," disse Sirus, se virando para Narcissa, que sorriu para ele. Ela estava parecendo raramente amável em um vestido de seda lilás com um espartilho vistosamente bordado. "E você também está".

Narcissa sorriu de alegria - como o filho dela, ela raramente sorria, e como o filho dela, a raridade dos sues sorrisos fazia toda a irradiação resplandecente deles a mais espetacular. "Você não parece tão ruim". Ela manuseou a lapela do elegante e escuro paletó de Sirius. "Kenneth Troll?".

"Armani para bruxos. Narcissa - eu aprecio que você esteja fazendo tudo isto por Harry. Especialmente quando Draco não quis uma festa para si mesmo".

O sorriso dela se tornou um pouco triste. "Eu suponho que esta seja uma festa para ele, de um certo modo, mesmo se eu não admita isto. Talvez, seja errado de minha parte-".

"Não. Se faz Harry feliz, Draco ficará satisfeito. Ainda que ele prefira ser torturado até a morte por duendes a admitir isto".

"Ugh, não mencione duendes. Má sorte!". Narcissa deu um leve tapinha no braço de Sirius, então se virou enquanto Anton, o fantasma mordomo, passava através da parede mais próxima. Ele vestia um transparente e florido uniforme em homenagem a ocasião.

"Os primeiros convidados chegaram, Madame," ele anunciou.

Os primeiros convidados eram Charlie Weasley, parecendo bonito e satisfeito de estar fora de suas roupas de trabalho, para variar. Ele vestia um elegante paletó preto contra o qual o seu cabelo vermelho Weasley se sobressaia de forma assustadora. "Eu estou adiantado, eu sei," ele disse, alegremente, tirando uma garrafa dourada e colorida do seu bolso, e a entregando para Sirius. "Aqui, eu trouxe alguma coisa".

"Uma garrafa de vinho?" disse Narcissa, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Vinho de Gigante," disse Sirius, entortando os olhos para o rotulo. "Boa coisa, isto - meio copo nocauteia você, um copo cheio e você só terá sua visão de volta em três meses. Um pouco forte para o jovem Harry, você não acha?".

Charlie balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Isto é para você, Sirius. Eu tenho outra coisa para Harry".  
Charlei pareceu tão surpreendentemente sério que provocou a curiosidade de Sirius. "O que você tem para ele?".

Mas Charlie se recusou a dizer uma palavra se quer sobre o assunto, e Sirius logo parou de pressioná-lo com isto quando os convidados começaram a chegar a sério, e a sala de entrada começou a se encher com os amigos, família, e até mesmo Snape, todos ali para celebrar o décimo-sétimo aniversário de Harry.

***

"Oh Draco, por favor," disse Ginny com uma voz insinuante. Ela deu um sorriso para o lado, para Harry, que estava sentado próximo a ela na cama no quarto de Draco. Harry já estava vestido para a festa, com causas pretas e uma camisa verde escura da Calvin Klein para Bruxos. Ele exalava um cheiro agradável de pós-barba e como sempre, seu cabelo caia de maneira desordenada para todos os lados sobre sua cabeça. Ela sabia que Hermione ainda estava dando os últimos retoques no outro quarto - ela era tão cuidadosa e metódica com a aparência dela quanto ela era com respeito a alguma poção - e ela mesma ainda não tinha começado a se vestir, um processo que ela estava absolutamente certa levaria nada menos do que algumas horas. Quando ela entrasse caminhando no Salão de Bailes da Mansão, ela queria criar uma impacto. Ela queria todos os olhos se voltando para ela – e um par de olhos prateados em particular. "Draco! Nós não iremos rir de você, eu prometo".

"Eu NÃO vou vestir isto, e esta é a minha decisão final," disse Draco sem rodeios. Ele estava em pé atrás de um tecido Chinês dependurado que isolava o seu closet do resto do quarto, e tudo o que ele conseguiam ver eram os pés dele, cobertos com botas pretas. "Minha mãe deve estar louca".

"Característico da família, eu falei," disse Harry agradavelmente.

Draco jogou a cortina para trás e olhou furiosamente para Harry. "Potter -".

Harry caiu na gargalhada, e Ginny teve que colocar sua mão sobre sua boca rapidamente para evitar que ela fizesse o mesmo. Draco ruborizou, e então olhou furioso. A vestimenta que sua mão tinha escolhido para ele era melhor deixar sem descrição, ainda que "braço" e "gola" e até mesmo "brilhante" fossem certamente as palavras que passaram na mente de Ginny enquanto ela olhava para ele. Além disso...era isto um colarinho camponês? Certamente não podia ser...e...seriam aquelas imitações de diamantes?

"É um pesadelo," disse Draco. Ele parecia terrivelmente triste, aflito.

Harry ofegou de tanto rir. "Você parece um pingüim albino".

"Eu acho que ele parece particularmente sexy," disse Ginny lealmente.

"Certo, ele talvez pareça sexy," disse Harry bondosamente. "Para outro pingüim albino. Se ele fosse um pingüim albino cego e não tivesse ninguém há anos".

"Já basta de sua boca grande, Potter," disse Draco, e deu um passo para trás, ficando atrás da cortina. Houve um breve flash de fagulhas coloridas, e por um momento Ginny ficou preocupada que a cortina pudesse pegar fogo, o que quase a fez sucumbir para outra rodada de gargalhadas. Harry revirou os olhos. "Eu já tive o suficiente de um show fashion, eu estou indo encontrar Ron," ele disse, e fez como se fosse se levantar, mas Ginny o alcançou e o puxou de volta para baixo, para a cama pela manga da camisa dele. Por alguma razão que ela não conseguia completamente identificar, o pensamento de ser deixada sozinha com Draco a deixava nervosa. "Espere," ela disse, e Harry caiu de novo na cama com um baque, bagunçando o seu cabelo também.

Quando ele saiu de novo, Ginny perdeu toda a urgência de rir. Ele estava vestindo calças cinza carvão que parecia como se tivessem sido desenhadas especialmente para ele, e uma camisa branca leve que salientava o azul secundário dos seus olhos. Seus sapatos eram de couro marrom escuro, do tipo que pareciam como se eles provavelmente custassem 100 galeões cada cordão do sapato. Ele parecia um pouco mais velho, bem mais elegante, e muito, muito rico. Era um pouco intimidador.

Ele olhou para Ginny e sorriu. Os cabelos dele estavam longos o suficiente para quase se enrolar no seu colarinho e contra a sua pele queimada, a fraca cicatriz junto a maça do rosto dele sobressaia tão prateada-esbranquiçada quanto seu cabelo. Ela se lembrou de tocá-la com o seu dedo polegar enquanto eles estavam se beijando no quarto dos fundos no castelo de Slytherin. De repente, ela desejou que tivesse deixado Harry ir embora apesar de tudo.

"Eu digo," Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, e pelo tom de sua voz, ela podia dizer que ele estava repetindo a sua questão, "está melhor deste jeito?".

Ginny indicou com a cabeça, sem palavras.

"Um pouco menos nauseante," disse Harry, que, no diálogo entre Harry-e-Draco, era um elogio.

"Eu devo ir me vestir," disse Ginny, receosa de que ela estava começando a corar. Ela se levantou girando rapidamente da cama e foi em direção a porta, que se abriu antes que ela a alcançasse. Hermione estava de pé lá, radiantemente bonita em cetim marrom escuro, seus cabelos puxados para trás de modo organizado e seu rosto emoldurado por uma cascata de caracóis. Hermione muito raramente se perturbava com a sua aparência que Ginny freqüentemente se esquecia quão bonita ela podia parecer quando ela queria. Os olhos escuros de Hermione foram imediatamente para Harry, que se sentou na cama e estava olhando para ela, parecendo um pouco impressionado. "Você está linda," ele disse.

Hermione nada disse, apenas ficou rosa. Harry se levantou da cama e foi até ela e a beijou muito gentilmente na bochecha, roçando novamente um cacho perdido do cabelo dela enquanto ele fazia isto. Ginny sentiu um agudo e irrepreensível golpe de inveja atravessá-la quando viu o olhar no rosto dele - não tanto por ser Harry em particular, mas um desejo doloroso por alguém, por um certo garoto, que um dia olhasse para ela assim, com esta expressão nos olhos dele.

Ela olhou de relance para Draco, que estava parecendo entediado com suas mãos no seus bolsos. Ela se perguntou se ele já teria olhado para alguém deste jeito, com seu coração nos seus olhos. Olhos cinzas eram muito mais frios do que os verdes.

"Eu gostaria de pontuar que este é o meu quarto," ele disse, observando o olhar de Harry e Hermione e mostrando uma afeição glacial. "Se vai haver um amasso, continuem, eu também deveria estar envolvido nisto ou isto deveria acontecer em outro lugar. E desde que eu não estou tão interessado em algo envolvendo um trio...".

Hermione ficou rosa. "Eu somente vim dizer que as pessoas estão começando a chegar," ela disse com exatidão. "Ginny, todos os seus irmãos estão aqui –".

"Bill e Charlie também?" Ginny interrompeu avidamente.

"Sim e você nunca advinharam quem Bill trouxe como sua namorada - Fleur".

"Ela deu a volta por cima," disse Harry, soando impressionado.

"Um giro de 360 graus," disse Draco. "Ela já não foi namorada de Bill antes?".

Ginny olhou para ele com severidade, tentando medir pelo tom de sua voz se ele estava interessado ou não por esta nova relação de Fleur. Qualquer um podia dizer, ela acreditava firmemente que Fleur fascinava Draco, do alto da cabeça prateada dele até suas famosas e maravilhosas meias.

"Ela era," confirmou Hermione com um sinal. "Percy e os gêmeos estão aqui com suas namoradas também. Charlie veio sozinho, entretanto".

"Isto não durará muito," disse Ginny com um gracejo. "Charlie é um imã para garotas quando ele quer ser".

"Devem ser as calças de couro," disse Harry, fingindo uma expressão mansa.

"Todo mundo, fora!" Draco falou entre os dentes, cuja paciência para brincadeiras a respeito de calças de couro tinha se tornado muito escassa. "Eu tenho que terminar de me vestir. Vão embora, todos vocês".

Harry e Hermione desapareceram como uma onda, e Ginny estava preparada para seguí-los. Mas um leve toque no seu braço a fez parar. Ela se virou e viu Draco olhando para baixo, para ela, uma faísca brilhante e travessa queimando nos seus olhos. "Espere um segundo, Weasley," ele disse. "Eu quero ter uma palavra com você".

Tum. Ela sentiu seu coração se revolver no seu peito, e mentalmente franziu as sobrancelhas para si mesma. Era apenas Draco - não tinha sentido em ter toda aquela emoção simplesmente porque ele tocou o braço dela - bem, ok, qualquer um tinha aquela emoção com Draco, que possuía até mesmo mais motivos do que ela. Não era justo que ele parecesse tão bem quanto ele estava, ou, como se as roupas que ele vestia tinham sido feitas expressamente para ele. Oh, tudo bem, elas provavelmente tinham sido feitas expressamente para ele. Não era isto que resultava em ter muito dinheiro? É claro que nenhuma soma podia comprar cabelos como aquele, ou olhos desta cor, ou maças do rosto que você podia cortar papel com...isto era simplesmente sorte, ou genética, ou alguma terrível e injusta combinação dos dois...

Draco estava abanando alguma coisa na frente dos olhos dela. Com uma certa dose de dificuldade, ela o focalizou. Era um pequeno e encadernado livro vermelho. De fato, era o livro que ela tinha dado a ele, na semana anterior, como presente de aniversário. Uma Genealogia e História dos Fundadores de Hogwarts, por Fabianna Patters-Brown.  
"Interessante presente," Draco disse. "Eu não estou certo do porque você me deu isto até que cheguei na parte sobre Benjamin Gryffindor - realmente um nascimento movimentado, ele teve – e eu continuei, topando com menções de uma certa garota de cabelos vermelhos misteriosa que apareceu e desapareceu no acampamento dele. Esta não teria sido você, por acaso, em uma de suas oh-tão-secretas missões de viagem no tempo? Voltar no tempo para encontrar o perfeito namorado?".

Ginny bufou deselegantemente. "Bem? O namorado perfeito?".

"Por quê não? Alto, moreno, bonito, morto há uns mil anos portanto ele não iria tolher seu estilo, e exatamente como todo o resto de vocês, do tipo Gryffindor, ele anda por aí como se tivesse uma gigantesca lança de dez pés, ostentando exatamente sua -".

"Draco, isto é sem propósito".

"Eu discordo. É inteiramente com propósito".

"Por quê?".

"Bem," disse Draco, sentando no beirada da sua cama, "me ocorreu que existe um pouco de mistério com este jovem Bem Gryffindor. Ele teve um Herdeiro, certamente, mas nenhuma esposa, e nenhuma...relação relatada. Seriamente, nenhuma garota na vida dele, de nenhuma maneira, apenas vadiando com o primo dele, Gareth - belo e intenso rapaz ele era, também. Mas então existe esta megera de cabelos vermelhos que vivia entrando e saindo da tenda do jovem Benjamin como se ela vivesse lá...e durante quando tempo você realmente viveu lá?".

"Espere um minuto. Você está me perguntando se eu sou a tata-tata-tata tataravó de Harry?" Ginny perguntou, tão abalada quanto brava.

"Bem, se você coloca as coisas assim..." Draco teve a misericórdia de parecer um pouco embaraçado.

"Como você sabe," Ginny perguntou, "que eu não sou sua tata-tata tataravó? Gareth era excessivamente fofinho, também".

Draco parecia surpreso. Ginny ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos saboreando o momento. Não era com freqüência que ela era capaz de fazer Draco ficar sem fala. Finalmente, ela riu. "Ok, certo," ela admitiu. "Muito engraçado isto teria sido...eu não sou sua tata-tataravó. Nem a de Harry. Eu nunca conhecia o filho do Ben, ou qualquer mulher que fosse mãe do filho dele, e na verdade..." neste ponto, ela se inclinou muito perto dele e murmurou alguma coisa muito baixinho dentro do ouvido direito de Draco, alguma coisa que fez as sobrancelhas dele se erguerem como asas e sua boca se curvar em um sorriso manhoso.

"Você está brincando," ele disse.

"Ela balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Eu não estou".

"Bem, bem". Ele saltou sob os seus pés, o sorriso nunca deixando os seus lábios. "Existem coisas que você não aprendem na aula do Professor Binn". Suas sobrancelhas se uniram. "E a propósito, existe outra coisa que eu desejava saber".

"O que?".

"Bem, eu achei que você tinha tido a sua idéia brilhante sobre voltar ao passado por causa do exercito de Gryffindor que desapareceu. Mas quando Ben voltou para casa, ele levou o exército dele consigo. Para onde todos eles foram?".

Ginny balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Oh, Draco...Esta é uma longa história, e eu tenho que correr...do jeito que as coisas estão, eu estarei meio vestida quando a festa começar".

Draco se inclinou para trás sob os seus cotovelos. "Eu realmente não vejo nenhum problema quanto a isto".

Ginny estreitou seus olhos para ele, e se virou para ir, mas ele a segurou de novo.

"Eu poderia descer as escadas com você?" ele perguntou.

"O quê?".

"É tradição," ele disse. "Os convidados entram no salão de bailes em pares e são anunciados ao pé da escada. É sempre feito desta maneira. Harry irá descer com Hermione, Sirius com minha mãe, Bill com Fleur, e assim por diante".

Ela simplesmente olhou para ele de modo firme, a idéia de há muito tempo atrás sobre algum garoto comum adolescente estaria começando a ganhar forma pouco a pouco. Draco simplesmente olhou de volta para ela, um pequeno sorriso sedutor no canto de sua boca, os longos olhos cinza azulados ilegíveis, como sempre. Era estranho, ela pensou, que ele lembrasse a ela nem tanto de Gareth, mas de Ben, de alguma forma - eles tinham o mesmo silêncio interior, as mesmas expressões de hesitação que vinha e ia e não deixava marca para trás, como o vento acima da água.

"É tradição," Draco disse de novo.

"Você já disse isto".

"Bem, a essência da tradição é a repetição".

"Tudo bem".

"O quê?".

"Tudo bem. Eu encontrarei com você no topo da escada em-".

"Quinze minutos".  
"Eu não consigo estar linda em quinze minutos!".

"Você já é linda," ele disse calmamente, se inclinando para trás contra a cabeceira da sua cama e abrindo o livro rapidamente. Ela olhou para ele depressa, duramente, para ver se ele estava mentindo – mas é claro, Draco não mentia. Quais eram as outras coisas que ele dizia que não fazia? Eu não minto...ou desmaio...e eu não danço.

"Eu estarei lá em quinze minutos," ela disse. "Se você prometer dançar".

Draco olhou para cima. "Com você, ou simplesmente no geral?".

"Pareceria um pouco engraçado se você somente dançasse comigo".

"Tudo bem," disse Draco imediatamente, retornando sua atenção ao livro. "Eu prometo. Eu dançarei".

***

Certamente tinham sido mais do que quinze minutos, Ginny se afligiu, andando rapidamente pelo seu quarto em um estado de grande agitação. Ela estava, no geral, pronta - ela tinha se lembrando de um encantamento que alisava o seu tufo ingovernável de cabelos em um rio de seda, cor de fogo aveludado, e o prendou com grampos na forma de pequenas borboletas multicoloridas. Seu vestido era perfeito - um cetim cor de sangue, com fitas de laços pretos caindo na frente e tiras que cruzavam nas costas, exibindo seus delgados e sardentos ombros com um vantajoso e determinado fim. O problema? Seus sapatos. Procurando onde ela podia, em todos os lugares do seu quarto emprestado, ela não conseguia achar aqueles que tinha vindo com seu vestido - ela deve ter deixado-os na biblioteca, junto com sua varinha. A única outra opção era o par de tênis de treino gastos - não realmente uma opção, de jeito nenhum. Ela não tinha idéia de onde pudesse conseguir um outro par de sapatos no último minuto como este. Ela desejou, ferventemente, que tivesse o Vira-Tempo de volta, de novo de forma que pudesse dar a ela umas duas horas extras para se preparar - então sorriu com tristeza quando ela percebeu que isto era exatamente o porque de Dumbledore ter tirado as Chaves deles em primeiro lugar. Não se devia usar um instrumento excepcionalmente antigo e com um excepcional poder mágico com o propósito expresso de melhorar uma vestimenta.

Ginny xingou, e chutou a perna da cama com o seu pé descalço.

"Não é muito elegante," disse uma voz da porta.

Era Draco, é claro. Ele tinha jogado um elegante casaco feito de pele cor de caramelo sobre seu suéter, e parecia, se possível, ainda mais arrumado do que antes. Ele estava encostado contra o batente da porta, radiando ironia, indiferença e uma não amigável segurança. Ginny olhou para ele com grande antipatia.

"Pessoas educadas batem na porta," ela disse friamente.

"Eu irei anotar mentalmente para o caso de um dia precisar". Ele estendeu uma mão para ela. "Você não está pronta? Você parece pronta".

Ginny ignorou a mão dele ofertada, e lhe apontou, de forma culposa, os dedos do pé descalços. "Você me fez correr," ela disse irritada. "Eu esqueci dos meus sapatos, e agora eu não consigo encontrá-los".

Draco deu uma risada. Ela iluminou o seu rosto.

"Não é engraçado," ela falou entre os dentes.

"Ao contrário. Mas eu não irei debater este ponto. Accio!" ele murmurou com a voz baixa, levantando sua mão esquerda enquanto ele fazia isto. Um momento depois, ele pegou alguma coisa no ar, e a atirou para ela. Pelo reflexo, ela a pegou, e a encarou -.

"Meias com patos?" ela disse, olhando para baixo, para elas. De algodão, brancas com uma estampa de patos amarelos, e um pequeno buraco no dedo do pé esquerdo.

"Elas estão limpas," disse Draco.

"Elas são meias," disse Ginny. "Com patos".

"Coloque-as," disse Draco, e tão calmamente ele disse isto que Ginny se percebeu sentada na cama, e calçando as meias nos seus pés. Assim que elas foram calçadas, na mesma hora Draco fez um gesto para elas - houve um flash de luz agudo e brilhante, e onde as meias com patos tinham estado, um par de sapatos de cristal transparentes, delicados e como prismas, cintilavam nos seus pés.

Ginny olhou dos sapatos cintilantes para Draco, e então de volta para os seus pés, e então de novo para Draco, cuja expressão era ilegível. Cuja toda a personalidade era freqüentemente tão ilegível quanto um livro escrito em língua Persa: um garoto que podia conjurar borboletas apenas para fazê-las queimar até a morte, mas não dava importância em sacrificar sua própria vida por outra pessoa, cuja língua sagaz podia elogiar um amigo ou cortar um inimigo com igual destreza, que amava tão ferozmente quanto odiava, e odiava tão ferozmente quanto amava. Um poço de contradições era Draco Malfoy, mas por outro lado, a maioria das pessoas era...não era?

"Chinelos de cristal," ela disse, finalmente. "Legal, se não original".

"Eu achei que assim era melhor do que ir com a antiga forma," disse Draco.

"Mas elas eram realmente meias com patos," disse Ginny.

"Ninguém precisa saber disto," disse Draco, "só você e eu".

Ele estendeu sua mão para ela de novo, e desta vez, ela a pegou.

***  
"Harry Potter e Hermione Granger!"  
"Rubeus Hagrid e Madame Olympe Maxime!"  
"Arthur e Molly Weasley!"  
"Bill Weasley e Fleur Delacour!"  
"Remus Lupin e Heidi Howard!"  
"Angelina Johnson e Fred Weasley!"  
"George Weasley e fofinho, também."  
Draco parecia surpreso. Ginny ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos saboreando o momento. Não era com freqüência que ela era capaz de fazer Draco ficar sem fala. Finalmente, ela riu. "Ok, certo," ela admitiu. "Muito engraçado isto teria sido...eu não sou sua tata-tataravó. Nem a de Harry. Eu nunca conhecia o filho do Ben, ou qualquer mulher que fosse mãe do filho dele, e na verdade..." neste ponto, ela se inclinou muito perto dele e murmurou alguma coisa muito baixinho dentro do ouvido direito de Draco, alguma coisa que fez as suas...este é o jovem senhor Weasley, não é?".  
Anton o fantasma mordomo, que tinha tido um prazeroso momento anunciando em voz alta o nome de cada casal enquanto eles desciam a escadaria de mármore flutuante entrando no salão de bailes, gaguejou por um momento e parou. Não de maneira surpreendente, logo George se aproveitou deste seu momento de centro das atenções para mostrar o recente produto da loja de Logros para Bruxos dos Weasley: Pingüim de hortelã.  
Jana, sua bonita e sofredora namorada, segurou o casaco dela de cetin bem longe dos olhos pequenos e brilhantes do pingüim agachado perto dela nos degraus. "Por quê, George?" ela choramingou em um tom desesperado. "Por quê?".  
Com um *pop*, o pingüim transformou-se de novo em George, parecendo sem erros com um Troll Kenneth de paletó de veludo negro. "Me desculpe, querida," ele disse arrependidamente. "Pareceu-me uma boa idéia por um momento".  
"Humph," disse Jana, e movimentou-se nervosamente descendo os degraus, arrastando seu vestido de noite de cetim verde pálido. George se apressou atrás dela.  
No topo das escadas, Honoria, noiva de Percy, se virou para ele com uma expressão séria nas suas delicadas feições.  
"Honestamente, Percy. Eu não consigo suportar este irmão de vocês".  
"Sim," concordou Percy, resplandecente em calças Armani com um tecido listrado e suspensórios. Ele parecia como se estivesse tentando não rir. "Muito irritantes, os gêmeos são".  
"Você nunca teria se transformado em um pingüim num jantar festivo e público, você teria?".  
"Certamente que não, querida. Em uma lontra, possivelmente. Nunca um pingüim".  
Seja o que for que Honoria talvez quisesse dizer em resposta foi abafada pelo anuncio em voz alta de Anton:  
"Percival Weasley e Honoria Glossop!"  
Eles desceram, e se juntaram a Harry, Hermione, e o resto da prole Weasley na base da escada. Bill e Fleur estavam de mãos dadas; Angelina, impressionante em um vestido justo de prata, estava assistindo enquanto Fred dava a Harry seu presente de aniversario. Harry abriu a caixa e olhou para o conteúdo de forma duvidosa.  
"Mais óculos?" ele disse, levantando de dentro da caixa um par de espetaculosos óculos. "Esta é a sua maneira de me dizer que meus óculos estão um pouco fora de moda? Porque eu já sabia disto".  
"Então por que você os usa?" Honoria perguntou, seu pequeno nariz arrebitado, como ele freqüentemente ficava. "Por que você não seu deu um novo par? Você certamente poderia se dar um".  
"Porque a Hermione adora os meus óculos antigos. Não é, Hermione?".  
"Apaixonadamente," disse Hermione com distração. Ela estava olhando do outro lado do cômodo o Professor Lupin, que estava parecendo particularmente desconfortável com o encontro que Narcissa montou para ele com sua velha amiga de escola, a Heidi, uma bruxa atraente mas particularmente exibida em um vestido sem costas dourado. "Você não acha que o Professor Lupin precisa ser salvo?".  
Harry olhou para o outro lado e deu uma risada. "Nah," ele disse cruelmente, enquanto Heidi tentava convencer Lupin a se juntar a uma fila de conga que tinha se formado até o fim do cômodo. Lupin, parecendo como se alguém o tivesse alimentado com um pastelão de acônito, balançava sua cabeça negativamente. "É bom para ele".  
"Olhe," disse Fred, movendo uma mão para chamar a atenção de Harry. "Estes não são simplesmente qualquer óculos, Harry, eles são os Óculos de Raio X dos Weasleys. Você pode usá-los para ver através de qualquer coisa".  
"Como o olho do Moody Olho-Tonto?" perguntou Ron, parecendo fascinado.  
"Exatamente," disse George, e os colocou. "Neste instante, neste exato momento, eu posso ver que Honoria está vestindo roupas íntimas estampadas de leopardo".  
Honoria parecia atemorizada. "Eu não estou!".  
"Oh, sim, você está," disse George.  
"Agora, então," disse Percy ineficazmente.  
"Eu não estou!" Honoria repetiu, virando-se para o lado e recorrendo a Fleur. "Eu não estou!".  
Fleur deu de ombros. "Não existe nada de errado com roupas íntimas estampadas de leopardo," ela disse com rapidez. "Eu mesmo estou vestindo uma".  
"Argh," disse Honoria, e saiu dali nervosamente, seguida por Percy.  
Harry olhava com suspeita para George. "Esta coisa realmente funciona?".  
George deu uma risada. "Eu acho que elas funcionam extremamente bem," ele disse.  
Hermione sorriu. Fleur gritou. Todos levaram um minuto para perceber que ela estava gritando não por conta da piada dos gêmeos, mas por conta de uma garota que tinha simplesmente se juntado a festa deles. Ela era uma garota pequena, de cabelos pretos e muito bonita em um vestido branco todo bordado com pequeninos pássaros azuis e estorninhos.  
"Monique!" Fleur exclamou, segurando a garota e a beijando em ambas as bochechas. Então, ela se virou para o resto do grupo com um sorriso, "Esta é a minha prima, Monique. Monique, você conhece Bill, e este é Harry Potter, é claro, e Ron Weasley, e -".  
"Eu poderia ver a sua cicatriz?" Monique disse, tão de repente que todos se sobressaltaram, e olharam para Harry.  
"Erm..." Harry começou. E parou. Porque ela não estava olhando para ele; ela estava olhando para Ron, e particularmente com expectativas nisso.  
Ron parecia absolutamente alarmado. "O quê?".  
Monique apontou para a mão dele. "Sua cicatriz," ela disse. "Eu posso vê-la?".  
Muito devagar, Ron levantou sua mão direita. Era certamente uma cicatriz impressionante, não obstante ter se curado tão rapidamente. Ao longo da palma da mão dele, a forma do punho da espada de Slytherin tinha sido impressão com uma queimadura: uma serpente esculpida corria entre o pulso dele e a ponta do seu polegar, sustentada por uma fraca impressão de um círculo.  
"Oooooh," disse Monique, pegando a mão dele. "Eu nunca tinha visto nada assim. Fleur me contou tudo sobre o valente que você foi, erguendo a espada de Slytherin assim. Você praticamente derrotou todos os dementandores você mesmo!".  
"Bem, eu, er," disse Ron, que tinha se tornado rosa em volta das orelhas, "eu quero dizer, eu não -".  
Harry pisou firmemente no pé dele.  
"Eram três dementadores, na verdade," Ron concluiu fracamente.  
Os olhos azuis e grandes de Monique se arregalaram. "Dance comigo," ela sussurrou, e foi embora com Ron com uma tal rapidez e força que não seria de se surpreender se ela tivesse usado um feitiço de Accio Ron! sem que qualquer um reparasse.  
Hermione ficou olhando para eles, parecendo chocada. "Bem, realmente," ela disse, soando simplesmente uma pálida indignação, enquanto Monique se aconchegava em Ron na pista de dança. "Eu não posso acreditar que ele tenha gostado da atitude dela".  
"Qual atitude?" deu uma risada Angelina. "A exibição vestindo um vestido decotado e se comportando como se ele fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa que o mundo produz? Você ficaria chocada em saber quantos caras caem por isto".  
"Eu me ofendo com esta ampla generalização," disse Fred, aparecendo, e então parou e assobiou. Ele estava olhando para o topo das escadas, e o resto deles seguiu seu olhar exatamente quando Anton anunciou em voz alta,  
"Charlie Weasley and Rhysenn Malfoy!".  
Hermione pestanejou de surpresa. Charlie Weasley, liberal e bonito em um paletó preto bem cortado, estava descendo as escadas com uma jovem mulher não familiar no seu braço: uma bonita mulher de cabelos pretos em um vestido vermelho, que abraçava seu braço tão fortemente que ele quase parecia estar vestindo-a como um bracelete. Não tão breve tendo eles chegado à base das escadas, a garota plantou um beijo na bochecha de Charlie, e desapareceu na multidão.  
"Quem era esta, velho irmão?" George perguntou enquanto Charlie caminhava vagarosamente direção a eles, as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Ela era realmente-".  
Jana o acotovelou nas costelas.  
"...ninguém que eu já tenha visto antes," George concluiu um tanto sem convicção.  
"Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer," disse Charlie com um dar de ombros. "Ela agarrou à força no topo das escadas e me implorou para descer com ela. De qualquer maneira, eu fiquei com medo de que se não o fizesse, no fim, eu descesse com o Snape. Ele estava parado, de pé, exatamente atrás de nós e tampouco tinha um par".  
"Ela provavelmente não foi convidada," disse Hermione, olhando depois a garota, mas incapas de localizá-la na multidão.  
"Ela disse que era uma Malfoy," disse Charlie. "Ela parece com um Malfoy".  
"Isto não significa que ela tenha sido convidada," disse Hermione, que sabia o quão convoluta e expansiva eram as conexões familiares dos Malfoys.  
"Está feito agora," disse Charlie com um tom que indicava que este rumo da conversa possuía pouco interesse para ele. Ele se afastou de Hermione, em direção a Harry, e lhe disse alguma coisa calmamente. Harry inclinou a cabeça, parecendo surpreso, e então se inclinou sobre Hermione e a beijou um pouco desajeitadamente na orelha, "Eu tenho que ir falar com Charlie. Eu voltarei já".  
Hermione concordou com a cabeça, e olhou depois para ele enquanto ele seguia Charlie um pouco para longe dali. Ela viu com um solavanco de choque na base de seu estômago que as cabeças de Harry e Charlie estavam no mesmo nível agora. Harry era tão alto quando Charlie? Quando isto aconteceu? Uma sensação fraca e fria começou a aparecer em seu estômago. Alguma parte dela queria pensar nela mesma e em Harry enquanto crianças, queria mantê-lo como uma criança, como se isto o mantivesse a salvo, a salvo das forças que tiraram a vida do pais de Harry quando ele era apenas cinco anos mais velho do que Harry era agora.  
Os olhos dela deslizaram de Harry para Ron, enroscado na pista de dança com a prima meio-veela de Fleur. Oh Deus. Ela olhou apressadamente de volta para os gêmeos, ambos estavam de pé novamente na grande escadaria com uma peculiar expressão. Então, de fato também estavam Angelina e Jana. Hermione seguiu seus olhares exatamente quando Anton anunciou em voz alta:  
"Ginevra Weasley e Draco Malfoy!"

"Eu estou contente que você tenha decidido vir a festa, Charlie".  
Harry estendeu sua mão para cumprimentar Charlie, e Charlie a segurou. Era muito, quase bizarro, gesto adulto da parte de Harry, e Charlie sentiu algo doer no fundo de seus olhos enquanto ele olhava para o garoto em frente a ele. Ele se lembrava da primeira vez que viu Harry - pequeno, pálido e quase sumindo nas suas vestes pretas, olhando ansiosamente para um cercado cheios de dragões com Hagrid ao seu lado. Charlie se recordou de pensar o quão uma pequena criança corajosa ele paracia, o quão teimoso, e o quão brilhantes os seus olhos verdes queimavam por detrás de seus óculos. Ele podia quase perdoá-lo pelo modo como a Professora McGonagall tinha corretamente avaliado as habilidades de Harry na primeira vez que o viu voar: Charlie Weasley não conseguiria fazer isto!  
Hmmph. Bem, o que ela sabia sobre isto?  
Charlie cumprimentou Harry com um forte aperto e balançar de mãos, e a largou. "Feliz Aniversário, Harry," ele disse.  
Harry sorriu. "Obrigado". Ele parecia controlado, relaxado e bonito, o verde escuro de seu suéter salientavam a cor de seus olhos.  
"Eu quase não vinha". Charlie colocou as mãos nos seus bolsos. "Mas eu queria dar a você o seu presente de aniversário".  
Harry parecia surpreso. "Hey, Charlie, você não precisava ter - eu quero dizer, depois de tudo o que você fez para nós - eu não sei o quanto ganha um guardador de dragões, mas -".  
"Espere aí, Harry. Eu não gastei exatamente muito dinheiro com isto. Na realidade, eu não gastei dinheiro nenhum com isto. É uma história um pouco estranha, mas eu tenho...você tem um minuto?".  
Harry concordou com a cabeça, curioso. "Claro".  
Charlie deu um suspiro profundo, não tirando sua mão do seu bolso. "Você sabe o quão perto do campo de dragões está, ou esteve, o castelo de Slytherin," ele disse. "O que não é uma surpresa, considerando que os herdeiros de Slytherin criam dragões, então era natural que estivessem lá muitos deles naquela área. Enfim. Eu sei que você esteve lá na noite em que o castelo desapareceu - desapareceu sem deixar sinal, não foi?".  
Harry concordou com a cabeça. "Nada restou - apenas um tipo de área redonda, lisa e coberta de grama e algumas pedras".  
"Sim," disse Charlie. "Bem, uma semana depois do que - do que aconteceu a todos vocês, eu vi algumas luzes estranhas não céu acima da floresta, então eu peguei um dragão e fui investigar".  
"Você montou um dragão até o lugar onde o castelo estava?".  
Charlie concordou com a cabeça.  
"E havia alguma coisa lá?".  
"Não havia nada lá," disse Charlie de modo ríspido. "Mas havia alguém lá".  
As sobrancelhas de Harry se ergueram rapidamente, e sua questão saiu em meio a uma explosão de fôlego, "Quem?".  
"Eu não sei," disse Charlie, um pouco miserável. "Um homem, eu acho. Alto, vestindo uma longa veste com capuz e luvas; ele possivelmente tinha um feitiço Obscurus sobre o seu rosto, porque eu não decifrar suas feições. Ele estava arremessando para o alto, para o céu, fogos de artifício verdes com sua varinha, mas quando eu cheguei, ele parou e me cumprimentou com cortesia. Chame-me de 'Dragonrider' (Cavaleiro de Dragão). Ele me perguntou se eu achava que eu era um homem corajoso".  
"E você disse...?".  
"Eu disse que eu tentava ser um. Então, ele colocou sua mão dentro de sua veste e tirou isto, e ela a entregou para mim". Charlie tirou sua mão de seu bolso finalmente, e com ela, o objeto que ele estava guardando. "Ele disse, 'Dragonrider', entregue isto ao Herdeiro de Gryffindor, Aquele que Sobreviveu. Isto o manterá a salvo quando tudo mais falhar, quando os encantamentos e feitiços se mostrarem inábeis, e seus poderes de Magid o tiver abandonado. Dê isto a ele, se você valoriza a vida dele".  
"Maldito seja," disse Harry, e não tirou os olhos da coisa na mão de Charlie. Era um tipo de círculo duro, feito de um material escuro, vermelho escuro que produzia uma luz e um calor como uma calda vermelha alimentada com carvão. Ela parecia feita de vidra, mas quando Harry a pegou da mão dele, ele percebeu que ela era mais pesada e mais densa do que vidro, e mais flexível, como um cabo de aço fino. Ela parecia bem usada - existiam arranhões em torno de toda a borda. "O que diabos é isto?".  
"Não tenho idéia," disse Charlie, infeliz. "E há tempos, eu posso te dizer, que venho tentando decidir se te dou isto ou não. Eu pensei que talvez isto fosse alguma coisa perigosa, alguma coisa vinda de Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu quero dizer, maldito homem encapuzado atirando para cima no silêncio da noite, entregando coisas, e então desaparecendo de novo. Isto não inspira confiança. Mas o que ele disse - eu tive medo de lhe privar de uma oportunidade ao não dar isto a você". Ele deu de ombros. "Então, eu decidi deixar você fazer sua escolha. Você é velho o suficiente, Harry".  
Harry olhou para cima, para ele, seus olhos verdes firmes. "Obrigado, Charlie".  
"Não é muito um presente," disse Charlie, com um sorriso pesaroso.  
"Não," disse Harry, fechando sua mão em torno do círculo vermelho, "eu quero dizer, obrigado por confiar em mim e me tratar como um adulto".  
"Oh," disse Charlie, um frio de preocupação e medo se aglutinando no seu estômago," é claro, Harry. É claro".

***  
Uma emoção peculiar começou a se espalhar pelo estômago de Hermione enquanto ela assistia Draco e Ginny descendo a escadaria. Ela não conseguia apoiar, mas percebeu que eles estavam de mãos dadas. O rosto de Ginny estava inclinado para cima, para o rosto de Draco. Draco estava olhando para frente, mas sorrindo. Ambos pareciam muito bonitos, vestidos belamente, e como se ele tivesse nascido para descer elegantemente a escadaria de mármore na gigantesca ancestral casa, na frente de uma multidão de pessoas que os admirava. O que no caso de Draco era verdade, mas Ginny-  
"Gin parece ok, não parece," disse George, com um org

lho de irmão mais velho na voz.  
Ginny parecia de fato ok, Hermione pensou. Como Hermione tinha profetizado, a cor vermelho profundo que ela usava caiu perfeitamente bem em Ginny, salientando as luzes fortes brilhantes do cabelo vermelho dela. O delicado espartilho do vestido enfatizava sua cintura fina e os ombros altos. Ela parecia quase frágil, ainda que o brilho em seus olhos fizesse lembrar a feroz jovem mulher que montou um dragão para salvar Draco e Ron do topo da torre de Slytherin.  
"Ela parece incrível. Com exceção desta coisa grande e feia amarrada no braço dela," disse Fred animadamente.  
Percy pestanejou. "Ah. Você quer dizer Malfoy". Ele sorriu, e empurrou seus óculos para cima, sobre o seu nariz. "Ele está quase tão famoso quanto Harry, estes dias, não está? Estava correndo no Semanário de Bruxas Adolescentes algum tipo de competição outro dia - o primeiro prêmio era uma foto de Draco".  
"Segundo prêmio," disse George, "eram duas fotos do Draco".  
"Agora sejam gentis," disse Honoria, e estendeu sua mão enquanto Draco e Ginny alcançavam a base das escadas e se juntavam ao grupo. "Ginny - ótimo ver você. Draco Malfoy - você provavelmente não se lembra de mim, mas -".  
"Honoria Glossop," disse Draco, olhando para ela com ponderação, "Ravenclaw. Você estava no sétimo ano quando eu estava no terceiro. Sua família é a Dorchester Glossops, não é? Totleigh Towers?".  
Honoria confirmou com a cabeça, completamente rosa de prazer. "Você tem uma memória excelente".  
O resto do grupo se mostrou menos sociável ao encanto. Angelina, recordando-se de Draco das muitas partidas amargas de Quadribol, olhou para ele como se ele fosse alguma coisa presa numa rede de pegar moscas, Jana parecia nervosa, e Fred e George pareciam intratáveis. Hermione se sentia incapaz de dizer alguma coisa, enquanto emoções de confusão a impediam de falar. Ela desejou que Harry estivesse ali, mas ele tinha desaparecido para falar com Charlie. Pareceu uma eternidade eles estarem parados de pé ali tendo uma conversa sobre futilidades antes de Harry e Charlie retornarem. Eles estava acompanhados agora por dois outros convidados - Viktor Krum, e um alto, não familiar, homem de cabelos escuros com olhos azuis brilhantes, que Charlie apresentou como sendo Aiden Lynch.  
"Você costumava ser o Apanhador da Irlanda!" Angelina exclamou, o reconhecendo imediatamente.  
"Ainda sou," disse Lynch com um acentuado tom amigável na voz. "Abandonei por um ano. Mas eu estou de volta agora".  
"E nós todos podemos dormir mais fácil," disse Draco, um desprezo mordaz na sua voz. Hermione olhou para o lado, para ele. Ela podia dizer que o preço de passar tanto tempo em companhia dos Weasleys, que não gostavam dele, estava começando a tomar forma. Quando Draco estava sob estresse, ele era sarcástico. Ele estava olhando para o lado, por sobre Harry, mas Harry, por alguma razão, o estava ignorando e falando com Charlie.  
"Eu vi que você tem um campo de Quadribol lá fora," disse Aidan para Draco, ainda amigável. "Nós podíamos ter um jogo amanhã. Viktor e eu, nós estamos ficando na cidade, e-".  
"O que, você e Viktor contra eu e Harry? Há quatro de nós?" disse Draco. "Todos Apanhadores no jogo? Oh, isto será uma bomba, simplesmente vadiando por uma eternidade esperando o Pomo de Ouro aparecer".  
"Draco," Ginny o repreendeu. "Não seja desagradável".  
As sobrancelhas de Draco se ergueram. "E não me diga o que fazer, Weasley".  
Harry olhou para o lado, finalmente sua atenção estava voltada para a conversa. "Eu acho que isto soa relaxante," ele disse, com um vagaroso meio sorriso. "Um jogo só com Apanhadores, eu quero dizer".  
Draco nada disse.  
Hermione mordeu o lábio dela. Ginny parecia tensa e irritada. Draco parecia tenso e irritado. Uma pequena parte dela estava satisfeita com isto, e isto a fez se sentir horrível. Ela olhou para o outro lado, para Harry, que sorria para ela, e isto a fez se sentir pior.  
Foi Aidan que quebrou o silêncio, com um particular pedido surpreendente. Ele estendeu uma mão em direção a Ginny, e com um sorriso que clareou os seus olhos azuis, perguntou, "Você gostaria de dançar?".  
Ginny olhou para ele, então para Draco. Ele olhou para ela com a expressão vazia que Hermione sabia que significava que ele estava com muita raiva, e deu de se virou para Aidan com as bochechas flamejantes.  
"Eu adoraria," ela disse.  
Aidan pegou a mão dela e a levou para longe, em direção a massa de dançarinos. Eles quase se chocaram com Ron e a garota Francesa, que estavam se agarrando de uma maneira que Hermione atestou que não deveria ser legal na Inglaterra. Aidan era um excelente dançarino, Hermione teve tempo de notar, antes do casal desaparecer de vista dentre a multidão.  
Harry olhou para o lado, para Draco, e ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
"Cale a boca, Potter," disse Draco, sem se mover. Ele estava de pé com os seus braços cruzados e parecia muito irritado de fato.  
Harry deu uma risada. "O que você irá fazer, então, Malfoy?".  
Draco descruzou seus braços lentamente. "Eu prometi a Ginny que eu dançaria," ele disse. "Eu vou dançar". Ele se virou e olhou para Angelina, que estava de pé perto dele.  
Ela balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Eu NÃO vou dançar com você," ela disse. "Eu prefiro comer um Bludger".  
"Muito bem, então," disse Draco, e estendeu uma mão em direção a Jana. Ela parecia pálida por um momento, emitiu um pequeno grito abalado – então, sem mais um momento de hesitação, segurou a mão de Draco e o seguiu em direção a pista de dança.  
"Jana!" protestou George, parecendo perplexo enquanto sua namorada e Draco desapareciam no meio da multidão.  
Harry deu um sorriso. "Melhor comprar para si um par de calças de couro, George," ele disse. "Você tem um concorrente".  
George parecia irritado. "Ele está apenas irritada com o negócio do pingüim".  
"Ou talvez todos aqueles artigos no Semanário da Bruxa Adolescente tenham virado a cabeça dela," disse Fred. "Ela deve ter uma assinatura, você sabe".  
"Sádico," disse George.  
Harry pegou a mão de Hermione. Ele não estava mais sorrindo, mas seus olhos verdes estavam muito claros. "Vamos dançar".  
"Mas você odeia dançar, Harry".  
"Verdade, mas eu quero ver o que vai acontecer. Você não?".  
Hermione solto uma risada. "Você sabe que eu quero," ela disse, e jogou os seus braços em volta do pescoço dele enquanto eles valsavam em direção à pista de dança.

E como ele tinha prometido a Ginny, ele fez, Draco dançou. Ele dançou com Jana, a segurando levemente em volta da cintura, até George aparecer e lançar para ele um olhar homicida furiosos, ele dançou com Pansy Parkinson, cujos cabelos estavam arrumados em enormes cachos que ameaçavam entrar no olho dele toda vez que ela se virava; ele dançou com Blaise Zabini, que com os seus longos olhos cor de ameixeira verde era provavelmente a garota mais bonita na Slytherin; ele não dançou, entretanto, com Ginny. Ela parecia completamente absorvida por Aidan Lynch, e dançou cada dança com ele. Draco estava consciente de um crescente sentimento de irritação que foi se tornando mais duro de se vencer. Para se distrair, ele dançou com Fleur, que parecia maravilhosa em um vestido branco quase transparente. A Marca Negra tinha desaparecido do braço dela como tinha acontecido com a sua própria, e a cor estava de volta em seu rosto.  
"Você está junta com Bill de novo?" ele perguntou, enquanto ela executava um lento giro.  
Fleur não escolheu responder a isto. "Você sabe, você ainda me deve um favor," ela disse, seu tom tão aéreo quanto o vestido dela.  
Draco balançou sua cabeça negativamente. Fleur era impossível. "Eu suponho que você queira me tornar louco, apaixonado para amar você exatamente aqui na pista de dança?"  
Ela arregalou seus olhos da cor do anil. "De modo algum. Eu estava pensando que talvez você pudesse me comprar uma casa".  
"Uma casa - uma casa?".  
"No sul da Fraca, eu acho".  
"Fleur! Esquece isto! Não era este o grande favor!".  
"Não é necessário ser uma grande casa," ela disse razoavelmente.  
Conversas com Fleur sempre faziam Draco se sentir como se ele estivesse correndo muito rápido em pequeníssimo circulo e chegando a lugar nenhum. Assim que a música terminou, ele se desculpou e se dirigiu a mesa de bebidas, onde uma moça dríade (ninfa da floresta) de pele verde com um avental branco estava misturando alguns cocktails de aparência interessante que produziam fumaças e vaporizavam. Ele tinha acabado de escolher um Mai Tai e estava dando um longo trago nele quando ele ouviu uma voz atrás dele, "Nenhuma sombrinha verde desta vez?".  
Era Hermione. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Quem contou para você sobre isto?".  
"Ginny, quem mais?" disse Hermione, eminentemente prática. Ela suspirou então, e tirou um cacho errante castanho de seu rosto.  
"Onde está Harry?" disse Draco.  
Hermione revirou os olhos dela. "Dançando com Cho".  
"Tomada de poder do inimigo?".  
"Não, eu acho que ela tem boas intenções," disse Hermione, e deu de ombros. "De qualquer forma, eu estou certa de que escapará tão logo ele consiga. Draco - eu quero te disser algo".  
"O quê?".  
Em respota, ela levantou o seu dedo como uma pistola, e o empurrou duramente contra a clavícula dele. "Ginny-não-gosta-de-Aidan-Lynch," ela disse, enunciando cada palavra claramente. "Ela está tentando perturbar você. Você é uma pessoa muito ciumenta mesmo que você não goste de admitir isto, e ela é uma pessoa muito teimosa, e pelo amor de Deus vá agora lhe pedir para dançar, ou nós todos conspiraremos contra você e tingiremos o seu cabelo de amarelo brilhante, e você começará os seus dezessete anos parecendo um narciso e você não irá gostar disto".  
Draco ergueu sua cabeça. "Criativo," ele disse.  
"Cale a boca, Malfoy".  
"Ginny e eu não nos entendemos juntos," disse Draco.  
"Vocês se entendem pior separados," disse Hermione. Ela estendeu uma mão e deu um tapinha na sua bochecha, e ele viu um flash momentâneo de escuridão nos olhos dela que significavam que isto não estava sendo fácil para ela, tampouco. "Simplesmente vá e faça," ela disse, e caminhou para longe.  
Draco girou, e se percebeu encarando Ginny e Aidan, que estavam balançando no tempo da música. Não era provavelmente coincidência, ele meditou, e provavelmente o motivo pelo qual Hermione desapareceu. Ele ficou de pé por um momento, escorado pelo seu segredo. Isto não levou muito tempo - tinha que ser dito por ser naturalmente arrogante.  
Ele se adiantou, e bateu no ombro de Aidan. "Eu gostaria," ele disse imparcialmente, "de interromper".  
Aidan parecia surpreso. Ginny parecia ainda mais surpresa. Ela, entretanto, não parecia desgostosa. Draco ignorou qualquer que fosse o motivo que Aidan resmungou enquanto este abria mão do seu lugar. Draco adiantou-se e colocou seus próprios braços em torno de Ginny, descansando suas mãos cuidadosamente na cintura dela, sentindo o calor dela contra o seu peito. Ele olhou para baixo, para o rosto dela, que estava corado pela dança, os olhos iluminados. O cabelo dela, da cor da luz do fogo vista através de um copo de vinho tinto, caia sobre os seus ombros, se movia de uma lado para o outro com fios de reflexo dourado. Ela nunca pareceu tão bonita. Mesmo se isto não desse certo com Ginny, ele meditou, ele tinha a sensação de que estava em risco de desenvolver uma predileção perpétua por ruivas.  
Depois de uma longa pausa, ela sorriu para ele. "Eu vi você dançando".  
"Sim. Obrigado por trazer isto a tona".  
"Eu não vejo porque isto te incomoda tanto. Você dança bem - realmente bem. Olhe para o Harry - ele continua pisando no pé da Hermione".  
"Hermione," disse Draco, "não se importaria se Harry ficasse no pé dela a noite toda".  
"E você se importaria," ela disse contra a orelha dele, "se eu ficasse no seu pé a noite toda?".  
"Eu acredito que não," ele disse.  
A boca de Ginny se alargou em um sorriso; ele sentiu isto contra o seu pescoço. "E por que disto?".  
"É o cabelo vermelho," disse Draco. "Eu pareço indefeso diante dele".  
"Eu acho que Ron está disponível para dançar," Ginny disse. "Se o cabelo vermelho é o que você quer".  
"Eu receio que Ron tenha saído com a prostituta Francesa," replicou Draco impassível. "Você terá que fazer".  
Ginny se empurrou um pouco para trás, olhando para cima, para o rosto dele com os olhos dela arregalados e iluminados de travessura. Eles pararam de dançar agora, e ele sentiu aquele calor, aquele espessamento no sangue dele que sempre parecia acontecer quando ela olhava para ele assim. "Eu terei que fazer o quê?" ela disse.  
"Isto," disse Draco, e se inclinou para beijá-la.  
Mas os lábios dele somente roçaram os dela, enviando enxurradas de fagulhas através dos nervos dele, quando uma mão se estendeu e bateu firmemente no ombro de Draco. Puxado para trás, ele se endireitou e girou, pronto para falar rudemente com o intrometido, quem quer que ele talvez fosse.  
Mas era ela. Diante dele estava de pé uma jovem mulher magra com um longo cabelo negro que escorria sobre os ombros desnudos dela e sobre o extremamente decotado espartilho do seu vestido vermelho rubi. Este estava unido ao vestido na sua fina cintura com uma grossa corrente dourada que circundava suas coxas, cada argola era uma pequena papoula dourada com um rubi afixado no seu centro. "Olá, Draco," ela disse. "Você se lembra de mim?".  
Draco olhou atentamente para ela. Ele queria falar rudemente com ela, mas havia alguma coisa no comportamento dela que o fez hesitar. Ela parecia estranhamente familiar, e mesmo assim ele não conseguia saber de onde a conhecia. "Quem é você?"ele perguntou, sabendo que ele soava grosseiro, mas por outro lado tinha sido particularmente grosseiro desta bruxa interromper um momento obviamente privado.  
"Eu sou Rhysenn Malfoy," ela disse, um sorriso provocante no canto de sua boca pintada de vermelho. "Sua prima".  
Draco estreitou seus olhos. "Você é do ramo Cingapura da família, não é," ele disse, lembrando que as papoulas douradas e com rubis tinha sido o símbolo adotado pelos Malfoys que tinha se mudado para o leste, para Cingapura em 1800 para fazer fortuna com a exportação ilegal de Fireball Chinesa de sangue de dragão.  
"Você se lembra de mim," ela sussurrou. "Você gostaria de dançar?".  
Draco sentiu Ginny tense em seus braços. "Eu já estou comprometido com esta dança," ele disse. "Como deveria ser óbvio".  
O sorriso de Rhysenn se ampliou. "Oh, não," ela disse, e estendeu uma mão fina. "Eu não acho que você esteja".  
Por um momento, ele simplesmente olhou para ela surpreso. Então, seu olhar se moveu para a sua mão estendida, e ele endureceu.  
No quarto dedo de sua mão direita, ela estava usando um anel com um selo no formato de um grifo. O selo era as costas do grifo, no qual um M estava gravado, enroscado em volta com pequeninas serpentes. As assas do grifo formavam a circunferência do anel, que era esculpido inteiramente de uma única peça de ônix. Ele conhecia o anel; tinha sido o anel do seu pai. Seu pai o estava usando no dia em que ele morreu.  
O ar saiu de Draco com uma arfada rápida e forte; ele esta inconsciente de sua mão se afrouxando da mão de Ginny, ou dos olhos assustados dela voltados para o rosto dele.  
"Dance comigo," disse Rhysenn, e os olhos dela continham um aviso.  
Por um longo momento, ele hesitou. Então, recordando-se, ele se virou de volta para Ginny. "Gin, eu-".  
Sem deixá-lo terminar, Ginny tirou de repente sua mão da mão dele com vivacidade. "Está bem," ela disse com força. "Aidan estará se perguntando onde eu estou, de qualquer jeito".  
Ela se movimentou nervosa e bruscamente para longe dele. Draco olhou para ela com uma mistura de desapontamento e irritação. Por que ela sempre se irritava e pensava o pior dele imediatamente? Dar explicações não contava para nada?  
Sentindo-se revoltado, ele pegou a mão de Rhysenn. Seus dedos delgados fecharam com força em volta dos seus e ele pode sentir a marca das suas unhas afiadas na pele dele. "Vamos dançar," ele disse.  
Ele a deixou guia-lo pela pista de dança, onde ela imediatamente jogou seus braços em volta dele e puxou com força de encontro a ela, pressionando seus corpos, juntos, com tanta força que ele ficaria surpreso se um lasca de luz fosse capaz de penetrar a quase nano existente distancia entre eles. Ela estava usando um perfume muito forte e doce que o fazia pensar em jasmim e sândalo e produzia uma leve vertigem atrás de seus olhos. Ele tentou focar o rosto dela, o que era um pouco difícil dada a sua confusão. Com os cabelos negros dela e os lábios vermelhos, ela parecia um pouco com a demônio (banshee), mas seus olhos cinzas eram puro Malfoy.  
Ela inclinou sua cabeça para trás e deixou seus lábios roçarem a orelha dele. "Draco," ela murmurou. "Você está pronto para ouvir o que eu tenho para te contar?".  
Ele tentou se colocar para trás, mas ela se uniu a ele como uma concha. "Isto dependo do que é".  
Ela projetou os lábios um pouco. "Você não está divertido," ela se queixou. "Onde está o famoso charme de Draco Malfoy do qual eu tanto ouvi falar?".  
"Eu geralmente o vejo como necessário para tornar o tom baixo em eventos movimentados," disse Draco secamente. "Ele pode ser perigoso".  
"Para mulheres especialmente, eu imagino".  
"Sim. Ocasionalmente, elas se machucam no seu frenesi para se despir".  
"Como aquela pequena ruiva que você estava beijando?".  
Draco parou de súbito no meio de um passo de dança, e apertou a mão dela com a sua. Ela recuou, mas continuou sorrindo. "Eu acho que já é hora de você me contar o que você veio me contar," ele disse com força. "Você fala, ou eu vou embora".  
Ela atirou seus cabelos para trás. "É uma mensagem," ela disse. "Você talvez não goste dela".  
Ele levantou suas sobrancelhas. "Nenhuma outra daquelas coisas de ameaças de morte," ele disse ligeiramente. "Harry e eu parecemos ter recebido muitas destas ultimamente. 'Morra, morra, cria do diabo,' todo este tipo de coisa, é realmente muito entediante".  
"Não," ela sorriu. "Esta é uma mensagem que você precisa receber".  
Draco começou a se afastar educadamente. "Eu não acho que-".  
"A mensagem," ela ronronou, "é escondida no meu espartilho, se você não se importa de tentar encontrá-la".  
Draco olhou para ela de lado. Seu espartilho era tão justo, ele não conseguia imaginar como ela podia colocar alguma coisa a mais do que tecido ali, ainda mais uma peça tão substancial quanto um pergaminho.  
"Eu sei que tenho uma reputação," ele disse. "Mas eu não apalpo mulheres estranhas em uma pista de dança pública, mesmo que elas estejam se relacionando comigo. Especialmente se elas estão se relacionando comigo, na realidade".  
Ela sorriu friamente, e estendeu a mão para a mão dele. Um momento depois, ele sentiu alguma coisa fria, dura e redonda pressionando sua palma. Ela fechou os dedos dele em torno desta coisa; ele sabia sem olhar que era o anel com o selo. "Seu pai," ela disse, "queria que você ficasse com isto".  
"O que é isto?". Ele estava surpreso com a frieza no seu próprio tom de voz. "Que jogo é este que você está jogando, Rhysenn?".  
"Eu não posso te contar," ela disse. "Eu deve te dar a mensagem escrita. Estas foram as minhas instruções".  
"Instruções vindas de quem?".  
Em resposta, ela apenas sorriu, e puxou sua mão cerrada. Ele a deixou guiá-lo para dentro da sombra de uma cortina no canto do salão. Ela o empurrou para lá e então o seguiu, puxando a cortina para fechá-la atrás deles. Na sombra a meia luz, ela deu um falso sorriso para ele, largou as mãos dele, e as colocou para baixo para começar soltar a parte da frente do seu espartilho justo e bordado de papoula.  
Draco deu um involuntário passo para trás, ainda que ele não tirasse os seus olhos dos dela. (Apesar de tudo, ele tinha dezessete anos). "O que você está fazendo?".  
Ela sorriu de novo e jogou os cabelos dela de forma que eles deslizaram pelas suas costas como um rio de tinta negra. Ela inalou, o que, dado ao estado de suas roupas, era impressionante. "Entregando a você o lugar," ela disse. "A mensagem. Venha e a encontre".  
E ele fez.  
Qualquer um que passasse pelo canto do salão, resguardado pela cortina, podia ouvir o som de uma leve disputa, muitos sorrisos falsos e um pouco do som da respiração de Draco dizendo, "Não teria sido mais fácil você simplesmente saltar de um bolo de aniversário completamente nua, se era isto o que você queria?".  
"Muito comum," replicou Rhysenn, divertida. "Eu gosto de fazer coisas do meu jeito. De qualquer forma, não olhe para mim. Eu estou simplesmente em serviço de entrega".  
A voz de Draco estava aguda como navalha. "Alguma coisa me dá a sensação de que você não trabalha para O Oficial Serviço Postal Corujal do Ministério. Ou este é apenas algum prêmio que os clientes recebem?" Ele tomou um fôlego então. "Ah," ele disse um pouco fraco. "Não importa".  
Alguns instantes depois, a tapeçaria estava puxada para o lado, e uma satisfeita Rhysenn Malfoy saía do canto do salão, seguida por um muito ruborizado e desarranjado Draco, que estava segurando com força um rolo de pergaminho na sua mão esquerda. Com um piscar de olhos e um projetar de lábios, ela desapareceu no meio da multidão. Draco olhou para ela por um momento, então se virou e andou depressa em direção a larga escadaria de mármore no fim do salão. Ele subiu as escadas de dois em dois, caminhando no longo corredor do segundo andar, em direção a biblioteca, e se fechou lá dentro.  
Um fogo estava queimando na lareira, cintilando luz azul e púrpura em homenagem a festa. Não havia outra luz no cômodo exceto a fria luz da lua que atravessa as altas janelas arqueadas, projetando pedaços leitosos contra o chão. A escrivaninha de madeira de cerejeira que tinha sido do seu pai, empilhada agora com presentes de aniversário para Harry, agigantava-se como um fantasma no canto. Com um leve calafrio de premonição desagradável, Draco cruzou o cômodo em direção a lareira, desenrolou o pergaminho que ele estava segurando, e começou a lê-lo. Era uma carta, e estava endereçada a ele.  
Draco,  
Foi muito divertido observar você fingir na ultima noite, falando alto e delirando no meu mausoléu. (Neste ponto, o papel sacudiu violentamente nas mãos de Draco). Muito do que você disse foi uma atitude ridícula de adolescente, mas eu concordaria com você em um ponto - Eu não sou Deus, nem nunca tive a pretensão de ser. E diferente de Deus, eu não planejei entregar meu único filho para a multidão - os Potters e os Blacks e os Weasleys e todo o resto do lixo deste mundo. Você me pertence, Draco, você sempre me pertencerá,, e para este poder das trevas sob qual proteção nós dois estamos ligados. Você sabe do que eu falo. Ele manda seus agradecimentos a você por libertar o mundo do único bruxo que poderia ter se colocado contra ele e seu ressurgimento. Eu mesmo confesso que eu tinha as minhas dúvidas que você fosse capaz, mas a fé dele em você nunca vacilou. Qualquer que seja os poderes que ele deu a você na sua infância quando ele passou o status dele de Herdeiro de Slytherin a você, eles são maiores do que qualquer coisa que eu talvez até mesmo tivesse imaginado. Sua natureza rebelde me aborrece, mas ele me assegura que consegue frear isto dando os corretos...incentivos. De qualquer forma, pela primeira vez, você me fez sentir orgulho de você. Eu inclui nesta carta nosso anel selado como um sinal de que eu considero você finalmente um verdadeiro Malfoy; use-o, e espere por ordens vindas de mim. Eu irei até você no seu verdadeiro aniversário. Espere-me. Saiba que eu estou observando você. E que eu sou, como sempre,  
Seu pai,  
Lucius Nero Malfoy  
Assim que seus olhos tinham escaneado a assinatura esparramada de seu pai, o papel explodiu em cinzas nas mãos apertadas de Draco, escoando através de seus dedos, deixando para trás apenas o que ele tinha agarrado com força na sua mão cerrada - o anel selado, que captava a luz do fogo e refletia na escuridão como um carvão negro em brasa.  
Meu pai, ele pensou. Meu pai ... está vivo.

Harry estava de pé nas sombras atrás da tapeçaria e olhou para baixo, para o seu pulso. Ele tinha se livrado de Cho, apenas para ser arrastado por Lavender e depois por Parvati. Ele estava satisfeito de ver todas elas, mas geralmente se sentia seguro dançando apenas com Hermione, que sabia o quão dançarino terrível ele era e não se importava com isto. Existia também outra coisa o perturbando - a fita que Charlie tinha dado a ele, que permanecia sem jeito amarrada em volta do seu pulso. Ele percebeu que enquanto ele dançava, se movendo entre os dançarinos que dançavam bem próximos na pista, a fita mudará de temperatura, se tornando quente de maneira flamejante em um primeiro momento, e fria escaldante no seguinte. Ele olhou para baixo, para o pulso dele, vermelho e aquecido pelo atrito e ferido agora, e se perguntou o que diabos aquilo significava.  
"Esta é uma peça de joalheria de aparência bem cara," disse uma voz macia na orelha de Harry.  
Ele se virou e viu a garota que tinha descido as escadas com Charlie mais cedo, parada de pé próxima de seu ombro, sorrindo para ele. Ele não a ouviu se aproximar. De perto, ela era tão clara quando Malfoy, com os longos ossos da bochecha, do queixo e da mandíbula puxados para cima, e firmes olhos cinzas. Aqueles olhos estavam fixados firmemente na fita amarrada em torno do pulso dele.  
"Algum ladrão arrancará sua mão," ela disse, "para pegar isto de você".  
Harry estreitou seus olhos para ela. Alguma coisa nela lhe dava nos nervos. Ela não era natural. "Eu não vejo onde isto seja de seu interesse".  
"Eu suponho que você não se importe," ela sorriu. "Você a coloca no seu pulso esquerdo. Se você perdê-la, você ainda tem a sua mão direita para fazer sua mágica com ela. E para pegar o Pomo de Ouro, é claro".  
"Eu não me recordo," Harry disse friamante, "de ter te pedido algum conselho".  
"Não é uma jóia, você sabe," ela disse, e sorriu. "Não é um bracelete. É uma fita rúnica. Mas talvez você se sinta melhor considerando-a como uma jóia e permitindo que um ladrão a roube".  
Harry sentiu um formigamento frio correr ao longo de sua espinha, e balançou sua cabeça negativamente para clareá-la. "O que você quer dizer com isto?".  
"Eu sou capaz de ler letras rúnicas," ela disse, olhando para baixo, para a fita. Harry seguiu o olhar dela para o objeto, vendo de novo as marcas ao longo da fita que pareciam como arranhões para ele. "Você consegue?".  
Harry balançou sua cabeça negativamente bem devagar. Uma sensação fria de desconfiança estava se espalhando por sua espinha; espalhando-se pela base de seu crânio. "Não. Mas minha namorada pode".  
"Ela consegue?". A garota a longa mão fria contra o peito dele e virou o rosto dele em direção a ela. Não havia desejo no toque dela, nem luxúria; Harry particularmente sentiu como se com o olhar dela, ela estivesse de certo modo o virando do avesso, examinando os conteúdos do seu cérebro. "Então ela pode te dizer que estas runas pressagiam traição," ela disse. "Aqueles que você acredita poder confiar, você não pode. Aqueles a quem você estará preparado para pedir conselhos, oferecerão a você falsos conselhos. Seus inimigos descobrirão você, e seus amigos chegarão muito tarde para lhe dar ajuda".  
"Esta é a sua predição?" Harry perguntou, tentando manter sua voz leve, ainda que seu coração estivesse esmagado.  
"É uma certeza," disse a garota, seus longos olhos ilegíveis.  
"E existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para evitar este resultado?".  
"Provavelmente não". Ela apontou um longo dedo para a fita em torno do pulso dele. "Mas se eu fosse você, eu amarraria isto como uma fivela extra no meu cinto, não a usando tão obviamente no meu pulso, convidando problemas. Isto é, se você está determinado a ficar com ela".  
"Eu estou determinado," disse Harry.  
"Sim," disse a garota. "Sim, você está, não está?".

Hermione encontrou Harry parado de pé, sozinho, encostado contra a parede do salão de bailes, parecendo extraordinariamente sério. Apesar de ser seu aniversário e sua festa, ele parecia estar a par do resto da multidão, tão longe, afundado em pensamentos que ela sentiu que talvez fosse necessário uma linha de pesca para resgatá-lo.  
Ela colocou uma mão no seu ombro, e ele pulou. "Hermione!".  
"Eu assustei você?".  
"Sim - apenas um pouco".  
"Sobre o que você estava pensando".  
Os olhos dele pareceram deslizar, entrando em foco enquanto eles estudavam o rosto dela, o verde profundo quase preto. "Nada. Você quer ir a algum lugar? Conversar, talvez?".  
"Sim". Hermione aproveitou a chance de ficar sozinha com ele. "Nós podíamos ir caminhando até o balcão".  
Eles deixaram sem que ninguém percebesse, atravessando as portas balcão que estavam parcialmente escondidas por uma pilastra coberta por luzes de fadas. Do lado de fora, o ar frio bateu no rosto de Hermione e expôs seus ombros, a fazendo tremer, ainda que a noite estivesse suficientemente quente. A luz da lua se entornava sobre as pedras pálidas do balcão, iluminando o jardim e a casa de verão vazia envolvida por lanternas brancas, batendo fagulhas frias vindas das bordas dos óculos de Harry.  
Hermione pegou a mão dele. "Aqui".  
Ela o conduziu até a sombra de uma passagem arcada, em frente ao muro alto da Mansão. Ele olhou para ela curiosamente.  
"Eu queria te dar o seu presente de aniversário," ela disse.  
"Eu achei que nós pretendíamos dar os presentes à meia noite," replicou Harry, ligeiramente curioso.  
"Eu queria te dar este presente em particular," Hermione disse.  
As sobrancelhas de Harry se ergueram. "Isto envolve uma dança exótica e calda de chocolate?".  
"Não," disse Hermione firmemente. "Para isto, você terá que esperar até o Natal".  
Harry deu um sorriso. Respirando fundo, Hermione pegou a pequena caixa que ela tinha tão cuidadosamente escondido no bolso do seu vestido, e a entregou a Harry. Ela observou enquanto ele pegava a caixa de sua mão e rasgou a embalagem, as mãos dele rápidas e hábeis voando para desfazer o embrulho e rasgando a caixa, abrindo-a, da mesma maneira hábil com que ele muitas vezes apanha o Pomo de Ouro. Ela prendeu sua respiração, o observando - seus olhos verde-escuros se arregalaram por detrás dos óculos dele, o olhar de incerteza em seu rosto enquanto ele levantava aqueles mesmos olhos para ela - e o coração dela diminuiu uma batida, como sempre acontecia quando ele a olhava tão diretamente. Tudo em Harry era evidente, claro, seu olhar, seu andar, seus movimentos, seu discurso, o modo como ele a amava. Ele disse, olhando para baixo, para a caixa e então de volta para ela, "Isto parece - caro. Hermione, eu -".  
"Não foi caro," ela disse, levantando o queixo dela. Ela podia se ver refletida nos círculos negros das pupilas dele.  
"Deve ter sido. É um bonito relógio," e Harry levou sua mão para baixo e pegou de modo hesitante o relógio pela corrente de segurança dele, e o retirou da caixa. A luz da lua derramava um ponto de fogo frio ao longo da borda da face do relógio. "Eu ando precisado de um relógio desde o quarto ano, mas eu não conseguia-".  
"Experimente-o, Harry," ela disse, e ele o fez, e ela observou os olhos dele se arregalarem enquanto olhava para a inscrição gravada lá.  
"Sirius o deu para mim," ela disse, suas palavras se atropelando umas nas outras, no meio de sua pressa e nervosismo. "Deu a você - ele disse que o relógio era de seu pai, sua mãe o deu a ele quando ele fez dezessete anos e ele nunca deixou o pulso dele depois disto, até a noite em que ele - até Sirius os encontrar, e ele o tirou do pulso de seu pai mas ela não estava quebrado. Ele o guardou na sacola da parte de trás da moto, e quando Hagrid a devolveu para ele neste ano, ele tentou fazê-lo funcionar corretamente de novo, ele o levou a todos os lugares no Beco Diagonal mas ninguém conseguia consertá-lo, então ele não estava certo do que fazer cm ele, e ele o deu para mim, para ver se existia qualquer coisa que eu pudesse pensar em fazer. Eu o levei até Londres, em uma loja que repara relógios de Trouxas, e eles o consertaram imediatamente - isto é porque as lojas de bruxos não podiam consertá-los - eles o consertaram corretamente, e eu os pedi para colocar esta inscrição embaixo da inscrição original - Harry, eu espero que você não se importe-".  
Ela prendeu o fôlego para olhar nos olhos dele, e muito vagarosamente, ele olhou para baixo e leu as inscrições de novo, a primeira muito antiga, gasta e um pouco apagada, e a outra embaixo desta, novinha em folha.  
Para James, com amor de Lily, sua melhor amiga.  
E embaixo desta:  
Para Harry, com amor de Hermione, sua melhor amiga.  
"Eu espero que você não se importe," ela disse de novo, e os olhos de Harry se ergueram rapidamente, escuros e um pouco incrédulos.  
"Importar?" ele disse, uma fraca irregularidade cortando sua voz. As palavras pareciam lhe faltar inteiramente então; ele esticou seus braços, e ela se moveu para dentro deles com uma sensação alívio, como se ela estivesse tirando de suas costas uma carga muito pesada. As mãos dele a acariciaram nas costas e ela podia ouví-las rasparem contra o cetim de seu vestido, e então elas estavam na pele nua dela e ela inclinou para trás sua cabeça e levantou suas mãos e tirou os óculos dele de forma que ele pudesse beijá-la, e ele a beijou.  
Primeiramente, ela estava apenas consciente da boca de Harry na sua boca, as mãos dele deslizando para baixo, pelas laterais dela para segurar sua cintura e puxá-la mais firmemente de encontro a ele, o sabor doce dele e o firme e ininterrupto pulsar do coração dele. Beijar Viktor, beijar Ron, nunca tinha se sentido exatamente assim. Beijar Draco era como visitar algum país bonito e distante, atemorizante em sua estranheza. Beijar Harry era voltar para casa.  
Foi a música que ela ouviu primeiro. Erguendo-se em torno deles, abrindo caminho com sua doçura e clareza, absolutamente bonita: música de fênix. Ela se afastou de Harry, murmurando de encontro aos lábios dele, "Você está ouvindo isto?" e ele acenou com a cabeça, e apertou seus braços em torno dela.  
"Como da primeira vez," ela disse, um pouco espantada, e olhou para cima enquanto alguma coisa roçava o seu rosto. Não era neve desta vez - em vez disto, olhando para cima, ela viu algo que nunca tinha visto antes ou nunca podia ter imaginado: as estrelas, brilhantes como diamantes, pareciam, enquanto ela observava, estarem se descolando do veludo negro do céu escuro e se agitavam para baixo, cercando ela e Harry em uma gaiola de luzes brilhantes. Ela sabia que era uma ilusão de ótica, da mesma forma que a neve não tinha sido uma neve real, mas, todavia, era um bonito espetáculo. As estrelas, cada uma do tamanho de uma unha e de um brilhante dourado-prateado, se acumulavam sobre os pés dela, pousando nos ombros dela, se emaranhando nos cabelos negro-noite de Harry. Ela olhou para ele, os olhos dele estavam verde jade, e em seguida o próprio olhar dela se ergueu.  
"Como você faz isto, Harry?" ela murmurou.  
Ele balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Eu não sei. É exatamente o que eu sinto".  
Ele parecia mais jovem sem os óculos; mais bonito, mas menos familiar. Ela os esticou para ele. "Você consegue ver bem?" ela disse com uma voz que tremia um pouco. "É bonito".  
Ele sorriu então. "Eu posso ver você," ele disse. "É tudo o que eu preciso ver," e ele pegou a mão dela de novo e a puxou de encontro a ele, e desta vez ela se entregou completamente ao beijo e sendo beijada por Harry, e até mesmo não reparou quando as estrelas cadentes foram substituídas por filhotes de coruja piando, doces embalados em cores vivas, cata-ventos girando, caixas de chocolate, e vários pares de dados macios cor de rosa.

Draco não sabia por quanto tempo ele ficou em pé diante do fogo pálido, silencioso e cego a tudo ao redor dele. Quando ele finalmente levantou seus olhos da lareira, pontinhos de diamante dourado dançavam na frente de sua visão.  
Lucius estava vivo. Não apenas estava vivo; ele estava por perto, ele viu Draco no mausoléu dele, escutou suas palavras de raiva e rebeldia e provavelmente riu dele o tempo todo. Cegamente, Draco cruzou o cômodo e encostou na escrivaninha que tinha sido de seu pai, onde Sirius estava sentado mais cedo naquele dia. Apoiado na ponta da escrivaninha estava a espada que Sirius tinha lhe dado no seu aniversário. Ela esticou sua mão e a colocou levemente no punho da espada prateado. O artesanato da espada era fino e delicado e alguns dos melhores que ele já tinha viso: a lâmina era surpreendentemente forte e mesmo assim parecia não ter nem dois milímetros de grossura; as laterais da lâmina estavam gravadas com um padrão de rosas negras, que estavam reproduzidas na bainha, completada com elaborados espinhos. Ao longo do punho estava adornado com as duas palavras em latim: Terminus Est. Hermione lhe contou que isto significava Esta é a Linha de Divisão. Foi uma coisa incrivelmente cara e de aparência bonita e Siris se recusou a lhe dizer onde ele a conseguiu; ele simplesmente deu de ombros e sorriu.  
Ele deixou sua mão se arrastar para baixo, sobre a bainha que Harry tinha lhe dado. A bainha que supostamente evitava o derramamento de seu sangue. E que talvez funcionasse; mas nunca o protegeria de seu pai. Nada o protegeria.  
Um barulho à porta o retirou de seu transe. Ele olhou para cima, ofuscado, e viu sua mãe parada de pé na entrada, a luz do fogo capturando o colorido que adornava toda a frente do vestido dela. Ela estava olhando para ele, seus olhos cheios de preocupação.  
"Draco," ela disse. "Você está perdendo a festa. Está tudo bem com você?".  
"Eu estou muito bem, Mãe," ele disse com uma voz sem tom, e, largando a espada, a seguiu para fora do cômodo e desceu as escadas.  
A festa estava totalmente cheia, e ele passou por ela como alguém em um sonho. Rostos, estranhos e familiares, se aproximavam e sumiam na multidão, que começou a lembra-lo um pouco das multidões em massa do lado oposto ao rio negro no Mundo dos Mortos. Ela parava aqui e lá pegando rastros de conversas furtivas. Encostados no canto do cômodo, drinks na não, Sirius e Arthur Weasley conversavam.  
"Arthur, eu nunca cumprimentei você pela sua nomeação como Ministro. Não poderiam ter escolhido um homem mais digno".  
A voz de Arthur Weasley estava preocupada quando ele replicou. "Eu não estou tão certo, Sirius. Primeiramente, eu fiquei lisonjeado, mas ultimamente, me parece que muitos dos funcionários do Ministério com os quais eu conversei, eu sinto um receio que de alguma forma NÃO votem em mim. É quase como estar de costas quando -".  
"Arthur, você está sendo paranóico".  
"Não, Sirius. Eu não acho que esteja sendo. Eu estava de fato me perguntando se talvez - bem, com o seu treinamento de Auror -".  
As vozes deles desbotaram enquanto Draco ia adiante, passando pela multidão. Ele passou por Ginny, parada, de pé com suas costas viradas para ele, junto de Aidan Lynch, no meio de um grupo de Weasleys, identificáveis pelos seus cabelos flamejantes claros. Ginny se virou enquanto ele passava, seus caracóis brilhantes roçaram sua bochecha, e passaram na frente seus olhos escuros que olhavam de lado para ele, mas ele não olhou de volta para ela. Ele passou por Fleur, parecendo ridiculamente bonita, seu braço no braço de Bill Weasley enquanto ela conversava animadamente com Mad-Eye Moody, cujo rosto com cicatrizes estava marcado por uma expressão de raiva e de irritação. Ele estava olhando irritado para o pequeno palco de karaokê que tinha sido colocado sobre uma mesa baixa, onde Severus Snape (que, Draco se lembrava da sua breve estada com o professor, era um barítono muito agradável) estava regendo suas musicas favoritas com um quarteto de cordas formado por elfos domésticos .  
Moody rosnou. "Se tem uma coisa que eu odeio," ele falou entre os dentes, "é um Comensal da Morte que sabe de cor todas os versos de 'Brandy, você é uma Bela Garota'".  
Fleur riu; então Bill também, e Draco caminhou passando por eles sem parar. Ele passou por Pansy Parkinson, dançando um estranho dois para cá, dois para lá com Ron, que parecia nervoso quando ela aterrizou em seus dedos do pé; tinham Lavender e Parvati, sorrindo como sempre; Hagrid, irradiante e mostrando a todos que ele conseguia agarrar as fotografias de seu jovem filho com Madam Máxime, Rubeus Jr. Ele passou por sua mãe em uma animada conversa com Molly Weasley, e então Dumbledore, que parecia ocupado em tentar convencer um levemente bêbado de champagne Charlie a ocupar o cargo de professor de Criaturas Mágicas em Hogwarts para o próximo ano, já que Hagrid tinha tirado um tempo para estar com a sua família. Ainda que ele mantivesse seus olhos abertos, procurando por um cabelo preto e um redemoinho de saias escarlates, Draco não viu Rhysenn Malfoy em lugar nenhum, um fato que o consternava mas não o supreeendia. Depois de entregar uma tal mensagem, ele duvidava que houvesse chance dela permanecer pelas redondezas.  
Ele saiu de uma compacta parte da multidão, e parou por um momento para pegar ar. Ele olhou para trás para os risos, gritos (e para o acontecimento de Snape, cantando) da multidão, e tudo de repente pareceu muito, demasiado - o barulho, a pressão das pessoas em torno dele, sua própria exaustão e a confusão que zunia na sua cabeça. Ele virou-se cegamente e tateou a maçaneta da portas Balcão atrás dele. Elas se abriram e ele passou deslizando por elas.  
Ele se encontrou, de pé no balcão de pedra largo que corria em torno do lado de fora da Mansão. A luz da lua fria e prateada se derramava como uma pilha de moedas sobre os ladrilhos frios, cintilando no canal de água abaixo. A noite estava perfeitamente calma, o horizonte azul prateado sem movimento e firme, o silencio contínuo -.  
Até ele escutar um som. Uma risada, pontuada por uma respiração suave e introvertida. Ele se virou e viu duas figuras paradas, de pé nas sombras da alcova: as duas pessoas que na realidade ele estava procurando. Harry e Hermione, de pé, tão próximos, juntos, não havia quase nenhuma luz visível entre ambos, suas mãos entrelaçadas, o rosto dela erguido para ele. A luz da lua se voltou para eles para realçar os contrastes, o cabelo negro de Harry e sua pele branca, o desenho da mão dela de encontro a bochecha dele, os ombros brancos, desnudos dela saindo da escuridão do seu vestido, os caracóis escuros que estavam dispostos ao logo do seu pescoço. Ele os reconheceu como os teria reconhecido em qualquer lugar, mas no obscurecimento era muito difícil dizer onde ele terminava e ela começava, se eles eram homem e mulher ou garoto e garota, juntos, se eles eram reais ou fantasmas. Eles poderiam ser os próprios pais de Harry. Eles poderiam ser duas pessoas qualquer apaixonadas.  
Draco se virou para sair, percebendo como talvez ele soubesse desde o começo, que ele não conseguia deixar nem um nem outro - não esta noite, não no aniversário de Harry, não quando-.  
O toque de uma mão no seu ombro quase o fez saltar de sua pele. Surpreendentemente, sua mão se voltou para a sua cintura – mas, a sua espada encantada não estava ali, é claro. Ele se virou rapidamente, e viu, parado, de pé, diante dele com um olhar serio em seus olhos azuis, Albus Dumbledore.  
"Senhor, Malfoy," disse Dumbledore calmamente. "Eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia ter um momento de seu tempo".

Calmo como uma neblina, Draco seguiu Dumbledore para baixo, pelo corredor e para dentro de uma sala de visitas, que estava vazia de outros convidados, e iluminada com várias luzes coloridas pairando no ar. Um fraco fogo emitia faísca na lareira. Ele podia se ver em um espelho sobre a abóbada da lareira: ele parecia tenso, frio e cansado. Sobre seus ombros, ele podia ver o reflexo de Dumbledore, parado de pé atrás dele, parecendo distante e um pouco severo, o costumeiro brilho vindo de seus olhos.  
Não era a primeira vez que ele tinha visto o Diretor desde o fim do período letivo. Dumbledore tinha vindo à Mansão há poucos dias depois que Draco e Harry retornaram, e falou com eles todos - Harry e Draco, Sirius e Narcissa - separadamente e juntos. Ele conhecia tanto quanto qualquer um podia saber sobre os eventos que se tornaram público, nos mínimos detalhes. Ele até mesmo comentou com algum divertimento irônico que não havia discrepâncias entre as histórias que Draco e Harry contaram, de forma alguma e de nenhuma maneira. – "Geralmente, a menos que as pessoas combinem entre si uma história antecipadamente, alguns detalhes se diferenciam pela memória. Mas não a de vocês".  
Harry deu de ombros. "Talvez nós apenas vemos as coisas de maneira semelhante".  
Dumbledore balançou sua cabeça negativamente. "Não. Eu não acho que seja isto," ele disse, mas se recusou a aprofundar mais.  
"Então," disse Dumbledore, agora. Draco podia sentir o olhar dele no parte de trás de sua cabeça. "Draco. Você não parece estar se divertindo na festa".  
"Eu estou apenas cansado, Professor".  
"Sim. Qualquer um é capaz de imaginar que você esteja". Dumbledore veio a ficar de pé perto do fogo; Draco se movimentou lentamente para dar a ele espaço. Ele escutou o suspiro de Dumbledore. "Então. Quem era aquela garota e qual foi a mensagem que ela lhe deu?".  
Draco se virou rapidamente e viu os olhos azuis e astutos do Diretor sobre ele. "Você a viu?".  
Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça. "Uma dos Malfoys de Singapura, se eu não estou enganado. Eu reconheço as papoulas douradas".  
"Como você sabia que ela me deu uma mensagem?".  
"Era óbvio que ela estava na festa meramente por sua causa. Ela procurou por você atravessando a pista de dança, e assim que ela...dançou com você, ela desapareceu".  
"Garotas me procuram todo o tempo," Draco se sentiu forçado a pontuar isto. "Isto dificilmente torna este o dia da carta vermelha".  
"É refrescante ver que sua vaidade esta intacta, Draco. Eu estou certo de que garotas o procuram, como você diz, mas...garotas que carregam a Marca Negra?".  
Draco começou levemente. "Ela carregava? Eu não a vi".  
"Você tinha que tomar emprestado um par dos óculos de Raios-X de Fred e George Weasleys".  
Draco quase sorriu. "Aquelas coisas realmente funcionam?".  
Agora, os olhos de Dumbledore cintilaram. "Eu acho que elas funcionam extremamente bem". Ele sossegou então, e sua expressão obscureceu. "Draco...o que estava na mensagem que ela lhe entregou?".  
Draco olhou para baixo. "A verdade," ele disse. "E provavelmente algumas mentiras. Diretor..." Ele deu uma profunda aspirada. "Meu pai está vivo".  
Draco manteve seu corpo tenso, esperando a reação do Diretor, mas não houve nenhuma.  
"Sim," disse Dumbledore suavemente. "Eu particularmente acredito que ele esteja".  
Houve um silêncio então; apenas o crepitar do fogo quebrava o silêncio. "Há mais do que isto," Draco disse finalmente. Ele se virou e encontrou o seu próprio reflexo no espelho novamente. Sobre seus ombros, ele podia ver o Diretor o observando. "Ele está a serviço de Voldemort...e ele estava feliz que eu tivesse matado Slytherin. Ele disse que eu dei conta do único bruxo que podia possivelmente ter sido um impedimento ao ressurgimento do Lorde das Trevas".  
"Ele era, agora". Dumbledore estava olhando para o fogo, seu rosto impassível. "O que isto significa para você, Draco?".  
"Que nada do que eu faço está certo". Draco se inclinou para frente até sua testa descansar de encontro ao estreito vinco da abóbada da lareira. "Qualquer que seja a parte de Harry que está em mim...qualquer que seja esta voz que diz para lutar e para não pestanejar e para fazer o que é certo...não está funcionando, não em mim. Eu falei para Slytherin uma vez que você não podia fazer o bem com poderes que vem do Inferno. Eu pensei que estava fazendo a coisa certa e tudo o que eu fiz foi limpar o terreno para que ressurgimento do Lorde das Trevas".  
"Apenas se você escolhe olhar para tudo isto, desta maneira". A voz do Diretor estava clara e firme. "Ou você poderia olhar para isto assim. Salazar Slytherin era um mal sem medidas, um bruxo poderoso sem medidas. Sem opositor, ele sem dúvida teria conquistado o mundo bruxo, e o preço da morte e destruição teria sido imenso. Isto você impediu. Nós trataremos de Voldemort no seu próprio tempo. De qualquer forma, a batalha conta Slytherin era a sua batalha. A batalha contra Voldemort...esta é de Harry".  
"Mas se eu soubesse...".  
"O que você teria feito de diferente? Em que ponto você teria mudado de estratégia? A vida não é fácil, Draco. O passado nos assola, o presente nos confunde e o futuro nos assusta. Nenhuma escola é simples e ninguém pode saber o que o futuro reserva. Você acha que Harry, quando escolheu dividir a Taça do Torneio Tribruxo com Cedric, sabia que isto resultaria na morte dele? Sirius sabia que quando confiou em Peter Pettigrew, isto significaria a morte de James e Lily? O que importa é este único e frágil momento, o momento da escolha. Se o que você escolheu era o certo, ninguém e nada podem tirar isto de você, nem mesmo a incerteza do futuro".  
Draco não sentia vida em sua cabeça, mas ele sentia uma leve paz dentro dele, como se um peso tivesse sido removido. "Há uma outra coisa," ele disse. "Algo que eu não entendi".  
O Diretor levantou sua mão, e o atiçador de fogo da lareira voou até ela. Draco observou com o canto de seu olho enquanto Dumbledore reanimava em silêncio o fogo, espalhando rápidos assobios de fagulhas coloridas. "O que é, Draco?".  
"Slytherin disse que eu não seria capaz de lutar contra ele...e por um longo tempo, eu não pude, não pude lutar contra a influência, a atração da espada, não agir contra isto. E então, de repente, eu descobri que eu podia, exatamente depois que eu matei a manticore - alguma coisa aconteceu que fez com que eu fosse capaz de reagir contra ele. Até mesmo depois que ele colocou a Marca Negra em mim. Seria impossível, não seria? Slytherin disse que eu era, devia estar...com defeito, de alguma forma".  
"Apenas se o amor for um defeito," disse Dumbledore.  
Draco virou sua cabeça. "O que você quer dizer?".  
"O que você fez...contando a Harry sobre os pais dele -".  
Draco recuou levemente.  
"Não fique assim. O que você fez com Harry, você fez para salvar a vida dele, sabendo que isto talvez custasse a você o seu melhor amigo," (neste ponto, Draco ficou levemente verde) "a única outra pessoa do mundo que contém um pedaço de sua alma, da mesma forma que você mantém um pedaço da dele. Você não é você mesmo sem Harry, e Harry, se ele sabe disto ou não, não é ele mesmo sem você. Arriscar isto foi um ato de grande generosidade. O Mal como Slytherin, mal como este que despertava sua aquisição por esta espada, mal como este do qual a espada em sim mesma é feita, não entendem isto, não podem dar conta disto. E perdendo sua influência, o mal perdeu o alcance dele sobre você. Se Slytherin disse que você era defeituoso, era porque você foi criado para ser o que você era - um cômodo sem janelas. O que aconteceu entre você e Harry, o elo que foi forjado pela Poção, abriu uma janela nesta escuridão. Agora, você pode olhar para fora e ver as estrelas. Considere isto um defeito, se você quer. Eu não considero".  
"Mas eu me vi..." Draco murmurou, sua voz firme mas dura. "Eu me vi no Espelho do Julgamento...o que eu realmente sou. Eu sou defeituoso".  
"Não existe Espelho do Julgamento". A voz de Dumbledore estava aguda agora com um quê de quase raiva. "Para o filho de uma tal família sarcástica, você está terrivelmente confiante. Slytherin mentiu para você. Existiu um espelho feito junto com o Espelho de Osejed, para ser o seu gêmeo. Quando você olha nele, você não vê o que mais deseja - mas o que você mais teme. Esta não é a realidade. Aqueles eram os temores sombrios de sua própria mente". Dumbledore balançou negativamente sua cabeça. "Você viveu uma vida curta, Draco Malfoy. Nesta vida curta, você tem sido muitas coisas. Malévolo às vezes, tolo também; você mentiu para causar dano aos outros, e ficou em silêncio quando você deveria ter falado claramente. Mas você mudou. Nenhum espelho que não reflita a profundidade desta mudança é um reflexo verdadeiro do que você é. Se você não consegue ver isto, então confie no reflexo que você vê nos olhos de seus amigos...o eles vêem quando olham para você? O que Sirius vê, o que Hermione vê, o que Harry vê? Eu acho que você sabe a resposta para isto".  
Draco engoliu duramente alguma coisa que estava fechando sua garganta pelo o que pareceu um longo tempo. Engoliu duramente, e se virou e ajeitou seus ombros. Ele olhou para baixo, para sua mão, onde o anel com o selo cintilava de encontro a sua pálida pele. Mãos que pareciam muito com as de Harry, as mesmas articulações de ossos delgados, as mesmas unhas quadradas, o único sinal remanescente de gerações passadas, seus antepassados tinha sido primos. Ele disse, "eu queria contar a Harry sobre meu pai, mas é o aniversário dele - eu não posso fazer isto agora. Se eu contar para Sirius e para minha mãe, talvez arruíne os planos de casamento deles. Mas eu gostaria-".  
"Draco". O Diretor colocou uma mão no seu ombro. "Você me contou. Isto é tudo o que você precisa fazer. Problemas virão no seu devido tempo, não há necessidade de correr em direção a eles. Neste momento, tem uma festa acontecendo exatamente do lado de fora deste cômodo. Vá para lá. Divirta-se. Fique com os seus amigos".  
Draco acenou em concordância, e caminhou para a porta. O Diretor observou o garoto enquanto ele cruzava o cômodo, a luz do fogo golpeando fagulhas prateadas e firas nos cabelos dele, a posição de seus ombros iguais a de um outro garoto que Dumbledore um dia ensinou, um outro garoto com cabelos prateados e olhos como a luz cinza da manhã. Lucius. Alguém, que como seu filho, tinha sido tocado pelo destino; a marca de algo especial o tinha tocado, como tocou Draco. Se Draco estava tencionado para um grande bem ou para uma grande escuridão, Dumbledore não estava bem certo. Não existia maneira de se estar certo. Ele podia apenas esperar.

"Obrigado a todos," disse Harry, e reprimiu um bocejo. Hermione colocou os braços dela ao redor dele e o puxou para trás, de encontro aos ombros dela. "Os melhores presentes que eu já tive".  
Era exatamente depois da meia noite, e Harry sentou entre uma pilha de papeis de presente desembrulhados na parte debaixo da escada da sala de visitas. A festa ainda continuava no salão de bailes, ainda que uma parte da multidão e a maior volume desta tenha ido embora mais cedo. Apenas uns poucos convidados permaneceram - Percy e Honoria estavam de amasso na mesa perto da janela, e Angelina e Jana estavam parecendo entediadas enquanto observavam Fred e George saltar para dentro e para fora de uma fonte mágica que Mad-Eye Moody tinha conjurado durante uma breve explosão de bom humor. Fleur e Bill tinham desaparecido. Lupin tinha sido forçado por Sirius a acompanhar Heidi até o apartamento dela em Londres. Hagrid pesadamente dormindo e roncando em um canto. Os parentes dos Weasleys tinham a muito tempo Aparatado para casa, e agora apenas o que Draco particularmente acredita ser "da família" tinha restado – Narcissa e Sirius, Ron e Ginny, e Harry e Hermione, agrupados em torno do fogo moribundo, fazendo oohs e aahs sobre os presentes de Harry. Ginny deu a Harry um antigo Galeão de Gryffindor encontrado no porão dos Weasleys, e Sirius deu a ele uma Capa de Invisibilidade para substituir aquela destruída por Slytherin. "Eu não posso evitar o pensamento de que estou te dando algo que te ajudará a se complicar com problemas," Sirius deu uma risada diante dos protestos de Harry, "mas seu pai queira que você ficasse com a dele, então - aqui está". Hermione deu a ele um relógio, Narcissa uma nova caixa especial para vassoura, e Ron deu a ele um objeto que fez Hermione gritar alto com uma risada quando o pacote se abriu - uma bola preta entalhada com uma moldura de vidro clara. Era preciso fazer uma pergunta e então balançá-la, e as palavras apareceriam na moldura em resposta a pergunta. "Uma genuína Bola-8 Mágica," Hermione sorrindo. "Pergunte a ela alguma coisa, Harry".  
Harry parecia por um momento hesitante e sério; então seu rosto relaxou em um sorriso, e ele perguntou, "Eu me complicarei com problemas com a Capa de Invisibilidade que Sirius me deu?".  
Todo mundo se juntou em volta para ver as palavras vindas da moldura de vidro. É claro que irá, Harry.  
Hermione ressoou com uma risada. Ron a arrancou da mão de Harry e a examinou com ponderação. "Honoria realmente está vestindo roupas intimas de pele de leopardo?" ele perguntou.  
Não neste momento, disse a bola.  
"Amável," disse Ginny. "Realmente funciona, não é?". Ela a apalpou com os seus dedos. "Draco usará calças de couro novamente?".  
Enquanto todo mundo se comprimia em volta, Draco olhou para cima e novamente para Harry. Potter, ele pensou. Eu posso falar com você por um segundo?.  
Harry olhou para cima, por sobre a cabeça arqueada de Ron. O quê, aqui?  
Draco se levantou, quieto como um gato, e se afastou do grupo. Ele cruzou o cômodo em direção a parede mais afastada, que tinha parapeito na janela, e se virou de volta para encarar Harry. Aqui. Apenas por um segundo.  
Harry se colocou de pé, se desembolando sem muitos problemas do grupo que ria, disse alguma coisa baixinho na orelha de Hermione, e foi juntar de pé próximo a Draco. Draco o observou enquanto ele cruzava o cômodo, e pensou para si mesmo nem um pouco surpreso que Harry parecia diferente, de alguma forma, com astúcia. Ele tinha pensando tanto o quanto os eventos recentes o tinham mudado, e não tinha pesando no como eles talvez mudaram Harry. Harry pareciam mais confiante agora e mais calmo, como se ele tivesse encontrado um centro tranqüilo em si mesmo que previamente ele não sabia que possuía. Havia também um ar de tristeza nele, uma melancolia governante e torturante com a qual Draco se identificava, e se sentiu responsável por isto. É minha culpa.  
"O que é, Malfoy?" perguntou Harry de maneira neutra, uma vez que por dentro ele estivesse sentindo o inverso. Ele inclinou-se de encontro a janela próxima a Draco, suas mãos nos seus bolsos, um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios. "Você parece um pouco horrível".  
Qualquer que fosse o discurso cuidadosamente preparado, que Draco talvez tivesse em sua cabeça, tinha se derretido como neve em Junho graças ao seu ataque de nervos, completamente inesperado e repentino. "Presente de aniversário," ele grasnou, e estendeu sua mão, e com o objeto nela, para Harry.  
"O que é isto?" Harry perguntou, olhando para baixo, o sorriso em seu rosto neste momento se desmanchando para substituir um olhar de vazia curiosidade. "É uma Penseira?".  
Draco acenou com a cabeça. Ele parecia ter problemas para encontra as palavras adequadas. "Sim," ele disse finalmente. "Ela tem minhas memórias nela. Memórias de - morte. Minhas memórias dos seus pais. Seus fantasmas, ao menos".  
Harry endureceu. Seu rosto ficou vazio, liso e ilegível. Sentido que ele tinha cometido um terrível engano, Draco nada disse. Ele olhou para os outros, que ainda estavam brincando com a Bola-8 e rezou para que os garotos não prestassem atenção, de maneira nenhuma. Certamente Hermione não o teria deixando ir a frente com isto se ela pensasse que Harry pudesse-  
"Suas memórias?" Harry ecoou finalmente. "Meus...pais?".  
As mãos de Draco estavam úmidas de suor. Ele disse, "eu sei que isto não é um tipo de presente de aniversário comum. Mas que diabos, este não é algo do tipo comum. Eu estaria te dando isto, mesmo se não fosse seu aniversário. Você tem direito a isto, Potter. Você é quem deveria ter estado lá com eles, não eu".  
"Ah," disse Harry, e o fantasma de um sorriso passou rapidamente, cruzando o seu rosto, "portanto, era eu quem deveria ter morrido então?".  
Draco abriu suas mãos. "Você sabe que isto não foi o que eu quis dizer". Ele olhou com mais atenção para Harry. "Mas eu sei, que se você estivesse lá e voltasse - e sei que você voltaria – você teria morrido".  
"Eu sei". Harry estendeu uma mão e pegou o presente de Draco, os olhos escuros. "Eu estaria, não estaria?".  
"Potter-".  
"Eu não sei quando serei capaz de olhar para isto," acrescentou Harry, com perfeita honestidade, sua mão apertando a borda da Penseira.  
"Não," disse Draco, e olhou novamente para o seu reflexo na janela escura. A imagem no vidro era sombria, opaca: ele podia ver apenas o contorno de seu próprio rosto, a curva do queixo e da maça do rosto, o entalhe de suas tempôras. Parecia que ele e Harry não eram tão diferentes. "Mas você tem o direito".  
"Sim," disse Harry. "Eu suponho que tenha".  
"Você não gostará de tudo o que ouvirá e verá," disse Draco.  
"Não," disse Harry. "Eu não espero isto".  
"Eu não queria te ferir mais uma vez," disse Draco. Sua voz estava seca. "Não mais. Mas, de outra forma-".  
"Eu fiquei com ciúmes," disse Harry calmamente.  
Draco pestanejou. "Você ficou com o quê?".  
"Eu fiquei com ciúmes," disse Harry. Seus olhos estavam negros como malaquita na meia luz sombria. "Você viu os meus pais e eu não. Eu fiquei com ciúmes e isto me rasgou por dentro". Ele levantou a Penseira levemente. "Isto faz me sentir melhor".  
"Nada pode consertar o que eu fiz com você," disse Draco.  
"Talvez," disse Harry. "Talvez não".  
Draco olhou para baixo, para suas mãos que estavam descansando no peitoril da janela. Harry seguiu o seu olhar. Ele percebeu com uma fraca surpresa o anela pesado de ônix que engolia o dedo delgado de Draco. Era novo; ele não se lembrava dele. Um presente de aniversário talvez.  
"E quanto ao próximo ano?" disse Draco de repente.  
"Próximo ano?" Harry estava perdido.  
"Próximo ano escolar. De volta a Hogwarts. Nós somos amigos lá, ou não? Nós falaremos um com o outro? Nos ignoraremos? Passaremos pelos corredores sem nos falar?".  
"Er..." Harry ainda estava um pouco perdido. "Isto é o que você quer?".  
Draco disse. "Não".  
"Todo mundo sabe que nós somos irmãos agora". Harry disse isto de forma muito simples, com nenhuma ênfase na palavra irmãos. Ele viu Draco reagir a isto de qualquer maneira; seus olhos brilharam com um cinza escuro, por um momento.  
"Eu suspeito," disse Draco, "que todos eles suponham que nós estejamos sofrendo horrores, na realidade".  
Harry meditou por um momento. "Nós somos capitães de times contrários no ano que vem," ele disse, com ponderação. "A rivalidade entre Gryffindor-Slytherin é muito importante para ambas as casas, e deixar de encarar isto, nós transformará em um capitão sem autoridade. E tem mais, todo mundo em minha casa olhará engraçado para mim se eu começar a me agarrar com você, e quanto a você, eu não gosto de pensar o que os Slytherins farão com você se você começar a se agarrar comigo".  
"Provavelmente, isto envolverá algum tipo de decapitação," disse Draco.  
"Eu estou receoso que não exista nada disto," começou Harry.  
"Oh," a voz de Draco soou um pouco sensível, "então nós não seremos amigos? Bom, então, eu só penso que nós devemos deixar claro isto e -".  
"Nós teremos que fingir," finalizou Harry.  
"Fingir? Fingir o quê?" Agora Draco parecia perdido.  
"Um odiar o outro, é claro," disse Harry. "Não podemos desapontar ninguém, não é?".  
"Mas nós saberemos que nós não nos odiamos?".  
"Exato," disse Harry, com um sorriso.  
"Você é maluco, Potter".  
"Diga isto ao Profeta Diário," acrescentou Harry. "É claro, que foi por causa disto que você contou a eles que eu babo".  
"Oh, certo". Agora Draco sorriu, com raiva. "Eu suponho que não será tão difícil fingir isto. Será?".  
"Excessivamente fácil, eu suspeito".  
"Então, nós ainda tentaremos acertar uma ao outro? Eu quero ser claro quanto as regras".  
"Controle-se, Malfoy. Isto é tudo o que eu peço. E nenhuma Maldição Imperdoável".  
Draco riu. "Isto é uma beleza de plano perspicaz, Potter...".  
"...para um Gryffindor. Eu sei," Harry terminou para ele.  
Draco não disse nada. Harry olhou novamente para ele e viu que seu olhar estava voltado para um lugar do outro lado do cômodo. Ele seguiu a linha de vista de Draco em direção a lareira, onde o resto de seus companheiros estava agrupado ao redor da lareira. Sirius sentado ao lado de Narcissa no longo sofá, a luz do fogo lançando alegria nos olhos escuros dele e cintilando de encontro aos enfeites do vestido dela. No tapete perto do fogo estava sentada Hermione, sua cabeça curvada sobre a bola mágica, sua mão direita imprecisamente brincando com o encantamento topázio em volta do seu pescoço. Ela não era bonita da maneira gritante que eram Fleur, ou Narcissa, mas a linha de seu perfil era puro e claro e amável sob a meia luz sombria, e sua boca estava curvada em um sorriso. Próximo a ela, estava sentado Ron, e a cicatriz em sua mão estava muito preta sob luz, mas seus olhos eram azuis e cheios de jovialidade. Ginny estava sentada aos pés dele, seu cabelo se transformou em um âmbar flamejante sob a luz do fogo, sua mãos nos ombros de Hermione enquanto ela sorria. Harry não podia dizer o que os outros estavam fazendo, do que eles estavam rindo, mas não importava ; eles estavam felizes, e a felicidade irradiava deles como uma onda, chegando até Draco e Harry, onde eles estavam de pé no canto deles, os envolvendo.  
Enquanto eles olhavam, Hermione olhou para cima, deixando a bola que ela estava estudando, sorriu como se fosse perfeitamente natural vê-los de pé e olhando para todos assim, e voltou os olhos dela para a pequena moldura de vidro.  
Harry se virou para o lado, olhou para Draco, e viu um pequeno semi-sorriso brotando em torno dos cantos da boca dele. Harry estendeu sua mão e a colocou nos ombros de Draco. Era um gesto tão fraternal quanto ela sabia como fazer. Pareceu estranho por um momento; e então a estranheza se foi, substituída por sensações ainda mais estranhas de algo correto. "Malfoy," ele disse. "Para o que você está olhando assim? O que você está olhando?".  
Por um momento, Draco não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam calmos, refreados e contidos, como Draco era sempre refreado, mas, todavia cheios de uma força e indefinível e familiar emoção. Teria sido alegria ou tristeza, raiva ou agonia, la

ento ou remorso ou uma mistura de todos estes. Então o olhar desbotou. Ele se virou para Harry e sorriu; um sorriso genuíno, um sorriso de um garoto de dezessete anos, com felicidade neles, e com nenhuma sombra de maldade.  
"Para as minhas memórias felizes," ele disse.

**NA: Acabou! Muito boa né? Comentem o que vocês acharam! A tradução de Draco Veritas vai demorar mais pra sair, porque eu que estou traduzindo, quem quiser me ajudar, eu aceito! Beijinhos, e até a próxima.**


End file.
